


İçimdeki Karanlık / The Darkness Within

by ValoraThePardus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Harry, Dark Prince Universe, F/M, Gen, Karanlık Prens Evreni, Novel, Trilogy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 253,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValoraThePardus/pseuds/ValoraThePardus
Summary: Ya Kılkuyruk, Voldemort'a Potter'ların saklandıkları yeri söylemeseydi, ya bunun yerine Harry'i ona götürseydi ne olurdu? Karanlık Prens Üçlemesi'nin ilk cildi, bir Karanlık Harry hikayesi.





	1. İhanet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Darkness Within](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102344) by Kurinoone. 



> *Bu hikaye Kurinoone'a ait The Darkness Within'in Türkçe çevirisidir. Orijinal olarak 4 sene önce turkfanfiction.net'de ilk defa Pardus kullanıcı kimliğimle paylaşmaya başladığım seriyi artık burada da bulabilirsiniz. Keyifli okumalar!

*Harry Potter ve hikayede tanıyabildiğiniz her şey J.K Rowling'e aittir, bana ya da hikayenin asıl sahibine ait değildir. Hikaye Kurinoone'ın The Dark Prince üçlemesinin ilk hikayesi The Darkness Within'in Türkçe çevirisidir ve bu hikaye Project Dark Overlord'un 'A Shattered Prophecy' hikayesinden esinlenilmiştir.*

1.Bölüm- İhanet

"James'le olan benzerliği korkutucu" diye düşündü Lily. Henüz 1 yaşında olmasına rağmen oğlu Harry, babasına inanılmaz benziyordu. Saçları, James kadar dağınıktı. Lily her zaman James'e saçı hakkında bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini söylese de James dönüp mükemmel bir gülümsemeyle ona bakar ve ellerini saçlarından geçirerek daha da dağıtırdı.

Kucağında oynayan çocuğa bakarak, 'En azından benim gözlerimi almış.' diye düşündü Lily, mutlulukla. Harry'nin zümrüt yeşili gözleri onu olduğundan daha da şirin gösteriyordu. Kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuk, annesinin kucağında oturur, neşeyle oyuncaklarını ısırırken kısa aralıklarla dönüp kapıya bakıyordu.

'Kime bakıyorsun tatlım?' diye yumuşakça sordu Lily, Harry'e sokularak.

Harry'nin kime baktığını aslında gayet iyi biliyordu. Her akşam saat 7 civarında heyecanla babasının işten dönüşünü beklerdi. Tabii ki herhangi bir sıradan 1 yaşındaki çocuğun zamanı algılaması mümkün değildi, ama Harry de sıradan bir çocuk değildi. Aslında bu konuya açıklık getirilirse, Harry'nin anne ve babası da sıradan insanlar değillerdi. Harry ve ailesi bir büyücü ailesiydi. James bir safkan iken Lily, Muggle bir aileden geliyordu. Buna rağmen, Lily döneminin en yetenekli cadılarından biriydi.

Tam o anda, sanki haberi varmışçasına James kapıdan yorgun haliyle göründü ama Harry ve Lily'i görür görmez açık kahverengi gözlerinin ışıldayarak yüzüne küçük bir gülümseme yerleşti.

Lily'e sarılır, babasının dikkatini çekmek için bağıran Harry'i kucağına alırken "Merhaba, benim küçük adamım nasıl?"diye sordu James.

"James sana onun adam olmadığını çocuk olduğunu kaç kere daha hatırlatmam gerekiyor?" diye şakayla azarladı Lily.

James omuzlarını silkti ve yanıtladı.

"Çocuk...ne bileyim. Kulağa garip geliyor, sanki onu başımdan savıyormuşum gibi. O benim 'küçük adamım'. " dedi Harry'e sevgiyle sarılırken.

Lily, kocasına gülümsedi. Ona kalırsa, James henüz daha 23 yaşında olduğu için kulağa fazla baba gibi gelmek istemiyordu.

Lily, tam akşam yemeğini hazırlamak için kalkmak üzereyken kapının çalınmasıyla dikkatleri dağıldı. James, anında alarm haline geçmişti. Sessizce Harry'i Lily'e verdi ve asasını çıkardı. Kapıya doğru giderken ona Harry'le beraber öbür odaya gitmelerini işaret etti. Lily başını sallayarak hızlıca diğer odaya yöneldi. Genelde James de dahil olmak üzere kimseden emir almazdı ama o sefil kehanet yapıldığından beri her şey dramatik bir şekilde değişmişti. Godric's Hollow'a taşınmışlardı ve sadece bir elin parmakları kadar insan oranın nerede olduğunu biliyordu. Lily bir yandan Harry'i taşırken elinde asasıyla endişe içinde bekledi. Oğlunun peşinden gelecek her kimse uğursuzluk büyüsüyle vurmaya hazırdı.

James'in kapıda kim olduğunu görmesini sağlayacak büyülü sözleri fısıldadığını duydu. Aniden kapı açıldı ve Lily'nin kulağına kahkahalar ile çok iyi bildiği bir sesi doldu. Kendinin bile tuttuğundan haberdar olmadığı bir nefesi bıraktı, odadan çıkıp alt kata yöneldi. Kocasının eskiden beri arkadaşları olan Sirius ve Peter gelmişti. Sirius, devamlı olarak James'le beraber aptallıklar yapması ve onun da başını kendiyle beraber bin bir türlü belaya sokması ile Hogwarts seneleri boyunca Lily'i inanılmaz sinir etmişti. Tabii ki James de tamamen masum sayılmazdı ama karısı olduğundan suçu Sirius'a yüklemeyi tercih ediyordu. Peter her zaman o kadar sessizdi ki Lily bazen Çapulcularla ne işi olduğunu merak ediyordu. Remus, Lily'nin aklıselim bir konuşma yapabileceği tek kişiydi. Maalesef ki bu akşam Sirius'un 'çok hassas' bir şekilde durumunu isimlendirdiği gibi 'küçük tüylü problem'inden dolayı onlarla beraber değildi.

"Bize uğrayacağınızı haber verebilirdiniz Patiayak" dedi Lily, Harry'i almak için büyük bir istekle uzanıp olabildiğince sıkıca sarılan vaftiz babasına verirken.

"Ama o bu kadar eğlenceli olmazdı değil mi?" dedi Sirius, markalaşmış köpek gülüşüyle Harry'e gülerken.

Harry çoktan ellerini sallayıp Sirius'un yaptıklarına kıkırdıyordu; Lily, vaftiz babasını gerçekten çok seven oğluna sevgiyle baktı. Peter da aynı şekilde onlara bakıyordu ve Lily hayal edip etmediğinden emin değildi ama yüzünden pişmanlık taşıyan ifadeler geçiyordu. Gözlerinde neredeyse acı dolu bir ifade vardı.

"Peter, sen iyi misin?" diye sordu elini omzuna koyarken.

Peter hemen gözlerini kaçırdı ve oturduğu yerde rahatsız bir şekilde kıpırdandı.

"Evet ee...ben sadece...sadece, uzun bir gün geçirdim...o kadar..." diye geveledi, açıkça hasta görünüyordu.

"Uzun günlerden hiç bahsetme benim yanımda" dedi James. "Olabilecek en kötü günü geçirdim bugün."

"Oh, ne oldu?" diye sordu hızlıca Sirius. Bir yandan hala Harry'nin omzuna gelen saçlarını çekiştirmesine izin veriyordu.

"Soldan, sağdan ve merkezden gelen saldırılarla, her şey tepetaklak olmadan daha ne kadar dayanabileceğimizi bilmiyorum."

James'in genelde ışıldayan açık kahverengi gözlerinde üzgün bir ifade vardı. Her ne kadar sadece Sirius seçtiği için seçmiş olduğunu kabul ettiyse de Seherbaz olmayı ve iyi taraf için savaşmayı oldukça seviyordu.

Ancak, Harry hakkında yapılan kehanetten sonra, giderek daha da paranoyaklaşmaktaydı. Çocuğunun bu kadar büyük bir sorumlulukla yüz yüze gelmesi fikrinden hiç hoşlanmıyordu. "Dünyayı kurtarmak" onun işiydi, Harry'nin değil. İşte bu yüzden James, tam karakterine uygun bir hareket olarak Voldemort'un güçlerini zayıflatmak için gece gündüz çalışıyordu. Fakat bu iş gittikçe daha stresli bir hale bürünmekteydi, Voldemort her zaman Seherbazların bir adım önünde gibiydi.

Sirius, en iyi arkadaşının yüzündeki ifadeye üzüntüyle baktı. Sirius, Remus, James ve aynı zamanda Peter Seherbazdı, ama James aralarından kendini savaşa en çok odaklamış olandı. Harry'nin normal bir hayata sahip olabilmesi için bitip gitmesini istiyor ve bunun için elinden gelen her şeyi yapıyordu.

Lily iç geçirerek oyun oynayan Harry'i Sirius'tan alıp nazikçe sallamaya başladı ve alıp yukarıdaki odasına götürdü. Odasında, onu yine nazikçe yatağına yerleştirdi ve nafile bir çabayla saçını biraz toplu tutabilmek için eliyle düzeltti.

"Şu an bunun komik olduğunu düşünebilirsin ama Harry, güven bana, büyüdüğünde saçının bu halini hiç de komik bulmayacaksın." dedi saçını düzeltmeye çalışırken parmaklarını yakalamaya çalışıp kıkırdayan kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuğa. Arkasını döndü ve yatağında neşeyle oynayan çocuğu odasında bıraktı.

İçinde kötü bir hisle bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu fark ettiğinde aşağı kata yönelmişti. Duyduğu bir şeyden dolayı değil daha çok hiç ses duymadığından dolayı böyle hissediyordu. Aşağıdaki üç adam inanılmaz sessizdi ve bu Sirius'un orada olduğu düşünülecek olursa başlı başına çok garip bir şeydi. Lily hemen asasını çıkardı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Odaya girdiğinde gördüğü, kalan ömrü boyunca zihninden asla çıkmayacak bir görüntüydü. Yerde, kafasının yanında oluşan kan birikintisiyle beraber James'in bedeni vardı. Kırık bir şişe ateşviskisi de çok uzakta değildi. Ayrıca Sirius da yerde baygın bir şekilde yatıyordu.

"Aman Tanrım!...James!...James!"

Lily, odadaki üçüncü kişiyi tamamen unutarak kocasına koştu. Eğer kapının arkasında duran adamı fark etseydi belki de yakınlarında dolaşan trajediye engel olabilirdi. Lily, James'in yanına geldiğinde, asasını ona doğru tutan Peter, arkasından gelip daha o kocasına ulaşamadan saldırdı.

"Sersemlet" diye fısıldadı.

Lily baygın bir şekilde yere düştü. Peter kendi evlerinde yere serilmiş, yaralanmış ve kendi arkadaşları tarafından ihanete uğramış eski arkadaşlarına baktı. Titrek bir nefes aldı ve deli gibi çarpan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Eğer kapıya sessizlik büyüsü yapmamış olsaydı saldırı sırasında Lily'nin onun şişe kırılmasından daha fazla ses çıkaran kalp atışını duyabileceğinden emindi. James ve Sirius'un hiç acımadan uğradıkları saldırı gibi.

Arkadaşlarına bir kez daha pişmanca baktı, sonra odayı titrek adımlarla geçerek Harry'nin odasına yöneldi; sürekli "Affet beni Harry...üzgünüm James...çok üzgünüm Sirius"diye sessizce mırıldanıyordu.

Bu kadar ileri gidebileceğini düşünmemişti. James'in, Sirius'un, hatta Lily'nin onu bunu yapmadan önce durduracaklarını ummuştu ama hiçbiri kendisinden Harry'i kaçırmasını bırak onlara ihanet etmesini beklemiyordu ki buraya kadar gelebilmişti. Bunu yapmak istememişti ama başka yolu yoktu. Karanlık Lord verdiği emirlerde oldukça açıktı. Harry, Voldemort'un kendi ellerinde kaderiyle karşılaşacaktı.

Yavaşça kapıyı açtı ve Harry'i oyuncak hipogrifine sarılmış uyurken buldu. Peter, uyuyan çocuğa baktı ve berbat bir suçluluk duygusu hissetti. Çocuğu ölümüne gönderiyordu. Harry, sadece 1 yaşındaydı, o daha sadece bebekti.

Peter, diğer Çapulcular kadar Harry'nin doğumuna mutlu olmuştu, ama kehanetin aydınlığa kavuşmasıyla her şey değişmişti. Bu çocuğun Karanlık Lord'un düşüşüne sebep olacağı öngörülmüştü. Ama Peter için, Karanlık Lord bu savaşı kazanmak zorundaydı. O hayal edebileceğinin üstünde güce sahip olacaktı. Çocuğun gitmesi gerekiyordu. Kendini, kendi hayatını garantiye aldığı yönünde ikna ederek Harry'i yavaşça kaldırdı ve odadan dışarı çıkarıp alt katta yerde yatan üç kişiye bir kez bile bakmadan kapıyı açarak Godric's Hollow'u bir daha dönmemek üzere terk etti.

xxx

Peter evin etrafındaki korumalı bölgenin sonuna kadar koşup Lord'unun yanına cisimlendi. Efendisi sadece en yakın adamlarından ikisiyle beraber onu bekliyordu. Peter, titrek ellerle Harry'i Voldemort'un ayaklarının dibine, taş zemine bıraktı. Harry şaşırtıcı bir şekilde hala uyku halindeydi ve yerinde bile kıpırdanmıyordu. Peter, titrek ve kısık bir sesle konuşurken çabucak dizleri üzerine çöktü ve Voldemort'a doğru emekleyerek cübbesinin eteklerini öptü.

"Efendimiz, benden istediğinizi yaptım. Efendimiz, bu Harry."

Voldemort kırmızı gözlerini uyuyan çocuğa çevirdi ve yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümseme belirdi. Uzun koyu renk saçları olan, hatları gençliğinde çok ilgi toplamış çekici bir adamdı. İçindeki gerçek canavarı gösteren tek şey ona bakmaya cesaret edeni olduğu yerde yakıyormuş hissi veren bir çift kırmızı gözdü. Gözlerini Harry'den ayırdı ve korku içinde duran casus Ölüm Yiyeni'ne baktı.

"Ayağa kalk Kılkuyruk, iyi iş başardın. Bir kere olsun eline yüzüne bulaştırmadan bir işi gerçekten tamamlayabildin." Acınacak adamın titrekçe ayağa kalkışını, minnetini dile getirişini ve Lord'unun ne kadar iyi olduğunu durmadan yineleyişini izledi. "Yeter!" diye tısladı Voldemort, bu Peter'ı anında susturdu. "Bella, çocuğu yerden kaldır, veledi yakından görmek istiyorum!"

Bella neredeyse anında, Harry'i soğuk zeminden kaldırmak için gelerek Karanlık Lord'un görebilmesi için ona yaklaştırdı.

Voldemort çocuğun bütün detaylarını gözden geçirdi. Ondan tiksinmişti. Çocukların onunla, o berbat yetimhanede nasıl uğraştığını ve dalga geçtiğini asla unutmamıştı. Ama bu çocuk etrafında güçlü bir auraya sahipti. Farklıydı, diğerleri gibi olmadığına hiç şüphe yoktu ve Voldemort eğer çocuğun yaşamasına izin verirse Potter veledinin kendi düşüşüne sebep olma ihtimali vardı.

'Ne kadar büyük bir güç kaybı' diye düşündü Voldemort. Asasını çıkarırken yanındaki Ölüm Yiyenler'in nefeslerini tuttuklarını duydu. Kendine gülümsedi, bu tatlı olacaktı ve o her dakikasından keyif alacaktı.

Asayı Harry'nin başına doğrulttuğu an çocuk zümrüt yeşili gözlerini açtı ve masumca Voldemort'a baktı. Fısıldanan büyülü sözler ve ani, kör edici yeşil bir ışık doldurdu herkesin görüşünü. Peter büyü söylenmeden hemen önce gözlerini kapatmıştı ama yine de kapalı göz kapaklarından sızan yeşili hissedebiliyordu.

Kör edici ışığın sönmesi ve herkesi bir kez daha karanlığa boğmasıyla düşünebildiği tek şey; 'Üzgünüm Harry'di.

xxx


	2. Karanlık Prens

2.Bölüm- Karanlık Prens

Lily iç geçirerek notlandırdığı ödevleri bir kenara koydu. İksir, insanların düşündüğünden çok daha zor bir konuydu. Sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve yorgun boynunu ovdu; yatmadan önce bütün kağıtları okumayı bitirmeye çalışmıştı.

Etrafına baktı; Hogwarts'daki kişisel odası zindanlarda olmasına rağmen adeta ev gibiydi. Odanın beton duvarlarını dekore ederek, etrafa biraz kadın eli değdirmişti. Masasının üstünde ailesinin fotoğrafları vardı. Kafasını işinden kaldırdığında sevdiklerini görmek onu her zaman rahatlatan bir şeydi. Kendisinin İksir hocalığı, James'in de Seherbazlık görevleri ve her ikisinin de Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı üyelikleriyle bu günlerde nadiren görüşebiliyorlardı. Bütün bunlar tüm zamanlarını doldurmaktaydı, tatiller ailesiyle beraber olabildiği tek zamandı.

Oğlu Damien olmasa Yoldaşlık için tam zamanlı çalışıyor olurdu aslında. Damien Hogwarts'a 2 yıl önce başlamıştı ve o da İksir Profesörlüğü teklifi ona sunulur sunulmaz kabul edip başlamıştı. Damien'ın kendi annesi oradayken, hiçbir hınzırlık yapamayacağından şikayet edeceğini biliyordu ama bunun onun işi kabul etmemesine sebep olacağını düşünmek bile gülünçtü. Tekrar iç geçirdi ve oğlunun fotoğrafına uzandı. Fotoğraf yalnızca geçen sene, Damien birinci sınıftayken çekilmişti. Abisinin aksine, Damien babasının kopyası değildi. Evet, siyah saçlıydı ama James'inki gibi karmakarışık değildi. James'in gözlerine benzeyen gözlere sahipti; aynı babası gibi hep başını beladan kurtarmak için kullandığı ela gözleri vardı. Hatlarıysa Lily'e benziyordu. Annesinin burnunu, ağzını hatta gülümsemesini almıştı. Aynı zamanda annesinin ateşli öfkesini de miras almıştı. İkisinin tam bir karışımıydı. Sirius, bela çıkarmada onu Jamesle rekabet eder biri haline getirmeyi kendine görev edinmişti. Tabii ki Damien bir Çapulcudan öğrenmek konusunda fazlasıyla istekliydi.

Lily, James'in fotoğrafına baktı ve kalbinin özlemle sıkıştığını hissetti. Onu 2 haftadır görmemişti. Ama bu acı, onun yanındaki fotoğrafla her göz göze geldiğinde hissettiği acı karşısında hiçbir şeydi. Fotoğraf o, onlardan... alınmadan sadece 3 gün önce çekilmişti. Lily, zümrüt yeşili gözlerini büyük oğlu Harry'nin fotoğrafına çevirdi. Kıkırdıyor ve parmağını ona işaret ediyordu fotoğrafta. Kalbi bebeğine baktığında öylesi bir acıyla sıkışıyordu ki... Gözlerini fotoğraftan ayırdı ve masasındaki ufak takvime baktı, bugünün tarihi; 31 Mayıs. Nefesinin göğsünde sıkıştığını hissetti. '2 ay' diye düşündü '2 ay içinde 16 yaşında olacaktı, Hogwarts'daki 6. yılına başlıyor olurdu'.

Harry'i hep bu şekilde düşünmüştü. Harry'den ve onun şimdi ne yapıyor olacağından her bahsedişinde, James için konuşmak zorlaşırdı. Çocuğunu kaybetmenin duygusal darbesini beklenilenden çok daha ağır almıştı. Sonuçta, Harry'i kendi çatılarının altından kaçıran ve bir canavara teslim eden onun arkadaşıydı. James, Peter'dan ve Voldemort'tan Harry'i öldürmenin intikamını alacağına yemin etmişti. Peter'ın yaptığından sonra ölmediği için şanslıydı. Çok fazla kan kaybetmiş ve kafasına aldığı darbe bir gece boyunca baygın kalmasına sebep olmuştu. Oğlunu koruyamadığı için hep kendini suçlamıştı. 'Üzgünüm, Harry...affet beni oğlum...seni koruyamadım'dan başka bir şeyler söyleyebilmesi aylarını almıştı.

2 sene sonra, Damien'ın doğumu James'e ikinci bir yaşam vermişti. Ancak hayatında Damien'ın olmasıyla tekrar normal haline dönebilmişti. İkinci oğulları konusunda Lily'den bile fazla korumacıydı. Yine de eğlenmesine izin verirdi ve hatta Lily, büyük olasılık ondan daha fazla şımartılmış bir çocuk olmadığını kabul edebilirdi. Her şeye rağmen, Damien iyi bir çocuktu ve hiçbir zaman her istediğini elde edeceğini düşünmezdi.

Lily gözlerini Harry'den ayırdı ve ovuşturdu. Ayağa kalkıp dört direkli karyolasının olduğu ufak dairesine geçti. Yatağına girmek üzereydi ki camdaki hafif tıkırtı dikkatini çekti. Oval camından dışarı baktı ve küçük kahverengi bir baykuşun onu süzdüğünü gördü. Gülümsedi, minik hayvanı içeri almak için hemen camı açtı. Baykuş mutlu mutlu öttü, hemen ayağını uzatıp getirdiği küçük mektubu gösterdi. Lily minnetle mektubu aldı ve baykuşun hemencecik uçup gitmesini bile fark etmedi. Lily, her zaman Bakanlık'ın baykuşlarını kullandığı için mektubun James'den geldiğini biliyordu. Çabucak zarfı yırttı ve mektubu okumaya başladı.

Sevgili Lily,

Nasılsın hayatım? Umarım beladan uzak duruyorsundur. Bela demişken, küçük bela uzmanımız nasıl? Umarım onu da fazla cezaya bırakmıyorsundur. Damy'e söyle Dünya Kupası biletlerini aldım, kesinlikle izlemeye gideceğiz. Bulgaristan ve İrlanda! Çok heyecanlıyım! Acayip sabırsızlanıyorum! Ama ehem..... sen nasılsın canım?

Bir sorun çıkmazsa bu haftasonu seni görmeye gelebileceğim; belki ben geldiğimde Hogsmeade'e gidebiliriz.

Kendine dikkat et tatlım ve Damy'e sevgilerimi ilet.

James

Lily gülümsedi ve mektubu bir kenara bıraktı. James ve Quidditch, ikisini ayırmak mümkün değildi. Ama Damien memnun olacaktı, 3 haftadır bu maçın biletlerinden başka bir şey konuşmuyordu. Sirius ve Damien'ın her zaman Bulgaristan taraftarlarıyken James'in İrlanda'yı desteklediğini biliyordu.

'Bu ilginç olacak.' diye düşündü Lily yatağa girip yorganı üzerine çekerken. O kadar yorgundu ki yatar yatmaz uyumuştu neredeyse. Son tutarlı düşüncesi 'Acaba Harry hangi takımı tutardı...' oldu.

xxx

Karanlık bir odada, çeşitli kitap ve parşömen yığınlarının içinde uzun, koyu renk saçları olan bir büyücü oturuyordu. Koltuğunda otururken mavi gözleri elindeki cama odaklanmıştı. Renginin değişmesini bekliyormuş gibi, gözleriyle camın içindeki kehribar rengi sıvıyı süzüyordu. İşin gerçeği sıvının farkında bile değildi. Aklı başka bir şeyle, rahatsız edici bir konuyla meşguldü.

Yaptığının çok tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordu, gerçekten çok tehlikeliydi. Aslında, böyle bir şey yaptığı için diğerlerinin aklını kaçırdığını düşündüğünden emindi. Karanlık Lord'a şantaj yapmak hafife alınacak bir şey değildi. Ama bu işi başaracak olursa, akla hayale sığmaz bir güce sahip olabilirdi. Zaten Lord Voldemort'un yakın çevresindendi, elit kişilerin oluşturduğu bir grubun parçasıydı. Ama Karanlık Lord, sesini çıkarmaması karşılığında ne isterse verirdi. Rahatlıkla en güçlü Ölüm Yiyen olabilirdi. Riske değerdi.

Neyi riske attığını tekrar düşününce Jason Riley'nin eli titredi. Bardağı dudaklarına götürdü ve içkinin kalanını içindeki soğuk korkuyu alması umuduyla bir dikişte bitirdi.

Boş bardak masaya dokunur dokunmaz, ışıklar tamamen gitmeden önce bir anlığına titreşti. Ölüm Yiyen karanlığa hapsolmuş bir biçimde sandalyesinde donup kaldı. Asasını öylesine sıkıca kavradı ki eklemleri beyazladı. Gözleri odanın bütün köşelerini tarayarak yavaşça ayağa kalktı.

"Lumos" diye fısıldadı ve asasının ucu ışıldadı ama çıkan ışık onu rahatlamaya yetecek kadar fazla değildi.

Ucu parıldayan asasını elinde sıkıca tutarak, Jason Riley odanın bir ucundan öbür ucuna kapıya doğru yürüdü. O'nun geldiğini biliyordu. Emindi.

Yavaşça kapıyı açtı, aklı bu kadar korkmamasını söylüyordu. Kapısının önünde durup bir şey olup olmadığına baktı. Kimseyi göremiyordu. Parıldayan asasını kafasının üstünde tuttu ama hala kimseyi göremiyordu.

Odanın dışına çıkar çıkmaz, havadaki ani değişimi hissetti. Havadaki sihrin neredeyse tadını alabiliyordu. Olduğu yerde durdu, paniğini bastırmaya çalışarak yüzünü ziyaretçisine dönmeden konuştu.

"Senin geleceğinden emindim" dedi, arkası dönük.

"Ve yine de, hazırlıklı değildin." diye geldi cevap.

Jason ziyaretçisiyle yüzleşmek için yavaşça döndü. Karanlıkta onu görebilmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama sadece siluetini seçebiliyordu.

"Beni öldürmek için mi geldin?" diye sordu Jason, korkuyla.

Siluet Jason'ın asasındaki ışık onu aydınlatabilsin diye bir adım ileri attı. Jason önündeki büyücünün görüntüsünü süzdü. Koyu renkli cübbeye bürünmüş, yüzü sadece zümrüt yeşili gözlerini ortaya koyan gümüş bir maskenin ardında, bütün Ölüm Yiyenlerin korkuyla andıkları; Karanlık Lord'un oğlu, Karanlık Prens.

"Lord Voldemort'a ihanet ettin. Cezan ölüm."

Sözler kızgın bir tıslamayla söylenmişti.

Jason önünde duran çocuğun elinde asasını tutuyor olmasına rağmen onu işaret ediyor olmadığını fark etti ve bunu yararına kullanmaya çalıştı.

"Bana bir şans daha verirsen, özür dilemek için sadece bir şans daha verirsen. Öyle kastetmemiştim...AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason ani bir hareketle, düşmanına öldüren laneti gönderdi.

Gümüş maskeli büyücü yeşil ışık huzmesini atlatarak büyünün yolundan çekildi. Jason çabucak hedef aldı ve bir kez daha onu öldürmeyi denedi.

Daha büyülü sözcükleri ağzından çıkaramadan, asası elinden alındı. Sessiz silahsızlandırma büyüsünün gücü o kadar ani ve büyüktü ki asasının elinden sökülüp alınmasına sebep oldu. Jason'ın asasının yere çarpıp sönmesiyle beraber oda bir kez daha karanlığa gömüldü.

Ölüm Yiyen şansını kaçırmayıp, hiçbir büyüye isabet olmamak için iyice eğildi. Olabildiğince alçak durarak merdivenlere doğru fırladı.

Merdivenlerden aşağı hızlıca inip buradan dışarı uçuç tozuyla çıkma amacıyla şömineye doğru hamle etti. Henüz son basamağa erişmişti ki bir büyünün kafasının üzerinden geçtiğini hissetti, sezgisel olarak eğildi hemen. İşte o zaman bir asanın ucunu ensesinin arkasında olduğunu hissetti.

"Kalk!" diye geldi emir ve Ölüm Yiyen yavaşça ayağa kalktı.

Karanlık Prens'den yaklaşık 4 ya da 5 santim uzundu ama bu onu pek de rahatlatmıyordu.

"Lütfen" diyerek tekrar denedi şansını.

Işıklar tekrar titreşti ve Jason kendini, şaşırtıcı ve üzülerek fark ettiği gibi içinde hiçbir merhamet bulundurmayan bir çift yeşil göze bakar buldu.

"Sen bir hainsin ve hainler için sadece tek bir ceza vardır." diye tısladı Karanlık Prens.

Jason daha hiçbir şey yapamadan bir yeşil ışık huzmesi tam iki gözünün ortasından ona çarptı ve Ölüm Yiyen anında yere yığıldı.

Karanlık Prens ayaklarının dibindeki cesede yalnızca bir kez baktı ve arkasını dönerek uzaklaştı. Görevi tamamlanmıştı.

xxx


	3. Cinayetler

3.Bölüm - Cinayetler

Lily'nin keyfi hiç de yerinde değildi. James'i bir geceliğine görmeyi dört gözle beklemişti ve gelir gelmez daha birbirlerine iki kelime edemeden Profesör Dumbledore acil bir Yoldaşlık toplantısı düzenlemişti. James daha Damien'a merhaba bile diyememişti. Huysuzluğunu belli etmemeye çalışarak kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak oturdu. Gerçekten ama, kocasıyla birkaç dakikaydı tüm dileği, çok mu şey istiyordu?

Oda birden sessizleştiğinde düşünceleri kısa kesildi. James, Lily'nin yanına otururken usulca elini sıktı. Lily başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve isteksizce gülümsedi. Odaya baktığında biraz perişan ve hepsi yorgun bir sürü tanıdık yüz gördü. Seherbaz Kingsley Shacklebot'un yanında oturan her zaman paranoyak Deli-Göz Moody'di. Tonks, ciklet pembesi saçlarıyla her zamanki gibi göze çarpıyordu. James'in yanında Remus ve Sirius oturuyordu. Profesör McGonagall ve Snape yüzlerinde meraklı ifadelerle Profesör Dumbledore'u gözleyerek ön tarafa yakın bir yere yerleşmişlerdi. Onların yanında Lily'nin görmezlikten gelmeye çalıştığı iki boş yer vardı. Onları düşünmeye tekrar katlanabileceğini sanmıyordu. Etrafına bakındı, onun pek aşina olmadığı, çoğu Bakanlık'tan olan başka üyeler de vardı.

Dikkati, şimdi bütün üyelerin önünde duran Okul Müdürü'ne çevrildi. Albus Dumbledore ,bir çok başkaları gibi inanılmaz yorgun ve bitkin gözüküyordu. Boğazını temizledi ve zaten sessiz olan oda tamamen sessizliğe gömüldü. Çoğunun bitkin ifadesini görebiliyordu; diğerleri kendilerini daha fazla trajik habere hazırlıyormuşcasına beklerken birkaç tane de son dakika toplantısı yüzünden rahatsız olan vardı. Dumbledore, toplantının sebebini paylaşmaya karar verdi.

"Bayanlar, Baylar. Bu kadar kısa sürede toplantıya katıldığınız için çok teşekkür ederim. Birçoğunuzun planlarınızı iptal etmek ya da ertelemek zorunda kaldığını bildiğimden çok fazla zamanınızı almayacağım." Burada kızarıp gözlerini kucağına düşürmekte olan Lily'e anlamlı bir bakış attı.

"Sorun değil, Lils, kimse fark etmedi." diye dalga geçti Sirius.

Lily keskin bir bakış attıysa da bir şey demedi.

"Bu toplantının amacı birkaç aydır meydana gelen garip olayları tartışmak." diye devam etti Dumbledore. "Farkında olduğunuz gibi, geçtiğimiz birkaç aydır Ölüm Yiyenlere karşı belirli miktarda saldırı oldu. Çoğu öldürüldü, bazıları ağır yaralandı, ama kasti olarak canlı bırakıldı. Bu Ölüm Yiyenlerin çoğu başka saldırılardan kurtulmak umuduyla gönüllü olarak kendilerini Azkaban'da Ruh Emici'lere teslim ettiler. Bu bir endişe konusu olmamalı normalde ama şu durumda ne Bakanlık ne de Yoldaşlık bu saldırılar konusunda sorumluluk almadığı için, bu durum saldırganın kimliğine dair sorulara sebep oluyor."

Oda sessiz, bütün gözler Dumbledore'daydı.

"En yakın saldırı dün gece gerçekleşti. Jason Riley adındaki bir Ölüm Yiyen kendi evinde öldürüldü. Bakanlık sorumluluk kabul etmedi ve biz de Yoldaşlık'ın bu işi yapmadığını biliyoruz. Bu da bizi kimin bu Ölüm Yiyenleri takip edip öldürdüğü sorusuna götürüyor." diye endişeli bir biçimde bitirdi Dumbledore.

"Ne önemi var? Her kimse, Ölüm Yiyenleri öldürüyor. Bize yardım ediyor. Bu neden endişe verici olsun?" diye sordu boğuk sesiyle Moody.

Birkaç kişi daha Moody'e katıldıklarını belirtti hafifçe.

"Kimin ve ne sebeple bunu yaptığını bilmediğimiz için endişe verici." diye açıkladı Dumbledore.

"Belki başka gizli bir topluluk kurulmuştur. Yoldaşlık gibi, belki birileri Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e karşı savaşan ve Ölüm Yiyenleri hedef alan bir grup oluşturdu." diye konuştu Tonks.

"Bu bir olasılık." diyerek başını onun yönünde hareket ettirdi Dumbledore. "Ama, bence bu durumun kaynağını bir an önce keşfetmek doğru bir hareket olur."

Lily, Dumbledore'un söylemekten çekindiği bir şey olduğunu fark etti. Dumbledore ile önce öğrenci olarak sonra da Yoldaşlık üyesi olarak ve son olarak da çalışanlarından biri olarak yaşlı büyücünün aklındaki bir şeyleri söylemek konusunda çekimser olduğunu söyleyebilecek kadar uzun süre harcamıştı.

"Dumbledore, başka bir şey var mı?" diye sordu, acaba başka haberi var mı diye merak ediyordu.

Dumbledore Lily'e baktı, aklındaki şeyleri söylemek konusunda tereddütünü yaşarken mavi gözlerini ona dikti. Derin bir iç çekip, başladı.

"Bir şüphem var, ve şu durumda sadece bir şüphe, ama Ölüm Yiyenlerin ölüm vakaları hakkındaki raporları okuduktan sonra, bu ölümlerin sorumlusunun Voldemort olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Karanlık Lord'un adının geçmesi üzerine aniden nefesler çekildi. Dumbledore zihnen iç geçirdi. Kaç kere bir isimden korkmanın düpedüz aptallık olduğunu söyleyecekti. Voldemort'un adını seslice söylersen birden ortaya çıkacağı yoktu.

"Neden öyle düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu McGonagall, elinden geldiğince istifini bozmadan.

"Daha önce de söylediğim gibi, bu yalnızca bir şüphe. Bildiğim bir gerçek varsa o da eğer Voldemort'un adamları bu şekilde hedef alınmış ve öldürülmüşse, arkasına yaslanıp bunun devam etmesine izin vermeyeceğidir. Elimizde bulunan raporlara göre Voldemort bu cinayetleri durdurmak için hiçbir şey planlamıyor. Aslına bakarsanız bu adamların ölümlerine mutlu görünüyor. Bu da beni bu adamların onu bir şekilde aldattığı ve bu yüzden de onun adamların ölümlerini ayarladığını düşünmeye itiyor." diye bitirdi Dumbledore.

"Ama neden kendi adamlarını öldürmek istesin ki? Kulağa hiç mantıklı gelmiyor." diye sordu Remus.

"Bilmiyorum. Bu yüzden de bulabildiğimiz kadar bilgi toplamanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi Dumbledore, dönüp Snape'e bakarak.

"Severus, senden bulabildiğin kadar bilgi toplamayı denemeni rica etmek zorundayım. Öldürülen bütün Ölüm Yiyenlerin isimlerini içeren bir listem var; ölmeden önce hangi görevin parçasıymışlar bulmaya çalış. Bak bakalım hiçbir şekilde Voldemort'u mutsuz edecek bir şey yapmışlar mı."

Dumbledore parşömeni eline alan ama bakmayan Snape'e verdi. Koyu gözleri yaşlı büyücüye dikilmişti.

"Bugünlük bu kadar. Sabrınız için teşekkür ederim." diye herkese kibar bir selamla bitirdi Dumbledore.

James herkes gibi sandalyesinden kalktı, gelen haberler karşısında başı dönüyordu.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Sirius. "Başka bir gizli topluluk mu yoksa Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen yeni müritlere ihtiyacı olduğuna mı karar verdi?"

Lily kötü kötü baktı ama yorum yapmadı.

"Bilmiyorum Patiayak. Garip gözüküyor." dedi James.

"Ben Moody'nin tarafındanım. Öldürdükleri Ölüm Yiyenler oldukça kimin öldürdüğüyle ilgilenmememiz gerekiyor, minnettar olmalıyız." diye devam etti Sirius, arkadaşıyla beraber şömineye doğru yürürken. Karargâh, evi olduğu için gidecek bir yeri yoktu.

James bir şey söylemedi. İçten içe Dumbledore'a katılıyordu. Eğer Voldemort adamlarının ölümü konusunda endişeli olsaydı, bir şeyler yapıyor olurdu. Endişeli olmadığı gerçeği sadece ölüm emirlerini verenin o olduğu anlamına geliyordu.

xxx


	4. Prens'in Dünyası

4.Bölüm- Prens'in Dünyası

Harry iç geçirdi ve tekrar ve tekrar konsantre olmayı denedi. Yara izindeki sinir bozucu acı konsantresini bozmadan da bu aptal laneti becerebilmek yeterince zordu. Bella o acıya sebep olmaya odaklanmak ve gerçekten kemiğin kırılmasını istemek zorunda olduğu konusunda söylenip dururken bir kez daha onun söylediklerine dikkatini vermeye çalıştı. Kemik-kırıcı lanetin işe yaramasının tek yolu buydu. Onun acı hakkında konuşması, Harry'nin kendi baş ağrısının kötüleştiğini hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Bella'nın bir kez olsun kendisinin üzerinde uzmanı olduğu bir şeyi Harry'nin yapamıyor oluşundan açıkça zevk almasına karşılık ona kızgın bir bakış attı.

"Ovvv sorun nedir Prens, kötü bir gün galiba?" diye kıs kıs güldü, alnını sinirle ovuşturmasını izlerken.

"Bırak şunu Bella, senin laf sokuşturmalarınla uğraşacak modda değilim bugün." diye cevapladı, parmak eklemleriyle alnına masaj yaparken.

Bella sırıtmayı hemen kesti ve Harry'nin yanına koştu.

"Harry, iyi misin? Yine yara izin mi? Özür dilerim, fark etmedim."

Ellerini alnından uzaklaştırmaya ve ne kadar acı çektiğini anlamaya çalışırken bir yandan da özür diliyordu. Harry yapabildiği en iyi şekilde acıyı bloke etmeye uğraştı. Bundan nefret ediyordu. Babasının ruh hali ölçeri olmaktan fenalık gelmişti. Daha ufakken, Malfoy ve diğer iç hat Ölüm Yiyenleri Lord Voldemort'u görmeye gitmeden önce Harry'e yara izinin acıyıp acımadığını sorarlardı. Eğer acımıyor ise mutlaka onlar babasını görmeye gittikten sonra acırdı.

Dişlerini sıktı ve Bella'dan uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Bunu o olmadan da halledebilirdi.

"Bella, ben iyiyim. Şimdilik sadece yalnız bırak beni. Babam sakinleştikten sonra çalışmaya devam edebiliriz."

"Peki. Bana hazır olduğunda haber vermen yeterli."

Bella onu bırakarak dairesinden çıkmak üzere yöneldi. Kapıya varıp dönüp baktığında onu hala yara izini ovalarken gördü. 'Kendisine yararlı olandan fazla gururlu' diye düşündü.

" Harry, biraz acı dindirici iksirle beraber geri döneceğim ve ihtiyacın olmadığına dair tek laf duymak istemiyorum!"

Harry zayıfça gülümsedi ve hafifçe başını salladı. Şu an hiçbir çeşit acı dindiriciye hayır demezdi. Bella'yı gerçekten seviyordu; sadece ona karşı fazla anneleştiğinde rahatsız oluyordu.

Babasıyla beraber en çok Bella onunla beraber çalışmıştı. İyi bir öğretmendi ve onun kendisine değer verdiğini görebiliyordu. Babası ona sevgi hissetmenin ve ilgi duymanın her zaman kişinin güçlerini zayıflattığını öğrettiğinden bunun akıllıca olup olmadığından emin değildi. Ama o da Bella'ya değer verdiği için bu durumdan pek şikâyet edemezdi. Ne de olsa onu Bella yetiştirmişti.

Düşünmekle meşgul olduğundan kadının tekrar odaya gelişini duymadı bile.

"İşte" dedi küçük şişeyi eline tutuştururken Bella.

Harry şişeyi minnettarlıkla aldı ve tek seferde bütün iksiri içti. Anında etki göstermişti ama Harry'nin yara izindeki acı yalnızca birazcık hafifledi. Ona bu kadar rahatsızlık veren acı babasının kızgınlığı olduğu için ancak o tamamen sakinleştiğinde acı büsbütün yok olacaktı.

"Neden her zaman ben etraftayken bu kadar rahatsız ya da kızgın olmaya karar veriyor." diye söylendi zavallıca.

"Saygısızlaşma, Harry!" diye yapıştırdı hemen Bella.

Harry ona yeşil bir bakış atmadan önce hafifçe güldü kendi kendine.

"Kafamın ikiye ayrılmasından zevk alamadığım için üzgünüm!"

"Bilerek yapmıyor, Harry. Senin acı çekmeni asla istemez, hele bir de kendisi yüzünden."

Harry cevap vermek üzereydi ki nahoş bir acı dalgasıyla başını tuttu ve acı içinde tısladı. Bella, Lord'unu bu kadar kızdıranın ne olduğunu merak ederek hemen Harry'nin yanına geldi.

" Buraya kadar! Neyin onu bu kadar kızdırdığını görmeye gidiyorum ben!" diyerek Harry ayağa kalktı, gümüş maskesini kaptı ve kapıdan fırtına gibi çıktı.

Dakikalar içerisinde babasının meşe kapılarının önündeydi. Riddle Malikanesi'ndeki içerdeki ve dışarıdaki bütün gizli geçitleri öğrendiğinde henüz on yaşındaydı. Şimdi gümüş maskesini yüzüne geçirmiş ve kapıyı çalmıştı. Cevap beklemeden, babasının özel toplantı odasına girdi. Lord Voldemort'u genç varisini acele içerisinde görmek şaşırtmıştı ama neden burada olduğunu çabucak fark etti ve anında tırmanmakta olan öfkesini yatıştırıp sakinleşmek için uyguladığı tekniği kullanmaya başladı. Ayrıca, Crabbe'i altında tuttuğu Cruciatus lanetini de kaldırdı. Acınacak haldeki Ölüm Yiyen uzuvları vahşice titreyerek yavaşça ayağa kalktı.

"Efendim...a-affedin...Efendim...bir d-daha a-asla olmayacak..."

"Sessizlik!"

Voldemort tısladı ve Crabbe'e gözünün önünden yok olmasını işaret etti. Karanlık Prens'in içeriye girişine teşekkür ederek Crabbe çabucak dışarı çıktı.

O gider gitmez Harry maskesini çıkarttı ve direkt olarak babasına baktı.

Lord Voldemort sadece Harry'e bakarak sakinleşti. Gülümsedi ve ona yakınına gelmesi için işaret etti. Harry ona doğru bir iki adım atıp durdu. O, babasının önünde eğilmesine izin vermediği tek kişiydi.

"Harry, sorun nedir?" diye sordu Voldemort.

Harry babasının sorusuna tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Sadece başım yarılıp ikiye ayrılmadan önce Babamı neyin bu kadar sinirlendirdiğini gelip görmek istedim!" dedi Harry yapabildiği en zehir dolu tatlı sesiyle.

Lord Voldemort onunla bu tonda konuşmaya cesaret edecek başka herkesi o an, oracıkta öldürürdü. Ama Harry diğerlerinden farklıydı. Ne de olsa Lord Voldemort'un tek oğluydu.

"O embesil Crabbe bazı sinirbozucu haberler getirdi. Riley'nin bir yardakçısı varmış anlaşılan."

Harry'nin kızgınlığı ve asabiyeti tamamen kayboldu, anında savaşçı moduna girdi.

"Emirlerin nedir, Baba?" diye sordu, yüzünde görünen hiçbir his yoktu.

Lord Voldemort oğlunun yanına yürüdü ve soluk renkli kemikli ellerini Harry'nin omuzlarına koyup gözlerinin içine baktı.

"Bitir işini!" dedi ve Harry'nin gözleri o an bütün duygulardan yoksunlaştı ve soğudu.

Babasının zihnine girmesine izin verdi ve az sonra, görevini tamamlamak için gereken her şeyi biliyordu. Şmdi bir isme, bir adrese ve bir de yüze sahipti. Bütün bilmesi gereken de bu kadardı.

Arkasını dönmek üzereyken Babası omuzlarını daha sıkı tuttu ve o zümrüt yeşili gözlere bakabilmek için çenesinin altına uzun bir parmak koyarak başını hafifçe döndürdü.

"Bunun yüzünden rahatsız olduğun için üzgünüm Harry. Duygularıma seni maruz bırakmaktan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun."

Harry gülümsedi, yeşil göz bebeklerine ufak bir miktar sıcaklık geldi.

"Biliyorum Baba, bu sefer yalnızca biraz fazla geldi, o yüzden gelip sorunun ne olduğunu görmek istedim."

Voldemort Harry arkasını dönüp dairesini terk ederken durup izledi. Ona o yara izini verirken varisi ile aralarında böyle bir bağ oluşacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Bazen, zavallı çocuk için üzülüyordu bile. Lord Voldemort herhangi güçlü bir his yaşadığında, o acı çekiyordu. Mutlu olması ya da üzgün olması fark etmiyordu. Herhangi bir yoğun duygu hiçbir şey değil sadece yoğun bir acıya sebep oluyordu Harry için. Lord Voldemort, Harry etraftayken öfkesini kontrol altında tutmaya söz vermişti. Elbette, Harry uzakta görevlerinden birindeyken, Lord Voldemort ona zarar vereceğinden korkmadan istediği kadar mutlu ya da kızgın olabilirdi. Anlaşılıyordu ki Harry sadece Karanlık Lord'un yakın çevresinde iken şiddetli derecede etkileniyordu. Uzaktayken hala Karanlık Lord'un ne hissettiğini söyleyebiliyordu ama artık bloke edebildiği ufak ve cansız bir acıdan fazlası değildi.

Lord Voldemort tahtına oturdu ve sessizce Hunt hakkında düşündü. Bunun olacağını görmüş olmalıydı. O küçük sıçan bunun hesabını verecekti! Harry icabına bakacaktı.

xxx


	5. Ortaya Çıkan Bir Şey

5\. Bölüm - Ortaya Çıkan Bir Şey

James boş binaya baktı, bir insanın boş bir ambarda yaşamaya karar vermesini anlamlandıramıyordu. Diğer iki Seherbaz'a binanın arkasını kontrol etmeleri için sessiz sinyali vermeden önce sessizce ileriye doğru hareket etti.

Bir Ölüm Yiyen'in burada saklandığına dair haber almışlardı. Neden bu Ölüm Yiyen'in kaçtığı ve de bu ambarda kalmaya karar verdiği tamamen bir gizemdi. James ve Seherbazlardan oluşan bir takım araştırmak ve Ölüm Yiyen'i yakalamak için gönderilmişlerdi.

James, 4 Seherbazdan oluşan bir takımla gelmişti. En iyi arkadaşı Sirius'a Yoldaşlıktan bir tanıdık; Kingsley Shacklebolt eşlik ediyordu. Diğer iki Seherbaz Yoldaşlıktan değillerdi ama James onları da yeterince tanıyordu.

Diğer iki Seherbaz sessizce binanın arkasına geçerken Sirius ve Kingsley, James'in yanında kaldı. Şimdiye kadar burada bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğuna dair hiçbir iz yoktu.

Aniden James'in gözüne sırtı duvara dayalı oturan kısa boylu, sarışın bir adam ilişti. Yüzü ellerinin arkasına gizlenmişti ve titriyor gibi gözüküyordu. Soğuktan mı yoksa korkudan mı olduğuna karar veremedi.

James, Sirius ve Kingsley asaları çekilmiş ve adama doğrultulmuş bir şekilde ona yaklaşmaya başlamışlardı ki gördükleri şey durup bir duvarın arkasına saklanmalarına sebep oldu.

Seherbazlar, yüzünü kaplayan gümüş renkli maske hariç simsiyah giyinmiş bir çocuğu Ölüm Yiyen'e doğru yürürken izlediler. Çocuk hızlı ama ses çıkarmadan hareket ediyordu. Adeta kendine sessizlik büyüsü yapmış gibiydi. Eğer James onu görmemiş olsaydı, asla orada olduğunu fark etmezdi.

Ölüm Yiyen başını kaldırdı ve mavi gözleriyle siyahlar içindeki çocukla göz göze geldi. Yarı hıçkırma yarı ağlamaya benzer boğuk bir ses çıkardı.

"Beni bulacağını biliyordum." dedi adam, sesi neredeyse titreyerek.

"Bir fareyi nerede arayabilirim ki!" diye ölümcül bir sesle fısıldadı çocuk.

James şaşkındı. Hiç düşünmeden çocuğun ufak olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Ama çocuğun sesinde bir şey vardı, onu kararsızlığa iten, rahatsız eden. Düşünceyi aklının gerilerine attı, şu an bunu düşünmek için doğru bir zaman değildi. Sirius ve Kingsley'e sinyaliyle hareket etmeleri için işaret etti. İki Seherbaz sessizce anladıklarını gösterdiler.

" Ben hiçbir şey yapmadım! Hepsi Riley'nin suçuydu! Karanlık Lord'a şantaj yapmaya çalışan oydu! Benim aklımdan böyle bir şey geçmez bile! Yemin ederim yapmam!" diyerek hıçkırıklara boğuldu adam.

James adam kadar acınası bir şey görmediğinden emindi.

"Bir şey yapmadıysan Hunt, neden kaçtın? Neden ona geri dönmedin?" dedi çocuk, tehditkar bir şekilde.

"Lütfen, Karanlık Prens! Lütfen merhamet göster?" dedi adam, Hunt, çocuğa yalvararak.

James, onun gibi pis pis sırıtan Sirius'la bakıştı. 'Karanlık Prens?' bu pek de alışık olunmayan bir isimdi. Çocuğa baktığında adamın yalvarmalarını dinlemediğini gördü.

James, adamın neden altı üstü bir çocuktan bu kadar korktuğunu anlayamıyordu. Asası bile yoktu. Ölüm Yiyen'in önünde ellerinde görünen hiçbir silah olmadan duruyordu.

"Beni hikâyenin benim tarafımı anlatmama bile izin vermeden öldüreceksin değil mi?" diye sordu gerçekten dehşet içinde olan bir Hunt.

"Anlatacak bir hikayen yok ve seninle yeterince zaman kaybettim zaten."

Çocuk bunu cübbesinin içinden asasını çıkarırken böyle söylemişti. Sesinde hiçbir duygunun izi yoktu ama James çocuğun kelimelerindeki öfkeyi hissetmişti. Çocuk kesinlikle Hunt'dan nefret ediyordu.

"Neden beni sen öldüreceksin? Ben sana zarar verecek ne yaptım?" diye sordu Hunt.

" Sen Babama ihanet ettin, dolayısıyla da bana. O asla unutmaz ve ben de asla affetmem."

Çocuk bunu söyledi ve asasıyla Hunt'ın gözlerinin ortasını hedef aldı. James sessizce kendini çocuğun üzerine atlamaya hazırladı. Hunt'ın ölmesine izin vermeyecekti. Hunt'ı göz altına almak için buradaydı, ölümünü izlemek için değil. Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenlerinden büyük bir kuvvetle nefret ediyordu ama biliyordu ki eğer bu Ölüm Yiyen Voldemort'dan kaçıyorsa, o zaman onların çok işine yarayabilirdi. Büyük olasılık kendi isteğiyle istihbarat verirdi ve bu bilgi Voldemort'a ulaşmak için inanılmaz yararlı olurdu.

O korkusunun arasında, Hunt çocuğun sözlerine karşı alayla dudak büktü.

"Evet, tabii öyle, asla Lord Voldemort ve oğlunun bağışlayıcı ve affedici cinsten olacağını düşünmemiştim zaten!"

James bu sözler karşısında kalakaldı. 'Ne dedi, ne dedi? Bu çocuk, Voldemort'un oğlu mu?'

James, onun kadar şoke olmuş gözüken Sirius ve Kingsley'e baktı. İkisinin de renkleri atmıştı birden. Voldemort'un bir oğlu mu vardı? Ortaya çıkan şey hepsini kafalarından aşağıya soğuk su dökülmüşe çevirdi.

James tekrar dönüp çocuğa baktı ama bu kez tamamen farklı bir ışık altında göründü gözüne. Birden bire genç çocuk çok daha tehlikeli gözükmeye başlamıştı.

" Eğer saçmalamayı bitirdiysen, Hunt, son nefesini al!" dedi çocuk zalimce.

James onu durdurmak zorundaydı, şu andan daha iyi bir zaman yoktu. James ve diğer iki Seherbaz Hunt'ı kurtarmak için hamle etti.

Üçü birden aynı anda çocuğa doğru hareket ettiler. Üç Seherbazın da 'Sersemlet!' bağrışlarıyla üç ayrı kırmızı ışık grubu genç çocuğa doğru hızla yol almaya başladı. Ama çocuk arkasını döndü ve lanetleri tamamen engelleyen bir kalkan oluşturdu. Şaşırmış bile gözükmüyordu saldırı karşısında, sanki daha çok orada olduğu süre boyunca bunu bekliyormuş gibiydi.

Daha James ve Sirius çocuğa ulaşamadan bile önce çocuk dönerek en yakınında olan Kingsley'nin göğsüne mükemmel bir tekme indirdi. Tekme Kingsley'nin öbür tarafa uçmasına sebep olurken James'in nefesi kesildi. Hemen kendini toparladı ve çocuğa bir lanet fırlattı.

"SERSEMLET" diye bağırdı ama çocuk sanki dünyada yapması en kolay şeymiş gibi sadece yana doğru bir adım attı. James tamamen hayret içinde kalmıştı. Bu çocuk inanılmazdı. Üç ergin Seherbazla karşı karşıyaydı ve daha bir damla terlememişti bile.

"INCENDIO" diye bağırdı çocuk, ona doğru gelen Sirius'u hedef alarak. James, Sirius'un cübbesinin ucu alev alırken dehşetle izledi.

"Sirius!" diye bağırdı ama Sirius asasının bir hareketiyle sakince ateşi söndürmüştü.

James'in ambarın arka tarafına gönderdiği diğer iki Seherbaz hamle ettiler. Lanetler savurarak çocuğa doğru hızla atıldılar. Karanlık Prens gelen tüm lanetleri kolaylıkla bloke etti ve James olduğu yerde korkuyla kafası karışmış halde donup kalan Hunt'a doğru giderken Sirius ve diğer iki Seherbazla yüzleşti.

"SERSEMLET, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" diye bağırdı çocuk iki Seherbaz'a; biri olduğu yere yığılıverdi.

Diğeri bir kalkan yaratacak zamanı bulmuştu ama çocuk midesine bir tekme indirdiğinde ve elinin yanıyla ensesinin arkasına vurduğunda yere yığıldı.

James hızlıca Hunt'a doğru ilerlerken genç çocuğun şimdi yüzleştiği bir tek Sirius ve Kingsley kalmıştı. James hareket etmeye korkar halde gözüken Ölüm Yiyen'i tuttu;

"Yaşamak istiyorsan, benimle gelmeni tavsiye ederim!" dedi adama.

Hunt'ın gözleri Karanlık Prens ve Seherbazlar arasındaki kavgaya yöneldi. Hissizce yüzünü James'e çevirdi.

"Biz seni tutuklamak istiyoruz. O seni öldürmek istiyor. Seç birini!" dedi James, buz gibi bir sesle.

Bu laf adamı korku dolu sersemliğinden çıkarmış gibiydi, hızlıca ayağa kalktı.

James, adamı cübbesinin yakasından tuttu ve çıkışa doğru koştu. Girerken test ettiği için ambarın üzerinde cisimlenmeye karşı büyü olduğunu biliyordu. Hunt büyük olasılıkla kendini korumaya çalışmıştı.

James neredeyse kapıya ulaşmıştı ki hiç tanıdık olmayan bir lanet ve hemen ardından korkunç bir acı dolu çığlık duydu. Arkasını döndüğünde Kingsley'i yerde kırık bir kol ve bacakla kıvranırken gördü. Sirius çocukla artık fiziksel olarak dövüşüyordu. Çocuktan oldukça uzundu ve bir anlığına kolayca tutuverdi çocuğu.

Asa kolunu yakalarken diğer eliyle de boynundan tuttu. Sonra çocuğu döndürdü, bu sayede çocuğu tam önünde tutuyordu, neredeyse bir kalkan gibi. Boğmaya çalışır gibi kolunu çocuğun boynunun etrafına sardı. Çocuk, Sirius'a karşı fazla debelenmiyordu bile. Çocuk kafasını arkaya atar ve Sirius'un yüzüne vururken James hayranlıkla izledi. Çocuğun kafasının arkası Sirius'un yüzüne oldukça sert vurmuştu ve bu sayede Sirius'un onu bırakmasına sebep olmuştu. Çocuk döndü ve yumruğunu Sirius'un kafasının yan tarafına indirdi. Sirius yalpaladı ama cevap vermeye çalıştı. Çocuğa bir sokma büyüsü gönderdi ama çocuk kalkanını o kadar çabuk çıkarmıştı ki Sirius şaşkınlıkla geriye adım attı. Çocuk Sirius'a zar zor kaçabildiği bir lanet gönderdi.

James yeterince görmüştü. Hunt'ı buradan çıkarmalıydı. Eğer şimdi ayrılmazsa, Hunt hayatını kaybedebilirdi. James, titreyen aptalı tuttu ve bacaklarının onu taşıyabildiği kadar hızlı bir şekilde kapıya yöneldi. Eski fabrikadan daha ancak birkaç adım uzaklaşabilmişti ki arkasından kapıların çekilip açıldığını duydu. Hunt'la beraber koşmaya devam etti, yalnızca birkaç dakika içerisinde cisimlenme duvarlarının dışında olabilecek ve Hunt'ı sağ salim buradan uzaklaştırabilecekti. James Hunt'tan nefret ediyordu ama görev sırasındayken ona bir şey olmasına izin veremezdi. Eğer Hunt'ı Bakanlığa götürebilirse, ondan önemli bilgiler alabilirlerdi.

Ama James cisimlenme duvarlarının henüz daha içindeyken bir büyünün onu geçip Hunt'ı arkasından vurduğunu gördü. Adam yere yığıldı. James dona kalmış vaziyette durdu ve dönüp Hunt'a baktı. Hala nefes alıyordu. Çocuğun sakince yaklaştığını gördü ve hemen onu gelecek herhangi bir büyüden korumak için Hunt'ın önüne geçti. Çocuk James'den birkaç adım ileride durdu. İlk bakışta tamamen rahat görünüyordu, ama James dikkatlice baktığında, ters bir şeyler olduğunu görebiliyordu. Çocuk asasını elinde gevşekçe tutuyordu ama vücudunun geri kalanı oldukça gergin gibiydi. James'e buz gibi bir bakış attı.

"Yolumdan çekil, Potter! Bu seni ilgilendirmiyor!"

James, tekrar garip bir rahatsızlık hissetti. Onunla ilgili bir şey ensesindeki saçları havaya kaldırıyordu. Meydan okur biçimde Hunt'ı koruyarak asasını çocuğun tam kalbine doğrulttu.

"Bütün ekibimi etkisiz hale getirdiğine göre bence ilgilendiriyor!"

Daha James bir şey yapamadan önce, çocuk onu öbür tarafa fırlatıp attı. Sert, sağlam zemine acıyla indi ve bir anlığına hareket edemedi. Ayağa kalmaya uğraştı, çabucak kalkabilmeyi becerdi ve hala yerde olan ve şimdi hayatı için yalvaran Hunt'a asasını yöneltmiş olan Karanlık Prens'i gördü.

"Hayır...hayır...lütfen...Lordum...merhamet edin!" diye kekeledi öbür tarafa sürünmeye uğraşırken.

Çocuk hedef aldı ve sessizce lanetli kelimeleri söyledi.

"Avada Kedavra"

James'in, yeşil ışığın çocuğun asasından ayrılıp Hunt'ı tam göğsünden vurmasını izlerken nefesi kesildi. Hunt yere yığıldı ve bu kadar mesafeden bile şüphe yoktu ki ölmüştü. Çocuğun hiçbir şey olmamış gibi oradan uzaklaşmasını gördüğünde öfkeyle doldu. Saniyeler içerisinde asası onu işaret eder biçimde çocuğun geçişini engelliyordu.

James çocuğa yaklaştı. O korkunç maskeyle çocuk hakkında bir şey söylemek oldukça zordu. Görebildiği tek şey gözleriydi ama hava karardığı ve kafasını yere o kadar sert vurduğu için onu bile seçemiyordu gözleri.

"Yolumdan çekil, Potter, bugün gerçekten seninle uğraşacak vaktim yok."

"Gerçekten! O zaman randevulaşalım, olur mu? Senin için Cuma akşamı nasıl?" diye dalga geçerek sordu James, öfkesinin artığını hissederek.

Çocuk gerçekten hafife alınacak bir şey değildi. Tek kişi 5 Seherbaz'ı yere sermiş ve bir adam öldürmüştü ve tek bir çiziği bile yoktu. James hala onu yere fırlatan o gücün ondan geldiğine inanamıyordu. Sanki onu yere vurmak için bir çekiç kullanılmış gibiydi.

"Çekil Potter!"

"Zorlasana seni küçük serseri!"

Bu sanki çocuğun gözlerinde bir şimşek çaktırmıştı. Asasını cübbesine kaldırdı ve ona doğru bir adım attı. James'in tamamen aklı karışmıştı. 'Neden asasını kaldırdı, ne yapmaya çalışıyor?' O kafasının karışıklığıyla uğraşırken çocuk hamle etti.

"Nasıl istersen."

Bunu söylerken zümrüt yeşili gözler açık kestane renkli olanlarla kilitlendi. Elinin bir hareketiyle James şiddetli bir şekilde havaya fırlatıldı ve acıyla sırtının üstüne düştü. James sırtındaki acıya dişlerini sıktı. Acısını bilmezlikten gelerek çabucak ayağa kalktı ve çocuğu cisimlenme duvarlarının sınırına doğru yürürken gördü. James asasını kaldırdı, gitmesine izin veremezdi.

"SERSEMLET" diye bağırdı James ama çocuk kolaylıkla büyünün yolundan çekildi.

James bir kez daha hedef aldı ama bir şey uçarak ona doğru geldi ve asa tutan koluna çarptı. Asası yere düşerken James'in acıyla nefesi kesildi. Bir şey kolunu kesmişti. Koluna bir şeyin çarparak kesip açtığını hissettiği için bir lanet olmadığını biliyordu.

James çabucak asasını yerden aldı ve çocuğa odaklandı. Ne olduğunu sonra çözebilirdi, şu an Karanlık Prens'i yakalamak zorundaydı.

Acıyla hedef aldı ve laneti savurdu.

"SORUPTO" diye tısladı ve sarı bir ışık huzmesi asasından çıkarak çocuğun kolunu kesti. James kesici lanetin sebep olduğu acıyla çocuğun nefesinin kesildiğini gördü. James'in asası çocuğun kalbini hedef almıştı.

Daha James herhangi bir lanet savuramadan sözcüklerinin boğazında tıkandığını hissetti. Asasını düşürdü ve inanılmaz bir acı bir anlığına görüntüsünü karartırken boğazını kavradı.

James sıcak kanının parmaklarından geçip cübbesine aktığını hissedebiliyordu. Boğazının tüm sol tarafı acıyla yanıyordu. Nefes almaya çabaladıkça göğsünde soluğu tıkandı.

Dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve iki eliyle kanın akışını durdurabilmek için çaba harcayarak boğazını tuttu. Yüzüstü yere doğru düştükçe etrafındaki her şey yavaşlıyor gibiydi. Gözlerini açık tutmaya ve yardım çağırmaya uğraştı, Sirius'u çağırmaya... ama hiç ses çıkmadı. Gözleri küçük metal bir şeyin önünde çimin üstünde durduğunu gördü. Daha önce hiç görmediği bir şeydi.

Ufaktı ve 4 metal jilet gibi keskin uçtan oluşuyordu. El bıçağı gibi görünüyordu. Kanla kaplıydı. Onun kanıyla.

James, Karanlık Prens'in ona saldırmak için kullandığı şeyin bu olduğunu fark etti. Kolu ve boğazı bu bıçaklarla kesilmişti. Çocuğun onları fırlattığını bile görmemişti. Cübbesinin içine elini attığını görmüştü ama kalanı bulanıktı.

James uzaktan gelen bağırışları duyabiliyordu ama ne söylendiğini çıkaramıyordu. Dünyası karanlığa gömülmüş gibiydi ve sonra tamamen kayboldu her şey.

xxx


	6. Hogwarts

Bölüm 6 - Hogwarts

"Bu haksızlık!" diye mızıldandı Damien. Büyük Salon'da kahvaltı için oturuyordu ve alışılmadık bir şekilde kötü bir moddaydı. Ron Weasley ve diğer tüm Gryffindorların hepsi masadaydı ve sızlanan çocuğa sempatiyle bakıyorlardı.

"Biliyorum berbat bir şey dostum, ama ne yapabilirsin ki?" dedi Ron, tabağına bir düzine krep koyup hepsini bal şurubuyla kaplarken.

"Bunun en iyi maç olması gerekiyordu! Haftalardır buna gitmek için bekliyordum ben ve o şimdi birden bire gitmemeye karar veriyor. En azından iptal etmek zorunda kaldığını söylemek için bir mektup gönderseydi."

"Hala mızıldanmaya devam mı Damien? Alt tarafı bir maç. Babanın yapması gereken bir sürü başka şey var, biliyorsun."

Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley'le beraber masaya katılmıştı ve Damien Potter'a dik dik bakıyordu

"Sen Quidditch hakkında ne bilirsin ki Hermione? Ne de olsa kitaplardan öğrenemeyeceğin bir şey!" diye çıkıştı Damien. Genelde kimseye karşı bu kadar kaba değildi ama Hermione hep ondan bundan dolayı onu sinir ediyordu, sırf yeni beşinci sınıf başkanı olduğu için konuşup duruyordu.

"Yapma Damy, eminim babanın önemli bir işi çıkmıştır. Ne de olsa bu kadar büyük bir maçı o da kaçırmaz." dedi Ginny rahatlatmaya çalışarak.

'Aslında doğru' diye düşündü Damien. Böyle bir maçı babası niye kaçırırdı ki? Quidditch'in gelmiş geçmiş en büyük hayranıydı, o kadar ki Gryffindor'un en iyi kovalayıcısı olmuştu Hogwarts'taki kendi zamanında. Zafer Ödülü hala üçüncü koridordaki ödül odasında duruyordu.

"Bir baykuş gönderebilirdi" diye sızlandı Damien ama şimdi yavaş yavaş babası için meraklanmaya başlamıştı. Onunla sadece bir kere, Seherbazlık görevinden döndüğünde görüşmüştü. Oldukça yorgun ve bitkin görünüyordu ama babası hiçbir zaman şikayet etmezdi. Damien bir sorun olmamasını, sadece maçı 'unutmuş' ve uyuyor olmasını ümit etti.

Bu rahatsız edici düşüncelerden kurtulmak için başını kaldırıp arkadaşlarına baktı.

"Siz bugün ne yapıyorsunuz peki çocuklar?" diye sordu, Cumartesiydi ve öğrenciler dilediklerini yapmakta özgürlerdi.

"Büyük olasılık gidip Hagrid'i görürüz sonra da Quidditch antrenmanına." dedi Ron, şimdi neredeyse Damien'ın da duyduğu aynı coşkuyla.

Ron ve Damien aralarındaki üç yaşlık farka rağmen oldukça iyi arkadaşlardı. Ron'un beş abisi vardı ama küçük bir kız kardeştense küçük bir erkek kardeşi olması fikrini seviyordu. Ginny'i çok sevse de her zaman küçük bir erkek kardeşi olmasının güzel olacağını söylerdi. Damien, tek çocuk olarak herhangi bir kardeşlik ilişkisine açtı. Weasleyler Damien'a aileden gibi davranırdı.

"Kulağa iyi geliyor, ben de size katılayım bari." diye cevapladı Damien, eğer maçı izleyemeyecekse bugün, en azından kendi oynardı.

"Sen ne dersin Ginny, oynar mısın?" diye sordu eğilip hızlıca Hermione'yle fısıldaşan kızıl saçlı kıza.

"Ne! Ben...ah...hayır...hayır teşekkürler Damy. Kütüphanede yapacak işim var." diye yanıtladı kız yanakları kızararak. Damien Ron'la bir bakış paylaştı ve iki çocuk da iç çekerek gözlerini yuvarladı.

"Ginny, bırak peşini artık şunun, onu bulamayacaksın." diye anlatmaya çalıştı Ron inatçı kıza.

"Neyse ne Ronald! Sen sadece kendi işine bak." diye yapıştırdı cevabı kız.

Ron iç geçirerek Damien'a döndü. İki çocuk da iki ay boyunca dalga geçip alay ederek yeterince eğlenmişlerdi kızla, ama artık hiçbir ipucu olmayan kız için üzülüyorlardı.

Sadece iki ay kadar önce, Ginny ölümden dönmüştü. Okul gezisiyle Hogsmeade'e gittiğinde olmuştu. Aynı zamanda ailesi de Hogsmeade'i ziyaret ediyordu ve hepsi öğle yemeği için buluşacaklardı. Aniden, hepsi Üç Süpürge'de bir şeyler içerken, deli gibi bir bağırış ve kargaşa çıkmıştı dışarıda. Sonradan anlaşılmıştı ki birkaç Ölüm Yiyen gelmişti ve bir kişiyi ararken Hogsmeade'deki insanları korkutuyorlardı. Ginny'e ailesi ve öğretmenleri tarafından diğer öğrencilerle beraber Hogwarts'a geri dönmesi söylendi. 2 büyük erkek kardeşi babalarıyla beraber dışarıda Ölüm Yiyenlerle dövüşüyorlardı.

Ginny tam ona söyleneni yapıyordu ki o sırada beş Ölüm Yiyenin bara girip öğrencilere ve yetişkinlere korku saçmaya başlamalarıyla beraber köşeye sıkıştı. Kız aklına gelen en iyi şeyi yapıp Hermione ve bazı diğer çocuklarla beraber barın arka tarafına koşup dışarıya kaçtı. Ellerini tutuşarak önlerine Ölüm Yiyenler çıkmadıkça nereye gittiklerine dair en ufak fikirleri olmadan koştular. Şansızlık bu ya, tam dört Ölüm Yiyen'in ortasında buldular kendilerini. Ölüm Yiyenler acımasızca sırıtarak iki kızın birazcık eğlence için mükemmel olduğuna karar verdiler.

Ginny ve Hermione koşarak eski bir binanın içine girdiler ve korkunç adamlardan saklanabilmek için merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladılar. Maalesef ki adamlar tarafından takip edilmişlerdi ve iki kız terk edilmiş eski binanın çatısına çıkmak zorunda bırakılmışlardı. Yaklaşık yirmi kattı ve zavallı kızlar çatıya vardıklarında iyice yorulmuşlardı. Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından yüksek binanın çatısına sıkıştırıldıklarını çabucak fark ettiler. Onlarsa sadece güldü ve kızlarla alay etti. İkisi de ağlamak üzereydi ve ne yapıp da hayatta kalabileceklerini bilmiyorlardı. Kendilerini koruma çabalarıyla asalarını çektiler. Ama Hermione bile, Hogwarts'da beşinci senesinde olmasına rağmen, kendisini ya da daha küçük kızı koruyabilecek savunma büyüsü bilmiyordu.

İki kız da bütün hayatta kalma umutlarını kaybetmeye başlamışken, kapılar çekilip açıldı ve Charlie Weasley üç, daha genç çocukla beraber kurtarmaya geldi ve Ölüm Yiyenlerle dövüşmeye başladılar.

İşte o zaman Ginny hedefi ıskalayan bir lanet tarafından az kalsın vuruluyordu. Quidditch refleksleri sayesinde lanetten kaçmayı başardı ama dengesini kaybederek çatının kenarında durduğu yerden devrilip aşağı düştü. Şans eseri çatının kenarından sarkan tele tutunmayı becerdi. Canı pahasına ona tutunmuştu ama telin onun ağırlığını taşıyacak kadar güçlü olmadığını söyleyebiliyordu. Charlie çatının kenarına ulaşıp onu yakalamak için uzanıyordu ki iki şey birden oldu.

Charlie bir Ölüm Yiyen tarafından arkasından yakalandı ve Ginny'nin hayatını kurtaran tel koptu. Ginny yirmi kat aşağıya çivi gibi düşmeye başladı. Çığlık attı ve yeri ve onunla buluşacak olan ölümü görmek istemeyerek gözlerini kapadı. Ama yere çarpmadan önce bir çift güçlü el tarafından kavranmıştı. Başının güçlü bir göğse çarptığını hissetti ve sezgisel olarak kollarını o kişinin etrafına sardı ve hayatı pahasına ona tutundu. Yüzüne çarpan havayı hissedebiliyordu ve biliyordu ki uçuyorlardı. Kahverengi gözlerini açtı ve o korkunç ölümden onu kurtaran kişiye baktı. Zümrüt yeşili gözler onunkilerle buluştu ve o an o gözlerin içine çekildiğini hissetti. Hızla yüzünü yalayan havadan mı yoksa neredeyse ölümüne yol açan olaydan mı bilemediği gözyaşlarını engellemeye çalıştı. Gizemli kurtarıcısının yüzü, gözleri hariç gümüş bir maskeyle kaplıydı, hiçbir şey görünmüyordu. Bir süpürgenin üzerinde olduklarını ve uçtukları hızın inanılmaz olduğunu fark etti. Konuşmak için ağzını açamıyordu. Hava o kadar hızlı çarpıyordu ki...Yüzünü rüzgarın yönünden çevirip onun yerine gizemli adamın göğsüne sakladı. Garip bir şekilde rahatlatılmış hissediyordu bu kişi tarafından. Belinin etrafına güçlü bir kolunu sarmıştı ve diğer kolu süpürgenin üstünde, kusursuz bir şekilde uçuyordu.

Ginny ancak ayağı sert zemine bastığında ve titrek bir şekilde süpürgeden kaldırılıp, nazikçe yere bırakıldığında etrafının farkına vardı. Başını kaldırıp baktı ve Hogwarts kapılarının hemen dışında oturduğunu fark etti. Uzakta bazı profesörlerini görebiliyordu, endişeyle ona doğru geliyorlardı. Tekrar dönüp kurtarıcısına baktı. Süpürgesinden inmiş ve ona doğru eğilmişti, sanki iyi olup olmadığından emin olmaya çalışıyordu. Ginny titrediğini fark etti ve içinden oturuyor olduğuna şükretti, yoksa kesinlikle yere yığılırdı.

"İyisin değil mi?"

Ginny hafifçe keskin bir soluk aldı, ses çok gençti. Bu kişinin onu kurtarışı ve profesyonel bir Quidditch oyuncusu gibi olan uçuşuyla çok daha yaşlı biri olduğunu düşünmüştü. Sesi nazik ama aynı zamanda güçlüydü. 'Benden bir ya da iki yaş büyük, daha fazla olamaz.' diye düşündü Ginny. O daha cevaplayamadan çocuk başını kaldırdı ve Hogwarts öğretmenlerinin koşarak onlara doğru geldiğini gördü. Başka bir laf etmeden süpürgesine bindi ve havalandı.

"Bekle!" diye bağırdı Ginny ama çok geçti. Mükemmel zümrüt yeşili gözleri olan çocuk gitmişti. Ginny, Profesör McGonagall ve Profesör June'un ona ulaşıp kaleye geri götürdüklerinin farkına bile varmadı.

O zamandan beri Ginny kurtarıcısını saplantı haline getirmişti. Hermione ve onu dinleyecek herhangi bir kişiye sadece onun hakkında, gözlerinin ne kadar güzel olduğu, kollarının ne kadar güçlü olduğu, onunla ne kadar yumuşak konuştuğu hakkında konuşarak saatler harcamıştı. Hermione onun için üzülüyordu. Bu gizemli çocuğa Ginny'nin ne kadar takıldığını görebiliyordu ve neden takılmasındı ki? Ne de olsa, hayatını kurtarmıştı. Yardım edebileceği her şekilde ona yardım edeceğine ve bu 'yeşil-gözlü harika'nın kimliğini bulmaya çalışacağına karar vermişti. Ginny, çocuğun sadece birazcık ondan büyük olduğunu düşünerek hayatının bir noktasında Hogwarts'a gelip eğitim almış olduğundan emindi. Aynı zamanda o yeşil gözleri daha önce gördüğünden de emindi, belki daha önce koridorlarda gördüğü büyük öğrencilerdendi ya da Bill veya Charlie'nin zamanında okula gitmiş ve bir keresinde Kovuk'a gelmişti. Onu arayışında giderek daha fazla umutsuzlaşıyordu ve boş olan her anını kütüphanedeki eski yıllıklarda onu arayarak geçiriyordu. Hermione onun yüzünü görmediğine ve bu yüzden de fotoğraftan onu tanıyamayacağına işaret etmek istemişti ama Ginny 'o zümrüt yeşili gözleri nerede görse tanıyacağını' söyleyerek söylediklerini kulak ardı etmişti.

Ron kafasına bir gün önce yediği bludger sebebiyle o gün Hogsmeade'de değil, hastane kanadında iyileşmekteydi. Bu yüzden olayın vahametini görmemişti ve durmaksızın bu 'gizemli çocuk' hakkında Ginny'le alay etmişti.

'Belki gerçekten çirkin, o yüzden o maskeyi takıyordu.' diyordu ona, bu da Ginny'nin asasını çıkarıp onu gelecek yüzyıla lanetlemesine sebep oluyordu genelde. Ama şimdi, iki ay sonra Ginny hala onu bulmaya her zamanki kadar kararlıydı ve Ron kız kardeşi için kötü hissetmeye başlamıştı.

"Hadi ama Gin, dışarıdaki havaya bak, maç yapmak için mükemmel bir gün, sen anlamsız aramana sonra da devam edebilirsin." dedi, besbelli onu ikna etmenin doğru yolu bu olduğuna inanarak.

Ginny Hermione'ye gitseler iyi olacağını işaret etmeden önce ona ölümcül bir bakış attı. Fakat onlar salondan ayrılmadan önce, gözleri ciddi şekilde şişmiş ve çok endişeli görünen bir Lily Potter delicesine Gryffindor masasına bakarak salona girdi. Masada hemen Damien'ı buldu ve neredeyse iki kızı da devirerek ona doğru koşturdu.

"Oh...Özür dilerim kızlar... Üzgünüm!" diye geveledi oğluna doğru koşmaya devam ederken.

"Damien!...Seninle konuşmam gerek...benimle gel!" dedi çabucak, ona merakla bakakalan diğer Gryffindorları görmezden geldi.

"Sana da günaydın anne." diye cevapladı Damien arsızca ama annesinin endişeli yüzünü ve gözyaşlarıyla kaplı yanaklarını görünce durdu.

"Anne!...Ne...Ne oldu!" diye sordu sandalyesinden kalkarken.

"Profesör Potter, her şey yolunda mı?" diye sordu aynı zamanda ayağa kalkan ve arkadaşının annesine yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle bakan Ron.

Ama Lily, ya onu duymamıştı ya da tamamen duymazlıktan geliyordu.

"Damien, hemen gel benimle!" ve bununla beraber Damien'ı kolundan çekerek salondan çıkarttı. Ana salona varır varmaz oğlunun yüzüne baktı ve çabucak küçük renkli bir top çıkardı.

"Portus" diye fısıldadı ve çocuğa topa tutunmasını söyledi. Damien ona söyleneni yaptı, üç saniye sonra göbek deliğinin etrafında o bildik çekilme hissiyle beraber o ve annesi Hogwarts'dan ayrılmak için bir anahtar kullandılar.

Damien ayağının yere vurduğunu hissetti ve bir an dengesini kaybetti. Ayağa kalkıp etrafına baktığında kalbinin midesinde attığını hissetti. St. Mungos Hastanesi'ndeydiler.

xxx

"Sence neydi o öyle?" diye sordu tamamen kafası karışmış bir Ron.

"Bilmiyorum, ama Profesör Potter'ı daha önce hiç öyle görmemiştim." diye cevapladı salonun açık kapılarına bakan Hermione.

"Şeyle ilgisi olduğunu düşünmüyorsunuz değil mi...Mr.Potter'la...? diye sordu ufak bir sesle Ginny.

Masadaki herkes cevap vermeye korkarak birbirinden gözlerini kaçırdı. Savaş gittikçe şiddetleniyordu ve Aydınlık taraf el verdiğinden daha fazla kişi kaybediyordu.

"Bu berbat bir şey." dedi Ron, ufak bir sesle. Kimse katılmadan edemedi.

xxx


	7. Katile Övgü

7\. Bölüm- Katile Övgü

"Anne, neler oluyor? Neden St. Mungo'dayız? Anne!" Damien paniklememeye çalışıyordu ancak annesinin yaşarmaya başlayan gözleri ve titrek nefes alışı onu endişenlendiriyordu.

"Damien...s-sadece gel b-benimle." diyebildi Lily ve oğlunun elinden bu sefer nazikçe tutarak salonun öbür tarafındaki asansörlere yöneldi.

"Baban için buradayız Damy, dün gece yaralanmış."

Damien bütün dünyasının etrafında yıkıldığını hissetti. Babası daha önce de yaralanmıştı, bir Seherbazdı ve bu işinin her zaman var olan bir riskiydi ama daha önce hiç 'Yasadışı Lanetlerden Kaynaklanan Ciddi Yaralanmalar' koğuşunda olmamıştı. Annesini de hiç bu kadar üzgün görmemişti ki bu da babasının bu sefer kötü yaralanmış olabileceğini düşünmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Ne olmuş?" diye sordu Damien, yedinci kata çıkarken. Asansörde yalnızlardı.

"Dün gece görevdeydi ve bir çatışma sırasında yaralanmış." Lily sesini olabildiğince sağlam tutmaya çalışıyordu, Damien'ı olduğundan daha fazla üzmek haksızlık olurdu.

"Ne görevi?" diye sordu Damien, annesinin asıl sorusunu anlayacağını biliyordu; Seherbazlık mı yoksa Yoldaşlık mı.

Güvenli duvarların dışında asla Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın adını anmazdı Lily, bu yüzden her zaman oğlunun Yoldaşlık'a James'in ikinci işi olarak hitap ettiğini bildiğinden "İlki." diye cevap verdi.

Kapılar açılır açılmaz Lily ve Damien asansörden hemen çıkarak beş numaralı odaya koştu. Yorgun ve canı sıkkın bir Sirius'un James'in yanında oturuyor olmasına ikisi de şaşırmadı. Damien, babasının yatakta Sirius'la ateşli bir şekilde konuşuyor olduğunu gördüğünde rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Oldukça solgun görünüyordu ve boynuyla dirseğine kadar kolunun etrafına sarılı bir bandaj vardı ama ciddi anlamda yorgun gözükmesinin dışında iyi görünüyordu.

James yeni gelen ikiliye baktı ve yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi. Sirius da onun gibi cehenneme gidip gelmiş gibi görünüyordu ama Damien'ı gördüğünde yakışıklı yüzünde onun da bir gülümseme belirdi.

"Selam millet, içeri gelin." diye seslendi James ve yanına koşturan Lily'nin elini tuttu. Damien, babasıyla vaftiz babasının hırpalanmış görüntüleri karşısında hızlanan kalbini normale döndürmek için durup kapıya yaslandı.

"Hey evlat, içeri gelsene." Çarpık bir sırıtmayla işaret etti Sirius. Damien yavaşça içeri girdi ve babasının yanına oturdu.

"Yapmayın ama, neşelenin biraz, ben iyiyim." James oğluyla karısını sanki o çoktan ölmüş de cenazesine katılıyorlarmış gibi duran ifadelerinden kurtarmaya çalıştı.

"İyisin! Buna iyi diyorsun. Tanrım James, ölmüş olabilirdin..." Lily birden durdu ve yatak örtüsünün mavi kıvrımlarına gözünü dikmiş, oldukça sarsılmış görünen Damien'a baktı.

"Damien, çok özür dilerim, seni okuldan öyle çıkarmamalıydım. Babana olanı az önce öğrenmiştim ve hiç düşünmeden hareket ettim."

Damien annesine baktı.

"Doğru olanı yaptın anne. Beni buraya getirmeseydin seni hiç affetmezdim. Sadece babama bağırma, zaten cehennemden çıkmış gibi görünüyor."

"Oh, teşekkür ederim. Bunu hatırlayacağım!" dedi James, alınmış gibi gözükmeye çalışarak. Damien ona dönüp gülümsedi.

"Peki ikinize ne olduğunu anlatacak mısınız?" diye sordu, cevabı bilerek.

"Olmaz evlat, çok gizli vesaire, anlayacağını biliyorum." diye cevapladı Sirius, her zaman Damien'ın Yoldaşlık hakkındaki sorularını yanıtlarken kullandığı sıkılmış ses tonuyla.

Damien babasına baktı, "Baba, sen anlatacak mısın?"

James üzülerek gülümsedi oğluna.

"Gerçekten Damy, ilginç bir şey yok, sıkıcı şeyler hepsi."

Damien kızgınlıkla soludu ve kollarını kavuşturarak sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. Birkaç dakika sonra annesi yukarı, 19. kattaki kantine çıkıp yiyecek içecek bir şeyler almasını söyledi. Damien bütün sıkıcı konuşmadan kaçma fırsatı bulduğuna şükrederek ayağa kalkıp çıktı.

O odadan çıkar çıkmaz, Lily odaya bir Sessizlik büyüsü yaptı ve James'le Sirius'a döndü.

"Tamam, dökülün bakalım. Dün gece ne oldu?"

James ve Sirius neredeyse utanmış görünüyorlardı.

"Peki, sanırım bunu söylemenin başka yolu yok...eee...biz düşmanı biraz hafife aldık." diye cevapladı kıpkırmızı bir Sirius.

" 'hafife aldık' da ne demek? Çok fazla mı Ölüm Yiyen vardı? Kaç kişilerdi?" diye sordu Lily, beş Seherbazın on beş ya da daha fazla kişilik bir Ölüm Yiyen grubuyla dövüştüğünü hayal etmeye çalışarak. Bu kesinlikle bütün yaralanmaları açıklardı.

"Eee... bir kişi." dedi James, Lily'le göz göze gelmemeye çalışarak.

"Bir" diye tekrarladı Lily.

"Evet bir." dedi aynı anda James ve Sirius.

"Peki! Tek bir Ölüm Yiyen'in beş Seherbazla dövüşüp ikisini hastanelik etmesini pek anlamış değilim?" diye sormaya başladı Lily, giderek rahatsız oluyordu bu durumdan.

"Üç" dedi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Sirius'a ait olan küçük bir ses.

"Efendim?" Lily şu an kesinlikle rahatsız ve biraz da utanmıştı onların adına.

"Eee, Kingsley de burada James ve benle beraber."

"Bir dakika, bir dakika, Kingsley Shacklebolt, o üç Ölüm Yiyen'in yere yıkamadığı kocaman adam da yaralı?!" Lily korkmaya başlıyordu. "Ne cehennem oldu orada anlatır mısınız?"

"Lanet olası bir çocuk oldu." diye yapıştırdı besbelli çuvallamayı kendine yediremeyen Sirius.

"Çocuk, ne çocuğu? Neden bahsediyorsunuz?" diye sordu Lily, konuşmalarından hiçbir şey anlamıyordu.

Hem James hem Sirius ne olduğunu açıkladılar. Lord Voldemort'un oğlundan başkası olmayan Karanlık Prens ile Hunt'ı konuşurken yakaladıklarını ve gerisini anlattılar.

Lily bir birine bir diğerine bakıyordu. İkisi de eşek şakalarıyla biliniyorlardı. Belki bu da Lily'i korkutmak için yaptıkları bir şeydi. İşe yaramıştı.

"Şok geçirip bayılmadan önce bunu bana açıklar mısınız." dedi Lily, saçma bir şakadan başka bir şey olmamasını umuyordu.

"Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum. Ben bile doğru olmamasını ümit ediyorum. Ama ilk elden çocuğun neler yapabildiğini gördükten sonra, bence onun oğlu olması için büyük bir olasılık var. Bazı anlarda ışık huzmesi gibiydi. O kadar hızlı hareket ediyordu ki hareketlerini önceden tahmin etmek imkansızdı." dedi James.

"Ve bu sadece büyücü dövüşüydü, o aynı zamanda Muggle tarzı tekme de atıyordu. Gerçekten Lily, en garibi buydu. Karanlık Lord'un oğlu bizi hırpalamak için Muggle tarzı dövüş kullandı." dedi Sirius, ağzı açık kalmış bir Lily'e.

"Ve beş yetkin Seherbazla yüzleşiyor olmaktan korkmuyordu bile. Bizimle yerleri süpürdü resmen." dedi James, yanakları kızararak.

"Peki......peki Hunt'a ne oldu?" cevaptan korkarak sordu Lily.

James'in yüzü düştü ve açık kestane renkli gözleri öfkeyle koyulaştı.

"Onu öldürdü, hemen benim önümde. O kadar güçlüydü ki Lily, yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu. Beni asasız bir şekilde fırlattı attı ve Hunt'la ilgilenişi, o kadar soğuktu ki! Onu öylece öldürdü, dünya umurunda olmadan, sıfır pişmanlık, hiçbir şey!" dedi James. "Ama çocuk hakkındaki gerçekten garip olan şey; onun hakkındaki bir şey hiç anlamlı gelmedi işte."

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye sordu Lily, gözlerini ondan ayıran James'e. Sirius bile duymak için yakınlaşmıştı.

"Eee, o sadece, bilmiyorum, beni rahatsız hissettirdi. Mesela dövüşürken hiç Affedilmez kullanmadı, sadece standart büyüler; Sersemlet ve Incendio gibi. Hunt haricinde kimseyi öldürmedi. Ve buna anlam veremiyorum. Ölüm Yiyenler sadece sayılarla alakalıdır. Olabildiğince çok kişiyi öldürürler, işkence ederler. Ama bu çocuk, sadece bizden kurtuldu ve Hunt'ı halletti. Başka kimseyi öldürmedi."

"Öldürebilirdi!" diye araya girdi Sirius, James'e başını sallayarak. "Sen o...... o... ...bıçak, fırlattığı o yıldız gibi şey fazla derin kesmediği için şanslısın, yoksa......" Sirius bitiremedi. Arkadaşını kendi kanından bir havuzun içinde bulduğunda onun nasıl göründüğünü hatırlamamaya çalışarak başını çevirdi.

"Onun adı Shuriken." dedi James.

"Sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?" diye sordu Lily hemen, James'in Ninja yıldızları gibi bir Muggle silahının adını bilmesine şaşırmıştı.

"Şifacı Thomas söyledi. O muggle doğumlu ve benim anlatımımdan silahı tanıdı." dedi James, Sirius'a dönmeden önce. "Beni öldürmeye çalıştığını biliyorum, ama sorun bu işte. Bana gerçek anlamda zarar vermeye çalıştığını zannetmiyorum. Bana üç kere yolundan çekilmemi söyledi, ve ancak ben ona saldırdığımda karşılık verdi. Yani ben de onda bayağı kötü bir kesik bıraktım..."

"Neden onun için bahane yaratıyorsun!" diye söylendi Lily.

"Seni öldürmeye çalıştı ve sanki sen o bunu yapmak zorunda bırakılmış gibi anlatıyorsun!" ekledi Sirius, rahatsız olarak.

James ağzını kapadı ve biraz kafasını eğdi, gerçekten neden onun için bahane yaratıyordu. Çocuğun gözlerindeki öfkeyi gayet net görmüştü. Ona öldürme amaçlı saldırdığını biliyordu ama içindeki bir şey buna inanmak istemiyordu. Bir de çocuğun ona bir şekilde tanıdık gelişi vardı. James bunun nasıl mümkün olabileceğini bilmiyordu ama onu bir yerden tanıyormuş gibi hissetmişti. Sesi çok tanıdıktı. Kabul etmek istemiyordu ama çocuğun sesi ona Damien'ınkini hatırlatmıştı. Ama bunu Lily ve Sirius'dan sakladı. Şu an kulağa geldiğinden daha da kaçık gelmek istemiyordu. İç geçirdi.

"Sanırım sadece bir çocuğun bu kadar kötü olabileceğine inanmak istemiyorum." dedi onlara.

Lily kocasını teselli etti, Sirius ise derin düşüncelerle yere baktı. James'in demek istediğini anlıyordu. Genç bir çocuğu bir çatışmada ve başkalarının canını bu kadar merhametsizce alırken görmek sadece rahatsız edici değil aynı zamanda kalp kırıcıydı.

Onlar başka bir şey söyleyemeden Damien elinde bir sürü yiyecekle tekrar odaya girdi. Annesinin oldukça yılgın gözüken babasının etrafına kollarını sarmış ve Sirius Amcasının da üzgün halini gördü başını kaldırdığında.

"Her şey yolunda mı?" diye sordu aldıklarını babasının yatağına boşaltırken.

"Sen çikolatalı kurbağalardan ve şerbet limonlarından getirdiğine göre şimdi yolunda!" dedi babası, Damien'a sanki Noel Baba'ymış gibi bakıp bütün şekerlerden birer tane alarak.

Damien iç geçirerek kendine bir tane çikolatalı kurbağa açtı ve babasının yatağının üzerinde yukarı aşağı zıplayışını izledi. Gerçekten, babasının asla büyüyeceğini düşünmüyordu.

xxx

Harry direkt olarak odasına yürüdü. Zihni ve bedeni Lucius Malfoy'la beraber yaptığı dersten sonra tamamen bitkin düşmüştü. En azından sonunda Lacerate Laneti'ni öğrenebilmeyi becermişti. Oldukça zor bir uğursuzluk büyüsüydü ama sonunda yapabilmişti.

Harry'nin odası Lort Voldemort'un evi olan kalede gizli bir yerde bulunmaktaydı. Harry her zaman kendi öneminin farkında olmuştu ama hiçbir zaman keşif merakından da vazgeçmemişti. Ama o yedi yaşındayken olan bir olay kendini bir sır olarak tutmayı ona zor yoldan öğretmişti. Bu yüzden de babası tamamen Harry'e ait ayrı bir ek binaya sahipti. Çocukken çevresini keşfederek ve oralarda geçen sonsuz maceralarla saatlerini geçirmişti.

Harry kapısını açıp odasına girdi. Burası devasa bir odaydı ve Harry'nin antrenman, rahatlama ve isteyebileceği herhangi başka bir şey için gereken her şeye sahipti. Devasa gardırobuna doğru yürüyüp asasız olarak kapaklarını açtı. Üstündeki koyu yeşil cübbeleriyle değiştirmek üzere sıradan bir çift koyu mavi cübbe çıkardı. Aynada kendi görüntüsünü yakaladı ve yansımasına bakmak için bir anlığına durdu. Hiçbir zaman görünüşüne fazla dikkat etmemişti ve zaten ne yaparsa yapsın doğuştan iyi görünümlü olduğu için çok gerekli de değildi. Elini her zamanki gibi dağınık olan saçlarından geçirdi ve gözünün önüne gelenleri geriye attı. Bunu yaparken ışık alışılmadık yara izine düştü ve alnının üzerinde aydınlattı. Harry yavaşça, parmaklarıyla izin üzerinden geçti. Görünüşü hakkında tek sevdiği şeydi. Dağınık siyah saçları, parıldayan yeşil gözleri ve geri kalan bütün hatları bütün varlığıyla nefret ettiği bir kişiden yadigardı. Harry ne kadar yalvarırsa yalvarsın babası ona görünümünü değiştirmesine izin vermemişti.

Başını yana eğdi ve yeşil cübbesine bakarak gülümsedi. Sadece on altı yaşında olmasına rağmen bir savaşçı vücuduna sahip olmayı başarmıştı. Kolları ve göğsü çoktan kaslıydı ve vücudunun böyle olabilmesi için oldukça çok çalışmıştı. Sonu gelmeyen saatlerce çalışma ve idman Harry'nin hafif bir gurur duymaktan kendini alamadığı sağlam bir vücut ve zihinle sonuçlanmıştı. Çok uzun ya da kısa değildi. Yaşı için mükemmeldi. Eğer Harry onun yaşında olan diğer çocuklar gibi okulda olsaydı, kızların arasında oldukça popüler olurdu.

Biri kapısına vurduğunda Harry her zamanki kıyafetlerini henüz giymişti. Asasız olarak kapılarını açtı ve Lucius Malfoy'u kapısının önünde gördü.

Harry onu gördüğüne şaşırmadı. Kendi kanadına parola vermeden girebilecek sadece iki Ölüm Yiyen vardı ve bunlardan birisi de Lucius Malfoy'du.

"Evet?" diye sordu Harry, son dört saatini adamla birlikte harcadığına göre neyi söylemeyi unuttuğunu merak ediyordu.

"Sadece seni bir kez daha kutlamak istedim. Lacerate Laneti'ni sadece bir derste öğrenebilmek duyulmamış bir şey." dedi Lucius ufak bir gülümsemeyle.

"Yaptığım birçok şey duyulmamış." diye cevapladı Harry pis bir sırıtmayla.

Lucius gözlerinin gururla parıldamasına engel olamadı. Harry'i Lord Voldemort'a getirildiğinden beri tanıyordu ve geçen zamanla beraber kuzguni saçlı çocuğa duyduğu sevgi giderek büyümüştü. Ona büyük bir hoşnutlukla 'Karanlık Prens' adını veren kendisiydi.

Lord Voldemort büyücü dünyasına hakim olduğunda onun başarısını garantiye alacağını bildiğinden Draco'nun Karanlık Lord'un varisiyle en yakın arkadaş oluşundan gururluydu. Draco'nun kibri ve kuralları yıkmaya olan eğilimi bir çok sıkıntıya sebep olduğu için Harry'nin Draco'yu bir çok kez Lord Voldemort'dan kurtarmış olduğunu biliyordu. Neyse ki iki çocuk arasındaki büyüyen arkadaşlık hayatı Malfoy ailesi için kolaylaştırmıştı ve eğer bu mümkünse şimdi olduklarından daha da kibirli ve kötülerdi.

"Laneti uyguladığında orada olmak isterim." dedi dikkatlice Lucius.

Harry yanıtlamadan önce ona baktı. Onunla bu konuyu birçok defa konuşmuştu.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim. Yalnız çalışmayı seviyorum."dedi gardırobunun kapılarını kapatırken.

"Biliyorum ve kararına saygı duyuyorum. Sadece, seni bir düello sırasında görmek isterim. Unutulmayacak bir manzara olur." dedi Lucius.

Harry tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Ama göremezsin. Kabullen." diye cevap verdi, konuşmayı kısa keserek.

Lucius konu hakkında başka bir şey söylemedi. Harry'le tartışmaması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Başka bir şey söyleyemeden arkasındaki kapılar bir kez daha açıldı. Lucius, Harry'nin odasına gelebilecek ondan başka tek kişinin Bella olacağını düşünerek yüzünde alayla döndü.

"Harry'nin tek derste öğreneceğini söylemiştim, Bella."

Önünde duranın aslında Lord Voldemort'un ta kendisi olduğunu gördüğünde yüzündeki alay yok oldu. Başka bir söz söylemeden aristokrat Malfoy dizlerinin üstüne düşerek Lordu'nun karşısında eğildi.

Harry ufak bir rahatsızlıkla baktı. Hiçbir zaman bu 'bana itaat et ve Tanrı'ymışım gibi davran' olayını fazla çekici bulmamıştı. Sadece insanların yakında bunu onun önünde yapacaklarının düşüncesi bile midesini bulandırmaya yetiyordu.

"Bizi yalnız bırak." dedi Voldemort yüksek ve buz gibi sesiyle.

Lucius Malfoy bir kerede ayağa kalktı ve odadan ayrıldı. Harry babasıyla konuşmadan önce Malfoy'un odadan ayrılmasını bekledi. Onu odasında gördüğüne şaşırmıştı. Genelde Harry'i onu görmesi için yanına çağırırdı.

"Her şey yolunda mı, Baba?" diye sordu sesinde hafif bir endişeyle.

Voldemort önünde duran genç çocuğu gözlemlemek için bir an durdu. Harry'nin sadece sesi onu sakinleştirmeye yetiyordu.

"Her şey yolunda." diye cevapladı odanın içinde daha da ilerlemeden önce.

Harry Babasına baktı. Onu bir şeyin rahatsız ettiğini biliyordu. Fark etmesi o kadar da zor değildi. Ama ona ters düşecek bir şey söylemedi. Babasının, ziyaretinin nedenini er ya da geç açıklayacağını biliyordu.

Aynı düşündüğü gibi, Voldemort cübbesinin içine uzandı ve küçük bir kutu çıkardı. Harry'e vermeden önce bir an elinde tuttu.

Harry bir şey söylemeden kutuyu açtı ve önündeki görüntüye baktı. Kutunun içinde gümüş bir kolye vardı. Birbirine dolaşan, vücudunun iki yanında iki kafası olan bir yılan biçimindeydi. Yılanın gözleri karşısındakini neredeyse hipnotize eden, parıldayan bir yeşil rengindeydi. Harry soru dolu bir ifadeyle Babasına baktı.

"Bu büyük atamıza aitti, Salazar Slytherin. Senin olmasını istiyorum." diye açıkladı Voldemort, varisinin düşüncelerini okuyarak.

Harry şimdi hayranlık dolu bir ifadeyle bakıyordu kolyeye. Voldemort, Harry'den böyle bir çocuksu ifade çıkarabilmeye bayılıyordu.

"Ama bu kolyenin başka bir özelliği daha var. Bu kolye benim ruhumun bir parçasını saklıyor içinde, bu yüzden bir tek, her daim seninle beraber olmasını uygun buldum."

Harry'nin ifadesi hayranlıktan ani bir kavramaya dönüştü. Bakışını babasının yüzüne dikmeden önce kolyeye baktı.

"Neden bunu bana veriyorsun?" diye sordu, en kontrollü sesiyle.

Voldemort cevap verirken bakışını Harry'nin üzerinde tuttu.

"Her zaman kim olduğunu hatırlamanı istiyorum." idi basit cevabı.

Harry kalbinin göğsünde hızlandığını hissetti. Bunu Babasının aklına neyin getirdiğini biliyordu. Kutuya uzandı ve harika kolyeyi çıkardı. Zinciri başının üzerinden geçirdi ve kolyeyi, Babasının hortkuluğunu göğsünün üzerine, kalbinin yanına bıraktı.

Gözlerini Babasından ayırmadan konuştu.

"Ben her zaman senin oğlun olacağım." dedi. "Kim olduğumun hatırlatılmasına gerek yok. Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum ama bu doğru değil. Onu öldürmeyi başaramamış olmam hiçbir anlama gelmiyor. Ben senin ve sadece senin oğlunum. Ben bir Potter değilim, hiçbir zaman olmadım." diye bitirdi, sesi son kısımda fısıltıya dönüşerek.

Voldemort endişenin zihninden ayrılışını hissetti. Harry üstünde çok emek harcamıştı. Yaptıklarından ve Harry'i yetiştirmeye harcadığı onca efordan sonra onun hala Potterlar için bir şeyler hissedebileceğini düşünmek korkutucuydu.

Voldemort Harry'e doğru yürüdü ve ellerini omuzlarına koydu.

"Her zaman oğlum olacaksın, biliyorum. Kimse seni benden alamayacak." dedi dikkatlice.

Harry çok daha rahatlamış göründü. Kolyeye baktı ve yüzünde panik oluştu.

"Görevlerim, ya görevlerimden biri sırasında buna bir şey olursa. Ya......"

"Merak etme, kolyenin üstünde kırılmazlık dâhil birçok tılsım var. Sadece sen veya ben, sen bunu taktıktan sonra çıkarabilir. Ne olursa olsun, senden alınamaz."

Voldemort, Harry'nin zümrüt yeşili gözlerinden endişenin ayrılıp bunun gibi bir şeye sahip olmanın düşüncesiyle parlak mücevherler gibi parıldadığını gördüğünde tekrar gülümsedi.

"Teşekkürler, Baba." dedi Harry kolyeyi cübbesinin içine yerleştirmeden önce. "Sadece Bella'ya bunu bana verdiğini söyleme. Bir daha kendine gelebileceğini sanmıyorum." dedi şakacı bir sırıtışla.

Voldemort güldü; bu sadece Harry'nin becerebildiği bir şeydi. Baba ve oğul kapıya yöneldiler. Akşam yemeği zamanıydı.

xxx


	8. Ele Geçirme Planı

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yavaş yavaş işler kızışıyor!
> 
> İyi okumalar...

8\. Bölüm- Ele Geçirme Planı

Harry sessizce arazi boyunca yürüdü. Birkaç saatlik antrenmandan sonra geriye dönüyordu. Bütün Ölüm Yiyenlerin Malikane'nin içinde olduğunu biliyordu ama yine de ne olur ne olmaz diye maskesini elindeydi.

Yorgunluktan da öte bir şeydi bu hissettiği. Neredeyse aralıksız beş saattir çalışıyordu. Genelde asla bu kadar zamanı antrenmanda geçirmezdi ama son zamanlarda tek yapmak istediği buydu. İçinde yükselen öfkenin dışarı çıkmayı istediğini ve tek yolunun da bu olduğunu biliyordu. Yani bu ve bir de görevleri...

Harry kendi antrenman yerini Malikane'den ayıran ormanlık arazi boyunca yürümeye devam etti. Ormanlık arazinin daha da içine girmişti ki arkasında bir ses duydu. Yürümeyi kesmedi ama sezgisel olarak sesin nereden geldiğini duymak için kulaklarını açtı.

Asası, koluna bağlı olan kılıfta güvenli bir şekilde duruyordu. Harry birinin onu takip ettiğini fark ettiğini belli etmeden yürümeye devam etti. Şimdi arkasındaki ayak seslerini oldukça net bir şekilde duyabiliyordu.

Her şey bir anda oldu.

Harry bir eliyle maskesini yüzüne oturturken diğer eliyle asasına uzandı. Olduğu yerde dönüp ona sinsice yaklaşanı görmeyerek yakaladı. Kim olduğunu fark etmeden önce Harry'nin eli karşısındakinin boğazını kavramıştı bile. Asasını boğazına tutmadan önce adamı en yakın ağaca yapıştırdı.

"Ah! Ne kadar paranoyak olabilirsin, Harry?" dedi çocuk kızgınlıkla.

Harry maskesinin ardında sırıttı ve onu serbest bıraktı. Asasını kaldırmadan önce uzanıp maskesini çıkarttı.

"Draco, neden bana sinsice yaklaşıyorsun?" diye sordu çocukluk arkadaşına.

Draco Malfoy başının arkasını ovalarken Harry'e kızgınlıkla baktı.

"Sinsice yaklaştığım falan yoktu! Sadece sessizce geldim, o kadar." dedi.

Harry cevap olarak sırıttı.

"Babamın seni yakalamasından korkuyorsun ha?" diye sordu.

Lord Voldemort'un Draco Malfoy'a karşı olan hoşnutsuzluğu sır değildi. Harry'nin dikkatini antrenmanından ve derslerinden dağıtmakla suçluyordu onu.

Draco bir şey söylemedi ama endişeyle etrafa bakındı.

"Görüyorsun ya, işte bu nedenle senin benim evime gelmen gerek." dedi Draco.

Harry güldü. Malikaneye doğru yürümeye başladılar. Draco şimdi çok daha rahat görünüyordu. Eğer Harry'le beraber ise o zaman sıkıntı yoktu, hatta eğer Harry yanındaysa Lord Voldemort'la bile yüz yüze gelebilirdi. Fakat yalnızsa, o zaman eve geri dönememe olasılığı vardı.

"Ee, ne zaman geri döndün?" diye sordu Harry, tepeyi tırmanırken.

"Geri döneli asırlar oldu, ama babam bir süre uzak kalmanın en iyisi olacağını düşündü. Senin bazı şeylerle meşgul olduğunu söyledi, ben de birkaç haftalığına oturup inanılmaz derecede sıkılmak zorunda kaldım." diye cevapladı Draco.

"Görevlerim vardı." Harry cevapladı basitçe.

"Seninle bir göreve gidebilmeyi isterdim" diye iç geçirdi Draco.

Harry alayla homurdandı ve Draco'ya komik bir bakış attı.

"Sen, bir çatışmada! Bunu görmek isterdim!" dedi Harry, arkadaşının yüzündeki inanamaz ifadeye bayılarak.

"Ne! Neden olmasın! Ben iyi bir düellocuyum!" diye yanıtladı Draco, havalı havalı.

"Büyük olasılık karşı tarafa saçının bozulup bozulmadığını sorar dururdun." diye güldü Harry, Draco ona kötü kötü bakarken.

"İyi gözükmek suç değil ama tabii sen ne bilirsin ki bunun hakkında! O karmakarışık saçı en son ne zaman taradın sen?" diye sordu Draco, Harry'e hafif bir bakış atarak.

Harry omuzlarını silkti ve elini saçından geçirerek cevapladı;

" Herkes senin kadar bakımı zor değil, Draco."

Harry en iyi arkadaşının ona karşı edebileceği iyi bir hakaret bulmaya çalışmasını izledi. Oldukça kızarmıştı.

" Evet, peki sen..."

" Sen ne?" diye sordu yüksek ve buz gibi bir ses.

Draco olduğu yerde şimşek hızıyla döner dönmez tam arkasında Lord Voldemort'u buldu. Kırmızı, merhametsiz gözleri ona dikilmişti. Draco yetiştirildiği şekilde bir kerede dizlerinin üstüne düştü.

"Umarım oğluma hakaret etmek üzere değildin?" diye sordu Voldemort, karşısındakinden hiç hazzetmeyen bir sesle.

"Hayır, Lordum! Ben asla..." diye başladı Draco.

"Uzaklaş!" diye emretti Voldemort.

Draco ayağa kalktı ve Harry'e bile bir kez dönüp bakmadan başka tarafa yöneldi. Lord Voldemort, oldukça solgun ve korkulu görünen Draco'yu durdurdu ve düpedüz bir tiksinmeyle baştan aşağı süzdü.

"Genç Malfoy. Tatil için eve gelmiş olduğunu görüyorum. Buranın senin evin olmadığını hatırlatmak isterim, bu yüzden seni burada görmek istemiyorum!" burada durup bütün sahneyi meraklı bir ifadeyle izleyen Harry'e baktı. " Buraya sadece Harry burada olmanı istediğinde gelebilirsin, bunun haricinde uzak dur. Anlaşıldı mı!"

"E-evet E-efendimiz." diye kekeleyebildi Draco, Harry'nin Lord Voldemort'a dik dik bakışını görmek için bile geriye bakmadan aceleyle ayrıldı.

Draco, görünürden kaybolur kaybolmaz, Lord Voldemort siyah saçlı çocuğun ona dik dik bakışına döndü. Harry asla babasına başkasının yanında saygısızlık yapmazdı; onu yapmak için her zaman yalnız oldukları zamanı beklerdi.

"Ne?" diye sordu Lord Voldemort, Harry buz gibi bakmaya devam ettikçe.

"Ben senin arkadaşlarına bu şekilde davranmıyorum." dedi Harry, gözleri hala yakut kırmızısı gözlerdeydi.

"Arkadaşım olmadığı için. Onlara ihtiyacım yok ve senin de öyle, özellikle de genç Malfoy gibi işe yaramaz korkaklar gibisine."

Harry kollarını göğsünde kavuşturup babasına baktı.

"Malfoy'a ihtiyacım yok ama benden onlarca yaş büyük olmayan biriyle konuşmak ara sıra iyi oluyor!"

Lord Voldemort Harry'nin yaptığı yoruma gülümseyerek yanına gitti. Ellerini Harry'nin omuzlarına koydu ve bir anlığına öylece durdu. Harry Babasının yüzüne baktı ve kızgınlığının bir kısmının yok olduğunu hissetti. 'Bunu her zaman bir bakışla yapıyor' diye düşündü onun yüzüne bakarken.

"Draco'yla ne problemin var?" diye sordu Harry, daha sakin bir sesle.

"Onunla bir problemim yok. Sadece senin yakınında olmaya değer görmüyorum. Seninle saygısızca konuşmasından hoşlanmıyorum."

Lord Voldemort, Draco'nun Harry'le nasıl konuştuğunu bilmek için bir çok konuşmaya kulak misafiri olmuştu. Nasıl onunla dalga geçtiğini ve hatta bazen alay ettiğini duymuştu. Draco'nun hala bütün uzuvlarının yerinde olması Voldemort'un her şeyini ve Harry'nin araya girmesi almıştı.

"Evet fakat, o benim ve Draco arasında." Harry iç geçirdi, babasıyla tartışmaktan yorulmuştu. "Her neyse, sen burada ne yapıyorsun? Toplantı bitti mi?" diye sordu Harry.

"Evet, bitti. Bu saate kadar senin Malikane'de olmanı bekliyordum. Nerede olduğunu görmek istedim. Şimdi neden geride kaldığını anladım." dedi Voldemort, Draco'nun gittiği yöne doğru bakarak.

"Sen gelmeden sadece bir iki dakika önce onunla karşılaştım. Antrenman sırasında zamanın nasıl geçtiğini fark etmedim." diye cevap verdi Harry.

Voldemort, Harry'e yakından baktı.

"Bu günlerde çok daha fazla çalışıyorsun." diye yorum yaptı.

Harry omuzlarını silkti.

"Daha hazırlıklı olmak zarar vermez."

Voldemort bir şey demedi ve Harry'le beraber Riddle Malikânesi'ne yürüdü.

xxx

Akşam geç bir saatti ve Yoldaşlığın birçok üyesi eve gitmekten başka bir şey istemiyordu. Lily bir kez daha James bir yanında Sirius diğer yanında oturmaktaydı. James bir hafta önce taburcu edilmişti ve çoktan Seherbazlık görevine geri dönmüştü bile. Lily, James iyi olduğu için bütün Tanrılara teşekkür ediyordu. Neyse ki iz kalmamıştı, yoksa James'in sol kulağından ensesinin arkasında bıçağın onu kestiği yere kadar çirkin bir yara izi olacaktı. Dumbledore'un toplantıyı başlatmak için ayağa kalkmasıyla beraber düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

Albus Dumbledore yorgun görünen bir grup insanın önündeki yerini aldı.

"Hepinize geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim." diye başladı. James, Sirius ve Kingsley'e bakmadan önce gözleri önünde oturanların yüzlerinde dolandı. "Evet doğru." dedi basitçe. "Voldemort'un bir varisi var."

Odanın atmosferi neredeyse anında değişti. Şaşkın nefes kesilmeleri ve panik dolu iç çekmeler yankılandı odada. James onu rahatlatmak için Lily'e bakarken, hafifçe gülümsemeye çalıştı. İşe yaramadı.

"Bu nasıl mümkün olur? Şimdiye kadar nasıl kimse varlığından haberdar olmaz?" diye sordu McGonagall.

"Bilmiyorum Minerva, ama Severus Larry Hunt'ı öldüren çocuğun aslında Voldemort'un oğlu olduğunu onayladı. Gerçek adı bilinmiyor, bu yüzden şimdilik ona Karanlık Prens diyoruz." diye cevapladı Dumbledore.

"Voldemort'un onu sır olarak saklayabildiğine inanamıyorum. Bu, bu inanılır gibi değil." dedi Tonks yüzünden şok okunur haldeydi.

"Voldemort'un onu kendi adamlarından da gizli tuttuğuna inanıyorum. Sadece iki yıl önce Ölüm Yiyenlere tanıtıldı. Şimdi bile, kimse yüzünü görmedi ya da gerçek adını bilmiyor. Sadece güvenilen ve Voldemort'a yakın olan Ölüm Yiyenler oğluyla tanıştı." dedi Dumbledore.

"Nasıl oluyor da Snape bize ondan bahsetmedi?" diye sordu James bir kerede.

"Çünkü Potter, tanıştırıldığı toplantının bir parçası değildim!" diye cevap verdi Snape, buz gibi.

"Sonradan öğrenmiş olmalısın." diye ekledi Sirius.

"O yerin etrafında dolaşan pek çok rivayet var. Kendi gözlerimle görene kadar hiçbir şey söylemedim." diye kesin bir tavırla tepki verdi Snape.

"O zaman bütün o Ölüm Yiyenler'i öldüren o muydu? Haklıydın. Karanlık Prens, Voldemort'un emirleriyle öldürüyor." sordu Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore cevap vermeden önce Snape'e baktı.

"Evlerinde öldürülmüş olarak bulunan Ölüm Yiyenler, anlaşılan Voldemort ile ters düşmüş kişiler. Voldemort oğlunu, söylemeyi sevdiği gibi 'görevleri' gerçekleştirmesi ve onu ya da yaptıklarını tehdit edenlerden kurtulması için gönderiyor.

Lily omurgasından bir ürpertinin geçtiğini hissetti. 'Bir çocuğun yetiştirilmesi için, nasıl bir yöntem...'

"Kaç yaşında olduğunu biliyor musun? Reşit olmuş mu?" diye sordu Molly.

"Emin olamayız ama on yedi yaşının altında olduğunu düşünüyorum. Bu toplayabildiğimiz bilgiden çıkarttığım bir şey." Burada Snape'e başka bir takdir dolu işaret verdi devam etmeden önce.

"Yalnız çalışıyor. Bu yüzden hiç başka bir baskın sırasında görülmedi. Ölüm Yiyenlerle beraber çalışmıyor. Bir Ölüm Yiyen grubuyla beraber olduğu sadece bir tek olay var." Dumbledore burada duraksadı ve kelimelerini toparlaması bir dakikasını aldı.

"Longbottomlar'a saldırıldığında Ölüm Yiyenler ile beraber olduğu açığa çıktı."

Lily odanın çoğunun da aldığı gibi yüksek sesle nefes aldı. Hemen önündeki iki boş sandalyeye baktı. Odadaki herkes de o yöne bakıyordu.

"Longbottomlar'a işkence edip onları öldüren Karanlık Prens'di. Onları ve evlerini, onları yavaşça öldüren, onların...diri diri yanmalarına sebep olan büyülü bir ateşe verdi." Dumbledore burada daha fazla devam edemediğinden durdu.

Odadaki gerilim dayanılmazdı. Birden bütün Seherbazlar, Voldemort'u ve Ölüm Yiyenlerini unutmuştu. Karanlık Prens'i istiyorlardı, Longbottomlar'a düzenlenen o iğrenç saldırının bedelini ona ödetmek için. Frank, Seherbaz arkadaşlarındandı ve karısı Alice de aynı zamanda Yoldaşlık üyesiydi. Ölümleri hepsini etkilemişti ve şimdi kimin tam olarak suçlu olduğunu bildiklerine göre, katile adaleti dayatmak için her şeyi yaparlardı.

Lily kaçmaya tehdit eden hıçkırıkla savaşırken James'in elini tuttu. Frank, James'in iyi bir arkadaşıydı. Harry on beş sene önce kaybolduğunda, Frank ve Alice, o ve James'in için orada olmuşlardı. İyi insanlardı ve öyle kötü bir sonu hak etmemişlerdi. Yangını söndürmek 48 saat sürmüştü ve sonunda bedenlerinden geriye küllerden başka bir şey kalmamıştı.

"Bu haberin üzücü olduğunu biliyorum ama önümüzde olana odaklanmak zorundayız. Bu bir şans. Eğer Karanlık Prens'i ele geçirebilirsek Voldemort'un kendine güveninin önemli bir parçasını yıkarız. Karanlık Prens'in yakalanmasıyla, Voldemort'a kolaylıkla ulaşabiliriz." diye açıkladı Dumbledore.

Bu noktada, Kingsley ayağa kalktı.

"Bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm ama onu yakalamayı bırakın ona zarar bile veremedik. Çocuğun hareketleri tahmin edilemez. Hiç duymadığımız büyüler kullanıyor. Onu yakalayabileceğimizi sanmıyorum."

Odadaki hava zaten ağırdı ve Kingsley'nin sözleriyle birkaç çentik daha da ağırlaştı.

"Tek seçeneğimiz çocuğu incelemek. Savaşma stilinden birçok şey öğrenebiliriz." dedi Moody, probleme kendi çözümünü getirerek.

James ayağa kalktı, bütün gözler ona döndü.

"Görüyorsunuz ya, bence asıl problem burada. Bizim tarafımızda, zamanımız yok."

James'in açıklamasına herkes boş boş bakmaya devam etti.

" 'zamanımız yok'la ne kastediyorsun Potter!" diye yapıştırdı Snape.

Sirius ona karşı biraz hırladı ama Lily koluna elini koyarak onu susturdu.

" Demek istediğim şey basit, onu incelemek için zamanımız yok, bu çocuk resmen bizimle yeri süpürüyor ve on yedi bile değil henüz. Sadece güçlerinin üçte birine sahip. Eğer onu şimdi yakalayamazsak...o zaman reşit olduğunda ve tam güçlerine kavuştuğunda nasıl olacağını düşünebiliyor musunuz?"

James'in sözleri etkisini, herkesin korku ve dehşet dolu bakışlarında gösterdi.

"Onun hakkında daha fazla bilgiye ihtiyacımız var. Herkesin en azından bir tane olduğuna göre onun zaafı nedir bilmemiz gerekiyor." dedi Dumbledore, Yoldaşlık'ın köstebeği, Severus Snape'e bakarak.

Snape Okul Müdürü'ne baktı ve bulduğu şeyler hakkındaki raporunu vermenin zamanı geldiğini hissetti. Herkesin dikkatini üstünde toplayabilmek için ayağı kalktı.

"Evet, bence herkesin onun en belirgin zaafının farkında olması gerek, Karanlık Lord." Nefeslerini tutanları dinlemek için durdu. Devam etti. " Karanlık Lord ve Karanlık Prens'in çok yakın bir ilişkisi olduğunu öğrendim. Karanlık Lord'un kimseye, oğluna verdiği gibi tepki verdiğini görmedim. Karanlık Prens bile babasına gerçekten bağlı gözüküyor. Karanlık Lord istese, severek canını onun için verir."

Bu sözler üzerine, Sirius konuştu.

"Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e aynen o dediğini yapmasını rica etme şansımız ne?"

Lily keskince ona baktı, gerçekten nerede ne söyleyeceğini hiç bilmiyordu.

"Ama" diye devam etti Snape, Sirius'a bir bakış attıktan sonra. "başka birine daha da yakın olduğunu buldum; Bellatrix Lestrange." Kuzeninin adını söylerken Sirius'un tam gözlerinin içine baktı.

Sirius'un gözleri koyulaştı ve yanakları kızardı. Büyürken o ve Bella çok yakındılar ama genç yetişkinler olduklarında, Bellatrix Black aile geleneğini devam ettirmiş ve Karanlık İşareti almıştı. Sirius hayatını kendi ailesinden kurtarmak için gerçek anlamda evinden kaçmak zorunda kalmıştı. James en yakın arkadaşına baktı ve ellerini yumruk yaptığını, çenesinin kilitlendiğini gördü. Snape'e geri dönüp baktı. 'Bunu farklı bir şekilde de söyleyebilirdi' diye düşündü. 'Pis serseri!'

Snape'in yüzünde kendinden memnun bir sırıtma vardı.

"Öyle görünüyor ki çocuğu Bellatrix yetiştirmiş ve ona çok değer veriyor. Çocuk ona karşı direnç gösterse de o da aslında ona değer veriyor. Bir yakın hat Ölüm Yiyen'i olarak bu bilgiye ulaşabilmek için oldukça zaman harcamak zorunda kaldım."

Snape, Lucius Malfoy kılığına bürünmenin hatırası aklına geldiğinde hafifçe solgunlaştı. Bütün Çok Özlü İksir stoğunu bunun için kullanmıştı.

"Yani çocuğa ulaşmamız için ya Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e ya da Bellatrix Lestrange'e ulaşmamız lazım?" diye sordu Kingsley Shacklebolt, birazcık sarkastik bir ifadeyle.

Snape sadece buz gibi bir bakışla tepki verdi ve yerine oturdu. Albus Dumbledore, yılgın yüzlerle dolu odaya üzgünce baktı.

Sirius bir kez daha Snape'e sataştı.

"Nasıl oluyor da sen çocuğun yüzünü hiç görmedin, yani demek istediğim gece gündüz o berbat maskeyle dolaşamaz ya?"

"Çocuğun yakınına dahi gitmedim. Malfoy'a o kadar yakınken neler olduğunu kesinlikle fark ederdi!" diye cevapladı Snape, sinirini zorlukla kontrol edebildiği ses tonundan belliydi.

"Teşekkürler Severus. Senin için bu bilgiyi bulmanın ne kadar zor olmuş olabileceğini biliyorum. Şimdi kusursuz bir plan yapmamız gerekiyor."

Yavaşça, oda ne yapabilecekleri ve Lord Voldemort'un dehasını nasıl yakalayabilecekleri hakkında planlar üretmeye başladı.

Sirius yavaşça sandalyesinden kalktı. Doğrudan Albus Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Benim bir fikrim var." dedi yavaşça, herkes dönüp ona baktı.

"Ama seveceğini düşünmüyorum."

xxx


	9. Elimizde

9\. Bölüm - Elimizde!

Harry iyi bir gün geçirmiyordu. Babasına kötü haber getiren birkaç Ölüm Yiyen yüzünden başını çatlatan bir ağrıyla uyanmıştı. Sonra da bütün sabahı Bella'yı arayarak geçirmiş ancak sonradan bir baskında olduğunu öğrenmişti.

"Tipik." diye söylendi.

Ağustos'un ortalarına geldiklerinden hava artık soğumaya başlamıştı. Arazinin ortalarına doğru yol alırken Harry ellerini kapatabilmek için cübbesinin kollarını çekiştirdi. Gümüş maskesi cübbesinin cebinde duruyordu. Çoğu Ölüm Yiyen büyük olasılık Harry'nin uyanma sebebi olan kötü haberleri duyduktan sonra babasının verdiği emirle baskına gitmişti.

Harry antrenman yaptığı bölgeye doğru, sağlam adımlarla yürüdü. Geçirdiği nahoş sabahtan sonra oldukça agresif hissediyordu ve öfkesini biraz antrenmanla atmak istiyordu. Ama daha antrenman yaptığı bölgeye ulaşmamıştı ki duyduğu bir sesle alarma geçti. Havayı yarıp kesen bir sesti. Yerdeki yapraklar sanki birisi üstlerinden geçiyormuşcasına çıtırdıyordu. Harry sezgisel olarak bunun ne olduğunu hemen anlamıştı. Devasa bir yılanın kayarak ona doğru gelişini görmek için arkasını döndü.

"Nagini" diye Çataldili'nde tısladı.

"Genç Efendi." diye cevapladı yılan.

Harry yılanın yanına yürüdü ve nazikçe başını okşadı. Yılandan gerçekten çok hoşnuttu. Neredeyse Lord Voldemort'un kendisi kadar. Harry'e on yedini yaşına bastığında buna benzer bir yılan alacağına söz vermişti. 'Yalnızca bir sene daha' diye düşündü Harry, Nagini'yi okşarken. Daha bir gece önce on altı yaşına basmıştı, ama her zaman ki gibi kutlama olmamıştı. Harry'nin tek kutlanacak doğum günü ancak reşit olacağı doğum günü olacaktı.

Harry devasa sürüngenin başına baktı ve bir kez daha Çataldili'nde sordu.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada, genelde gece yarısına kadar hiçbir yere çıkmazsın?"

"Sıkıldım, ben de kendime küçük.....bir atıştırmalık alayım dedim!" diye tısladı ona.

Harry hafifçe yüzünü buruşturdu, Nagini'nin küçük atıştırmalık dediği şeyin genelde normal standartlara göre oldukça büyük bir şey olduğunu biliyordu. At, inek ve birkaç koyun gibi yakınlardaki birçok çiftlik hayvanının kayboluşlarından Nagini sorumluydu. Bazı seferlerde kendine birkaç insan bile bulmuştu, ama Harry şu an bunu düşünmemeyi tercih ediyordu.

Nagini'ye başka bir şey söyleyemeden önce yara izi acıyla kavruldu. Eli sezgisel olarak alnını buldu ve Harry kafasında patlayan yakıcı acıyla bir anlığına körleşti. Gözünün önünde beliren noktalardan kurtulmak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve malikanenin olduğu yöne doğru döndü.

"Şimdi ne oldu?" diye söylendi kendine.

Nagini'ye dönüp hoşça kal dedi ve kaleye doğru yöneldi. Acı geldiği kadar hızlı yok olmuştu. Lord Voldemort çok nadiren mutlu bir havada olduğundan şimdi Harry'nin artık alıştığı cansız bir zonklama vardı sadece. Babasının odasına ait kapılara ulaşana kadar bir kez bile durmadı. Kapıyı bir defa çaldı ve sessizce odaya girdi.

Lord Voldemort özel odasına kimin girdiğini görmek için baktı, Harry'i görünce yaklaşmasını işaret etti. Voldemort pencereden uzaklaşarak ona baktı.

"Harry, bir olay olmuş, biraz önce acil durum sinyalini aldım. Görünen o ki bu sabahki baskın pek iyi gitmemiş."

Zümrüt yeşili gözlerini babasının yakut kırmızısı olanlarından ayırmadan başını salladı Harry.

"Sinyal kimden geldi Baba?" diye sordu.

"Bella" Voldemort ismi neredeyse fısıldadı.

Harry etrafındaki hava sanki çekilmiş gibi hissetti. Nefes alamıyordu. Babasından gidip ona yardım etmesi için gelecek olan emri bekledi, ama emir gelmedi.

Lord Voldemort yalnızca Harry'e baktı ve arkasını döndü, besbelli Harry'nin zihin sağlığı adına içinde tırmanan öfkeyle savaşıyordu.

"Baba, emirlerin neler?" diye bastırdı Harry.

"Hiçbir şey, senin hiçbir şey yapmanı istemiyorum."

Harry ancak babasının ona dönük olan sırtına bakabildi.

"Ama bir şey yapmamız gerekiyor..."

"Harry, ne kadar yakın hattımı kurtarmak istiyor da olsam, özellikle de Bella'yı, seni bir kurtarma görevinde riske edecek değilim." dedi Voldemort, hala yüzünü Harry'e dönmeyerek.

Harry öfkesinin tırmandığını hissetti.

"Baba, yakın hattı da kaybedemeyiz, yerlerine yenilerini koymamız çok uzun sürer ve Bella...onu da kaybedemeyiz."

Harry son kısmı sessizce söyledi. Bella'yı kaybetme düşüncesini bile kurmak onun için çok fazlaydı. Bunun üzerine Voldemort Harry'le yüz yüze geldi. Kendisi de Bella'yı kurtarmakla oğlunu tehlikeye atmak arasında kalmış gibi görünüyordu. Kişisel olarak Bella ya da her hangi başka bir Ölüm Yiyen umurunda değildi ama Harry haklıydı. Eğer yakın hattını şimdi kaybederse bu savaşın zaferinin gecikmesi de dâhil her türlü probleme sebep olurdu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve ona baskının yapıldığı yerin görüntülerini göndermek için Harry'le gözlerini kilitledi.

Harry detayları aldı ve keskince döndü, kapıya doğru neredeyse koşar adım gitti.

"Harry!" diye seslendi arkasından Lord Voldemort.

Harry kapıda durdu ve dönüp baktı.

"Sadece onu al ve hemen geri dön, anlaşıldı mı?!"

"Anlaşıldı baba." oldu Harry'nin cevabı ve sonra ana kapının hemen ardındaki cisimlenme noktasına doğru hızlıca yürümeye başladı.

xxx

Harry yıkık dökük bir binanın önüne cisimlendi. Hızlıca çevre araziyi taradı. Her yerde çatışma izleri vardı. Hemen girişteki kan izlerini görebiliyordu. Terk edilmiş binaya doğru yöneldi. Bir zamanlar bir atölye ya da ambar olarak iş görmüş ama şimdi sadece yıkık bir döküntü olan terk edilmiş binaya doğru yürüdü.

Maskesi sağlamca yerine oturtulmuş halde binaya girdi. Yer boş gibi gözüküyor olmasına rağmen temkinlice yürüdü. Uzaktan gelen bağrışmaları duyabiliyordu, belki yıkılmış binanın üst katından. Üst kata ulaştığında gerçekten de çatışmanın devam ettiğini gördü. Etrafta her tarafa yayılmış bedenler vardı. Çoğunun yüzünde Ölüm Yiyen maskeleri görüyordu. Harry nefesinin altından küfretti. Hızlıca odayı geçip neredeyse yıkılmış duvarın yanına saklandı. Bella'nın formunu görebilmek için zümrüt gözleri zemini taradı. Lanetlerin savrulduğunu duyabildiğini ama kimseyi göremediğini fark etti.

'Yıkıntının arkasında olmalılar.' diye düşündü her tarafa yayılmış molozları yoklarken. Harry etrafa dikkatlice bakarak saklandığı yerden çıktığı an Bella'yı gördü. Odanın köşesinde yatıyordu. Cübbesinin etekleri yırtılmıştı ve güzel yüzü kanla kaplıydı. Harry öfkesinin kabardığını hissetti. Bastırılmış bir hiddetle titriyordu. Sessizce ayağa kalktı ve düşmüş bedene doğru yöneldi.

Kimse fark etmeden ona uzandı. Yanına eğildi ve nazikçe parmağını boynuna koydu. 'Lütfen ölmüş olma!' diye fısıldadı kendine. Nabzı hissetti ve derin bir oh çekti.

"Bella" diye fısıldadı, uyandırmaya çalışarak. Bella gözlerini açtı ve Harry'nin şaşkınlığını görüp kocaman sırıttı.

"Selam yakışıklı!"

Harry anında bedenden uzaklaştı. Yüz Bella'ya aitti ama ses bir adamın sesiydi. Hem de Harry'nin bir çok defa duyduğu bir sesti. 'Sahte' Bella kalkıp oturdu ve Harry'nin şok ifadesine gülümsedi. Harry ayağa kalktı ama o asasını kaldıramadan bütün o lanetleri savuran seslerin sustuğunu ve daha önce yere yığılmış bedenlerle çevrili olduğunu fark etti.

xxx

Lord Voldemort tahtında oturuyordu. Nagini yanındaydı ama şu an onu görmezden geliyordu. Şakaklarına masaj yaparak, gözleri kapalı biçimde kendini sakinleştirmek için aynı şeyi tekrarlayarak oturdu. Hissettiği bütün öfkeyi kendinden uzaklaştırmaya konsantre olmaya çalışıyordu. Kapısının çalınması ve birçok sesle beraber konsantrasyonu dağıldı.

Elinin bir hareketiyle kapıları açtı ve bütün yakın hattını karşısında görünce şaşkınlık içinde kalakaldı. Hepsinin yüzlerinde zafer ifadeleri vardı ve hepsi Karanlık Lordları'na gülümsüyorlardı. Hiçbiri hiçbir şekilde yaralı bile değillerdi. Hepsinin önünde eğilmesiyle beraber gözleri ona en yakın Ölüm Yiyene dikildi.

Tek kadın Ölüm Yiyeni ona gülümsedi ve onu selamlamak için ayağa kalktı.

"Efendimiz, baskın tam bir başarıydı. Şimdi..." efendisinin ona inanamaz bakışını görünce durdu.

"Efendimiz!" diye nefesi kesildi, Voldemort'un ayağa kalkıp yıldırım gibi önünde belirmesiyle beraber.

Voldemort Bella'nın gözlerine baktı ve hastalıklı bir sarsılmayla kandırıldığını fark etti. Bella acil durum sinyalini göndermemişti. Herhangi bir sorun yoktu. Harry'i bir tuzağa göndermişti!

"Hayır...hayır!Harry!" diye fısıldadı Voldemort. Geriye doğru bir adım attı ve hiçbir uyarı vermeden ileri atılarak Bella'yı kollarından tutup oyuncak bebekmişcesine salladı.

" Onu geri getir! Harry'i bana geri getir, hemen!" diye hırladı ona.

Bella korkudan ancak başını sallayabildi. Voldemort'un zihnine girmesiyle nasıl Harry'nin sözde onu "kurtarmaya" gittiğinin görüntülerine tanık oldu.

Arkasını döndü ve bir şey söylemeden yakın hattın kalanına onu takip etmelerini işaret etti. O ve Lucius odadan dışarıya yönlendirdiler grubu.

Lord Voldemort halen öfkesini uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak durup izledi. Eğer Harry'nin konsantrasyona ihtiyacı varsa o da şu andı.

xxx

Harry etrafına baktı ve çevresini saran asalarını ona doğrultmuş en az on Seherbaz gördü. Çoğu, şimdi yerde gördüğü bedenlerle kandırıldığını anlayan Harry'e Ölüm Yiyen maskelerini ve siyah cübbeleri çıkararak Seherbaz cübbelerini açığa çıkarıyorlardı. 'Sahte' Bella köpeğe benzer bir kahkaha attı. Harry öfkeyle kavrulduğunu hissetti. Kendi gözlerinin önünde Bella'nın bedeni yavaşça saçları uzun ve koyu renkli Sirius Black'e dönüştü.

Ünlü Sihirbaz gözüne düşen saçlarını çekip Harry'e kocaman sırıttığında yapabildiği tek şey ters bir bakış atmaktı.

"Eee Prens, yakalanışını görmek güzel, bütün gün sevgili eski kuzenim gibi görünmek zorunda kalacağımı düşünmüştüm."

Asasını çıkardı ve direkt olarak Harry'nin göğsüne doğrulttu.

"Şimdi iyi bir çocuk ol ve ellerini görebileceğimiz bir yere koy."

Harry onu duymazlıktan geldi ve onun yerine etraftaki Seherbazları gözlemlediğini göstermek için şöyle bir döndü.

"On bire bir. Bu kadarına cesaretiniz olduğunu hiç düşünmemiştim." dedi alaycı bir sesle Sirius'a. Zevkle birkaç yüzün kızarıp asalarının hafifçe titrediğini gördü.

Harry kendi kendine gülümsedi. Yavaşça gizli asasını kolundan aşağı hareket ettirerek eline düşürüyordu. Ona ihtiyacı olacaktı.

"Eee, nasıl becerebildiğini anlatmak ister misin?" diye sordu Sirius'a, sözsüz olarak asasına accio büyüsü yaparken karşısındakilerin dikkatini dağıtmak için.

"Neyi nasıl becerdim?" diye sordu yüzünde sinir bozucu bir zafer ifadesiyle Sirius.

Harry ona tıslamadan önce dişlerini sıktı.

"Bella'nın acil durum sinyalini nasıl taklit ettin?"

"Ha o, yani aslına bakarsan oldukça kolay oldu, buna sahip olunca." küçük bir yüzüğü kaldırıp gösterdi.

Harry yakından bakınca Bella'nın yüzüğünün aynısı olduğunu gördü. Bir anlığına Harry'nin kafası karıştı ama yüzüğü tekrar incelediğinde ne olduğunu anladı.

Yüzüğün üzerinde Black ailesinin arması vardı. Besbelli Bella'ya ailesi tarafından verilmişti. Harry bir acil durum sinyali verildiğinde genelde sinyali verenin fazla detay vermeye zamanı olmadığını biliyordu. Genelde yer ve aciliyetin sebebi verilebilirdi yalnızca. Sinyali verenin kimliği genelde ya kayıtlı asası tarafından ya da o an yanında olan aile arması gibi belirleyici bir iz taşıyan bir eşya tarafından yapılırdı. Diğer Ölüm Yiyenler gibi Bella'nın da asası kayıtlı olmadığından, yüzük kimlik belirlemek için kullanılabilirdi. Babası ne Sirius'da yüzüğün olmasını ne de onu bu şekilde kullanmasını beklemezdi, bu yüzden de işaretin Bella'dan geldiğini varsaymıştı.

"Yani yüzüğü çaldın. Daha aşağı inebilir misin Black?" diye sordu Harry adamın kızarmasından zevk alarak.

"Aslına bakarsan, hiçbir şey çaldığım yok! Bu yüzük bana ait. Kuzeni olarak bende de bu yüzükten bir tane var, sadece şimdiye kadar kullanacak yer bulamamıştım." diye bitirdi Sirius, önünde duran genç çocuğa dik dik bakarken.

"Ve Çok Özlü İksir?"

"Sadece şansa elimde artan biraz vardı. En son onun kılığına girdiğimden beri geriye kalanı sakladığıma mutluyum, gerçi o bu kadar iyi sonuç vermemişti." dedi Sirius, Harry'e birkaç adım yaklaşarak.

"Şimdi bütün soruların yanıtlandığına göre tutuklama aşamasına geçebiliriz diyorum, ne dersin?"

Harry cevap vermedi.

"Hadi ama çocuk, saçma bir şey yapmaya çalışma. Hepimizi geçemeyeceğini biliyorsun!" dedi çocuğa yaklaşarak Deli-Göz Moody.

Harry dönüp ona baktı ve elinin tahta çubuk üzerinde kapandığını hissetti. Maskesinin ardında tekrar gülümsedi.

"Geçemez miyim?" diye alay etti ikinci asasını çekip çıkartmadan önce.

Daha kimse tepki gösteremeden Harry iki asasını da zemine işaret ederek bağırdı.

"MOMENTUM EXPUR!"

Bütün zemin deprem oluyormuşcasına sallanmaya başladı. Seherbazlar kesinlikle bunu beklemiyorlardı ve çoğu dengesini kaybetti. James, Kingsley ve Sirius ayakta kalmayı başaran yegâne kişilerdi ama buna rağmen sallanan asalarını önlerinde duran çocuğa doğrultamıyorlardı. Karanlık Prens bir asasıyla zemini sarsmaya devam etmek için enerji dalgaları gönderirken diğeriyle kendi etrafında bir daire çizdi. Gözlerinin önünde yerin altına kaybolurken yalnızca seyredebildiler. Üç saniye içerisinde yerde bir delik açıp birinci kata doğru inmişti!

Zemin sallanmayı durdurdu ve on bir Seherbaz ayağa kalkıp yerdeki delikten içeri atlarken şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine baktılar. 'Aynı anda nasıl iki lanet birden savurdu, bu imkansız!' diye düşündü James, aşağı doğru düşerken. Yıkılmış binayı gözleriyle taradı ve kapıya doğru yönelmiş çocuğu gördü. Grubun geri kalanı çabucak ona katıldılar ve çocuğa lanetler fırlatmaya başladılar.

Harry kendini dökülmüş alçı enkazının arkasına attı. Ona doğru yaslandı ve ninja yıldızlarını çıkarttı. Asasını geriye kolunun üst kısmına bağlı olan kılıfa yerleştirdi. Yıldızlardan iki tanesini tuttu ve dikkatlice Seherbazları rahatlıkla görebileceği bir konuma hareket etti. Kırmızı ve sarı renkli lanetler yağmuru üzerine yağarken hemen alçının arkasında eğilmek zorunda kaldı. Sadece bir an sürmüştü ama Harry iki Seherbazın yerlerini görmüştü. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kendini alçının güvenli korumasından atarak bıçakları onların olduğu yöne fırlattı. Bıçaklar Seherbazları tam göğüslerinden yakaladı ve iki adam da bıçaklar göğüslerine gömülmüş halde oldukları yere yığıldılar. Daha fazla lanet onun olduğu yere gönderilirken Harry yıkılmış alçının güvenliğine ancak sığınabildi.

Seherbazlar arasındaki bağrışı duydu.

"Yapmayın! Onu canlı istiyoruz, yalnızca sersemletin. Öldürmeyin!"

Harry, James Potter'a ait sesi tanıdı.

Yaklaşan ayak seslerini duydu, burada çok fazla saklanamayacağını biliyordu. Etrafına ona yardım edecek bir şey bulmak için bakındı. Sonra solunda binanın başka bir kanadına açılan bir kapı gördü. Kapı menteşelerinden sarkıyordu ve etrafında bir sürü cam parçası var gibiydi. Harry bir kez daha kendi kendine sırıttı.

Kendini hazırladı, Seherbazların daha da yaklaştığını söyleyebiliyordu.

"Hadi ama, bu çocuksu oyunlara son ver artık. Sessizce gelirsen sana zarar vermeyeceğimize söz veririz." diye anlaşmaya çalıştı çocukla Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry homurdandı ve yüksek sesle cevapladı.

"Oyun oynayan sizsiniz. Ben size nasıl kazanılacağını gösteriyorum."

Harry bunu söyleyip etrafında döndü ve en yakınında duran üç Seherbaza lanetler yağdırarak odanın karşısına koştu. Sirius ve James aynı anda üç lanetin çocuğun asasından çıkıp hedeflerine çarpmasını izledi. Üç Seherbaz da asit yağmuru büyüsüyle vücutlarında çıkan berbat kabarcıklar ile çığlıklar atarak yere yığıldılar. Harry koşmaya devam etti. Arkasındaki ayak seslerini hem duyabiliyor hem de hissedebiliyordu. Bir sersemletme büyüsü ona doğru gelirken tam zamanında sağına kaçtı. Başka bir vücut kilitleme laneti daha gelirken keskince soluna döndü. Harry şimdi kırık cam parçaları olan kapıya yaklaşıyordu.

"ACCIO CAM KIRIKLARI!" diye bağırdı koşmaya devam ederken.

Cam kırıkları ona doğru gelirken hemen yere eğildi. Kırıklar Harry'i ıskaladı ve onun yerine tam arkasından koşan üç Seherbaza doğru uçtu.

Harry, Seherbazlar yere düşerken attıkları çığlıkları duydu. Kapıya doğru yuvarlandı ve başka bir lanet ona doğru gelirken ancak kendini öbür odaya atabildi. Harry'i ancak bir metreyle ıskalamıştı. Dolayısıyla odanın ne olduğunu anlamak için fazla zamanı olmadı. Merdivenleri gördü ve onlara doğru koştu. Hala dört Seherbaz daha vardı ve yaralı olanlar da büyük olasılık hala tehdit teşkil ediyorlardı. Buradan olabildiğince çabuk çıkması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Sirius'u Bella'yı taklit ederken bulduğu odaya geri geldi. Biraz önce tırmandığı merdivenle tıpa tıp aynı bir merdiven gördü ve ona doğru yöneldi. Tırmanmaya başladı ve bir el ayağını tutup sert merdivene düşmesine sebep olduğunda neredeyse tepeye varmıştı. Harry kafasını çevirdi ve koyu renk saçlı bir Seherbazın, Kingsley Shacklebolt'un onu aşağı çektiğini gördü. Basamağa tutundu ve öbür ayağını kaldırabilmek için hafifçe döndü. Seherbazın asasını ona doğrulttuğunu gördü. Harry serbest olan ayağını Seherbazın yüzüne geçirdi. Ayağını tutan el gevşeyene ve o adamdan uzaklaşabilene kadar ayağını Kingsley'nin yüzüne vurmaya devam etti. Kingsley kırılan burnundan kan fışkırarak yere düştü. Harry tepeye tırmandı ve hemen odanın ucundaki kapıya koştu. Arkasında ağır ayak sesleri ve bir sürü bağrışma duydu.

Bir kapıdan daha geçti ve kendini binanın arkası olması gereken bir yerde buldu. Bir süre önce bu döküntüyü restore etme girişimi olmuşa benziyordu. Geride bırakılmış bir yapı iskelesini ve yerdeki büyük boşlukları görebiliyordu. Harry, Seherbazların ona yaklaştığını duyarak arkasına baktı. Yapılacak en iyi şeyin, tek kaçış şansının dışarı çıkıp cisimlenme duvarının dışına geçmek olduğunu biliyordu. Bunun için zemin kata inmeliydi, ama en tepeye çıkmak zorunda bırakılmıştı ve şimdi tam olarak da oradaydı.

Harry aşağıdaki koşuşturmayı duydu ve pencere olması gereken bir yerden içeri baktı, on tane maskeli adamın binaya girerek kalan Seherbazlarla dövüşmeye başladıklarını gördü. Derin bir nefes aldı. Ölüm Yiyenler buradaydı, şimdi Harry'e biraz destek gelmişti. Tek yapması gereken alt kata inen güvenli bir yol bulmaktı. Başka bir lanetin ona doğru geldiğini gördü ve kendini kurtarabilmek için eğildi. Etrafında döndüğü an ise Sirius Black'i asasını ona doğrultmuş halde karşısında buldu.

"Gidecek bir yer kalmadı çocuk, asanı indir." diye emretti adam.

Harry buna karşılık olarak asasını daha sıkı tuttu ve Sirius'a doğru bir adım attı. Sirius tepki veremeden önce Harry üstüne çullandı ve sağ ayağını Sirius'un tam karnına indirdi. Sirius sanki bir çekiç ona vurmuş gibi hissetti. Binanın öbür tarafına uçtu ve sert bir şekilde yere düştü. Yerdeki sağlam olmayan tahtaların ağırlıkla beraber sallandığını hissetti.

Harry ona yaklaşırken ayağa kalktı. Harry, Sirius'un boş bir anını yakaladı ve yumruğunu yüzüne indirdi. Sonra sağ ayağını Sirius'un göğsüne vurmaya hamle etti, ama Sirius ayağını iki eliyle yakaladı ve çocuğun dengesini kaybedip yere düşmesine sebep olarak döndürdü. Sirius yere düşen çocuğun kaburgalarına tekme attı; acıyla bağırdı çocuk. Sirius kalbinin göğsünde teklediğini hissetti. Garip bir şekilde çocuğun canını yakıyor olmaktan suçluluk duyuyordu. Bir anlık kararsızlığında Harry tekrar ayağa sıçradı.

"Bunu ödeyeceksin Black!" diye yapıştırdı ona. İnanılmaz bir hızla hareket edip bir kez daha Sirius'u yere yıktı.

Harry asasını Sirius'un alnına işaret ederek tepesine dikildi. Daha Harry tek bir söz söyleyemeden kaburgalarına batan bir acı hissetti. Acıyan tarafını tutarak Sirius'dan geriye yalpaladı. Elini çektiğinde kanla kaplı olduğunu gördü. Bir sokma laneti isabet etmişti. Harry acıyı çabucak göz ardı etti ve onu lanetleyenin yerini tespit etmek için bakındı.

Girişte duran James'i gördü. Asasını ona doğrultmuştu ve yavaşça ona doğru geliyordu. Harry bir kez daha iç geçirdi.

"Hiç öğrenmiyor musun Potter? Beceremeyeceğin şeylerden uzak dur!"

"Bazı alışkanlıklar zor kayboluyor." diye cevapladı James, gözlerini çocuktan ayırmaya cesaret edemeyerek.

"Görünen o ki öyle." dedi Harry ve yıldırım gibi bir hızla başka bir ninja yıldızı çıkardı.

James, Harry'nin elinden uçarak gelen şeyden ancak yana kaçabilmişti. Ama yine de yanından pas geçerken James'in kolunu çizmeyi becerdi. Harry James'in kolundan sızan kıpkırmızı sıvıyı ve James'in giydiği mavi cübbedeki lekeyi görmüştü. Asasını James'e doğrultmuştu, ama o saldıramadan önce üç ayrı ışık huzmesi hızla üzerine doğru geldi.

"RICTUSEMPRA" diye geldi aynı anda bağırış ve Harry kendini havada uçup birkaç metre ileride yere inerken buldu. Döndü ve üç Seherbazın asalarını ona doğrulttuğunu gördü. Nefesinin altından küfretti.

Sirius, Moody ve Kingsley, James onlara katılmak için gelirken asalarını Harry'e doğrultmuş şekilde durdular. Bildikleri en kötü lanetleri kullanmaya hazırlardı. Harry yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve düşman grubuyla yüz yüze gelmek için döndü.

"Peki. Yapabileceğinizin en kötüsünü yapın." dedi kısık ve tehlikeli bir sesle, kalkanını yükseltmeye hazırlanırken.

Dört ayrı ışık huzmesini kolaylıkla geri püskürttü. Yüzlerindeki şok ve inanamazlık ifadesine hafifçe güldü. Harry'nin yarattığı kalkan Harry'i baştan aşağı kaplıyordu. Parıldayan mavi bir balonun içinde duruyordu. Hiçbir büyünün ona isabet etme şansı yoktu. Harry, kalakalmış Seherbazlara iki tane 'Incendio' göndermek için bir anlığına kalkanını indirdi. Bundan sonra olana, kimse hazırlıklı değildi.

Harry'nin laneti Sirius ve Moody'e çarpar çarpmaz ve onlar da kalkanlarıyla lanetleri yok eder etmez dört Seherbaz da dikkatlerini önlerinde duran çocuğa verdiler. Kalkanın inmiş olduğunu görünce dört Seherbaz da farkında olmadan aynı anda saldırdılar. Harry dört tane 'Rictusempra'yı bloke etmeye çalıştı ama şiddet çok fazlaydı ve sonuç olarak havaya savruldu. Uzaktaki bir duvara yapıştı ve bir yığın döküntünün üstüne indi. Sağlam olmayan zemine iner inmez, yer sallandı ve çöktü. Dört tane Seherbaz dehşetle izlerken, çocuk alt katın zeminine yapıştı ve o da tesadüf ki parçalandı ve Harry biraz daha düşerek zemin katın sert zeminine yapıştı.

Dört Seherbaz, yaptıkları şey karşısında korkunç bir dehşet içinde donup kaldılar. James aşağı hamle edip gömüldüğü yıkıntılar içerisinde onu bulmaya çalışan ilk kişi oldu. Çocuğu bulmak için tahta ve tuğlaları kaldırmaya başladı. Diğer üç Seherbaz da ona katıldılar ve hepsi delicesine çocuğu aradılar.

'Lütfen ölmüş olma, oh, lütfen ölmüş olma...' diye hileyle bir çocuğu öldürme düşüncesi karşısında korkuyla düşündü. Çocuğu özellikle ağır bir enkaz parçasının altında buldu.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" O ve Sirius aynı anda bağırdılar ve ikisinin de asaları yıkıntıyı baygın çocuğun üzerinden kaldırdı. James titrek bir parmakla çocuğun boynuna dokundu ve tuttuğunu bile fark etmediği bir nefesi bıraktı.

"Yaşıyor!" dedi diğerlerine ve onların da derin birer nefes aldıklarını gördü. Birden bir patlama oldu ve üç Ölüm Yiyenin onlara doğru koştuğunu gördüler.

"Ne yaptınız!" diye bağırdı bir tanesi. James uzun sarı saçı görebiliyordu ve maskenin altındakinin Lucius Malfoy olduğunu biliyordu.

James ve Moody ayağa kalkarak baygın çocuğun önünü kapadılar. Ölüm Yiyenlerle dövüşmeye başladılar. Diğer iki Seherbaz yanlarına koşup onlara katıldılar.

"Prens'i al ve git!" diye bağırdı Malfoy başka bir Ölüm Yiyene. James ve Kingsley bir yandan diğerleriyle dövüşmeyi sürdürürken diğer yandan da yaklaşan Ölüm Yiyeni engellediler.

"Sirius! Çocuğu al ve karargâha git! Şimdi!" diye bağırdı en yakın arkadaşına James. Sirius başını salladı ve çocuğu almak için eğildi. Çocuk baygın halde inledi ve Sirius'un kalbi midesinde takla attı. Bu suçluluk hissinden nefret ediyordu.

"Üzgünüm çocuk." dedi çocuğun parçalanmış bedenini omzuna atarak. Sirius, Seherbazlar onu koruduğu ve kimsenin ona saldırmasını engelledikleri için binanın dışına çıkabildi. Aslında Ölüm Yiyenler efendilerinin oğluna isabet edeceğinden çok korktukları için, anlamsızdı zaten.

Sirius dışarı çıktı ve direkt olarak Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı karargahına cisimlenirken çocuğu sıkıca tuttu.

xxx


	10. Harry?

10\. Bölüm- Harry?

Sirius, 12 Numara, Grimmauld Place'in holünde belirdi. Çabucak etrafına baktı, kimse yoktu. Hızlıca yukarı, yatak odalarından birine yöneldi. İçeri girer girmez çocuğu yere yatırdı ve şömineye koşturdu. Biraz uçuç tozu atıp bağırdı.

"DUMBLEDORE'UN OFİSİ, HOGWARTS!" kafasını içeri sokup etrafının dönmesinin bitmesini bekledi. Hemen sonra Dumbledore'un ofisine bakıyordu.

"Albus! Albus orada mısın?" diye aceleyle sordu Sirius. Çocuğun yakında uyanmasını istemiyordu.

"Sirius, çocuğum, sorun nedir?" geldi Dumbledore'un cevabı, eğilip baktığında Sirius'un kafasını alevlerin içinde görünce.

"Albus, o elimizde! Karanlık Prens'i yakaladık." Sirius sesinin ne kadar heyecanlı çıktığını fark etti.

"Tebrikler çocuğum! Şimdi nerede?"

"Burada karargahta, sana bir şifacıyla beraber hemen burada ihtiyacımız var, eğer mümkünse." Sirius, Dumbledore'un gözlerindeki ifadeden birazcık korktu.

"Ne kadar ağır yaralı?" Şimdi gözlerinde en ufak parıltı bile yoktu Dumbledore'un.

"Eee...Ben...Ben bilmiyorum. Şifai ilgiye ihtiyacı olacak, tek bildiğim bu." Sirius şimdi gerçekten suçlu hissediyordu.

"En kısa sürede Madam Pomfrey'le beraber orada olacağım."

Sirius başını alevlerden çıkardı ve etrafının dönmesi bitene kadar bekledi. Dönüp çocuğa baktığında Moody ve Kingsley'i de odada gördüğüne şaşırdı.

"Selam millet, gelişinizi duymadım bile. James ve kalanı nerede?"

"Bakanlıktalar, yakalanan Ölüm Yiyenleri götürmek zorunda kaldılar." geldi Moody'nin cevabı ama gözlerini hala yerde baygın yatan çocuktan ayırmamıştı.

Moody çocuğa yaklaşırken Sirius "Dumbledore yakında burada olacak." dedi. Bu sırada Moody'nin eğilip çocuğun nabzını kontrol edişini izledi.

"Zayıf ama hala nefes alıyor." diye bilgilendirdi odayı Moody. Sonra çocuğun arkasına geçti ve birden çocuğun kollarını arkasında birleştirip büyüyle bağladı. Acı dolu bir bağırış duyuldu hala bilinci yarı açık çocuktan. Sirius birden ayağa kalktı.

"Dur! Alastor ne yapıyorsun sen?" diye sordu hala bağların sıkılığını kontrol eden ve çocuğun bağırışının ve nefesinin tıkanışının farkına bile varmayan Moody'nin etrafında dönerek Sirius.

"Veledin bizden kaçamayacağından ya da asasız olarak bizi savurup atmayacağından emin oluyorum."

Moody şimdi çocuğun cübbesinin içine uzanıp gizlenmiş silahları çıkarıyordu. Sirius birden fazla ninja yıldızı ile silahın çıkarılışını hayranlıkla izledi.

Sirius çocuğun ayıldığını ve silahlarının ondan alınışını izlediğini fark etti. Sezgisel olarak Moody'i durdurmaya çalıştı ama hareket dahi edemediğini fark etti. Kollarını bağlardan kurtarmaya çalıştı ama onun yerine kırık kolu ve bileğinin bağlanması karşısında bir kez daha acıyla bağırdı. Sirius, çocuğun paniklemeye başlamasını ve hala gümüş maskenin arkasındaki yeşil gözlerinin nerede olduğunu anlamak için etrafa bakışını kederle izledi. Sonra gözleri onunkilerle buluştu ve içlerindeki acıyı gördüğünde Sirius kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti.

Ama Moody bir gram sempati duymuyordu. Öbür tarafına yürüdü ve yerdeki küçük silah yığınını alıp hiç uyarmadan çocuğu kaburgalarından şiddetle tekmeledi. Çocuk acıyla nefes kesti. Zaten kırık olan kaburgalarındaki acıyı azaltmak için kıvrıldı.

"Moody! Bu kadarı yeterli! Böyle bir şeye gerek yok." Sirius, Moody bir kez daha yaralı çocuğa tekme atmaya hazırlanırken onu tutup uzaklaştırdı.

"Gerek yok, Ha! Bence gayet de var. Bu...bu küçük bok Alice ve Frank'in burada olmayışının sebebi...! Onları kömüre çeviren canavar bu! Yaralı silah arkadaşlarımıza sebep olan bu...onu öldüreceğim!"

Moody, Sirius'un tutuşuna direniyordu ve ondan kurtulmayı becerdi. Çocuğa doğru çullandı ve onu saçlarından yakalayarak sertçe ayağa kaldırdı. Sirius çocuğun gözlerinin acıyla dolduğunu gördü. Moody sertçe çekiştirdi ve yüzünü çocuğunkine yaklaştırdı.

"Sana en son yaptığım şey bu olsa bile hesabını ödettireceğim çocuk!" diye hırladı.

Sirius, o da Moody'nin çocuğa işkence edişinden onun kadar hoşlanıyor mu diye Kingsley'e baktı. Kingsley ifadesiz bir yüzle duruyordu. Kırılan burnundan gelen kan yüzünde ve cübbesinin üzerinde kurumuştu, zaten acı içinde olan çocuğa Moody'nin acı çektiriyor oluşundan bir tutam rahatsız olmuyordu.

Sirius, Dumbledore'un bir an önce gelmesi için dua etti. Moody'i kontrol edebilecek tek kişi oydu. Sirius ona doğru bir adım daha attı.

"Moody, gerçekten! Bunun doğru olduğunu düşünüyor musun? Demek istediğim, o elimizde. Bütün suçlarının bedelini ödeyecek. Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin." Bağırmak işe yaramadığına göre Moody'le sakince konuşmayı denedi.

Moody çocuğun saçını bırakıp yere yığılmasına sebep olarak Sirius'a döndü.

"Doğru mu? Buradaki hiçbir şey doğru değil! Longbottomlar'ın kendi evlerinde öldürülmesi doğru muydu? Neville Longbottom'ın o kadar küçük bir yaşta yetim kalması doğru muydu? James'in az kalsın hayatını kaybetmesi doğru muydu? Ha, cevap ver bana!"

James'in adının geçmesiyle Sirius öfkesinin tırmandığını hissetti. En yakın arkadaşının zarar görmüş bedenini gördüğünde nasıl hissettiğini hatırladı. Etrafındaki o kadar kanı ve boynundaki derin kesiği gördüğünde James'in hayatı için nasıl korktuğunu hatırladı. James çok fazla kan kaybetmişti. Ölebilirdi.

Sirius birden, öfkesinden körleşerek anlaşılan kendi ayakları üzerinde duramadığından şimdi Kingsley'nin tuttuğu çocuğa yürüdü. Parmaklarını çocuğun kuzguni siyah saçlarından geçirdi ve çocuğun acıyla nefesini kesmesine aldırmayarak kafasını geriye itti.

"Sanırım senin güzel yüzünü görmemizin vakti geldi, ne dersin?" dedi kısık bir sesle.

Çocuğun gözleri korkuyla büyüdü ve Sirius'un ellerinden kurtulmaya çalıştı.

"H-hayır!" diyebildi.

Sirius gülerek onu bıraktı. Çocuk ondan olabildiğince uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama Kingsley onu geri itti.

Sirius çocuğun maskesini bir eliyle tuttu ve çekip çıkardı. Gelen tepki Sirius'un asla unutmayacağı bir tepkiydi.

Sirius hızla nefesini çekti ve çocuktan geriye adım attı. Kingsley onu sıkıca tutmayı becerdi ama Karanlık Prens'in dış görünüşü karşısında o da zayıf hissediyordu. Moody yalnızca ağzı şaşkınlıkla açılarak kalakaldı.

Sirius ona kendi kardeşinden yakın olan birinin yüzünü hatırlatan yüze baktı. Şimdi o berbat maske yüzünde olmadan söyleyebildiği üzere Lily'nin gözlerinin aynısı olan zümrüt yeşili gözlere baktı. Ona düşmanca bakan çocuğa, saçlarına, yüzüne baktı. Lily'nin gözleri hariç James'in tam bir karbon kopyasıydı. Sirius'un, önünde duran çocuğun kim olduğuna dair başka kanıta ihtiyacı yoktu. Bu James ve Lily'nin çocuğu, onun vaftiz oğluydu.

"Harry?" diyebildi.

Harry tepki vermedi. Bedeninin hissettiği acıya kendini kaptırmamaya çalışarak Sirius'a düşmanca bakmaya devam etti.

"Harry? Sen...Sen...Harry Potter'sın!" dedi Sirius, vaftiz oğluna doğru bir adım atarken.

Tam adının söylendiğini duyduğunda Harry kafasını kaldırıp kısık bir sesle söylemeyi becerdi.

"Benim adım...Harry Marvolo!"

Sirius gökyüzü tepesine yıkılmış gibi görünüyordu. Hızlıca çocuğa yaklaştı ve onu omuzlarından tuttu. Harry acıyla çekildi ama dudaklarından başka ses çıkmasına izin vermedi.

"Hayır! Sen Harry Potter'sın! Sen James ve Lily'nin oğlu, Harry Potter'sın!" dedi Sirius. Saflıkla gerçeğin ondan saklanmış olduğunu düşünerek.

Harry kolunda patlayan acıyı duymazdan gelerek Sirius'dan kurtuldu ve ona tekrar düşmanca baktı.

"Hayır! Ben Harry Marvolo, Lord Voldemort'un Oğlu."

"Harry lütfen..." Sirius'un lafı yeşil alevlerin birinin gelişini haber vermesiyle kesildi. 'Oh Merlin, lütfen James olmasın, lütfen henüz değil!' diye diledi Sirius. Dönüp baktığında şöminenin önünde şaşkına dönmüş ve şoke olmuş gözüken bir Dumbledore ve Madam Pomfrey'le karşılaştı.

Sirius dönüp Harry'e baktı ve Dumbledore'a bakarken gözlerinde gördüğü öfke ve nefret karşısında şaşırdı. Harry hala nefes nefeseydi ve Sirius emindi ki eğer Kingsley onu bıraksaydı ayakta duramazdı. Yine de bu, Harry'i Albus Dumbledore'a ölümcül bir bakış atmaktan geri almadı.

Öbür taraftan Dumbledore Harry'e mavi gözlerinde inanmayan bir bakışla bakıyordu. Sirius, Dumbledore'un köküne kadar şoke olduğunu ve konuşmakta zorlandığını görebiliyordu.

Sirius ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Çaresizce hala Dumbledore'a düşmanca bakan Harry'e baktı. Sonunda Moody konuştu.

"Albus, bunun mümkün olduğunu sanmıyorum. Bir tuzak olmalı." Sanki Harry'nin derisinden başka bir insan olarak çıkmasını bekler gibi ona temkinle bakıyordu. Ama Sirius, Dumbledore ve Moody'e yaklaştı.

"O Harry Potter, sezgilerim bu konuda yanılamaz!" diye tartıştı Sirius.

"Serbest bırakın onu." dedi Dumledore sessizce, gözlerini Moody'e bakmak için Harry'den ayırarak.

"Ne?" Moody'nin kafası karışmıştı. Sirius'un bile Dumbledore'un Harry'nin kollarındaki bağlardan bahsettiğini algılaması bir dakikasını aldı.

"Oh...Doğru." söylendi Moody ve asasını hareket ettirerek Harry'i serbest bırakmak için karşı laneti mırıldandı.

Harry anında yaralı kolunu göğsüne getirip korumaya aldı ve hissettiği acıyla inledi. İnlemeyi duyunca Kingsley onu serbest bıraktı ve Harry kendi başına ayakta duramayarak yere düştü. Sirius da Dumbledore da hemen Harry'e yardım etmek için koştular. Ama Harry onlara kızgınlıkla baktı ve yaralı bedeni izin verdiğince onlardan uzağa kaçtı. Dumbledore 'seçilmiş kişi' olduğuna inandığı çocuğa baktı. Hala inanamıyordu. Harry Potter yaşıyordu! Bu mucizeden başka bir şey değildi.

Harry sanki nefes almakta zorlanıyormuş gibi kısa ve hızlı soluklar alıyordu. İyi elini yavaşça derisinden dışarı çıkan kırık kaburgalarının olduğu tarafına getirdi. Bayılacak gibi hissediyordu. Başı zonkluyordu ve hasta hissediyordu. Yavaşça etrafını kaplayan karanlıkla savaşmaya çalıştı. Sirius ve Dumbledore hala Harry'e yaklaşıp onu yardım etmeye çalıştıklarına ikna etmeye çalışıyorlardı.

"Harry, sorun yok. Sana yardım etmek istiyoruz." diye denedi Dumbledore.

"Çok üzgünüm Harry, ben bilmiyordum...lütfen Harry, yardım etmeme izin ver." Sirius bir kez daha Harry'i kaldırmaya yardımcı olmaya çalıştı ama şiddetle ondan kaçtığında kısa kesti. O an Harry'nin nefesi kesildi ve hareketlerinin yol açtığı kırık ve yaralı vücudundaki acıyla bağırmamak için dudağını ısırdı.

Sirius ve Dumbledore daha fazla acıya sebep olmayı istemeyerek Harry'den uzaklaştılar. Sirius oldukça soluk görünen ve şefkatle, yere yığılmış yaralı çocuğa bakan Kingsley'e döndü.

"Kingsley, ofise git, James'in buraya gelmesini engelle. İstediğini söyle! Buraya gelmemesinden emin ol!" talimatını verdi Sirius, garip durumdan uzaklaştığı için mutlu gözüken Kingsley'e.

"Alastor, Bakanlık'ı buradan uzak tut. Onlar karışıp olayı ellerine almak istemeden önce birkaç bir şeyi açıklığa kavuşturmamız gerek." dedi Dumbledore, Bakanlık'ı bundan tutmanın imkansız olacağından şikayet etmeye başlayan Moody'e.

Kimse çok soluk bir Madam Pomfrey'nin Harry'e yaklaşıp şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ona yardım etmesine izin veren çocuğu yakındaki yatağa doğru gitmesine yardım edişini ve nazikçe yatırışını görmedi. Saçlarını gözlerinin önünden çekti ve utangaç bir şekilde gülümsedi ona.

"Herşey iyi olacak Harry. Ben sana bakacağım." diye fısıldadı yumuşak bir sesle, Harry onu kaplayan karanlığa kendini bırakırken.

xxx

Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore ve Moody'i odadan dışarı çıkardı ve Sirius'a işinin kesilmemesi için o odadaki şömineyi bloke etmesini söyledi. Sirius dediğini yaptı ve hemen ana yemek odasında olan Dumbledore ve Moody'e katılmaya gitti.

Dumbledore Moody'e Bakanlığa gidip onlara biraz zaman kazandırması için gereken talimatlarını tekrar ederken hissizce izledi. Moody bunun ne kadar boşa olacağından söylenerek kızgınlıkla kapıdan çıktı.

İkisi de kafalarını eğerek, derin düşünceler içinde oturdular. Sirius çaresizce sordu.

"Albus, şimdi ne yapacağız?"

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

Sirius uzanıp yaşlı bunağı sarsıp kendine getirmemek için kendini zor tuttu.

"Ne demek mi istiyorum? Demek istediğim şimdi ne yapacağız? Harry'i öylece Bakanlığa teslim edemeyiz. Duruşma dahi yapmadan Ruh Emici Öpücüğü emrini verirler! Onu sonsuza dek saklayamayız! Kendi isteğiyle bizimle kalacağından değil tabii...ve aynı zamanda kesinlikle o canavara, Voldemort'a da teslim edemeyiz!"

Dumbledore Sirius'a bakakaldı, bu Sirius'un Voldemort'un adını kekelemeden ilk defa söyleyişiydi. Ufacık bir nefes bıraktı ve eski öğrencisine gülümsemeye çalıştı.

"Sirius, çocuğum. Lütfen sakinleş. Yalnızca Harry'le konuşmamız gerekiyor. Zavallı çocuk Voldemort tarafından yanlış yönlendirilmiş. Kim olduğu hakkındaki gerçeği bir kere öğrensin bu meseleyi nasıl çözeceğimiz konusunda bize yardım edeceğinden eminim."

Eğer Dumbledore bunun Sirius'u sakinleştireceğini düşünüyorduysa çok yanılıyordu. Sirius patladı ve o kadar hızlı ayağa kalktı ki sandalyesi arkaya fırladı gitti.

"Bize yardım edecek! Harry kendi isteğiyle bize yardım edecek! Merlin, Albus. Bize nasıl tepki verdiğini görmedin mi? Özellikle de sana! Voldemort tarafından yanlış yönlendirilmedi, kim olduğunu biliyor ; James'in gerçek babası olduğunu biliyordu, ama yine de ona saldırdı. James'e saldırdı ve onu öldürmekle terk etti! Albus, Harry bu konuda ne bize ne de kendine yardım edecek. Bizden nefret ediyor ve biz ona ne gerçeği anlatırsak anlatalım Voldemort'a kaçmayı deneyecek."

Sirius nefes nefeseydi ve elleri öfkeyle titriyordu. Neden Dumbledore batırdıklarını anlayamıyordu? Bu James ve Lily'nin oğullarını sil baştan bir kere daha kaybedecekleri anlamına geliyordu. Sirius öfke ve kalp kırıklığından gelen göz yaşlarını daha fazla tutamadı. Dumbledore yanına geldi ve teselli etmeye çalışarak bir elini omzuna koydu.

"Benim sevgili çocuğum, ikilemini anlıyorum. James ve Lily için çok zor olacak, ama Harry'i tekrar kaybetmelerine izin vermeyeceğime söz veriyorum."

Sirius gözlerinde yaşlarla Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Nasıl?" diyebildi.

Dumbledore bir kez daha gülümsedi.

"Sen büyük olasılık fark etmedin ama Poppy Harry'i yatağa yatırıp alnındaki saçları çektiğinde ben muhtemelen Harry'nin hayatını kurtaracak bir şey gördüm."

"Ne...ne gördün?" diye neredeyse fısıldadı Sirius, hala yerde oturuyordu.

"Voldemort tarafından işaretlenmiş."

Sirius hızla nefesini çekti ve tamamen dehşet içinde ona baktı.

"O...o...Harry'i... Karanlık İşaretle mi işaretledi?" diye sordu titrek bir sesle.

"Hayır. Onu başka bir şekilde işaretledi." Dumbledore tam Sirius'un gözlerinin içine baktı ve bütün Yoldaşlığın ezbere bildiği kehanetin bir kısmını dikte etti.

"Karanlık Lord onu kendi dengi olarak işaretleyecek" dedi yavaşça ve anlamasına izin verdi. Sirius Dumbledore'a seçilemez bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Görüyorsun ya Sirius, seçilmiş kişi Neville Longbottom değil Harry. Ne de olsa, on beş yıl önce kaçırılmasının sebebi buydu. Voldemort hepimizin düşündüğü gibi onu öldürmedi. Bundan daha zekice bir şey yaptı. Seçilmiş olanı kullanmaya karar verdi. Harry'i oğlu gibi yetiştirdi ve bunun karşılığında Harry'nin onu babası gibi sevmesini sağladı. Harry, şimdi Voldemort'a zarar vermeyi aklından bile geçirmediğinden aslında Voldemort'un ona gösterdiği sevginin bir hayatta kalma tekniği olduğunu görmüyor. Harry'nin sahip olduğu masumiyeti yok etti, biz ona kefaret şansı vermeyelim diye onu insafsız bir katile dönüştürdü. Görüyorsun ya, Voldemort iyi bir plan yapmış; Harry çok güçlü bir büyücü ve Voldemort bu gücü düşmanlarını bitirmek için kullanmış, ama aynı zamanda Harry'nin yakalanması halinde Aydınlık Taraf'ın kendi kurtarıcılarını yok edeceklerinin garantisini almış. Söyle bana Sirius, eğer bu çocuk Harry'den başkası olsaydı, şimdiye kadar hangi kadere maruz kalmıştı? Ruh Emicilerin önüne atmadan önce bir saniye düşünmezdin. Harry'i şu an hayatta tutan tek şey en yakın arkadaşının oğlu ve senin de vaftiz oğlun olması." Dumbledore açıklamasının anlaşılması için biraz zaman vererek durdu.

Sirius birazcık hasta gözüküyordu ama Dumbledore'un söylediklerini takip etmeyi becerebildi.

"Sirius, ben Harry'i senin ellerine getirenin kader olduğuna inanıyorum. Herhangi başka bir Seherbaz tarafından ele geçirilmiş olsaydı onu kurtarmak için çok geç olabilirdi. Eğer Harry bizim ellerimize düştüyse, ona yardım edebileceğimizden olmalı. Kolay olmayacağını, Harry'le anlaşmanın çok zor olacağını biliyorum ama ben gerçekten inanıyorum ki bu yapılabilir."

"Bakanlık ne olacak, Fudge kehanete inanmaz, hiçbir zaman inanmadı." dedi Sirius yılgın bir sesle.

"Fudge'ı bana bırak. Bakan ve benim bir uzlaşmaya varacağımızdan eminim."

Sirius bu durumdan biraz şüpheliydi. Bakanın muhtemelen Karanlık Prens'in yakalanışını son saldırılarla beraber aşağı düşen popülaritesini artırmak için kullanacağını biliyordu. Düşüncesini paylaşmak için ağzını açmadan önce yemek odasının kapısı açıldı ve çok soluk ve yorgun gözüken Madam Pomfrey içeri girdi.

Sirius ve Dumbledore çabucak yerlerinden kalkarak Madam Pomfrey'i bir sandalyeye yerleştirdiler. Kadın ikisine de minnetle bakarak sandalyeye çöktü.

"O nasıl Poppy?" diye sordu Dumbledore nazikçe.

"Yaşayacak. Bazı oldukça nahoş yaraları vardı. Sağ kolu ve bileği, aynı zamanda sol ayak bileği kırıktı. Sırtı kötü yaralanmış. Omurgasını kırmadığı için şanslı. İki tane kırık bir tane de çatlak kaburgası vardı. Düzgün nefes almada zorlanmasının sebebi buymuş. Bütün kırık kemiklerini onardım ve biraz Acı-Dindirici İksir verdim. Alması gereken, morarmayı azaltacak ve acı için olan birkaç iksir daha bıraktım odasında."

Sirius şu an tamamen dehşet içindeydi. Eğer Harry o korkunç düşüşten kurtulamasaydı ne olurdu? Sirius enkazdaki ölü bedenin yüzünden gümüş maskeyi çıkarma düşüncesiyle irkilmemeye çalıştı.

"Gerçekten ama, ona öyle saldırarak ne yaptığınızı düşünüyordunuz! İki kat aşağı düşmüş! Ölmediği için çok şanslısınız!" diye çıkıştı kadın Sirius'a. Kızgınlıktan morarmıştı ve Sirius'a Profesör McGonagall'ı hatırlatıyordu.

"Kasıtlı değildi...bekle...sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?"

Poppy cevap vermeden önce yüzünde belirgin bir kaygıyla ona baktı.

"Bana o söyledi."

Sirius'un bir anlığına nutku tutuldu.

"Ne! Sana söyledi mi? Neden öyle bir şey yapsın ki? Neden senle konuşup da başka kimseyle konuşmasın ki?"

Poppy birazcık rahatsız göründü ama sonra yalnızca gerçeği söylemeye karar verdi.

"Çünkü...çünkü onu tanıyorum."

"NE!" diye patladı Sirius.

"Sen...Sen onu tanıyorsun! Onu nasıl tanırsın?" Sirius sezgisel olarak asasına uzanırken Dumbledore durdurdu.

"Poppy, lütfen bize bunu açıklar mısın." Oldukça yorgun ve ihtiyatlı görünüyordu şimdi.

"Şöyle ki, Profesör Dumbledore. Yaklaşık altı ay önce evime bir saldırı olduğunu hatırlıyor musunuz? Kocam Paul ve ben o an bahçedeydik ve çaresizce yanan evimizde iki çocuğumuzun ölümünü izlemeye terk edilmiştik. Ölüm Yiyenler bizi tam vücut kilidine koydular ve bana Hogwarts'daki muggle doğumlu çocuklara yardım eden bir hemşire olduğum için bunu hak ettiğimi bağırarak evimizi ateşe verdiler. Ölüm Yiyenler gittiğinde etrafta bize yardım edecek kimse yoktu. Tanrı'nın belası komşularımız bile Ölüm Yiyenlerin korkusundan bize yardım etmediler. Sonra birden öylece, bir çocuk geldi ve yanan evimize daldı. Jenna ve David'i ölümüne yanmaktan kurtardı ve Paul'la beni, bizi bağlayan büyüden kurtardı. Bana ne olduğunu sordu ve ben de ona Ölüm Yiyenleri anlattım. Hala yeşil gözlerindeki öfkeyi hatırlıyorum. Bana endişelenmememi ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin bir daha asla bize zarar vermeyeceğini söyledi. Ayrılmadan önce ona kim olduğunu sordum ve o bana yalnızca gülümseyerek adının Harry olduğunu söyledi. Onu bir daha görmedim..bugüne kadar." diye bitirdi gözlerinde yaşlarla.

Sirius'un nutku tutulmuştu. Harry iki çocuğu ölümden kurtarmıştı. Ama neden? Harry onları kendi tarafındaki insanlardan kurtarmıştı. Harry on beş yaşında düşmanlarına ait iki çocuğu kurtarmak için hayatını riske atmıştı.

"Poppy, yüzünü net olarak gördün mü, demek istediğim gerçekten Harry miydi, yüzünü gizleyen bir maske takmıyordu, değil mi?" diye sordu Sirius temkinle.

"Hayır. Hiçbir çeşit maske takmıyordu. Büyücü cübbesi giyiyordu ama maskesi yoktu. Yüzü rahatlıkla görülebiliyordu."

"Ama o zaman neden kimseye aynen James'e benzeyen birini gördüğünü söylemedin!" diye neredeyse bağırdı Sirius.

Poppy, Sirius'a baktı ve sakince yanıtladı.

"Çünkü Mr. Black, bugüne kadar hiç Mr. Potter'ı görmedim, bu yüzden benim için biraz kurması zor bir bağlantı olurdu."

Sirius ona boş gözlerle baktı, ve sonra jeton düştü. Tabii ya, o hiç James'le tanışmamıştı. Poppy Hogwarts'da okul hemşiresiydi ve hala Yoldaşlık'la tanıştırılmamıştı. James Hogwarts'a bir çok kez gitmiş ama henüz hala bütün çalışanlarla tanışmamıştı. Sirius tam bir aptal gibi hissetti ve özür diledi. O önemli olmadığını söyledi.

Ama Dumbledore gülümsüyordu ve Sirius'a dönüp:

"Anlaşılan, sevgili Harry'nin bir insanları kurtarma şeyi var" dedi.

xxx


	11. Oğlunla Tanış

11\. Bölüm- Oğlunla Tanış

Sirius odasında volta atıyordu. Dumbledore, Bakanla Harry hakkında konuşmak için gitmişti. Madam Pomfrey Harry uyanırsa diye onunla aynı odada kalıyordu; Sirius tek başınaydı.

Paniklemeye başlamıştı. Nasıl James'e Harry'i anlatabilirdi? Neden James'e söyleyenin Sirius olması gerekiyordu sanki? Peter'ın Harry'i kaçırdığı gece Sirius da oradaydı. James'in hastanede kalışını ve Harry'i kaybettikten sonraki depresyonla mücadelesini hatırlıyordu. Sirius'a göre James Harry'nin olayını hiçbir zaman tam olarak atlatamamıştı çünkü açık bir şekilde Damien'a aşırı bir sevgiyle bağlıydı, Harry'e olan sevgisini de ona gösteriyordu sanki. Sirius tekrar iç geçirdi, peki Damien bu olay hakkında ne düşünecekti? On beş aylıkken sözüm ona öldürülmüş bir abisinin olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. Peki ya Lily! Daha bir gece önce Harry'nin on altıncı yaş günü olduğu için kendisini bütün gün odasına kilitlemişti. Damien, Lily'nin yokluğundan şüphe duymasın diye o ve James de günü dışarıda geçirmişlerdi. Lily gününü Harry'nin fotoğraflarına bakıp eğer on altı yaşındaki oğlu yanında olsaydı hayatının nasıl olacağını hayal ederek geçirmişti.

Sirius iç geçirdi ve sertçe elini saçlarından geçirdi. Lily ve James'e oğullarını gösterip sonra birdenbire tekrar almak acımasızcaydı. Sirius, Harry'nin onlarla ne kadar güvende olduğundan emin değildi. Fudge her an gelip onu alabilirdi. Ya da Voldemort 'Harry'i kurtarmaya' gelebilirdi. Sirius durumun ironikliği karşısında cansızca güldü. Uzun süredir kayıp olan bir oğul kendi ebeveynlerinden düşman tarafından 'kurtarılıyordu.'

Sirius yatağına çöktü ve deli gibi düşünen aklını rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Şu an üzgün olma lüksü yoktu. James ve Lily için sakinkalmalıydı . Şimdi, her zamankinden daha çok desteğine ihtiyaçları olacaktı.

Aniden aşağıdan gelen ses Sirius'u yatağında zıplattı. Biri karargâha gelmişti. James miydi? Ya da beklenmeyen biri? Sirius başını salladı 'Sakin ol Sirius' diye azarladı kendini. Ne de olsa burası Yoldaşlığın karargahıydı. Ne olur ne olmaz diye yine de asasını kavradı ve sessizce alt kata indi. Mutfakta durup birilerini arayan Remus Lupin'i görünce rahatladı.

"Ah Remus, Merlin'e şükürler olsun ki buradasın!" diyerek çabucak arkadaşına doğru yöneldi, getirdiği rahatlama yüzünden şu an ona sarılabilirdi.

"Neden? Sorun ne?" Remus, çocukluk arkadaşının yüzündeki alışılmadık endişe ve üzüntü ifadesine bakıyordu.

Sirius hiç vakit kaybetmeden Karanlık Prens'i yakalama hikayelerini ve onun aslında kim olduğunun ortaya çıkışını anlattı. Remus daha da solgunlaştı ve bacaklarının titrediğini hissetti. Mutfak masasına oturarak kafasını ellerine düşürdü. Sirius hikayesini bitirdiğinde tekrar başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"...ve şimdi Dumbledore Fudge'ı görmeye gitti, Poppy yukarıda onunla beraber ve benim de James'e söylemem gerek!" diye bitirdi çaresizce Sirius.

"Bana neyi söylemen gerekmiş?" diye geldi arkalarından bir ses ve iki arkadaş çok kızgın görünen bir James'in kapı aralığında durduğunu gördüler.

"Bana neyi söylemen gerek Patiayak?" diye tekrarladı James onlara doğru bir adım atarken. Sirius bütün kanın yüzünden çekildiğini hissetti. 'Lanet olsun, James neden bu kadar kötü bir moddaydı, yoksa gerçeği duymuş muydu bile?' Sirius en iyi arkadaşına bakıp paniğini yatıştırmaya ve sakin bir sesle konuşmaya çalıştı.

"James! Ben...Ben geldiğini duymadım." dedi, kekelememeye çalışarak.

James, Sirius ve Remus'un solgun yüzlerine baktı. Ters bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordu.

"Patiayak, Aylak sorun ne, çok tedirgin görünüyorsunuz." James mutfağa girdi ve arkadaşlarıyla yüz yüze gelecek şekilde bir sandalye çekip oturdu.

"Oh...sadece yorgunuz, sana ne oldu? Çok sinirli görünüyorsun." Sirius dikkatini dağıtmanın işe yarayacağını zannetmiyordu, ama bombayı patlatmadan önce gerçekten de James'i sakinleştirmek zorundaydı.

Kızgınlıkla gıcık olmuş bir ifade geçti bir kez daha James'in gözlerinden.

"O...o Kingsley, beni sinir etmek için daha kötü bir zaman seçemezdi gerçekten! Yani daha baskından yeni dönmüşüm ve onun bütün istediği lanet olası kağıt işinin tamamlanması. Bütün yakalanan Ölüm Yiyenlere ait kağıt işlerinin hepsinin ben ofisten çıkmadan önce tamamlanmasını söyledi. İnanabiliyor musunuz?"

Sirius hafifçe homurdandı. Kingsley'den James'i karargahtan uzak tutmasını rica etmişti ama Kingsley'nin bunu yaparken James'i kızdıracağı aklına gelmemişti. 'Mankafa' diye aklından geçirdi Sirius.

"Herneyse, geri gelebilmek için ölüyordum! Ne oldu? O nerede? Hiçbir şey bulabildiniz mi şimdiye kadar?" James en iyi arkadaşlarının tepkilerini dikkatlice izliyordu. Her soruyla beraber daha da solgunlaşıyor ve gözlerini ondan kaçırıyorlardı.

"Eeee...evet, o...o yukarıda ve ee...James benim sana bir şey...bir şey... söylemem lazım." Sirius o kadar çok kekelediği için içten içe kendine lanet okudu.

James kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle baktı Sirius'a.

"Patiayak, sorun ne? Çocuk iyi değil mi? Demek istediğim ona çok fazla zarar vermemişiz, değil mi?" James belki de çocuğu öldürdüklerini düşünüyordu ki bu iki arkadaşının da yüzündeki bu kadar somurtkan ifadeleri açıklardı. Ölüm Yiyen bile olsa, on altı yaşındaki bir çocuğu öldürmek vicdanın için kolay değildi.

"Bayağı bir kemiği kırılmış ve oldukça kötü yara bere içinde, ama iyi olacak. Madam Pomfrey şu an onunla beraber." diye cevapladı Sirius, somurtarak.

James sessizce küfretti. Bu da vicdanını sızlatmıyor değildi.

"O zaman en iyisi gidip onunla konuşayım ben." James yavaşça sandalyesinden kalktı ama iki arkadaşı zıplayıp o daha iki adım atamadan onu durdurdular.

"HAYIR! James, şimdilik onu kendi haline bırak!"

"James, şu an hiç konuşacak durumda değil."

"Neler oluyor Tanrı aşkına? Ne zamandan beri Ölüm Yiyenleri sorgulamak için sağlık durumlarını umursuyoruz?" James şüpheyle Sirius'a baktı.

Sirius ve Remus birbirlerine baktılar ve ikisi de aynı anda James'i bıraktı.

"Tamam, Çatalak, sana söylememiz gereken bir şey var." dedi Sirius. Remus ve James'le beraber oturdu.

"Sirius! Remus! Neler oluyor? Beni cidden korkutmaya başlıyorsunuz."

Sirius derin bir nefes aldı ve Remus'a baktı. Remus başını sallayarak Sirius'un omzuna elini koydu.

"James, sana şok olarak gelecek bir şey söyleyeceğim ama sadece sakin kalmaya çalış olur mu ve...ve her şeyin yoluna gireceğini unutma."

Sirius, James'in dişlerini sıktığını gördü ve 'hiçbir zaman iyiye işaret değil' diye düşündü.

"Sirius, seni uyarıyorum, bana ne cehennem olduğunu anlat!"

"Sorun çocuk, Karanlık Prens. Kim olduğunu biliyoruz. Karanlık bir büyücü ailesinden değil...o...o Aydınlık bir aileden." Sirius, James'in neden bahsettiğini anlayıp onu kelimeleri yüksek sesle söylemekten kurtaracağını umuyordu. Ama pek olacak gibi değildi.

"Kimmiş?" dedi kısık bir sesle James, belli ki ilgisini çekmişti.

Sirius, Remus'la bakıştı ve sonra doğrudan doğruya James'in ela gözlerine baktı.

"O Harry."

James, Sirius'un kelimeleri söyleyişini izledi ama yanlış anlamış olduğunu düşündü. Sirius onun Harry'sini kastediyor olamazdı. Bu mümkün değildi. Başka bir Harry olmalıydı.

"Hangi Harry, Harry kim?" diye sordu, içinde tırmanan panikle savaşmaya çalışarak. Sirius, James'e sempatiyle baktı.

"James, o bizim Harry'imiz."

James orada öylece oturdu ve ona söylenen şeyi kavramaya çalıştı. Daha Sirius'u sorgulamak için ağzını açamadan, yukarıdan bir bağırış duyuldu. Üç adam ayağa fırlayıp, asalarını çektiler ve sesin kaynağına koştular.

Bağırış bir kez daha, bu sefer onu sakinleştirmeye çalışan başka bir sesle beraber duyuldu. James kapıdan içeriye ilk giren oldu, Remus ve Sirius da hemen peşinden. Gördükleri görüntü kapıda kalakalmalarına sebep oldu. James genç, dağınık saçlı bir çocuğun yatakta yattığını gördü; iki eli yüzünü saklıyordu ve acı içinde bağırıyordu.

Madam Pomfrey ona bu kadar acı çektirenin ne olduğunu görebilmek için ellerini yüzünden çekmeye uğraşıyordu. Üç adam kapıdan içeriye girer girmez onlara baktı. Gözlerini James'e kilitledi ve şaşırmış göründü. Çabucak şaşkınlığından kurtulup James'le konuştu.

"Yardım edebilir misin?" çocuğun yüksek sesli çığlıklarından dolayı sesini yükseltmek zorunda kalmıştı.

James bir saniyeliğine tereddüt etti ama çabucak atlatıp önünde yatan kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuğa baktı. Çocuğun elleri yüzünü kapatıyor, alnını tutuyordu ve inlemeye devam ediyordu.

Poppy James'e bakıp "Bak bakalım ellerini yüzünden çekebiliyor musun, sorunun ne olduğunu görmem lazım." dedi.

James çocuğa bir kez daha baktı ve dikkatlice bileklerinden tuttu. Bandajlı olduklarını görebiliyordu ve üstlerine çok fazla basınç uygulamak istemiyordu. Olabildiğince nazikçe çocuğun ellerini yüzünden ayırdı. Çocuk mücadele ediyor, alnını bırakmak istemiyordu, ama James ellerini çekmeyi başardı. Yarı baygın gibi görünüyordu.

James'in nefesi göğsünde tıkandı. Ortaya çıkan yüz kendisinin genç haliydi. Çocuğun gözleri besbelli acıyla kapanmıştı, o yüzden James aynı karısı Lily'ninkiler gibi olan zümrüt gözleri göremiyordu. James çocuğa baktı ve bacaklarının zayıfladığını hissetti. Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki göğsünü yara bere içinde bırakacak gibi hissediyordu.

"Harry?" diye fısıldayabildi.

Oğlu, Harry, onu duymadı. Fazlasıyla acı içindeydi. Başı ikiye ayrılacak gibi hissediyordu. Acıdan bağırışlarını tutmaya çalışmıştı ama olacak gibi değildi. Babası, Voldemort hiç bu kadar kızgın olmamıştı daha önce. 'Benim yakalandığımı duymuş olmalı' demeye çalıştı aklı ona.

James oğlunun acıyla kıvranışını dehşetle izledi. Hala gözleri kapalıydı. Harry'nin çığlığını tutmak için dudağını ısırdığını gördü ve kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti.

"Harry! Harry, sana ne oluyor?" dediğini duydu Madam Pomfrey'nin. James tam ona bu kadar saçma bir soru sorduğu için çıkışmak üzereydi ki, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Harry cevapladı.

"Yara...yaraizim... acıyor!" dedi kısık bir sesle. O kadar çığlık, boğazını çatlatmışa benziyordu. Harry hala gözlerini açmamıştı ve James'in onu tuttuğunu görmemişti.

Madam Pomfrey, Harry'nin gözlerine gelen saçları çekti ve tam sol gözünün üstündeki yara izini gördü. James şimşek biçimli yara izini gördü ve öfkesinin kabardığını hissetti. Madam Pomfrey nazikçe elini yara izinin üzerine koydu ve Harry'nin acıyla tısladığını duydu. James ona durması için bağırmak istedi ama onun profesyonel olduğunu ve büyük olasılık ne yaptığını bildiğini biliyordu.

"Yanıyorsun." dedi Harry'e, iksir çantasını karıştırırken. İki küçük şişe çıkardı. Nazikçe Harry'nin başını kaldırdı ve ikisini de içmesini sağladı. Harry direnmeden isteğini yerine getirdi, zaten istese de direnemezdi, biri kollarını tutuyordu. Bir ya da iki saniye sonra rahatlamış göründü ve uykuya daldı.

"Ona ne oluyordu?" diye sordu James, Poppy ve iki adamla beraber mutfağa girerken.

"Pek emin değilim açıkçası. Ondakinin bir lanet izi olduğunu düşünüyorum, bunlar oldukça nadirdir ama zaman zaman canlanmalarıyla bilinirler."

Poppy herkes için birazcık çay yaparken cevapladı onu. Şu an çaya çok ihtiyacı vardı.

"Acımasına ne sebep oldu?" diye sordu Sirius.

"Bilmiyorum, derin bir uykudaydı ve birden alnını tutup çığlık atmaya başladı." diye açıkladı Poppy.

James hala elinde bir bardak çay, hiç de içmeye niyetli olmadan öylece oturuyordu. Başı dönüyordu ve Harry'nin acıyla kıvranışının görüntüsünü aklından çıkaramıyordu. Poppy'nin tekrar yukarı çıktığını duymadı bile. Sirius geldi ve yanına oturdu. Dokunulmamış bir bardak çayı James'in elinden aldı ve ona baktı.

" Sen iyi misin dostum? " diye sordu bir yandan kendi kalp atışlarını düzene sokmaya çalışırken.

James kafasını kaldırıp arkadaşına baktı. Üzgünce başını salladı.

" Hayır, iyi değilim. " etrafına bakındı ve Remus'un öbür yanında oturduğunu gördü. James bu kadar özel arkadaşlara sahip olduğuna mutluydu. Durum ne olursa olsun hiçbir zaman yanından ayrılmamışlardı.

"Şimdi ne yapacağım? Herkese ne söyleyeceğim? Düşmanımız olan Karanlık Prens benim kanımdan canımdan oğlum! Ve Lily, ona nasıl söyleyeceğim. Peki ya Damien! Oh Merlin, bu lanet olası bir kabus."

James başını ellerine düşürdü ve kızgın bir şekilde dışarı çıkmaya çalışan göz yaşlarını tuttu. 'Lily bunu kaldıramaz.' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

"Çatalak ikisine de onlar başka birinden duymadan önce söylemelisin." dedi Remus ufak bir sesle.

James başını kaldırıp Remus'a baktı.

"Nasıl? Ne diyeceğim? Bu, Lily ve benim her zaman hayalini kurduğumuz bir şey, bize oğlumuzu geri getiren bir mucize ama ben asla böyle olacağını düşünmemiştim." James şimdi özgürce yanaklarından dökülen göz yaşlarını saklama girişiminde bulunmuyordu.

Sirius ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. James'i sadece bir kere ağlarken görmüştü ve o da Harry onlardan alındığındaydı. Sirius arkadaşını rahatlatmaya çalıştı ama James'in istemediğini gördü. Remus da aynı şekilde arkadaşını rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu.

"Çatalak, o hala senin oğlun, hepimizin sevdiği ve ilgilendiği o masum Harry hala yaşıyor. Sadece farklı bir şekilde ve çok çabuk büyümek zorunda kaldı o kadar." dedi Remus.

James başı düşük öylece oturdu. Karısına Harry'i nasıl açıklayacağı konusuna karar vermeye çalışıyordu.

Bu akşam yapmaya karar verdi.

xxx

Harry sanki bütün kemikleri yanıyormuş gibi bir hisle uyandı. Etrafına baktı ve çevresi tanıdık gelmediğinde paniklemeye başladı. Ne olduğunu ve buraya nasıl geldiğini hatırlaması bir iki saniyesini aldı. Yakalandığı fikriyle kızgınlığı arttı. Kalkmaya çalıştı ama vücudu acıyla yanmaya başlayıp onu tekrar yatmak zorunda bırakmadan önce başını zorla kaldırabildiğini fark etti. Hafifçe inledi ve boğazı zımpara kağıdı gibi hissettiğinden sesi çatladı.

Madam Pomfrey Harry'nin inlemesini duyup hemen yanına geldi.

"Harry, ah iyi, uyanıksın." yanına geldi ve farklı şişelerdeki iksirleri çıkarmaya başladı.

"Şimdi nasıl hissediyorsun? Büyük olasılık o korkunç olaydan sonra hala ağrılısındır."

Harry sessizce onun bir soru sorup sonra cevabını kendi verişini eğlenceyle izledi.

"Neredeyim?" diyebildi Harry.

"Endişelenme Harry, güvendesin."

"Eve geri dönmek zorundayım." Harry bir kez daha kalkmayı denedi, ama acı sırtında patlar patlamaz çabucak geri yattı.

"Sadece uzan." Poppy, Harry bir daha kalkmaya çalışmadan önce nazik bir el koydu üstüne.

Harry boşuna kalkma çabalarından vazgeçip yerine Poppy'nin üzerine titremesine izin verdi. Etrafındaki odaya baktı. Şu an üstünde yattığı dört sütunlu bir yatak, öbür köşede iki kapılı bir gardırop, küçük bir masa ve sandalye ve şöminenin yanında ufak bir koltukla oldukça boş bir odaydı. Bir kez daha sordu.

"Ben neredeyim Poppy?"

"Şu an Sirius Black'in evindesin." Poppy, Harry'nin gözlerine bakmamaya çalışarak cevapladı.

Harry bir kez daha öfkenin içinde tırmandığını hissetti.

"Buradan uzaklaşmam gerek, lütfen Poppy, gitmeme izin vermek zorundasın."

Harry, başka hiçbir şey yapacak durumda olmadığını bildiğinden ona yalvarmayı denedi.

"Üzgünüm Harry, ama şu an hiçbir yere gidemezsin. Sadece dinlenmeyi dene, sonra bu konuda konuşabiliriz. Tamam mı?"

Harry başını salladı ve gözlerini kapatıp uyumaya çalıştı ama öfke içinde yanıyordu. Düşmanın evindeydi, onların merhametine kalmıştı.

'Bu iyi değil!' diye düşündü rahatsız bir uykuya dalarken.

xxx

Lord Voldemort tahtında oturuyordu ama her zaman gözüktüğünden çok farklı görünüyordu. Vücudu dik değil tam tersine çökmüştü. Başı aşağıdaydı ve kendini sakin tutmaya çalışıyordu. Bella yanaklarında sessiz gözyaşlarıyla ondan çok uzakta durmuyordu. Sürekli kendine 'lütfen iyi olsun, lütfen, lütfen onların benim Harry'ime zarar vermesine izin verme, lütfen.' diye tekrarlıyordu.

Lord Voldemort başını kaldırdı ve direkt olarak odasındaki Ölüm Yiyen'lere baktı. Bella ve Lucius'u öfkeyle gözledi ve aniden sakinleşmek için yaptığı egzersizi tekrarladı. Kendini sakinleştirebilmesi tam yirmi dakikasını aldı. Öfkesinin tekrar Harry'e zarar vermesini istemiyordu. Ne durumda olduğunu ancak Merlin bilirdi. Lucius, Yoldaşlık'ın Harry'e zarar verdiğini söylediğinde öfkesini tutamamıştı. Oğlunu yaralamışlardı! Lord Voldemort hiç bu kadar öfkeli olmamıştı.

Efendilerinin önünde üzgünce duran iki Ölüm Yiyen'iyle konuştu.

"Ne istediğimi biliyorsunuz, ne yapacağınızı da biliyorsunuz. İstediğimi yapana kadar o zavallı yüzlerinizi bana göstermeyin!" Lord Voldemort sessiz bir zehirle emretti.

"Evet Efendimiz." diye geldi cevap uyum içinde.

Lord Voldemort ayağa kalktı ve özel odalarına ayrıldı. Harry'i kaybetmeyecekti, şimdi değil. Bedeli ne olursa olsun, Harry tekrar onunla beraber olmak zorundaydı ve bu çabuk olmak zorundaydı.

xxx


	12. İkinci Şans

12\. Bölüm – İkinci Şans

James Lily'nin ellerini tutarak oturdu, onun gerçeği sindirmeye çalışmasını izledi. Lily, James o gün neler olduğunu anlatırken pür sessizlik içinde oturdu.

Damien uçuç tozuyla Kovuk'a gitmişti ve yazın kalanını Weasley'ler ile beraber geçireceği söylenmişti. Damien her zaman yazları ne kadar sıkıldığından şikayet ettiği ve yazın çoğunu Kovuk'ta Weasley'ler ile beraber geçirmesi gerektiğini söylediği için normalde bu haber karşısında kendinden geçerdi. Ama Damien, bir şeyler ters olduğu için Kovuk'a gönderildiğini söyleyebiliyordu. Yorgun ve huysuz babasına sorunun ne olduğunu sormaya çalışmıştı ama sadece hemen o akşam Kovuk'tan beklendiği, bu yüzden de çabucak gitmesi gerektiği söylenmişti.

Lily, James'in Damien'ı Kovuk'a göndermesinden memnundu. Şu an onun sorduğu garip sorularla uğraşamazdı. Lily oğlunun, Harry'nin yaşıyor olduğu haberi karşısında kendini kaybetmemeye çalıştı ama kaybedilmiş bir savaşla mücadele ediyordu. Harry yaşıyordu! Oğlu, her uyandığı anında onu hatırladığı oğlu yaşıyordu ve o onu görebilecek, ona dokunabilecek, bir kez daha sesini duyabilecekti.

Lily duaları sonunda kabul olmuş gibi hissediyordu ve Merlin'e bugün için teşekkür etti. Lily, kendisinin oğlunun kim olduğunu düşünmesine bile izin vermiyordu. Karanlık Prens!

Lily bitkin gözüken bir James'le el ele tutuşarak oturdu. James'in gözlerinde yaşlar vardı ve hikayesini bitirirken yere bakıyordu.

"Onu görmek istiyorum." Fısıldadı Lily ona, konuşmayı bitirdiğinde.

" Lily, onu yarın göreb..."

"Hayır! James onu şimdi görmek istiyorum!"

"Lily, Hayatım, şu an uyanık olmayacak ve o...yani o bizimle konuşmayacak." dedi James son kısmı ağırlıkla söyleyerek.

"Bunu nereden biliyorsun? Belki şimdiye kadar sakinleşmiştir! Umrumda değil James, oğlumu görmek istiyorum." Lily'nin kızarmış yanaklarından gözyaşları akıyordu ama sesi sağlam ve güçlüydü.

James pes etti, kabul ederek başını salladı. Anneyle baba kalktı ve Yoldaşlık'ın karargahına yöneldi.

Madam Pomfrey yorgunluktan ölüyordu. Sonunda yaralı çocuğu rahat bir pozisyonda yatırabilmişti. Tam kendini kanepeye bırakmak üzereydi ki aşağıdan gelen kısık sesleri duydu.

"Gerçekten, sessiz olacaklarını düşünürsün, zavallı çocuk ancak uyuyabildi." diye söylendi kendine.

Ayağa kalktı ve hızlıca kapıya yürüyüp olabildiğince sessizce açtı. Çok kızgın görünen kıpkırmızı gözlü bir Lily Potter ve onu takip eden James Potter'la karşılaştığında ancak kapıdan dışarıya birkaç adım atmıştı. Poppy, her ikisi de Hogwarts'da çalıştığından Lily ile iyi arkadaştı.

Poppy Lily'e sempatiyle baktı. Şu an zavallı kadının içinden geçtiği durumu hayal bile etmek istemiyordu. On beş yıldan sonra bu kadar üzücü şartlarda tekrar oğluna kavuşmak... Lily ağzını açmak zorunda bile kalmadı, Poppy sadece omzuna bir elini koydu ve kenara çekildi.

"Yalnızca onu uyandırmamaya çalış. Ancak uyuyabildi."

Lily zorla, hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladı ve Poppy'e minnetle baktı.

Sessizce kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi. Dört direkli karyolada uyuyan çocuğa baktı. Nefesi göğsünde sıkışmış gibiydi. Harry'nin uyuyan formuna doğru ufak, çekingen adımlar attı. O kadersiz gece yaşanmasaydı Harry'nin şimdi nasıl gözükeceğini binlerce kere hayal etmişti. Her zaman Harry'nin James'e benzer olacağı sonucuna varmıştı. Bebekken Harry, James'in dağınık siyah saçlarına, sevimli burnuna ve dudaklarına sahipti. Hiçbir zaman James'in tıpa tıp beri olacağını düşünmemişti ama.

James de odaya gelmişti ama kapıda dikiliyordu. Gözlerinde yaşlarla karısının oğlunun önünde duruşunu izledi. Lily bu anı çok beklemişti, neredeyse on beş yıldır hayalini kuruyordu. James şartların farklı olmasını ve oğullarını eve götürebilmeyi diledi. Hala Bakanla olan görüşmesinden sonra Dumbledore'dan haber almış değildi ve bu Harry için kötü haber demekti.

Lily, Harry'nin yavaş ve huzurlu nefes alışını izledi. Açgözlülükle yüzüne, hatlarına, dağınık saçlarına, göğsünün nefes alışının ritmik hareketiyle inip kalkışına baktı. Öyle huzurlu ve derin bir uykuda gözüküyordu ki Lily istese de onu uyandıramazdı. Zümrüt gözlerini oğlundan ayırmayarak yere çömeldi.

"Harry, ah Tanrım, Harry." diye ağladı sessizce onu gözlerken. Ağladıkça Harry'nin bebek görüntüleri gözünün önünden geçti. Yeni doğmuş Harry, üç aylıkken Harry, ilk emeklemeye başladığında Harry, dokuz aylıkken ilk 'Baba' ve 'Anne' dediğinde Harry, onu seven herkes çevresinde birinci doğum gününü kutlarken Harry, acımasızca anne babasından ve evinden alındığında Harry.

James yanına yürüdü ve karısının yerden kalkmasına yardım etti ve kulağına rahatlatıcı kelimeler fısıldayarak güçlü kollarında sıkıca tuttu.

İki ebeveyn sessizce durup oğullarını bulmalarına, onu yaşıyor görmenin getirdiği mutlulukla ağladılar. İkisi de sessizce yatağın yanına oturdular. Gelecekten hiç emin değillerdi, ama şu anı boşa harcamamaya kararlıydılar. James ve Lily bütün geceyi oğullarının uyumasını izleyerek geçirdiler.

xxx

Harry birden uyandı ve onu neyin uyandırdığını bulabilmesi birkaç dakikasını aldı. Uzaktan tabak sesleri duydu ve ona doğru gelen tatlı bir kahvaltı kokusu aldı. Aşağıdan geliyordu. Harry, etrafta Poppy'ye bakındı ama Poppy hiçbir yerde gözükmüyordu.

"Gece gitmiş olmalı." diye mırıldandı kendine.

Harry tekrar gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Dün gece hissettiğinden çok daha iyi hissediyordu. Yavaşça gözlerini açıp yataktan kalktı. Ayakları yere değdi ve dikkatlice ayağa kalktı. Bileği hala acıyordu ama yaranın geçmesi için birkaç gün daha başka iksirlerle beraber kan-artırıcı iksir içmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. İlk defa bir yerini kırmış değildi. Dik durmaya çalıştığında sırtı ağrıyordu ama Harry bunu umursamadı. Yoldaşlık'ın çoğunun uzakta ya da kahvaltı ediyor olduğunu biliyordu, o yüzden şu an kaçmak için en iyi zamandı.

Acıyla kapıya yöneldi ve çekip açtı. İki tarafını da kontrol edip kimseyi görmeyince hızlıca merdivenlere yöneldi. Sırtındaki ağrının her attığı adımla kötüleştiğini hissetti ama bilmezlikten geldi. Temkinlice bir ayağını merdivenin ilk basamağına koydu ve etrafta kimsenin olup olmadığını duymak için kulaklarını açtı. Civarda birileri olduğuna dair hiçbir şey duyamadı. Şu an vazgeçemezdi. Harry üzerine ağırlık verdikçe bileği acıyla zonkladı. Sahanlığa ulaştı ve dikkatle etrafına baktı. Sağındaki odalardan birinden gelen sesleri duyabiliyordu ama kapı sıkıca kapatılmıştı, güvendeydi. Sahanlıkta kimseler yoktu. Harry sessizce ama acıyla giriş kapısına yöneldi.

'Bu fazla kolay oluyor.' diye düşündü, kapıya yaklaşırken. Neden kimse onu izlemiyordu ve neden giriş kapısını bekleyen adamlar yoktu?

'Belki de benim ana kapıdan çıkıp gitmemi beklemiyorlardır.' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

Harry şimdi giriş kapısından birkaç metre uzaktaydı. Durdu ve yaklaşan ayak sesleri var mı diye kontrol etti. Düzensiz bir nefes vererek kapıya ulaştı.

Ama, daha eli ancak gümüş kulba değmişti ki görünmeyen bir güç Harry'e çarparak zaten yaralı olan çocuğu şiddetle geriye attı. Karşı duvara çarptı ve yere yığıldı. Harry, zaten ağrıyan sırtının üzerine düştüğünde acıyla inledi. Bir anlığına orada, kaburgalarındaki acıyı artırmamak için ufak ve ağır nefesler alarak yattı. Harry ayağa kalkma fırsatı bulamadan hemen arkasında bir ses duydu.

"Seni bu konuda uyarmalıydım."

Kafasını kaldırıp baktığında ondan birkaç adım ileride duran oldukça şaşkın görünen bir Dumbledore ve birkaç Seherbaz buldu. Harry hafifçe homurdandı, Albus Dumbledore şu an, hele de şu bulunduğu durumda görmek istediği en son kişiydi. Etrafında dönüp elleri ve dizleri üzerinde kalkarken acıyla bağırmamak için dudağını ısırdı.

Dumbledore, yaralı çocuğun ayağa kalkmaya çalışmasını ve tüm bu sırada da ona kötü kötü bakmaya devam edişini izledi. Harry acıyla ürperip elini temkinle acıyan yanına koyarken izlemeyi sürdürdü. Dumbledore onun yanına gidip ona yardım etmekten daha fazla bir şey istemiyordu ama sonucun ne olacağını biliyordu. Bunun yerine sessizce durup Harry'nin ayağa kalkmasını bekledi. Ancak Harry tamamen ayağa kalktığında ve başını dik tutabildiğinde Dumbledore tekrar konuştu.

"Bütün ev güçlü korumalar altında Harry, sadece bir Yoldalık üyesi istediği şekilde gidip gelebilir, geriye kalan herkese eşlik edilmek zorundadır. " diye bitirdi. Ona doğru atılan kötü bakış o kadar sertti ki Dumbledore kesin acıyordur diye düşündü.

"Gel Harry, gidip oturalım, eminim dünden sonra hala iyileşmektesin." dedi Dumbledore, sesinde ufak bir suçlulukla. Sirius'un çocuğu kandırma planını onaylamamıştı ve kesinlikle bir çocuğun üzerinde dört büyünün kullanılması konusunda çok iyi şeyler düşünmüyordu.

"Seninle hiçbir yere gitmiyorum!" diye yapıştırdı Harry. Sesi hala kuru boğazından dolayı çatallı çıkıyordu.

Dumbledore üzülerek Harry'e baktı. Üzerine yöneltilen nefret, yaşlı büyücüyü incitiyordu. Dumbledore öfkeli çocuğu yatıştırmaya çalışmak için ağzını açtı, ama Dumbledore bir şey söyleyemeden önce Harry yavaşça merdivenlere gidip tırmanmaya başladı.

"Harry, ortaya çıkan durumu konuşmamız gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun?" diye sordu Dumbledore nazikçe.

Harry başını çevirip, Okul Müdürü'ne düşmanca baktı.

"Sana söyleyecek hiçbir şeyim yok ve senin söyleyeceğin hiçbir saçmalığı da duymak istemiyorum!"

Anında üç Seherbaz Dumbledore'un arkasına geçip asalarını Harry'e doğrulttular. Harry bir anlığına afalladı. Seherbazların yüzlerindeki kızgın ifade rahatsız ediciydi. Moody, Kingsley ve Arthur hiç kimsenin Albus Dumbledore'la bu şekilde konuştuğunu duymamıştı. Dumbledore elini kaldırıp Seherbazlara asalarını indirmelerini işaret etti. Dumbledore bunu Harry'den bekliyordu. Harry anında döndü ve tek kelime etmeden ayrılıp odasının kapısını çarparak kapattı.

Dumbledore, başı düşük, kızgın çocukla nasıl konuşacağına dair derin düşünceler içinde beraberinde üç Seherbazla birlikte yemek odasına geri döndü.

Harry'nin yatağına dönmek dışında başka seçeneği yoktu. Temkinle yatağının ucuna oturdu ve derin bir nefes bıraktı. Başı dertteydi. Her an Sihir Bakanı gelip onu tutuklayabilirdi. Bu geceye Azkaban'da olurdu büyük olasılık! Buradan çıkmalıydı, ama nasıl? Evin üstündeki korumalarla karşılaşmaya hazır değildi henüz. Tekrar ayağa kalkabileceğini zannetmiyordu. Birinin kapısını çalıp içeri girmesiyle derin düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Harry hakaret etmek için ağzını açtı ama yorgun görünen bir Poppy içeri girince durdu. Onun büzüşüp koşarak ona doğru geldiğini gördüğünde Harry zayıfça gülümseyebildi.

"Harry! Merlin aşkına, ayağa kalkmış ne yapıyorsun? Hemen yat aşağı!"

Harry'i yorganın altına itti ve üzerine titizlendi.

Onu kontrol etti ve hala onu endişelendiren bütün yaraları saymayı bitirdiğinde bitkince sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı.

Harry yatağında oturdu ve ona gülümsedi.

"Bitirdin mi?" diye sordu.

"Evet" geldi yorgun cevap.

"İyi. Şimdi bana buradan nasıl çıkacağımı söyle?"

Poppy, Harry'e üzgün gözlerle baktı.

"Harry, lütfen, gidemeyeceğini biliyorsun."

"Poppy, anlamıyorsun. Burada kalamam. Benim için güvenli değil. Şimdi ayrılmazsam, akşama Azkaban'da olacağım." Harry söyledikleri etkisini göstersin diye durup bekledi.

Poppy cidden rahatsız göründü, elleriyle oynuyor ve bir Harry'e bir kapıya endişeli bakışlar atıyordu. Sonunda kalkıp onun yanına yürüdü.

"Harry, bana kalsa sana yardım ederdim. Sana borçluyum. Ama sorun şu ki senin gitmene ben yardım dahi edemem. Ben Yoldaşlık üyesi değilim henüz, bu yüzden de seni dışarıya çıkaramam."

Yaralı çocuğun üzgün yüzüne baktı ve kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti. Dumbledore'un Harry'e zarar gelmesini istemediğini biliyordu ama Dumbledore onu Azkaban'dan kurtaracak güce sahip miydi? Bu konuyu şimdi düşünmemeyi yeğlerdi. Onun yerine alnındaki saçları düzeltti ve ona üzgünce gülümsedi.

"Gerçekten üzgünüm, Harry."

Harry ancak omuz silkti ve kucağında duran ellerine gözlerini dikti. Başka bir plan yapmalıydı.

xxx

Dumbledore etrafında Yoldaşlık üyeleriyle beraber oturuyordu. Birçoğu heyecanla Harry'nin kaderini öğrenmek için geri dönüşünü beklemişti. Dumbledore'un onlara şu an tek söyleyebildiği şey Bakan'ın Harry'nin kaderinin ne olacağına dair kararını söylemek için ona geri döneceğiydi. Arthur; James, Sirius ve Remus ile konuşmakla meşgulken Tonks ve Molly hala kahvaltı bulaşıklarını kaldırmaya uğraşıyorlardı. Dumbledore, şu an sersemlemiş bir halde oturuyormuş gibi görünen hala kırmızı ve gözleri şiş olan Lily ile nazikçe konuşuyordu. Moody ve Kingsley bir kenarda besbelli kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş halde oturuyorlardı.

Lily, Dumbledore Molly ile konuşmak için yanından ayrıldığında etrafına baktı. Dumbledore'un söylediklerini ciddiyetle düşünerek oturdu. Harry'e zarar gelmeyeceğine dair ona güvence vermeye çalışıyordu. Harry kim olduğu ve Voldemort'un kim olduğu gerçeğini öğrendikten sonra elbette Aydınlık tarafa geri gelecekti. Lily şu an pek de bunu umursamıyordu. Asıl ilgilendiği şey yukarı çıkıp oğlunu görmekti. Resmen dinlenebilmesi için James tarafından odadan çekilip çıkartılmıştı. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve bir tabak kahvaltı hazırlamaya başladı. James bunu gördü ve ayağa kalkıp yanına geldi.

"Lils, onun..."

"Lütfen, James. Lütfen." dedi Lily duygulu bir sesle.

James konuşmayı bıraktı ve bunun yerine Lily'nin belinin çevresine güven vermek isteyerek bir elini koydu. Ona anlayışla gülümsedi ve Harry'e bir bardak balkabağı suyu koymak için uzandı.

İki ebeveyn de herkes odada sessizce, ne tepki vereceğini bilemeden otururken kapılardan dışarıya yöneldiler. Moody hafifçe homurdandı, sonra sessiz düşüncelerine geri döndü. Geriye kalan herkes 'yatakta kahvaltı' durumunu görmezden gelerek daha önce yaptıklarına geri döndüler.

James ve Lily sessizce yukarı çıktılar. İkisi de Harry'le konuşacakları için endişeliydiler. Kapısının dışında durdular ve birbirlerine gerginlikle baktılar. Hemen sonra kapıyı itip açtıklarında kalpleri tekleyerek öylece kalakaldılar. Harry'i yatakta oturup Poppy ile konuşurken görmüşlerdi.

"Bunda ne var?" diyordu Harry siyah renkli bir iksir bulunan şişeyi kaldırırken.

"Ejderhasineği kanatları, ezilmiş böcek bacakları ve..."diye başladı saymaya Poppy.

"Tamam, söyleme."

"O zaman niye soruyorsun?"

"Sadece merak ettim."

Harry siyah renkli iksiri bir dikişte yutarken Poppy'e arsızca gülümsedi. Dramatikçe ürperdi.

"Ağh, bunun ne kadar iğrenç olduğunun farkındasındır umarım." dedi Poppy'e bakarak.

Lily ve James gülümsemelerine engel olamadılar. Bu, Lily'nin oğlunun sesini ilk kez duyuşuydu. Bir anlığına Damien'ın sesiyle olan benzerliği karşısında afalladı. James elbette daha önce Harry'nin sesini duymuştu ama her zaman çatışmacı bir sesti duyduğu. Bu onun ilk kez Harry'nin öyle ya da böyle normal bir ses tonuyla konuştuğunu duyuşuydu.

James ve Lily kapıyı açmış, içeriye girmişlerdi. Poppy ve Harry kimin geldiğini görmek için dönüp baktı. Poppy hem James hem de Lily'e parlak bir gülümseme verdi ama Harry'nin ifadesi karardı ve James'le Lily'e ters ters baktıktan sonra onlardan başka bir yere baktı.

Poppy, Harry'nin tepkisini fark etti ve çabucak birkaç dakikalığına aşağıya inmesi gerektiğini söyleyerek izin isteyip çıktı. O aceleyle odayı terk ederken, Harry dönüp Poppy'e bakmadı bile. James de Lily de inanılmaz rahatsız hissediyorlardı. Harry onlara bakmıyordu bile. Kucağında duran ellerine bakmaya devam ediyordu. Lily cesur bir adım attı ve titrek bacaklarının onu yatağa götürmesine izin verdi. James gönülsüzce onu takip etti.

Lily yemek tabağını komodinin üstüne koydu ve Harry'e özlemle baktı. Kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuk ona bakmadı bile. Şimdi Lily, Harry'nin gözlerini görebilmişti ya, kalbinin mutlulukla dolduğunu hissetti. 'Kesinlikle benim gözlerimi almış!' diye düşündü kendi kendine. James bu noktada Lily'e katıldı ve bir bardak meyve suyunu kahvaltı tabağının yanına koydu. Lily kendini daha fazla tutamadı, uzanıp Harry'nin yüzüne dokunmaya çalıştı. Harry ondan uzaklaştı ve o kadar düşmanca baktı ki Lily geriye bir adım attı.

"Harry! Ne..." Lily, Harry'nin yorganı çekip yataktan çıkmasıyla lafını tamamlayamadı. Ayağa kalktı ve Lily'le James'e dik dik baktı.

"Harry, lütfen uzan, henüz daha iyileşmiş değilsin. Kendine zarar vereceksin." diye denedi James.

"Çok hayalkırıklığına uğradın değil mi?" dedi Harry ve Lily görünür bir şekilde Harry'nin sesindeki zehir karşısında sarsılmış göründğ.

James şok içinde baktı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Kurtulmamı beklemiyordun değil mi!" Harry bağırdı ve bu kez zümrüt yeşili gözlerinde garip bir parıltı vardı. O kadar ki neredeyse yeşil gözbebeklerinde yanan öfke ile beraber acı da vardı.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin suçlaması karşısında kalakaldılar.

"Harry, bunu nasıl söylersin? Olanın bir kaza olduğunu biliyorsun, sana asla saldırmazdım eğer senin benim..."

James duraksadı. Hala Harry'nin, Karanlık Prens'in, o kadar çok ölüm ve işkenceden sorumlu olanın, oğlu olduğunu söyleyemiyordu. Harry şimdi James'e öyle bir nefretle bakıyordu ki Lily oğlundan başka bir yere bakmak zorunda kaldı.

"Şunu anla Potter! Ben senin oğlun değilim. Senin oğlun çok önceleri öldü. Ben, Lord Voldemort'un oğluyum."

Lily ve James'in nutku tutuldu. Harry'nin kaba ve konuşması zor olmasını bekleşmişlerdi ama bu kadar yaralayıcı sözcüklere hazırlanmamışlardı. Lily ve James, ikisi de öfkeli çocuğa doğru temkinli bir adım attı.

Bu sefer Lily onunla konuşmayı denedi.

"Harry, lütfen bizi dinle. Şu an gerçekten kızgın ve kafanın karışık olduğunu biliyorum ama anlamak zorundasın. Biz senin anne babanız. V-Voldemort senin baban değil." diye denedi Lily çaresizce.

Harry buz gibi bakışını Lily'e çevirdi ve direkt olarak onunla konuştu.

"Siz öyle olduğunu düşünebilirsiniz, ama her şekilde o benim gerçek babam. Beni yetiştiren o. Birini yalnızca dünyaya getirmek onları ebeveyn yapmıyor."

Harry, James ve Lily'nin gözlerinde yaşlar olduğunu görünce içten içe sırıttı. Onlara yerlerini göstermek iyi hissettirmişti. İkisine de başka bir şey söylemeden, Harry acıyla banyoya yöneldi. Banyonun kapısını çarpıp kapattı ve yere çöktü. Gerçekten banyoyu kullanmaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Sadece Potter'lardan uzaklaşmak istemişti.

Lily ve James üzgünce odadan çıkıp merdivenlerden aşağı indiler. Odalardan birine girip boşuna bir çabayla kırık kalplerini onarmak için birbirlerini teselli ettiler.

xxx

Moody, Dumbledore'un Arthur ve Kingsley'le konuşmasını izliyordu. Büyülü gözü kafasının arkasına kaydı ve Potter'ların aşağı inip yüzlerinde zavallı ifadelerle mutfağın yanındaki odaya girdiklerini gördü. Madam Pomfrey de Remus ve Sirius'a Harry'nin hangi iksirleri kullanmaya devam etmesi gerektiği talimatlarını verdiğine göre şu an çocuğun odasında yalnız olduğunu biliyordu. Moody ayağa kalkıp kimseye belli etmeden odadan çıktı.

Birkaç saniye içerisinde Harry'e ait odanın dışındaydı. Moody ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu ve bunu başarmak için ne yapması gerekirse yapmaya hazırdı. Kapıyı açtı ve arkasından kilitleyerek içeri girdi.

Harry başını kaldırdığında Moody'nin topallayarak odasına girdiğini gördü. Bir anlığına yine Potter'lar olduğunu düşünmüştü. Harry Moody'e düşmanca bir bakış daha attıktan sonra camdan bakmaya devam etti. Şu an yatağında oturur pozisyondaydı. Seherbazın tepesinde durduğunu hissedene kadar onu görmezlikten geldi. İç geçirdi ve gözlerini pencereden ayırdı.

"Ne var!" diye çıkıştı Moody'e.

Moody tepki vermedi. Çocuğu boğmak istiyor da kendini tutuyormuş gibi görünen bir ifadeyle Harry'e gözünü dikmişti. Harry'le konuşmak yerine, cübbesinin içine uzandı ve iki şey çıkardı. Bir tanesi asasıydı diğeriyse küçük bir şişe. Harry gözlerini küçük iksir şişesine kaydırmadan önce asaya endişeyle baktı. Moody'e inanmazlıkla baktı ve sordu.

"Gerçekten benim onu gönüllü olarak içmemi beklemiyorsun değil mi?" diye alay etti Moody'le, deli Seherbazı kızdırmaması gerektiğini çok iyi bilerek.

"İstersen kendi isteğinle içersin ya da seni zorlayabilirim!" diye yapıştırdı Moody, ellerini bastırılmış öfkeyle ancak sabit tutabiliyordu.

Harry içindeki öfkenin kaynama noktasına ulaştığını hissetti. Birkez daha rahat yatağından çıktı ve Moody'le yüz yüze geldi.

"Yaralı bir çocuğa güç kullanabildiğin için mükemmel güçlü bir Seherbaz olduğunu düşünüyorsundur. Canımı acıtmaya çalışmadan önce beni bağlaman bile gerekti, o yüzden bir korkaktan azıcık olsun korkmadığım için beni affet."

Harry, Seherbaz'a hakaretlerle bağırmak istese de sesini alçak tuttu. Moody şimdi öfkeyle titriyordu. Öne eğildi, yüzü Harry'ninkinden birkaç santim uzaktaydı.

"Ağzından çıkanlara dikkat etsen iyi olur velet. Ben Dumbledore gibi değilimdir. Benimle o tonla konuşmana izin verecek değilim. James'in oğlu olabilirsin ama bu benim için hiçbir şeyi değiştirmiyor. Sen lanet olası kalpsiz katilin tekisin ve ben de sana öyle davranacağım!"

Moody uzanıp bir hamlede Harry'i boynundan yakaladığında sözler Moody'nin ağzını ancak terk etmişti. Harry'nin nefesi kesildi ve hemen kendini serbest bırakmaya çalıştı. Moody'den başka bir tarafla yüz yüze olmak için döndü ve dirseğini karnına indirdi. Moody havasının kesilmesiyle beraber hızla soludu, Harry'nin boynundaki tutuşu gevşedi ve kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuk ondan kurtularak uzaklaştı. Harry adamın tutuşundan kurtulur kurtulmaz etrafında döndü ve bütün dikkatini Moody'de topladı. Seherbaz kalktı, hala hava için solumaya devam ederken Harry'nin seri bir el hareketi yaptığını gördü, Moody görünmez bir gücün ona çarpıp ayağını yerden kestiğini hissetti. Odanın öbür tarafına fırlatılıp atılmıştı.

Moody'nin şimdi gerçek anlamda tepesi atmıştı. Ayağa kalktı ve asasını çocuğa doğrulttu.

"REDUCTO" diye bağırdı ve bir ışık huzmesi Moody'nin asasını terk ederek Harry'e tam göğsünden çarptı.

Harry odanın öbür tarafına uçtuğunu hissetti. Odanın uzak bir köşesindeki masaya acıyla indi. Harry daha gözlerinin önünde beliren kırmızı noktalardan kurtulamadan Moody'nin elinin bir kez daha boynunu kavradığını hissetti ve yatağa doğru zorlanılıp şiddetle üstüne fırlatıldı. Harry el ve ayak bileklerine konulan bağları hissetti, kıstırılmıştı. Öfkeyle Moody'e baktı. Ellerini kullanmadan Moody'i savuramaz ya da kendini koruyamazdı. Çaresizlik içinde Moody'nin yanına gelip şişeyi açışını izledi.

Harry neyi içmeye zorlandığını tahmin etmeye bile gerek duymuyordu. Veritaserum, doğruluk iksiri. Harry soğuk soğuk terlediğini hissetti. Hangi soruların sorulacağını biliyordu. Babasının yeri ve yakın hat üyelerinin kimlikleri. Onu tutan bağlardan kurtulmaya çalıştı ama başarısız oldu.

Moody Harry'e yaklaştı ve ağzına üç damla koymaya hazırlanırken genç çocuğun çenesini sertçe tuttu. Harry çenesini sıkıca kilitledi. Moody'nin ona iksiri vermesine asla izin vermeyecekti.

"Bunu içeceksin velet ve Voldemort'a ait bildiğin bütün nahoş sırları ortaya dökeceksin!" diye tısladı Moody.

Moody çocuğun ağzını açmaya çalıştı ama tek bir boş elle yapmakta zorlanıyordu. Öfkesinin arasında elinin tersiyle inatçı çocuğa vurdu ve tekrar ağzını açmaya çalıştı.

Harry tokadın etkisiyle gözlerine yaşlar dolduğunu fark etti. Çenesi acıyordu ve sanki yanıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Moody'nin onu tokatladığı yer yanıyordu. Ama Harry hala ağzını açmayı reddediyordu. Becerebildiği kadar Moody'den uzaklaşmaya çalışıyordu. Harry'nin bedeni teslim olup ağzı gevşemeden hemen önce odanın kapısı çekilip açıldı ve çok kızgın görünen bir Sirius içeri girdi. Sirius, Harry'le Moody'e bir kez baktı ve anında Moody'i Harry'den uzaklaştırdı. Veritaserum hala Moody'nin elinde sıkıca duruyordu. Harry mutluluktan ağlayabilirdi. Sirius, Moody'e bağırarak onu Harry'den uzaklaştırdı.

"Nasıl cüret edersin Moody! Merlin aşkına ne yaptığını düşünüyordun? Çık git buradan! Çık!"

Harry, James'le Dumbledore'un odaya geldiğini görene kadar Moody'nin karşı koyduğunu gördü. Dumbledore odanın durumuna bir kere baktı ve elinin bir hareketiyle Harry'i bağlardan kurtardı. Harry çabucak yatağında kalktı ve hızla çarpan kalbini kontrol altına almaya uğraştı. Dumbledore Moody, Sirius ve James'e onu takip etmelerini işaret etti. Odadan çıkarken James Harry'e yaklaştı ve endişeli gözlerle kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuğa baktı.

"Harry, iyi misin?"

Harry titrediğini fark etti. Çabucak kollarını omuzlarının etrafına sardı ve titremesini durdurmak için derin bir nefes aldı. James'den uzağa baktı ve James'in uzanmış elinden geriye sıçradı. James oğluna şefkatle baktı ve ardından kapıyı yumuşakça kapatarak odadan çıktı.

Harry yüz üstü yığıldı ve yüzünü kızgınlıkla yastıklara gömdü. Hayatında hiç bu kadar kızgın olmamıştı. Daha önce hiç kimse ona bu şekilde dokunmaya cesaret etmemişti. Babası kimsenin ona zarar vermesine izin vermemişti, en ufak zarar bile. Harry döndü ve sırt üstü uzandı. Nefes alışını ve hızla atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Doğrusu daha önce hiç bu kadar korktuğu da olmamıştı. Zarar görmekten değil. Fiziksel acı her zaman hayatının bir parçası olmuştu, hayır eğer Harry doğruluk iksirini içmeye zorlansaydı neler olacağının korkusuydu. Babasının bütün sırları, planları, konumu, her şey ortaya çıkardı.

'Hayır, bunun olmasına izin veremem. Babamın sırları açığa vurulmamalı.' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

Başı zonkluyordu ve kaburgalarıyla ayak bileğindeki acı Harry'i hasta hissettiriyordu. Yan yattı ve endişeli zihnini uykuya teslim etti. Son düşündüğü şey 'Bana Veritaserum vermelerine izin vermeyeceğim' idi.

xxx

James Moody'e çok öfkeliydi. Yemek odasında onu sıkıştırdı.

"Ne yaptığını zannediyorsun Moody! Neden ona öyle davrandın?" diye bağrındı Seherbaz.

Dumbledore da Moody'e oldukça kızgın gözlerle bakıyordu. Ancak Moody bunu fark etmemişti.

"Nasıl davranılmasını hak ediyorsa ona öyle davrandım! O iğrenç şeyler yaptı ve üzgünüm ama James sen, o senin yıllardır kayıp olan oğlun diye affedilebileceğini düşünüyor olabilirsin ama geriye kalanımızın doğru olanı yapması gerek!"

Bunun üzerine oda sessizliğe gömüldü. James Moody'e öldürecek gibi bakıyordu ve arkasında duran Sirius ve Remus da Moody'nin söylediği karşısında kalakalmışlardı. Lily onlardan başka yere baktı, boş yere gözyaşlarını saklamaya çalışarak.

"Moody, ben hiçbir zaman affedilmesi gerektiğini söylemedim, beni bununla suçlamaya hakkın yok. Frank benim de arkadaşımdı! Onun ölümüne ben de yas tuttum, ama bu demek değil ki sen kontrolünü bu şekilde kaybedebilirsin."

Moody buna ancak homurdandı ve kapıya yöneldi.

"Kontrolü kaybeden ben değilim. Bir katilin kendi yeriymişcesine bütün karargahta dolaşmasına izin veren sizsiniz!" Bunu söyleyerek Moody odadan çıktı ve ana kapıya yöneldi.

James ve Lily donup kalmışlardı. Bir katil, Harry bir katildi. Oğulları hakkında büsbütün gerçek tam olarak zihinlerine yer etmemişti perişan anne babanın. Harry'nin bu dünyada hiçbir şansı yoktu. Azkaban'a gidecekti. Lily tamamen çözülerek hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başlamıştı, Molly ve Remus onu yatıştırmaya çalıştılar. James hala durduğu noktada dikiliyordu. Yüzünde mağlup olmuş bir ifadeyle kapıya bakıyordu. Sirius ve Dumbledore onu çekip bir sandalyeye oturmasını sağladılar.

Molly, Arthur, Kingsley ve Tonks aileye birazcık alan sağlamak için çabucak kalkıp ayrıldılar. Herkes Sirius ve Remus'un Potter ailesinin bir parçası olduklarını biliyordu. Onlar ayrıldığında Dumbledore konuşmaya başladı.

"James, Lily, lütfen umudunuzu kaybetmemeye çalışın. Bunun sizin için çok güç bir durum olduğunu biliyorum ama Harry için güçlü durmak zorundasınız."

Sirius Dumbledore'a baktı. Bu yaptığı doğru değildi. Onlara boş yere umut vermemeliydi. Ne olacağı açık ve net belliydi. Bakanlık Harry için gelecek ve Dumbledore bile onu koruyamayacaktı.

"Dumbledore, ne umudumuz olmasını bekliyorsun? Bakanlık Harry'i bırakmayacak, bunu sen de herkes kadar biliyorsun." dedi Sirius, yenilmiş bir sesle.

Dumbledore, dört umutsuz yetişkinin ona rahatsızlıkla bakakalmasına sebep olarak Sirius'a yalnızca gülümsedi.

"Sevgili Sirius, her zaman umut vardır, eğer umut yoksa hiçbir şey olmaz. Biliyorum beni aptal olarak düşünebilirsiniz ama ben Harry'nin Bakanlık konusunda güvende olacağına inanıyorum."

James başını kaldırdı ve direkt olarak Dumbledore'a baktı. Merakına engel olamayarak herkesin sormak istediği soruyu sordu.

"Dumbledore, Fudge'la görüşmenizden ne çıktı? Neden hala Harry için gelmediler?"

Dumbledore'un yüzünde yorgun bir gülümseme belirdi.

"Sonucun ne olacağına henüz karar verilmedi aslında. Bakan birkaç şeyi düşünüyor. Harry'nin çatışmaları, onun güçleri, duyulmamış büyüler ve çocuğun sahip olduğu güce dair raporlara sahip. Bütün bunlar Harry'nin özel olduğunu işaret ediyor. Bakan'ın kehanet hakkında ne hissettiğini hepiniz biliyorsunuz. Harry 'seçilmiş kişi' olmayabilir ama Harry'nin istisnai yetenekleri olan güçlü bir büyücü olduğunu kabul etmek zorunda. Harry'nin olduğu tarafın bu savaşta büyük bir avantajı olacağı net."

Sirius bunun karşılığında konuştu.

"Onun hakkında Dumbledore, Harry'nin bu yaşta o şeyleri neden yapabildiği konusunda bir fikrin var mı?"

Sirius tabii ki Harry'nin basit bir tekmeyle tam yetişkin Seherbazları odanın öbür tarafına gönderen gücünden bahsediyordu. Sirius morarmış kaburgalarına dokundu.

"Bir teorim var. Görüyorsunuz ya Harry Godric Gryffindor'un direkt olarak neslinden geliyor. Bu onu diğer yaşıtlarından daha güçlü yapar. Ancak, Voldemort'un..." oda ismin geçmesiyle hızla nefes çekti, "...onu kendi varisi olarak işaretlemesiyle Harry'i Salazar Slytherin'in neslinden gelen son kişi yapmış."

James ve Lily dehşete düşerek yerlerinde oturdular. Oğulları Slytherin'in varisiydi.

"Harry şu an iki eski büyücü soyunun varisi. On altı yaşında birçok yetişkinin gücüne denk güçleri ve yetenekleri var. Reşit olduğunda efsanevi olacak güçlere sahip. Bu güçleri nasıl kullanacağı Harry'nin onu bekleyen gerçekleri kabul edip etmeyeceğine bağlı."

Doğrudan doğruya Lily'e baktı ve gözyaşlarının tekrar özgürce akmaya başladığını gördü.

"Bakın, Bakan Harry'i Azkaban'a atarsa aptallık etmiş olacak. Fudge bu savaşı kazanmak istiyor. Voldemort'un ellerinde çok acı çekti. Onu düşürmek istiyor ve eğer Harry yardım edebilecek ise Bakan bu şansı kaybetmeyecek." diye bitirdi Dumbledore, etrafındaki üzgün yüzlere bakarak.

"Bakan'ın ne karar verdiğini ne zaman öğreneceksin?" diye sordu James, titrek bir sesle.

"Yakında James, o zamana kadar rahatlamaya çalış. Harry'i becerebildiğin her şekilde açmaya çalış. Harry'nin onun düşmanı olmadığımızı anlaması şart."

"Hmmph! Moody bize bayağı yardımcı oldu o konuda!" diye fısıldadı Sirius, Dumbledore kalkıp odadan çıkarken.

xxx


	13. Ortaya Çıkanlar

13\. Bölüm- Ortaya Çıkanlar

James yemek odasına kimin girdiğini görmek için arkasını döndü. Lily'nin hiç dokunulmamış yemek dolu bir tabakla daha geri geldiğini gördü. James iç geçirdi.

"Hala devam mı?" diye sordu mağlup olmuş bir sesle. Lily başını salladı ve tabağı masaya koydu.

Harry karargâha geleli üç gün olmuştu ve o zamandan beri hiçbir yiyeceğe ya da içeceğe dokunmamıştı. Lily ve James günde üç öğün yemeği odasına götürür ve dokunulmamış yemeklerle beraber geri gelirlerdi. Harry, Moody'le olan o felaket olaydan sonra kimseyle konuşmamıştı. Kendini odasına kapatmış ve hiç kimseyle konuşmayı reddetmişti.

"James, bu böyle devam edemez. Üç gün oldu ve bir damla su bile içmedi! Hastalanacak ve zaten sağlıklı da sayılmaz." dedi Lily, histerikleşerek. Daha biraz önce 45 dakikayı Harry'i bir şeyler yemeye ikna etmeye çalışarak geçirmişti.

Önceleri Harry 'Beni yalnız bırak!' ya da 'Çık dışarı!' gibi tepkiler veriyordu ama son zamanlarda yalnızca herkesi dışlayarak odasındaki taş zeminde oturuyordu. Lily, Harry'nin gözlerinin altındaki mor halkaları ve yüzündeki bitkin ifadeyi fark etmişti ama Harry'i yatağa gelip uzanmaya ikna edememişti.

James yorgunlukla ona baktı.

"Ne yapmamı istiyorsun Lily? Yukarı çıkıp onu yemeye zorlamamı ister misin? Yapmamız gerekenin bu olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" James, Lily'e çıkışmak istememişti ama Harry'le olan durumun kontrolden çıkmaya başladığının farkındaydı.

Harry ilk kez yemeyi reddettiğinde, James 'acıktığı zaman yiyecektir.' diyerek fazla üstünde durmamıştı. Ancak üç gün sonra Harry hala yenilgi işaretleri göstermiyordu ve James giderek daha fazla endişelenmekteydi.

"Bana yüklenme James! Bu birbirimize düşecek bir zaman değil. Bu sorunu beraber çözmemiz gerekiyor." diye cevapladı Lily ateşle.

James bir kez daha iç geçirdi ve sandalyesinden kalktı. Lily'e yürüyüp kollarını etrafına sardı.

"Üzgünüm Lils, ama Harry hakkında ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Bakan hala Dumbledore'a geri dönmedi, Ölüm Yiyenler Harry'i bulmaya çalışarak kargaşa yaratıyor ve bizim söyleyeceğimiz hiçbir şeyi dinlemeyen, intihara meyilli bir çocuğumuz var yukarıda." diye bitirdi ve iki ebeveyn de kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolarak kanepede oturdular.

Tam bu sırada çok endişeli görünen bir Sirius odaya geldi. James'e baktı ve solgunlaşır gibi oldu.

"Patiayak, sorun ne?" James, arkadaşının yüzündeki endişeyi görünce anında yerinden kalktı. Sirius, James'e yürüdü ve yüzünde cidden üzgün bir ifadeyle oturdu.

"Hiçbir şey Çatalak, sadece yorgunum, sanırım." Sirius konuşurken kararlılıkla yere baktı. James anında şüphelendi. Sirius asla yorgun olduğunu kabul etmezdi, asla.

"Patiayak, bir şey var, söyle bana."

Sirius seslice iç geçirdi ve iki arkadaşına döndü.

"Tamam, ama çıldırıp durumu daha da kötüleştirmeyeceğine söz ver." James ve Lily'e ciddiyetle baktı. Tartışmanın eşiğinde gibi gözüküyorlardı ama sonra başlarını tedirgince salladılar. Sirius devam etti.

"Peki, Lily çıktıktan sonra Harry'i görmek için içeri girdim. Sadece onu ikna edip edemeyeceğimi görmek istedim. Ama, oldukça hasta gözüktüğünü fark ettim, demek istediğim gözlerini zorlukla açık tutabiliyordu ve söylediğim hiçbir şeye tepki vermiyordu. 'Çık dışarı' bile. Ben de Gondume tılsımını yaptım, sadece iyileştiğinden ve bizim fark etmediğimiz herhangi başka bir hasar olmadığından emin olmak için." burada devam etmekten emin olamayarak duraksadı.

"Ne oldu? Ne buldun?" Lily kısık bir sesle sordu.

Sirius ikisine de baktı ve üzgünce cevapladı.

"One verdiğimiz iksirlerden hiçbirini almıyormuş. Hiçbir acı dindiricinin ya da kas yenileyicinin izi yok sisteminde ve...uykusuz gibi görünüyor. Öyle görünüyor ki buraya getirildiği ilk geceden beri hiç uyumamış." diye bitirdi Sirius beceriksizce.

James'in elleri yumruk olmuş haldeydi ve gözlerinde Sirius'u ona anlattığına anında pişman eden kızgınlık dolu bir ifade vardı. Lily zorlukla soluyarak eli ağzında oturuyordu. Harry'nin uykusuz geceler geçirdiğinden şüphelenmişti ama bilerek kendini üç gündür uykusuz bıraktığını bir saniyeliğine düşünmemişti.

James hiç uyarmadan, koltuktan fırladı ve kilere gitti. Çekip açtı ve çeşitli şişeler çıkardı. Sonunda aradığını buldu ve kızgınlıkla kapıya doğru gitti. Sirius ve Lily hemen ayaklanarak çıkışı kapadılar.

"James! Nereye gidiyorsun? Ne yapacaksın?" Lily önünü keserek sordu.

"Daha önce çoktan yapmış olmam gereken bir şeyi yapmaya." diye tısladı James ona. Etrafından dolaşmaya çalıştı fakat bu kez Sirius'un onu engellediğini gördü.

"Çatalak, yalnızca sakinleş, dostum kafayı yemeyeceğine söz verdin."

James, Sirius'u sertçe itti.

"Önümden çekil Patiayak, bu kadarı yeterli! Kendine böyle işkence ederek kim olduğunu zannediyor? Bunu şu dakika durduracağım artık!"

James bunu söyleyip kapıdan dışarı çıkmayı başardı ve merdivenlerin tepesine hızlı adımlarla çıktı. Harry'nin odasına gidip kapıyı çekip açtı.

Harry başını yukarı kaldırıp James'in bulanık görüntüsüne baktı. Bir süredir kendini uyandırmaya çalışıyordu ve uyanık kalmanın çabasıyla gözleri yaşlanıyordu. Bir kez daha sırtı duvara doğru ama dayanmadan yerde oturuyordu. Konforlu bir pozisyonda uyanık kalmanın imkânsız olduğunu fark ettiği için bilerek kendini rahatsız bir pozisyonda tutuyordu. Her gece kendini özenle yere indirmiş ve onu ele geçirmeye çalışan uykuyla savaşmıştı.

Harry, uyuduğu an Moody'nin ona Veritaserum vereceğine kendini ikna etmişti. Bilinçsiz olsa da doğruluk iksirinin işini göreceğini biliyordu. Doğruluk iksiriyle karıştırıldığı korkusuyla ona verilen iksirler de dahil olmak üzere hiçbirşey yemeyip içmemeyi başarmıştı. Babasına dair hiçbir bilgi vermemeye kararlıydı. Sonuç ne olursa olsun.

Harry, James'in fırtına gibi ona doğru gelişini izledi. James sertçe kollarından tuttu. Harry üst kolunun üzerindeki sert tutuş karşısında irkildi. James onu yerden kaldırıp yatağa çekiştirdi. Sertçe yatağa atıp Harry'nin Rüyasız Uyku İksiri olarak tanıdığı küçük mor bir iksiri tuttu gözünün önüne.

"İç!" diye emretti yorgun çocuğa.

Harry yavaşça başını salladı. James sabrının son kısmını da kaybetti. Sertlikle Harry'i yatakta düz yatmaya zorladı. Harry mücadele etmeye çalıştı ama James'e yenildi. James iksirin kapağını açtı ve tam genç çocuğun ağzına boşaltmak üzereydi ki Harry aniden elini kaldırarak şişeyi elinden düşürdü. James, şişe düşüp içindekinin hepsi yatağa dökülürken kızgınlıkla baktı. Lily ve Sirius bu an kapıdan içeri girdi ve bütün sahneyi izlediler.

James, cüppesinin yakasından tutarak Harry'i oturur pozisyona getirdi. Kızgınlıkla Harry'e bağırdı.

"Senin sorunun nedir! Ölmeyi mi istiyorsun? Kendine zarar vermeye neden bu kadar kararlısın?"

James Harry'i bıraktı ve her çok kızgın ya da endişeli olduğunda yaptığı gibi saçından geçirmek için elini kaldırdı. Harry refleksle gözlerini kapayarak ondan korkuyla geriye çekildi, besbelli James'in ona vurmak için elini kaldırdığını düşünüyordu.

James hareketinin ortasında durdu. Harry'nin ondan geri çekildiğini gördü. 'Ona vuracağımı düşünüyor!' diye düşündü dehşetle. James bu fikirle sarsıldı. Lily ve Sirius bile Harry'nin tepkisini görmüş ve kalplerinin midelerinde attığını hissetmişlerdi. James yavaşça elini indirdi, oğluna yakından baktığında kızgınlığın onu terk ettiğini hissetti.

Harry'nin gözlerinin etrafında karanlık halkalar vardı. Dudakları, aralarından bir damla su geçmesine izin vermediğinden kurumuş ve çatlamıştı. Oldukça solgundu ve yıkılmanın eşiğindeydi. Zor nefes alıyordu ve bir elini kaburgalarına koymuştu.

Oğlunun berbat halini görünce James'in bakışı yumuşadı. Onunla sakince konuştu, Harry'e ona zarar vermeyeceğini göstermeye kararlıydı.

"Harry, lütfen, anlamak zorundasın. Eğer hiçbirşey yemez ya da içmezsen, özellikle de iksirlerini, gerçekten hasta olacaksın." James sesini alçatarak ve yumuşakça konuştu Harry'le, ama çocuk onu yalnızca bilmezlikten geldi.

"Seni bırakmamız için bize şantaj yapıyorsan, yanılıyorsun. İstediğin kadar kendini aç bırakabilirsin. Seni o canavara geri göndermeyeceğim!"

Babasına canavar denildiğini duyunca Harry ona ölümcül bir bakış attı. Kuru ve çatlak bir sesle James'e konuştu.

"Yaptığım şey o değil."

"Ne?" diye sordu James, Harry'nin tepkisine kafası karışmıştı.

"Size şantaj yapmıyorum, bana ne olacağını umursamadığınızı biliyorum." dedi Harry sessizce.

James tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama Lily'nin yatağa koşuşturmasıyla bölündü.

"Harry, bu doğru değil! Sen umrumuzdasın, hepimizin!" dedi James'in yanında durarak.

Harry bakışını kaydırıp ona yorgun gözlerle baktı. Ona inanmıyordu, hepsine olan bakışından açıkça belliydi. James farklı bir şekilde yaklaşmayı denedi.

"Eğer bize şantaj yapmıyorsan, o zaman ne yapıyorsun? Neden kendine acı çektiriyorsun?"

Tam o sırada aşağıdan bir bağırış duydular.

"Potter! Black! Buraya gelin, konuşmamız lazım."

Moody'nin sesi odada yankılandı ve James Harry'nin anında gerildiğini gördü. Harry'nin gözleri kapıya kayarken elleri de yumruk oldu. Hafifçe titriyor ve gözünü kapıdan ayırmıyor gibiydi. James'in kafası bir anlığına Harry'nin tepkisi karşısında karıştı. Harry'nin Moody'den korkmadığını biliyordu, ama Harry'e Moody'nin sadece sesi bile sıkıntı veriyordu.

"Harry, sorun..." James durdu.

Birden her şey anlam kazandı. Harry'nin Moody'le son karşılaşması, Moody'nin Harry'i Veritaserum içmeye zorlaması, Harry'nin hiçbirşey yemeyip içmemesi, Lily'nin verdiği iksirleri bile. Uyumayı reddetmesi, Moody'nin sesine bu şekilde gerilmesi. Harry Moody'nin ona iksir vermesinden korkuyordu! Moody ona iksir verirse diye uyumaya korkuyordu, herhangi birşey yemeye ya da içmeye, özellikle de iksirleri içmeye korkuyordu, doğruluk iksiri karıştırılmışsa diye.

'Oh Merlin, Moody sana ne yaptı' diye düşündü James kendi kendine, Moody'nin Harry'e davranışı aklına gelip öfkelenirken. James konuşmadan önce, sakinleşmek için yavaşça nefes alıp verdi.

"Harry, biri yiyeceğinin ya da içeceğinin içine bir şey koyar diye mi korkuyorsun?" James, Harry'nin yavaşça ona baktığını gördü.

James cevabı Harry'nin yorgun gözlerinde gördü, derin bir nefes aldı.

"Harry, neden hiçkimsenin sana zarar verecek bir şeyi yiyeceğinin içine koymasına izin vereceğimizi düşünüyorsun? Biz senin anne babanız, bize güvenmelisin. Sana kimsenin zarar vermesine izin vermeyeceğiz."

Harry bir kez daha güvenmeyen bir bakış attı James ve Lily'e. James, Harry'e onlara azıcık da olsa güvenebilmesi için biraz kanıt göstermesi gerektiğine karar verdi. James cüppesinden asasını çıkardı ve Harry'nin asayı görünce gerildiğini gördü. Lily bile James'e tereddütle bakıyordu. James ikisini de görmezden gelerek asasını kapıya doğrultup net bir sesle konuştu.

"ACCIO VERITASERUM STOĞU!" anında yedi şişe Veritaserum kapıda gözüküp Harry ve James'in oturduğu yatağın üzerinde belirdi.

Harry kafası karışarak baktı. James'in bunca şişeyle ne yapacağına emin olamayarak birazcık geriye çekildi. Aşağıdan huysuz bir bağırış geldi ve Moody'nin sesi bağırdı. 'Orada neler oluyor? Cebimden uçup giden nedir?'

James asasını bu kez şişelere doğrulttu ve başka bir lanet mırıldandı.

"REDUCTO"

Şişeler parçalandı ve içlerindeki sıvı yatağa döküldü. Harry yüzünde açıkça belli olan bir sürprizle James'e baktı. James ıslak yatağı asasıyla kuruttu.

"İşte Harry, şimdi bu evin tek bir yerinde bile Veritaserum yok. Rahatlıkla uyuyabilirsin. İksirlerin dahil, hiçbir yiyecek veya içeceğinde de Veritaserum olmayacak. Eğer istersen yemeğine bir 'Ingreto' büyüsü yapıp içindekileri saymasını sağlayabilirsin. Bu şekilde aklın tamamen rahat olur." James Harry'e baktı ve Harry'nin yakışıklı yüzündeki sürpriz dolu bakışa neredeyse gülümsedi.

"Şimdi uyu Harry, uyumazsan asla tamamen iyileşmeyeceksin. Sana yardımcı olması için bir şişe daha uyku iksiri getireceğim."

James, Harry'nin yatağa girmesini izledi. Arkasını döndü ve asasını kapıya doğrulttu.

"ACCIO UYKU İKSİRİ" mor iksir James'in eline doğru uçtu. İksiri vermek için Harry'e döndü ama yorgun genci çoktan uyumuş buldu.

xxx

O günden sonra her şey birazcık daha iyi gitmeye başladı. Harry şimdi bütün iksirlerini içip bütün öğünlerini yediğinden hızlıca iyileşiyordu. Hala James ya da Lily'nin istediği kadar yemiyordu ama öncesinden iyiydi. Hala kimseyle fazla konuşmuyor ve odasında duruyordu. Ancak Sirius, Black Malikânesi'ndeki kütüphaneden bahsettikten sonra Harry anında oraya hücum etmişti.

Harry eğer burada kalmaya zorlanacaksa, okumaları ve çalışmalarını sürdürmeye karar verdi. Harry hala daha önce olduğu gibi onlara karşı sert olsa da James ve Lily Harry'nin davranışına çok mutluydular.

İlk Yoldaşlık toplantısı başladığında Harry karargaha varalı tam yedi gün olmuştu. Dumbledore sonunda Bakan'ın Harry'nin geleceği konusundaki kararını almıştı ve o gece karar bütün Yoldaşlık'a açıklanacaktı.

James ve Lily inanılmaz endişeliydiler, ne olacaktı? Harry hangi kaderle yüzleşecekti? Onun için hiçbir umut var mıydı?

Hepsinin üstünde Damien'ı boşladıkları için acayip suçluluk duyuyorlardı. Yalnızca bir kez Damien'ın iyi olup olmadığını görmek için başlarını Kovuk'taki ateşten içeri sokmuşlardı. Damien, Weasley'lerle iyi zaman geçiriyordu ama yine de onlarla beraber geçirdiği uzun yazdan dolayı şüpheliydi. Damien, ne olduğuyla ilgili Mr. ve Mrs. Weasley ile konuşmaya çalışmıştı ama onlar da ancak James ve Lily kadar yardımcı olmuşlardı.

Sirius ve Remus bir parça eğlenceyle onu izlerken James odada volta attı.

"Çatalak, başın dönecek, gel otur şuraya." dedi Sirius şakayla. James sinir olarak baktı ona. Lupin de kıkırdadı ama James'e sempatiyle baktı.

"Yakında burada olacaklar Çatalak, sabret. Eminim haberler kötü olsa Dumbledore sana ve Lily'e söylemeden önce herkesin önünde açıklama yapmazdı."

Bunun üzerine James volta atmayı bırakıp Lupin'e baktı. İç geçirerek gelip oturdu.

"Sanırım haklısın, ama neden sadece gelip toplantıdan önce bize söyleyemiyor. Demek istediğim biz Harry'nin anne babasıyız ne de olsa, oğlumuzun kaderini herkesten önce bilmeye hakkımız olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?" James yine elini karmakarışık saçından geçiriyordu.

Lily odada göründü ve üç çapulcuya çabucak endişeli bir gülümseme verdi. James'e doğru yürüdü.

"Ona söyledin mi?" diye sordu sessizce.

James anlamamış göründü.

"Eee...kime neyi söyledim mi?" diye sordu aptalca. Lily'nin gözlerinde sinir olmuş bir ifade parladı.

"Toplantı sırasında Harry'e odasında kalmasını söyledin mi?" diye sordu.

"He, o, yani evet, demek istediğim hayır, hayır daha değil."

Sirius ve Remus sırıtmalarına engel olamadılar. James'in Lily'nin önünde dilinin tutulmasına bayılıyorlardı. Ama sonra Lily'nin yeşil gözleri sana dikilmişken kimin dili tutulmazdı ki.

"James, söyleyeceğini söyledin, herkes gelmeye başlamadan önce yalnızca on dakika var. Lütfen gidip söyle ona."

"Lils, tatlım, bunun gerekli olduğunu düşünüyor musun gerçekten. Yani Harry'e açıklama yapmak zorunda kalmadan gidip sadece kapıyı kilitleyebiliriz, belki fark etmez..." James, Lily'nin yüzündeki kızgın ifade karşısında duraksayıp odadan ayrılmadan önce gidip Harry'e söylemekle ilgili bir şeyler mırıldandı.

James Harry'nin kapısını tıklattı ve açtığında Harry'i yatağında oturarak Karanlık Sanatlar hakkında bir kitap okurken buldu. 'Mükemmel' diye düşündü James kızgınlıkla. Sirius'a kütüphanenin içeriğiyle ilgili iki çift laf etmek zorundaydı.

"Hey Harry, sadece sana aşağıda küçük bir toplantı olduğunu söylemek istedim."

"Peki" Harry cevapladı, kafasını kitaptan bile kaldırmayarak.

"Sadece Yoldaşlık'tan insanlar ve senin burada olduğunu henüz onların bilmesini istemiyorum."

"Peki" diye cevapladı Harry tekrar, sıkılmış bir sesle.

"Üzgünüm ki seni içeriye kitlememiz gerek."

"Tabii"

"Toplantı bitene kadar, onlar gittikten sonra açacağım."

"Herneyse"

"Tamam o zaman şimdi gidiyorum."

"Peki"

"Seni şimdi kitliyorum."

"Öyle yap"

James, Harry'nin sesinden içeri kitlenmeye kızdığını söyleyebiliyordu. Gerçek şu ki, aynı duruma o konsa James de kızardı. James Harry'e son bir kere daha baktıktan sonra kapıyı kapattı. Harry hala kitabından başını kaldırmamıştı. James iç geçirerek kapıyı kapattı. Asasıyla kapıya dokundu ve kitlemek için gerekli olan büyülü sözleri söyledi.

James Harry'e yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu, Yoldaşlık'ın çoğu Harry'nin burada olduğunu biliyordu ama bu demek değildi ki bu konudan mutluydular. Yoldaşlık'ın çoğu Moody'le aynı fikirdeydi. Sadece bir Potter diye ayrıcalıklı davranılmaması gerektiğini düşünüyorlardı. James kendi zavallı düşüncelerinde kaybolarak yavaşça aşağı kata yöneldi. En iyisi Harry'nin ortalıkta gözükmemesiydi, kendi güvenliği için.

James, Yoldaşlık toplantısının olacağı odaya girdiğinde, Yoldaşlık'ın çoğunun Weasley ailesi hariç gelmiş olduğunu gördü. Lily'e hafif bir gülümseme ve hızlı bir baş sallamayla Harry'nin yukarıda güvende olduğunu işaret etti. Lily ona geri gülümsedi. Ancak şöminede yeşil alevler belirip bütün Weasley ailesiyle beraber Damien göründüğünde yüzlerindeki gülümsemeler silindi.

"Hey anne, hey baba."

Damien yavaşça donup kalan anne babasına yürüyüp çabucak sarıldı.

"Sorun ne, beni gördüğünüze mutlu değil misiniz, bir haftadır ilk defa görüşüyoruz." Damien anne babasının yüzlerindeki afallamış ifadelere bakıyordu. Lily çabucak kendini toparladı.

"Tabii ki seni gördüğümüze mutluyuz. Yalnızca seni beklemiyorduk, hepsi bu."

Lily çabucak ona sarılıp alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Damien kızararak 'herkesin içinde olmaz' gibi birşey mırıldandı. Liy ona gülümsedi. Şu son hafta ufak oğlunu özlemişti ve onu tekrar gördüğü için mutluydu ama aynı zamanda endişeliydi de. Harry sadece birkaç metre uzaktaydı ve Damien onun hakkında henüz hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Endişeyle Mr. Weasley'le derin bir tartışmada olan James'e baktı.

Molly hızla yanlarına gelerek genç çocukları öbür odaya götürdü. İkinci kattaki yatak odalarından birine götürüp onlara çıkmalarının yasak olduğunu söyledi. Altı çocuğu yalnız bırakır bırakmaz, Fred, George, Ron, Damien, Hermione ve Ginny kendi toplantılarına başladılar.

"Eee, bu sefer ne olduğunu düşünüyorsunuz?" diye sordu Ginny, o ve Hermione devasa odadaki yataklardan birine otururken.

"Büyük bir şey olmak zorunda, hiç bu kadar insanı bir toplantıya katılırken görmemiştim." dedi Fred sandalyelerden birinde oturup ayaklarını masaya koyarken.

"Evet, yani bir süredir toplantı yapmamışlardı. Belki son saldırılarla ilgili görüşüyorlardır." diye önerdi Hermione, düşünceli gözükerek.

"A ah, bu toplantı büyük." dedi George yüzünde pis bir sırıtmayla.

"Neden öyle söylüyorsun?" diye sordu öbür yatakta Ron'la beraber oturan Damien.

"Bu sabah annemi babamla konuşurken duydum, 'bu toplantının 'geleceği belirleyeceğini'' ve 'Dumbledore bu kadar tehlikeli bir oyun oynayarak ne yaptığını bilse iyi olur.' diyordu."

Herkes o teatral bir şekilde selam verirken George'a bakıyordu.

"Bunu nasıl duydun?" diye sordu Ron, abisine hayranlıkla bakarak.

"Bunlarla!" George ten rengi gibi görünen teller tuttu. Gerçekten uzundu ve daha önce gördükleri hiçbir şeye benzemiyordu.

"Voa, o nedir?" diye sordu Damien yataktan kalkıp yakından bakmak için George'a doğru gelirken.

"Uzayan Kulaklar." dedi gururla, Fred ona gülümseyip göz kırparken.

"Yatakodası kapılarının altından bunları uzattım ve bütün konuşmayı duydum, yani Harika Percy gelip bana gitmemi söyleyene kadar, aptal budala!" George yüzünde gerçekten çirkin bir ifade vardı şimdi.

"Ama yine de gizlice dinlememen gerektiğini biliy..." diye başladı Hermione ama Damien ve Ron'un yüzlerindeki ifadeler karşısında sustu.

"Hmm, 'geleceği belirleyecek', 'tehlikeli oyun' neden bahsediyor olabilirler ki?" diye sordu Ginny, güzel yüzünde meraklı bir ifadeyle.

"Eee kardeş, neden gidip bulmuyoruz." Fred ayağa kalktı ve beş çift uzayan kulak çıkararak herkese birer çift verdi.

"Voa, hazırlıklı gelmişsiniz." dedi Hermione.

"Yani ev şans eseri tam da Yoldaşlık toplantısının olduğu gün perilerin istilasına uğramadı." Fred ve George, diğerlerinin yüzlerindeki ifadeler karşısında gülmemek için kendilerini zor tutuyorlardı.

"Siz...onu siz yaptınız!" Ginny kızsa mı sevinse mi bilemedi.

"Peki ama onlardan nasıl kurtulacağız?" diye sordu Ron.

"Merak etme, geçiciler, aktif enzimlerini bitirince ortadan yok olacaklar." Ginny ve Damien takdirle alkışlarken Fred bir kez daha selam verdi.

"Siz...onları siz dizayn ettiniz, vay canına bu gerçekten ileri seviye büyü, siz nasıl..." Hermione'nin lafı yukarıdan gelen bağrışma sesleriyle kesildi.

Altısı da birbirlerine bakıp odadan koşarak çıktılar.

xxx

Harry burnundan soluyordu. James odadan çıkar çıkmaz yataktan kalkıp olabildiğince sessizce kapıya gitmişti. Kilitlenen kapının büyülü klik sesini duydu. Harry birkaç dakika bekledi. Altı ya da yedi kişinin gürültülü bir şekilde ikinci kata çıktıklarını duydu. Etrafta kimse olmadığından emin olduğunda kapıdan bir adım geriye çekilerek elini kapının üstüne koydu. Gözlerini kapattı ve zihnini kapıyı kilitleyen büyüye odakladı. On dört yaşından beri asasız büyü çalışıyordu ve birçok olayda kullanmıştı. Gücün parmaklarına akarak kapının üstündeki büyüyü etkisizleştirmesine izin verdi. Bir dakika içerisinde kapı açıldı.

Harry gülümsemesine engel olamadı. Eve gidiyordu. Yoldaşlık toplantısına gelen bunca kişiyle beraber güvenlik duvarlarının alçaltılmış olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Üyelerin ailelerinin genelde toplantılara geldiğini ancak asıl toplantıya aktif olarak dâhil olmadıkları gerçeğinin farkındaydı. Bu bilgiyi geçen yıl Yoldaşlık hakkında çalışırken öğrenmişti. Güvenlik duvarları yükseltilmişken üye olmayan Yoldaşlık katılımcılarının eve girip çıkamayacağını biliyordu. Bu, Harry'nin beklediği fırsattı.

Odadan çıktı ve çabucak etrafına bakındı. Etrafta kimse yoktu. Hızlıca merdivenlere giderek sessizce aşağı indi. Merdivenin sonuna ulaştı ve tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. Sessizce kapıya yöneldi. Büyük bir risk aldığını biliyordu; asası yoktu ve henüz tam olarak iyileşmemişti. Toplantının olduğu odanın yanından geçerken kısa bir süre duraksadı. Kapının üzerinde büyük olasılık kimse kulak misafiri olamasın diye Silencio tılsımı olduğunu biliyordu. Kapıya doğru süzüldü ve birkaç dakika içerisinde ulaştı. Titrek bir eli kulba koydu ve kapıyı açtı. Kapı açılıp serin havanın yüzünü yaladığını hissettiğinde neredeyse mutluluktan ağladı. Yedi gündür dışarıya adımını atmamıştı ve bu açık hava hissi Harry'nin başını döndürüyordu.

Harry omzunda güçlü bir kavrama hissettiğinde bir ayağını kapıdan dışarıya atmıştı. Harry kimin onu yakaladığını görmek için arkasını dönmeye fırsat bile bulamadan şiddetle içeri çekildi. Kapı bir asa hareketiyle kapatılıp kilitlenmiş ve Harry çileden çıkmış görünen bir James Potter'la yüz yüze kalmıştı. Harry sürpriz içinde gözlerini kırptı. Arkasından yaklaştığını duymamıştı bile, nasıl olur da onu yakalamıştı? Harry birden öfkeyle doldu. James Potter kaçma planlarını mahvetmişti, Harry'nin eve gitmesini ve bu berbat yerden uzaklaşmasını engellemişti.

James, Harry'i kapıdan uzaklaştırdı ve tısladı.

"Yukarı çık! Şimdi!"

Harry tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalıştı ama James şimdi asasını ona doğrultuyordu. Bu Harry'nin tırmanan öfkesini hiç de yatıştırmadı.

"Gitmeme izin ver!" diye bağırdı Harry.

"Çık yukarı!" James, Harry'i sertçe kolundan tuttu ve genç çocuğu merdivenlerden yukarı sürükledi.

Harry tekrar bağırıp kolunu James'in elinden kurtarmaya çalıştı.

"Bırak beni! Bırak beni Potter!"

James, Harry'nin odasının önüne ulaştı ve Harry'i sertçe odasına itti. James içeri girip kapıyı ardından kapattı.

xxx

Damien ve beş arkadaşı kapıyı açıp loş koridora çıktılar. Aşağı kattan bağrışmalar duyabiliyorlardı. Tırabzanlardan tam zamanında sarkıp James Potter'ın bir çocuğu bir odaya çekiştirdiğini gördüler. Damien babasının kendisi odaya girip kapıyı çarpıp kapatmadan önce genç çocuğu odaya itmesini izledi. Altı çocuk da çocuğun yalnızca arkasını görmüşlerdi ve loş ışıkta hiçbir hattını çıkaramamışlardı. Birbirlerine baktılar ve sessizce odalarına geri süzüldüler.

"Bu da neydi?" diye sordu Ron, sanki onlar bunu planlamışcasına Fred ve George'a bakarak.

"O çocuk kimdi? diye sordu Ginny endişeyle.

"Evet, ve neden baban ona o kadar sert davranıyordu, canını acıtıyormuş gibi görünüyordu." diye sordu Hermione, kafası cidden karışmış bir Damien'a.

"Bilmiyorum, babam asla bilerek birinin canını yakmaz, anlamıyorum." cevapladı Damien, ufak bir sesle.

"Bulmanın tek bir yolu var, Damien haritayı getirdin mi?" diye sordu Fred.

Damien boş bir parça parşömen çıkardı. Asasıyla vurup fısıldadı;

"Bütün ciddiyetimle yemin ederim ki Black Malikânesi'nde hayırlı bir şey düşünmüyorum."

Boş parşömen birden Black Malikanesi'nin ayrıntılı bir haritası haline dönüştü. Haritanın tek boş kalan yeri toplantının olduğu odaydı. Sirius bu haritayı Damien'a verdiğinde, Yoldaşlık hakkındaki her şeyin, üyeleri de dahil olmak üzere sır kalmasının hayati olduğunu açıklamıştı.

Altı çocuk, gizemli çocuğun kimliğini bulma umuduyla hızlıca haritayı taradılar. Kendi bulundukları odayı gördüler. Onların adları yazan altı tane nokta vardı. Altlarındaki odayı taradılar ve orada duran iki nokta gördüler. Damien babasının yanında duran ismi okuduğunda dünyanın durduğunu hissetti.

Harry James Potter.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: "Black Malikânesi haritasını açıklamak için yalnızca ufak bir not. Eğer James, Sirius ve Remus hayatta ve beraberse Hogwarts'ın Çapulcu Haritası'na benzer haritalar yapacaklarını düşündüm."


	14. Antlaşma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hmm hmm...Harry'nin konumu bir kez daha değişiyor ha...;)

14\. Bölüm- Antlaşma

Altı çocuk da ismi, şok içinde tekrar tekrar okuyarak dikildiler.

"Harry Potter, o kim?" Ron sordu sessizce.

Herkes Damien'a baktı. On üç yaşındaki ağzı hafifçe açık, açık kahverengi gözleri isme sabitlenmiş şekilde duruyordu. Damien her zaman ailesi hakkında daha çok öğrenmek istemişti, tek çocuk olarak bir kuzene dahi muhtaçtı, ne kadar uzaktan olursa olsun, yetişkinler dışında onunla beraber olabilecek biri sadece. Anne babası ona tek kuzeninin ailesinin geriye kalanı gibi Damien ve ebeveynlerine karşı oldukça kötü olan teyzesinin oğlu Dudley Dursley olduğunu söylemişlerdi. Onlar sihirden ve onunla ilgisi olan her şeyden nefret eden mugglelardı. Teyzesi annesinin tek kardeşi olmasına rağmen, o ve Lily hiç geçinemezlerdi. James ona kendi tarafından hiç teyzesi ya da amcası olmadığını ve onlardan başka hayatta olan Potter bulunmadığını söylemişti.

Damien isme tekrar baktı. Kimdi bu? Ve eğer bir Pottersa neden babası ona o kadar düşmanca davranıyordu? Damien sonunda gözlerini haritadan ayırarak arkadaşlarına baktı.

"Onun kim olduğunu bulmamız gerek." dedi sessizce onlara.

Fred ve George'un ifadeleri birden meraktan hınzırlığa dönüştü. Teatral bir selam verdikten sonra kapıya yöneldiler. Geriye kalan dörtlü hemen peşlerinden gitti. İlk katın holüne ulaştıklarında George herkese emirler verdi.

"Tamam, plan şu; Ron, sen ve Damien bunları alın ve dikkatlice kapının altından içeri geçirin; Hermione ve Ginny, ikiniz de casus rolündesiniz ve aşağıya gidiyorsunuz." bunun üzerine iki kız da gayet gürültülü bir şekilde itiraz etmeye başladılar.

"Şşş, Tanrı aşkına kızlar, sessiz olun! İkinizin kimsenin yukarıya gelip gelmediğini söylemenize ihtiyacımız var. Herşeyi kelimesi kelimesine anlatacağız, söz." Fred şikayet eden iki kızı gönderdi ve arkasını döndüğünde Damien'la Ron'un dört kabloyu da kapının altından geçirdiklerini gördü.

"Harika"

Dört çocuk çabucak kulaklıkları geçirerek içerden gelen ateşli tartışmayı dinlemeye başladılar.

"...gecenin bir yarısında gizlice dışarı çıkıyorsun! Gerçekten Harry, kendini öldürmek mi istiyorsun?" James'in öfkeli sesi kulaklarını doldurdu.

"Tek istediğim bu lanet olası cehennem deliğinden çıkıp geri eve dönmek!"

Damien kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. Ses garip bir şekilde kendininkine benziyordu. Ensesindeki saçların kalktığını hissetti. 'Bu fazla ürpertici' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

"Ev! Harry ne zaman evinin burası olduğunu kabul edeceksin, gerçek evinin." James kulağa acayip yorgun geliyordu, sanki bu konuyu daha önce defalarca vurgulamış gibi.

Dört çocuk dinlemeye devam etmeden önce birbirleriyle bakıştılar. En azından 'Harry'nin Potter ailesinin bir üyesi olduğu kesinleşmişti.

"Asla! Beni ne kadar burada kalmaya zorlarsanız zorlayın, buraya asla evim demeyeceğim. O yüzden denemeyi bırakabilirsin Potter!"

Damien küçük bir soluk verdi. Neden bu çocuk Damien'ın babasına öyle seslenmişti? Damien, oldukça şaşkın görünen Weasley çocuklarına baktı.

"Seni uyarıyorum Harry, benimle asla böyle konuşma, duyuyor musun?"

Damien babasının dişlerini sıkarak konuştuğunu söyleyebiliyordu. 'Hiçbir zaman iyiye işaret değildir' diye düşündü Damien kendi kendine.

"Nasıl konuşmayayım? Yanlış bir şey söylemedim, sadece gerçekleri belirttim!" dedi bir o kadar kızgınlıkla Harry.

"Ne demek istediğimi gayet iyi biliyorsun, bana hiçbir şekilde hitap edemiyorsan bile en azından 'Potter' deme, ne de olsa sen de bir 'Potter'sın!

Damien buna karşılık verilen tepkiyi duyamadan önce, kızgın bir bağırma duyuldu aşağıdan. Dört çocuk çabucak kulakları çıkartarak ikinci kata koştular. Odanın farklı köşelerine dağılıp bir şeylerle meşgulmüş gibi yapmaya tam zamanında başladılar. Kapı açıldı ve oldukça kızarmış, utanmış görünen Hermione ve Ginny peşlerinde Mrs. Weasley'le beraber içeri girdiler.

"Çocuklar! Kızları o şekilde göndererek ne yaptığınızı sanıyordunuz, hiç yaptığınızın sonuçlarını düşünmüyor musunuz?" Mrs. Weasley inanılmaz kızgın görünüyordu.

Sorunun yöneltildiği çocuklar iki kıza bakış atarak sinirden köpüren Mrs. Weasley'e utanmış göründüler. Onlar bir şeyler söylemek için ağızlarını açamadan Mrs. Weasley devam etti.

"Hermione buraya yalnızca bir kere geldi! Nasıl olur da ona gidip yiyecek bulmasını söylersiniz, gerçekten! Size toplantıdan sonra yemek yiyeceğiniz söylendi, beni hiç dinlemiyorsunuz."

Dört çocuk birbirlerine bakıp Mrs. Weasley'nin yanında duran kızarmış kızlara döndüler.

"Üzgünüz Anne." diye geveledi Ron, diğerleri de onaylar şekilde başlarını salladılar.

Mrs. Weasley yemeğin yarım saat içinde hazır olacağına söz vererek odadan çıktı. O çıkar çıkmaz dört oğlan kızlara yüklendi.

"Sizi yiyecek almaya gönderdik!" Ron, Hermione'ye sordu.

"Eee önceden hazırlanmış mazeret söylemeyince biz de aklımıza ilk geleni söyledik." diye cevapladı Hermione, hala oldukça kırmızı görünüyordu.

"Ve o bulabildiğinizin en iyisiydi?" diye geldi Fred'in alaycı sesi.

"Aah, kim takar? Yedi değil mi? Şimdi bize ne duyduğunuzu anlatın. O çocuk kim?" Ginny heyecanla dört oğlana baktı.

Kızlara tam olarak ne duyduklarını anlatmaları beş dakikadan az sürdü. İki kız sessizce oturup bu 'Harry Potter' ve James Potter arasında geçen konuşmayı dinledi. Hermione ilk konuşandı.

"Yani bu Harry Potter burada kalmaya zorunda bırakıldığını söyledi?" diye sordu Ron'a.

Ron tamamen kafası karışmış görünerek başını salladı.

"Hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyor ve Mr. Potter'la konuşma şekli... Ona çok kızgın gibi geliyordu kulağa."

"Evet ve o 'ölmeyi mi istiyorsun' olayı neydi? Neden buradaki kimse senin kuzeninin canını yakmaya çalışsın ki?" diye sordu Fred, Damien'a.

Damien şaşkın bir ifadeyle Fred'e baktı.

"Benim...benim neyim?" diye sordu.

"Yani senin kuzenin olmak zorunda. Başka kim olabilir ki?" diye cevapladı Fred.

Damien bunu düşündü. Mantıklıydı. Anne babasının bile varlığından haberdar olmadıkları uzak bir akraba olma ihtimali var mıydı? Büyük olasılık Damien'a hiç söylememelerinin sebebi buydu, yoksa neden ondan bir şeyler saklasınlardı ki, değil mi?

Kalan çocuklar Harry Potter gizemini çözecek başka olası açıklamalarla gelirken Damien kendi düşüncelerinde kayboldu. Kimse gerçeğe yaklaşamadı bile.

xxx

Harry, James'in karşısında oturdu. James yere oturup 'dışarı gizlice çıkmanın ne kadar tehlikeli olduğu' ve 'neden Harry'nin kendine zarar vermeye kararlı olduğu' konusunda söylenmeye devam ederken Harry kendini yatakta rahat ettirip onu dinlememeye başladı. Odasına geri zorlandığında gerçek anlamda delirmişti, Harry James'le tartışıp ona bağırmıştı. Ancak, şimdi yorulmaya başlamıştı ve James'e yalnızca sinir oluyordu. 'Neden sadece çenesini kapatıp çıkıp gitmiyor!' diye düşündü kendi kendine. James volta atmayı bırakarak Harry'e doğru yürüdü. Kuzguni saçlı çocuğun tam önünde durup Harry'nin gözlerine bakabilmek için eğildi.

"Harry, neden sana zarar gelmesini istemediğimi anlayamıyorsun?" dedi James, sesi tamamen duygu doluydu.

Harry, James'in gözlerinin içine bakarak cevapladı.

"Neden?" Harry, James'in ağlayacakmış gibi gözükmesini izledi.

"Bana ne olduğuyla neden ilgileniyorsun? Ben senin oğlun değilim artık, neden..." Harry'nin lafı kapıdaki yumuşak tıklamayla kesildi. O ve James kapıya döndüler ve Lily'nin başını uzattığını gördüler.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Lily, James'in yüzündeki yaralı, Harry'nin yüzündeyse sinir olmuş ifadeyi görerek. James dikleşti ve parlayan gözlerle oğluna baktı.

"Hiç, sadece birşey hakkında konuşuyorduk."

Harry James'e baktı, neden yalan söylediğini merak etti. Harry başka tarafa bakarak pencereden dışarıyı seyretmeye başladı. Potterlar'ın yalnızca gitmesini diledi. Bu oyunlarından nefret ediyordu, onu umursuyorlarmış gibi yapmaları, onu ne kadar özlediklerine dair düpedüz yalanları ve onu ne kadar korumak istedikleri... Bütün hepsi Harry'nin öfkeden midesini bulandırıyordu. Gözlerini kapatıp kızgınlığını yatıştırmaya çalıştı.

"Toplantı bitti. Dumbledore size konuşulanları anlatabilmesi için senin ve Harry'nin aşağı gelmesini istiyor."

Lily merakla ikiliye baktı. Birşeyler olduğunu biliyordu. James hiçbir şey için bu toplantıyı kaçırmazdı, öyleyse neden onun yerine burada Harry'le tartışıyordu? Kafasını hafifçe salladı. 'Sonra James'e sorarım' diye düşündü James ve Harry'i ü aşağı, toplantıya doğru takip ederken.

Masada Dumbledore ile birlikte oturan yalnızca Mr. ve Mrs. Weasley, Sirius ve Remus kalmıştı. Geriye kalan herkes evlerine dönmüştü. Dumbledore içeri gelen üç kişiye baktı. James oldukça tedirgin ve yorgun görünürken Harry açıkça sıkılmış görünüyordu. Dumbledore hafifçe kıkırdadı. Aslında gerçekten de Harry'nin endişeli ve tedirgin görünmesi gerekiyordu, ne de olsa bu toplantı onun geleceğiyle ilgiliydi. Dumbledore oturmalarını işaret etti. Üç Potter da yerlerine oturduğunda Dumbledore boğazını temizleyip konuştu.

"Eminim Bakanla olan toplantımın sonucunun ne olduğu konusunda oldukça tedirginsin." dedi Harry'e.

Harry yalnızca sanki onları ilk defa görüyormuşcasına ellerine bakarken James hafifçe kafasını salladı. Dumbledore devam etti.

"Sana Bakan'ın önerimin büyük bir kısmına katıldığını söylemekten mutluyum." burada bir kez daha söylediklerinin Harry üstünde bir etkisi olup olmadığını görmek için duraksadı. Kuzguni saçlı genç çocuk arsızca tırnaklarını incelemeye devam etti ve Dumbledore'u duymamış gibi davrandı.

"Tamamen katılmadığım bazı şartlar var ancak, umuyorum ki o şartları gerektirecek durumlar olmayacak." diye devam etti Dumbledore.

Harry iç geçirerek Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Bize büyük planının ne olduğunu söylemeyi planlıyor musun yoksa bütün gece boş mu konuşacaksın?" diye sordu Harry, zümrüt yeşili gözlerini Dumbledore'un geceyarısı mavisi gözlerine dikerek.

Harry'nin küstahlığı karşısında bütün masa nefeslerini çekti. Okul Müdürü bir anlığına donup kalmış gibi göründü ama çabucak atlatarak başını Harry'e doğru hafifçe eğdi.

"Özürlerimi sunuyorum Harry. Gerçekten de önerimi anlatarak açıklamaya başlamalıydım. Peki öyleyse, şimdi açıklayacağım." aslında Harry'nin kafasının aşağıda olmasındansa direkt olarak ona bakabildiğine memnundu, böylesi söyleyeceklerini dile getirmeyi kolaylaştırıyordu.

"Görüyorsun ya Harry, Bakan'ı görmeye senin buraya geldiğin gün gittim. Bakan Fudge'a gerçek kimliğini açıkladım ve ondan seni mahkeme olmadan Ruh Emiciler'e verme kararını tekrar düşünmesini rica ettim. Senin nasıl kandırıldığını ve o korkunç eylemleri gerçekleştirmeye nasıl ikna edildiğini açıkladım ve..." Dumbledore, Harry'nin yaptığı çıkışla bölündü.

"KANDIRILMADIM! NE YAPTIĞIMI GAYET İYİ BİLİYORDUM! BENİM KENDİ BABAM TARAFINDAN KANDIRILDIĞIMI SÖYLEMEYE NASIL CESARET EDERSİN!"

Harry, Dumbledore'u boğazından kavramak üzere atıldı. Anında Sirius, Arthur ve James çocuğu tutarak geriye çekip sandalyesine tekrar oturttular.

"Mr. Potter lütfen kendinizi tutun ya da biz sizin yerinize tutacağız." dedi Arthur katı bir sesle hala mücadele eden Harry'e.

Harry mücadele etmeyi bıraktı ve Arthur'a ölümcül bir bakış attı. Harry sandalyesine bağlanmaktan hoşlanmıyordu. Geriye yaslandı ve James'in tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalıştı ama James sadece daha da sıkı kavradı.

Dumbledore Harry'nin çıkışını sessizlikle izledi. Çocuk ona saldırmaya çalıştığında geriye bile çekilmemişti. Böyle bir davranışı Harry'den bekliyordu, ancak sözlerini değiştirecek değildi, Harry'e sözüm ona babası hakkındaki gerçeği söyleyecekti.

"Harry, şu an nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum. Seni aldatıp, baba dediğin adamdan uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığımızı düşünebilirsin. Seni aldatmadığımızın güvencesini verebilirim. Aslına bakarsan gerçeği ortaya çıkarmaya çalışıyoruz. Sana, çocuğum, hayatın boyunca yalan söylendi..."

Dumbledore, Harry'nin James'ten kurtulup bir kez daha ona saldırmaya çalıştığını görünce durdu. Dumbledore iç geçirdi. 'Bu işe yaramıyor'. Okul Müdürü tekrar Harry'e baktı ve bu sefer mücadele eden çocuğa eğilip yaklaştı. Harry, James'le mücadele etmeyi bırakarak Dumbledore'a sıkıysa daha fazla yaklaşmasını söyler gibi kaşlarını çattı.

"Peki Harry, henüz bunun hakkında konuşmayacağız. Lütfen sana ne olacağı açıklamamamı bitirmeme izin ver."

Bunun üzerine Harry, Dumbledore'un söyleyeceği şeylerin umrunda olmadığını ve büyük olasılık ne yapması söylenirse söylensin yine de istediğini yapacağını söylemek için ağzını açtı. Ancak kolundaki tutuş tam Harry ağzını açarken daha da sıkılaştı. Harry canı acıyarak ağzını kapattı, tabii öncesinde James'e kötü bir bakış atmayı unutmadı.

"Bakanlık'ın gözaltında kalmayacağına karar verildi. Duruşma ya da tutuklama olmayacak."

James bunun üzerine Harry'i bırakarak ağzı açık oturdu. Harry Azkaban'a gitmeyecekti! Cinayetle hüküm giymeyecekti! Bu olabilecek herhalde en iyi şeydi. James sonsuz kere Harry'nin onların bakımında kalmasını ve Bakanlık'tan bir şekilde kurtulmasını sağlayacak bir mucize dilemişti. Ancak bütün bunlar kulağa ne kadar mükemmel gelirse gelsin, James hikayenin tamamının bu olmadığını biliyordu. 'Bütün bunların kötü bir tarafı olmalı' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

"Ancak Harry, bu eve gitmekte özgür olduğun anlamına gelmiyor. On yedi yaşına gelene kadar benim bakımım altında kalmak zorundasın." Dumbledore, Harry ve James'in şok olmuş yüzlerine baktı.

"Görüyorsunuz ya Bakan'a sunduğum önerim buydu. Ona, seni benim gözetimimde bırakmasını rica ettim. Senden ben sorumlu olacaktım."

James, Dumbledore'u kesti.

"Üzgünüm Dumbledore, ama nasıl böyle bir şey yaparsın, demek istediğim Harry'den Lily ve ben sorumluyuz. Biz onun anne babasıyız! Harry'e biri bakacaksa onlar biz olmalıyız." James, Dumbledore'a oğlunu alıp götürmeye çalışan bir hainmişcesine bakıyordu.

"James, çocuğum. Bu tam olarak da Bakan'ın istemediği şey. Harry'nin Voldemort'a kaçmasına sebep olabileceği için Harry'nin ebeveynleriyle kalması."

"Ben yine de eve geri döneceğim, seninle de kalsam onlarla da." diye tısladı Harry, Dumbledore'a.

"Eğer ben eve geri dönemezsem o zaman babam benim için gelecektir."

Dumbledore ona gülümseyerek alçak bir sesle konuştu.

"İşte bu yüzden Harry, Hogwarts'a geliyorsun."

Harry şok içinde oturdu. Bu yaşlı aptal ne düşünüyordu? Harry, Hogwarts'a gidemezdi. Hogwarts'dan kaçmanın imkansız olduğunu ve babasının onu kurtarmaya gelemeyeceği tek yerin orası olduğunu biliyordu. Yine de Dumbledore Harry'nin teşkil edeceği riskin farkında değil miydi?

Dumbledore bütün okulu bu şekilde tehlikeye atmazdı, yoksa atar mıydı?

"Dumbledore, bu nasıl mümkün olur?" James de kulağa Harry'nin hissettiği kadar şoka uğramış geliyordu.

"Mümkün ve Bakan, Harry'nin Hogwarts'da altıncı yıla kabul edilmesini uygun buldu." Dumbledore aldığı şok ifadelerine gülümsedi.

"Şimdi neden Bakan'ın buna onay verdiğini merak ediyor olabilirsiniz, o yüzden açıklamama izin verin. Bu maalesef ki göründüğü kadar basit değil. Buna karşılık bazı şartlar var. Harry reşit olana dek benim gözetimimde kalacak. Eğer bu zamana kadar Harry, Lord Voldemort'a ya da Karanlık Prens olarak çalışmaya geri dönme eğilimi göstermezse, affedilecek ve suçlarına karşılık bir adım atılmayacak. IKS (Imperius Karışmış Suçlar) davası olarak görünecek. Eğer Lord Voldemort'a geri döner ya da kanunlara bağlı bir büyücü olarak yaşamaya direnirse, o zaman işlediği cinayetlerle hüküm giyecek ve büyük olasılıkla Azbakan'da müebbet ceza alacak. Eğer bütün suçlardan hüküm giyerse Öpücük'ü bile uygulabilirler." Dumbledore, James ve Lily'nin buruk yüzlerine bakmak için durdu.

"Benim niyetim Harry, sana senin yargının hatasını göstererek gerçek büyücülük dünyasının nasıl olduğunu göstermek. Benim ve inançlarım hakkımda sana birçok şey söylenildiğini biliyorum. Sana bunları kendin görebilmen için bir şans veriyorum." Konuşurken dosdoğru Harry'e baktı.

Harry, Dumbledore'a soru dolu bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Neden bana kendi yöntemlerini göstermeye bu kadar kararlısın, seni dinleyeceğimi bile neden düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Harry.

"Çünkü Harry, sen göründüğün gibi değilsin. Taktığın maskenin arkasını görebiliyorum. Karanlık Prens'in içindeki gerçek seni görebiliyorum. Sen bizi inandırmak istediğin gibi kötü biri değilsin."

Harry homurdanarak cevap vermeden önce Dumbledore'a bir bakış attı.

"Kim benim kötü olduğumu söyledi ki?"devam etmeden önce odadaki kafası karışmış ifadelere baktı.

"İyi ya da kötü diye bir şey yok Dumbledore, yalnızca güç diye bir şey var. Herkesin peşinde olduğu şey güç. Eninde sonunda kim hak ediyorsa onda olur. Yaptıklarımın kötücül olduğunu düşünebilirsin. Ben de senin için aynı şeyi söyleyebilirim. Senin Yoldaşlığın ve senin Bakanlığın sonuçları ne olursa olsun bir adamı aşağı indirecektir. Biri düştüğünde onu itmek için kararsız kalmayacaklardır. Onlar da herhangi bir Ölüm Yiyen kadar acımasız."

Bitirdi ve direkman deli gibi kızaran Sirius'a baktı. Sirius'un Harry'nin yakalandığı ilk günü hatırladığını biliyordu. Nasıl kendisinin ve Moody'nin ona işkence ettiklerini. Nasıl Moody'nin Harry'nin zaten kırık olan kaburgalarına şiddetle tekme attığını. Harry kendine gülümsedi. 'Hakketti' diye düşündü siyah saçlı adamın sandalyesinde rahatsızca kıpırdanışını izlerken.

"Harry, söylediklerin sana ait sözler değil. Ben sana gerçeği göstermek istiyorum, ondan sonra kendi kararını verebilirsin." Dumbledore daha önce ona belli bir kırmızı gözlü adam tarafından söylenmiş sözlerin aynısını tekrar duyduğuna hayret etmişti.

Harry bunun üzerine bir kez daha homurdandı.

"Kendi kararım, hmm görelim bakalım, Azkaban ya da ev hapsi, evet kesin galibi görüyorum!" diye alay etti.

"Harry, bu şekilde hissedeceğini biliyordum ama bunun üzerinde gerçekten yapabileceğin hiçbir şey olmadığını söylemekten üzgünlük duyuyorum. Eylül'ün 1'inde aynı, büyücülük dünyasının diğer çocukları gibi Hogwarts'a geliyorsun. Bu savaşın hakikatini öğreneceksin." Dumbledore kulağa yorgun gelmeye başlamıştı.

"Peki ya seninle gelmeyi reddedersem?" diye sordu Harry, cevabı zaten bilerek.

"Harry geleceksin, öyle ya da böyle." yaşlı adamın sesinde apaçık bir tehdit vardı.

"İyi! Ama nasıl diğer çocukların benimle aynı okulda olmalarına itirazlarını durduracaksın? Ve peki ya ebeveynleri. Hiçbir aklı yerinde anne baba çocuklarının Karanlık Prens'le bu kadar yakın mesafe içerisinde olmasını istemez kesinlikle." Harry, Dumbledore'u köşeye sıkıştırdığından emindi. Dumbledore ancak güldü ve cevapladı.

"Sen aslında bize o gümüş maskenin arkasına saklanarak iyilik yaptığın için o çok da bir problem sayılmaz. Kimse yüzünü görmedi, bu yüzden kimse de senin kimliğini bilmeyecek. Senin geçmişinden haberdar edilmesi gereken birkaç öğrenci bu bilgiyi sır olarak saklamaları yoksa okuldan atılacakları konusunda bilgilendirilecek."

Harry inanamazlıkla Okul Müdürü'ne baktı. Eğer kimseye Harry'den bahsederlerse çocukları kendi okullarından sepetlemeye hazırdı. En iyi arkadaşının yüzünü hayal etti. Draco büyük ihtimalle bütün okulda 'Harry Karanlık Prens' ve 'Karanlık Lord'un varisi' ve 'onun en iyi arkadaşı' diye şarkı söylerdi. Düşüncelerini temizlemek için başını salladı.

"Ya ben birine gerçek kimliğimi söylersem?" diye sordu diğer çocuklarla aynı kadere mahkum olmayacağını düşünerek.

"Oh, eminim ki onu bir sır olarak saklamayı becereceksin. Aynı herkesin Rum Emici Öpücüğü için nasıl hissettiğinden emin olduğum gibi. Onun kaderin olmasını istemiyorum Harry, ama bana başka seçenek bırakmazsan seni hiç tereddütsüz Öpücüğe mahkum edecek olan Bakanlık'a teslim etmek zorunda kalacağım."

Harry ona yapabildiği en pis bakışı atarken Dumbledore gülümsedi.

"Eğer bu kadarsa ben yoluma gitsem iyi olacak. Kitap listeni ve diğer dokümanları yakında gönderirim ki sen de okul yılın için tam hazırlıklı olursun." Dumbledore ayağa kalktı ve şömineye yürüdü.

Harry birşey söyleyemeden önce James ayağa kalkarak Dumbledore'a seslendi.

"Albus! Bekle, bir sorum var?"

Dumbledore dönerek James'e bakıp gülümsedi.

"Harry'i eve getirebilecek miyiz? Yalnızca bir ya da iki günlüğüne bile olsa, bilirsin Christmas'da ya da başka bir şeyde." diye sordu ufak bir sesle.

Harry'i o kadar uzun bir süreliğine görmeme fikrine katlanamıyordu. Harry'i daha yeni geri almıştı ve şimdi oğlu tekrar elinden alınacaktı.

"Tabii ki, Harry eğer istediği buysa Christmas için eve gelebilir. Eminim aile olarak bunu Hogwarts'da tartışabilirsiniz." Dumbledore gözlerinde pırıltıyla cevapladı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye sordu kafası karışan James.

"Bahsetmedim mi James? Sen de Hogwarts'a geliyorsun." diye cevapladı Dumbledore.

xxx

Lord Voldemort mutlu değildi. Oğlu o sefil Yoldaşlık tarafından alınalı yedi gün olmuştu ve hala onu kurtarmak için bir gelişme yoktu.

Voldemort'a, Harry'nin Yoldaşlık'ın karargahında tutulduğu söylenmişti. Bu Karanlık Lord'u inanılmaz endişelendiriyordu. Eğer Harry Bakanlık'ta ya da Azkaban'da bile tutuluyor olsa onu kurtarmak daha kolay olurdu, ama eğer Harry Yoldaşlık tarafından tutuluyorsa o zaman ona ulaşmak neredeyse imkânsızdı.

Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore'u düşündü ve öfkenin içinde kabardığını hissetti. Yaşlı aptal hakkındaki düşüncelerini uzaklaştırdı. Harry'e ulaşmalıydı. Oğlunun yanında olmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Lord Voldemort Harry'e ne kadar bağlı olduğunu fark etmemişti. Sadece görevler için değil birlikteliği için de. Harry çok daha ufakken ilgi çekmek için yaptığı çocuksu hareketleriyle Lord Voldemort'u sinir ederdi. O zamanlar Voldemort kendini bilmez çocuğu lanetlememek için kendini zor tutardı. Ama şimdi, Voldemort Harry'nin bir şekilde Lord Voldemort'un kalbine girmeyi başardığını ve kendini Karanlık Lord'un bir parçası yaptığını fark ediyordu. Harry, Lord Voldemort'un hayatında ihtiyaç duyduğu biri haline gelmişti. Eğer Karanlık Lord Harry'i kaybederse, hesabını çok ağır ödetirdi.

Voldemort kapısının tıklatılmasıyla düşüncelerinden ayrıldı. Elinin bir hareketiyle uzun yağlı saçlı bir Ölüm Yiyen ortaya çıktı. Ölüm Yiyen Voldemort'un önünde eğilerek ayağa kalkması için emir bekledi. Lord Voldemort, 'casus' Ölüm Yiyen'ini karşıladı.

"Severus, umarım bana oğlum hakkında işe yarar bilgiler getirmişsindir."

Severus Snape istemsizce titredi. 'Beni böyle haberlerle gönderdiği için lanet olsun Dumbledore'a' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

Severus yerden kalktı ve efendisine haberlerini söyleyecek cesareti bulmaya çalıştı.

"Karanlık Prens hakkında haberlerim var, Lordum." diye başladı Snape.

Lord Voldemort tahtından kalkarak sessizce Snape'e yürüdü. Ölüm Yiyen'e tepeden bakarak durdu.

"Ne haberler getirdin Severus?"

"Lordum, Karanlık Prens başka bir yere taşınılacak."

Snape sessizce Albus Dumbledore'a lanet ederek bir saniyeliğine tereddüt etti.

"Lordum, Karanlık Prens Hogwarts'a gidiyor."

Snape gözlerini kapadı ve Cruciatus Laneti'ne madur kalırken acı çığlıklarını yuttu. Efendisinin ellerinde bu laneti birçok kez hissetmişti ama hiçbir zaman bu kadar yoğun olmamıştı.

Snape'in bilincini kaybetmeden önceki son düşüncesi 'Merlin, umarım Dumbledore ne yaptığını biliyordur' oldu.

xxx


	15. Kardeşlerin İlk Karşılaşması

15\. Bölüm- Kardeşlerin İlk Karşılaşması

Mrs. Weasley yemeğin hazır olduğunu haber vermek için ikinci kata çıktı. Odadaki altı çocuk hala derin bir konuşmanın içerisindeydi. Çabucak alt kata yöneldiler. Hepsi de gizemli 'Potter'ın içeride olup olmadığını merak ederek önünden geçerken ilk kattaki ikinci odaya baktılar.

Damien orada olmadığını umuyordu. Gerçekten de bu yeni aile üyesinin akşam yemeğinde herkese tanıtılacağını ümit etmekteydi. Daha önce Yoldaşlık toplantısı olduğundan anne babasının onu daha önce tanıtamadıklarına kendini ikna etmişti. Elbette bu Harry denilen kişi akşam yemeği için ailesine katılacaktı. Ancak odaya girdiğinde hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Anne babasından başka Sirius, Remus ve Mr. Weasley dışında kimse yoktu. Damien ve Ron'un arasında karanlık bir bakış geçti. İki çocuk da sessice yukarıya saklanmış çocuk hakkında ebeveynlerini sıkıştırmaya karar verdiler.

Damien, babasının karşısına oturdu. Babasının birden bire daha yaşlı görünen yorgun yüzüne iyice baktı. James, Sirius'la derin bir konuşma içerisindeydi ve Damien birkaç kere 'Hogwarts' lafının geçtiğini duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

James ve Lily birbirleriyle gergince bakıştılar. Her ikisi de Harry için endişeliydi. James Hogwarts'a Harry'nin gözetmeni olarak gelecekti. Harry'nin gayet sesli ve agresif bir şekilde duygularını belirttiği bir anlaşmaya göre James her daim gözlerini Harry'nin üstünde tutacaktı. Harry, James ve Dumbledore'a hakaretler savurmayı ancak başında hissettiği acı yüzünden bırakmıştı. Harry alnını kavrayarak apaçık bir acı içinde bağırmıştı. Ancak kimse ona yardım edemeden önce Harry kalkarak odasına doğru sendelemiş, herkesin yardımını reddetmişti.

Damien gözlerini endişeli görünen anne babasından ayırdı, Weasley çocuklarının ve Hermione'nin şevkle yediğini gördü ama kendi iştahının kaçtığını hissetti. Anne babasıyla özel olarak konuşmaya karar vermişti ama anın etkisiyle şu andan daha iyi bir zaman olmadığına karar verdi.

"Baba"

"Evet Damy"

Damien hızla atan kalbini yatıştırmak için nefes aldı.

"Harry Potter kim?"

Masa tamamen sessizliğe gömüldü. Masada çok kişi oturduğundan bu ürkütücüydü. Herkes yemeği durdurdu ve James'e ya da Damien'a bakıyordu.

James, Damien'ın sorusu karşısında kalakaldı. Sesini sonunda tekrar bularak sordu.

"Ne?"

"Harry Potter'ın kim olduğunu sordum."

Damien neden bütün yetişkinlerin ona ciddiyetle baktığını anlayamadı.

"Sen nasıl...o ismi nereden öğrendin?"

Damien giderek daha fazla rahatsız oluyordu. Basit bir soru sormuştu, ve basit bir cevap almak yerine, babası sanki Damien asla söylenmemesi gereken yasak bir kelimeyi dile getirmiş gibi davranıyordu. Damien cüppesinin içine uzanıp Black Malikanesi'nın haritası olan eski parşömeni çıkarırken gözlerini babasından ayırmadı.

"Üzerinde senin ismin olan küçük bir noktanın yanındaki diğer küçük noktada gördüm." dedi hafiften alayla.

Damien babasının da annesinin de ezilip büzülen Sirius'a ölümcül bir bakış attıklarını gördü. Sirius bakışlardan kaçarak yalnızca tabağına baktı. Damien'a verdiği o haritanın bir gün başını belaya sokacağını biliyordu.

"Kim olduğunu bilmek istiyorum. Neden yukarıda ve neden onun hakkında hiçbir şeyden bahsetmediniz?" diye sordu Damien bir kez daha.

Damien, anne ve babasının birbirlerine üzgün ifadelerle baktığını gördü.

"Damien, biraz daha zamanımız olduğunda seninle bunun hakkında konuşmak istedik, maalesef ki çok fazla şey oluyor ve hiç sana söyleme şansı bulamadık..." Lily duraksadı, doğru kelimeleri bulmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

"Bana neyi söyleme şansı?" Damien şu an açıkça korkmuştu.

Bu doğru değildi. Harry'nin bu sabah yeni varan ya da birkaç günlüğüne ziyarete gelen uzak bir akraba olduğunun söylenmesini beklemişti. Kimsenin gökyüzü kafalarına inmiş gibi davranmasını beklememişti. Annesinin rahatsızca Weasley ailesine baktığını gördü.

Mrs. Weasley ipucunu alarak çabucak kalkıp Potterlar'ın biraz mahremiyete sahip olabilmeleri için herkesi yemek odasından dışarı çıkartmaya başladı. Herkes kalkarak ayrıldı ama kendilerinin de neler olduğunu bilmek istediklerine dair seslice şikayet etmeyi de ihmal etmediler.

Odada James, Lily ve Damien'dan başka kimse kalmadığında Harry hakkındaki gerçek ortaya serildi.

Damien, James ve Lily herşeyi açıklarken şok içinde sessizce oturdu. Nasıl Harry, Damien'ın abisiydi, nasıl on beş aylıkken kaçırılmıştı, nasıl öldüğü düşünülmüştü... Harry'nin nasıl zor koşullarda yetiştirilmiş olması gerek idi, nasıl Karanlık Prens olmaya beyni yıkanmıştı ve nasıl berbat suçlar işlemişti.

Damien'ın cehennemden geçiyor gibi olduğunu biliyorlardı. Bir kardeşinin olması Damien'ın en büyük arzularındandı ve şimdi bu dilek gerçekleştiğinde, bu kez de korkunç bir şekilde elinden alınma olasılığı vardı. Ayrıca ona Harry'nin Madam Pomfrey'nin çocuklarını kurtarışını ve Dumbledore'un Bakanla yaptığı antlaşmayı anlattılar. Sonunda mutlu bir aile olmalarının ufak şansından bahsettiler. James, Harry onlara karşı tek bir pozitif duygu göstermediğinden şu an bundan şüpheliydi.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin James gözetmeni olarak Hogwarts'a gelmesi planını anlatarak bitirdiler. James, Damien'ın tepkisini izledi.

On üç yaşındaki sandalyesinde ellerine bakarak oturdu. Genç yüzünde şok ifadesi vardı ve bir kere bile onları bölmemişti. Lily endişeyle James'e baktı.

"Damy, bütün bunların sana şok olarak geldiğini ve büyük olasılık sana daha önce söylemediğimiz için çok kızgın olduğunu biliyorum, ama Harry'nin geleceğinin ne olacağını bilene kadar sana hiçbir şey söylemek istemedik. Biz de ancak bugünkü Yoldaşlık toplantısında Harry ve babanın Hogwarts'a gitme planından haberdar olduk." Lily, Damien yavaşça başını kaldırıp annesine bakarkan ona baktı.

Tek bir söz söylemeden ayağa kalkarak kapıya yöneldi.

"Damien, nereye gidiyorsun?" diye sordu Lily arkasından.

"Yukarıya, Harry'i görmeye." diye cevapladı Damien basitçe, arkasına bakmadan.

James ve Lily ayaklanarak, çocuk çevirmek için kabı kulbuna ulaşamadan bile önce Damien'ın yolunu kapadılar.

"Hayır Damien, yukarı gidemezsin." diye bağırdı ikisi de ona.

"Nedenmiş!" diye bağırdı Damien da aynen.

"Damien, o...o güvenli değil...şu an değil." Lily gözyaşlarına boğulmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

"Anne, o benim abim; bana zarar vermeyecek."

Damien böyle birşeyi düşündükleri için anne babasına delilermiş gibi bakarak bunu açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Damy! Söylediklerimizin tek bir kelimesini duydun mu? Harry kendini bu ailenin bir parçası olarak düşünmüyor. Seni kardeşi olarak düşünmeyecek, en azından henüz değil." James, sözlerine Damien'ın yüzünün düşüşünü izlerken kalbinin korkunç bir şekilde ağrıdığını hissetti.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin ne kadar yaralayıcı olabildiğini biliyorlardı. Ne de olsa Harry'le neredeyse bir haftadır beraberdiler. Eğer Harry anne babasına pislik gibi davranıyorsa büyük olasılıkla küçük kardeşine daha kötü davranacağını biliyorlardı. Damien babasının sözlerine karşılık hissettiği incinmeyi bir kenara itti.

"Belki de siz ona ailenin bir parçası gibi davranırsanız bizi kabul edebilir." dedi James'e suçlayıcı bir bakışla.

James kafası karışarak Damien'a baktı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye sordu James.

"En başında onu odasına kilitlemeyin! İkincisi, ona birazcık ailesini anlatmaya ne dersiniz. Eminim onu benden sakladığınız gibi beni de ondan saklamışsınızdır!"

James ve Lily utanç içinde birbirlerine baktılar. Harry'e Damien'dan hiç bahsetmemişlerdi ve şimdi Damien bahsettiğinde, Harry'i odasına kilitlemek insafsızca görünüyordu.

"Damien, onu kilitli tutmuyoruz, toplantı için kilitlemek zorunda kaldık, Yoldaşlık'ın birçok üyesi Harry'e karşı oldukça agresif ve Harry de bu konuda pek yardımcı olmuyor!" James özellikle de Moody'i düşünüyordu.

Damien umutsuzlaşmaya başlamıştı.

"Bakın anne, baba, bana daha şimdi bir abim olduğunu söylediniz ve o benden yalnızca birkaç metre uzakta ama onu göremiyorum! Bunu bana yapamazsınız! Bu çok acımasızca. Lütfen onu görmeme izin verin." Damien yalvardı.

James ve Lily küçük oğullarına bakarken yüzündeki umutsuz ifadeye kalplerinin kırıldığını hissettiler. Ama onlar ebeveyndiler, onlar daha iyi bilirlerdi. Harry, Hogwarts'da kalmaya zorlanacağı ve daimi olarak James'in gözetiminde olacağı söylendiği için inanılmaz öfkeliydi. Kimseyle tanışması için iyi bir zaman değildi. Lily derin bir nefes alarak Damien'ın gözlerinin içine baktı.

"Hayır Damien ve bu son sözüm. Bu konu hakkında daha fazla birşey duymak istemiyorum. Yemeğini bitir ve Weasleyler'le beraber geriye dön. Harry'le daha sonra tanışabilirsin."

Damien anne babasına karşı hiç bu kadar öfkeli olmamıştı. Tartışmaya açık yer var mı diye bir birine bir diğerine baktı. Hiç bulamadı.

"Ne zaman onunla tanışabileceğim? Hogwarts'da mı! Bunun gerçekten adil olduğunu düşünüyor musunuz. kardeşimi ilk kez okulda göreceğim. Şaka yapıyor olmalısınız." diye bitirdi.

"Şaka yapmıyoruz ve Eylül'ün biri yalnızca bir hafta ileride. Şimdi yemeğini bitir ve Kovuk'a gitmeye hazırlan!" Lily saçlarıyla aynı renge dönüyordu ve bu hiçbir zaman iyiye işaret değildi.

Ancak Damien da onun ateşli öfkesini miras almıştı ve sessizce gitmeyecekti.

"İYİ! İstediğiniz gibi olsun! Bu zaten yeterince garip ve şimdi siz iyice berbat edeceksiniz. Harry'i ilk kez lanet olası okulun tamamıyla beraber göreceğim. Mükemmel! Çok teşekkür ederim!"

Bunu söyleyerek en genç Potter anne babasının etrafından fırtına gibi geçti, kapıyı çekip açtı ve Yoldaşlık toplantısının yapıldığı odaya koştu. Kapıyı çekip açtığında Hermione ve Weasley ailesinin Harry'nin gerçek kimliğini konuşurken şok dolu ifadelerine bile bakmak için durmadı. Damien fırtına gibi şömineye gitti, uçuç tozunun olduğu kavanozu söküp açtı ve daha kimse birşey söyleyemeden bir tutamı alevlere atarak içeri adımını attı.

"Kovuk!" dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından ve kimse onu durduramadan önce boş Kovuk'a aktarılmıştı.

xxx

Sonraki birkaç gün olaysız geçti. Damien hala anne babasına karşı bir tavır içindeydi ve onlarla konuşmayı reddediyordu. James ve Lily, Damien Kovuk'a gider gitmez hemen peşinden Weasley ailesi ve Hermione'yle beraber gitmişlerdi. Damien çoğunlukla onları bilmezden gelmişti.

"Mükemmel, şimdi iki oldular!" dedi James, Lily'e karargaha geldiklerinde.

Weasley ailesi ne yapacaklarını ya da diyeceklerini pek bilmiyorlardı. Harry'nin gerçek kimliği karşında oldukça şoka uğramışlardı ama Damien'a benzemez şekilde, onunla tanışmaya hiç de hevesli değillerdi. Weasley çocukları çok kişinin canını yakan ve hatta öldüren çocuğun Hogwarts'a gelecek olmasına ve yaptıkları için cezalandırılmayacak olmasına çok kızgındılar. Daha da fazlası, Dumbledore Yoldaşlık toplantısından sonraki gün Kovuk'a gelmiş ve Hogwarts'a giden altı çocuğa Harry'e medenice davranmalarını ve mümkün olduğunca hoş geldiğini hissettirmelerini rica etmişti.

Damien sabrını kaybetmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Bu büyük oranda da Percy Weasley yüzündendi. Percy'nin ona Karanlık Prens hakkında anlatıp durduğu kötü şeylerden yorulmuştu. Percy Bakanlık için çalışıyordu ve Harry'nin işlediği suçları rapor etmekten inanılmaz bir zevk duyuyordu. Damien sonunda bir gece dayanamayarak Percy'e çıkıştı.

"Ne biliyor musun Percy? Bana öyle geliyor ki Harry Bakanlık'a, o cidden tehlikeli Ölüm Yiyenler'den kurtularak iyilik yapmış, ne de olsa Bakanlık yapamıyor!"

Bu Percy'nin çenesini kapatmıştı. Ancak Damien yine de Longbottomlar'ın ölümlerine geldiğinde abisi için mazeret bulamıyordu. Damien Neville'le iyi arkadaştı ve Neville'i yetim bırakanın Harry olduğunu öğrenmek Damien'ı tamamen yıkmıştı. Ancak Damien Harry'le olan sorunları çözmeye o kadar hevesliydi ki abisini Karanlık Prens olarak düşünmemeye çalışıyordu. Ne zaman Percy Karanlık Prens'ten bahsetse, zihninde 'Harry'nin beyni yıkandı, onun beynin yıkandı, büyük olasılık Imperius, onun beyni yıkandı' diye kendine tekrar ediyordu.

Yoldaşlık'ın karargahında da işler iyiye gitmiyordu. Dumbledore'la olan görüşmeden sonra, Harry bir kez daha odasına kapanmıştı. Doğru dürüst kimseyle konuşmadı ve mümkün olan her anda James'e buz gibi bakışlar attı. James bir gece yatağa girerken iç geçirdi.

"Harry bana bu kadar soğuk davranırken onunla nasıl zaman geçirebileceğimi bilmiyorum. Benim onun gözetmeni olmam fikri bence iyi bir fikir değildi."

"Saçmalık James, Harry birkez Hogwarts'a gitsin bize açılacak. Oranın nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. O yer herkes için en iyiyi sağlıyor. Sadece bekle ve gör." diye rahatlatmaya çalıştı Lily.

xxx

"Tamam, şimdi eğer Mrs. Weasley sana herhangi birşey sorarsa ne söyleyeceğini biliyorsun?" diye sordu Damien oldukça gergin görünen bir Ron'a.

"Evet" diye cevapladı Ron.

"Peki, Hermione, sen ve Ginny Mrs. Weasley'i birşeylerle meşgul etmelisiniz, ben umuyorum ki yakında geri döneceğim. " Damien, kızlar Ron'la endişeli bir bakış paylaşırken izledi. Damien iç geçirdi. Hangi sorunun geldiğini biliyordu.

"Damy, bunu yapmak istediğine emin misin?" sordu Ginny.

"Yüzünce kere, EVET! Bunu yapmak istiyorum. Çocuklar anlamıyor musunuz? Bunu yapmaya ihtiyacım var. Kardeşimle ilk kez Hogwarts'da tanışmama imkan yok." diye bitirdi arkadaşlarına kızgınlıkla bakarak Damien.

Damien arkadaşlarının suçu olmadığını biliyordu ama sinirle onlara bağırmaktan kendini alamadı.

Damien sessiz muamelesinin anne babasının ona Harry'le tanışmasına izin vermeleriyle sonuçlanacağına emindi. Ancak, James ve Lily Damien'ın surat asmasına izin vermiş ve isteklerine teslim olmamışlardı. Şimdi okul başlamadan bir önceki gündü ve Damien Harry'i görmek için inanılmaz umutsuzdu.

Damien kafasında bir kez daha planın üstünden geçti. Uçuç tozuyla evine gidecek ve babasının görünmezlik pelerinini 'ödünç alacak' ve onu karargaha gizlice girmek için kullanacaktı. Damien, Sirius Amcası Kovuk'a gelene kadar bekleyecek, sonra da Sirius'la beraber karargaha sızacaktı. Damien karargaha yanında bir Yoldaşlık üyesi olmadan girip çıkmanın mümkün olmadığını biliyordu, bu yüzden de görünmezlik pelerinini kullanarak Sirius'la beraber şömineye saklanacak ve uçuç tozuyla karargaha girecekti. Damien içeri girer girmek gidecek ve ilk kez abisiyle tanışacaktı.

Damien heyecanın ve gerginliğin içinde kıpırdandığını hissetti. Yakalanırsa ne olacağını düşünmek istemiyordu. Annesiyle babası ona çok kızarlardı. Damien hayatı boyunca evden çıkmama cezası alacağına emindi! Öbür taraftan eğer yakalanmazsa sonunda artık kardeşiyle tanışabilecek ve umuyordu ki onunla Hogwarts'a gitmeden önce konuşabilecekti. Uzun süredir kayıp abisiyle konuşma fikri Damien'ın plandan caymasını engelliyordu. Arkadaşları da Damien kadar gergindiler. Yalnış gidebilecek potansiyel şeyleri sayıp duruyorlardı.

Hermione, Sirius'un zeki bir adam olduğunu ve büyük olasılık şöminede onunla beraber biri daha olduğunu farkedeceğini söylüyordu.

Ron, Damien bir kez karargaha girdi mi iyi olduğunu ancak nasıl geri dışarı çıkacağını soruyordu.

Ginny, özellikle de Harry orada olduğuna göre Yoldaşlık'ın içerden korunduğunu o yüzden bu planın asla işe yaramayacağını söylüyordu.

Damien hepsini duymazdan gelerek eğer en kötüsü olursa anne babasına suçu üstüne alacağını ve de sonuçlarına katlanacağını söyledi.

Damien ayağa kalkarak eve gitmeye hazırlandı. Elinde bir tutam uçuç tozuyla bekledi. İşaretini aldığında şöminenin önünde yaklaşık on saniyedir bekliyordu.

"MERLİN ADINA NE OLUYOR... FRED! GEORGE! NE YAPTINIZ?" diye bağırdı bir ses aşağıdan.

Damien daha fazla vakit kaybetmeyerek bir tutam uçuç tozunu fırlatıp yeşil alevlere adım attı.

"Godric's Hollow" dedi açıkça ve anında gözden kayboldu.

Ron, Hermione ve Ginny birkaç saniye önce Damien'ın durduğu noktayı izleyerek durdular. Hepsi planın işe yaramış olmasını diledi.

Üç çocuk dönüp aşağı Fred ve George'un yarattığı oyalamayı görmek için koştular. Mrs. Weasley onlar içeri girdiğinde hala ikizlere bağırıyordu. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny ne olduğunu gördüklerinde kahkahalarını zor tuttular. Bütün bulaşıklar bacaklar çıkartmışlardı ve mutfak zemininde koşturuyorlardı, kaşıklar çatallarla savaşıyor ve bir çaydanlık kızgın sıvıdan kaçmaya çalışan çiçeklere sıcak çay döküyordu. Çok kızgın bir Mrs. Weasley durumu kontrol almaya çalışarak her türlü büyüyü yaparken Fred ve George bu kargaşanın içinde durmuş birbirlerine gözleri parlayarak bakıyorlardı. Beş çocuk birbirlerine baktı ve kelimesiz bir şekilde Damien'ın Potter Malikanesi'ne gittiğini onayladılar. Hepsi, Damien pelerinle beraber dönene kadar oyalamanın Mrs. Weasley'i meşgul tutmasını umdular.

Neyse ki Damien yarım saat sonra Mrs. Weasley hala annelerine sadece bulaşıkların kendilerini yıkamalarını ve çayın da kendi kendine olmasını bu sayede de Mrs. Weasley'nin dinlenebilmesini sağlamaya çalıştıklarını açıklayan Fred ve George'u görerek mutfağa geldi. Damien yemek masasına otururken ikizlere göz kırptı. Pelerin düzgünce katlanmış ve tişörtünün iç cebine saklanmıştı. Şimdi Damien'ın tek yapması gereken Sirius'un Hogwarts Express'i biletlerini vermek için oraya gelmesini beklemekti.

Sirius geldiğinde saat akşam 7 civarındaydı. Damien vaftiz babasının gülerek Weasley çocuklarıyla hareketlice muhabbet etmesini izledi ve ufak bir kıskançlık hissetti. Damien, anne babasının dışında ilişkileri çok sıkı olduğundan Sirius'un ona gelip Harry hakkındaki gerçeği anlatmış olması gerektiğini düşünerek Sirius'a da soğuk davranmıştı. Sirius, Damien'la konuşmaya çalışmış ancak başarılı olamamıştı. Bu yüzden bugün oraya vardığında Damien'a yalnızca kocaman gülümsemiş ama daha fazla konuşmaya çalışmamıştı. Damien onu affettiğinde gelip onun onla konuşmasının daha iyi olacağını düşünmüştü.

Damien derin bir nefes alarak Sirius'a bakmak için döndü.

"Siri Amca, patatesleri geçirebilir misin lütfen?"

Sirius konuşmayı durdurarak vaftiz oğluna baktı. Damien, Sirius'un yüzündeki ifadeye gülmemek için kendini tutmak zorunda kaldı. Sirius coşkuyla patates tabağını alarak ona geçirdi, o kadar ki birkaç patates tabaktan düşerek masa boyunca yuvarlandılar.

"Teşekkürler" Damien gülümsedi ve tabağı alıp yanına koydu.

Sirius vaftiz oğlu onunla konuşmaya başladığı için çok mutlu görünüyordu.

Yemekten sonra hepsi bir Quidditch maçı yapmak için dışarı çıktılar. Üç çocuk ve iki kız havaya yükselir ve birbirlerine adil oynamalarını bağırırken Damien'la Sirius ön balkonda oturup onları izledi.

"Quidditch'i seviyorum." dedi Sirius yumuşakça.

"Baban ve benim ilk defa Hogwarts Quidditch sahasında arkadaş olduğumuzu biliyor musun Damy?" diye sordu Sirius.

"Evet, biliyorum. Sen ve babam o hikayeyi bana yaklaşık bin kere falan anlattınız herhalde." diye cevapladı Damien ama gülümsüyordu.

"Ah üzgünüm, yalnızca çok iyi bir hikaye."

"Siri Amca, henüz hikayeyi Harry'e anlattın mı?" Damien sordu ve tepkisini görmek için gözlerini amcasının yüzünde tuttu.

Beklendiği gibi Sirius'un gözleri karardı ve yüzüne yerleşmiş olan gülümseme yok oldu.

"Hayır, henüz onu anlatacak fırsatım olmadı." diye cevapladı konuşurken yere bakarak.

"Ne fırsatı, Harry'e o hikayeyi anlatma mı yoksa genel olarak onunla konuşma mı?" Damien vaftiz babasına kızmak istemiyordu ama duygularını kontrol etmekte zorlanıyordu.

"Damy, senin düşündüğün gibi değil. Hepimiz Harry'le konuşmayı denedik, ama Harry bizi tanımak istemiyor. Çoğu zaman bizi bilmezden geliyor ve benimle konuştuğu birkaç seferde de söylediği şeyler 'Çık dışarı' ya da 'Git' gibiydi, bu yüzden de kimsenin ona anlatacağı herhangi bir hikayeyi dinleyeceğini zannetmiyorum." Sirius yorgun bir sesle konuştu ve Damien anında kızgınlığının yok olduğunu hissetti.

"Üzgünüm" diye geveledi ve vaftiz babasının omuzları etrafına kolunu koyduğunu hissetti. Damien başının Sirius'un göğsüne dayanmasına izin verdi ve birkaç saniyeliğine gözlerini kapattı.

Damien planı hakkında korkunç hissediyordu. Sirius'u kandırıp onunla karargaha gidemezdi. Eğer Damien yakalanırsa Sirius'un da başını belaya sokardı. Damien çabucak düşüncelerini uzaklaştırarak gözlerini açtı. Bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Yakalanırsa bütün suçu Harry'i görmesine onlar izin vermediğine göre annesiyle babasına yüklerdi. Damien çabucak Sirius'a iyi geceler diledi ve Kovuk'a yöneldi.

Damien babasının pelerini geçirerek yemek odasındaki şömineye girdi. Sirius'un kullandığı tek şöminenin bu olduğunu biliyordu. Büyük bir şömine olduğu için Merlin'e şükretti, iki kişi buradan rahatlıkla uçuç tozuyla ayrılabilirdi. Sirius'un veda ettiğini duymadan önce duvarlardan birinin dibine girerek kendini duvara yapıştırdı. Damien nefesini tuttu. 'Budur' diye düşündü kendi kendine. Sirius şömineye adımını atarken kendini duvara daha da yapıştırdı ve Sirius'un cüppesi ona sürttüğünde neredeyse bağırıyordu. Damien Sirius'un fark etmemiş olması için dua etti. Sirius hala Mr. Weasley'le konuşmakla meşguldü. Damien ter döküyordu. Kendini o kadar sıktığı için bacakları hafifçe titriyordu. Sonunda Sirius son vedasını da etti ve bir tutam uçuç tozunu alevlere atarak bağırdı,

"12, GRIMMAULD PLACE"

Damien tanıdık dönme hareketini hissetti ve pelerinini üzerinden uçmaması için tuttu. Sirius'un arkasından vardığında kendini şömineden düşmemek için tuttu. Damien şöminede birkaç saniye durdu. Vaftiz babasının cüppesini silkerek çabucak odadan çıktığını gördü. Damien tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı.

'İnanamıyorum. Başardım! Yakalanmadan karargaha girebildim' diye düşündü Damien kendi kendine.

'Bunu büyük olasılık sonrasında babama işaret etmeliyim, eğer on üç yaşındaki biri bir görünmezlik peleriniyle karargaha sızabiliyorsa o zaman Yoldaşlık başka güvenlik duvarları edinse iyi olur' dedi kendine Damien, şömineden çıkarken.

Damien üst kata yönelmeden önce bir dakika kadar bekledi. Kalbi deli gibi atıyordu ve birinci kata sessizce ulaştığında heyecandan titreyen bacaklarını durduramıyordu. Harry'nin odasında olması ve odanın kapısının kilitli olmaması için dua etti. Eğer Harry başka bir odaya taşınmışsa o zaman annesi Black Malikanesi haritasını ondan aldığı için Damien'ın Harry'i bulma şansı yoktu.

Damien, Harry'nin odasının önünde durdu. Kalbi göğsünden fırlayacaktı. Damien düzensiz bir nefes verdi. Bir elini kapı kulbuna koyarak hafifçe döndürdü. Kapı açıldı ve Damien neredeyse sevinçten ağlayacaktı.

'İşte bu. Sonunda abimle tanışabileceğim' diye düşündü Damien kapıyı iyice açarken. Başını hala görünmezlik pelerinin altındayken kapıdan içeri uzattı. Oda boştu.

Damien odaya girdi ve yumuşakça kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Düzgünce odaya baktı. Odada kimse yoktu. Damien pelerini çıkartarak yere düşmesine izin verdi.

'Aa aah lanet olsun!' Damien sessizce küfretti.

Damien şansına inanamıyordu. O kadar plan kurup dolap çevirmenin ardından, Damien'ın aldığı onca riskten sonra yine de Harry'le tanışamıyordu. Damien neredeyse hayal kırıklığından ağladı. Pelerinini yerden alıp çıkmak üzereydi ki uzak köşedeki masanın üzerine yayılmış birkaç şey gördü. Tamamen marazi meraktan, Damien masaya yöneldi. Masaya yayılmış bir sürü kitap, tüy kalem ve parşömen gördü. Sandalyeye atılmış bir Hogwarts cüppesi de vardı.

Damien açık duran bir kitabı alıp arkasını çevirerek kapağını okudu. 'Karanlık Sanatlar ve Yasak Lanetler'. İleri Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma ders kitabı gibi görünmüyordu. Damien, Harry'e kimin böyle bir kitap verdiğini merak ederek sayfaları karıştırmaya başladı. Çok karmaşık ve zor büyülerle asa işi gibi görünen şeylere ait talimatlar içeriyordu. Damien meraktan ilk birkaç satırı okumaya başlamıştı ki omzunu bir elin kavrayıp onu çevirdiğini hissetti.

Damien anında kitabı bıraktı ve arkasını döndüğünde çok kızgın görünen bir Harry'le yüz yüze geldi. Damien yalnızca abisinin yüzüne baktı. Şok içinde kalakalmıştı. Harry, Damien'ın omzunu bırakıp ona ölçer bir ifadeyle bakarken Damien cansızca onu izledi. Harry zümrüt gözlerini ela olanlara dikti ve sordu,

"Sen de kimsin?"

xxx


	16. Bir Tür Aile

16\. Bölüm- Bir Tür Aile

Damien gözlerini Harry'e dikti. 'Merlin aynı babam gibi görünüyor' diye düşündü kendi kendine. Gerçi babasını, hayatında Harry'nin şu an gözüktüğü kadar kızgın yalnızca birkaç defa görmüştü. Harry'e yanıt vermek için ağzını açtı.

'Eee...merhaba Harry...ben Damien.'

Harry, Damien'a kaşlarını kaldırarak soğuk bir tonda cevap verdi.

"Bunun bana bir şey ifade etmesi mi gerekiyor?"

Damien kızardı. Elbette, anne babasının Damien'a Harry'den bahsetmeleri on üç yıllarını almıştı, Harry'e Damien'dan yalnızca bir haftada bahsetmeyeceklerdi.

"Üzgünüm, ee sanırım bunu sana başka türlü söylemenin bir yolu yok...mmm...ben Damien Potter, senin...senin kardeşin." diye bitirdi Damien zavallıca.

Damien bunu daha önceden düşünmüş olmayı diledi. Bütün 'karargaha sızma' kısmını planlamıştı ama Harry'e aslında ne söyleceğine dair tek bir düşünce ayırmamıştı.

Damien, açığa çıkardığı şey karşısında Harry'nin gözlerinde apaçık beliren şoku izledi. Yalnızca bir anlığınaydı gerçi, çünkü Harry o bakışı çabucak öfkeyle değiştirdi tekrar.

Harry çocuğa bir adım yaklaşarak tısladı.

"Ben senin kardeşin değilim!"

Damien bunun karşısında donup kaldı. Anne babası ve vaftiz babası tarafından Harry'nin kendini Potter ailesinin parçası olarak düşünmediğini duymuştu ama Damien sadece fazla tepki gösterdiklerini düşünmüştü. Fakat şimdi Damien, Harry'e ne kadar zarar verildiğini ve ilişkilerinin çok emeğe ihtiyacı olduğunu fark ediyordu. Damien derin bir nefes alarak Harry'i cevapladı.

"Sırf sen öyle hissediyorsun diye bu onu doğru yapmaz."

Harry, Damien'a yalnızca baktı. Çocuğun cüretine inanamıyordu. Harry ondan uzaklaşmadan önce bir anlığına daha Damien'a baktı. Sonra dönüp kitaplarını ve yedek tüy kalemlerini toplamaya başladı. En iyisinin çocuğu görmezden gelmek olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ümit ediyordu ki çocuk çekip giderdi. Harry, çocuğu odadan fırlatıp atmanın işe yaramayacağını hissetti, Potter'lardan başka uzun bir nutuk daha dinleme modunda değildi.

Damien, Harry eşyalarını alıp yatağa yürürken izledi. Yatağın dibinde küçük bir sandık olduğunu gördü. 'Onu nasıl fark etmedim' diye düşündü Damien, Harry'e doğru yürümeden önce.

"Harry, konuşmamız gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun?"

Harry dişlerini sıktı. Birinin ona ne yapması gerektiğini söylemesinden nefret ediyordu. Çocukla yüzleşmek için etrafına döndü.

"Hayır konuşmamız gerektiğini düşünmüyorum, ne de olsa konuşacak bir şeyimiz yok o yüzden neden küçük iyi bir çocuk olup toz olmuyorsun."

İncinmiş ya da hakarete uğramış görünmek yerine, Damien'ın yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtma belirdi. Harry afallamış göründü.

" 'küçük iyi bir çocuk', oh adamım, bu kesinlikle ben değilim. Eğer öyle olduğumu düşünüyorsan o zaman seni gerçek bir sürpriz bekliyor." Damien kıkırdadı.

Harry, şu an bastırılmış öfkesi kaynama noktasına ulaşırken kırmızının narin tonlarından birine dönüşmekteydi.

"Dinle ufaklık! Şu an çok da iyi bir modda değilim, o yüzden hayatın değerliyse buradan cehennem olup gidersin!" Harry'nin sesi öfkeyle titredi.

Damien, Harry'nin kendini çocuğu boğazlamamak için zor bela tutmasına sebep olarak yine yalnızca güldü.

"Merlin Harry, ben senden yalnızca üç yaş küçüğüm ve bana 'ufaklık' diyorsun. Bana herkes gibi sen de 'Damy' diyebilirsin."

Harry yeterince duymuştu. Çocuğa yürüdü ve kolunun üst kısmından kavrayarak donakalan çocuğu kapıya sürükledi. Harry kapıyı çekip açtı ve çarpıp kapatmadan önce çocuğu dışarı itti. Kapı tekrar açılıp yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtmayla Damien tekrar içeri girdiğinde Harry ancak yatağına varmıştı.

Harry, Sirius'a gurur duyuracak şekilde hırladı.

"Belki o küçük hareketi anlamadın, o yüzden sana net bir şekilde açıklayayım, ODAMDAN DEFOL!" Harry bağırdı.

Damien, Harry'e baktı ve eğer bu mümkünse gülümsemesi daha da büyüdü. Harry bu noktada çocukla ilgili ciddi bir problem olduğuna ikna olmuştu.

"Bir şekilde zihnen hasarlı mısın yoksa bunu yalnızca beni sinir etmek için mi yapıyorsun?" sıkılmış dişlerin arasından sordu Harry.

"Hayır, yalnızca, yani o çok büyük kardeş lafıydı." diye cevapladı Damien hala Harry'e aptalca sırıtarak.

Harry'nin kafası karışmış bakışı karşısında Damien açıkladı,

"Bilirsin o 'odamdan defol' ve 'toz ol' olayı. Yalnızca tam büyük kardeşlerin söyleyeceği bir şey."

Harry, Damien'a kafasından boynuzlar çıkmış gibi bakıyordu.

"Sen delisin!" dedi Harry on üç yaşındakine. Damien yalnızca omuzlarını silkti ve yanıtladı.

"Belki, ama haklıyım biliyorsun, büyük kardeş konusunda."

Harry gözlerini 'çatlak çocuk'tan ayırıp odasına baktı ve eşyalarını küçük sandığa kaldırmaya devam etti. Damien gelip Harry'nin yanında durdu.

"Bir ipucunu anlamıyor musun Potter, gitmeni istiyorum." Harry yanında duran çocuğa bakmadan konuştu.

Damien yalnızca Harry'nin talimatlarını duymazlıktan geldi ve yatakta duran kitap ve tüy kalem yığınını işaret etti.

"Bütün bunlarla ne yapıyorsun?"

Harry toplanmayı durdurdu ve Damien'a döndü.

"Ne yaptığım seni ilgilendirmez. Şimdi gidecek misin yoksa seni tekrar dışarı atmak zorunda kalacak mıyım?"

Damien, Harry'i ciddiye almıyordu ve bu gerçekten Harry'i sinir etmeye başlamıştı. Damien başını yana eğerek Harry'e baktı.

"Biliyor musun hiç de beklediğim gibi değilsin." dedi sessizce.

Harry kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Gerçekten mi! Ve sen ne bekliyordun?" Harry sordu.

"Yani, bütün o duyduğum Karanlık Prens hikayeleriyle senin daha, bilmiyorum, daha agresif olduğunu düşünmüştüm." Damien hala Harry'nin yüzüne bakarak bitirdi.

Harry onu yanlış duyduğunu düşündü.

"Ne? Daha agresif? Sana şu ana kadar iyi davrandığımı mı düşünüyorsun. Senin sorunun ne?" Harry cidden çocuğun kafadan iyi olmadığını düşünüyordu.

"Hayır, bana karşı iyi değilsin ama tamamen kötü de değilsin. Demek istediğim tek yaptığın bana bağırmak ve odandan dışarı atmaktı. Çok daha kötüsünü yapabilirdin, mesela fiziksel olarak canımı yakabilirdin." Harry çocuğun ne yaptığını fark ederken Damien'ın yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme vardı.

Damien istemsiz olarak Harry'i sinir ediyordu ve sözüm ona Karanlık Prens'in ona saldırmadığını ya da yaralamadığını fark etmişti. Harry kazara test edilmişti ve yakalandığını biliyordu.

"Çocuklara zarar vermem." dedi Harry meydan okurcasına.

"Ben de öyle duymuştum." diye cevapladı Damien, besbelli Madam Pomfrey'nin çocuklarını kurtarışına gönderme yapıyordu.

Harry tepki veremeden önce kapıda sesli bir tıklatma duyuldu. Damien korkuyla zıpladı ve yerde duran pelerine koştu. Harry, çocuğun pelerini beceriksizce üzerine geçirişini izledi. Çocuğun görünürden havaya yok olmasını hayranlıkla seyretti.

'İyi pelerin' diye düşündü Harry kapının açılıp James ve Lily'nin odaya girişini görürken. Harry onlara somurtarak arkasını döndü, onları tamamen bilmezlikten geldi. Eşyalarının geriye kalanını toplamaya devam etti. James'in arkasından yaklaştığını duydu. Harry ona bakmak için döndü.

"Ee her şeyi topladın mı?" James sordu ve Harry zihninde adamın sesindeki sahte coşkuya ürperdi.

"İhtiyacım olan her şey." Harry cevaplayarak James'in etrafından yürüyüp banyoya yöneldi.

Pelerinin altında, Damien gerginlikle Harry'nin babasının etrafından yürüyerek başka bir odaya kaboluşunu izledi. 'Oh, demek ben geldiğimde oradaydı' diye düşündü Damien.

Harry bir an sonra birkaç küçük şişeyi taşıyarak tekrar göründü. Rüyasız uyku iksiri ve acı dindirici iksir gibi görünüyorlardı. Damien, Harry onları sandığına eklerken izledi. Damien Harry'nin onu ele vermemesini umdu. Gerçekten de Harry'nin önünde azarlanmak istemiyordu.

Annesiyle babası Harry'e yaklaşıp, babasının toplanmayı durdurmasını işaret ederek Harry'nin omzuna elini koyuşunu izledi. Harry durdu ve yüzünde sıkılmış bir ifadeyle döndü.

"Harry, seninle konuşmamız gerek?" Lily küçük bir sesle konuştu. Harry yalnızca onu duymazlıktan geldi ve toplanmaya geri döndü.

"Harry, lütfen bize yalnızca birkaç dakika ver sonra eşyalarının kalanını toplamana biz de yardım edebiliriz." dedi James. Harry anında düşmanca bir bakışla dönüp ona baktı.

"Size daha önce de yardımınızı istemediğimi söyledim. Sizden hiçbir şey istemiyorum. Ben kendime bakabilirim ve kendim toplanabilirim." diye yapıştırdı Harry donup kalmış gibi görünen ebeveynlere.

Damien, Harry'nin anne babasıyla konuşurken kullandığı tona hayret içinde kalmıştı. Kesinlikle Damien'la konuşurken aynı tonu kullanmamıştı. Harry, Damien'a hoş olmayan şeyler söylüyordu ama tonu hiçbir zaman şu an olduğu kadar sert olmamıştı.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin sözlerinden iyileşmiş gibi göründüler, bu da Damien'a Harry'nin onlarla ilk kez bu şekilde konuşmadığını düşündürttü.

"Harry, hiçbir zaman senin bizden bir şeye ihtiyaç duyduğunu söylemedim. Yalnızca yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordum. Eğer hepsini kendini yapabiliyorsan, bu sorun değil. Biz sadece yarın hepimiz Hogwarts'a gitmeden önce sana bir şey söylemek istedik." James açıkladı.

Harry teslim olmuş gibi göründü ve sıkılmış bir ifadeyle yatağına oturdu.

"İyi, devam edin o zaman." dedi ebeveynlerine.

James ve Lily, iki sandalye yaratarak Harry'nin önüne oturdular. Damien yavaşça açık kapıya yaklaşıyordu. Bu dışarı sızmak ve buradan dışarı çıkmak için şansıydı. Mr. Weasley'nin yakında buraya bir ziyareti olduğunu biliyordu ve onunla beraber aynı buraya geldiği şekilde uçuç tozuyla Kovuk'a geri dönmeyi planlıyordu. Babasının kendi adını kullandığını duyduğunda neredeyse kapıya varmıştı. Damien kapıdan bir adım uzakta durdu ve yavaşça anne babası ve abisi arasında geçen konuşmayı dinlemek için döndü.

"Sana daha önce söylemek istedik ama şu aralar olanlar yüzünden hiç fırsat bulamadık. Harry sana Damien'dan bahsetmek istiyoruz. Senin bir kardeşin var, Harry." James burada Harry'nin tepki gösterebilmesi için duraksadı.

Harry yüzünde görünen hiçbir ifade olmadan oturdu. Yüzü tamamen ifadesizdi ve tek bir kelime söylemedi. James ve Lily rahatsızlıkla birbirlerine baktılar. Bir şekilde Harry'den bir tepki alacaklarını düşünmüşlerdi. Lily tereddütle devam etti.

"Damien on üç yaşında ve bu Hogwarts'da üçüncü yılı. Yarın onunla tanışacaksın. Seninle gerçekten Hogwarts'a gitmeden önce tanışmak istedi ama orada tanışırsanız daha iyi olacağını düşündük." diye bitirdi Lily.

Harry başını kaldırıp Lily'nin yeşil gözleriyle buluştu. Kuzguni saçlı çocuğa şimdi anlam ifade etmişti. 'Bu yüzden çocuk o pelerinin altına saklandı. Anne babasının isteklerine karşı gelerek buraya benimle tanışmaya geldi'.

Harry sessiz durdu ve James'le Lily'nin ona Damien hakkında söyledikleri şeyleri dinledi. Harry çocuğun konuşmayı dinliyor olması gerektiğini biliyordu ve bu fırsatın kaçırmak için fazla iyi olduğuna karar verdi.

"Kendini beğenmiş, şımarık, küçük bir velet gibi geldi kulağıma." dedi Harry, James ve Lily Damien hakkındaki küçük konuşmalarını bitirdiğinde.

Damien görünmezlik pelerinin altından burnunu buruşturarak Harry'e pis pis baktı. Damien Harry'nin o kendini savunmak için bir şey diyemediğini bilerek böyle söylediğini biliyordu.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin Damien'ı bu şekilde anlatması karşısında kalakaldılar. Damien hakkında söyledikleri hangi şey Harry'i böyle bir sonuca vardırmıştı?

"Yani, birazcık şımartılmış olabilir, ama Damien iyi bir çocuk." Lily, Harry'e karşı fazla ters çıkmamaya çalışıyordu. Ne de olsa Harry sonunda onlara tepki veriyordu.

Damien pis bakışını anne babasına çevirdi. 'Ben şımarık değilim!" diye düşündü sessizce kendi kendine.

"Hmph, 'iyi bir çocuk', merak ediyorum da buna katılır mı." dedi Harry, ve bu kez Harry'nin dudaklarında ufak bir gülümseme vardı. James ve Lily kafaları karışarak birbirlerine baktılar. 'Harry neden bahsediyordu?'

"Yani, evet...ee...yani, biz yalnızca sana Damien'a dikkat etmeni söylemek istedik. Büyük olasılık seninle hiç durmaksızın konuşmak isteyecek. Abisi olduğu için birazcık heyecanlı." dedi Lily yüzünde gülümsemeyle.

"Ona benden bahsetmediniz?" Harry direkt olarak James bakıp sordu.

"Ona anlatmak zorunda kaldık, ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde iyi karşıladı." dedi James Harry'e.

James içten içe Harry'nin bugün ona ve Lily'e bu kadar cevap veriyor oluşuna bayılmıştı. 'Acaba neden' diye düşündü ama sonra şüphesini uzaklaştırdı. Harry'nin onlarla konuşuyor olması yeterliydi, sebep ne olursa olsun.

"Onu benden uzak durması için uyaracağınızı düşünmüştüm, ne de olsa güvenli değil." dedi Harry pis bir sırıtmayla. Bu kez Harry'nin gözlerinde garip bir ışıltı vardı. Tam James'in gözlerinin içine baktı.

James öfkesinin kabardığını hissetti ama çabucak kontrol etmeye çalıştı.

"Harry, o sadece bir çocuk. Zarar teşkil etmiyor. Ona seni fazla rahatsız etmemesini söyleriz ama ona karşı hiçbir şiddeti tolare etmeyiz." James kulağa fazla tehditkar gelmek istemedi ama bu söylenmek zorundaydı.

Harry tek kaşını kaldırarak yatağa geri yaslandı. Konuşmadan önce James'e pis pis sırıttı.

"Hadi ya Potter, bu bir tehdit miydi? Tehditler hakkında ne hissettiğimi anladın zannetmiştim, ve sen ne zaman şiddeti tolere etmemeye başladın?

James'in kafası karıştı. Harry neden bahsediyordu? Sırf James bir Seherbaz diye şiddetten aktif bir şekilde hoşlanıyor değildi. James, Harry'e ne demek istediğini sormak için ağzını açamadan, gürültülü bir çarpışma sesi o ve Lily'nin arkalarına dönmelerine sebep oldu.

Pencerenin yanında, bir şekilde devrilmiş ve mükemmel şekilde parçalanmış büyük bir vazo vardı. James uzaktan acele içinde olan ayak sesleri duydu. James'in ne olduğunu anlaması yalnızca bir saniyesini aldı. Çabucak ayağa kalkarak asasını doğrultup bağırdı.

"ACCIO GÖRÜNMEZLİK PELERİNİ!"

Pelerin hemen giriş kapısının önünde belirerek James'in uzattığı eline süzüldü. James ve Lily küçük oğullarının tam önlerinde süklüm püklüm onlara baktığını gördüler.

"Eee...herkese merhaba." dedi Damien, yüzünde açıkça yarını görecek kadar yaşamayı uman bir ifadeyle.

Harry gözlerini yuvarladı ve kapıda duran çocuktan gözlerini ayırdı.

"Amatör" diye geveledi yumuşakça, James ve Lily kontrolsüz bir şekilde zavallı çocuğa bağırmaya başlarken.

xxx

Bir saat sonra bağırma hala durmamıştı ve Harry'nin başı ağrımaya başlıyordu. Hepsi Harry'nin odasındaydılar ve Damien kızgın anne babasının önüne oturmaya zorlanmış idi. Harry başlangıçta bunu oldukça eğlenceli bulmuştu ama artık rahatsız olmaya başlıyordu. 'Tanrım o kadar da kötü bir şey yapmadı' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine, James'in çocuğa bağırmasını izlerken. Harry kızgın sesleri duymamazlıktan gelmekte zorlanıyordu.

"...hiç bu kadar aptalca bir şey yapacağını düşünmezdim!...Weasleyler davranışına çok kızgınlar...çok pişman olacaksın!" James'in sesi geniş odada yankılandı.

Son söylenilen şey Harry'i sersemliğinden çıkardı. Harry, James çocuğu cezalarla tehdit etmeye devam ederken kızarmış yüzüne baktı. Harry, içinde garip bir öfkenin kıvılcımlandığını hissetti. 'Gerçekten bu kadarı yeter' diye düşündü. Harry neden kızgın hissettiğini düşünmedi bile. James onu cezalarla tehdit etmemişti, neden Harry, James'in Damien'a ne yaptığıyla ilgilensindi ki. Kendisinin de bilmediği bir sebepten ötürü ayağa kalkıp James ve Lily'nin Damien'la beraber oturduğu koltuğa yürüdü.

" Bir saattir senin ateş püskürmeni dinlemek bence yeterli ceza olmalı." dedi Harry, James'e.

James, Lily ve Damien hep beraber yüzlerinde benzer kafa karışıklığı ifadeleriyle Harry'e baktılar. İlk James kendine geldi.

"Harry, senin gerçekten bu konuda söyleceğin bir şey yok, yalnızca bunun dışında kal."

Harry, James'in tepkisini tek bir kaşını kaldırdı ama bir şey demedi.

James, Harry'nin onu suçlu hissettirmesine gerek olmadan da Damien'la uğraşmayı yeterince zor buluyordu. Damien'a ceza vermekten nefret ederdi ama bugün yaptığından sonra, Damien disiplin edilmek zorundaydı.

James, Harry'den dönüp Damien'a baktı. On üç yaşındaki hala Harry'e bakıyordu, besbelli abisinin bir şekilde onun için karşı çıkmasının şokundaydı.

"Damien, gerçekten beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın. Buraya gelerek gereksiz bir risk aldın. Ama yarın Hogwarts'a gidiyor olduğumuzdan cezana sonradan karar verilecek."

"Baba, adil davrandığını zannetmiyorum. Buraya gelerek gereksiz bir risk almadım, ve bu aslında gerçekten de sizin suçunuz." babasına ve annesine işaret etti.

"Eğer yalnızca abimi görmeme izin vermiş olsaydınız, o zaman ben de bunu yapmak zorunda kalmazdım." Damien sessiz kalıp babasının ona bağrınmasına izin vermişti, ama şimdi konu cezalara geldiğine göre Damien yaptıklarının sorumlusunun aslında onlar olduğuna dikkat çekmenin gerektiğini düşündü.

James ve Lily çok kızgın göründü. Tekrar bağrınmaya başlamadan önce bir saniyeliğine ona inanamayarak baktılar. Damien yalnızca iç geçirdi ve pes ederek ne ceza verirlerse kabul etmeye karar verdi.

Harry de Damien'a gözünü dikmişti. Birinin yalnızca onunla tanışmak için bunca zahmete girmesine inanamıyordu. Harry, çocuğu ilk kez odasında gördüğünde onun biri tarafından gönderildiğini düşünmüştü. Çocuğun kendisinin biyolojik kardeşi olduğunu öğrendikten sonraysa yetişkinlerin onunla pek şansı olamadığı için Potterlar'ın onu gönderdiğini düşünmüştü. Şimdi Harry çocuğun onunla tanışmak istediği için bütün bunları kendi başına yaptığını öğreniyordu, açıkçası, bu yalnızca kafasını karıştırmıştı.

Harry, James'le Lily'nin el ele tutuşarak ayağa kalmalarını izledi.

"Senden tek bir itiraz daha duymak istemiyorum Damien! Cezana yarın karar verilecek, şimdi aşağı in." James kapıya gitti ama Harry tarafından durduruldu.

"Ve peki onu tam olarak nasıl cezalandıracaksın? Ne yapacaksın? Onu da iki kat aşağı mı fırlatacaksın!"

James, Harry'e bakakaldı. Lily ve Damien bir Harry'e bir James'e baktı, James'in inkarını bekleyerek. Hiç gelmedi.

"Harry, sana çoktan söyledim. O bir kazaydı. Asla öyle bir şeyi bilerek yapmazdım." diye açıklamaya çalıştı James. Harry, James'in tepkisine yalnızca gözlerini yuvarladı. Ancak Damien çabucak ayağa kalkıp babasıyla yüzleşti.

"Ne! Harry'i iki kat aşağı fırlattın! Neden? Nasıl böyle bir şey yaparsın?"

Harry, Damien'ın öfkesi karşısında afallamıştı. Çocuğun babasıyla öyle konuşmaya cüret edeceğini düşünmemişti. Fakat Damien'ın öfkesi onun arkasından gelip elleri belinde James'e dik dik bakan ateşli kızılın öfkesinin yanında hiçbir şeydi. Harry, James'in ondan hafifçe çekildiğini gördüğünde gülümsemesini bastırmak zorunda kaldı.

"Bundan bana hiç bahsetmedin James. Harry'nin çatışmada yaralandığını söyledin. Nasıl ya da kim tarafından olduğunu söylemedin." dedi Lily kısık ama ölümcül bir sesle.

James tamamen donup kalmış görünüyordu. Belirgin bir şekilde yutkundu, Harry dayanılmaz olmaya başlayan gülme isteğiyle başka tarafa bakmak zorunda kaldı.

"Aslında, o, o çatışmada yaralandı ama, ee, benim tarafımdan kazaraydı. Oh, hadi ama Lils, hiç kimseyi bilerek o şekilde incitmeyeceğimi biliyorsun." James karısına yalvardı.

Lily bir anlığına kocasına baktı ve sonra kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

"Bana ne olduğunu anlat." diye emretti tekrar koltuğa oturarak.

James karısından iki oğluna baktı.

"Şimdi! Sana şimdi mi anlatmamı mı istiyorsun?"

"Evet, şimdi!"

James karısına dönmeden önce Harry ve Damien'a baktı.

"Şu anın ne doğru zaman ne de doğru yer olmadığını düşünmüyor musun?"

Lily ayağa kalkmadan önce James'e bir an daha baktı ve James'in elinden tutarak onu kapıya yönlendirdi. Durdu ve Damien'la konuşmak için arkasını döndü.

"Damy, seni iki dakika içerisinde Weasley'lere geri gitmek üzere aşağıda bekliyorum."

Damien başını salladı ve annesine teşekkürünü göstermek için gülümsedi.

Anne babası gittikten sonra, Damien Harry'e döndü.

"Onun için teşekkürler, Harry." dedi aptal bir kocaman gülümseyişle daha.

Harry ona yine kafası karışmış bir şekilde baktı. Harry, Damien'la geçirdiği şu bir iki saatte karıştığı kadar daha önce hiç kafasının bu kadar karışmış olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

"Ne için teşekkürler?" diye sordu Harry.

"Benim için karşı çıktığın ve dikkatlerini dağıttığın için." Damien gülümsedi ve yaklaşarak fısıltıya yakın bir sesle sordu.

"Sana gerçekten öyle bir şey yapmadı, değil mi?"

Harry, Damien'ın bahsettiği kişinin 'James' olduğunu ve 'öyle bir şey yapmadı' dediğinin de 'iki kat aşağı fırlatılmak' olduğunu çıkarttı.

Harry sırıttı ve Damien'a yaklaştı.

"Tabii ki yaptı." diye cevapladı.

Damien şoka uğramış göründü ve gerçekten babasının abisinin canını o şekilde yakma fikrine istemsizce titredi. Damien ve Harry, Lily'nin yüksek sesle bağırışıyla etraflarına döndüler.

"NE YAPTIN! ...DÖRT! DÖRT KİŞİYDİNİZ?...ÖLEBİLİRDİ!"

Harry, James'in halini düşünerek gülümsedi. Damien dönerek merakla Harry'e baktı.

Harry hemen gülümseyi bırakarak Damien'a dik dik baktı.

"Eee, ne bekliyorsun? Çık dışarı!"

Damien ona yalnızca gülümsedi, yerden görünmezlik pelerinini aldı ve kapıya yöneldi. Kapıda durup Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Sanırım seni yarın görürüm, tekrar teşekkürler, Harry."

"Dinle ufaklık, kimse için karşı çıkmadım. Birşey söylememin tek sebebi Potterlar'ı sinir etmek ve şu an biz konuşurken olan kavgaya neden olmaktı, o yüzden kafanda garip fikirler olmasın." diye yapıştırdı Harry.

Damien'ın gülümsemesi hafifçe düştü, sonra tekrar düzeldi. Harry'e göz kırptı ve konuştu.

"Elbette Harry, sen ne dersen."

Damien bunu söyleyerek gıcık olmuş bir Harry'i Hogwarts için toplanmaya bıraktı.

xxx


	17. Hogwarts'a Hoşgeldiniz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Double, double, toil and trouble.  
> Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
> Double, double, toil and trouble.  
> Something wicked this way comes!'
> 
> Hogwarts'a hoşgeldiniz; bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle...

17\. Bölüm- Hogwarts'a Hoşgeldiniz

Harry şömineden dışarıya adımını attı ve kendini, Profesör Dumbledore'un ofisinde buldu. Arkasındaki alevler birkez daha yeşile döndü ve James de ona katıldı. Harry onun gelişini fark ettiğini belirtmek için arkasına dönmedi. Harry, Hogwarts'a trenle gelmesine izin verilmediği için mutsuzdu. Hogwarts Express'inde olmamaktan pişmanlık duyduğundan değil, hayır, tren Harry'nin son kaçış umudu olduğu için mutsuzdu. Ona Hogwarts'a trenle gitmeyeceği daha bu sabah söylenmişti. Uçuç tozuyla, direkt olarak Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine gidecekti.

Harry cüppesindeki külleri silkti ve etrafta gözlerini gezdirdi. Ofisin dekorasyonuna ilgi göstermediğini göstermek için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyordu, ancak bu oldukça zordu, buna benzer birşey daha önce hiç görmemişti. Harry daha önceki Okul Müdürlerine ait birçok portreye baktı. Çoğu uyuyormuş taklidi yapıyordu, saat ancak akşam 7 olmasına rağmen. Harry, Okul Müdürü'nün masasına birçok çeşit şekerlemeyle beraber yayılmış garip aletleri inceledi. 'Yüzelli yaşında falan olmalı ve hala şekerleme yiyor' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine.

"Aslında, Harry, yalnızca yüzkırkyedi yaşındayım." diye geldi Harry'nin arkasından bir ses.

Harry arkasını dönüp baktığında koyu mavi cüppesi ve aynı renk şapkasıyla duran Albus Dumbledore'u gördü. Bir anlığına donup kaldı. 'O nasıl....Zihnefend yapabiliyor olmalı!' Harry anında zihin kalkanlarını yükseltti. Zihinbend'de çok iyi değildi, ama elinden gelenin en iyisini yaptı. Dumbledore'un düşüncelerini okuyabilecek olması Harry'i inanılmaz rahatsız etmişti.

Dumbledore Harry'e gülümsedi ve sakince masasına yürüdü. Sandalyesine oturarak James ve Harry'e de oturmalarını işaret etti. Harry isteksizce oturdu ve kasten Okul Müdürü'nden uzağa baktı. Dumbledore öne eğilerek limon şerbeti kâsesini alıp Harry'e önerdi. Kuzguni saçlı çocuktan aldığı iğrenme ifadesi Dumbledore'u neredeyse güldürdü. Kendi kendine kıkırdayarak sandalyesine yaslandı.

"Ee Harry, umarım Hogwarts Express'ine binmediğin için hayalkırıklığına uğramadın. Eminim gelecek sene trenle gelebilirsin. Gerçekten de her büyücü ve cadının tatması gereken bir zevk."

Harry onu tamamen bilmezlikten gelerek pencereden dışarıya baktı. Kalenin devasa arazisini, muhteşem gölü ve Yasak Orman'a gidiyor olması gereken karanlık araziyi görebiliyordu. Draco, o orman hakkında, uğradığı şiddetli Hipogrif saldırısı da dâhil olmak üzere ona birçok hikâye anlatmıştı.

Harry içinde olduğu moda rağmen gülümsedi. Harry, okula getirildiği ve burada bir tutsak olarak tutulduğu için çok kızgındı. Ancak küçük bir parçası da Hogwarts'da olmaktan dolayı gerçekten heyecanlıydı. Yıllarca okulla ilgili duyduğu hikayelerden sonra, Harry her zaman okulun nasıl olduğunu hayal etmişti, ne de olsa kendi babası, Lord Voldemort, bu okulda okumuştu. Harry böyle hissettiği için kendinden nefret etti. Burada olduğu için mutlu ya da heyecanlı olmamalıydı, Hogwarts'ın onu etkilemesine izin vermeyeceğine kendine yemin etti.

Dumbledore, Harry'nin dudaklarına yayılan ufak gülümsemeyi görerek gurur duydu. Hogwarts gerçekten oraya gelen herkese mutluluk veriyordu. Ancak Harry duygularını saklamakta hızlı davranarak dönüp Okul Müdürü'ne gözünü dikti.

"Eminim sana karşı konulan şartları anlayacaksın. Okuldaki kurallara herkes gibi uyacaksın. Geçmişini hiçbir öğrenciye açıklamayacak ve eğer herhangi bir öğretmene ya da öğrenciye sorun çıkartırsan ona göre cezalandırılacaksın."

Harry cezalar lafının üzerine anında parladı. Sandalyesinden kalkarak yüzü Okul Müdürü'nden birkaç santim uzak olabilsin diye masaya yaslandı.

"Cezalar? Hiç sanmıyorum! Canım ne isterse onu yapacağım. Herkese istediğim gibi davranacağım, bana karşı yapabileceğin fazla birşey yok ve bunu sen de biliyorsun!" diye tısladı Harry Dumbledore'a.

James anında ayaklanarak Harry'nin Dumbledore'a saldırması halinde çekmek için asasını çıkarmaya hazırlandı. Ancak Harry parlamasından sonra yalnızca geri oturarak Okul Müdürü'ne düşmanca bakmaya devam etti.

Dumbledore, Harry'nin sözlerinden hiç de etkilenmiş görünmedi ve hiç bölünmemişcesine konuşmasına devam etti.

"Sana verilmiş bütün derslere gireceksin ve sınıf arkadaşlarınla beraber bir yatakhane paylaşacaksın."

Harry bir kez daha öfkeyle parladı.

"Paylaşacağım? Oh hiç sanmıyorum. Ben hiçbir şey paylaşmam, Dumbledore." Harry, James de Harry'nin paylaşmasına itiraz ettiğinde fazlasıyla şaşırdı.

"Dumbledore, bence bu iyi bir fikir değil. Harry'nin kalmak için başka bir yeri olmalı, yalnız olabileceği bir yer." James kafasındakini dile getirmekten oldukça rahatsızdı zaten.

James, Harry'nin öbür öğrencileri altına soktuğu tehlikeden dolayı onun paylaşmasını istemiyordu. Jame,s Dumbledore'un neden böyle bir risk almayı istediğini anlamamıştı. Ancak Dumbledore, James ve Harry yalnızca gülümsedi.

"James sana her şeyin iyi olacağının güvencesini veriyorum, şimdi bence Büyük Şölen'in vakti geldi, o yüzden lütfen ikiniz de Büyük Salon'da bana katılın."

Dumbledore sandalyesinden kalkarken James de ayaklandı. Hala Harry'nin diğer çocuklarla beraber bir yatakhane paylaşması konusundan pek emin değildi ama bu konuda birşey yapacak bir pozisyonda değildi. Ancak Harry yerinde oturmaya devam etti ve tepesinde duran iki kişiye baktı.

"Harry, lütfen bizimle gel." dedi Dumbledore yumuşakça, çocuğa.

Harry ayağa kalkarak Okul Müdürü'ne döndü, yüzünde nefret açıkça belli oluyordu.

"Aç değilim, o yüzden eğer bana hapishane hücremin neresi olduğunu gösterirseniz, ben oraya gideceğim."

James, Harry'e baktı ve öfkesinin yükseldiğini hissetti. 'Neden her şeyi zorlaştırmak zorunda' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

"Harry, bütün gün doğru dürüst hiçbir şey yemedin, bence odaya çekilmeden önce en azından biraz akşam yemeği yemelisin." demeye çalıştı James, inatçı çocuğa.

"Senin ne düşündüğün umurumda değil Potter, bana yalnızca lanet olası odayı göster!"

James kendini durduramadan önce o da bağırdı.

"İyi! Eğer bu şekilde davranacaksan, aynı şımarık bir çocuk gibi, o zaman biz de sana aynen öyle davranacağız!"

James, Dumbledore'a döndü.

"Onu nereye yerleştiriyorsun?" diye sordu ateşle.

"Neresi olabilir? Gryffindor tabii ki." Dumbledore gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Harry birdenbire ayağa kalktı. Harry, Draco'nun anlattığı deli ve yaşlı seçmen şapka tarafından yerleştirileceğine emindi. Daha da fazlası Slytherin'e yerleştirileceğine emindi. Özellikle de Slytherin'in varisi olduğu düşünülürse, ancak bu mantıklı olurdu.

"Ne? Beni Gryffindor'a mı koyacaksın! Benim kadar sen de oraya ait olmadığımı biliyorsun." Harry bağırdı Dumbledore'a.

"Hayır, Harry, Gryffindor senin gerçek soyun, asıl oraya aitsin." diye cevapladı Dumbledore sakince.

"Ben Slytherin'in varisiyim, Slytherin'de olmalıyım." Harry fazla öfkeden dolayı konuşmakta zorlanıyordu.

"Sen ayrıca Gryffindor'un varisisin ve kulağa çocuksu geldiğim için beni mazur gör ama Slytherin'den önce Gryffindor'un varisiydin." Dumbledore şimdi kesinlikle Harry'e büyüklük taslıyordu.

Harry kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak yalnızca Dumbledore'a gözlerini dikti. Okul Müdürü etrafında dönerek James'e Gryffindor ortak salonuna girebilmek için gerekli olan parolayı verdi ve James'e hangi yatakhanenin Harry'ninki olduğunu söyledi.

Harry iki adamı da bilmezlikten gelerek kapıya doğru yürüdü. Kapıya ulaştığında etrafında döndü ve o günlüğüne Dumbledore'a son kez seslendi.

"Beni hangi cehenneme yerleştirirsen yerleştir Dumbledore, ben yine de baştan ayağa Slytherin olacağım."

Dumbledore yalnızca gülümsedi ve cevapladı.

"İyi geceler Harry."

James anında Harry'nin yanına gelerek onu Okul Müdürü'nün ofisinden dışarıya Gryffindor ortak salonuna yönlendirdi. Harry sessizce yürüdü ve etrafını inceleme zahmetine dahi girmedi. Şu an etrafına bakmak için fazla sinirliydi. 'O yaşlı aptal beni nasıl Gryffindor'a koyar, bu bana yapabileceği en kötü şeydi!' diye düşündü Harry. Çok uzun sürmeden Harry kendini acayip şişman ve berbat pembe, fırfırlı bir elbise giyen bir kadın portresinin önünde buldu.

Harry portreden tiksinmiş görünerek burnunu buruşturdu. 'Merlin portreleri bile çok adi duruyor, Slytherin'inki bundan çok daha iyi olmalı'.

James parolayı verdi, 'wimmblemodia' ve portre açılıp da ortaya çıkan delikten içeri adımını attı. Harry, kırmızı ve altın rengiyle yıkanmış bir odaya girdi. Harry, kocaman şöminesi, rahat görünümlü sandalyeler ve koltuklarıyla komforlu gözüken odaya baktı. Gryffindor'a ait olan hiçbir şeye iltifat etmek istemeyerek, James'e dönerken yüzünü iğrenme dolu bir ifadeyle gizledi.

James ortak salona keyifle baktı.

"Tanrım, burayı nasıl özlemişim." diye mırıldandı sessizce. James, Harry'nin onu duymasına çalışmamıştı ama Harry duymuştu. 'Şimdi Gryffindor'dan nefret etmek için bir sebebim daha var.' diye düşündü Harry, sarmal merdivenlere yönelirken. Eğer Potter Gryffindor'da ise o zaman burası kesinlikle Harry'nin dışında kalmak istediği binaydı. Erkeklerin yatakhanesine girdi ve en yakındaki odaya yönlendirildiğini gördü.

Harry odaya girdi, beş tane dört direkli karyola ile beş tane gardırobun olduğu geniş bir oda buldu karşısında. Harry'nin sandığı odaya getirilmişti ve şu an pencere dibindeki yatağın yanında duruyordu. Harry, James'le konuşmak için arkasını döndü.

"Burası! Burada kalmak zorundayım. Bu oda küçücük ve ben burayı dört ayrı çocukla paylaşacağım! Bana ne yapmaya çalışıyorsunuz?"

James ondan kaçan kahkahayı tutamadı. Harry, James'i tehlikeli bir şekilde gözlerken bir ton daha koyu morardı.

"Üzgünüm, Harry tutamadım. Bak, oda küçücük değil ve sen de burada yalnızca uyuyacaksın. Çoğunlukla derslere giriyor ve ne kadar boş zamanın varsa da ortak salonda oturuyor olacaksın."

James, Harry'nin öfke nöbetini oldukça eğlenceli buluyordu. Bir anlığına Harry, paylaşmaktan ve başkalarının onun yerini kaplamasından şikayet eden normal bir çocuk gibi görünmüştü. James kızgın çocuğa gülümsedi.

"Harry akşam yemeği istemediğine emin misin? Gerçekten de bir şeyler yemen gerek." James Harry'e uzanmaya can atıyordu. Çocuk böyle somurturken inanılmaz şirin görünüyordu. Dağınık siyah saçları Harry'nin gözlerinden çekip o mükemmel zümrüt yeşili gözlere bakmak istiyordu. James, Harry'e o bebekken yaptığı gibi sarılmak istiyordu.

James, Harry'nin öyle birşey yaparsa ancak kızacağını biliyordu, bu yüzden de Harry'nin omzuna rahatlatıcı bir şekilde elini koymaya karar verdi. Harry anında James'den geri çekildi ve ona ulaşabileceği uzaklıktan kaçtı.

James iç geçirerek kapıya doğru yürüdü. Kapıda son bir kez döndü ve Harry'nin sandığını açarak içinde bir şeyler arandığını gördü. James sessizce iyi geceler diledi ve Harry'i yatakhane odasında bıraktı.

Harry iyi geceler dileğini duydu ama aynı Potterlar'ın varlığını bilmezden geldiği gibi onu da duymazdan geldi. Yüksek sesle iç geçirerek Potterlar'ın ona verdiği pijamaları çıkarttı. Şimdilik Potterlar ona ne verirlerse kabul etmekten başka seçeneği yoktu. Lily, Diagon Yolu'na Harry'nin okul ihtiyaçlarını almaya gittiğinde alışveriş de yapmıştı. Harry mavi çizgili pijamalara baktı ve yeniden tiksinmiş göründü. 'Başka alternatifin yok Harry, o yüzden bırak gitsin' diye düşündü kendi kendine. Çabucak üstünü değiştirdi ve dört direkli karyolasına girdi. Yatağın etrafındaki perdeleri çekerek uyumaya çalıştı. Harry, Gryffindor'a zorlandığı için fazla zavallı hissetmemeye çalıştı. Slytherin'e yerleştirilmeyi beklemişti. En azından yanında Draco olurdu.

Harry yüzlerce çocukla karşılaşacağı için endişeliydi. Harry'nin büyük şöleni atlamasının bir sebebi de buydu. Ne kadar geç olursa o kadar iyiydi. Harry, Gryffindor'a konulduğu için çok kızgındı. Babası, Harry ne zaman özellikle aptalca birşey yapsa onunla 'Harry, savaşma stilin çok Gryffindor' ya da 'bu yaptığın çok Gryffindorca birşeydi' gibi laflarla dalga geçerdi. Harry, Potterlar'dan gelen Gryffindor kökeninden haberdardı ama bu Harry'nin daha kolay kabul etmesini sağlamıyordu. Harry tamamiyle saf bir Slytherin olmak istemişti, ve babası ona hep öbür kökeninden bahsederek şakayla onu sinir ederdi.

Harry karnının açlıktan guruldadığını hissetti. Rahatlayıp uyuyabilmek için yan tarafına döndü. Aç karnına uzun süre uyuyabilmenin zor olduğunu deneyimlerinden biliyordu. Ancak gururu yiyecek istemesine engel oluyordu. 'Gryffindor gururuma lanet olsun!' diye düşündü Harry, uyku sonunda gelip onu sarmalarken.

xxx

Ron, Neville, Dean ve Seamus yatakhanelerine yöneldiler. Ron yukarıya çıkan çocuklar içerisinde en uyanık olanıydı. Şölenden önce Profesör Dumbledore tarafından yatakhanelerindeki beşinci üyeden bahsedilmişti. Ron sessizce küfretti. Profesör Dumbledore ona herkesin Harry'e karşı iyi olduğundan ve kimsenin Harry'nin geçmişinden haberdar olmayışından emin olmasını söylemişti. Ron mucizeden aşağı birşeyin bunun mümkün olmasını sağlayabileceğini düşünmüyordu ama Dumbledore'a yalnızca gülümsemiş ve başını sallamıştı. Ancak sonradan Hermione'ye açılmıştı. 'Kafayı yemiş kesinlikle' diye fısıldamıştı Ron, çalı gibi saçları olan kıza, birinci sınıfları yatakhanelerine götürürken. Hermione onu anında susturmuş ve eğer Profesör Dumbledore'un Harry'e bu kadar inancı varsa o zaman herkesin buna saygı gösterip yaşamış en güçlü ve bilge büyücülerden birini dinlemesi gerektiğini söylemişti. Ron bundan sonra ancak Hermione'yle tartışmanın yarın Biçim Değiştirme'de kendi notlarını tutmasına sebep olacağını bilerek çenesini kapatmıştı.

Dört çocuk odaya girdiler ve beşinci yataktaki perdelerin çekilmiş olduğunu gördüler. Birbirlerine merakla baktılar. Ron yurtdışındaki okullardan birinden gelen değişim öğrencisinden birazcık bahsetmişti. Damien'ın güvenlik sebeplerinden ötürü ufakken yurtdışına götürülmüş olan abisi olduğundan bahsetmişti. 'Bir yere kadar doğru' diye düşündü kızıl çocuk kendi kendine. Harry yurtdışında yaşamış olmayabilirdi ama kendi yaşıtlarından tamamen farklı bir dünyada yaşamıştı. Çocuklar yatmak için hazırlanırken birbirleriyle fısıldaştılar.

"Bir göz atsak mı?"

"Hayır uyanır ve büyük olasılık onu gözetlediğimiz için kızar."

"Aah, hadi ama, yalnızca bir göz atalım. Nasıl göründüğünü görmek istiyorum."

Ron üç çocuğun arasındaki sessiz tartışmayı duydu. O da Harry'nin nasıl göründüğünü merak ediyordu. Damien dün gece Kovuk'a vardığında Harry hakkında anlatabildiği her şeyi anlatmıştı. Damien, Harry'nin babasının karbon kopyası olduğunu söylemişti. Ron merakın onu ele geçirdiğini hissetti. Potansiyel tehlikeyi bilmezden gelerek, Ron yataktan kalkıp diğer üç çocuğa katıldı. Becerebildiği kadar yavaş ve sessizce Ron, uyuyan çocuğu çevreleyen perdeleri çekti. Oda karanlıktı ama dışarıdan yansıyan ay ışığı ihtiyaçlarını görüyordu. Ron ve diğer üç çocuk sırtı onlara dönük olduğundan çocuğun yüzünü göremiyorlardı. Çocuklar geriye çekilemeden önce bir ses onları yerlerinde zıplattı.

"Eğer siz millet gözlerinizi kaybetmek istemiyorsanız bana bakmayı bıraksanız iyi olur."

Dört çocuğun konuşanın Harry olduğunu fark etmeleri birkaç saniyelerini aldı. Çocuk onlara bakmak için dönmemişti bile, ama onlara sırtı dönük olarak konuşmuştu. Ron aceleyle 'Pardon' diye mırıldanarak perdeleri tekrar kapattı. O ve diğer çocuklar yataklarına yatmadan önce birbirlerine kaygıyla baktılar.

Harry bir çocuğun diğerine fısıldadığını duydu, 'Merlin, biraz agresif görünüyor'. Harry gülümsedi 'Hiçbir fikrin yok.' diye düşündü kendi kendine, tekrar uykuya dalarken.

xxx

Harry bir sonraki sabah etrafında duyduğu seslere uyandı. Nerede olduğunu hatırlaması bir anını aldı. Dün gece aslında oldukça iyi uyumuştu. Yakalanışından beri pek de yapamadığı gibi... Harry kalkıp yatağının etrafındaki perdeleri açtığında odadaki çoğu çocuğun kalkmış ve uykulu bir şekilde giyiniyor olduğunu gördü. Harry'nin midesi odayı bu çocuklarla paylaşma düşüncesiyle takla attı. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Henüz kimse onu farketmemişti. Sandığından okul cüppelerini çıkarmaya başladı ve üstünü değiştirmek için banyoya gitmeye karar verdi. O tarafa yürümek için döndüğünde kızıl saçlı bir çocukla burun buruna geldi. Harry'nin onun kim olduğunu tahmin etmesine bile gerek yoktu. En iyi arkadaşı Draco'dan Weasley çocukları hakkında yeterince şey duymuştu. Önündekinin en genç Weasley, Ronald olması gerektiğini düşündü, en genç Weasley oğlanının o ve Draco'yla yaşıt olduğunu biliyordu.

Kızıl saçlı çocuğun yüzünden geçen rahatsızlık ifadesini gördüğünde Harry sırıttı. Ron, Harry'nin gözlerine bile bakamıyordu. Harry, Ron'un Dumbledore'un onun geçmişinden haberdar ettiği birkaç öğrenciden biri olduğunu tahmin etti. Ron, Harry'e bir adım daha yaklaşırken sesini bulabilmiş gibiydi. Sessizce titremesinin durmasını dileyerek elini uzattı.

"Ronald Weasley" diye tanıttı kendini Harry'e, öyle ya da böyle sağlam bir sesle. Harry çocuğun uzattığı eli görmezden gelerek önünde duran yüzüne bakmaya devam etti. Ron biraz utançla, biraz da kızgınlıkla elini indirdi. Ron'un arkadaşça davranmak için ilk adımı atıyor olmasının tek sebebi Damien'dı. Ayrıca, eğer Harry yatakhanelerinde kalacaksa en azından Kim-Olduğunu-Bilir-Sen'in evlat edindiği çocuğa arkadaşça davranmayı denemesi gerektiğini düşünmüştü.

Ron, Harry'nin James Potter'la olan aşırı benzerliği karşısında afallamıştı. Birkaç benzerlik benklemişti ama yine de bu şok ediciydi. Harry'nin verdiği soğuk bakışlar olmasa, Ron, James Potter'ın on altı yaşındaki vücuduyla karşısında durduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Bu, Sirius ve James'in birbirlerine yaptığı şakalar, bilmeden tüketilmiş bir yaşlandırma iksiriyle sonuçlanabileceğinden gayet de inanılır birşey olurdu. Ancak mükemmel yeşil gözler Ron'un kahverengi olanlarına dikiliyken, Ron'un vücudunda ürpermeler yaratıyordu ve bu James'in denese bile kesinlikle becerebileceği birşey değildi.

Harry, Ron'un yüzünden geçen utanç ve kızgınlığa bir kez daha sırıttı. 'Draco haklı, geri zekalı duygularını hiç saklayamıyor' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Diğer çocuklar Ron'un yeni çocukla konuştuğunu görmüşlerdi ama kendilerini tanıtmak için fazla uykuluydular.

"Bak, dün gece yüzünden rahatsızsan, o zaman özür dilerim. Sana gizlice bakmamalıydık, yalnızca seni merak ediyorduk, o kadar." dedi Ron sessizce.

Harry, Ron'a doğru bir adım attı ve sadece Ron'un ona duyabilmesi için sessizce fısıldadı.

"Merak insanı öldürebilir, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Ron birazcık solgunlaşarak Harry'e korkuyla baktı. Anında onunla arkadaş olma fikirlerini uzaklaştırdı. 'Dumbledore Harry hakkında yanılıyor, Harry'nin normal olmasına ya da herhangi bir kefaret şansının olmasına bile imkan yok' diye düşündü Ron kapıya doğru giderken. Ron'a göre o Harry'le arkadaş olmayı denemiş ama başarısız olmuştu. Bu onun için sorun değildi.

Harry, korkulu altıncı sınıfın neredeyse kapıya koştuğunu ve ona dönüp birkez bile bakmadan dışarı çıktığını gördü. Harry tekrar kendine gülümsedi; 'bu fazla kolay, eğer böyle şeylerle korkuyorlarsa, yapmayı planladığım şeylere ne tepki gösterecekler kimbilir' Harry dün geceyi nasıl Hogwarts'ı herkese, belki Slytherin'ler hariç, cehenneme çevireceğini düşünerek geçirmişti.

Harry tekrar banyoya yöneldi ama başka bir çocuk daha yanına geldiğinde durmak zorunda kaldı. Bu çocuk da elini uzatarak kendini tanıttı. Ancak Harry, çocuğun yuvarlak yüzüne ve kocaman gözlerine bakarken deli gibi çarpan kalbinden çocuğu duymadı. Harry nefes almaya çalışırken etrafındaki havanın yok olduğunu hissetti. Neville Longbottom'a bakarken sessizce Dumbledore'a küfretti. O yaşlı manipülatif aptal Harry'nin onun anne babasına ne yaptığını gayet iyi bilerek onu Neville Longbottom'la aynı odaya koymuştu. Neville gülümsedi ve tekrar kendini tanıttı.

"Selam, sen Harry Potter olmalısın, ben Neville Longbottom."

Harry daha fazla dayanamayarak Neville'in etrafından aceleyle dolaştı ve kimse onu durdurmadan önce kapıdan içeri daldı. Neville, Harry'in koştuğu açık kapıya bakakaldı. "Garip bir çocuk." diye mırıldandı kendi kendine.

Harry öfkesinin içinde tekrar tırmandığını hissetti. Çabucak erkekler banyosunu bularak içeri koştu, arkasından kapıyı kilitledi. Harry duvara yaslandı ve kalbini normal bir düzeye yatıştırmaya çalıştı. 'Dumbledore bunu nasıl yapar?' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Sonra cevabı birden bulduğunda sakinleşti. 'Olanlar yüzünden benim suçlu hissetmemi istiyor!' Harry öfkesinin tekrar kabardığını hissetti. 'Dumbledore'un kazanmasına izin verme' dedi kendine. Zihnine kendine gelmesini emrederek lavaboya yürüdü. Yüzüne biraz su çarptı ve tekrar sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

Eğer Harry burada hayatta kalmak istiyorsa, duygularını kontrol altına almak zorundaydı. Harry yıkandı, sonra çabucak gece kıyafetlerini çıkarıp okul cüppelerini giydi. Kendine aynada baktı.

"Aptal gibi görünüyorum!" dedi yüksek sesle ve boş yere karmakarışık saçlarını düzeltmeye çalıştı.

"Bir kez olsun, düzgün duramaz mısın?" diye sordu dağınık saçlarına, inatçı saçı yatıştırmayı denerken. Sorusuna cevap verirmişcesine Harry'nin yatıştırmayı becerdiği saç geri fırladı.

"Harika" diye tısladı Harry.

Herkesin 'yeni çocuğa' gözlerini dikecek olması o bir salak gibi gözükmeden de yeterince kötüydü.

Harry siyah cüppelerine, ejderha derisi botlarına, zırhına ve hepsinden de öte gümüş maskesine özlem duydu. Potter'ın Harry'e maskesini vermeyişine kızgındı. Potter, Harry'nin artık saklanmasına gerek olmadığını söyleyerek maskeyi yakmıştı. Harry, sanki bir parçası yok edilmiş gibi hissetmişti. Harry o maskeyi yıllardır yabancıların önünde takmıştı. Eğer hiç yüzünü saklaması gereken bir zaman varsa o zamanın şimdi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Harry kapının dışında onları içeri almasını bağıran birçok ses duyduğundan yavaşça kendini kapıya doğru itti. Harry kapıyı açtı ve James'le yüz yüze geldi. Harry'i hızla geçerek banyoya giren birkaç öğrenci de vardı. James okul cüppelerinin içindeki Harry'e baktı. James, kuzguni saçlı çocuğun yeni görüntüsüne gülümsemeden edemedi. Harry banyodan çıktı ve James'le beraber yürümeye başladı. James, ortak salona varana kadar Harry'le konuşmadı.

"Ee Harry. Hogwarts'daki ilk gecen nasıldı?"

Harry yürümeye devam etti ve James'e bakmadı. James tekrar denedi.

"O okul cüppelerinin içinde bayağı iyi gözüküyorsun, neredeyse normal bir çocuk gibi görünüyorsun diyebilirim."

Harry yürümeyi durdurarak dönüp James'e baktı, yeşil gözbebeklerindeki öfke apaçıktı. Harry kollarını göğsünde çapraz yaparak ölümcül sessizlikte bir sesle konuştu.

"Benimle şakalaşmaya uğraşma Potter! Senin espri anlayışın için bir şey diyemeyeceğim ama eğer kontol edemezsen, senin için kesinlikle rahatsızlık oluşturacak."

James, Harry'e yalnızca gülümsedi. James, Harry'le uğraşmanın tek yolunun ona öfke nöbeti geçiren normal bir ergenmiş gibi davranmak olduğunu fark etmişti. Harry'e kızmanın işe yaramayacağını ve Harry'nin sözlerine üzülmenin de yardımcı olmayacağını biliyordu.

"Hadi ama Harry, ben ciddiydim. Okuldaki ilk günün olduğu düşünülürse oldukça iyi görünüyorsun." James, Harry'nin ona kötü kötü bakarken yüzünden geçen utanç ifadesine gülmemek için kendini tutmak zorunda kaldı.

"Demek istediğim ben ilk günümü hatırlıyorum da, senden çok daha kötüydüm. En başta, aklına gelebilecek en berbat gözlüklerim vardı. Devasaydılar!" James, Harry'e daha yakından bakarak duraksadı.

"Sana daha önce sormak istedim Harry, ee, sen...sen gözlük takmıyorsun?"

"Voaa gözlem yeteneğin beni şaşırtmayı bırakmıyor, söylesene, her zaman apaçık ortada olan şeyleri fark etmede bu kadar iyi miydin?" diye sordu Harry, her kelimesinden alaycılık damlıyordu.

James utanarak kızardı.

"Sormak istediğim bir büyü mü yoksa hiç gözlük takma ihtiyacı duymadın mı?"

Harry'nin alaycı ifadesi yok oldu ve yakışıklı yüzünü pür iğrenme dolu bir ifade kapladı.

"Gerçekten inanılmazsın, biliyorsun değil mi?" Harry, dönüp kasten portre kapıya yönelmeden önce James'e tısladı. James ona yetişti.

"Harry, sorun ne? Sana sadece basit bir soru sordum."

Harry yürümeyi durdurdu ve birdenbire arkasını döndü, bu şekilde o ve James'in yüzleri birkaç santim uzakta duruyordu. James, Harry'nin gözlerinde yanan öfkeyi gördü. O mükemmel yeşil gözlerde başka bir duygu daha gizlenmişti. James emin değildi ama o nefret ve öfkenin içerisinde biraz da incinme görebildiğini düşündü.

"Bilmek mi istiyorsun Potter, peki sana söyleyeyim! Babam zayıf görüşümü düzeltti. Şimdi görüşüm için herhangi bir şeye ihtiyaç duymuyorum. Babam benim için mükemmelleştirdi!" Harry, James'in onu soktuğu kızgınlık yüzünden hızlıca nefes alıyordu.

James tamamen sersemlemişti. Neden Harry sorusuna böyle tepki göstermişti? James, Harry'nin Voldemort'a 'baba' deyişine üzülmemeye çalıştı. Ancak incinme James'in yüzünden belli olmuş olacak ki Harry zafer dolu sırıttı ve dönüp James, Harry'nin sözlerinden iyileşmeden önce ortak salondan dışarıya hızla koştu.

xxx

Ginny kahvaltıya geç kalmıştı. Neden Ginny'nin kütüphaneye derslerden sonra gitmediği kendi idrakından öteydi. 'Belki herkes haklıdır, onunla takıntılı haldeyim!' diye düşündü kahvaltı için Büyük Salon'a hızla giderken. Eğer geç kalırsa zaman çizelgelerinin verilmesini kaçırırdı ve sonra da Profesör McGonagall'a neden orada olmadığını açıklamak zorunda kalırdı. Ginny oldukça erken kalkmış, ve gizemli kurtarıcısını aramaya devam etmekten başka yapacak daha iyi bir şey bulamamıştı. Ginny onun hakkında okul kütüphanelerinde herhangi bir bilgi bulabilme umudunu kaybetmeye başlıyordu. Ginny kendi düşüncelerine o kadar dalmıştı ki kuzguni saçlı bir çocuğun merdivenlerden hızla indiğini görmedi. İki genç birbirlerine şiddetle çarptılar ve yere düştüler.

Ginny anında kalkıp oturarak onun geldiğini görmeyecek kadar kör olan her kimse ona hakaret etmek için ağzını açtı. Ancak gözleri mükemmel bir yeşil olanlarla buluştuğunda sözleri boğazında tıkandı. Ginny ancak ana koridorun yerinde oturup önündeki dağınık saçlı çocuğa bakakaldı. Hayret verici yeşil gözleri aynı onun gizemli kurtarıcısınınkiler gibi parlıyorlardı.

Harry önünde oturan kızıl saçlı kıza baktı. Harry onu anında tanıdı ama yüzündeki nötr ifadeyi korudu. Kızın onu tanımasını istemiyordu, tanıyacağından değildi zaten, o gece onun yüzünü görmemişti. 'Büyük olasılık olayı hatırlamıyordur bile' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Harry her zaman çoğu insanın bu şekilde bencil olduğunu düşünmüştü.

Harry kendini yerden kaldırdı ve kızın ona gözlerini dikmiş olduğunu fark etti. Ginny çocuğun ayağa kalktığını gördüğünde sersemliğinden kurtuldu. O da ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama dizi harekete itiraz ettiğinde acıyla nefesi kesildi. Sözler Harry'i, o kendini yakalayamadan önce terk etti.

"İyi misin?"

Ginny çocuğun sesini duyduğunda donup kaldı. Buna benzer bir sesi, hatta aynen bu kelimeleri düşünerek çok vakit harcamıştı. Ginny kalbinin içeride deli gibi attığını hissetti. 'Bu o! Öyle olmak zorunda, gözler, ses, bu o olmak zorunda' Ginny heyecanla dolduğunu hissetti. Bacağındaki acıyı bilmezden gelerek çabucak ayağa kalktı.

"Ee, evet, ben-ben iyiyim." Ginny, sesinin titremesinin durmasını diledi.

"Üzgünüm onun için, nereye gittiğime bakmıyordum." Ginny devam etti. 'Harika, şimdi benim nereye gittiğini bile göremeyen dikkatsiz bir salak olduğumu düşünecek' Ginny kendi kendine kızdı.

"Hayır, sorun değil ben de nereye gittiğime bakmıyordum, sen iyisin ama değil mi?" Harry, kızın dikleşmeye çalışırken bir anlığına acıyla ürperdiğini gördüğü için sordu.

Ginny şimdi arayışının bittiğine ikna olmuştu. O mükemmel yeşil gözler! Onlar kesinlikle ona o çatıdan düştüğünde endişeyle bakanlarla aynıydılar. Ginny neredeyse histerikleşecekti, sonunda onu bulmuştu, ama o neden onu tanımamıştı?

"Üzgünüm ama seni bir yerden tanıyor muyum?" demeye başladı Ginny, nereden tanıdığını gayet iyi bilerek. Harry tepki veremeden önce merdivenlerden bir bağırış geldi.

"Harry! Nereye gittiğini düşünüyorsun?"

Ginny döndüğünde James Potter'ın merdivenlerden, Büyük Salon'a hızlıca giden öğrencilere çarpmamaya çalışarak indiğini gördü. Tam zamanında geri döndüğünde kuzguni saçlı çocuğun James'e kötü kötü bakışını ve yakışıklı hatlarının birdenbire çok kızgın bir ifadeye büründüğünü gördü.

Ginny'nin bütün herşeyi birleştirmesi birkaç saniyesini aldı, James Potter bu çocuğa biraz önce 'Harry' diye seslenmişti ve bu Karanlık Prens'in adıydı, değil mi. Ginny önünde duran çocuğa baktı. James Potter'a çok benzediğini fark etti ya da Damien'ın ifadesiyle 'babasının tam bir karbon kopyasıydı!'. Kim olduğunu anladığında kanının donduğunu hissetti. O, Harry Potter'dı! Birçok ölümden ve yıkımdan sorumlu olan Karanlık Prens'di. Ginny yanıldığını farkettiğinde tekrar aniden kaybetmiş hissetti. Onun gizemli kurtarıcısı Harry Potter olamazdı. Onun kurtarıcısı onu Harry'nin adamlarından kurtarmıştı.

Ginny, James'in Harry'e yaklaşmasını ve iki Potter'ın yalnızca birbirlerine bakmasını izledi.

"Neden öyle koşup gittin?" sordu James. Harry ancak ona sadece düşmanca baktı ve dikkatini tekrar Ginny'e döndürdü.

Harry, kızın ona karşı olan davranışındaki ani değişimi gördüğüne şaşırmıştı. Bir dakika Harry'e o kadar büyük bir hayranlık ve hayretle bakıyorken, diğer bir dakika ona buz gibi bakışlar atıyordu. 'Ne oluyor acaba' diye merak etti Harry.

"Yani sen Harry Potter'sın?" diye sordu Ginny soğukça, aynı zamanda kendine hayalgücüne kapıldığı için kızarken. Harry'nin James Potter'a olan yakın benzerliğini nasıl fark etmezdi?

"Aslında yalnızca Harry." diye cevapladı kuzguni saçlı çocuk, şimdi ateşli kızıl kızı ilgiyle gözlüyordu.

James, Ginny'i ancak o, Harry'le konuştuğunda fark etti. Başını ona çevirerek hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Günaydın, Ginny."

"Günaydın, Mr Potter." Ginny de James'e gülümsedi.

James iki genç çocuğa baktı ve o geldiğinde ikisinin birbirleriyle konuşmakta olduklarını fark etti.

"Siz...siz birbirinizi tanıyor musunuz?" diye sordu James, bunun mümkün olmadığını bilerek.

Ginny, hala yerde yatan çantasını almak için eğildi. Tekrar dikleşti ve Harry'e birkez daha soğuk bir bakış attı.

"Hayır, yalnızca onun başka biri olduğunu düşünmüştüm, ama besbelli yanılmışım." dedi Ginny, hala başkalarına çok acıya sebep olan çocuğa dik dik bakarak.

Harry, kızın mod değişimleri karşısında afallamıştı. Tepki vermeden önce kızın yüzünü tekrar inceledi.

"Evet, sanırım yanılmışsın, senin gibi birini tanıyor olamam." Harry kıza markalaşmış sırıtmalarından birini verdi.

Ginny onu geçip giderken ona kaşlarını çatmamayı başardı ve sessizce Karanlık Prens'e lanet okurken Büyük Salon'a acele etti. Kahvaltıya geç kalıyordu.

Harry kızın ayrılışını izledi ve bir parça rahatsız olmaya engel olamadı. 'Neden bana karşı çok iyiydi de sonra birden soğuk bakışlar atmaya karar verdi' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

James, Harry'i yakından izliyordu.

"Harry, ortak salonda ne oldu? Neden basit bir soru yüzünden bana o kadar öfkelendin?"

Harry, James'e bakmadı. Onun yerine etrafında dönerek Büyük Salon'a yöneldi.

"Harry..."

"Potter, açım ve bugün benim için hazırladığınız işkenceyi atlatabilmek için yalnızca birazcık doğru düzgün yiyecek istiyorum, tamam mı."

Harry'nin sözleri birkez daha James'in içine oturmuştu. Sabrının onu terk ettiğini hissetti.

"Tamam Harry, ama bana söyler misin nasıl kahvaltıya giden yolu bilmeden birşeyler yemeyi planlıyordun?"

Harry yüzünde kızgın bir ifadeyle dönüp Seherbaz'a baktı ve kahvaltı için Büyük Salon'a giden öğrenci kalabalığını işaret etti.

"Yalnızca öğrencileri takip edecektim. Sen bir Seherbaz değil misin? İnsan bu kadar basit bir şeyin aklına geleceğini düşünür." dedi Harry ve James'in yüzünün kızardığını görerek modunun biraz iyileştiğini hissetti.

James yalnızca başını sallayabildi ve Harry'le beraber Büyük Salon'a yürümeye başladı.

"Bugün uzun bir gün olacak.' diye düşündü James ağırlıkla, Salon'un kapılarını açarken.

xxx


	18. Küçük Kardeş ve Arkadaşlar

18\. Bölüm- Küçük Kardeş ve Arkadaşlar

Harry, Büyük Salon'un girişinde donup kaldı. Binlerce çocuğu oturup muhabbet ederken, mutlulukla kahvaltılarını yaparken ve yaz tatilinden sonra birbirlerini karşılarken gördüğünde kalbi deli gibi attı. Harry hayatında hiç bu kadar çok çocuk görmemişti. Birdenbire dağınık saçlarından ve rahatsız okul cüppesinin daha bir farkında oldu. Olduğu yerde kök salmış gibi durdu.

James, Harry'nin neler hissettiğini anlamaya çalışarak oğlunun yanında durdu. Harry, James'i fark etmedi bile.

"Hadi Harry, Gryffindor masası oradaki." James sağa en yakın olan masayı işaret etti.

Harry masaya doğru yürümeye başladı. Gryffindor masasına yürürken üzerindeki bakışları hissedebiliyordu. Herkesten olabildiğince uzak bir noktaya çabucak oturdu. James Harry'i masada bırakarak öğretmenlerin olduğu masaya, gergin görünen Lily'e katılmaya gitti.

Harry gözlerini kararlı bir şekilde önünde duran boş tabakta tuttu. Etrafındaki öğrencilerin gözlerini diktiğini hissedebiliyordu ve Harry durmalarını diliyordu. Bu onu inanılmaz rahatsız ediyordu. Harry iç geçirerek uzanıp biraz tost aldı ve tembelce yemeye başladı. Bir nedenden ötürü boğazı rahatsızdı. Harry açıkça asla kabul etmezdi ama bu kadar çocuğun etrafında olduğu için gergindi. Harry kolay kolay gerilmezdi. Harry, birçok Ölüm Yiyenle düello etmiş hatta öldürmüştü, Bakanlık ve Yoldaşlık Seherbaz'larıyla olan çatışmalarından bahsetmiyordu bile, ve bir kez olsun gergin hissetmemiş ya da hareketlerinden tereddüt etmemişti. Ama burada çocukların ortasındaydı ve Harry inanılmaz gergin hissediyordu. Harry böyle olmasının tek sebebinin tanıdık olmayan bir durumda oluşundan kaynaklandığını düşündü. Harry bir göreve gönderildiği zaman ondan ne beklenildiğini, ne yapması gerektiğini, nasıl davranması gerektiğini bilirdi. Ancak şu an üzerinde hiçbir kontrolü olmayan bir durumun içindeydi.

Harry kafasını temizlemeye çalışarak iç geçirdi. İlk şey ilkdi. Draco'yu bulması gerekiyordu. Babasına bir mesaj göndermek zorundaydı. Harry diğer masalara kısaca göz attı. Sarışın Slytherin'i ondan en uzak masada oturuyor gördü. İki bina arasındaki düşmanlık binalara ait masaların birbirlerinden olabildiğince uzak yerleştirilmiş olmak zorunda olmalarından açıkça belliydi. Harry, Draco küçük bir grup erkek ve bir kızla konuşurken izledi. Draco, Harry'nin olduğu yöne bakmıyordu. Sarışın çocuk arkadaşlarıyla konuşmakla meşguldü. Harry öyle hissetmiyor olmasına rağmen gülümsedi. 'Draco beni burada gördüğünde ne söyleyecek acaba?' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine.

Harry tam kahvaltısına geri dönmüştü ki önündeki ani hareketlilik Harry'nin başını kaldırmasına sebep oldu. Damien, Harry'nin tam karşısına oturmuştu.

"Günaydın Harry!" dedi Damien neşeli bir sesle.

Harry tepki olarak ona homurdandı.

"Ee, Hogwarts hakkında ne düşünüyorsun? Bayağı havalı sence de değil mi? Hepsini görene kadar bekle bir de, gerçi teknik olarak bu mümkün değil, tamamen büyüklüğünden ötürü, ama göreceğin kısımları seni hayrete sokacak! Bir de Hogwarts arazisi var..." Damien, Harry'nin parmaklarını başının iki yanına koyup şakaklarını ovmaya başladığını görünce durdu.

"Gidip başka birini sinir edemez misin?" dedi Harry genç olana, yorgunlukla.

"Harry, sen burada yenisin. Birinin sana Hogwarts hakkındaki herşeyi anlatması gerek. O kişi neden ben olmayayım?" diye sordu Damien, Harry'e parlak bir gülümsemeyle bakarak.

Harry iç geçirdi ve Damien'ın Hogwarts hakkında konuşurken kendini kaybetmesine izin verdi. Harry onu görmezlikten ya da duymazlıktan gelmenin büyük olasılık işe yaramayacağını biliyordu ama şu an Harry'nin yapabileceği pek de bir şey yoktu. Yarısı yenmiş tostuna baktı. İştahı kaçmıştı. Öğretmenlerin masasına baktı ve James'le Lily'nin onları yakından izlediklerini gördü. Harry kendine gülümsedi. 'Ufak bir Potter işkencesinin zamanı' diye düşündü Harry.

Harry, Damien'a eğildi ve ona yaklaşmasını işaret etti. Damien konuşmayı durdurarak Harry'nin söylemek istediğini duymak için merakla eğildi.

"Peki çocuk, bana bir tur vermeye ne dersin o zaman?"

Damien, Harry'e bir saniyeliğine baktı.

"Gerçekten?" diye sordu Damien, çok heyecanlı görünüyordu.

"Neden olmasın, birileri yapacak, neden sen olmasın?" diye cevapladı Harry, daha önce Damien'ın söylediği sözleri kullanarak.

"Tamam o zaman! Oh, ama şimdi gidemeyiz. McGonagall yakında zaman çizelgelerimizi dağıtacak." dedi Damien, zamanlarının olmayışına yüzünde hayalkırıklığı ifadesiyle belirirken.

"O zaman neden bana erkekler tuvaletinin yolunu göstermiyorsun? Nasılsa dersler başlamadan uğramam gerek."

Damien başını salladı ve iki çocuk da kalkarak hızlıca çıkışa yöneldiler.

James sandalyesinden fırlayarak Harry ve Damien'ın peşinden onlara yetişmeye çalıştı. O ve Lily, Harry'le Damien'ın konuşmasını izliyorlardı ve James yavaş yavaş huzursuz olmaya başlıyordu. James, Damien'dan ona bahsettiğinde Harry'nin ne dediğini hatırlıyordu. O gün Harry'nin gözlerinde garip bir bakış vardı ve bu, James'i çok rahatsız etmişti. Ne de olsa, James, Harry'nin asası olmadan bile ne kadar zarar verebileceğini biliyordu. Damien'ın ya da herhangi başka bir çocuğun Harry'le yalnız kalmasını istemiyordu. Ancak James, salona giren yedinci sınıfların kalabalığından geçmeyi zor buluyordu. Harry ve Damien'ı kapının etrafında gördü, bir şekilde yedinci sınıfları geçmeyi becermişlerdi. James, o ve Damien kapıya ulaştıklarında Harry'nin dönüp doğrudan doğruya ona baktığını gördü. Harry, koridora kaybolmadan önce pis pis sırıttı ve göz kırptı.

James kanının donduğunu hissetti. O ne içindi? Harry, Damien'a ne yapmayı planlıyordu? Elbette Harry, James'le Lily'nin burunlarının hemen dibinde Damien'a zarar vermeye kalkışmazdı, değil mi?

James kalabalığın içinden geçip ana koridora çıkabildiğinde, Harry ve Damien görünürlerde yoktu. James paniklemeye ve kendine kızmaya başladı. Neden öğretmenlerin masasından kalkması o kadar uzun sürmüştü? Neden Damien Harry'nin karşısına oturur oturmaz masaya yaklaşmamıştı?

James asasını çıkardı ve fısıldadı,

"Yol Göster!"

Asası etrafında döndü ama her yöne işaret etmeyi sürdürdü, sol, sağ, tekrar sol, tam düz, sağ. James sessizce küfretti. Belli güvenlik sebeplerinden ötürü Hogwarts'da yol göster büyüsü çalışmıyor gibi görünüyordu. Çaresizce soluna sağına baktı. Yakınlarda bir yerde olmalıydılar, nereye gitmiş olabilirlerdi? Damien nasıl bu kadar aptal olurdu? James Damien'a tam bir azar atmaya niyetlendi, eğer önce onu bulabilirse. James elleri hafifçe terleyerek, kalbi hızlanarak ve onu ilerleten titrek bacaklarla sağına doğru koşmaya başladı. James panik atak geçiriyordu. Harry, Damien'a korkunç bir şey yapıyor olmalıydı, James hissedebiliyordu.

Tam James bir köşeyi dönüyordu ki arkasında tanıdık bir ses duydu.

"...ve bütün katlarda erkekler tuvaleti var, ama kızlarınki sadece dört katta var, ne diyebilirim ki adaletsiz görünüyor ama böyle."

James etrafında döndü ve Damien'la Harry'i erkekler tuvaletinden çıkıp tekrar Büyük Salon'a yürürlerken gördü.

"Neden kaç tane kızlar tuvaleti olduğunu bilmek isteyeyim ki?" diye sordu Harry, biracık kaderine boyun eğmiş halde.

James hissettiği rahatlamayla yere yığılabileceğini düşündü. "Lavabo! Elbette, Damien Harry'e erkekler tuvaletini gösteriyordu' James panik atağı yüzünden biracık utanmış hissetti. Harry, Hogwarts'tayken Damien'a zarar vermezdi, Harry o kadar akılsız değildi, en azından James öyle olmadığını umuyordu.

James iki çocuğun olduğu yere yürüdü ve Damien'a sarılma isteğini bastırdı.

"Baba? Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu Damien, babasının hızlıca yanlarına yürüdüğünü görerek.

James iki oğluna yetişti ve söyleyecek söz bulamadı, ne söyleyecekti 'Harry'nin seni öldürmek için götürdüğünü düşündüm!' mü. James bir kez daha utançla dolduğunu hissetti. Harry önünde duranın solgun haline baktı. James'in endişeli yüzünü gördüğünde zaferle gülümsedi. Damien da babasının solgun halini ve alnındaki minik ter damlalarını fark etmişti.

"Baba, sorun ne? Çok iyi gözükmüyorsun." diye sordu Damien bir kez daha.

"Hiç Damy, ben iyiyim...ee...siz ikiniz nereye kayboldunuz?" James sesinin sıradan çıktığını umdu.

"Sadece Harry'e etrafı gösteriyordum, bilirsin dersler başlamadan önce." dedi Damien hala babasına endişeyle bakarak."

"Evet Potter, sen benim ne yapıyor olduğumu düşündün?" diye sordu Harry gelişigüzelce, ama James yoruma gizlenmiş alayı yakaladı. Harry kasten James'i korkutmuştu. James'le oynamıştı ve James de hiç tereddütsüz düşmüştü oyuna.

James öğretmenler masasında kalmış olmayı umdu. Harry'e yalnızca uyararak baktı ve iki çocuğu Büyük Salon'a acele ettirmeye başladı.

Tekrar salona girip yerlerine oturduklarında, James yerine döndü. Lily iki oğlunu emniyet içinde önlerinde otururken gördüğünde rahatladı.

Bu sırada bütün bina başkanları kendi binalarına zaman çizelgelerini dağıtmaya başladılar. Profesör McGonagall devam etmeden önce Harry'nin yanında bir anlığına durdu. Harry zaman çizelgesini aldı, birkez bile bakmadan cebine tıktı. Amaç neydi ki? Bütün derslerine Potter'ın eşliğinde gidecekti nasılsa, derslerin zaman çizelgesini bırak o hatırlasındı.

Harry gözlerini ona dikmiş iki kıkırdayan kız fark etti. Onlara baktı ve şimdi bütün Gryffindor masasının onu şüpheyle gözlediklerini gördü. Damien çabucak hepsini Harry'e tanıtmaya başladı. Harry sesini çıkarmadı ve söylenen bir çok 'merhaba'ya geri dönmedi bile. Harry, Damien onu 'Harry Potter' diye tanıttığında gözle görülür şekilde ürperdi. Anında her taraftan sorular gelmeye başladı. Birçoğu Harry'nin bunca yıldır nerede olduğunu sordu. Neden gizlice yurtdışına taşınmıştı? Harry, soruların çoğu ona yöneltilmiş olmasına rağmen, Damien'ın hepsini cevaplamasını izledi. Bir tane altıncı sınıf "dilsiz değil, değil mi?" diye sordu.

Harry zevzek Gryffindor'un ağzını kırmak isteyerek ileri yürüdü ama Damien Harry'e yalvararak baktı ve bir nedenden ötürü Harry geri çekildi. Belki de Damien bilmeyerek James'i korkutmada ona yardım ettiği içindi. Harry çocuğa pis pis baktı, Damien çabucak cevapladı "Kapa çeneni David, Harry'nin boğazı ağrıyor, hepsi bu yüzden."

İki kıkırdayan kız Harry'e yaklaştı ve bir tanesi sordu.

"Harry, nasıl oluyor da dün şölende değildin?"

'Merlin her şeye daha fazla burunlarını sokamazlar mı?' diye düşündü Harry.

"Canım istemedi." diye cevapladı hala onlara bakmayarak ve bunun onların çekip gitmesine sebep olmasını umarak.

Ancak iki kız, tekrar kıkırdamaya başlayarak etraflarındaki kızlarla beraber konuştular. Harry birkaç tane fısıldama yakaladı;

'Çok hoş bir ses...muhteşem gözler....çok seksi!'

Harry feci şekilde gülen iki kıza bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı. Masadaki neredeyse her kızın ona gözlerinde aynı çeşit garip bir parıltıyla baktıklarını farketti. Harry iç geçirdi, 'aptal kızlar!'.

Harry masadan kalktı ve anında James'in omzundan tuttuğunu hissetti. Harry silkinerek ondan kurtuldu ve kapılara doğru yürümeye başladı. Damien'ın o kalabalığı geçip ona katılmaya çalışırken babasına garip baktığını fark etti. James, Damien'a başını sallayarak derse gitmesini öğlen yemeğinde görüşeceklerini söyledi. Damien başını salladı ama hayalkırıklığına uğramış görünüyordu. Harry'e gülümsedi ve 'İyi Şanslar' diye bağırdı, aceleyle üçünsü sınıflara karışırken. Harry ona verilen mesaja gözlerini devirdi. Eğer derse girmek için şansa ihtiyacı varsa...ne dersi vardı? Harry buruşmuş zaman çizelgesini çıkardı ve iki saat Sihir Tarihi olduğunu gördü.

'Harika' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. 'Zaman harcamak için nasıl bir yöntem ama.' James, o Büyük Salon'dan çıkarken Harry'nin yanında yürüyordu, dersliğin olduğu yöne yöneldiler.

Harry sınıfın dışında bekleyen Gryffindor ve Ravenclaw gruplarına katılmaya gitmeden önce James, Harry'i kenara çekip ona okul çantasını verdi.

"Peki ya asam?" diye sordu Harry.

"Yakında alacaksın, ama bugün ona ihtiyacın yok. Bugünkü derslerin asa gerektirmiyor."

Harry tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama vazgeçti. Ayrılacakken James Harry'nin kolunu kavradı.

"Harry, bugün yaptığın gibi oyunlar oynamanı bir daha istemiyorum. Bu sabah kahvaltıda ne kanıtlamaya çalışıyordun bilmiyorum ama o şekilde ortadan kaybolmanı istemiyorum. Beni anladın mı?" James sesine giren öfkeye engel olamadı.

Harry sakinlikle James'e baktı ve en rahat sesiyle cevapladı.

"Hadi ama Potter, aslında ne demek istediğini saklama. Benim ortalıktan kaybolmamamı mı istiyorsun yoksa benim ortadan Damien ile birlikte kaybolmamamı mı istiyorsun?" Harry, James'in ufak oğlunun bahsi üzerine solduğunu görünce gülümsedi. Harry devam etti.

"Görmüyor musun Potter, Damien senin zaafın, benden bundan faydalanmamamı bekleyemezsin, değil mi?"

James bu sözler üzerine sinirine hakim olamadı.

"Harry, Damien'a zarar vermeyeceksin! Ona hiçbir şekilde zarar vermeyeceksin, anlaşıldı mı!"

James şimdi sinirden titriyordu.

"Ona zarar verip vermeyeceğim Potter, bana kalmış. Bugün de gösterildiği gibi, onun tek bir saçına bile dokunmadan seni tam panik haline sokabiliyorum. Şimdilik senin ona zarar verebileceğime inanman yeterli, sonrasında...göreceğiz." Harry, James'in yüzündeki dehşet ifadesine alayla güldü.

Sınıfın kapısı açıldı ve öğrenciler içeri girmeye başladı. Harry, James'den uzaklaşarak yürüdü, endişeli adamı koridorda yalnız bıraktı.

xxx

"Yok Dumbledore, bu işe yaramayacak! Tam bir felakete dönüyor tüm bu şey! Beni açıkça Damien hakkında tehdit etti. O fazla tehlikeli! Onu buraya hiç getirmemeliydik." James, Dumbledore'un ofisinde Harry'le olan karşılaşmasından sonra sakinleşemeyerek volta atıyordu.

Dumbledore sessizlik içinde oturarak James'in sinirini ve kızgınlığını atmasına izin verdi. Ona hiçbir şey açıklamadan önce James'in sakinleşmesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

Sonunda, James yirmi beş dakika boyunca bağrındıktan sonra, bitkin adam Okul Müdürü'nün önündeki sandalyeye yığıldı. Profesör Dumbledore, James'e baktı ve gözlerindeki üzüntüyü gördü.

"James, sana daha önce de söyledim, bu hiçbir şekilde kolay olmayacak. Harry çok zor olacak, bize direnmesi ve bize meydan okuması çok doğal. Bu kadar kolay pes etmemeliyiz.

James, Dumbledore'a yorgun gözlerle baktı.

"Dumbledore,ben kolay pes etmiyorum, bunun benim, Lily ve Damien için ne kadar zor olduğunun farkında mısın. Herşeyden çok Harry'imizi geri istiyoruz ama bu süreçte hiçbir masuma zarar gelmesine hazır değilim." James, Dumbledore'u yüzünde kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle onun sandalyesinden kalkıp James'e dinginlikle bakışını izledi.

"Aynen öyle James, aynen öyle. Hiçbir masum zarar görmemeli ve kesinlikle de Harry tarafından değil."

James'in afallamış ifadesine karşılık Dumbledore açıkladı.

"Görüyorsun ya, Profesör Snape'e Karanlık Prens hakkında daha fazla bilgi toplattım ve onun bulmayı becerebildiklerine çok şaşıracaksın. Görünen o ki Karanlık Prens bizim ilk düşündüğümüz gibi insafsız bir savaşçı değil. Gerçekte bazı kuralları var ve onlardan biri de onun elinde hiçbir masuma zarar gelmemesi. Masumla Harry'nin kastettiği herhangi bir çocuk oluyor."

James duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Bu nasıl mümkün olurdu ki? Elbette Voldemort, Harry'nin hiçbir şekilde ahlaki kurallarına izin vermezdi. Neler oluyordu?

"Ama Dumbledore, peki ya Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen, neden o Harry'nin bu kurallarını tolare ediyor?"

"Harry onun sözüm ona görevlerini tamamlamakta çok başarılı. Bence, Voldemort'un Harry'nin kazandığı sürece nasıl isterse öyle savaşmasına izin veriyor. Voldemort Harry'e farklı muamele ediyor. Severus bana Harry'nin, diğer Ölüm Yiyenler'in yaptığı gibi Voldemort'un önünde eğilmediğini söylüyor. Harry'e Voldemort'un bir şekilde eşiti gibi davranılıyor, bu sebeple de doğal olarak Voldemort Harry'nin kendi koyduğu hiçbir kurala karışmaz."

James kafasında herşeyi toplayıp birleştirdiğinde sandalyesinden kalktı.

"Madam Pomfrey'nin çocukları! O yüzden onları kurtardı. Bütün çocukları masumlar olarak görüyor, bu yüzden onları kurtarmak için kendi hayatını riske attı."

James omuzlarından büyük bir yükün kalktığını hissetti. Harry on yedi yaşından küçük olan hiçkimseyi incitmezdi, bu yüzden Hogwarts'taki öğrenciler güvendeydi. James derin bir oh çekti. Harry, Damien'a zarar verebileceğini söylerken blöf yapıyordu. Yalnızca James'i kızdırmaya çalışıyordu. 'İşe yaradı da' diye düşündü kendi kendine James.

James, Harry'e karşı yeni bir çeşit saygı duyduğunu hissetti. Dünyanın gördüğü en kötü büyücünün çevresinde büyümüştü ve yine de biraz ahlaki değerlerle yetişmeyi başarmıştı. Ancak birşeyler tam olarak oturmuyordu. Neden Harry'nin böyle değerleri vardı? Evinden kaçırıldığında yalnızca onbeş aylıktı ve James her ne kadar Harry'nin içinde iyilik olduğuna inanmak istese de, Harry'nin o yaşta iyiyi kötüden ayırmasının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Dahası neden Voldemort buna izin vermişti? Bunun gelecekte Voldemort'a problem teşkil edeceği kesindi. James endişelerini dile getirmeden önce birkez daha Okul Müdürü'ne baktı.

"Bir şeyler oturmuyor Dumbledore, Harry ahlaki değerlerle yetişmiş olamaz, bu anlaşılamaz bir şey. Neden Harry çocuklara zarar vermek istemiyor? Kulağa ne kadar üzücü gelirse gelsin, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in Harry'nin eli asa tutar tutmaz bütün canlı varlıklara zarar vermesini sağlayacağını düşünürüm. Ne kadar Harry'e kendi haklarını verse de, ben yine de Harry'nin başkaları için herhangi bir tutku beslemesine izin vereceğini zannetmiyorum. Ve ne kadar masum olurlarsa olsun, Ölüm Yiyenler'in genelde hedef aldıkları zaten onlar değil mi? Bu hiç mantıklı değil." diye bitirdi James, sıkıntılı bir şekilde.

"Ben, Harry'nin bizi masum olarak görmediğini varsayıyorum. Sadece çocukları masum olarak düşünüyor ama haklısın James, bu hiç mantıklı değil işte bu yüzden Severus bulabildiği kadar çok şeyi bulması talimatını aldı, ama o zamana kadar biz Harry'nin Hogwarts'daki hiçbir çocuğa zarar vermeyeceğini bilerek kafalarımızı rahatlatabiliriz."

James düşünmeyerek başını salladı. Kişisel olarak Snape'e daha fazla bir şey bulması için güvenmiyordu, Snape Harry hakkında daha fazla bilgi bulmakla ilgilenmezdi. James bu işin dibine kendi ineceğine karar verdi. James oğlunun geçmişi ve yetiştirilmesi hakkında olabildiğince çok şey bulacaktı. Neden Harry çocuklara zarar vermemesi gerektiğini hissediyordu? Ne de olsa korunmasız çocuklar Ölüm Yiyenler'in en sevdiği hedefler değiller miydi? Eğer James, Harry'nin Karanlık Prens olarak insanları kurtardığını kanıtlayabilirse, bu Harry'e Bakanlık tarafından tam af sağlardı.

James kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolarak kapıya doğru yürüdü, birden birşey fark etti.

"Dumbledore, sen bunu ne zaman buldun?" diye sordu Okul Müdürü'ne.

"Harry yakalandıktan yakın bir zaman sonra, neden?"

James Okul Müdürü'ne gülümsedi. Dumbledore gerçekten çok kurnaz bir yaşlı adamdı.

"O yüzden Harry'nin Hogwarts'a gelişi hakkında endişeli değildin, hiçbir öğrenciye zarar vermeyeceğini biliyordun. Yatma düzeni de buna göre ayarlandı diye farzediyorum?"

Dumbledore yalnızca gülümsedi ve hafifçe başını eğdi.

"James, ben öğrencilerimin güvenliğini çok ciddiye alırım. Onları kontrol edilmesi mümkün olmayan hiçbir tehlike altında bırakmam."

James sadece gülümseyerek ofisten çıktı, bir sonraki dersi için Harry'i almaya gitti. James gülümsemesine engel olamadı. Belki de Harry için umut vardı.

xxx

Günün geriye kalanı olaysız geçti. Harry, James'in eşliğinde Büyük Salon'a yürüyüp akşam yemeği için Gryffindor masasına oturdu. Harry, hayatındaki ilk sınıftaki derslerine girmişti. Evde, Bella'yla, Lucius'la ya da babasıyla, Lord Voldemort ile ders alırdı. Harry hafif bir sızıyla ev özlemi hissetti. Gerçekten Draco'yla konuşabilmeyi diliyordu ama Potter, Harry'i gözünün önünden ayırmıyordu. Harry'nin bugünkü tüm dersleri ya Ravenclawlar ile ya da Hufflepuff ileydi, bu yüzden Harry henüz hala Draco'yu görememişti. Etrafına, Slytherin masasına sarışın çocuğu acaba görebilir miyim diye baktı, ama Draco görünürlerde yoktu. İç geçirerek tabağındaki yemeği yemeye çalıştı.

Damien'ın salona, Weasley çocukları, çalı gibi olan kahverengi saçlı bir kız ve sabah Harry'nin çarpıştığı kızla beraber girdiğini gördü. Şimdi Harry onu üç Weasley çocuğuyla beraber görebildiğinde kızın o çocukların kızkardeşi olduğu apaçıktı. Ron ve kahverengi saçlı kız -Harry Draco'nun her zaman hakkında konuştuğu 'Bulanık Granger' olduğunu tahmin etmişti- bütün derslerde Harry ile beraberdiler. Harry bütün derslerde fazla ses çıkarmadan oturmuştu. Hogwarts hocalarının birçoğunun Dumbledore'un Harry'i okula getirme fikrine katılmadıkları açıktı. Hocaların çoğu Harry'i görmezden gelmiş ve onunla konuşmamaya çalışmışlardı. Bu, o buradan nasıl kaçabileceği düşüncelerinde kaybolmuşken, ona gayet uyuyordu, nasılsa derslere fazla dikkat göstermiyordu.

Harry başka tarafa baktı ve Damien'la arkadaş grubunun onu görüp yanına oturmamalarını umut etti. Gerçekten onlarla uğraşamazdı şu an. Ancak Harry'nin şansı bugünlerde onunla beraber değildi, Damien aceleyle Harry'nin yanına oturdu ve diğer beş genci de peşinden sürükledi. Harry beş gencin de onun etrafına otururlarken yüzlerindeki rahatsızlığı gördü. Harry onları bilmezden gelmek için elinden geleni yaparak tabağındaki yemekle oynamaya konstre oldu. Ancak Damien, Harry'nin davranışını görmezden gelmeyi seçerek onunla muhabbet etmeye başladı.

"Hey Harry, dersler nasıldı? Büyük olasılık oldukça sıkıcı, her zamanki gibi ha?"

Damien arkadaşlarını tanıtırken Harry tepki vermek için ağzını bile açmadı.

"Oh, bunlar benim arkadaşlarım bu arada, Ron ve Hermione siz tanıştınız zaten..." Harry Ron'un yüzündeki sıkıntılı ifadeye pis pis sırıttı, "...bu Fred ve onun ikizi George ve bu da Ginny." diye bitirdi Damien, genç yüzünde gururlu bir ifadeyle.

Harry, beş çocuk da önce Harry'e sonra Damien'a garip garip bakarken sessiz kaldı. Harry gözlerini Ginny'e dikti. Kızıl saçlı kız, Harry'e soğuk bir bakış daha atarak tabağını yemekle doldurmaya başladı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk dikkatini Damien'a çevirdi.

"Ee turunu ne zaman tamamlayacaksın?" diye sordu Damien'a.

"Ee, sen ne zaman dersen."

"Şimdi" dedi Harry.

"Şimdi? Önce akşam yemeğini yemek istemiyor musun?" diye sordu Damien, yemekle dolu tabağına özlemle bakarak.

"Hayır, ben aç değilim. Bir kez daha düşündüm de unut gitsin, ben kendim gideceğim." Harry ayağa kalkmaya başladı, Damien da hemen fırladı.

"Hayır Harry, ben geleceğim seninle."

"Damien, önce yemeğini bitirmek istemiyor musun?" diye sordu sessizce Ron. Harry, Ron'un ona bakarken yüzünden geçen kızgınlığı gördü.

"Hayır sağol Ron, o kadar da aç değilim."

Damien çabucak Harry'le beraber kapıya yürüdü. İki çocuk da dışarı adım atmadan önce öğretmen masasına baktı. Damien dışarı Harry'le beraber çıktığını işaret ederek anna babasına elini salladı. Harry'i tamamen şaşırtarak James de yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle dışarı çıkmalarının sorun olmadığını işaret ederek geri elini salladı. Harry, James'in neden onları durdurmayı denemediğini merak etti. Harry, şimdi hareketlerinde hızlı olması gerekmediğini düşünerek bunun sorun olmadığını düşündü. Daha, çok vakti vardı.

Harry, Damien'a önce Hogwarts'ın dışını görmek istediği söyledi, Damien da onu dışarı yönlendirdi. Harry dışarı çıkar çıkmaz buluşmak istediği insanı gördü, Draco Malfoy Slytherin'in geri kalanıyla beraber kapıya acele ediyordu, belli ki Bitkibilim'den geri dönüyorlardı. En iyi arkadaşı en kötü halde olanlarıydı, solgun yüzü iğrenmeyle buruşturulmuştu ve yüksek sesle 'pis küçük yaratıklar' ve 'neden yemeleri gerekiyor ki' diye şikayet ediyordu.

Harry sonunda Draco'yla konuşabilme fırsatı bulduğu için heyecanlandı. Damien'a döndü.

"Burada bekle çocuk." dedi Harry, Slytherinler'e doğru yürümeye başlayarak.

"Ne! Neden?" diye sordu Damien, kafası karışarak.

"Yalnızca dediğimi yap!" diye yapıştırdı Harry, Damien Harry'nin keskin tonu karşısında afallamış göründü.

Harry kızgın görünen bir Damien'ı merdivenlerde dikilirken bırakarak Slytherinler'le buluşmak için acele etti. Draco şikayetlerinde kendini o kadar kaybetmişti ki kuzguni saçlı çocuğun ona doğru geldiğini görmedi bile. Harry, sarışın çocuk sızlanmaya devam ederken Draco'nun arkasına geçmeyi becerdi.

"Yemin ederim bu yalnızca zaman kaybı! Babam her zaman Hogwarts'da öğretilen konuların işe yaramaz olduğunu söyler! Demek istediğim kimin birkaç gereksiz bitki ve onların özellikleri umrunda ki. Ne zaman bunun gibi gereksiz bir bilgiye ihtiyacımız olacak?" Draco ellerini kuvvetlice 'Aklapakla' büyüsü ile temizlemeye çalışıyordu.

"Bilemiyorum Malfoy, bazı bitkiler hayatını kurtarmak için kullanılabilir." dedi Harry, sarışın Slytherin'in arkasını dönüp Harry'e bakakalmasına sebep olarak.

Harry en iyi arkadaşına gülümsedi, solgun yüzündeki şok ifadesinden inanılmaz zevk alıyordu. Draco durduğu yerde dondu kaldı, gözlerine inanamıyordu.

"H-Harry? Sen nasıl ... Sen burada ne yapıyorsun?"

Draco birine bakarcasına etrafına gerginlikle baktı.

"Hogwarts saldırı altında mı?" diye fısıldadı endişeyle sarışın.

"Hayır ahmak! Eğer Hogwarts saldırı altında olsa burada seninle böyle sakince konuşuyor olacağımı mı düşünüyorsun?" Harry Draco'ya başını salladı. 'Gerçekten, Harry neden onun gibi bir aptalla arkadaştı ki?'

Draco kızarır gibi oldu ve kendini savundu.

"Hey! Sen kime ahmak diyorsun? Yalnızca senin Hogwarts'a adım atmanın tek sebebi o olacağından öyle sordum!"

Harry'nin ifadesi Hogwarts'ın ana kapılarına bakarken karardı.

"Evet, ben de öyle düşünürdüm." dedi Harry sesinde bir duygu karışımıyla. Draco biraz incinmişlik ve biraz öfke çıkartabilmişti. Draco çabucak iki müritine, Crabbe'le Goyle'a gitmelerini emretti, onlar da sarışın Slytherin'e itaat etmek için acele ettiler ve Harry ile Draco'yu yalnız bıraktılar.

"Harry ne oldu?" diye sordu Draco, Harry'nin Hogwarts'da oluşuna ve garip tepkisine tamamen kafası karışarak.

Harry delip geçen bakışını Draco'ya çevirdi. Arkadaşının yüzünü inceledi,ve sordu,

"Ne olduğunu bilmiyor musun?"

"Neden bahsediyorsun? Ne oldu?" Draco'nun kafası giderek daha fazla karışıyordu.

"İki haftadan biraz daha fazla önce Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalandım."

Harry, Draco'nun gri gözlerinin şaşkınlıkla açılışını izledi, normalden daha da fazla solgunlaşmış gibi görünüyordu.

"N-ne?" diye sordu çabuk ve anlaşılmazca.

"Nasıl bilmezsin? Baban hiçbir şeyden bahsetmedi mi?" diye sordu Harry, bir yandan Lucius'un Draco'ya ne sebeple söylemediğini hayal etmeye çalışarak.

Draco'nun gözleri kısıldı ve biraz rahatsız göründü.

"Ee...hayır...ama büyük olasılık tam olarak etraflarda olmadığımdandır. Annem ve ben son iki hafta için İspanya'ya gittik. Çözülmesi gereken...sorunlar vardı." diye bitirdi Draco, birazcık tereddütle.

Harry anında anladı. Lucius ve Narcissa'nın evliliklerinde iki yıldır problem vardı. Sıklıkla Draco annesinin ailesinin yaşadığı İspanya'ya giderken ona eşlik ederdi, ne zaman Malfoylar arasında özellikle nahoş olan bir kavga olursa. Harry, Draco'nun Hogwarts'a direkt olarak İspanya'dan gelmiş olması gerektiğini fark etti. 'Büyük olasılık son iki haftadır Lucius'la konuşmamıştır bile' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine.

"sana neler olduğunu anlatan birkaç tane baykuş gönderdim, ama besbelli sen..." Draco Yoldaşlık'ın ellerinde nelerden geçtiğini Harry'e nasıl soracağını bilemeyerek sordu.

Harry, Draco'ya tekrar gülümsedi ama bir şey demedi. Harry, birkaç kişinin Damien'a yaklaştığını gördü ve Draco'yla konuşmayı istemesinin asıl sebebi aklına geldi.

"Draco, dinle benim için bir mesaj iletmene ihtiyacım var. Babama güvende olduğumu söyle. Ne olursa olsun, kurtarma operasyonuna KALKIŞMASIN. Bu tam olarak da Dumbledore'un istediği şey. Ona kaçabileceğim tek yolun Hogwarts'ın güvenlik duvarlarının indirilmesi olduğunu söyle, sadece birkaç dakikalığına olsa yeter, buradan kaçmak için tek ihtiyacım olan bu."

Draco, Harry'e sersemce baktı.

"Harry, kafayı mı yedin? Duvarların indirilmesi mümkün değil. Hogwarts en ağır korunan yerlerden biri. İndirmeyi bırak, onları öğrenmesi aylar sürer.

"Draco yapılabilir, duvarlar herkesin düşündüğü kadar sağlam değil, zayıflatılabilirler. Hogwarts'ın güvenlik duvarları zaten inceleniyordu, bu babamın başladığı son projeydi. Şimdi ya da sonra Hogwarts güvenlik duvarları zayıflatılacak. Okulun kendisinin üzerindeki duvarları kırması imkansız ama Hogwarts arazisindekiler zayıflatılabilir. Kapıları geçmem için tek ihtiyacım birkaç dakika, sonra Ölüm Yiyenler eve gitmeme yardım edebilir. Eğer aylar alacaksa, öyle olsun, babamın ele geçirilmesindense burada birkaç ay kalırım daha iyi."

Draco hala şüpheli görünüyordu ama yine de Harry'e mesajını ileteceğini söyledi.

Harry uzaklaşmaya başladı ama Draco, Yoldaşlık'ın neden onu Azkaban'a göndermediğini sormak için onu durdurdu. Harry, Draco'dan kurtuldu ve sonra, daha fazla zamanı olduğunda açıklayacağını fısıldadı. Harry çabucak Damien ve arkadaşlarının olduğu yere yöneldi.

Damien merakla Harry'e baktı. Harry, beş dakikasını Malfoy'la konuşarak geçirmişti. Harry ve Draco Malfoy birbirlerini tanıyordu, o kadarı ortadaydı. Ama ikisi ne konuşuyorlardı? Damien gidip ne konuştuklarını öğrenmemek için kendini tuttu. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny gelip yanında durduğunda şaşırdı.

"Burada ne yapıyorsunuz çocuklar?" Damien sordu, arkadaşlarının yemeği bu kadar çabuk bitirmelerine şaşırarak.

"O kadar da aç değildik." dedi Ron, etrafa Harry'i görmek için bakarak.

Damien homurdandı.

"Bu senin için ilk olmalı." diye dalga geçti.

Harry'i Draco ile konuşurken gördüğünde Ron'un gülümsemesi yok oldu.

"Malfoy'la konuşarak ne yapıyor o?" diye sordu Ron, yüzünde kızgın bir ifadeyle.

"Bilmiyorum." diye cevapladı Damien, bütün durum karşısında oldukça rahatsız görünerek.

Harry'nin Draco'dan uzaklaşıp yanına geldiğini gördü. Damien, Draco'nun çabucak Hogwarts'ın yan girişine yürüyüp içeri koşuşunu izledi. Harry yanına geldiğinde sordu,

"Malfoy'la konuşarak ne yapıyordun, arkadaş değilsiniz değil mi?"

Harry çocuğa yaklaşırken Damien'a anlamlı bir bakış attı.

"Öyleysem ne olmuş? Sen onun gibilerle arkadaş olabiliyorsan, benim Malfoy'la arkadaş olamamam için bir sebep göremiyorum." Harry Damien'la konuşurken başıyla Hermione'yi işaret etti.

Dört çocuk da Harry'nin sözlerinden yanmışcasına tepki verdi. Ron ne sabrı vardıysa kaybetmiş görünerek Harry'e bağırdı.

"Onunla ne demek istiyorsun? Hermione, sen ve Malfoy'un toplamından on kere daha değerli! İnanılmaz saçmasın, bizimle sanki senden daha aşağıymışız gibi konuşmaya hakkın yok!" Ron'un yüzü kıpkırmızıydı ve sezgisel olarak Harry'e doğru bir adım atmıştı.

Harry, Ron'a baktı ve cevapladı,

"Ama aşağısınız, özellikle de benden."

Dört çocuk da yüzlerinde inanamaz ifadelerle Harry'e bakıyorlardı. Harry, iki Weasley saçları kadar kırmızıya dönerken ve besbelli bir şeyler söylemekte zorlanırken bundan inanılmaz zevk alıyordu. Hermione gözlerini Harry'e dikmiş, öfkesini zor kontrol ediyordu. Damien içlerinde en kötü görünendi. Kardeşi ve en iyi arkadaşları arasındaki çarpraz ateşte kalmıştı. Çaresizce önce Harry'e sonra Ron'a durmalarını yalvararak baktı. Ron, Harry'nin sözlerine tepki vermek üzereydi ki aniden Hermione elini koluna koydu ve onu durdurdu.

"Ronald, yapma. Buna değmez. O buna değmez!" diye ekledi öfkeyle Harry'e bakarken.

Hermione'nin kelimeleriyle Harry aniden sakin ifadesini kaybetti.

"Değmez! Yani şimdi de değerimi senin gibi pis küçük bir bulanıktan mı öğreneceğim!" Harry tısladı ona.

Etki anındaydı. İki kız yüksek sesle Harry'nin sözlerine nefeslerini çekerken, Ron asasını kavradı ve Harry'e doğrulttu. Damien Ron'a bağırdı,

"RON HAYIR! Asası yok! Ron yapma!..." ama Ron onu duymak için fazla öfkeliydi, Harry'e bir uğursuzluk büyüsü fırlattı.

"INCARTO" diye bağırdı Ron, asasından sarı bir ışık çıkarken.

Harry büyünün yolundan o kadar hızlı çekildi ki sanki basitçe cisimlenmiş ve tekrar Ron'un önünde belirmiş gibi göründü. Harry bir eliyle Ron'un asa tutan elini kavradı, diğer eliyle de Ron'un yüzüne güçlü bir yumruk indirdi. Ron burnunun kırılmasına acıyla bağırdı. Öbür eli akan kanı durdurmaya çalıştığı için asa elini serbest bırakmaya çalıştı. Bir seri hareketle Harry, Ron'un bileğini kırdı. Yüksek sesli çatırtı Damien, Ginny ve Hermione'nin dehşetle bağırmalarına sebep oldu. Ron acıyla feryat etti. Harry, Ron'un cüppesinin önünü kavradı ve çekti, bu şekilde Ron'un kanlı yüzü Harry'den birkaç santim ötedeydi.

"Bir daha bana saldırmayı aklından bile geçirme, Weasley! Boynunu da aynı kolaylıkla kırabilirim." Harry onu bırakmadan önce tehlikeli bir şekilde tısladı.

Ginny ve Hermione anında Ron'un yanına gelerek yaralı çocuğu merdivenlerden çıkartıp ana kapıdan girmesine yardım ettiler. İki kız da ayrılırken Harry'e korkuyla göz attılar, Harry şimdi gözlerinde korku olduğu için biraz daha iddialı hissetti kendini. 'Bu onlara benim yolumdan uzak durmalarını öğretir' diye düşündü üç çocuk da görüntüden kaybolurken. Damien olduğu yerde kalakalmış, Harry'i acılı bir ifadeyle gözlüyordu.

Damien, ona tek bir kelime etmeyerek arkadaşlarını takip etti ve Harry'i kapıda yalnız başına bıraktı.

xxx


	19. Dersler

19\. Bölüm- Dersler

Bir sonraki sabah Harry, Ron'la olan olay hakkında James'ten uzun bir nutuk dinlemeyi bekledi. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde James, Harry'i kahvaltı için Büyük Salon'a götürürken olaydan hiç bahsetmedi.

Harry salona girer girmez Draco'yu Slytherin masasında buldu. Draco anında Harry'nin gözlerini yakaladı ve Harry'nin mesajının ulaştırıldığının sinyalini vermek için başını salladı, Harry de aynı şekilde geri cevap verdi. Harry, Gryffindor masasına oturduğunda çok kırmızı görünen bir Ron'un, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien'la beraber oturduğunu gördü. Hepsi de Harry yaklaşırken görmüşlerdi ve yüzlerinin değiştiği renkler Harry'i günün kalanı boyunca gülümsetmeye yeterdi.

Harry, Gryffindorlar'ın kalanından olabildiğince uzağa oturdu. Birinin karşısına oturduğunu gördüğünde henüz önündeki yemeğe dokunmamıştı bile. Harry başını kaldırdığında Damien'ı gördü, bir kez daha, karşısında oturuyordu.

"Seninle konuşmam lazım." dedi Damien yüzünde ciddi bir ifadeyle.

"Senin ne zaman benimle konuşmaman lazım ki?" dedi Harry, biraz krep alarak.

"Harry, dün olanlar...insanlara böyle davranmaya devam edemezsin! Başkalarına o kadar iğrenç isimlerle hitap edemezsin ve kesinlikle başkalarına Ron'a zarar verdiğin gibi zarar veremezsin." Damien son kısmı becerebildiği en sessiz çekilde söyledi.

Harry, Damien'a yalnızca gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Ve sen senin bunu bana söylediğin için dinleyeceğimi düşünüyorsun?" Harry dişlerini sıkarak Damien'a eğilip yaklaştı.

"Sırf sen işe yaramaz anne babasından ne isterse alan şımarık küçük bir veletsin diye, bu bana ne yapıp yapamayacağımı söyleyebileceğin anlamını taşımaz!" Harry tısladı Damien'a.

Damien, Harry'nin sözlerine tamamen şok olmuş göründü. Derin bir nefes alarak abisiyle konuşmadan önce kendini sakinleştirdi.

"Harry, öncelikle ben her istediğini alan şımarık bir çocuk değilim, ikincisi, eğer anne babamız hakkında bir daha aynı şekilde konuşacak olursan, o zaman sana benim ne kadar hasar verebildiğimi göstereceğim."

Harry bu sözler üzerine kahkalarını ancak kontrol edebildi.

"Konuşmadan önce düşünüyor musun sen? Gerçekten beni tehdit edebileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Dinle çocuk, senin hayatında tanıştığın insandan daha fazla insanın canını yaktım ben. Benim hakkında sana ne söylenildiğini bilmiyorum, ama besbelli doğru değil, ne kadar acı verebileceğimi fark etmiyor olduğuna göre... Hiçbir şey değilse de benim için hissetmen gereken duygu korku." diye bitirdi Harry.

"Ben senden korkmuyorum, birazcık bile. Ve korkmam gerektiğini biliyorum, özellikle de dün geceden sonra, ama korkmuyorum. Sana karşı ne hissetmem gerektiğine gelirse, Harry sen sevsen de sevmesen de sen benim kardeşimsin ve ben kendi kanımdan birinden nefret edemem. Sen ne dersen de ya da ne yaparsan yap bu böyle."

Damien bunu söyleyerek kalktığında şaşkına dönmüş görünen bir Harry ile yüz yüze geldi.

"Bu arada, biz dün akşamki olaydan kimseye bahsetmedik ve sen de bahsetmemelisin."

Harry bunun üzerine şaşkınlığından kurtuldu.

"Neden?" diye sordu Harry.

"Yani, ancak problemlere sebep olur. Sadece senin için değil, senin kendini korumak için asan olmadığında sana saldırdığı için Ron'a da."

Damien geri arkadaşlarına doğru gitti ve çok kafası karışmış bir Harry'i arkada bıraktı.

xxx

Lord Voldemort, iki en sadık Ölüm Yiyen'iyle yüz yüze durdu. Lucius oğlunun, Draco'nun gönderdiği Harry'nin mesajını ileten mektubu okumayı henüz bitirmişti. Bella onun yanında durdu, ikisinin de başları eğik duruyordu ve efendilerinin emirlerini bekliyorlardı.

Bella kızgındı. 'Ne yaptığını sanıyor! Bir kurtarma operasyonuna kalkışmamız talimatını veriyor, Hah! Gerçekten de onu Hogwarts'da bırakacağımızı mı düşünüyor? Özellikle de o yaşlı kanı bozuk Albus Dumbledore'un varlığında. Yalnızca emri bekle Bella, o zaman gidip Harry'i geri getirebilirsin, evet, geri Lord Voldemort'a, Harry'nin asıl ait olduğu yere!' dedi Bella kendine.

Bella, Harry'i geri alma şansı olsa hiç düşünmeden Hogwarts'a dalardı. Harry'nin yokluğunu en zor kaldıran Bella'ydı. Sürekli olarak Harry'nin yakalanışından kendini suçluyordu. Eğer Harry'e ilk ulaşan o olsaydı, o zaman bütün bunlar olmazdı. Lord Voldemort Lucius'la konuştuğunda Bella düşüncelerinden ayrıldı.

"Lucius, Hogwarts'ın güvenlik duvarlarıyla ilgili proje ne durumda?"

Lucius cevap vermeden önce gerginlikle yutkundu.

"Lordum, duvarların üçte ikisini tespit edebildik, ama hala onları nasıl zayıflatacağımız konusunda çalışmamız lazım."

Lord Voldemort'un kırmızı gözleri bir anlığına öfkeyle yandı, sonra Lucius'a tekrar sordu.

"Ne kadar Lucius?"

"Lordum, tahmin edecek olursam iki ya da üç ay civarında derdim."

Lucius tam göğsünden vuran Cruciatus lanetine hazırlanacak şansı bile bulamadı. Lucius gözlerini kapayarak acı çığlığının kaçmaması için dişlerini sıktı. Bir ya da iki dakika sonra lanet kaldırıldı ve Lord Voldemort bir kez daha ona tısladı.

"Ne kadar Malfoy, iki mi üç mü?"

"Ü-ü-üç a-ay L-lordum." diye kekeledi Lucius, nefesini yakalamaya çalışarak.

Lord Voldemort ona verilen bilgiye kafa yorarken düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş gibi göründü yine. Eğer Harry'nin planını kabul ederse, o zaman Harry'i üç ay boyunca alma şansı olmayacaktı, üç ay içerisinde çok şey olabilirdi. Voldemort, Harry'nin Dumbledore'a teslim olmayacağına güveniyordu ama Potterlar'ın Harry ile beraber orada oluşuyla, Harry Lord Voldemort'u terk etmeye manipüle edilebilirdi. Hayır! Bu bir seçenek değildi. Lord Voldemort, Harry'i tekrar görmek için üç ay bekleyemezdi. Harry'nin geri getirilmesi gerekiyordu, şimdi!

"Lucius, Bella geriye kalanları hazırlamanızı istiyorum, Harry'i almak için bu gece Hogwarts'a gideceğiz. Oğlumu görmek için üç ay beklemeye hazır değilim. O süreç zarfında ona verilebilecek çok fazla zarar var."

Bella içten içe zarardan bahsedildiğinde nefes kesti. Draco mektubunda Harry'nin yaralı olmadığını söylemişti, ama aynı zamanda kendi fikrine göre Harry'nin biraz hasta göründüğünden de bahsetmişti. Bella, Harry'nin nasıl olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'nin büyük olasılık kendine doğru düzgün bakmadığını biliyordu. 'Gerçekten Bella, Harry haklı, sanki annesiymişsin gibi geliyorsun kulağa!'

"Lordum, duvarları indirmemizi alacak sürenin uzun olduğuna katılıyorum, ama şimdi öylece Hogwarts'a gidemeyiz..."

Lucius'un sözleri başka bir doz Cruciatus lanetiyle kesildi. Lord Voldemort laneti kaldırdığında, tehlikeli bir şekilde fısıldadı.

"Asla bana ne yapıp yapamayacağımı söyleme Lucius, gelecek sefer senin için hayati olabilir."

"Ben ö-özür dilerim Lordum, yalnızca Dumbledore hiç şüphesiz Harry için gelme durumumuza karşı duvarları güçlendirmiştir demek istedim. Lordum, Karanlık Prens haklı. Dumbledore büyük olasılık bunu sizi ele geçirebilmek için yapıyor. Harry'i size ulaşmak için kullanıyor. Harry ele geçirilmenizin sebebi olmak istemiyor, lütfen Lordum, Harry haklı. Harry'i geri almanın tek yolu duvarların zayıflatılmış olduğu zaman."

Lucius tekrar Crucio'ya maruz kalmamayı umdu. Bacakları zaten titriyordu ve düzgün bir şekilde nefes alamıyordu. Lucius, Lord Voldemort'un onun sözlerini düşünüşünü izledi.

"Öyle olsun, ama sen, Bella, Avery ve diğer yakın hat üyelerinin Hogsmeade'de pozisyon almasını istiyorum. Hogwarts'ın her an gözaltında olmasını istiyorum. Nasıl yaptığınız umrumda değil ama en az on Ölüm Yiyen'i gizlenmiş bir şekilde sürekli olarak Hogsmeade'de istiyorum. Eğer Harry'e ulaşmak için bir fırsat olursa, bu fırsatın kaçırılmasını istemiyorum. Anlaşıldı mı?"

"Evet, Lordum" diye cevapladı Lucius, toplantının sonucuna rahatlayarak. Ancak rahatlaması kısa sürdü, Bella patladı.

"Lordum! Hayır! Harry'i o berbat yerde bırakayamayız. Ona ne yaptıklarını bilmiyoruz! Ona zarar veriyor olabilirler ve biz ona yardıma gidemeyebiliriz. Şimdi Harry'i kurtarmaya gitmemiz gerek! Tüm güç gidebiliriz! Hepimizi yenemezler. Lütfen Lordum, Harry'i oradan çıkarmamız gerek!"

Bella ancak Lucius onu omuzlarından tutup kendine gelmesi için sallayınca durdu. Anında dizleri üstüne düştü ve hıçkırıklar içinde özür diledi.

Ancak Lord Voldemort ona işkence lanetleri yapmadı. Lucius her zaman, onu çok nadiren cezalandırdığı için Lord Voldemort'un favorisinin Bella olduğunu biliyordu. Bella ayağa kalktı ve efendisi tarafından azledikdikten sonra, sessizce Lucius'u dışarıya takip edip orada yolculukları ve Hogsmeade'deki kalışları için ayarlamalar yapmaya başladılar.

xxx

Harry bu sabah ilk İksir dersini almıştı. Harry zindanlara girer girmez dudaklarında bir gülümsemeyle masasında oturan Lily'i gördü. Harry daha da sinir olduğunu hissetti. Hogwarts'a vardığından beri Lily'le konuşmamıştı. Harry, sınıfın arkasına gidip oturdu. Dikkatini önündeki masada topladı.

Sınıf doldukça Harry, Draco'nun bir ön sıraya oturduğunu fark etti. Harry'nin şaşkınlığına, gelip yanına oturan tek insanlar Ron, Hermione ve Neville'di. Harry hala Neville'i atlatmayı başarıyordu. O ve Ölüm Yiyenler'in Longbottomlar'a saldırdığı geceyi hatırlamadan Neville'in suratına nasıl bakacağından bile emin değildi. Harry zihnini kendine gelmeye zorladı. 'Bırak Harry' diye kızdı kendine. Harry farkında olmadan parmağındaki siyah ve gümüş renkli yüzüğü döndürdü. Lily'nin sesiyle düşüncelerinden ayrıldı.

"Evet, Günaydın sınıf, bugün bir hatırlatma dersi yapmaya karar verdim. Uzun bir yazın genç zihinlerinizde iksir temellerinizin unutulmasına sebep olabileceğini biliyorum, o yüzden F.Y.B.S seviyesindeki işimize başlamadan önce geçen yıl öğrendiklerimizin üstünden geçmeliyiz."

Lily gözlerini bir anlığına Harry'de durdurdu. Başı eğik halde duruyordu, bu yüzden ifadesini çıkaramıyordu. Harry hatırlatma dersinin kendisi için yapıldığını biliyordu. Harry, onun iksirde ne kadar ileri olduğunu öğrendiğinde yaşayacağı şoku düşünerek kendine gülümsedi. Harry arkasına yaslandı ve çok kolay olan soruları cevaplamak için kalkan elleri izledi.

Harry hiçbir cevabı vermek için gönüllü olmadı ve Hermione'nin elinin hep havada oluşunu eğlenceyle izledi. Hermione bir sürü soru cevapladı ve bunu tamamen ders kitabı cevaplarını vererek yaptı.

'Merlin, en azından lanet olası şeyi kendi kelimelerinle söyle' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine, Hermione 'ejderha dilinin on ayrı kullanımı' hakkında konuşup dururken.

Harry düşüncelerinden kendi adı söylendiğinde koptu. Başını kaldırdığında herkesin gözlerini ona diktiğini gördü. Harry ona bakıp sorduğu sorunun cevabını bekleyen Lily'e baktı. Harry o kadar da iyi dinlemiyordu dersi ve Lily'e boş boş baktı. Yanında kıs kıs gülenleri duydu ve Ron'la Hermione'nin kıkırdamalarını tutmaya çalıştıklarını gördü. Lily soruyu tekrarladı.

"Harry, Hervincore ile Harnicord bitkileri arasındaki farkı ve ne için kullanıldıklarını bilip bilmediğini sordum?"

Hermione'nin eli tekrar kalktı ve eğer cevap verme şansı ona verilmezse sandalyesinden düşecekmiş gibi göründü.

Harry, Lily'e döndü ve cevapladı.

"Hervincore zihin kontrolü için yapılan iksirlerde kullanılır ve iksirde tamamen çözünmesi sebebiyle yalnızca bir kez kullanılabilir. Harnicord ise birinin davranışlarını kontrol etmeye yarayan iksirlerde kullanılır, örnek olarak öfkelenme, kederlenme ya da vahşileşme bile. Bu bitki iksir yapıldıktan sonra tekrar kullanılabilir. İkisi arasındaki temel fark, tekrar kullanılma ya da kullanılmama özellikleridir ve temel amaçları da içenin zihninin ve hareketlerinin kontrolüdür. İksir içildiğinde iki bitki de içenin kan dolaşımında saptanamaz."

Harry bitirdi ve birçok öğrencinin yüzündeki şok ifadelerinden zevk aldı. Hermione'nin eli hala havada duruyordu ama yalnızca indirmeyi unuttuğu içindi. Ron ve Neville ağızları açık bir şekilde oturuyor ve Harry'den başka bir yere bakamıyorlardı. Draco bile şaşırmış görünüyordu. Lily gururla parıldadı. O bile o soruyu bu kadar düzgün cevaplayamazdı.

"Gryffindor'a 10 puan." dedi mutlu bir sesle.

Harry inledi. Eğer cevabının puan getireceğini bilseydi yalan söylerdi ya da belki hiç cevaplamazdı.

Sınıf daha fazla hatırlatmayla geçti ve kısa süre sonra herkes bir sonraki derse gitmek için toparlanıyordu. Draco, Harry'nin yanından geçerken bir not sıkıştırdı eline. Harry ihtiyatlı bir şekilde cüppesinin cebine koydu. Harry ayrılmadan önce Lily onu sıkıştırdı.

"Harry, bugün sınıftaki cevaplarından çok etkilendim, İksirler hakkında çok derin bir bilgin olmalı." Lily, Harry'e gülümsedi ama kuzguni saçlı çocuk yalnızca buz gibi bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Evet, en iyilerinden öğrendim." dedi Harry buz gibi, göz kontağını Lily'le korurken.

Lily yorumun onu etkilememesi için elinden geleni yaptı. Derin bir nefes aldı ve uzanıp bir elini omzuna koydu.

"Harry, senin için her şeyin son zamanlarda zor olduğunu ve seni bunlardan geçirdiğimiz için bizden büyük olasılıkla nefret ettiğini biliyorum ama hepsinin senin iyiliğin için olduğunu göreceksin." Lily oğluna güven verici sözler söylemek istemişti ama söyledikleri tam ters etki yaptı.

Harry elini omzundan itti ve sınıftan dışarıya fırtına gibi çıkmadan önce ona nefret dolu bir şekilde baktı. Lily iç geçirdi ve Harry'nin hareketlerine üzülmemek için elinden geleni yaptı. Bu tabii ki beklenen bir şeydi ama Harry'nin anne babasına olan direnci giderek daha fazla incitici oluyordu. Lily sıkıntılı düşüncelerini zihninden bir kenara iterek üçüncü sınıfların dersine gelmesine hazırlandı. Abisinin oturduğu aynı sıraya oturan Damien'ı gördü. Lily gülümsedi ve dersine başladı.

xxx

Harry, Draco'nun notunu ancak öğle yemeği arasında okuma fırsatı buldu. Dikkatlice notu cebinden çıkardı ve masanın altından çabucak okudu. Yalnızca üç kelimeden oluşuyordu.

'Kütüphane saat sekizde!'

Harry iç geçirerek tabağına baktı. Buraya geldiğinden beri tamamen iştahını kaybetmişti. Hemen hemen hiçbir şey yemiyordu ve bunun yüzünden de sersem gibi hissediyordu ama ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın canı bir şeyler yemek istemiyordu. Düşünmeden boynun etrafındaki hortkulukla oynadı, babasının yanında olmayı dileyerek. Harry çabucak ağzına az bir miktar püre koydu ve James'in gelip onu almasını bekledi.

James onbeş dakika sonra geldi. İkisi de yukarı doğru çıkarken Harry James'e döndü.

"Kütüphaneye gitmek istiyorum."

James süpheyle Harry'e baktı.

"Şimdi, şimdi mi gitmek istiyorsun?"

"Evet, şimdi." Harry birinin ona aptalca sorular sormasından nefret ediyordu.

"Ne için?" James, Harry'e garip garip bakıyordu.

"Sence? Beni F.Y.B.S seviyesi derslerine sokuyorsunuz, saçmasapan bir sürü ödevi yapmam gerek ve bunun için referans kitaplara ihtiyacım var." Harry, James onun yüzünü gözlerken izledi.

"Neden sabah gitmiyorsun, bu akşam hiçbir şey bitiremezsin."

"Eğer ödevimi ne zaman yapacağımı söylemeye başlayacaksan o zaman ödevi de sen yapabilirsin çünkü ben..." Harry'nin lafını James kesti.

"Tamam, tamam, Merlin yalnızca bir öneriydi. Eğer kütüphaneyi şimdi görmek istiyorsan, sorun değil, ama hemen gidelim dokuzda kapanıyor."

Bunu söyleyerek ikisi de Kütüphane'ye yöneldiler. James orada durup o an kütüphanede olan öğretmenler ile muhabbet ederken, Harry'nin etrafta dolaşıp istediği kitapları almasına izin verdi.

Harry sarışın kafayı kitaplar arasında gördü ve çabucak ona doğru gitti. Harry, Draco'nun yanında durup kitaplara bakıyormuş gibi yaptı. Draco ona Lord Voldemort'un bir mesaj gönderdiğini söyledi. Harry, Hogwarts'da kalacak ve güvenlik duvarlarının alçaltılıp indirilme sürecinde başını belaya sokmayacaktı. Birçok Ölüm Yiyen, Harry'nin kaçmasını sağlayabilecek bir durum olması halinde orada olmak için gizlilik altında Hogsmeade'de kalacaktı.

Draco'nun babasına göre, Lord Voldemort ve Bella Harry'i geri almak için duvarların indirilmesini beklemek istememişlerdi. Lucius onları yatıştırmayı başarmış ve ikisinin de Harry'nin haklı olduğunu görmelerini sağlamıştı. Gerçekten de başka bir yolu yoktu. Okulun kendisinin üzerindeki duvarlar kırılamazdı ve yapıları çözülemezdi ancak, Hogwarts arazisi üzerindeki duvarlar kırılabilirdi, bunun anlamı hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen Hogwarts'ın kendisine gelemese de araziye gelebilir ve Seherbazlar'la düello edebilir olmalarıydı. Harry'nin kaçmak için okuldan çıkıp araziye gelmesi gerekiyordu.

Harry, Bella ve babasının bahsi üzerine kalbinin ağrıdığını hissetti. Harry, Draco'ya yakalanışından, Harry'nin James'in kişisel korumalığıyla altında olduğu işkenceye kadar bütün her şeyi sessizce anlattı.

Draco arkadaşı yerine kızmış göründü ve ona sordu.

"Benim anlamadığım sen niye bütün bunları çekiyorsun? Neden James Potter'a hakettiği dayağı atmıyorsun? Demek istediğim onu kolaylıkla haklayabileceğini biliyorum."

Harry pis pis sırıtarak cevapladı.

"Draco, senin Slytherin olduğunu zannediyordum ama aptal bir Gryffindor gibi konuşuyorsun."

"Lafını geri al!" diye haykırdı Draco sessizce.

Harry yalnızca ona tekrar sırıttı ve devam etti.

"Kafanı kullan Malfoy! Potter'a dayak atmaktan ben ne kazanırım, kaçma şansım olmayacak! Potter'ı asam olmadan dövebilecek bile olsam Hogwarts'ın dışına yerleştirilmiş otuz Seherbazı nasıl haklayacağım?"

Draco'nun kaşları kalktı.

"Otuz, seni bekleyen otuz Seherbaz mı var"

"En az otuz, ve Dumbledore'u unutuyorsun. Karanlık Prens de olsam asla bütün Seherbazlar'ı ve Dumbledore'u asam olmadan geçemem, ama merak etme geriye yaslanıp bana bütün istediklerini yapmalarına izin vermeyeceğim."

Draco'nun gözleri muziplikle parıldadı.

"Ne yapacaksın?"

Harry, onu bir tek Draco'nun duyabilmesi için eğildi.

"Hayatlarını cehenneme çevireceğim!"

"Nasıl?" diye sordu Draco, şimdi gri gözlerinde aç bir ifade vardı.

"Buna Hogwarts'a ilk geldiğimde karar vermiştim. Tek yapmam gereken doğru zaman için oynamam. Güvenli biriyi oynamalıyım, onların emirlerini dinlemekten başka çarem olmadığına inandırmalıyım. Bir kere korumalarını indirdiklerinde ben eğlencemi yaşayabilirim. Onları mahvetmeden önce hayatlarını parçalayacağım. Elbette o zamana kadar babam duvarları çözdürmüş ve alçaltmış olacak, ben de ona dönebileceğim."

Harry'nin gözleri Draco'nun daha önce hiç görmediği türde bir ateşle yanıyordu.

Draco şaşkınlıkla Harry'e baktı.

"O senin öfkeni kontrol edebileceğini düşünüyor musun, ne de olsa eğer dün akşamki yaptığını tekrarlarsan yakalanabilirsin?"

Harry, Draco'nun Ron'la olan olaydan bahsettiğini biliyordu. Draco Malfoy'un hiç kimse bilmese bile, okulda olan her şeyden haberdar olma yolları vardı. Harry'nin soru soran ifadesinin üzerine Draco açıkladı.

"Weasley getirildiğinde Zabini hastane kanadındaydı. Zabini, üç salak arasındaki bütün konuşmayı duydu."

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve cevapladı.

"Zaten o şey başına gelmeyi bekliyordu, bütün lanet olasıca gün canıma okunuyordu ve öfkemin birazını atmak zorundaydım, o zaman kontrolümü kaybettim ama Karanlık Prens olmanın ikramiyeleri var. Sonucuna katlanmadan birazcık zarar verebiliyorum. Dumbledore hiç kimsenin canını almadığıma mutlu olmalı!" Harry, sarışın çocuğun gergin tepkisine sırıttı.

"Draco sakin ol, sen kurallarımı biliyorsun, ama Dumbledore bilmiyor. Bu çok eğlenceli olacak." Harry, James'in etrafta ona bakındığını gördü ve konuşmanın bitmesini gerektiğini biliyordu.

"Draco yalnızca babamın iyi olduğumu bilmesini sağla ve öfkesini kontrol etmesini söyle. Bu zaten yeterince zor ve başağrıları olmadan da yaşayabilirim."

Draco dehşete uğramış göründü.

"Ben ona hiçbirşey yapmasını söylemiyorum! Ona ne yapacağını söylediğim için kafamı alır!"

Harry arkadaşının yüzündeki dehşet ifadesine güldü ve geri James'e yürüdü. Rastgele birkaç kitabı aldıktan sonra Harry ortak salona geri döndü. Harry herkesten uzak durarak direkt olarak odasına gitti.

Birçok Gryffindor, genel olarak kızlar, Harry'le konuşmayı denediler ama kuzguni saçlı genç kaçmayı başardı ve şu an rahatça yatağında yatıyor, sebep olacağı kargaşayı düşünüyordu. Bu hoş düşüncelerle Harry uykuya daldı.

xxx

Sonraki birkaç gün az çok olaysız geçti. Harry şaşkınlıkla Damien'ın tekrar sinirbozucu haline geri döndüğünü ve okul hakkındaki saçmalıklarla sürekli olarak onu rahatsız ettiğini gördü. Ancak Damien'ın arkadaşları mesafelerini korudular ki bu da inanılmaz tatmin ediciydi. Fakat Gryffindor'un kalanı ve diğer binalar Harry'le çok ilgileniyorlardı. Öyle görünüyordu ki bütün genç kız nüfusu dağınık saçlı, yeşil gözlü, mükemmel ve gizemli çocukla konuşmak istiyorlardı. Harry mümkün olduğunca onları görmezden geldi. Çoğu kız onunla konuşmadı bile, yalnızca gözlerini ona dikerek ellerinin arkasından kıkırdadılar. 'Aptal Kızlar' diye mırıldandı sessizce Harry.

Harry kahvaltıdan önce James tarafından kenara çekildi. James bir asa çıkarıp ona verdi. Genç çocuk endişeyle asayı aldı ama dokunduğunda kaşlarını çattı. Asa kendisininki değildi, bu açıktı, ama bu asayla ilgili doğru olmayan başka bir şey vardı. Sorgulayıcı bir ifadeyle James'e baktı.

"Asa yalnızca basit büyüler yapmak üzere kullanılmak için, temel olarak sınıfta. Özellikle senin için hazırlandı. Derslerin için gerekli büyüleri yapmana izin verecek ama bununla başka, çok fazla şey yapamayacaksın"

James, Harry'nin yüzü kızgınlıkla kızarırken, elindeki eklemler asayı sıkıca kavramasıyla beraber beyazlaşırken izledi.

"Asayla oynadınız?" diye sordu Harry sıkılmış dişlerinin arasından.

"Evet, oynadık. Bir tehdit olmadığından emin olabilmemizin tek yolu bu. Sen, sana kendi asanla güvenebileceğimizi kanıtlayana kadar, bununla idare etmek zorundasın." James, Harry'nin onu asasız olarak okulun öbür tarafına fırlatıp atmaması için dua etti.

Harry aynen onu yapmaya çok yakındı. Genellikle çocuklara, büyü yapabilsinler diye –ama çok konrollü bir büyü- verilen asalardan verildiğine çok kızgındı. Harry, James'le birkez daha konuşurken dişlerini sıktı.

"Bu berbat yerden kurtulduğumda Potter, siz büyücü müsveddelerine korkunç bir ölüm vermemi hatırlat bana."

James, Harry'nin ölüm tehditine yalnızca gülümsedi. Bunlardan neredeyse her gün alıyordu Harry'den.

"Tabii ki hatırlatırım." dedi sıradan bir şekilde, Harry'nin daha da kırmızıya dönmesine sebep olarak. Harry fırtına gibi salona girdi ve gürültüyle Gryffindor masasına oturdu.

Kahvaltıdan sonra Harry, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersine yönlendirildi. Şimdi bu, asıl Harry'nin beklediği dersti. İçeri girip orta sıralardan birinine oturdu ve KSKS profesörünün görünmesini bekledi. Severus Snape cüppeleri arkasında uçuşarak gelirken, Harry yüzünde küçük bir gülümsemenin belirdiğini hissetti. Snape, Harry'e nasıl davranacağını bilemezdi. Tabii ki Hogwarts hocalarının geriye kalanı gibi onu görmezden gelmeye cüret edemezdi, ama Snape Harry'e normal bir öğrenci gibi de davranamazdı. Snape'in acı çekişinden Harry zevk alacaktı ve Harry zaten kötü bir modda olduğu için onu eğlendirecek bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı bugün.

Snape sınıfının önünde durdu ve önünde oturan öğrencileri inceledi. Dikkati anında Harry'e yönelmişti. Snape, genellikle sakin türde olan bir adam, panik onu çevrelerken kalbinin göğsünde yüksek sesle attığını hissetti. Lord Voldemort'un önünde bir casus olmak zor değilmiş gibi şimdi de Karanlık Lord'un kaçık katil oğlunun önünde sadık bir Ölüm Yiyen gibi davranmalıydı. Snape derse gelmeden önce o sakinleştirici iksiri içtiği için memnundu, kesinlikle Harry'le uğraşmasını kolaylaştırırdı.

Snape asasını arkasındaki tahtaya doğrulttu ve anında akıl karıştırıcı uğursuzluk büyüsünün asa hareketine ait talimatlar tahtada belirdi. Harry tamamen şok içinde Snape'in saldırganın aklını karıştırmak için gerekli olan doğru büyülü sözleri ve asa hareketini açıklamasını izledi. Altıncı sınıf öğrencileri Hogwarts'da F.Y.B.S seviyesinde, bir akıl karıştırıcı uğursuzluk büyüsü öğreniyorlardı! Harry bu uğursuzluk büyüsünü oniki yaşında öğrenmişti. Harry sınıfın çoğunluğu uğursuzluk büyüsünü çalışmaya başlarken izledi. Bütün sınıf içerisinde yalnızca iki öğrenci doğru asa hareketini yapmayı becerdi. Harry bunlardan birinin Hermione Granger olmasından iğrendi. Diğeri, Harry'nin adını bilmediği sarışın bir Slytherin'di. Snape, Hermione'nin asa hareketini becerebilmiş olmasından rahatsız olmuş göründü ve hava atmayı kesmesini söyledi. Harry, Hermione ve Ron'un yüzlerindeki ifadelere gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Snape şimdiye kadar Harry'i görmezden gelmişti ve Harry kendinin biraz eğlenmesinin vakti geldiğine karar verdi. Ne de olsa, Harry'nin sinir ettiği herhangi başka bir profesör direk olarak Dumbledore'a giderdi ve Harry uzun, sinirbozucu bir nutuk dinlemek zorunda kalırdı Okul Müdürü'nden, ama Snape başka bir hikayeydi. Snape direkt olarak Harry'nin babasına rapor veriyor olurdu ve Harry her zaman babasının Ölüm Yiyenler'ini sinir etmeye bayılmıştı. Harry kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve Snape'i sinir etmek için doğru fırsatı bekleyerek sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı.

Snape dersine devam etti ve büyünün doğru telaffuzunu açıklamaya başladı ve bu noktada kimsenin sorusu olup olmadığını sordu. Genellikle Snape bu soruyu sorduğunda cevap beklemezdi. Kimse Snape'e öğrettikleri konusunda soru sormaya cesaret edememişti. O, Düello Kulübü'nün olma sebebiydi. Profesör June, düello kulübünü üçüncü sınıflardan yedinci sınıflara kadar kontrol eden oldukça hoş bir profesördü. Sınıf Snape'le beraber ne teori öğrendiyse o genellikle Profesör June ile pratik edilirdi. Ancak ilk defa bir öğrenci Snape'in dersinde soru sordu. Snape, Harry'nin soru sormak için ağzını açtığını gördüğünde korkunç bir panik hissetti.

"Benim bir sorum var. Neden öğrenmeye değer bir sürü başka büyü varken saçmasapan bir uğursuzluk büyüsü öğretiyorsunuz?"

Harry'nin sorusunu takiben oluşan sessizlik, Hogwarts için bir ilk olabilirdi. Slytherinler ve Gryffindorlar ağızları açık bir şekilde oturuyorlardı. Yeni çocuk yalnızca soru sormamış, gerçekten de Snape'in öğretimiyle dalga geçmişti. Slytherinler kalan Gryffindorlar'a 'çok fena öldü' dediler ses çıkarmadan ağızlarını hareket ettirerek.

Profesör Snape'in solgun yüzü Harry'nin sorusu karşısında kırmızıya döndü. Öfkesini kontrol etmede geçen iç çatışma işe yaramıyordu. Harry'e doğru yürüdü ve James Potter'ın yüzüne çok benzeyen yüze bakarken hissettiği nefret duygusuna engel olamadı.

"Mr. Potter, siz burada yenisiniz o yüzden size buradaki diğer hiçbir öğrenciye vermediğim birşey vereceğim, ikinci bir şans. Büyüyü yapmaya ait herhangi bir sorunuz varsa sormaktan çekinmeyin, ama eğer öğretim programımla ilgili fikrinizi seslendirecekseniz o zaman fikirlerinizi kendinize saklamanızı istemek zorundayım."

Snape'in yüzü herhangi diğer bir öğrencinin korkuyla büzüşmesine sebep olacak şekilde çok çirkin bir kaş çatmaya dönmüştü. Ancak Harry için, Snape'in ifadesinin hiçbir anlamı yoktu. Harry basitçe Profesör'e sırıttı ve en kibar sesiyle cevapladı.

"Sizi kızdırdığım için üzgünüm Profesör ama ben yalnızca herkesin vaktini boşa harcayarak tamamen saçmasapan -yakın dövüşte kullanıldığı haldeki umutsuzluğundan bahsetmiyorum bile- büyülerdense gerçek anlamda Karanlık Sanatlara karşı Savunma öğretseniz daha iyi olacağını düşündüm. Demek istediğim ne de olsa bir savaşın ortasındayız, akıl karıştırıcı bir uğursuzluk büyüsü nasıl bize bir affedilmez karşısında yardımcı olacak?"

Harry, odadaki öğrencilerden gerçek bir keskince nefes çekme duydu. Gerçek şuydu ki, Harry'nin Hogwarts öğrencilerinin değerli bir şey öğrenip öğrenmemeleri umrunda değildi, ne de olsa gelecek nesil Cadı ve Büyücüler nasıl savaşıp kendilerini koruyacakları hakkında yeterli bilgileri olmadığından bu Harry'nin tarafı için faydalı olurdu. Harry bunu sadece Snape'i kızdırmak için söylüyordu ki bu da kuzguni saçlı çocuğu inanılmaz eğlendiriyordu.

Harry, yeşil gözlerini Snape'in siyah olanlarına kilitli tuttu. Snape konuşmakta zorlanıyormuş gibi göründü. Harry eğer Snape öfkesini serbest bırakmazsa gerçekten patlayacağından emindi. Harry yüzünü bozmayarak Snape ona tepki vermekle uğraşırken sahte masumiyetle ona baktı. Şimdi sınıfın bütün odağı Snape'teydi. Harry neyle cezalandırılacaktı? Herkesin büsbütün şaşkınlığına Snape sakinleşmiş göründü ve Harry'e gülümsedi. Sınıf Snape'in gülümsemesinin Snape'in kızgın yüzünden daha korkutucu olduğuna karar verdi.

"Peki Mr. Potter, belki siz bugün geride kalıp bana öğrenmeye daha değer olan büyüleri listelersiniz."

"Bana ceza mı veriyorsunuz?" diye sordu Harry halen sakin bir sesle.

"Eğer öyle görmek istiyorsanız, evet veriyorum."

"Hayır" dedi Harry, kesin bir şekilde.

Sınıftaki öğrenciler gerçekten de asalarını düşürmüş halde aptallıkla, Harry'nin cesaretine, ya da bazılarının dediği gibi, ölüm isteğine bakıyorlardı.

Snape, Harry'nin davranışına inanılmaz kızgındı, ellerini Harry'nin masasına koyarak eğildi, bu sayede yüzü Harry'ninkinden birkaç santim uzaktaydı.

" 'Hayır'la ne demek istiyorsunuz Mr. Potter?" Snape tısladı ona.

"Demek istediğim, hayır, onu hak etmek için hiçbir şey yapmadığım için cezanıza gelmeyeceğim. Tek yaptığım öğrettiğiniz büyüler hakkında kendi görüşümü belirtmek. Ben yalnızca bir öneri yaptım ve bunun için beni cezalandıramazsınız." ve sonra Harry yalnızca Snape'in onu duyabilmesi için neredeyse fısıltıyla ekledi, " ve denediğini görmek isterim."

Snape söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı. Herhangi başka bir öğrenci yıl sonuna kadar cezaya geliyor olurdu. Ancak, Snape'in Harry'e yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu, ve Snape için maalesef ki Harry bunu biliyordu. Harry geriye yaslandı ve Profesör'ün yüzünü inceledi. Snape, Harry'nin masasından uzaklaşarak sınıfa döndü. Öğrenciler Profesör'e bakakalmışlardı, besbelli bağırma, lanetleme ve anında ona hakaret etmeye cüret eden öğrenciyi öldürme eksiklerine afallamışlardı.

Snape kabaran öfkesini sınıfın kalanından büyüyü çalışmaya başlamalarını bağırarak çıkardı ve önceden niyetli olduğundan iki kat fazla ödev vererek dersi bitirdi. Harry sınıfı çok daha iyi hissederek terk etti. Snape'i sonsuza dek sinir edebilir ve sonuçlarıyla uğraşmayabilirdi, elbette aynı şeyi çalışanların kalanına da yapabilirdi ama Harry hiçbir zaman gerçekten Snape'den hoşlanmamıştı. Babasının tüm Ölüm Yiyenler'inin içinde Harry, Severus Snape'e güvenmezdi. Harry'nin babası daima Snape'in güvenilir ve değerli bir casus olduğunu söylerdi ama Harry her zaman Snape'in sadakatiyle ilgili bir şeylerin ters olduğunu hissetmişti.

'Hogwarts'da kalışımdan en azından bir iyi şey çıkacak, Snape'in gerçek sadakatinin hangi tarafta olduğunu görebileceğim.' diye düşündü Harry, sınıftan çıkarken.

xxx


	20. Düello Kulübü

20.Bölüm- Düello Kulübü

Haftalar geçti ve Harry farkına bile varmadan bir aydır Hogwarts'daydı. Harry, öğrencilerin çoğundan uzak durdu. Düzenli bir şekilde güvenlik duvarlarının zayıflatılma sürecinden haberdar olmak için Draco'yla buluştu. Damien sadık bir köpek gibi Harry'nin peşinde dolaşmaya devam etti. Harry, Damien'a ne kadar berbat davranırsa davransın ya da ona ne kadar hakaret ederse etsin, Damien Harry'i yalnız bırakmıyordu. Damien artık nadiren arkadaşlarıyla görülüyordu. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny her zaman yemek zamanları gelip onlarla oturması için Damien'ı ikna etmeye çalışıyorlardı ama genç çocuk hep Harry'i tercih ediyordu. Onu görmezden geldikten ve bunun işe yaramadığını gördükten sonra, Harry Damien'ın söylediklerine 'evet, hayır, her neyse' ya da sözsüz bir omuz silkme gibi ufak tepkiler vermeye başladı. Damien için bu yeter de artardı. Harry onun için neredeyse üzülüyordu. Harry'nin ona karşı arkadaşça davranması için çok çabalıyordu.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin onlara açılması için olan çabalarına devam ediyorlardı. Ancak Damien'ın çabalarının aksine, onlarınki hiçbir şekilde başarılı değildi. Hep acımasızca bir kenara itiliyorlardı. Harry, çalışan kadrosundan Poppy ve Snape hariç kimseyle konuşmadı. Poppy sıklıkla Harry'nin nasıl olduğunu görmek için onu kontrol ediyordu. Bu kontroller ilk başta Harry'nin sağlığı içindi ama sonraları, okul hemşiresi için birkaç dakikalığına durup Harry'le muhabbet etmek normal bir şey olmuştu. Snape içinse, Harry'nin onunla olan karşılaşmaları işkenceden farklı değildi. Harry, Snape'in öğrettiği her şeyle dalga geçip aşağılıyordu. Herkesi inanılmaz şaşırtansa, Snape'in bu duruma gösterdiği tepkilerin eksikliğiydi. Ceza tehditlerine Harry ancak gülüyordu ve KSKS hocasının buna karşı yapabileceği başka bir şey yoktu. Eğer Grffindor bina puanlarından alacak olursa bu ancak Harry'i sevindirirdi. Hogwarts'ın en korkulan profesörü korkutucu kimliğini kaybetmeye başlamıştı.

Şu an bu adı geçen Profesör, Okul Müdürü'yle beraberdi ve Harry hakkında şikayet ediyordu.

"Daha fazla kaldıramayacağım! Sapma uğursuzluk büyüsünü öğretirken bana gerçek anlamda güldü. Güldü Dumbledore! Ve ben onu korkutmak için hiçbir şey yapamıyorum. Son Ölüm Yiyen toplantısında Karanlık Lord'un, Harry'nin nasıl olduğunu sorduğunu ve ben ona büyüleyici sınıf davranışlarından bahsettiğimde, Karanlık Lord'un eğer Harry hiçbir hoca tarafından cezalandırılacak olursa başımı alacağını söylediğini biliyor musun! Bu stresi daha fazla kaldıramayacağım." Okul Müdürü sessizce onu gözlerken Snape, Dumbledore'un karşısında duran sandalyeye yığıldı.

"Severus, bunun senin için ne kadar sinirbozucu olduğunu biliyorum ama gerçekten yapabileceğin birşey yok. Eğer onu cezalandırmaya karar verirsen bu Voldemort'la probleme sebep olacak. Şu an yaptığın gibi Harry'i bilmezden gelmeye devam etmenin akıllıca olduğunu düşünüyorum ben."

Snape sinirle söylenerek Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Yani o besbelli işe yaramıyor, değil mi? Çok yakında artık kimse benden korkmayacak." Snape çabucak Dumbledore'a baktı ve söylediği şeyi kapatmaya çalıştı.

"Yani...ne demek isteğimi biliyorsun, belli bir...saygıya sahip olmam gerek ve...ve bu da...öğrencilerin bana beni sorgulamayacak ve saçmasapan şeylerle sinir etmeyecek kadar saygı duymalarıyla mümkün olabilir."

Dumbledore hafifçe kıkırdadı.

"Severus, ben kimsenin seni ciddiye almamazlık edebileceğini düşünmüyorum. Neden, çünkü Harry'e karşı duyduğun bütün kızgınlığı genellikle diğer öğrencilere yöneltiyorsan, bu yüzden eğer mümkünse tabii, bence öğrenciler senden daha önce olduklarından daha çok korkuyorlar şu an."

Snape bunu düşündü ve aslında doğru olduğunu fark etti. Snape, Harry'e kötü şeyler söyleyemediğinden onlardaki korkuyu canlı tutmak için daha genç öğrencilere bağırmış, lanetlemiş ve dalga geçmişti. Snape bu durum yüzünden kendinden oldukça memnun göründü.

Snape, Harry'nin ona bu şekilde işkence etmesinin tek sebebinin Voldemort'un korkusunun Snape'i tutuyor olduğunu bilmesi olduğunu farkındaydı. Hogwarts'daki tüm diğer Profesörler, Harry'le ancak zorunlu olduğu zaman konuşuyorlardı ve yine de Harry de onları her şekilde bilmezden geliyordu.

Dumbledore onu şu an içlerinde kaybolduğu düşüncelerinden kopararak tekrar onunla konuştu.

"Voldemort'un Harry hakkında ne planladığına ait herhangi bir bilgi?" diye sordu yorgunca.

Snape'in yüzü düştü ve başını salladı.

"Hayır, korkarım ki yok. Kesinlikle bir Karanlık Prens'i kurtarma planı var ama ne olduğunu henüz kimse bilmiyor. Bana olan güvenleri titriyormuş gibi bir hissim var, birçok şeyin dışında tutuluyorum."

Dumbledore üzülerek iç geçirdi.

"Sadakatinden şüphelenmiş olabilirler Severus. Ben olsam zeminde çok dikkatli yürürdüm çocuğum, seni kaybetmek istemiyorum."

Snape yalnızca zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi. Eğer kılıfı gerçekten bozulmuşsa, büyük olasılık altı metre altında gömülü olacağı için üzerinde yürüyecek bir zemin olmazdı. Snape ayağa kalkıp ayrıldı, planlaması gereken bir dersi vardı ve iki saat içerisinde uğraşması gereken bir Harry.

xxx

Ron ve Hermione ortak salonda oturmuş biçim değiştirme ödevlerini bitirmeye çalışıyorlardı.

"Neden ben tamamen iyi bir kadehi kocaman çirkin bir fareye dönüştürmek isteyeyim ki?" diye sordu Ron, bu büyü için gerekli asa hareketlerini açıklamaya uğraşırken.

Hermione, beş değişik referans kitabına bakıp Profesör McGonagall'ın bu büyüyü anlattığı gün derste öğrendiği her şeyi hatırlamaya çalışırken iç geçirdi. Hermione kabul etmek zorundaydı, bu yapması oldukça zor bir büyüydü.

Damien'ın ortak salona girmesiyle başlarını kaldırdılar. Akşam yemeğinden önce yarım saatleri vardı ve öğle yemeğinde onlarla oturduğuna göre Damien büyük olasılıkla bu kez Harry'le otururdu. Bu yüzden Ron ve Hermione onu hemen yanlarına çağırarak arkadaşlarıyla birkaç dakika geçirmeye karar verdiler.

"Hey, Damy dostum, ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu Ron, yarısı tamamlanmış ödevini bir kenara fırlatarak.

"Kehaneti şimdi bitirdim, süründüm resmen. O derste olanlara kim nasıl anlam verebilir ya?" diye cevapladı Damien, şömineye en yakın sandalyeye yığılırken.

Hermione ve Ron genç çocuğun laflarına kıkırdadılar. Kehanet gerçekten can sıkıcıydı ve hem Ron hem de Hermione bitirdiklerine memnundular.

"Herneyse, siz ikiniz neler yapıyorsunuz?" diye sordu Damien, Hermione'nin oturduğu halının etrafına yayılmış bir sürü kitaba bakarak.

"Boş yere bu aptal biçim değiştirme ödevini yapmaya uğraşıyoruz!" diye cevap verdi Ron, tüy kalemiyle yarısı yazılmış parşömenini dürterek.

"Hangisi?" diye sordu Damien, gerçekten ilgilenerek.

"Alınma dostum, ama cevabını bileceğini düşünmüyorum." dedi Ron, Hermione ona anlamlı bir şekilde bakarken.

"Ron, eğer Damien bilmek istiyorsa ona söylemelisin. Damien'ın derslere ilgi gösterdiği çok nadirdir."

Damien, Hermione'ye bir surat yaptı ama bir şey demedi.

Ron iç geçirdi ve yazının başlığını okudu. Damien'ın yüzünde kocaman bir gülümse belirdi ve hafifçe kendi kendine gülmeye başladı.

"Ne? Niye gülüyorsun? Bu yazının nesi komik?" diye sordu Ron, Hermione önünde oturmuş kıkırdayan çocuğa bakarken."

"Hiç, yazının komik olan bir tarafı yok, yalnızca size ödevinize yardım edebileceğimi söylediğimde siz çocukların ne söyleyeceğine gülüyordum."

Damien iki arkadaşının yüzlerindeki inanamazlık ifadelerine sırıttı. İlk iyileşen Hermione gibi göründü.

"Damy, bu F.Y.B.S düzeyinde biçim değiştirme. Sen nasıl yardım edebilir olursun?" diye sordu yumuşakça, genç çocuğa saygısılık etmek istemeyerek. O yalnızca yardım etmeye çalışıyordu.

"Ben şahsen cevabı bildiğimi söylemedim Mione, size cevabı bulmanıza ve ödevi tamamlamanıza yardımcı olabileceğimi söyledim." diye yanıtladı Damien.

"Peki, bunu nasıl yapacaksın?" diye sordu Ron, bu ödev parçasından kurtulmak için hevesliydi.

"O ödevi iki gece önce tamamlayan birini tanıyorum."

"Kim?" diye sordu Hermione ve Ron aynanda.

Damien gülümsedi ve cevapladı.

"Harry"

Ron ve Hermione'nin yüzlerinden renk çekildi ve ikisi de Damien'a dik dik baktılar.

"Kafayı mı yedin? Harry'e bize yardım etmesini mi sormamızı istiyorsun? Hayır sağol, ona hiçbirşey sormaktansa ödevden bir 'Trol' almayı tercih ederim!" dedi Ron ateşlice.

"Ron, ne zaman sana Harry'e yardım etmesini sormanız gerektiğini söyledim. Dinle, ödevi bitirdiğinde Harry'nin yanındaydım. Nereye koyduğunu biliyorum. Gidip sizin için alabilirim. Harry'nin sorun etmeyeceğine eminim." dedi Damien.

"Hayır! Onu yapmanı istemiyoruz! Ödevini kopyaladığımızı farkettiğinde bize ne yapacağını sanıyorsun, seni bilmem ama ben bileklerimin kollarımla birleşik halini seviyorum." dedi Ron, yüzü hafiften kırmızılaşarak.

Damien, Ron'un yorumuna gülmemeye çalıştı ve ciddi bir yüzle Ron'u ikna etme çalışmasına devam etti.

"Ron, gerçekten bir şey demeyecek ve eğer korkuyorsan, o zaman ilk sen ona sormalıydın."

"Kim onun ödevinin doğru olduğunu söylüyor ki bir kere, demek istediğim alınma ama eğer Hermione cevabı bulamıyorsa ben başkasının nasıl olup da bulabileceğini bilmiyorum." diye devam etti Ron, Hermione'nin yüzüne yayılan kızarıklığı farketmeyerek.

"Bırak Ron, sen de herkes kadar Harry'nin derslerinde ne kadar iyi olduğunu biliyorsun. Verdiği her ödev Olağanüstü alıyor."

"Sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?" diye sordu Hermione, hafifçe şüphelenerek. O ve Ron, Harry'nin her dersten Olağanüstü aldığını biliyorlardı ama Damien nasıl biliyordu. Tabii ki Harry ona söylememişti.

"Babam söyledi." diye cevapladı Damien.

"Bütün Profesörler Harry'nin derslerinin nasıl gittiği hakkında babama rapor veriyor. Annem, hiçbir zaman dersi dinliyor görünmediği ve hiçbir şeye doğru dürüst ilgi göstermediği için Harry'nin ödevini yaptığına bile şaşırdığını söyledi. Babam Harry'nin ödevlerini bir tek, bir noktayı kanıtlamak için yaptığını söylüyor; Hogwarts standartlarının yeterince yüksek olmadığı ve Harry'nin eğitim standartının çok daha iyi olduğu." diye bitirdi Damien, garipçe. Hepsi Harry'nin önceki öğretmenlerinin kimler olduklarını biliyorlardı ve bu, üç çocuğu çok rahatsız ediyordu.

"Damien, öneri için teşekkürler ama bence Ronald ve benim bunu kendimiz halletmemiz gerek." dedi Hermione sessizce.

Damien yalnızca omuz silkti ve akşam yemeğine gitmek için ayağa kalktı.

"Siz bilirsiniz." diye geveledi, erkekler yatakhanesine çıkmadan önce.

Ron ve Hermione boş yere ödevlerini tamamlamaya çalışarak on dakikalarını daha harcadılar. Damien aşağı indiğinde iki altıncı sınıf da yemeğe gitmek için ona katıldı. Kimse ödevden tekrar bahsetmedi.

Büyük Salon'a girer girmez, Damien Harry'i hemen buldu. Arkadaşlarına döndü.

"Peki, görüşürüz çocuklar, eğer... siz çocukları gelip bana katılmak istemezseniz?" Damien umutla belki bugün arkadaşları onunla beraber gelir diye sordu.

Ron ve Hermione onu cevaplayamadan önce Damien devam etti.

"Siz çocuklar tekrar hayır demeden önce, bir beni dinleyin tamam mı. Olan şey yanlıştı ama bir ay gibi birşey oldu üzerinden geçeli ve bence artık unutmalıyız. Demek istediğim, ne kadar daha kin tutacaksınız?"

"Damien! O, Ron'un bileğini kırdı!" diye fısıldadı Hermione geçen öğrenciler onu duyamasın diye, Damien'a sessizce.

"Biliyorum ama... hadi ama Ron, ona saldırmaman gerektiğini biliyorsun. Kendini koruyacak hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Yaptığı şey nefsi müdafaydı." Damien kızıl saçlı çocuğa savunma yapmaya çalıştı.

Ron, Damien'a baktı ve tepki vermek için, Harry'nin Hermione'ye karışı o iğrenç ismi kullandığını söylemek için ağzını açtı. Ancak Damien'ın yüzündeki umutsuz ifade Ron'un fikrini değiştirdi. Ne kadar kötü olabilirdi? Eğer Harry ve Ron aynı masada otursa ve birbirleriyle konuşmasa, ne zarar gelebilirdi?

"Tamam Damy, ama ben ve Hermione onunla konuşmayacağız, tamam mı?"

"Tamam!" diye cevapladı heyecanlı bir Damien.

Resmen Harry'nin olduğu yere yarışarak gitti. Ron ve Hermione sessizce onu takip etti, bütün süre boyunca Hermione, Ron'a dik dik baktı.

Harry başını kaldırdığında Damien'ın koşarak ona doğru geldiğini gördü. 'O veledin nasıl olup da yorulmadığı beni aşıyor' diye düşündü Harry.

"Hey Harry, nasılsın?" diye sordu Damien otururken.

Harry her zaman ki gibi omuzlarını silkerek cevapladı.

"Güzel, dinle Ron ve Hermione bizimle oturacak, tamam mı, ama lütfen, lütfen onlarla kavga edecek hiçbir şey deme ya da yapma."

Harry tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama o daha bir şey söyleyemeden önce iki Gryffindor'un masaya yaklaştıklarını gördü, Harry'e şöyle bir baktıktan sonra Damien'ın yanına oturdular. Rahatsız geçen bir ya da iki dakikadan sonra Damien, Ron ve Hermione yemeye ve konuşmaya başladılar. Harry sessiz kaldı ve yalnızca onları bilmezden geldi, zaten Damien'la da aynı şeyi yapıyordu. Tatlılar da neredeyse bitmek üzereyken, Ginny onlara yaklaştı. Erkek kardeşinin ve arkadaşlarının Harry'le oturuyor olmalarına rahatsız olmuş göründü. Hermione'ye dönüp konuşmadan önce Harry'e kızgın bir bakış attı.

"Hala benimle Kütüphane'de buluşmaya gönüllü müsün?"

Hermione cevap verirken gerçekten sıkıntılı göründü.

"Gerçekten üzgünüm Ginny, ama cidden o Biçim Değiştirme ödevini bitirmem gerek ve yapacak Eski Yazılar ödevim de var, haftaiçinde daha sonra sana katılacağıma söz veriyorum, tamam?"

Ginny üzgün göründü ama çabucak yüzüne zorla bir gülümseme oturttu.

"Sorun değil Hermione, anlıyorum. Sonra sizi yakalarım."

Kızıl saçlı kız bunu söyledikten sonra Kütüphane'ye gitmek için Büyük Salon'dan ayrıldı.

Hermione, Ron'a baktı ve dudağını ısırdı.

"Berbat hissediyorum, onu bulana kadar ona yardım edeceğimi söyledim ve şimdi onu yüzüstü bırakıyorum."

Ron etrafına rahatlatıcı bir kol sardı.

"Mione, endişelenme. Ginny'nin onu asla bulamayacağını kabul etmesi gerek, demek istediğim yüzünü bile görmedi! Merlin'in hangi adına onu tanımayı bekliyor?"

Harry karşısında oturan üç sinirbozucu çocuğa dikkat etmemeye çalışıyordu ama Ginny'nin yüzünü görmediği birini aradığı lafı üzerine dikkati üzerlerine çekildi. Harry, Ginny'nin hiç onu kimin kurtardığını bulmaya çalışıp çalışmadığını merak etmişti. Harry yalnızca, Ginny'nin olay hakkında birkaç gün düşünmüş ve sonra da onu unutmuş olduğunu varsaymıştı. Şimdi olay üzerinden yaklaşık beş ay geçmişti. Tabii ki Ginny hala onun hakkında düşünüyor olmazdı, hayır, bu mümkün değildi.

'Ginny büyük olasılık başka biri hakkında konuşuyordu.' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine.

Onun hakkında konuşuyor olsaydı bile, ne fark ederdi ki? Harry ona ya da bir başkasına olay hakkında konuşmayacaktı. Bu yalnızca Dumbledore ve Potterlar'ın kafalarını Harry'nin Aydınlık'a döndüğü gibi saçma fikirlere kaptırırdı.

Harry yemeğine geri döndü ve yatakhanesine gitmeyi düşündü. Bugün gerçekten yorgundu.

"Ron, gidip ödevi tamamlamak ister misin?" diye sordu Hermione, masadan kalkarken.

Ron yüzünde zavallı bir ifadeyle başını salladı.

"Sanırım." diyerek iç geçirdi.

Damien hemen atıldı.

"Ron, bugün benimle Düello Kulübü'ne geleceğini söylemiştin. Bugün ilk gün ve gitmek için asırlardır bekliyorum!"

Ron yalvarır bir ifadeyle Hermione'ye baktı. Hermione ona dik dik bakıyor ve başını sallıyordu.

"Ron, o ödevi tamamlamamız gerektiğini biliyorsun, Profesör McGonagall eğer ödevini yine vermezsen sana çok fena kızacak!"

"Mione, Damy'e Üçüncü sınıfa geldiğinde ve kulübe katılmasına izin verildiğinde onunla gideceğime söz verdim geçen sene. Sözümü tutmamazlık edemem şimdi, değil mi?"

Hermione yalnızca 'tabii canım' dercesine ona baktı ve ödevini kopyalamasına izin vermeyeceğini söyledikten sonra salondan çıktı.

Ron ve Damien aptallar gibi sırıtmadan önce bir dakikalığına birbirlerine baktılar.

"Oh adamım. Bekleyemiyorum! Gerçekten birileriyle düello edeceğim, bu çok süper." Damien resmen olduğu yerde hoplayıp zıplıyordu.

"Sakin ol, şimdi biz oraya giderken sana kuralları açıklayacağım."

Harry de kalkmış yatakhanesine gitmeyi planlıyordu ama Düello Kulübü bahsi üzerine birkez daha dikkati iki Gryffindor'da toplandı. Harry, Hogwarts'da bir düello kulübü olduğunu bilmiyordu, Draco hiç bahsetmemişti.

Damien çantasını almak için döndü ve birden Harry'nin de orada olduğunu fark etti. 'Lanet olsun, az kalsın onu unutuyordum' diye düşündü Damien, utançla hafiften kızararak.

"Hey Harry, sen de gelmek ister misin?" diye sordu Damien, Ron birşey söyleyemeden önce.

Harry ciddi olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışarak Damien'a baktı. O tepki veremeden önce Ron atıldı.

"Sen...sen onun bizimle gelmesini mi istiyorsun?" diye sordu, daha genç çocuğa deliymiş gibi bakarak.

"Evet, neden olmasın?" diye cevapladı Damien, Ron'a biraz kafası karışmış halde bakıyordu.

"Çünkü... yani, biliyorsun... o...o, onun nasıl düello edileceğini öğrenmeye ihtiyacı yok ve o büyük olasılık...biliyorsun...o..."

"Hiç zorlanmadan büyük olasılık herkesin kıçına tekmeyi basacağımı?" diye bitirdi Harry onun için.

Ron kızgınlıkla ona baktı ve öyle ya da böyle kontrollü bir sesle cevapladı.

"Yani ben tam olarak öyle söylemezdim ama, evet."

Harry, Damien'a dönmeden önce ona pis pis sırıttı.

"Gerçekten gelmemi istiyor musun?" Harry, Damien'ın gerçekten onu davet etmek istediğinden mi yoksa yalnızca nezaketten mi sorduğundan emin olamayarak. Harry, Damien ne derse desin büyük olasılık yine de kulübe gideceğini biliyordu, ama kendinin de bilmediği bir sebepten ötürü, Damien'ın onu davet etmeyi gerçekten isteyip istemediğini bilmek istiyordu.

"Tabii ki istiyorum, seni düello ederken görmek hoş olur."

Harry bu lafa nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden omuz silkti ve çantasını aldı.

Damien'ın yüzünde, annesiyle babasına el sallayarak o ve Harry'nin gittiklerini işaret ederken kocaman bir sırıtma belirdi, Lily de ona el salladıktan sonra, üç çocuk kulübe yöneldiler.

Harry kocaman salona adımını attı ve kendi kendine onun kişisel antrenman arazisi kadar büyük olmadığını ama iş göreceğini düşündü. Salonun ortasına yerleştirilmiş bir platform ve platformun önüne yerleştirilmiş dört kupa vardı. Ödül kupalarına benziyorlardı, dördü de gümüştü ve üzerlerinde garip işaretler vardı. Harry onları incelemek için yaklaştığında işaretlerin Hogwarts'ın dört binasına ait işaretlerden başkaları olmadığını fark etti. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff ve Slytherin.

Harry kupalara baktı ve ne için kullanıldıklarını merak etti. Salonu incelemek için etrafına baktı. Salon öğrencilerle kaynıyordu. Birçoğu altıncı ve yedinci sınıflardandı. Damien yüzüne heyecan kazınmış bir şekilde Harry'e doğru acele etti.

"Ee, Harry ne düşünüyorsun? Bayağı havalı, ha. Başlaması için bekleyemiyorum!"

Harry kardeşine döndü ve arkadaşça bir düello yapma olasılığına nasıl tepki verdiğini gördü. Kendisinin hiçbir şey için bu kadar heyecanlandığını hatırlayamıyordu. Harry hayatlarının ne kadar farklı olduğunu düşündü. Zihnini kendine gel dercesine sarstı ve bu üzücü düşünceleri bir kenara itmeye çalıştı.

Harry sarışın bir çocuğun her zamanki yandaşları, Crabbe ve Goyle'la beraber içeri girdiğini gördü. Harry kendine gülümsedi. 'Bu eğlenceli olacak'.

Harry üç Slytherin'e doğru yöneldi. Draco, Harry'nin yaklaştığını gördüğünde mükemmel bir şekilde zıpladı.

"Harry! Sen nasıl...sen burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu.

Harry gözlerini yuvarladı.

"Draco, bunu daha önce konuştuk, sana sürekli aynaya bakmanın ufacık beynine zarar vereceğini söylemiştim."

Draco zehirli bir bakış fırlattı ona ve tepki verdi.

"Alaycılığını hafiflet, demek istediğim düello kulübünde ne yaptığındı? Potter'ın buraya gelmene izin vereceğini düşünmedim."

Bu kez zehirli bakış atan Harry idi.

"Potter beni kontrol etmiyor Draco, bunu netleştirdiğimi sanıyordum. Ben ne istiyorsam onu yapıyorum.

Draco pis pis sırıttı ve başka bir soru sormak üzereydi ki salonun kapıları açıldı ve Profesör June içeri girdi.

Profesör June, kısa mor saçları ve mükemmel mavi gözleri olan orta yaşlı bir cadıydı. Yuvarlak, hoş görünen bir yüzü vardı ve Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği bir zarafetle yürüyordu.

Profesör June öğrencilerin önünde durdu ve herkese sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Herkese İyi Akşamlar!"

"İyi Akşamlar!" diye cevapladı öğrenciler.

"Düello Kulübü'ne ilk kez katılanlarınız için ben Profesör June, hoş geldiniz; bize bir kez daha katılanlarınız için, tekrar hoş geldiniz. Başlamadan önce Düello Kulübü'nün kurallarının üzerinden geçmeme izin verin."

Hevesli görünen öğrencilere göz gezdirdi ve devam etti.

"Yalnızca teke tek düellolar olacak. Bir düelloda yer almak isteyen herkes isimlerini ve kaçıncı sınıf olduklarını uygun olan kupaya koymalıdırlar. Bina kupaları öğrenciyi ve düello partnerlerini seçecekler. Eğer kendi binanızdan biriyle düello etmek istiyorsanız o zaman benim iznimi almak zorundasınız. Aptalca hiçbir hareketi tolere etmeyeceğim ve Hogwarts tarafından onaylanmayan herhangi bir laneti kullanılırsa o öğrencilere düello kulübünü yasaklayacağım."

Bu noktada direkt olarak Harry'e baktı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk yalnızca pis pis sırıttı. Asası öyle büyüleri kaldıramadığından dolayı hiçbir karanlık laneti yapması mümkün değildi zaten, Harry istese bile. Profesör'ü hiç dinlemeyen Damien'a baktı. Sıska bir üçüncü sınıf Slytherin'e dik dik bakmala meşguldü. Harry, Damien'ın düello etmesi fikrine gülümsedi. 'Büyük olasılık daha hiçbir şeyi bloke etmeyi bile bilmiyordur.' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Hogwarts öğrencilerinin birbirleriyle düello etme girişimlerini izlemek için bekliyordu. Arkadaşça bir düello olsa bile. 'Eğitim düzeylerinin görünüşüne göre yalnızca basit silahsızlandırma büyüleri yapabiliyorlarsa hiç şaşırmam.' diye düşündü Harry yine kendi kendine.

Harry haklıydı, düelloların çoğunluğu öğrencilerin öbürüne, 'EXPELLIARMUS' diye bağırmaları ve yalnızca büyüleri saptırmalarıyla geçiyordu. Sadece bir elin parmakları kadar altıncı ve yedinci sınıf öğrencisi gelen lanetleri bloke etmeyi becerebildi ve o zaman bile büyüler birkaç saniye içerisinde kalkandan içeri sızabildi.

Harry keyifliydi. Yakında mezun olacak olan yedinci sınıf öğrencileri bile doğru düzgün nasıl düello edildiğini öğrenmemişlerdi. Babasına karşı hiç şansları yoktu. Çoğu kolaylıkla Karanlık Lord'un tarafına katılmaya ikna edilirlerdi.

Harry ismini Gryffindor kupasına koydu ve o da ismini Slytherin kupasına koyduktan sonra Draco'nun yanında durdu. İki çocuk da kupaların bir sonraki iki düello partneri olarak kendilerini seçmelerini bekleyerek durdu.

"Seninle eşleşecek olan zavallı salağı görmek için bekleyemiyorum." dedi Draco sırıtarak.

"Biliyorum, neredeyse altı haftadır birilerinin kıçını tekmelemedim. Bundan inanılmaz zevk alacağım." dedi Harry, parmaklarını esnetirken.

Draco, Harry'i yakın dövüşte görmek için sabırsızlanarak sırıttı, yalnızca Harry'yi antrenman yaparken bir ya da iki kere görmüştü, ama Karanlık Prens'i düello yaparken görmek inanılmaz nadir bir şeydi.

Gryffindor'un ve Slytherin'in kupaları sırasıyla iki evin renklerine, kırmızı ve yeşile döndü, ve iki isim havada belirdi.

Draco, 'Harry Potter'ın yanında 'Draco Malfoy'u gördüğünde neredeyse boğuluyordu.

Yanında duran kuzguni saçlı çocuğa baktı. Harry'nin yüzünde değişik bir ifade vardı.

"İlginç, kağıda yalnızca Harry yazdım." dedi inanılmaz solgun olan Slytherin'e dönerken.

Salon kibarca iki altıncı sınıfı alkışlıyordu. Draco gerginlikle etrafına baktı. Ne yapacaktı şimdi? Kupa adını çıkardıktan sonra düello etmek zorunda olduğundan şimdi düellodan çekilemezdi. Harry'le bir düelloyu kazanamazdı, bu mümkün değildi ve eğer kaybederse de Slytherinler'in önündeki prestijini kaybederdi. Ona acımasızca gülümseyen Harry'e baktı, Harry platforma yürüdü. Draco çabucak aynı şeyi yaptı ve ne yapacağına karar vermeye çalıştı. İki çocuk da platforma çıkmadan önce Draco çabucak Harry'e fısıldadı.

"Unutma Harry, ben senin arkadaşınım, senin tek arkadaşınım. Tamam mı, bunu unutma."

Harry yalnızca pis pis sırıtmaya devam etti ve cevabını fısıldadı.

"Şu an değilsin. Sen benim düello partnerimsin şu an."

Bununla beraber iki çocuk platforma tırmandı. Damien ve Ron gözlerini iki çocuktan ayırmaya cüret etmeyerek geçen sahneyi izlediler. Damien, Ron'a fısıldadı.

"Bu ilginç olacak!"

"Ben de öyle diyorum." Ron kimin iyice pataklanmasını istediğine karar veremiyordu. Draco Malfoy'dan bütün varlığıyla nefret ediyordu ama aynı zamanda Harry'nin de aşağı alındığını görmek istiyordu. Onlar da diğer öğrencilerle beraber Harry ve Draco'nun birbirlerine eğilmelerini izlediler.

Harry, Draco'nun ilk vuruşu yapmasına izin verdi. Draco ona bir 'Sersemlet' laneti atmadan önce Harry'nin söylediğine konsantre oldu. 'O yalnızca bir düello partneri, bir arkadaş ya da Karanlık Prens bile değil, yalnızca bir düello partneri'.

Harry kolaylıkla laneti saptırdı ve 'expelliarmus' büyüsünü gönderdi Draco'ya. Draco basit silahsızlandırma büyüsünü bloke ederken hafifçe rahatlamış göründü. Bu tam olarak da Harry'nin istediği şeydi. Draco'da görünür bir rahatlama fark ettiği anda, Harry 'pelte-bacak' lanetini gönderdi ona. Draco laneti ancak bloke etmeyi başardı ve gri gözleri Harry'nin yönüne bakarak kısıldı. Harry, Draco'nunkine karşılık kendi kötücül ve alaylı gülüşünü gösterdi. Draco gerçek bir Slytherin gibi oynamanın vakti geldiğine karar verdi.

"RICTUSEMPRA" diye bağırdı ve ışık huzmesinin Harry'nin olduğu yöne hızla gidişini izledi.

Harry ışığın temas etmesine yalnızca saniyeler kalana dek bekledi ve sonra neredeyse tembelce, büyüyü saptırarak geri Draco'ya gitmesini sağladı ve sarışına tam göğsünden çarparak onu havaya geriye fırlatmasına neden oldu. Draco sırt üstü düştü ve inledi. Harry düelloyu izleyen birçok Gryffindor'un neşeli tezahüratlarını duydu.

Draco hemen ayağa kalktı. Harry'e başka bir lanet hedef aldı.

"JABASCO" Harry'nin bebek kurtçuklar çıkartmasına sebep olacak bir lanet gönderdi ona. Harry yine büyünün ona yaklaşmasını bekledi ve basitçe son dakikada yolundan çekildi. Bu Harry'e tekrar bir sağır edici tezahürat ve alkış silsilesi kazandırdı. Hogwarts öğrencileri hiç bu kadar iyi refleksleri olan birini görmemişlerdi.

Draco öfkesini kontrol edememeye başlıyordu. Kaybetme düşüncesine tahammül edemiyordu. O bir Slytherin'di, o hiçbir şey kaybetmezdi. Sert oynamaya karar verdi.

"SORUPTO" diye tısladı ve Harry'e bir sokma laneti gönderdi.

Ancak Harry büyü ona ulaşmadan hemen önce kalkanını yükseltti ve büyü, mavi kalkana çarpar çarpmaz yok oldu. Öğrenciler Harry'nin kalkanının ne kadar güçlü olduğunu gördüklerinde hızla nefeslerini çektiler. Çoğu öğrencinin yükseltebildikleri kalkanlar çok basit ve zayıf büyülerden koruyacak ama 'expelliarmus'dan daha güçlü birşey yapılırsa yıkılacak türden silik beyaz bir sisten başka birşey değildi.

Profesör June da kalkana bakıyordu. Elbette Harry hakkında herşeyi biliyordu ve bunun gibi düello becerileri göstermesini beklemişti ama böylesine mükemmel şekilde yapılmış bir kalkanın görüntüsü nefesini kesmişti.

Harry kalkanını indirdi ve kötü niyetli bir sırıtışla Draco'ya baktı.

"Benim sıram." diye fısıldadı ona.

"CARNESTO" diye bağırdı Harry ve beyaz ışık Draco'ya göğsünden çarptı. Draco havalandı ve duvara çarptı. Yere yığıldı. Çok endişeli bir Profesör June aceleyle ona doğru koşturdu. Draco destekle kaldırıldı ve anında Draco'nun soluk yüzü kırmızıya döndü. Damien ve Ron, Harry'e pis bakışlar atan Slytherinler dışındaki kalan öğrencilerle beraber alkışlıyorlardı. Yavaşça Draco tekrar Harry'e yaklaştı ve asasını kaldırdı.

"RAGNAS...IMPENDO" Draco iki lanet fırlattı, biri diğerinin peşinden ve iki sarı ve mavi ışık huzmelerinin Harry'e doğru hızlanışını izledi. Büyülerden biri Harry'nin başını hedef alırken diğeri karnını hedef alıyordu. Harry normal kalkanının iki yeri bir seferde bloke edemeyeceğini biliyordu o yüzden sezgilerinin kontrolü ele almasına izin verdi. Harry tam vücut blokesi kalkanını yükseltti ve iki büyüde kalkana çarparak yok oldu. Salondaki öğrenciler de Draco gibi nefeslerini çekti. Harry'nin bunu yapabildiğini bilmiyorlardı. Profesör June önündeki görüntüyü ağzı açık bir şekilde izledi. Harry parlayan mavi bir baloncuğun içinde duruyordu. Harry kalkanını indirdi ve herkesin yüzlerinde olan şok ifadelerine pis pis sırıttı. Sonra dönüp dehşete düşmüş görünen Draco'yla yüzleşti. Asasını kaldırdı ve sonraki laneti bağırdı.

"IMPEDIMENTA"

Draco bir kerede platformdan fırlatılıp atıldı ve Slytherin gayet acılı bir şekilde sırtının üzerine düştü. Öğrenciler kimsenin platformdan böyle bir şiddetle atıldığını görmemişlerdi. Profesör June öne çıkıp Harry'i düellonun galibi ilan ederken öğrenciler tezahürat etti.

Bütün salon Harry'e övgü sözcükleri yağdırıyor ve onu alkışlıyorlardı. Harry önünde duran öğrenci denizine baktı ve nasıl tepki vereceğini bilemedi. Alalacele platformdan indi ve dışarı çıkmaya çalıştı ama Profesör June onu durdurdu.

"Harry Potter! Lütfen sol ön tarafa gelin."

Harry itaat etti ve Draco yüzünden kulüpten yasaklanıp yasaklanmayacağını merak etti. Hiçbir karanlık büyü kullanmamıştı ve sonda olanda yalnızca eğlencesineydi. Harry yasaklanmasını çok da umursamadığına karar verdi, hiçbir gerçek lanet kullanamadığında o kadar da eğlenceli değildi zaten.

Harry, ona dikkatlice bakan mor saçlı Profesör'ün önünde durdu.

"Mr. Potter, benim için o engelleme büyüsünü bir kez daha yaptığınızı görmek istiyorum."

Harry afalladı. Düello öğretmeninden bunu beklemiyordu. Profesörden birkaç adım uzakta durdu ve saldırı için hazır bir şekilde asasını önünde tuttu.

"SERSEMLET"

Harry bir kez daha mükemmel bir kalkan yükseltti ve anında sersemletme lanetini yok etti.

Profesör June'un yüzü zevkle parıldadı. Durup onları izleyen öğrencilerle konuştu.

"Bu hepinizin nasıl bir kalkan yapmanızı istediğimin mükemmel bir örneği. Buradaki Mr. Potter'ın kalkanı çok çabuk ve oldukça kolaylıkla yükseltebildiğini görebilirsiniz. Birkaç çalışma oturumundan sonra hepinizin Mr. Potter'ın becerisiyle denk durumda olmanızı bekliyorum."

Harry alaylı bir ses çıkardı ama sessiz kaldı. 'Bu okuldaki aptalların benim becerilerime denk olmaları için hiçbir şansları yok!' diye düşündü kendi kendine, Profesör June konuşmasına devam ederken.

"Mr. Potter, umarım her onbeş günde bir kulübe gelmeye devam edersiniz, düello becerileriniz oldukça gelişmiş olduğu için sınıf sizden birşeyler öğrenebilir."

Harry, Profesör'e bakakaldı. O, bu öğrencileri eğitmek istemiyordu, ne de olsa ne kadar zayıf olurlarsa bu onun için o kadar iyiydi. Yalnızca, o babasından devraldığında Harry'nin hayatını kolaylaştırırdı. Harry boğazını temizledi ve düello öğretmeniyle konuştu.

"Alınmayın Profesör ama vaktimi boşa harcamamayı tercih ederim. Burada öğrecilerin birşeyler öğrenmesi için fazla bir umut yok ve ben de onlara öğretmekle kazanabileceğim bir yarar göremiyorum. Ne de olsa bu sizin işiniz değil mi?"

Profesör June'un yüzü öfkesini kontrol etmeye çalışırken kızardı. Harry ona pis pis sırıttı. Hogwarts öğretmenlerini kızdırmaya bayılıyordu.

"Mr. Potter, sizin hiçbir şey öğretmenizi amaçlamadım. Sadece büyü yapma becerinizi gösterebilirsiniz demek istiyordum. Ne de olsa bunlar sizin öğrenci arkadaşlarınız, ben yalnızca sizin onlara yardım etmenizi umuyordum."

Harry, yalnızca onun duyabilmesi için Profesör'e yaklaştı.

"Eminim insanlara yardım etmenin yaptığım en iyi şey olmadığının farkındasınızdır."

Harry ondan uzaklaşmadan önce Profesör'e bir kez daha pis pis sırıttı ve arkasında kalakalmış bir Profesör ile birçok kafası karışmış öğrenci bırakarak salondan çıktı.

Harry salondan çıkar çıkmaz kızgınlıktan mosmor olmuş bir James Potter'la burun buruna geldi.

xxx


	21. Arayıcı?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam yetenekli arkadaşlar, kabul etmek lazım...
> 
> Buyrun siz de kendi adınıza karar verin; huzurunuzda 21. Bölüm!
> 
> İyi okumalar...

21\. Bölüm- Arayıcı?

"Sen ne yaptığını düşünüyorsun ya?" diye bağırdı James.

"Bu kadar yaygara için bir sebep göremiyorum, sadece bir düelloydu!"

Harry, Damien'la James arasındaki bağrışmayı izlerken oldukça sıkılmış görünüyordu.

"Sadece bir düello! Sadece bir düello! Merlin Damien, ne kadar büyük bir risk aldığının farkında değil misin? Bu kadar aptalca bir şey yapacağına inanamıyorum!"

James bağırmaktan kıpkırmızı olmuştu ve bir anlığına Harry'nin aynı odada olduğunu unuttu. Üç Potter, James'in kişisel odasındalardı. Damien da bir o kadar kızgındı. Salondan babası tarafından sürüklenip çıkarılmıştı ve şimdi de sırf Malfoy pataklandığı için bağrılıyordu. Bunun nasıl olup da kötü bir şey olduğunu anlamıyordu.

"Baba, lütfen şu aldığım risk falan konuşmasını bırak, kötü hiçbir şey olmadı. Malfoy yalnızca hak ettiğini buldu. Ve zaten, Harry'e iki lanet birden atan Malfoy'du. Eğer Harry o harika kalkanı çıkartmamış olsaydı, gerçekten kötü yaralanırdı."

James konuşmayı bıraktı ve büyük oğlunun hala odada olduğunu henüz fark ederek başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Tam vücut blokesini yine mi yaptın?" diye sordu sessizce Harry'e.

Harry, yalnızca James'in bakışıyla bir dakikalığına buluşup sonra başka yere bakarak tepki verdi.

"Ne oldu? Hiçkimse sana onun hakkında hiçbir şey dedi mi?" Meraklı öğrencilere nasıl olup da çoğu yetkin yetişkin büyücünün yapamadığı bir büyüyü bir altıncı sınıf öğrencisinin yapabildiğini nasıl açıklayacağını düşünerek sordu James.

"Profesör June mest oldu, onu hiç o kadar mutlu gördüğümü sanmıyorum. Harry'e bize öğretebilmesi için her onbeş günde bir kulübe gelmesini rica etti." dedi Damien çabucak James'e, Harry cevap vermeden önce. Harry hırladı Damien'a.

James şoktaydı. Profesör June, Harry hakkındaki gerçeği biliyordu ve yine de onbeş günde bir kulübe gelmesini rica etmişti. Kafayı mı yemişti?

James tekrar Damien'a baktı, sonra Harry'e döndü.

"Sen ne dedin?"

"O dedi ki..."

"Damien! Sana sormuyorum. Harry kendi konuşabilir." Damien, James tarafından kesildi.

Damien somurttu ama bir daha bölmedi. James tekrar Harry'e döndü.

"Eee?" diye sordu.

Harry duvara yaslandı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

"Belki" diye cevapladı, James'in yüzündeki rengin solmasını zevkle seyrederek.

" 'belki' de ne demek, gidip kalan öğrencilere öğretmezsin heralde? Yapabildiğin o kadar ileri karanlık büyüyü nasıl açıklayacaksın?" diye sordu James.

"Onlara gerçeği, Lord Voldemort'un bana öğrettiğini söyleyeceğim, nasılsa bana inanacak değiller." Karanlık Lord'un isminin bahsiyle beraber hem James hem de Damien keskince nefeslerini çektiler.

Harry bundan inanılmaz zevk alıyordu. Kimseye becerilerini öğretme gibi bir niyeti yoktu, ama James'in yalnızca Hogwarts öğrencilerinin Karanlık Sanatlar öğrenmeleri düşüncesiyle heyecan yapmasını izlemek kaçırılmayacak kadar iyi bir fırsattı. Damien da yaptığını anlamış ve babasından onu Düello Kulübü'nden sürükleyip çıkararak utandırdığı için intikamını almaya karar vermişti.

"Evet, Harry zaten bir 'anında isabet'. Herkes mükemmel düello edişinden konuşuyor ve şimdi herkes onun tarafından öğretilmek isteyecek. Profesör June aynı zamanda ona belli öğrencilerle özel bire bir düellolar yapmasına da izin vereceğini söyledi."

Harry ve Damien, James'in Damien'ın kelimelerine karşı verdiği tepkiye gülmemek için kendilerini zor tuttular. Ela gözleri şokla kocaman açılmış ve ağzı açık bir şekilde duruyordu.

"O...o ne dedi!"

Damien, Harry'e göz kırptı ve devam etti.

"Evet ve Harry bunu düşüneceğini söylediğinde Profesör June hayır cevabını kabul etmeyeceğini ve Harry'nin bütün düello derslerine katıldığından emin olacağını söyledi."

Harry, Damien'ı yeni bir saygıyla izliyordu. 'Çocuk gerçekten süper gidiyor bununla' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

James başka bir kelime etmeyerek aceleyle kapıya koştu, o kadar ki odadan çıkarken kendi ayağına takıldı. Profesör June'u görecekti. O çıkar çıkmaz Harry ve Damien kahkahalara boğuldular. Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalandığından beri Harry'nin ilk defa doğru düzgün gülüşüydü. Damien, Harry'le beraber güldü ve ancak sonrasında bunun ilk defa Harry'nin güldüğünü duyduğu zaman olduğunu fark etti. İki çocuk da sakinleşti ve ne söyleyeceklerinden emin olamayarak birbirlerine baktılar.

"Bayağı bir beyaz yalan söyledin orada." dedi Harry en sonunda.

"Evet, yani hak etti, Profesör June'a ne diyeceğini hayal edebiliyor musun? Sonra onunla dalga geçtiğimizi anladığında acayip utanacak." Damien tekrar kıkırdadı.

Harry bir anlığına genç çocuğu gözlemledi ve sonra konuştu.

"Ondan korkmuyor musun?" diye sordu, yalan söylediğine dair bir iz görmek için çocuğun yüzünü inceleyerek.

"Korkmak? Babamdan? Neden ondan korkayım ki? Babam büyük olasılıkla gördüğüm en kaygısız baba. Son birkaç ayın zor olduğunu biliyorum, ama genelde bana kızmaz bile. O gerçekten harika bir babadır." Damien cevapladı, kafası karışmış bir şekilde Harry'e bakarken. Damien, Harry'nin James'i korkutucu bir baba olarak düşünmesine neyin sebep olduğunu merak etti.

Harry düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş gibi göründü, birkez daha Damien'a baktı ve Damien ürperdiğini hissetti. Harry'nin ona öyle baktığını ilk kez görüyordu. Harry'nin gözlerinde Damien'ın daha önce hiç görmediği bir duygu vardı. Neredeyse şey gibi gözüküyordu, imrenme? 'Hayır bu doğru olamaz' diye düşündü Damien. Neden Harry, Damien'a öyle baksındı ki? Harry yine düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş gibi göründüğünde Damien endişelenmeye başlıyordu.

"Ee, Harry? İyi misin?" diye sordu.

Harry düşüncelerinden çıkarak Damien'a hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Evet, sadece birşey hakkında düşünüyordum." diye cevapladı.

Damien 'e yani' demek üzereydi ki daha iyisini düşündü. Harry'e patlamalı pişti oynamak ister mi diye sordu ama Harry yorgun olduğunu ve odasına gitmeye karar verdiğini söyledi. Harry ve Damien kendi yatakhanelerine gidebilmek için ortak salona yöneldiler. Bütün süre boyunca, Damien Harry'nin ona bakarken yüzünde olan o değişik bakış hakkında merak etti.

Ortak salona girerken James'le karşılaştılar. James, Damien'a baktı ve iki çocuk da James'in ne kadar kırmızı olduğuna güldüler.

"O kadar da komik değildi, Damien Jack Potter!" diye bağırdı James, ama yüzü çok daha rahattı, belli ki Harry'nin öğrencilere Karanlık Sanatlar öğretmeyeceğini öğrendiği için rahatlamıştı.

"Ben kesinlikle katılamayağım baba. Bu inanılmaz komikti."

İki çocuk da Gryffindor ortak salonuna girmeden önce şaşkın görünen James'e kıkırdadılar.

Damien yatağa girmek için hazırlanırken neredeyse bir aydır Harry'le beraber olmasına rağmen hala Harry'nin nasıl bir hayat yaşadığını bilmediğini fark etti. Çocukluğu nasıldı? Damien'ın onun için orada olacağından emin olduğu birçok şey Harry için çok farklı olmuş olmalıydı. Damien uykuya dalarken Harry'nin büyürken kaçırmış olduğu şeylerden zevk almasına yardım edeceğine kendine söz verdi. Zihni derin, huzurlu bir uykuya gömülürken bu şeylerin ne olduğunu düşünmeye fırsat bulamadı.

xxx

Haftasonu ve haftasonuyla beraber de ilk Quidditch antrenmanı geldi. Damien ve Ron aceleyle kahvaltıya inmişlerdi ve uygulayacakları yeni stratejileri konuşmakla meşguldüler. Ron, Gryffindor'un tutucusuydu ve Damien da geçen sene kovalayıcı olmuştu. Takım kaptanları bir altıncı sınıf olan Angelina Johnson'dı ve takım vurucuları Ron'ın kardeşleri olan Fred ve George'dan başkaları değillerdi. Gryffindor Quidditch takımını tamamen bir Weasley takımı olarak tutabilmek adına son olarak Ginny de arayıcılarıydı. Dört Weasley beraber iyi çalışırlardı ve birçok maçın kazanılmasına yardım ederlerdi. Ancak Quidditch kupası çok uzun yıllardır Slytherin takımı tarafından kazanılmıştı ve her yıl Gryffindor takımı kupayı kazanmak için diğer takımlardan daha fazla çalışırdı. Bu sene de farklı değildi.

Ron, Damien'la beraber oturup, Damien bir dilim tost ekmeği alarak üzerine reçel sürerken kendine biraz mısır gevreği aldı. Hemen sonra canı çok sıkkın görünen bir Angelina hızla yanlarına geldi.

"Hey Angie, sorun ne?" diye sordu Damien, kızın rahatsız ifadesine bakarak.

"Ne olduğuna inanamayacaksınız! Kelly Adamson'ı kaybettik."

"Ne!" Ron ve Damien aynanda bağırdılar.

"Biliyorum, berbat bir durum. Annesiyle babası yeni ayrılmış ve gelecek haftanın sonunda Hogwarts'dan alınacak. Görünen o ki yurtdışına taşınacaklar ve o da başka bir Büyücü okuluna gidecek. Bu berbat bir durum!"

Damien ve Ron neyin berbat olduğuna karar veremediler; Kelly'nin annesiyle babasının ayrılması mı, Kelly'nin başka bir okula gidecek olması mı yoksa Kovalayıcılar'ından birini kaybedecek olmaları mı. Angelina'yı bildikleri kadarıyla, başka birşeyden çok büyük olasılık Kovalayıcılar'ını kaybetmeleriydi.

"Antrenmanı iptal edip yerine akşamüstü 5te yeni bir Kovalayıcı için seçme yapacağım. Hepinizi orada istiyorum, bütün takımın memnun olduğu birini seçmemiz hayati." diye bitirdi Angelina, iki takım arkadaşına üzgünce bakarken.

"Err, Angie, seçmeler için hiç haber vermediğini düşünmüyor musun, demek istediğim bir gün önceden bile vermedin. Bir sabahki haberle kaç kişinin gelmesini bekliyorsun?" diye sordu Ron hafif bir tereddütle, Angelina'nın ateşli öfkesiyle karşı karşıya kalmak riske atmak istemediği bir şeydi.

"Ron! Zamanımız yok. Kelly yalnızca dün baykuşu aldı, bu yüzden de benim daha önceden haber verecek vaktim olmadı. İlk maçtan önce sadece üç haftamız var! Bu tam da umutsuz çağrılar için bir durum."

Angelina, yüzünde dehşet ifadesiyle ona bakan Ron'a bağırmayı bitirdiğinde kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Angelina berbat haberi vermek için daha fazla takım oyuncusu bulmak üzere aceleyle kalkıp giderken Damien kahkahasını tuttu.

Damien ve Ron birbirlerine baktılar ve sessizce iç geçirdiler. Angelina'nın iyileşmeden önce çok daha kötüleşeceğini biliyorlardı.

Kahvaltıdan sonra Ron, Hermione tarafından dün bitirmeye söz verdiği birkaç ödevi bitirmek için sürüklenirken Damien da biraz Harry'le vakit geçirmeye karar verdi. Damien, Harry'nin koridorda durup Profesör Snape'le konuştuğunu gördü. Damien, Profesör Snape'in Harry'e karşı inanılmaz kızgın göründüğünü görebiliyordu. Harry oldukça rahat duruyor ve Profesör Snape'i kolaylıkla cevaplıyordu. 'Tanrım onun nasıl yapıldığını benim de öğrenmem gerek' diye düşündü Damien, Harry'nin pis pis sırıtarak Snape'le dalga geçmesini izlerken. Damien cesaret edebildiği kadar yaklaştı ve konuşmanın birazını yakaladı.

"...bu tür davranışı tolare etmeyeceğim Mr. Potter, şimdiye kadar benim sizin korkutabileceğiniz biri olmadığımı anlamış olmalısınız." Snape sesinde öfke ve sinirle konuşuyordu.

"Elbette hayır, neden Savunma Profesör'ünü korkutmak isteyeyim ki. Demek istediğim eğer çizgiyi aşarsam beni gerçekten saçma derslerinizi dinlemek üzere aklımı karıştırabilirsiniz. Bakın şimdi bu gerçek bir ceza." diye cevapladı Harry sahte masum sesiyle. Damien gülmesini tuttu.

"Mr. Potter, dilinize hakim olmanız için uyarıyorum sizi!" Snape şimdi solgun beyaz bir parmağı Harry'e doğrulturken cidden öfkeyle titriyordu.

"Beni uyarıyorsun? Ne yapacaksın Severus? Beni cezaya mı bırakacaksın, bina puanlarından mı alacaksın. Bunun benim üzerimde bıraktığı etkiyi çoktan belirlediğimizi düşünüyorum, ve şimdi, eğer o parmağına sahip olmaya devam etmek istiyorsan indirmeni tavsiye ederim." Harry son kısmı öyle bir tatlı zehirle söylemişti ki Damien ürperdi.

Snape, Harry'e tehlikeli bir bakış attı ve sonra başka bir kelime etmeden, döndü, merdivenlerden aşağı indi ve kayboldu. Harry arkasını döndü ve Damien'ın yakın bir mesafede duruyor olduğunu gördü.

"Merlin Harry, sana öyle bakarken nasıl korkmuyorsun?"

Damien kabul etmekten nefret ediyordu ama Snape onu birazcık korkutuyordu. Babası ne kadar Snape'in her zaman bir 'yağlı kafalı sersem' olduğunu söylese de, Damien yine de Snape'in yolunun üzerinde durmamaya çalışırdı.

"Tek becerebildiği o, herkese garip suratlar yapmak. Başka birşey yapacak cesareti yok, ondan niye korkayım ki?" Harry omuz silkti ve Damien'la beraber yürüdü.

"Herneyse, sen nereye gidiyordun?" diye sordu Harry.

"Sana bakmaya." diye cevapladı Damien.

Harry inledi.

"Neden? Şimdi ne istiyorsun?"

"Hiçbir şey, aslında takılmak ister misin diye merak ediyordum, belki bir şeyler oynayabiliriz, sen ne istersen." Damien, Harry'nin iyi bir modda olmasını ve Damien'a teslim olmasını umuyordu.

"Damien, ben onaltı yaşındayım, hiçbir şey oynamak istemiyorum ve özellikle de seninle, o yüzden toz ol."

Damien, Harry'nin söylediği şeyi düşünürken gülümsedi.

"Çocuk oyunu gibi oynamayı kastetmedim, kastettiğim...bilmiyorum, herhangi bir şey, belki...Quidditch?" Damien bugün takım antrenmanı olmasa bile, etrafta uçmak için öyle ya da böyle iyi bir gün olduğuna karar verdi.

Harry, Damien'a baktı ve sonra başını salladı.

"Hayır, istemiyorum."

"Aavvv Harry hadi ama, eğlenceli olacak."

"Toz ol Damien, beni rahatsız etmeyi bırak." Harry Damien'a dik dik baktı ve gitmesi için onu korkutmayı denedi ama bu onüç yaşındakiyle hiçbir zaman işe yaramıyor gibiydi.

"Bak, yalnızca yarım saat, sonra ne istiyorsan onu yapabilirsin, söz veriyorum. Seninle yalnızca bir oyun oynamak istiyorum." Damien, Harry'e yalvardı.

"Damien!" Harry genç çocuktan yürüyerek uzaklaşmayı denedi ama Damien birkez daha onu küçük yavru bir köpek gibi takip etti.

"Bir oyun sadece, söz veriyorum."

Harry durdu ve Damien'a baktı.

"Damien, benimle oynamaktan zevk almazsın." dedi Harry hafiften pes etmiş bir sesle.

"Elbette alırım!" diye cevapladı Damien, Harry'yi onunla Quidditch oynamaya ikna edebildiğine memnun.

"Hayır, Damien anlamıyorsun, ben daha önce hiç Quidditch oynamadım." dedi Harry duygusuzca.

Damien kalakaldı ve yalnızca abisine gözlerini dikip baktı. Harry daha önce hiç Quidditch oynamamıştı! Nasıl Quidditch oynandığını bilmiyordu! Bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi? Herkes nasıl Quidditch oynandığını bilirdi. Bu yalnızca nasıl yapıldığını bilerek büyüdüğün bir şeydi. Doğal bir şeydi. Tabii ki herkes bu konuda iyi değildi ama yine de herkesin Büyücülük Dünyası'nın en iyi sporunun nasıl oynandığını bilmesi normaldi. İşte o an Damien'a dank etti. Harry normal bir şekilde yetiştirilmemişti. Quidditch maçlarına giden ve arka bahçede arkadaşlarıyla Quidditch oynayan normal bir çocuk olmaya izinli değildi. 'Merlin, büyük olasılık nasıl süpürgeye binileceğini bile bilmiyordur' diye düşündü Damien ve bu düşünceye kalbi kırıldı. Damien çok küçük yaştan beri Quidditch oynamıştı. Babasının bu spora olan fanatikliği en baştan onu oynamaya teşvik etmişti.

Damien, Harry'e baktı ve boğazının gerisinde bir yumru hissetti.

"Sen...sen daha önce hiç Quidditch oynamadın?" Damien onu yanlış anlamadığından emin olmak isteyerek Harry'e sordu.

"Hayır, ama çok da umrumda değil en başında zaten. Etrafta amaçsızca uçtuğun aptal bir oyun yalnızca. Zamanımla yapacak daha iyi şeylerim var." diye cevapladı Harry.

Harry hemen sonra Hogwarts arazisine yönlendirildiğini hissetti. Damien'ın elini tutup ana kapılara götürmesi karşısında Harry sessizlik içinde donup kalmıştı. Harry'nin elini bu şekilde tutan hiç kimse olmamıştı. Yapılan hareket, donup kalmasına ve istemsiz bir şekilde Damien'ı takip etmesine sebep olmuştu. Harry daha ne olduğunu kavrayamadan Damien onu bırakıp ufak bir binaya girerek kaybolmuştu ve neredeyse aynanda iki süpürgeyle beraber tekrar görünmüştü.

Bir tanesini Harry'e uzattı, Harry alırken süpürgenin üzerinde Nimbus 3000 yazısı olduğunu gördü. Harry'nin de evinde aynısı vardı, evinin hatırasıyla midesi takla attı. Damien'ın tuttuğu süpürgeye baktı ve Nimbus 3000'e göre oldukça eski göründüğünü gördü. Her tarafından çıkan dallar vardı ve birçok kişi tarafından kullanılmış gibi görünüyordu. Harry'nin ellerindeki Nimbus ise neredeyse yepyeni görünüyordu. Bir tane bile dal yoktu ve güneş ışığında parıldıyordu. Harry kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle Damien'a baktı.

"Damien ne....?"

"Sen benim Nimbus 3000'imi kullan. Bu en yeni model. Babam benim için aldı."

Harry, Damien'ın elideki yıpranmış görünen süpürgeye baktı.

"Merak etme, ben bugünlüğüne yalnızca okulun süpürgesini kullanacağım. Bu bir Silsüpür 500, tarihi bir şey ama hala iş görüyor."

Damien, Harry'e gözlerinde garip bir ışıltıyla bakıyordu ve o an Harry ne olduğunu anladı. Damien, Harry'nin Quidditch hakkında söylediklerini yanlış anlamıştı. Harry daha önce hiç Quidditch oynamadığını söylemişti, daha önce hiç süpürgeye binmediğini değil.

"Damien, dinle sen..." Damien, Harry'nin lafını kesti.

"Harry, hiçbir şey söyleme. Yalnızca beni dinle ve kısa sürede herkesden daha iyi uçuyor olacaksın." dedi Damien, garip yetişkin sesiyle.

O temel uçuş tekniklerini açıklarken Harry, Damien'a gülmemek için kendini tuttu. Harry, Damien bir süpürgeyle havalanmanın ve yere inmenin doğru şeklini açıklamasını yalnızca durup eğlenerek dinledi.

"Tamam mı Harry, anladın mı? Güzel. Şimdi yavaşça başlayacağız. Garip bir his olabilir ama sıkıca tutunmayı hatırla, sorun çıkmaz. Tamam?"

Harry yeteri kadar dinlemişti, süpürgesine bindi ve Damien'ın konuşmayı durdurmasını bekledi.

"Güzel Harry, şimdi söylediğim gibi, yalnızca hafif bir şekilde dizlerini bük ve yeri tekmele, ama çok sert değil."

"Bunun gibi?" diye sordu Harry, Damien'nın ağzını açık bırakan inanılmaz bir hızla havalanmadan önce.

Harry, uçmanın ona her zaman hissettirdiği mükemmel heyecanı hissetti. Daha önce hiç Quidditch oynamamıştı ama altı yaşından beri uçuyordu. Uçuş yeteneği ve stili o yalnızca yedi yaşındayken hayatını kurtarmıştı. Harry hızla yükselirken yüzünü yalayan soğuk rüzgârı hissetti. Harry aşağı doğru kıvrıldı ve dosdoğru Quidditch sahasındaki sayı çemberlerine fırlamadan önce birkaç tane takla attı havada. İnanılmaz bir hızla sayı çemberlerinin etrafında takla atarken uçma yeteneğini sergiledi Harry. Daha o ne olduğunu anlayamadan, birşey hızla arkasına geldi. Arkasını döndüğünde havada yanında dolanan gülümseyen Damien'ı gördü.

"Seni pislik! Daha önce hiç süpürgeye binmedim demiştin!" diye bağırdı Damien ona, ama bunu söylerken yüzünde gülümseme vardı.

"Hayır demedim! Daha önce hiç Quidditch oynamadım dedim, uçmak hakkında hiçbir şey söylemedim. Onu sen varsaydın." diyerek güldü Harry.

Damien şakayla ona hücum ederek Harry'e doğru geldi ve Harry keskince süpürgesini döndürerek ondan uzaklaştı. İki çocuk kontrolsüzce gülerek birbirlerini yakalamaya çalışarak oynadılar. Bir Harry Potter'ın mükemmel uçuşunu görmek için aşağıda toplaşan ufak öğrenci grubunu görmemişlerdi. Aynı zamanda yakın mesafede durup etrafta uçup birbirlerine gülen iki oğlunu izleyen James'i de fark etmemişlerdi. James, eğer Kılkuyruk o kader gecesinde Potterlar'a ihanet etmemiş olsaydı, hayatın Harry ve Damien için nasıl olmuş olacağını hayal ederken gözlerinde yaşların biriktiğini hissetti.

Aşağıdaki şimdi kocaman olan öğrenci grubunu ilk fark eden Harry oldu. Damien'a uçmayı bırakmasını işaret etti ve iki çocuk da yapabildikleri en seri şekilde yere indiler. Harry yere indiğinde alkışlarla karşılandı. Birçok öğrenci böyle uçmayı nereden öğrendiğini ve neden okulun Quidditch takımında olmadığını soruyordu. Hemen sonra, Hogwarts Quidditch hocası, Profesör Hooch Harry ve Damien'ın yanına geldi. Harry'e sanki altından yapılmışcasına bakıyordu.

"Mr. Potter, bu yaptığınız olağanüstü bir uçuştu. Size bu akşamüstü olan Gryffindor takım seçmelerine katılmanızı önermeliyim."

Harry cevap vermeden önce bir saniyeliğine ona baktı.

"Bakın, Madam Pooch..."

"Hooch, Madam Hooch." diye düzeltti kadın hemen.

"Herneyse, takımda oynamaya uygun olduğumu zannetmiyorum, görüyorsunuz ya ben başkalarıyla pek iyi çalışamıyorum. Ben tek başımayımdır ve bu şekilde de kalmak istiyorum." Harry ona pis sırıtışlarından birini gösterdi ve uzaklaşmaya başladı ama Madam Hooch kolaylıkla pes etmeyecekti.

"Oh, tek başına olmak konusunda endişelenme, ne de olsa Arayıcılar genellikle oyun sırasında kendi başınalardır."

Damien bunun üzerine çabucak konuştu.

"Ama Madam Hooch, bizim zaten bir Arayıcımız var, Ginny Weasley. Bizim bir kovalayıcıya ihtiyacımız var."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley asıl istediği pozisyon zaten Kovalayıcılık olduğu için o pozisyonu doldurmayı teklif etti. Seçmeler Gryffindor Arayıcısı için olacak ve ben buradaki Mr. Potter'ın mükemmel bir seçim olacağını düşünüyorum."

Damien, Harry'e hayranlıkla baktı, Profesör Hooch hiçbir zaman kimseyi Quidditch takımları için önermezdi. Hiçbir binaya kayırma gösterecek biri değildi, ama şu an burada Harry'i Gryffindor Arayıcısı olarak öneriyordu. Ondan alabileceğin gerçekten de daha iyi bir övgü yoktu. Madam Hooch ayrılmadan önce Harry'e birkez daha baktı.

"Bunu düşünün Mr. Potter, eğer yapmamaya karar verirseniz yeteneğinizi harcamış olursunuz, ama karar sizin."

Harry bu şeyin içine nasıl düştüğünü ve daha da önemlisi, nasıl kurtulacağını merak ederek orada öylece kaldı.

xxx

"Lütfen Harry, lütfen seçmelere gel, gerçekten de Arayıcılık için denemelisin, mükemmelsin." diye yalvardı Damien Harry'e ortak salonda.

"Hayır! Bu pisliğin içine senin yüzünden düştüm. 'Tek bir oyun Harry, sadece bir tane' şimdi ne yaptığına bak!" diye somurttu Harry.

"Madam Hooch haklıydı, eğer seçmelere katılmazsan yeteneğini harcamış olursun. Hem eğer Quidditch oynayamayacaksan mükemmel bir uçucu olmanın anlamı ne ki?" Damien başka bir yalvaran bakış attı Harry'e.

Harry başını ellerine koydu. Gerçekten de Gryffindor için oynamak istemiyordu, o ne kadar kendini bu binadan uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyorsa o kadar içine batıyordu. Düşünceleri tekrar Damien tarafından bölündü.

"Gryffindor kupayı kazanmayalı yıllar oldu Harry, senin takımda olmanla beraber, gerçekten bir kazanma şansımız olabilir."

Bunun üzerine Harry başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı.

"Şimdiye kadar kim kazandı?" diye sordu, cevabı zaten bilerek.

"Kokmuş Slytherin." dedi Damien, yüzünü buruşturarak.

Harry kendine gülümsedi. Onun Gryffindor arayıcı olmasının iyi bir tarafı olabilirdi anlaşılan.

"Peki Damien, aptal seçmelere gideceğim." dedi Harry, koyu renk saçlı çocuğun önünde pes etmiş taklidi yaparak.

Damien neşeyle zıpladı ve üstünü değiştireceğini ve sonra ikisinin de seçmelere gideceğini söyleyerek erkekler yatakhanesine koştu.

Harry, Damien'ın gidişini izledi ve tekrar kendine gülümsedi.

Quidditch arazisinde duran küçük insan grubuna yaklaşırken Harry heyecanlı hissetmesine engel olamadı. Tek ihtiyacı olan birkaç dakikaydı ve Arayıcı pozisyonu onun olurdu. Harry ve Damien tribünlere yaklaşırken Harry, dört Weasley'nin kırmızının bir tonuna girdiklerini gördü.

"O burada ne yapıyor?" diye yapıştırdı Ron, Damien'a.

Harry, Ron'a yalnızca kaşlarını kaldırarak tepki verdi ama Damien hemen açıklamaya başladı.

"Harry, Arayıcılık için deneyecek."

Bu dört kızıl kafadan iyi bir kahkaha aldı, Damien yanaklarının kızardığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Gidin şurdan çocuklar, hiçbir fikriniz yok." dedi Damien ve sonra Angelina'yla özel konuşmak için gitti.

Harry oturdu ve diğer çocukların ufak altın topu yakalamak için acınacak şekilde uçmalarını izledi. Harry neden yavaş çekimdelermiş gibi uçtuklarını anlayamadı. Topu görmesi o kadar da zor değildi.

En sonunda Harry çağrıldı ve Damien hemen bir kez daha Nimbus 3000'ini Harry'nin ellerine tutuşturdu. Harry, Ron'un gözlerinin şokla büyümesini izledi. Harry yeri tekmelerken şöyle böyle Ron'un Ginny'e,

"Kimsenin süpürgesine dokunmasına asla izin vermez o!" dediğini duydu.

Harry denemedi bile, altın snitch'i üç defa rekor bir sürede yakaladı ve yere indiğinde herkesin hayranlık ve şok içinde ona baktığını gördü. Ginny'nin yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle ona baktığını gördü. Harry çabucak onu görmezden geldi ve neredeyse gözlerinde mutluluk yaşları olan Angelina'ya yürüdü.

Harry'i yeni Quidditch arayıcıları ilan ederken heyecanla elini sıktı. Weasleyler bile onunla tartışamadılar. Harry'nin uçuşu kusursuzdu. Ancak Ginny sıkıntılı hissediyordu. Harry'nin uçuşu çok tanıdık gözükmüştü ve Ginny onu snitch'e doğru hızlanırken seyrettiğinde onun tanıdık uçuşu karşısında midesinin takla attığını hissetti. Düşüncelerini temizlemek için başını salladı, 'bu mümkün değil, hiç değil.' dedi kendine Harry'nin Angelina ile el sıkışmasını izlerken.

Harry yanında gevezelik edip, takımın bu sene nasıl kupayı kazanacaklarına dair olan stratejilerinin üzerinden geçen Damien'la beraber kaleye geri döndü. Harry onu dinlemiyordu bile. Gryffindor'un arayıcısı yapılmıştı, Harry kendi düşüncelerine dalmıştı.

'Aptallar kendi kaderlerini mühürlediklerinin farkında bile değiller. Benim oynamama izin vererek en feci kararı verdiklerini bilseler... evet, Gryffindor'un kabusu başlasın'.

xxx


	22. Açıklamalar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 bölümdür iyi eğleniyoruz, şimdi bir iki açıklamanın vakti ;))
> 
> İyi okumalar...

22\. Bölüm- Açıklamalar

Harry'nin katıldığı ilk Quidditch antrenmanı hiç unutmayacağı bir taneydi. James, Harry'nin antrenmanını izlemeye gelmişti. Harry ve Damien soyunma odalarına doğru yürürken Harry anında, kendisinin Gryffindor takımında oynamasının kolay olmayacağını anladı. Üç Weasley çocuğu ona dik dik bakıyorlardı ve ikizler, vurucu sopalarını tehditkâr bir şekilde tutuyorlardı ellerinde. Harry yalnızca onlara arsızca göz kırptı ve üstünü değiştirmeye gitti. Harry'i azıcık bile korkutmuyorlardı, o hayatında çok daha korkutucu şeylerle baş etmişti.

Tam Harry cüppesini çıkartıp Lily'nin aceleyle Hogsmeade'den aldığı Quidditch formasına uzanırken, kapı açıldı ve takım kaptanıyla diğer kız oyuncu, Ginny Weasley içeri girdi. İki kız besbelli diğer soyunma kabinlerinde giyinmişlerdi ve şimdi takıma enerji konuşmasını yapmak için gelmişlerdi.

Başlangıçta Harry iki kızın neye gözlerini diktiklerini fark etmedi. Sonra üstsüz bir şekilde, ellerinde Quidditch formasıyla beraber dikildiğini fark etti. Angelina ve Ginny utanmaz bir biçimde Harry'nin iyi gelişmiş göğsüne ve kaslarına bakıyorlardı. Harry onlara gülümsedi ve formasını üzerine geçirdi. Angelina ve Ginny, Harry'nin kıyafetini giymesiyle beraber trans hallerinden çıkmış gibi göründüler. İki kız birbirlerine baktılar ve kıpkırmızı oldular. İki kız da sonraki birkaç dakika boyunca yüzleri kızarmadan Harry'e bakamadılar.

Enerji konuşmasından sonra, Angelina takımı Quidditch sahasına yönlendirdi. Harry anında havalandı. Bir kez daha Damien'ın Nimbus 3000'ine biniyordu. Harry, Damien'ı kendi süpürgesini kullanması için ikna etmeye çalışmıştı. Damien'dan hiçbir şey ödünç alma hissinden hoşlanmıyordu, ama genç çocuk onun snitch'i yakalaması için hızlı bir süpürgesi olması hayati olduğundan dolayı Harry'nin Nimbus'u kullanmasında ısrar etmişti. Harry bütün sahayı tarayabilmek için hızla yükseldi. Hiçbir yerde altın topu göremedi. Takımın Quaffle'ı etrafa fırlatmaya başlamasını ve Ron'un sahanın kendi tarafındaki üç çemberi de en iyi şekilde kapamaya çalışmasını izledi. Damien'ın etrafta Silsüpür 500'le uçmasını izledi. Süpürge çok eski ve pek de iyi olmamasına rağmen Damien oldukça iyi uçuyordu. Harry onu uçarken izledi ve göğsünde garip bir duygunun uyandığını hissetti. Daha önce hiç hissetmediği bir duyguydu. Gurur muydu? Harry başını salladı. Damien'ın Harry'nin onun hakkında herhangi bir duygu hissetmesine sebep olmasından nefret ediyordu. Harry altın topu bulmak için etrafta dolanmaya başladı.

Gözünün kenarından Harry, ona doğru bir şeyin geldiğini gördü. Gelen Bludger'ın yolundan ucu ucuna çekildi. Onu hedef alan kişiye kızgınlıkla baktı. Fred Weasley'nin pis pis sırıtan yüzünü gördü. Harry küfretti, uçarken ona saldıracak kadar aptal olacaklarını biliyordu. Ne kadar salak olabilirlerdi? Anında Angelina Fred'e doğru uçtu ve ona bağırmaya başladı. İkizi Harry'e saldırdığı için bağrılıyor olsa bile George yine de Harry'e bir Bludger daha gönderdi. Harry bu sefer hazırdı. İleri doğru uçtu ve keskince süpürgesini döndürdü, böylece Nimbus'un kuyruğu gelen Bludger'a çarptı ve topu aynen geri, ancak yoldan çekilebilen George'a gönderdi. Harry kötücül sırıtışlarından birini Harry'i incitmeyi başaramayışıyla kızaran George'a gösterdi.

Harry, Damien'ın George'a doğru fırlayarak onunla ateşli bir şekilde tartıştığını gördü. Ron ve Ginny'nin de dikkatleri aynı zamanda dağıldı, oyun durmuş gibi görünüyordu. Angelina döndüğünde Damien'ın George'a, Harry'e saldırdığı için bağırdığını gördü. Bu kadarı yeterdi. Angelina ufak bir ıslıkla beraber herkese yere inmelerini söyledi. O, Harry'e karşı neden bu kadar düşmanlık olduğunu öğrenene kadar antrenman durduruldu. Kimse ona engel olamadan önce, Fred başka bir Bludger gönderdi Harry'e. Doğru dürüst Harry'i hedef almamıştı, yalnızca Angelina tarafından terslenmeye olan öfkesiyle ortalıkta dolaşan Bludger'a şiddetle vurdu. Harry bir kez daha hedef alınmaya öfkelenerek hemen yolundan çekildi topun. Ancak kimse o anda Ginny'nin yere doğru uçtuğunu fark etmedi. Harry yoldan çekildiğinde, Bludger bunu beklemeyen Ginny'i yakaladı ve süpürgesine çarparak onu süpürgeden attı. Ginny süpürgesinden öylesine şiddetle fırladığını hissederken çığlık attı. Aşağı düşüyordu, o kadar yüksekten düştüğüne göre kesinlikle boynunu kıracaktı.

Harry düşünmeden tepki verdi. Ginny'nin çığlığını duyar duymaz ona doğru fırladı. Düşüşteki kızıl saçlı kıza doğru hızlanırken bir dejavu hissiyle doldu. Ona ve yere doğru, eğer onu zamanında yakalayamazsa, şu an yaptığı dalıştan çıkamayacağı için onunla beraber oldukça nahoş bir kazaya madur kalacağının farkında olarak hızla uçtu. Harry uzandı ve kızı belinin etrafından kavradı ve aynı anda tam zamanında dalıştan çıktı.

Ginny gözlerini kapamıştı ve yalnızca belini kavrayan kuvvetli elleri hissettiğinde onları açtı. Güçlü bir göğse doğru çekildi ve başı anında kurtarıcısının göğsüne gömüldü. Ginny onu kimin kurtardığını görmek için başını kaldırdı. Mükemmel yeşil gözler onun kahverengi olanlarıyla buluştu ve Ginny kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Harry aynı beş ay önce baktığı gibi ona bakıyordu. Ginny gözlerinin tekrar yaşlarla dolduğunu hissetti. Şimdi Harry'nin onun gizemli kurtarıcısı olduğuna dair şüphe kalmamıştı. Onun hayatını kurtarmak için, şimdi iki kere, kendi hayatını riske eden oydu. Ginny yere vardıklarında gözlerini ondan ayırdı. Ginny şu an Harry'e öyle davrandığı için inanılmaz utanmış hissediyordu. Harry süpürgesinden indi ve nazikçe Ginny'i yere koydu, Ginny titreyerek oturdu. Harry diğer beş oyuncunun da yere indiklerini ve onlara doğru koştuklarını duydu. Üç Weasley çocuğu kızkardeşlerini kollarına alırken ve neredeyse gözyaşları içindeyken uzaklaştı. Sürekli ne kadar üzgün olduklarını söylüyorlardı. Angelina ve Damien da sarsılmış kızı rahat ettirmeye çalışıyordu. James anında oradaydı ve hemen Fred'e bu kadar dikkatsiz olduğu için bağırmaya başladı. Ginny bütün rahatlatıcı kollardan geriye çekilerek Harry'e baktı.

İşte o zaman hepsi Harry'nin gittiğini fark ettiler. Damien ve James, Harry'nin onları geçip gitmesine şaşırmışlardı. Üç Weasley çocuğu oldukça utanmış görünüyorlardı. İşkence ettikleri insan kızkardeşlerini kurtarmıştı.

"Harry nerede?" diye sordu James, Damien'a bakarak.

"Bilmiyorum. Yok oldu birden." Damien abisini görmeyi umarak soyunma odalarının olduğu tarafa baktı.

"Ben ona bakmaya gideyim." dedi Angelina, soyunma odalarına doğru hızlanarak.

"O...o'ydu." diye kekeledi Ginny neredeyse fısıltı olan bir sesle.

"Kim?" diye sordu Ron bir yandan omuzlarını ovmaya çalışırken, Ginny baştan ayağa titriyordu.

"O...Ron, o Harry'di. O beni kurtardı!" Ginny dişlerinin takırdamasına engel olamadı.

"Biliyorum Gin, hepimiz onu gördük. Senin için anında fırladı. Kimsenin o kadar hızlı uçtuğunu görmemiştim." dedi Ron, birazcık hayranlıkla.

James, Damien'ı kenara çekip dört erkek kardeşle kızkardeşin beraber zaman geçirmelerini sağlamaya çalıştı. Hepsi nemli zeminde oturuyorlardı, ama James onlara kaleye geri dönmek için kalkmalarını söylemeden önce şoku atlatmaları için birkaç dakika vermeye karar verdi.

"Hayır, Ron ben...ben bugünden bahsetmiyorum. Harry'di! Beni Hogsmeade'deki çatıdan kurtaran çocuk, oydu Ron. Harry'di!" Ginny şimdi isterikleşmişti.

Üç Weasley çocuğu birbirlerine şok içinde baktılar. Bu mümkün değildi. James ve Damien da inanamazlıkla baktılar. Ginny büyük olasılık yalnızca şoktaydı.

"Gin, sen büyük olasılık bir dejavu yaşadın. Demek istediğim aynı durumdaydın, bu yüzden seni kurtaran iki kişinin aynı kişiler olduğunu düşünmen doğal, sorun yok, Ginny." Damien onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

Ginny birdenbire ayağa kalktı. Yüzüne öfke kazınmıştı.

"Size söylüyorum! O'ydu! Size onu tanıyacağımı söyledim. Onunla ilk karşılaştığımda o olduğunu düşündüm ama kim olduğunu fark ettikten onra bunun mümkün olmadığını düşündüm. Ama daha şimdi, bana bakması ve beni tutma şekli... Şüphem yok! O Harry'di, beni kurtaran O'ydu."

James hepsinin artık kaleye dönme zamanlarının geldiğine karar verdi. Bu dışarıda konuşulması gereken bir konu değildi. Herkesi kalkıp bunu tartışmaya devam edebilecekleri kaleye yönlendirdi.

Dört Weasley çocuğu, Damien ve James, James'in kişisel odalarında rahatça yerleştiklerinde, James Ginny'e açıklamasını rica etti.

James olayların onun versiyonunu dinledikten sonra beş ay önce onu kurtaranın Harry olabileceğine karar verdi.

"Çocuğun gümüş bir maske taktığından emin misin?" diye sordu James, Ginny'e.

Ginny başını salladı.

"O zaman büyük olasılık kesinlikle Harry'di, ne de olsa o dışarıdayken her zaman gümüş bir maske takıyordu." James önünde oturan beş genç çocuğu bilgilendirdi.

"Neden?" diye sordu George.

"Yani, sanırım Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen kimsenin Harry'i görüp de özellikle de benim oğlum olarak onu tanımasını istemediği için." diye cevapladı James ve beş çocuk da sesindeki üzüntüyü farketti.

"Bu korkunç, Harry her dışarı çıktığında bir maske takmak zorundaymış. Bu yalnızca zalimlik." dedi Ron.

Damien ilgiyle arkadaşına baktı. Damien, Ron'un Harry'e karşı ne kadar kin beslediğini biliyordu. Damien büyük olasılık Ron'un Harry'den nefret ettiği için suçlu hissettiğini farketti, ne de olsa şimdi Ron'un kızkardeşinin hayatını Harry'e borçlu olduğu belliydi.

"Biliyorum, ama bu artık geçmişte. Harry'nin seni kurtarması çok ilginç Ginny, ama şimdi düşünüyorum da mantıklı geliyor."diye cevapladı James.

"Nasıl oluyor da bütün bunlar mantıklı geliyor?" diye sordu Fred, kafa karışıklığıyla James'e bakarak.

"Yani, Harry Madam Pomfrey'nin çocuklarını Ölüm Yiyenler'den kurtardı, o yüzden sanırım Ginny'i de kurtardığına inanmak çok zor olmamalı."

Beş çocuk da hemen James'i ne olduğuna ve Harry'nin Madam Pomfrey'nin çocuklarını nasıl kurtardığına dair soru yağmuruna tutmaya başladılar. James yüzlerindeki ifadelere güldü ve özel detayların önemli olmadığını söyleyerek cevapladı. Önemli olan Harry'i bulmaktı.

James bunun hakkında Dumbledore'la konuşmaya karar verdi. Harry'nin özgürlüğü için her şey gittikçe daha iyi görünüyordu.

xxx

Ginny, Hermione'yi ortak salonda her zamanki on kitabıyla beraber, hepsi açılmış ve etrafına dağılmış halde buldu. Ginny ona koştu ve çabucak Harry'le kendisinin arasında Quidditch antrenmanı sırasında ne olduğunu anlattı. Hermione'nin şok olduğunu söylemek az kalırdı. Her zamanki çalı gibi kahverengi saçları Ginny dinlerken havaya kalkmış gibiydi. İlk başta ona inanmadı ama Damien ve Ron'un okul hemşiresinin çocuklarıyla olan olayı tekrarlamalarından sonra, Hermione sonunda isteksizce pes etti. Kurtarıcının Harry olmasından mutlu görünmüyordu ama. Kimse onu suçlayamadı.

Üç çocuk aşağı biraz akşam yemeği için indiler. Salona girer girmez dağınık saçlı genci hemen gördüler. Ginny bütün yol boyunca hızla atan kalbini yatıştırmaya çalışarak ona doğru yöneldi. Karşısına oturdu, Harry ona bakmadı. Ginny derin bir nefes aldı ve direkt olarak ona baktı.

"Harry?"

Harry hissiz bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Neden hiçbir şey söylemedin?" Ginny sesini duygudan arındıramayarak neredeyse bir fısıltıyla sordu.

Harry ona pisce sırıttı ve kaşığını tabağına bıraktı.

"Miss Weasley, size göre benim sizin bilebileceğiniz biri olmam mümkün değil, o zaman neden sizi düzeltmekle uğraşsaydım? Size karşı ne tür bir fark edebilirdi ki?"

"Fark? Dünyadaki bütün farkı yapardı. Merlin Harry, sen benim hayatımı kurtardın! Sana teşekkür etmek istedim." Ginny, Harry'nin bu gerçeğe işaret etmiş olmanın amaçsız olduğunu düşündüğüne inanamıyordu.

Harry bir anlığına söylecek bir şey bulamamış gibi göründü, hemen sonra istifine geri döndü.

"Herneyse, teşekküre ihtiyacım yok, özellikle de senden!" dedi sertçe.

"Sen istediğin gibi numara yapabilirsin Harry ama etkilendiğini görebiliyorum. Beni kurtarmak için kendi hayatını tehlikeye attın. Bunu kolayca kaldırdığına inanmamı bekleyemezsin." Ginny, Harry'nin yüzündeki kızgın ifadeye gülümsedi.

"Aptal fikirler gelmesin aklına, Weasley! Sırf seni kurtardım diye bu daha sonra seni mahvetmekten zevk almayacağım anlamına gelmiyor."

Harry, kızıl saçlı kızın yüzündeki şok ifadesine gülümsedi. Harry'nin tehditi karşısında söz bulmak için yeterince çabalıyormuş gibi göründü.

"Beni istediğin kadar tehdit edebilirsin Harry, ama sırf sonra onları mahvedebilesin diye birini iki defa kurtarmazsın. Bu anlamsız."

"Anlamlı olmanın benim için önemli olduğunu kim söyledi?" diye sırıttı Harry, ona.

Ginny kuzguni saçlı çocukla o bu tür bir moddayken konuşmanın anlamsız olduğuna karar verdi. Ayağa kalktı ve başka bir kelime etmeden yürüyerek uzaklaştı. Ginny'nin yerine Ron ve Damien geldi. Harry derin bir nefes aldı. Başı ağrımaya başlıyordu.

"Ne?" diye yapıştırdı iki Gryffindor'a.

"Ben yalnızca şey demek istedim...sana kız kardeşimin hayatını kurtardığın için bir teşekkür borçlu olduğumu ve..." Ron durdu ve Damien'a garip bir bakış attı. Genç çocuktan onay aldıktan sonra Ron devam etti "...ve üzgün olduğumu...sana saldırma hakkında. Sana öyle saldırmamalıydım. Üzgünüm."

Kızıl saçlı çocuğa bu sözleri Harry'e söylemenin ne kadar acı verdiği belliydi. Harry tadını çıkardı. Damien'a ölçer bir ifadeyle baktı. Harry bunun onun başının altından çıktığını biliyordu. Ama Harry hayatı iki çocuk için daha kolay hale getirmeyecekti.

"Özür...kabul edilmedi." dedi Harry yavaşça Ron'a.

Ron hızla başını kaldırdı ve şaşkınlıkla Harry'e baktı. İlk konuşan Damien oldu.

"Harry, ne diyorsun sen?"

Harry sakinlikle kardeşine döndü.

"Diyorum ki o, kız kardeşi ya da saçma özrü umrumda değil! Sırf onu yerde kanlar içinde parçalanmış halde görmek istemedim diye bu onunla ya da herhangi birinizle ilgilendiğim anlamına gelmiyor."

Harry açgözlülükle iki çocuğun dehşete düşmüş ifadelerine baktı ve kalkıp masadan uzaklaştı.

'İşte bu güzel hissettirdi!' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine, yatakhanesine doğru yönelirken.

xxx

Sonraki birkaç gün öylece geçti. Harry, Weasley ailesinden hiç kimse tarafından rahatsız edilmedi. Ginny'i tek gördüğü zaman Quidditch maçı için olan antrenmanlardı. Harry'nin bilerek duymazlıktan geldiği bir merhaba demek için Ginny hep bir çaba sarfederdi. Onun sert kelimelerine rağmen, Weasley erkeklerinin Harry'e karşı çok daha iyi olduklarını fark etti. Damien her zamanki halindeydi, sürekli olarak Harry'i sinir ediyordu. Harry bu kadar sabırlı olduğunu bilmiyordu, sinirbozucu velede ciddi bir zarar vermemeyi becermişti.

Gryffindor Arayıcısı olduktan sonra Draco'yla olan ilk buluşmaları da, Harry'nin hiç unutmayacağı bir tanesiydi. Onunla en kalabalık olan saat bu olduğu için hemen akşam yemeğinden önce kütüphanede buluştu. Bu şekilde herkes sana dikkat etmektense kendi konuşmalarıyla meşgul oluyordu. Sinirbozucu kütüphaneci, Madam Pince'in varlığıyla bile kütüphane her zaman fısıldaşan öğrencilerle dolu oluyordu.

Yanına oturduğunda Draco, Harry'e dik dik baktı.

"Ne oldu Draco? Neden bu kadar bunalımlı görünüyorsun? Saç şekillendirme büyünü mü unuttun?" diye dalga geçti Harry.

"Kapa çeneni, Harry! Bunu bana nasıl yaparsın? Önce düello, şimdi de bu!" Draco, Harry'le konuşurken çileden çıkmıştı.

"Bir kereliğine Draco, konuşurken anlamlı olabilir misin?" diye tepki verdi Harry.

"Nasıl Gryffindor Arayıcısı olursun? Sana inanamıyorum! En iyi arkadaşın olmama rağmen önce beni o düelloda pataklıyorsun sonra da gidip pis bir Arayıcı oluyorsun! Ne düşündüğümü biliyor musun? Hogwarts'da olmaktan çok fazla hoşlandığını düşünüyorum ve onları gururlandırdığın için Gryffindor olmaktan hoşlandığını düşünüyorum!"

Draco son söylediğiyle beraber ne kadar ileriye gittiğini anında farketti. Gri gözlerinden bütün kızgınlık yok olarak, Harry'e şöyle böyle bir korkuyla baktı.

Harry dişlerini sıkmıştı ve ellerini yumruk yapmıştı. Draco, ellerindeki kemiklerin döndüğü beyazdan Harry'nin yumruklarını ne kadar sert sıktığını görebiliyordu.

"İlk olarak, Draco bütün Tanrılar'ına şükret ki en iyi arkadaşımsın, yoksa öyle kelimeler erken ve oldukça dehşet verici ölümünle sonuçlanırdı! İkincisi, düello tamamen senin yaptıklarındı! Beni bir sokma büyüsüyle ve iki uğursuzluk büyüsüyle birden vurmaya çalışan sensin. Ben yalnızca kendimi savundum. Üçüncüsü, kendi varsayımlarını yaparak dolaşma etrafta. Beni şimdiye kadar tanımış olman gerekir. Eğer Gryffindor için Arayıcı olmuşsam o zaman çok iyi bir nedeni olduğuna bahse girebilirsin."

Draco şimdi çok daha sakin görünüyordu ve özürlerini mırıldandı.

"Ee, neden Arayıcı oldun?" diye sordu Draco.

"Maçta görürsün." diye cevap verdi Harry basitçe.

"Hayır Harry, lütfen. Bana söylemek zorundasın. Slytherin Arayıcısı benim ve seninle tekrar rekabet etmemin hiçbir yolu yok, hiçbir şeyde!" diye yakındı Draco çaresizce.

Arkadaşının yüzündeki büsbütün umutsuzluk ifadesine gülmeden edemedi Harry.

"Merak etme, Draco. Yalnızca maça hazırlan, en iyi halinde olduğundan emin ol. Gerisini bana bırak."

Harry bunu söyleyerek kütüphaneden ayrıldı, geride çok sıkıntılı bir Draco bıraktı.

xxx

Gryffindor ve Slytherin arasındaki büyük maçtan iki gün önceydi ve Harry'nin tek yaptığı antrenman gibiydi. Neredeyse her akşam antrenmanları vardı ve Harry takım kaptanına kendini bu kadar adamasından dolayı saygı duymaya başlıyordu. Angelina Johnson bazı zamanlar gerçekten de korkutucu olabiliyordu. Harry, James'in sürekli olarak bu kadar yakında olmasını kaldıramadığı için James'in antrenmanlara gelmeyi durdurduğuna memnundu.

Harry, Damien ve Ron akşam antrenmanlarından birinden geriye dönüyorlardı. Damien Slytherin'e karşı geçmişte kullanılmış ve şimdi Slytherin takımına karşı işe yaramaz olan bütün taktikleri anlatıyordu. Harry genelde Damien'ın sesini aklında kısabiliyordu ama bu gece farklıydı. Bir sebepten ötürü Harry, Damien'ı bloke edemiyordu.

Üç çocuk onları Gryffindor ortak salonuna götürecek olan merdivenlere yaklaşıyorlardı. Aniden başındaki tanıdık cansız acının artmaya başladığını hissettiğinde Harry, uzakta Şişman Hanım'ın portresini görebiliyordu.

Damien ancak Harry'nin kendi kendine 'hayır, şimdi değil'e benzer bir şeyler mırıldandığını duyduğunda bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu farketti. Damien tam zamanında arkasını döndüğünde Harry'nin alnını kavrayarak anında dizlerinin üzerine düştüğünü gördü.

"Harry!" Damien bağırdı ve ona doğru koştu. Ron, Damien'ın bağrışını duyduğunda döndü ve Harry ile Damien'a doğru fırladı.

Harry acıyla nefesi kesilirken dizlerinin üzerindeydi. Damien'ın bağırdığını ve ona sorunun ne olduğunu sorduğunu duyabiliyordu ama yoğun acısı yüzünden Harry konuşamıyordu. Harry hayatında hiç bu kadar acı dolu bir şey hissetmemişti. Yaraizi alev almıştı, başı zonkluyordu ve Harry başı kesinlikle ikiye ayrılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Yaraizi hiç bu kadar kızgınca yanmamıştı.

Damien, Harry'nin kollarını tuttu ve sorunun ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Harry'nin gözlerinin sımsıkı kapalı olduğunu görebiliyordu ve umutsuzca acıyla çığlık atmamaya çalışıyordu. Damien paniklemeye başlıyordu. 'Sorun neydi? Ne oluyordu?'

Harry daha fazla dayanamadı ve yaraizindeki acının kötüleştiğini hissettiğinde ızdırap içinde çığlık attı. Damien da dizleri üzerindeydi ve Harry'nin burnundan kan gelmeye başladığında Harry'nin yüzüne bakıyordu. Bu Damien'ın kalbinin ağzına çıkması için yeterliydi, dönüp ikisinin üzerine eğilmiş olan Ron'a baktı.

"Ron! Git babamı al! Çabuk ol, Ron!"

Ron anında döndü ve James'in kişisel odalarına koştu. Damien Harry'e yardım etmeye çalışıyordu ama ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Şükürler olsun ki Ron James'le merdivenlerde karşılaşmış ve çabucak ona ne olduğunu anlatmıştı.

Damien başını kaldırdığında James'in onlara doğru koştuğunu gördü. Rahat bir nefes aldı. Babası buradaydı, o Harry'e yardım edebilirdi. James iki oğlunun yanına varır varmaz yerde yatan, burnundan kan damlayan Harry'nin berbat görüntüsünü gördü. Harry korkunç bir acıymış gibi kulağa gelen bir şey inliyordu. Bayılmaya yakın görünüyordu.

"Merlin! Ne oldu, Harry! Harry, iyi misin? Ne oldu?" James Harry'e eğiliyor ve sorunun ne olduğunu görmeye çalışıyordu.

"Bilmiyorum! Bir dakika önce iyiydi ve sonra birdenbire alnını tuttu ve yere yığıldı! Burnu kanamaya başladı! Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum." dedi Damien babasına hızlıca.

James panikledi. Bunu daha önce görmüştü. Harry'i yakalanışından sonra Grimmauld Meydanı'nda ilk kez görüşüydü. Harry çok fazla acı içinde olmuştu ama burnu kanamamıştı. James, Harry'nin acı içindeki haline dayanamadı. Çabucak büyük oğlunu kollarına alarak hastane kanadına fırladı. James büyük olasılık onu bu kadar kolaylıkla kaldıramazdı ama oğlunun kanadığının ve acı içinde oluşunun görüntüsü, James'deki adrenalini yükseltmişti.

James hastane kanadının kapılarından içeri, hemen arkasında Damien ve Ron ile beraber daldı.

"Poppy! Poppy yardım et!" bağırdı James.

Okul hemşiresi anında ofisinden fırlayıp geldi.

"Mr. Potter, sorun...oh hayır! Harry! Ne oldu?" Poppy çabucak yanlarına geldi ve James'in Harry'i en yakın yatağa koymasına yardım etti.

Harry şimdi acıdan baygındı ve hastane yatağında hareketsizce yatıyordu.

"Yaraizi, Poppy!" James, o asasını baygın çocuğun üzerinde gezdirirken ona anlattı.

"Daha önce hiç böyle yapmamıştı." mırıldandı Poppy kendi kendine, burun kanamasını kastederek. Ama James onu duydu.

" 'daha önce'yle ne kastediyorsun? Karargahtakinden mi bahsediyorsun?" James'in Poppy'nin başka bir seferden bahsettiğine dair bir hissi vardı.

Poppy gözlerini kaçırdı ve çantasından şüphesiz Harry için küçük şişeler çıkarmaya başladı.

"Poppy?" dedi James, bir cevap bekleyerek.

Poppy onunla göz göze gelmek için başını kaldırırken iç geçirdi.

"Hayır, beni görmeye geldiği son iki seferden bahsediyorum."

James orada hareketsizce durdu. Harry bunun gibi başka saldırılar da yaşamıştı. James o zamanlar neredeydi? Nasıl Harry'nin acı çektiğini fark etmemişti?

"Ne zaman?" diye sordu, sesinin duyguyla dolduğunu hissederken daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeyerek.

"Son defası yaklaşık bir hafta önceydi. İki seferde de beni görmeye gece geldi, 11 civarında. Yakalanmadığına şaşırmıştım, ama çok fazla acı içindeydi. Ona biraz acı-dindirici iksir verebileyim diye gelmişti." Poppy baygın çocuğun boğazına mavi renkli bir iksir zorlarken cevapladı.

James inanamadı. Harry acı çekiyordu ve James'in haberi bile yoktu. 'Nasıl bir babayım ama.' diye düşündü için için.

Bu noktada Damien ve Ron'un hala kapıda içeri gelip gelmemekten emin olamayarak dikildiklerini farketti. James hızlıca yanlarına gitti ve Damien'ı gidip annesini almaya ikna etti. Damien ve Ron hastane kanadından ayrıldılar ve James, Harry'le Poppy'ye doğru koşturdu.

Harry hala uyanmamıştı ve James giderek daha fazla endişeleniyordu.

"Poppy, ne oldu? Neden hala uyanmadı?"

Poppy yorgun gözlerle James'e baktı.

"Mr. Potter, sanıyorum ki en iyisi açıklamaları Profesör Dumbledore'un yapması, o benden daha iyi anlıyor."

James şimdi tamamen anlamamış görünüyordu.

"Profesör Dumbledore? O Harry'nin ne sorunu olduğunu nereden bilecek? Anlamıyorum."

Sanki haberi varmış gibi Profesör Dumbledore çok endişeli görünen bir Lily'le beraber geldi. James, Ron ve Damien'ın yanlarında olmadığına memnun oldu.

"James! Ne oldu? Damien, Harry'nin bayıldığını söyledi! Neler oluyor?" diye sordu Lily, James ve Harry'nin yanına hızlıca gelirken.

James kollarını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Lily'nin etrafına sardı, anında sıkıntılı anneyi sakinleştirdi. İkisi de Harry yatakta hareketsizce yatarken çaresizce ona bakıyorlardı.

Odaya girdiklerinden beri Profesör Dumbledore ilk kez konuştu.

"En iyisi ofise girmek olacak sanıyorum ki. Poppy bize katılmak ister misin"

Poppy başını salladı.

"Hayır, Profesör. Harry'nin uyanması durumunda burada olmak için bekleyeceğim."

İki ebeveyn Okul Müdürü'yle beraber Poppy'nin ofisine girdiler.

Hepsi oturduklarında James tekrar konuştu.

"Neler oluyor, Dumbledore? Harry hasta mı? Poppy burada olduğundan beri iki kez onu görmeye geldiğini söyledi, onun nesi var?"

Profesör Dumbledore sanki onların gerçeği kaldırıp kaldırmayacaklarına karar veriyormuşcasına James ve Lily'e uzun uzun baktı.

"James, Lily, gerçekten bunu size elimde daha çok veri olduğunda söylemek istedim, ama durumlar ikinize de şimdi söylenilmesi gerektiğini gösteriyor. Daha iyi haberlerim olmasını dilerdim."

Bu noktada James de Lily de kalplerinin göğüslerinde gürültüyle attığını hissedebiliyorlardı. İçlerinde korku uyandı.

"Dumbledore, lütfen yalnızca bize neler olduğunu söyle?" dedi Lily, titrek bir sesle.

Dumbledore geceyarısı mavisi gözlerini Lily'nin zümrüt yeşili olanlarına götürdü, derin bir nefes aldı.

"Kehaneti hatırlıyorsunuz" diye sordu iki ebeveyne.

James soru karşısında neredeyse gülecekti. Tabii ki Kehaneti hatırlıyorlardı. O lanet olası Kehanet hayatlarını mahvetmişti, oğullarını almıştı ve Harry'le beraber her gün yaşadıkları kalp kırıklığının sorumlusuydu.

" 'biri varlığını sürdürürken ikisi de yaşayamaz' dediğini hatırlayacaksınız. Korkarım ki Harry'nin durumu Kehanet'in bu kısmına gönderme yapıyor. Görüyorsunuz ya, Harry'nin tecrübe ettiği acının kaynağı yaraizi, Voldemort tarafından ona verilen izle aynı olan yaraizi. Şimdi beklediğim gibi, yaraizi Harry'i denk olarak işaretleyen şey. Voldemort Harry'e o yaraizini vererek, Harry'i yalnızca varisi olarak değil kendi düşüş sebebi olarak da işaretledi. 'Karanlık Lord onu kendi dengi olarak işaretleyecek'. Ama bence asıl önemli olan yaraizinin Harry'nin vücudunda nerede olduğu."

Dumledore burada iki ebeveyne diğer kısmı söylemek için gerekli olan gücü toplamak üzere durdu.

"Yaraizi alnının sol tarafında. Yalnızca alnına basılmamış, ruhuna, hayat kaynağına basılmış, başka bir deyişle, yaraizi doğrudan doğruya Harry'nin kalbine bağlanmış."

Dumbledore tekrar James ve Lily'nin söylediklerini tamamen hazmetmeleri için durdu.

"Şimdi, Harry Voldemort özellikle mutluluk ya da kızgınlık hissettiğinde acı tecrübe ediyor. En azından Harry'nin Poppy'e söylediği kadarıyla böyle. Ayrıca Harry acının, o fiziksel olarak Voldemort'a yakın olduğunda en tepede olduğunu söylemiş. Eğer Harry Voldemort'tan uzaktaysa, o zaman Voldemort'un ne kadar öfkelendiği önemli değilmiş, Harry'i etkilemiyormuş. Ancak, Kehanetin belirttiğine göre, Harry ve Voldemort aynanda var olamaz, bu yüzden benim tahminim acının Harry'de yoğunlaştığı. Harry zayıflıyor, henüz reşit olmadığı için Voldemort daha dominant olan, bu yüzden de acı çeken Harry. Ancak bu nöbetler geçmişte ne kadar acı dolu olursa olsun Harry'nin daha önce hiç bayıldığını zannetmiyorum, bu yüzden bence bu nöbetlerin giderek daha güçlü ve daha acılı olduğunu varsaymak doğru olur."

"Yani bu ne demek oluyor? Biz bunu nasıl düzeltebiliriz?" diye sordu James, Dumbledore'un kasvetli bakışını gördüğünde midesinin dibinde korkunun tırmandığını hissederek.

"Bizim yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok. Üzgünüm James, Lily. Voldemort'un yaptığı büyüyü ters çevirmenin hiçbir yolu yok. Dediğim gibi yaraizi yalnızca Harry'nin vücudunda değil, zihnine ve ruhuna da basılmış. Yaraizinin kalbiyle bir bağlantısı var. Ters çevrilemez."

James bunun üzerine patladı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Ters çevrilemez! Konu sihir olduğunda hiçbir şey ters çevrilemez değildir. Ona bir iksir veremez misin, ya da yapabileceğin bir büyü yok mu?" James daha bağırırken bile umutsuz bir durum olduğunu biliyordu. Eğer bir tedavi olsaydı, Dumbledore bulmuş olurdu.

Lily sessizlik içinde oturuyordu, endişe gözyaşları yavaşça yanaklarından aşağı düşüyordu.

"Gerçekten üzgünüm, James." dedi Dumbledore, James'e halden anlayan bir ifadeyle bakarak.

"Peki biz ne yapabiliriz?" diye sordu Lily sessizce.

"Harry'i işkencesinden kurtaracak tek şey Voldemort'un yok oluşu olur." Dumbledore açıkladı.

James ve Lily şok içindeki bir sessizlikle oturdular.

"Eğer...eğer Harry, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i öldürmezse o zaman ona ne olacak?" diye sordu Lily, cevaptan korkarak.

"Korkarım ki eğer Harry Kehaneti yerine getirmezse, o zaman hissettiği acı yalnızca büyüyecek. Eğer acı bir süredir olduğu gibi büyümeye ve yoğunlaşmaya devam ederse o zaman yakında Harry'nin kalbi ve vücudu bu zorlamayı kaldıramayacak. Korkarım ki eğer Harry Voldemort'u öldürmez ise, yaraizinin sebep olduğu ızdırap, büyük olasılık Harry'i öldürecek." diye bitirdi Dumbledore, üzüntüyle.

James oturmaya daha fazla dayanamayarak ayağa kalktı. Okul Müdürü'nün önünde volta atmaya, parmaklarını dağınık saçlarından geçirerek umutsuzca gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalıştı. 'Bu nasıl olabilirdi?'

"Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in bundan haberdar olduğunu düşünüyor musun?" diye sordu birdenbire. Bir nedenden ötürü James bilmek istiyordu.

"Bildiğini zannetmiyorum. Bu acının belli bir süre sonra Harry'i öldüreceğini bilmiyor. Harry'nin Poppy'e söylediğine göre, Voldemort Harry etraftayken öfkelenmemeye çalışıyor. Harry'nin burada Hogwarts'da acı çekiyor olmasının sebebi Voldemort'un acının bu kadar yoğunlaşıp da artık Harry'nin acı hissetmesi için fiziksel olarak Voldemort'un yanında olmasına gerek olmadığını fark etmemiş olması."

James, Dumbledore'a başını salladı. Tüm zamanların en kötü büyücüsünün Harry için öfkesini kontrol altında tutmaya çalıştığını düşünmek garip bir kavramdı. 'Yine de onu öldürüyor ama' diye çığlık attı James'in zihni ona.

O, okul Müdürü'ne daha hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce yan odadan Harry'nin sesini duydu. Anında üç yetişkin de hastane kanadına koşturdular.

Harry yataktan çıkmaya çalışıyor, Poppy'se onu orada kalmaya ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

"Tanrı aşkına, Poppy, sana söyledim ben iyiyim. Geceyi burada geçirmiyorum! İyiyim ben, bırak beni." diyordu Harry, kolunun üzerinden Poppy'nin parmaklarını ayırmaya çalışırken.

"Harry! Bayıldın sen! Her tarafında kan var. İzin ver başka bir hasar var mı kontrol edeyim."

James ve Lily gözlerinde taze yaşların biriktiğini hissettiler. Tabii ki oluşan hasar vardı, ve eğer Harry Voldemort hakkındaki fikrini değiştirmezse daha da olacaktı.

Harry bir saniyeliğine durdu, Poppy onu kontrol etmek için kolunu bırakır bırakmaz yataktan fırladı.

"Harry! Hemen buraya gel!" Poppy bağırdı.

"Ben iyiyim, Merlin sen Bella'dan betersin." dedi Harry düşünmeden.

Poppy'nin yüzü birdenbire beyazladı ve kendini kontrol altında tutmaya çalıştı.

"Pardon" mırıldandı Harry, "ama öylesin, ikiniz de bana camdan yapılmışım gibi davranıyorsunuz, aşağılıyıcı oluyor."

Poppy birşey demedi ve onun yerine dönüp birkaç şişe alırken kapının ağzında duran üç yetişkini fark etti. Harry de etrafına baktı ve anında kaşlarını çattı.

James sessiz bir fısıltı duyduğunda ona doğru gitmek üzereydi.

"Konuştuğumuz şey hakkında ona hiçbir şey söyleme. Dikkatli olmak zorundayız. Ben doğru zamanda onunla konuşacağım, tamam mı"

Dumbledore'un sesi kulaklarında yankılandı ve James oğluna doğru gitmeden önce hafifçe başını salladı. James, Harry'e sarılmak için hissettiği ezici arzuyu bastırdı. Genç çocuğun kanlanmış gözlerine ve cüppesinin önündeki kurumuş kana baktı ve kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti. Harry, James'e sıkılmış bir bakış attı ve Lily ile Dumbledore'u bilmezden gelerek kapıya yöneldi. Poppy, James'e acı-dindirici ve rüyasız uyku iksirlerini verdi ve halden anlar bir halde baktı. James, Harry'nin problemine çözüm bulmaya yemin ederek çocuğun peşinden gitti. Harry'i kaybetmeyecekti, bir daha değil.

xxx


	23. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Açıklamaların beklenen açıklamalar olmadığını öğrendikten sonra güzel bir ara...
> 
> biraz eğlence biraz çook daha farklı şeyler;
> 
> buyrun efendim karşınızda 23. Bölüm! İyi okumalar...

23.Bölüm- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Soğuk gri bir Ekim sabahı Harry kalkıp yıkanmak için kendini yatağından sürükleyip çıkardı. Bugün büyük gündü, Gryffindor ile Slytherin arasındaki maç vardı. Harry yıkandı ve üzerini değiştirmek için odasına geri döndü. Neville giyiniyordu ve her zamanki gibi havadan sudan muhabbet etme girişimindeydi. Harry yine de onu bilmezlikten gelerek giyinmeye odaklandı.

"Bugünkü maçta bol şans, Harry." dedi Neville odadan çıkmadan önce.

Harry canını sıkmamaya çalıştı, onun şansa ihtiyacı yoktu. Ne yapacağını tam olarak biliyordu. Harry, Damien ona doğru koşarak yeni Nimbus 3000'ini gösterdiğinde şaşırdı.

"Harry bak! Bak babam ne almış bana! Harika değil mi, şimdi ikimizin de bir Nimbus'u var, vay canına Harry, şimdi kesinlikle kazanacağız!"

Harry, Damien'a Nimbus 3000'ini geri vermeyi denemişti ama Damien kabul etmemiş, Harry'nin hızlı bir süpürgeye ihtiyacı olduğunda ısrar etmişti. James belli ki Damien'ın yeni bir süpürge hak ettiğini hissetmiş ve bu yüzden de ona yeni bir tane almıştı. Harry, Damien'ın yeni süpürgesi hakkında konuşup durmasını izlerken Damien'ın ne kadar şımartılmış olduğuna işaret etmemeye çalıştı. İki çocuk yavaşça Quidditch sahasına yöneldiler.

Quidditch sahasındaki kalabalık Harry'nin daha önce gördüğünden çok daha fazlaydı. 'Bu kadar insan nereden geldi?' diye düşündü kendi kendine, Gryffindor Quidditch takımının geri kalanıyla beraber soyunma odasına doğru giderken. Harry, bu kadar çok öğrenci ve Profesör'ün görüntüsü karşısında kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti.

Harry gelip diğer Gryffindor oyuncularının yanında durdu. Angelina'nın sahanın ortasına doğru, iri görünümlü bir Slytherin'in ona yaklaştığı yere yürüyüşünü izledi. Harry, Slytherin oyuncularını inceledi. Hepsi erkekti ve çoğu takım kaptanları gibi iri görünümlüydüler. Draco kolayca takımdaki en küçük ve en genç olanlarıydı. Gözleri Draco'nunkilerle buluşurken Harry yüzünü düz tuttu. Slytherin çocuk yüzünü sabit bir alay ifadesinde tutmaya çalışıyordu ama bakışı Harry'le kesiştiğinde hafifçe kayboldu. Harry başka tarafa baktı ve yapacağı şeye odaklandı.

Madam Hooch'un ıslığıyla beraber ondört oyuncu havalandı ve tezahüratlar kükredi. Havalanan ilk iki oyuncu Harry ve Damien'dı. Damien Harry'e baktı ve Ginny'den Quaffle'ı almak için fırlamadan önce ona göz kırptı. Harry'e kısa sürede Draco katıldı. Başka yönlere doğru hızlanmadan önce bir anlığına birbirlerine baktılar. Harry, Quaffle'ın Ginny'den bir Slytherin tarafından şiddetle alınışını izledi. Harry daha oyun başlayalı bir dakika geçmeden Slytherin'in skor yapmasını zevkle izledi. Harry'nin aşağısındaki gümüş ve yeşil kalabalıktan muazzam bir alkış koptu. Harry, Damien'ın Quaffle'ı yakalayıp sahanın kendi tarafında skor yapmak için ilerleyişini gördü. Harry, Damien'ın uçtuğu hıza hayran kalmıştı. Saniyeler içerisinde Damien iki Slytherin ve bir bludger'ı atlatmış ve mükemmel bir gol atmıştı. Harry maçın yorumcusu olan yedinci sınıf bir Gryffindor Lee Jordan'ın sesini duyabiliyordu. Lee skoru anons etti, 10'a 10. Kırmızı ve altın rengi giyinmiş olan öğrenci sürüsü müthiş bir alkış kopardı onüç yaşındaki için.

Harry onüç yaşındakinin ondan dört yaş büyük olanları alt etmesini izlerken ılık bir gurur hissinin midesinin dibinden göğsüne doğru hareket ettiğini hissetti. Harry zihnini kendine gelmesi için salladı. 'Neden Damien'dan gurur duyuyorum ki ben?' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

Harry, Gryffindor için ilk darbenin zamanının geldiğine karar verdi. Aşağısında duran oyuncuları taradı ve Angelina'yı hedef aldı. En hızlı oyuncu oydu, ilk olan o olmalıydı. Harry ikaz vermeden Angelina'nın zıt yönüne doğru havalandı. Beklediği gibi Draco anında onu takip ediyordu. Harry sağa döndü ve Draco onu takip etti. Harry, Draco'nun onun sözlerine kalpten inandığını umdu. Maçtan önceki gece Harry ona oyunu normal bir şekilde oynamalarını söylemişti ki bu Slytherin vurucularının Gryffindor arayıcısını hedef almak zorunda oldukları anlamına geliyordu. Slytherin'de Draco'dan başka hiç kimse Harry'nin gerçek kimliğinden haberdar değildi, bu yüzden Draco'nun tek yapması gereken yoldan çekilmek ve takım arkadaşlarının Harry'le pis bir şekilde oynamalarına izin vermekti.

Harry, Lee'nin kalabalığa sahanın öbür tarafına doğru fırladığına göre Harry'nin snitch'i görmüş olması gerektiğini söylediğini duyduğunda keskin bir dönüş yaptı. Harry kendine gülümsedi. Şimdi şüphe etmeyen bir Angelina'ya doğru hızlanıyordu. Gözünün ucundan Crabbe'in ona doğru hızlı bir bludger gönderdiğini gördü. 'Mükemmel' diye düşündü Harry. Hızını artırdı ve bludger Harry'nin süpürgesinin kuyruğunu yakalamadan önceki son anda Harry dik bir dalışa girdi. Aynen Harry'nin planladığı gibi oldu.

Bludger hızla Angelina'ya çarptı ve kızın zor bela süpürgesinin üzerinde kalabilmesine sebep oldu. Bludger saldırısının etkisinin çoğunu kolu aldığından acıyla bağırdı. Gryffindor takımı, Harry de dahil olmak üzere anında yanına geldi. Angelina herkese iyi olduğunu ve oyuna dönmelerini söyledi. Bu saldırı sırasında Slytherin başka bir gol atmayı daha becermişti.

Skor şimdi 20-10 Slytherin galibiyetindeydi. Oyun ilerledikçe, Gryffindor skorunu Slytherin'e yakın tutmayı başardı. Bir saatten sonra skor 60-50 Slytherin galibiyetine ulaşmıştı. Angelina son derece yavaşlamıştı. Draco, Harry'nin yaptığını örnek almış ve Ginny'i Angelina'yla aynı şekilde Fred'in bludger'ıyla yaralamayı becermişti. Bu Gryffindor'un iki kovalayıcı açıkta olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Damien bir 'kaza' geçirmemiş olan tek kovalayıcıydı. Harry, Draco'ya Damien'a zarar vermemesini işaret etti, bütün Gryffindor kovalayıcılarının yaralı olması gereğini görmüyordu.

Vurucuların amacı diğer takım oyuncularını hedef almak olduğundan, Madam Hooch'un Gryffindor kovalayıcıları üzerindeki saldırılara yapabileceği pek birşey yoktu. Ancak pis oynadıkları bilindiği için Slytherin takımını yakından gözledi.

Harry Altın Snitch'e bakmamıştı bile ve Draco da Harry'i takip ettiğinden oyuna dikkat etmek için fazla meşguldü. Skor Slytherin için iyileşiyordu, 80-60.

Oldukça canına okunmuş bir Angelina Harry'e doğru uçtu,

" Harry, snitch'i yakala ve bu felaketi daha da kötüleşmeden bitir! " dedi ona acılı bir sesle.

Harry araziyi tararken ona başını salladı.

'Evet, hadi şimdi bunu bitirelim.' Kendi kendine pis pis sırıttı.

Hemen sonra Harry gördü, ufak altın top, sayı çemberlerinin yakınında kanat çırpıyordu. Harry inanılmaz bir hızla atıldı. Draco bir an sonra arkasındaydı. Bu noktada herkes gözlerini uçan snitch'in yerini saptayan iki binanın arayıcılarına dikmişti. Harry uçan topa doğru hızlandı. Draco Harry'nin yanına geldi, iki çocuk da boyunlarını kıracak bir hızda, snitch'e zamanında yetişmeye çalışarak uçuyorlardı. Altın snitch ikiye parçalanacağını anlamış görünüyordu ve kendi inanılmaz hızıyla, yaklaşan arayıcılardan uzağa uçuyordu.

Harry ve Draco altın topun görüşlerinden çıkmasına izin vermeyerek sağa döndüler. İki çocuk da şimdi snitch'i yakalamak için dik bir dalışa girmişlerdi. Draco ve Harry, ikisi de uzandı, Harry'nin parmakları altın topu kavramaktan yalnızca santimler uzaktaydı. Parmakları çırpılan minik kanatları hissetti. İşte o zaman Harry kararını verdi. Draco'ya baktı ve onun endişeli gri gözleriyle buluştu. Harry arkadaşına sırıttı ve Draco çırpınan topu eliyle kavrarken dalıştan çıktı. Draco yere indiğinde ve elini, hala çırpınan snitch'i tutarak kaldırdığında neredeyse şaşırmış görünüyordu. Harry bir anlığına, kalabalığın ve etrafındaki altı oyuncunun dehşete düşmüş nefes çekmelerini dinleyerek havada asılı kaldı. Harry yere dokundu ve süpürgesinden indi. Slytherin takımı, kalabalık zevkle çılgına dönerken alkışlıyor ve tezahürat ediyorlardı. Gryffindorlar, Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff öğrencileri gözlerine inanamıyormuş gibi görünüyorlardı. Çoğu Harry'nin takımla beraber antrenman yaptığını görmüştü ve harika uçtuğunu biliyorlardı. Ne olmuştu? Snitch'i yakalamaya çok yakındı! Ne olmuştu da son anda kaybetmişti?

Harry yıkılmış görünen Gryffindor oyuncularıyla çevrelendi. Angelina, Fred, George ve Ron ile beraber fırtına gibi ona doğru geldi.

"Ne cehennem oldu?" diye yırtındı Angelina.

Harry yüzünü nötr tuttu.

" Ne diyebilirim ki? Yalnızca Malfoy daha hızlıydı, sanırım. "

"Ejderha boku!" diye bağrındı Ron. Harry sakince dönüp ona baktı.

"Malfoy o lanet olası snitch'i yakalamada daha hızlı falan değildi! Sen ona izin verdin!" diye bağırmaya devam etti Ron.

" Ron!" Angelina böyle bir iddia karşısında çok öfkeli görünüyordu.

"Bırak Angie, görmediğini söyleme bana. Tam Malfoy snitch'i kavrarken dalıştan çıktı! Harry Slytherinler'in yenmesine izin verdi!" dedi Ron.

Angelina şok olmuş göründü. Ron'un söylediklerinin doğru ya da yanlış olduğuna dair bir şeyler görmek istercesine Harry'e döndü. Harry bu Gryffindorlar arasında yarattığı kargaşadan zevk alarak sessiz kaldı.

"Mantıklı." diye katıldı Fred.

"Sen de değil, Fred." diyerek ona döndü Angelina

"Hadi ama Angie, oyunda tek saldırılmayan kovalayıcının kardeşi olmasını sen de biraz garip bulmuyor musun." George devam etti.

Fakat bunun üzerine Harry'nin gözleri ikizlere tehlikeli bir biçimde parladı ama yine de sessiz kaldı. Harry, Damien'ın kalanı ile beraber orada durmadığını ancak o zaman farketti. Harry arkasına baktı ve Damien'la Ginny'nin sahanın öbür ucunda durduğunu gördü. Ginny Slytherinler'in zaferlerine sevinmelerini izlerken gözyaşlarına kapılmak üzere görünüyordu. Omzunu garip bir şekilde tutuyordu ve acı içinde gibi görünüyordu. Ama asıl Harry'nin kalbinin teklemesine sebep olan Damien'ın ifadesidiydi. Damien zafer sarhoşu Slytherinler'e bakmıyordu, genç yüzünde ihanete uğramış bir ifadeyle dosdoğru Harry'e bakıyordu. Bir eliyle süpürgesini sıkıca tutuyor ve gözlerini kırpmadan Harry'nin yönüne bakıyordu.

Harry içeri çöken bir kalple Damien'ın gözlerini ondan koparıp Quidditch arazisinden ayrılmasını izledi. Harry nefesinin altından küfretti. Damien'ın tepkisi hakkında pek düşünmemişti. Daha önce fazla önemli görünmemişti, o zaman neden Harry şimdi Damien'ın tepkisine sıkıntı duyuyordu?

xxx

Gryffindor ortak salonundaki atmosfer öyle bir haldeydi ki Quidditch maçı değil savaş kaybetmiş olduklarını düşünürdünüz. Bir bakımdan, bu gerçekten çok da farklı değildi. Başlangıçtan beri, Slytherin ve Gryffindor hiçbir zaman birbirleriyle geçinememişlerdi. İki binanın rekabeti Hogwarts'daki birçok belanın sebebiydi. Slytherin'e karşı olan daha ilk maçın kaybedilmesiyle, sanki Slytherin'e karşı bir savaş kaybedilmiş gibiydi. Daha da ötesi, 230'a 60 puanla kaybetmişlerdi. Bu Gryffindor'un Quidditch kupası için pek şansları olmadığı anlamına gelirdi, son sıradaydılar. Perişan Gryffindorlar üzüntülü düşüncelerinde kaybolarak oturdular. Şimdi nasıl Slytherinler'le yüz yüze geleceklerdi?

Harry etrafındaki hüzünlü moda inanamıyordu. Gryffindolar'ın canlarının sıkılacağını düşünmüştü ama bu yalnızca inanılmazdı. Öğrenciler gerçek anlamda mağlubiyetlerinin yasını tutuyorlardı. Bazı aptalların gözünde yaşlar bile vardı! Harry perişanlıklarından zevk alabilmeyi diledi ama almıyordu. Hepsi Damien adındaki bir sümüklü, şımarık velet yüzünden.

Harry onu hiçbir yerde bulamadı. Ona ne söyleyeceğini pek bilmiyordu, Harry aslında neden onunla konuşmak istediğinden bile emin değildi, ama genç Potter'la birkaç kelime etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Weasley çocuklarının aksine, diğer tüm Gryffindorlar Harry'nin hakikaten iyi oynadığını ve bu kez Draco Malfoy'un şanslı olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Harry sessizce aptallıklarıyla alay ediyordu. Bilerek kupayı kazanma şanslarını sabote etmişti ve bunu tam önlerinde yapmıştı, yine de gerçeği göremiyorlardı.

Yavaşça ortak salon boşaldı ve biraz sonra geriye bir tek hararetle yanan ateşin yanında oturan Harry kalmıştı. Portre kapı açıldı ve Harry başını kaldırdığında oldukça üzgün görünen bir Damien'ın içeri sendeleyerek ortak salona girdiğini gördü. Damien ilk başta Harry'i fark etmedi, ama erkeklerin yatakhanesine çıkan basamaklara yaklaştığında oturuyor olan Harry'i gördü. Damien yürümeyi durdurdu ve Harry'e gözlerini dikti.

Harry genç çocuğun yüzünden birçok duygunun geçişini izledi. Harry hiçkimseyi bu kadar üzgün görmemişti. 'Merlin, yalnızca bir oyun, babamla olan savaşı kaybettiklerinde nasıl olacaklar?' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Ayağa kalktı ve Damien'a doğru yürüdü.

"Damien, ben..." Harry'nin lafı Damien'ın kaldırdığı el ile kesildi.

Harry'e konuşmayı bırakmasını işaret ettiğinde Harry Damien'a baktı. Harry neden daha ufak olan çocuğa itaat ettiğinden bile emin değildi. Belki de genç çocuğun yüzündeki tamamen öfke ve incinmişlik ifadesiydi, bunu beklemiyordu.

"Yapma Harry, yapma." dedi Damien, garip, zorlanan bir sesle.

Harry, Damien tarafından gösterilen bu alışılmadık davranış karşısında tamamen ne yapacağını bilemeyerek yalnızca izledi. Onüç yaşındaki Harry'e başka bir incinmiş bakış attı ve odadan çıkmak için döndü.

"Damien, dinle..." Harry tekrar başladı ama birkez daha Damien tarafından kesildi.

"Hayır! Senin söylemek istediğin hiçbir şeyi dinlemek istemiyorum!" Damien bağırdı ona.

Harry yüksek sesinden çok Damien'ın gözlerindeki parıldayan yaşlara şok olmuştu. Harry, Damien'ın neden bu kadar büyüttüğünü anlamadı.

"Merlin Damien, neden bu kadar kızgınsın? Yalnızca bir oyundu." diye sordu Harry.

Bunun üzerine Damien öfkesinin üzerinde ne kontrolü vardıysa onu da kaybetti.

"Lanet olası oyun umrumda değil! Kaybetmemiz umrumda değil!"

"O zaman neden kızgınsın?" diye geri bağırdı Harry genç çocuğa.

"Çünkü bana ihanet ettin! Bugün bir seçimin vardı önünde, Harry. Arkadaşına yardım edebilirdin ya da kardeşinle kalabilirdin, ve sen onu bana tercih ettin. Kızgın olduğum bu."

Harry durdu, hareketsizce, Damien'ı dinleyerek. Şimdi neden Damien'ın bu kadar öfkeli olduğunu anlamıştı. Bugün Harry'nin yaptığını güvene ihanet olarak görmüştü ki zaten bir bakıma öyleydi.

"Ne biliyor musun Harry, bir abim olduğunu öğrendiğimden beri, bütün istediğim ona yakın olmaktı, aynı Ron'un kardeşleriyle olduğu gibi. Ama senin başından geçen onca şeyle beraber, seninle konuşmanın oldukça zor olacağını biliyordum. Senin açılmanın zaman alacağını. Bana ettiğin muameleye katlanmamın sebebi buydu. Senin için mazeretler üretmemin, kendim dışında diğerlerini de senin tamamen kötü olmadığına ikna etmemin sebebi buydu." Harry, Damien bütün duygularını ortaya dökerken tek kelime edemeyerek öylece durdu.

"Seninle ilk tanıştığımda, bana berbat davrandın! Ama ben hiçe saydım, bir kardeşin olduğunu öğrenmenin şokunu yaşadığını düşündüm. Hogwarts'a geldiğin ilk gün, en iyi arkadaşlarıma hakaret ettin. Ailem gibi olan arkadaşlara! Hermione'yi öylesine kötü bir isimle çağırdın ve onun için ayağa kalktığı için Ron'a saldırdın. Ben yine de hiçe saydım, arkadaşlarımı şikâyet etmemeleri için ikna ettim, çünkü hala senin için mazeretler üretecek kadar saftım; bir asan yoktu, yalnızca kendini savunuyordun, Hermione'ye o isimden başka birşey söylemekten daha iyi birşey bilmiyordun!"

Harry, Damien'a çıkışmak üzereydi ama genç çocuk henüz konuşmayı bitirmemişti.

"Ve sonra sürekli olarak anneme ve babama korkunç isimlerle hitap ettin ve ben hala onca şeyi görmezden gelecek kadar aptaldım. Neden biliyor musun? Çünkü bunun kardeşlerin yaptığı şey olduğunu düşündüm. Birbirlerini affederler, birbirlerini savunurlar. Sen bir kere her şeye alıştın mı, bir kere kendi ailene ait olduğunu fark ettin mi, değişeceğini düşündüm. Sana yardım etmek istedim, Harry."

"Senden asla bana yardım etmeni istemedim!" diye tısladı ona Harry, sinir ve öfke onu sarmalarken kendine engel olamayarak.

"Hayır, hiç istemedin, ama ben kardeşlerin yardım istemeye ihtiyaçları olmadığını düşündüm. Biri diğerinden yalnızca alırdı. Ama senin böyle hislere sahip olamayacağını fark etmeliydim! Beni sırtımdan bıçaklayacağını fark etmeliydim. Ne biliyor musun, Harry? Benim için bu yeterli. Bitti. Bu pisliği çekmeyeceğim daha fazla! Benim kardeşim olmak istemiyorsun, bu iyi çünkü ben de senin ailen olmak istemiyorum artık! Şimdi kendi başınasın."

Bunu söyleyerek, Damien döndü ve ortak salonda nutku tutulmuş bir Harry'i yalnız bıraktı.

xxx

Harry, Damien'ın bir ya da iki gün surat asacağını ve sonra her zamanki sinirbozucu haline geri döneceğini düşünmüştü. Ama Harry, Damien'ın sözüne sadık kaldığını fark etti. Şimdi o felaket Gryffindor – Slytherin maçının üzerinden tam bir hafta geçmişti ve Damien o zamandan beri Harry'i görmezden gelmişti. İlk başta, Harry bunu saklı bir kutsanma olarak düşündü. Onu rahatsız edecek, sinir edecek ya da ona aptal sorular soracak kimsesi yoktu. Ama Harry aynı zamanda konuşacak, yemek zamanlarında birlikte oturacak ya da Hogwarts öğrencileri hakkında ona işe yaramaz dedikodular anlatacak kimsesi olmadığını da farketti.

Harry kabul etmek istemedi ama, Damien olmadan kendini yalnız hissetti. Harry, Damien'ın ona ne kadar arkadaşlık ettiğini fark etmemişti. Ama Harry ne hissederse hissetsin, Damien'a yaklaşmayacağı konusunda inatçıydı. Neden yaklaşsındı ki? Harry'nin değişeceğini varsayan Damien'dı, Harry ona bunu düşünmesi için hiçbir sebep vermemişti, bu yüzden Damien'ın yolda bırakılmış hissetmesi Harry'nin suçu değildi. Harry yalnızlık duygusunu bilmezden geldi, Harry'nin yalnızlığın keskin yarasını tecrübe ettiği ilk defa değildi. Bunun yerine Harry, Hogwarts'da olanlarla aklını dağıttı.

Oyunun ve bütün Quidditch kupası umutlarının kaybedilmesiyle beraber Gryffindorlar kötü bir moddaydı. Öbür taraftan, Slytherinler zafer sarhoşluklarına engel olamıyorlardı. Draco'nun düello kulübündeki olayla kaybettiği ne saygınlık varsa maçın kazanılmasıyla geri gelmişti. Draco her fırsatta zaferiyle böbürlendi ve bunu özellikle de Gryffindorlar etraftayken yaptı.

Bir sonraki maç Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff arasındaydı ve bu maçı kim kazanırsa bir sonraki maçta Slytherin ile oynayacaktı. Bu yüzden Harry için Quidditch antrenmanı yoktu ki buna minnettardı. Weasleyler ve Damien ile rahatsız olamazdı.

James, Damien'ın Harry'e soğuk davrandığını bildiği için bu günlerde Harry'nin etrafında daha çok takılıyordu. Bu Harry'i inanılmaz rahatsız eden birşeydi. James, Harry'nin boş yere onu bilmezden gelmeye çalışmasını ve kendi varlığının onu rahatsız etmemesine çalışmasını izledi, ama Harry'nin James'e katlanamayışı giderek daha belli oluyordu. Sonunda James bir akşam onunla yüz yüze geldi.

"Harry, neden bana bu kadar kızgınsın? Demek istediğim başlangıçta yakalanmaya aldatıldığını falan anlayabilirim, ama neredeyse üç ay oldu! Neden benden bu kadar hoşlanmıyorsun?"

James, Harry'nin Lily'e karşı kesinlikle daha iyi olmadığını bilse de, onun sorularını bir kelimelik cevaplarla yanıtlamaya meylettiğini ve ona bu kadar düşmanca bakış atmadığını fark etmişti. Bir ya da iki kez James, Harry'nin gözlerinde Lily'e bakarken zayıf bir incinmiş ifade bile görmüştü. Harry'nin öfkesinin çoğunluğu James'e yönelikmiş gibi görünüyordu ve o bunun sebebini anlayamıyordu. O ne yapmıştı?

Harry okuduğu kitaptan başını kaldırdı, ve James'e yalnızca düşmanca baktı.

"Harry, sana bir soru sordum. En azından bana bir cevap verebilirsin." James devam etti.

İşte o an James, Harry hakkında garip bir şey fark etti. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk kendi yatağında oturuyordu ve James de Ron'un yatağında oturmuş onunla konuşuyordu. Harry bunca zaman yatağında otururken okumuş ve James'in olduğu yöne bakmamıştı. Ama James'in bu söylediğinin üzerine, Harry gerildi. James, elindeki kitabı sıkarken Harry'nin elindeki eklemlerin beyazladığını görebiliyordu. James şimdi onu kızdırdığına göre Harry'nin ona bir cevap vereceğine emindi. Aynen öyle, Harry kitabını indirdi ve öfke dolu gözlerini James'e çevirdi.

"Senden hoşlanmıyorum? Senden hoşlanmıyor değilim Potter, senden nefret ediyorum! Sadece senin orada oturup sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi benimle konuşmanı izlemek kanımı kaynatıyor. Benim istediğim olsaydı, burada oturuyor bile olmazdın, o yüzden sabrımı zorlama!"

James'in nutku tutulmuştu. Harry ondan nefret ediyordu! Ama neden? Harry 'sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi'yle ne demek istemişti? Harry hala James tarafından yakalandığı için mi kızgındı? Tabii ki hayır. Ama o zaman Harry başka neden bahsediyor olabilirdi?

"Harry, üzgünüm, ama neden bahsettiğine dair hiçbir fikrim yok. Ne demek istiyorsun? Hala Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalandığın için mi kızgınsın? Onun için zaten özür diledim. Benden başka ne istiyorsun?" Harry'nin garip bir şekilde ayağa kalkıp tavan yapmış bir öfkeyle kapıya yönelmesi karşısında James şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı.

James çabucak kalktı ve Harry'e acele etti, ayrılmasına engel oldu. James Harry'i kolundan kavradı ama o anında kolunu James'in kavrayışından çekti. James, Harry'nin önünde durup kapıyı kapattı. Bu bugün çözülmek zorundaydı.

"Bunun hakkında konuşacağız! Neden bana karşı bu kadar nefretin olduğunu bilmem gerekiyor."

Harry öfkeden morarmış göründü. James, Harry'i daha önce hiç bu kadar kızgın görmemişti.

"Çok acınasısın Potter! Sana gerçekten neden senden nefret ettiğimi söylememi istiyorsun! Sen hastasın!" Harry bağırdı ona ve kapıya uzanmayı denedi. James onu durdurdu, şimdi olayların bu garip dönüşü karşısında daha da dehşete düşmüştü.

"Harry! Neden bahsediyorsun? Lütfen yalnızca bana neden bana bu kadar öfkeli olduğunu söyle?" James kuzguni saçlı çocuğa yalvardı.

Harry James'e baktı ve James'in kalbi Harry'nin zümrüt gözlerinde parlayan gözyaşlarını gördüğünde tekledi.

"Düşün Potter, neden senden nefret edeceğime dair hiçbir sebep aklına gelmiyor mu? Hatırlamaya çalış." Harry sessizce teşvik etti ve James berbat bir duyguya kapıldı, sanki merdivenlerden aşağı inerken bir basamağı atlamışsın gibi bir hisse.

"Harry, lütfen, beni korkutuyorsun şimdi. Neyi hatırlamaya çalışayım? Lütfen yalnızca bana söyle çünkü sana benden nefret etmene sebep olacak hiçbir şey yaptığımı hatırlamıyorum ben."

James dürüst olmak zorundaydı. Harry'de bu şekilde bir reaksiyona sebep olacak tek bir şey düşünemiyordu. James'in dehşetine, gözyaşları gerçekten genç çocuğun gözlerine geldi, ama hiç düşmedi.

"Şanslı sen." Harry, James'e öfke ve incinme karışımıyla bakarken fısıldadı.

Harry, James'den birkaç adım uzaklaştı ve etrafına döndü. Yatağına geri gitti ve oturdu. Kitabını alıp yüzünü ona gömdü, geçmiş konuşma hiç olmamış gibi davranarak.

James öylece durdu. Harry'nin davranışıyla tamamen deli olmuş olarak. Ne cehennem oluyordu? Bir dakika Harry inanılmaz öfkeli, James'in hayatını tehdit ederken, diğer bir dakika tamamen üzgün, odadan çıkmaya hazır, başka bir dakika sonra Harry gözyaşlarında ve ondan bir çeşit itiraf bekler haldeydi ve şimdi de yatağında oturmuş, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi, okuyordu. James genç çocuğa doğru temkinli bir adım attı.

"Harry? Bütün bunların ne hakkında olduğunu açıklamak ister misin?" diye sordu James sessizce, yatağa Harry'e yüzünü dönerek otururken.

Ancak Harry, James'e bakmadı ve oldukça kontrollü bir sesle cevapladı.

"Neyi açıklayacağım? Sana göre, hiçbir şey olmadı, bu yüzden hiçbir şey açıklamaya ihtiyaç yok."

James bir sonraki saat boyunca Harry'e neden bahsettiğini sormaya çalıştı ama genç çocuktan hiçbir cevap alamadı. Sonunda yenilgiyi kabullendikten sonra, James hala ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak yavaşça Harry'nin odasından çıktı.

James odadan çıktıktan sonra, Harry kitabını indirdi ve yatağına uzandı. İlk başta Harry, Potter'la ilgilenmeyi babasına güvenle döndükten sonraya bırakmaya karar vermişti. Harry yakalanmayı riske etmek istemiyordu. Harry ne kadar Potter'dan nefret ederse ettin, yakalanmayı ve asla Lord Voldemort'a geri dönememeyi istemiyordu. Ama bugünden sonra, Harry bir karar vermişti. Eve geri dönmeden önce Potter'la ilgilenecekti. James Potter hesabını ödeyecekti ve ona bunu yaptıracak olan Harry'di.

xxx

Bella, yüzü Hogwarts'ın olduğu yöne doğru dönük durdu. Draco'nun daha birkaç dakika önce gönderdiği mektup yanındaydı, kemikli elinde kavranmıştı. Devasa bir kale olan Hogwarts'a gözlerini dikmiş Harry'nin ne yaptığını ve nasıl olduğunu merak ediyordu. Hogwarts'a bu kadar yakın olup da Harry'i göremeyişinden nefret ediyordu. 'Yakında' diye düşündü kendi kendine. 'Yakında elimize şansımız geçecek, o lanet olası güvenlik duvarlarının zayıflamasını beklemeyeceğim. Harry çok yakında eve gelecek'.

xxx


	24. Bir Hogsmeade Ziyareti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade...Hogsmeade...Çok heyecana şahit olacak Hogsmeade...
> 
> Kısa bölümden şikayet edenlere gelsin o zaman!! :) İyi okumalar...

24\. Bölüm- Bir Hogsmeade Ziyareti

Kasım'ın ortası ve bununla beraber de ilk Hogsmeade ziyareti geldi. Damien hala Harry'le konuşmuyordu. Ginny, Harry'e olan kızgınlığını bırakması için onunla konuşmayı denemişti ama Damien ona aldırmamıştı. Gryffindorlar'ı tek neşelendiren şey, Slytherin ile Ravenclaw arasındaki maç olmuştu. Slyhterinler maçı korkunç bir skorla, 230'a 20 kaybetmişlerdi. Ravenclaw takımı oldukça iyi oynamış ve Slytherin'in iki tanesi hariç bütün sayılarını engellemişlerdi. Bu, Gryffindor'un kupa yarışına tekrar girmesi demekti. Bir sonraki maç Hufflepuff ile Gryffindor arasındaydı ve eğer Gryffindor yeterince yüksek bir skor elde edebilirse o zaman belki yine de kupayı kazanabilirdi.

Durumun şu hali, Gryffindor'un Hufflepuff'tan snitch'i yakalamadan önce en az 70 puan ileride olması gerektiğini gösteriyordu. Bu yalnızca 7 sayı ilerideydi. Eğer bunu yaparlarsa o zaman bu, Gryffindor'u ikinci sıraya koyardı! Hufflepuff Ravenclaw ile olan maçından yalnızca 20 puan aldığına göre, Angelina bu maçı kazanabileceklerine güveniyordu. Gryffindor şu an Hufflepuff son sırada olduğu için üçüncü sıradaydı, ikinci sırada olan Slytherin'di ve Ravenclaw iki maç kazanarak ilk sıradaydı. Eğer Gryffindor Hufflepuff ile olan maçı kazanırsa Slytherin'i birkaç puanla geçerdi. Slytherin'in bir sonraki maçta Hufflepuff'ı çok sayı ile yenmediği varsayılırsa Gryffindor'un kupayı kazanmada bir şansı olabilirdi. Son maç Gryffindor ile Ravenclaw arasında olurdu ve eğer Gryffindor o maçı iyi oynarsa, o zaman yıllardır ilk defa Quidditch kupasını kazanabilirdi.

Angelina, gördüğü en iyi arayıcının o olduğunu ve Harry'nin onları yarı yolda bırakmayacağını bildiğini söyleyerek Harry'i cesaretlendirmeye devam etti. Harry kızı boğazlamamak için kendini tuttu. Kız inanılmaz sinir bir şeydi! Harry antrenmanlarda kendi halinde durdu ve onunla konuşacak olanlar iki kız oyuncudan başka kimse olmadığı için arayıcıların diğer oyuncularla fazla etkileşimi olmadığına memnun oldu.

Özellikle berbat bir antrenmandan sonra, Harry koridorda Profesör McGonagall ile karşılaştı. Harry kabul etmek zorundaydı; Harry'nin kızdırmak istemediği tek kadındı. Profesör McGonagall onaylamaz bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı ve ona sessizce bir zarf verdi. Harry aldı ve merakına engel olamadı. İçinde ne olduğunu görmek için çabucak açtı. Kalın sarı zarfın içinde o haftasonu Hogsmeade'e gitmek için olan izin kağıdı vardı. Harry başını kaldırıp Gryffindor bina başkanına baktı. Ona karşı hissettiği öfkeye engel olamadı, ne yapmaya çalışıyordu?

"Bu bir şaka mı?" diye sordu, kağıdı kaldırırken.

Profesör McGonagall cevap vermeden önce katı bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Öğrencilerle şakalaşmak gibi bir alışkanlığım yok, Mr. Potter. Burada gördüğünüz şey bir izin kağıdı. Eğer bu haftasonu Hogsmeade'e gelmek istiyorsanız ebeveynlerinizden biri tarafından doldurtun ve imzalatın." Biçim Değiştirme profesörü bunu söyleyerek döndü ve koridorda dikilen oldukça kafası karışmış bir Harry bırakarak uzaklaştı.

Harry ortak salona giden merdivenlerin tepesinde James'le karşılaştı. Harry fırtına gibi ona gitti ve kağıdı James'in eline tutuşturdu. James hafiften afallamış göründü. Kırışmış kağıt parçasını inceledi ve Harry'e baktı.

"Bu nedir?" diye sordu James birazcık kafası karışarak.

"Bana sen açıklayabilirsin diye düşündüm." yapıştırdı Harry.

James kağıda tekrar baktı ve yalnızca 'Hogsmeade' ve 'İzin' kelimelerini görebildi.

"Bu haftasonu Hogsmeade'e gidebilmek için olan bir izin kağıdı." diye yanıtladı James.

Harry bıkkın bir ifadeyle James'e baktı.

"Evet, o kadarını ben de çıkarttım. Bilmek istediğim bana neden bu kağıt verildi?"

James tekrar Harry'e baktı.

"Yani...Hogsmeade'e gitmek istemez misin?" diye sordu James kararsızca.

Bu kez Harry'nin afallamış görünme sırasıydı. Konuşmadan önce James'e gözlerini dikti.

"Benim gerçekten gitmeme izin verir misin?" diye sordu Harry.

"Belli kurallar ve şartlarla, evet izin veririm." James yüzünde ufak bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

Harry'nin tamamen nutku tutulmuştu. Gerçekten Harry'nin Hogsmeade'e gitmesine izin vereceklerdi? Ama neden? Kaçmasından korkmuyorlar mıydı? Harry bu fırsatın kaçırılmayacağına karar verdi.

Harry şüpheyle James'e baktı.

"Ne tür kurallar ve şartlar?" diye sordu Harry, bütün bunda bir bityeniği olması gerektiğini bilerek.

James rahatsız göründü ama Harry'i yanıtladı.

"Yani, aslında şartlara karar verme yetkisine sahip olan başka bir Seherbaz ama kimsenin başına bela açmadığın sürece, her şeyin iyi olacağına eminim."

Harry merakla James'e baktı.

"Seherbaz kim?" diye sordu Harry, cevaptan ödü koparak.

"Alastor Moody." cevapladı James, doğrudan doğruya Harry'e bakmayarak.

xxx

Eğer Harry hapishanesinden ki bu Hogwarts oluyordu, kaçmak konusunda umutsuz olmasa asla Moody'nin yakınına gelmesine izin vermezdi. Ancak, Hogsmeade'e gitmek Harry'nin kaçma şansı olacaktı. Hogsmeade'de yerleşmiş olan birçok Ölüm Yiyen bulunduğunu biliyordu ve eğer Harry onlara ulaşabilirse o zaman evine dönüyor olurdu.

James, Harry'nin Hogsmeade'e gitmesi iznini Dumbledore'un verdiğini açıkladı ama Bakanlık bir şekilde haberdar olmuştu ve güvenlik sebeplerinden ötürü Harry'e bir aile üyesi dışında bir Seherbaz tarafından eşlik edilmesi konusunda ısrar etmişti. Bu yüzden James de Sirius da Harry'i Hogsmeade'e götüremiyorlardı. Moody kendini gönüllü göstermişti ve Bakanlık onu onaylamıştı.

Harry'e karşı hangi şartların konulacağı Moody'den başka kimse tarafından bilinmiyordu ve o da Hogsmeade ziyaret gününe kadar bu bilgiyi kimseyle paylaşacak değildi.

Harry kendini haftasonunun gelmesini hevesle bekler halde buldu. Üç aylık esaretten sonra sonunda eve gidiyor olduğuna inanamıyordu. O sabah geldiğinde, Harry Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine çağrıldı. Harry oraya çok kızgın görünen bir James tarafından götürüldü. Harry'nin eve bu kadar kısa sürede gitmesindeki tek pişmanlığı James'le hesaplaşacak şansı bulamamasıydı. Harry düşünceyi bir kenara attı, babasıyla birkez beraber oldu mu Harry intikamını alırdı.

Harry, Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine girdiğinde Moody ve Sirius'u da Okul Müdürü'yle beraber bekler halde buldu. Harry suratını nötr tutmaya çalıştı ama yine de hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. Bu odadaki bütün adamlara karşı derin bir nefret duyuyordu.

"Hoş geldin Harry, eminim iyi uyudun?" Dumbledore kuzguni saçlı çocuğu karşılamayı denedi.

Harry ona yalnızca baktı ve kimsenin yakınında olmak istemeyerek şöminenin yanında durdu.

Moody, Harry'e dik dik bakıyor ve Harry'nin kabalığına karşı dişlerini sıkıyordu. İki aydır Hogwarts'da olmanın çocukta hiçbir değişikliğe sebep olmadığı Moody için açıktı. Dumbledore konuşmaya devam etti.

"Şimdi o zaman, bu Hogsmeade ziyareti hakkında. Herkesin, senin diğer sınıf arkadaşlarınla beraber gitmen hakkındaki endişelerini eminim anlıyorsun. Yine de ben senin Hogsmeade'in mucizesini tecrübe etmeni istiyorum, bu herkesin zevk alması gereken bir şey, özellikle de sınıf arkadaşlarınla beraber. Seherbaz Moody sürekli olarak yanında olacak Harry. Bu fazla dikkat çekeceği için seninle yürümeyecek ama seni takip ediyor olacak, anlıyor musun?" Dumbledore parıldayan mavi gözlerini zümrüt yeşili olanlara kitleyerek sordu.

Harry, Dumbledore'a baktı. Gerçekten de Harry'nin Hogsmeade'de yalnızca Moody onun peşinden gelerek dolaşmasına izin vereceklerdi. Bu altın bir fırsattı, bu yüzden Harry bir kereliğine işbirliğine karar verdi.

"Sanırım." diye cevap verdi Harry, kulağa sıkılmış gelmeye çalışarak.

"Mükemmel, mükemmel. Şimdi, Alastor, sana şartlarını açıklaman için izin vereyim."

Harry, Dumbledore'un 'şartlarını' derken sesindeki sertliği fark etti. Harry dönüp James'e baktığında James'in Sirius'la iğrenmiş bir bakışı paylaştığını gördü. Harry midesinin dibinde korkunun tırmandığını hissetti.

Moody, Harry'e yaklaştı ve bir anlığına o birbirine uymayan gözleriyle yalnızca ona baktı. Harry de ona düşmanca baktı. Harry, Moody'nin aceleyle ona nasıl davrandığını unutacak değildi. Lord Voldemort'la tekrar beraber olduğunda Harry, ilk Moody'nin dehşet verici bir ölümle karşılacağından emin olacaktı.

Moody o kadar hızlı hareket etti ki Harry ne olduğunu bile fark etmedi. Moody cüppesinin içine uzandı ve asası ile beraber başka bir şey çıkardı. Harry çıkardığına doğru düzgün bakamadan önce Moody asasıyla hafifçe vurdu ve Harry sol bileğini çevreleyen bir ağırlık buldu. Harry eline baktı ve ince bir kırmızı ışık huzmesinin bileğini çevrelediğini gördü. Bilekliğe benziyordu. Harry gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüyerek Moody'e baktı. Moody çarpık bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı ve açıkladı.

"Bunun adı Bartra Bilekliği. Dahice bir şey gerçekten. Takanı belli sınırlar içinde tutar. Buna Hogwarts ve Hogsmeade'in sınırlarını kaydettim. Sen bunu takıyorken yalnızca bu sınırlar içinde kalabileceğin anlamına geliyor. Eğer bunları geçmeye çalışırsan o zaman..." Moody durdu ve asasını Harry'nin bileğinin etrafındaki bilekliğe doğrulttu.

Harry gelen şeye kendini hazırlamaya çalışarak bir adım geri attı. Ancak, Harry hissettiği miktardaki bir acıya hiçbir şekilde hazır değildi. Moody bir büyü mırıldanırken Harry keskin bir acının sol kolundan göğsüne yayıldığını hissetti. Harry göğsünde, kalbinin olduğu yerde baskı yapan bir acı hissetti. Harry'nin nefesi ani acı karşısında kesildi ve sağ eliyle göğsünü kavradı. Sanki bir elektrik dalgası üzerinden geçmiş gibiydi. Acı çabucak kayboldu ama yine de Harry'i hava için hızlı hızlı soluk alır halde bıraktı. Harry, Moody'e inanamazlıkla baktı. Moody'nin bunu ona gerçekten de yaptığına inanamıyordu. Harry, James'e baktı ve onun Moody'e öldürücü bir bakış attığını gördü. James yüzünü Harry'e döndü ve ona derinden özür dileyen bir ifadeyle baktı. James'in bunu onaylamadığı açıktı ama konu üzerinde bir etkisi yoktu.

"...yani görüyorsun ya, çocuk, senin için kaçmayı bile denememek daha iyi olur çünkü tek yapacağın kendini incitmek. Eğer bir mucize sonucu Bartra'nın sınırlarını geçersen o zaman acı büyük olasılıkla kalbini sıkıştırmaya devam edeceği için seni öldürür. Pek hoş değil, ama seni uyarmak zorundayım." diye bitirdi Moody, kendinden oldukça hoşnut görünerek.

Harry hiç bu kadar kızgın olmamıştı. Moody'e bakarken öfkeyle titriyordu. Harry, Seherbaz'a doğru bir adım attı ve ona tısladı.

"Eğer gerçekten bu iğrenç şeyi bana takmana izin vereceğimi sanıyorsan, o zaman feci bir şekilde yanılıyorsun. Eğer Hogsmeade'e gitmek için olan şartın buysa, o zaman gitmek istemiyorum. Çıkar şunu üstümden!"

Harry hiç bu kadar küçük düşürülmüş hissetmemişti. Bu Bartra denilen şey onu alıkoyuyordu. Harry böyle belli sınırlarda kalmaya zorlanarak bir hayvan gibi hissetti. Buna katlanacak değildi. Şimdi Hogsmeade'e gitmek anlamsız olurdu zaten, kaçmak mümkün olmayacaktı. Gitmenin ne anlamı vardı?

Moody daha da geniş gülümsedi ve inanılmaz kızgın çocuğa eğilip yaklaştı.

"Çıkarmıyorum. Bartra sen Hogsmeade'e gitsen de gitmesen de tüm gün boyu kalıyor. Okulun çoğunluğu Hogsmeade'e gitmişken senin kaçmaya çalışmanı riske etmiyorum. Senin seçimin. Bizimle Hogsmeade'e gelirsin ya da burada Hogwarts'da kalırsın, her şekilde, Bartra kalıyor." Bu noktada Moody Harry'e daha da yaklaşarak neredeyse fısıldadı. "Ve eğer benim elimde olsaydı çocuk, o şeyi asla çıkarmazdın. Bu şekilde tutulmayı hak ediyorsun."

Bu Harry için bardağı taşırdı. Moody'e zarar vermemek için kendini tutuyordu ama son söylediği şey Harry'nin bütün kendini tutma çabalarını kaybettirdi.

Harry fırlayıp elini Moody'nin deforme olmuş burnuna indirdi. Harry kemiğin kırılırken çıkardığı tatmin edici çatırdamayı duydu. Moody'i birkez daha yumrukladı, bu sefer karnından ve Moody nefes almaya çalışarak yere eğildi. Harry, Moody'i cüppesinin önünden tuttu ve çarpık ve yaraizli yüzüne başka bir mükemmel yumruk indirmek üzereydi ki başka bir şok darbesiyle acı bir kez daha Harry'nin kolundan kalbine doğru yayılarak Harry'nin Moody'i bırakıp göğsünü kavramasına sebep oldu. Harry kalbini sıkarken nefes almaya çalıştı. Acı azaldığında Harry Moody'nin asasını ona doğrulttuğunu gördü. Moody ona tekrar saldırdı. Harry dikleşti ve James, Sirius ve Dumbledore'un endişeli yüzlerini gördü.

"Tekrar dene, ve seni bir daha asla Bartra'dan azat etmem!" diye kükredi Moody, bir yandan kırılmış burnundan damlayan kanı silmeye çalışırken.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi ve bunun yerine ofisten yıldırım gibi çıktı. Hasta hissediyordu. Erkekler tuvaletine aceleyle girdi ve tam da zamanında girmişti, midesindeki azıcık yiyecek ne idiyse de onu da çıkardı. Harry alnındaki teri sildi ve küt küt atan kalbini yatıştırmaya çalışarak yere oturdu. O aptal lanet yüzünden her tarafı ağrıyordu. Bartra bilekliğine baktı ve bileğinden çıkarmaya çalıştı. Ama Harry yalnızca acının o dokunur dokunmaz tekrar yayılmasına sebep oldu. Öyle görünüyordu ki Bartra yalnızca takan kişi tarafından çıkarılabiliyordu.

Harry küfretti. Şimdi sıkışmış kalmışdı. Hogsmeade'e gitmese bile bu aptal şeyi bütün gün takmak zorundaydı. Harry eğer bu şeyi takmaya zorlanacaksa o zaman en azından Hogsmeade'e de gidebileceğine karar verdi. Hiçbir şey değilse de babasına bir mesaj gönderebilirdi belki.

xxx

James çok kızgındı, Harry'i getirmesinden yalnızca birkaç dakika önce Bartra Bilekliği'nden haberdar olmuştu. James ve Sirius ve hatta Dumbledore bile Harry'nin bilekliği takmasına şiddetle karşı çıkmışdı ama Moody'nin Bakanlık'tan yetkisi vardı ve bunun hakkında bir şey yapmak için gerçekten de pek zaman yoktu. James ve Sirius bunun aşağılayıcı olduğunu ve eğer gerçekten, gerçekten iyi bir sebep yoksa takan kişiyi küçük düşürdüğünü söylemişlerdi. James, bunun Harry için gerekli olmadığını tartışmıştı. James, Harry'nin kararla mücadele edeceğini biliyordu ve Moody'e saldırdığı için onu suçlamıyordu. Kimse ona yardım etmek için hareket etmediğine göre besbelli ofisteki kimse Harry'nin Moody'i yaralamasına itiraz etmiyordu.

James, Harry'e ihanet ediyormuş gibi hissetmeye engel olamadı. Moody ona Bartra'nın ne olduğunu açıkladığında Harry'nin James'e bakışı kalp kırıcıydı. Harry James'e güvenmiyordu, James bunu biliyordu, ama Harry, James hakkında ne kadar ufak bir şey hissediyorduysa da, belki onu koruyor olması gibi, o da şimdi gitmişti. James bütün bunların Hogsmeade'de birkaç saat için değmediğini hissetti, ama Moody tarafından ona da aynı şey söylenmişti, Harry Hogsmeade'e gitse de gitmese de Bartra'yı takmak zorundaydı.

xxx

Hogsmeade kimsenin sevmemezlik edemediği bir köydü. Herkes için bir şeyi vardı. Şaka dükkanları, şeker dükkanları, Quidditch malzemeleri, kitapçılar sen ne hayal edersen. Harry kalabalık caddeden aşağı etrafına bakarak yürüdü. Hogsmeade'e daha önce yalnızca iki defa gelmişti ve ikisi de alışveriş için pek zamana izin vermemişti. Köyün üstünden pek çok kere uçmuştu ve her zaman caddelerinden sakince yürümenin, vitrinlere bakmanın ya da biraz içki için ünlü Üç Süpürge'ye girmenin nasıl olacağını merak etmişti.

Ancak, Harry için bugün bu basit zevkleri tatmak için doğru gün değildi. Ona yapışmış olan gözlerin farkındaydı ve gözünün ucundan Moody'i görebiliyordu. Kırmızı ışıktan ufacık bir şeymiş gibi görünmesine rağmen Bartra bilekliği bileğinde ağırlık yapıyordu. Harry onu takmaktan nefret ediyordu ve Tanrı'nın belası günün bitmesini bekleyemiyordu ki bu şeyden kurtulabilsindi. James, Lily'e katılmıştı ve Sirius Black ile beraber şaka dükkânına doğru gidiyorlardı. Harry farklı dükkanlara dağılan üçüncü sınıflardan yedinci sınıflara kadar olan öğrencileri görebiliyordu. Harry kısa süre sonra Draco'nun beyaz sarışın kafasını gördü ve hızla ona doğru gitti. Harry bu çaresiz durumunu daha fazla kaldıramayacaktı. Bugün kaçabileceğine o kadar ikna olmuştu ki ve şimdi yapamayacağını fark ettiğinde Harry yıkılmamayı inanılmaz zor buluyordu.

Draco Harry'i gördü ve dondu. Harry, Draco konuşmak için ağzını açarken pis pis sırıttı.

"Eğer 'sen burada ne yapıyorsun?' diye birkez daha sorarsan Draco, yemin ederim, haftalarca konuşamayacaksın." dedi Harry arkadaşına şakacı bir omuz atarken.

Draco yüzünde bir alayla çabucak tepki verdi.

"Ay, ay, ters tarafımızdan kalkmış bir moddayız bugün, değil mi. Etrafına bak Harry, Hogsmeade'desin. Neşelen, ne de olsa, etrafta bir sürü tanıdık yüz var."

Harry, Draco'nun Hogsmeade'de kılık değiştirmiş Ölüm Yiyenler olduğuna dair incelikli girişimine gülümsedi.

Harry, Crabbe ve Goyle arkalarından yüzlerinde aptal ifadelerle gelirken, çabucak Draco'yla beraber yürümeye başladı.

"Şey, söylemek zorundayım Harry, o aptal Okul Müdürü'nün senin Hogsmeade'e gelmene bu kadar kolaylıkla izin vereceğini düşünmemiştim. Demek istediğim senin gerçekten kim olduğunu unuttular mı? Ya da dizginlendiğine mi ikna oldular?"

Harry üzgünce gülümsedi Draco'ya.

"Eğer öyle olsaydı." diye mırıldandı, Draco'dan çok kendine. Harry kazağının kolunu yukarı çekti ve Draco'ya Bartra bilekliğini gösterdi. Sessizce ne olduğunu ve eğer Harry Hogsmeade'den kaçmaya çalışırsa ne yapacağını açıkladı.

Draco Malfoy'un yüzünde ne ufak renk vardıysa da soldu ve sonra hafif bir kırmızılık belirdi köşeli suratında.

"O...o adi herifler! Nasıl yaparlar...bu yalnızca...oh! Sen bekle Harry...Bella teyzem onları eline bir geçirsin...hepsi senin üzerine bir parmak dahi sürmemiş olmayı dileyecekler!"

Harry arkadaşının sözlerine gülümsedi. Evet gerçi, eğer Harry'i nelerin altına soktuklarını öğrenecek olsa Bella büyük olasılık Dumbledore'u ve Yoldaşlık'ı çiğ çiğ yerdi. Harry babasının ne yapacağını düşünmek bile istemiyordu. 'Merlin!' diye düşündü Harry, 'herhalde öğrendiğinde burun kanamasından fazlasını yaşarım. Büyük olasılık söylemeden önce ona sakinleştirici iksir vermeliyim.'

Harry, Bella ve babası hakkında düşündüğünde kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Onları gerçekten de tekrar görmek istiyordu, eve dönmek istiyordu, kulağa ne kadar çocuksu gelirse gelsin, Harry gerçekten de yalnızca bu kâbusun bitmesini ve eve gitmeyi istiyordu.

Harry ve Draco, Üç Süpürge'ye ulaşana kadar başka şeylerden konuştular. Harry içeri girdiğinde mekanı insanlarla dolu halde buldu. Bir sürü öğrenci vardı ama çoğunluk müşteri yetişkinlerdi. Harry bazılarını Bakanlığın Seherbazları olarak tanıdı. Harry dört kızıl saçlıyı bir kahverengi çalı gibi saçları olan ve kuzguni olan bir kafayla beraber otururken gördü. Harry, Damien'ın Weasley oğlanları ve kızıyla ve de 'bulanık' Granger'la beraber oturup gülerken gördüğünde tekrar o incinmeyi hissetti. Harry, Damien'ın onunla konuşmamasının neden onu bu kadar rahatsız ettiğini bilmiyordu. Harry'nin Damien'a ihtiyacı yoktu, o yalnızca bir baş belasıydı.

Harry öbür tarafa döndü ve Draco ve iki sersemle beraber barın diğer tarafındaki bir masaya yürüdü. Harry oturdu ve iki sersem içecek bir şeyler almak için gittiler. Draco barın nasıl 'başaşağı gittiğini' ve nasıl 'standartlarının düştüğünü' anlatıyordu. Harry yalnızca yarım kulakla dinledi. Damien'ın Ron ve Weasley ikizleriyle gülüp şakalaşmasıyla dikkati dağılmıştı.

Harry hiçbir kere Damien'ın onunla vakit geçirebilmek için nasıl Weasleylerle olan arkadaşlığını feda ettiğini düşünmemişti, ama Damien'ın onsuz eğleniyor olması Harry'i garip bir şekilde incinmiş ve rahatsız olmuş hissettirdi.

"Senin derdin ne?" diye çıkıştı bir ses ona. Harry başını döndürdüğünde Draco'nun elinde bir şişe ateşviskisi, besbelli ona vermeye çalışarak baktığını gördü.

Harry şişeyi aldı ve 'hiçbir şey' diye geveledi.

'Benim derdim ne? Neden Damien'ı Weasley'lerle beraber vakit geçirirken görmek beni rahatsız ediyor? Niye umursayayım ki? O benim hiçbir şeyim, aynı Potterlar gibi, benim için hiçbir şey' diye açıklamaya çalıştı kendine Harry.

Harry gözlerini ovuşturdu, başı ağrımaya başlıyordu. Harry ayağa kalktı ve tuvalete yöneldi. Tekrar hafiften midesi bulanıyordu.

Harry tuvalete girdiğinde içeride kimsenin olmadığını farketti. Bu garipti, dışarısı çok kalabalıktı. Harry omuzlarını silkti ve yüzüne su serpmeye gitti. Bundan çıkması gerekiyordu, ne evresiyse bu, Damien'la konuşmadığı için kendini suçlu hissettiriyordu.

Harry yüzünü kurularken aynada kendine baktı. Yakalandığından beri kesinlikle birkaç kilo kaybetmişti. Gözleri biraz yorgun görünüyordu ve normalde olduğundan daha solgundu. Canlı yeşil gözleri solgun cildinin üzerinde daha bile parlak görünüyordu. Harry birkez daha saçlarını düzleştirmeye çalıştı ama dağınık bukleler Harry'e katılmıyordu. Görünüşü karşısında iç geçirdi. Çıkmak için etrafına döndü ve birinin kapıda durup yolunu kapadığını gördüğünde neredeyse zıpladı. Harry işe yaramaz asasını kavradı ve kukuletalı forma dik dik baktı. Şeklin garip bir şekide tanıdık gelen bir şeyi vardı ama Harry'nin aklı ne olduğunu hemen fark etmek için fazla dağınıktı.

"Her ne istiyorsan unutabilirsin! Seni yoldan fırlatıp atmadan önce önümden çekil!" diye yapıştırdı Harry yabancıya.

Garip kukuletalı şekil Harry'e yaklaştı ve Harry hiçbir şey yapamadan önce uzanıp yüzünü kapayan kukuletayı indirdi.

Harry'nin nefesi kesildi. Hemen önünde duran, Bellatrix Lestrange'di.

Bella Harry'e gülümsedi ve 'çocuğunun' muggle kıyafetleri içerisindeki, solmuş mavi bir kot ve siyah bir kazak içerisindeki görünümünü inceledi.

Üç adımda Harry'e yaklaştı ve zorlukla ona sarılmamak için kendini tuttu. Harry sarılmalardan nefret ederdi, bunu hatırlıyordu.

"Har-Karanlık Prens, seni tekrar görmek güzel." dedi Bella oldukça kontrollü bir sesle. Duygularını belli etmeyecekti, hiç değilse şu an değil.

Harry 'evlatlık annesi'ne baktı ve cevapladı.

"Seni de, Bella."

Bella hafifçe nefesini bıraktı. Kendi adını Harry'nin ağzından duymayalı o kadar çok olmuştu ki. Karanlık Prens kesinlikle değişmişti. Bella yorgun gözleri, solgun cildi görebiliyordu. Düzgün yiyip uyumuyordu. Bella gözlemi karşısında kaşlarını, yüzünü sabit tuttu ve bunun yerine Harry'le duygusuz bir sesle konuştu.

"Gel Prens, şimdi ayrılmalıyız, ne kadar çabuk eve gidersek o kadar iyi."

Harry hiç bu kadar çaresiz hissetmemişti. Eve gitme fikriyle kalbinin gerçekten ağrıdığını hissetti. Harry, Bella'ya baktı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Bu zor olacaktı.

"Bella...ben...ben yapamam." diye başladı Harry. Bella'nın yüzündeki şaşkınlık ifadesi kafa karışıklığıyla değişmeden önce birkaç saniye sürdü.

" 'yapamam'la ne demek istiyorsun? Hemen şimdi benimle gelmek zorundasın! Bu oda üzerinde bir tılsımım var, kimse gelemesin diye. Her kapıya birileri geldiğinde birden önemli bir şey hatırlayıp dikkatleri dağılıyor. Sen içeri gelebilecek tek kişiydin, ama büyü fazla dayanmaz. Lütfen, Harry hemen şimdi gelmek zorundasın." Bella, ona çaresizce bakarken Harry'nin gözlerindeki acıyı görebiliyordu. Harry'i hiç bu kadar savunmasız görmemişti. "Harry? Sorun ne?" diye sordu Bella, bütün duyguları kendinden uzak tutma fikirlerini unutarak.

Cevap olarak Harry sol bileğini kaldırdı ve kazağının kolunu çekti. Bella, Harry'nin bileğinin etrafındaki kırmızı ışığa baktı. Muamma içinde gözledi ışığı. Harry iğrenç şeyin nasıl çalıştığını açıklamak zorunda kalmasın diye onun bunu tanıyacağını umdu. Ancak, Bella o şeyin ne olduğunu bilmek istediğinde, Harry derin bir nefes aldı ve yapabildiği en iyi şekilde açıkladı. Bella çok hiddetlenmişti. Harry Bartra'nın lanetinin acı dolu hissini anlattığında haykırdı. Hemen asasını çıkardı ve Harry ona engel olamadan önce asasını Harry'nin bileğinin etrafındaki bilekliğe doğrulttu.

"REDUCTO" Bella tısladı.

Lanet bilekliğe çarptı ve Harry acı tekrar kolundan göğsüne yayılırken ızdırap içinde bağırmamaya çalıştı. Harry göğsünü kavradı ve acı yok olurken nefes almaya odaklandı. Yaşarmış gözlerle Bella'ya baktı. Bu kez acı o kadar yoğun olmuştu ki Harry'nin gözlerini acıdan yaşlarla doldurmuştu. Bella, Harry'nin canını yaktığını fark ettiğinde kalakaldı. Asasını indirdi ve Harry'nin ne kadar zorlukla nefes aldığını ve büyük olasılık bugün o kadar çok fiziksel acının altında kaldığı için titrediğini gözlemledi.

Anında dizleri üzerine düştü ve elleriyle yüzünü kapadı, şimdi ne yapacaktı? Bir kere Harry önünde oldu mu o Harry'i onunla beraber götürene kadar yanından ayrılmayacağını düşünmüştü. Bilekliğin Moody dışında kimse tarafından çıkarılma yolu yoktu ve onu nasıl Bartra bilekliğini çıkarmaya zorlayacaktı ki? Seherbaz Imperious lanetinin altında kandırılmak için fazla deneyimliydi ve etrafta bu kadar Seherbaz ile de ona saldıramazdı zaten.

O onun yanında çömelirken üzgünlükle Harry'e baktı. Harry'nin hiç ona bu kadar duyguyla baktığını görmemişti. Bella, Harry'nin hiç göstermese bile ona değer verdiğini biliyordu. Harry onu teselli etmeye çalıştı.

"Sorun yok, Bella. Bu şeyi yalnızca bugün takacağım, bir kere çıkarıldı mı iyi olacağım. Ve nasıl olsa, duvarlar çözülene kadar çok fazla zaman olamaz. Duvarların indirildiği gün eve döneceğim. Söz veriyorum." Harry yalnızca Bella'yı rahatlatmıyordu, kendine de güvence vermeye çalışıyordu.

Bella yüzünden öfke gözyaşları akarak Harry'e baktı.

"Ama Harry...ben Karanlık Lord'la nasıl yüzleşeceğim? Ona nasıl oğlunu başarısızlığa uğrattığımı söylerim? Karanlık Lord benden çok hayal kırıklığına uğrayacak.! Ben onu bir numarasıyım! Ve seni ona geri götüremedim."

"Hayır öyle değil, söylediğim gibi. Duvarlar birkaç hafta içinde indirilmiş olacak, ben yakında evde olacağım. Babam sebep ne olursa olsun bana zarar gelsin istemez. Beni eve geri götüren sen olacaksın. Yalnızca birkaç haftalık bir mesele." Harry ona güvence verdi ve ikisi de ayağa kalkıp kıyafetlerini düzelttiler.

"Ah ve Bella, bir şey daha var. Ben babamın bir numarasıyım, bunu şimdiye kadar kabul etmiş olmalısın."

Bella, o ve Harry arasında pek çok tartışmaya sebep olan konunun hatırlatmasına güldü.

"Harry, Karanlık Lord'un aşkına, sen ne giyiyorsun?" diye sordu Bella gözyaşlarını belli etmeden silerken.

Harry güldü ve Bella kalbinin teklediğini hissetti, Harry'nin gülüşünü duymayı seviyordu.

"Güven bana Bella, beni muggle kıyafetleri giymeye zorlamaları, yapmış oldukları en kötü şey değil." Bella'nın yüzünde tekrar beliren kızgınlık ifadesi üzerine Harry çabucak ekledi. "Gerçek zarar verebileceklerinden değil tabii, ne yapacaklarını bilemezler, sersemler."

Bella birden kaskatı durduğunda bir şey söylemek üzereydi. Asasına baktı, hala elindeydi. Yeşil ve sarı parlıyordu. Alarm verilmişti. Tuvaletin üzerindeki tılsımın zamanı dolmuştu. Bella çabucak kukuletasını geçirdi ve Harry'e baktı.

Harry kapı açılıp içeri birkaç Hogwarts öğrencisi girerken ellerini yıkamaya başladı. Dördüncü sınıf öğrencisi gibi görünüyorlardı. Bella da ellerini yıkıyormuş gibi yaptı, dört çocuk bölmelere girdiler ve Harry hızlıca Bella'ya fısıldadı.

"Babama söyle yakında evde olacağım, ve Bella, söyle ona geri gelmeden önce halletmem gereken ufak bir durum var."

Bella, Harry'e baktı ve idrak etmeden önce bir anlığına kafa karışıklığıyla baktı. Harry'nin gözlerindeki bastırılmış öfkeyi tanıdı.

"Harry, eve gelmeye odaklanman gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun? Onu sonra halledebilirsin. Yakalanmanı istemiyorum." Bella'nın sesi umutsuzca kuzguni saçlı çocuğu planını tekrar düşünmeye ikna etmeye çalışırken endişeyle doluydu.

Harry hafifçe başını salladı ve ona geri tısladı.

"Bunun için oniki yıl bekledim, Bella! Başlangıçta yakalanma korkusuyla eve gidene kadar beklemeye hazırlanıyordum, ama şimdi her şeyi hallettim. Eve gelmeden önce bazı şeyleri halledicem. Babama söyle üzgünüm ama eve gelmeden önce bunu çözmek zorundayım."

Bella tartışma fırsatı bulamadı. Daha fazla insan tuvalete geliyordu. Gitmek zorundaydı, şimdi. İsteksizce veda etti ve ayrıldı. Onu yalnız bırakmadan önce, bir kez daha dönüp Harry'e baktı.

xxx

Harry masaya döndü ve Draco'nun ona fırlattığı şüpheci bakışı görmezden geldi. Harry öbür tarafa baktı ve Damien'la küçük grubunun barı terk ettiğini gördü. Harry bir miktar rahatlamış hissetti. Ateşviskisini kaldırdı ve büyük bir yudum aldı. Bella'yla olan konuşmasından sonra buna ihtiyacı vardı. Harry burada olmanın onu ne kadar onu bunaltıyor olsa da Bella ile konuşmanın onu oldukça neşelendirdiğini farketti. Şimdi babası Harry'nin iyi olduğunu ve Hogwarts'da zamanını boşa harcamadığını biliyordu. Harry ona geri dönmeden önce birkaç sorunu halledecekti. 'Bu onu kesinlikle birazcık neşelendirir' diye düşündü Harry.

Ancak Harry'nin düşünceleri, dışarıda çılgın çığlıklar ve kargaşa duymasıyla bölündü. Başını arkasındaki pencereye çevirdi ve Hogsmeade'deki insanların çıldırmışcasına etrafta koşturmalarını izledi. Harry onları neyin rahatsız ettiğini göremedi.

' Ölüm Yiyenler olamaz, değil mi? ' diye düşündü kendi kendine. İki çocuk birbirlerine bakarken gözlerini Draco'nunkilere kilitledi. 'Belki Lucius bensiz geri dönmek istemiyor, babamla yüz yüze gelmeye fazla korkulu olabilir.' diye düşündü Harry, bulanık pencereden dışarı bakarken. Ama Harry, Lucius'un bundan daha akıllı olduğunu biliyordu. Eğer Bella ona Bartra Bilekliği'nden bahsetmiş ise o zaman bunun gibi bir şey denemeye kalkışmazdı.

Dışarıdaki bütün kaosun sebebi kısa süre sonra ortaya çıktı. Harry, ve pencereden dışarıya gözlerini dikmiş olan herkes, siyah cüppeler içindeki adamlardan oluşan küçük orduyu gördüler. Harry anında kim olduklarını anladı.

"Lanet olsun!!" Harry küfretti.

Hogsmeade, Daywalker'lar tarafından kuşatılmıştı.

xxx

Harry batan bir kalple Daywalker'ların insanlara saldırmaya başlamasını izledi. Hep beraber siyah cüppeli adamlardan birinin bir kadını tutup dişlerini kadının boynuna gömmesini izlerken etrafında dehşet dolu nefes çekmeleri duydu. Kadının vücudu sarsılmaya başlar ve kadın acı içinde çığlık atarken Harry başka yere baktı.

Harry etrafındakilerin paniklediğini gördü. Bu insanların kim olduklarından besbelli haberdar değillerdi. Harry, Draco'nun bakışıyla buluştu ve solgun çocuğun dudaklarının 'Daywalker'lar?" kelimesini oluşturduğunu gördü.

Harry başını sallayarak Draco'ya doğru olduğunu işaret etti. Draco'nun gözleri büyüdü ve yüzündeki korku ifadesi derinleşti. Draco yalnızca babasından ve Harry'den Daywalker'ları duymuştu, hiç bir tanesini görmemişti. Harry onları incelemiş, çalışmıştı ama o da hiç bir tanesiyle karşılaşmamıştı. Biriyle karşılaşmak için hiçbir isteği de yoktu.

Daywalker'lar basit olarak vampirlerin bir şekilde günışığında yürüyebilen yeni bir türüydü. Günışığına bağışıktılar ve kocaman bir toz yığınına dönmeden kolaylıkla günışığında yürüyebiliyorlardı. Ortalama vampirden daha güçlüydüler ki bu da onlarla savaşmayı oldukça zorlaştırıyordu.

Harry Seherbazların onlara doğru lanetler fırlatarak koştuğunu gördü. Harry, aptal Seherbazların arada bir olsun beyinlerini gerçekten kullanıyor olmalarını diledi. Ne yaptıkları konusunda hiçbir fikirleri yoktu ve hangi büyülerin kullanışlı olduğunu düşünmeden yalnızca Daywalker'lara lanetler fırlatıyorlardı. Birden Harry'nin arkasında yüksek sesli bir patlama oldu ve bardaki herkes paniklemeyi bırakarak sesin kaynağını bulmak için dönüp baktılar. Seherbaz Kingsley Shacklebolt'u barın tepesinde elindeki asa tavana doğrultulmuş şekilde duruyor gördüler.

"Herkes lütfen sakin olabilir mi! İçeride güvendesiniz. Bunlar Vampir, sahibin izni olmadan içeri giremezler!" Kingsley'nin gür sesi herkesi bilgilendirdi.

Harry çoğu kişinin sakinleştiğini ama hala korku içinde titrediklerini gördü. Beyaz saçlı bir büyücü konuştu.

"Eğer Vampirlerse, nasıl oluyor da günışığında etrafta yürüyebiliyorlar, başka bir şey olmalılar."

Herkes katıldıklarını dile getirmeye başladı. Kingsley herkes onu duyabilsin diye daha da yüksek sesle konuştu.

"Vampirlerin yeni bir türüler, günışığına dayanıklı olmalarına rağmen, hala Vampirlerin diğer tüm zayıflıklarına sahipler, bu yüzden lütfen içeride kalın ve panik yapmayın."

Harry, Kingsley'nin haklı olduğunu biliyordu ama Daywalker'lar aptal değillerdi. Eğer senin için içeriye gelemiyorlarsa, seni dışarı, kendilerine çekerlerdi.

Aynen öyle, Üç Süpürge'nin kapısı yüksek bir çarpma sesiyle açıldı ve biri tehditkar bir şekilde kapıda durdu. Siyah cüppesi arkasında dalgalanıyordu ve barın dehşeye düşmüş sakinlerine çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi. Uzun sivri dişleri tehditkar bir şekilde parıldadı ve Harry kendini ondan başka bir yere bakar halde buldu.

"Sorun nedir, Rosmerta? Beni içeri biraz...içki için davet etmeyecek misin!" diye dalga geçti, bardaki herkes ürpererek korkuyla titreyen Madam Rosmerta'ya bakarken.

Madam Rosmerta, Daywalker'a baktı, besbelli nasıl olup da ismini bildiğine kafası karışarak. Harry barın dışında isminin yazdığına işaret etmek istedi ama yapmamaya karar verdi.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ve beş başka Seherbaz, Daywalker'ın önünde durdu. Beş Seherbaz asalarını önlerinde duran davetsiz misafire doğrultmuşlardı. Harry gözlerini devirdi, gerçekten mi, hiçbir şey bilmiyorlar mıydı? Daywalker pis pis sırıttı Kingsley'e.

"O işe yaramaz şeyi kaldır aptal adam, senin sihrin bize zarar veremez."

Harry, Daywalker'ın cüppesinin içine uzanıp küçük üçgen bir obje çıkarmasını izledi. Seherbazlar güzelce görebilsinler diye havaya kaldırdı.

"Ama benim sihrim, verebilir." dedi Daywalker, üçgen aleti barın içine fırlatmadan önce. Harry'nin haber verebilmek için ancak iki saniyesi oldu. Duvara çarpmadan hemen önce aleti tanıdı.

"YERE YATIN!" Harry bağırdı ve aynanda Draco'yu tek elle aşağı indirip diğer eliyle masayı, kendini ve Draco'yu koruması için devirirken.

Üçgen alet duvara çarptı ve Harry'nin bağırmasıyla, herkes kendisini yere attı. Alet duvara çarpar çarpmaz patladı.

Akıl almaz bir patlama barı sarstı ve küçük aletten kocaman bir alev patlaması oldu. Herkes kafalarını korudu ve Harry ve Draco alevlerin onları koruyan masanın ucunu yaladığını gördüler. Harry birçok acı dolu çığlık duydu ve herkesin alevlerden korunmamış olduğunu anladı. Kalın siyah bir duman barı doldurdu ve Harry, sarışın Slytherin hemen yanında olmasına rağmen Draco'yu zorlukla görebiliyordu. Harry birçok Seherbaz'ın yangını söndürüp insanlara yardım etmeye çalışmasını duydu. Harry yangının sihirli olduğunu biliyordu, öncelikle normal bir muggle yangını böylesine bir zarar veremezdi. İkincisi duvara çarptığını gördüğü alet Harry'nin kendinin de birçok olayda kullanmış olduğu bir şeydi. Harry kullandığı son yeri düşünmemeye çalıştı. Dışarı canlı bir şekilde çıkmaya odaklandı. Görmeyerek yanında duran bedeni, Draco olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu, tuttu. Draco'yu daha yakınına çekti ve talimatları bağırdı ona. Harry ve Draco ayağa kalktılar, ama barın tavanını yalayan alevlerden korunmak için hala eğiliyorlardı.

Harry, Draco'yu harap olmuş bardan dışarı yönlendirdi. Harry, Daywalker'a karşı kendini savunmaya hazırdı ama bütün girişi Seherbazlar ile çevrilmiş halde buldu. Bardaki birçok insan dışarı çıkmıştı. Harry iki Seherbazın kötü bir şekilde yanmış bir adamı dışarı taşıdıklarını gördü. Harry başka tarafa bakmak zorunda kaldı, yanmış cildin görüntüsüne dayanamıyordu. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

Kargaşa sesi ve birkaç çığlık Harry'i gözlerini açıp etrafa bakmaya zorladı. Harry sekiz Daywalker kadarının onlara doğru geldiğini gördü. Harry çoktan, vücudu Draco'ya kalkan olarak savaş duruşuna geçmişti, ne de olsa çocuk en iyi arkadaşıydı. Ama Harry bir şey yapmak için bir fırsat bulamadan önce, kocaman bir grup insan önüne geldi. Harry, James ve Sirius'un tam onun ve Draco'nun önünde durduğunu gördü. Başka bir sekiz seherbazın daha Hogwarts örgencilerini ve Hogsmeade sakinlerini koruduğunu gördü. Harry Seherbazların Daywalker'lar ile düello etmeye başlamasını izledi.

Harry'nin dikkati Draco tarafından dağıtıldı. Harry dönüp baktığında onun başka bir yönü işaret ettiğini gördü. Harry, Draco'nun parmağını takip etti ve neye işaret ettiğini gördü. Uzakta, daha fazla Daywalker bir grup insanla dövüşüyordu. Harry, Draco'nun ne demeye çalıştığını anlamadı. Ama sonra Harry'nin gözleri uzun sarı saçı yakaladı ve zümrüt gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Lucius Malfoy ve birçok başka Ölüm Yiyen de Daywalker'lara karşı savaşıyorlardı. Harry gülümsemesine engel olamadı. İlk defa, Bakanlık, Yoldaşlık ve Ölüm Yiyenler aynı tarafta, başka bir şeye karşı savaşıyorlardı.

"İşte, bu hergün görmediğin bir şey." Harry şakalaştı Draco'yla. Draco zayıfça gülümsedi ama endişe içinde etrafına baktı. Harry, Draco'nun titrediğini ve şu an çok da iyi görünmediğini fark etti.

"Draco, sen iyi misin?" Harry sordu arkadaşına.

Draco sadece sarışın kafasını salladı ve bayılmamaya çalışıyor gibi görünmeye devam etti. Harry anladı. Draco daha önce hiç böyle tehlikeli bir durumda bulunmamıştı. Her zaman bir Ölüm Yiyen ve güçlü olmak hakkında konuşmuştu ama Draco hiç böylesine hayatını tehdit eden bir durumda kalmamıştı. Panikliyordu.

"Hadi ama, Draco. Bu senin büyük şansın. Her zaman benimle görevlerimden birine gelmek istediğini söyledin durdun. Yalnızca bunun da onlardan biri olduğunu düşün. Dövüş şimdi!"

Draco gri gözlerinde dehşete düşmüş bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Ben...ben yapamam." diye kekeledi.

"Söylemiştim sana, sen böyle şeyler için uygun değilsin." Harry dalga geçti.

"Hayır...ondan...ondan değil. Başka...Asam yanımda değil!" Draco cevapladı.

Harry inanamazlıkla Draco'ya baktı.

"Ne! Kafayı mı yedin Malfoy? Şu an bir savaşın ortasındayız ve sen asanı okulda mı bırakıyorsun? Delirdin mi sen?" Harry azarladı.

"Hey! Dur bir dakika. Ben hiçbir şeyi bırakmadım. Hiçbir öğrenci asalarını yanında getirmeye izinli değil, Hogsmeade'de çok fazla resmi olmayan düello oluyordu, bu yüzden öğretmenler yasakladı. O acınası kofti, Filch asalarımızı getirmediğimizden emin oluyor!" Draco söyledi Harry'e, Malfoy kibrinin birazını kurtararak.

Harry gözlerini Draco'ya dikmişti, kuralın aptallığını kavrayamayarak. 'Ne? Bunların hepsi bir kayanın altında mı yaşıyor? Asan olmadan dışarı çıkmanın ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunun farkında değiller mi?' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

Harry onların bu pür saflığı karşısında afallamıştı. Harry, o Moody tarafından zaten izlendiği için, Filch'in onu kontrol etmediğini farketti, bu yüzden Harry'nin asasın yanındaydı. 'Çok işime yarar da.' Harry sertçe düşündü kendi kendine.

Harry, Profesör Snape'in ve McGonagall'ın öğrencilere doğru koştuğunu gördü. O daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan geniş bir Hogwarts öğrenci kalabalığı tarafından okula doğru götürüldüğünü farketti. Profesör McGonagall öğrencileri dövüşten uzaklaştırdı ve dehşete düşmüş öğrencileri geri okula yönlendirdi. Harry birçok öğrencinin çoktan okul kapılarında olduğunu gördü. Hepsi Hogwarts arazilerinde toplandılar. McGonagall, titrek bir sesle herkese iyi olup olmadıklarını sorduktan sonra, asasını kocaman çocuk kalabalığının üzerinden geçirdi. Besbelli öğrencileri yaralanmalar ve benzeri şeyler için kontrol ediyordu. Kötü yaralanmış sadece dört öğrenci vardı ve doğrudan doğruya St. Mungo'ya götürülmüştüler. İsimleri Profesör McGonagall'a verildi ve o da isimleri elinde tuttuğu parşömenle ekledi. Herkesin iyi olduğunu fark ettikten sonra, Profesör McGonagall asasını parşömenin üzerinden geçirdi. Sıkıntılı göründü. Şahin gibi olan gözleriyle kalabalığı taradı ve bir anlığına bakışı Harry'le kilitlendi ve Harry sorunun ne olduğunu anladı. Öğrenciler kayıptı ve Harry, Profesör McGonagall isimlerini söylemeden önce kim olduklarını biliyordu. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley ve Damien Potter.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) notu: "Tamam öncelikle Daywalker'lar fikrinin BLADE filminden geldiğini söyleyeyim. Benim yarattığım bir şey değil"
> 
> Yazarın (Benim) notu: Daywalker'ı çevirmeyip yazarın yazdığı haliyle bırakmayı tercih ettim, hem daha etkili gibi geldi hem de bir özel isim gibi düşünülmesi daha uygun olur dedim. Merak edenler için Türkçe karşılığı Gündüzyürüyenler gibi bir şey olabilir, en azından anlamı bu. :)


	25. İnsanları Kurtarma Şeyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanrım!! Son hatalar için tekrar okurken bir heyecanlandım ki sormayın, hala kalbim güm güm atıyor desem yalan olmaz.
> 
> Gittikçe uzayan bölümlerin en yenisi;
> 
> Seveceğinize eminim, iyi okumalar millet!!

25\. Bölüm- İnsanları Kurtarma Şeyi

Harry, Profesör McGonagall'ın bulduğu şeyi Profesör Snape'e fısıldayışını izledi. Yağlı saçlı Profesör de siyah gözlerini kaydırıp öğrencileri arayarak kalabalığın üzerinden geçirdi. Harry, Profesörlerin akıllarından neyin geçtiğini biliyordu. Bütün Seherbazlar, Yoldaşlıktakiler de dahil, zaten dehşet verici bir savaşta mücadeledeledeydiler. Kayıp olan öğrenciler vardı ve onları kurtarmaya müsait kimse yoktu.

Hıçkıran ve titreyen öğrenci kalabalığı içeri Hogwarts'a götürüldü. Harry kalabalığın sonuna yakın bir yerde Draco ile beraber duruyordu. Harry'nin zihninde şiddetli bir savaş sürüyordu. Damien'la ve kalan Gryffindorlarla içli dışlı olmak istememişti, neden eğer kayıplarsa umrunda olmalıydı ki? Yeterince büyüktüler, onlar da sihirsel eğitim alıyorlardı. Kendilerini koruyabilirlerdi. Ama Harry, öğrencilerin asalarını beraberlerinde getirmeye izinli olmayışları hakkında Draco'nun söylediğini hatırladı. Harry, Damien'ın yanında asası olsa bile, kendini Daywalker'lara karşı korumak için yapabileceği hiçbir şey olmadığını biliyordu.

"Lanet olsun" Harry kararını verirken küfretti. Damien'a zarar gelmesine izin veremezdi. Bir nedenden ötürü Damien'ın Daywalker'lara karşı olmasının yalnızca düşüncesi bile Harry'nin midesini endişe ile takla attırıyordu.

Döndü ve geri, Hogsmeade'e yöneldi, birinin omzunu kavradığını hissetti. Etrafına döndüğünde Draco'nun kızgın ve endişeli yüzünü gördü.

"Harry! Hangi cehenneme gittiğini düşünüyorsun sen?" Draco bağırdı ona.

Harry sakinlikle Draco'nun elini omzundan çekti ve kalabalıktan uzağa yürümeye devam etti. Draco peşinden gelerek en iyi arkadaşını tekrar tuttu.

"Harry! Aptal olma! Onlarla savaşamazsın, bunu biliyorsun. Kurtarma işini Seherbazlar'a bırak. Kendi enseni koru."

Harry, Draco'nun kavrayışından kurtulurken gülümsedi.

"Kendim de anlamıyorum Draco, ama bu sadece yapmak zorunda olduğum bir şey."

Draco, Harry'nin kalabalıktan sıyrılarak Hogsmeade'e kayboluşunu izledi.

'bu insanları kurtarma şeyinin bir gün onu öldüreceğini biliyordum!' diye düşündü sarışın Slytherin kendi kendine. Draco döndü ve aceleyle Snape'e gitti. Draco, Snape'in bir nedenden ya da bir başkasından, Harry'e yardım edeceğini biliyordu.

xxx

Harry için geri Hogsmeade'e sızmak kısmen kolay oldu. Hala şiddetli bir savaş devam ediyordu ve Daywalker'lar kazanıyor gibi duruyordu. Etrafa dağılmış, birçok Seherbaz'ın düşmüş bedenleri vardı. Harry gölgelerden ayrılmayarak gizlice geri Üç Süpürge'ye gitti. Harry hala yanan ve tamamen yıkılmış barın önünde durdu. Harry parçalanmış pencerelere ve küçük binanın etrafındaki havayı sarmalamış olan siyah dumana baktı. Birçok bina hala yanıyordu, büyülü bir yangınla, söndürülmeleri birkaç saatten önce imkânsızdı.

Harry asasını çıkardı ve bu kez istediği büyüyü yapabilecek kapasiteye sahip olduğunu umdu. Harry asayı elinde tuttu ve Damien'ı zihninde canlandırırken "Yol Göster" diye mırıldandı. Asası dönmeye başladı, kuzeydoğu yönünde durarak orayı işaret etti. Harry o yöne baktı ve çabucak, kendini savaştan uzak tutmaya çalışarak yürümeye başladı.

Savaşan bir grup adamın yanlarından hızlıca geçerken, Harry iki tanıdık yüz fark etti. Moody ve Sirius'du. Üç Daywalker'la düello ediyorlardı ve hala o büyülerin Daywalker'lara karşı etkisiz olduğunu anlamamışlardı. Harry görüntüye karşı iç geçirdi. 'Gerçekten, melez soylarla bile nasıl savaşacaklarına dair ipuçları yok ve babama karşı bir şansları olduğunu düşünüyorlar!'

Harry hızla yanlarından geçerek, ona doğru yansıyan büyülerden korunmak için eğilerek ve dalarak yoluna devam etti. Harry asasının işaret ettiği binayı gördü.

"Şaka ediyor olmalısın!" mırıldandı Harry, yıkılmış bir binayla yüz yüze dururken. Harry Bağıran Baraka'nın önünde duruyordu.

xxx

Hermione buraya Ron ve Damien'la beraber gelmenin kötü bir fikir olduğunu biliyordu. Barakan Baraka'nın perili olduğu söylentisi varsa ne olmuştu sanki? Kimin umrundaydı? Eğer çocuklar görmek istiyorlar ise Hogwarts'da bol bol hayalet ve gulyabani vardı. Neden buraya gelmek zorundaydılar? Ama Hermione ve Ginny etrafta kendi başlarına dolanmak istemediklerinden iki çocukla beraber gelmeye ikna edilmişlerdi. Ayrıca, Damien çapulcu haritasına göre Baraka'dan Hogwarts arazilerine giden bir geçit olduğunu söylemişti, yani eğer herhangi bir şey olursa, dakikalar içerisinde Hogwarts'a ulaşabileceklerdi.

Fred ve George, Üç Süpürge'den ayrılır ayrılmaz kendi yollarına gitmişlerdi. Dördünün nerede olduğunu kimse bilmiyordu ve bu düşünce Hermione'yi huzursuz ediyordu.

"Şimdi geri dönebilir miyiz?" diye mızıldandı, dördü Baraka'da daha derinlere giderken.

"Hermione! Bunu bir kez daha söyleyecek olursan, seni dışarı atıyorum." dedi Ron ona, ama sadece şaka yapıyordu.

Hermione ona kaşlarını çattı ve yıkılmış ve dengesiz olan binanın içinde daha derinlere yürümeye devam etti. Arkasından gelen bir ses Hermione'yi etrafında döndürdü.

"O neydi?" diye fısıldadı.

"Ne?" sordu Ginny.

"Onu duymadınız mı?" Hermione diğerlerine sordu. Üçü de ona başlarını salladığında, belki de hayalgücünün onu aldatıyor olduğunu düşündü. Sessizce takip etti, ama en ufak sesi duyabilmek için kulaklarını iyice açmıştı.

"Hala kanıyor mu?" Damien sordu Ron'a, o gün içinde altıncı defa elini kontrol ederken.

"Evet, o kavanozun beni ısırdığına inanamıyorum!" Ron şikayet etti.

"Görüyorsun ya Ron, bir şeyin üzerinde DOKUNMAYIN yazıyorsa, cidden bütün elini içine sokmamalısın." Ginny azarladı.

"Kapa çeneni, o kadar ağrımıyor bile, ve sadece birazcık kanadı." Ron bağırdı, ama kulakları birazcık pembeleşmişti.

Hermione'nin herkesi geri döndürmeye çalışmasının bir diğer sebebi de buydu, Ron'un şaka dükkanındaki küçük kazası elinin kanamasına sebep oluyordu. Ama Gryffindor cesur olduğunu ve küçük bir kesik için şifai dikkate ihtiyacı olmadığını göstermeye karar vermişti.

Bu kez kesinlikle yüksek sesli bir patırtı oldu ve dört çocuk da sabit durdular. Bir hayalet ya da bir gulyabani gibi kulağa gelmemişti ama. Ağır adımlar gibi kulağa gelmişti ve bir çiftten fazlası vardı. Dört çocuk da koridorun ortasında, yaklaşan ayak seslerini dinleyerek sersemlikle durdular. Sonunda Damien ayılmış gibi göründü ve üç çocuğu en yakın odaya çekiştirdi. Kapının etrafına doluştular ve yaklaşan sesi dinlediler.

"O hala burada mı?" diye sordu kalın bir ses.

"Evet, hala kokusunu alabiliyorum, o genç. Çabuk bulun onu." başka bir ses cevapladı ve ayak sesleri daha da yükseldi.

Damien ve iki kız Ron'a baktı. Bu adamların Ron hakkında konuşuyor olmaları mümkün müydü? Onun kokusunu alabiliyorlardı. Kanın kokusunu muydu? Bu demek oluyordu ki bu adamlar... 'Oh Merlin' diye düşündü Hermione. Diğer üç çocuğa 'Vampirler' dedi ses çıkarmadan. Hepsinin yüzlerinde dehşet dolu ifadeler vardı.

Damien yavaşça kapıdan uzaklaştı ve haritayı çıkardı, buradan çıkmalıydılar, hızlı bir şekilde! Haritayı çekip açtı ve aktifleştirmek için parolayı fısıldadı,

"Bütün ciddiyetimle yemin ederim ki, hayırlı bir şey düşünmüyorum."

Bir kerede parşömen çizgiler oluşturmaya başladı, ama Damien haritayı incelemek için bir şans bulamadan önce kapı itilip açıldı ve dört çocuk dört, siyah cüppeler içinde olan oldukça korkutucu adam ile yüz yüze geldiler, mide bulandırıcı bir biçimde, uzun sivri dişleri onlara parlayarak gülümsüyorlardı.

xxx

Harry eski evden içeri süzüldü. 'Neden Damien o kadar yer içinde buraya gelmeye karar verir ki?' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Damien'a iyi bir azar atmak için zihnine not düştü. Belki ondan sonra beynini arada bir kullanılırdı.

Harry hala asasını takip ederek evi boydan boya hızla geçti. Baraka çok eski ve çok büyüktü. Harry ona ait bütün söylentileri duymuştu ama belki de perili olmasıyla şu an rahatsız olamazdı. Harry öfkelendiğinde, birçok şeyden daha dehşet vericiydi. Merdivenlere yöneldi ve karanlık geçitler boyu süzüldü. Çok geç kalmamış olduğunu umuyordu. Eğer Damien öldürülmüşse, Harry ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

xxx

"Siz kimsiniz?" diye sordu oldukça aptal bir Ron. Gün ortası olduğuna göre besbelli hiçbir şekilde Vampir olmalarına olanak olmadığını düşünüyordu.

Kızıl saçlı çocuk etrafındakiler için tek sorumlunun kendisi olduğu bir durumdaymış gibi hissediyordu. En büyük oydu ve Hermione bir kızdı, oldukça kendini koruyabilecek bir kız, ama yalnızca elinde bir asa olduğunda. Ron, üç çocuğu buraya getirmekle sorumlu olanın kendisi olduğunu biliyordu. Bütün kardeşleri Hogwarts'da oldukları bir dönemde mutlaka Bağıran Baraka'da bulunmuş olduklarıyla hava attıkları için Baraka'ya gitmek istemişti. Ron diğer üç çocuğu ona katılmaya ikna etmişti ve şimdi terk edilmiş bir binada, kötü görünen adamlarla çevrelenmişlerdi, onların çığlıklarını duyacak kimse de yoktu.

Diğerlerinin önünde duran adam Ron'a baktı. Delip geçen mavi gözleri Ron'un kanayan eline kaydı ve iğrenç dilini hafifçe dudaklarının üzerinden geçirdi. Görüntü Ron'un sırtından bir titreme geçmesine sebep oldu.

"Aradığımız o." dedi adam, Ron'un sorusunu tamamen duymazdan gelerek.

"Takip ettiğimiz o ve bakın, ona eşlik eden başkaları da var. Ne kadar....düşünceli."

Bunun üzerine dört adam gülmeye başladı ve çıkan ses genç çocukları dehşete düşürdü. Damien durduğu noktada korku içinde kök salmıştı. Gözlerini Vampir'in yüzünden ayıramıyordu. Elinde tuttuğu harita çoktan unutulmuştu.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Ron sordu tekrar.

"Şunu demek istiyorum; kanının kokusu bizi buraya, sana getirdi ve sen de bizi bekleyen daha çok, genç, tazeleyici kan getirecek kadar düşünceliydin."

Ron'un dehşete düşmüş ifadesi üzerine Vampir konuşmaya devam etti ve oda içinde hareket etti.

"Evet, bu doğru. Ben bir Vampir'im. Bugün Hogsmeade'e genç kan arayışıyla geldik, bu hayatta kalmamız için yetişkin kanından çok daha tatmin edici. Özellikle de genç büyücü ya da cadı kanı. Ama o korkaklar bizim lezzetli avlarımızı o sizin şaka gibi okulunuza çabucak geri götürdüğünden, hiç alamadık. Ama sonra bu binaya yakınken senin kanını hissettim ve sana ulaşmam gerektiğini biliyordum. Şimdi, bu kadar süre sonra, hakkımız olanı alacağız. Siz değersiz insanlar yalnızca bizim tüketimimiz için buradasınız." Vampir şimdi odaya girmişti ve arkasındaki üç tanesi kapıyı tamamen bloke ediyorlardı.

Damien, inanılmaz solgun görünen kız kahverengi gözlerini onunkilere kilitlerken onunla bir bakış paylaştı. Ginny temkinle arkasındaki zarar görmüş ve neredeyse yıkılmış duvara işaret etti ve Damien anında anladı.

Tam da zamanındaydı, Vampir Ron'a doğru ani bir şekilde atılmıştı. Mucize eseri hazır olan Ron, yoldan çekildi ve o anda Damien onu, Ginny de Hermione'yi tuttu ve dört çocuk zayıf duvara yüklendiler. Dört bedenin çarpma etkisi duvarın yıkılmasına sebep oldu ve dört Gryffindor kendilerini yıkılmış duvarın molozları arasında yatar halde buldular. Hiçbirinin yaraları hakkında şikayet edecek zamanları yoktu, ayağa kalktılar ve odadan koşarak çıktılar. Dört Daywalker, olanlar karşısında kalakalmış vaziyetlerinden sıyrılarak peşlerinden koştular, kaçabilecekleri bir yer olmadığının bilincindeydiler.

Damien, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione umutsuzca odadan koşarak çıktılar ve dışarı çıkmak için merdivenlerden aşağı indiler. Ama hemen binanın geldikleri tarafında yıkılmış bir duvar olduğunu gördüler. Tamamen yollarını bloke ediyordu. Eğer kaçmak istiyorlarsa bütün geldikleri yoldan geriye gitmeleri gerekiyordu. Damien çabucak haritaya göz attı, hala elindeydi. Hogwarts arazilerine giden geçidin binanın tepesine yakın bir yerde olduğunu gördü.

Damien çabucak Ron ve Hermione'ye haritayı gösterdi ve becerebildikleri en hızlı şekilde oraya doğru koşmaya başladılar. Eğer Damien haritaya daha yakından bakmış olsaydı, üzerinde Harry Potter yazan küçük bir noktanın dosdoğru onlara geliyor olduğunu görürdü.

xxx

Dört çocuk, dalları olan ve yeşil yaprakları her yerde uçuşan geniş bir ağaç portresinin olduğu üçüncü kata çıkmayı başardılar. Hogwarts'a geri dönmek için kullanacakları geçit için açılması gereken portre buydu.

Sorun şuydu ki Damien portreyi açan parolayı bilmiyordu. Hiç bunu düşünmemişti. Dört nefes nefese kalmış çocuk portrenin önünde dururken dehşet içinde birbirlerine baktılar. Şimdi ne cehennem yapacaklardı? Onlara doğru gelen dört çift ayak sesini duydular.

"Ee! Açıl!...Ee, Açıl şimdi! Açıl hemen!"

"Ron kapa çeneni! Hiç parolası 'Açıl' olan bir şey gördün mü?" Ginny bağırdı ona.

"Anlamı bu işte, değil mi? Belki kimse parolayı 'açıl' koymayı düşünmemiştir, o yüzden denemeye değerdi!"

Damien, bu noktada Ron'a bağırmak için ne enerjiye ne de sabra sahipti. Hemen sonra, dört Daywalker köşeyi döndüler ve neredeyse tembelce dört Gryffindor'a doğru geldiler.

Çocukların başka seçeneği yoktu, şimdi yaklaşan Vampirlerle kapanmış vaziyette olduğuna göre aşağı kaçamazlardı ve portreyi de açamıyorlardı bu yüzden tek bir seçenekleri vardı; çatıya doğru koşmak. İnanılmaz bir hızla koşuyor olsalar dahi dört çocuk da aptallık ettiklerini biliyorlardı. Bir kere çatıya çıktılar mı, başka kaçacak yer kalmazdı. Ama genç zihinleri daha önce hiç böylesine bir durumla mücadele etmediği için başka türlü bu durumla başa çıkmayı bilmiyorlardı. Hermione ve Ginny daha önce bir kere aynı hatayı yapmış olsalar bile, aynı hatayı tekrarlamamayı akıl edecek kadar düzgün düşünemiyorlardı.

Çatının kapısı çekilip açıldığında, dört çocuk içeri sendeledi ve çatının ucuna koştu. Aşağı baktılar ve en azından dört kat yüksekte olduklarını fark ettiler.

"Belki de atlamalıyız. Demek istediğim o kadar yüksek değil!" dedi Ron, kenardan aşağı bakarken.

"Oh! Elbette, yapmamız gereken bu! Kendimizi öldürmeyiz, büyük olasılık yalnızca boyunlarımızı kırarız! Ya da daha iyisi, bacaklarımızı kırarız ve Vampirlerin gelip bizi kuruyana kadar içmesini bekleriz!" Hermione çıkıştı ona.

Ron onunla tartışmanın ucunda göründü ama Damien sonunda araya girdi.

"Millet gerçekten! Bunun gibi bir zamanda tek düşünebildiğiniz kavga etmek!"

İki onaltı yaşındaki çocuk birbirine baktı ve utançla kızardı.

"Şimdi ne olacak?" Ron sordu.

"Şimdi öleceksiniz." geldi cevap arkalarından.

Dört çocuk gönülsüzce etraflarında dönerek önlerinde duran dört Daywalker'a baktı. Dördü de bunun son olduğunu biliyordu. Asaları yoktu ve kaçacak hiçbir yerleri kalmamıştı. Daywalker'lardan mümkün olduğu kadar uzakta durabilmek için çatının öbür ucuna hareket ettiler.

"Önce en genç olanı getir, en çok ondan zevk alacağız." dedi dördünün lideri.

Damien solgunlaştı ve o sabah yediği yemeği çıkarmamaya çalıştı. Ron ve Hermione, ve hatta Ginny, Damien'ın önünde durarak, en genç çocuğu Vampirlerin tutuşundan korumak için kalkan oldular. Daywalker'lar onların Damien'ı koruma girişimlerine güldüler.

Aniden üç Daywalker gruba doğru geldi. Bir tanesi Ron'u tuttu ve onu Damien'dan uzağa çekti. Diğer Vampir, Hermione ve Ginny'i yakalayarak onları da kenara çekti. Hepsi de dehşet içinde bağrıştılar ve boş yere kendilerini ve Damien'ı kurtarmaya çalıştılar.

Damien, üç Daywalker onu lidere doğru sürüklerken tüm gücüyle tekme attı. Damien, Daywalker'a tekme ve yumruk atıyordu ama onun gücü bir Daywalker'ı bırak, normal bir büyücüye karşı hiçbirşeydi.

Üçüncü Daywalker, Damien'ı liderlerinin ayağına fırlattı. Damien çabucak ayağa kalktı ve liderden birkaç adım geri attı. Bacakları titriyordu ve korku ve yorgunlukla terliyordu.

Daywalker'ların lideri önünde duran çocuğun gergin hali karşısında pis pis sırıttı.

"Bundan zevk alacağım, şimdiden söyleyebiliyorum." diye fısıldadı, kimseden çok kendine. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny onları tutanlara karşı çabaladılar ama Vampir'in Damien'a atılmasını izlemekten başka bir şey yapamadılar.

Vampirin ona atılmasını gördüğünde Damien bağırdı ve yüzünü kollarıyla sakladı ama Damien yüzünü kapatmadan hemen önce bulanık bir şeyin Vampirin yan tarafına çarparak onun Damien'dan uzağa fırlatılmasına sebep olduğunu gördü.

Damien ve diğer üç çocuk, ve Daywalker'lar lider Daywalker'a baktı. Hepsi de öfkeyle çileden çıkan Daywalker'ın yaralanmış bir hayvanın saldırmaya hazırlanması gibi dört ayak üzerinde kalkıp duruşunu gördüler. Bu hepsinin Vampiri Damien'ı parçalamaktan alı koyan şeyin ne olduğuna baktıklarındaydı.

Harry, Vampir'e benzer şekilde dört ayak üzerinde duruyordu ve önündeki Daywalker'a hayvani bir şekilde kükredi. Damien gözlerine inanamıyordu. Abisinin yavaşça ayağa kalkarak dövüş pozisyonunda duruşunu izlerken nefesi boğazında tıkandı. Harry, Damien'ı Vampirden kurtarmıştı, Harry onu korumak için buradaydı. Onüç yaşındaki şok ve rahatlama içinde olduğu yerde dona kalarak durdu.

Harry'nin bütün yüzünde öfke yazılıydı ve zümrüt gözleri hiddetle parlıyordu. Daywalker herhangi bir hareket yaparsa atılmaya hazır bir şekilde durdu. Diğer üç Gryffindor'un daha fazla Daywalker tarafından tutulduğunu görmüştü ama onlar Harry'nin umrunda değildi. Tek düşünebildiği Damien'ı kurtarmaktı, neden böyle hissediyordu? Harry bile bilmiyordu.

"Vay, vay, burada neyimiz var? Bu gittikçe iyileşiyor." dedi lider Daywalker ayağa kalkıp Harry'nin görünüşüne bakarken. Daywalker'a göre, Harry ekstra öğünden başka bir şey değildi.

Harry zümrüt gözlerini Daywalker'ın üzerinde tuttu. Bu hayvanların ne kadar hızlı hareket edebildiklerini biliyordu. Ondan başka bir yere bakacak değildi. Harry aynı zamanda etrafındaki Daywalker'ların liderleri onlara talimat vermedikçe hiçbirşey yapmayacaklarını da biliyordu. Bu Daywalker'larla normal Vampirler arasındaki farklardan biriydi.

Lider Daywalker yavaşça Harry'e doğru geldi ve tehditkar bir sesle sordu.

"Ölmek istiyorsun anladığım kadarıyla. Bu yüzden ilk seni öldürmemi istiyorsun, çocuktan önce, değil mi?"

Harry de aynı şekilde, Damien ve diğer Gryffindorlar'ın ona deliceymişcesine bakmasına sebep olarak kahkaha attı. 'Bunun hangi kısmı komikti?' diye düşündü Damien.

"Burada ölmeyi isteyen bir tek siz dördünüzsünüz!" Harry cevapladı ve Damien, Harry'nin konuştuğu ton karşısında ürperdi. Damien, Harry'nin daha önce hiç böyle konuştuğunu duymamıştı. 'Bu onun savaşçı sesi olmalı' diye düşündü Damien. Babası, James, ona bazı insanların yakın dövüşte farklı kişilikleri olduğunu söylemişti. İnsanların hayatlarındaki birçok rolü birbirinden ayırmalarının tek yolu buydu. Bu onların 'savaşçı kişilikleri' olarak adlandırılıyordu.

Harry sözlerinin etki göstermesini izledi ve lider Daywalker Harry'e dehşet verici bir bakış attı.

"Öyle mi? O zaman, bunu bir test etmeliyiz."

Bunu söyleyerek lider Daywalker elleri Harry'nin boğazına doğru uzanarak birdenbire Harry'e doğru fırladı. Harry bunun için hazırlıklıydı ve tek bir seri harekette yoldan çekildi ve yumruğunu Daywalker'ın karnına indirerek Daywalker'ın acı içinde kıvrılmasına sebep oldu. Vampirler yaşayan ölüler olarak adlandırılmış da olsalar, hala acıyı hissedebiliyorlardı. Fiziksel bir saldırı onlara fazla zarar vermezdi ama acıyı hissetmelerine sebep olur, bu yüzden de yakın dövüşte yavaşlamalarını sağlardı. Liderlerinin acı içinde olmasının görüntüsü karşısında, üç Daywalker çocukları bıraktı ve Harry'e doğru yöneldiler. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny çabucak Damien'a koştular ve onu çatının ortasından çektiler. Dört çocuk çatının ucuna yakın bir yerde toplandılar.

Lider Daywalker müritlerine bağırdı.

"Hayır! Uzak durun. O benim!" dimdik durdu ve Harry'e gelmesi için işaret etti. Diğer üç Daywalker öylece durdular ama hala Harry'i yakından izliyorlardı.

Harry yalnızca pis pis sırıttı ve lider Daywalker'ı işaretle çağırdı.

"Beni istiyorsan, sen gelir alırsın!" dedi Harry öfkeli Daywalker'a.

Lider Daywalker aniden kendini Harry'e fırlattı ve onu karnından yumruklamaya çalıştı. Harry, Daywalker'ın elini yakaladı ve çekip atarak yüzünü yumrukladı. Harry, Daywalker'ın elini itti ve ayağını midesine gömmeden önce kafasını Daywalker'ın yüzüne indirdi.

Damien ve Ron dövüşü hayranlık dolu ifadelerle izlerken iki kız dehşete düşmüş görünüyorlardı.

Aniden lider Daywalker sinyali verdi ve diğer bütün dört Daywalker bir seferde Harry'e saldırdı. Harry hazırdı. İnanılmaz bir hız ve doğrulukla Harry geri mücadele etti. Yüzüne doğru gelen bir yumruğu bir eliyle yakalayıp ağırlığını üzerine verirken, yaklaşan diğer Daywalker'a bir tekme indirdi, sonra elini çekti ve üçüncü Daywalker ona bir yumruk sallarken ilk Daywalker istemeden Harry'nin önüne çekildi. Daywalker yüzüne inen yumrukla anında yere yığıldı. Harry sonrasında üçüncü Daywalker ona vurmaya çalışıp da kendi adamlarından birine vurduğundan eğildi ve ona çelme takmak için ayağını kullandı, daha sonra ayağını düşmüş Daywalker'ın karnına indirdi. Harry ayağa kalktı ve elini dördüncü Daywalker'ın burnuna gömmeden önce başka bir yumruğu atlattı.

Ron ve Damien, Harry'nin dört güçlü Daywalker'ı yere indirmesini izlerken sesli bir şekilde tezahürat atmaya yakındılar.

"Ona yardım etmemeli miyiz?" diye sordu Ginny ufak bir sesle.

"Bence onun yardıma ihtiyacı yok." Ron cevapladı, Harry'nin başka bir mükemmel tekme indirişini izlerken.

Ama onlar izlerken bile Vampirlerin tekrar ayağa kalkıp Harry'e saldırdıklarını görebiliyorlardı. Harry ne kadar iyi bir dövüşçü olursa olsun, bunu çok uzun bir süre daha sürdüremezdi. Damien haritayı çıkardı ve ne yapacaklarını bulmaya çalıştı. Hogsmeade'e doğru kaçabilirlerdi ama Hogwarts'a dönmeleri asırlar alırdı ve daha çok Vampirle karşılaşma olasılıkları vardı. Damien en iyi şanslarının üçüncü kattaki geçidi açmanın bir yolunu deneyip bulmanın olduğunu biliyordu.

Tam Damien haritayı geri kotunun cebine kaldırırken, Harry'le göz göze geldi.

"Ne cehennem yapıyorsunuz? Çıkın buradan!" Harry bağırdı dört çocuğa.

Ancak, Damien ve diğerleri önlerinde olan dövüşten kendilerini ayıramadılar.

Harry'e bu kadarı yetmişti. İyi bir düello özlemindeydi ve bu Daywalker'ları dövmek tatmin ediciden fazlasıydı. Bu dövüşü bitirmenin ve Hogwarts'a geri dönmenin vakti geldiğine karar verdi. Bir Daywalker başarısızlıkla ona saldırmaya çalışırken yuvarlanarak yolundan çekildi. Harry ayağa kalktı ve asasını çekti. Dört Daywalker asaya baktılar ve ona güldüler.

"Aptal çocuk, senin sihrin bize zarar veremez, biz ondan daha güçlüyüz!" dedi ona Daywalker'lardan biri gururla.

Damien ağır bir kalple izledi. O da diğer üç Gryffindor gibi Harry'nin asasının fazla bir şey yapmaya kapasitesi olmadığını biliyordu. Harry ne düşünüyordu ki?

Harry ama Daywalker'lara geri gülümsedi ve cevapladı.

"Siz kendinize güçlü diyorsunuz? Üzerinde deneyler yapılmış pis melez soylarından başka bir şey değilsiniz. Bir büyücünün gücüyle eş olamazsınız, kaç defa evrim geçirirseniz geçirin."

Daywalker'lar saldıramadan önce, Harry elini asanın üzerinden geçirdi ve siyah tahta, işeyaramaz asa, uzun, parıldayan gümüş bir kılıca dönüştü.

Damien etrafında birçok nefes kesme duydu. Hermione oldukça bir bayana yakışmayan bir şekilde ağzı açık izliyordu. Ron ve Ginny ağızlarını, biraz önce tanık oldukları sihre layık iltifat dile getiremeyerek bir açıp bir kapıyorlardı. Ama en iyi tepki dört Daywalker'dandı. Damien hepsinin korkuyla bir adım geriye atıp Harry'e, onun tamamen normal bir büyücü çocuk olmadığını anlayarak bakışlarını izledi.

Harry korku dolu tepkilerine pis pis sırıttı ve kılıcını kaldırarak günışığının parlak keskin kenarından yansımasına izin verdi. Dört çocuk izlerken, Harry kılıcını salladı ve ona en yakın duran Daywalker'ı hedef aldı. Harry yalnızca Dalwalker'ın boynunun yüzeyini çizdi, ama onlardan bir tepki almak için yeterliydi. Daywalker'lar Harry'e koştu ve kendi silahlarını çıkardılar. Harry bir tanesinin kırbaca benzer bir silah çıkarırken diğerlerinin hançer ve kılıç gibi farklı şeyler çıkardığını gördü. Lider, Harry'nin önünde bir adım attı ve o da bir kılıç çıkardı. Harry'e yüzünde apaçık nefretle baktı ve mavi gözlerini Harry'nin zümrüt olanlarıyla kilitledi.

"Sen çocuk, o hakaretin bedelini ödeyeceksin!" diye atıştı Harry'e.

Harry omuzlarını silkti ve sakinlikle cevapladı.

"Sana henüz hakaret etmedim. Ama tabii gerçek acıtabilir. Merak etme ama, hareketlerim de sözlerim kadar zarar verebilir." bu söylendikten sonra hem Harry hem de Daywalker birbirlerine atıldılar.

İki kılıç birbirine çarptı ve Damien, Daywalker'ın kılıcının Harry'i kestiğini gördüğünde gözlerini kapattı. Harry uzaklaştı ve kazağındaki ufak kesiği gördü. Harry, Daywalker'a gülümsedi. Yalnızca kıyafetlerini kesmişti. Bıçak Harry'nin tenine dokunmamıştı bile.

"Sağol, bu kazaktan nefret etmiştim zaten." Harry dalga geçti, kılıcını savurup Daywalker'ın kolunda devasa bir kesik açarken. Daywalker acıyla uladı ve kılıcını düşürdü.

Anında üç Daywalker Harry'e doğru geldi ve dövüşmeye başladı. Kırbaç gibi bir silahı olan Daywalker ilk darbeyi atarak Harry'i bileğinin etrafından yakaladı. Damien dehşet içinde Harry'nin acı içinde kıvranmasını ve kılıcı hala elinde göğsünü kavramasını izledi.

"Oh Merlin! Ona ne oluyor?" Ron sordu dehşete düşmüş bir sesle.

"Bilmiyorum!" Damien cevapladı, bir o kadar dehşet içinde.

Başka bir Daywalker ona bıçakla saldırmaya çalırken Harry'nin kılıcı kaldırdığını gördüler. Harry bileğindeki kırbaçtan kurtuldu ve ayağa kalktı. Uzaktan bile, Damien Harry'nin nefes nefese kaldığını ve çok fazla acı içinde göründüğünü söyleyebiliyordu.

Harry nefesinin altından Moody'e küfretti. Kırbaç Bartra bilekliğini yakalamıştı ve Harry neredeyse ızdırap dolu bir acı içinde çığlık atmıştı. Kendini kırbaçtan kurtardıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve nefes alışını düzene sokmaya çalıştı.

Harry bıçak tutan Daywalker'a baktı. Harry hedef aldı ve Daywalker ona gelir gelmez, kılıcını savurdu ve kılıcı Daywalker'ın kafasından geçirmeden önce bıçağı kolaylıkla atlattı. Ginny ve Hermione, ikisi de Vampirin kafası vücudundan ayrılırken çığlık attılar. Bir anlığına kafasız vücut öylece durdu, ve sonra toza döndü. Yere çarpan kafa da toza dönüştü.

Harry'nin kızların neye çığlık attığını görecek zamanı yoktu. Başka bir saldırıyla uğraşmakla meşguldü. Kırbaçlı olan Daywalker tekrar Harry'e saldırmış ve bu kez Harry'i boynunun etrafından yakalamıştı. Harry kendini bir elle serbest bırakmaya çalışarak mücadele etti, Daywalker acımasızca kırbacı çekerek Harry'nin ona doğru gelmesine sebep oldu. Harry dizleri üzerine düştü ve kırbacın boynundan çıktığını hissetti. Harry kırbacın sırtında patlattığı kavurucu acıyı hissetti. Acı içinde tısladı ve kendini korumak için ellerini kaldırdı. Yere düştüğünde kılıcını düşürmüştü. Harry kırbacın omzuna indiğini hissetti ve başka bir çığlığı daha yuttu. Harry kırbacı üçüncü darbede yakaladı ve çekti. Daywalker sendeleyerek düştü ve Harry kafasını Daywalker'ın yüzüne indirdi, kırbacın Daywalker'ın tutuşundan düşmesini sağladı. Harry ayağa kalkmaya çabaladı. Yorgunluk onu sarmalamaya başlamıştı.

Harry kırbacı Daywalker'ın boynuna sardırdı ve farklı bir açıyla çekerek kırbacın Daywalker'ın boynuna karşı çekilmesini sağladı. Bir seri harekette, Harry kırbacı kendine doğru çekti ve kırbaç Daywalker'ın boynunu boydan boya kesti. Kafa boyundan koptu ve yere vurmadan önce toza dönüştü. Harry kırbacı yere fırlattı ve kılıcını almaya gitti.

Harry ona ulaşamadan önce ama, bir şeyin kafasına çarptığını hissetti. Harry dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve başını kavradı. Daywalker'lardan bir tanesi hançerini Harry'nin kafasının arkasına vurmak için kullanmıştı. Harry'nin görüntüsü bulanıklaştı ve umutsuzlukla ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Ancak Harry'nin kolunu bir şey kavradı ve onu şiddetle yere fırlattı ki Harry sırt üstü yatıyor olsundu. Harry onu körleştiren noktalara karşı gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kalan iki Daywalker'ın tepesinde durduğunu gördü.

Harry kalkamadan önce, Daywalker'lardan bir tanesi Harry'i ayağıyla yere sabitledi. Harry umutsuzca kendini serbest bırakmaya çalıştı, ama göğsündeki ayağın kuvveti Harry'i çaresiz bıraktı. Elini kaldırdı ve asasız olarak Daywalker'ı fırlatıp atmayı denedi ama büyü onlar üzerinde işe yaramıyor gibi göründü. Harry sık kullanılan büyülere karşı bir tür bağışıklık geliştirmiş olmaları gerektiğini farketti. Lider Daywalker Harry'nin tepesinde durdu ve onu saçından yakaladı. Harry irkildi ama acıdan herhangi bir ses çıkmasına izin vermedi.

"Oyun bitti, çocuk!" tısladı Daywalker Harry'nin kulağına, uzun sivri dişlerini gömüp Harry'nin omzunu parçalamadan önce.

Harry, Daywalker'ın sivri dişlerinin omzuna gömülmesini hissederken ızdırap dolu bir çığlık attı. Harry kendini kurtarmaya çalıştı, ama başka bir Daywalker ayağıyla onu tutup bir yandan ona gülerken hareket edemiyordu.

Harry küçük kardeşi yardım etmek için ileriye atılırken kendi çığlığına eşlik eden çığlığı hiç duymadı. Damien ne olduğunu çok geç olana dek fark etmemişti. Vampirin Harry'nin tepesinde dikildiğini gördü ve Ron'la Hermione'nin tutuşundan kurtulmaya, onlara Harry'nin şimdi yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu söylemeye çalıştı. Tutuşları hepsi Harry'nin havayı delip geçen çığlığını duyduğunda gevşedi. Ginny ve Damien, ikisi de bağırarak diğer iki Gryffindorla beraber Harry'e yardım etmek için hareket ettiler. Hiçbiri tam olarak nasıl yardım edeceklerini bilmiyorlardı ama geriye yaslanıp Harry'nin öldürülmesini izleyemeyeceklerini düşündüler.

Ron ve Hermione, Harry'i yere çivileyen Daywalker'ı yakaladılar. Damien kendini Harry'i ısıran Daywalker'a fırlattı. Ron ve Hermione bir şekilde Daywalker'ı çekmeyi bu sayede de Harry'i serbest bırakmayı başardılar. Damien ve Ginny, ikisi de yumruklarını Daywalker'ın sırtına ve kafasına indirerek onun Harry'i bırakmasına çalışıyorlardı. Ginny yakınında duran bir kayayı aldı ve Daywalker'ın kafasına sertçe indirdi. Daywalker Harry'i bıraktı ve acıyla uladı. Ginny'i yakaladı ve onu çatının öbür tarafına fırlattı. Ginny yere çarptı ve hareketsiz kaldı.

Harry sivri dişlerin omzundan çıktığını hissetti ve anında elini yarasının üzerine koydu. Aşağı baktı ve yeri ve kıyafetlerini lekeleyen kanı gördü. Harry hemen kalkıp oturdu ve bir baş dönmesiyle hareketini durdurmak zorunda kaldı. 'Kan kaybından olmalı' dedi ona sersemlemiş zihni.

Harry tekrar etrafını gözlemleyebildiğinde Ginny'nin çatının öbür tarafına atıldığını gördü. Harry, Daywalker'ın Damien'ı boynundan kavradığını ve onu yerden kaldırdığını fark etti. Damien kendini kurtarmaya çalıştı ama oksijen kaynağı kesilirken kıvranmaktan başka bir şey yapamadı.

Harry anında tekrar ayaktaydı. Başındaki ve omzundaki zonklayan acıyı bilmezden geldi ve tekrar kılıcını aldı. Daywalker, Damien'la kısık bir sesle konuşuyordu. Harry ona arkadan yaklaştı, ama ona saldıramadı. Bu Harry'nin savaş kurallarından bir tanesiydi. Asla bir düşmana arkasından saldırma, ne kadar iğrenç olurlarsa olsunlar.

"Bırak onu!" Harry bağırdı. Daywalker, Harry'nin yönüne sırıtırken Damien'ı bıraktı. Onüç yaşındaki hava almaya çalışarak hızla nefes alarak yere düştü.

Daywalker, Harry'e baktı ve ona gülümsemeye devam etti.

"Sen gerçekten de özel bir şeysin, değil mi? Öyle bir saldırıdan sonra başkası kalkamazdı. Bence seni öldürme kararımı tekrar gözden geçireceğim. Sen iyi bir ilave olursun benim...aileme." pis pis sırıttı Harry'e, kuzguni saçlı çocuk kılıcını kaldırırken.

"Üzgünüm, ama zaten üzerimde savaşan iki ailem var. Gerçekten de bir üçüncüye ihtiyacım yok."

Harry kılıcını savurdu ve Daywalker'ın kalbine sapladı. Daywalker geriye doğru sendeledi ama ayakta kaldı. Göğsünden çıkan kılıca baktı. Daywalker kılıcı göğsünden çıkarmak için hiçbir girişimde bulunmadı. Harry'e yüzünde sıkılmış bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Hadi ama, senin daha iyisini bildiğini düşünüyordum! Kalbime bir kılıç saplamak beni öldürmeyecek." Daywalker bilgilendirdi Harry'i.

Harry geri gülümsedi ve cevapladı.

"Biliyorum, ama bu iş görebilir."

Harry parmaklarını şaklattı ve kılıç geri Harry'nin tahta asasına dönüştü. Daywalker'ın mavi gözleri ne olduğunu fark ederek büyüdü. Kalbini delip geçen kılıç şimdi bir parça tahtayla değişmişti, kalbine gömülüydü. Harry'e son bir bakışla, Daywalker'ların lideri tozdan bir buluta dönüştü.

Harry dikkatini son Daywalker'a çevirdi. Çatının ucunda elleri Ron'un boğazının etrafında duruyordu. Ancak Harry ve liderinin dövüşünü izlemişti. Şimdi tek başına kaldığını fark etti. Harry yalnız Daywalker'a kaşını kaldırdı. Daywalker anında Ron'u bıraktı ve korkulu gözlerini Harry'e çevirdi.

Harry geriye kalan Daywalker'a doğru bir adım attı, Vampir dönüp çatıdan atladı. Ron ve Damien çatıdan aşağı baktılar ve Vampir'in hiç de zarif olmayan bir şekilde ayaklarının üzerine düştüğünü gördüler. Harry gelip onun yönüne baktığında Daywalker çoktan koşarak uzaklaşıyordu. Harry omuzlarını silkti ve dönüp dört genç çocuğa baktı. Ginny, Hermione tarafından uyandırılmıştı ve şimdi Ron ve Damien'ın yanında duruyordu.

Harry onlara biraz rahatsızlıkla baktı.

"Gitmeliyiz." dedi sonunda ve bir tepki beklemeden Harry kapıya yöneldi.

Ancak o kapıya ulaşamadan, Damien kendini Harry'nin üstüne attı. Zümrüt gözler Damien'ın tepkisi karşısında şok içinde açıldı ve onu kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı ama onüç yaşındaki onu bırakmıyordu.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Sana bağırdığım için çok üzgünüm. Bütün o nahoş şeyleri söylememeliydim ve Ginny bana seninle aramı düzeltmemi söylediğinde, öyle yapmalıydım, ama sana çok kızgındım. Harry, ben çok, çok üzgünüm! Lütfen Harry bana kızgın olma! Lütfen!" Damien bütün bunları Harry'nin göğsünde söylerken neredeyse gözyaşları içindeydi.

Harry sonunda Damien'ı çekmeyi becerdi ve Damien'ın ela gözlerinde parıldayan küçük gözyaşlarını gördü.

"Sana kızgın değilim." Harry neredeyse fısıldadı Damien'a.

Damien, Harry'e baktı ve doğruyu söylediğini gördü. Harry neden bunu Damien'a söylediğini bilmiyordu. Ona kızgın olduğunu söylemek daha eğlenceli olurdu, onu hiçbir zaman affetmeyeceğini. Ama bir nedenden ötürü Harry yalnızca içten olmak istedi Damien'la, ne de olsa, çocuk o pis yaratık onu ısırdığında Harry'e yardım etmişti.

Harry, Damien'a zayıfça gülümsedi ve kapıya döndü.

"Harry, bekle, asan." Damien tozlu asayı alıp tekrar Harry'e verirken söyledi. Harry asayı aldı ve garip bir bakış attı.

"Hiç bu şeyin işe yarayacağını düşünmemiştim." diye geveledi, Damien'ın ona gülümsemesine sebep olarak.

Birden Damien'ın gülümsemesi kayboldu, Harry'nin kıyafetlerindeki kanı görmüştü. Ela gözleri Harry'nin omzundaki yaraya döndü.

"Harry! Sen cidden yaralısın. Çabuk kaleye gitmeliyiz." dedi Damien, Harry'nin ne derece yaralandığını inceleyerek.

"Gerçekten mi? Hadi ya!" dedi Harry ama yalnızca yarısını kastetti. Şu an beş dakikadır kaleye geri dönmeye çalışıyordu ve onu geri tutan Damien'dı. Damien, Harry'e özür dileyen bir bakış attı ve onunla beraber kapıya yürümeye başladı.

Damien'ın her tarafında Harry'nin kanı vardı. 'Bu nasıl oldu?' diye düşündü kendi kendine. Sonra hatırladı, Daywalker Damien'ı bıraktığında, istemeden onu Harry'nin ısırık yarasından gelmiş olan bir kan havuzuna düşürmüştü. Diğer üç çocuk hala çatının ucunda bekliyorlardı, iki kardeşe konuşmaları için biraz mahremiyet vermek istemişlerdi.

Birden kapı çekilip açıldı ve Moody peşinde Seherbazlarla beraber hızla içeri girdi. Moody, Harry'nin elindeki asaya ve Damien'ın kıyafetlerindeki kana ve oldukça yaralanmış görünen çatının ucunda toplaşmış üç çocuğa bir kez baktı, ve yanlış sonuca atladı.

Moody düşünmeden saldırdı ve asanın Harry'nin elinden uçmasını ve bu süreçte de Harry'nin şiddetle yere fırlatılıp atılmasını sağlayan bir 'expelliarmus' büyüsü fırlattı. Harry yere çarptığında sırtında yanan kırbaç yaraları ızdırapla patlarken acıyla tısladı.

Damien hiçbirşey yapamadan önce Seherbazlardan biri tarafından tutularak çatının öbür ucuna sürüklendi. Üç Seherbaz kafaları karışmış gibi görünen, çatının kenarındaki çocuklara doğru koşuyordu. Seherbazlar çocukları tutarak Damien'ın bir Seherbaz tarafından tutulduğu yere çekiştirildiler. Dört çocuk, Seherbazların tepkileri karşısında tamamen afallamışlardı. Ağır yaralı olanın Harry olduğunu göremiyorlar mıydı? Neden onu incitiyorlardı? Dört çocuk bu sorulardan hiçbirini soramadan önce Moody'nin Harry'e yaklaştığını gördüler.

Harry ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama şiddetle kaburgalarından tekmelendi ve yere düşmeye zorlandı. Damien buna karşılık bağırdı ve asasını Damien'ın üzerinde gezdirerek, bu kadar kan kaybına sebep olan yaranın nerede olduğunu görmeye çalışan onu tutan Seherbaz'a karşı çabaladı.

"Dur! Canını yakmayı bırak! O hiçbir şey yapmadı. Dur!"

Damien'ın bağrışlarına diğer üç çocuk da katıldı, umutsuzca Seherbazlardan kurtulmaya mücadele ederek Harry'nin masum olduğunu açıklamaya çalıştılar. Seherbazlar onların bağrışlarını dinlemedi ve onları herhangi bir yaralanma için kontrol etmeye devam ettiler.

Damien, Moody'nin asasını Harry'nin sol bileğine doğrultup bir büyü mırıldandığını gördü. Harry anında acıyla bağırdı ve göğsünü kavradı, aynı o kırbaç Harry'nin bileğini yakaladığında olduğu gibi. Damien, Harry'nin neden öyle tepki verdiğini anlayamıyordu. Moody, Harry'e bunca acı veren ne yapıyordu? Damien onu tutan eli ısırmaya çalıştı ama Seherbaz elini çekti ve Damien'ın kollarını sıkıca tuttu.

Gerçek şuydu ki, Moody'le şu an beraber olan bütün Seherbazlar Harry hakkında Moody'le hemfikirdiler. Harry'nin birçok insanın canını yakıp da bununla cezalandırılmayışına öfkeliydiler. Seherbazlar dört çocuğun Harry'den korkuyor olduklarını ve başlarının onunla daha fazla belaya girmesini istemediklerini düşünüyorlardı ki bu yüzden onun masum olduğunu ve onlara saldıranın Vampirler olduğunu iddia ediyorlardı. Sanki bir Vampir saldırısından kurtulabilirlermiş gibi! Harry'den başka kimsenin asası yoktu. Karanlık Prens'in masum birilerini kurtarma fikri bile gülünçtü. Bu yüzden hepsi çaresiz bağrışları ve dört ızdıraplı çocuğun yalvarmalarını duymazdan geldiler ve Moody'nin o velete ufak bir ders vermesine izin verdiler.

Moody laneti sürdürürken yaralı çocuğu kaburgalarından defalarca tekmeledi. Harry kendini şiddetli saldırıdan korumaya çalışırken nefes almayı oldukça güç buluyordu. Göğsündeki acı Harry'nin bırak kendini korumak için hiçbir şey yapmasını, düzgün bir şekilde düşünmesine bile engel oluyordu. Moody sonunda laneti kaldırdı ve ona bağırırken nefretle Harry'e baktı.

"Hogwarts öğrencilerine zarar vermekten sıyrılabileceğini düşünüyorsun, ha? Ben sana gösteririm!"

Moody tekrar Harry'e tekme atmak için hamle etti ama Harry sağ elini kaldırarak eliyle bir süpürme hareketi yaptı. Moody geriye uçtu ve duvara çarptı. Yere yığıldı.

Harry ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama göğsündeki, omzundaki ve başındaki acı onu bilinçsizliğin diyarlarına çekmeye başlıyordu. Harry sert bir şekilde tekrar yere düştü ve onu yavaşça sarmalayan bilinçsizlikle savaşmaya çalıştı. Aniden Harry döndürüldü ki karnının üzerinde yatsındı ve Harry kollarının tutulup sertçe arkasına çekildiğini hissetti. Harry zalimce bir güçle kollarının arkasında bağlanmak için çekilmesiyle omzunda patlayan acıydan nefes kesti. Yaralı kolundan ayağa kaldırıldığını hissetti. Harry daha fazla acıdan çığlıklarını tutamıyordu ve Moody onu sertçe ayağa kaldırdığında bağırdı.

Damien şimdi vahşice onu tutanın kollarında çırpınıyordu.

"Bırakın onu! Onu incitiyorsunuz! Harry'i bırakın, durdurun şunu!" ama sözleri Seherbazlarda hiçbir etki yapmıyordu.

"Benimle geliyorsun, çocuk!" Moody, onu kapılardan içeri merdivenlerden aşağı sürüklemeden önce Harry'e bağırdı.

Dört Seherbaz çığlık atan çocukları beraberlerinde sürükleyerek Moody'i takip ettiler. Merdivenlerin tepesinde Harry'nin bilinci biraz yerine geldi ve Moody'nin tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Ancak Harry'den gelen ani hareket Moody'nin onu merdivenlerin ortasındayken beklenmedik bir şekilde bırakmasına sebep oldu. Moody ve Harry, ikisi de dengelerini kaybettiler ve Moody kendini düşmekten kurtarmak için tırabzanları yakaladı. Ancak Harry'nin elleri arkasında bağlı olduğundan, o kendini kurtarmak için hiçbir şey yapamadı ve beton basamaklardan aşağı yuvarlandı. Harry kolunun sert basamaklara çarparak kırıldığını hissetti. Harry'nin yaralı bedeni son basamaktan da sonra yere çarptı. Hareket edemedi. Yerde umutsuzca nefes almaya çalışarak, ciğerlerini tekrar havayla doldurmayı deneyerek yattı. Harry şakağından ve yüzünün yanından akan kanı hissedebiliyordu. Gözlerini açtı ve onları ne olduğuna odaklamaya çalıştı. Çığlık atanları ve söylenen kelimeler duyabiliyordu, ama hiçbirini anlamlandıramıyordu.

Ginny ve Damien, ikisi de onları tutanlardan kurtulmayı başararak Harry'nin ismini bağırarak merdivenlerden aşağı koştular. Damien gelip Harry'nin yanına eğildi, bilinci yarı açık olan abisine bakarken yüzünden yaşlar akıyordu.

"Harry! Harry! İyi misin? Tanrım! Sen iyi misin?" Damien Harry'nin saçlarını yüzünden çekerken canhıraş bağırdı. Elini çektiğinde, Damien elinin kanla kaplanmış olduğunu gördü. Damien öfkeyle basamaklarda dikilip Harry'nin hareketsiz bedenine bakan Moody'e döndü.

"Ne yaptığına bak! Seni piç kurusu! Seni öldüreceğim!" Damien ayağa kalkıp Moody'e saldırmak üzereydi ki Ginny onu tuttu.

"Damy! Hayır, Harry'e yardım etmek zorundayız!" Ginny de Harry'nin nefes alışının ne kadar zorlaştığını görerek ağlıyordu.

Moody sersemliğinden kurtularak merdivenlerden aşağı yürüdü. Damien'ı tutup çekerek Harry'nin ne kadar yaralanmış olduğuna bakacaktı ki bir şey ona çarparak Moody'i Damien ve Harry'den uzağa devirdi.

Damien etrafında döndüğünde babası James'i, Moody'i cüppelerinin önünden tutup onu duvara çivilerken gördü. James'in yüzündeki öfke o kadar yoğundu ki Damien babasının Moody'i öldüreceğinden emindi. James yumruğunu Moody'nin karnına indirdi, sonra Moody'nin çarpık yüzünü defalarca yumrukladı.

"Eğer bir daha oğluma dokunursan Alastor Moody, sana yemin ediyorum ki pişman olcak kadar bile yaşamayacaksın!" James yumruğunu Moody'nin yüzüne son bir kez daha gömdü ve Moody anında acı içinde, kanayan burnunu tutarak yere yığıldı.

"Bırakın onları!" James kükredi Ron ve Hermione'yi tutan Seherbazlara. İki Seherbaz itaat etti ve Ron ve Hermione koşarak merdivenlerden aşağı indi.

Damien, Harry'nin biri tarafından kaldırıldığını fark etti. Dönüp baktığında Sirius'un Harry'i kollarında tuttuğunu gördü. Damien, Siri Amcası'nın yüzüne baktı ve şimdi bilincini kaybetmiş olan Harry'e bakarken yüzündeki kırılma ve acı ifadelerini gördü. Harry'nin kolları çözülmüştü ve işte o zaman Damien, Harry'nin bileğindeki kırmızı ışık huzmesini farketti. Damien onun ne olduğunu anlamadı ama Harry'nin daha önce hissettiği acının sorumlusunun o olduğunu biliyordu. James aceleyle yanlarına geldi ve büyük oğlunun kanlı vücudunu Sirius'dan aldı. James Damien'a göz attı ve ufak oğlunun zarar görmediğini gördü. James üçüncü kattaki gizli geçitten koşarak olabildiğince çabuk Hogwarts Hastane Kanadı'na gitti. Kalanı sessizlik içinde, ne söyleyeceklerini bilmeyerek takip ettiler.

xxx


	26. Tamamen Kötü Değil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hızlanan kalpler, deli gibi hareket eden gözlerden sonra herkes biraz dinlenmeli...
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

26\. Bölüm – Tamamen Kötü Değil?

James, Harry'nin uyuyan formunun yanına oturdu ve Harry'nin nefes alışının göğsündeki ritmik hareketini izledi. James, Harry'nin ne kadar kötü yaralandığına inanamıyordu. Madam Pomfrey onu Harry'nin kanlanmış vücudu kollarında hastane kanadına koşturur halde gördüğünde neredeyse James'in kafasını koparmıştı. Harry'nin kırık bir kolu, kesik bilekleri, kafasının arkasında kocaman bir morarma ve de omzunda oldukça nahoş bir ısırık vardı. Omzundaki ve sırtındaki derin kırbaç yaralarından bahsetmiyordu bile.

Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny çabucak ne olduğuna dair açıklamaları yaptılar. Nasıl Bağıran Baraka'ya gittiklerini, nasıl Vampirler tarafından saldırıya uğradıklarını, nasıl Harry'nin onları bulduğunu ve onları kurtarmak için hayatını riske ettiğini, nasıl Harry'nin üç Vampiri öldürdüğünü ve dördüncüsünün korkuyla koşarak kaçtığını. James, Harry'nin Vampirlerle olan dövüşünün anlatımını hayranlıkla dinledi. Harry üç Vampir öldürmüştü! Hermione, James'e nasıl Harry'nin asasız bir şekilde asasını kılıca dönüştürdüğünü ve nasıl onu Vampirleri öldürmek için kullandığını anlatmıştı. James hayretler içinde kalmıştı. Harry gerçekten çok yetenekliydi.

James omzuna koyulan bir el hissetti ve başını kaldırdığında Lily'i gördü. Ona bir bardak kahve uzattı ve James minnetle aldı. Lily, James'in yanına oturdu ve başparmağıyla elini ovarak Harry'inin elini tuttu. Oğlunun anne babasının bakımındayken yaralandığına inanamıyordu. Nasıl anne babaydılar onlar? İki oğulları da dün öldürülebilirdi! Gözyaşlarıyla savaşarak başını salladı. Şimdi her şey iyi dedi kendine. Poppy, Harry'nin iyi olacağını söylemişti. Şimdi Pazar sabahının erken saatleriydi, ancak iki ebeveyn de bütün gece Harry'nin yanından ayrılmamışlardı.

Kapıda yumuşak bir tıklatma duyuldu ve James ile Lily günün bu erken saatlerinde kimin hastane kanadını ziyaret ettiğini görmek için dönüp baktılar. Kapı açıldı ve Profesör Dumbledore içeri girdi. James ve Lily, Okul Müdürü'ne yorgunlukla gülümsediler. Ancak gülümsemeleri hastane kanadına giren ikinci kişiyi gördüklerinde kayboldu. Alastor Moody içeri geldi ve beceriksizce Okul Müdürü'nün yanında durdu. James'in açık kahverengi gözleri tehlikeli bir şekilde parıldadı.

James Bağıran Baraka'ya ulaşmıştı ve merdivenleri çıkıyordu ki Moody'nin ağır yaralanmış bir Harry'i basamaklardan aşağı sürüklediğini gördü. James onlara ulaşamadan önce Moody ve Harry'nin dengelerini kaybettiklerini ve oğlunun basamaklardan aşağı çarparak yuvarlandığını gördü. Bu iki çocuk babasını çileden çıkarmaya yetmiyormuş gibi, James zavallı çocuğu savunmasız bırakarak Harry'nin kollarını arkasından tutan bağları gördü. Bu noktada James bütün sakin kalma yeteneğini kaybederek Moody'e girişti. James'in bütün yapmak istediği Seherbaz yoldaşının canını becerebildiği kadar yakmaktı.

James hala bu duyguyu hissediyordu ve Moody'nin boğazını parçalama hissi dayanılmaz bir hale geldiğinden dolayı orada duran iki adamdan başka yere bakmak zorunda kaldı.

"James, Alastor'un sana söylemek istediği bir şey var." Dumbledore tipik bir anaokulundaki öğretmen gibi geliyordu kulağa, bir dövüşten sonra bir öğrenciyi diğerinden özür dilettiriyordu.

James oğlunun mükemmel bir taklidini yaparak Dumbledore'u bilmezden geldi. Moody ileri bir adım attı ve yine de James'le konuştu.

"Bak Potter, ben...ben gerçekten üzgünüm. Bir yanlış anlamaydı. İçeri girdim ve onun elinde bir asa ve ufak oğlunun üzerinde kan ve diğer üç çocuğu da çatının kenarında toplaşmış halde gördüm ve...ve yalnızca yanlış sonuca atladım. Hatalıydım ve ben gerçekten üzgünüm."

James hala arkasını dönmedi. Moody'nin özür dilemesinin cidden nadir bir şey olduğunu biliyordu ama James'in pek de umrunda değildi şu an. James'e, Damien tarafından nasıl onun ve diğerlerinin Moody'e Harry'i bırakması için bağırıp yalvardıkları söylenmişti. Damien, James'e Seherbazların ve Moody'nin Harry'nin masum olduğunu bilmek istemediklerini söylemişti. James'e nasıl Moody'nin dört çocuk ona durması için bağırıyor olmasına rağmen Harry'i incitmeye devam ettiğini anlatmıştı. James bu noktada kendini zorlukla tutmuştu ve eğer Sirius'la Lily için olmasa, James dün gece Moody'i öldürürdü.

Lily de tiksinerek Moody'e baktı ve zümrüt gözlerini Harry'nin uyuyan formuna çevirdi. Kimsenin konuşmayacağı belli olduğunda, Dumbledore iki Seherbazı barıştırmaya çalıştı.

"James..." James onu kesmeden önce Dumbledore'un tek söyleyebildiği bu oldu.

"Dumbledore, lütfen Moody'e gitmesini söyle, çünkü ben onu öldürme dürtüsünü daha fazla kontrol edebileceğimi düşünmüyorum."

James bunu kısık bir sesle söylemişti, ama Dumbledore tehditi kaçırmamıştı. Üzgünlükle Moody'e baktı ve ona muhtemelen şu an ayrılmasının en iyisi olduğunu söyledi. Moody, James'e baktı ve bir ses ona seslenmeden önce ayrılmak için yöneldi.

"Gitmeden önce..." Moody dönüp baktığında Lily'nin ayağa kalktığını gördü "...o pis şeyi oğlumun kolundan çıkarmalısın." Lily'nin gözleri kızgınlıkla parıldıyordu ve yumruklarını sıkmıştı.

Moody, Bartra bilekliğini hatırladı ve gönülsüzce Harry'e gitti. Harry'den de James'den de olabildiğince uzakta durdu. Serbest bırakan büyüyü mırıldandı ve Harry'nin bileğini saran kırmızı ışıktan bant çıkarak Moody'nin uzattığı eline gitti. Moody bilekliği cebine koydu ve tek bir kelime etmeyerek odayı terk etti. Dumbledore da sıkıntılı ebeveynleri daha da rahatsız etmek istemeyerek ayrıldı.

xxx

Harry gözlerini açtı ve bulanık görüşünün temizlenmesi birkaç saniye aldı. Harry etrafına baktı ve bir kez daha, Hogwarts'ın hastane kanadında olduğunu farketti. Harry sanki bütün vücudu kurşundan yapılmış gibi hissediyordu. Hareket edemiyordu. Harry sol kolunu zorla kaldırdı ve ilk fark ettiği şey Bartra bilekliğinin yokluğu oldu. Harry derin bir oh çekti. Sonunda, lanet olası şey ondan çıkarılmıştı. Ama kim çıkarmıştı ve neden? Harry oturur pozisyona geçti. Etrafına baktı ve hastane kanadında kimsenin olmadığını gördü. Harry zorlukla konuşabiliyordu. Boğazı çok hassas hissediyordu. 'Büyük olasılık Poppy'nin ben baygınken boğazımdan zorladığı onca iksir yüzünden.' diye düşündü Harry. Okul hemşiresinin nerede olduğunu görmeye çalıştı ama kimseleri göremiyordu.

Tam Harry bacaklarını yataktan sarkıtıyorken, hastane kanadının kapısı açıldı ve James ve Lily küçük bir kahvaltı tabağı taşıyarak içeri girdi. Harry'yi uyanık ve yataktan çıkmaya çalışıyor halde görmek, iki ebeveynin çabucak yanına koşturmasına sebep oldu.

"Harry! Oh, Merlin'e şükürler olsun uyanıksın! Hayır, Harry, kalkma! Geri uzan, henüz tamamen iyileşmedin." dedi Lily bir yandan nazikçe Harry'i yatağına geri itmeye çalışırken.

James de hızla geldi ve Harry'le konuşmaya başladı.

"Gerçekten de yatakta kalmalısın. Poppy bazı yaraların iyileşmesinin vakit alacağını söyledi. Onları kötüleştirmek istemezsin. Geri yat."

Ancak Harry, Lily'nin elini üzerinden silkti ve yataktan çıkmaya devam etti. İki ebeveyn de Harry'e endişeli ifadelerle dönmeden önce birbirlerine çılgınca baktılar.

Harry ayağa kalkarken omzundaki ve sırtındaki acıyla ürpermemeye çalıştı. Lily ve James'den uzaklaştı ve şu an üzerindekiler hastane kıyafetleri olduğu için kendi kıyafetlerine bakındı. Odanın köşesinde temiz bir çift okul cüppesi gördü. Harry kıyafetlere yöneldi ve onları aldı. Hafiften başı dönüyordu. 'Kan kaybı yüzünden olmalı' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Harry banyoya gidip üstünü değiştirmek için döndüğünde James ve Lily'nin yolunu engellediklerini gördü. Harry iç geçirdi. Gerçekten de şu an bunun için sabrı yoktu.

"Ne?" diye sordu sinirle.

"Harry, uzanman gerekiyor. Şu an etrafta dolanmamalısın, kendine daha fazla zarar verebilirsin." James dedi Harry'e, çocuk James'e her tarafında inanamazlık yazan bir bakışla bakarken.

"Ne? Yani birdenbire kalpten benim sağlığımı mı istiyorsun? Çok acınasısın!"

Harry, James'in etrafından dolaşmayı denedi ama Seherbaz Harry'nin yolunu kapadı.

"Onunla ne demek istiyorsun? Elbette kalpten senin sağlığını istiyorum. Neden istemeyeyim? Belki de ne söylediğin hakkında düşünmelisin Harry, ben senin babanım, seninle ilgilenmek benim görevim."

Harry'nin yüzündeki ifade korkutucuydu. Harry, ona sanki James'in boğazını parçalamaya hazırmışcasına bakıyordu. Zümrüt gözlerinde bir parça sıcaklık yoktu, onun yerinde soğuk öfke vardı içlerinde. Harry, James'e doğru bir adım attı.

"İlk olarak, sen benim babam değilsin. Kaç kere söylemem gerek bunu? İkincisi, ne söylediğini ve kime söylediğini düşünmesi gereken sensin. 'İlgilenmek senin görevin?' Bunu söylemeye hiçbir hakkın yok, özellikle de bana!" Harry'nin gözlerinde şimşekler çaktı ve James, Harry gözlerini ondan ayırmadan önce içlerinde incinmişlik gördü.

"Neden bahsediyorsun, Harry? Söylediklerin hiç anlamlı gelmiyor! Neden seninle ilgilenemem?" bu sefer bu konunun geçen defa olduğu gibi geçip gitmemesine izin vermemeye kararlıydı. Harry'nin ona karşı olan kininin sebebini bulacaktı.

Harry etrafından yürümeden önce James'e garip bir bakış attı ve banyoya yöneldi. James veya Lily ona bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Harry yüzünde çok daha sakin bir ifadeyle döndü. James'le çok daha kontrollü bir sesle konuştu.

"Buna ne dersin, Potter. Babamla beraber olduğum bütün zamanda, bana tek çizik gelmesine asla izin vermedi. Üç aydan daha kısa süredir senleyim ve Poppy'nin bakımı altında hatırlayamayacağım kadar çok defa kaldım. Belki de sen bunun hakkında düşünmelisin."

Harry bunu söyledikten sonra banyoya girdi, arkasından kapıyı çarpıp kapattı.

xxx

Harry banyodan çıktığında Potterlar'ın onu beklediğini gördü rahatsızlıkla. Harry onların sorularını duymamazlıktan geldi ve ayrılmayı denedi, ama tam o sırada Madam Pomfrey hastane kanadına girdi ve yüzündeki ifade paha biçilmezdi.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin tavrındaki değişim karşısında afalladılar. Poppy'e baktı ve yakışıklı yüzünde, Damien'ın yüzünde başı belada olduğunda görünen suçlu bir gülümseme belirdi. Lily iki oğlu arasındaki benzerliklere inanamıyordu.

"Harry! Yaptığını açıkla?" dedi Poppy, kolları belinde ve yüzünde oldukça sert bir anne bakışıyla dururken.

Harry'nin Poppy'e tepki verdiğini gördüğünde, Lily bir kıskançlık sancısı hissetti. Harry'nin gülümsemesi büyüdü ve cevap verirken korkmuş taklidi yaptı.

"Ben değildim! Gerçekten. Ben beladan uzak durmaya çalışıyorum, ama lanet olası bela her zaman beni buluyor!"

Harry, Poppy'nin yüzündeki gıcık olmuş ifadeye güldü.

"Bahsettiğim şey o değil Harry. Şimdi, hastane kıyafetlerine ve yatağına geri dön." diye emretti.

"Poppy" Harry iç geçirdi, ama okul hemşiresi dediği hiçbir şeyi dinlemiyordu.

"Harry, lütfen iyileşmek için dinlenmek zorundasın. Yaraların tamamen iyileşene kadar gitmene izin veremem." Poppy, Harry'le sanki James ve Lily odada bile değilmişcesine konuşuyordu.

"Ben hızlı iyileşirim, bunu biliyorsun, bir sorunum olmaz." Harry, Poppy'nin etrafından dolaşmayı denedi ama okul hemşiresi hala yolunu kapatıyordu.

"Harry, o berbat ısırık yarası daha doğru düzgün kapanmadı bile! Henüz gitmene izin vermek çok tehlikeli. En azından yaraların iyileşene kadar kal."

Harry'nin elini tutup onu nazikçe yatağa doğru çekmeye çalıştı. Harry elini ondan çekti ve Poppy'e hafifçe gülümsedi.

"İyileşmeyecek, demek istediğim en azından o kadar hızlı değil. O bir Daywalker ısırığı. İyileşmeleri haftalar alabilir ve bu ancak sihirle."

James, Lily ve Poppy, hepsi şaşkınlıktan dilleri tutularak Harry'e bakıyordu. İyileşmesi için haftalar! Bu nasıl mümkün olurdu? Sihirle, yaraların iyileşmesi en fazla üç ya da dört gün alırdı. Hiçbir çeşit yaranın tamamen iyileşmesi bir haftadan fazla sürmezdi. Ve Harry bunu nasıl biliyordu?

James soruyu soramadan önce Lily davrandı.

"Sen bunu nasıl biliyorsun?" diye sordu fısıltıdan ancak yüksek olan bir sesle.

James, nasıl Harry'nin Lily'e baktığını, kaşlarının çatıldığını gözlemledi ama yine de onu cevapladı. Eğer soran James olsaydı, o bir cevap almazdı.

"Daywalker'ların azıdişleri özgün bir zehre sahip, Haketen, bu yaranın kapanmasına engel oluyor. Eğer tedavi sihirsiz olsaydı kurban iki belki üç gün içinde ölürdü. Sihirsel tedaviyle, Haketen'in etkileri azaltılabilir ama iyileşmesi normalden çok daha uzun sürer." Harry cevapladı.

Lily tekrar gözyaşlarının eşiğinde göründü. Harry zehirlenmişti. Haftalar boyu acı içinde olacaktı. Bu onun katlanması için çok fazlaydı.

Poppy, Harry'e baktı ve katı bir sesle sordu.

"Sen bunu biliyordun, ve bana haber vermeden öylece ayrılacaktın!" diye bağırdı ona.

Harry afallamış göründü.

"Senin Haketen hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğini bilmiyordum. Yalnızca benimle aynı bilgiye sahip olduğunu varsaydım."

"Sen bunu nasıl biliyorsun?" James sordu ve Harry'nin onu cevaplaması için dua etti.

Harry yalnızca James'e dik dik baktı, düşündüğünü fark etmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sonra dikkatini geri Poppy'e verdi. Poppy, Harry'nin cevaplamasını bekledi ama Harry'nin James'i cevaplamak için hiçbir çaba sarfetmediğini gördüğünde, onu teşvik etti.

"Harry?"

Harry iç geçirdi ve James'i tamamen bilmezden gelerek Poppy'e baktı.

"Geçen sene ya da öncesinde Daywalker'ları çalışıyordum. Onlar Vampirlerin nispeten yeni bir türü ve hala araştırılma sürecindeler ama bildiğimiz kadarıyla çoğu Vampirden çok daha güçlüler. Günışığında yürüyebiliyorlar, azıdişlerinde haketen var ve çoğu sihre karşı bağışıklar."

James'in nefesi kesildi. Bu yüzden dün Hogsmeade'de onlarla savaşmak o kadar zordu. Seherbazlar yalnızca onlardan kurtulmayı başarmıştı.

Kimse bir şey söyleyemeden önce hastane kapıları açıldı ve içeri oldukça utanmış görünen bir Moody girdi.

Hastane kanadındaki herkes, o kaygıyla geniş odaya girerken ona dikti gözlerini. Moody dosdoğru Harry'e baktı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk Moody'i çıplak elleriyle öldürmemek için kendini tutmaya çalışıyordu.

"Potter, ben sadece söylemek istedim ki..." Moody, Harry'e olan özrünü tamamlamak için asla bir fırsat bulamadı.

Poppy, Moody'e doğru yürüdü ve yüzüne bir tokat attı. Eğer durum bu kadar gergin olmasaydı, James manzaraya gülerdi. Moody okul hemşiresine şok içinde bakıyordu. Poppy, Moody'e çok fazla nefret ve iğrenme ile bakıyordu. Sanki kendini fiziksel olarak tekrar Moody'e zarar vermekten tutuyormuşcasına kendi elini tutuyordu.

"Eğer bir daha Harry'i ya da hiçbir öğrencimi incitecek olursan, Seherbaz Alastor Moody, o zaman Merlin'in kendisine yemin ederim ki, bir hastaneye gelme şansın bile olmayacak."

Poppy, şokda olan Seherbaz'a yapıştırdı ve dönüp Harry'e yöneldi. Sırıtan çocuğu aldı ve onu yatağına götürdü, etrafındaki perdeleri çekip kapattı.

Moody hastane kanadından çıkmadan önce Potterlar'a bir kez baktı. Moody, Madam Pomfrey'le birkaç gün boyu karşılaşmaktan kaçınmak için zihnine not düştü.

James ve Lily, hastane kanadında yalnız bırakıldıkları için rahatsızlıkla birbirlerine baktılar. Poppy'nin Harry'nin üzerindeki gözlemini tamamlaması için sabırla beklediler.

Sonunda perdeleri açtığında, Harry yanında duruyordu. Poppy, Harry'e başka bir yalvaran bakış attı ama kuzguni saçlı çocuk ona yalnızca başını salladı ve ondan uzaklaştı. Hastane kapılarından dışarı çıkarken iki endişeli görünen ebeveyne bir kez bile bakmadı.

xxx

Damien sıkıntı içinde Gryffindor ortak salonunda oturuyordu. Dört Gryffindor üzerindeki Vampir saldırısının hikâyesi bütün okulu vahşi alevlercesine sarmıştı. Herkes dört çocuğa gelerek ne olduğunun ve nasıl olduğunun baştan sona bir anlatımını sormuştu. Ron hikâyeyi tekrar tekrar anlatmayı çok sevmişti. Ama o tekti. Hermione ve Ginny, Harry'e olanlara oldukça üzülüyorlardı, bu yüzden de hikâyeyi Ron bitiriyordu. Dört çocuk Dumbledore tarafından Moody'nin Harry'e karşı olan kışkırtılmamış saldırısından kimseye bahsetmemeleri talimatını almışlardı, açıklaması çok zor olurdu.

Damien kimsenin onla konuşmasını istememişti. Harry için çok endişeliydi. Anne babası Damien'a dinlenmesini ve merak etmemesini söylemişlerdi ama Damien'ın tek istediği Harry'nin yanında olmaktı. Damien çoktan hastane kanadına sızmayı denemişti ama babası onu yakalamış ve dosdoğru geri yatakhanesine göndermişti. Damien'ın Harry'i görmeye ihtiyacı vardı, iyi olduğundan emin olmaya. Harry çok fazla kan kaybetmişti! Damien hiç kimseyi o kadar kötü yaralanmış görmemişti.

Damien, bir grup dördüncü sınıf öğrencisi ağızları açık Ron'un hikâyesini dinlerken sessizlik içinde oturdu. Damien hepsinin yalnızca gitmesini istedi.

"Harry iyi mi?" diye sordu Ron'u dinleyen kızlardan biri.

Ron hikâyeyi bitirdikten sonra herkesin sorduğu soru buydu. Bu soru üzerine dört çocuk görünür biçimde endişelenirlerdi. Bilmediklerini söylemeye devam ettiler, o omzundaki ısırık yüzünden hastane kanadındaydı. Bu, Damien'ı rahatsız eden diğer bir şeydi. Şimdi Harry'e ne olacaktı? O da bir Vampir'e mi dönüşecekti? Hermione'ye sormadı, cevabı bildiğinden emindi ama Damien cevabı bilmek istemiyordu. Cevabın ne olabileceğinden çok korkuyordu.

"Damy, geliyor musun?" diye sordu Hermione.

Damien başını kaldırıp baktığında ortak salonun dört Gryffindor hariç boş olduğunu gördü. Herkes kahvaltıya gitmişti ve görünüşe bakılırsa diğer üçünün de gittikleri yer oydu.

Damien başını salladı ve cevapladı.

"Hayır, sağolun, siz gidin. Ben aç değilim."

Hermione, on üç yaşındakinin yanına oturdu.

"Damy, merak etme. Harry'nin iyi olacağına eminim. Bugün daha sonra onu görmeye gidebiliriz. Gerçekten bir şeyler yemen gerek. Dün akşam da yemek yemedin. Lütfen gel ve biraz kahvaltı yap." Hermione bunalımlı çocuğu ikna etmeye çalıştı.

Damien tekrar başını salladı ama Hermione'ye hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Gerçekten aç değilim, cidden. Siz gidin millet. Ben biraz daha burada kalacağım. Sizi sonra görürüm, tamam mı."

İnatçı çocuğu ikna etmeye çalışmayı bıraktıktan sonra diğer üçü biraz kahvaltı yapmak için gittiler. Damien ateşin yanındaki rahat koltuklardan birinde oturmaya devam etti. Portre kapısı açılıp Harry ortak salona girdiğinde Damien kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu. Harry hiçbir öğrenciyi görmemişti ve çoğunun kahvaltıda ya da bu Pazar sabahı dışarıda olduklarını varsaymıştı. Harry hala ortak salonda kimsenin olmasını beklemiyordu ve özellikle de Damien'ın.

Harry girişte durdu ve önündeki genç çocuğa gözlerini dikti. Damien başı ellerinde oturuyordu. Harry sessizce ona doğru yürüdü ve tam önünde durdu ama Damien hala başını kaldırmadı. Ya on üç yaşındaki herkesi görmezden geliyordu ya da düşüncelerinde o kadar kaybolmuştu ki birinin onun tam önünde durduğunu fark etmemişti. Harry için açıktı ki Damien üzgündü ve duygularına kapılmamak için kendini tutmaya çalışıyordu.

"Merlin, kim öldü?" diye sordu Harry, önündeki çocuğun onun sesiyle zıplamasına sebep olarak.

Damien, Harry'e baktı ve tepki vermesi bir ya iki saniyesini aldı. Damien ayağa fırladı ve Harry'e sanki dünyanın en büyük mucizesiymişcesine baktı. Harry, Damien'ın yüzündeki aptal ifadeye güldü, ama Damien fark etmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Harry'e bakmaya devam etti, sonra ona hiçbirşey söylememiş olduğunu fark etti.

"Harry! Oh Merlin, iyi misin?" diye kekeledi, Harry'i önünde, sapasağlam bir şekilde görüyor olmak Damien için mucizeydi.

Harry omuz silkti ve cevapladı.

"Buraya saplanıp kalmış birinden bekleyebileceğin kadar iyiyim."

Harry etrafına baktı ve Damien'ın ortak salonda yalnız başına oturduğunu gördü. Bu garipdi, çocuğun bir sürü arkadaşı vardı.

"Sen neden burada yalnız başına oturuyordun?" diye sordu Harry, kendini durduramadan önce.

Damien da omuzlarını silkti ve başka yöne baktı.

"Herkes kahvaltıya gitti ve ben...yani ben aç değildim." Damien dedi ona.

Harry, Damien'ın sıkıntısını fark etti ve ona başka bir soru sordu.

"Neden aç değildin?"

"Sanırım yalnızca endişeliydim...biliyorsun...senin için." Damien söylediği şey karşısında biraz utanmış göründü.

"Endişelenmene gerek yok. Ben iyiyim ve kimsenin benim için endişelenmesine ihtiyacım yok. Eğer sen kendin için endişelenseydin ve bela aramaya gitmeseydin daha iyi olurdu." Harry hala Damien'ın Bağıran Baraka'ya gitmiş olmasına kızgındı.

Damien bir anlığına Harry'nin yüzünü inceledi. Hala solgundu ve yeşil gözlerinde yorgunluk apaçık görünüyordu. Harry'nin ondan dünü açıklamasını istediğini biliyordu, ama Damien her şeyi unutup yalnızca Harry'le olan ilişkisini onarmaya yoğunlaşmak istiyordu. Dünkü neredeyse ölüm olayı Damien'a bazı şeylerin ne kadar önemsiz olduğunu göstermişti, Quidditch ve rekabet gibi. Aynı zamanda Damien'a, Harry'nin onu gerçekten ne kadar umursadığını göstermişti. Damien, Quidditch maçındaki kasti sabotajdan çok Harry'nin güvenine ihaneti hakkında kızgın olduğunda doğruyu söylemişti, ama dünden sonra Damien'ın, Harry'nin umurunda olduğuna dair daha fazla kanıta ihtiyacı yoktu.

Damien, Harry'nin sinir olmuş ifadesini görmezden geldi ve yalnızca Harry'nin sert lafına omuzlarını silkerek cevap verdi. Hem Harry hem Damien aç olduklarına karar verdiler ve Büyük Salon'a yöneldiler. Harry, Büyük Salon'a girer girmez Gryffindor masası tezahüratlarla patladı. Harry Salon'da yankılanan gürültülü ses karşısında afalladı. Az sonra alkışa Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff masaları da katıldı. Harry etrafına baktı ve neden herkesin ona tezahüratlar attığını anlayamadı. Damien'a soru soran bir bakış attı.

"Hepsi dün ne olduğunu biliyorlar. Sanırım hepsine göre, sen bir kahramansın."

Harry tezahüratlar artarken yüzünün kızardığını hissetti. Draco Malfoy'a baktı ve cansızca Draco'nun ona ihtiyatla gülümsediğini gördü. Slytherin masası alkışa katılmayan tek masaydı. Harry dönüp ayrılmak istedi. Ona yapılan bazı övgüleri duydukça kalbinin şiddetle attığını hissetti. Harry ve Damien çabucak kükreyen Gryffindor masasına yöneldi ve Harry oturdu. Anında 'Tebrikler' ve 'İyi iş' övgüleriyle bombarda edildi. Harry'nin sürekli olarak ona bakıp kıkırdıyor olarak hatırladığı bazı kızlar şimdi Harry'e daha bile fazla beğeniyle bakıyorlardı.

'Harika'diye düşündü Harry. 'Aferin sana Harry, şimdi kesinlikle seni yalnız bırakacaklar!' diye düşündü kendi kendine kızgınlıkla.

Bütün salon yatıştıktan sonra, bina başkanı Profesör McGonagall ona yaklaştı.

"Mr. Potter, Okul Müdürü kahvaltıdan sonra sizi görmek istiyor. Lütfen ofisine gidin."

Harry ona yalnızca başını salladı ve gitmesini izledi. Öğretmenler masasına tam zamanında baktığında Profesör Dumbledore'un sandalyesinden kalktığını gördü. Harry tostunu yemeye geri döndü ve Okul Müdürü'nün ona ne söyleyeceğini merak etti. Hogwarts'a geldiğinden beri ilk kez Harry'nin onunla buluşmasını istiyordu.

'Bu eğlenceli olmalı.' Harry düşündü kuru kuru.

Harry, onunla konuşmaya çalışan Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'i bilmezlikten gelmeye çalıştı. Ona nasıl hissettiğini sormayı denediler ama Harry onları yalnızca duymazdan geldi. Hepsine onları kurtarmak için hiçbir niyeti olmadığını açıklamak zorunda kalacağını biliyordu. Oraya yalnızca Damien'ı arayarak gitmişti. Harry onlarla sonra konuşmaya karar verdi. Aklı, Dumbledore'un şimdi neden onu görmek istediğiyle fazla meşguldu.

Kahvaltıdan sonra, Harry Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine ayrıldı. Girişe geldi ve Müdür'ün ofisine çıkan heykelin çoktan kenara çekilerek Harry'nin ofise girişine izin verdiğini gördü. Harry kapıyı tıklatmak yerine kapıyı açıp içeri yürüdü. Harry omzunda zonklayan acıyı hissetmeye başlıyordu ve ya hastane kanadında kalmış olmayı ya da doğrudan yatakhanesindeki yatağına gitmiş olmayı diledi.

Profesör Dumbledore her zamanki gibi masasının arkasındaki sandalyesinde oturuyordu. Harry'i ofisinde karşıladı ve kibarca oturmasını rica etti. Harry ayakta kaldı.

"Neden beni buraya çağırdın?" Harry sabırsızca sordu.

"Harry, ben teşekkür etmek ve senden özür dilemek istedim." Profesör Dumbledore cevapladı.

Harry cevap vermediğinde, Profesör Dumbledore devam etti.

"Hayatını diğer dört Hogwarts öğrencisinin hayatlarını kurtarmak için riske attın. Bunun için kalbimin ta derinlerinden teşekkür etmeliyim sana. Sonsuza dek sana minnettar kalacağım. Böylesine bir hareketten sonra Moody'nin iğrenç davranışıyla ödüllendirilmiş olman bana çok acı veriyor. Bunun için senden çokca özür dilemeliyim. Umarım benim içten özürlerimi kabul edersin." Harry, Dumbledore'un sözlerine o kadar şaşırmıştı ki bir anlığına onunla tartışmayı unuttu. Gözleri kocaman açılıp Okul Müdürü'ne bakarak öylece durdu. "O Vampirlerin ya da kendilerini adlandırdıklarına göre o Daywalker'ların peşinden giderek oldukça büyük bir risk almış olduğunu söylemek zorundayım. Sana Harry, kendini tekrar böylesine bir tehlikeye atmamanı söylemek isterim. Eğer Profesör Snape olmasaydı, James ve Sirius seni o kadar kısa sürede bulamayabilirlerdi."

Bu sözler üzerine ancak Harry gerçeğe döndü.

"Profesör Snape? Ne demek istiyorsun? Onun bütün bunlarla ne ilgisi var?" Harry merakına engel olamayarak sordu.

"Öyle görünüyor ki arkadaşın Mr. Malfoy Profesör Snape'i sizin ortadan kayboluşunuzdan haberdar etmiş. Profesör Snape, Hogsmeade'e ulaşarak babanı ve vaftiz babanı tam zamanında bulup senin kayıp öğrencilere bakmaya gittiğini söylemiş. Onlar sizin nerede olduğunuzu nasıl buldular, onu bilmiyorum."

Harry Draco'ya birazcık sinir olmuştu. 'Neden o ağzını kapalı tutamıyor?' diye düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Birden Harry zihninde tanıdık bir çekilme hissetti. Çabucak Dumbledore'dan başka bir yere bakarak zihinsel kalkanlarını yükseltmek için konsantre oldu. Harry şimdi Zihinbend'e daha fazla dikkat etmiş olmayı diliyordu. Dumbledore'un hafifçe kıkırdadığını duydu. Harry'nin içi öfkeyle yandı.

"Ne kadar daha bunu sürdürmeyi düşünüyorsun, Harry? Yorulacaksın. Ben sadece sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum. Lütfen açıl bana, sana yardım etmeme izin ver."

Harry, Dumbledore'dan geriye adım attı ve yalnızca Harry zihinsel kalkanlarının yerlerinde olduğuna emin olduktan sonra Okul Müdürü'yle göz teması kurdu. Delip geçen zümrüt gözler geceyarısı mavisi olanlara kitlendi ve Harry zihnen kendine sakin olmasını söylemek zorunda kaldı, öfke kalkanları zayıflatıyordu.

"Bana yardım etmek! Bana yardım etmek mi istiyorsun? O yüzden mi Moody'nin o pis bilekliği bana takmasına izin verdin? O yüzden mi Moody'nin bana neredeyse her istediğini yapmasına izin verdin? Beni burada kendi isteğime karşı tutuyorsun, üzerinde oynanmış bir asa vererek beni küçük düşürüyorsun, hergün beni Potter'la yan yana olmaya zorluyorsun ve sonra zorla hatıralarıma girmeye çalışıyorsun ki onları bana karşı kullanabilesin! Benim kulağıma pek yardım gibi gelmiyor." Harry alaycılıkla bitirdi. "Ve sırf sen çılgın fikirlere kapılma diye, kimseyi kurtarmaya niyetlenmediğimi bilmeni istiyorum. Yalnızca Daywalker'larla birazcık eğlenmeye gittim. Bu yerde bu kadar uzun süre tıkılıp kaldığım için biraz öfke boşaltmayı istedim. Aptal Gryffindorlar aynı zamanda oradaydılar sadece."

Profesör Dumbledore, Harry'nin apaçık yalanına gülümsedi. Dumbledore'un, onun Karanlık Prens rolünü sürdürmek için yalan söylüyor olduğu söylemek için Harry'nin zihnini okumaya ihtiyacı yoktu.

"Harry, bana yalan söylemek zorunda değilsin. Neden oraya gittiğini biliyorum. Bu utanman gereken bir şey değil. İyi bir şey yaptın. Hareketlerinden gurur duymalısın." Profesör Dumbledore, Harry'e yaptığı şeyin saklanılması gereken bir şey olmadığını kabul ettirmeye çalışıyordu. Ama Harry'e göre, Dumbledore ona büyüklük taslıyordu.

"Bana neyden gurur duymam gerektiğini söylemeye cüret etme! Benimle böyle konuşma hakkını sana veren ne? Ben senin Hogwarts öğrencilerinden biri değilim Dumbledore!" Harry ofisi terk etmek için döndü. Öfkesini daha fazla kontrol edemiyordu ve bu zihinsel kalkanlarını zayıflatıyordu. Onların cidden çatladığını hissedebiliyordu. Harry kapıya ulaştığında, dönüp Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Senin öğrencilerinden biri olmadığım için minnettarım. Ne de olsa, baksana Longbottom'a ne yapıyorsun. Onu, anne babasının katiliyle aynı odayı paylaşmaya zorladığını öğrendiğinde, umarım başkalarının hayatlarını karıştırmanın zararlı olabileceğini öğrenirsin."

Okul Müdürü'ne tepki vermek için bir şans vermeden Harry ofisinden çıktı.

xxx

Lord Voldemort, kırmızı gözleriyle yağan yağmura bakarak pencerede durdu. Lucius Malfoy'u dinliyordu, Harry hakkında söylediği her kelimeyi özümseyerek. Lucius, Harry'i Hogsmeade'de görmüştü. Karanlık Lord'a Severus Snape'in Harry'nin Hogsmeade'e geleceğini söylediğini ve Bella'nın Harry'nin kurtarıldığından emin olmak için ayarlamaları yapmış olduğunu söyledi. Ancak Bartra Bilekliği planlarını mahvetmişti ve Harry, Hogwarts'a geri dönmek zorunda kalmıştı. Lucius, Bella'nın bilekliği çıkarmaya çalıştığında Harry'nin hissettiği acıyı nasıl dışarıda bırakacağını bilemedi. O yüzden Lord Voldemort'a, Harry'nin Bella'ya bileklikle oynandığında onu rahatsız hissettirdiğini söylediğini söyledi. Bu sözler üzerine Lord Voldemort sadık Ölüm Yiyenleri'yle yüz yüze olmak için etrafında döndü. Bella başı utançla eğilerek duruyordu.

"Rahatsızla ne demek istiyorsun, Lucius?"

Lucius yutkundu ve sesini kontrol etmeye çalıştı.

"Lordum, Karanlık Prens bilekliğin Hogsmeade ziyaretinden sonra çıkarılacağını ve eğer bileklik üzerindeyken ayrılmayı denerse o zaman Karanlık Prens...o şey...Lordum..." Lucius başını eğdi ve Bella ve kendisinin onun oğlunu ona fiziksel acı çektirenlerin yanında bıraktığını efendisine söylemek için ihtiyacı olan cesareti toplamaya çalıştı.

Lord Voldemort, Lucius'un söylemesi gerekenleri dile getirmek için kelimeleri arayışını izledi. Lord Voldemort neredeyse tembelce Lucius'u lanetledi. Cruiatus lanetini sadece yirmi saniye tuttuktan sonra, Lord Voldemort ona sordu,

"Bu dilini açtı mı Malfoy?"

"E-evet E-efendimiz" Lucius kekeledi ve açıklamasına devam etmeden önce efendisine bakmayı denedi.

"Efendimiz, Bartra bilekliği, o Karanlık Prens'e...fiziksel acıya yol açıyor, eğer bilekliğe konulmuş sınırların dışına çıkacak olursa."

Lord Voldemort asasını elinde sıkıca tutarak durdu. Yavaşça ayakta duran, korkuyla titreyen sarışın adamın yanına yürüdü. Lord Voldemort onun önünde durdu ve asasını doğrudan doğruya Lucius'un kalbinin üzerine doğrulttu.

"Harry'i ona zarar verenlerle beraber bıraktınız?" Lord Voldemort ona zehirle sordu.

"L-lordum, yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yoktu. Bella bilekliği çıkarmayı denedi, ama...mümkün değildi."

Bu sözler üzerine, Lord Voldemort dönüp Bella'ya baktı. Üç uzun adımda ona yaklaştı ve kırmızı gözlerini Bella'ya dikti. Koyu renk saçlı kadın başı eğilmiş halde, efendisine özürlerini fısıldayarak duruyordu.

"Bella!" Lord Voldemort tısladı ve anında koyu renk saçlı kadın dizlerinin üzerine düştü.

"Lordum! Üzgünüm...üzgünüm sizi başarısızlığa uğrattım. Yapabildiğim her şeyi denedim. Lütfen, Lordum. Bana başka bir şans verin, bir kez güvenlik duvarları alçalsın, Lordum, Harry'i geri getireceğim. Söz veriyorum Lordum!"

Lord Voldemort hıçkıran kadına ayağa kalkmasını emretti. Bella tekrar ayağa kalkar kalkmaz, Lord Voldemort Bella'nın yüzünü yakaladı ve sertçe çekti ki Bella'nın koyu kahverengi gözlerini görebilsin. Lord Voldemort, Bella'nın zihnine saldırarak Harry'le olan Hogsmeade'deki buluşmanın hatırasını getirdi.

Lord Voldemort buluşmayı izlerken, oğluna baktıkça duygularında bir sızı hissetti. Voldemort'un yetiştirdiği çocuk, pis muggle kıyafetleri içinde, bitkin ve yeterince beslenmemiş görünüyordu. Lord Voldemort şu ana kadar öfkesini kontrol etmeyi başarmıştı. Bütün duygularını tek oğluna zarar vermesine engel olmak için bloke ediyordu. Ancak, Harry'nin Bella'nın bileğinin etrafındaki kırmızı, kızgın görünen banda saldırdığında verdiği tepkiyi gördüğünde, Lord Voldemort öfkeyle bağırdı. Geriye çekilmek ve kalanını izlememek istedi ama bir nedenden ötürü Bella'nın Harry'le olan bütün görüşmesini izledi. Bütün zaman boyunca daha da kızgınlaşarak.

Yüz elli kilometre ötede, kuzguni saçlı bir çocuk ızdırap içinde yakıcı bir acıyla patlayan alnını tutarak çığlık attı.

xxx

Harry yatakhanedeki odasına omzundaki acı ızdırap verici bir şekilde zonklamaya başlarken geri dönmeyi başardı. Harry odasına henüz girmişti ki birdenbire yaraizindeki hafif acı yoğunlaştı. Harry yaraizini tutarak bağırdı. Harry her seferinde yaraizinin son defasından daha fazla acıyamayacağını hissederdi ama bu sefer gerçekten de dayanılmazdı. Başı cidden ortasından yarılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Acı öyle bir noktaya çıktı ki Harry fiziksel olarak hasta hissetti. Görmeyen gözlerle yatağına ulaştı ve kendini yatağa çıkarmak için çarşafları kavradı. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmıştı ve ciddi bir çabayla çığlıklarını tutmaya çalışıyordu. Hiçbir öğrencinin onu duymasını istemiyordu. Yalnızca utanç verici değil açıklaması da garip olurdu.

"Lütfen, bayılma, lütfen yapma." Harry kendine söyledi. Bu son defa olduğunda bayıldığı için kendini berbat hissetmişti. Harry bununla başa çıkmayı öğrenmek zorundaydı. Tekrar bayılmayı göze alamazdı.

Harry yatağa tırmanmayı becerdikten hemen sonra yatakhane odasının kapısı açıldı ve Damien içeri girdi.

"Harry orada mısın? Ben..." Damien, Harry'i yatağının üzerinde, alnını tutarak acı içinde inler halde gördüğünde durdu.

Damien derhal Harry'nin yanındaydı.

"Harry! Harry, sorun ne? Oh! Yine yaraizin değil mi? Gidip yardım getireceğim!"

Tam Damien kalkıp yardım getirmeye yeltenmişti ki Harry, Damien'ın kolunu yakaladı.

"Hayır!...Damien, yapma...sadece...kimseye....söyleme." Harry acı daha da yoğunlaşırken nefes kesti. Kimsenin, özellikle de Poppy'nin bilmesini istemiyordu. Okul hemşiresi Harry'i sonsuza dek hastane kanadında tutardı.

Damien dehşet içinde Harry'nin çığlık atmamak için dudağını ısırışını izledi. Damien neden Harry'nin bunu yaptığını fark etti. Asasını çıkardı ve kilitledikten sonra yatakhane odasının üzerine bir sessizlik büyüsü yaptı.

Harry içinde tırmanan çığlıkları serbest bıraktı. Damien onun için yapabileceği başka bir şey olmasını diledi ama Harry'e hemen şu an yardımcı olacak başka bir şey gelmedi aklına.

Birkaç dakika sonra, ama saatler gibi gelmişti, acı azalmaya başladı, ta ki normale geri dönene kadar. Harry kanlanmış gözlerini açtı ve etrafına baktı. Bayılmadığına memnundu. Öbür türlü Damien, Poppy'i çağırmış olurdu ve Harry onun sağlına dikkat etmesi hakkındaki uzun nutuklarını dinlemek zorunda kalırdı.

Harry kalkıp oturdu ve başını tuttu, her an kopup düşecekmiş gibi hissediyordu.

"Nasılsın?" Damien sordu Harry'e bir bardak su verirken.

Harry minnetle aldı, boğazı o kadar çığlıktan dolayı kuru hissediyordu. Harry, Damien'ın önünde acı göstermenin onun için utanç verici olacağını düşünürdü ama Damien'ın orada olmasından rahatsız olmadığını fark ettiğine şaşırmıştı.

"Ben iyiyim." Harry cevap verdi.

"Evet, tabii öylesin!" dedi Damien alayla.

Harry kanlanmış gözleriyle Damien'a baktı.

"Sen anlamazsın." dedi Harry hafifçe.

"O zaman anlamama yardım et, Harry." dedi Damien, şimdi tonu çok daha yumuşaktı. Harry ellerine bakmaya devam ettiğinde, Damien daha da üsteledi.

"Neden buna katlanıyorsun? Herkesin Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Seni baban olarak görmeni garip bulduğunu biliyorum, ama ben öyle bulmuyorum..."

Bunun üzerine Harry şaşırarak Damien'a baktı.

"Sen bulmuyorsun?" Harry sordu.

"Hayır, nesi garip? Seni yetiştiren o, doğal olarak sen onu baban olarak düşüneceksin. Benim garip bulduğum şey onun sana neden olduğu acıyı nasıl haklı gösteriyorsun?"

Harry, Damien'dan başka yere baktı. Damien'la konuşmanın bir anlamının olmayacağını biliyordu. O anlamazdı. Kimse tam olarak anlayamazdı.

"İsteyerek yapmıyor." dedi Harry neredeyse fısıltıya yakın bir sesle.

"Neyi isteyerek yapmıyor?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin açılacağını ve geçmişi hakkında bir şey paylaşacağını umarak.

"Acıyı, bana zarar vermek istemiyor. Bu yalnızca olan bir şey."

Damien sessiz kaldı ve Harry'nin yaraizindeki acının nasıl ve neden olduğunu açıklamasına izin verdi. Harry'nin Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den bahsederken yüzünün nasıl değiştiğini izledi.

"Onu gerçekten önemsiyorsun, değil mi?" Damien sordu.

"Evet öyle, ve herkesin ne düşündüğünü biliyorum ama yanılıyorlar. Babam da beni önemsiyor." dedi Harry, Damien'ın bu noktayı tartışmasına engel olmak isteyerek.

Damien ona gülümsedi.

"Bu iyi, onunla iyi bir ilişkin olması güzel. İlk başta senin babasız büyümenden dolayı gerçekten kötü hissettim, ama öyle görünüyor ki senin de bir tane varmış."

Damien, Harry'e bunu söylediğine inanamıyordu. En kötücül büyücünün sevgi dolu bir baba gibi olmasının sadece fikri bile delicesine şüpheliydi, ama Damien sonunda Harry'nin açılmasını sağlamıştı. Onunla tartışarak Harry'i kızdırmak istemiyordu. Bunun yanında, Damien düşünmüştü ki Harry'nin yalan söylemeye ihtiyacı olmazdı. Eğer Harry Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'le iyi bir ilişkisi olduğunu söylüyorsa, o zaman Damien ona inanacaktı.

Damien, Harry'nin ifadesinin James'in bahsi geçer geçmez nasıl karardığını fark etti.

"Neden ondan nefret ediyorsun Harry? Babam gerçekten seni seviyor. Gerçekten seni önemsiyor." Damien öyle hissediyordu ki Harry'nin bunu anlaması çok önemliydi. Harry neşesizce güldü ve Damien'a garip bir bakış attı.

"Evet, tabii." dedi Harry, sessizce.

"Gerçekten! Babam Moody'nin sana ne yaptığını gördüğünde, büsbütün deliye döndü. Moody'i yakaladı ve iyi bir dayak attı! Ona eğer bir daha sana dokunursa pişman olacak kadar bile yaşamayacağını söyledi, ya da onun gibi bir şey."

"Hayır söylemedi." dedi Harry sessizce. Damien, Harry her zamanki kayıtsızlık maskesinin arkasına saklanmadan önce yüzündeki üzüntü ifadesini gördü.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Ben oradaydım, onu duydum!" Damien bağırdı.

"Ben de öyle" dedi Harry ve bu kez konuşurken Damien'ın gözlerinin içine baktı. "Moody'e eğer oğluna dokunacak olursa, o zaman pişman olacak kadar yaşamayacağını söyledi. Moody'nin beni incitmesiyle ilgili hiçbir şey söylemedi."

Damien bir anlığına neden bastettiğine dair hiçbir fikri olmadan kalmıştı. Harry'nin söyledikleri hiç anlamlı değildi.

"Harry, neden bahsediyorsun? Moody sana doğru geliyordu. Seni tekrar yakalayabilmek için uzağa çekecekti ki babam onu tuttu, o..." Damien sustu. Ne olduğunu anlamıştı.

Harry'nin bilinci babasının Moody'e bağırdığını duyacak kadar açık olmalıydı. Babası Moody'e bir daha 'oğlu'na dokunmamasını söylediğinde Harry onun Damien'dan bahsettiğini varsaymıştı, James oraya vardığında Moody Damien'ı tutmak üzereydi.

Damien çaresizce Harry'e baktı.

"Hayır Harry! Anlamıyorsun. Babam benim hakkında konuşmuyordu, senin hakkında konuşuyordu! Bana inanmak zorundasın Harry, annem ve babam ikisi de gerçekten seni seviyor! Bana inanmak zorundasın."

Harry ondan başka yere bakarken başını salladı. On üç yaşındaki Harry'i ikna etmeye çalışırken bile, Damien Harry'nin tekrar kapandığını görebiliyordu. Harry'nin açılmasına o kadar yakındı ki, ama James ve Lily Potter konusu Harry'i ondan tekrar uzaklaştırmıştı.

"Damien, gerçekten yorgunum. Yeterince zor birkaç gün geçirdim. Şimdi uyuyacağım."

Harry yatağında kaydı ve sırtını Damien'a döndü.

Damien ona dinlenmesini söyledi ve odadan çıktı. Damien, Harry'nin ona inanmasını sağlamalıydı. Harry'nin Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e karşı ne kadar sevgi dolu olduğunu görebiliyordu. Damien, Harry'nin onlara geri gelmesi için çok geç olmadan önce, kendini Potter ailesinin büyük bir parçası olarak düşünmesini sağlamaya karar verdi.

xxx


	27. İlişkiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tam bir geçiş bölümü demek yanlış olmaz sanırım...
> 
> Hazırlanın millet, işin rengi değişiyor! :))

27\. Bölüm- İlişkiler

Daywalker'larla olan karşılaşmasından sonra Harry ne kadar popülerleştiğini fark etti. Kendini diğer öğrencilerden uzak tutmaya çalıştı ama bu gitgide daha zorlaşıyordu. Harry sürekli olarak birçok öğrenci tarafından rahatsız ediliyordu, ya cesareti için övülerek ya da tam olarak nasıl dört vampirle düello ettiğinin sorulmasıyla canı sıkılarak. Kız öğrenciler en fenasıydı. Harry'e öylesine sevgi, hayranlık dolu ve de dikkatli bakışlar atarlardı ki Harry yalnızca hepsinin gözden kaybolmasını sağlayabilmeyi diliyordu.

Damien, Harry'nin topladığı ilgiye bayılıyordu. Bir kez daha devamlı olarak Harry'nin yanındaydı. Harry'nin bu kadar ilgi toplamasından daha az mutlu olan tek öğrenciler Slytherinlerdi. Draco numarayı sürdürmek zorundaydı. Eğer herhangi biri Harry ve Draco'nun aslında en iyi arkadaşlar olduğunu fark edecek olursa, bu çok zorluk çıkarırdı. Gryffindor ve Slytherin başlangıçtan bu yana düşmandılar, Harry ve Draco hakkındaki gerçeği bulmak kimsenin yararına olmazdı. Bu garip arkadaşlıktan tek haberdar olanlar Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'di. Hepsi de kimseye herhangi bir şey söylemekten daha iyisini biliyorlardı, bu yüzden sır onlarla güvendeydi.

Bir akşam yemekten sonra, Harry yatakhaneye doğru yönelmişti, Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'le beraber. Harry, Damien'la konuşmakla meşguldü ve merdivenlerden inen Slytherin grubunu görmedi. Harry basamaklardan yukarı çıkarken, bir erkek Slytherin kasti olarak Harry'e çarptı. Sıska Slytherin'in omzu Harry'nin yaralı omzuna gömüldü ve acı onu sararken Harry hızla nefesini çekti. Harry anında omzunu kavramak için bir elini kaldırdırırken diğer elini hızlıca kaldırarak Slytherin çocuğu boğazının etrafından yakaladı. Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny asalarını çekmişlerdi ve Slytherin grubuna doğrultmuşlardı, ki zaten onların da aynı şekilde asaları Gryffindorlar'ı işaret ediyordu.

Harry'nin gözlerinde şimşekler çaktı tuttuğu çocuğa bakarken, hemen sonra da sıska çocuğu tanıdı. Soyadı Nott'tu. Harry çocuğun babasını tanıyordu, Lord Voldemort'un yakın hat Ölüm Yiyenler'indendi. Bu Harry'i sakinleştirmek adına bir şey yapmadı, büyük Nott Harry'nin birçok sorunu olduğu Ölüm Yiyen'lerden biriydi. Sıska çocuk asasını çekecek şansı bulamamıştı ve bu sebepten dolayı Harry'nin ona zarar vereceğinden çok korkuyordu. Harry onu kendinden itip uzaklaştırmadan önce ona yalnızca pis bir bakış attı. Saldırıya karşı misilleme yapmayacaktı, buna değmezdi.

Ancak Damien, Slytherin'lere hakaretler yağdırıyordu.

"Siz, bir grup adi! Belaya sebep olmadan yürümeyi bile beceremiyor musunuz?"

"Toz olun ben huzuru kasten bozmaktan puan almaya başlamadan önce!" ekledi Ron.

Slytherinler, James'in onlara doğru geldiğini gördüklerinde tartışmak üzereydiler. Bütün süre boyu Harry ve kalan Gryffindor'lara tehditler savurarak çabucak uzaklaştılar. Harry tehditlerini daha az umursayamazdı. Onlarla sonra ilgilenirdi. Harry ağrıyan omzundan elini çekti ve parmaklarını lekeleyen kanı gördüğünde küfretti.

"Lanet olsun" diye fısıldadı kıyafetlerini kaplayan karanlık lekeyi fark ettiğinde. Onlar fark etmeden önce çabucak diğerlerinden kurtulmaya çalıştı, ama geç kalmıştı. Ginny çoktan kanı görmüş ve yanına koşturmuştu.

"Merlin! Harry, sen iyi misin?" okul cüppesini lekeleyen kana bakarken söyleyecek söz bulamıyor gibi görünüyordu.

"İyiyim ben." Harry cevapladı ve yatakhanesine geri gitmek için etrafında döndü. Yarayı kendi düzeltirdi. Ancak Damien Harry'nin kolunu kavradı ve verilen zararı görmek için onu döndürdü.

"Harry! Madam Pomfrey'i görmen gerekiyor. Hadi!" Damien onu öbür yöne, hastane kanadına gitmek için çekiştirmeyi denedi, ama Harry onu durdurdu.

"Ben iyiyim! Damien bırak. Odama gittiğimde bir sorunum kalmayacak." Harry kendini, hareketin sebep olduğu acıya ürpererek, Damien'dan silkti.

Tam o sırada James yanlarına ulaştı ve neden herkesin bu kadar endişeli göründüğüne kafası karıştı.

"Hey millet, sorun nedir?" Damien'a baktı ve sonra gözleri Harry'e gitti ve cüppesini kaplayan kanda kaldı.

"Harry! Ne oldu?" James anında Harry'nin yanına gelerek sordu.

Harry ona başını salladı ve cevapladı.

"Hiçbir şey"

"Hiçbir şey gibi görünmüyor, gel. Hastane kanadına gidiyoruz."

James, Harry'nin kolunu tutmaya ve onu hastane kanadına yönlendirmeye çalıştı, ama Harry anında ondan uzağa geriledi.

"Beni yalnız bırak Potter, senin yardımına ihtiyacım yok!" Harry kimse onu durduramadan önce fırlayıp uzaklaştı.

James basamaklarda, neden Harry'nin öyle tepki verdiğine dair en ufak fikri olmadan durdu. 'Neden benden bu kadar nefret ediyor, o kadar ki ona dokunmama bile katlanamıyor?' Üzgünlükle yanında duran dört genç çocuğa baktı. Dört çocuk sıkıntılı ebeveyne Harry'nin iyi olduğundan emin olacaklarına dair güvence vererek ondan uzaklaştılar.

Harry odasındaydı. Okul cüppelerini çıkarmıştı ve şu an etrafında yarayı temizlemek ve sarmak için ihtiyacı olan malzemelerle çevrili olarak yatağında oturuyordu. Isırıldığından beri yalnızca dört gün geçmişti, Harry ona saldıran Slytherin çocuğa lanet etti. Kapısı açılıp içeri Ron, Damien, Ginny ve Hermione girdiğinde Harry yalnızca eski sargıyı çıkarmayı başarmıştı.

"Hey! Onu kitlediğimi sanıyordum." dedi Harry bir kerede.

Harry, Hermione ve Ginny'nin onu yatağında üstsüz otururken görerek kızardıklarını gördü. Ron ve Damien da ona gözlerini dikmişlerdi, ama onlar omzundaki yaraya bakıyorlardı.

"Kitledin, ama biz bununla açtık." dedi Damien asasını Harry'nin önünde sallayarak.

Harry, Damien'dan gözlerini ayırdı ve iki kızın da gözlerini ona dikmiş olduğunu fark etti. Harry, Hermione ve Ginny'nin ona verdiği bakışlara pis pis sırıttı. Gözlerini Harry'nin göğsünden söküp ayıramıyorlardı. Ancak Ron fark ettiğinde ve nazikçe Hermione'yi dirsekleyip Ginny'e sert bir abi bakışı attığında iki kız da başka yere baktı.

"Ne istiyorsunuz?" Harry sordu, yarasını onarma görevine devam ederken.

"Yardım etmek" dedi Ron, Harry'nin önüne bir sandalye çekip otururken. Harry, Ron'a garip bir bakış attı, sanki Ron'un Harry'e yardım edebileceğini önermesi bile gülünçmüşcesine.

"Yardıma ihtiyacım yok." dedi Harry, yaranın kanamasına engel olan bezi çekip çıkarırken. Harry yarasına kaç kere baktırırsa baktırsın, kanamaya devam etmişti. Harry aslında hafiften endişelenmeye başlıyordu. Lily'nin Haketen için yaptığı panzehir kanamayı durdurmuş olmalıydı, ama bir nedenden ötürü sanki taze bir ısırıkmış gibi kanamaya devam ediyordu.

Harry yarasının üzerine kanamayı durdurmaya çalışarak başka bir pamuk bez koydu. Tekrar sarmadan önce birazcık sakinleşmeliydi. Harry odada dikilen dört gencin yüzlerinden geçen endişe ve ekşime ifadelerini fark etmedi.

Harry bezi çekti ve tamamen kana batmış olduğunu gördü. 'Bu hiç iyi değil.' Harry düşündü kendi kendine.

"Ee Harry, hastane kanadına gitmen gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun? Gerçekten de hala bunu yapıyor olmamalı." dedi Ginny, iki kana batmış beze bakarken.

Harry onu duymamazlıktan geldi ve üçüncü bir temiz bez daha koydu omzuna, kanamayı durmaya zorlamak için biraz daha basınç uygularken ürpererek.

Hermione, Harry'e doğru geldi ve yaraya daha yakından bakmaya çalıştı.

" Üzerinde 'Episkey' kullanmayı denedin mi?" diye sordu sessizce.

Harry küçümseyen bir yorumla cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama basit şifa büyüsünü kullanmayı düşünmediğini bile fark ettiğinde durdu. Harry her halükarda işe yarayağını düşünmüyordu. Bu bir Daywalker ısırığıydı, öylesine basit bir büyüyle iyileşmeyecekti.

"Hayır" Harry cevapladı, üçüncü bezi çekip yarayı kontrol ederken.

Hermione bir nefes aldı ve Harry'e yaklaştı. Asasını çıkararak ona doğrulttu. Anında Harry gerilerek ondan uzaklaştı.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu Hermione'ye asasına inanamazlıkla bakarken.

"Eğer denemediysen, işe yaramayacağını nasıl bileceksin?" Hermione sordu, asasını yaraya doğrultarak.

"Harry, sen bize yardım ettin, bırak biz de sana yardım edelim karşılığında" dedi Ron, Hermione asasıyla Harry'i hedef alırken.

"Ben size yardım etmedim! Eğer hepiniz Daywalker'lar tarafından zarar görmüş olsaydınız daha az umrumda olamazdı." Harry bunu onlara saldırıdan sonra uyandığından beri söylemek istemişti, ama hiç fırsat bulamamıştı.

Dört Gryffindor bu açıklamaya nasıl tepki vermeleri gerektiğini bilemeyerek birbirine baktı. Hermione ilk konuşandı.

"Öyle kastetmiş olsan da olmasan da, sen bizi kurtardın. Doğrudan ya da dolaylı olarak olması önemli değil." dedi Hermione, hedef alıp yumuşakça konuşurken.

"Episkey"

Yara bir kerede kanamayı durdurdu ve Harry'nin omzuna komik bir karıncalanma hissi yayıldı. Harry omzuna baktı ve kanın gerçekten de pıhtılaşmaya başladığını gördü. Şaşkın bir ifadeyle Hermione'ye baktı. Böylesine basit bir büyünün ona yardımcı olacağını düşünmemişti bile.

"Onun yardımcı olacağını bilmiyordum." dedi sessizce.

"Bazen en basit şey yardımcı olabilir. Yalnızca senin kabul etmeye hazır olman gerekiyor." Hermione cevapladı yumuşakça.

Harry gözlerini ondan ayırdı ve sadece yalnız kalabilmeyi diledi. Ona karşı arkadaşça davranan kimse olmadığında bu daha kolaydı. Harry'nin topladığı onca ilgiyle ve ona arkadaşça davranan Gryffindorlarla beraber, Harry kendisini uzak tutmayı güç buluyordu. Damien bir şeydi; Harry onun için müsaade vermişti, ne de olsa Damien, Harry'i yargılamayan tek kişiydi. Damien, Harry'i değiştirmeye çalışmamış olan tek kişiydi, o Harry'i Karanlık Prens olarak kabul etmiş ve hiç hareketlerini açıklamasını istememişti. Ama Harry neden diğer, onun gerçek kimliğini bilen herkesin ona karşı bu kadar iyi olduğunu bilmiyordu. Harry bununla uğraşamazdı. Özellikle de Hermione, kim ki Harry'nin daha ilk günden ona karşı önyargıları olduğu kişi, ona yardım ediyordu. Harry, Hermione'nin zeki bir cadı olduğunu biliyordu ama bunu asla yüksek sesle kabul etmezdi.

Harry kalan Gryffindor'ların ona yardım etmesine itiraz etmedi. Ginny temizledikten sonra Ron yarayı sardı. Damien laf arasında Harry'e, Ron'un bir şifacı olmak istediğini söylemişti ve Harry'nin görebildiği kadarıyla Ron büyük olasılıkla oldukça iyi bir şifacı olacaktı. Harry'nin yarası temizlenip sarıldıktan sonra, geriye yaslandı ve diğer dört çocuğun Hogwarts'taki son olaylardan muhabbet etmesini izledi.

Harry daha önce hiç gerçekten Ron ve Hermione'ye fazla dikkat etmemişti, ama geriye yaslanıp ikisinin birbirleriyle olan etkileşimlerini izlerken, ne kadar yakın olduklarını görebiliyordu.

Harry dalgın dalgın, parmağındaki siyah ve gümüş renkteki yüzükle oynadı. Damien birkaç defa Harry'nin bunu yaptığını fark etmişti. Damien, Harry'nin yüzüğünü çok değişik buldu, neredeyse... canlı görünüyordu.

"Güzel yüzük, Harry." Damien yorum yaptı.

Harry ilk önce Damien'a şaşkınlıkla baktı, sonra zümrüt gözlerinde garip bir düşkünlük ifadesiyle yüzüğüne baktı.

"Evet, güzeldir. Kimi zamanlar aklımı başımda tuttu." dedi Harry, son kısmı kendine. Harry başını kaldırdı ve Damien'a üzgünce gülümsedi. Damien daha sonra Harry'e yüzük hakkında sormak için zihnine not düştü.

"Ee Harry, bunu sana daha önce sormak istedim..." Damien diğer üç Gryffindor'a rahatsız bir bakış attı, ama konuşmaya devam etti. "...eee...sen ısırıldığına göre...eee...bu senin...senin, bilirsin, onlardan birine dönüşeceğin anlamına mı geliyor?" Damien sordu.

Harry ona bir saniyeliğine baktı, sonra Harry, Ron ve Hermione, hepsi kahkalara boğuldular. Ginny ve Damien neden üçünün Damien'ın sorusuna bu kadar içten güldüklerine kafaları karışarak birbirlerine baktılar.

"Oh Damy! Bunu düşüneceğine inanamıyorum." Hermione güldü, Ron soluklanırken. Harry de kardeşine gülmeyi durdurmayı başardı ve dönüp Damien'a gülerken ona katılan diğer ikisine baktı.

"Hayır Damien, bir Daywalker'a ya da bir Vampir'e dönüşmeyeceğim." Harry ekledi, genç çocuğun başka bir soru sormak için ağzını açtığını görürken.

Damien tekrar ağzını kapadı ve yüzüne yerleşen rahatlamış gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Harry bunu fark etti ve ona sordu,

"Eğer dönüşseydim, bu senin için ne fark ederdi ki?" Hary basitçe Damien'la birlikte yaşamıyor olacağını, bu yüzden de Harry bir Vampir'e dönüşse ya da dönüşmese ona ne fark edeceğini demek istemişti. Damien'dan bir cevap beklemiyordu.

"Benim için hiçbir fark yapmazdı, sen hala Harry olurdun."

Harry buna nasıl tepki vereceğini pek bilmiyordu, o yüzden Damien'a garip bir bakış attı. Harry, Damien'ın yalan söylediğini biliyordu, bu nasıl seni etkilemezdi? Harry'nin babası ona her zaman melez bir soy olmanın bir bulanık olmaktan daha kötü olduğunu söylemişti. Melez soylar yalnızca savaşın ön tarafında kullanılmak ve sonra onlardan kurtulmak içindi. Harry bir melez soya dönüşme fikrine zihnen ürperdi.

Harry birkaç kere Ginny'nin gözlerini yakaladı ama mümkün olduğunca onu bilmezlikten gelmeye çalıştı. Sonunda, iki kız ve Damien, Ron'u Harry'le yalnız bırakarak kendi odalarına ayrıldılar.

"Sargının değiştirilmesine ihtiyacın olacak olursa bana haber ver." dedi Ron Harry'e, kendi yatağının içine girerken.

"Tamam" Harry cevap verdi, başka ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek.

Uyku kuzguni saçlı çocuğu sarmalarken kendini neyin içine soktuğunu merak etti.

xxx

Aralık'ın ilk günü geldi ve onunla da beraber Noel Balo'sunun haberi. Harry bu haberle hiç ilgilenmedi. Umuyordu ki güvenlik duvarları yakında hallolurdu, böylece o da eve dönebilirdi. Balo tarihi Aralık'ın 20'si olarak belirlenmişti, Hogwarts Noel tatiline girmeden bir gün önce.

Harry bir sabah her zamanki Gryffindor kalabalığı, Damien, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Harry'nin sıkıntısını yaşadağı üzere Neville'le beraber kahvaltı yapıyordu, baykuşların gelme sesi salondaki konuşmaları böldüğünde. Harry başını kaldırıp bakmaya bile uğraşmadı, kim ona yazacaktı ki? O yüzden ilk kahverengi renkli baykuş Harry'nin önüne indiğinde kuzguni saçlı çocuk bir yanlışlık olduğunu düşündü. Harry baykuşun doğru sahibi bulacağını düşünerek onu bilmezden geldi. Bir başka kahverengi renkli baykuş gelip Harry'nin önüne gürültülü bir patırtıyla, balkabağı suyu sürahisini devirerek indi. Harry önündeki iki baykuşa ve masanın etrafına baktı. Harry, Damien'ın önünde de benzer bir baykuş gördü. Damien yüzünde meraklı bir ifadeyle Harry'e bakıyordu, ama diğer herkes herhangi bir şey fark etmeyecek kadar kendi postalarıyla meşguldüler.

Harry uzanıp baykuşun bacağından küçük parşömen rulosunu aldı. Çabucak mektubu açtı ve gerçekten de isminin oldukça küçük, muntazam görünen bir elyazısıyla yazılmış olduğunu gördü. İsminin yanında Hogwarts arması vardı. Harry'nin kafası karışmıştı, mektup Hogwarts'tan Hogwarts'a gelmiş gibi görünüyordu. Ne hakkındaydı bu? Harry mektubu açma fırsatı bulamadan önce, dört tane daha kahverengi baykuş Harry'e doğru süzülerek afallamış görünen çocuğun önüne gürültüyle indiler. Damien, Harry'e ve önündeki küçük baykuş ordusuna bakıyordu. Kısa süre sonra etraftaki Gryffindor'lar da Harry'nin etrafındaki garip sayıdaki baykuşu fark ettiler ve gülmelerini tutamamaya ve kahkaha atmaya başladılar. Biraz sonra başka altı baykuş daha mektuplarını Harry'e ulaştırmak için yarışıyorlardı. Zümrüt gözlü çocuk şimdi apaçık şaşkın görünüyordu. Bütün baykuşlar kahverenkliydi ve Harry'nin görebildiği kadarıyla bağlanmış olan parşömenlerde isminin yanında Hogwarts arması vardı. Harry, Damien'a baktı ve genç çocuğun gözlerinde gülmekten yaşlar olduğunu farketti. O ve Ron şaşkın görünen Harry'e yürekten kahkalar atıyorlardı.

"Ne?" Harry çıkıştı Damien'a.

"Eee Harry, popüler değil misin." dedi Damien, o ve Ron tekrar kahkahalara boğulmadan önce. Hermione ve Ginny de gülmelerini tutmaya çalışıyorlardı. Şimdi bütün Gryffindor masası Harry'nin önündeki birçok baykuşu gözlüyordu.

"Nedir bu?" Harry sordu, parşömenleri baykuşlardan çekip alarak ki uçup gitsinler ve ona daha utanca sebep olmasınlar diye.

"Onlar davet!" dedi Damien, kahkalarını kontrol altına almaya çalışarak.

"Davet? Neye?" Harry sordu.

"Noel Balo'suna! Başka neye olacak? Bak, Hogwarts'da bunlar böyle yapılır. Eğer birini Noel Balo'suna davet etmek istiyor ama yüz yüze sormak istemiyorsan, o kişiye bir Hogwarts davetiyesi gönderirsin. Bu yüzden parşömenlerin üzerinde Hogwarts arması var ve okul baykuşları tarafından getiriliyorlar. Gördün?"

Damien önlerinde benzer baykuşlar olan birçok öğrenciye işaret etti. Harry etrafa baktı ve bir sürü öğrencinin önlerinde bir belki iki baykuş olduğunu gördü. Bazılarında üç tane vardı, ama Harry'de en az on iki tane vardı. Harry masada duran farklı parşömenlere baktı. Birini aldı ve açtı. Aynen öyle, içinde Harry'e Noel Balosu'na adı Veronica Hann olan biriyle gelmesi rica edilen muntazam yazılmış bir davetiye vardı.

Harry ona bakan birçok öğrenciye baktı. Bazılarının yüzlerinde gülümsemeler varken bazıları besbelli utanarak kıkırdıyorlardı. Harry çabucak parşömenleri okul baykuşlarından çekip çıkardı ve masada bıraktı. Onları açmak gibi hiçbir niyeti yoktu. Davetiyeler Büyük Salon'da bırakılsa daha az umrunda olamazdı. Harry yüzünün kızardığını hissetti. Damien'a ölümcül bir bakış atarak genç çocuğun anında gülmeyi durdurmasına sebep oldu. On iki baykuş ayrılır ayrılmaz başka sekiz tanesi daha Harry'e doğru süzüldü. Hepsi de önüne indiler ve davetiyelerini ilk verebilmek için yarıştılar.

"Oh lanet olsun!" Harry fısıldadı baykuşlardan uzaklaşmaya çalışırken.

Damien ve Ron uzanarak parşömenleri baykuşlardan ayırmaya başladılar ki Harry için bu utanç verici kabus bitsin. Şimdiye kadar bütün Büyük Salon olanları fark etmişti ve Harry'e bakıyordu. Çocukların bazıları Harry'e saygı ve hayranlıkla bakıyorlarken diğerlerinde apaçık kıskançlık ifadeleri vardı. Draco, Harry'nin rahatsızlığından bütün bütün zevk alıyordu. Hogwarts'daki çoğu kızın Harry'den hoşlandığını ama soğuk tavırları yüzünden, ki bu kızların aptalca utangaçlık ve gizemlilikle yanlış anladığı bir şeydi, kimsenin ona yüz yüze soramadığını biliyordu. Harry'nin birkaç tane baykuş almasını beklemişti, kendisi üç davet almıştı, ama Harry bir ihtimalle bu kadar çok baykuş alarak bir rekor kırmıştı.

Harry çabucak kalkarak salonu terk etti, birçok kızın pembe yüzlerle ona utanmış, özür dileyen bakışlar attığını gördü. Bu kızların büyük olasılıkla davetlerden sorumlu olanlar olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'e çabucak davetleri toparlamış ve çantasına koymakta olan Damien katıldı.

"Ne yapıyorsun? Kurtul onlardan!" Harry çıkıştı Damien'a.

Damien yalnızca güldü ve cevap verdi.

"Kesinlikle olmaz! Bu eğlenceli olacak. Eğer bütün hayranlarının kim olduklarını bilmek istemiyorsan bu sorun değil. Ama ben, seninle çıkmayı teklif edecek kadar deli olan bu kızların kimler olduklarını görmek istiyorum."

Harry yalnızca Damien'a bir bakış attı ama bütün kıvrılmış davetleri çantasına koymasına izin verdi. Harry kız öğrenciler arasında popüler olduğunu biliyordu, ama hiç bunun gibi bir şey beklememişti. Pek de önemli yoktu zaten. Harry, Noel Balo'suna gitmeyecekti. Üç hafta sonra hala Hogwarts'da olmayacağını umuyordu.

Sanki baykuşlarla gelen davetler yeteri kadar utanç verici değilmiş gibi, Harry kendini baloya davet etmek isteyen kızlarla çevrili olarak bulup durdu. Onlara karşı kaba olmamaya dikkat etmiyordu. Onlara açıkça toz olmalarını ve onu yalnız bırakmalarını söyledi, ama bir nedenden ötürü bu, kızları ona karşı daha da ilgili yaptı. Harry kızlardan birinden onun hakkında 'elde etmesi zoru oynadığı' yorumunu duydu. Harry olabildiğince fazla kızla karşılaşmaya devam etti.

Bir grup kız akşam yemeği için ayrılıyorlardı ki Harry, Neville Longbottom'la çarpıştı. Büyücülük dünyasının kurtarıcısı gölün kenarında oturuyor, besbelli Seamus'u bekliyordu. Harry kızlardan kaçınmaya o kadar dalmıştı ki gölün kenarında oturan Neville'i görmedi.

Harry neredeyse Neville'in üstüne devrildi ve yalnızca ucu ucuna yüz üstü düşmemeyi becerdi.

"Sen iyi misin?" Neville sordu Harry dikleşirken.

"Evet, pardon, seni görmedim orada." Harry konuştu, kimle konuştuğunu fark etmeden önce.

"Sorun değil." Neville, Harry'nin şaşkın ifadesine gülümsedi. Harry açık sıkıntısını göstermemeye çalıştı ama Neville farketti.

"Harry, sen iyi misin? Biracık...endişeli görünüyorsun." Neville, Harry'nin garipliğinin sebebinin kendisi olduğunun farkında değildi.

"Sadece, uzun bir gün geçirdim." Harry cevap verdi Neville'den uzaklaşmaya çalışırken.

Harry çocuk kurtarıcıyı bilmezlikten gelme konusunda şimdiye kadar iyi bir iş çıkarmıştı. Diğer her şeyden ayrı olarak, çocuk annesinin tıpa tıp aynısıydı. Aynı yuvarlak yüz ve parıldayan gözler. Harry bunun hakkında düşünmemeye çalıştı ve çaresizce gitmek istedi. Ancak, Neville başarıyla Harry'i köşeye sıkıştırmıştı.

"Harry, seninle hızlıca bir şey konuşabilir miyim?"

Harry sindi, neden Neville onunla konuşmak istiyordu?

"Eee, tabii." Harry gönülsüzce Neville'in yanına oturdu ve zihinsel olarak kendini hazırladı.

"Yalnızca her şeyin iyi olup olmadığını görmek istedim, biliyorsun senin ve benim aramda."

Harry şaşkınlık içinde Neville'e baktı.

"Neden soruyorsun?" Harry tepki verdi.

"Bilmiyorum, sadece sen biraz, hoşlanmıyor gibisin benden. Senin biraz içine kapanık ve işte diğer şeyler olduğunu biliyorum ama, bilmiyorum, ben sadece senin benim yanımda rahatsız olduğun hissini alıyorum."

'Merlin' düşündü Harry. 'Gerçekten de herkesin arkadaşı olmasına mı ihtiyacı var?'

"Neden senin yanında rahatsız olayım ki? Seni tanımıyorum bile. Seninle yalnızca ortak bir şeyimiz bulunmadığı gibi basit bir sebepten dolayı konuşmadım." Harry cevap verdi.

'Seninle ve Hogwarts nüfusunun kalanıyla' diye ekledi Harry kendi kendine, gülerek.

"Ben, senin ve benim birçok ortak noktamız olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi Neville sessizce ve Harry kendini Neville'in tonundaki soğuklukla afallamış halde buldu.

"Ne?" Harry sordu, sesinden merakı uzak tutamayarak.

"Anne babam, Harry" Neville söyledi basitçe.

Harry bütün vücudu buz kesmiş gibi hissetti. Kalbi göğsünde deli gibi attı. Yani Neville öğrenmişti! Bu yalnızca birazcık zaman meselesiydi, ama Harry cidden Neville'in henüz öğrenmemiş olmasını dilemişti.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Harry sordu, sesini mümkün olduğu kadar kısık tutarak.

"İkimiz de anne babamızı bir kişi yüzünden kaybettik. Demek istediğim sen tam olarak onları kaybetmedim, ama hayatının büyük bir kısmını onlardan uzakta geçirdin." Neville açıkladı.

Harry rahatlayarak derin bir nefes bıraktı. Neville, Harry'nin kayboluşu hakkında söylenen yalanı kastediyordu. Neville ve Hogwarts'ın kalanı Harry'nin ebeveynleri tarafından Lord Voldemort tehlikesini yüzünden yurt dışına gönderildiğini düşünüyordu.

"Oh, evet" Harry cevapladı zayıfça.

"İkimizin de yaşamları Voldemort tarafından etkilendi. Senin ebeveynlerinden, ailenden uzağa gönderilmenin sebebiydi ve o benim anne babamı kaybetmemin sebebi." Neville konuşmayı bıraktı ve anlık olarak kendi sözlerine utanmış göründü.

Harry, Neville'in sözlerine kanının donduğunu hissetti. Eğer Harry ona ebeveynlerinin Neville'in hayatındaki yokluğunun sorumlusunun Lord Voldemort olmadığını söylese Neville ne yapardı? Aslında gerçekte Neville'in ebeveynlerini ondan alan, Neville'i büyükannesiyle yaşamaya zorlayanın Harry olduğunu söylese.

Harry yuvarlak yüzlü çocuktan başka yere baktı ve kalbinin hızını yatıştırmaya ve tekrar normale döndürmeye çalıştı.

"Üzgünüm, öyle söylemek istemedim." Neville özür diledi.

"Hayır, özür dileme." Harry daha fazla şey söyleyebilmeyi diledi ama çocuğu kaybı için teselli edemeyeceğini düşündü, özellikle de sorumlusu Harry olduğuna göre.

Harry, Seamus'un yanlarına doğru geldiğini gördü ve zihnen ona Neville'in dikkatini kendinden ayırdığı için teşekkür etti. Harry, Dumbledore'a burnunu sokması ve manipulasyonu yüzünden küfürler ederek çabucak kaçtı.

xxx

Angelina Gryffindor takımını Hufflepuff'la olan büyük maç için çalıştırmıştı. Harry önceleri Quidditch konusunu zor buluyordu, ne de olsa gerçekten de oynamak istememişti. Belki Damien, Harry'nin Arayıcı pozisyonundan ayrılmasını ister umuduyla Damien'a ilk oyunu kasten sabote ettiğini söylemişti. Ancak Damien, Harry'nin Slytherin'in kazanmasına izin verdiğini bildiğini söylemişti, Malfoy Harry'le yarışıyor ise asla snitch'i yakalamış olamazdı. Damien ona, Gryffindor-Slytherin maçına dair bütün anlaşmazlıkların çoktan unutulduğunu ve Harry'in gelecek maça konsantre olması gerektiğini söylemişti.

Harry bu kez düzgün oynayacağına karar verdi. Slytherin'in Gryffindor'a karşı kazanmasını istemişti ama şimdi maç Hufflepuff'a karşı olduğuna göre Harry bu maçı kazanmak istediğine karar vermişti. Bu yüzden Harry, Angelina'nın bütün yaptığı koçluğa dikkatini verdi, ihtiyacı olduğundan değil... Harry'nin tüm yapması gereken Gryffindor'un en az 7 sayı ileride olduğundam emin olmak ve ondan sonra altın snitch'i yakalamaktı.

Maç günü geldi ve Aralık'ın dondurucu rüzgarı bile Gryffindor takımının ruh hali için bir şey değiştirmedi. Herkes o kadar heyecanlıydı ki birbirleriyle bağrışmayı ve tartışmayı sürdürdüler. Weasley ikizleri vurucu sopalarını onlarla tartışmaya cüret eden herkese salladılar. Sonunda Harry çenelerini kapatmak için kafalarının tepesine birer tane indirdi. Weasley ikizleri bile Harry'nin saldırısına cevap vermemelerinin daha iyi olacağını biliyorlardı.

Herkes sakinleştikten sonra, Angelina onları Quidditch sahasının donmuş arazisine yönlendirdi. Harry kendi adını bağıran tezahüratlara dikkat etmemeye çalıştı. Bunun yerine Harry birbirleriyle yüzleşen iki takıma odaklandı. Hufflepuff arayıcısı altıncı sınıf olan Paul Pedersen adındaki bir çocuktu. Harry'den ciddi bir miktar uzun ve kesinlikle daha iriydi. Normalde arayıcıların küçük ve hafif olması daha iyiydi, bu onların daha iyi uçmasını ve süpürgelerini keskin köşelerden daha kolay döndürmelerini sağlardı. Ancak şu anki hava şartlarında, Paul'un mutlak bir avantajı vardı, sert rüzgarlarla daha az savrulurdu.

Düdük çalındı ve Harry havaya fırladı. Oyun Gryffindor'lar için cidden kötü başladı. İlk yarım saat içerisinde Hufflepuff iki sayı yaparak skoru 20'ye 0, Gryffindor mağlubiyetinde yapmıştı. Harry bu zamana kadar snitch'i iki defa görmüştü, ancak Gryffindor'un snitch yakalanmadan önce yedi sayı ileride olması gerektiğini hatırladı. En zor kısmı Paul'u snitch'ten uzak tutmaya çalışmaktı. Harry sahanın üzerinde uçmaya devam etti, ara sıra snitch'in olduğu yönden tam zıt yöne doğru hızlanarak Paul'u snitch'ten uzak tuttu. Neyse ki Gryffindor takımı oynamaya başlamaya karar verdi ve bir saat içerisinde skor 50'ye 20 Gryffindor galibiyetine değişti. Harry yedi sayı ileride olmayı bekleyerek oyunu izlemeye başladı ki snitch'i yakalayabilsin. Gözleri belli etmeden altın snitch'i takip ediyordu.

Sonunda Gryffindor takımı istedikleri skora ulaştı. Dokuz sayı atmayı becermişlerdi ve Ron başarıyla Hufflepuff takımının yaptığı sayıları kurtarmıştı ki bu da skorun şimdi 90'a 20 Gryffindor'da olması anlamına geliyordu. Zamanı gelmişti! Harry şimdi snitch'i yakalayabilirdi. Yedi sayı ilerideydiler.

Harry snitch'e doğru fırladı. Berbat soğuk havada neredeyse iki saattir oynuyorlardı ve Harry oyunun şimdi bitmesini istiyordu. Harry peşinde Paul'la beraber snitch'e doğru hızlandı. Harry'nin diğer arayıcı hakkında hiçbir endişesi yoktu. Hufflepuff arayıcısının Harry'le rekabet etmesi mümkün değildi.

Harry snitch'e doğru hızlanıyordu ve snitch neredeyse Harry'nin kavrayışındaydı ki birdenbire Harry'nin yaraizi acıyla yandı. Harry neredeyse süpürgesinden düştü ve yalnızca ucu ucuna üstünde kalmayı başardı. Ellerinden biri süpürgeyi sıkıca kavrıyorken diğer eli yaraizini tutuyordu.

'Şimdi değil, lütfen şimdi değil.' Harry yalvardı, acıyı yutkunmaya çalışırken.

Gryffindor takımının kalanı Harry'nin alışılmadık davranışını fark etmişti, ama bir tek iki takım üyesi problemin ne olduğunu anlamışlardı. Damien ve Ron birbirlerine panik içinde baktılar. Şimdi ne olacaktı? Damien Angelina'ya ara almasını istemek için ulaşmaya çalıştı. Harry'nin büyük olasılıkla ona hemen yardım etmezler ise süpürgesinden düşeceğini biliyordu. Ama o noktada Angelina quaffle'ı almıştı ve başka bir sayı için çemberlere doğru hızlanıyordu. Damien oyunun ortasında oyun sahasından ayrılmaması gerektiğini biliyordu ama Damien bir seçeneği varmış gibi hissetmedi.

Damien yerde şahin gibi gözlerle oyunu izleyen hakem Madam Hooch'a uçtu. Hızla ona doğru uçtu ve şok içinde olan hakemin önüne indi.

"Mr. Potter! Ne yaptığınızı...?" Madam Hooch başladı, ama çılgına dönmüş bir Damien tarafından bölündü.

"Madam Hooch! Madam Hooch, oyunu...oyunu durdurmak zorundasınız! Harry! Harry şimdi oynayamaz." Damien kulağa hiç anlamlı gelmediğini biliyordu ama Harry'nin ne problemi olduğunu açıklayacak zamanı yoktu. Yalnızca oyunun durdurulmasını istiyordu. Madam Hooch tamamen afallamış göründü, başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı ve Gryffindor arayıcısını apaçık acı içinde, bir eliyle alnını tutarken diğer eliyle süpürgeyi uçurmaya çalışırken gördü.

Madam Hooch ara anonsunu yapamadan önce, Harry'nin beklenmedik şekilde ileri atıldığını gördü, öyle görünüyordu ki Harry onu oyundan durduran şeyden iyileşmişti. Madam Hooch elinde düdükle bekledi, Harry herhangi bir çeşit sıkıntı belirtisi gösterecek olursa kullanmaya hazırdı.

Harry başı kesinlikle yarılıp açılacakmış gibi hissetti. Acı onu sarıyor, gözleri acıyı uzak tutmaya çalışmanın çabasıyla yaşlanıyordu. Tek bir kısacık süre acı cansızlaştı ve Harry gözlerini tam zamanında, Paul'u altın snitch'e doğru fırlarken görerek açtı. Harry ona doğru atıldı ve daha hızlı gitmek için kendini zorladı. Harry kaybetmeyi göze alamazdı, şimdi değil, kazanmaya bu kadar yakınken değil.

Saniyeler içerisinde Harry, Paul'un yanında uçuyordu. Hufflepuff arayıcısı Harry'e baktı ve daha hızlı gitmeye çalıştı. Altın snitch hemen önlerinde inanılmaz bir hızla uçuyordu. Harry acının yaraizinde bir kez daha tırmandığını hissetti. Çığlık atmamak için dudağını ısırdı, Harry bulanık görüntüsünden Paul'un kolunun snitch'e uzattığını seçebiliyordu. Harry'nin başka seçeneği yoktu, Hufflepuff'a kaybetmeyecekti. Hızlı refleksleriyle Harry uzandı ve snitch'e Paul'un uzatılmış parmaklarından ileriye hızla vurarak atılıp yakaladı. Bu hareket Harry'nin dengesini kaybederek süpürgesinden düşmesine sebep oldu. Neyse ki, Harry yere oldukça yakın uçuyordu ve bu yüzden fazla kötü bir düşüş yaşamadı. Harry sert zemine çarptı ve acı sırtında patlarken ızdırap içinde bağırdı. Harry elini yaraizine bastırdı. Sanki kızgın bir ocak demiri alnına konulmuş gibiydi. Acı öylesine bir şiddetle yanıyordu ki Harry daha önce hiç böylesini hissetmemişti.

Harry zar zor kalabalığın tezahüratlarla patladığını duydu. Harry elinde çırpınan altın topu hissetti, sonra görüntüsü bulanıklaştı ve Harry karanlığa düştüğünü hissetti.

xxx

Harry gözlerini açtı ve beyaz tavanı gördü, küfretti. Kaç kere daha hastane kanadında uyanacaktı? Harry yatakta kalkıp oturdu ve bir kez daha yalnız uyanmış olduğunu fark etti. Bu onu rahatsız ettiğinden değildi ya... Harry hayatının büyük bir kısmında yalnız olmuştu. İç geçirdi ve başındaki zonklayan acıya ürpererek yataktan çıktı. Bu aptal başağrılarından nefret ediyordu.

Harry ayağa kalkar kalmaz kapı açıldı ve Damien içeri girdi. Hala Quidditch formalarının içindeydi ve son derece solgun görünüyordu. Harry genç çocuğun yüzündeki sürpriz ifadesine gülümsedi.

"Harry? Ne yapıyorsun? Kalkmamalısın, oldukça yüksekten düştün. Madam Pomfrey seni görmeden yatağa dön."

Harry, Damien'ın yüzünde Poppy'nin ismini söylerken beliren dehşet ifadesine güldü.

"Ne oldu?" Harry sordu, yatağa geri otururken.

"Ee, sen bayıldın gibi bir şey." dedi Damien, endişeyle Harry'e bakarak.

Harry gözlerini yuvarladı.

"Evet, yani o kısmı ben kendim de çıkarmıştım zaten, demek istedim ki sonrasında ne oldu. Maçı kazandık mı?" Harry sordu, boş yere acı çekmemiş olduğunu umarak.

"Evet kazandık." dedi Damien ve yüzünü çılgınca kocaman bir gülümseme kapladı.

"Bütün Gryffindor mutluluktan deliriyor! Şimdi Gryffindor'un gerçekten de kupayı kazanma şansı var, son skor 250'ye 20'ydi. Angie sen snitch'i yakalamadan hemen önce sayı yaptı."

Harry, Damien'ın heyecanına gülümsedi. Harry samimi bir şekilde Damien'ın bu sene Quidditch kupasını kazanmasını ümit etti, ama aynı zamanda final maçı için hala Hogwarts'da olmamak için daha da şiddetle dua etti.

Harry ve Damien, Poppy içeri gelene kadar maçtan konuştular. Baştan aşağı bir kontrolden ve Harry'yle Damien'dan gelen birçok yalvarmadan sonra Poppy Harry'nin Gryffindor kulesine geri dönmesine izin verdi. Harry ortak salona adımını atar atmaz, bütün oda tezahüratlarla patladı ve birkaç kişi iyi iş hareketi olarak Harry'nin sırtına hafifçe vurdu. Harry etrafına, bütün ışık saçan yüzlere ne tepki vereceğinden emin olamayarak baktı. Kimsenin ona dokunmasından hoşlanmıyordu. Kalabalıktan zorlukla geçerek tam yatakhanesine gitmek için basamaklara ulaşmıştı ki Ron omzuna bir el koydu. Harry dönüp ona baktı.

"Bir ziyaretçin var." Ron fısıldadı Harry'e. Harry kaşlarını çattı ve ortak salonun etrafına baktı.

"Burada değil, dışarıda bekliyor seni." dedi Ron ve ona arkasını döndü.

Harry kalabalıktan geriye doğru ilerleyerek çıkmak için portre kapıya gitti. Damien'ın gözlerini yakaladı ve genç çocuğun onu dışarıya takip etmesini istemeyerek ona hemen döneceğini işaret etti. Harry ortak salondan çıkar çıkmaz derin bir nefes aldı. Gryffindor'ların yaptığı gürültünün miktarı Harry'nin zonklayan başağrısının daha da kötüleşmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Sorun nedir? Kutlamalardan hoşlanmıyor musun?" geldi soğuk bir ses.

Harry etrafına baktı ve sarışın Slytherin'in koridorun bir kenarında durduğunu gördü. Harry çabucak etrafına bakındı, etrafta kimse varmış gibi görünmüyordu. Harry hızlıca Draco'ya yürüdü, yüzünde sert bir ifade vardı.

"Bunu netleştirdiğimi düşünüyordum Malfoy, benimle gelip bu şekilde buluşma!" Harry tısladı ona.

Draco ona yalnızca gülümsedi ve gölgelere adım atmak için döndü. Harry çabucak yakınına yürüdü ki hiç kimse köşeden gelecek olursa, Harry'i orada yalnız bir şekilde dikiliyor görsünlerdi.

"Bunu duymak isteyeceksin Harry, güven bana." dedi Draco kısık bir sesle, sesi heyecan doludu.

"Ne var?" Harry yapıştırdı. Malfoy'la konuşurken yakalanmak istemiyordu. Bu her şeyi mahvedebilirdi.

"Oldu, onlar çözüldü. Alçaltılmaları yalnızca üç belki dört gün meselesi. Haftanın sonuna geri dönmüş olacaksın."

Harry dümdüz durdu. Güvenlik duvarları! Sonunda çözülmüşlerdi. Şimdi bütün Harry'nin yapması gereken onların Ölüm Yiyenler'in Hogwarts arazilerine gelmelerine izin verecekleri kadar zayıflatılmalarıydı. Ondan sonra Harry eve geri dönebilecekti. Harry kalbinin göğsünde delicesine çarptığını hissetti. Neredeyse dört aydan sonra, babasını yeniden görecekti. Harry daha da yaklaştı Draco'nun gizlenmiş formuna.

"Bundan kesin olarak emin misin?" Harry sordu fısıltıya yakın bir sesle. Hata yapmayı göze alamazdı.

"Evet! Mesajı babamdan aldım. Direkt olarak ortak salona teslim edildi. Senin hazırlanabilmen için bana kesin günü ve zamanı bildirecek." Draco cevapladı heyecanlı bir fısıltıyla.

Harry şimdi yaraizindeki acının sebebini anlıyordu. 'Babam güvenlik duvarlarını öğrendiğinde olmuş olmalı, acıyı ilk hissettiğimde mutluydu. İkinci defa, benim kurtarılmama kadar geçecek olan üç ya da dört günün kızgınlığı olmalı.'

Harry, Draco'yu saklayan gölgelere baktı.

"Teşekkür ederim." Harry fısıldadı.

Draco, Harry'nin kelimelerine şoktaymış gibi göründü. Harry ona daha önce hiç teşekkür etmemişti.

"B-bir şey değil." Draco cevapladı.

Harry ortak salona geri gitmek için döndü. Üç ya da dört gün! Harry'nin Hogwarts'da kalan tek zamanıydı. 'James Potter'la ilgilenmem için de tek zamanım.' Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Ortak salona girmeden hemen önce Harry ana kapıların açılış sesini ve ağır ayak seslerini duydu. Harry Şişman Hanım'ın Portresinden döndü ve merdivenlere doğru yürüdü. Hogwarts'a giren kişi gözüne ilişti. Harry pis pis sırıttı.

"Mükemmel" mırıldandı Harry kendine, Sirius Black'in Potterlar'ın kişisel odalarına doğru gidişini görürken.

'Tek taşla iki kuş' Harry düşündü kendi kendine ortak salona geri yürürken.

xxx


	28. Senden Nefret Etmemin Sebebi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evet, olaylar, açıklamalar, dolu dolu upuzun bir bölüm ve herşeyin daha başlangıcı!
> 
> İyi okumalar...

28\. Bölüm- Senden Nefret Etmemin Sebebi

Harry herşeyi hazırlamıştı. Planının işe yaraması için iki şeye ihtiyacı vardı ve bunun için de Damien'ın pelerinine ihtiyacı olacaktı.

"Damien, senden bir şey rica etmem gerek." dedi Harry on üç yaşındakine, kahvaltıda karşısına otururken.

Damien merakla baktı Harry'e.

"Pelerinini ve haritanı ödünç almam gerek." dedi Harry sessizce.

Damien, Harry'nin sözlerine duyduğu şoku belli etmemeye çalıştı. Damien, Harry'nin ondan istediği herşeyi yapardı, ama Harry'e görünmezlik pelerinini ve Hogwarts haritasını vermek yalnızca bela aramaktı.

"Oh Harry, bilmiyorum." demeye başladı Damien, öğretmenler masasına endişeli bir bakış atarken. Eğer Harry'e böyle şeyler verdiğini öğrenirlerse anne babası Damien'ı öldürürdü.

"Damy, kaçmıyorum, eğer düşündüğün buysa."

Damien, Harry'nin ona lakabıyla seslenmesine şaşırmıştı. Harry'nin ona ilk defa 'Damy' deyişiydi.

"Peki, tek bir şartla." dedi Damien. Harry'nin meraklı bakışı üzerine Damien devam etti.

"Seninle gelirim." dedi Damien kararlı bir şekilde.

Harry'nin gözleri şokla büyüdü ve Damien'a başını salladı.

"Hayır! Kesinlikle olmaz."

Harry Damien'ı hiçbir şekilde yanında götürmezdi. Damien kesinlikle Harry'nin ne yapacağını birilerine söyler ve herşeyi mahvederdi. Damien kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi ve Harry'e ölçer bir bakış attı. Harry, Damien'ın kendisiyle gerçekten de benzerlikler taşıdığını kabul etmek zorunda kaldı.

"İyi! O zaman sana hiçbir şey vermiyorum. Eğer pelerini ve haritayı istiyorsan, o zaman beni de götürmek zorunda kalacaksın, her nereye gidiyorsan." Damien da, Harry kadar inatçıydı ve Harry ne söylerse söylesin geri çekilmeyecekti.

Harry onu bir anlığına gözlemledi. Eğer Harry, Damien'ı yanında götürecek olursa, bu çok mu kötü olurdu? Damien büyük olasılıkla Harry'nin ne çevirdiğini bile anlamazdı, ve herhangi birşeyi çözdüğündeyse birşey yapmak için çok geç olurdu.

"İyi, ama kimseye tek bir kelime etmeyeceğine söz vermen gerek. Tamam?" Harry sordu.

"Yemin ederim! Ee ne yapacağız?" diye sordu heyecanlı çocuk.

"İksir stoğundan birkaç birşey ödün alacağız." cevap verdi Harry.

xxx

Gece geç bir saatti ve Harry hala Damien'ı beraberinde zindanlara götürdüğüne inanamıyordu. Harry ve Damien, Damien'ın bir kez daha babasından 'ödünç almayı' becerdiği görünmezlik pelerinin altına sığmayı başarabildiler. O ve Damien zindanların kararmış duvarlarından ileri yürürken Harry'nin önünde harita açıktı. Harry'nin hangi iksiri istediğine dair Damien'ın en ufak fikri yoktu.

Harry iksir sınıfına süzüldü ve iki çocuk pelerini çıkarttılar. Harry iksir dolabına yürüdü ve herhangi birini yetkisiz iksir kullanımına dair uyaracak olası bir büyüye karşı dolabı kontrol ettikten sonra, Harry kapıyı sessizce açtı.

Harry, Damien'a kimsenin gelme olasılığına karşı haritayla beraber kapıya yakın durmasını söylemişti. Damien, Harry'nin malzeme dolabını karıştırmasını izledi. Harry belli bir iksire bakıyormuş gibi görünüyordu, sanki iksirde kullanılacak malzeme değil de daha önceden hazırlanmış malzemeleri arıyor gibiydi. Damien, Harry'nin ne çevirdiğini merak etti. Sonunda Harry zaferle sırıttı ve küçük bir şişeyi kaldırdı. Mor renkli bir camdandı şişe. Harry çabucak cüppesinin içine koydu ve kapıyı kapadı. Damien'a yürüdü ve pelerini kendisinin ve kardeşinin üzerine attı. Damien Harry'e iksir hakkında sormadan önce tekrar ortak salonlarının güvenliğinde olmayı bekledi.

"Ee, hangi iksirin peşindeydin?"

Harry Damien'a baktı ve ona gülümsedi.

"O seni ilgilendirmez." dedi Harry ve başka bir kelime etmeden merdivenlere doğru süzüldü. Ancak yatakhanesine çıkmadan önce, Harry dönüp Damien'a baktı.

"Bundan kimseye bahsetmeyeceksin değil mi?" Harry sordu ela gözlü çocuğa.

Damien başını salladı ve Harry gülümsedi ona, odasına kaybolmadan önce.

Bir sonraki gün Damien'ın iksir dersi vardı. Damien annesinin talimatları vermesini bitirmesini bekleyemedi ki malzeme dolabına gidip dün gece Harry'nin aldığı iksirin ne olduğunu bulmayı denesin. Damien birçok çeşit malzemeyi almak için dolaba giderken, gözlerini önceden hazırlanmış malzemelerin olduğu bölümde gezdirdi. Damien dolabın o iksirleri bulunduran kısmının kilitli olduğunu ve asa olmadan açmanın mümkün olmadığını gördü. Harry dün gece dolabın o bölümünü açıp mor renkli şişeyi almak için Damien'ın asasını kullanmıştı. 'Tanrı aşkına, Harry Çok Özlü İksirle ne yapmayı planlıyordu?' diye düşündü.

xxx

"Ee, iyi haberler aldın mı şimdiye kadar?" Harry sordu sarışın çocuğa. Kütüphanede birkaç kitap karıştırıyormuş gibi yapıyordu, Draco da yüzü diğer tarafa dönük bir şekilde hemen yanında duruyordu.

"Ne sanıyorsun? Tabii ki iyi haberlerim var. Yapıldı! Yarın akşam gelecekler. Akşam 8'de arazide olduğundan emin olmak zorundasın, tamam?"

Harr gülümsemesine engel olamadı. Yarın eve gidiyordu. Sonunda Hogwarts'ı terk edip Lord Voldemort'a geri dönecekti. Harry ona yarın akşam 8'de hazır olacağını onayladıktan sonra Draco'dan uzaklaştı. O gece Harry yatağa girerken bunun Hogwarts'taki son gecesi olacağını düşünmeden edemedi ve eğer herşey plana göre giderse aynı şey James Potter için de geçerliydi.

xxx

Damien Harry'yle Çok Özlü İksir'e dair konuşmak istemişti, ama onu hiçbir yerde bulamadı. Damien onunla kahvaltıda konuşmaya karar verdi.

Ancak, bir kere Damien Gryffindor masasına ulaştığında Harry'i hiçbir yerde göremedi.

"Ron, Harry'i gördün mü?" Damien sordu, paniklemeye başlayarak.

"Evet, son gördüğümde hala yatağında uyuyordu." Ron cevapladı ağzına biraz mısır gevreği tıkarken.

"Oh!" Damien cevap verdi ve kendine sakinleşmeye zorladı. Bugün derdi neydi onun? Damien bugün gerçekten kötü birşey olacağı hissini üzerinden atamıyordu.

Damien, Harry'yle konuşma fırsatını iki sabah dersinden sonrasına kadar bulamadı. Tılsım dersinden hemen önce Damien, Harry'i görmek için yukarı koştu. Hermione'yle karşılaşmıştı ve o da Harry'nin derse gelmediğini söylemişti, bu yüzden Damien Harry'nin hala orada olup olmadığını görmek için erkekler yatakhanesine gidiyordu.

Damien Harry'nin yatakhanesine ait kapıyı açtığında onu tuhaf bir görüntü karşıladı. Harry yatağında birazcık solgun görünerek yatıyordu. Uyuyor gibi görünüyordu ama tuhaf olan şey bu değildi. Tuhaf olan Sirius'un Harry'nin uyuyan halinin yanında duruyor ve elinde Harry'e ait olan siyah-gümüş yüzüğü tutuyor olmasıydı. Sirius yüzüğü inceliyor gibi görünüyordu. Bir nedenden ötürü bu görüntü Damien'ı şaşırttı. Harry'nin yüzüğüne karşı biraz sahiplenici olduğunu biliyordu ve Siri Amcası'nın Harry'nin eşyalarını karıştırdığı gerçeğinden hoşlanmamıştı.

"Siri Amca?" Damien fısıldadı sessizce, Harry'i uyandırmamak için.

Sirius başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı ve bir anlığına afallamış göründü, sanki bir suçun ortasında yakalanmış gibi. Kapıda olanın Damien olduğunu gördüğünde görünür bir şekilde rahatladı ve onu karşıladı.

"Hey evlat! Ne yapıyorsun burada? Derslerin yok mu?"

Damien amcasına şaşkınlıkla baktı. Sirius asla Damien'a derslere gitmediği için çıkışmazdı, aslına bakılırsa tam tersiydi. Amcası ona her zaman her bir derse katılmanın anlamsız olduğunu ve değerli zamanıyla yapabileceği birçok şey olabileceğini söylerdi.

"Var. Tılsım dersine gidiyordum ama Harry'nin iyi olup olmadığını görmek istedim. Onu bütün gün görmedim." Damien cevap verdi, Harry'nin berbat görünüşüne bakarken.

"Ateşi var. Nerede olduğunu görmek için geldim ve odasına girdiğimde kusuyordu. Poppy biraz önce kontrol etti. Ona biraz Rüyasız Uyku iksiri verdi o yüzden bir süreliğine uyuyor olacak." Sirius söyledi ona kısık bir sesle.

Damien başını salladı ve sonra hala Sirius'un elinde olan siyah yüzüğe baktı.

"Onunla ne yapıyorsun?" Damien sordu.

"Sadece bakıyorum." Sirius cevapladı, yüzüğü parmaklarında çevirerek.

Bir nedenden ötürü Damien buna cidden sinir oldu.

"Peki, bırak şunu! O Harry'e ait, bu yüzden bence onu yalnız bırakmalısın." Damien, bir başkasının Harry'nin eşyalarını ona sormadan alıyor olmasını görmekten neden bu kadar rahatsız olduğunu anlayamadı.

"Tamam, sakin ol. Sadece bakıyordum." Sirius yüzüğü Harry'nin komodininin üzerine koydu ve Damien'a garip bir bakış attı. "İyi misin, evlat?" Sirius sordu.

"Evet, üzgünüm! Sadece...Harry eşyaları hakkında oldukça tuhaf. Kimsenin onun kişisel eşyalarına dokunmasından hoşlanacağını zannetmiyorum."

Sirius ona sıcak bir gülümseme verdi ve omuzlarının etrafına bir kolunu sardı onu uyuyan Harry'den uzağa yönlendirirken.

Bir kere Tılsım sınıflığına doğru yöneldiklerinde Damien tekrar konuştu.

"Siri Amca, Hogwarts'da ne yapıyorsun?"

"Tanrım, bugün sorularla dolu değil misin?" Sirius cevapladı, Damien'la beraber merdivenlerden aşağı inerken. "Bugün babanla bir randevum var."

Damien ona soru soran bir bakış attığında, Sirius açıkladı.

"Hogsmeade'de bir randevu. James'le fazla zaman geçirecek bir fırsatım olmadı ve son olanlarla beraber, şöyle diyeyim en iyi arkadaşımla birazcık kaliteli zaman istiyorum."

Damien amcasına gülümsedi. Babası ve Sirius her zaman beraber zaman geçirmek için arada bir bir araya gelirlerdi. Ama Sirius haklıydı. Harry Hogwarts'a geldiğinden beri, James ve Sirius'un beraber takılma fırsatları olmamıştı pek fazla.

Damien sınıflığına kayboldu, ders biter bitmez Harry'i kontrol edeceğine kendine söz vererek.

xxx

James, Sirius'un odasına Kingsley Shacklebolt ile girdiğini gördüğüne şaşırmıştı. Sirius ona Kingsley'nin, James akşamüstünü Sirius'la beraber Hogsmeade'de geçirirken Harry'i kontrol ediyor olacağını söylediğinde daha da şaşırmıştı.

Bir sürü ikna çabasından sonra James sonunda Sirius'la beraber gitmeyi kabul etti. Gerçekten de gitmek istemiyordu, özellikle de Harry'nin iyi olmadığını ve bugün derslere girmeyeceğini öğrendiğinde. Sirius bir şekilde James'i Hogwarts'dan çıkarmayı becerdi ve kısa süre sonra iki çapulcu Hogsmeade yolundaydılar.

Hogsmeade hala korkunç Daywalker saldırısının ardından yeniden inşa ediliyordu, ama Sirius James'e Hogsmeade'in eteklerinde çok güzel küçük bir bar olduğunu söylemişti. James yolu bilmediğinden, Sirius'un yolu göstermesine izin verdi. James daha fazla konuşan ve Sirius da sabırla dinleyendi. Sağlam bir yarım saat boyu yürüdükten sonra, James Hogsmeade'in gözlerden uzak bir yerine geldiklerini fark etti, ufak kayalıklardan ve tepelerden başka bir şey olmayan bir yerine. Hiçbir yerde yaşam belirtisi yoktu ve James Sirius'un ne çevirdiğini anlamaya çalıştı.

"Patiayak, neredeyiz?" James sordu, etrafına bakınırken.

"Kestirmeden gidiyoruz, sadece birazcık daha ilerde." Sirius cevapladı, kayalıklara doğru yürümeye devam ederek.

"Ama burada yaşam olduğuna dair hiçbir işaret yok gibi görünüyor! Nereye gittiğini bildiğine emin misin?" James sordu. Bu, Sirius'un onu bir yere yönlendirip de tamamen kayboldukları ilk kez değildi.

James bir yirmi dakika daha Sirius'la beraber yürümeye devam etti, ve bütün süre boyunca James git gide daha da tedirginleşti. Kayalıklara doğru gidiyor gibi görünüyorlardı ve hiçbir çeşit insan, büyücü ya da başka bir soydan birileri olduğuna dair hiçbir işaret yoktu.

James bir tepeyi tırmandı ve Sirius'u durdurdu.

"Sirius, bence kaybolduğumuzu söyleyebiliriz artık! Buradan aşağı giden hiçbir yol yok ve en az 450 metre yükseklikteki bir tepede duruyoruz! O yüzden bence kaybolduğumuzu kabul etmelisin." dedi James, kızgınlıkla. James'in kaybolmaları ya da Sirius'un besbelli bir hata yaptığı umrunda değildi, ama James'i rahatsız eden şey Sirius'un onla olan iletişimsizliğiydi. "Sirius! Beni dinliyor musun? Kaybolduk, bence geri dönmeliyiz!" James bağırdı ona.

Sirius yavaşça etrafında döndü ve James'e baktı, garip, zafer türünden bir gülümseme vardı dudaklarında.

"Yanlış Potter! Tam olarak istediğim yere geldik."

xxx

Damien huzursuzluğundan kurtulamıyordu. Sorununun ne olduğunu merak etti. Öğle yemeği zamanı gelir gelmez Damien yemeği atladı ve onun yerine Harry'nin odasına doğru çıktı. Harry çok fena solgun ve hasta görünmüştü. Damien iyi olduğundan emin olmak istedi.

Damien Harry'nin yatakhanesine girdiğinde, onun hala uyuyor olduğunu görerek hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Şimdiye kadar Harry'nin uyanmış olmasını ummuştu. Damien gelip Harry'nin yanında durdu. Alnına elini dokundurdu ve Harry'nin teni normal hissettiğinde rahatladı. Ateşi düşmüş gibi görünüyordu. Harry terliyordu, yüzü nemliydi. Damien yorganı Harry'nin üzerinden birazcık çekti. Yorganı çektikten sonraysa donup kaldı. Harry'nin eline bağlı garip görünümlü bir cihaz gördü. Elinin arkasına yerleştirilmiş ufak bir tüptü ve acı verici görünüyordu. Damien tüpe bakmak için yaklaştı ve tüpe bağlı olan iki küçük şişe gördü, besbelli her ne iksiri ise Harry'nin dolaşım sistemine karıştırıyordu.

Damien bu şeyin ne olduğuna kafası karışarak Harry'e baktı. Belki de Madam Pomfrey'in Harry'e yardım etmek için yarattığı bir şeydi. Damien Harry'nin yanına çömeldi ve iki şişeye daha yakından baktı. İksirlerden birini anında tanıdı. Rüyasız Uyku iksiriydi. Yani, Sirius zaten Madam Pomfrey'nin Harry'e o iksirden biraz verdiğini söylemişti, ama yine de, cihaz doğru gözükmüyordu.

Damien diğer iksiri inceledi ama ne olduğunu çıkaramadı. Başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı ve sonra tübün Harry'e başka bir iksir dışında uyku iksiri de verdiğini fark etti. Bu yüzden Harry hala uyuyordu. Ama bu doğru görünmedi. Neden Harry'nin böylesine ağır bir şekilde uyuşturulması gerekiyordu? Damien bir karar verdi ve iki şişeyi cihazdan ayırarak iksirlerin Harry'nin dolaşım sistemine girmesini durdurdu.

Harry yine de uyanmadı, o yüzden Damien asasını çıkardı ve Harry'nin başına doğrulttu. Harry büyük olasılıkla Damien'ı onun üzerinde 'ennervate' büyüsünü kullandığı için öldürürdü, ama Damien'ın onunla konuşması gerekiyordu. Damien nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu, ama Harry'nin kendi isteğine karşı uyuşturulduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

"Enervate" Damien fısıldadı.

Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri bir kerede açıldı ve bir anlığına etrafına kafa karışıklığıyla baktı. Gözleri sonunda Damien'a odaklandı ve Damien tekrar bir şeylerin doğru olmadığı hissine kapıldı.

"Evlat?"

"Bana ne dedin?" Damien sordu, fısıltıdan birazcık daha yüksek bir sesle.

Harry cevap vermedi, onun yerine halsizlikle kalkıp oturdu ve odanın etrafına sanki ilk defa görüyormuş gibi baktı.

"Ne...neredeyim ben?" Harry dedi ve Damien hastalıklı bir darbeyle karşısında oturan kişinin Harry gibi göründüğünü ama hiç de Harry gibi kulağa gelmediğini fark etti. Aslına bakılırsa kulağa çok daha...

"Siri Amca?"

Harry başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı ve hafifçe kaşlarını çattı.

"Başka kim olacağım ki?"

Damien dehşetle geriledi, amcasına verilen ikinci iksirin ne olduğunu fark etti. Çok Özlü İksirdi. Damien kalbinin içeride delicesine attığını hissetti, eğer bu Harry'nin kılığında olan Sirius'sa, o zaman Harry de Sirius'un kılığında anlamına geliyordu!

xxx

James en iyi arkadaşına baktı ve onun sorununun ne olduğunu çıkaramadı. Sirius James'e nefretle bakıyordu. James, Sirius'tan geriye adım attı ve güçlü bir sesle sordu.

"Sirius, neden bahsediyorsun? Neden buraya gelmek istedin?"

Sirius sadece James'e baktı ve pis pis sırıttı. James'den uzağa döndü ve önündeki manzarayı inceledi.

"Burası gerçekten güzel değil mi? Çok gözlerden uzak. Demek istediğim burada herşey olabilir ve etraftaki insanlar, bilmez bile." Sirius etrafında döndü ve James elindeki asayı gördü.

James, Sirius eline bir batma laneti atıp asanın elinden uçmasına sebep olduğunda ancak asasını çekmeyi başarmıştı. James yaralı elini kavradı ve acıyla tısladı. Sirius'un 'accio' büyüsünü mırıldandığını duydu ve Sirius'un asasını aldığını biliyordu.

James başını kaldırıp Sirius'a baktı ve onun yüzündeki hasta gülümsemeyle dehşete düştü. Besbelli James'in yüzündeki acı ifadesinden zevk alıyordu.

"Kimsin sen?" James sordu, zihnen kendini bunun Sirius olmadığını daha önce fark etmediğine azarlayarak. Etrafta bu kadar Ölüm Yiyen'le beraber, herhangi birinin Sirius'u taklit etmiş olma olasılığı vardı.

Sahte Sirius güldü ve cevapladı.

"Ah hadi ama, şimdiye kadar bulmuş olman gerek! Hayır, peki belki sana yardım etmeliyim."

Sahte Sirius asasını yüzüne doğrulttu ve mırıldandı; 'Finite Incantetum'.

Bir kerede Sirius'un uzun siyah saçı kısalmaya ve yüzü şekil değiştirmeye başladı. Uzun burnu küçülüyordu ve gözleri de biçim değiştiriyorlardı. James, Sirius'un uzun saçının düzensiz siyah buklelere ve Sirius'un kahverengi gözlerinin parlak zümrüt yeşillere dönüşünü izlerken dehşet içinde olduğu yere çakılarak durdu.

"Harry?" James zorlukla söyledi, önünde duran büyük oğlunun görüntüsüne bakarak.

"Şaşırdın mı?" Harry sordu ve James, Harry'nin normal görünüşüne değişmiş olmasına rağmen hala Sirius gibi kulağa geldiğini fark etti. Harry de aynı şeyi fark etti ve yüzüne yerleşmiş bir sırıtmayla asasını kendi boğazına doğrulttu ve bir kez daha 'Finite Incantetum' fısıldadı.

"İşte, çok daha iyi." dedi Harry kendi sesiyle. "Şimdi, gerçekten başlamamız gerek, üzerinden geçecek çok şeyimiz var." dedi Harry, James'i bir kesici lanetle vurmadan önce.

xxx

Damien, Harry'nin görünümünde olan amcasına gözlerini dikerek dikildi.

"Anlamıyorum, ne oldu?" Damien sordu.

"Ben Harry'i görmeye geldim, nasıl olduğunu görmek için. Onu son gördüğümde hala Daywalker saldırısından iyileşiyordu. İçeri geldim ve Harry direk bana saldırdı. Beni bayılttı ve...yani, ondan sonra ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Daha şimdi uyandım."

Damien önünde oturan kişiye baktı. Sirius'u Harry gibi görünürken görmek rahatsız ediciydi.

"Yapabileceğin birşey yok mu, bilirsin iksirin etkisinin geçmesinden önce değişmek için?" Damien sordu.

"Evet, Finite Incantetum iş görmeli." Sirius cevap verdi ve asasını çıkarmak için elini attı, ve sonra yalnızca Harry'nin kıyafetlerini giyiyor olmadığını, ama asasının da aynı zamanda kayıp olduğunu fark etti.

"Asam!" Sirius bağırdı, Damien'la panik dolu bir bakış paylaşarak.

'Harry babamla, Merlin bilir nerede ve Siri Amca'nın asasıyla! Bu hiç iyi değil!' Damien düşündü.

Damien asasını çıkardı ve Sirius'a doğrulttu. Tam Damien asasını Sirius'a doğrultup büyüyü mırıldanırken, Sirius'un gözüne masada duran yüzük takıldı. Sirius, Damien'ın büyüyü yapmak üzere olduğunu fark etmedi ve yüzüğe dokunmak için uzandı. Garip bir görünümü vardı, siyah ve gümüş, ama gümüş neredeyse...canlı görünüyordu.

Damien büyülü sözleri söyledi ve Sirius'un görüntüsü bir kerede normal haline döndü. Damien, Sirius Amcası'nın yüzüne gözlerini dikti. Sirius'un yüzünde Harry'nin sebep olduğu büyük, çirkin bir morluk vardı. Damien, Sirius'un görünümünde başka garip bir şey daha olduğunu fark etti.

Damien'ın önünde duruyor, elinde birşey tutuyor ve ona hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Damien, Harry'nin siyah-gümüş yüzüğünü tutmaktansa Sirius'un içerisinde gümüş bir madde yüzen siyah bir düşünseli tuttuğunu gördü.

"O nedir?" Damien sordu.

"Bu bir düşünseli, Harry'nin anılarına sahip olmalı." Sirius fısıldadı.

Damien, Harry'nin yüzük üstündeki sahipleniciliğini şimdi anlıyordu. Aslında düşünselinin biçim değiştirilmiş haliydi, Harry'nin güvende tutmak istediği hatıralarını barındırıyordu.

"Harry'nin bu kadar umutsuzca gizlemek istediği ne olabilir ki düşünselinde?" Damien merak etti seslice.

"Onu sonra çözmek zorundayız, şimdilik babana ulaşmamız lazım." dedi Sirius ve ikisi de odadan aceleyle çıktılar.

xxx

James sırtının donmuş zemine çarptığını hissetti ve bir başka bağrışı tuttu. Harry, James'in ayağa kalkmaya çabalamasını izliyordu. Asası olmadan, James'in kendini korumak için hiçbir yolu yoktu. James fiziksel yakın dövüşte iyi değildi ve olsaydı bile Harry'i çatışmada görmüştü ve ona karşı şansı olmayacağını biliyordu.

"Neden...neden bunu yapıyorsun Harry?" dedi James, elini yanına koyarak dikleşirken. Çok miktarda kaburgasını kırdığından emindi.

Harry asasını bir kere daha salladı ve James göğsünü saran kavurucu acıyı hissetti. Dizlerine düştü ve birkaç derin nefes almaya çalıştı.

Başını kaldırdığında Harry'nin ona eğildiğini gördü, Harry James'in gözlerine bakıyordu ve James yeşil gözlerde yanan nefreti görebiliyordu.

"Benim bilmek istediğim de o, Potter! Neden?" Harry'nin sesi hafifçe titredi ve James Harry'nin yıkılmaya yakın olduğunu fark etti.

"Harry?" James'in söyleyebildiği tek şeydi, Harry tekrar onu elinin bir hareketiyle havaya fırlatmadan önce.

James yere yığıldı ve bu sefer bacağının kırıldığını hissederek bağırdı. James, öfkeli çocuk ona doğru birkaç adım atarken başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı.

"Sana o kadar çok defa sordum ki, ama bana hiç cevap vermedin! Belki de senin yalnızca başkalarını incitme kabiliyetin olduğunu düşündüm, daha iyisini bilmediğini! O zaman bile senin için mazeretler ürettim! Ama sonra seni Damien'la beraber gördüm ve onunla ne kadar farklı olduğunu. O yüzden şimdi sana tekrar soruyorum Potter! Neden? Neden ben?"

James kalkıp oturmaya çabalıyordu. Ağzında kanının bakırımsı tadını hissedebiliyordu ve Harry'e dönmeden önce birazını tükürdü.

"Harry! Lütfen, neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum. Lütfen sadece anlat bana!" James yalvardı, Harry'nin sözlerinden birazcık anlam çıkarabilmeyi umarak. Bu ancak, yanlış şeyi söylemekmiş gibi görünüyordu, Harry'nin gözleri sertleşti ve James'e soğuk bir öfkeyle baktı.

"Tabii, hatırlamazsın! Neden hatırlayasın ki? Bu sorun değil Potter, çünkü bugünden sonra, ben de sonunda unutabileceğim." Harry cevapladı, asasıyla James'in başını hedef alırken.

"Bundan asla kaçamayacaksın, Harry. Yakalanacaksın!" dedi James, sesindeki umutsuzluk apaçıktı. James ölmek istemiyordu, özellikle de kendi oğlunun ellerinde. Ama aynı zamanda Harry'nin Azkaban'a gitmesini de istemiyordu.

Harry soğuk bir kahkaha attı ve çaresiz James'in önüne çömeldi.

"Ah ama kurtulacağım, görüyorsun ya Potter, seni öldüren ben değilim. Herkes senin Hogwarts'dan Black'le beraber ayrıldığını gördü. Hogsmeade'in etrafına yerleşmiş olan Seherbazlar senin bu kayalıklara Black'le beraber geldiğini gördü. Seni buraya getiren ve acımasızca öldüren Black'di. Sana bir sürü farklı lanet atan, seni savunmasız bırakan asa Black'in asasıydı."

Bu sözlerle beraber Harry asayı James'e gerçekten de Harry'nin James'i yaralamak için kullandığı asanın Sirius'a ait olduğunu göstermek için kaldırdı.

"Bence mükemmel arkadaşlığınızın mükemmel sonu olacak, sence de değil mi?" Harry sordu alayla.

James öfkenin içinde tırmandığını hissetti. Harry yalnızca kendi babasını öldürmeyi planlamıyor, aynı zamanda suçu da Sirius'a yüklemeyi planlıyordu.

"Kimse inanmayacak! Sirius bana asla zarar vermez ve herkes bunu bilir!" dedi James öfkeyle.

"Kıskançlık birçok garip suça yöneltebilir insanı. Senin ailen var, Black'in yok. Senin çocukların var, Black'in yok. Senin öyle ya da böyle güzel bir evin var, Black'in yalnızca şimdi sizin acınası Yoldaşlık'ınızın karargahına dönüştürülmüş olan mahvolmuş evi var. Görüyorsun ya Potter, senin her şeyin varken Black'in hiçbir şeyi yok. Senin ondan daha yüksek bir Seherbaz rütben bile var. Bence bu bir adamı öldürmek için delicesine kıskanç yapmaya yeter." Harry cevapladı soğukkanlılıkla.

"Lily ve Damien! Onlar asla inanmayacak. Onlar Sirius'u bana asla saldırmayacağını bilecek kadar yeterince tanıyorlar!" James, Harry'e planının çalışmayacağını göstermek için çaresizce çabalıyordu. Bu, Harry'nin James'i öldürme kararını ona yeniden düşündürme umuduylaydı.

Harry James'e baktı ve bir anlığına, James onun gözlerinin Damien'ın bahsiyle yumuşadığını gördü.

"Damien inanmayabilir, ama zamanla kabul etmekten başka şansı olmayacak. Bu lütufun nimetini bilmelisin Potter. Karının canını bağışlamamın tek sebebi Damien, öbür türlü o da sana katılıyor olurdu. Ama Damien'ın en azından bir tane hayatta olan ebeveyninin olması gerektiğini düşündüm."

Lily'nin bahsi ve ona karşı yapılan tehditin üzerine, James sahip olduğu ufak sabrı da kaybetti ve sonuçlarını umursamayarak Harry'e doğru atıldı ve asayı ondan almaya çalıştı. Harry James'in saldırısıyla sırt üstü düştü ama kısa süre sonra ayağa kalkmış ve James'e başka bir batma laneti atmıştı. James şimdi Harry kemik kıran laneti daha önce onlara yaptığından bacakları kesinlikle kırık olarak yerde yatıyordu. Kanla kaplıydı ve düzgün bir şekilde nefes alamıyordu, bu birçok kaburgasının kırık olduğuna işaretti.

Harry, James'in tepesinde durdu ve öfkeyle ona baktı.

"Bence bunu bitirmenin vakti geldi Potter." dedi Harry buz gibi.

Asasını James'in kafasına doğrulttu ve James'in hayatını sona erdirecek olan laneti söylemek üzereydi ki James başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı ve açık kahverengi gözleri zümrüt yeşili olanlara kilitlendi.

"Beni öldürmeden önce, neden olduğunu bilmeye hakkım olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Neden kendi oğlum tarafından işkence ediliyor ve öldürülüyorum?"

James bu noktada öleceğini biliyordu. Ama neden Harry'nin onu öldürmek istediğini bilmeden ölmek istemiyordu.

"Sonuna kadar bilmezden gelmek mi istiyorsun? Peki öyle olsun ama seninle daha fazla zaman harcayacak değilim Potter. Bilmeni istiyorum ama, seni herhangi bir noktada öldürebilirdim. Son dört ayımı seninle beraber geçirdim ve senin acınası hayatını sona erdirmek için birden fazla fırsatım oldu! Sen uyurken boğazını kesebilirdim, seni Hogwarts'da kendi ellerimle öldürebilirdim. Ama seni öldürdükten sonra acı çekmek istemedim. Bilmeni istiyorum ki bunu kendine getiren sensin. Bütün o zamanlar bana karşı endişe duyma taklidi yaptın, beni özlediğini söyledin, ilgileniyormuş gibi yaptın! Seni orada ya da başka bir yerde öldürmek istedim, ama kendimi tuttum. Neden biliyor musun? Çünkü sana acı çektirmek istedim. Bugünün gelmesini on iki yıl bekledikten sonra, sonunda intikamımı alıyorum!"

Harry asasını kaldırdı ve James'i hedef aldı.

"Harry, lütfen!" James denedi umutsuzlukla.

"Yapma! Merhamet için yalvarma, sana merhamet edecek değilim! Ne de olsa sen bana hiç etmedin." dedi Harry, son kısmı sessizce. Harry ellerini sabitleştirdi, James'e doğrulttu.

"Elveda, James Potter."

Harry, James'e mor bir ışık huzmesi gönderdi ve James büyünün ona kuvvetle tam göğsünden vurduğunu hissetti. James uçurumdan fırlatıp atıldı ve 450 metre aşağıdaki dağınık kayalıklara doğru kayboldu.

Harry hızla atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak gözlerini kapadı. Yapmıştı! Sonunda James Potter'ı öldürmüştü.

xxx

Harry geri Hogwarts'a yöneldi. Beraberinde görünmezlik pelerinini getirdiğine memnundu. Harry pelerini Damien'a geri verdiğinden emin olacaktı, ne de olsa şimdi ona aitti.

Harry ortak salona girdi ve etrafına bakındı. Ortak salonda kimse olmadığına emin olduktan sonra, Harry görünmezlik pelerinini çıkardı. Harry pelerini yerine koymak için ve Sirius'u kontrol etmek için yatakhaneye çıkacaktı ki portre kapı açıldı ve içeri oldukça endişeli bir Damien girdi. Hemen Harry'i gördü ve ona doğru koşturdu.

"Harry! Neredeydin? Seni aramaktan deliye döndüm." Damien çok endişeli gözlerle Harry'e bakıyordu.

"Damy, sorun ne?" Harry sordu, gözlerindeki paniği görerek.

"Lütfen Harry, bana yapmadığını söyle!" dedi Damien, Harry'e yalvarır bir ifadeyle bakarak.

"Neden bahsediyorsun?" Harry sordu, göğsünü saran korkuyu hissederken.

Damien Harry'i cevaplayamadan önce, ortak salona açılan portre açıldı ve bütün öğrenciler içeri doluştu. Harry kapının hemen üzerinde olan saate baktı. Öğrenciler günün derslerini biraz önce bitirmişlerdi. Harry Damien'a baktı ve sözsüz olarak özel bir yere gitmeyi kararlaştırdılar.

Harry ve Damien henüz ortak salonu terk etmiş ve boş bir sınıflık arıyorlardı ki Harry Profesör McGonagall'la çarpıştı.

"Mr. Potter, tam da aradığım öğrenci. Profesör Dumbledore sizinle kısaca konuşmak istiyor." dedi Profesör McGonagall Harry'e.

Harry Damien'a baktı ve sonra Dumbledore'u ofisinde, son bir defa daha görmenin zarar vermeyeceğine karar verdi. Ne de olsa, Harry üç saat içerisinde eve gidiyor olacaktı.

"İyi" Harry cevapladı ve sonra dönüp Damien'a baktı.

"Damien, ben Dumbledore'un ne istediğini görene kadar bekleyebilir misin?" Harry sordu.

Damien başını salladı ve Büyük Salon'a yöneldi. Damien aç değildi ama Harry Okul Müdürü'yle olan görüşmesinden dönene kadar yapacak başka birşeyi yoktu. Damien ona neden Sirius'u taklit ettiğini sormak için ölüyordu. Harry'nin bunu kaçmak için yapmadığı ortadaydı, Hogwarts'a geri dönmüştü. Ama o zaman neden Harry Çok Özlü İksir almıştı? Ve babası neredeydi?

xxx

Harry, Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine açılan taştan heykele kadar Profesör McGonagall'ı takip etti. Bir kez daha heykel çoktan kenara çekilmiş, girişe izin veriyordu.

Harry taştan basamakları çıktı ve Müdür'ün ofisine girdi, kapıyı tıklatmadan. Harry Dumbledore'un masasında oturuyor, her zamanki gibi Harry'i bekliyor olmasını bekliyordu. Onun yerine Harry ofise girdi ve Müdür'ü elinde gevşekçe tuttuğu asasıyla Harry'nin önünde dikiliyor halde buldu. Müdür yalnız değildi. Harry gözleriyle odayı taradı ve çok solgun ve korkmuş görünen bir Lily, inanılmaz kızgın görünen bir Sirius ve en şok vericisi de, ağır yaralanmış bir James'in asalarını ona doğrultmuş olduklarını gördü.

Harry kalbi durmuş gibi hissetti. Bu mümkün değildi! Harry James'i öldürmüştü. 450 metre civarında yükseklikteki bir uçurumdan aşağı atmıştı onu. James nasıl hayatta kalmış olabilirdi? Harry sorularını dile getirecek fırsatı hiç bulamadı, iki lanet aynanda Harry'e doğru geldi. Harry vücut kilitleme lanetinin ona çarptığını hissetti ve Harry bir kerede vücudunun kaskatı kesildiğini hissetti. Ona çarpan ikinci lanet bir 'Sersemlet' lanetiydi. O Harry'e çarpar çarpmaz, Harry dünyasının karardığını hissetti.

xxx

Harry uyandı ve kendisini farklı bir odada buldu. Odanın etrafına bakmaya çalıştı, nerede olduğunu belirmeye, ama Harry hareketlerinin kısıtlı olduğunu fark etti, sandalyeye bağlanmıştı. Harry panikledi ve kendini serbest bırakmaya çalıştı, ama hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Harry'nin el bileklerini, kollarını, ayak bileklerini ve bacaklarını saran bağlar Harry'nin kurtulması için fazla güçlüydüler. Harry tekrar etrafına bakmayı denedi ve James ile Lily'nin kişisel odalarında olduğunu buldu. Harry, Lily'nin genellikle oturduğu masayı görebiliyordu ve masasının üzerine dağıtılmış olan birçok fotoğrafa karşı kendisini iğrenmeyle gözlerini çevirirken buldu.

Hemen sonra kapı açıldı ve James ile Lily, peşlerinde Sirius'la beraber içeri girdi. Harry kanının öfkeyle kaynadığını hissetti. James kurtulmuştu! Harry'nin bütün beklemesinden ve planlamasından sonra, James yine de saldırıdan hayatta kalmayı becermişti. Ve en tepesinde de, Harry tam da kaçması gereken dakikada batırmıştı herşeyi. Harry'nin saatin kaç olduğuna dair en ufak fikri yoktu, ama buradan saat 8'e kadar kaçabilmiş olamayacağından emindi.

Harry James'den başka tarafa baktı. Seherbaz hala kanla kaplı cüppeler giyiyordu ve eli ve kolu bolca sargılıydı. Harry Poppy'nin kırık kemikleri düzelttiğini varsaydı, James etrafta gayet iyi yürüyordu. James, Harry'e doğru geldi ve beraberinde bir sandalye çekti. Yüzü Harry'e bakacak şekilde oturdu ve önündeki kuzguni saçlı çocuğa baktı.

"Bana bir açıklama borçlu olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi James sessizce Harry'e.

Harry ona bakmayı reddetti. Herşeyden öte Harry utanç duyuyordu. İntikamını almada başarısız olmanın utancıydı. Harry o kadar umutsuzca James'in canını yakmak istemişti ki, ve şimdi bir şansı olduğunda, Harry mahvetmişti.

Harry çenesinin altında bir el hissetti ve James Harry'nin yüzünü yukarı çekerken ona bakmaya zorlandı.

"Neden bana saldırdığını bilmek istiyorum, bütün o suçlamalarla ne kastettiğini? Ne zaman ben senin canını yaktım Harry? Cevap ver bana!"

James öfkesini tutuyordu. Harry'e delice çıkışmaktan başka bir şey istemiyordu. Kendi kanı, canı onu öldürmeyi denemişti. Eğer Sirius olmasaydı, James şimdiye çoktan ölmüş olurdu.

Sanki düşüncelerini okuyormuşcasına Harry sordu.

"Nasıl kurtuldun?"

James Harry'nin yüzünü bıraktı ve dönüp en iyi arkadaşına baktı.

"Sirius tam zamanında geldi. Sen beni uçurumdan fırlatıp attığında, Sirius öbür tarafta duruyordu. Damien'ın asasını getirmişti ve beni o kayalıklara çarpmaktan kurtardı." Harry Sirius'a baktı ve yoğun bir nefretle ona ölümcül bir bakışla baktı. "Şimdi, ben senin soruna cevap verdim, sen de benimkine ver. Neden bana saldırdın?" James tekrar sordu.

Harry gözlerini James'e çevirdi ve James bir kez daha öfkeli gözyaşlarıyla parlıyor olduklarını görerek şok oldu.

"Eğer o soruya cevap vermeyeceksen, buna ver. Neden Hogwarts'a geri geldin, kesinlikle kaçma fırsatın vardı, neden döndün?" Sirius sordu, Harry'nin bir kez konuşmaya başladı mı onun için bütün soruları cevaplamanın daha kolay olacağını ümit ederek.

"Senin tutuklandığını görmek istedim." Harry cevapladı basitçe, dosdoğru Sirius'a bakarak. "Seni Çok Özlü İksir'den çıkarmak için geri dönmek zorundaydım ve ayrıca onun kocasının öldürülmesine olan tepkisini öğrenmek istedim." Harry konuşurken başıyla Lily'e doğru işaret etti.

Lily'nin Harry'e diktiği gözlerinde yaşlar vardı.

"Neden?" zorlukla soludu Lily.

Harry tekrar ondan uzağa baktı ve cevaplamayı reddetti.

James'e bu kadarı yetmişti. Ayağa kalktı ve zorlama bir sesle Harry'yle konuştu.

"Bize başka seçenek bırakmıyorsun. Eğer bize neden bu şekilde davrandığını söylemeyi reddedersen, o zaman korkarım ki seni Bakanlık'a teslim etmekten başka seçeneğim yok."

Harry James'in sözlerine tepki vermedi ama Lily şaşkınlıkla nefes çekti ve Sirius şok içinde James'e baktı. Harry tepki vermek için hiçbir efor sarf etmediğinde, James odayı terk etti. Lily ve Sirius da James'i takip ederek Harry'i odada yalnız başına kilitlediler.

Kimse odanın içinde görünmezlik pelerinin altında saklanan Damien'ı fark etmedi. Damien herkesin çıktığını gördüğünde pelerini üzerinden çıkardı ve Harry'e doğru yürüdü. Harry hiç şaşırmış gibi görünmedi.

"Senin burada olacağını bilmeliydim." dedi Harry, Damien'a bakmadan bile.

Damien ancak, gözlerini Harry'e dikmişti, şok ve iğrenme karışımıyla.

"Nasıl yapabildin Harry? Nasıl babamın canını yakmaya çalışırsın? O sana ne yaptı?" diye bağırdı.

Harry tepki vermedi. Öylece oturdu, gözleri yere sabitlenmiş, Damien'a bakmayı reddederek.

Damien çömeldi, ki Harry'yle aynı göz seviyesinde olabilsin.

"Sen bizi kandırdın. Hepimizi! Bu sabah beni kandırdın, Siri Amca'ymış gibi yaparak. Sen bana yalnız Siri Amca'nın kullandığı takma adımla bile seslendin! Bütün bunları yaptın, bütün zaman boyunca kendi babamızı öldürmeyi deneyeceğini bilerek! Neden Harry?"

Harry hala cevap vermedi, ama başını kaldırıp Damien'ın gözlerine baktı.

"Konuşurken verdiğin ayrıntılara gerçekten de dikkat etmelisin Damien. Bilmem gereken herşeyi bana sen söyledin, herkesi Sirius Black olduğuma inandırmak için gereken her şeyi."

Damien, Harry'nin doğru söylediğini fark etti. Damien Harry'nin peşinde dolandığı bütün o zamanlarda ufak muhabbetler yapıyordu ve Damien tanıdığı herkese ait Harry'e ayrıntılar veriyor olduğunu fark etmemişti.

"Harry, neden babama saldırdın? Neden ondan bu kadar nefret ediyorsun? Babam seni gerçekten seviyor. Ona karşı ne kadar değerli olduğuna dair en ufak fikrin yok! Annem sen alındığında, yalnızca bir bebek olduğunu ve babamın kederle deliye döndüğünü söyledi. Tekrar konuşması aylarını almış, ve sen seni bu kadar çok seven adamın canını yakmaya cüret ediyorsun!"

Damien onun sözlerine başını kaldıran Harry'i gördüğünde konuşmayı durdurdu.

"Ne? Neden bahsediyorsun Damien? Ben bir bebekken alınmadım, ben evden dört yaşındayken kaçtım!"

xxx

James Dumbledore'un ofisinin zemininde volta attı. Lily ve Sirius başları ellerinde oturuyorlardı. Nasıl Harry'i yanlış anlayabilirlerdi? Nasıl James'ten ne kadar nefret ettiğini görememişlerdi? Onu öldürmeyi deneyecek kadar! James volta atmayı bıraktı ve Lily'nin yanındaki sandalyeye yığıldı. Başını ellerine düşürdü ve umutsuzca Harry'nin konuşmasını sağlamak için plan yapmaya başladı. Harry'nin ona öyle saldırmasına sebep olan şeyin ne olduğunu bilmesi gerekiyordu.

Kapı açıldı ve Profesör Dumbledore içeri girdi, elinde bir şey tutuyordu. Sirius başını kaldırıp baktığında Harry'e ait olan siyah düşünselini gördü. Sirius onu tamamen unutmuştu.

James ve Lily'e çabucak yüzükten ve Damien'ın nasıl kazara onu bir düşünseline dönüştürdüğünden bahsetti. James ve Lily, Dumbledore'un ellerindeki düşünseline ve sonra Müdür'ün yüzüne baktı. James düşünselinin önemli bir keşif olduğunu görebiliyordu, ama şu an James Harry'i konuşturmaktan daha önemli olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

"Hatıraları sonra keşfedebiliriz Dumbledore. Şimdilik bence Harry'yle ne yapacağımızı bulmamız gerekiyor." dedi James.

Lily şaşkınlık içinde James'e baktı.

"Sen...sen Harry'i Bakanlık'a teslim etmiyorsun?" Lily sordu, duygularına hakim olma çabasıyla sesi titreyerek.

James yorgun bir ifadeyle Lily'e baktı.

"Hayır, o çeşit bir şey yapacak değilim. Sadece Harry'i konuşmak için korkutmaya çalıştım."

"Eee, işe yaramıyor dostum." Sirius yardımseverlikle işaret etti.

"Evet, fark ettim!" James geri çıkıştı. Baştan aşağıya her tarafı ağrıyordu ve şu an uzanıyor olması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama James'in dinlenmesi mümkün değildi, ailenin geri kalanını öldürmeye eğilimli bir çocuğu varken olmazdı.

"Bir öneri yapabilirsem." dedi Dumbledore sessizce. "Belki de bu düşünselinin içindekileri görmelisiniz. Sorduğunuz soruları yanıtlayabilir."

Bu James'in Dumbledore'un şu an ne kadar solgun ve endişeli göründüğünü ilk kez fark edişiydi. Ellerinde düşünselini tutarak ofisine gelmişti ve şimdi herkesin Harry'nin hatıralarına bakmasını öneriyordu. James, Harry'nin düşünselinin içindekileri Dumbledore'un görmüş olduğunu fark etti.

"Sen baktın bile, değil mi?" James sordu. Suçlayıcı tonu sesinden uzak tutmaya çalıştı ama başarısız oldu.

Profesör Dumbledore James'e baktı, mavi gözlerine hiç parıltı yoktu.

"Evet baktım. Üzgünüm çocuğum, ama şüphelerimin doğru olduğunu kanıtlamam gerekiyordu. Harry hatıralarını buna dolduruyormuş, hiç kimsenin görmesini istemediği hatıralarını. Nedenini bilmek zorundaydım." Dumbledore'un yüzünde hatırlayarak kötüleşen bir ifade vardı, sanki Harry'nin depoladığı hatıralar Müdür'ü herşeyden daha çok yaşlandırmış gibiydi.

"Ne gördün?" James sordu, hatıralardan kendi korkmaya başlayarak.

"Kendiniz görseniz daha iyi olduğunu düşünüyorum. Lily sen James'le beraber gitmelisin, Sirius, sen de."

James, Dumbledore'un düşünselini masaya yerleştirip üçünü de düşünseline doğru gelmesini işaret edişini izlerken paniklemeye başlıyordu.

Lily ve Sirius yanında durduklarında, James Dumbledore'un gümüşi maddeyi asasıyla dürttüğünü gördü.

"Erken çocukluk hatıraları." dedi Dumbledore net bir sesle.

James, Lily ve Sirius kendilerinin başlarından düşünseline atıldıklarını hissettiler. Üç yetişkin yere indi ve hafifçe sendeleyerek ayağa kalktılar. 'Ne oluyor?' James düşündü kendi kendine. Gümüşi sis dağılırken etrafına baktı ve James kendini Godric's Hollow'daki oturma odasında buldu.

Oda aynı on beş yıl önce olduğu gibiydi. Lily etrafına bakarken nefesini kesti. 'Erken çocukluk hatıraları' James düşündü kendi kendine. 'Dumbledore böyle söylemişti, değil mi? Ama evinden alındığında Harry on beş aylıktı. Harry'nin o yaşta ne hatıraları olabilirdi ki?'

James, Sirius ve Lily'nin gelip yanında durduklarını hissetti. Hepsi çevrelerine bakıyorlardı. Eğer bu Harry'nin anısıysa, o zaman buralarda bir yerde olmalıydı.

James'in düşüncelerine tepki verirmişcesine bir kapı açıldı ve küçük dağınık saçlı bir çocuk odaya girdi. James önünde duran küçük çocuğun görüntüsüne bakarken delicesine atan kalbini sakinleştirmek zorunda kaldı. Çocuk kesinlikle Harry'di. Dağınık siyah saçları vardı ve zümrüt yeşili gözleri büyük siyah çerçeveli gözlüklerin ardına gizlenmişlerdi. Harry iki yaşından, belki üç yaşından daha büyük görünmüyordu. Lily 'çocuk' Harry'i yakından izliyordu, sanki yakalayabildiği bütün ayrıntılara dikkat etmek istermiş gibi. James ve Lily, Harry'nin çocukluğunu kaçırmışlardı, çocuklarının büyürken nasıl göründüğünü hiç bilmemişlerdi.

James küçük çocuğun içeri girdiğini ve kapıyı arkasından kapadığını gördü. Harry yıpranmış görünen kıyafetler giyiyordu. 'Ne oluyor?' James düşündü kendi kendine.

Hemen sonra odanın öbür tarafından yüksek sesli bir bağırış geldi.

"Harry! Harry! Neredesin? Çabuk buraya gel!" bir erkek sesi duyuldu. Üç yetişkin de Harry gibi zıpladı.

Harry çabucak koştu ve odanın öbür ucundaki, üç yetişkinin mutfak olarak tanıdıkları yeri, kapıyı açtı. Harry kapıyı açtı ve içeride mutfak masasında oturan James ve Lily'i gördü.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin hatıralarındaki kendi kopyalarına baktılar ve omurgalarından aşağı inen bir ürperti hissettiler. Tıpatıp kopyalardılar, ama yüzlerindeki ifadeler o kadar sert ve acımasızdı ki. James, 'sahte' James'in Harry'e düşmanca bakışını görerek titredi. Bunlardılar, sahteydiler, James ve Lily Harry'i on beş aylıkken kaybetmişlerdi. James, Lily'nin sahte James'in elini kaldırıp önünde duran çocuğu tokatlamasını izlerken bağırdığını duydu. Harry yere yığıldı ve küçük eliyle yanağını tuttu, çoktan morluk oluşmaya başlamış olan yanağını.

"Kaç kere sana söylemem gerek, seni küçük bok? Misafirlerimiz varken senin o zavallı yüzünü görmek istemiyorum. Bizi utandırdın!"

Üç dehşete düşmüş yetişkin, sahte Lily'nin Harry'nin kalkıp odasına gitmesini ve genç çocuğun bu akşam yemek almayacağını emredişini izlediler. Çocuk gözlerinde yaşlarla odadan koşarak çıktı ve James, Lily ve Sirius masada oturan sahte ebeveynlere fiziksel zarar verebilmeyi dilediler.

Oda dönmeye başladı ve kısa süre sonra sis dağıldığında hiç penceresi olmayan küçük bir oda gösterdi. Köşede küçük bir yatak vardı ve yatağın üstünde ufak bir çocuk oturuyordu. Harry birşeyi tekrar birleştirmeye çalışıyordu. James yakından baktı ve genç çocuğun kırılmış olan gözlüklerini, muggle şekilde düzeltmeye çalıştığını gördü, yalnızca çocuğun ellerinden biri ağır bir şekilde bandajlıydı ve ufak parmakları hareket ederken zorluk yaşıyordu. James ağlayan çocuğun yanına eğildi ve yaşları silebilmeyi diledi. Harry gözlüklerini bir parça seloteyple sararken ağlamaya devam etti.

Hemen sonra bir patlama sesi duyuldu ve çocuk dehşetle gerilemeden önce korkuyla zıpladı. James ne olduğunu fark etmedi. Arkasındaki kapı bir gümlemeyle açıldı ve James dönüp baktığında oldukça haşin gözüken bir 'James'in kapıda durduğunu gördü.

"Yine yaptın değil mi?" dedi sahte James odaya girerken. Gerçek James, konuşurken Harry'nin korkuyla titrediğini gördü.

"H-hayır b-baba yemin ederim, y-yapmadım."

James kalbinin cidden kırıldığını hissetti. Harry ona 'baba' demişti. Hatıralarında gerçekten de ona baba demişti.

Sahte James ufak çocuğu saçlarından yakaladı ve yataktan çekti. James, sahte James'in Harry'i yere fırlatıp kaburgalarından şiddetle tekmelediğini görürken bağırdı. Harry bağırdı ve 'babasının' cezasından koruyucu bir topa kıvrılmaya çalıştı.

"Sanki hayatlarımızı tamamen mahvetmen yetmiyormuş gibi! Başkalarının da hayatlarını mahvetmeye başlıyorsun! Komşunun çocuklarıyla kavga etmeye nasıl cüret edersin? Onlar muggle! Canlarını yakmak için sihir kullandın, değil mi?" sahte James üç yaşındakini tekmelemeye devam ederken bağırdı.

Harry her bir darbeyle bağırdı ve sadece sahte James nefes almak için durduğunda Harry konuşma girişiminde bulundu.

"Y-yapmadım. Onlar...onlar canımı yaktı. Beni i-ittiler ve sonra gözlüklerimi k-kırdılar." dedi Harry kalkıp oturmaya çalışırken.

Sahte James, Harry'e yalnızca küçümseyerek güldü ve kemerini çıkartmadan önce tekrar tekmeledi onu.

"Hayır,hayır, hayır, oh lütfen Tanrım, hayır!" James bağırdı, sahte James'in elindeki kemeri görerek.

James, Lily ve Sirius, sahte James'in ağlayan çocuğu ayağıyla yerde tutarkan diğer yandan kemeri bir elinde tutmasını görürken bağrıştılar.

"Yaramazlık yaptın Harry, o yüzden şimdi ceza zamanı. Yaptığına çok pişman olacaksın!"

James dünyasının sahte James'in kemeri Harry'ye indirişini görürken yıkıldığını hissetti. Ufak çocuk çığlık attı ve sırtının üzerine, göğsünü ve karnını koruma çabasıyla döndü.

James çocuğunun acımasızca, onun yüzüne sahip olan bir canavar tarafından dövülüşünü izlerken yere düştü. Harry'nin bağırmasını ve 'babasına' durmasını ve iyi olacağını, sihrini bir daha hiç kullanmayacağını yalvarışını duydukça James ağladı.

James üç yaşındakinin, metal tokanın onun ufak sırtını her parçalayışında çığlık atışını gördü. Saniyeler içerisinde, Harry'nin sırtı çok sayıdaki kemer darbesinden çokça kanıyordu. Lily ve Sirius ağlıyor ve hatıraya durması için çığlık atıyorlardı. Birdenbire hatıra durdu ve tanıdık gümüşi sis etraflarını sardı.

Sis dağıldığında James kendini mutfak zemininde buldu. Başını kaldırıp Lily'e ve Sirius'a yaşlı gözleriyle baktı. James inanamıyordu. Voldemort Harry'e James ve Lily hakkında yalan söylememişti. Onun yerine Harry'nin zihnini öylesine kötücül bir istismarla doldurmuştu ki Harry varlığının her bir parçasıyla ebeveynlerinden nefret ediyordu.

James sahte Lily'nin içeri, mutfağa girdiğini gördü. Giyinip süslenmişti, sanki dışarı çıkıyor gibiydi. James'in yolundan çekilirken Lily ve Sirius, Harry'nin kapıda durduğunu gördüler. Son hatırasından biraz daha büyük görünüyordu. Hala yıpranmış kıyafetler giyiyordu ve hala oldukça sıskaydı, sanki düzgün bir biçimde beslenmiyor gibiydi. Parlak zümrüt gözleri şimdi cansız ve boş ve hala kırık gözlüklerin ardındaydılar.

"Şimdi dinle, yemek fırında, sakın yakma! Babanın nasıl olabileceğini biliyorsun." Sahte Lily Harry'e talimatlar veriyordu. Küçük çocuk fırına baktı ve başını salladı.

Annesine baktı, etrafta yürüyor, dışarı çıkmaya hazırlanırken küpelerini takıyordu. Tam onun yanından geçerken küçük çocuk elbisesinden tuttu.

"Anne, lütfen, seninle gelemez miyim? Onlarla yalnız kalmak istemiyorum." Harry fısıldadı korku dolu bir sesle.

Gerçek Lily görüntü karşısında dudaklarından kaçan hıçkırığı tutmak için elini ağzına koymak zorunda kaldı. James ve Sirius endişe içinde birbirlerine baktılar. Harry'nin bahsettiği 'onlar' kimdi?

Sahte Lily kendini Harry'den kurtardı ve elini elbisesinin üzerinden geçirdi, sanki Harry'nin elbisesinde bıraktığı görünmez pisliği silker gibi.

"Hayır! Gelemezsin. Kaç kere daha soracaksın bana? Gerçekten Harry, bazen çok baş belası olabiliyorsun!"

Harry kendini annesinden çekip uzaklaştırdı ve ondan uzağa baktı. Genç yüzünde yenilmiş bir ifade vardı. Hemen sonra kapı zili duyuldu ve üç yetişkin Harry'nin gerildiğini gördü. Sahte Lily kapıyı açmak için koştururken, üç yetişkin Harry'nin kapıdan uzaklaştığını gördüler. Harry kendini duvarın daha da içine gömmeye çalışıyor gibiydi, sanki içine kaybolmayı umarcasına.

Biraz sonra sahte Potter'lar mutfağa girdi ve bu kez sahte Sirius'la beraberdiler. Gerçek Sirius sahte karşılığına baktı. Neden Dumbledore'un onu Harry'nin hatıralarına gönderdiğini merak etmeye başlıyordu. Şimdi Sirius bulmamış olmayı umuyordu. Sirius, Harry'nin hatıralarında ne çeşit bir canavar olduğunu öğrenmek istemiyordu.

"Ah, Harry, nasılsın?" dedi Sirius, Harry'nin saçlarını karıştırırken. Harry gerildi ama yoldan çekilmeye cüret etmedi.

Becerebildiği kadar çabuk bir şekilde Harry fırına doğru hareket etti ve şu an pişmekte olan tavuğu kontrol etti. Sahte Lily çıktı ve iki arkadaş, James ve Sirius yemek masasına oturarak Harry'i mutfakta yalnız bıraktılar. Harry etrafta yavaşça hareket etti ve bir şeyi almak için her eğildiğinde ürperdi. Üç yetişkin Harry'nin elini tereddütle yanına koyduğunu görerek çocuğun kırık kaburgaları olması gerektiğini fark ettiler.

Harry, babası ve Vaftiz babası arasındaki konuşmaları duydu.

"Bilmiyorum, Patiayak. Oğlumun böyle olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim. Öyle bir kofti ki, henüz daha en basit büyüyü bile yapamıyor. Tek yapabildiği muggle komşumuzun çocuklarına yaptığı aptal numaralar." sahte James diyordu.

"Berbat olduğunu biliyorum, demek istediğim bir de böylesine acınası bir vaftiz oğlun olduğunu hayal et. Herneyse, küçük bok kaç yaşında ki? geldi sahte Sirius'un sesi.

"Dört, demek istediğim ben dört yaşındayken sürekli olarak sihir kullanıyordum. Biliyorum ben ondan daha yetenekliyim ama baksana ne kadar zayıf. Görüşü benden kötü! Yemin ederim buluğ çağına geldiğinde, tamamen kör olacak!" dedi James, öyle bir sesle ki Harry kör olsa besbelli daha az umrunda olamazdı.

"Yani, belki de sürekli olarak kafasına vurmayı bırakmalısın. Ne dediklerini bilirsin. Çok fazla kafa yaralanması her çeşit sakatlığa sebep olabilir." dedi Sirius kıkırdayarak ve iki adamda kahkahalara boğuldular.

Çocuk, Harry, bu sözler üzerine gelen gözyaşlarını sildi ve masayı kurmaya devam etti. Yalnızca iki tabak vardı, evdeki iki adam için.

Gerçek James, Lily ve Sirius midelerindekileri çıkaracaklarmış gibi görünüyorlardı. Harry'nin zihninin doldurulduğu dehşet verici yalanlara inanamıyorlardı. Hepsinden nefret ediyor oluşuna şaşırmamak gerekdi.

Tam çocuk tavuğu kontrol etmişti ki, kapının yakınında bir kargaşa oldu ve Harry dönüp baktığında sahte Sirius'un kapıda durduğunu gördü.

"Hey Harry, ne yapıyorsun?" Sirius sordu, korkmuş çocuğa doğru gelirken.

Gerçek Sirius sahte karşılığına hırladı, onu parçalayabilmeyi dileyerek.

Harry, Sirius'a korkarak baktı ve sonra cevapladı.

"Hiçbir şey amca."

Sahte Sirius Harry'e saldırarak şiddetli bir şekilde elinin tersiyle vurdu ona. Harry olduğu yerde sallandı ama ayakta kalmayı becerdi.

"Ben senin amcan değilim, seni zayıf bok parçası! Bana Efendi Black diyeceksin, anlaşıldı mı!"

"E-evet, efendi Black." Harry cevapladı kolunun tersiyle dudağındaki kanı silerken.

"Ne yapıyorsun, Harry?" Sirius sordu, yürüyüp fırına göz atarken.

"Tavuk, Efendi Black." Harry cevapladı, sesinde apaçık bir korkuyla.

Gerçek Potterlar'ın ve Sirius'un gözlerinde, Harry'nin sahte Sirius'un önünde korkmasını izlerken hüsran ve öfke yaşları vardı.

"Hmm, bana biraz pişmemiş göründü. Ben eti tam pişmiş severim." ve bununla beraber, sahte Sirius asasını tavuğa doğrulttu ve tavuk kararmaya ve fırının kapısından duman çıkmaya başlarken kalpsizce güldü.

Harry'nin nefesi kesildi ve fırına koştu. Küçük elleri sıcak fırın kapısını beceriksizce tutmaya çabaladı, açmaya çalıştı ki yemeği kurtarabilsin. Sahte Sirius Harry kapıyı açamazken gülmeye devam etti. Harry ağlamaya başladı ve asayı yemekten uzaklaştırmayı umarak Sirius'un elini çekiştirmeye çalıştı.

"Lütfen yapma! Babam beni öldürecek! Lütfen, Efendi Black, lütfen yapma!" Harry yalvardı, asayı yanan tavuktan uzaklaştırmaya çalışırken.

Sonunda sahte Sirius elini çekti ve Harry tamamen yanmış ve mahvolmuş tavuğu çıkarmak için fırına koştu.

"Oh James! Çatalak! Gelip Harry'nin biraz önce ne yaptığını görsen iyi edersin!" sahte Sirius bağırdı.

"Hayır! Lütfen yapma!" Harry yalvardı ama Sirius, sahte James mutfağa koşturarak girerken yalnızca güldü.

"Ne oldu?" James sordu ve sonra fırındaki mahvolmuş tavuğu ve fırının önünde, yüzünden yaşlar akarak duran Harry'i gördü.

"Seni küçük bok! Bunu kasten yaptın! Şimdi göreceksin sen!" sahte James titreyen çocuğu tuttu ve onu yere fırlatıp acımasızca tekmelemeden önce yüzüne indirdi bir tane. Harry bağırmadı bile. Çığlıklarını tuttu ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı.

Üç dehşete düşmüş yetişkin hatıranın ortasında durdular ve bağrıştılar, genç Harry'nin davranışına bakılırsa, daha önce de bu tür muamele görmüştü.

Aniden sahte James etrafına döndü ve hala açık olan fırını gördü. Dört yaşındakini ayağa kaldırırken Harry'e pis pis sırıttı.

"Sen benim yemeğimi yakarsan, ben de seni yakarım." tısladı Harry'e.

Gerçek James canhıraş bağırdı ve sahte James'e doğru koştu. Ama James çoktan olmuş olanı durdurabilmek için hiçbir şey yapamadı. Dehşet içinde sahte James'in çığlık atarak delicesine uzaklaşmaya çalışan çocuğu tutmasını izledi.

"Hayır baba! Lütfen yapma! Lütfen baba, üzgünüm, her şey için üzgünüm! Lütfen yapma." Harry yalvardı, boş yere kaçmaya çalışırken, ama sahte James dört yaşındaki çocuğu sıcak yanan fırına taşıdı ve fırının kapısını açtı.

Lily, Sirius ve James dehşete düşen gözlerle sahte James çocuğun küçük elini fırının içindeki metal tepsiye tutuşunu izlerken deli gibi ağladılar.

Harry acı içinde çığlık attı ve vahşice 'babasının' tutuşunda kıvrandı. Ancak mutfak yanan etin berbat kokusuyla dolduğunda, sahte James, Harry'i serbest bıraktı. Küçük çocuk yerde kıvrıldı ve nefes almaya çalıştı, bütün çığlık atma onu soluksuz bırakmıştı.

Sahte James ve Sirius, Harry'e pisliği temizlemesini ve sonra hiçbir şey yemeden odasına gitmesini emrettiler. İki canavar ağlayan çocuğu mutfak zemininde, kanayan, ağır yanık elini göğsüne yakın tutup sarmalar halde orada bıraktılar.

Yavaşça çocuk ayağa kalktı ve dikkatlice arka bahçeye açılan kapıyı açtı. Bir kere dışarıda soğuk havada durduğunda, dört yaşındaki çocuk önündeki karanlığa baktı. Sonra dönüp evin içine baktı, gözyaşları hala yanaklarından aşağı iniyordu. Harry'nin aklından hangi düşüncelerin geçtiğini görmek zor değildi. 'Sana böyle muamele edilen bir evde kalmanın ne anlamı vardı? Ayrılıp yaşayacak başka bir yer bulmak daha iyi değil miydi? Buradan başka her yer yaşamak için daha iyi olurdu.'

Ve o yüzden, üç yetişkin, dört yaşındaki Harry'nin önündeki karanlığa doğru yürüyüşünü ve hiçbir kere bile dönüp Potterlar'ın evine bakmayışını izlediler.

James, Lily ve Sirius kendilerinin hatıralardan çekip çıkarıldığını hissettiler ve az sonra ayaklarının Dumbledore'un ofisinin zeminine çarptığını hissettiler. James tek bir kelime söyleyemeden önce, Okul Müdür'ü ona koşturdu.

"Acele etmemiz gerek, Harry'i al ve git!" dedi Dumbledore, James ve Lily'i aceleyle kapıya gönderirken.

"Dumbledore! Ne oldu?" sordu James ve kendi sesinin titrediğini duyarak şaşırdı.

"Ölüm Yiyenler! Hogwarts saldırı altında!"

James tepki veremeden önce dışarıdan gelen korkunç bir çığlık duyuldu.

James, Lily, Dumbledore ve Sirius pencereye koşturdu ve önlerindeki görüntü karşısında nefesleri boğazlarında tıkandı.

Otuz Ölüm Yiyen'den daha az olmayan bir grup şiddetle Seherbazlar ile düello ediyorlardı. Duydukları çığlık Tonks'tan Cruciatus ile vurulduğunda gelmişti.

Ama James'in bağırmasına sebep olan görüntü Bella'nın birine sarılma görüntüsüydü. O çekildiğinde, James Bella'nın önünde duranın Harry olduğunu gördü. Harry, yukarı Dumbledore'un ofisinin penceresine baktı.

Harry'nin yanan zümrüt gözleri James'le buluştu ve James'in onların içinde gördüğü nefret, kalbini kırdı. James şimdi nefreti anlıyordu. Harry'nin hatıralarına göre, James Harry'e karşı öyle bir derecede şiddet uygulamıştı ki Harry dört gibi kırılgan bir yaşta evi terk etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

James ya da kimse hiçbir şey yapamadan önce, Harry gözlerini pencerede duran dört yetişkinden ayırdı ve Bella'nın uzattığı elini kavradı. James ve Lily çaresizce Harry'nin Bella'yla beraber geri Lord Voldemort'a cisimlenişini izlediler.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koca bir iç geçirme tahmin ediyorum hepinizden...


	29. Ev

29\. Bölüm- Ev

James çaresizce oğlunun Bella tarafından alınıp Lord Voldemort'a geri götürülüşünü izledi. Geriye, Harry'nin aklını gerçek ebeveynleri hakkında o dehşet yalanlarla dolduran canavara. Düşünmeden, , mümkün olduğu kadar çok Ölüm Yiyen öldürmeye niyetlenerek James asasını çekip kapıya koştu. Sirius ve Lily, peşlerinde Dumbledore'la beraber James ile koştular. Kısa süre sonra dört yetişkin dışarıdaydılar. Son Ölüm Yiyenler'in de cisimlendiğini görmek için tam zamanında ulaşmıştılar. Ne için geldilerse almışlardı. Harry'i geri Efendi'lerine götürmeyi başarmışlardı. James yılgın bir feryatla beraber çimenlere yığıldı, okulun çoğunluğunun pencerelerden bakıyor olduğunu umursamayarak. Lily ve Sirius, James'in kalkmasına yardım ettiler ve onu geri okula yönlendirdiler. Profesör Snape, Profesör Dumbledore ve birçok Hogwarts çalışanı daha yaralı Seherbaz'lara yardımcı oldular. Birçok Seherbaz Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından öldürülmüştü. Şükürler olsun ki saldırı zamanında hepsi kalenin içinde oldukları için hiçbir öğrenciye zarar gelmemişti.

James, tekrar Dumbledore'un ofisine getirildi. Tamamen yıkılmıştı. Gözlerinden düşen yaşları durduramıyordu. Lily'nin sıcak sarılışını hissetti ve iki ebeveyn birbirlerine sarılarak ağladılar. Harry'i sil baştan tekrar kaybetmiş gibi hissediyorlardı. Birdenbire James Lily'den çekildi.

"Damien!" fısıldadı.

Bütün kargaşanın içersinde, James ve Lily ufak oğullarını tamamen unutmuşlardı. İki ebeveyn de çabucak ofisden çıkarak Gryffindor ortak salonuna koştular.

"Damien! Damien! Ron, Damien nerede, onu gördün mü?" James sordu kızıl sınıf başkanına.

"Hayır, nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum." Ron cevapladı. O ve Hermione histerik öğrencileri sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu, hepsi Ölüm Yiyen saldırısına tanık olmuşlardı.

James gözlerini odadan ayırdı ve kalede Damien'ı aradı.

"Lütfen, lütfen, ona bir şey olmasına izin verme!" James dua etti, Damien'ı arayarak Büyük Salon'a koşarken.

Tam James, Lily ve Sirius zindanlara giden köşeyi dönmüşlerdi ki yavaşça onlara doğru gelen Damien'ı gördüler. Başı eğikti ve çok yavaşça yürüyordu, sanki her attığı adım ona acı veriyormuş gibiydi. James ve Lily, Damien'a doğru koştular ve ona sıkıca sarıldılar.

On üç yaşındakini serbest bıraktıklarında, Damien'ın ela gözlerinin yaşlarla dolu olduğunu gördüler.

"Damy?" Lily fısıldadı, Damien'ın neden bu kadar yıkılmış göründüğünü merak ederek.

"Zorundaydım...siz...siz anlıyorsunuz değil mi? O...o benim söylediğim hiçbir şeyi dinlemiyordu. O...o bana inanmadı." Damien kısık bir tonda konuşuyordu, ve gözleri odaklanmamıştı, sanki konuşuyordu ama tam olarak kimle konuştuğunun farkında değildi.

James çabucak Damien'ı Potterlar'ın kişisel odalarına götürdü. Bir kere üç yetişkin ve Damien güven içinde içeriye girdiklerinde, James Damien'a döndü.

"Damy, ne oldu?"

James yalnızca yirmi dakika önce Harry'nin bağlanmış olduğu boş sandalyeyi görebiliyordu. James hepsinin Harry'e nasıl davrandığını, zihnini ebeveynlerine ait daha çok kabusla beslediklerini düşünerek ürperdi. James zihnine kendine gelmesini emretti, bunun hakkında henüz düşünemezdi, şu an Damien'la ilgilenmesi gerekiyordu.

"Damien, ne oldu?" James soruyu tekrarladı.

Damien yorgun ela gözlerini anne babasına çevirdi.

"Gitmesine izin verdim." dedi Damien sessizce, odadaki kimseye bakmayarak.

James kalbinin midesine düştüğünü hissetti.

"Sen gitmesine izin verdin, neden? Ne düşünüyordun?" James bağırdı Damien'a. James henüz şu an daha Damien'ın inanılmaz üzgün olduğunu biliyordu, ama kızgınlığını kontrol edemedi.

Damien Harry'nin kaçmasına ve geriye Lord Voldemort'a gitmesine izin vermişti. Verilen hasar felaket boyutundaydı! James, Damien'ın önüne çömeldi ve çocuğun yüzünü yukarıya kalkmaya zorladı ki James onun yaşlarla dolu olan gözlerine bakabilsin.

"Neden?" James sordu.

Damien uzağa baktı ve sonra cevapladı.

"Çünkü onu Azkaban'a gönderecektin. Harry'nin Azkaban'a gitmesini istemedim. Harry'e de yalan söylenmiş, evden kaçtığını düşünüyor. Gerçeği bilmiyor, ve ben ne dersem diyeyim Harry bana inanmıyordu." Damien bütün bunları annesine de babasına da bakmayarak söyledi.

"Damien, sen tüm bunları nasıl biliyorsun?" Lily sordu. James'in Harry'i Azkaban'la tehdit edişinden ve Harry'nin birlikte büyüdüğü yalanlardan bahsediyordu.

"Babamın Harry'e onu Azkaban'a göndereceğini söylemesini duydum. Bu odadaydım, görünmezlik pelerininin altında. Siz hepiniz çıktıktan sonra Harry'e gittim ve ona neden babama saldırdığını sordum. Harry ilk başta bana söylemiyordu ama ben babamın o bebekken onu ne kadar özlediğinden bahsettikten sonra Harry bana söyledi. O bana...onun..." Damien devam edemedi. Başını ellerine koydu ve taze gözyaşları yanaklarından aşağı akmaya başladı.

Lily yanına geldi ve kollarını etrafına sardı, onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Damien Harry'le olan konuşmasını tekrar anlatamadığında, Sirius Damien'ın anıyı çıkarmasını önerdi ve bu şekilde James ile Lily kendileri ne olduğunu görebilirlerdi.

Yavaşça Damien asasını çıkardı ve gözlerini kapattı. Anıyı zihninin ön kısmına getiyordu ve asasını şakağından çektiğinde, asanın ucuna bağlanmış gümüşi bir tel vardı.

James hatırayı aldı ve Lily'e ait olan gri renkli düşünseline koydu. Kısa süre sonra James, Lily ve Sirius, Damien'ın hatırasının içinde duruyorlardı. Damien'ın hala sandalyeye bağlı olan ve tamamen yenilmiş görünen Harry'nin önünde çömelişini izlediler.

"Harry, sen bizi kandırdın. Hepimizi! Bu sabah beni kandırdın, Siri Amca'ymış gibi yaparak. Sen bana yalnız Siri Amca'nın kullandığı takma adımla bile seslendin! Bütün bunları yaptın, bütün zaman boyunca kendi babamızı öldürmeyi deneyeceğini bilerek! Neden Harry?"

Üç yetişkin Harry'nin başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktığını gördüler.

"Konuşurken verdiğin ayrıntılara gerçekten de dikkat etmelisin Damien. Bilmem gereken her şeyi bana sen söyledin, herkesi Sirius Black olduğuma inandırmak için gereken her şeyi."

James, Damien'ın tepkisine baktı. Damien, Harry'nin önünde oturdu ve yüzünde büsbütün bir şok ifadesi vardı. Damien'ın, onun ufak muhabbetlerine Harry'nin ne kadar dikkat ediyor olduğunu fark etmediği belliydi.

"Harry, neden babama saldırdın? Neden ondan bu kadar nefret ediyorsun? Babam seni gerçekten seviyor. Babama karşı ne kadar değerli olduğuna dair en ufak fikrin yok! Annem sen alındığında, yalnızca bir bebek olduğunu ve babamın kederle deliye döndüğünü söyledi. Tekrar konuşması aylarını almış ve sen seni bu kadar çok seven adamın canını yakmaya cüret ediyorsun!"

James, Damien'ın sözleri üzerine bir gurur akını hissetti. Damien, James'in Harry'i sevdiğini biliyordu. Maalesef ki Harry'i inandırmak için bundan daha fazlası gerekliydi.

"Ne? Neden bahsediyorsun Damien? Ben bir bebekken alınmadım. Ben evden dört yaşındayken kaçtım!"

Üç yetişkin Damien'ın Harry'den geriye çekilişini izlediler. Genç yüzünde şok ve şaşkınlık ifadesi vardı.

"Hayır! Hayır, Harry. Olamaz! Annem ve babam bana yalan söylemezler. Senin bir Ölüm Yiyen tarafından kaçırıldığını söylediler bana. Sadece on beş aylıkmışsın! Sana da yalan söylenmiş olmalı..." Damien, Harry'nin ona attığı ölümcül bakışı görerek konuşmayı bıraktı.

James, Harry'nin sıkılmış dişleri arasından tepki verişini izledi.

"Yalan söylenen sensin, Damien! Kimse bana bir şey söylemedi! Evi terk ettiğim geceyi mükemmel bir şekilde hatırlıyorum ben. Eğer o yere 'ev' bile diyebilirsem. Söyle bana Damien, eğer anne baban sana asla yalan söylemediyse, o zaman neden benden sana bahsetmediler? Neden beni herkesten lanet olası bir sır gibi sakladılar? Ha? Belki de benim hayatta kalmamı asla beklemediklerindendir! Nasıl olur da dört yaşındaki bir çocuk kendi başına hayatta kalır? Benden tamamen kurtulduklarını düşündüler. Eğer Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalanmamış ve geri, Potterlar'ın hayatlarına zorlanmamış olsaydım, sen asla benim varlığımdan bile haberdar olmazdın!"

James, Harry'nin sözleri ona saplanırken başka bir duygu seliyle mücadele etti. Harry'nin söylediklerinin bir kısmı doğruydu. James ve Lily, Damien'la hiç Harry hakkında konuşmamışlardı. Damien'dan önce Harry hiç var olmamış gibi davranmışlardı. Damien'ı güvende olmadığını düşünerek korkutmak istememişlerdi. Eğer abisi Lord Voldemort'un adamları tarafından James ve Lily'nin kendi çatılarının altından kaçırılabiliyorsa, o zaman Damien'ın ne şansı vardı?

Ayrıca, James Harry'den çok çabuk umudu kesmiş olduklarını hissetti. Harry için hiç yeterince fazla bakmamışlardı. Herkes yalnızca Lord Voldemort'un kehanet yüzünden Harry'i öldürmüş olduğunu varsaymıştı. Kimse Harry'nin hayatta kalmış olabileceği olasılığını düşünmemişti. Eğer Harry'i daha önce bulmuş olsalardı, belki bütün bunlar olmamış olurdu. Harry'nin öylesine korkunç, dehşet verici bir çocukluğu olmazdı. James tanık oldukları hatıraların sahte olduklarını bilse bile, yine de Harry'nin onların gerçek olduğuna inandığını ve onlara inanarak büyümüş olduğunu bilmek kalbini parçalayıp açıyordu.

James düşüncelerinden Damien'ın Harry'e verdiği tepkiyi duyarak çıktı.

"Ama Harry, annemin ve babamın neden yalan söyleyeceklerini göremiyorum. Yalan söyleyerek ne yarar sağlayabilirler ki?" Damien konuşmayı bıraktı ve ela gözleri farkındalıkla büyüdü. "Harry, neden evi terk ettin? Kaçtığını söyledin, neden annemden ve babamdan kaçasın ki?"

Harry cevap vermedi ve Damien'dan uzağa baktı. Harry dilini tutmak için efor sarfediyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Harry? Lütfen söyle bana, neden evden kaçasın?" Damien tekrar sordu.

"Güven bana Damien, herkes içinde özellikle sen gerçekten neler olduğunu bilmek istemezsin."

Harry yeşil gözlerini tekrar Damien'a çevirdi ve hatırayı izleyen üç yetişkin, Harry'nin yeşil gözbebeklerindeki incinmişliği ve ihaneti gördüler.

"Harry, sen olamazsın...lütfen Harry, lütfen annemle babamın canını yakacaklarını düşünmediğini söyle. Onlar kimsenin canını yakamaz..." Damien bir kez daha Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Ben onların canımı yaktıklarını düşünmüyorum, onların canımı yaktığını biliyorum! Herşeyi hatırlıyorum! Onlar yalnızca bir çocuk olduğumu, acınası, aptal bir çocuk olduğumu düşünüyorlar! Ne hatırlayabilirim ki? Ama ben her şeyi hatırlıyorum, Damien. O kabusu tekrar ve tekrar yaşadım, o kadar ki sonunda hatıraları sihirle uzaklaştırmak zorunda kaldım! Aklımdan çekip çıkardım onları ki uyuduğumda beni kovalamasınlar. Bana yaptıkları buydu! Anne ve baban sadece ben çocukken bana işkence etmedi, onlardan uzaktayken de canımı yakmaya devam ettiler, öylesine ki ben fiziksel olarak hatıraları çıkarmak zorunda kaldım! İşte Damien! Sana söyledim, duymak istediğin bu muydu?"

Harry derin nefesler alıp veriyordu ve gözlerinde parıldayan dökülmemiş yaşlar vardı. Damien da gözyaşlarına yakındı. Damien son bir kere Harry'i hatalı olduğuna ikna etmeye çalıştı.

"Seninle tartışmayacağım. Eğer annemle babamın sana yaptıklarını hatırladığını söylüyorsan, o zaman sana inanacağım. Ama sana sadece tek bir soru sormak istiyorum. Başına gelen her şeyi hatırladığını söylüyorsun, dört yaşındayken evden kaçtığını, değil mi?"

Harry yalnızca başını salladı, gözlerini Damien'da tutarak.

"O zaman Harry, eğer bu doğruysa, nasıl oluyor da beni hatırlamıyorsun?"

Harry Damien'a baktı, kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle, sanki soruyu anlamamış gibi.

"Ben senden üç yaş küçüğüm. Yani eğer sen dört yaşındaysan, bu beni senin kaçtığın zamanlar civarında bir yaşında yapar. Eğer başına gelen her şeyi hatırlıyorsan, o zaman elbette beni de hatırlıyorsundur. Ama buna rağmen seninle ilk kez karşılaştığımızda, Grimmauld meydanında, küçük bir kardeşin olduğuna gerçekten şok olmuştun."

James, Lily ve Sirius birbirleriyle rahatlama ifadeleri paylaştılar. En azından Damien'ın Harry'nin beslendiği yalanlara asla inanmadığına muazzam bir rahatlama ve mutluluk duyuyorlardı. Damien oldukça iyi bir noktaya değinmişti, bu elbette Harry'nin o hatıraların mantığını sorgulamasına sebep olurdu.

"Seni neden hatırlayamadığımı bilmiyorum Damien. Yalnızca bana söylenen ve yapılan korkunç şeyleri hatırlıyorum. Belki sen..."

Harry'nin sözleri dışarıdan gelen devasa bir patlamayla bölündü. Harry Damien'a baktı ve ona sordu.

"Damy, saat kaç?"

Damien şaşkınlıkla Harry'e baktı.

"Ne?"

"Saat! Damien, saat kaç?"

Damien bileğinin etrafındaki saate baktı.

" 8, neden?"

Harry umutsuzlukla kapıya baktı.

"Onlar, Ölüm Yiyenler!"

Damien dehşet içinde kapıya baktı.

"Ölüm Yiyenler! Burada Hogwarts'da! Bu olamaz! Hogwarts fazla iyi korunuyor!"

Harry hafifçe güldü ve Damien'ın dehşete düşmüş yüzüne bakmak için başını döndürdü.

"Hiçbirşey sonsuza dek korunamaz."

Damien tekrar kapılara baktı.

"Senin için buradalar, değil mi?" Damien sordu, zaten cevabı bilerek.

"Evet. Bugün eve gitmem gerekiyordu."

James, Lily ve Sirius şok içinde Harry'e baktılar. Yani o yüzden Harry James'e bugün saldırmıştı, Ölüm Yiyenler'in daha sonra onu kurtarmaya geleceklerini bildiğinden kimse ne olduğunu öğrenene kadar kaçmış olacaktı.

Damien tekrar Harry'e baktı ve Harry'nin gözlerindeki üzüntüyü gördü. Birdenbire Damien asasını çıkardı ve Harry'nin bileklerine doğrulttu.

"REDUCTO" Damien bağırdı ve Harry'i tutan bağlar kayboldu. Ne olduğunu anlamak Harry'nin bir saniyesini aldı. Damien aynı hareketi Harry'nin bacaklarını tutan bağlara da gösterdi. Harry hemen ayaklandı.

"Damien, ne...?"

"Yalnızca git Harry! Eğer şimdi gitmezsen, sonun Azkaban olacak."

Damien, Harry'yle konuşuyordu ama gözlerine bakamıyordu bile. Harry önünde duran çocuğa gözlerini dikmişti. Ne olduğunu algılayamıyordu.

"Ne yaptığının farkındasın, değil mi? Ben James Potter'ı öldürmeyi denedim. Başarana kadar deneyemeye devam edeceğim." dedi Harry, ve o konuşurken Damien'ın verdiği tepkilere dikkatle izledi.

Damien 'öldürme' kelimesine geriledi ama Harry'nin ayrılışını durdurmak için bir girişimde bulunmadı.

"Senin kaçmana yardım ediyorum çünkü sonunun Azkaban olmasını istemiyorum. Sen benim kardeşimsin ve her zaman olacaksın, ama Harry anneme ya da babama tekrar zarar verecek olursan, önce beni öldürmen gerekecek." Damien'ın sesinde hiçbir tehditkarlık yoktu. Yalnızca gerçekleri belirtiyordu.

Harry Damien'a gülümsedi, ama her zamanki pis sırıtış tarzıyla değil. James, Lily ve Sirius'un Harry'nin yüzünde gördükleri en içten gülümsemeyle.

"Tipik Gryffindor." dedi Harry şakayla Damien'ı iterek.

Kalp kırıcı durumun aksine, Damien da Harry'e gülümsedi.

"Ve bundan son derece de gururlu."

Harry kapıya gitmek için ayrıldı. Çıkmadan hemen önce etrafında döndü ve Damien'la, büyük olasılıkla son kez, konuştu.

"Hogwarts'ın içinde kal. İçeri gelemezler."

Bunu söyleyerek Harry çıktı ve Damien abisinin hepsini, bir kez daha, terk edişini izlerken gözlerinden yaşlar akarak yere yığıldı.

James, Lily ve Sirius hatıradan ayrıldıklarını hissettiler ve bir kez daha hatıradakiyle aynı odada, ama bitkin görünen bir Damien'ın tepesinde duruyorlardı.

James yanına gitti ve oturduğu sandalyeden oğlunu alarak ona sarıldı. Damien'ın kulağına özürlerini fısıldadı ve kollarındaki çocuğun daha da kuvvetli bir şekilde hıçkırdığını hissetti. Kısa süre sonra Damien Gryffindor ortak salonuna götürülerek, anında yaslı çocuğu devralan Ron ve Hermione'ye teslim edilmişti.

xxx

James ve Lily'nin yataklarına kıvrılıp bu kâbus bitene kadar uyumaktan dafa fazla istedikleri bir şey yoktu. James'in bir parçası bütün bunların bir kâbus olmasını umut ediyordu. Uyanacaktı ve kendisini yatağında bulduğunda Harry hala Hogwarts'da onunla beraber olacaktı.

James ve Lily, Lily'nin masasının yanına yere oturdular. İkisi de kırık kalplerle Harry'nin içinden geçtiklerini fark etmedikleri için kendilerini suçladılar.

"Biz nasıl bunu görmeyiz? Nasıl Harry'nin bize karşı olan tepkilerine bu kadar kör kalabiliriz?" dedi Lily ufak bir sesle. "Hepimizden nefret ediyor olduğunu bizden hiç saklamadı, ama biz hepimiz bunu bir kenara attık. Uğraşmak istemedik, Harry'nin bu durumdan birden çıkacağını umduk. Onu nasıl bu konuda sorgulamadık?" Lily devam etti.

Birden Lily elini ağzına götürdü ve James'e gözlerinde şokla baktı.

" Tanrım, James! Harry'le ilk konuşmamızı, karargâhta, hatırla. Bize ne söylediğini hatırlıyor musun? Bize kurtulmuş olmasına hayalkırıklığına uğrayıp uğramadığımızı sordu, 'onun kurtulmasını beklemediğimizi' söyledi, hatırlıyor musun? O zaman biz onun yakalanmasını kastettiğini varsaydık, ama kastettiği o değildi. Evden on iki yıl önceki kaçışını kastediyordu o! Harry'nin hayatta kalmış ve büyümüş olmasına hayalkırıklığına uğramış olmamız gerektiğini demek istiyordu. Ve o, Damien'la konuşurken 'Belki benim hayatta kalmamı beklemediler! Nasıl olur da bir dört yaşındaki kendi başına hayatta kalabilir?' dedi. Hepsi gözümüzün önündeydi, Harry'e yalan söylendiğine dair bütün kanıt önümüzdeydi, biz sadece hiç algılamadık."

James, Lily'nin haklı olduğunu fark etti. Harry birçok ipucu bırakmıştı, James ve Lily'e garip tepkiler vermişti, ama iki ebeveyn hiç algılamamışlardı. Şimdi her şey anlamlanmıştı. Harry'nin ona düşmanca bakış şekli, James'in şiddet düşkünü olduğuna dair garip imalar ve onlar Damien'ı karargâhta yakaladıklarında Harry'nin çılgına dönüş şekli. James, Harry'nin önünde Damien'a söylediği sözler aklına gelirken yüzünü buruşturdu,

'Weasleyler davranışına çok kızgınlar...çok pişman olacaksın....Cezana yarın karar verilecek...'

Bu sözler Harry'e o dehşet anıları tekrar hatırlatmış olmalıydı, o yüzden Damien'a arka çıkmıştı. Damien'ın da Harry'nin kendisinin katlandığı aynı muameleyi görmüş olduğunu düşünmüş olmalıydı.

'Ama muhakkak Harry, Damien'a adil muamele edildiğini fark etmişti?' James düşündü kendi kendine. Bu noktada James başka bir şey daha hatırladı. Harry'nin daha o akşamüstü sertlikle söylediği kelimeler,

'...ama sonra seni Damien'la gördüm ve ona karşı ne kadar farklı olduğunu. O yüzden şimdi sana tekrar soruyorum Potter! Neden? Neden ben?'

James kendini tokatlayabilirdi. Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirdi? Harry'nin neden bahsettiğini nasıl anlayamamıştı? Harry'nin ona olanlardan konuşamadığı besbelliydi. Nasıl Harry sözüm ona istismarcısına dönüp de 'hatırlarsın, sen bana on iki yıl önce öylesine işkence ve azap çektirdin ki ben evden kaçtım, yani bence oturup konuşmalıyız bunu, şimdi artık büyüdüğüme göre.' diyebilirdi ki.

James yatakhanesinde bir aydan biraz daha fazla önce Harry'le olan konuşmalarını hatırladı. Harry'nin ona açılmasını sağlamaya çalışmasını ve ona neden Harry'nin ondan bu kadar nefret ettiğini soruşunu hatırladı. Harry'nin sözleri ona geri geldi.

'Sadece senin orada oturup sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi benimle konuşmanı izlemek kanımı kaynatıyor...Düşün Potter, neden senden nefret edeceğime dair hiçbir sebep düşünemiyor musun? Hatırlamaya çalış.'

James o gün Harry'nin yıkılmaya ne kadar yakın olduğunu hatırladı. Harry'nin gözlerini parıldatan gözyaşları James'in olanları algılaması için yeterli olmuş olmalıydı.

James, Harry'i ne kadar başarısızlığa uğrattığını düşünmek istemeyerek başını ellerine koydu. Aniden başka bir hatıra kapalı gözlerinin önüne geldi. James'in, Harry'nin onu iyileştirmesi gereken hiçbir iksiri almadığını bulduğu gün. James nasıl Harry'nin ondan elini kaldırdığında korkarak gerileyişini hatırladı. Neden James o zaman birşeylerin doğru olmadığını anlamamıştı? Harry'nin James'den onun canını yakacağını düşünerek gerilemiş olması, zihnindeki alarm zillerini çaldırmış olmalıydı. Ama James kendisinin onlar hakkında düşünmesine izin vermemişti. Onlarla uğraşmayacağını umarak onları zihninin gerilerine itmeye devam etmişti. Hogwarts'da karısı ve çocuklarıyla oluşuna fazla kaptırmıştı, Harry'i geleceklerine dâhil etmeye kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki önce Harry'nin geçmişi hakkında düşünmemişti bile.

Lily, onların birşeylerin doğru olmadığını anlamaları gereken başka bir olayı hatırladı. O Vampirlerin saldırısından hemen sonraydı, Harry hastane kanadında iyileşirken. Harry'nin James'le konuşma biçimi,

'Yani birdenbire kalpten benim sağlığımı mı istiyorsun...ne söylediğini ve kime söylediğini düşünmesi gereken sensin. 'İlgilenmek senin görevin?' Bunu söylemeye hiçbir hakkın yok, özellikle de bana!"

Lily gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Geçen on beş yılını, hayatının büyük oğluyla, Harry'le beraber nasıl olacağını hayal ederek geçirmişti. Şimdi kader ona bu şansı vermişti ve o bunu tamamen mahvetmişti. Harry onlara verilmişti ve onlarla geçirdiği dört ayda, James ve Lily, Harry'nin bütün yorumlarını ve garip davranışlarını bilmezden gelerek onu sil baştan tekrar kaybetmişlerdi.

Kapı açıldı ve Sirius içeri geldi. Yas tutan ebeveynlere üzgünlükle baktı.

"Dumbledore bizi görmek istiyor." dedi Sirius basitçe. James, Dumbledore'un onları bir geceliğine yalnız bırakacağını ummuştu ama bu mümkün değildi. Harry'nin sahte hatıralarından konuşmaları ve birkaç şeyi çözümlemeleri gerekiyordu. James, Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine girdiğinde Dumbledore'u pencerenin önünde Hogwarts arazisine bakarken gördü. Arazi kanla kaplıydı, ya Seherbazlar'a ait ya da Ölüm Yiyenler'e. Hogwarts arazisi daha önce hiç kanla lekelenmemişti. Bu gerçekten de kötü şeylerin geleceğine bir işaretti.

Profesör Dumbledore dönüp baktığında üç yorgun yetişkinin ofisine geldiğini gördü. Dumbledore onları masasına doğru yönlendirdi. Harry'nin düşünseli hala masadaydı, gümüşi sis içinde dönüyordu. James başka tarafa bakarken buldu kendini.

"Dumbledore, ne kadar kötü? Bu gece kaç adamımız düştü?" Sirius sordu.

Dumbledore iç geçirdi ve Sirius'a üzgünce baktı.

"Sanıyorum ki on iki ölü ve dörtten fazla ağır yaralı var. Hepsi St. Mungo Hastanesi'ne götürüldüler."

James, Dumbledore'a baktı. Kendisini son derece suçlu hissediyordu. Ölenlere sebep olan onun oğluydu. Ölüm Yiyenler Hogwarts arazisine Harry'i almalarına engel olacak herkesi öldürmeye hazır olarak gelmişlerdi. Düşmüş bedenler kolaylıkla öğrenciler olmuş olabilirdi. Ve bütün bunlar olurken, James ve Sirius Ölüm Yiyenler'le savaşmak için orada değillerdi.

"James, lütfen kendini sorumlu tutma. Sen ve Sirius o anda farklı çeşit bir çatışmadaydınız, öyle birinde ki kimsenin yüzleşmesini dilemediğim." Dumbledore, James'i teselli etmeye çalıştı.

James, Dumbledore'a zayıf, minnetar bir gülümseme verdi. Dumbledore Düşünseli'ne işaret etti.

"Umuyorum ki bu hatıraların sonuçlarını anlıyorsunuz." dedi Dumbledore.

James bu sözlerin anlamına karar veremeyerek Okul Müdürü'ne baktı.

"Sonuçlar? Harry bu sahte hatıralar yüzünden hepimizden nefret ediyor! Başka ne sonuç olabilir Dumbledore?" James sordu, öfke onu sarmalarken. Nasıl Dumbledore bu kadar duygusuz olurdu?

"James, kulağa düşüncesiz gelmek istememiştim. Ben sadece bu hatıraların sebep olduğu hasar düşündüğünüzden çok daha kötü olabilir demek istedim.

"Nasıl daha kötü olabilir ki? Harry bu sahte hatıralarla büyümüş, hiçbir şey bundan daha kötü olamaz!" Lily cevap verdi.

Onun sözleri üzerine Dumbledore, eğer bu mümkünse, daha da ciddi ve üzgün göründü.

"Korkarım ki durum çok, çok daha kötü Lily. Görüyorsunuz ya, bu hatıralar sahte değil."

Üç yetişkinin Dumbledore'un sözlerinin anlamını algılayabilmeleri bir anlarını aldı.

"Ne? Sahte değiller'le ne demek istiyorsun! Elbette sahteler! Bizim bu çeşit bir şey yapacağımızı nasıl önerebilirsin bile? Sen de oradaydın! Harry'nin nasıl on beş yıl önce alındığını sen de biliyorsun!" Lily avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı Okul Müdürü'ne.

"Lily, sakinleş. Beni yanlış anladın. Hiçbirinizi asla böyle bir gaddarlıkla suçlamam. Demek istediğim bu düşünselindeki hatıralar sahte değiller. Onlar gerçek hatıralar, deneyimler, genç Harry'imiz tarafından hissedilmiş ve yaşanmış."

James sanki biri ona bir çekiçle vurmuş gibi hissetti. Bütün havası kesilmişti. Onlar gerçektiler! Hatıralar sahte değillerdi, onlar gerçektiler! Harry gerçekten fiziksel ve zihinsel olarak şiddet görmüştü. Onun çocuğu Voldemort'un merhametinde olmuştu ve bu o canavarın ona yaptığıydı. Önceden, James'in devam etmesini sağlayan tek şey bu hatıraların gerçek olmayışı, hiç olmamış olmalarıydı. Harry gerçekten de dövülmemiş ve başka şiddetlere maruz kalmamıştı. Ama Dumbledore'un sözleri üzerine bu içini rahatlatma tamamen yıkılmıştı. Harry acı çekmişti. James, Lily ve Damien hayatlarından zevk alırken, Harry Voldemort'un ellerinde acı çekiyordu.

Dumbledore konuşmaya devam etti.

"Bir anıda değişiklik yapıldığında ya da yapay olarak yaratıldığında, bunu gösteren belli işaretler var. Birçok büyücü bunları tanıyamazken, ben farkı görebiliyorum. Korkarım ki tanık olduğum hatıralar tamamen dürüst. Harry'nin başından bu gece düşünselinde gördüğünüz her şey geçmiş. Tahminim Voldemort'un siz üçünü, James, Lily ve Sirius, taklit eden adamları olduğu. Voldemort'un anıların parçası olup olmadığını bilmiyorum. Önceden de söylediğim gibi, bu hatıraların sonuçları çok ciddi. Voldemort sadece Harry'nin gerçek ebeveynlerine dönmemesinden emin olmamış, Aydınlık'ın takipçileri için derinden bir nefret yetiştirmiş. Harry'i Aydınlık'ın takipçilerinin de Ölüm Yiyenler kadar kalpsiz olduğuna inandırmış. Harry, onu alan ve yetiştiren Voldemort olduğu için Voldemort'u kurtarıcısı olarak görüyor. Şimdi bu, Harry'nin Voldemort'a olan sadakatini çok daha anlaşılır yapıyor." Dumbledore devam etti.

James, Lily ve Sirius'daki kafa karışıklığı ifadeleri üzerine Dumbledore açıkladı.

"Düşünselinin daha da derinine baktım. Harry evi terk ettikten sonra, onu Voldemort'a yönlendiren Nagini tarafından bulunur. Öyle görünüyor ki Harry bir çatalağız."

Lily ağzından çıkan nefes çekme sesine engel olamadı ve James ile Sirius da şok içinde bağırmaya yakın görünüyorlardı.

"Ben yine bunun Voldemort'un Harry'e yaraizini verdiği gece ona geçirdiği bir şey olduğunu varsayıyorum. Elbette, Harry bunun doğuştan gelen nadir bir yetenek olduğunu düşünür. Nagini, Harry'i Voldemort'a yönlendirir, Voldemort da Harry'nin yaralarını iyileştirir. Sonra Harry'e Voldemort tarafından onun çocuğu olarak kalmayı isteyip istemediği sorulur, Voldemort Harry'deki büyük güç potansiyelini hissedebiliyordur. Harry yalnızca korkmuş bir çocuktur ve Voldemort'un davetini kabul eder. Yani görüyorsunuz, Voldemort Harry'i onaran kişi kendi olabilsin diye kırdı. Harry sahip olduğu gücün ve yeteneğin sorumlusunun Voldemort olduğuna inanıyor. Harry, Voldemort'a karşı yalnızca minnettar. Bu şekilde Voldemort Harry'nin asla ona kasten zarar vermeyeceğinden emin oldu. İnanıyorum ki Harry'e ilk birkaç yıl oldukça kötü davranılmışken sonrasında, Voldemort Harry'le ilgilenmeye başladı. Hala hatıraları incelemem gerekiyor ama tahminim Harry'nin Voldemort'un bakımına sözüm ona 'alındıktan' sonra hiç canının yakılmadığı yönünde. Etrafımızdaki kanıtlar Harry'le ilgileniyormuş gibi yaparken, Voldemort'un kendini gerçekten de Harry'le ilgilenirken bulduğunu gösteriyor. Harry'nin şimdi canının yakılmasına, herhangi birinizin izin vereceği kadar izin vereceğini sanıyorum. Bu da en azından bize Harry'nin şimdilik Voldemort'la 'güvende' olduğuna güvence veriyor."

James, Dumbledore'a inanmadı. Savunmasız bir çocuğa böyle şiddet gösterilerinde bulunan herhangi birinin sonradan onun için sevgi besleyemezdi. Ve bu konuştukları Voldemort'tu. O kalpsiz bir canavardı, sevgiye yakın bütün duygulardan acizdi.

James öfkenin içinde bir kez daha tırmandığını hissetti. Voldemort, Harry'i onun canını yakan ebeveynleri olduğuna inandırmış ve sonra da kendini büyük kahraman, 'Harry'i kurtaran' büyücü olarak göstermek için sahneye adımını atmıştı.

"Nasıl Harry'i gerçeğe inandıracağız?" Sirius sordu, James hissettiği öfke yüzünden ağzını açamıyordu.

"Harry'e bu hatıraların göründükleri olmadığını nasıl göstereceğimizi ya da göstermemizin mümkün bile olup olmadığını bilmiyorum. Değiştirilmemiş oldukları için, doğru olmadıklarını kanıtlamak zor." Dumbledore cevapladı.

"Yani hiç umudun olmadığını söylüyorsun?" James sordu, daha fazla sessiz kalamayarak. "Çünkü sen umutsuzsan, iyi! Sen Harry'den umudu kesebilirsin, ama ben kesmeyeceğim. O benim oğlum ve ben onun ailesi hakkındaki gerçeği, ihanete uğradığını öğrendiğinden emin olacağım! O çocukken Harry'nin benim ona neler yaptığıma inandığını bilerek yaşayamam. Besbelli Harry'e yardım etmekte başarısız olduğuma göre o kadar da iyi bir ebeveyn olmayabilirim, ama ben Harry'nin olduğuma inandığı canavar değilim! O yüzden Harry gerçeği görene kadar ben huzura kavuşmayacağım!"

"James, ben kimseden umudu kesmem ve bu konuştuğumuz Harry. Ben yalnızca düşünseline depolanmış olan hatıralar hakkındaki gerçekleri belirtiyorum. Ben Harry'nin tamamen göründüğü olmadığına inanıyorum." dedi Dumbledore, gözlerinde küçük bir parıltıyla.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" sordu Sirius.

"Yani, Harry'nin düşünseli bir yüzüğe dönüştürülmüştü. Bu yüzük Harry'nin Hogwarts'a geldiğinde yaratmış olduğu bir şey değil. Harry bu yüzüğe, Hogwarts'a gelmeden önce sahipti. Buraya depolanmış olan hatıralar yalnızca sözüm ona Potterlar ile olan çocukluğundan değiller. Burada Harry'nin gizlediği çok, birçok daha hatıra olduğunu hissettim. Ama bu hatıraları kimden saklamak istesin? Neden onları zihninden çıkarsın? Benim tahminim; Harry, bazı hatıraları Voldemort'tan saklıyor."

Okul Müdürü'nün sözlerine üç yetişkin karşı çıkmaya başladı. Harry, Voldemort'a sadıktı. Voldemort'tan hatıra saklamasına sebep olacak hiçbir şey yapmazdı, yapar mıydı?

Gerçek şuydu ki kimse tam olarak Harry ve Lord Voldemort arasındaki ilişkinin nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kimse Harry'e sormamıştı ve sormuş olsalar da Harry de kesinlikle bilgi paylaşmaya gönüllü olmayacaktı. Dumbledore düşünselinin içerisinde yüz adet hatıra olduğuna işaret ettiğini, ama görüntülemeye açık yalnızca otuz ya da kırk hatıra olduğunu açıkladı. Bu demek oluyordu ki, Harry belli hatıraları kilitli tutmak için bazı güçlü büyüler kullanmıştı. Harry bu hatıraları kimden saklıyordu? Ve niçin? İşte bu, Dumbledore'un çözmeye çalışacağı şeydi.

"Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?" Lily sordu sessizce.

"Korkarım ki bu gecenin sonuçları uğraşması oldukça zor olacak. Bakan her an gelebilir. Durumu onunla konuşmam gerek, ama korkarım söyleyeceğimiz hiçbir şeyi dinlemeyecek. Kendisi devralmak isteyecek." Dumbledore söyledi üzgünlükle.

James şok içinde Dumbledore'a baktı. Dumbledore ile Bakan arasındaki antlaşmayı tamamen unutmuştu. Şimdi Harry kaçıp Lord Voldemort'a geri döndüğüne göre, antlaşma bitmişti. Bakan, eğer Harry bir daha yakalanacak olursa ona Ruh Emici Öpücüğü emri verirdi. James üzüntüyle Sirius'a baktı ve Sirius'un da James'le aynı sonuca varmış olduğunu gördü.

Harry'i kaybetmişlerdi. Var olan bütün Seherbazlar onu arayacaklardı ve şimdi onun tam olarak nasıl göründüğünü biliyorlardı. Gümüş maske de Harry'e yardımcı olmazdı. Voldemort, Harry'i sonsuza dek güvende tutamazdı. Harry'e ulaşan ilk James olmaz ise, Harry Azkaban'a gönderilecek ya da yakalandığı an Ruh Emiciler'e götürülecekti.

xxx

Harry ayaklarının yere vurduğunu hissetti ve o an evde olduğunu biliyordu. Havadaki koku öylesine hoş geldin diyormuşcasınaydı ki... Bella'nın ona yakın durduğunu hissetti. Riddle Malikanesi'nin hemen dışına cisimlenmişlerdi. Harry başını kaldırıp fena halde özlediği evine baktı. Karanlıkta bile kale çok davetkar görünüyordu. Harry, karanlıkta çok sayıda pop sesi duydu ve Ölüm Yiyenler'in dönmüş olduğunu anladı. Ölüm Yiyenler'in etrafta fazla kalmadıklarına memnundu. Harry'nin kaçmasına yardım etmişlerdi, bu görev tamamlanmış demekti.

Harry kaleye doğru yürümeye başladı. Ölüm Yiyenler gürültülü bir şekilde başarılarına seviniyorlardı, zafer onlarındı. Hogwarts arazisine ayak basmayı ve Karanlık Prens'lerini Dumbledore'un ve onun tüm adamlarının hemen önünden geri almayı başarmışlardı. Efendileri kesinlikle onlardan hoşnut kalacaktı. Bella ve Lucius, Harry'nin yanından yürüdüler. Onunla beraber yürürken tek sessiz kalanlar onlardı.

Harry ana salona girdi ve Malikane'nin içinde konumlandırılmış olan Ölüm Yiyenler gürültülü kutlama seslerine katılmaya başladılar. Harry hepsini bilmezden geldi. Şu anda Harry'nin tüm istediği babasını tekrar görmekti. Onu feci şekilde özlemişti, ama onunla görüşmek istemesinin sebebi bu değildi. Harry başarısızlığa uğramıştı. James Potter'a karşı intikamını almayı başaramamıştı. Kendisinin yakalanmasına izin vermişti. Son dört ayı Dumbledore'la beraber geçirmişti ve ne ona ne de Hogwarts'a kalıcı bir zarar vermeyi becerememişti.

Harry babasının odalarına açılan kapıya doğru yürüdü. Harry kapıları tıklatmak için yeterince yakalaşamadan önce büyük meşe kapılar açıldı ve Harry, Lord Voldemort'un devasa odanın ortasında durduğunu gördü. Harry'nin kalbi göğüs kafesinin içerisinde delicesine atıyordu. Gözleri babasının yakut kırmızısı olanlarıyla buluşurken kalbi başka bir acılı vuruş daha yaptı. Harry babasına doğru yürümeye devam etti. Ölüm Yiyenler, Harry'nin peşinden efendilerinin odalarına geldiler. Hepsi sessizleşmişti.

Harry babasından birkaç adım uzakta durdu ve gözlerini yere düşürdü. Harry'i içeri kadar takip etmiş olan Ölüm Yiyenler'in hepsi dizlerine düşmüş, başları eğik, efendilerinin kalkmaları için emrini bekliyorlardı.

Lord Voldemort, Harry'e doğru yürüdü. Az ilerisinde duran yorgun çocuğun bütün ayrıntılarına göz gezdirdi. Lord Voldemort, Harry'nin önünde durdu. Çocuk onunla göz kontağı kurmakta sorun yaşıyor gibiydi. Voldemort kemikli ellerini Harry'nin omuzlarına yerleştirerek başını kaldırıp ona bakmasını sağladı. Gözleri birbirlerine kilitlenmiş gibi göründü ve Harry bütün duygularını babasının zihnine akıttı. Lord Voldemort geri durdu ve Harry'den gelen duyguların akışına izin verdi. Harry'nin duygusal olarak tükenmiş olduğunu görebiliyordu. Çocuğun başından çok şey geçmişti.

Voldemort, Harry'le konuşmak, Dumbledore'un ona ne dediğini öğrenmek, nasıl Harry'i Aydınlık'a çevirmeyi denediğini öğrenmek istedi, ama aynı zamanda Harry'nin ne kadar yorgun olduğunu görebiliyordu. Lord Voldemort'un Harry'de her zamankinden daha fazla hissettiği duygu ona karşı olan sadakatti. Voldemort üzerinden devasa bir yükün kalktığını hissetti. Harry'nin direndiğini ve Dumbledore'un onu Aydınlık'a katılmaya yönlendirmesine izin vermemesini ümit etmişti. Şükürler olsun ki Harry bunun olmasına izin vermemişti.

Lord Voldemort, Harry'nin zümrüt yeşili gözlerine baktı ve ona gülümsedi.

"Hoş geldin, Harry."

Harry bunu bekliyormuş gibi göründü, çünkü sözleri duyduğu an yorgun yüzünde bir gülümseme belirmiş ve minnettarlıkla babasına bakmıştı. Lord Voldemort, bütün Ölüm Yiyenler'in çıkmasını emretti, Bella ve Lucius'un bile.

Odada bir kere sadece ikisi kaldıklarında, konuştu.

"Harry, inanılmaz yorgun olduğunu biliyorum, ama konuşacak çok şeyimiz var. Sadece tek bir soru soracağım ve sonra bu gecelik odana çekilebilirsin, anlaştık?"

Harry kendini ayakta tutmaya zorlanıyormuş gibi göründü ama anında cevapladı.

"Evet, Baba."

"Dumbledore zihnine girmeye çalıştı mı?"

Bu en önemli şeydi; Lord Voldemort Harry'nin Zihinbend yeteneklerinin olmaları gerektiği kadar güçlü olmadıklarını biliyordu, özellikle de Dumbledore gibi usta bir Zihinfendar'a karşı. Eğer Dumbledore Harry'nin zihnine girmeyi başarmışsa, Lord Voldemort bundan son derece zarar görürdü. Konumu, savaş planları, silahları, her şey açığa çıkmış olurdu.

Harry babasına gülümsedi.

"Denedi, evet, ama hiç başaramadı. Bence yeterince sıkı denemiyordu, sana ihanet edeceğim ve bilgi paylaşacağım izleniminde olduğu için..."

Voldemort derin bir rahatlama hissetti. Harry konuştukça o tanıdık gururu hissetti. Çocuğun sadece sesi Lord Voldemort'u sakinleştirmeye yetti.

"Benim çocuğumun hiç bana karşı döneceğini düşündüğü için o bir aptal." dedi Voldemort, nazikçe Harry'nin omuzlarını, Voldemort'un Harry'nin sadakatine olan tam güvenini göstermek için sıktı.

Harry bakışını düşürdü ve tekrar konuştuğunda sesini sağlam tutmak için şiddetle mücadele etti.

"Üzgünüm baba, ama seni başarısızlığa uğrattım." Harry fısıldadı.

"Beni başarısızlığa uğrattın? Nasıl?" Lord Voldemort korkunun acısının göğsüne sızmasına izin verdi.

"Ben...ben Potter'ı öldüremedim. Fırsatım vardı ve ben o fırsatı kaybettim. Ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum."

Harry, James Potter'a öldüren laneti uygulamış olmayı diledi, ama Harry'nin Affedilmezleri kullanmaya olan direnci Harry'nin tekrar başarısızlığa uğramasına sebep olmuştu.

Lord Voldemort rahatlamayla iç çekti. Harry'nin Potter'ı öldürmemiş olması sorun değildi. Bütün hepsi yakında öleceklerdi zaten.

"Şimdilik önemli değil. Belki de onu öldürmediğin iyi oldu. Oğlumun intikamını aldığını görmek için orada olmak isterim. İntikamını alacaksın, Harry. Bunun için sana söz veriyorum."

Harry rahatlayarak babasına baktı. Babasını hayalkırıklığına uğratmaktan o kadar korkmuştu ki, ama Lord Voldemort güvencesini verirken Harry'nin bütün korkularını uzaklaştırdı.

Voldemort, Harry'nin odasına gidip biraz uyumasını emretti. Harry bir kerede itaat ederek babasının odalarından ayrıldı. Lord Voldemort tekrar kendine gülümsedi. Herşey istediği gibi gidiyordu. Harry tekrar onunla beraberdi ve o aptal Dumbledore, Harry'nin Aydınlık'a karşı olan nefretini daha da artırmıştı. Harry'nin hayatının ilk yıllarında Voldemort'un almış olduğu emniyetler, sonuç vermişti. Harry asla Lord Voldemort'u terk etmezdi. O asla hiçbir Potter'ı ondan önce seçmezdi.

"Mükemmel" dedi kendi kendine.

Sabah Harry'le tecrübeleri hakkında konuşmayı planlayarak gece için odasına çekildi. Lord Voldemort, Harry'nin geçtiği acıyı, duygular Harry'den ona geçerken, hissetmişti.

Karanlık Lord, Harry'nin canını yakan herkese pahalıya ödettirecekti. Hiçkimse Voldemort'un tek oğlunun canını yakmaktan kurtulamazdı.

xxx


	30. Baba ve Oğul

30\. Bölüm- Baba ve Oğul

Dumbledore'un başı ciddi beladaydı. Sadece endişeli ebeveynlerden nasıl Ölüm Yiyenler'in Hogwarts arazilerine girmeyi başardıklarını bilmek isteyen kızgın mektuplar alıyor değildi, aynı zamanda Bakanlık'tan yana da başı dertteydi.

James, Lily ve Sirius'un Harry'nin kaçışının olduğu gece Dumbledore'un ofisinden çıkmalarından kısa süre sonra Sihir Bakanı uçuç tozuyla ofise gelmişti. Cornelius Fudge çok fazla adamı korkutacak biri değildi ve özellikle de Albus Dumbledore'u. Ancak, Fudge ortaya çıkan durumun Dumbledore'un Bakan'ın istediğini yapmak zorunda kalacağı anlamına geldiğini biliyordu. Fudge, Dumbledore'a Harry'i gözetleme görevinde başarısızlığa uğradığını ve şimdi durumu Bakanlık'ın devralacağını söyledi.

Dumbledore ne derse desin ya da ne kadar durumu kontrol etmeye çalışırsa çalışsın, Fudge Dumbledore'un Harry'le olan şansını denediğinde ısrar etti. Çocuk son dört aydır Okul Müdürü'yle birlikteydi ve geri Lord Voldemort'a kaçmayı başarmıştı. Şimdi Harry, Bakanlık tarafından aranacaktı.

James ve Sirius'a da ayrıca yakından gözlenecekleri söylenmişti, Harry'le akrabalıkları vardı ve bunun için de Harry'nin yakalanması konusunda güvenilemezlerdi. Bütün Seherbazlar'a verilen emir netti; Karanlık Prens'i bulun ve yakalandığı yerde Ruh Emici Öpücüğü'nü uygulatın. Mahkeme olmayacaktı, kaçış olasılığına mahal verecek şeylere hiçbir şans verilmeyecekti. Fudge, Karanlık Prens'in yakalanıp cezalandırılmasıyla büyücülük dünyasının güvenini kolaylıkla kazanacağını biliyordu. Günbegün artan güncel saldırılarla beraber Fudge'ın gerçekten de bazı şeylerin kontrolü altında olduğunu göstermeye ihtiyacı vardı.

James ve Sirius, Seherbazlar tarafından görüntülenmeden hiçbir şey yapamadıklarını fark ettiler. Bu durum yalnızca yüksek rütbeli Seherbazlık makamlarına hakaret etmiyor, aynı zamanda kendilerini de suçluymuş gibi hissetmelerine sebep oluyordu. Ama şüphe yoktu, eğer James ve Sirius Harry'i yakalayacak olurlarsa asla onu Bakanlık'a teslim etmezlerdi. James, Seherbazlık görevine geri dönmüştü, artık Hogwarts'da kalması için hiçbir sebep yoktu.

Dumbledore Yoldaşlık'taki herkese tam olarak Harry'nin başından neler geçtiğini açıklamaya çalıştı, çok az kişi Dumbledore'a katıldı. Yoldaşlık'ın çoğu üyesinin Hogwarts'a giden kendi çocukları ya da aile üyeleri vardı. Onlardan herhangi birinin Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından saldırıya uğramış ya da öldürülmüş olabilmesinin sadece fikri bile dehşet vericiydi. Profesör McGonagall, Profesör Snape ve üç Çapulcu'nun dışında Harry'nin kefaretiyle ilgili hiçbir şey yapmak istenmiyordu. Çoğunluk Dumbledore'un, Harry'nin seçilmiş olan olduğu iddiasına inanmadı. Onların düşündüğü kadarıyla, Harry'e bir şans verilmişti ve o Lord Voldemort'a kendi isteğiyle döndüğünde bu şansı bir kenara atmıştı. Şimdi Bakanlık onunla nasıl istiyorsa ilgilenebilirdi.

Damien da acı çekiyordu. Okulun çoğu Ölüm Yiyen saldırısına şahit olmuştu ve Harry Potter'ın Bellatrix Lestrange'in elini tutarak onunla beraber cisimlenişini gördüklerine fazlasıyla şaşırmışlardı. Harry'nin Karanlık Prens'den, Lord Voldemort'un oğlundan başkası olmadığına dair söylentiler dolaşmaya başladı. Sonuç olarak, Damien oldukça fazla parmakla göstermelere ve fısıldaşmaya tabii tutuluyordu. Sürekli olarak durduruluyor ve söylentilerin doğru olup olmadığı ve kendi kardeşinin bir katil olması hakkında nasıl hissettiği soruluyordu. Gryffindorlar'ın çoğu bilinen bir katilin onlarla o kadar çok zaman geçirmiş olmasına dehşet içindeydiler, kimsenin onun tarafından saldırıya uğramamış olması bir mucizeydi. Ron ve Hermione, Damien'a siper olmak ve onu, Damien'a Harry'nin suçlarını ödettirmeye kararlı olan diğer öğrencilerden korumak için ellerinden gelenin en iyisini yaptılar.

Harry'nin Karanlık Prens olması haberlerine en fena tepki gösteren özellikle bir kişi vardı. Neville Longbottom, Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine koşar adım gitti ve gerçeğin ne olduğunu bilmeyi talep etti. O anda Damien ve Lily ofiste Profesör Dumbledore'la konuşuyorlardı.

"Mr. Longbottom? Sizin için ne yapabilirim?" Dumbledore olabildiğince nazik sordu.

"Doğru mu bu?" Neville sordu basitçe.

Profesör Dumbledore başını eğdi ve derin bir nefes aldı.

"Neville, ben çok üzgünüm. Seninle bunun hakkında uzun süre önce konuşmalıydım ama önce Harry'i kazanmayı umuyordum..."

"Onu kazanmak! Neden? Neden bunu yapmak isteyesin? O neden buradaydı ki zaten! Ne zamandan beri katillerin Hogwarts'a gelmesi alışılagelmiş oldu?

Neville, Lily ve Damien'ın o 'katil' kelimesini bağırırken çekinmelerini görmedi. Neville, annesiyle babasının ölümünden Karanlık Prens'in sorumlu olduğunu biliyordu. Anne babasının Voldemort'un emirleriyle öldürüldüğünü anlıyordu ama onları acımasızca öldüren Karanlık Prens'di.

"O benim annemle babamı öldürdü! O Voldemort'a sadık, sen bunu biliyordun! Sen biliyordun ve yine de onu benimle oda paylaşmaya zorladın! Nasıl yapabildin Profesör?" Neville'in gözlerinde öfke gözyaşları parıldıyordu.

"Ve sen..." Neville bağırdı Damien'a. "Sen de biliyordun ve sen ona sanki normal bir çocukmuş gibi davrandın! Hepimizin onunla takılmasını sağladın! Ona iyi olmasını. Sen benim arkadaşımsın sanıyordum ve bana yapılabilecek en kötü şeyi yaptın!"

Damien hiçbir şey demedi, yalnızca Neville'in hakaretlerini kabul etti. Ne de olsa, Neville'in bu kadar kızgın olmaya her hakkı vardı. Anne babasını kaybetmişti, bütün hayatı Harry'nin yaptıkları yüzünden parçalanmıştı.

"Neville, lütfen Damien Potter'ı Harry'i değiştirmeye çalışmaktan sorumlu tutma. Benim emirlerimle Damien onunla vakit geçiriyordu. Umuyordum ki Harry değişir ve ait olduğu tarafa katılırdı."

"Onun ait olduğu tek yer Azkaban!" dedi Neville, sıkılı dişlerinin arasından.

"Neville, lütfen otur, sana açıklamam gereken çok şey var." Dumbledore, Neville'e oturmasını işaret etti.

"Senin söyleyeceğin hiçbir şeyi duymaya ihtiyacım yok! Bitti artık. Büyükanneme haber verdim, yakında gelecek. Hogwarts'dan ayrılıyorum, Profesör! Senin bana yaptığından sonra, senin ya da Hogwarts'ın yakınında olmaya tahammülüm yok artık!" Neville ofisi terk etti ve herkesle konuşmayı reddetti.

Neville o akşamüstü, bir daha geri dönmemeye yemin ederek ayrıldı. Dumbledore, Neville'in ayrılışıyla sarsılmıştı ve kim ne derse desin, Dumbledore kendini suçlamayı bırakmadı.

Atmosfer o kadar gergindi ki Damien, Hogwarts'dan ayrılıp Noel için eve erken gidip gidemiyeceğini sordu. Çok kişinin genç çocuğa karşı olan tutumunu görerek Dumbledore katıldı ve Lily ile Damien, okul resmi olarak bitmeden dört gün önce Hogwarts'dan ayrıldı.

xxx

Harry tekrar evinde olduğu için mutluydu. Eve dönüşünün ilk gecesinde dört aydır ilk defa derin bir uyku uyudu. Ancak Lord Voldemort'la zorunda olduğunu bildiği konuşmayı korkuyla bekliyordu. Harry, devamlı olarak James Potter tarafından takip edildiğini ve Moody tarafından nasıl muamele gördüğünü açıklamayı bitirir bitirmez öldürücü bir başağrısı olacağını biliyordu.

Öyle göründü ki Harry sadece Grimmauld Meydanı'na varışı ve neredeyse Veritaserum içmeye zorlanışına kadar anlatabildi ve Lord Voldemort öfkesini kontrol edemedi. Harry, zonklayan başağrısından iyileşme fırsatı bulduktan sonra devam etti. Harry, Bartra bilekliği hakkında açıklamaya devam ettiğinde, babasının sakinliğini koruduğuna şaşırdı. Harry, Bella'nın ona bilekliği anlatmış olması gerektiğini çıkarttı.

Harry, Hogwarts'da başından geçen her şeyi anlatmaktan rahatlık duydu ama Harry bir şeyi erken yaşta öğrenmişti. Asla Lord Voldemort'a yalan söyleme ama eğer bir şeyden bahsetmeyi 'uygun bir şekilde unutursan', o zaman sana karşı tutulamaz. En azından Harry'e karşı tutulmazdı. O yüzden Harry,Daywalker'larla Damien'ı koruyor olduğu için düello ettiğinden ve genç Gryffindor'un onunla ne kadar zaman geçirdiğinden bahsetmeyi 'uygun bir şekilde unuttu'.

Harry, Voldemort'a Moody'nin ellerinde katlanmak zorunda kaldığı şiddeti anlattı. Aslında Harry, Moody'nin onun canını yakabilmiş olmasından utanıyordu. Harry, Lord Voldemort'un kendi tarafından düello etmeyi öğrenmişti, ve Harry herhangi bir zamanda birden fazla kişiyle düello edebiliyor olmasıyla oldukça gurur duyardı. Ancak Lord Voldemort, Harry'i hiç suçlamadı. Duygularını kontrol etmek Karanlık Lord'un her şeyini aldı. Harry deneyimlerini anlatmayı bitirdiğinde, yara izinde sadece küçük bir yanma hissediyordu, rahatsızlık vericiydi ama katlanılabilirdi. Lord Voldemort kalktı ve Ölüm Yiyenleri'ni çağırdı. Onlara tek bir emir verdi.

"Bana Alastor Moody'i getirin!"

xxx

Harry odasında onu bekleyen birini gördüğünde henüz özel banyosundan çıkmıştı.

"Bella?" Harry sordu, pencerenin kenarında duran karanlık figürü görerek. Bella dönüp Harry'e baktı.

Harry'nin koyu renk saçları banyosundan dolayı ıslaktı ve gözlerine düşüyordu. Eve döndüğü geceden çok daha iyi görünüyordu. Zümrüt yeşili gözleri tekrar parlamaya başlamıştı ve solgun görünümü gitmişti, tekrar on altı yaşındakinin sağlıklı parıltısına dönmüştü.

"Ee? Karanlık Lord'la görüşme nasıl gitti?" Bella sordu, Harry'nin yatağına doğru gelip otururken.

Harry gülümsedi ve onun karşısına oturdu. Bella asla merakını tutabilen biri olmamıştı. Harry ve Voldemort özel olarak bir şey konuştuklarında bundan nefret ederdi.

"Sen ne düşünüyorsun?" Harry sordu, örtünün altına girerken.

"Değişir, kaç defa yere yığıldın?" Bella, Harry'e arsızca sırıtarak sordu. Harry'nin Hogwarts'da zor bir zaman geçirdiğini biliyordu ve Lord Voldemort'un duyduktan sonra ne kadar kızgın olacağını ancak hayal edebiliyordu.

Harry güldü ve cevap vermeden önce Bella'ya garip bir şekilde pis pis sırıttı.

"Aslında, babam öfkesini kontrol altında tutabildi. Eğer aynı şeyi Hogwarts'da yapabilmiş olsaydı... Hatırlayabileceğimden daha fazla yere yığıldım." Harry cevapladı ve son dört aydır ne kadar acıdığını hatırlayarak parmaklarını yara izinin üzerinden geçirdi.

Bella sanki biri yüzünü tokatlamış gibi göründü.

"Sen Hogwarts'dayken yara izin mi acıdı?" sordu dehşet dolu bir sesle.

"Evet, ve hep olabilecek en kötü zamanlarda oldu." Harry cevapladı, Hufflepuff'a karşı olan Quidditch maçını hatırlayarak.

"Ama Harry, bu nasıl mümkün olur? Yara izin sadece sen fiziksel olarak Karanlık Lord'a yakınken acır. Lord Voldemort ne kadar kızarsa kızsın, seni çok fazla etkilememeliydi." Bella, Harry'nin söylediği şeye gerçekten şok olmuştu.

Harry omuzlarını silkti ve yatağında geriye yaslandı.

"Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, bir daha hiç olmadığı sürece ben mutluyum." Bella endişeyle Harry'e bakıyordu. Harry, Bella'nın yüzündeki ifadeye gözlerini devirdi. "Bırak şunu! Ben iyiyim, eğer bana o şekilde bakmaya başlarsan, seni odamdan atacağım."

Bella şaşkın göründü ama çabucak iyileşti.

"O neye yarayacak ki? Aynen geri gelirim odana." dedi Bella, yüzünü saçma büyüklükteki bir gülümseme aydınlatırken.

Harry, Bella'nın sözlerine kalbinde bir acı hissetti. Kazara Harry'e Damien'ı hatırlatmıştı. Harry onunla Yoldaşlık'ın karargahında ilk tanıştığında, Harry Damien'a o kadar sinir olmuştu ki onu odadan atmıştı. Damien bir saniye sonra odaya aptal gibi gülerek geri geldiğinde daha da sinir olmuştu. Harry neden olduğundan emin değildi ama Damien'ı özlemişti. Çocuk, Harry'nin hayatında düzenli bir kişi olmuştu. Damien'la beraber çok zaman geçirmişti, o kadar ki şimdi Harry onsuz neredeyse yalnız hissediyordu. Harry zihninden bu düşünceleri uzaklaştırdı. Bu şekilde düşünemezdi.

"İyiyim şimdi, üzerine heyecanlanmak için bir sebep yok. Babam bugün duygularını kontrolde tuttu, ve ben iyiydim. Büyük olasılıkla ben uzaktayken hiçbir duyguyu kontrol altında tutmaya çalışmadı, ve ben de o yüzden acı çektim. Ama şimdi her şey iyi."

Harry gerçekten de yara izinin neden o kadar kötü acıdığını soruşturmaya başlamak istemiyordu. Harry tekrar o şekilde acı çekmediği sürece, bilmezlikten gelmekten mutluydu.

Bella, Harry'e tekrar baktı ve bu sefer gözleri Harry'nin boynundaki gümüş kolyeye düştü. Hortkuluk! Elbette o, Harry'nin acıyı o kadar kötü hissetmesinin sebebi olabilirdi.

"Harry, belki de boynunun etrafındaki o Hortkuluk yüzünden o kadar acı çekiyordun."

Harry'nin eli otomatik olarak yukarı, göğsünde duran gümüş kolyeye gitti. Harry, Hogwarts'dayken Hortkuluk'u kıyafetlerinin altına saklamaya dikkat etmişti. Görünür olduğu tek zaman, dört Gryffindor'un Harry'e Daywalker ısırığıyla yardım etmek için geldikleri zamandı. Harry'nin üzerinde o zaman bir şey yoktu ve bu yüzden de dört genç kolyeyi görmüşlerdi. Ama hiç kimse yorum yapmamıştı üstünde, hepsi ya göğsüne ya da omzundaki yaraya bakmakla fazla meşguldü.

Şimdi Harry düşündüğünde, çok anlamlı gelmişti. Gümüş kolye, Voldemort'un ruhuna ait bir parçayı barındırıyordu. O yüzden babası öfkesini kontrol edemediğinde, Harry etkileri fiziksel olarak yanındaymış gibi hissetmişti çünkü bir şekilde aslında babasının yanındaydı. Babasının ruhuna ait bir parçayı barındıran Hortkuluk'u taşıyordu, boynunun etrafında. O yüzden Harry o kadar ağır tepkiler göstermişti. Voldemort da Harry'nin o kadar kötü etkilendiğini bilmediğinden, hiçbir duyguyu bastırmamıştı. Ancak, şimdi Harry döndüğünden Lord Voldemort duygularını geri tutuyordu, bu yüzden de Harry daha rahattı.

"Belki, ama mantıklı geliyor." dedi Harry, Bella'ya bakarak.

Bella ve Harry, Harry gözlerini zorlukla açık tutabilene kadar biraz daha konuştular. Bella ayrıldı ve Harry'i uyumaya bıraktı. Harry huzurlu bir uykuya dalarken, Damien'ın Harry'nin yokluğuyla nasıl başa çıktığını merak etmekten geri alamadı kendini.

xxx

Noel geldi ve onunla da beraber Potterlar için daha fazla kalpkırıklığı... Harry'nin eve, Godric's Hollow'a geleceğini varsaymışlardı. Harry'nin eve dönüşü için hazırlıklar yapmışlardı, ama şimdi üç Potter boş eve, Harry olmadan, geri gelmişlerdi. Damien eve Hogwarts'ın kalanından erken gelmişti ve kesinlikle Noel'i kutlayacak havada değildi.

Noel günü geldi geçti ve Sirius, Remus ve Weasleyler'in dışında hiç kimse Potterlar'la konuşmadı. Damien odasında kaldı ve akşam yemeği zamanına kadar aşağı inmedi. Ron ve Ginny, Damien'ın odasına gittiler ve ona arkadaşlık ettiler. Her şey düşünüldüğünde bu, Potterlar'ın geçirdiği en kötü Noel'di.

Noel'den birkaç gün sonra, Potterlar Dumbledore tarafından ziyaret edildi. Bu garip bir olaydı çünkü Okul Müdürü nadiren birilerinin evini ziyaret ederdi. James ve Lily, Dumbledore Harry'nin küçültülmüş düşünselini çıkardığında daha da şaşırdılar.

"Dumbledore, eğer bu daha fazla dehşet verici hatıralar olacaksa, o zaman ben onları görmek istemiyorum." dedi James, siyah düşünselinde dönen gümüşi maddeyi gözleyerek.

"Aslında James, size göstermek istediğim şey rahatsız edici olabilir ama bana ait büyük bir varsayımı kanıtlıyor." Dumbledore cevapladı. Lily ve James, kendilerini düşünselin yanına pozisyonlandırdılar. Sirius'un Damien'ı bir Quidditch oyunuyla meşgul ediyor olmasına memnundular.

İki ebeveyn de gümüşi maddenin üzerine eğildi ve bir şeyin içine çekilmenin rahatsızlık verici duygusunu hissettiler. James ve Lily zemine vurduklarında neredeyse dengelerini kaybettiler ama James kendisini ve Lily'i ayakta tutmayı becerdi. Çevrelerine, etraflarına baktılar.

Devasa bir kaledelermiş gibi görünüyordu. Devasaydı, siyah duvarlar ve şatafatlı mobilyalar vardı. Kocaman bir odadaydılar. Bir köşede dört kişinin uyuyabileceği büyüklükte bir yatak ve devasa, sekiz kapılı bir gardırop vardı. Çok pahalı görünümlü mobilyalarla döşenmişti ve Potterlar'ın oturma odası kadar büyük olan bir banyosu vardı. James ve Lily hayranlık içinde birbirlerine baktı. Bu kadar lüks olan başka bir şey görmemişlerdi hiç.

Tam Harry'nin nerede olduğunu merak etmeye başlıyorlardı ki, banyoya giden zaten açık olan kapı daha da açıldı ve dağınık saçlı küçük bir erkek çocuğu dışarı adımını attı. James ve Lily hayranlıkla çocuğa baktılar. Harry'nin saçları her zamanki kadar dağınıktı, ama parlak zümrüt gözleri artık siyah gözlüklerin arkasında gizleniyor değildi. James, kendisi ve Harry'nin arasında geçen konuşmayı hatırladı, Harry'nin Hogwarts'daki ilk ders gününde. James, Harry'e hiç gözlük takıp takmadığını sormuştu ve Harry inanılmaz öfkelenmişti.

"Bilmek mi istiyorsun Potter, peki sana söyleyeyim! Babam zayıf görüşümü düzeltti. Şimdi görüşüm için herhangi bir şeye ihtiyaç duymuyorum. Babam benim için mükemmelleştirdi!"

O zaman James neden Harry'nin o şekilde öfkelendiğini anlamamıştı, ama Harry'nin nasıl büyüdüğünü, Voldemort'un söylediği o yalanlara inanarak, öğrendikten sonra James Harry'nin saldırganlığını anladı.

James ve Lily, genç çocuğun sekiz kapılı garbırobuna gidip giyecek ayakkabı arayarak açışını izlediler. Harry altı ya da yedi yaşlarında gözüküyordu. James emin olamıyordu. Son hatırasından çok daha sağlıklı görünüyordu. Yüzü dolmuştu ve teni sağlıkla parıldıyordu. Harry bir çift ayakkabıyı giydi ve siyah pelerinini alarak odasından çıktı. James ve Lily, Harry'nin peşinden koştular. Uzun koridorlar ve aşağı inen merdivenlerden rahatlıkla yürüdü. Harry'nin şimdi bu yere alışmış olduğu açıktı. Hafifçe yürüyordu, neredeyse hiç ses çıkarmıyordu. Kararmış koridorlardan yürürken genç yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade vardı.

Tam Harry devasa kahverengi meşe kapılardan dışarı çıkmak için köşeyi dönmek üzereydi ki ters yönden yüksek sesli bir çığlık duyuldu. Harry olduğu yerde durdu ve dikkatle dinledi. James ve Lily de çığlığı duyduklarında kalplerinin durduğunu hissettiler. Bir çocuğun sesiymiş gibi kulağa gelmişti. Bir kerede, Harry sese doğru yöneldi. Koridor boyunca yürüdü ve devasa, kötü görünümlü bir yılana ait büyük bir portrenin önünde durdu. Harry bir şeyler tısladı ve portre kolaylıkla açıldı. James ve Lily, çocuklarının Çataldili'nde konuşmasını duyarken omurgalarından bir titreme geçtiğini hissettiler. Birinin o şekilde tıslamasını duymak yalnızca sinir bozucu değil aynı zamanda bir çocuğun yılanların dilinde konuşmasını duymak oldukça da ürperticiydi.

İki endişeli ebeveyn, Harry'i gizli geçitten aşağıya takip ettiler ve kısa süre sonra küçük kare bir odaya vardılar. Çok küçüktü ve içeriye ışık veren sadece iki meşale vardı. Harry çabucak, çürümeye bırakılmış gibi görünen bir kutu yığınının arkasına saklandı. James ve Lily, odanın bitimine doğru duran birkaç kişiyi izlediler. Hepsi siyah cüppeler giyiyorlardı ve asalarını yerdeki birine doğrultmuşlardı. James nerede olduklarını fark etti. Gizli geçit Harry'i kaledeki zindanlardan birine getirmişti.

Harry, cüppeli adamların yerdeki birine saldırmasını izlerken dehşet içinde göründü. Hücrede korkunç çığlıklar yankılandı ve James, Harry'nin kulaklarını örtüp gözlerini sıkıca kapattığını gördü. Cüppeli adamlardan biri uzaklaştığında, James ve Lily dehşete düşmüş şekilde nefeslerini çektiler. Yerde, Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından çevrili, iki küçük çocuk vardı. On belki on iki yaş civarında olmalıydılar. Kanla kaplanmış vaziyette ve tutsağı oldukları adamlara yalvararak yerde duruyorlardı. James sahiden onlara yardım etmek için ileri adımını attı ve ancak ondan sonra hiçbir şey yapamayacağını fark etti. James öbür tarafa baktığında oldukça solgun bir Harry'nin önündeki sahnenin gelişimini izlediğini gördü.

"Anne babanız sizin kanlı bedenlerini bulana kadar bekleyin bir de, o zaman Lord'umuza karşı gelecekler mi göreceğiz!" dedi Ölüm Yiyenler'den biri.

Ölüm Yiyen elinde bir şey tutuyordu. Silahı ağlayan çocuğa indirdiğinde ancak James, ne olduğunu anladı. Kırbaç çocukların sırtlarını parçalarken Harry'nin dehşet dolu nefes çekişini duydu. Zavallı çocuklar başka bir çığlık daha attılar ve James fiziksel olarak mide bulantısı hissetti. Lily titriyordu ve her an bayılabilirmiş gibi hissederek uzanıp James'e tutundu. Nasıl biri bunu genç, savunmasız, masum çocuklara yapabilirdi?

Ancak, James ve Lily'nin tepkisi yedi yaşındaki Harry'nin tepkisinin yanında hiçbir şeydi. Titremelerle sarsılıyordu ve kırbaç inerken berbat derece ürperiyor gibi görünüyordu. Dehşet dolu çığlıklarını tutmak için alt dudağını ısırıyordu. James, Harry'nin iki yabancının cezalandırılmasını izlerken korkunç bir şekilde kendi başına gelenleri hatırlıyor olması gerektiğini fark etti.

Aniden Harry'nin gözleri açıldı ve gözlerinde yeşil bir ışık çaktı. Harry'nin gözleri bir anlığına koyulaşmış gibi göründü. Asasını çıkardı ve kırbacı tutan Ölüm Yiyen'e doğrulttu. Sarı bir ışık huzmesi çıktı asadan ve Ölüm Yiyen'i elinden vurdu. Kırbaç anında yere düştü ve Ölüm Yiyen acıyla feryat etti.

"Nott! Ne oldu? Ne oldu Nott?" diğer Ölüm Yiyen sordu, koyu renk saçları olan adama neyin saldırdığını görmeye çalışarak.

Nott, tek ayağı üzerinde zıplarken çok fazla acı içindeydi. James öbür tarafa baktığında Harry'i asasını diğer Ölüm Yiyen'e doğrulturken gördü. Orada bulunan dört Ölüm Yiyen vardı ve hepsi de Nott isimli Ölüm Yiyen'in etrafında toplanmıştı. Harry'nin asasından çıkan kırmızı ışık huzmesi çocuklara en yakın olan Ölüm Yiyen'e vurdu. Anında yere düştü. James, Harry'nin 'Sersemlet' büyüsü fırlattığını ve ilk kullandığının da bir sokma laneti olduğunu biliyordu. Yedi yaşındaki bir çocuğun bu büyüleri bu kadar doğru bir şekilde yapabiliyor olması hayret vericiydi.

Geriye kalan iki Ölüm Yiyen rastgele uğursuzluk büyüleri atmaya başladılar. Harry kendini korumak için kutuların arkasına çömeldi. Onun olduğu yöne gelen daha fazla lanet olmadığından emin olduğunda Harry köşenin etrafından göz attı ve başka bir Ölüm Yiyen'i de sersemleterek yere düşürdü.

Şimdi geriye tek bir Ölüm Yiyen ve Nott kalmıştı. Harry parmak ucuna çıkarak kutuların tepesinden kalan Ölüm Yiyen'e bir pelte-bacak laneti fırlattı. Sarı saçlı adam cig dansına benzer bir şeyler yapmaya başlayarak sonunda Nott'un üstüne devrildi ve onu da hapsetti. Harry görüntüye kıkırdıyordu ve James'le Lily bile Harry'nin yaptığına gülmelerine engel olamıyorlardı.

Harry çabucak kalktı ve yerde yatan iki çocuğa koşturdu.

"İyi misiniz?" Harry sordu ve James kalbi gururla patlayacak gibi hissetti. Öylesine berbat bir çocuklukla ve Voldemort'la beraber yaşamasına rağmen, Harry başkaları için çok fazla sevgi doluydu.

Harry iki yaralı çocuğun kalkmasına yardım etti ve çabucak onları hücreden dışarıya çıkarttı. James ve Lily, Harry koridorun sonundaki bir odaya doğru koşarken peşinden gittiler. Ev cini şeklinde pirinçten yapılma bir kulbu olan kahverengi ahşap bir kapısı vardı. James ve Lily, alışılmadık kapı kulbunu inceleme fırsatı bulamadılar, Harry kapıyı çekip açtı ve küçük bir şömineye koşturdu. James ve Lily, şöminenin büyüklüğünü gördüler ve kapı kulbunda neden bir ev cini olduğunu fark ettiler. Şömine, ev cinleri tarafından kullanılan bir tane olmalıydı. Genellikle ev cinleri evden hiç ayrılmazlardı, ama herhangi bir sebeple ayrılmaya ihtiyaçları olursa, o zaman büyük olasılıkla büyücülerinkinde kaybolacakları için kendi Uç Uç şebeke sistemlerini kullanmayı tercih ederlerdi. Bu şömine kesinlikle ev cinlerine aitti, bir yetişkinin içeri sığması asla mümkün olamazdı. Ancak küçük biri ya da genç bir çocuk, bu şömineyi uçuç tozunu kullanmak için kullanabilirdi. İki çocuk birbirlerinden destek alarak ağırlıklarını birbirlerine verdiler. İki çocuk da oğlandı ve ikisi de korkuyla kapıya Ölüm Yiyen'in onları arayarak gelmesinden korkarak bakıyorlardı. Harry konuşmadan çocuklardan birini şömineye itti, bir uç uç tozu kavanozunu açarak kuma benzer tozdan bir avuç aldı ve ateşe fırlattı.

"Evinin adını söyle!" Harry talimat verdi.

Yeşil alevlerde duran çocuk endişeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Merak etme, bu şömine özel, seni nereye gitmek istiyorsan oraya götürecek. Şimdi evinin adını söyle, çabuk!" dedi Harry tekrar.

Çocuk ismi zorlukla kekeledi, 'Keroon Meydanı' ve yeşil alevlerden bir girdapla çocuk gözden kayboldu. Diğer çocuk da aynı şeyi yaptı ama gözden kaybolmadan önce, Harry'e seslendi.

"Teşekkürler!"

Harry teşekkür karşısında şok olmuş göründü ve sadece çocuğa çabuk olmasını işaret etti. Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar ikinci çocuk da yeşil alevlerde kaybolmuştu.

Harry yanan yeşil alevlere baktı ve derin bir nefes bıraktı. James ve Lily, inanılmaz cesareti için oğullarına sarılabilmeyi dilediler. Harry'nin çocukları çektikleri işkenceden dolayı kurtardığını anlamışlardı.

Tam Harry odadan çıkmıştı ki beyaz bir ışık göğsünden ona vurdu. Yedi yaşındaki Harry havada geriye fırladı ve toplanmış bir öbek halinde yere yığıldı. James, Nott'un öfkeli yüzünü gördü, asasını Harry'e doğrultuyordu.

Harry ayağa kalkmaya çabaladı ve genç yüzünde kalan renk çekildi. 'Ne oluyor?' James düşündü kendi kendine. Tabii ki de Ölüm Yiyen kasti olarak Harry'nin canını yakmazdı. Lord Voldemort'un onlara ne yapacağından korkmuyor muydu? Birden James, Yoldaşlık toplantısında verilen bilgiyi hatırladı. Ölüm Yiyenler Harry hakkında kısa süre önce öğrenmişlerdi. Ölüm Yiyenler'e tanıtıldığında on beş yaş civarında olmalıydı. Voldemort'un yakın hat üyelerinin yalnızca birkaçı Harry'nin varlığından en baştan beri haberdardı.

James kalbinin midesinde attığını hissetti. Lily'nin onun fark ettiği şeyi fark ederek keskin bir şekilde nefes çektiğini hissetti. Kimse Harry'nin Lord Voldemort tarafından evlat edinildiğini bilmiyordu, bu Ölüm Yiyen bile. Harry'nin başı ciddi dertteydi.

"Sen kimsin?" hırladı boğuk bir ses, Nott Harry'e pür nefretle bakıyordu.

"Ben...ben.." Harry cevap vermekte zorlanıyor gibi göründü. Yeşil gözleri kapıya doğru kaydı. Besbelli bir karar vermeye çalışıyordu, kalıp bu durumdan sıyrılmak için adamı konuşarak ikna etmek ya da kapıdan dışarı koşmak.

"Sen nasıl girdin buraya?" Nott sormaya devam etti. "Önemi yok, nasılsa çıkmayacaksın!" Nott asasını kaldırıp Harry'nin başına doğrulttu.

Harry, kırmızı bir ışık huzmesi ona doğru gelirken kendini yana fırlattı. Harry kendi asasını çekti, ama Ölüm Yiyen için fazla yavaştı.

"EXPELLIARMUS" Nott bağırdı, ve Harry'nin asası elinden uçup gitti.

Harry ayağa kalkarken dehşete düşmüş göründü.

"Sebep olduğun hasarı ödeyeceksin seni küçük velet!" tükürdü Nott. Anlamlı bir şekilde yaralı eline baktı.

"O çocukların canını yakmıyor olmalıydın." dedi Harry, sesi biraz titrekti, ama tonu gayet otoriterdi.

James ve Lily hayranlıkla baktılar. Harry korkunç bir durumdaydı, ama yaptıklarının arkasında durmaya korkmuyordu. Besbelli 'sahte' Potterlar tarafından verilen zarar Voldemort tarafından düzeltilmişti. Harry artık korkan, titreyen bir çocuk değildi. Haklı olduğuna güveniyordu ve bunu göstermekten korkmuyordu.

"Hııımph! Öyle düşünüyorsun ha? Kimsenin senin ne düşündüğün umurunda değil! Dersini alacaksın, çok yakında." Nott, Harry'e bir sokma laneti gönderdi.

Lanet Harry'i kolundan vurdu, ve Harry anında yere düştü. Acıyla tısladı ama feryat etmedi. James ve Lily çaresizce Nott'un Harry'e başka bir büyü fırlatmasını izlediler. Bu kez hazırdı ve büyünün yolundan çekildi. Aniden Nott tarafından saldırıldı. Sıska adam asayı bir kenara attı ve Harry'i boğazından kavradı. Harry öğürdü ve Nott'un onu tuttuğu ölüm kavrayışından kurtulmaya çalıştı. James, Harry'nin nefes almaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu, çaresizce çırpınıyordu. Nott kahkaha attı ve Harry'i odanın öbür tarafına fırlattı.

Küçük çocuk umutsuzca hızlı hızlı, ciğerlerini yeterince havayla doldurmaya çalışarak nefes aldı. Nott çoktan tepesinde dikiliyordu, asasını Harry'e doğrulttu ve Cruciatus lanetini yapmak üzereydi ki Harry atıldı.

Ayağıyla tekmeleyerek Ölüm Yiyen'i kasığından yakaladı. Nott feryat etti ve geriledi. Harry fırsatı boşa harcamadı, ayağa fırlayarak odadan apar topar kaçtı. Koridor boyunca koştu, James ve Lily de peşinden. Tam Harry bir köşeyi dönmüştü ki çıkmaz bir yönle karşılaştı. Etrafında döndü ve bir yumruk yüzüne inerken bağırdı. Harry duvara yapıştırılmıştı ve genç çocuğun ne olduğuna odaklanabilmesi bir ya da iki saniyesini aldı. Nott dikiliyor, kaçış yolunu kapatıyordu, yüzünde tam bir öfke dolu bakış vardı.

Harry çaresizce bir kaçış yolu için etrafına bakınıyordu.

"Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun!" Nott hırladı Harry'e ve asasını kaldırdı.

"Cruc..." Nott tekrar Harry çatalağzında bir şeyler tıslarken kesildi ve tısladığı da kapılardan birinde bir kapı açan bir çeşit tetik olduğu ortaya çıktı. Kapı tamamen açıldı ve Nott'a çarptı.

Harry delikten içeri apar topar girdi ve beliren bir odaya koştu. James ve Lily, Harry'nin peşinden odaya koşar koşmaz kalenin dışına açılan bir çeşit yer altı geçidi olduğunu gördüler. Harry, yeraltı geçidinin sonundaki devasa kapıya kadar olan tüm yolu koştu. Harry kapıya sertçe yüklendi ama kıpırdamıyordu. Sadece sihirle açılabilen devasa bir kapıydı, James öyle olduğunu varsaydı.

Harry şimdi gözyaşları içindeydi. Çaresizce etrafına bakındı. Geçidin köşesinde birkaç eşya olduğunu fark etti, bozulmuş eşyalar gibi görünüyorlardı, o tarafa koşturdu ve uzun kahverengi bir çubuk çıkardı. Çok inceydi ve kısa süre sonra parçalara ayrılacakmış gibi görünüyordu. James bunun hasarlı bir süpürge olduğunu fark etti.

Harry üzerinden bir bacağını geçirdi, James Lily'le bir bakış paylaştı. Elbette Harry'nin o kadar eskimiş bir süpürgeyle uçabilmesi mümkün değildi ama Harry'nin havalanıp girdikleri açık kapıdan dışarı fırlayışını görmesiyle James'in ağzı açık kaldı. James takip etti ve Harry'nin muhteşem uçuş yeteneklerine hayret etmekten de ötedeydi.

'Merlin, daha yedi yaşında! Büyük olasılıkla uçmayı hiç doğru düzgün öğrenmedi, doğuştan yetenekli!' James düşündü, o ve Lily Harry'nin peşinden koştururken.

Nott bir kez daha yere indirilmişti. Ayağa kalktı ve hızla uçan Harry'nin peşinden koştu ve ona sokma lanetleri fırlatmaya başladı. James, Harry sarı ışık huzmelerinin yolundan çekilerek uçmaya devam ederken izledi. Harry açık kapılara doğru fırladı ve koridorlar boyunca hızlanarak devam etti. Keskin köşeler öylesine bir hızda uçuyorken uğraşması oldukça zordu, ama Harry onların etrafından uçmayı becerdi. Kendiyle Ölüm Yiyen'in arasına mümkün olduğunca mesafe sokmaya çalışıyordu. Harry tam kalenin ana koridoruna çıkan başka bir kapıdan dışarı uçmak üzereydi ki aniden kapılar çarpıp kapandı.

Harry kapalı kapılara çarpıp yere düşerken bağırdı. Tekrar kalkmaya çalışırken inledi. Kolunu tutuş şeklinden açıktı ki birkaç kırık kemiği vardı. Lily ona doğru atılırken gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. Nott'un oğlunu havaya kaldırışını izlemekten başka yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Harry'i hava yükseltmek için 'Wingardium Leviosa' kullanıyordu, Harry'i yerden yükseğe havalandırıyor sonra tekrar bırakıp yere düşmesine sebep oluyordu. Harry tekrar feryat etti ve acıyla öksürmeye başladı.

James, pis Ölüm Yiyen'in Harry'nin tepesinde dikilmesini görürken öfkeyle dişlerini sıkıyordu.

"Bu kadarı yetti mi?" diye sordu, ince çarpık dudaklarında hastalıklı bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry zorlukla soluyordu ve cevap veremiyordu.

"Bunu evet olarak kabul edeceğim!" dedi Nott, asasını Harry'nin başına doğrulturken.

"AVADA KEDA..."

Nott öldüren laneti bitiremeden önce, Harry kaçmak için son girişiminde bulundu. Harry'nin bir elinde kırılmış süpürge vardı ve Nott'un bacaklarından geçirerek onu yere indirmeyi becerdi.

Harry sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı, hareketin vücudunda patlattığı acıyla dişlerini sıktı. Harry kapıyı araladı, sadece geçebilecek kadar ve öbür uçtaki kapıya doğru koştu.

James ve Lily, çocuğun yere yığılmak üzere olduğundan birinin Harry'e yardım etmesi için dua ederek Harry'nin peşinden koştular. Harry çift parçalı meşe kapılara doğru koşarken sendeliyordu. Harry kapıları çekip açtı ve içeride yere yığıldı. James ve Lily, odanın içerisinde oturan kişinin görüntüsü karşısında donup kaldılar.

Lord Voldemort rahat görünümlü bir sandalyede, önünde bir kağıt yığınıyla oturuyordu. Bellatrix Lestrange onun yanında yerde oturuyordu. Bir çeşit saldırı planının üzerinden geçiyor gibi görünüyorlardı.

İki yetişkin de kimin kapıları o şekilde çekip açtığını görmek için dönüp baktılar. Bella asasını çekmişti ve kapıya doğrultuyordu. James ve Lily, Lord Voldemort'un kırmızı gözleri Harry'nin yaralı halini kapıdan içeri sendelerken gördüğünde büyüyüşünü izlediler. Sandalyesinden ayağa fırladı ve Bella'yla beraber ikisi de Harry'e doğru koşturdu. Voldemort birkaç adımda Harry'e ulaştı. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden yaralı çocuğu yerden kaldırıp kollarına aldı. James, çocuğunu en kötü düşmanının kollarında görürken çok fazla şey hissetti. Düşmanının ne kadar baba gibi davrandığını görerek hissettiği sinir ve öfkeye şaşkınlık ve şok eşlik ediyordu. Dünyanın en kötücül büyücüsünün bir çocuğa samimi bir ilgiyle bakmasını görmek kolay sindirilir bir görüntü değildi.

"Harry! Harry! Kim yaptı bunu? Cevap ver bana Harry!" sordu Voldemort.

Bella asasını Harry'nin yaralı bedeninin üzerinden geçiyordu, yüzündeki ifade şaşkınlıktan kızgınlığa değişiyordu.

"Lordum, onu hemen iyileştirmeliyiz! Acı çekiyor ve bir sürü kırık kemiği var."

Lily, Bella'nın soğuk gözlerindeki içten endişeyi gördü ve rahatsızlıkla titredi.

Lord Voldemort bir sedye yarattı ve Harry'i ona yatırdı. James, bu onun hatırası olduğuna göre bu sırada Harry'nin halen bilincinin açık olduğunu fark etti. Bu düşüncesini kanıtlarcasına Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri Voldemort'a odaklandı.

"B-baba!"

James, kelime Harry'nin ağzından çıkarken kalbinin parçalandığını hissetti.

"Evet Harry?" Lord Voldemort konuşmaya teşvik etti.

"Zorundaydım, sen, sen anlıyorsun değil mi? Onların canını yakıyorlardı, kızmayacaksın, değil mi?" Harry sordu, Bella sokma lanetinin kolunda açtığı kesikten akan kolundaki kanı silerken.

"Her ne yaptısan Harry, şu an umurumda değil. Bu durumda olmandan sorumlu olan kim söyle bana."

"N-Nott!" dedi Harry zayıfca, hemen sonra Harry elini başına kaldırdı, yara izindeki acıya tısladı.

Voldemort çoktan kapılara doğru yöneldiğinden bunu fark etmemiş gibiydi. Kırmızı gözleri sanki içlerinde gerçek bir ateş varmışçasına yanıyor gibi görünüyorlardı. Çıkmadan hemen önce Bella'ya doğru döndü ve ona tısladı.

"Düzelt onu! Üzerinde tek bir iz kalmasa iyi olur! Tolare etmem!"

Bella efendisinin önünde korkmuş gibi göründü ve hızla Harry'e bakacağına onu temin etmeye çalıştı.

Lord Voldemort odadan çıkarken oda dönmeye başladı ve James ve Lily kendilerini daha önce olduğu gibi aynı odada buldular ama Harry artık sedyede yatmıyordu. Voldemort'un masasının yanında duruyordu. Harry tamamen sağlıklı görünüyordu, Bella sözlerine sadık kalmış ve Harry'i hiçbir görünen yara izi kalmadan iyileştirmiş gibi görünüyordu. James bunun Voldemort'tan gelmesinin biraz cömertçe olduğu düşündü, çocuğa gün ve gece işkence eden ve eninde sonunda bir gün Harry'nin ölümüne sebep olacak bir tanesini o verdiğine bakılırsa...

Lord Voldemort sandalyesinde oturuyordu ve ikisi de bir konuşmanın ortasındalarmış gibi görünüyorlardı.

"O kadar akılsızca hareket etmen gerekmiyordu, öyle bir durumu halletmenin başka birçok yolu var!" diyordu Voldemort.

Harry, Voldemort'a garip bir çeşit sakinlikle bakıyordu. James ve Lily, Snape'in hepsine Yoldaşlık toplantısında, Voldemort ve 'oğlu'nun çok yakın olduklarını ve Voldemort'un ona karşı farklı tepki verdiğini söyleyişini hatırladılar.

"Zaman yoktu, onları öldüreceklerdi." dedi Harry sessizce. Harry'nin sesinde çatışmacı bir ton yoktu ama yine de sesine suçlama girdi.

Voldemort iç geçirdi ve Harry'e dikkatle baktı.

"Harry, sana söyledim, o çocuklar buraya benim iznim dışında getirildiler. Ben onların yakalanmasını ve onlara o şekilde işkence edilmesini hiç emretmedim."

'Elbette, sen büyük olasılıkla görüldükleri yerde öldürülmeleri istedin!' James düşündü kendi kendine.

"Biliyorum Baba, sadece onun gibi bir şeyle başa çıkması zor." Harry'nin sesi birazcık kısıldı ve James ve Lily tekrar gözyaşlarına yakın hissettiler. Harry'nin içinden geçtiği istismarın 'sahte' hatıraları gerçekten de Harry'i parçalamış gibi görünüyordu. Çocuk, Voldemort'un önünde başı eğik, yüzünde acı dolu bir ifadeyle durdu.

"Ne yaptığını ve neden yaptığını anlıyorum, ama gelip bana söylemeliydin. Ben her şeyi düzeltirdim. Kendini asla tekrar o şekilde tehlikeye atmanı istemiyorum. Neden o embesile yalnızca kim olduğunu söylemedin?" Voldemort sordu.

Harry şaşırarak başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve cevapladı.

"Çünkü bana söylemememi söyledin. Sen bana asla, hiçbir koşul altında, kimseye kimliğimi senin iznin olmadan açıklamamamı söyledin." genç çocuk sanki o sözleri prova ederek çok zamanını geçirmiş gibi ona söyleneni ezberden okudu.

James gözyaşlarının gözlerinin kenarında biriktiğini hissetti. Harry sadece yedi yaşındaydı. O sadece bir çocuktu ve bu sözler bunu kanıtlıyordu. O kadar masum ve saftı ki onu hayal kırıklığına uğratacağı korkusuyla 'babası'nın sözlerine karşı gitmemişti.

Voldemort afallamış görünüyor ve Harry'e cevap vermekte zorlanıyordu.

"O zaman, gelecek sefer bir ölüm kalım durumu söz konusu olduğunda, kendini kurtarmak için kimliğini açıklamanı istiyorum. Tamam?"

Harry gülümsedi ve onaylayarak başını salladı.

"Ancak, bunu söyledikten sonra, kendini beladan uzak tutmak için ekstra dikkat etmeni istiyorum. Umuyorum ki senin gizli kalmanın gereğini anlıyorsun?"

Harry sadece mağlubiyetle başını salladı.

"Neden sadece herkese beni söyleyemiyorsun?" Harry sordu, birazcık üzgünce.

Voldemort'un yüzündeki sıkıntı ifadesine bakılırsa bu soru daha önce de sorulmuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Kaç kere bunu açıklamam gerek? Yeterince büyüyene ve kendini savunacak kadar güçlenene kadar keşfedilemezsin. Sana sırf benim oğlum olduğun için zarar verecek birçok kişi var. Ölüm Yiyenlerim bu bilginin sızmasına izin verecek kadar sersem. Onlara tamamen güvenmediğimi biliyorsun. Güvendiklerim zaten senin hakkında bilgiye sahip."

Harry sanki bu özel bir şakaymış gibi gülümsedi.

"Harry, bana tekrar böyle bir risk almayacağına söz ver."

"Söz veriyorum, baba." Harry bir şeyi hatırlamış gibi göründü ve Lord Voldemort'a yaklaşarak eğildi. "Baba, Nott'a ne yaptın?"

Voldemort, Harry'e gözlerini dikti, sanki ciddi olarak ona söyleyip söylememesi gerektiğini düşünüyormuş gibi görünerek.

"Bu seni ilgilendirmiyor, ben onu hallettim." cevapladı masasında duran parşömenlere bakarak.

"Hadi ama baba, lütfen söyle bana. Yara izim sen çıktıktan sonra asırlar boyu ağrıdı. Ne yaptın? Beni öldürmeye çalıştığına ve diğer her şey olduğuna göre bilmeye hakkım olduğunu düşünüyorum." Harry, bir çocuğun birazcık şeker için yalvaracağı gibi yalvarıyordu.

Lord Voldemort dudaklarında çarpık bir gülümsemeyle Harry'e baktı. James ve Lily, canavarın nasıl gülümseneceğini bilmediğini düşünüyorlardı!

"Sadece Nott'un çocuğu olduğu için şanslı olduğunu söyleyelim, ne de olsa daha fazla olmayacak."

James ve Lily yüksek sesle nefeslerini kestiler. Harry anlamış gibi görünmüyordu ve Voldemort'a kafa karışıklığıyla baktı.

"Büyüyünce anlayacaksın." dedi Lord Voldemort, James'in üstesinden gelebileceğinden çok daha fazla baba gibi bir tonda.

Aniden oda dönmeye başladı ve kısa süre sonra çözünerek James ve Lily'i kendi oturma odalarında bıraktı. Dumbledore sabırla onları bekliyordu.

James ve Lily tekrar yerlerine oturup bu hatıralardan iyileşme fırsatı bulduklarında Dumbledore onlarla konuştu.

"Voldemort'un Harry'e karşı ilgi ve endişe gösterdiğine katılacağınızı düşünüyorum. Bunu görmenizi istememin sebebi basitçe hepimizin Harry ile Voldemort arasındaki ilişkiyi anlamak zorunda oluşumuz. Harry'i geri aldığımızda ona Voldemort'un ne yaptığını ve neden yaptığını açıklayabilmemiz hayati. Eğer Voldemort'un Harry'i öldürmek istediğini iddia edersek, o zaman Harry bize inanmaz, ne de olsa bu hatırada hatırladığı gibi Voldemort'un onu kurtardığını hatırlıyor. Bu yüzden Harry'nin hatıralarını incelemeliyiz ki Harry'nin çocukluğuna ait parçaları dikkatle birleştirebilelim. Sihrinin çoğunu Voldemort ve Bella'nın öğrettiğini biliyoruz, yani bu onun gelişmiş yeteneklerini açıklıyor, ama ben onun sözüm ona görevlerinin hatıralarını görmek istiyorum. Ben onların, Harry'nin düşünseline kilitlediği hatıralar olduğunu varsayıyorum. Biraz zamanımı alacak, ama eminim kilidi açmak için gerekli tılsımları bulabilirim ki o hatıraları görebilelim."

Dumbledore ve Potterlar, Harry'i geri almak için olan planlarını tartıştılar ve yalnızca Damien ile Sirius Quidditch oyunlarından geri döndüklerinde durdular.

O gece James uyuyamadı. Harry'nin Voldemort'la konuşmasını, ona baba deyişini ve ona sevgiyle bakışını görüp durdu. James, Dumbledore'un haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'nin geçmişini öğrenmek zorundaydılar, ama James eğer Harry'nin bütün hatıraları James'in Harry'le ancak hayal edebileceği bir baba-oğul ilişkisiyle doluysa tüm o hatıralardan hayatta kalır mıydı bilmiyordu.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her bölüm yeni birşey öğreniyor gibiyiz ha?


	31. Hogwarts Ekspresi

31\. Bölüm – Hogwarts Ekspresi

James nasıl hayatta kalmayı becerdiğini bilmiyordu. Harry'nin düşünselinde, bütün hatıralarını izleyerek çok vakit geçirmişti. Harry ve Voldemort'un olduğu birçok hatıra vardı. Her hatırayla birlikte James, aralarındaki ilişkinin güçlenişini görebiliyordu.

Bu, James'i kederden hasta ediyordu. Nasıl Harry'i geri getirecek ve onu Voldemort'u yok edebilecek tek kişinin o olduğuna ikna edeceklerdi? Harry asla Voldemort'a saldırmazdı!

Kehanet James'in pek de umrunda değildi, ama asıl umrunda olan Harry'nin acı çekişiydi. Yara izindeki acı besbelli Harry büyüdükçe kötüleşmişti. Eğer Harry, Voldemort'u öldürmezse, o zaman yara izi Harry'i öldürecekti. James ve Lily, tanıklık ettikleri hatıralar hakkında konuşarak birçok gece geçirdiler. Harry'nin büyümesini, antrenmanlarını ve sihrin bütün farklı taraflarını öğrenişini izlediler. Harry'nin düello etmeyi Voldemort'un ta kendisinden öğrenişini izlediler. Bella ona tılsımları öğretti, ancak birçoğu karanlık büyü tılsımlarıydı ve Malfoy da ona diğer şeyleri öğretti. Harry'nin aslında genç Malfoy'la arkadaş olduklarını öğrendiklerine birazcık şok olmuşlardı.

İki çocuğun yaramazlığa kalkıştıkları bazı çok tatlı hatıralar vardı. Harry öyle görünüyordu ki, devasa bir kalede yaşıyordu ve James ve Lily, çok nadir olarak Harry'i dışarıda gördüler. Harry'nin düşünseline yerleştirdiği bütün hatıraların kaleden olma ihtimali vardı ama yine de James, Voldemort'un Harry'nin kaleden ayrılmasına asla izin vermediğine emindi. Bu, Harry'nin güvenliği içindi ya da Voldemort'un, Harry'nin gerçek büyücülük dünyasının farkına varmasını istemeyişindendi, James ona karar veremiyordu.

James'in özellikle çok eğlenceli bulduğu bir hatıra vardı. Harry'nin on dört yaş civarında geçen bir hatırasıydı;

James ve Lily genç bir çocuk olarak Harry'i sessizce bir pencere tırmanırken izlediler. Gece çok geç bir saatti ve çocuk hiç ses çıkarmamaya özen gösteriyordu. Tam tamamen tırmanıp mermer zemine çıkmıştı ki, bir ışık açıldı ve Harry çok şaşırmış görünerek yakalandı. Lucius Malfoy kapıda, asasını Harry'e kaldırmış duruyordu.

Harry rahat bir nefes aldı ve cüppesini silkelemeye devam etti. Lucius'un besbelli onu içeri sızmasının tam ortasında yakalamış olmasından hiç de rahatsızmış gibi görünmedi. 'Neden Harry kaleye girmek için pencereyi kullanıyordu' James düşündü kendi kendine.

Lucius, yüzünde rahatsızlık ve yeterince garip bir şekilde endişeyle Harry'e yaklaştı.

"Saatin kaç olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikrin var mı?" Lucius sordu kendi kısık sesiyle.

Harry bileğindeki saate baktı ve Lucius'a arsızca sırıttı.

"Akşam 10 desem bana inanır mısın?"

James, sadece dışarıdaki karanlıktan bile günün ilk saatleri olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Lucius, Harry'e boş boş baktı, Harry'nin yaptığı şaka besbelli ona etki etmemişti.

"Nasıl yaparsın Harry?" Lucius sordu.

"Ne? Şimdi ne oldu?" sordu Harry iç geçirerek.

"Ne oldu? Malikaneden bütün gece boyu uzaktaydın! Şu an saat sabahın 4'ü, ve Bella ve ben her yerde seni aradık. Nereye gittin?" Lucius sordu. Çok endişelendiği açıktı.

Öbür taraftan Harry, Lucius'a komik bir bakış attı.

"Sadece dışarı çıktım" cevapladı sakince, Lucius'dan yürüyerek uzaklaşırken.

"Oh, sadece dışarı çıktın! Merak ediyorum neden orayı kontrol etmedik!" dedi Bella, Lucius ve Harry'nin durduğu odaya girerken.

James ve Lily eğlenceyle Harry'nin ona gözlerini devirişini izlediler.

"Siz ikinizin neyi var bugün?" Harry sordu, sesine bir parça rahatsızlık girerek.

"Harry, sırf Karanlık Lord malikaneden uzakta diye bu senin bütün gece dışarda kalabileceğin anlamına gelmiyor!" dedi Bella, Harry'e doğru yürürken.

Harry ondan uzağa yürümeden önce ona pis bir bakış attı.

"Canım ne isterse onu yapabilirim" Harry cevapladı onun etrafından odadan çıkmak için dolanırken.

"Prens, anlamak zorundasın. Karanlık Lord sorumlu olarak bizi bıraktı ve eğer sana herhangi birşey olacak olursa..." Lucius, Lord Voldemort'un ellerinde buluşacağı dehşet dolu ölümü hayal ediyor gibi görünerek cümleyi tamamlayamadı.

Harry yürümeyi bıraktı ve Lucius'a bakmak için döndü.

"Siz Ölüm Yiyenler'den sorumlusunuz, benden değil. Ben sadece babama cevap veririm. Yani eğer babam nerede olduğumu sorarsa, ona söyleyeceğim, ama ikinize de hiçbir şey söylemek zorunda değilim. Nereye gittiğim, ne yaptığım beni ilgilendirir!"

James ve Lily hiç Harry'nin iki yakın hat Ölüm Yiyeni'yle bu şekilde konuşmasını beklememişlerdi. Daha çok hatırayla beraber Harry'nin gerçekten de Voldemort'un kendisinden başka kimseye cevap vermek zorunda olmadığı netleşmekteydi.

Harry'nin o gece nereye gittiği ortaya çıkmadı. Peşinden gelen hatıraların birçoğunda Harry eve geç geliyordu ve kimse, Lord Voldemort bile onu sorgulamıyordu. Öyle görünüyordu ki Harry, James'in beklemiş olduğundan çok daha fazla özgür yetiştirilmişti.

Damien, Sirius ve Remus'la beraber çok zaman geçirmişti. Remus, Dumbledore'un onu göndermiş olduğu görevlerden birinden henüz dönmüştü. Yoldaşlık, Aydınlık Taraf'a daha fazla kurtadam çekmeye çalışıyordu, ancak birkaçının katılmış olmasına rağmen, kalanlar Voldemort'a doğru taraf almıştı.

Remus onun yokluğunda olanlar karşısında şok olmuştu. Sirius'un bütün olanları ona anlatışı süresince sessiz kalmıştı.

Sirius bitirdiğinde, Remus başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Yani, Harry'i Hogwarts'a sokmayı başardınız, zorla Gryffindor'a seçtiniz, onu Neville Longbottom'la yatakhane paylaşmaya zorladınız, üzerinde oynanmış bir asayla derslere katılmaya zorladınız, Moody'nin onun fiziksel olarak canını yakmasına izin vermeden önce ona zarar veren bir bileklik takmasına izin verdiniz ve bütün bunlardan sonra da onu Azkaban'la tehdit ettiniz! Ve kaçıp gittiniğine de gerçekten şaşırdınız?"

Remus, Harry'le olanların hassas bir konu olduğunu biliyordu, ama herkesin Harry'e karşı olan muamelesine o kadar dehşete düşmüştü ki dürüst olmak gerekirse Harry'nin dört ay kadar etrafta kalmış olmasına şaşırmıştı.

Remus, onlar 'sahte' hatıraları açıklarken James ve Lily'i çok teselli etmişti. Dinlemesi dehşet vericiydi ve Remus bütün hepsinin oluşunu izlemek zorunda kalmadığına memnundu.

"Harry'nin sana daha once saldırmadığına şaşırdım, demek istediğim eline oldukça fazla şans geçti. İkinizi de uykunuzda öldürebilirdi." Remus düşündü yüksek sesle.

James, Harry'nin benzer birşey söylediğini hatırladı, James'i uçurumdan aşağı fırlatmadan hemen önce. James, Harry'nin intikam istediğini açıkladı, James'i öldürmek ve suçu Sirius'a yüklemek istemişti ve Lily'nin canını da yalnızca Damien için bağışlıyordu.

James bütün bunların Damien'a yaptığından nefret etti. Çocuğun o kadar morali bozuktu ki kim ne derse desin ya da ne yaparsa yapsın, Damien kimsenin onu neşelendirmesini reddediyordu. James ve Lily, Harry'i serbest bırakanın Damien olduğu gerçeğini iyi korunaklı bir sır olarak sakladılar. Eğer kimse bulacak olsaydı ve Bakanlık'ı haberdar etseydi, Damien'ın başı çok belaya girerdi. Bakanlık zaten oğullarından birinin peşindeydi, James ve Lily Bakanlık'ın Damien'ı da Harry'nin kaçmasına yardım ettiği için almasını kaldıramazlardı.

Kısa süre sonra, Damien'ın Hogwarts'a dönme zamanı geldi. James, Lily ve Damien'ı tren istasyonuna bıraktı. İşe gitmesi gerekiyordu ve öğrencileri Hogwarts'a kadar refakat edecek olanlar bir grup Seherbaz ile Sirius ve Moody'di. Lord Voldemort terörü öylesineydi ki bu, normal bir ayarlamaydı, Seherbazlar sürekli olarak büyücü topluluğunu koruyorlardı.

Damien trene bindi ve anında Hermione boynuna sarıldı. Damien serbest bırakıldığında karşısındaki on altı yaşındaki Gryffindor'a baktı.

"Oh Damy, senin için o kadar endişeliydim ki. Hiçbir mektubumu cevaplamadın. İyi misin?" Hermione sordu genç çocuğa.

"Ben iyiyim Mione" dedi Damien duygusuzca, bir kompartımana yürürken. Ron ve Ginny çoktan içeride oturuyorlardı ve derin bir konuşma içerisinde gibi görünüyorlardı.

Lily trendeki yetişkinlere katıldı ve kendini önündeki zor yolculuğa hazırlamaya çalıştı. Tren yolculuğu için endişeli değildi. O birkaç saat içinde bitmiş olacaktı. Hazırlandığı yolculuk, çok fazla öğrenci ve öğretmenle yüzleşip yine, Lily'nin midesini bulandıran Harry hakkındaki her çeşit soruya cevap vermekti. Eğer Lily kendini daha iyi hazırlamış olsaydı... birkaç dakika sonra olacak hayatının en kötü deneyimine, hala Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeyken.

Harry'nin içi heyecanla fokurduyordu. Lord Voldemort, Ölüm Yiyenler'ini çağırmıştı. Harry babasının sağ elinin olduğu tarafta, Lord Voldemort'un önünde dizleri üzerinde olan bütün yüzleri maskeli adamları sessizce inceleyerek durdu.

Harry'nin kendisi Ölüm Yiyenler'in önünde, gümüş maskesi olmadan duruyordu. Bu, babasının birçok müritinin Harry'i doğru düzgün ilk görüşüydü. Lord Voldemort, Yoldaşlık ve Bakanlık Harry'nin nasıl göründüğünü bildiği için şimdi gümüş maskeye ihtiyaç olmadığını açıklamıştı. Lord Voldemort genç çocuğun o maskeyi takmasını Harry'nin kendi güvenliği için zorunlu tutmuştu ki tanınmasın. Ancak, Dumbledore Harry'nin yüzünün bütün Seherbazlar tarafından, Yoldaşlık Seherbazı ya da Bakanlık, bilinmesinden emin olmuştu. Artık Harry'nin bir maske takıp takmaması birşey değiştirmezdi.

Harry adamların babasıyla yüz yüze gelebilmek için ayağa kalkışlarını izledi. Harry'nin önceden bildiği sadece birkaç Ölüm Yiyen vardı. Onlar Lord Voldemort'un, Harry'i sır olarak saklamalarına güvendikleriydi. Diğerleri Harry'e bir korku, hayranlık ve imrenme karışımıyla bakıyorlardı.

Harry o sabah, babasıyla yalnızken konuşmuştu. Harry, Moody'nin onlara getirilmemesini talep etmişti. Moody yüksek derece eğitimli bir Seherbazdı ve onu yakalaması çok fazla zaman ve efor gerektirirdi. Harry bunun yerine, onların Moody'e gidip gidemeyeceğini sormuştu.

Lord Voldemort müritlerine seslendi, tek bir basit emir verdi.

"Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırın"

Harry gözlerini Bella'nınkilere kilitlerken gülümsedi. İntikam tatlı olacaktı!

Hogwarts Ekspresi daha önce hiç saldırıya uğramamıştı. Onun hedef alınması fikri, Voldemort'un getirdiği terör hükümdarlığı genelde yetişkinleri hedef aldığından daha önce hiç tamamen göz önünde bulundurulmamıştı. Ayrıca trende Voldemort'un gelecek nesil Ölüm Yiyenler olarak ihtiyaç duyduğu birçok safkan cadı ve büyücü de vardı. O yüzden trende bulunan az sayıdaki Seherbaz, yalnızca heyecanlı ebeveynleri çocuklarının Hogwarts'a emniyet içerisinde taşınacağına dair güvence vermek için oradaydılar.

Tren yolculuğu sorunsuz gidiyordu ve içindekilerin, özellikle de son kompartımanda oturan dört genç çocuğun neye doğru yol aldıklarına dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien, hepsi şimdi Harry hakkındaki gerçek ortaya çıktığına ve Neville'in yokluğu da belli olacağına göre Hogwarts'ın nasıl olacağını tartışıyorlardı. Damien her zamankinden de fazla zavallı hissediyordu, ama nasıl oluyorsa başka bir şey hakkında konuşamıyordu.

Birden tren sarsıldı ve durdu, içindeki birçok kişinin şiddetli bir şekilde yere düşmesine sebep oldu. Tren durmaya işaret edilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Ron Hermione'ye yerden kalkması için yardım ederken Damien da Ginny'e yardım etti. Damien kapıya doğru gitti ve çekip açtı. Dışarıda çok fazla kargaşa vardı. Birçok öğrenci koridorda yukarı aşağı koşturuyor, Seherbazlara bağırıp ne olduğunu soruyorlardı. Seherbazların kendileri bir parça şok olmuş görünüyorlardı ve yalnızca öğrencileri kompartımanlarına geri acele ettiriyorlardı. Damien kalabalığın içinde annesinin yüzünü gördü ve o Damien'a kompartımanına geri dönmesini ve orada kalmasını bağırdı. Damien geri içeri girdi ve dört genç çocuk bağırışların ve kargaşanın ortasında sadece oturdular.

Öyle görünüyordu ki bir ağaç rayların üzerine düşmüştü ve trenin birdenbire durmak zorunda kalmasının sebebi buydu.

"E onu düzeltmesi oldukça kolay olmalı. Bütün yapmaları gereken onu yükseltip yoldan çekmek" dedi Ron.

"Ronald, sen devasa bir ağacı bırak kendi süpürgeni bile yükseltemiyorsun!" dedi Ginny, onun bacağına hızlı bir tekme atarken.

O Ron'un utanmasına kıkırdarken Ron kızkardeşine kötü kötü baktı.

"Kapa çeneni! Benim yükseltebileceğimi söylemiyordum. Seherbazların bütün yapması gerekenin onu raylardan yükseltmek olduğunu demek istedim." Ron cevapladı, Hermione'ye utanmış bakışlar atarken.

"E yani büyük olasılıkla yapacakları da o zaten" Hermione cevapladı, Gelecek Postası'ndan başını kaldırıp bakmadan bile.

"Büyük olasılıkla trenden ayrılmak istemiyorlar, ne de olsa bütün Seherbazlar ağaca yürüyüp onu yükseltmeyi deneyecekler. O devasa ağacı kaldıracak kadar büyünün güçlü olabilmesinin tek yolu bu." dedi Ginny düşünceli bir şekilde pencereden dışarı bakarken.

"Neden Seherbazlar trenden ayrılmak istemesin ki?" Ron sordu kafası karışmış görünerek.

"Trenden ayrılmak istemiyorlar çünkü Ronald, biz...biliyorsun, saldırıya uğrarsak ya da başka bir şey" Ginny'nin kelimeleri, ne olabileceğini önerdiğini fark ederek yok oldu.

Katılmayı ya da karşı çıkmayı pek istemeyerek Damien ondan başka bir yere baktı.

"Kim Hogwarts Ekspres'ine saldıracak ki?" Ron sordu aptalca.

Aniden çığlık sesi dört genç çocuğun konuşmasını kesti. Dördü de ne olduğunu görmek için pencereye fırladılar.

"Oh lanet olsun! Bu sorunu cevaplıyor mu Ron" Hermione sordu, siyah cüppeler giymiş yüzlerinde beyaz maskeler olan bir insan sürüsünün treni çevrelediğini görürlerken.

Onlardan en az kırk ya da elli kişi vardı. Trende şu an bulunan en az on, belki on iki Seherbaz vardı. Seherbazlar dehşet verici bir şekilde sayıca üstünlüğe uğramışlardı. Damien'ın kalbi trene yaklaşan adamlara bakarken deli gibi atıyordu. Başlarının ciddi belada olduğunu biliyordu. Seherbazlar asla bu kadar çok Ölüm Yiyen'le baş edemezlerdi.

Damien, trene doğru gelen Ölüm Yiyenler'in kimin liderliğinde olduklarını gördüğünde kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Harry onlara doğru açık bir şekilde yürüyor, birçok maskeli Ölüm Yiyen'i dehşete düşmüş öğrencilerin olduğu Hogwarts Ekspres'ine doğru yönlendiriyordu.

Sirius bir şeyin doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Tren garip bir şekilde sarsılarak durduğunda, bir ağacın tren raylarına devrilmesinin tesadüf olmadığını biliyordu. Seherbazların henüz trenden ayrılmaması gerektiğini söyleyen Sirius'du. Moody ona katılırken, diğerleri onlarla tartışıyorlardı. Ancak pencerelerinden dışarı bakan öğrencilerin donup kalmış çığlıklarını duyduklarında, Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından çevrilmiş olduklarını fark ettiler.

Sirius hiç zaman kaybetmedi ve çabucak öğrencilere pencerelerinden uzaklaşmalarını emretti, diğer Seherbazlar kapıları ve pencereleri kapalı kalmaya tılsımlıyorlardı. Lily elinden geldiğince Seherbazlar'a yardım ediyordu. Lily bu kötü adamları kimin trene doğru yönlendirdiğini inanamıyordu. Harry, Ölüm Yiyenler'in önünde yürüyordu, maskesi olmayan tek kişi oydu.

Lily ve Sirius birbirlerine kör bir panik içerisinde baktılar. Şimdi ne yapacaklardı? Sirius hem Hogwarts öğrencilerini hem Harry'i koruyamazdı. Diğer Seherbazlar önce Harry'i düşürmeye çalışacaklardı. Lily yalvaran bir bakışla Sirius'a baktı, boğazı duyguyla fazla gerilmişti. Sirius ona ufak bir baş işaretiyle mümkün olduğunca Harry'i koruyacağının sinyalini verdi.

Harry kapana kısılmış trenin önünde durdu. Adamları kırmızı treni çevrelemişti ve saldırıya hazır bir şekilde asalarını çekmişlerdi. Hepsinin gözlerinde aç ifadeler vardı. Harry onlara bakmak için döndü. Ona yakın duran Ölüm Yiyenler'le konuştu.

"Emirlerimi unutmayın; kimse trenin içine girmiyor. Eğer bir öğrenci trenden dışarı çıkarsa, yalnızca onları sersemletiyorsunuz, anlaşıldı mı?! Eğer herhangi biriniz bir öğrenciyi öldürecek olursa, ben de onu öldürürüm. Biz Seherbazlar için buradayız, özellikle de Moody için. Büyücülük dünyasına gönderdiğimiz mesaj bu, Seherbazların onları koruyamayacağı. Gerçek koruma babamla mümkün. Anlaşıldı mı?!"

Etrafındaki Ölüm Yiyenler anladıklarını seslendirdiler ve Harry dönüp kırmızı trene baktı. Harry bugünkü saldırının kurallarını çoktan, geride Riddle Malikanesi'nde açıklamıştı. Ancak, Harry noktayı tekrarlamak istemişti, Ölüm Yiyenler bu saldırılarda birazcık alıp götürebiliyorlardı. Harry öğrencilerin trenin içinde kalmasını umdu. Bu şekilde hiçbirine zarar gelme olasılığı olmazdı.

Harry yeni asasını çıkardı ve elinde tuttu. Önceki asası hala James Potter'la birlikteydi. Harry'nin onu geri alma fırsatı olana kadar, Harry babasının ona aldığı yeni asayı kullanmak zorunda kalacaktı. Asasını boğazına doğrulttu ve mırıldandı. 'Sonorus'.

"Seherbazlar! Bizden saklanmanın hiçbir anlamı yok. Trenden çıkın, yoksa biz içeri geleceğiz!"

Harry'nin trenin içine girmek için hiçbir niyeti yoktu. Harry'nin Ölüm Yiyenler'e de açıkladığı gibi çocuklar onların hedefleri değillerdi. Saldırılacak olanlar Seherbazlardı. Bu şekilde büyücülük dünyası Bakanlık'ın sağladığı Seherbazların bırakın onları ve onların sevdiklerini, kendilerini bile koruyamadıklarını görecekti. Bir kere Lord Voldemort'un sunduğu korumanın Bakanlık'ınkinden on kat daha iyi olduğunu öğrendiler mi birçok insan babası'nın tarafına gelirdi. Ancak Harry'nin Seherbazlar'ı tehdit etmesi gerekiyordu, yoksa korkaklar trenden çıkmazdı.

Trenin kapısı açıldı ve on iki Seherbaz trenden dışarı çıktı. Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri Moody ve Sirius'u gördüğünde bekleyişle parıldadı. Kaynaklarından Moody'nin burada olacağını biliyorlardı, ama Sirius'un da burada olduğu gerçeği Harry'nin kalbinin hoplamasına sebep oldu. İkisini de aşağı alma imkanı olacaktı.

Harry son emirlerini adamlarına tısladı.

"Moody ve Black benim!"

Bella, Harry'e en yakın durandı ve Harry'nin mesajını kalan adamlara yaydı. Seherbazların bu saldırıdan kurtulma şansları yoktu. 4'e 1 sayıca azdılar. Lily trenin içinde, delice James'e mesaj ulaştırmaya çalışıyordu. İki taraflı aynayı her zaman yanında taşırdı. Bu eskiden Sirius ve James'e aitti. Hogwarts'da başları belaya girdiğinde farklı cezalardayken birbirleriyle iletişim kurmak için kullanırlardı. James Seherbaz olduktan sonra, uzun görevler boyunca ondan ayrı kalırdı. Sirius aynasını Lily'e vermişti ki o James'i görebilip onunla konuşabilsin. Lily bavulunu arıyordu, orada olmak zorundaydı, aynayı asla çantasından çıkarmazdı.

Öğrenciler panik içerisindeydi ve yedinci sınıflar boş yere onları yatıştırmaya çalışıyorlardı. Seherbazlar'ın verdiği uyarıya rağmen birçok öğrenci neler olduğunu görmeye çalışarak pencerelere yapışmıştı.

Damien hasta hissetti, Harry nasıl böyle bir şey yapardı! Harry Karanlık Prens'di, evet, ama çocuklara zarar vermediğini söylemişti. Damien Harry'le ilk karşılaşmasını hatırladı, Harry aynen o kelimeleri söylemişti, 'Ben çocuklara zarar vermem'. O zaman şimdi niye buradaydı?

Damien Harry'nin hareketleri karşısında şaşırmıştı, ama yine de Harry'nin yaralanmasını istemiyordu. Şu anki durum çocuğa işkence ediyordu. Eğer Harry bu düelloyu kazanırsa, tren saldırıya uğrardı ve kaç öğrencinin öldürüleceğini Merlin bilirdi. Damien'ın bile saldırı sırasında ciddi bir şekilde yaralanma ihtimali vardı. Öbür taraftan, bir mucize eseri, Seherbazlar kazanırsa, o zaman Harry eğer yakalanmazsa kesinlikle öldürülürdü. Yakalanması daha da kötü olurdu, Bakanlık ona Ruh Emici Öpücüğü hükmü vermişti. Damien kompartımanın kapılarının açıldığını duydu ve Draco Malfoy'u kapıda duruyor görmekten şaşırmıştan da öteydi. Draco anlamlı bir şekilde Damien'a baktı. Konuşan ilk Ron oldu.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun Malfoy?" bağırdı Draco'ya.

Draco onu bilmezden geldi ve Damien'la konuştu.

"Seninle konuşmam gerek" dedi basitçe.

Damien, trendeki bütün diğer öğrencilerin paniklemekte ve şu anda açık bir şekilde hasta görünmektelerken Draco Malfoy'un saldırıdan hiçbir şekilde rahatsız görünmediğini fark etti. Oldukça rahat bir şekilde duruyordu, solgun yüzünde hiçbir kaygı ya da endişe belirtisi yoktu.

Damien kalkıp Slytherin çocuğa yürüdüğünde Ron, Draco'ya toz olmasını bağırma sürecindeydi. Ron ve iki kız, Damien'a deliymiş gibi baktılar.

"Hemen dönerim" Damien onlara güvence verdi.

İki çocuk erkekler tuvaletine doğru yürüdüler. Damien Draco'ya garip bir bakış attı, ve Slytherin çocuk Damien'a sessiz olmasını işaret ederek sadece elini salladı. Draco kapıyı çekip açtı ve iki birinci sınıfın yerde toplaşmış, korkuyla titrediklerini gördü. Draco onlara pis pis sırıttı ve konuştu,

"Biliyor musunuz, bir tren saldırıya uğradığında, ilk kontrol ettikleri yer tuvaletlerdir"

İki birinci sınıf korkuyla çığlık attılar ve dışarı koştular. Damien inanamazlıkla Draco'ya baktı. Draco yalnızca omuzlarını silkti ve sanki 'benden başka ne bekliyordun?' der gibi Slytherin cüppelerine işaret etti, Damien başını salladı ve içeri tuvalete girdi.

"Ee, Draco! Neden benimle konuşmak istedin ve özellikle de bir tuvalette?"

Damien durumun ağırlığını biliyordu, ama bu olayın garipliğine kapılmıştı.

Draco gözlerini yuvarladı ve Damien'a dik dik baktı.

"Senin için bir mesajım var" dedi Draco basitçe.

Damien'ın gözleri büyüdü. Mesajın kimden olduğunu biliyordu, ama yine de sordu.

"Kimden?"

Draco genç çocuğa uyuz olarak baktı.

"Senin peri vaftiz annenden, kimden olduğunu düşünüyorsun?" çıkıştı.

Damien cevap vermediğinde, Draco devam etti.

"Harry'den. Trende kalacağını söyledi. Ne olursa olsun, trenden ayrılma"

Damien dik bir bakışla Draco'ya baktı.

"Trende kal! Harry'nin söylediği bu, trende kal. Ne olduğumu düşünüyorsun, salak olduğumu mu Malfoy?"

Draco ona cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ancak Damien onu kesti.

"Harry neden böyle bir şey desin? Trene yakında saldırılacak. Seherbazları gördün, çok uzun dayanmayacaklar! Eğer herhangi bir şey söyleyecekse, Harry kaçmamı ve mümkün olduğu kadar trenden uzaklaşmamı söylerdi."

Damien kızgınlıkla burnundan soluyordu. Draco ona yalan söylüyordu. Damien'ı ve herkesi onlara içeride kalmalarını söyleyerek tehlikeye atmaya çalışıyordu. Draco Damien'a pis pis sırıttı ve soğuk, sakin sesiyle cevapladı.

"Harry kimseye kaçmasını söylemezdi. O kalıp dövüşen cinsten, pek de Slytherin değil, ama öyle."

Damien daha fazla tartışacaktı ki Draco onu kesti.

"Dinle Potter! Kalıp seninle konuşacak bütün günüm yok. Sana Harry'nin mesajını ilettim, onu dinleyip dinlemek şimdi sana kalmış. Ama Harry sana trende kalmanı söylediyse o zaman yapman gereken de o!"

Draco kapıyı açıp uzaklaşacaktı ki Damien konuştu. Küçük bir sesle Draco'ya sordu.

"Neden? Neden trende kalayım, Harry ve Ölüm Yiyenler er ya da geç içeri gelecekler"

Draco etrafında döndü ve Damien'a acıyarak baktı.

"Güven bana Potter, eğer Harry trene gelmek isteseydi, şimdiye kadar burada olurdu"

Slytherin bunu söyleyerek kapıyı açtı ve Damien'ı erkekler tuvaletinde tek başına bıraktı.

Harry yüzünde aç bir ifadeyle Seherbazlar'a bakıyordu. Onlarla düello ettiğinden beri o kadar zaman geçmişti ki. Zümrüt yeşili gözleri Sirius Black'in mavi olanlarına kitlendi ve Harry onların içinde korkuyu gördüğünü düşündü. Harry kendine gülümsedi. O korku hissetmeliydi. O küçükken Harry'i altında bıraktığı işkenceden sonra, Sirius Black de gerçek korkunun tadını almalıydı. Harry asasını sıkıca kavradı ve Seherbazlar'ın ilk vuruşu yapmasını bekledi. Onu haklı çıkarırcasına, Moody ileri adımını attı ve işaret verdi, anında her tarafta uçuşan birçok ışık huzmesi vardı. Ölüm Yiyenler etrafa yayıldı ve şiddetle Seherbazlar ile düello etmeye başladılar.

Harry onun yönüne doğru gelen iki kırmızı ışık grubu için hazırdı. Tam vücut blokesi kalkanını yükseltti. İçerisinde ayakta durduğu parıldayan mavi baloncuk 'sersemlet' büyülerini absorbe etti. Harry kalkanını indirdi ve ona iki büyüyü gönderen Seherbaz'a pis pis sırıttı.

"Benim sıram" Harry tısladı, Seherbaz'a müthiş turuncu bir ışık gönderirken. Kahverengi saçlı Seherbaz göğsünden vuruldu ve anında havaya fırlatıldı. Seherbaz'ın bedeni trene vurdu ve yere yığıldı.

Bu düelloyu izleyen öğrenciler, Seherbaz'ın trenin yan tarafına sertçe vurduğunu görürken bağrıştılar. Çarpışmadan sonra Seherbaz ölmeliydi, ama mucizevi bir şekilde hala nefes alıyordu.

Seherbazlar her taraftan onlara doğru gelen lanet yağmurunu ellerinden gelen en iyi şekilde bloke etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Onlardan çok fazla vardı. Sirius bir seferde üç Ölüm Yiyenle birlikte dövüşmekle meşguldü.

Lily hala lanet olası aynasını arıyordu. Sonunda sapını kavradı ve çekip çıkarttı.

"James! James!" bağırdı.

Anında James'in yakışıklı yüzü onun aynasında belirdi.

"Lily? Sorun ne?" James sordu, karısının gözyaşlarıyla kaplı yüzünü ona bakar halde bularak alarm halinde.

"Saldırı altındayız, Hogwarts Ekspresi saldırı altında!" Lily bağırdı, güm güm atan kalbinin onu sağırlaştırmasına engel olamayarak.

James'in yüzünden renk çekildi.

"Hemen orada olacağız, Lils, bütün öğrencileri içeride tut. Bütün pencereleri ve kapıları kilitle, diğer Seherbazlar'ın trenden ayrılmasına izin verme. Çocukları korumak zorundasınız"

"James, Seherbazlar çoktan dışarıda, Ölüm Yiyenler ile düello ediyorlar. Onlardan kırk ya da elli tane var!" Lily geri bağırdı.

James küfretti ve dosdoğru Lily'nin zümrüt gözlerine baktı.

"Lily, bana tam olarak nerede olduğunuzu söyle?"

İlk büyünün atıldığını duyduğunda Damien kompartımanına henüz girmişti. Gürleyen rastgele büyüler trenin yan taraflarına vururken trendeki herkes kendisini yere attı. Damien Ron'a ulaşmayı başardı.

"Herkes trenin içinde kalmak zorunda! Ölüm Yiyenler yalnızca Seherbazlar için burada" Damien bağırdı, karmakarışık çığlıklar ve bağırışların üzerinden.

Ron başını salladı ve Hermione'nin elini kavradı, iki sınıf başkanı bu bilgiyi yaymak için çabucak diğer kompartımanlara yöneldiler. Damien ve Ginny pencerenin yanından önlerindeki savaş alanına göz attılar.

Seherbazlar kesinlikle durumu kontrol etmekte zorluk çekiyorlardı. Bu çatışmadan kurtulmalarının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Ölüm Yiyenler onlara hiçbir merhamet göstermiyorlardı. Moody henüz üç Ölüm Yiyen'i sersemletmiş ve düşmüş bir Seherbaz'a yardım etmek için yönelmişti ki Harry onun önüne adımını attı, yolunu kapattı. Moody önünde duran kuzguni saçlı çocuğa baktı.

"Senin hakkında yanılmıyordum! Albus seni kurtarmayı asla denememeliydi. Sen Azkaban'a aittin" Moody tükürdü ona.

Harry öfkeli Seherbaz'a sırıttı ve asasını Moody'nin kalbini gösterir şekilde kaldırdı.

"Albus'un asla yapmaması gereken birçok şey vardı. Onlardan biri de senin benim yakınımda herhangi bir yere gelmene izin vermek"

Moody tepki veremeden önce, Harry ona bir sokma laneti fırlattı. Seherbaz tam göğsünden vuruldu ve acı içinde göğsünü tutarken birkaç adım geri attı. Moody asasını kaldırdı ama Harry ona bir 'expelliarmus' büyüsü gönderdi ve Moody'nin asası uçarak Harry'e doğru geldi. Harry asayı yakaladı ve Moody'e eğlenerek baktı.

"Sorun ne Seherbaz Moody? Asam varken benimle dövüşemiyorsun. Bir on altı yaşındakiyle sadece savunmasızken mi dövüşebiliyorsun? İşte, senin için kolaylaştıracağım."

Harry iki asayı da kenara attı. Moody birbiriyle eşleşmeyen gözleri kafa karışıklığıyla gölgelenerek Harry'e baktı. Harry onu işaret ederek çağırdı ve Moody dikleşti. Çocukla fiziksel bir dövüş yapmaya oldukça emin olamayarak bakıyordu, ama Harry'le dövüşme fırsatından vazgeçmeyecekti.

Moody ona doğru geldi ve Harry'e zayıf bir yumruk indirmeyi denedi. Harry yan tarafa adım attı ve Moody etrafına dönüp ona saldırmaya çalışırken güldü. Sahte bacak yüzünden, Seherbaz için Harry kadar hızlı hareket etmek zordu.

Genç çocuk bunu hiç önemsemedi ve Moody'nin midesine inanılmaz bir tekme indirdi. Moody darbeyle yere fırlatılmıştı ve nefes almak için hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Harry Seherbazı cüppelerinin yakasından kavradı ve onu ayağa kaldırdı. Harry kafasını Moody'nin yüzüne indirerek başarılı bir şekilde Seherbaz'ın burnunu kırdı.

Moody acı içinde uludu ve eğri büğrü bir elle akışı durdurmaya ve diğer eliyle Harry'e bir yumruk atmaya çalıştı. Harry yara izleri olan Seherbaz'ın elini kavradı ve tek bir seri hareketle bileğini kırdı, aynı Ron'un bileğini kırdığı gibi. Moody elini tuttu, acı feryadını yuttu. Harry bileği bıraktı ve ayağıyla tekrar tekme atarak yaralı Seherbaz'ın yere düşmesine sebep oldu.

Birden Moody asasını çağırdı ve hala yerde seriliyken Harry'e doğrulmuştu. Harry diğer asasını çekip çıkardı ve Moody'nin asasını fırlatıp attı. Moody bir an öncesinde asasını tutan eli her bir santimi su kabarcıklarıyla patlarken bağırdı. Harry asasını Moody'nin üstüne indirdi ve Moody'nin acı içinde çığlık atmasına sebep olan bilinmeyen bir büyü yaptı. İlk bakışta Harry Cruciatus lanetini yapmış gibi görünürdü ama olay bu değildi. Uzun, yanan kesikler Moody'nin göğsünde, kollarında ve bacağında belirdi. Moody acı içinde çığlık atmaya devam etti. Harry sonunda laneti kaldırdı ve Moody nefes alabilmek için hızla soludu.

Harry asasını Moody'nin kafasına hedef aldı.

"Skoru eşitleyecek daha fazla vaktimiz olmasını dilerdim, ama zaman konusunda sıkışık olduğuma göre bu iş görmek zorunda kalacak" Moody Harry'e bakmıyordu bile, bilincini kaybetmenin eşiğindeymiş gibi görünüyordu.

"AVADA KEDAV..." Bir şey Harry'e arkasından çarpıp genç çocuğun yere düşmesine sebep olurken Harry bölündü.

Harry hızla arkasını döndü ve Sirius'un yerde onun yanında gördü. Varlığının her bir parçasıyla nefret ettiği adama düşmanca bakarken öfke Harry'e hakim oldu.

"Öldürmek istediğim insanları kurtarmayı gerçekten de bırakmalısın Black!" Harry tükürdü ona, tekrar ayağa kalkarken.

Sirius da ayağa kalktı, asası Harry'e doğrultulmuştu.

"İstesem bile, durabileceğimi sanmıyorum"

Sirius gerçekten de Harry'i tutup buradan bir anahtarla ayrılabilmeyi diledi. Harry tekrar yakın mesafelerindeydi ve herhangi başka bir Seherbaz ona saldırmadan önce Sirius onu tekrar yakalamak istedi. Harry buradan alınıp götürülmeliydi.

"Bir hata yaptım sanırım, önce senden kurtulmalıydım!" dedi Harry ve diğer bir anda Harry Sirius'u kendinden uzağa fırlatıp atıyordu.

Damien, Harry'nin onun Siri Amcası'na saldırmasını izledi. Damien yardımın yolda olduğunu umdu, abisiyle amcası arasındaki çatışma birinin ölümüyle sonuçlanmadan önce. İki ölüm de Damien için eşit derecede yıkıcı olurdu.

Sirius zorlukla ayağa kalktı, yalnızca Harry'nin onu tekrar havaya fırlatıp atması için. Üçüncü darbede Sirius kalkanını yükseltebilmeyi becerdi. Harry'nin büyüsünün kuvveti o kadar fazlaydı ki neredeyse Sirius'un kalkanını kırıp geçti.

Sirius gerçekten de Harry'nin canını yakmak istemiyordu, ama bu durumdan genç çocuğun canını yakmadan çıkmanın başka bir yolu yoktu.

Sirius Harry'i sersemletmeye çalıştı, ama genç çocuk kolaylıkla büyüyü saptırdı.

"Harry, lütfen beni dinle, çocukken sana ne olduğunu düşünüyor olduğunu biliyorum. Lütfen açıklamama izin ver olan..." Sirius bitirme şansını hiç bulamadı, Harry çullandı ve yumruğu Sirius'un yüzünü yakaladı.

Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri öfkeyle yanıyordu.

"Tam ne zaman daha fazla düşemeyeceğini düşündüğümde, Black. Sanki senin Bella'ymış gibi yapma gösterin yeterli değilmiş gibi, bir de gerçekten çocukken neden bana işkence etmeye yardım ettiğini açıklamaya kalkacak cüretin var!"

Sirius hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce bacağında patlayan acıyı hissetti. Sirius bağırdı ve yere düştü. Harry'nin ona kemik kıran laneti gönderdiğini fark etti. Sirius yere düştü ve büyünün ona tekrar vurduğunu hissetti, bu kez asa tutan koluna yöneltilmişti. Sirius kolu en az iki yerden kırılırken tekrar bağırdı.

Yaşlar dolu olan gözleriyle, Sirius başını kaldırıp Harry'nin öfkeyle kaplı yüzüne baktı.

"Harry! Lütfen yapma...sadece dinle beni" Sirius tekrar denedi ama Harry ona Cruciatus lanetini yaparken kesildi.

İnanılmaz acı Sirius'un bedenini doldurdu ve ağzından çıkan çığlığa engel olamadı. Bütün vücudu katlanılamaz acıyla doldu. Sirius lanetin kaldırıldığını hissetti ve Harry'nin neden laneti bu kadar çabuk kaldırdığını fark etmek için nefesini yakalamakla fazla meşguldü. Zorlukla gözlerini açtı ve nefesinin boğazında tıkandığını hissetti. Damien Harry'nin önünde duruyor, vücudunu Sirius'a kalkan olmak için kullanıyordu. Harry hala asasını tutuyordu ama asa yere doğru duruyordu. Sirius ayağa kalkmayı denedi, ama kırılmış vücudunda acı patladı ve yerde kalmak zorunda bırakıldı.

"Damy, trene geri dön" Harry tısladı Damien'a. Harry Crutiatus lanetini kesmişti çünkü Damien Sirius'un düşmüş formunun önüne adımını atmıştı.

Damien meydan okuyarak durdu, asasını bile çıkarmamıştı. Harry'nin canını yakmasının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Harry'nin Cruciatus lanetini Sirius'a yaptığını görmüş ve bütün rasyonel düşünme kabiliyetini kaybetmişti. Ron ya da başka hiç kimse onu durduramadan önce trenden koşarak çıkmıştı.

"Damien! Yoldan çekil!" dedi Harry bu kez biraz daha yüksek sesle.

"Harry, lütfen bunu yapma! Siri Amca hiçbir şey yapmadı. Lütfen durdur bunu" Damien yalvardı. Harry'nin öfkesini zorlukla tutmakta olduğunu biliyordu. Damien, Harry'nin parmak eklemlerinin asasını sıkıca tutarken döndüğü beyazdan bunu görebiliyordu.

"Damien, çekil" dedi Sirius zayıfça, Damien'ın müdehalesini Harry'nin ne kadar tolare edeceğinden emin değildi. Sirius Damien'ın yaralanmasını riske atamazdı.

Birden mavi bir ışık huzmesi Damien'a geldi ve genç çocuk şiddetli bir şekilde Sirius'dan uzağa fırlatıldı. Vücudunda patlayan acının aksine, Sirius kalkıp oturmayı becerdi. Harry'nin Damien'a saldırdığına inanamıyordu. Sirius bir an sonra neden Harry'nin Damien'ı uzağa fırlatıp attığını anladı. Yalnızca bir saniye önce tam Damien'ın durduğu noktada yeşil bir ışık patladı. Harry asasını Damien'a öldüren laneti gönderen Ölüm Yiyen'e doğrultuyordu. Harry'nin asasını mor bir ışık grubu terk etti ve Ölüm Yiyen'i tam göğsünden vurdu.

"Sadece Sersemlet dedim!" Harry kükredi, Ölüm Yiyeni havaya fırlatırken. Harry Damien'ın düşmüş formuna doğru koştu.

"Damien!"

Harry genç çocuğu tutup yerden kaldırdı. Damien bir parça sersemlemiş gibi görünüyordu ama onun dışında yaralanmamıştı. Harry Damien'ın kendini altına soktuğu tehlikeye inanamıyordu.

"Sana trenin içinde kalmanı söyledim! Lanet olsun, Damien, hiç dinlemez misin!" Harry ona bağırdı. Eğer Harry ona doğru gelen yeşil ışığı görmemiş olsaydı, öldüren lanet kesinlikle Damien'a vururdu.

Harry şoktaki çocuğu tuttu ve onu trene doğru çekiştirdi. Etraftaki öğrencilerin korku içinde çığlık atmasına sebep olarak kapıyı çekip açtı. Harry Damien'ı trene itti ve on üç yaşındaki tarafından gelen yalvarmaları duymazdan geldi. Harry kapıyı kapattı ve sihirle kilitledi. Damien anında arkadaşları tarafından kucaklandı. Damien onların tutuşlarından çıkarak pencereye sendeledi. Harry'nin ona saldıran Ölüm Yiyen'e doğru fırtına gibi gidişini izledi. Ölüm Yiyen'e açıklama şansı vermeden, Harry asasını indirdi ve yeşil ışığın Harry'nin asasından ayrılışını ve Ölüm Yiyen'e göğsünden vuruşunu izlerken Damien'ın nefesi kesildi. Ölüm Yiyen'in cansız bedeni yere düştü ve bir daha hareket etmedi.

Birden gürültülü bir seri pop sesi duyuldu ve çatışma alanında kırk civarı Seherbaz belirdi. Harry etrafına döndüğünde yeni gelenleri gördü ve küfretti. Bella'ya sinyali verdi ve bütün Ölüm Yiyenler cisimlenmeye başladılar. Görevlerini başarmışlardı. Zemin düşmüş Seherbazlar'ın bedenleriyle kaplıydı. Yalnızca dört ya da beş Seherbaz hayatta kalmıştı. Harry'nin gözüne James Potter'ın Sirius Black'in düşmüş formuna koşuşu ilişti. Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri James'in açık kahverengi olanlarına kilitlendi. Harry kalan Ölüm Yiyenlerle beraber çatışma alanından cisimlenmeden önce James'e kızgın bir bakış attı.

xxx


	32. Damien'ın Hediyesi

32.Bölüm - Damien'ın Hediyesi

Hogwarts Ekspresi, tam beş saat sonra Hogsmeade istasyonuna varmayı başarabildi. Öğrencilerin birçoğu Hogwarts'ın emniyetinde olmaktan mutluyken diğerleri anne babalarına gelip onları almaları için baykuş göndermek istiyorlardı. Eve götürülen tek öğrenci Damien'dı. Fiziksel olarak yaralı değildi ama gerçekleşen saldırı neredeyse onu öldürdüğü için duygusal olarak tükenmişti. İlk önce Harry Damien'ı o şekilde ileri attığında, Damien anlatılamaz derecede şoka uğramıştı. Ancak Ölüm Yiyen'in cezalandırılışını gördüğünde ve arkadaşının görgü tanıklığından sonra, Harry'nin aslında hayatını kurtarmış olduğunu anladı, yine.

Hogwarts Ekspresi'nde olan on iki Seherbaz'dan yalnızca beşi hayatta kalmıştı. O beşinden, ikisi ağır yaralıydı. Moody koma türünde bir durumdaydı ve Sirius da kırık kemiklerinden ve diğer yaralarından iyileşiyordu. Saldırıdan yalnızca üç Seherbaz yürüyerek uzaklaşabilmişti.  
James, Ölüm Yiyenler'in Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırdığına inanamıyordu. Saldırının yalnızca Seherbazlar üzerinde olduğu açıklık kazanmıştı ama büyücülük dünyası haberler karşısında kaos içindeydi. Çok fazla çocuğun hayatı riske atıldığndan dolayı herkes Bakanlık'a yükleniyordu. Bakan Fudge daha da bunalıma girmiş gibi görünüyordu ve olay hakkında hiçbir yorumda bulunmuyordu. Bakanlık yedi Seherbazını kaybetmişti ve bunun hepsi Dumbledore'un suçuydu. Karanlık Prens'e başka bir şans vermek için ısrar eden Dumbledore'du ve o çocuk ne yapmıştı! Bir Ölüm Yiyen ordusunu dosdoğru öğrencilerle dolu bir trene yönlendirmişti. Fudge, Dumbledore'la sonra ilgilenecekti. Sihir Bakan'ı olarak başarısızlığa uğrayan statüsünü kurtarmak için birşey yapmak zorundaydı!

xxx

Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne düzenlenen saldırı bir başarı olmamıştı. Lord Voldemort hiç de mutlu değildi. O, Harry'nin bütün Seherbazları temizlemesini beklemişti. Bakanlık yedi adam kaybetmişti, Lord Voldemort yalnızca iki tane kaybetmişti. Ancak o ikisinden birinin Harry tarafından öldürülmüş olması biraz rahatsızlık vericiydi.

Lord Voldemort bu konuda Harry'i sorgulamak için bir sonraki güne kadar bekledi. Harry, Karanlık Lord'un özel odasında rahatça oturduğunda, Lord Voldemort neden Harrison isimli Ölüm Yiyen'i öldürdüğünü sordu.

"Direkt bir emre itaatsizlik etti" Harry cevapladı soğukkanlılıkla.

"O emir neydi Harry?" Lord Voldemort sordu karşılığında. Büyün olay ona Malfoy tarafından rapor edilmişti, ama Lord Voldemort olayı Harry'nin kendi ağzından duymak istiyordu.

Harry sorular karşısında endişelenmemiş göründü, ama Lord Voldemort Harry'nin modundaki ince değişimi fark etti. Bu konuşmanın başında nispeten rahattı ve şimdi Harry rahatsız olmaya başlıyordu.

"Bir öğrenciye öldüren lanetle saldırdı" Harry cevapladı.

Lord Voldemort kan kırmızı gözleriyle Harry'i gözlemledi.

"Bu senin saldırının gerçek sebebi mi?"

Lord Voldemort oğlunun soruya karşı olan apaçık rahatsızlığını fark etmeye başlıyordu. Harry rahat görünmek için çok uğraşıyordu ama bu konuşmanın gittiği yönden hoşlanmadığı açıktı.

"Fark eder mi? Harrison benim direkt emrime itaatsizlik etti. Bütün Ölüm Yiyenler'i eğer hiçbir öğrenciyi öldürecek olurlarsa onları öldüreceğimi söyleyerek uyardım. Harrison beni dinlemedi ve bu yüzden sonuçlarını da ödedi."

Lord Voldemort bir sonraki sorusunu sorarken gözlerini Harry'de tuttu.

"Bu Harrison'ın saldırdığı öğrenci, o öldü mü?"

Harry babasına baktı, garip soruya şok olarak. Neden Lord Voldemort bir öğrencinin ölüp ölmediğini umursardı ki?

"Hayır, ölmedi" dedi Harry sessizce, kalibinin göğsünde gürültüyle atmasına engel olmaya çalışarak.

"O zaman neden Harrison'ı öldürdün? Eğer hiç öğrenci ölmediyse o zaman neden sen Ölüm Yiyen'i öldürme gereği hissedesin? Tabii elbette, Ölüm Yiyen'i bir öğrenciyi öldürmeye çalıştığı için cezalandırmak istemediysen."

"Ve eğer istediysem, bu senin hoşnutsuz olacağın birşey mi olurdu?" Harry sordu.

Lord Voldemort, Harry'e yakından baktı. Harry'nin hemen şu an ona attığı suçlayıcı bakışları sevmiyordu.

"Harry, gelecekte bu adamlara sen öncülük edeceksin. Eğer onlardan mutsuzsan ya da onları cezalandırma gereği hissedersen o zaman yapabilirsin. Harrison umrumda değil, eğer sana saygısızlık ettiyse, o zaman onu cezalandırmaya her hakkın var. Benim açıklık getirmek istediğim şey, ancak, senin Aydınlık taraftan birini, çocuk olsa bile, korumanı tolare etmeyeceğim."

Lord Voldemort kelimelerinin sindirilmesine izin verdi. Harry tartışmanın eşiğinde göründü ama daha iyisini düşündü.

"Baba, Aydınlık taraftan birini koruduğumu düşünüyorsan özür dilerim. Hiçbir çeşit zarar verecek kimseyi asla korumam. Benim Da...o çocuğa yardım etmemin tek sebebi, onun benim Hogwarts'dan kaçmama yardım etmiş olması. Ben yalnızca ona olan borcumu ödüyordum."

Harry babasının bu konuda Harry'nin lafını kabul etmesini umdu. Lord Voldemort onu gözlemliyor gibi göründü. Saatler gibi gelen bir süreden sonra, Lord Voldemort sonunda konuştu.

"Şimdi borç ödendiğine göre, senin ondan uzak durmanı istiyorum. Bu çocuğun kimliği dikkatimden kaçmış değil! Onun bir Potter olduğunu biliyorum ve sana sadece bu seferliğine şüphenin yararını veriyorum, senin onu masum olduğu için kurtardığın, bir Potter olduğu için değil!  
Harry babasının kızgın yüzüne baktı. Yara izi rahatsız bir şekilde karıncalanıyordu ama Harry bilmezden geldi.

"Baba, ben asla..." Harry başladı, ama Lord Voldemort tarafından kesildi.

"Senin çocuklara zarar vermeme kararına her zaman saygı gösterdim, Harry. Ben kendim hiçbir çocuğa gereksiz yere zarar vermek istemem, ama bu bir savaş. Artık daha fazla tutup seçemeyiz. Eğer çocuklar yolumuza atılıyorsa, onları çiğneyip geçmekten başka seçeneğimiz yok."

Harry belirgin derecede ürperdi ve sıkıntıyla Lord Voldemort'a baktı.

"Biliyorsun benim yapamaya..." Harry başladı, ama tekrar Lord Voldemort tarafından kesildi.

"Biliyorum ve anlıyorum Harry, ama çocukluğunu geride bırakmalısın. Sen o aynı çocuk değilsin artık. Ben seni güçlendirdim. Bir savaşçı gibi düşünmeye ve yaralı bir çocuk gibi düşünmemeye başlamak zorundasın."  
Harry somurtarak başını salladı ve birkaç saniye sonra yorgun olduğunu ve dinlenmek istediğini söyleyerek babasının odasından ayrıldı. Lord Voldemort pencerenin yanında, Harry ve onun 'çocukları kurtarma şeyi' hakkında derin düşünceler içinde durdu.

Eğer Lord Voldemort, Harry'nin istismarlı çocukluğu planının bu şekilde geri tepeceğini bilse, çocuğa o saldırılarda bulunmadan önce iki kere düşünürdü. Lord Voldemort yalnızca Harry'e o gaddarca şeyleri Harry'nin Potterlar'a geri dönmeyeceği bilgisiyle güvende olabilmek için yapmıştı. Ayrıca, Harry'nin Karanlık Lord'a karşı borçlu hissetmesini istemişti. Eğer Harry, Lord Voldemort olmasaydı hayatta kalamayacağına inanırsa, o zaman asla onun tarafından ayrılmazdı. Harry ne olursa olsun Voldemort'a sadık kalırdı.  
Ancak, Lord Voldemort Harry'nin çocuklara karşı büyüyen bir ilgi geliştireceğini hesap etmemişti. Harry istismarcıları için öyle derin bir nefret besliyordu ki kendine asla bir çocuğun acısının sorumlusu olmayacağına yemin etmişti. Harry bunu eğitiminin en başında açık bir şekilde belirtmişti ve Lord Voldemort'un da Harry'nin sözüne boyun eğmekten başka seçeneği olmamıştı.

Lord Voldemort kendini 'istismarcı' Potterlar'dan farklı biri olarak portre etmişti. Harry'e onun da çocukların canını yakmadığını ve mümkün olduğunca çocukları savaşın yolundan uzak tuttuğunu söylemişti. Şimdi Harry'nin reşit olmasına sadece bir yıl kalmıştı, giderek daha ve daha fazla Harry'nin sözüne doğru kalmak zorlaşıyordu. Harry'nin değişmesi gerekecekti, gelecek Karanlık Lord olmak için hayatta kalmasının tek yolu buydu.

Harry derin düşünceler içerisinde odasında oturdu. Bu iyi değildi. Lord Voldemort ona karşı daha önce hiç böylesine bir hayalkırıklığı göstermemişti. Harry, herkesin önünde Damien'ı korumanın akıllıca bir hareket olmadığını biliyordu, ama başka bir seçeneği olmamıştı. Şimdi babası Harry'e Damien'dan uzak durması için direkt bir emir verdiğine göre Harry'nin, başı dertte bile olsa Damien'dan uzak durmak dışında birşey yapamazdı.  
Harry dikkat dağınıklığıyla yara izini ovdu. Acımıyordu ama babasının hala Harry'den rahatsız olduğuna işaret ederek karıncalanıyordu. Harry iç geçirdi ve kalktı. Gidip bir süreliğine antrenman yapacaktı. Hayatı olan şu anki felaketten aklını dağıtacak tek şey buydu. Harry gardırobuna gitti ve antrenman eşyalarını çıkardı. Harry cüppesini çıkardı ve onları yere fırlattı. Diğer kıyafetlerini de çıkartmadan hemen önce Harry'nin gözlerine birşey ilişti. Aynanın önünde duruyordu ve odasında parlayan ışık boynunun etrafındaki gümüş hortkuluğa vuruyordu. Harry bir dakikalığına kolyeye baktı. Gözleri kolyeyi yakından inceliyordu. Harry'nin zihninde bir plan oluştu ve kuzguni saçlı genç kendine gülümsedi. Bu mükemmeldi. Eğer planı işe yararsa o zaman Harry kimseye yakalanmadan Damien'ı koruyabilirdi.  
Harry cüppesini tekrar giydi ve antrenman eşyalarını odasında bıraktı. Gidip planını uygulamaya koyması gerekiyordu.

xxx

Damien eve geri getirilmişti. Herkes Hogwart Ekspresi'ndeki saldırı hakkında cidden sarsılmıştı. Arkadaşları ona iyi olup olmadığını ve ne zaman Hogwarts'a geri geleceğini soran birçok mektup göndermişlerdi. Damien yakında geri geleceğini söyleyerek cevaplamıştı. James ve Lily, tek bir çiziği bile olmasa da üzerine titizlenmeyi bırakmadılar.

Şu anda, Sirius aşağıda James ve Lily'leydi. Sirius, St. Mungo'dan bugün taburcu olmuştu ve tamamen iyileşebilmesi için birkaç günü Potterlar'la beraber geçirecekti. Damien, Harry'nin adına oldukça utanmıştı. Sirius'dan özür dilemeye çalıştı ama koyu renk saçlı Seherbaz yalnızca Damien'a kemik kıran bir sarılmayla cevap verdi ve ona bir daha asla hayatını o şekilde riske atmayacağına söz verdirtti.

Damien için anne babası ve Sirius Amca ve Remus Amcası'yla beraber güzel bir tekrar buluşma olacaktı ama akşam yemekleri Gelecek Postasını getiren geç bir baykuşla tamamen mahvedildi. Yarın sabah çıkacak sayıydı. Profesör Dumbledore, ona bir kopyasının Bakan Fudge tarafından verildiğini söyleyerek göndermişti.

Lily kırmızı renkli zarfı açtı ve şok içinde bağırdı. Bir kerede zümrüt gözlerine gözyaşları doldu. James, Sirius ve Remus anında ona koşturdular, Damien'ı masada yalnız bıraktılar.

"Ne oldu?" Remus sordu sıkıntılı kadına uzanırken.  
Lily parşömeni ona verdi ve üç adam yarın basılacak alıntıya baktılar.

Damien da geldi ve parşömeni gördü. Ela gözleri şokla büyüdü. Parşömende Harry'e ait büyük bir fotoğraf vardı ve altında Harry'nin yakalanmasını sağlayacak bilgi veren her kimseye Bakanlık'ın beş bin Galleon vereceğini yazan bir ödül ilanı vardı.

Damien inanamıyordu. Şimdi bütün büyücülük dünyası Harry'i avlayacaktı.

Dört yetişkin bunu tartışmak için oturma odasına acele ettiler.

"Bunu yapamazlar, o sadece on altı yaşında, bunu yapamazlar!" diyordu Lily histerik bir şekilde.

James onun sakinleştirmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Gerçek şuydu ki bunu yapabilirlerdi. Harry, Bakanlık'a karşı büyük bir riskdi. O ya da bu şekilde Harry'i büyücülük dünyasından çıkartmak zorundaydılar. Sirius tam olarak neler olduğunu bulabilmek için birkaç Bakanlık çalışanıyla iletişime geçmeye çalışırken James Yoldaşlık üyelerini aramaya başladı. Remus, çökmüş bir Lily'i teselli etmeye bırakıldı. Damien tek başına, kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş halde duruyordu. Bu birgün olmaya mahkumdu, şimdi Harry'nin sadece ödünç alınmış bir zamanı vardı. Bu günlerden birinde Gelecek Postası Harry'nin yakalanışını ve Öpücük hükmünü haber verecekti. Damien ancak düşüncelerinden annesinin ona sarılmasıyla koptu. Genç çocuk herkesin önünde çökmemek için kendini tutmaya çalıştı ama duyguları yüzeyden gidiyordu. Damien izin istedi ve odasına koştu.  
Yatağında rahatsız düşüncelerinin derinlerinde oturuyordu. Beş bin Galleon çok fazla paraydı. Birçok cadı ve büyücü o kadar para için mutlulukla Harry'i ararlardı. Ön kopya hala Damien'ın elindeydi. Bilmeden almıştı. Yatağa, yanına fırlattı onu ve başı ellerinde oturdu.  
xxx

Godric's Hollow'un dışında, karanlık bir figür seneler önce terkettiği eve geri yürümek için cesaret bulmaya çalışarak durdu. Godric's Hollow'u çevreleyen bakımlı çimenlikten geçerken Harry derin bir nefes aldı. Harry evin güvenlik duvarlarıyla korunacağını biliyordu, ama bu tür duvarların çoğu gibi, içeride oturan kimselerle aynı kanı taşıyan kimsenin girişini reddetmediler. Harry kanından bir Potter'dı, o yüzden eğer Harry Godric's Hollow'a geri gelse alarmlar çalışmazdı. Harry bu eve bir daha asla adımını atacağını hiç düşünmemişti. 'Bana ne cehennem yaptın Damien?' Harry düşündü evin yan tarafına yürürken. Yer aynı Harry'nin hatırladığı gibiydi. Dış duvarların rengi, mükemmel çiçekleriyle bakımlı çimenlik ve kırmızı kapıya giden evle cadde arasındaki yol bile aynıydı. Potterlar evleri hakkında hiçbir şeyi değiştirmemişlerdi.

Harry bu cehennem evindeki son gecesinin hatırasıyla istemsiz bir şekilde titredi. Harry çabucak süpürgesine bindi ve yavaşça havalandı. Kendi hatıralarından anımsadığı evin düzeninden, bütün yatakodalarının üst katta olduğunu biliyordu. Hangi yatak odasının Damien'a ait olduğunu bulmak problem olacaktı. Harry yavaşça ve mümkün olduğunca görünmeden, ilk iki yatak odasının önünden uçtu. Birini ana yatak odası ve diğerini de misafir yatak odası olarak tanıdı. Üçüncü oda büyük olasılıkla Damien'ınkiydi. Harry açık pencereye doğru uçtu. Aynı düşündüğü gibi, Damien'ın başı ellerinde yatağında oturan çökmüş formunu gördü.

Harry pencerenin yanına uçtu ve bir seri hareketle Harry pencere pervazına tutundu ve kendisini Damien'ın odasına çekti. Harry pencerede durdu, sıkıntılı çocuğun gözlerini ovuşturmasını izledi. 'Merlin, birinin odasına geldiğini bilmiyor bile!'

Harry, kendisini soktuğu tehlikenin o kadar farkında olmadığına göre aptal çocuğa saldırmayı düşünüyordu. Onun yerine Harry genç çocuğa doğru yürüdü ve tepesinde dikildi.

"Şimdiden sonra gerçekten pencereni kilitlemelisin" dedi Harry, genç çocuk onun sesine başını hızlıca kaldırırken.

Harry tamamen şok olmuş görünen Damien'a gülümsedi. Genç çocuk ayağa tırmandı ve kollarını Harry'nin etrafına fırlattı. Harry gözleri yaşlı olan çocuğu kendinden çekti.

"Nedir bu sarılmalar falan?" sordu ona şakayla.

"Harry! Ne...sen ne yapıyorsun burada?" Damien, Harry'nin eve geldiğini umuyordu, ama durum öyle olmuş olsa Harry'nin eve Damien'ın penceresinden gelmeyeceğini biliyordu.

"Senin iyi olduğundan emin olmak istedim" dedi Harry ve Damien onun sesindeki içtenliğe şok oldu. Damien, Harry'nin o Daywalker saldırısından beri onunla ilgilendiğini biliyordu ama Harry daha önce hiç ona bu kadar açıkça onunla ilgilendiğini söylememişti.

"Ben iyiyim, ama senin başın ciddi belada, Harry!" dedi Damien ondan uzaklaşıp ödül duyurusu olan parşömeni alırken.

Damien parşömeni Harry'e verdi. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk parşömeni aldı ve ödül duyurusunu okudu. Damien abisini tepkisini görmek için izliyordu. Damien'ın şaşkınlığına, Harry parşömene gülümsedi ve umursamazca geri yatağa fırlattı.

"Bu kadar, beş bin Galleon. Bundan daha fazla ederim diye düşünmüştüm!" dedi Harry gülerek.

"Bunun gibi bir şey hakkında nasıl şaka yaparsın?" Damien çıkıştı ona.

"Kim şaka yapıyor?" Harry cevapladı yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle.

"Harry! Bunun ne kadar kötü olduğunu anlıyor gibi görünmüyorsun. Şimdi her cadı ve büyücü seni arayacak, er ya da geç yakalanacaksın ve sonra..." Damien, Harry'i hangi cezanın beklediğiyle devam edemedi.

Harry, genç çocuğun omzuna rahatlatıcı bir el koydu.

"Sana daha önce söyledim, Damien. Benim için endişelenme. Ben gizlenmede çok iyiyimdir. Eğer bulunmak istemiyorsam kimse beni bulamaz."

Damien bununla Harry'nin ne demek istediğini sormak için ağzını açtı, ama zümrüt gözlü genç onu durdurmak için elini kaldırdı.

"Damy, çok fazla vaktim yok. Senin iyi olup olmadığını görmek için geldim. Sana Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki saldırıyla öğrencilerin kastedilmediğini söylemek istedim. Biz sadece Seherbazlar için oradaydık. Bunu bilmeni istiyorum."

Damien cevap olarak başını salladı. Zaten bunu biliyordu. Harry'nin trene gelmediği hakkındaki yorumu yaparken Malfoy üstü kapalı bir şekilde ipucu vermişti.

"Bir de sana bir şey vermek istedim" Harry cüppesinden bir kutu çıkarırken birazcık rahatsız göründü. Damien meraklı bir ifadeyle kutuya baktı. Harry kutuyu Damien'a verdi.

"Nedir bu?" Damien sordu, büyük kardeşinden kutuyu alırken. Harry komik bir ifadeyle Damien'a baktı.

"Anlamsız sorular sormak zorunda mısın? Eğer sana ne olduğunu söyleyecek olsaydım, bir kutunun içine koymazdım."

Damien, Harry'nin azarlamasına gülümsedi. Çabucak kutuyu açtı ve içindeki şeye bakakaldı. Nefes kesiciydi. Damien gümüş bir kolye çıkardı. Ortasında siyah bir taş olan oval şekilli bir kolyeydi. Bir seri küçük beyaz taşla çevrilmişti. Damien üzerinden parmağını geçirirken siyah taşın ham gücünü hissetti.

"Harry! Nedir bu?" Damien sordu.

"Buna Layhoo Jisteen deniyor. Çok nadir bir taş ve ona sahip olan ve kendisine yakın tutan ondan her çeşit yararı görüyor." Harry açıkladı, Damien'ın yüzündeki hayranlık ifadesinden tamamen zevk alarak.

"Ne yapıyor?" Damien sordu parmağını siyah taşın üzerinden tekrar, güzelliğiyle ipnotize olarak geçirirken.

"Seni korunman gereken her şeyden koruyor" Harry cevapladı basitçe.

"Ama, neden bunu bana veriyorsun, eğer buna herkesten fazla ihtiyacı olan biri varsa, o da sensin" dedi Damien. Damien'ın kulağına sanki taş, iyi şans tılsımı çeşidinden bir şeymiş gibi gelmişti.  
Harry güldü ve kolyeyi Damien'dan aldı.

"Sadece bunu geç bir Noel hediyesi olarak düşün" dedi Harry, kolyeyi Damien'ın boynundan geçirirken. Damien siyah taşın parıldayan bir siyaha geri dönmeden önce kan kırmızısı bir renge döndüğünü gördü. "Yalnızca bana bunu asla çıkartmayacağına söz ver. Kırılamasın ya da senden zorla alınamasın diye her çeşit tılsımı yaptım üzerine. Kolyeyi çıkartabilecek tek kişi sensin. Bunu asla çıkartmayacağına bana söz vermen gerek. Tamam mı" Harry sordu ciddi bir sesle.

"Söz veriyorum asla çıkarmayacağım" Damien güvence verdi ona. Kolyeye sevgiyle baktı. Abisinden hayatında aldığı ilk hediyeydi. Aniden Damien'da bir düşünce oluştu ve Harry'e birazcık utanarak baktı.

"Ben sana Noel için hiçbir şey almadım" dedi Damien ufak bir sesle.

"Alacaktım! Sana bir süpürge bakım seti almayı planlıyordum. Hogsmeade'e gittiğimizde almayı planladım, ama Hogsmeade'e gittiğimizde seninle konuşmuyordum o yüzden biraz unuttum gibi oldu. Ondan sonra da sana bir şey alacak bir fırsatım olmadı, biliyorsun senin gitmen ve diğer her şey" Damien, Harry'e süklüm püklüm bakarak bitirdi.

"Bir süpürge bakım setine ihtiyacım yok, bana hiçbir şey almak zorunda değilsin. Ama benim için yapabileceğin bir şey var, benim Noel hediyem olarak düşünebilirsin" dedi Harry.

Damien'ın başını sallaması üzerine Harry devam etti.

"Yüzüğüm. Onu Gryffindor yatakhanesinde bıraktım. Büyük olasılık hala oralarda bir yerdedir. Hogwarts'a geri gittiğinde, benim için onu bulmana ihtiyacım var. Onu Malfoy'a ver, o bana geri döndürecektir. O yüzüğü geri almam gerçekten önemli."

Damien, Harry'nin sesindeki apaçık endişeyi duyabiliyordu.

"Sen Siri Amca gibi yapıyorken sana geri koymanı söylediğim siyah ve gümüş yüzüğü mü demek istiyorsun?" Damien sordu kaşlarını kaldırarak.

Harry hatıraya kızarma adabını gösterdi.

"Evet, ondan bahsediyorum"

Damien, Harry'nin kırmızı yüzüne gülümsedi ve sonra gerçeği söylemeye karar verdi.

"O, Gryffindor yatakhanesinde değil. O yüzüğün aslında senin özel düşünselin olduğunu biliyoruz"

"Harry'nin yanaklarında beliren renk aniden yok oldu ve Harry sanki şokla yere yığılabilirmiş gibi göründü.

"Ne!...siz...siz düşünselini buldunuz! Kim ondan haberdar? Ne gördünüz? Neden onlara yüzüğü verdin?" Harry çok şiddetli bir öfkeyle sordu ve Damien ondan gerçekten bir adım geri attı.

"Harry, ben senin özel hatıralarından hiçbirini görmedim. Kimseye yüzüğü vermedim. Düşünseline dönüştüğünde elinde yüzük olan Siri Amca'ydı. Sadece annem, babam, Siri Amca ve Dumbledore düşünselini biliyor"

Harry, Damien'a yakışıklı yüzünde utanmış bir ifadeyle baktı. 'Dumledore, Black ve iki Potter da gizli hatıralarımı biliyor' Harry düşündü kendi kendine dertlice.

"Başka kimse?" Harry sordu alayla.

"Ee...evet, aslında, Remus Amca da onları biliyor, ama hiçbirini görmedi" Damien ekledi çabucak, Harry'nin gözlerindeki bakış onu korkutmaya başlarken.

Harry, Damien'dan uzaklaştı ve volta atmaya başladı. Damien şu an ne kadar babasına benzediğini yumurtlamamak için kendini durdurmak zorunda kaldı. Harry kalbinin korkuyla patlayacağına emindi. Hepsi hatıralarını görmüşlerdi. En derin, en karanlık sırları o düşünselindeydi. Lord Voldemort'un bile bilmediği ve asla bulmaması gereken şeyler. Harry sonuçları düşünmeye katlanamadı. Neyse ki Harry özellikle o anıları kırması vakit alacak karmaşık tılsımlarla kilitlemişti. Harry, Damien'a döndü.

"Damien, o yüzüğü geri almama yardım etmek zorundasın! Hiçbir şekilde Dumbledore o düşünselinin bütün içeriğini göremez. Düşünselinin nerede olduğuna dair bildiğin her şeyi anlat bana"

Damien, Harry'nin gözlerindeki korkuya bakıyordu.

"Harry o hatıralarda seni böyle panikletebilecek ne olabilir ki?"  
Harry tekrar volta atmaya başladı.

"Anlamıyorsun! O hatıralarda ne olduğunu kimse bilmiyor, babam bile, ve eğer bulacak olursa...Damy başım çok büyük belaya girer! Babam beni asla affetmez. Bu her şeyi mahveder"

Damien, Harry'nin neden bu kadar paniklediği konusunda kayıplardaydı. Harry, Lord Voldemort'tan saklanması gereken ne yapmış olabilirdi? Damien bunu daha sonra sorgulamaya karar verdi, önce çok gergin olan abisini sakinleştirmesi gerekiyordu.

"Harry. Sakin ol. Ben sana yüzüğü ya da düşünselini, her ne diyorsan onu getirebilirim. O, alt katta. Profesör Dumbledore dün onu Bakanlık'ın ofisini aramak istediğini ya da öyle bir şeyleri söyleyerek babamla bıraktı. Sen bekle burada, ben gidip getireceğim."

Harry rahatlamayla bayılacakmış gibi göründü. Damien odadan çıkıp, arkasından kapıyı dikkatlice kapatırken Damien'ın yatağına oturdu. Damien, Harry'nin yüzüğünü ona geri vermemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Ne de olsa hatıralar Dumbledore ve anne babasının Harry'i daha iyi anlamalarına yardım ediyordu ama Harry'nin ne kadar endişelendiğini ve paniklediğini gördükten sonra, Damien Harry'nin yüzüğünü geri almalı olduğuna karar verdi. Ne de olsa birinin bir başkasının özelini bu şekilde ihlal etmesi adil değildi.

Babasının düşünselini odasına koyduğunu biliyordu. Damien anne babasının odasına sızdı ve siyah düşünselini yatak odası dolabının en üst rafında buldu. Damien, babasının asla kendi evinin içindeki şeylere tuzaklar koymadığını biliyordu, bu yüzden düşünselini çabucak aldı ve tekrar kendi odasına süzüldü.

Harry sakinleşmeye çalıştı ve derin nefesler aldı. Kimsenin yüzüğünün bir düşünseli olduğunu fark etmesini hesaba katmamıştı. Yüzüğün bir köşeye atılacağını ve erkeklerin yatakhane odasında bırakılacağını düşünmüştü. Harry, yüzüğü beraberinde götürmediği için kendine küfretti. Yatakhaneye geri gidip yüzüğünü almayı planlamıştı ama James Potter'ın kurtulup geri gelmesiyle Harry'nin kaçmak için ancak vakti olmuştu. Harry yataktan kalktı ve Damien'ın odasına baktı. İçinde oldukları ev için büyük sayılabilecek bir odaydı. Harry'nin evinde olan kendi odasıyla karşılaştırıldığında, Damien'ın odası hücre gibiydi. Harry'nin odasındaki banyo bile daha büyüktü. Ama normal bir ev için, Damien'ın odası yeterince iyiydi. Çocuk elinde Harry'nin düşünseliyle beraber geri döndüğünde, Harry Damien'ın odasındaki Quidditch posterlerine bakıyordu. Harry anında rahat bir nefes bıraktı ve Damien'a gitti.

"Teşekkürler, Damien" dedi Harry düşünselini kendi ellerine alırken. Harry elini düşünselinin üzerinden geçirdi ve düşünseli tekrar siyah ve gümüş yüzüğe dönüştü. Harry yüzüğünü taktı ve yüzünde çok daha sakin bir ifadeyle başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı.

"Harry. Seni o kadar panikleten ne hatıra var orada?" Damien sordu.  
Harry başını salladı ve Damien'dan başka tarafa baktı.

"Açıklayamam Damy, çok karmaşık." Harry tekrar dışarı çıkmak üzere arkasını döndü.

"Damy, sen...sen Dumbledore'un ve diğer herkesin hangi hatıraları gördüğünü biliyor musun?" Harry sordu, yüzünde korkulu bir ifadeyle.

"Senin çocukluğundan hatıraları ve birkaç başka hatırayı gördüler. Profesör Dumbledore'un diğer hatıralar üzerindeki bir çeşit tılsımı kırmaya çalıştığını duydum, ama benim bildiğim kadarıyla, kıramadı"

Damien, Harry'nin yüzüne yayılan rahatlamayı gördü.

"Tamam, bu iyi. Bak Damien şimdi gitmem gerekiyor. Seni bu şekilde görmeye gelemeyeceğimi bilmeni istiyorum. Bu çok riskli. Sadece sözünü hatırla ve asla o kolyeyi çıkartma. Başkasına göstermek için bile olsa da. Tamam?"

Damien başını salladı. Birden Harry'nin çocukluk hatıralarının düşüncesi Damien'a önemli bir şeyi hatırlattı.

"Harry! Bekle sana bir şey söylemeyi unuttum..." Damien daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden önce alt kattan babasının sesinin onu çağırdığını duydu.

"Damy! Damy, aşağı gel"

Damy kapıya koştu, çekip açtı.

"Bir dakika, baba!" Damien aşağı bağırdı.

Damien, Harry'e bakmak için etrafına döndü ve onun gitmiş buldu. Damien pencereye koşturdu ve Harry'nin süpürgesinin üzerinde uzaklaştığını gördü. Damien küfretti, Harry'e çocukluk hatıralarının değiştirildiğini ve ona hain Kılkuyruk'u anlatmak istemişti. Eğer Kılkuyruk'u bulabilirse Harry gerçeği öğrenirdi. Ne de olsa Harry'i Lord Voldemort'a götüren oydu, belki Harry ona inanırdı.

Harry, Damien'ın kolyeyi kabul etmiş olmasına inanılmaz minnettardı. Harry fikri kendi boynun etrafındaki hortkuluktan edinmişti. Aynı hortkuluğun Lord Voldemort ya da Harry dışında kimse tarafından çıkarılamayacağı gibi, Layhoo Jisteen da sadece Damien ya da Harry tarafından çıkarılabilirdi. Damien kolyeyi taktığı sürece, ona hiçbir zarar gelemezdi. En önemlisi de, hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen ellerini Damien'a süremezdi. Bu şekilde Damien bütün her şeyden emniyetteydi ve eğer herhangi bir şansla yolları tekrar kesişecek olursa, Harry tekrar öne çıkıp bariz bir şekilde Damien'ı kurtarmak zorunda kalmazdı.

Harry, Damien'a yüzüğü geri aldığı için çok minnettardı. Sırlarının ortaya çıkması fikri dehşet vericiydi. Çocukluk hatıraları Harry için hiçbir endişe taşımıyordu. Ne de olsa ona o kadar işkence eden Potterlardı. O çocukken Harry'nin ne kadar canını yaktıklarını hatırlamaları iyi bir şeydi. Harry'nin korktuğu kilitlenmiş olan hatıralardı, onlar bir sebep yüzünden kilit altındalardı. Lord Voldemort eğer Harry'nin ne yaptığını bulacak olursa Harry'i asla affetmezdi. Babası asla Harry'nin hareketlerinin arkasındaki gerekçeyi anlamazdı. O hatıralar sonsuza dek saklı kalmak zorundaydılar.

xxx


	33. Göründüğü Gibi Değil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm yeni bilgi kokusu alıyorum... Bu adam gerçekten hiç de göründüğü gibi değil...
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

33\. Bölüm - Göründüğü Gibi Değil

Harry'nin ziyaretinden sonraki gün büyük olasılıkla Damien'ın hayatındaki en kötü gündü. Berbat bir şekilde başladı. Anne babası ve Sirius Amcası Harry'nin başına konulan ödül hakkında derin bir konuşma içerisindeydiler. Damien masada sessizce oturdu, dün gece Harry'nin ziyaretinden anne babasını haberdar etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu, ama Damien Harry'nin güvenliği için korkuluydu. Anne babası Harry'i Bakanlıktan koruyamazlardı. En azından şimdi Harry'nin olduğu yerde onun canını yakmak isteyen insanlardan bir çeşit koruma altındaydı.

James Harry'nin düşünselinin kayıp olduğunu fark ettiğinde gün kötüleşti. James, Lily ve Sirius bütün evi arar, çağırmayı dener ve akıllarına gelen her şeyi yaparken Damien sessizlik içerisinde oturdu. Damien onu çalan olmanın suçluluğundan nefret etti ama o yalnızca onu gerçek sahibine geri vermek istemişti.

Felaket gibi bir sabahtan sonra akşamüstü her şey daha da kötüleşti. James kötü bir moddaydı ve uçuç tozuyla Dumbledore'a haber vermişti ki o da anında Godric's Hollow'a gelmişti. Birçok, birçok büyüden sonra düşünseli hala bulunmamıştı. Damien birazcık dışarı çıkmaya karar verdi. Sadece yaptığının suçluluğu değildi, ama aynı zamanda eğer Dumbledore hırsızlığı izini bir şekilde ona sürecek olursa başına geleceklerin korkusuydu. Damien kıyafetlerinin altından siyah taşlı kolyesini çıkardı ve parmaklarını siyah taşın üzerinden geçirdi. Anında kendini daha iyi hissetti,

"Umarım bu şans tılsımı beni anne ve babamdan da korur"

Damien kendi yorumunu komik bulurdu, eğer Harry'nin büyük olasılık üzerine onu 'istismarcı' anne babasından koruyacak bir çeşit büyü koymuş olacağını fark etmeseydi. Evin arka kapısına giden taş basamaklara otururken Damien iç geçirdi. Dün Harry'nin onu görmeye geldiğine inanamıyordu. Bu sabah uyandığında hepsinin bir rüya olduğunu düşünmüştü, ama boynunun etrafındaki kolyenin tatminkar ağırlığı ona olanların bir rüya olmadığı konusunda güvence vermişti. Damien, Harry'le Kılkuyruk hakkında konuşmayı becerebilmiş olmayı diledi, Harry büyük olasılıkla Damien'a inanmazdı, ama Damien'ın bütün ihtiyacı olan küçük bir şüphe tohumu ekmekti. Bu, Harry'e gerçeği aratmak için yeterli olurdu.

Damien adının çağrıldığını duydu ve içeri girdi. Remus Amcası onu bekliyordu.

"Hey Remy Amca, ne zaman geldin?" Damien sordu ona sarıldıktan sonra.

"Hemen şimdi, burası biraz karışık görünüyor" Remus yorum yaptı etrafına bakarken.

Remus'a çoktan kayıp düşünseli söylenmişti. Remus, Damien'ın yokluğunu hemen fark etmiş ve belki de zavallı çocuğun dışarıda bırakılmış hissettiğini düşünmüştü. James, Lily, Sirius ve Dumbledore kayıp düşünseli konusunu tartışırken, onun Damien'ı birazcık dışarı çıkarmasını önermişti. Ne de olsa Damien birkaç gün içerisinde Hogwarts'a tekrar başlayacaktı. Damien okula geri döndüğünde düşmancıl bir ortamda olacaktı. Hogwarts Ekspresi saldırısı, Damien'a zorbalık etmek için bir mazeret haline gelirdi. Dumbledore'un öfkeler birazcık yatışana kadar Damien'ı eve göndermesinin asıl sebebi buydu. Bugün Gelecek Postası'nda çıkan ödül duyurusuyla her şey Damien için yalnızca kötüleşirdi. Her şey bir süreliğine onun için zor olacaktı bu yüzden çocuğun birazcık eğlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Damien ve Remus, Çatlak Kazan'a Hızır Otobüs ile gittiler. Damien o kaçık otobüsü severdi. Harry'nin hiç onunla seyahat edip etmediğini merak etti. 'Büyük olasılıkla hayır' diye cevapladı kendi sorusunu. Remus, Diagon Yolu'nda bir gün geçirmeyi planlamıştı. O yer Damien'ın aklını meşgul tutmak için her şeye sahipti. Güzel bir üç saati Diagon Yolu'nda ıvır zıvır alışverişi yaparak geçirdiler ve barların birinde lezzetli bir yemek yediler. Tam Damien rahatlamaya başlıyordu ki barın dışında şaşkınlıkla donup kalan çığlıkları duydu.

Sanki bütün vücudu kurşundan yapılmış gibi hissederek Damien kendini pencereden dışarı bakmaya zorladı. Gerçekten de siyah cüppeler ve beyaz maskeler giyen birçok adam Diagon Yolu'ndaki insanlara saldırıyordu. Damien kolunun çekildiğini hissetti ve başını kaldırıp Remus'a baktı. Amcası her zamankinden de solgundu ve gözleri dışarıdaki adamlara sabitlenmişti.

"Damien! Çabuk, gel benimle"

Damien, Remus tarafından ayağa kaldırıldı ve ikisi de arka kapıya yöneldiler. Onlar dışarıya adımlarını atar atmaz büyük bir patlama oldu. Yalnızca birkaç saniye önce içinde oturdukları bar alevler içinde kalmıştı. Remus ve Damien patlamanın kuvvetiyle yere fırlatılmıştı. Damien çabucak Remus tarafından kavrandı ve ayağa kaldırıldı.

"Cisimlenme noktasına geri dönmek zorundayız! Hadi, bu taraftan!" Remus bağırdı bütün kargaşanın arasından.

Damien yalnızca başını sallayabildi ve Remus'la beraber koştu. Damien anında Diagon Yolu'ndaki baskının Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndekinden farklı olduğunu fark etti. Ölüm Yiyenler daha az organize görünüyorlardı ve büyülerini rastgele atıyorlardı. Kaosa sebep olmaktan başka bir amacı yoktu bu saldırının. Damien hemen Harry'nin hiçbir yerlerde görünmediğini fark etti, Harry bu Ölüm Yiyenlerle beraber değildi.

Birdenbire iki Ölüm Yiyen, Remus ve Damien'ın yolunu kapadı.

"Bak, bak, bu kurtadam ve onun küçük yavrusu değil de kim!" maskeli adam alay etti.

Damien'ın asası elindeydi ama hangi büyüyü yapması gerektiği konusunda kararsızdı. Büyü yapmada çok hızlı değildi ve asa hareketleri düello etmek için iyi olması gerekenin yakınında bile değildi. Remus asasını iki Ölüm Yiyen'e doğrultuyordu.

"Çekilin yolumdan" Remus hırladı ve iki lanet onlara doğru gelirken anında kendisini ve Damien'ı korumak için bir kalkan yükseltti.

Damien büyüler kalkana çarptığında çarpmanın kuvvetini hissedebiliyordu. Remus'un Ölüm Yiyenlerle mücadele edebileceğini biliyordu, bu problem değildi, ama aynı zamanda Damien'ı emniyette tutmak zor olacaktı. Kör panik anında, Damien boynunun etrafındaki Layhoo Jisteen'i tamamen unuttu.

Remus başka bir laneti engelledi ve Ölüm Yiyenler'den birine bir silahsızlandırma büyüsü attı, büyü aynen geri ona doğru hızlandı. Damien da bir silahsızlandırma büyüsü yapmaya çalıştı ama hiçbir etki göstermedi. Damien başka bir lanetten kaçınırken nefesinin altından küfretti 'neden Harry bana düello etmek hakkında bir iki şey öğretemezdi sanki?' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

Aniden lanetlerden biri Remus'un kalkanını kırıp geçti ve kurtadama tam göğsünden vurdu. Remus şiddetli bir biçimde havaya fırlatılır ve ondan uzağa atılırken Damien bağırdı. Genç çocuk amcasının tuğla bir duvara çarpıp yere yığıldığını gördü. Damien'ın asası kendisini korumak için hazırdı ama zihni bomboştu. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersinin ya da Düello Kulübü'nün ona bugün yardım edecek hiçbir şey öğrettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Ancak Damien vazgeçmeyecekti. Asasını kaldırdı ve bir kalkan yaratmaya konsantre oldu.  
İki Ölüm Yiyen güldü ve Damien'a bir Cruciatus Laneti gönderdiler. Kendisini koruyacak başka hiçbir şeyi olmayarak Damien kendini lanetin yolundan attı. O hareket eder etmez başka bir lanet uçarak ona geldi. Damien bu lanetten de kaçacak kadar hızlı değildi ve hayal edilebilecek en kötü acıya kendini hazırlayarak gözlerini kapadı. Kırmızı ışık ona doğru hızlandı ve tam Damien'la temas etmeden önce, bir çeşit bariyere çarptı ve kayboldu.

Damien ne olduğuna tamamen şok içinde kalmış halde yerde yatıyordu. Affedilmez lanetler bloke edilemeyecek tek lanetlerdi. Yine de bir şekilde Cruciatus Laneti onun canını yakmaktan durdurulmuştu. Diğer Ölüm Yiyen kendi şok halinden çıktı ve Damien'a doğru koştu. Küstah çocuğu tam tutacak ve nasıl bir Affedilmez'i yok etmeyi becerdiğini öğrenmek isteyecekti ki görünmez bir kuvvet Ölüm Yiyen'e çarptı ve onu fırlatıp attı. Damien yine tamamen nasıl zarardan korunduğuna afallayarak baktı. Damien ayağa kalkarken kıyafetlerinin altından kolyenin göğsüne değdiğini hissetti. Damien anında fark etti, 'elbette Layhoo Jisteen, beni koruyan oydu!'

Damien, Harry'e karşı bir minnettarlık akını hissetti. 'Seni korunman gereken her şeyden korur'la demek istediği buydu. Hemen sonra Damien birinin elini omzunda hissetti. Dönüp baktığında Remus'un hayrete düşmüş yüzünü gördü. Yüzünün kenarından aşağı akan kan vardı ama o Damien'a konsantre oluyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Nasıl...nasıl yaptın onu?" Remus sordu.

"Ben...ben gerçekten bilmiyorum" Damien cevapladı, kimseye Harry'nin hediyesini anlatmak istemeyerek.

"Gel hadi, buradan çıkmamız gerek" dedi Remus, bir yandan Damien'ı şüpheyle gözlerken. Ona düello yetenekleri hakkında eve vardıklarında soru soracaktı.  
Damien, anne babasının ve okul müdürünün önünde oturuyordu. İki amcası onun iki yanına oturmuşlardı. Damien, Diagon Yolu'nda olanlar hakkında sorguya çekilecekmiş gibi hissetmeye engel olamadı. Aynen beklediği gibi, Remus Damien'a saldıran Ölüm Yiyenler'e ne olduğunu anlatmayı bitirir bitirmez, Damien'ın yönünde her türlü soru uçuşmaya başladı. Damien sessizlik içerisinde oturuyordu, ama zihni deliler gibi çalışıyordu. Ne söylemesi gerekiyordu? Remus Amca herkese Damien'ın tek bir lanet bile mırıldanmadığını söylemişti! Damien bunu nasıl Harry'den ve Layhoo Jisteen'den bahsetmeden açıklayacaktı?

"Damy! Sen bizi dinliyor musun bile?" Lily'nin sesi Damien'ın düşüncelerini böldü.

"Evet...evet dinliyorum" Damien cevapladı.

"Ee bize nasıl iki Ölüm Yiyenle dövüşmeyi becerdiğini anlatacak mısın?" James sordu. Lily'nin aksine, James Damien'ın nasıl iki Ölüm Yiyenle dövüştüğü konusunda endişeli değildi. O gerçekten gururluydu! Damien'ın ne yaptığının ayrıntılarını bilmek istiyordu.

Damien babasının sesindeki hevesle sindi. Eğer o lanet olası Ölüm Yiyenler başka bir lanet yapmış olsalardı, onlarla nasıl savaştığına dair bir şeyler uydurmak daha kolay olabilirdi. Ancak, Affedilmezler engellenemezdi, o zaman Damien ne diyecekti? Buna ek olarak Albus Dumbledore'un bakışı altındaydı. Damien karışık aklına inanılır bir mazeret düşündürmeye çalıştı.

"Eee...ben...ben gerçekten ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ben sadece bir kalkan yükseltmeye konsantre oldum, o kadar" Damien doğruyu söylüyordu. Tam olarak lanetlerin nasıl ona vurmadığını bilmiyordu ve gerçekten de bir kalkan yükseltmeye konsantre olmuştu.

"Bir zihin kalkanını asasız olarak yükseltmek gerçekten zordur, aslına bakılırsa bunu yapabilen yalnızca birkaç kişi var. Dikkatlice, ne olduğunu düşünmeye çalış" dedi Dumbledore Damien'a, sesinde üstü kapalı bir kuşkuyla. Dumbledore hayatının çoğunda çocukların etrafında olmuştu ve bir çocuğun yalan söylemeye ya da bilgiyi saklamaya çalıştığını bilmek için Zihnefend yapmaya ihtiyacı yoktu.  
Damien şimdi panikliyordu, ne söylemeliydi?

"Bence bir gün için yeterince drama yaşadı, değil mi?" geldi Sirius'un sesi. Damien ona minnettarlıkla baktı.

"Belki bunun hakkında daha sonra konuşmalıyız, şu an bayağı solgun görünüyor" Sirius devam etti.

"Damy, eğer istersen hatırayı çıkarabilirsin ve biz de izleyebiliriz..." James başladı, ama daha da paniklemiş bir Damien tarafından kesildi.

"Hayır! Ben... benim demek istediğim, ben sadece...ben sadece birazcık dinlenmek istiyorum. Belki ne olduğu sakinleşmek için fırsatım olduktan sonra netleşir"

James ve Lily oğullarına baktılar, ikisi de bir şeylerin doğru olmadığını söyleyebiliyorlardı. Damien bütün sabah boyu gergindi. O odasına koşturduktan sonra, Damien'la neler olduğunu bulmaya çalışarak yetişkinler salonda oturdu.  
Sonunda Remus bir fikirle geldi.

"Neden benim saldırıya ait olan hatıramı izlemiyorsunuz, belki benim kaçırdığım bir şeyi siz görebilirsiniz"

Böylece hepsi Diagon Yolu'ndaki saldırının hatırasını izledi. Remus'un Damien'dan uzağa fırlatılmasını ve iki Ölüm Yiyen'i izlediler. Tam Cruciatus Laneti Damien'a gönderildiğinde Remus Damien'a bakmayı başarmıştı. Lanet tam Damien'a doğru geldi ve herkes dehşete düşmüş çocuğun kendini korumak için ellerini kaldırdığını gördü. Dumbledore hariç kimse bir anlığına Damien'ın etrafında beliren oldukça soluk parıltıyı fark etmedi. Bu parıltı Damien'ı örttü ve lanet parıltıyla temas ettiğinde, onun tarafından absorbe edilmiş gibi göründü. Onu koruyan bu Damien'ın etrafındaki titrek parıldamaydı. İkinci ÖlümYiyen Damien'a geldiğinde ve onu tutmaya çalıştığında, ondan uzağa fırlatılıp atılmıştı ancak bu sefer hiçbir parıltı yoktu. Dumbledore aniden tam olarak ne olduğunu biliyordu.

Remus'un hatırasından dışarı çekilirken, Dumbledore Lily ve James'den hemen Damien'ı tekrar aşağı getirmelerini rica etti. Kafaları karışan ebeveynler Damien'ı almaya giderken Sirius ve Remus, Dumbledore'a neler olduğunu sordu. Dumbledore sessiz kaldı ve asasını elinde gevşekçe tutarak durdu.  
Damien odaya girer girmez, çocuğun okul müdürü ona bir lanet fırlattı. Odadaki kimsenin Damien'ı kurtarma şansı olmadı. Damien şaşkınlıkla bağırdı ve herkes Dumbledore'un laneti Damien'ın yanına geldiğinde yok olurken izledi. Hepsi sessizdi ve şok içinde Dumbledore'a gözlerini dikmişti.

"Ne cehennem Dumbledore! Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" gürledi öfkeli bir James.

"Bir noktayı kanıtladığımı" Dumbledore cevapladı, gözlerini Damien'da tutarak.  
Genç çocuk zihni ne olduğunu anlayarak solgunlaştı. Profesör Dumbledore çözmüştü.

"Bence Damien'a saldırarak ne düşündüğünü açıklaman gerekiyor!" dedi Lily kızgın bir tonla.

"Sevgili Lily, bence açıklamayı yapması gereken buradaki Mr. Damien Potter"

Damien yenilgiyi kabul etti, gerçeği ne kadar saklayacaktı ki zaten? Ortaya çıkmaya mahkumdu, en iyisi şimdi çıkmasıydı. Damien oturdu ve anne babasına bakmamaya çalıştı.

"Tamam, neler oluyor?" James sordu yine, sorusu Dumbledore'a yöneltilmişti.

"Öylece gelip çocuğuma saldırmaya başlayamazsın, Dumbledore!" James devam etti.

Dumbledore ona gülümsedi ve Damien'a baktı.

"Açıklamak ister misin yoksa neler olduğuna dair bir tahmini göze mi alırsın?" Dumbledore sordu öğrencisine. Damien başını kaldırıp okul müdürüne baktı ve başını salladı. Açıklamayı onun yapması daha iyi olurdu.

"Ben...eee...benim size bir şey söylemem gerek millet" Damien başladı. Bütün odaya hitap ediyordu, ne de olsa amcalarının da bunu duymaya hakkı vardı. Odadaki yetişkinler oturdu ve kafaları karışarak Damien'a baktılar.

"Size bunu dün gece söylemeliydim, ama ee..dün gece,ee... H-Harry beni görmeye geldi" Damien gözlerini kucağında tuttu, bu şekilde herkesin yüzlerindeki şok ve şaşkınlık ifadelerini görmek zorunda değildi. Dumbledore bile Harry'den bir ziyaret beklememişti. Damien dün geceyi anlatmaya devam etti.

"Penceremden geldi, ben onu gördüğüme gerçekten şaşkındım. O...o dedi ki benim iyi olup olmadığımı görmek için gelmiş" Damien bu kelimelerle gelen duyguları geri yuttu. Şükürler olsun ki herkes, anne babası da dahil Damien konuşurken sessiz kaldı.

"Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki saldırının öğrenciler için olmadığını, onların sadece Seherbazlara zarar vermeyi istediklerini bilmemi istediğini söyledi. O dedi ki benim onun asla öğrencilere saldırmayacağını bilmemi istiyormuş. Sonra bana bir şey verdi" Damien kıyafetlerinin altından titreyen bir elle gümüş kolyeyi çıkardı.

Herkesin gözleri anında siyah taşlı kolyeye yapışmıştı.

"Harry bana bunun bir...bir Layhoo Jisteen taşı olduğunu, ve bunun iyi şans cinsinden bir şey getirdiğini söyledi. Ona ödül ilanından bahsettim ve onda kalması gerektiğini önerdim, ne de olsa güvende olmak için dünyadaki bütün şansa ihtiyacı olan o, ama Harry sadece güldü ve bana kolyenin benim Noel hediyem olduğunu söyledi" Damien herkesin şok olmuş ifadelerini görerek durdu.

İlk konuşan Dumbledore'du.

"Kolye hakkında başka ne dedi?"

"Bana asla çıkarmamamı ve beni korunmam gereken her şeyden koruyacağını söyledi"

Herkes o an ne olduğunu anladı. Yani Damien'ı Ölüm Yiyenler'den koruyan ve Profesör Dumbledore'un kanıtlamaya çalıştığı buydu. James, Damien'a karşı hissettiği kızgınlıkla savaşmaya çalışıyordu. Harry gerçekten eve gelmişti, Godric's Hollow'un içindeydi ve Damien onlara haber vermemişti. Damien, Harry'nin kendi evinden geriye onu bekleyen tehlikelere yürüyüp gitmesine izin vermişti.

James ayağa kalktı ve Damien'a yürüdü. Lily'nin elini tutarak onu durdurmaya çalıştığını hissetti ama James ondan silkindi. Damien'ın tepesinde içindeki öfkeyi bastırmaya çalışarak dikildi ki konuşabilsin.

"Neden kimseye Harry'nin eve geldiğini söylemedin?" sordu alçak bir sesle.  
Damien basit soruyu cevaplayamayarak başını kaldırıp James'e baktı.

"Harry eve gelmişti, ve sen sadece onun yürüyüp gitmesine izin verdin? Anne babana haber vermenin önemli olmadığını mı düşündün? O düşünce aklından geçmedi mi? Damien! Cevap ver bana!"

Damien babasının kızgın yüzüne baktı ve ondan geri çekildi. Sirius ve Remus ikisi de gelmiş onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorlardı.

"Çatalak yapma, o sadece bir çocuk. Böylesi durumlarda ondan ne yapması gerektiğini beklemek haksızlık olur" dedi Remus bir elini James'in omzuna koyarken.

Sirius, Damien'ı sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Sorun yok evlat, sen ne yapacağını bilmiyordun. Sorun değil" titreyen çocuğu rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

"Sorun değil DEĞİL!" James gürledi. Damien ve Sirius ikisi de James'in sesine zıpladılar.

"Damien'ın böyle bir şey yapması sorun değil, değil! Harry dün gece bizimle aynı çatı altındaydı, Merlin bilir ne kadar süre ve Damien bu bilgiyi kendine saklamaya karar verdi"

James bağırmaya devam etti. Lily, James ve Damien'a gözlerini dikmişti, onun da Damien'a bağırması mı gerektiğinden yoksa sıkıntılı çocuğunu rahatlatmaya mı çalışması gerektiğinden emin olamayarak.

"Bize söyleyebilirdin! Biz her şeyi Harry'e açıklayabilirdik! Onun nasıl oyuna getirildiğini ve Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen tarafından ona ihanet edildiğini görmesini sağlayabilirdik! Harry'e gerçeği anlatabilirdik! Harry'i tamamen geri almış olabilirdik, ama hayır, sen düşünmedin Damien, sen sadece aklında hangi çılgın fikir varsa onu takip ettin ve Harry'nin buradan yürüyüp gitmesine izin verdin!"

Damien sonunda ayağa kalktı, yüzünde şu an hiçbir çeşit korku yoktu. Onun yerine babası kadar kızgın görünüyordu.

"Ve peki tam olarak nasıl Harry'nin seni dinlemesini sağlamayı planlıyordun? Nasıl Harry'nin gerçeği görmesini sağlayacaktın! Onu tekrar bir sandalyeye bağlayarak mı, ya da belki onu bir odaya kilitleyerek ya da başka deli bir Seherbazın Harry pes edene kadar onun canını yakmasına izin vererek mi! Neden Harry seni dinlesin, baba? Harry'nin sana güvenmek istemesini sağlayacak ne yaptın?" Damien hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve gözlerinde kızgın yaşlar vardı. Babasıyla böyle konuşmaması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama Damien şu anda umurunda olacak noktayı geçmişti.

"Damien, Harry'i korumak için gereken her şeyi yapardım, onun..." James,

Damien'ın gülme sesiyle kesildi. James on üç yaşındaki oğluna baktı, James'in sözlerine alayla gülüyordu.

"Korumak? Harry'i korumak istiyorsun! Söyle bana baba, onlar için çalıştığın insanların ta kendileri onun kanının peşindeyken onu korumayı nasıl planlıyorsun. 'Harry Potter'ı yakalamaya yardım eden kişiye beş bin Galleon', ödül ilanının söylediği buydu değil mi? Moody'nin onu bir sürü olayda yaralamasına izin verirken nasıl Harry'i korumayı iddia ediyorsun?"

James'in nutku tutulmuştu. Damien ona karşı hiç bu çeşit bir ton kullanmamıştı. James çok daha sonrasına kadar kabul etmezdi, ama Damien haklıydı. James, Harry'nin onun bakımı altındayken yanlış muamele görmesine izin vermişti.

"En azından şimdi Harry'nin olduğu yerde, güvende. Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen Harry'nin kimse tarafından zarar görmesine izin vermez" dedi Damien ve bu kelimelerin anne babası üzerindeki etkisini fark etmedi.

Lily ona doğru geldi ve Damien'ın omuzlarını kavradı.

"Böyle bir şey söylemeye nasıl cüret edersin? Harry onun gibi bir canavarla nasıl güvende olabilir? Harry'i bizden alan o. Harry umurunda değil, tek umurunda olan onu bir asker gibi kullanmak. Damy, Harry'nin gerçek yeri bizim yanımız. O bizim ailemizin bir üyesi!"

Damien annesinin zümrüt gözlerine baktı ve içlerinde acıyı gördü.

"Harry nasıl ailemizin bir üyesi olabilir anne? Bize geri gelmesine izin bile verilmeyecek. Neden Harry'nin ayrılmasına engel olmadığımı mı bilmek istiyorsun? Çünkü Harry'nin burada kalırsa Bakanlık tarafından tutuklanacağını biliyordum. Yoldaşlıktan biri, Moody mesela, onu Bakan Fudge'a ihbar ederdi. Harry burada güvende olmazdı. Harry'nin bizimle yaşayıp yaşamaması umurumda değil. Kendisini bir Potter olarak görüp görmemesi umurumda değil. Tek umurumda olan hayatta kalıp kalmaması. Ben Harry'nin yaşamasını istiyorum, anne, bizimle yaşamasa bile"

Lily'nin yanaklarından akan yaşlar vardı ve Damien'ın sözlerine kalbi kırılıyordu. James birkaç adım ötede duruyordu ve o da oğlunun duygularından etkilenmişti.  
Birden James eğer Harry dün evlerindeyse o zaman düşünselinin kayıp olduğu gerçeğinin bir tesadüf olamayacağını fark etti. James sönmüş kızgınlığının Damien'a doğru yürürken tekrar alevlendiğini hissetti.

"Damien, Harry'e düşünselini geri mi verdin" James sordu.

Damien babasına baktı, meydan okuyarak babasına bakarken cevap Damien'ın ela gözlerindeydi.

"Evet" Damien cevapladı.

Oda tamamen sessizliğe gömüldü. Damien ebeveynlerinin tepkisini bekliyordu. James kulaklarında kükreyen kanı duyabiliyordu. Kendine güvenmedi ve o yüzden en genç oğlundan birkaç adım geri attı. James onu sarmalayan öfke yüzünden konuşamadı bile.

"Damy?" konuşan Lily'di. O da Damien'ın omzunu bırakmıştı ve sanki bu çocuğun gerçekten onun oğlu olup olmadığından şüphe ederek ondan uzaklaşmıştı.

"Hepinizin bana gerçekten çok kızgın olduğunu biliyorum ama bu Harry'e haksızlıktı. Bizim düşünselini bildiğimizi öğrendiğinde nasıl çıldırdığını görmeliydiniz. Tamamen panikledi ve bana düşünselini bulmasında ona yardım etmem için yalvardı. Eğer Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen Harry'nin onun içine ne hatıralar depoladığını bulacak olursa, o zaman ona cidden kızacağını söyledi. Harry korkmuş göründü! Engel olamadı. Onun için gerçekten kötü hissettim, o yüzden ben de sizin odanıza sızdım ve öncelikle zaten onun olan şeyi ona geri verdim"

Damien'ın sözleri üzerine, Dumbledore ayağa kalktı. Potterlar'ın kızgın tartışmasına karışmamaya çalışıyordu, ama Damien hemen biraz önce Harry ve onun hatıraları hakkında bazı çok önemli gerçekler dökmüştü ortaya.

"Damien, bu hatıralar hakkında Harry başka ne dedi?" Dumbledore sordu hemen.

"Hiçbir şey, sadece eğer babası onları öğrenecek olursa başının çok büyük derde gireceğini söyledi" Damien cevapladı.

Dumbledore iki ebeveyni sakinleştirmeyi becerdi ve Sirius'a Damien'ı şu anlığına başka bir odaya götürmesini rica etti. Damien ve Sirius ayrıldığında Dumbledore çökmüş James ve Lily'i yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Çok konuşmadan sonra iki ebeveyn de tekrar rasyonel düşünmeye başladı. Sirius ve Damien tekrar oturma odasına geldiler. James ve Lily, ancak Dumbledore sağ olsun çok daha sakin bir şekilde, her şey birazcık daha sakinleşene kadar Damien'la konuşmaktan çekineceklerine karar verdiler.

"Öfkenizi anlıyorum ama Damien'a kızmayın. O, temel amacı abisini kurtarmak olan bir çocuk sadece. Harry benim onun sahip olduğunu umduğum bir duyguyu gösterdi. Ona koruma gibi bir hediye vermek için gelip Damien'ı görerek her şeyi riske etti. Harry gerçekten kendi kanını umursuyor, kendi kardeşini. Bunun kendisi benim Harry'i Hogwarts'a götürdüğümde ulaşmaya çalıştığım şeydi." Dumbledore kafaları karışmış ve üzgün yüzlere bakmak için durdu.

"Hiçbiriniz Layhoo Jisteen adındaki taş hakkında hiçbir şey biliyor mu?" Dumbledore sordu.

Dört yetişkin bir 'hayır'la cevapladıklarında Dumbledore açıklamaya devam etti.

"Layhoo Jisteen çok nadir bir taştır. Dünyada bilinen sadece üç örneği var. Bunlardan iki tanesi Bakanlık tarafından ağır koruma altında. Üçüncüsü birkaç yıldır kayıp ve yani, sanırım biz bu gece bulduk onu. Taş muazzam bir güç tutabilme kabiliyetine sahip olduğu için oldukça kayda değer. Çeşitli şeyler için kullanılabilir, ama daha önce hiç koruma için kullanılmadı. Üzerine birçok tılsım yapılabilir ki taşıyan belli tehlikelerden korunabilsin. İlk saldırıya uğradığında Damien'ın etrafında soluk bir parıltı vardı. Ben taşın etkisini bu şekilde fark ettim. Taş ilk kullanıldığında taşıyanı örter ve ona bağlanır. Damien bu kolyeyi taktığı sürece, ona hiçbir zarar gelemez. Eğer kolyeyi çıkarırsa tekrar tehlikeye açık olur. Eğer kolyeyi çıkarıp başka birine verirse, koruma o kişi üzerinde işe yaramaz. Kolye Damien'ı ve bir tek Damien'ı koruyacaktır."

Damien sessizce dinliyordu, gözleri yerdeydi ve öfkesini tekrar kontrol edemeyeceğinin korkusuyla anne babasına bakmayı reddetti. Dört yetişkin taşı tartışmaya devam etti, taşın daha önce hiç koruma için kullanılmadığı oldukça açıktı. Temel olarak herkesin bilmediği ama çok fazla sihir absorbe etme kabiliyetine sahip olan bir taştı. Bu yüzden Damien kolaylıkla Ölüm Yiyenlerden korunabilmişti. Profesör Dumbledore, Harry'nin taşı Karanlık İşaret'i taşıyan kimse Damien'ın yakınında hiçbir yere gelemesin diye tılsımladığını düşünüyordu ki bu yüzden Ölüm Yiyenler öylesi bir şiddetle Damien'dan uzağa fırlatılmışlardı. Tam olarak Harry'nin nasıl böyle güçlü bir tılsımı taşa yaptığını Profesör Dumbledore bilmiyordu.

"Hepinizle bir şey paylaşmak istiyorum" Profesör Dumbledore devam etti.

Damien başını kaldırdı ki okul müdürünü görebilsin.

"Harry'nin çocukluğunun iç yüzünü görebilmemizin daha fazla mümkün olmayışı pişmanlık verici, ama seni suçlamıyorum Damien. Sen sadece abin tarafından doğru olanı yapmaya çalışıyordun. Ancak, ben düşünselini sana geçirmeden önce, James, birkaç tane hatırayı kurtarmayı başardım. O hatıraları yalnızca onlar üzerlerine yerleştirilen ağır koruma büyülerini çözebildiğim hatıralardan birkaçı olduğu için almıştım. Onları daha sonra görüntülemeyi planladığım için düşünselinden çıkardım. Bakan'ın dün geceki Hogwarts ziyaretiyle bunu yapma fırsatım olmadı. Bu hatıralar yanımda ve bu hatıraların neler olduklarını görmenin yaralı olacağını düşünüyorum. O düşünselinde halen birçok kilit altında, açmak için ilave tılsımlar gerektiren hatıra daha vardı. Tek pişmanlığım o hatıraların ne olacağını asla öğrenemeyebilecek olmamız."

Damien yüzünün utançla yandığını hissetti. Dürüst olarak her şeyin bu kadar kötüleşeceğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Gözlerini anne babasından kaçırdı. Damien utanmıştı ama aynı şeyi bir kalp atışında tekrarlardı. Annesi, babası ya da hiç kimse katılsa da katılmasa da her zaman Harry'e yardım ederdi.

"Damien bu hatıraları görmek ister misin?" Dumbledore sordu.

Damien okul müdürü'nün sözlerine şaşkınlık içinde hızla başını kaldırdı.

"Dumbledore, ben Damien'ın Harry'nin yaptığı hiçbir şeyi görmesi gerektiğini düşünmü..." Lily diyordu ki Dumbledore tarafından kesildi.

"Lily, bence Damien'ın neden bizim Harry'nin hatırlarını gözlemlediğimizi görmesine izin vermeliyiz. Belki Damien amacımızı anlamış olsaydı, öyle yapmazdı."

Lily ve James, ikisi de Damien'ın Harry'e ait gizli hatıraları izlemesi fikrinden mutlu görünmediler. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Harry'nin özellikle bu hatıraları saklıyor olmasının düşüncesi düpedüz sinir bozucuydu. Harry bu hatıraları saklamasıyla sonuçlanacak ne yapmıştı? Ancak Dumbledore'un haklı olduğunu anlıyorlardı. Eğer Damien'ı da dahil etmiş olsalardı belki Harry'nin özelini işgal ettiklerini düşünmezdi. Onlar, Harry'i anlamalarına yardım ediyorlardı.  
Okul Müdürü, James, Lily, Sirius ve Remus, Dumbledore'a ait olan düşünselin yanında durdular. Okul Müdürü Damien'a onlara katılması için işaret etti. Damien yavaşça gruba doğru hareket etti. Harry'nin özel hatıralarından birini göreceği için kötü hissediyordu, ama aynı zamanda merakın onu ele geçirmesine de engel olamadı. Dumbledore, gümüşi sisi içeren bir şişe çıkardı. İçindekilerin hepsini düşünseline boşalttı ve James ile Lily'nin içeri ilk gitmesi için işaret etti. Damien'a son bir kez bakarak, Potterlar düşünselinin içine girdiler. Sirius ve Remus peşlerinden gitti ve Dumbledore ile Damien son takip edenlerdi. Damien'ın ayakları yere vurduğunda önünde korkunç bir görüntüyle karşılaştı. Hemen önünde yanan büyük bir ev vardı. Güzel beyaz bir kulübe olan evin köşelerini alevler yalıyordu ve tepeden çıkan siyah duman çevredeki havayı içine alıyordu. Damien etrafına dönüp baktığında Harry'i ona tutunmuş iki genç çocukla beraber dururken gördü. O zaman Damien, büyük ihtimalle kocası olan sarı saçlı bir adamla duran Madam Pomfrey'i gördü. Harry öksürüyor ve hava alabilmek için hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Cüppeleri külle kaplanmıştı ve ona tutunmuş iki çocuk da siyah külle kaplıydı.

Madam Pomfrey ve kocası iki çocuğu Harry'den aldılar ve onları öpmeye başladılar. Harry üzerinden biraz kül silkti ve ayağa kalktı. Önündeki sahneyi izliyordu. Deliye dönmüş ebeveynler çocuklarını öpücüklere boğuyorlardı. Madam Pomfrey, Harry'e tekrar tekrar teşekkür etti. Harry düşüncelerinden koparak çıkmış gibi göründü ve ona gülümsedi.

"Unut gitsin, ne oldu ki zaten?" Harry sordu, kıyafetlerindeki son külleri de silkerken.

"Ölüm Yiyenler" dedi Poppy, tiksinme ve korkuyla.

Harry'nin gözleri öfkeyle yandı ve iki çocuğa baktı. Pür hiddet ifadesi kapladı yüzünü.

"Merak etmeyin, bir daha sizi asla rahatsız etmeyecekler" dedi Harry ağlamaklı Hogwarts okul hemşiresine.

"Benim bunu...sırf Hogwarts'daki çocuklara yardım ettiğim için hakkettiğimi söyleyip durdular!" diyordu Poppy, çocuklarını yaralı olmadıklarına dair kontrol etmeyi sürdürürken.

Harry tekrar ona baktı ve onu ele geçiren öfkeyle savaşıyormuş gibi göründü. Döndü ve süpürgesini aldı. Harry süpürgesine binemeden önce, Poppy ona seslendi.

"Pardon! Sana düzgün bir teşekkür bile etmedim. Sen çocuklarımın hayatlarını kurtardın, sonsuza dek sana borçlu kalacağım."

Harry elini salladı ve yüzüne zorla bir gülümseme yerleştirdi.

"Gerçekten, buna gerek yok."

"Adın nedir?" Poppy sordu, kocası gelip arkasında dururken.

"Harry" kuzguni saçlı çocuk cevap verdi süpürgesine binerken.

"Harry? Harry ne?" Poppy'nin kocası sordu, ilk defa konuşarak.

Harry tekrar gülümsedi.

"Sadece Harry" cevapladı, yeri tekmeleyip onlardan uzaklaşmadan önce.

Damien çevresini etrafında dönerken buldu. Dönme durduğunda kendini karanlık bir odanın içinde buldu. Bodrum katı gibi görünüyordu. Gerçekten karanlıktı ve tek ışık kaynağı duvarlarda duran birkaç yanmakta olan meşaleydi. Altı kişi de büyük olasılıkla Lord Voldemort'un evinin içinde olduklarını fark ederken Damien Sirius'la bakıştı.

Harry, Damien'dan birkaç adım ileride duruyordu. Bodruma fırtına gibi girerken cüppeleri arkasında dalgalanıyordu. Bir köşede, masanın etrafında oturan birkaç Ölüm Yiyen vardı. İçiyor ve gülüyor ve bir şey hakkında oldukça yüksek seslerle böbürleniyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı. Onların yanına hızlanmadan önce Harry'nin gözleri bir saniyeliğine yemyeşil parladı. Elinin bir süpürme hareketiyle Harry, Ölüm Yiyenler'in oturdukları masayı ters çevirdi. Ateş viskisi şişeleri yere çarparak kırıldı. Ölüm Yiyenler donup kalmış göründüler ve birkaç tanesi asalarını bile çıkardılar, ama kargaşayı kimin çıkarttığını gördüklerinde dondular.  
Harry özellikle bir Ölüm Yiyen'e hırladı, James ve Lily'nin maalesef ki Nott olarak tanıdıkları bir Ölüm Yiyen'e. Harry gümüş maskesini takmıyor olduğuna göre besbelli Üç Ölüm Yiyen yakın hattandılar. Harry elinin bir hareketiyle iki Ölüm Yiyen'i havaya fırlatıp attı. Geriye kalan tek Ölüm Yiyen Nott'du. Harry onu tuttu ve duvara çiviledi. Harry on beş yaş civarında olmalıydı ve yetişkin bir adamı başarıyla duvara çivilemişti. Nott, Harry'e bakarken dehşete düşmüş göründü.

"Kaç kere daha yüzüne gözüne bulaştıracaksın, Nott? Açık olduğumu düşünüyordum. ÇOCUKLARA SALDIRMIYORSUNUZ!" bağırdı Harry.  
Nott başını bile sallayamadı. Çirkin suratı nefes almaya zorlanırken buruşmuştu. Garip bir boğuk ses çıkartarak tepki verdi. Harry onu tekrar duvara vurdu.

"Eğer çocukların canını yakmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyorsan, Nott, o zaman bunu kolaylıkla düzeltebilirim!" Harry asasını çekip çıkardı ve ona doğrulttu.

"Belki uzuvlarını kaybetmek seni onları idareni düşünmeye zorlar!"

Nott'un nefesi kesildi ve Harry'nin tutuşuna karşı koymaya çalıştı.

Damien sahneden başka bir yere bakabilmeyi diledi. Gerçekten de kimsenin uzuvlarını kaybetmesini görmek istemiyordu, bu iğrenç, savunmasız çocukların canını yakmaktan zevk alan bir insan bozuntusu olsa bile.

O anda Lucius Malfoy içeri geldi ve Harry'i şimdi havasızlıktan ötürü yüzü neredeyse mavileşmiş olan Nott'tan ayırdı.

Çevre tekrar dönmeye başladı ve dönme hareketi midesini bulandırdığı için Damien gözlerini kapattı.

Damien gözlerini açtığında gerçekten garip bir sahne karşıladı onu. On üç yaşındaki birçok insanın ortasında duruyordu. Biri için tezahürat ediyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı. O kadar çoktular ki! Damien sağına baktı ve anne babasıyla Remus'un da aynı miktarda şaşkın göründüklerini gördü. Öyle görünüyordu ki bir çeşit kulüp ya da parti ya da onun gibi bir şeydeydiler. Ancak, garip olan şey bu değildi. İnsanların kendileriydi garip olan. İlk olarak, büyücü cüppeleri giymiyorlardı. Dağınık muggle kıyafetleri giyiyorlardı. Birçoğunun elinde komik görünümlü ince tenekeler vardı ve onlardan içiyorlardı. Damien bunun gibi bir şey daha önce hiç görmemişti. Bu inanılmaz kalabalık yerdeki koku Damien'ın midesini bulandırıyordu. Kan ve ter karışımıydı. Bağırma, çığlık, küfür sesleri Damien'ın kafasını zonklatıyordu. Hangi cehennemdeydiler? Ve neden bu garip yerdeki hiçbir şey az da olsa tanıdık bile değildi? Sanki büyücülük dünyasında bile değillerdi. İşte o zaman kavrama Damien'a bir ton tuğla gibi çarptı. Büyücülük dünyasında değillerdi. Muggle dünyasındaydılar. Bunlar Mugglelar'dı!  
Damien etrafına döndü ve Dumbledore'u ona bakarken gördü. O da nerede olduklarını anlamıştı. Damien'a hafifçe gülümsedi. Damien, Harry'e bakınmaya başladı. Bu onun hatırasıydı o zaman buralarda bir yerde olmak zorundaydı. Neden Harry bunun gibi bir yere gelirdi? Mugglelarla doluydu. 'Oh lütfen onlara saldırmayacak olduğunu söyle' Damien sessizce dua etti.

Birden zaten mümkün olduğunca gürültü yapan kalabalık, iki kişinin isimleri anons edilirken kulak zarını patlatacak tezahüratlarla patladı. Damien odanın ortasında yükseltilmiş bir platform fark etti. Kırmızı iplerle çevrilmişti. Açık bir kafes gibiydi. Anons edilen isimler kalabalık tarafından bağırılıyordu.

"Jason! Jason!" bazıları çığlık atıyordu. Ama çoğunluk başka bir ismi bağırıyordu.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!"

Damien, Harry için etrafına bakındı. Burada bir yerlerde olmak zorundaydı. Neden Damien onu göremiyordu?

Hemen sonra Damien iki çocuğun açık kafese girdiklerini gördü. Damien, onlardan birinin kim olduğunu gördüğünde kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Orada, platformun ortasında, muggle kıyafetleri içinde ve hayatının zamanını geçiriyormuş gibi görünen abisi duruyordu.

Harry çok daha büyük görünüyordu, saçları her zamanki gibi dağınıktı ama daha uzun görünüyordu ve yüzü çok daha yaşlıydı. Yirmi yaş civarında görünüyordu. Bir yaşlandırma iksiri aldığı ya da Harry'i daha büyük gösteren bir çeşit görünüş tılsımı yaptığı apaçıktı. Sarışın çocuk da yüzünde pis bir sırıtmayla Harry'e bakıyordu.

"Önce sen Jason, sağlam bir başlangıca ihtiyacın olacak" dedi Harry.

"Sen nasıl istersen, Alex!" sarışın çocuk cevapladı art niyetle.

Damien anne babasıyla amcalarının yüzlerindeki büsbütün şok ifadelerini gördü. Harry'e bu mugglelar tarafından deli gibi tezahürat ediliyordu. Sadece, Alex olarak biliniyordu. Damien güm güm atan bir kalple izlerken, Harry çocuğun, Jason'ın ona bir yumruk sallamasına izin verdi. Harry yoldan çekildi ve kalabalık deliye döndü, Harry'e her türlü şeyi bağırıyorlardı.

Harry kalabalığa hiç aldırmıyormuş gibi göründü ve Jason adlı çocukla şiddetli bir biçimde dövüşmeye başladı. Damien, Harry'nin ayağını Jason'ı mideden tekmelemek için döndürmeden önce çocuğun yüzüne yumruk indirişini izledi. Dövüş üç dakikadan az sürede bitti. Harry 'maç'ı kazanmıştı ve oldukça gürültülü bir şekilde tezahürat ediliyordu. Harry platformdan çıkıp dışarı yönelirken kalabalığı fark etmemiş bile gibi gözüküyordu. Damien'ın nutku tutuldu. Harry'i Daywalker'larla düello ederken görmüştü, ama Harry'nin o çeşit dövüşmeyi öğrenmeyi bu şekilde başardığını hiç düşünmemişti.

Gümüşi sis onları çevreledi ve Damien kendisini devasa bir odada bulduğuna şaşkındı. İki tartışan ses dikkatini çektiği için etrafa bakacak fırsat bulamadı. Damien sarı saçlı Slytherin'i büsbütün sinir olmuş görünen Harry'le beraber onunla çok gürültülü bir şekilde tartışırken gördü.

"Neden öyle bir yere gittin ki? Büsbütün kafayı mı yedin?" Draco sordu.

"Sen asıl benim eşyalarımı karıştırarak ne cehennem yapıyordun Malfoy?" Harry bağırdı.

"Öyle bir şey bulacağımı bilmiyordum orada!" Draco, devasa ahşap masada duran siyah düşünselini işaret etti.

"Geceleri gittiğin yer orası, değil mi?" Draco sordu, gri gözlerini Harry'e kısarak.  
Harry başka tarafa baktı ve düşünseline doğru hareket etti.

" Benim eşyalarıma gizlice burnunu sokmayı bırakmak zorundasın, Draco. Hiçbir zaman bilemezsin, bu günlerden birinde, beni fazla zorlayabilirsin" Harry'nin sesinden zehir damlıyordu.

"Soruma cevap vermiyorsun! Geceleri muggle'larla buluşmak için gizlice kaçıyorsun! Neden?" Draco sordu eşit miktarda kızgınlıkla.

"Çünkü istiyorum ve çünkü yapabiliyorum, tamam mı!" Harry cevapladı çok sessiz ama ölümcül bir sesle.

"Harry, onun arkasından pis mugglelarla buluştuğunu bulduğunda, Karanlık Lord'un sana ne yapacağını fark ediyor musun? Korkunç ve yavaş bir ölüm mü istiyorsun, çünkü başına gelecek olan bu" Draco gerçekten de Harry için endişeli gelmişti kulağa ki bu Damien için tanık olması garip olan bir şeydi.

"Draco, bunu yapmamın iyi bir sebebi var. Senin aksine, öyle davranışlarda bulunmakta benim bir amacım var."

"Gerçekten! Ee neden beni de aydınlatmıyorsun, Harry! Bir muggle gibi giyinip sonra onlarla gidip düello etmek için nasıl bir amacın olabilir?" Draco sordu, hafif bir alayla.

Harry bir saniyeliğine Draco'yu gözledi ve sonra bir karara varmış gibi göründü.

"Peki, neden muggle dövüş kulüplerine gittiğimi bilmek istiyorsun. Nott'la olan olayı hatırlıyorsun?" Harry sordu, sarışın çocuğu gözlerken.

"Sen yedi yaşındayken sana saldırdığını mı demek istiyorsun?" Draco sordu.

"Evet, görüyorsun ya o olay olduğundan beri hakkında düşünüyorum. Nott'a karşı tamamen savunmasızdım! Asam olmadan, ben bir hiçim. Gücüm sadece asam varsa orada. Asam olmadan kendimi koruyamam. Asasız sihri öğrendikten sonra bile, bir asa olmadan yapabileceğin belli sayıda büyü var. Bu da beni düşündürdü. Eğer fiziksel yakın dövüşü öğrenebilseydim o zaman asam olsa da olmasa da güçlü olurdum. Eğer olay ona kadar inerse, bir asa olmadan kendimi savunabilirdim. Ayrıca, başka hiçbir büyücü fiziksel yakın dövüşü öğrenmeye tenezzül etmediğine göre onlara karşı bir avantajım olurdu!" Harry bütün bunları sessizce söylüyordu, ama heyecan sesindeydi.

"Babama hiçbir şey söylemememin tek sebebi itiraz edeceğini ve güvenliğim için korkacağını biliyor olmam. Muggleların o yetimhanedeyken ona ne yaptığını biliyorum, sen bilmiyor musun?"

Draco ve Harry, ikisi de Voldemort'un ona işkence eden korkunç mugglelar hakkında anlatmış olması gereken hikayelere ürperdiler.

"Ama ben fiziksel yakın dövüşü bir kere tamamen öğrendim mi ona yeni yeteneklerimi göstermeyi planlıyorum. Her şeyi itiraf edeceğim! Önce kızacak, ama sonra, bence ne kadar güçlü olacağımı görecek"

"Harry, sen de babam kadar güçle takıntılısın" Draco şakalaştı. Ancak yorum, Harry'nin ifadesini kararttı.

"Güç her şey, Draco. Güç olmadan, ben bir hiçtim. Bir hayvandan daha kötü muamele gördüm çünkü güçlü olduğuma dair hiçbir işaret gösteremiyordum. Babam bana gücümü verdi ve ben de büyümesini istiyorum. Bir daha asla savunmasız olmak istemiyorum!"

Damien, Harry'nin sözlerinin anne babasının gözlerine yaşlar getirmesini izledi. Harry besbelli 'sahte' ebeveynlerinin ellerinde maruz kaldığı istismara gönderme yapıyordu. Damien hiç onun ne kadar kötü olduğunu sormamıştı. Gerçekten de bilmek istemiyordu.

"Ama Harry, bunun hepsi iyi güzel... ama...bilmiyorum, mugglelar!" dedi Draco, iğrenmiş bir ifadeyle.

"Biliyorum, gerçekten berbat, ama bazı gerçekten iyi dövüş teknikleri var. Pis yaratıklar ama, bulanıklar kadar kötü değil. Şahsen bence ya safkan bir büyücü ya da safkan bir muggle olmalısın. Bütün bu karışık kan olayı sadece iğrenç!" dedi Harry, buruşuk bir yüzle.

Damien annesinin nefesini hızla çektiğini duydu. Anne babası Harry'nin muggle doğumlulara karşı olan önyargısını bilmiyorlardı. Damien hiç onlara Hermione ve Ron ile olan olayı söylememişti. Muggle geçmişli olan annesini yalnızca üzeceğini düşünmüştü.

"Herneyse, şimdi artık sana söylediğime göre, bana bir şey için söz vermen gerekiyor" dedi Harry, masasına doğru dönüp sırtını Draco'ya dönerken.

"Biliyorum, biliyorum, kimseye söyleme, değil mi?" Draco geveledi.

"Aslında, ben hatırlamaya çalışma diyecektim" bu sözlerle Harry etrafında döndü ve Draco'ya bir 'obliviate' laneti gönderdi.

Sarışın çocuğun tepki gösterecek fırsatı bile olmadı. Lanet ona tam göğsünden çarptı. Draco bir anlığına donup kalmış gibi göründü, sonra birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Ee, Harry, ne...ben ne söylüyordum?"

Harry gülümsedi ve en iyi arkadaşına doğru yürüdü, bütün süre boyunca siyah ve gümüş yüzüğünü parmağına geçirerek.

"Noel tatilinden önceki Quidditch maçını anlatıyordun bana" dedi Harry, Draco'yu koltuğa doğru götürürken.

"Ah evet! Çok iyiydi, Harry. Tamamen süpürdük sahayı..." Oda tekrar dönmeye başlarken Draco'nun hevesli sesi azalarak yok oldu ve Damien kendisini Godric's Hollow'daki oturma odasında buldu.

Damien'ın başı gördüğü bütün bilgilerle yüzüyordu. Dumbledore haklıydı. Harry hakkında o kadar çok şey vardı ki onu anlamak için geçmişini görmek önemliydi.

Altısı da oturup hatıraları tartıştılar. Bir şey netleşmişti. Harry dövüş stilini mugglelardan öğrenmişti. Neredeyse on dört yaşından beri muggle dövüş kulüplerine gidiyordu. Besbelli bunu Lord Voldemort'a söylemişti ki zaten dövüş stilinin sır olarak saklanması mümkün değildi. Özellikle de şimdi Lord Voldemort için görevler yerine getirdiğine göre. O zaman neden bu hatıra hala kilit altındaydı. Dumbledore belki de Harry'nin Lord Voldemort'a her şeyi itiraf etmediğini ve muggle dövüş kulüplerindeki pratiklerinin gerçekte olduğundan daha seyrek göstermiş olabileceğini önerdi. Harry büyük ihtimalle kulüplere sadece birkaç defa gittiğini söylemişti. Bu en mantıklı açıklama gibi göründü.  
Damien şimdi düşünselini geri verdiği için berbat hissediyordu. Harry'i deliye döndüren hatıra ne ise, Damien bu gece tanık olduklarından biri olmadığına emindi. Bunlar Harry için fazla kaygı oluşturmazdı. Harry başka bir şey yapmıştı, öyle bir şey ki Lord Voldemort'un onu asla affetmeyeceğini düşündüğü bir şey.

"Evet, bence Harry'i aramaya başlamak için çok iyi bir yerimiz var" dedi Remus pis bir sırıtmayla. Damien kafası karışarak ona baktı.

"Bence dövüş kulübünde 'Alex'i küçük bir ziyarete gitmeliyiz"

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex!!! Oh! bu şaşırtıcıydı değil mi?! Alex demek Harry demek ama Alex demek Harry'nin hiç bilmediğimiz bir yaşamı daha var demek. Bir dolu gizem daha!


	34. Hortkuluklar

34\. Bölüm- Hortkuluklar

Damien birkaç günden sonra Hogwarts'a geri döndü. Evdeki gerilim katlanılamaz hale gelmeye başladığından aslında döndüğüne mutluydu. James ve Lily hala Damien'a düşünselini Harry'e verdiğine dair hiçbir pişmanlık göstermediği için kızgındılar. Damien okula döndüğünün dakikasında herşeyi arkadaşlarına anlattı. Üç Gryffindor, Damien'ın düşünselini Harry'e vermesine şok olmuşlardı ama nedenini de anladılar. Ginny ve Hermione, Layhoo Jisteen'i incelemeyi bırakamadılar. Hermione sadece güçlü taşa yakından bakmak için alıp alamayacağını sordu.

"Üzgünüm Mione, ama Harry çıkarmamamı söyledi, tek bir saniye için bile. Profesör Dumbledore da aynısını söyledi."

Hermione yüzünü buruşturdu ama konuyu daha fazla zorlamadı. Damien'ın beklediği gibi, okul ona karşı hiç de rahatlatıcı değildi. Birçok öğrenci Damien'a geri Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne eşlik edildiğini görmüş ve onun sırf Harry'nin kardeşi olduğu için kurtulduğunu hissetmişlerdi. Kimse Ölüm Yiyenler'in eğer Seherbazlar gelmemiş olsa trene gelmeyeceklerine inanmaya hazır değildi. Damien aptal öğrencilerin onu rahatsız etmesine izin vermemeye çalıştı, ama bazı lafları onu derinden kesiyordu.

"Umarım o canavarı bir daha saldırmadan önce birisi yakalar" bir dördüncü sınıf Hufflepuff diyordu, Damien'ın onu duyabileceği kadar yüksek bir sesle. Damien onu duymazdan geldi ve kütüphaneden çıkmaya çalıştı.

"Evet! Başına konulan ödülle, fazla uzun saklanamayacaktır" geldi cevap bir başka Hufflepuff kızından.

"Umarım Seherbazlar ona yakaladığında acı çektirirler, aynı onun başkalarına çektirdiği acı gibi! Ölüm saçan pi..." kızın bitirme fırsatı olmadı, Damien fırtına gibi geldi ve yumruğunu masaya indirdi. İki kız korku içinde büzülerek Damien'a gözlerini diktiler.

"İkiniz de o kadar acınasısınız ki! Biri için kötü şeyler dilemek onlara kötü bir şey yapmak kadar kötü. Sırf gazetede bir şey okudunuz diye bu onu doğru yapmıyor! Harry üç ay boyunca buradaydı, ikinize hiçbir zarar verdi mi? Hiç kimseye herhangi bir çeşit zarar verdi mi? Hayır, vermedi. Aslına bakarsan dört canı vampirlerden kurtarmak için kendi hayatını riske attı. Siz ikiniz onu sürekli etrafta takip edenlerdiniz ve onunla baloya gitmek için olan davetlerinizi de gayet net hatırlıyorum. O yüzden ben sizin yerinizde olsaydım hakkında en ufak bir haberim olmayan şeyler hakkında çenemi kapalı tutardım!"

Damien bunu söyledikten sonra kütüphaneden fırtına gibi çıktı, Madam Pince birinin onun kütüphanesinde böyle bir gürültüye sebep olmasına şok olmuştu, ama çileden çıkmış çocuğun sözlerini duyduktan sonra bu seferliğine onu bilmezden gelmeye karar verdi.

Ginny de öfkesini kontrol etmekte zorlanıyordu. Harry hakkındaki yorumları bilmezden gelmek için cidden zorluyordu kendini ama bazı zamanlar o da öfkesiyle olan savaşını kaybediyordu. Harry Hogwarts'ı terk ettiğinde üzülmemeye çalışmıştı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk Ginny'nin ondan hoşlandığını gayet iyi bilse de kız Harry'den hiçbir olumlu tepki almamıştı. Yine de, derinlerde bir yerde Harry'nin ona değer verdiğini biliyordu. Onun hayatını iki kez kurtarmıştı ve bazı zamanlar Ginny onu kendine bakarken yakalardı. Ginny'nin onun yönüne baktığı anda Harry başka yöne bakmakta her zaman çok hızlıydı, ama o Harry'nin kendisinden hoşlandığını biliyordu. Sert sözleri Ginny'nin ondan hoşlanmayı bırakmasını sağlamamıştı, tam tersine onun sert dış kabuğunu kırmaya daha kararlı hale getirmişti.

Ginny, Damien'ın iyi bir arkadaşıydı ve bu yüzden kendi kişisel duyguları ile Harry'i kaybetmenin yasını bir kenara koymaya çalıştı. Damien abisini kaybetmişti, şefkate ihtiyacı olan oydu şu anda. Hermione ve Ginny tarafından kızlar yatakhanesinde Harry hakkında konuşulduğu birçok gece geçti. Ginny, Harry'i kaybettiği için birkaç gözyaşı dökerdi ama ikisi asla Ron ve Damien'ın önünde Harry hakkında konuşmazlardı, bu fazla garip olurdu.

Lily de daha kolay bir zaman geçirmiyordu. Birçok altıncı ve yedinci sınıf öğrencisi ona katil olan bir oğlu olduğu için nasıl hissettiği hakkında sorular sordular. Lily bu soruları duymazdan gelmeye çalıştı, ama ceza tehditi bile öğrencileri geri adım attırmadı. Ama Lily daha çok Damien için endişeliydi. Öğrencilerin Damien'ı rahat bırakmasını diledi, ancak Lily oradayken bile öğrenciler Damien'a kısık sesli alaylar fısıldamayı becerdi. Lily öğrencilerin Damien'a karşı olan düşmancıl tavırları karşısında ne yapacağı konusunda bilinmeze düşmüştü. Durumun sakinleşeceğini umdu, ama herşey yalnızca kötüleşmeye başlıyordu.  
Dumbledore bir sonraki Yoldaşlık toplantısında bazı kötü haberler verdi.

"Derin bir pişmanlıkla size Hogwarts'ın yakında kapanacağını bildirmek zorundayım."

Bu sözler üzerine Yoldaşlık üyeleri itirazlarla bağrıştılar.

"Korkarım ki kimsenin bu konuda yapabileceği fazla birşey yok. Bakan Fudge kararını verdi." Dumbledore devam etti üzgün bir sesle.

"Ama Albus, tabii ki bunu yapamazlar! Çocukların geleceği ne olacak, eğitimleri!" Profesör McGonagall bağırdı.

"Voldemort'un büyüyen korkusuyla beraber Hogwarts'ın o kadar çocuğu barındırmaya uygun olmadığına karar verildi. Bakana gore, Hogwarts artık güvenli değil. Okul denetlendikten sonra, okuldan Ölüm Yiyenlerce kolaylıkla kullanılabilecek içeriye ve dışarıya birçok geçit olduğuna işaret edildi. Hogwarts arazilerine gelen ufak Ölüm Yiyen ordusu olayı da Bakan Fudge tarafından gözardı edilmedi. Eğer Hogwarts arazilerindeki güvenlik duvarları manipüle edilebiliyorsa, o zaman asıl okul üzerindeki güvenlik duvarları da risk altında olabilir dedi ve oldukça da haklı. Ayrıca birçok ebeveyn de güvenli olmadığı için çocuklarının Hogwarts'dan çıkarılmasını talep ettiler." Dumbledore açıkladı ağır bir kalple.

James ve Lily bakıştılar. Hogwarts'ın kapanma sebebinin Harry olduğunu biliyorlardı. Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki saldırı bardağı taşırmıştı. Çok, birçok ebeveyn emniyetlerinden endişe duyarak çocuklarını okuldan almışlardı.  
Profesör Dumbledore, Yoldaşlık'a okulun kapanış anonsunun o haftanın sonunda yapılacağını bildirdi. Yoldaşlığın çoğu bundan sonra ayrıldı. Lily bile sabah dersleri olduğunu söyleyerek ayrıldı. Geriye bir tek James, Sirius, Remus ve Dumbledore kaldı. Dört büyücü masanın etrafına oturarak o kadar mükemmel bir şeyin gelen sonunu konuştular.

"Bu kalıcı mı?" Sirius sordu Dumbledore'a.

"Bakan Fudge'a gore bu kapanış sadece geçici, Voldemort tehditi azalana kadar. Hala herşey kontrolündeymiş ve Voldemort bugünlerde her an yakalanacakmış gibi yapmaya devam ediyor." Dumbledore açıkladı.

"Bence Harry'i bulmaya konsantre olmalıyız, yeterince uzun bekledik." dedi Sirius, dört adam masadan kalkarken.

"Biraz araştırma yapıyorum bir süredir ve sanıyorum ki Harry'nin olduğu kulübün anlatımıyla örtüşen birkaç dövüş kulübü bulmayı başardım. Hepimiz gidip onları kontrol etmeye başlamalıyız" dedi Remus.

"Şimdi mi çıkalım?" James sordu, içinde endişe kabarırken.

"Neden olmasın?" ekledi Remus.

Tam dört adam ayaklanmıştı ki bir hışırtı sesi duyuldu. Dumbledore pencereye baktı ve siyah bir baykuşun açık pencereden içeri uçtuğunu gördü. Bacağına bağlı büyük bir paket vardı. James paketi almak için koşturdu. Siyah baykuş keskin bir çığlık atarak parmaklarını ısırmaya çalıştı. James çekildi ve paketin üzerinde Sirius'un ismini gördü.

"Sanırım bu senin için dostum" dedi James, Sirius öne adım atarken. Sirius şaşkındı. Hiç gece bu kadar geç saatte bir şeyler almazdı. Paketi aldı ve baykuş hemen ona öttü ve sonra dönüp tekrar pencereden dışarıya uçtu.

Sirius pakete iliştirilmiş siyah renkli bir zarf gördü. Siyah mektubu dikkatle, mektup üzerinde hiçbir tuzak olmadığına emin olarak açtı. Mektubun güvenli olduğuna karar verdiğinde, parşömeni siyah zarftan çıkardı. Sirius pakete henüz dokunmamıştı.

Sirius mektubu açtığında kaşlarını çattı. Çatık kaşlarla Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Bu...bu aslında sana gönderilmiş" dedi Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore mektubu aldı ve çabucak okudu, gerçekten de mektup Albus Dumbledore'a hitap ediyordu. Dumbledore mektubu okumayı bitirir bitirmez zaten kasvetli olan olan ifadesi daha da karardı. James, Sirius ve Remus'a endişeli bir ifadeyle baktı. Sessizce mektubu onlara verdi ve oturdu. James mektubu aldı ve iki arkadaşıyla beraber okumaya başladı.

Sevgili Albus Dumbledore,

Neden size yazmaya karar verdiğimi merak edebilirsiniz. Korkarım ki başka seçeneğim kalmadı. Eğer bu mektubu alırsanız o zaman benim hayatta olmadığımı varsaymak doğru olur. Eğer ben hayatta kalmazsam iş arkadaşım sizi haberdar etmek için talimat aldığına göre eminim ki ölümümün farkında olursunuz.

Bu mektup, iş arkadaşım da hayatta kalmaz ise durumu için yazıldı. Bu paketi bugünden tam olarak altı ay sonra Mr. Sirius Black'in evine posta edilmesi için tarihledim ve talimat verdim. Bunu Hogwarts'a gönderme riskini alamadığım için Mr. Black'e göndermek zorunda kaldım.

Siz beni Jason Riley olarak tanıyorsunuz. Ben, Lord Voldemort'un yakın hat Ölüm Yiyenler'inden biriyim. Bu mektubu okumaya devam etmek istemezseniz anlayışla karşılarım ama rica ederim okuyun, çünkü sizin için paha biçilemez bilgilerim var.

Lord Voldemort'un başarısının sırrını buldum. Ölümsüz olmak için planları çoktan devrede. Karanlık Lord, Hortkuluklar yarattı. Benim bildiğim kadarıyla, yarattığı yedi Hortkuluk var. Bir hortkuluk kendi içinde, diğer altısıysa gizli nesneler. Karanlık Lord'un öldürmenin imkansız olmasının sebebi bu. Karanlık Lord'a başarıyla saldırılabilmesinden önce altı Hortkuluk da yok edilmek zorunda.

Bu Hortkuluklar'dan ikisinin kimliğini biliyorum. Bulduklarımı ve diğer nesnelerin neler olabileceğine dair bazı düşünceleri iliştirdim.

Bu savaşta size karşı olan tarafta olduğum için neden bu bilgiyi size geçirdiğimi merak edebilirsiniz. Bunu büyük olasılıkla ölüm sebebim olacak olandan intikamım olarak düşünün. Karanlık Lord'a karşı durabilecek olan tek kişi sizsiniz.

Umarım onu yok edebilirsiniz.

Jason Riley

James başını kaldırıp Dumbledore'a baktı. İnanamıyordu. Voldemort yedi Hortkuluk yaratmıştı. Bu korkunç bir haberdi. Şimdi Voldemort'un yenilmesi daha da zordu. Bu Hortkuluklar'ın neler olduğunu bulmak zorunda olacaklardı. Bir tanesi Voldemort'un kendisiydi, Riley iki tanesinin kimliğini vermişti, ama yine de diğer dörtlüyü bulmaları gerekiyordu.

James, Dumbledore'un yanındaki sandalyeye yığıldı. Sirius ve Remus da gerçekten solgun görünerek oturdular. Birbirlerine hiçbir şey söyleyemiyorlardı. Biri diğerine ne çeşit bir teselli edebilirdi ki?

"Bunun...bunun doğru olduğunu düşünüyor musun?" James sordu.

"Samimi olduğunu düşünüyorum, evet. Eğer doğru hatırlıyorsam, evinde öldürülmüş bulunan Mr. Riley'di."

Bu adamı öldüren Harry'di. James hasta hissetti. Voldemort, onu nasıl yok edileceğinin bilgisini verebilecek olan adamı Harry'e öldürtmüştü. James bunun Voldemort için ne kadar eğlenceli olacağını görebiliyordu. Kaderinde onu öldürmek olan, Voldemort'un emirleriyle öldürüyordu ve de Voldemort'un düşüşüne sebep olabilecek gerekli bilgiyi sahip insanların ta kendilerini öldürüyordu.

Hiçbir kelime etmeden James önlerinde duran paketi açtı. İçinde besbelli Riley tarafından tutulmuş bir günlük vardı. Olası Hortkulukları listeleyen birçok kağıt vardı.

Kağıt işlerini tararken dört adam sessizlik içinde oturdu. Dumbledore üzerinde çizim olan iki parşömeni aldı.

"Bence bu Riley'nin kesin bir Hortkuluk olarak düşündüğü bir şey." dedi Dumbledore, iki parşömeni kaldırarak tutarken.

Bir tanesi basit siyah bir kitaptı. Özel hiçbir şeyi yoktu ve tanıması imkansız olacaktı. Düz bir kitaptı. Düz siyah kitaplardan binlerce vardı. Ellerinde ayırt edici hiçbir şey olmadan, Yoldaşlık Hortkuluk'u yok etmek umuduyla büyücülük dünyasındaki her siyah kitabı yakmak zorunda kalacaktı. Diğer çizim çok daha iyiydi. Gümüş bir kolyeydi. Kolye, birbirine geçen gövdesinin yanında iki kafa olan bir yılan biçimindeydi. Yılanın gözleri parıldayan bir yeşil renkteydi. James bu garip kolyenin çizimine baktı. Bunu daha önce gördüğüne dair rahatsız bir hissi vardı.

James uzanıp parşömeni aldı ve yakından inceledi. Kesinlikle o parıldayan yeşil rengi görmüştü, ama nerede?

Birden, James kanının donduğunu hissetti. O kolyeyi nerede gördüğünü hatırladı. James, Harry'e Moody tarafından saldırıldığı gün görmüştü. Harry hastane kanadında bilinci kapalı yatıyorken, Madam Pomfrey omzundaki yarayı sarmak için Harry'nin tişörtünü çıkarmıştı. James garip yılan şekilli kolyeyi fark ettiğini hatırladı ama o zaman oğlunun hayatta kalmasıyla fazla endişeli olduğundan, boşvermişti. Voldemort'un Hortkuluğu, Harry'nin boynunun etrafına taktığı kolyeydi.

James, Hogwarts'da olduğu tüm süre boyunca Harry'nin bir Hortkuluk taşıdığına inanamadı. Harry'nin yanında gerçekten Voldemort'un ruhunun bir parçası vardı, ve Dumbledore ve Bakanlık'ın tam burunlarının altındaydı ve kimse bulmayı becerememişti. James, Harry'nin cüretini cidden alkışladı. Gerçekten de kimseden korkmuyordu.

Dumbledore, Hortkuluklardan daha önce haberdar edilmiş bile olsalar, büyük ihtimalle bir şey değiştirmeyeceğine işaret etti. Elbette Voldemort üzerine bir çeşit koruma büyüsü yerleştirmiş idi ki Harry'den zorla alınamasın.

O haftanın sonunda, Dumbledore Hogwarts'ın kapanışını anons etti. Sonuç beklendiği gibiydi. Çoğu öğrenci, Hogwarts'ın kapanacağına üzgün olmalarına rağmen evlerine, anne babalarına döndükleri için rahatlamışlardı. Bazı öğrenciler, Hermione Granger gibi, sihir eğitimlerini tamamlayamayacakları için kalp kırıklığı yaşıyorlardı. Hogwarts'ın kısa süre sonra tekra açılacağının güvenceleri verilse de herkes bunun gerçekleşmesinin ufak bir ihtimal olduğunu biliyordu.

Damien eve, anne babasına döndü ve düşmancıl çevreden uzaklaştığı için mutluydu. Hermione, ona ve Ron'a ebeveynleriyle bir çeşit ayarlama yapacağına -ki Kovuk'a ya da Godric's Hollow'a düzenli bir şekilde gelebilsin- söz verdi. Bu şekilde dört arkadaş temasta kalabilirdi ve en önemlisi de, çalışmalarına devam edebilirlerdi. Ron ve Damien, sadece Hermione'yi mutlu etmek için tamam dediler.

Dumbledore ilk yapmaları gereken şeyin Harry'i bulmak olduğuna karar verdi. Voldemort ve Horkuluklarıyla sonra ilgilenilirdi. Dumbledore, Hortkuluklar hakkındaki bilginin şimdilik bir sır olarak saklandığına emin oldu. Sadece James, Sirius ve Remus onlardan haberdardı. Plan Harry'i bulmak, onu gerçeğe ikna etmek ve sonra onu Bakanlık'tan güvende tutmaya çalışmaktı. Voldemort'un Hortkulukları, bir kere Harry onlarla beraber oldu mu bulması çok daha kolay olurlardı. Dumbledore hala tam olarak Harry'i nasıl güvende tutacağından emin değildi, ama Harry'i kaybetmemeye kararlıydı, tekrar değil.

Böylece muggle gece kulüplerindeki 'Alex' arayışı başladı. James, Sirius, Remus ve Dumbledore'un büyücülük dünyasından ayrılıp muggle dünyasına gittikleri ilk gece hiçbir başarıya ulaşamadılar. Bu muggle dövüş kulüplerini bulmak, kulüpler muggle kanunlarına aykırı olduğu için oldukça zor gibiydi ve bu yüzden de izlerini sürmesi bayağı zordu. Ancak Remus birkaç tanesini bulmayı başardı. Birazcık başarıya ancak beşinci gece ulaşabildiler. Dört büyücü dikkatli olmuşlardı ve görünümlerini değiştirmişlerdi ki şüpheli gözükmesinler. James, Sirius ve Remus'da sorun yoktu, ama Dumbledore sakalını ve saçını ciddi miktarda kısaltmak zorunda kaldı. Saçının rengi de ayrıca kızıla değişti.

Sirius dövüş kulübüne girdi ve anında barın arkasında, içki servisi yapan güzel siyah saçlı bir kadın saptadı. Çabucak ona yürüdü ve ona soru sormaya başladı.

Sirius genç kadına dövüş kulübüne gelen 'Alex'i bilip bilmediğini sordu.

"Alex? Siyah saç, yeşil gözler, bayağı ateşli!" siyah saçlı kadın sordu, Sirius'a pis pis sırıtırken.

Sirius kaşlarını çatmaya engel olmak zorunda kaldı. Harry onun vaftiz oğluydu, ve kadının ona ateşli demesi olayını pek kavrayamadı. Özellikle de bu kadın yirmili yaşların ortasındaydı ve Harry sadece on altıydı! Peki, evet Harry biraz yaşını değiştirmişti ya da herneyse ama yine de, gerçekte o daha sadece bir çocuktu.

"Ee...evet, sanırım bazıları onu bulabilir...öyle" Sirius bitirdi garipçe.

"Evet, buraya her zaman gelirdi. Bir süredir burada değil ama. Genelde Küçük John'la onun kulübündedir. Son duyduğumda artık sadece Küçük John'un kulübüne gidiyordu" dedi kadın.

"Küçük John? O kim? Onu nereden bulabilirim?" Sirius sordu, sonunda Harry'e giden bir ipucu bulabilmenin zevkiyle kalbi atarken.  
Kadın başını salladı.

"Üzgünüm, nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum. Küçük John her zaman öncüleri etrafta dolandırır. Her zaman öyleydi. Yaşlı John kulübünü öyle işletirdi. Sadece birkaç ay önce öldü. O yüzden şimdi oğlu, Küçük John ve gelini dövüş kulübünü işletiyor. Alex orada favoridir. John ve ailesiyle gerçekten yakındır."

Sirius kayıplardaydı. Neden Harry bir muggle ve ailesiyle arkadaş olurdu? Bu Harry hakkındaki gizem giderek daha fazla karmaşıklaşıyordu. Harry hiç de göründüğü değildi!

Sirius kadına teşekkür etti ve kulüpten çıktı. Çabucak diğer üç büyücüye Küçük John hakkında bulduklarını anlatı.

"Evet, bu da bir başlangıç. Şimdi tek yapmamız gereken Küçük John'un dövüş kulübünü bulmak. Bir şey ya da biri bizi Harry'e götürecektir" dedi Remus bir gülümsemeyle.

James ona katılmamazlık edemedi. Muggle dünyasına beş yorucu geziden sonra, onları Harry'e yönlendirecek bir ipucu bulmuşlardı. Bir sonraki gece Küçük John'un kulübünü bulmaya çalışarak muggle dünyasına giden sadece James, Remus ve Sirius'du. Birkaç tane daha dövüş kulübü denediler ama sonuçlarla hayalkırıklığına uğradılar. Herkes aynı şeyi söyledi. Sürekli değiştiği için kimse kulübün konumunu bilmiyordu. Besbelli bu John kişisi dövüş gösterileriyle ünlüydü ve mugglelar tarafından daimi olarak gösteri koyması isteniyordu. James, Harry'nin John için kaç dövüş yaptığını merak etti. Öyle görünüyor du ki 'Alex' de bir efsaneydi. Yirmi bir, yirmi iki yaşlarında düşünülüyordu ama bir fenomendi. Hiçbir dövüşü kaybetmemişti. O kadar sıklıkla gelmezdi ama geldiğinde, o gece John'un işleri için en iyi gece olurdu.

James bu bilgiyi birazcık rahatsız edici buldu. Neden Harry bunu yapıyordu? Muggle düellosunu öğrenmek istemişti, ki öğrenmişti. Neden bu muggle dövüşlerine gitmeye devam ediyordu? Ve neden bu John kişisiyle yakından ilişkiliydi? James aslında Harry'nin tamamen yabancı olan bir muggle'la ondan daha iyi bir ilişkisi olmasını kıskandı.

James, Sirius ve Remus tarafından Çatlak Kazan'a yöneltildi. Üç adam eve dönmeden önce hızlı bir içkiye karar vermişlerdi. James içeri geldiğinde, barın sahibi ona seslendi.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Kısa sürede tekrar buradasınız! Çok güzel, çok güzel! Sizin için ne getirebilirim, sonuncusuyla aynı şeyi?"

James kafası karışarak bar sahibine baktı.

"Tom! Kendi ateş viskinden çok mu içtin? Buraya son kez gelişim dört aydan daha önceydi!" James güldü ona. Bu doğruydu. Bu sabah Hızır Otobüsle gelmişlerdii ve hızlı bir içkiden sonra, tekrar Hızır Otobüsle eve gitmeyi planlıyorlardı.

Tom, James'in sözlerine kaşlarını çattı.

"Mr. Potter, iş son zamanlarda çok mu stresli? Aklınızı kaybediyor gibi görünüyorsunuz. Size hemen biraz önce ben kendim servis yaptım, yirmi dakika bile olmadı" dedi Tom, James'i dikkatle gözlerken.

"Maalesef, ben değildim" dedi James yorgunlukla. Büyük olasılık stresli olan Tom'du, bütün olayı hayal etmiş olmalıydı.

"Eğer siz değildiyseniz o zaman korkunç derecede size benzeyen biriydi o zaman!" Tom yorum yaptı.

Bir kerede üç adamda da jetonlar düştü. Harry! Tom, Harry'e servis yapmış olmalıydı. Harry'nin maskesiz, büyücülük dünyasında ortalıkta yürüyemeyeceği açıktı. Bir şekilde görünüşünü değiştirmiş olmalıydı ki James gibi görünsün. Harry için bu oldukça kolaydı. Tek yapması gereken ya bir yaşlandırma iksiri almaktı ya da bir görünüş tılsımı yapmaktı ve de gözlerinin rengini değiştirmekti.  
James bardan fırlayıp çıktı ve Diagon Yolu'nu saklayan duvara koştu. Çabucak, daha hızlı açılmalarını sağlamaya çalışarak tuğlalara vurdu. James tam duvarın diğer tarafına koşturduğunda Harry gözüne ilişti. Hala görünüş tılsımının etkisi altındaydı ve tam olarak James gibi görünüyordu. Knockturn Yolu'nun karanlık caddesine doğru acele ediyordu. James, Sirius ve Remus Harry'nin ardından fırladı. Tam köşeyi dönmüşlerdi ki insanlarla dolu olan dar caddeyi gördüler. James, Harry'nin başka bir bara girdiğini gördü. Üç adam, cadı ve büyücülerden oluşan kalabalığın içinden acele ettiler ama yine de barın girişine ulaşmaları birkaç dakika aldı.

İçeri girdiklerinde James yüksek sesle küfretti. Bar çok kalabalıktı ve içerideki bu insan kitlesinden kimseyi ayırt etmek imkansızdı. James'in gözleri oğlunu bulmak için deli gibi etrafı taradı. Onu yan tarafta başka bir büyücüyle beraber dururken gördü. Harry görünüş tılsımlarını kaldırmıştı o yüzden şimdi yine kendisi gibi görünüyordu. James, bu yer eğer Harry'i Bakanlık'a ihbar edecek olsalar Voldemort'un gazabından korkacak insanlarla dolu olduğu için Harry'nin yüzünü saklamak zorunda olmadığını fark etti. Voldemort'un önünde eğilen bu insanlar kendi Karanlık Prensleri'nden vazgeçecek değillerdi. James, Harry'e yaklaşmaya çalıştı. Şu an bulundukları yerin büyük olasılıkla cisimlenme duvarlarıyla korunduğunu biliyordu. James onu beraberinde götürme girişiminde bulunmadan önce Harry'i dışarıya çıkarmak zorunda kalacaktı.

James, Harry'nin başka bir büyücüyle konuştuğunu gördü. Birkaç dakikadan sonra Harry kukuletasını başına çekti ve diğer büyücüden uzaklaştı. James, Harry'nin görüşünden çıkmasını reddederek onu yakından izliyordu. Eğer Harry kalabalığın içinde kaybolacak olursa, onu tekrar bulmak imkansız olurdu. Sanki Harry birilerinin gözlerinin kendi üstünde olduğunu söylebiliyormuş gibi etrafında döndü ve zümrüt gözleri James'in açık kahverengi olanlarıyla buluştu. Harry bir kamera flaşı kadar hızlı, kalabalığın içinde zikzak çizerek bardan fırlayıp çıktı. James gözlerini dikkatle Harry'de sabit tutarak onu takip etti. Sirius ve Remus da James'in peşindeydi.

Harry bardan çıkar çıkmaz asasını çekti. Bu Seherbazlar tarafından tekrar yakalanmayı planlamıyordu. James, Sirius ve Remus koşarak bardan çıktılar. Asalarını çıkartmışlardı, ancak Harry'i bir tek sersemleterek bundan sıyrılabilmeyi umuyorlardı. James serin havaya koşarak çıktı ve etrafına bakındı. Etrafta kimseyi göremiyordu. James asasını kaldırırken küfretti.

"Yol göster" fısıldadı. Anında James'in asası dönmeye başladı ve hemen ön tarafını işaret etti.

James asasının gösterdiği yöne doğru koştu ve hemen Harry'nin cisimlenme duvarlarının bittiği noktaya acele ettiğini gördü.

"SERSEMLET" James bağırdı, asasını Harry'e doğrulturken. James bu çeşit bir davranışı sergilemesi gerektiği gerçeğinden nefret ediyordu, ama biliyordu ki Harry asla James'le gelmezdi, ya da onun isteyerek yakınına gelmesine izin vermezdi.

Bir kerede Harry'nin tam vücut blokesi yükseldi ve sersemlet laneti anında yok oldu. Harry dönüp kendi asasını önünde duran üç adama doğrulturken kalkanını indirdi.

"Asla öğrenmiyorsun Potter, öyle değil mi?" dedi Harry kızgın bir sesle.

James, Harry'nin sesindeki öfkeyle çekindi. İlk defa James bütün bu nefretin nereden geldiğini anladı. James, Harry'nin bir çocuk olarak gördüğü şiddetin görüntülerini bloke etmeye çalıştı.

"Harry! Şu an nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum! Lütfen, bana açıklamak için bir dakika ver" James denedi. Harry'nin gardını indirmesi için sadece bir dakikaya ihtiyacı vardı, bir kere Harry tekrar James'le birlikte oldu mu o zaman Harry'nin gerçeğe inanmasını sağlardı.

"Açıklamak? Açıklamak istediğin nedir Potter? Söyleyeceğin hiçbir şey artık kaderini değiştirmeyecek. Ölümün kesin ve benim ellerimden olacak" Harry tükürdü ona ve James'e bir asit yağmuru büyüsü gönderdi. James büyüyü bloke etmeyi ancak becerdi ki o da bir tek Sirius ve Remus'un da büyüyü engellemek için ona katılmalarıyla mümkün oldu.

Harry diğer iki adama düşmanca baktı. Harry önündeki üç adama başka bir büyü fırlatmadan önce, acele eden adımların ve uçuşan pelerinlerin seslerini duydu. Onlara katılan birileri vardı.

"Hemen orada! O bardan çıktı ve o yöne gitti, oraya!" bir ses duyuldu.  
Harry arkasına baktı, cisimlenme duvarlarının bitişine sadece birkaç adım gerideydi. Eğer oraya varabilirse, o zaman geri eve cisimlenebilirdi. Harry önündeki üç adamı gözledi. Önce onları indirmeliydi, bu kaçmasının tek yoluydu.  
Birden James'in endişeli gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştu ve Harry ağzından çıkan ölüm lanetini durdurdu.

"Harry! Koş!" dedi James.

Harry, James'i yanlış duyduğunu düşündü. Harry'nin koşmasını ve kaçmasını söylemiş olamazdı! Ama Harry'nin şüpheleri Sirius ve Remus asalarını gelen Seherbazların olduğu yöne doğrulttuklarında silindi.

"Çatalak! Çıkar onu buradan! Biz onları yavaşlatacağız" Sirius bağırdı ve bir kerede iki adam etraflarındaki duvarları yıkacak büyüler ateşlemeye başladılar ki Harry'e giden yol kapansın.

Harry kalakalmıştı. Bu adamlar cidden ona yardım ediyorlardı. 'Hayır' diye düşündü Harry. 'Bu bir tuzak, ben düşmeyeceğim'. James ona yaklaşırken Harry uzaklaştı. James olduğu yerde durdu ve üzüntüyle Harry'e baktı.

"Harry, lütfen..." James başladı ama Seherbazların yıkılan duvarları yoldan çekmek için bağırdıkları büyülerin sesleriyle kesildi. Sonuçlar ne olursa olsun Harry'nin şimdi buradan çıkmak zorunda olduğunu bilerek ona döndü.

"Harry, koş! Git! Eğer seni yakalarlarsa Öpücük uygulanacak! Git şimdi, Kaç!"

Harry meydan okurcasına durdu.

"Şimdi ne çeviriyorsun, Potter? Ne tuzak kurdun bana?" Harry sordu, duvarların bittiği noktaya birkaç adım daha yaklaşırken.

"Hiçbir şey yapmadım! Sana asla zarar vermem!" Birdenbire James'in aklına bir fikir geldi. İşe yarayacağından emin değildi, ama denemeye değerdi.

"Evim dediğin yere geri dön, O'na geri dön! Ama tek bir şey yapmalısın, Harry. 'Baba'na Kılkuyruk'u sor. Ona sadık Ölüm Yiyeni'ni, Peter Pettigrew'ü sor" James 'baba' kelimesini Harry'e tükürdü. Harry'i James'in söylediği şeyi yapması için şok etmek istiyordu.

"Babamın saflarındaki her Ölüm Yiyen'i biliyorum. Kılkuyruk ya da Peter Pettigrew adında kimse yok! Hiç olmadı!" bağırdı Harry ona, duvarların bittiği noktaya yaklaşmaya devam ederken.

James, Harry'nin sözleri üzerine kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Yani bu Kılkuyruk'un Voldemort tarafından öldürüldüğü anlamına mı geliyordu? James yine de Harry'e bağırmaya devam etti.

"Sana söylenen bu mu? Ben biraz daha derinlere kazardım, Harry. Gerçeği derinlerde, bütün yalanların altına saklanmış bulabilirsin"

Harry, James'e sadece kolunu çizen ama bütün vücudundan acı dalgaları geçirten bir büyü fırlattı. James acıyla nefes kesti ve kolunu kavradı. Bir kerede Harry geriye doğru atladı ve duvarlarla korunmayan bir bölgeye indi. Üç adama son bir bakışla, Harry tekrar Riddle Malikanesi'ne cisimlendi.

Sirius ve Remus hiç vakit kaybetmediler. Seherbazlar neredeyse yıkılan duvarın döküntülerinden geçmişlerdi. İki adam da James'i tutup aynı şekilde duvarların bittiği noktaya koştular. Düşen kayaların arasından ilk Seherbaz geçemeden önce, üç çapulcu da olay yerinden cisimlendiler.

xxx

Harry derin düşünceler içerisinde odasında oturdu. Neden Potter onu tutuklamamıştı? Harry üçünü kolaylıkla, ter bile dökmeden altedeceği için, Potter zaten başaramazdı. Sorun, Potter'ın onu tutuklamayı denememiş bile olmasıydı. Harry'nin uzaklaşmasını ve kaçmasını istemişti.

Harry, Potter'ın sözlerini çok düşündü. 'Evim dediğin yere geri dön, O'na geri dön! Ama tek bir şey yapmalısın Harry. 'Baba'na Kılkuyruk'u sor. Ona sadık Ölüm Yiyeni'ni, Peter Pettigrew'ü sor'

Potter onunla ne cehennem demek istemişti? Kesinlikle Kılkuyruk adında bir Ölüm Yiyen yoktu. Harry'nin zihni Hogwarts'dan kaçtığı güne geri döndü.

Damien'ın sözlerini net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu

'Harry, eğer bu doğruysa, nasıl oluyor da beni hatırlamıyorsun?... Ben senden üç yaş küçüğüm. Yani eğer sen dört yaşındaysan, bu beni senin kaçtığın zamanlar civarında bir yaşında yapar. Eğer başına gelen her şeyi hatırlıyorsan, o zaman elbette beni de hatırlıyorsundur. Ama buna rağmen seninle ilk kez karşılaştığımızda, Grimmauld Meydanında, küçük bir kardeşin olduğuna gerçekten şok olmuştun.'

Damien haklıydı, neden Harry onu hatırlamıyordu. Harry'nin Damien'ın sözlerini düşünmek için pek de şansı olmamıştı. Eve geri dönüşüne çok dalmıştı. Şimdi Harry düşündüğünde, bazı şeyler hiç anlamlı gelmiyordu.  
Harry gözlerini kapattı ve başını ovuşturdu. Bir migrenin başlangıcını hissediyordu. 'Bu Kılkuyruk işinin dibine ineceğim' Harry düşündü kendi kendine, birazcık acı-dindirici iksiri dikip yatağına süzülürken.

xxx


	35. Harry'nin Gizli Hatırası

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evet millet bundan sonra hersey tepetaklak gitmeye basliyor sanırım, kemerlerinizi bağlayın koltuklarınızı dikleştirin;
> 
> İyi okumalar...

35\. Bölüm- Harry'nin Gizli Hatırası

Hermione sözlerinin arkasında durarak Damien'ı ziyaret etti ve Ron ile Ginny'i de beraberinde getirdi. Ancak dört genç vakitlerini Harry'i tartışarak geçirdiği için fazla çalışma olmadı.

"Ne kadar saklanabileceğini düşünüyorsunuz?" sordu Hermione gözlerinde pişmanlık dolu bir ifadeyle.

"Herkes onu arıyor. Er ya da geç, Harry yakalanacak" söylemeye devam etti.

"Hayır, Harry yakalanmayacak. Harry dedi ki eğer o yakalanmak istemezse o zaman kimse onu yakalayamaz" dedi Damien sessizce.

Kimse Damien'ı düzeltmek istemedi. Onu üzmeye sebep olurdu ancak. Ama diğer üç Gryffindor Harry'nin sonsuza dek saklanamayacağını biliyordu.

Harry, Potter'ın sözlerini düşünüyordu. Onları sadece unutmak istiyordu, ama birşeyler onu rahatsız edip duruyordu. Neden Potter gitmesine izin vermişti? Neden Damien'ı hatırlayamıyordu? Potter babasının en sadık Ölüm Yiyeni'ni sorarak ne demek istemişti?

Harry sözleri açık bir şekilde hatırlıyordu.

'Ben olsam biraz daha derine kazardım, Harry. Gerçeği derinlerde, bütün yalanların altına saklanmış bulabilirsin'

Harry zihnini temizlemeye çalıştı. Babası ona yalan söylemezdi. Harry bundan emindi. Lord Voldemort'un ona yalan söylemek için hiçbir nedeni yoktu. Ne de olsa Harry'i, o sadece dört yaşındayken yanına almıştı. Slytherin'in varisi olarak işaretleyerek onu güçlendirmişti. Harry'i bugün olduğu şey yapan Lord Voldemort'du. Bir savaşçı, son derece güçlü bir büyücü ve Harry bunlardan asla şüphe duyamazdı. Ancak, bütün bunların dışında Harry, Potter'ın sözlerini merak etmeye engel olamadı. Ne gerçeğinden bahsediyor olabilirdi ki?

Harry, Kılkuyruk ya da Peter Pettigrew adında bir Ölüm Yiyen'in hiç var olup olmadığını bulmaya karar verdi. Sırf Potter'ın Harry'nin aklına getirdiği bütün şüpheleri silmek için bile olsa da.

Şimdi James Harry'i Diagon Yolu'nda göreli tam bir hafta olmuştu. James, küçük John'un kulübünü arayıp bulmaya çalışarak muggle dünyasına gitmeye devam etti. Biliyordu ki eğer kulübü bulabilirse o zaman Harry'e ulaşmak için bir şansı olurdu. James'in beklemediği şey Harry'den çok daha fazlasını bulmaktı.

Öğleden sonranın geç vakitleriydi ve James, Sirius, Remus ve Dumbledore başka bir kulüpten çıkıyorlardı. Bugün birazcık başarıya ulaşmışlardı. Bu kulübün kendisinin işletmecisi Küçük John'un dövüş kulübünü biliyordu. Dört büyücüye o gün daha önce John'la konuşmuş olduğunu ve bugünkü dövüşün olduğu mekanın oldukları yerden sadece birkaç kilometre uzakta olduğunu söyledi.

James söylenen yere diğer üç büyücüyle beraber acele etti. Planları göze batmamak ve Harry'nin ortaya çıkmasını beklemekti. Bu John kişisiyle 'Alex' ve ne zaman kulüpte olacağı hakkında konuşmayı düşünmüşlerdi. Ancak Dumbledore Harry'nin dört adamın onu sorduğundan haberdar olmasını istemediği için bu planın aksine karar verdi. Bu, Harry'i muggle dünyasından kaybolmaya itebilirdi.

Dövüş kulübünün mekanı olan eski binayı gören ilk kişi James oldu. Yıkılmaya hazır gözüküyordu ve James neden birinin böyle bir olayı bu yerde düzenlediğini çözemedi. Kapı açıktı ve dört büyücü içeride bağırılan talimatları duyabiliyorlardı. James biraz uzakta garip bir aracın park edilmiş olduğunu fark etti. Çoğu muggle arabasından daha büyüktü. Lily'den dinlediği muggle eşyalarına dair birçok, birçok dersten sonra bir karavan eve bakıyor olduğunu biliyordu. Gerçekten büyüktü ve içerisi oldukça geniş gibi gözüküyordu.

Dört büyücü kulübün içerisine girip dövüşün kaçta başlayacağını sormaya karar verdiler. Şehirdeki arkadaşlarından bu harika dövüş kulübünü öğrenmiş olan turistleri oynamaya planlamıştılar. Onlar tarafından gelen herhangi garip bir davranışı bu açıklardı. Dumbledore binanın içine yürümeden hemen önce karavandan bir bağırış duyuldu.

"Nigel! Nigel, tatlım öyle yapma. Gel hemen şimdi buraya!"

Dört büyücü oldukları yerde durdular ve küçük bir çocuğun karavandan neşeyle kıkırdayarak ve tiz bir sesle bağırarak dışarı koştuğunu gördüler. James etrafında döndü ve çocuğun etrafta hep gülerek ve sevinçle zıplamasını izledi. Yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi. Çocuk çok güzeldi. On dört, belki on beş aylıkmış gibi görünüyordu. Henüz hala ayaklarını yere sağlam basmıyordu ve sürekli olarak elleri ve dizleri üzerine düşüyordu. Ama tekrar ayağa kalkıyor ve koşup tekrar saklanmayı deniyordu. Saklambaç oynamaya çalıştığı açıktı. Kadının sesi tekrar duyuldu ve çocuk tekrar çığlık attı ve saklanmaya çalıştı.

"Nigel! Tatlım. İçeri gir!"

Dumbledore çocuğa dikkatle bakıyordu. Mavi gözleri küçük çocuğa odaklanmıştı, gözünü kırpmıyordu bile.

"Dumbledore! Sorun nedir?" James sordu, Dumbledore'un kaşları çatık ifadesine bakarak.

"Bu çocuk bana tanıdık görünüyor...Neville Longbottom gibi göründüğünü...düşünmüyor musunuz"

James dönüp çocuğa tekrar baktı. Genç çocuğun açık kahverengi saçları ve büyük kahverengi gözleri vardı. Bunlardan başka, James pek benzerlik göremedi. Bütün çocuklar öyle görünürdü.

"Hayır...ben hiç benzerlik göremiyorum" dedi James, tam Remus araya girerken.

"Hayır, James, Dumbledore haklı. O çocuk aynı Neville'in o yaştaykenki haline benziyor"

Sirius, Remus'a katıldı. Dört adam çocuğun bir yerlere saklanmaya çalışarak etrafta koşturmasını izleyerek durdular.

"Bence yakından bakmalıyız" dedi Dumbledore ve kapıdan dönerek karavanın yakınına yürüdü. Sirius da ona Dumbledore'la beraber gitmesi için işaret ettiğinde James seslenmek üzereydi. James sinir olmaya başlıyordu. Çocuk Neville gibi görünüyorsa ne olmuştu. Onun için burada değillerdi, Harry'i bulmak için buradaydılar. Ancak James fikirlerini seslendirmedi. Dumbledore asasını Sirius'a doğrultup Sirius'u, yani, anlatılabilecek en iyi kelime şeffafdı, döndüren bir büyü mırıldandığında James şaşırdı. Görünmez değildi ama şeffafdı. Dumbledore aynı büyüyü kendine yapmadan önce Remus'a ve James'e de yaptı.

Şimdi kimse dört adamın varlığını fark edemezdi. Hepsi karavana yaklaştılar. Hala etrafta koşturan çocuktan birkaç adım uzakta olduklarında durdular.

"Adamım, o çocuk hiperaktif" Sirius fısıldadı James'e. James hafifçe güldü. Çocuk aslında ona Harry'i hatırlatıyordu. O da o yaşta aynı böyleydi, her zaman hareketli ve hiperaktif.

Birdenbire çocuk etrafta koşmayı bıraktı ve hiç hareket etmeden durdu. Sağ elinin olduğu tarafa baktı. Orada büyüyen bir grup ağaç vardı ve akşam karanlığı yaklaştığından orası oldukça karanlıktı. Çocuk bir anlığına soğuk esintide sallanan ağaçları izleyerek durdu. Birdenbire heyecanlı bir bağırış kopardı ve ağaçlara doğru koştu.

James çocuğun gördüğünü göremedi, ama açık bir şekilde gördüğü şey onu gerçekten heyecanlandırmıştı.

"Lex! Lex! Leexx!" çocuk çığlık attı, ağaçlara doğru koşarken.

"O çocuğun nesi var? Bütün muggle çocukları böyle mi?" Sirius sordu.

"Ben nasıl bilebilirim" Remus fısıldadı.

"Tamam! Neden burada durup bir çocuğun peşinde dolanıyoruz? Bizim Harry'i arıyor olmamız gerek, gidip ona..." James'in sözleri ağaçların gölgesinden beliren şekli gördüğünde boğazında tıkandı.

Şekil karanlıktan dışarı adımını attı ve küçük çocuk kollarını o kişinin bacaklarının etrafına sardı. James, kişiyi hepsi tanırlarken etrafında çekilen nefesleri ve de Sirius'tan fısıldanan küfrü duydu.

Harry eğildi ve küçük çocuğu kaldırdı. Çocuk kollarını Harry'nin etrafına doladı.

"Hey, ne yapıyorsun sen burada küçük adam? İçeride olmalısın. Bak ne kadar karanlık dışarısı" dedi Harry, küçük çocuğu karavana taşırken.

James önündeki sahneyi şok içinde izledi. Yani çocuğun 'lex' diye çığlık atmasının sebebi buydu. Aslında 'Alex' demeye çalışıyordu.

"Nigel! Nigel, buraya gel, dışarısı çok karanlık...oh merhaba Alex. Güzel sürpriz"

Bir kadın karavandan çıktı ve kapının yanında durdu. Sırtı dört büyücüye dönüktü, o yüzden yüzünü göremiyorlardı.

"Sadece John'u tekrar görmem gerekti, nasılsın Fiona?" Harry sordu, küçük çocuğu annesinin kollarına bırakırken.

"Oh, bilirsin, her zamanki gibi meşgul. John orada" kadın karşısındaki binayı işaret etti.

"Bu akşam çıkıyor musun?" kadın sordu.

"Onunla konuşmam gereken de o" dedi Harry, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle.

James, bu kişinin John'un karısı ve çocuğu olduğunu çıkarttı. 'Alex'in bu aileyle yakın olduğunu duyduğunu hatırlıyordu ama James, Harry'nin onlarla ne kadar açık olduğunu gördüğüne şaşkındı. Ancak James bunları takiben gelen şoka hiç de hazırlanmamıştı. Harry'nin Fiona olarak seslendiği kadının yüzünü gördüğünde neredeyse inanmazlıkla bağırdı. Kadın genç çocuğu yere koymak için etrafında döndüğünde, James, Sirius, Remus ve Dumbledore kadının yüzünü açık bir şekilde gördüler.

Kadın onu en son gördüğünde nasıl görünüyorsa şimdi de aynı görünüyordu, hala uzun kahverengi saçları ve büyük kahverengi gözleri vardı. Yuvarlak bir yüzü vardı ve gözleri hala nazik, iyi bir ifadeye sahipti. James, Alice Longbottom'a bakıyordu.

"Bu...bu olamaz...oh Merlin! Bu doğru olamaz" James, Sirius'un fısıldadığını duydu. James diğer üç büyücünün yüzlerindeki ifadeleri görebilmeyi diledi. Dumbledore hala sessizdi.

"İçeri gel Alex, dışarısı buz gibi" dedi Alice, Harry'e içeri gelmesini işaret ederken.

"Hayır, gelemem, bu gün biraz zaman sıkıntım var. Belki sonra." dedi Harry karavandan çıkarken.

"Alex, seni dört ay civarında görmüyoruz ve sonra seni neredeyse her hafta görüyoruz, ama hala bizimle hiç zaman geçirmiyorsun. Bak Nigel sen onu ziyarete geliyorsun diye ne kadar heyecanlandı" dedi Alice annesinin elini onunla kovalamaç oynasın diye çekiştiren küçük çocuğa işaret ederken.

Harry ona sevgiyle baktı.

"Onu bu kadar heyecanlandıranın sadece ben olduğunu sanmıyorum" Harry şakalaştı.

Hemen sonra binadan bir ses duyuldu. Birisi eskimiş binadan çıkmıştı. James kimin Harry'e bağırdığını görmek için döndü.

"Alex! Vay vay, şükran borçlu değil miyiz gerçekten de. Bir haftada üç ziyaret!"

James şaşkınlıkla bağırmamak için elini ağzına kapatmak zorunda kaldı.

Frank Longbottom, Harry'e doğru yürüyordu. Birazcık yorgun ve biraz da daha yaşlı gibi görünüyordu ama onun dışında tamamen sağlıklıydı.

"Son dört ayı telafi etmem lazım" dedi Harry, Frank'le el sıkışırken.

"Hiç nereye gittiğini söylemedin. Neler peşindeydin?" Frank sordu, küçük çocuğu yerden kaldırıp kucağına alırken.

Harry babasının kollarındaki Nigel'a baktı ve sonra gülümsedi.

"Birazcık elim kolum bağlıydı, sıkı bir durumdan pek çıkamadım. Ama sonunda becerdim" Harry güldü.

"Sormayacağım bile!" Frank de güldü.

"Dinle, John, seninle birşey hakkında konuşmam gerek. Kısa bir sohbet etsek sana uyar mı?" Harry sordu ve Frank anında küçük çocuğu Alice'e vererek Harry'i binaya doğru yönlendirdi. Alice, Nigel'ı karavana götürdü ve kapıyı kapattı.

Dört büyücü soğuk havada, zihinleri tanık oldukları şeyle sersemleyerek durdular.

"Bence oturmalıyız" Dumbledore duyuldu.

Büyü kaldırılmıştı ki büyücüler tekrar birbirlerini görebilsin. James diğer büyücülerin solgun yüzlerine baktı. İfadeleri az çok James'inki gibiydi. Kafa karışıklığı, şok ve hayret. Dumbledore bile bayılacak gibi duruyordu. Dört büyücü çabucak Harry'i ilk gördükleri ağaçlara doğru gittiler ve kendilerinin üzerine bir sessizlik büyüsü yaptılar ki kimse konuşmalarını duyamasın.

Bir kere gölgelere saklandıktan sonra, dört büyücü biraz önce olanlardan bir anlam çıkartmaya çalıştı. "Tamam, ne oldu demin orada?" James haykırdı.

"Öyle görünüyor ki Frank ve Alice aslında ölü değiller ama oldukça hayattalar ve şu an mugglelar gibi yaşamaya adapte olmuşlar ve John ile Fiona olarak seslenilmekten hoşlanıyorlar!" Sirius cevap verdi.

"Sirius! Şimdi zamanı değil" James onu uyardı.

"Neler olduğunu bulmamız gerekiyor. Eğer onlar gerçekten de Frank ve Alice ise neden saklandıklarını ve neden onlara yardım etmesi için Yoldaşlık'tan kimseyle iletişime geçmediklerini bulmamız gerek. 'Muhtemelen öldürüldüklerinden' beri yaklaşık iki sene geçti." Remus ekledi.

Üç büyücü onun bütün cevapları biliyor olmasını bekleyerek Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Bence yapmamız gereken ilk şey Frank ya da Alice'le yüz yüze gelmek. Bu insanların gerçek kimliklerini keşfetmemiz şart. Ancak bir tek bu insanların gerçek Longbottom'lar olduğuna ikna olduğumuzda bir şeyler yapabiliriz" dedi James sessizce.

"Peki, onu nasıl yapıyoruz?" Sirius sordu.

Sirius kendini karavanın kapısının önünde dikilirken buldu. Kapıyı çalmadan önce koca ağzına lanet etti. Alice kapıyı açtı ve Sirius kelimelerin onu terk ettiğini hissetti. Tekrar Alice'e bakıyordu. Onunla çok iyi arkadaş olmuşlardı. Longbottom'lar Potter ailesiyle oldukça samimiydiler ve bu yüzden de Sirius ve Remus'a da oldukça yakındılar. Sirius, Alice'in kahverengi gözlerinde hiçbir tanıma belirtisi görmedi.

"Evet, size yardımcı olabilir miyim?" Alice sordu.

Sirius sersemliğinden çıkarak Alice'e yakınlarda bir yerde bir telefon kulübesi olup olmadığını sordu, arabası bozulmuştu ve ona yardım etmesi için birilerine telefon etmesi gerekiyordu. Sirius, James ve Remus'un ona ezberlettiği bütün muggle terimlerini hatırlamaya uğraştı.

Alice, ona en yakın telefon kulübesinin yerini anlattı.

"Çok teşekkür ederim! Oh, o sizin çocuğunuz mu?" dedi Sirius, hiperaktif çocuğun annesinin yanında belirmesiyle.

Alice oğluna baktı ve gülümsedi.

"Evet, öyle." Alice cevapladı. Tamamen yabancı biriyle konuşmayı umursamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Bu tam aynı eski Alice'di. Arkadaş edinmeyi ve herkesle konuşmayı severdi.

"Sadece bir çocuğunuz var?" Sirius sordu. Bu sorunun cevabını merak ediyordu, ne de olsa Sirius Alice ve Frank'in oğullarını, Neville'i o şekilde büyücülük dünyasında, bir savaşın ortasında bırakıp gideceklerine inanmıyordu.

"Evet, sadece bir. İnan bana bir tanesi yeterli" şakalaştı ve Sirius kalbinin göğsünde ağırlaştığını hissetti. Ne cehennem oluyordu? Bu Alice Longbottom olamazdı. O asla Neville'in varlığını inkar etmezdi. Ve o neden Sirius'u tanımamıştı?

Sirius tekrar geri Dumbledore'a ve iki arkadaşına doğru yürüdü ve onlara Alice'in sorularına verdiği cevapları anlattı.

Dumbledore dikkatle dinledi. Birkaç dakikalık sessizlikten sonra konuştu.

"O, Alice Longbottom. Sihirsel aurasını hissedebiliyorum. Çok parlak bir öğrenciydi ve ona ben kendim öğrettim. Sihirsel imzasını algılayabiliyorum. Neden bir muggle gibi davranıyor ve yaşıyor, bilmiyorum. Ama kesin olarak tek söyleyebileceğim şey hiçbir annenin çocuğunu bir savaşın ortasında bırakamayacağıdır. Eğer Alice, Neville'le birlikte değilse o zaman benim fikrime göre bunun tek nedeninin onu hatırlayamaması olduğunu varsaymak güvenli olacaktır. Benim varsayımım Frank ve Alice'in güçlü hafıza tılsımlarının altında oldukları. Zihinlerinin 'obliviate' e maruz kalmış olması mümkün. Bu, neden kendilerini John ve Fiona olarak düşündüklerini açıklar. Bu yüzden muggle'lar gibi yaşıyorlar ve Sirius hakkında hiçbir hatıraları yok. Frank ve Alice, Harry'i bir kalp atışında James'in oğlu olarak tanıyacakken Harry'i de Alex olarak tanıyorlar." Dumbledore açıkladı.

James katıldı. Frank ve Alice, Harry'i anında bir Potter olarak tanırlardı.

"O zaman, o gece Longbottom'larda ne cehennem oldu? Evleri yandı yıkıldı? Peki ya o..." Remus sustu.

Frank ve Alice'in bedenlerini sormak üzereydi ve evde hiçbir cesedin bulunmadığını hatırladı. Bütün buldukları küllerdi. Karanlık Prens'in evi ateşe verdiği ve Longbottom'ları canlı canlı yaktığı söylenmişti onlara. Evin etrafındaki insanlar evden gelen, Longbottom'lara ait olduğuna inandıkları acı dolu çığlıklar duyduklarına dair ifadelerini vermişlerdi.

James başının döndüğünü hissetti. Yani Harry, Longbottom'ları öldürmemişti. Onları kurtarmıştı! Ama neden? Harry'nin onları kurtarmak için hiçbir sebebi yoktu. Dahası, hafızalarını silmiş ve onlara Küçük John ve Fiona olarak yeni kimlikler vermişti. Bunların hiçbiri hiç anlamlı gelmiyordu.

Dumbledore, James'in zihnini okumuş gibi göründü ki düşüncelerine aynen cevap verdi.

"Bence Harry'nin herkesten umutsuzca saklamaya çalıştığı hatırası Longbottom'lara gerçekte ne olduğuydu."

James şaşkınlık içinde baktı. Elbette! Şimdi anlam kazanmıştı. Damien onlara Harry'nin eğer Lord Voldemort hatıralarını bulacak olursa onu asla affetmeyeceğini söylediğini söylemişti. Damien, Harry'nin paniklediğini ve neredeyse Damien'a düşünselini geri alması için yalvardığını anlatmıştı. Hepsi anlam kazanmıştı.

"Frank ve Alice'i tekrar büyücülük dünyasına getirmeliyiz" James başladı. Bu Harry'nin hükmünde büyük bir değişikliğe sebep olacaktı. Harry hala öldürmüş ve Affedilmez Lanetleri yapmıştı, ama çoğu Seherbaz'ın Harry'i bulup onu cezalandırmaya kararlı olmalarının sebebi Longbottom'ların ölümleriydi. Bu kesinlikle Harry'nin Bakanlıkla olan hayatta kalma şansını artırırdı.

"Korkarım ki bunu yapamayız, James" dedi Dumbledore, ona üzgün gözlerle bakarken.

"Ne? Neden olmasın? Longbottom'ları öylece burada bırakamayız! Evlerine geri dönmeliler" James tartıştı. Neden Dumbledore'un onu durdurmak istediğini anlayamadı.

"James, neredeyse son iki yıldır bu şekilde yaşıyorlar, burada güvendeler. Onları şu an geri getirmenin özellikle güvenli olacağını zannetmiyorum. Harry hala Voldemort'la birlikte, Longbottom'ların kurtuluşunun haberleri o ya da bu şekilde ona ulaşacaktır. Harry'e yaptığı aldatma yüzünden ne yapacağını düşün. Harry öldürülebilir bile. Bu riski alamayız. Bir kere Harry'i aldık mı, o zaman Longbottom'ları geri getirebiliriz. O zamana kadar onları oldukları yerde bırakmak güvenli olacaktır. Kimse bundan kimseye bahsetmeyecek. Lily'e bile anlatamazsın James. Bilginin sızması riskini alamayız. Bakanlığın içinde birçok casus var, hepimiz bunu biliyoruz. Eğer Bakanlık, Longbottom'ları öğrenecek olursa Voldemort da öğrenecektir." Dumbledore bitirdi.

James, Dumbledore'a çaresizce baktı. Gerçekten de Longbottom'ların kendi dünyalarına, oğullarına ve hayatlarına geri dönmelerini istiyordu. Ama James anladı, Harry bundan tehlike altındaydı. Bir kere Harry onlarla birlikte oldu mu, Lonbottom'lar geri getirilebilirlerdi ve umuyordu ki hafızaları onarılabilirdi.  
Harry her ne sebepten dolayı Frank ve Alice'i kurtarmışsa, bu gerçeği saklamıştı. Eğer Lord Voldemort bunu bulacak olursa kesinlikle Harry'i ciddi anlamda cezalandırırdı.

"Hadi, Harry ayrılmadan önce o binaya gitmeliyiz" dedi Remus sessizce.

Dört büyücü çabucak çıktılar ve binaya doğru hareket ettiler. Girmeden önce, Dumbledore asasını James'e doğrulttu ve görünüşünü değiştirdi. Ona sarışın kıvırcık saçlar verdi ve burnunun şeklini değiştirdi.

"Frank senin görünüşünle 'Alex'inki arasında bağlantı kurup şüphelenmesin diye" açıkladı.

James iç geçirdi ve kendini hazırladı. Eski binadaki kulübe girer girmez, Frank'in diğer adamlara yerlerine geçmeleri talimatını verdiğini gördüler. James duyguyla dolduğunu hissetti. Frank iyi bir arkadaştı. James onu bir daha görebileceğini hiç düşünmemişti, onunla bir daha konuşabileceğini.

Frank kapıdaki dört adamı fark etti ve onlara doğru acele etti.

"Üzgünüm millet, kulüp iki saat sonraya kadar açılmıyor. O zaman geri gelin lütfen" dedi Frank, adamlara yaklaşırken.

James sesinin duygularla boğulduğunu hissetti ve hiçbir şey söyleyemedi. Dumbledore onun için cevapladı.

"Pardon, açılış zamanlarını bilmiyorduk. Biz sadece bu akşamki dövüşte Alex'in yer alıp almayacağını merak ediyorduk."

Frank'in yüzündeki keyifli ifade endişeye dönüştü.

"Siz Alex'i nasıl tanıyorsunuz?" Frank sordu onlara.

"Onu kişisel olarak tanımıyoruz, arkadaşlarımızdan onun hakkında çok şey duyduk. Sizin kulübünüze sıklıkla geldiğini duyduk. Sadece bu akşamkinde yer alıp almadığını merak ediyorduk" Dumbledore açıkladı.

Frank'in ifadesi yumuşadı.

"Oh...peki, hayır Alex bu akşam yer almayacak. Şimdilik başka şeylerle meşgul, o yüzden bir süreliğine buraya gelmeyecek."

James, Harry'nin görünürlerde olmadığını fark etti.

"Onu nereden bulabileceğimizi biliyor musunuz?" James sordu.

"Hayır, beni görmeye o gelir. Ben onunla bağlantı kurmam. Ama onu hemen biraz önce kaçırdınız. Yaklaşık on dakika önce ayrıldı" Frank cevapladı.

James nefesinin altından küfretti. Alice ve Frank'in yaşıyor olduklarının keşfine dair bütün o tartışma sırasında, dört büyücü Harry'nin ayrılışını fark etmemişlerdi.

"Size bir şey sorabilir miyim bayım? Burayı alıp kendi kulübünüz olarak restore mi ediyorsunuz?" Remus sordu birden.

Frank güldü ve cevapladı.

"Bu yeri? Hayır, sadece bir süreliğine kiralamak için iyi bir anlaşma yaptım. Ama yer değiştirmeyi severim. Farklı yerlere gitmeyi. Londra çok büyük, hepsini görmelisiniz"

"Oh...işinizi hep öyle mi yaptınız?" Remus sordu.

"Evet, yani bu önceki patronun işleri yapma şekliydi, ben de aynı şekilde yapmaya alıştım sadece"

"Önceki patron? Birinden devraldığınızı mı kastediyorsunuz?" Remus sordu.  
Frank tekrar güldü.

"Evet. Bütün bunlar John Allen'a aitti. O gerçekten iyi bir adamdı. Bana oğlu gibi davrandı. Kulüp için bütün her şeyi taşımak için fazla yaşlanmıştı, o yüzden ben de onun için yapardım. Öldüğünde her şeyi bana bıraktı gibi bir şey. Bir ailesi yoktu, görüyorsunuz ya. O yüzden şimdi insanlar beni Küçük John olarak biliyor. Sadece benim oğlu olduğumu varsaydılar. İnsanların istediklerini düşünmelerine izin veririm. Bu beni rahatsız etmez"

Dumbledore, Frank'e teşekkür etti ve diğer üç adamla birlikte ayrıldı. Eve döndüklerinde tartışacak çok şeyleri vardı. James, Dumbledore'un haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Dördünden başka hiç kimse Longbottom'ları öğrenemezdi. Harry, Voldemort'tan güven içinde uzaklaşana kadar olmazdı. James neden Harry'nin Voldemort'un emrine karşı geldiğini ve Alice ile Frank'i kurtardığını anlayamıyordu. 'Sanırım bunu bir tek Harry cevaplayabilir' diye düşündü James kendi kendine, tekrar Godric's Hollow'a dönerlerken.

xxx

Harry odasında oturdu. Frank'le konuştuğuna memnundu. Bu ondan bir süreliğine uzak kalabileceği anlamına geliyordu. Harry, Longbottom'ları görmeye gitmeyi seviyordu, ama onları her gördüğünde o berbat geceyi hatırlıyordu. Harry yüzüğünü çıkardı ve onu düşünseline dönüştürdü. Harry düşünselini bütün önemli hatıralar için kontrol etmişti. Herşey normal gibi görünüyordu. Gizli hatırasının üzerine koyduğu tılsımlardan hiçbiriyle oynanmamıştı. Harry çoktan düşünseli on defa civarında kontrol etmişti. Gizli hatırasının ortaya çıkmamış olduğuna inanılmaz şükran doluydu.

Frank ve Alice'i öldürmemiş olduğu gerçeğine minnettardı ve tekrar olsa aynı şeyi yine yapardı. Ama daha büyük bir parçası babasının emirlerini yerine getirmede başarısız olduğu için utanç duyuyordu. Harry siyah düşünselinin içerisinde gümüşi sisin yüzmesini izledi. Bir nedenden ötürü Harry, hatırayı tekrar görmek istedi. Başını düşünselinin içine soktu.

Harry ayakları üstüne düştü ve önündeki hatıraya baktı. Longbottom'ların oturma odalarında duruyordu. Frank ve Alice'in düşmüş bedenlerinin etrafında duran beş Ölüm Yiyen vardı. İkisine de Cruciatus Lanetleri yapıyorlardı. Harry hepsinin kim olduklarını hatırlıyordu. Malfoy, Hunt, Riley, Bella ve Bergeron. Harry kendisinin kapıda belirişini izledi. Bir süreliğine dışarıda kalması talimatını almıştı. Harry, Frank ve Alice'in çığlıklarının sesine ürperdi. Harry kendisinin odaya girişini izledi, yüzü gümüş maskeyle kaplıydı.

"Yeter!" dedi.

Ölüm Yiyenler asalarını indirdiler ve dönüp Karanlık Prensleri'ne baktılar.

"Yeterince vakit harcadık" maskeli çocuk devam etti.

Ölüm Yiyenler uzaklaştı ve gümüş maskeli çocuğun arkasında durdular. Harry asasını Frank'in kanlı yüzüne doğrulttu.

"Son bir şansın var Longbottom. Bize katıl ve senin de ailenin de canlarını bağışlayalım" dedi.

Frank başını kaldırıp önündeki çocuğa baktı. Başını acıyla karısına çevirip ona baktı. Bir kere Alice'ten bir tepki aldı mı, dönüp Harry'e baktı.

"Asla!" diye cevapladı çatlayan bir sesle.

"Peki öyleyse" Karanlık Prens cevapladı.

"Çıkın" talimatını verdi diğer Ölüm Yiyenler'e. Hemen beş Ölüm Yiyen de dışarı çıktı, Longbottom'lar Karanlık Prens'le yalnız kaldı.

Bu Lord Voldemort'un onlara verdiği talimatlardı. Harry talimatları açık bir şekilde hatırlıyordu. Lord Voldemort ona Longbottom'ların ikametgahına kadar Ölüm Yiyenler'e eşlik etmesini söylemişti. Seherbaz ve karısına Voldemort'un saflarına katılmaları için şans verilecekti. Eğer reddederlerse o zaman infazları Harry tarafından gerçekleştirilecekti. Lord Voldemort, Harry'le özel olarak konuşmuştu.

"Harry, onları öldürmeden önce maskeni çıkarmanı ve ölen çiftin yüzünü görmelerine izin vermeni istiyorum."

Harry bu emre oldukça şaşırmıştı. İlk olarak, Harry neden Longbottom'ları öldürmeye gönderildiğini bilmiyordu. Harry o zaman on dört yaşındaydı ve görevlerini yerine getirmeye henüz başlamıştı. Şimdiye kadar babasına problem çıkartan Ölüm Yiyenler ile uğraşmıştı. Harry şikayet etmemişti ama. O babasının askeriydi. Babası her nereye gitmesi talimatını verirse ve her ne yapmasını söylerse, Harry sorgulamadan itaat ederdi.

Harry başını salladı ve babasına maskesini çıkaracağını ve Longbottom'ların ölmeden önce yüzünü görmelerine izin vereceğini söyledi.

"Ama baba, peki ya diğer Ölüm Yiyenler? Bana onların önünde maskemi çıkartmamamı söyledin." Harry sordu.

Bir elin parmakları kadar yakın hat Ölüm Yiyeni dışında, hiç kimse Harry'nin varlığını bile bilmiyordu. Lord Voldemort, Harry'e onu yakında tanıtacağına söz vermişti. Ölüm Yiyenler'in çoğunluğunun Karanlık Prens'den haberdar olmamaları gerçeği, sadece Lord Voldemort'a ihanet etmeye cüret eden herkesi temizleyen gizemli katile duyulan korkuyu artırıyordu.

"Merak etme, onlar çıkmaları için talimat alacaklar, Malfoy bile. Kimse seninle kalmayacak" Lord Voldemort cevaplamıştı.

Harry, Frank ve Alice'in düşmüş bedenlerinin önünde durdu.

Başka bir söz etmeden, Harry uzandı ve gümüş maskesini yüzünden çıkardı. İlk başta Frank ve Alice'ten gelen hiçbir tepki olmadı. Sonra, yavaşça Frank ve Alice gözlerini önlerinde duran kuzguni saçlı çocuğa odakladılar.

"Oh! Tanrım, Alice! Alice...o...o Harry! Alice, bak o Harry!" Frank söylemeye başladı kısık bir sesle.

Alice de gözlerini Harry'e bakmak için kaldırdı. Harry'e bir şey söyleyemeyerek baktı. Yavaşça Frank ayağa kalktı ve onunla beraber durması için karısının kalkmasına yardım etti.

"Harry! Sen...anlamıyorum, bu nasıl mümkün olur!" dedi Frank, bir yandan ağırlığını ayarlamaya çalışıyordu ki yaralı karısına yardım edebilsin.

Harry onların tepkilerini izlerken sessiz kaldı. 'Potter'ları tanıyorlar! O yüzden babam yüzümü görmelerini istedi. Ki onları öldürenin kim olduğunu tam olarak bilsinler' Harry düşündü sessizce.

"Babamın benden istediğini yaptım. Şimdi, son bir şansınız var! Bize katılın ya da ölümünüzle yüzleşin" dedi Harry sağlam bir sesle.

Frank ve Alice kafaları karışarak birbirlerine baktılar. Lord Voldemort'un Harry'i öldürmediğini, ama onun emriyle öldürsün diye kendi oğlu olarak yetiştirdiğini anladıklarında, idrak ettikleri yüzlerinden belli oldu.

"Sana yaptığı gibi birinin çocuğunu alıp onu yozlaştıran bir canavara asla katılmayız." dedi Frank yaralarına rağmen berrak bir sesle.

Harry, Frank'in koluna bir sokma laneti gönderdi ve Seherbaz acıyla nefes kesti. Anında Alice kocasını tuttu ve onu daha fazla lanetten korumaya çalışarak önüne geçti.

Harry onun cesaretine baktı ve ne kadar aptal olduğunu düşündü. Harry asasını Frank'e doğrulttu ve öldüren lanetin sözcüklerini oluşturmaya başladı.

"HAYIR! Eğer birini öldüreceksen, önce beni öldür! Durup kocamın ölmesini izlemeyeceğim!" haykırdı histerik bir Alice.

"Hayır!...Alice...çekil önümden!" Frank bağırdı ve onu yoldan çekmeye çalıştı.

Ama inatçı kadın Frank'i bloke etmeye devam etti.

"Ne fark edecek? İkiniz de her şekilde bugün öleceksiniz" dedi Harry.

"Önce beni öldür!" dedi Alice yüzünden gözyaşları akarak. Frank onu itmeye çalıştı, ama hareket etmiyordu. Frank onu yoldan çekmek için her ittiğinde, geri geliyor ve ona kalkan oluyordu.

Harry, onların bir diğerini korumak için olan acınası girişimlerine eğlenerek güldü.

Harry asasını Alice'e doğrulttu.

"HAYIR!" haykırdı Frank ve onu çekmeye uğraştı. Harry ona bir vücut kilitleme laneti gönderdi ve Seherbaz, hareket edemeyerek ya da karısını korumak için hiçbir şey yapamayarak yere düştü.

Harry asasını hareket ettirdi ki Alice'in göğsünü işaret etsin.

"AVADA KEDAV..." Harry öldüren lanetin ortasında durdu.

Harry'nin yeşil gözleri şokla büyüdü. Asasını Alice'in üzerinden tekrar geçirdi. Harry konuşamıyor gibi görünüyordu. Asayı tutan eli, Harry öldüren laneti söylemeye çalışmaya devam ederken titremeye başladı. Sanki Harry konuşma yetisini kaybetmiş gibiydi.

Harry birden kızgın bir bağırış kopardı ve pencerelere bir grup beyaz ışık huzmesi göndererek onları başarıyla paramparça etti. İleri atıldı ve Alice'i yoldan çekti ve asasını Frank'in bağlanmış formuna doğrulttu. Harry asasıyla Frank'i hedef aldı ve tam ona bir grup yeşil ışık huzmesi göderecekken Alice kendini kocasının önüne attı. Harry durdu ve öfkeyle ona baktı.

"Yoldan çekil, kadın" Harry bağırdı ona, ama ağlayan kadın kocasına tutundu ve hareket etmeyi reddetti.

"Prens! Prens herşey yolunda mı?" Malfoy'un sesi kırık pencerelerden duyuldu.

Harry panikliyordu, asasını tekrar inatçı kadına doğru indirdi, ama bir kez daha öldüren laneti dile getirmekten acizdi.

"İçeri geliyorum!" geldi Malfoy'un sesi.

"HAYIR!" haykırdı Harry.

"Ben onları hallediyorum!" Harry bağırdı. Sözler Harry'nin ağzından çıkmış olsa da Malfoy'un içeri gelmeye çalıştığını duyabiliyordu, Harry sezgileriyle hareket etti. Kapıya bir kilitleme büyüsü gönderdi ve sonra çabucak kadını tuttu. Harry asasını ona bakan duvara doğrulttu ve bağırdı.

"TRANSFERO PORTALINE"

Bir kerede devasa bir portal açıldı ve çevresindeki eşyalar içine uçmaya başladı. Harry, Frank'in bağlı bedenini yükselterek onu içeri fırlattı. Sonra Alice'i de içeri itmeye çalıştı, ama o Harry'nin cüppelerine tutundu.

"Ne yapıyorsun? Bizi nereye gönderiyorsun?" haykırdı.

"Eğer bugün ölmek istemiyorsan, sessiz olup dediğimi yapmanı tavsiye ederim!" Harry feryat etti ve onun cüppesindeki tutuşunu gevşetmeye çalıştı.

"Neden sana güvenmeliyim? Bir dakika önce beni öldürmeye hazırdın ve şimdi hayatımı kurtarıyorsun?" Alice sordu.

Harry dosdoğru ona baktı.

"İçinde bir yaşam gücü var ki onu asla yok edemem" Bunu söyledikten sonra

Harry onu portalın ağzına itti. Portal kapanır kapanmaz, Malfoy içeri daldı.

"Neler oluyor? Longbottom'lar nerede!" diye sordu, gri gözleri delicesine şu an ölü olması gereken iki bedeni ararken.

Harry soğuk bir şekilde Malfoy'a baktı.

"Prens, Longbottom'lar nerede? Ne yaptın? Görevi tamamladın mı?" Malfoy sordu korkmuş bir sesle.

"Bu görev tamamlanamaz. Babam beni iki canı almak için göndermişken üç canın kaybını istemez." Harry cevapladı.

"Prens! Karanlık Lord bir emir verdi. Onu tamamlamalıyız yoksa korkunç sonuçlar olacaktır!" Malfoy geri bağırdı.

Harry, Malfoy'un haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Harry, Alice Longbottom'ı değilse de Frank Longbottom'ı öldürebilmiş olmalıydı.

Harry batırdığını biliyordu. Babasını başarısızlığa uğratmıştı ama Harry biliyordu ki, ne olursa olsun kadının canını yakamazdı. O bu haldeyken olmazdı.

"Başarısız olduğumu biliyorum. Babam anlayacaktır ama, kadın, Alice Longbottom, öyle bir durumdaki babam bile ona zarar verilmesini istemeyecektir" dedi Harry, bir yandan kapıya yaklaşırken.

"Çocuğu olduğu için mi demek istiyorsun?" Malfoy sordu birdenbire.  
Harry durdu, soğuk bir öfke ifadesi onu sarmaladı.

"Biliyordun!" diye sordu kızgınca.

"Evet biliyordum, ve Karanlık Lord da biliyor. Seni bu göreve o gerçeğe bakmaksızın gönderdi" dedi Malfoy kızgınlıkla.

Harry zeminin ayağının altından kaydığını hissetti. Babası biliyordu! O kadının bir çocuk taşıdığını biliyordu ve yine de ona işkence edilip öldürülmesi emirlerini vermişti. Harry inanamıyordu.

"Yalan söylüyorsun! Babam asla öyle emirler vermez. O masum canları almak istemez!" dedi Harry.

Harry'yi şaşırtarak Malfoy, Harry'nin saflığına gülmeye başladı.

"Masum? Prens, artık kimse masum değil. Bu savaş, Harry. Eğer Karanlık Lord'a hizmet edeceksen, bunu farkında olmak zorundasın!" Malfoy yapıştırdı ona.  
Harry yeterince duymuştu. Asasını Malfoy'a kaldırdı ve bağırdı,

"OBLIVIATE!"

Bir kerede büyü Malfoy'a vurdu ve sarı saçlı adamın gözlerinde sersemlemiş bir ifade belirdi. Harry hemen Malfoy'a çıkıp dışarıda beklemesini söyledi. Malfoy, hala sersem halinde, evden çıktı ve itaatkar bir biçimde dışarıda bekledi.

Harry hemen çalışmaya başlayarak evi acı dolu çığlık sesleriyle doldurdu ve iki masayı cesetlere dönüştürdü. Harry kapıya doğru yürüdü ve gümüş maskesini çıkardı. Tekrar yerine oturtu, cüppelerinden üçgen şekilli bir obje çıkardı. Bir anlığına elinde tuttu ve sonra sert bir şekilde duvara doğru fırlattı. Temas anında alet patlayarak ateş topuna döndü ve bütün ev alevler içinde kaldı. Harry yürüyerek çıktı ve eve dönerken Ölüm Yiyenleri'ne onu takip etmelerini işaret etti.

Harry ayağının zemine çarptığını hissetti ve düşünselinden çıkıp geriye odasına döndüğünü farketti. Harry otururken titriyordu, hatırasından iyileşmeye çalıştı. Harry o günün nasıl hayatını değiştirdiğini hatırlıyordu. Sadece Harry babasının emirlerine ilk defa itaatsizlik etmemiş, aynı zamanda Lord Voldemort hakkında da acı bir gerçeği öğrenmişti. Babası Harry'nin düşündüğü kadar masum hayatları umursamıyordu. O günden sonra Harry savaş taktiklerini babasıyla tekrar asla tartışmamaya karar verdi. Harry asla babasının emirlerine direnemezdi. Eğer babası masum hayatların savaşın yolunda yitip gitmesini umursamıyorsa, o zaman Harry'nin bu konuda yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

Harry asla babasına bu gerçek hakkında karşı koymayı hayal edemezdi. Lord Voldemort yetiştirmişti Harry'i, ona güçlerini vermiş, onu bütün diğer büyücülerden daha güçlü yapmıştı. Harry her zaman onun safında kalırdı, ama Harry kendini bir çocuğu ya da bir masumu incitmeye zorlayamadı. Bu yalnızca Harry'nin yapamayacağı bir şeydi.

Harry, Frank ve Alice'i içeren portalı aynı gece açmıştı. İkisine de güçlü hafıza tılsımları uygulamış, onlara muggle'lar olarak yaşayan ve şu an iş arayan sahte kimlikler vermişti. Harry, John Allen'ı her zamanki dövüş kulübü antrenmanından tanıyordu ve Frank ve Alice'in hafıza kaybı olan kazazedeler olduklarını söyleyerek onları John'la tanıştırmıştı. Alice'in hamile olduğu gerçeği Frank'in, John'un dövüş kulübüne yardımcı olarak işe alınmasına yardımcı olmuştu.

Harry asla Longbottom'larla temasta kalacağını düşünmemişti ama Nigel'ın gelişi Harry'i onlarla bağlantıda kalmaya itmişti. Harry'nin babasının emirlerine ilk kez karşı gelmesinin sebebi Nigel'dı. Harry, asasını ona doğrulttuğunda Alice'in içinde Nigel'ın yaşam gücünü hissetmişti. O yüzden onu öldürememişti. Harry nasıl Alice'in hamile olduğunu bulduğunu bilmiyordu. O daha sadece hamileliğin erken zamanlarındaydı ve Harry, Longbottom'lar haricinde onun hamileliğini bilen başkası olmadığından şüphelenmişti. Harry şimdi bundan emindi çünkü bilinse Alice Longbottom'ın ölüm anında hamile olduğu haberi duyulurdu.

Harry babasının emirlerine kulaklarını açmayı öğrenmişti, ve bu sayede birkaç canı kurtarmıştı. Poppy'nin çocukları, Ginny Weasley ve daha fazlası Harry babasının onlara saldırılması emirlerine kulak kabarttığı için kurtarılmıştı. Harry ateşle oynadığını biliyordu. Babası, Harry'nin Longbottom'ları kurtardığını bulacak olursa onu asla affetmezdi. Ancak Harry'nin düşünme şekline göre o hala görevlerinin amaçlarını yerine getiriyordu. Lord Voldemort, Frank ve Alice'i ölü ve yolundan çekilmiş istemişti. Öyle ya, Frank ve Alice ölüydüler ve artık büyücülük dünyasında değillerdi bu yüzden de babasının yolunda değillerdi. Nigel'ın ebeveynleri John ve Fiona'ydı. Muggle'lar olarak mutlulardı ve kimse Harry'nin gizli hatırasını bulmadığı sürece, her şey normal bir şekilde devam ederdi. Ya da en azından Harry böyle düşünüyordu.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Tamam Millet, sakin olun! Biliyorum bu kocaman bir dönüş ama en başından planlamıştım. Harry göründüğü gibi değil. Başta göründüğü kadar sadık bir takipçisi değil Lord Voldemort'un. O hala Harry, bir mürit değil, bir lider. O yüzden doğal olarak istediğini yapacak. Bir sonraki bölüm, gerçekler açığa çıkıyor!


	36. Ve Gerçek Seni Özgür Bırakacaktır

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evet sonun başlangıcı bu bölümde kendini gösteriyor...
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

36\. Bölüm – Ve Gerçek Seni Özgür Bırakacaktır

Harry babasına Kılkuyruk adında birini tanıyıp tanımadığını sormanın zor olacağını biliyordu. En basit neden olarak babası kesinlikle neden Harry'nin sorduğunu bilmek isteyecekti. Harry onu James Potter'ın bu isimden ona bahsettiğini söyleyerek üzmek istemiyordu. Lord Voldemort, kesinlikle Harry'nin Potter'a ve Lord Voldemort'un bir şey sakladığına inanmayı seçtiğine üzülürdü.

Harry, Bella'ya sormanın büyük olasılıkla babasına sormaktan daha bile kötü olacağını biliyordu, o yüzden geriye tek bir kişi kalıyordu, Lucius Malfoy. Bu, Draco Hogwarts kapandığından beri çok buralarda olduğu için kolay olacaktı. Harry, Dumbledore'un o şaka gibi okulu sürdüremiyor olmasından inanılmaz zevk alıyordu. Biliyordu ki okulun kapanmaya zorlanışının sebebinin büyük bir parçası Harry'nin kaçışı ve Hogwarts Ekspresi olayıydı. 'O yaşlı bunak hak etti, o manipülatif, oros..." Harry'nin düşünceleri Draco'nun sözleriyle bölündü.

"Hareket edecek misin, yoksa sonsuza kadar orada kalmayı mı planlıyorsun"

Harry, Draco'ya baktı ve onun önlerindeki büyücü satrancından bahsettiğini fark etti.

"Oh, işte, şah mat" dedi Harry, neredeyse tembelce.

Draco, şaşkın bir ifadeyle satranç tahtasına baktı. Harry'den o hareketin geldiğini görmemişti.

"Nasıl oluyor da satrançta iyileştin, birdenbire" Draco sordu şüpheyle.

Harry omuzlarını silkti ve rahat koltuğunda gerileyerek sırtını yasladı.

"Her zaman iyiydim. Sadece hiç pratik yapacak zamanım olmadı, o kadar" Harry cevapladı.

"Hala bir sonraki görev için şans bulamadın?" Draco sordu.

"Hayır, öyle görünüyor ki Hogwarts Ekspresi olayı hala babamın zihninde taze. Beni herhangi başka göreve göndermeden önce kaçırdığım bütün antrenmanları telafi etmem konusunda sert." Harry cevapladı.

"İyi antrenman yapıyorsun o zaman" Draco dalga geçti, Harry'nin sandalyesinde rahatça yatışına bakarken.

"Malfoy, bugün aralıksız altı saat antrenman yaptım, o yüzden ukalalığı bırak"

Harry ve Draco satranç oynamaya devam ettiler. Bir yarım saat sonra Harry'nin kapısında bir tıklatma duyuldu ve Lucius içeri geldi.

"Draco, çıkmaya hazır mısın?" diye sordu sessizce.

"Henüz değil, baba" Draco cevapladı, bir sonraki hamlesine odaklanırken.

Harry, Lucius'un odasına girdiğini görürken dikleşti. 'Bu iyi bir fırsat!'  
Harry düşündü kendi kendine.

"Neden burada beklemiyorsun, Lucius? Oğlunun bana muhteşem bir şekilde yenilmesini izlemek eğlenceli olabilir" dedi Harry, Draco'ya alayla bakarken.

Draco, Harry'e baktı ve gri gözlerini ona kıstı.

"Tabii! Göreceğiz o zaman" dedi Draco, başka bir taşına gidip Harry'nin taşını tuzbuz etmesini emrederken.

Lucius oturdu ve iki çocuğun oynamasını izledi bir süre. Beklendiği gibi, Harry oyunu kazanarak geride oldukça kızgın ve sinir olmuş bir Draco bıraktı.

"Anlamıyorum! Satranç oynamada iyi değildin. Senden kesinlikle iyi olduğum tek şeydi. Neden onda da lanet olası iyi oldun ki?" Draco sordu art niyetle.

"Draco! Ağzından çıkana dikkat et! Kimle konuştuğunu unutuyor gibisin bazı zamanlar. Harry, Karanlık Prens. Dilini tutmalısın yoksa Karanlık Lord büsbütün ortadan kaldırılması için ayarlamalar yapacaktır!" dedi Lucius oğluna zehir dolu bir sesle.

Draco yutkundu ve babasından başka tarafa baktı. Harry beklediği fırsatı kullandı.

"Lucius, biraz gevşemelisin. Babam burada değil ve yarına kadar da Malikane'de olmayacak, o yüzden kimse Draco'ya bir şey demeyecek ve sürekli bana Prens demeyi bırak! Sinirbozucu olmaya başlıyor" Harry umut ettiği sonucu elde etti.

Lucius başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı ama herhangi bir şey söylemek için fırsat bulamadan önce Draco konuştu.

"Prens diye çağrılmanın nesi kötü? Başka aptal bir lakapla çağrılmaktan çok daha iyi"

"Evet, sanırım. Ama yine de sinirbozucu oluyor" Harry tepki verdi.

"Başka şeylerden daha iyi tabii, mesela 'oynak parmaklar' ya da 'şeker çocuk' ya da 'kılkuyruk'..."

Harry, 'kılkuyruk' dediğinde Lucius'un tepkisini gözünün ucundan gördü. Lucius, Harry'nin söylediği 'oynak parmaklar' ya da 'şeker çocuk' gibi isimlere gülümsüyordu ama Harry 'kılkuyruk' der demez yüzündeki gülümseme yok oldu ve bir anlığına şaşkın göründü. Lucius çabucak her zamanki ifadesiz yüzünü geri oturttu ama alnındaki minik ter damlacıkları onu ele verdi.

Harry'nin kendisi de normal davranmaya çalıştı, ama Lucius'un tepkisini görürken paniğin yerleştiğini hissetti. Harry, Lucius'un o isme karşı hiçbir tanıma belirtisi göstermemesini umuyordu, ama sarışın adamın tepkisinden yola çıkılırsa, Kılkuyruk kesinlikle bildiği biriydi.

Lucius oldukça kısa süre sonra Draco'yla beraber ayrıldı ve Harry'i düşünecek çok şey ile bıraktı. Harry çoktan minik izleme cihazını Lucius'un cüppesine yerleştirmişti, böylece Harry büyük Malfoy'un her zaman nerede olduğunu bilecekti. Harry'nin beklediği gibi, Malfoy o akşam daha sonra Malikane'ye geri döndü, dosdoğru Bella'nın odasına gitti.

Harry, Bella'nın odasına yönelmeden önce birkaç dakika bekledi. Harry, o gün daha önce olan Draco'nun kasıtsız yardımına şükran doluydu. Draco, Harry'e iki parça ten renkli tel göstermişti.

"O şey de ne cehennem?" dedi Harry garip tellere bakarken.

"Uzayan kulaklar" Draco tepki verdi.

"Nereden aldın onları?" Harry sordu, telleri eline alıp incelemeye başlarken.

"Filch'in ofisinden. Okul kapandığı için, okulun son günü bir grup öğrenci ofisini yağmaladı. Öğrencilerden yasakladığı bir sürü şeyi vardı. Bir sürü oldukça hoş şey bulduk. Bu uzayan kulaklar oradaydı, ben de onları başka şeylerle beraber aldım."

Draco, Harry'nin masasına ona Filch'in ofisinden gelen ganimeti göstermek için bir çanta boşalttı. Ama Harry uzayan kulaklarla çok meşguldü. İşte o zaman, onları planının bir parçası olarak kullanmaya karar verdi.

Harry ten rengi teli cebinden çıkardı ve bir ucunu Bella'nın duvarına yerleştirdi. Harry diğer ucunu kulağına taktı ve kimsenin onu açıkça başkasını dinlerken yakalamamasını umdu.

"Bir tesadüf olmalı. Harry'nin nasıl onu öğrenebileceğini göremiyorum." Bella'nın sesi duyuldu. Harry midesinin dibi düşmüş gibi hissetti. Bu, Kılkuyruk adındaki birini saklamaya çalıştıklarını onaylıyordu.

"Hayır! Bu sadece bir tesadüf olamaz. Harry'nin söyleyiş şekliydi. Harry bir şey biliyor. Gerçeği bildiğini zannetmiyorum yoksa herşey hakkında bu kadar sakin olmazdı. Büyük olasılıkla bizi ve etrafındaki her şeyi yakıp kül etmeye çalışırdı!"

Harry kalbinin göğsünde gürültüyle attığını hissetti. 'Malfoy neden bahsediyordu? Ne gerçeği? Neden Harry onlara karşı öyle şiddetle davransındı?'

Harry, Lucius Malfoy'un panik dolu bir sesle konuşmaya devam etmesini dinledi.

"Karanlık Lord'u bilgilendirmeliyiz. O değersiz şeyi bu kadar uzun süre canlı tutmanın tehlikeli olduğunu her zaman söyledim. Riski almamamız gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Karanlık Lord'un katılacağına eminim. Küçük kemirgenin hayatını sona erdirmemizin zamanı geldi. Peter hemen öldürülmeli!"

Harry kapıdan geriye adım attı. Uzayan kulak hala kulağındaydı. Peter! Malfoy, Peter adını söylemişti. Bu Potter'ın söylediği isimdi. Peter Pettigrew!

Harry konuşmanın geriye kalanını dinledi. Bella, Karanlık Lord'a o yarın sabah gelir gelmez gitmeyi önerdi. Malfoy gönülsüzce katıldı.

Harry geri odasına süzüldü ve yorgunluktan bitkin hissetti. Olaylar düşündüğü gibi çıkmamıştı. Harry, Kılkuyruk'un ya da Peter Pettigrew'ün var olmadığından emindi. Malfoy'un o iki isimle de bir Ölüm Yiyen'in olmadığını kanıtlayacağından kuşku duymuyordu. Onun yerine Harry sarışın adamın onun bahsi üzerine paniklediğine tanık olmuştu.

Harry yatağına uzandı ve bir sonraki adımı planlamaya çalıştı. Yarın sabah erken kalkıp izleme cihazını kullanarak Malfoy'u takip ederdi. Malfoy'un onu Kılkuyruk'a götüreceğinden emindi. Kılkuyruk'un Harry'nin 'herşeyi yakıp kül edeceği'ne sebep olacak gerçeğini bilmek istiyordu. Harry rahatsız bir uykuya daldı, bu geceden sonra hayatının sonsuza dek değişeceğini bilmeden.

Harry yara izinde keskin bir acıyla uyandı. 'Oh! Lanet olsun, yine mi' Harry düşündü kendi kendine, yara izini tutarken. Acı oldukça çabuk gitti ve Harry, Malfoy'un babasına Harry'nin Kılkuyruk'tan bahsettiğini anlatmış olması gerektiğini fark etti. Harry nefesinin altından küfretti. Şimdi babası Harry'nin bu ismi nereden öğrendiğini bilmek isteyecekti. Harry o isim ona sadece rastgele gelmiş gibi davranmaya karar verdi. Harry kimse ona Lord Voldemort'un onunla konuşmak istediğini söylemek için gelmediğinde şaşkındı. Harry yataktan çıktı ve çabucak yıkandı. Giyindi ve Lucius Malfoy'un şu an nerede olduğunu görmek için bir büyü yaptı. Harry, Malfoy'un ana kapılardan dışarı yürüdüğünü ve Riddle Malikanesi'nin hemen dışındaki cisimlenme noktasına gittiğini gördü. Harry çabucak onu takip etti ve Malfoy'un Riddle Malikanesi'nden nereye cisimlendiğini görmek için tam zamanında vardı. Harry onu tekrar takip etmeden önce birkaç dakika bekledi. Malfoy'un ulaştığı konumu gördü ve çabucak kendi de oraya cisimlenmek için odaklandı.

Harry ayağının zemine çarptığını hissetti. Harry çabucak Malfoy'un herhangi bir izini görmek için etrafına baktı. Harry yaşayan herhangi bir nüfustan kilometrelerce uzak gibi duran bir yere geldiğini fark etti. Her yerde ağaçlar vardı. Sarışın adamı uzağa, ağaçlıkta derinlere yürürken gördü ve Harry çabucak ona doğru yöneldi. Etraf tamamen sessizdi. Herhangi bir çeşit ses çıkaran hiçbir kuş dahi yoktu. Duyulan tek ses Harry'nin ayağının yerde kırdığı dalların sesiydi. Harry sessiz kalmaya ve Malfoy'u takip etmeye çabaladı. Harry, Malfoy'un bir mağaranın ağzında durduğunu ve bir çeşit lanet mırıldandığını gördü. Bir kerede mağaranın ağzını kırmızı bir ışık çevreledi ve sonra kayboldu. Harry mağaranın bir büyüyle korunduğunu fark etti ki kimseyi mağaraya girmekten ya da mağaradan çıkmaktan alıkoysun. Malfoy biraz önce bu koruyucu büyüyü kaldırmıştı.

Harry çabucak ondan birkaç metre uzakta kalmaya dikkat ederek Malfoy'u takip etti. Harry bir yakın hat Ölüm Yiyeni'nin izini sürüp onu takip etmenin ne kadar kolay olduğuna inanamıyordu. Harry, Malfoy'un girdiği mağaraya adımını attı. Ölüm Yiyen nereye gittiğini görebilsin diye bir lumos büyüsü yaptığı için kolaylıkla Malfoy'un nerede olduğunu görebiliyordu. Mağara oldukça karanlıktı ve çürüyen et gibi kokuyordu. Harry midesinde olan ne kadarcık yiyecek varsa çıkarmamak için kendini tutmaya çalıştı. Harry gözlerini ilerisindeki ışıktan ayırmadı.

Birdenbire ışık söndü ve Harry kendini tamamen karanlıkta bırakılmış buldu. 'Lanet olsun' Harry küfretti. Malfoy'un sesinin başka bir büyü gevelediğini duydu. Kayanın hareket etme sesi duyuldu ve Harry ona doğru acele etti. Harry, Malfoy'un bir girişin ağzından devasa bir kayayı yükselttiğini fark etti. Harry midesinin dibinde berbat bir korkunun oluşmaya başladığını hissetti. 'Bu Kılkuyruk kişisini bu yerde tutuyor olamazlar! Nasıl hayatta kalabildi?'

Harry çabucak yeni görünen girişten içeri sızdı. Harry içeri girer girmez Malfoy'un tekrar Lumos büyüsünü yaptığını gördü. Harry'nin karşılaştığı görüntü onu neredeyse feryat ettirdi. Hücreye insan yüzleri gibi görünen şeyler ve hayvan kemikleri gibi görünen artıklar saçılmıştı. Koku öylesine yoğundu ki Harry gözlerinin iğrenmeyle yaşardığını hissetti. Harry iğrenç kokunun neden olduğu boğulma sesini dizginlemeye çalıştı. Nefes alamıyormuş gibi hissetti.

Harry hücrenin köşesinde yatan paçavra yığınını görmedi. Lumos büyüsü onun üzerine yapılırken Harry o paçavra yığınının aslında küçük bir insan olduğunu fark etti. Harry bağrışını engellemek için elini ağzına koydu. Adam ışıktan geriye kaçtı ve bir topa kıvrılmaya çalıştı. Harry, Malfoy'un kalpsizce güldüğünü duydu.

"Ne! Sıcak bir hoş geldin yok mu Kılkuyruk. Bu yüzden hiç ziyaretçin yok."

Adam tepki vermedi ama bir şeyler söylüyormuş gibi göründü. Malfoy'un sözleri bu kişinin kesinlikle Kılkuyruk olduğunu onayladı ve Harry'nin kanı, babasının sadık Ölüm Yiyenleri'nden birinin böyle tutulması karşısında buz kesti. Böylesine bir cezayla sonuçlanacak ne yapmış olabilirdi. Harry düşündü kendi kendine.

"Ee, Peter, duaların sonunda cevaplandı. Acınası hayatın artık sonuna geldi"

Malfoy asasını pis adamın dosdoğru göğsüne gelecek şekilde kaldırdı.  
Malfoy öldüren laneti oluşturamadan önce, Harry bir 'sersemlet' büyüsüyle Malfoy'u bayılttı. Malfoy pis yere vurdu ve sabit kaldı. Harry'nin neden bu Kılkuyruk kişisinin bu şekilde tutulduğunu bilmesi gerekiyordu. Malfoy'un onu öldürmesine izin veremezdi, en azından henüz değil. Harry ayrılmadan önce Malfoy'u uyandırabileceğini biliyordu. Bu şekilde, babası Malfoy'u bir emri başaramadığı için cezalandırmazdı.

Harry yerdeki titreyen forma yaklaştı. Harry yakına geldikçe Kulkuyruk'un kendine bir şeyler fısıldadığını gördü. Malfoy'un onu öldürmek üzere olduğunu bile fark etmemişti. O kendi bulanıklığında hapsolmuş gibiydi. Harry pis adamın neredeyse kel, kafasındaki saçından geniş parçaların eksik olduğunu ve teninin senelerdir günışığı görmemiş ya da su kenarında bulunmamış gibi göründüğünü gördü. Adam oldukça zayıftı. Epey kırılgan görünüyordu ve fısıldanan kelimeleri çatlamış bir sesten duyuluyordu, sanki uzun süredir sesini kullanmamış gibi.

Harry etrafındaki kuvvetli koku yüzünden ağzını açamadı. Harry aydınlatıcı bir büyü yaptı ki titreyen adama ışık tutmasın. Hücre ışıklarla aydınlanır aydınlanmaz, Kılkuyruk donup kalan bir ürpermeyle beraber gözlerini korumaya çalıştı. Harry adama acıdı. Ancak aynı zamanda Harry adamın babasından böylesi bir cezayı almak için gerçekten korkunç bir şey yapmış olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Lord Voldemort affeden ya da unutan biri değildi ve cezaları genellikle oldukça sert olurdu. Ama Harry bunun gibi bir şey hiç görmemişti.

Harry konuşmak için fırsat bulamadan önce, Kılkuyruk çekinceyle benzi sararmış yüzünü kaldırdı ve Harry'e baktı. Harry yabancının Harry'i tanımasını beklemiyordu, ne de olsa, hiç karşılaşmamıştılar ama Kılkuyruk'un çökmüş gözleri Harry'nin yüzüne bakarken büyüyor gibi göründü.

"J-J-James! James, sen...sen misin?" sordu zayıflıkla. Harry afalladı. Kılkuyruk zayıflamış bedenini ona doğru sürüklerken sessizce durdu.

"James! Oh... James sensin! B-biliyordum geleceğini. Biliyordum. Ü-üzgünüm! Ben çok, çok ü-üzgünüm!" Kılkuyruk hıçkırmaya başladı ve kelimeleri birbirine karışmaya başladı.

"Ben...ben...ben y-yapmak istemedim! Ben sana i-ihanet etmek istemedim, ama K-Karanlık Lord. O beni yalnız bırakmadı. O...o dedi ki seni ve Lily'i öldürecekmiş. H-Harry'i istedi. Dedi ki b-benim bir s-seçimim varmış. Ona Harry'i teslim edebilirdim ve sizin ikinizin de canını bağışlardı. Ben sen ya da Sirius gibi değilim. Ben Remus gibi güçlü değilim. Ben ona karşı duramadım. Karanlık Lord dedi ki...dedi ki bana güç verirmiş. O dedi ki beni güçlendirirmiş. Üzgünüm James! Ben Harry'i aldım, onu Lord Voldemort'a götürdüm!"

Harry, Kılkuyruk'un ağzından çıkan bütün kelimeleri dinleyerek durdu. Harry kalbinin o kadar sert bir şekilde attığını hissetti ki göğsü acımaya başladı. Bu doğru değildi! Doğru olamazdı. Bu adam büyük olasılıkla deliydi. Merlin bilir bu yerde ne kadar süredir kilitli kalmıştı ve bu besbelli beynini etkiliyordu. Bir kere baksana James'le konuştuğunu düşünüyordu! Harry buraya gelerek hata yaptığını fark etti. Potter büyük ihtimalle Kulkuyruk'un deliliğini biliyordu ve Harry'i onun peşinden sadece aklını karıştırmak için göndermişti. Harry çıkmaya karar verdi. Malfoy bu pis adamla ilgilenebilirdi. Harry döndü ve tek kelime etmeden onu uyandırmaya niyetlenerek Malfoy'un düşmüş formuna doğru yürüdü.

"Harry'i öldüreceğine söz verdi!" Kılkuyruk fısıldadı. Harry olduğu yerde durdu ve dönüp yerde çömelen küçük adama baktı.

"Karanlık Lord dedi ki Harry seçilmiş kişiymiş, Lord Voldemort'u öldüreceği kehaneti yapılmış olan. O dedi ki bir kere Harry öldü mü, o yenilmez olurmuş. Ben Harry'nin öldürüleceğini düşündüm. Yanlış olduğunu biliyordum ama yine de onu götürdüm. Düşündüm ki o bir çocuk. On beş aylık! Büyümüş olsa acıtacağı kadar acıtamazdı ölmek onu! Düşündüm ki Karanlık Lord Harry'i ilk gecede öldürür. Ama hatalıydım! James... James o Harry'i öldürmedi. Onu öldürmedi. Daha kötü bir şey yaptı. Çok, çok daha kötü bir şey. James, lütfen beni affet!"

Kılkuyruk daha da gürültülü hıçkırmaya başladı ve Harry'nin ondan uzakta duruyor olduğunu fark etmedi bile. Harry içinde tırmanan korku hissine engel olamadı. Adamın deli olduğunu biliyordu, söylediği şeyin doğru olamayacağını biliyordu ama Harry yine de adama yaklaştı ve çıkmak için olan düşünceleriyle şiddetle savaştı.

"Ne? Ne yaptı?" Harry sordu.

"O...o onu bir katil yaptı. Harry'nin onun için öldürmesini sağlayacak. O Harry'nin ruhunu mahvediyor!" Kılkuyruk cevapladı hala kendi kollarını ve bacaklarını tutarak öne arkaya sallanmaya devam ederken.

Harry, Kılkuyruk'un ağzından çıkan kelimeleri duyarken dünyasının döndüğünü hissetti.

"Bugün Harry'e ilk kez birini öldürttü. Onu öldürmeye zorladı! Bunun olacağını biliyordum ama durdurmak için hiçbir şey yapamadım. O sadece on yaşında. O sadece bir çocuk, ama Lord Voldemort ona birini öldürttü!" Kılkuyruk 'öldürttü' kelimesini yumuşakça fısıldamaya devam etti. Harry, Kılkuyruk'un sözlerini duyarak sonunda içinde olduğu transtan çıktı.

"Yalan söylüyorsun! Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorsun! Ben görevlerime on dört yaşına gelene kadar başlamadım! On değil! Yalan söylüyorsun!" Harry bağırdı ona. Kılkuyruk 'çocuk' ve 'öldürttü' kelimelerini tekrar ve tekrar söylerken Harry'nin sözlerini fark etmiş gibi bile görünmüyordu.

"Sen delisin! Seni ve pis yalanlarını dinlememeliyim bile."

"Yalanlar...Yalanlar...evet ona söyledikleri bunlar! Yalanlar, o Harry'nin canını yaktı, onu yaraladı...onu o kadar yaraladı ki, ama sonra Harry'i onun canını yakanın sen olduğuna inandırdı. Harry'e her şeyi anlattım! Harry şimdi gerçeği biliyor. Yanlışımı düzeltmeye karar verdim. O adamı öldürdüğünü gördükten sonra Harry'e her şeyi anlattım. Kenny! Kenny'di adı. O bir Ölüm Yiyen'di ve Yoldaşlık için bir casus olmayı düşünüyordu. Lord Voldemort, Harry'e işkenceyi seyrettirdi ve sonra Harry'e onu öldürmesini söyledi, Harry'nin ilk öldürüşüydü. Bella ve Lord Voldemort dışında kimse orada değildi. Harry korkuyordu, ama onu öldürdü. Harry onu öldürdü! O sadece bir çocuk. Ben gördüm çünkü bir fareye dönüştüm ve ne olduğunu görmek için içeri sızdım. Herşeyi gördüm!"

Harry tekrar Kılkuyruk'a bağırmaya başladı.

"Yalan söylüyorsun, bu hiç olmadı. Bunu hatırlardım! Sen pis bir yalancısın"

Ama Kılkuyruk sanki Harry hiç bölmemiş gibi konuşmaya devam etti.

"Harry'i görmek için içeri sızdım. Karanlık Lord, Harry'i görmeme asla izin vermez. Bana düşük rütbeli Ölüm Yiyenlerle kalmamı söyledi ve bir daha Harry'i görmeye ya da onunla konuşmaya çalışmamı yasakladı, ama ben ona itaat etmedim. Harry'i geri eve götürmeye karar verdim! Ben asla Harry'nin bir katil olmasını istemedim, asla! Harry'e her şeyi anlattım. Önce inanmak istemedi ama sonra ona gerçek hatıraları gösterdim. Harry...Harry ağlamaya başladı. Daha fazla Lord Voldemort'la kalmak istemedi. Eve gelmek istedi! Onu eve getirecektim ama...ama...ben..."

Birdenbire Kılkuyruk başını kaldırdı ve Harry'nin önünde durduğunu gördü. Hiçbir uyarı vermeden Kılkuyruk ileri atıldı ve Harry'nin elini tuttu. Ani bir hatıra seli Harry'nin zihnini doldurdu ve Harry kendisinin hatıraların akışına atıldığını hissetti.

Harry kendisini küçük bir bebek olarak Sirius'un kucağında oturup onun uzun siyah saçlarını çekerken gördü. Sirius gülüyor ve ona suratlar yapıyordu. Başka bir flaş ya da hatıra ve Harry kendini, James ve Lily'nin bir yaşındaki Harry'e bakıp gülümserken, yüzüne ve alnına küçük öpücükler kondururlarken buldu. Başka bir hatıra, Harry Kılkuyruk'un onu bir battaniyeye sarılı biçimde tuttuğunu gördü. Kılkuyruk zorlukla tanınır haldeydi. Başı kum rengi saçla doluydu ve oldukça tombul görünüyordu. Merdivenlerden aşağı hızla inip ön kapıdan dışarı çıkarken Harry'i yakın tuttu.

Harry bu hatıralardan çekilmeye çalıştı ama kendinin öylesine bir güçle tutulduğunu buldu ki kendisini ayıramadı. Başka bir flaşta, Lord Voldemort'un ellerinde küçük bir bohça tutan Bella'nın önünde durduğunu gördü. 'Avada Kedavra'. Harry yeşil ışığın Bella'nın kollarındaki bohçaya doğru hızlandığını görürken kelimeler Lord Voldemort'un ağzını terk etti. Birdenbire öldüren lanetin yeşil ışığı Harry'i ıskaladı ve yere çarparak etraftaki alanın normale dönmeden önce bir anlığına yeşile dönmesine neden oldu. Lord Voldemort, Bella'ya yaklaştı ve sert bir şekilde çocuğu battaniyelerden çekip çıkardı. Harry bir yaşındaki halini soğuk havada titrerken gördü.

"Fikrimi değiştirdim. O yaşayacak. Benim her emrime itaat edecek şekilde yetiştirilecek. Beni öldürmek için kehaneti yapılan çocuk, benim emrimle öldürecek. Büyücülük dünyasının kurtarıcısı onları mahvedecek olan olacak. Benim ölümsüzlüğümün anahtarı olacak!" Lord Voldemort kelimeleri açık açık söyledi ve sonra genç çocuğu Bella'ya fırlattı, neyse ki o da yakaladı. Harry başka bir hatıranın gözleri önünden hızla geçtiğini gördü ama ne olduğunu çıkartmak için fazla hızlıydı, birden on yaşları civarında kendini Kılkuyruk'la beraber koşarken gördü. Harry, Riddle Malikanesi'nin koridorlarını tanıdı. Başka bir flaş sonra, Kılkuyruk yerde seğiriyor ve acı içinde çığlık atıyorken Harry, Malfoy tarafından tutuluyordu. Lord Voldemort, Harry'nin kurtulmaya çabalayan formunun yanına geldi ve parmağını nazikçe Harry'nin yanağına değdirdi, neredeyse sevgiyle.

"Merak etme oğlum, bunların hiçbirini hatırlamayacaksın. Herşey eskiden olduğu haline geri dönecek."

On yaşındaki Harry başını Voldemort'un parmağından geriye çekti ve ona yaşlarla dolu gözlerle düşmanca baktı.

"Bugün hatıralarımı silebilirsin, ama yakalanacaksın. Senin gerçeğini bir gün tekrar öğreneceğim ve o zaman benim seni terk etmeme asla engel olamayacaksın" Harry yapıştırdı Voldemort'a. Karanlık Lord, Harry'e gülümsedi ve asasını zümrüt gözlü çocuğa doğrulttu.

"Emin ol Hary, eğer o gün gelecek olursa, seni kendim öldüreceğim!"

Voldemort'un sözlerine bir ani bir ışık eşlik etti.

"OBLIVIATE"

Harry, Kılkuyruk'un hatıralarından çekildi ve yere düştü. Harry pis yerde, biraz önce görmüş olduklarıyla uzlaşmaya çalışır halde ağır nefesler alarak oturdu.

"Bu doğru olamaz...Bu doğru olamaz. Bu hatıralar,onlar...onlar hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyor!" Harry birden ileri atıldı ve Kılkuyruk'u pis paçavralarından yakaladı. Adam yine trans gibi bir haldeydi ve 'çok geç...Harry'e yardım edemedim...çok geç' diye mırıldanmaya devam etti.

"Yalan söylüyorsun! Yalan söylüyorsun, sen delisin, bu...bu hatıralar, senin çarpık hayal gücünün ürünlerinden başka şeyler değiller! Hepsi yalan! Hepsi yalan!"

Harry her kelimeyle güçsüz adamı sarsıyordu. Kılkuyruk fark ediyor gibi bile görünmedi. Yere gözlerini dikmişti ve kendini Harry'den kurtarmak için hiçbir çeşit meydan okuma sergilemedi.

"Lütfen, lütfen...bana hepsinin yalan olduğunu söyle! Lütfen...lütfen. Onu yapmış olamaz! Bana yalan söylemezdi. O benim asla canımı yakmaz! Lütfen...lütfen bana yalan söylediğini söyle!" Harry yüzünden aşağı süzülen yaşları fark etmedi bile. Kılkuyruk'un tekrar onunla konuşmasını sağlamaya çalıştı ama öyle görünüyordu ki büyücü hatıralarını paylaşarak kendini yorgun düşürmüştü. Harry onu bıraktı ve ayağa kalktı.

Harry ona inanmayacaktı. Bu Ölüm Yiyen'in bu hücrede uzun bir süredir kilitli olduğu açıktı. O deli ve sanrısaldı ve Harry'nin tanık olduklarının hepsi Kılkuyruk'un zihninde gerçek olabilirdi ama gerçek hayatta yanlıştılar. Harry döndü ve hızla hücreden dışarı çıktı, Malfoy'u uyandırmak için bile durmadı.

Harry oraya nasıl geldiğini bilmiyordu ama kendisini tekrar Potter Malikanesi'nin önünde dururken buldu. Harry'nin gerçeğin ne olduğunu bulmaya ihtiyacı vardı. O gördüğü hatıralar gerçek olamazdı. Harry neye baktığını bile bilmiyordu, belki Potter'ların gerçekten Harry'i umursamadığına dair bir kanıt. Harry sessizce eve sızdı. Çabuk bir tarama büyüsü evde kimsenin olmadığını gösterdi. Harry bir 'Alohomora' büyüsüyle arka kapıyı açtı ve içeri yürüdü.

Harry dosdoğru ikinci kattaki yatakodalarına gitti. Harry nerede uyuduğunu hatırlıyordu. Ufak tavanarasıydı. O kadar soğuk olurdu ki dört yaşındaki geceleri uyuyamazdı. Harry tavanarasına doğru gitmeden önce ana yatak odasının önünden geçti. Harry o odadan gelen önemli bir miktar sihirsel enerji hissetti. Harry olduğu yerde durdu ve yüzü yatak odasına dönük şekilde durdu. Neden bu odada saklı o kadar sihir vardı? Belki Harry'le ilgili bir şeydi. Harry, Damien'ın anne babasının Harry'i ondan sır sakladıklarını söylediğini hatırlıyordu. Belki Harry hakkındaki her şeyi sakladıkları yer burasıydı. Tabii ki tavanarasını olduğu haliyle tutmazlardı. Temizlerlerdi. Belki yatak odasında bir şey vardı. Harry sihirsel aura'dan kullanılan büyülerin gizlemek ve saklamak için olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

Harry ana yatak odasına girdi. Oda oldukça genişti ve düzenli bir dekorasyonu vardı. Harry yatağın başucundaki komidinde duran fotoğraflara bakmakla uğraşmadı. Güçlü sihir kaynağına çekilmişti. Uzaktaki duvardan geliyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Harry duvara yürüdü ve üzerine bir elini koydu. Duvar, elinin altında katı hissediliyordu ama Harry aslında orada olmadığını biliyordu. Harry asasını çıkardı ve ilüzyonu kaldırmak için 'finite incantatem" büyüsünü kullandı. İşe yaramadı. Harry, bir anlığına arkasında saklı olanı görebilmesi için nasıl ilüzyonu kaldıracağına kafası karışarak tekrar duvara baktı.

Harry başka bir büyü kullandı. 'Finite Incantatem'den çok daha güçlü bir büyüydü.

"FINITE TRESPASSTRAIN"

Bir kerede şampanya sarısı duvar çözülmeye başladı ve Harry duvarın arkasına gizlenmiş kocaman bir alana bakıyordu. Düzenli bir şekilde uzağa konulmuş kutular vardı ve yirmi ile otuz civarında kutu olmalıydı. Harry çabucak en yakındaki kutuyu açtı. James ve Lily'nin Hogwarts senelerinden kalma eşyalarıyla doluydu. Armalar, ödül sertifikaları ve her çeşit şey vardı. Harry kafasında oluşmaya başlayan gerginlik başağrısını hissedebiliyordu. Çabucak o kutuyu kenara itti ve diğerine gitti. Bu da yine Harry'nin çöp olarak düşündüğü şeylerle doluydu. Harry ancak sonlara yakın kutulardan birini açana kadar onunla ilgili bir şey görmedi.

Harry kutuyu açtı ve kutu, bebek kıyafetleriyle doluydu. Harry minik kıyafetlere baktı ve Damien'ın olmaları gerektiğini düşündü. Gerçekten pahalı ve neredeyse giyilmemiş görünüyorlardı. İşte o zaman Harry birkaç şeyin üzerine 'HP' harflerinin işlenmiş olduğunu gördü. Harry kıyafetlere bakarken hareketsizlik içinde oturdu. Neden onun bebek kıyafetlerini saklasınlardı? Ondan nefret ediyorlardı!

Harry çabucak başka bir kutu açtı ve kutunun içinde gördükleri kalbinin göğsünden fırlayıp çıkmasına sebep oldu. Kutu ağzına kadar paketlenmiş hediyelerle doluydu. Harry bir tanesini aldı ve üzerinde bir hediye kartı gördü. Üzerinde,

"Mutlu 3. Yaşlar, Harry' yazıyordu.

Harry hava ondan çekilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Bu kutunun içindeki hediyeleri çabucak çıkardı ve hepsinin paketlenmiş ve ona adres edilmiş olduğunu gördü. Hediyeler hala paketliydi ve üzerlerinde iliştirilmiş notları vardı, hepsinin üzerlerinde 'Doğum günün kutlu olsun Harry...Mutlu Noeller Harry' gibi şeyler yazıyordu. Harry titreyen ellerinde büyük bir paket tuttu ve bunun üzerindeki hediye kartında '2. Yaşın Kutlu Olsun, Harry, seni çok özlüyoruz' yazdığını gördü. Harry hediyeyi düşürdü. Gürültüyle yere düştü. Harry inanamıyordu. Bu kolilerden üçünde Harry'nin hediyelerinden başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Doğum günü ve Noel hediyeleriydi ve her birinde on beş hediye vardı. Harry, Potter'ların ona son Noel için de hediye aldıklarını fark etti, Harry'nin James'e yaptığından sonra bile. Harry hastalıklı bir darbeyle eğer burada Harry için iki yaşından beri hediye varsa, o zaman bunun Harry'nin Potter'lardan on beş ay civarındayken alındığının kanıtı olduğunu fark etti. Harry'nin Potter'lar hakkında sahip olduğu hatıralar, o şiddet, dört yaşında evden kaçma..Hepsi yalandılar!

Harry'nin son açtığı kutu da Harry'e bütün hayatı boyunca yalan söylenmiş olduğunu kanıtladı. Kutuda fotoğraf albümleri vardı. Harry vişne çürüğü renkli büyük bir albümü açtı ve sayfaların küçük, dağınık saçlı, yeşil gözlü bir bebeğin anne babası tarafından sıkıştırılıp öpüldüğü büyülü fotoğraflarıyla dolu olduğunu gördü. Harry yüzünden yaşlar düşerek resimlere baktı. Döktüğünü fark bile etmediği yaşlarla.

Özellikle bir resim Harry'i durdurup gözlerini diktirtti. James'in bebek Harry'i havaya fırlatıp sonra tekrar yakaladığı bir resimdi. Bebek Harry içtenlikle kahkahalar atıyordu ve James her havaya fırlatıştan sonra bebeğin burnunu öpüyordu. Harry resimleri görürken kalbinin acılı bir şekilde sıkıştığını hissetti. Başka bir resimde uyuyan bebek bir Harry beşiğindeydi ve hem James hem Lily ona eğilmişler sevgi dolu ve rahatlatıcı sözler fısıldıyorlardı. Harry, Lily'nin dudaklarını okudu ve aslında onun üzerine koruyucu büyüler fısıldadığını gördü ki kimse ona zarar veremesin. İyi bilinen bir büyüydü ve Harry rahatlıkla büyüyü tanıyabiliyordu.

Diğerleri Sirius'un Harry'i tutup onunla oynama resimleriydi. Remus da oradaydı ve Harry, bebek Harry'nin Sirius ve Remus'a karşı oldukça uyumlu olduğunu gördü. Harry, Remus'la daha iki kelime bile etmemişti. Harry son sayfada bir fotoğraf gördü. James ve Lily'nin bebek Harry'i tutup kameraya el salladıkları bir fotoğraftı. James ve Lily kameraya tekrar el sallamadan önce bir öpücük paylaşırlardı. Nedenini gerçekten düşünmeden, Harry uzandı ve fotoğrafı albümden çıkararak cüppesinin cebine koydu. Harry sertçe saklı eşyaları kutulara tıktı ve gizleme tılsımını tekrar yaptı ki kimse Harry'nin burada olduğunu söyleyemesin.

Harry ayağa kaldı ve sessizce yürüyerek Godric's Hollow'dan uzaklaştı. Cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı ve onlara şimdi ihtiyacı vardı!

Harry fırtına gibi daldı Riddle Malikanesi'ne. Dosdoğru babasının odalarına gitti. Harry bunun gibi bir zamanda, Harry öfkesini zorlukla tutuyorken, Lord Voldemort'la yüzleşmenin iyi bir fikir olmadığını biliyordu, ama Harry sonuçlardan duyulan korkuyu kaybedeli çok olmuştu. Harry'nin gerçeği bilmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Harry kapıyı açıp içeri girer girmez Lord Voldemort'un odalarda olmadığını fark etti. Harry, Lord Voldemort'un bugün bazı kişilerle görüşmesi olduğunu hatırladı. Akşamüzerine kadar geri gelmeyecekti.

Harry fırtına gibi tekrar dışarı çıktı ve hızla Bella'yı bulmaya gitti. Harry, Bella'nın odasına girdi ve onu masasında otururken gördü. Harry gerçeği ondan nasıl alacağını düşünmemişti bile. İçeri daldı ve Bella'nın önünde, zümrüt gözleri öfkeyle yanarak, elleri sıkı yumruklar haline getirilmiş bir şekilde durdu. Bella hemen masasından kalktı ve Harry'e koşturdu.

"Harry! Ne oldu? Neden bu kadar sinirlisin? Ne oldu?" Bella sordu, ona yaklaşırken.

Harry hissettiği öfke yüzünden konuşamayarak Bella'ya gözlerini dikmeye devam etti.

"Ne kadar?" Harry sıkılmış dişleri arasından söyleyebilmeyi becerdi.

"Ne?" Bella sordu, Harry'nin sorusuyla kafası karışarak.

"Ne kadar daha benim yalanlarınıza inanmamı bekliyordunuz!" Harry sordu. Bella ondan geriledi.

"Harry! Neden bahsediyorsun?" Bella sormaya çalıştı ona.

"Neden bahsettiğimi çok iyi biliyorsun! Sen oradaydın! Seni onunla gördüm. İkiniz de bana yalan söylediniz!"

Harry, Lord Voldemort'un nasıl bir yaşındaki Harry'i Bella'ya fırlattığını hatırlıyordu. Bella çocuğu yakalamış olmasına rağmen, çocuğun sağlığından pek de endişe duyuyor gözükmemişti. Lord Voldemort ona öldüren laneti uygularken Bella, Harry'i tutmuştu. Lord Voldemort on yaşındaki Harry'e Ölüm Yiyen'i öldürtürken, Harry onu öldürmek istemiyorken besbelli Bella oradaydı.

Bella, Harry'nin önünde, zihni onun söylediği sözlerle fırıl fırıl dönerek durdu. 'Bulmuş olamaz, bu mümkün değil' diye düşündü çaresizce kendi kendine.

"Kimdi?" Harry sordu sessiz ama ölümcül bir sesle.

"Kim?" Bella tekrarladı, yine Harry'nin sorusuyla kafası karışarak.

"Canımı yakanlar. Potter'lar olarak kılık değiştirenler! Hatıraların gerçek olduğunu biliyorum. Onları hissedebiliyorum. Sahte değiller! O yüzden söyle bana kimdi?" Harry sordu tekrar.

Bella içinde süren çatışmayla savaşmaya çalışırken konuşamıyor gibi göründü.

"SÖYLE BANA!" Harry haykırdı ve asasını ona doğrulttu.

Harry bunun olmasını hiç kastetmemişti, ama içerisinde tırmanan öfke ve Bella'ya bağırdığı emir, Harry'nin maruz kaldığı istismarın gerçek hatıralarının açığa çıkmasına sebep oldu. Zihni bir kez daha başkalarının hatıralarıyla dolarken Harry geriye sendeledi. Harry gerçek hatıralardan hızlı parçalar gördü. Harry kendini üç yaşında Godric's Hollow'daki mutfağa koşarken gördü, ama James ve Lily yerine masada oturanlar Lord Voldemort ve Bella'ydı. Üç yaşındaki Harry'i tokatlayan Lord Voldemort'du. Kemerini çıkarıp acımasızca Harry'i dört yaşındayken döven Lord Voldemort'du. Harry, Lucius'u mutfak kapısında Sirius'u taklit ederken gördü. Harry kendini hatıralardan ayırdı. Ama son olarak Lord Voldemort'un Harry'nin elini yanan sıcak fırına tuttuğu görüntüyü görmeden önce değil.

Harry, hatıraların ona akmasını durduramayan kendine şaşırmış Bella'ya baktı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk hareket edemeyerek, bir anlığına sessizlik içinde durdu. Bütün hayatı bir yalandı. Bella'nın hatıraları, Harry'nin gördüğü şiddetin arkasındaki gerçeği göstermişti. Şiddeti uygulayan ve sonra hatıraları James, Lily ve Sirius olarak görünmesi için değiştiren onlardı. Harry'nin hayatında öylesine küçük bir yaşta yapıldığı için Harry ya da hiç kimse hatıraların değiştirilmiş olduğunu söyleyemiyordu, Harry'nin zihni onları gerçek yapmıştı. Harry'nin hatıralarına bakan kimse değişimleri ya da bu hatıraların modifiye edildiğine dair işaretleri göremezdi. Bella ancak, her şeyi olduğu şekliyle hatırlıyordu.

Harry asasını sıkıca kavradı ve şaşkın zihnini çalıştırmaya çalıştı. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu! Harry döndü ve odadan fırtına gibi çıktı.

"Harry! Harry. Hayır bekle açıklayabilirim" Bella bağırdı arkasından. Kapıya koştu ve asasını çıkardı. Harry'yi onları terk etmekten tek durduracak şeyin bu olduğunu biliyordu.

"OBLIVIATE" bağırdı, asasını Harry'nin sırtına hedef alırken.

Harry büyünün ona doğru hızlandığını hissetti. Kalkanını tam zamanında yükseltti. Harry'i çevreleyen parıldayan mavi baloncuk 'obliviate' büyüsünü emdi. Harry etrafında döndü ve Bella'ya bir 'expelliarmus' büyüsü göndererek, başarıyla onu silahsızlandırdı. Bella, Harry'nin önünde savunmasız bir şekilde durdu. Harry'nin onu öldüreceğinden emindi. Harry, ancak, döndü ve yürüyerek ondan uzaklaştı. Dış kapılara doğru gidiyordu.

"Harry! Hayır! Harry!" Bella çığlık attı.

"DURDURUN ONU!" Bella bağırdı, kapının yanında duran Ölüm Yiyenler'e.

Ölüm Yiyenler Bella'ya, sonra da Harry'e baktılar, sanki bunun bir çeşit şaka olup olmadığına kafaları karışarak. Bella onlara tekrar bağırdığında bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu fark ettiler. Harry'i durdurmaya çalıştılar ama Harry sadece elini salladı, ve üç Ölüm Yiyen zıt yöne fırlatılıp atıldı.

Bella, Harry açık kapılardan dışarı çıkıp kaybolurken izledi.

Harry hızla geri, Kılkuyruk'un olduğu mağaraya gitti. Harry pis adama karşılık hiçbir sadakat hissetmiyordu. Harry'nin hayatını mahveden oydu. Harry'i haklı ebeveynlerinden alan oydu. O, Harry'i Lord Voldemort'a götürmüştü. Harry'nin bir çocukluğu olmadan büyümesinin sebebi oydu. Kenarda durup arkadaşının oğlunun şiddet görmesini ve bir katile dönüştürülmesini izleyen oydu. Harry, Lord Voldemort'un ve Bella'nın ona gösterdiği sahte sevgiyi düşünürken kızgınlıkla gözlerini sildi. Bütün o zamanlar onlar sadece Harry'i kullanıyorlardı. Onu hiç sevmemişlerdi. Çocukken onun canını yakmışlardı. Aç bırakmışlar, dövmüşler ve kendisini değersiz hissetmesini sağlamışlardı. Onların hepsini yapmışlardı ki onu bir katil olmaya biçimlendirebilsinler.

Harry mağaranın ağzına yaklaştı ve koruyucu büyünün hala yerine konmadığını gördü. Harry korkunun yeniden süzüldüğünü hissetti içine. Malfoy'u Kılkuyruk'la beraber bırakmıştı! Harry, Kılkuyruk'u tutan ufak hücreye acele etti. Harry hücreye girer girmes geç kaldığını biliyordu. Kılkuyruk ölmüştü ve Malfoy gitmişti. Harry, Kılkuyruk'un cesedinin tepesinde durdu. Harry varlığının her bir parçasıyla adamdan nefret ediyordu ama çektiği cezayı görerek Harry hak ettiğini bulduğunu hissetti. Bu adam arkadaşlarına ihanet etmişti, masum bir hayatla kumar oynamıştı. Karşılığında olabilecek en kötü yerde hapsedilmişti. Harry, kendisi Harry'i eve götürmeye çalışırken yakalandığını söylediğine göre Kılkuyruk'un yalnızca son altı senedir burada olduğunu fark etti. Lord Voldemort bunun ölümden daha kötü bir ceza olduğuna karar vermiş olmalıydı ve bu yüzden onu buraya hapsetmişti. Bu adamın nasıl altı sene hayatta kaldığı Harry için bir gizemdi.

Harry mağaradan yürüyerek uzaklaştı ve yavaşça ağaçlığa yürüdü. Kaybolmuştu. Harry'nin gidecek hiçbir yeri yoktu. Anne babasına geri gidemezdi. Harry ne kadar gidip Potter'larla her şeyi düzeltmek istese de Harry ona bir şans verilmeyeceğini biliyordu. Bakanlık Harry'e açıklaması için bir şans vermezdi. Ve verseler bile Harry ne söyleyecekti! Ve neden ona inansınlardı ki. Harry, Hogwarts'dan kaçtığında hepsine ihanet etmişti. Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki saldırı da ayrıca her şeyi Harry için kötüleştiren başka bir şeydi. Bakanlık birçok şey için Harry'nin peşindeydi ama hakkında hoşgörüsüz oldukları tek bir şey Harry'nin Longbottom'ların ölümlerinin hesabını ödemesiydi. Harry kolaylıkla Frank ve Alice'i geri getirebilirdi. Hatıraları geri getirebilirdi, ne de olsa Harry 'obliviate' uygulamamış ama oldukça güçlü tılsımlarla kendi hatıralarını kilitlemişti. Ama Harry onu yapamazdı. Onların hayatlarını tekrar riske atamazdı. Lord Voldemort, Harry'nin o görevi tamamlamadığını öğrenir öğrenmez birini onların peşinden gönderirdi. Peki ya Nigel! Harry hiç kimsenin onlara zarar vermesine izin veremezdi. Hayır, Harry onlar hakkında sessiz kalmak zorundaydı. Longbottom'lar John ve Fiona olarak hayatlarından mutluydular. Bu pisliğin dışında tutulmalıydılar.

Harry asla Lord Voldemort'a geri dönmezdi. Harry ona geri gitmektense Bakanlık tarafından yakalanırdı. Harry ona ne olacağını biliyordu. Aynı daha önce olduğu gibi, Lord Voldemort'un onun hatırlamasını istediği şeyler hariç hafızası silinirdi. Kendisinin tekrar o şekilde manipüle edilmesine izin vermeyecekti. Harry gecenin çöktüğünü ve kendisinin hala hiçbir yere doğru yürüdüğünü fark etmedi. Kimse şimdi ona yardım edemezdi. Harry onların da Bakanlık'la karşılaşmasını istemiyordu. Bakan Fudge memnuniyetle birçok adamı, Harry'e yardım ettikleri için Azkaban'a atardı.

Harry ağaçlıktan çıktığını ve şu an karanlık bir yolda yürüyor olduğunu hiç fark etmedi. Ancak bir büyünün fısıldandığını duyduğunda bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu fark etti. Sezgisel olarak Harry kalkanını yükseltti. Tam zamanındaydı, başka bir obliviate laneti Harry'e doğru gönderilmişti. Büyü kalkana çarptı ve anında yok oldu. Harry siyah cüppeler içindeki birçok figürün her tarafında belirişini görürken sabit durdu. Onu çevrelemişlerdi. Harry maskeli adamlara baktı ve kanının öfkeyle kaynadığını hissetti.

Harry sadece iki figürün beyaz maskelerini takmadıklarını gördü. Harry, Bella ve Malfoy'a ölümcül bakışlar attı. Bella gözlerinde neredeyse pişmanlık dolu bir ifadeyle Harry'e bakıyordu. Ancak Malfoy, Harry'e öfkeyle bakıyordu.

"Gel Prens! Bizimle eve gelmek zorundasın!" dedi Malfoy güçlü bir sesle. Harry tüm on Ölüm Yiyen'in de asalarının ona doğrultulmuş olduğunu gördü. Harry'nin de kalkanı hazırdı, başka bir obliviate büyüsü gelirse diye.

"Ev? Benim bir evim yok, Malfoy. Sizin sayenizde!" Harry yapıştırdı ona.

"Harry, o sıçana, Kılkuyruk'un sana dediklerini inanamazsın. O deliydi. Sen küçükken sana zarar vermeye çalıştı, o yüzden hapsedilmi..." Harry bağırışlarla patladığında Malfoy konuşmayı durdurdu.

"KESİN ŞUNU! BANA YALAN SÖYLEMEYİ BIRAKIN!"

"Yalan söylemiyoruz! Bu çocuksu tavrı bırak ve eve gel. Karanlık Lord şimdiye kadar eve dönmüştür ve seninle konuşmak isteyecektir" Malfoy devam etti kendi sert sesiyle.

"Asla ona dönmeyeceğim!" Harry cevapladı zehir dolu bir şekilde.

"Harry! Lütfen, bu şekilde davranırsan ne olacağını düşünüyorsun? İnatçı olmak seni hiçbir yere götürmeyecek. Karanlık Lord'un gerçekten yürüyüp gitmene izin vereceğini mi düşünüyorsun! Lütfen eve gel. Herşey normale dönecek! Göreceksin" dedi Bella aciliyet dolu bir sesle.

"Normale geri dönecek? Normal olan ne, Bella? Kaç kere daha hafızamı sileceksiniz ki kafamı yalanlarla doldurabilesiniz?"

"Kes şunu! Çocuk gibi davranıyorsun! Sana bakmadık mı? Bunca sene seninle ilgilenmedik mi? Karanlık Lord yaşamana izin verdi, seni güçlü yaptı. Ondan kaçarak ve onu savaş zamanında terk ederek ona borcunu ödeyemezsin!" dedi Bella kızgınlıkla.

"Bana bakmak? Benimle ilgilenmek? Oh! Evet, öyle yaptınız. Ama onu açgözlülükten yaptınız. Benimle ilgilenmeliydiniz ki size sadık kalayım. Yaşamaya izinliydim ki sizin için öldüreyim. Beni daha güçlü yaptı ki onun düşmanlarını zayıflatayım. Voldemort benim için hiçbir şey yapmadı. O sadece beni amacına hizmet etmem için kullandı!" dedi Harry.

"Ona ne söylemem gerekiyor? Yokluğunu açıklamak için ona ne söylerim?" Bella sordu kızgınlıkla.

Harry cevap vermeden önce bir anlığına Bella'ya baktı.

"Söyle ona, bitti! Artık onun kuklası değilim"

Bunu söyleyerek Harry uzanıp boynunun etrafındaki gümüş kolyeyi çekti. Zinciri çıkarttı ve bir anlığına Hortkuluk'u tuttuktan sonra havaya fırlattı. Şok olmuş Ölüm Yiyenler, Harry Hortkuluk'u havaya atarken izlediler. Harry'nin zümrüt yeşili gözleri uçan kolyeye konsantre olurken bir saniyeliğine siyaha döndü. Birdenbire Hortkuluk alevler içinde kaldı. Bella ve Malfoy dehşet içinde çığlık attılar. Alevler Hortkuluk'u yaladıktan sonra bütün şey toza dönüştü.

Bella ve Malfoy gözleri öfkeyle dolu olarak Harry'e döndüler, ancak sadece kuzguni saçlının gözden kaybolduğunu gördüler.

xxx


	37. Buradan Nereye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Buradan Nereye?' gerçekten de asıl soru bu;
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

37\. Bölüm – Buradan Nereye?

Lord Voldemort'un asla gelmeyeceğini umduğu bir gündü. Gerçeğin Harry'e kendini tanıtabileceğinden her zaman korkmuştu. Lord Voldemort hep kendi korkularını, eğer Harry gerçeği öğrenecek olursa, basitçe zihnini 'obliviate' edeceğine ve yeniden başlayacağına karar vererek yatıştırmıştı. Lord Voldemort çok zaman geçerse o zaman hatıraların silinmesinin zorlaşacağını biliyordu, ama Harry'nin unutmasını sağlamak için hafıza tılsımları kullanılabilirdi.

Lord Voldemort'un hesaba katmadığı, Harry'nin onu terk etmesinin düşüncesiyle ortaya çıkan duygularıydı. Lucius ve Bella o gün olanları rapor ettiklerinde, Lord Voldemort son derece sinirlenmişti. Ancak bütün sabrını kaybettiği nokra Harry'nin onun Hortkuluğunu yok ettiği görüntü Lord Voldemort'a geldiğindeydi. Ruhunun yedide birinin yok edilmesi ve de kendi Harry'sinden başkası tarafından değil, Lord Voldemort'un her zaman hatırlayacağı bir şeydi.

Şu an, Lord Voldemort müritlerinin ortasında duruyordu. Asasını tutan eli, Lord Voldemort içinde yükselen öfkeyi sakinleştirmeye çalışırken titriyordu ki Ölüm Yiyenler'ine talimatlarını verebilsin. Harry'nin gerçeği bulması onların suçuydu. Malfoy nasıl onu birinin takip ettiğini fark etmezdi? Neden Harry'i başarıyla 'obliviate' edip onu geri eve getirmemişlerdi?

Harry, Lord Voldemort'un ona çok fazla güvenle vermiş olduğu Hortkuluğu yok etmişti. Harry küstahlığının bedelini ödeyecekti.

"Onu bana geri getirin" Lord Voldemort emretti.

Ölüm Yiyenler başlarını eğdiler ve sesleri tek bir ses olarak yankılandı.

"Evet efendimiz"

"Şunu anlayın, Harry'i canlı istiyorum!" Lord Voldemort emretti.

Bu sözler üzerine, etraftaki Ölüm Yiyenler kafaları karışarak birbirlerine baktılar. Bazıları belki de Lord Voldemort'un haini kendi elleriyle öldürmek istediği sonucunu çıkartmıştı. Ölüm Yiyenler odadan çıktılar. Sadece iki Ölüm Yiyen geride kaldı. Yalnız kaldıklarında, bir Ölüm Yiyen konuştu.

"Efendimiz, onu canlı istiyorsunuz? Anlamıyorum"

Bella'nın sesi endişeli ve ağır çıktı. Bella'nın kalbi Harry'nin ihanetine kırılmıştı, ama o Lord Voldemort'a aitti. Asla onun direkt emrine itaatsizlik edemezdi. Bella bir mucizeyle Lord Voldemort'un Harry'nin canını bağışlamasını umuyordu. Belki eğer o Harry'sini geri alırsa, Karanlık Lord hafızasını silip temizlemeye razı olurdu. Bu şekilde Bella efendisinin sadık hizmetkarı olarak kalabilir ve Harry'i de tekrar yanına alabilirdi.

"Evet, Bella. Onu canlı istiyorum. Onu yetiştirmek için çok fazla zaman ve emek sarf ettim, onu güçlü yapmak için. Bütün o şeyi o kadar kolaylıkla çöpe atmayacağım. Harry bana geri getirilecek. Hafızasını yeniden düzenleyeceğiz ki herşey tekrar normal haline geri dönsün."

Ortaya çıkan bu şey üzerine, Lucius konuşmak için boğazını temizledi. Boğazı daha önce attığı onca çığlıktan hala acıyordu. Karanlık Lord, büyük Malfoy'u Harry'nin onu takip ettiğini fark edemediği ve Harry'i Malikane'ye geri getiremediği başarısızlıklarından dolayı cezalandırmıştı. Cruciatus lanetinin altında katışıksız ızdırap içerisinde seğirirken çıkartılmıştı Harry'nin Hortkuluğu yok etme hatırası Lord Voldemort tarafından. Söylemeye gerek yok, işkence laneti yoğunlaşırken Malfoy'un hissettiği acı, Malfoy'u bilinç kaybına sürüklemeye yetmişti. Bella tarafından – o da ilk defa Lucius'un önünde Karanlık Lord tarafından cezalandırılmıştı- bilinci yerine getirilmişti.

"Binlerce özür dilerim Lordum, ama, peki ya Harry'nin size ait olanı yok etme saygısızlığı"

Malfoy, Lord Voldemort'un onun yoluna attığı tehlikeli bakışa ürperdi. Sesli konuştuğu için kendini azarladı. Ancak, Lord Voldemort onun yönüne hiçbir lanet fırlatmadı.

"Harry ona göre cezalandırılacak. Cezasını yerine getirdikten sonra hafızası silinip modifiye edilecek. Bu savaşta ona ihtiyacım var. Dumbledore'un ellerini onun üzerine koymasını tolare etmeyeceğim. Bana Harry'i getirin! Ve onu bana çabuk getirin ya da kendinizi bu dünyadan acılı bir ayrılışa hazırlayın!"

Lord Voldemort odadan çıkarken nutku tutulmuş ve donup kalmış Ölüm Yiyenleri geride bıraktı.

Harry o ağaçlıklara geri cisimlenmişti. O Hortkuluğu nasıl asasız bir şekilde yok etmeyi becerdiğini bilmiyordu. Öfkenin yanında hayret verici bir miktar sihrin içinde yükseldiğini hissetmişti. O Hortkuluğu Ölüm Yiyenler'e fırlatmıştı ve anında Hortkuluğun toza dönüşmesini istemişti. O Hortkuluğun yok olmasını istemişti. Harry çıkartmıştı ki bir şekilde, güçleri Hortkuluğun alevler içinde kalmasına ve sonra toza dönüşmesine sebep olmuştu.

Harry amaçsızca ağaçlığın içine yürüdü. Nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Harry karanlık bir mağarada küçük bir açıklık gördü. Harry kendini mağaraya sürükledi ve hemen mağaranın ağzında oturdu. Hava soğuktu ve Harry bunu yalnızca baştan ayağa titrediği için fark etti. Harry'nin zihni ona bugün olan bütün her şeyle beraber yüzüyordu hala.

Bütün hayatı kocaman bir yalandı. Lord Voldemort o sadece on beş aylıkken onu öldürmek istemişti. Bella ve Lucius da bütün yalanların içindeydi. Asla Harry'i önemsememişlerdi. Onu zor antrenman düzenlerinden geçirmiş, karanlık lanetler öğretmiş ve onu on yaşında öldürmeye zorlamışlardı. Harry onu sarmalayan duyguları yutarken başını ellerine düşürdü. 'Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabildim?" diye düşündü acıyla kendi kendine. 'Dünyanın en korkulan büyücüsü, kolaylıkla can alan, adını çoğunun korkudan söyleyemediği bile büyücü! Ben onun sevgi dolu bir baba olduğuna inandım! Beni koruyacak olan biri olduğuna' Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Aslında gerçekten onun suçu olmadığını biliyordu. Yalanların ortasında büyümüştü. Gerçekten de Lord Voldemor'un zihninin, oyunlarının ve yalanlarının ötesini görmesi beklenemezdi, ama Harry kırılgan zihninin patlamaya hazır olduğu bir noktadaydı. Birini suçlamak zorundaydı, neden kendini olmasın.

Harry tekrar Potter'ları düşündü. Bulduğu fotoğrafları ve hediyeleri hatırlıyordu. Harry cüppesinden fotoğrafı çıkardı ve Potter'ların gülümseyen yüzlerine baktı. James ve Lily Potter! Anne ve babası! Harry nefret ederek büyüdüğü iki insanın yüzlerine baktı. Canavarlaştırılan masum insanlar. Onlar Harry'i sevmişti. Harry onları Hogwarts'da terk ettikten sonra bile, Harry James'i öldürmeye çalıştıktan sonra bile! Onlar hala onu sevmeye devam etmişlerdi. Harry eğer Sirius o gün James'i uçurumdan kurtarmamış olsaydı neler olacağını düşünürken ürperdi. Harry, James Potter'ı, kendi babasını, sebepsiz yere öldürmüş olurdu. Harry fotoğrafı cebine geri koydu. Ne yapacağını bulmalıydı. Nereye gidebilirdi?

Harry, Godric's Hollow'a gidemeyeceğini biliyordu. Anne babasının onu geri alacağından emin olsa da, Harry onların gözlerine bile bakabileceğinden emin değildi. Harry'nin onlara söylediği ve yaptığı her şeyden sonra. Çok fazlaydı. Harry'nin onlara gidememesinin diğer sebebi James ve Lily'nin onu Bakanlık'tan korumaya çalışacaklarını biliyor olmasıydı. Harry, Bakanlık'ın bulacağını ve Harry'i götüreceğini biliyordu. Harry Azkaban'a gitmek istemiyordu, henüz değil en azından. Anne babasının Harry'e yardım ettikleri için Bakanlık'la başları belaya girerdi. Hayır, bu bir seçenek değildi. Harry, Potter'ların onun yüzünden zaten katlanmış olduklarından daha fazla zorluğun içinden geçmesini istemiyordu.

Harry, Dumbledore'a ya da Yoldaşlık'a gitmeyecekti. Harry'nin gözlerini açmak için ne olduysa olmuştu, Harry hala Yoldaşlık'tan ve Bakanlık'tan nefret ediyordu. O, Kılkuyruk tarafından kaçırıldığında, on beş yıl önce ondan umudu kesmişlerdi. Neden Harry onlar için hiçbir şey yapsındı!

Tam bu düşünceler Harry'nin aklından geçiyordu ki, Harry'nin yara izi acıyla patladı. Harry zihnen kendini bunun için hazırlıyordu. Harry'nin kayboluşunu öğrendiğinde Voldemort'un hissedeceği öfkeyi biliyordu. Boynunun etrafında Hortkuluk varken olduğu kadar kötü değildi acı. Harry, Bella'nın yara izindeki acının Hortkuluk ona o kadar yakın olduğu için kaynaklandığı hakkındaki teorisini hatırladı. 'Sanırım bir şey hakkında dürüstmüş' diye düşündü Harry acıyla kendi kendine.

Birdenbire acı yoğunlaştı, o kadar ki Harry boğuk bir feryat çıkardı ve ızdırap içinde yere düştü. Başı acıyla patlayacaktı. Harry bu acının Voldemort, Harry'nin Hortkuluğu yok ettiğini öğrendiğinden dolayı olduğunu biliyordu. Acı yoğun olmasına ve Harry acı içinde bağırıyor olmasına rağmen, yaptıklarından hiç pişmanlık duymadı. 'Bir kalp atışında aynı şeyi yine yapardım' diye düşündü bilinçsizliğe sürüklenirken.

James ve Lily, Yoldaşlık'ın karargahındaki şömineden çıktılar. Cüppelerinden külü silkelediler ve etraflarına bakındılar. Dumbledore akşam 9'da bir acil durum toplantısı çağrısı yapmıştı. 'Şimdi ne oldu!' diye düşündü Lily çabucak oturma odasına yönelirken. Damien çoktan bu sabah Kovuk'a gönderilmişti zaten. Sonraki birkaç gün için Weasley ailesiyle beraber kalıyordu. Hermione Granger da oradaydı ve çocukları derslerine çalışmaları için zorlamayı planlıyordu. James ve Lily de bütün günü Weasley'lerle beraber geçirmişti. Aslında James ve Lily acil durum toplantısı mesajını aldıklarında eve geleli daha sadece bir saat olmuştu.

Lily kötü hiçbir şeyin olmamış olması için dua etti. Ama Dumbledore'un akşam bu kadar geç saatte büyük bir şey olmuyor olsa asla bir toplantı çağırısı yapmayacağını biliyordu. Ancak Lily'nin bugün erken saatlerde ne kadar büyük bir olayın olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Lily çoğu Yoldaşlık üyesinin henüz varmadığını gördü. Oturma odasında şu an olan tek kişiler, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus ve Sirius'du. James ve Lily, Dumbledore'un yanına oturdular.

"Herkes nerede?" Lily sordu otururken.

"Yakında burada olacaklar" Dumbledore cevapladı.

"Sizden kalanından biraz daha erken gelmenizi rica ettim. Bence bunu ilk siz duymalısınız" Dumbledore devam etti.

Lily, Dumbledore'un sözlerini duyduğunda kalbinin ağırlaştığını hissetti. Bu Harry hakkında kötü bir şey olmak zorundaydı. Sadece öyle olmak zorundaydı. James ve Lily nefeslerini tuttular ve gözleriyle onlara ne olduğunu anlatması için onu sıkıştırarak Dumbledore'a baktılar.

"Saat geç ama aldığım bilgi hemen paylaşılmak zorunda"

Dumbledore dosdoğru James ve Lily'e baktı, sonraki kelimelerini söylerken.

"Oldu. Harry, Voldemort'u geri dönmemek üzere terk etti"

James, sözlerin Dumbledore'un ağzından ayrıldığını gördü, ama pek de inanmadı. Lily'nin eline tutunduğunu hissetti ve Sirius ve Remus'un da tepkilerinin farkındaydı, ama James'in kendisi Dumbledore'un söylediğinin gerçekten de doğru olduğuna inanamadı.

"Ne?" soru James'in ağzından fısıltı halinde çıktı.

"Bu haberleri sadece bir saat önce aldım. Severus beni görmeye geldi ve Harry'nin bütün gün boyu Voldemort'un malikanesinden uzakta olduğunu rapor etti. Geri geldiğinde odasında Bella'yı görmeye gitmiş. Ateşli bir tartışma gibi görünen bir şeyden sonra Harry şiddetli bir öfkeyle Malikane'yi terk etmiş. Severus dedi ki ona diğer Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından birçoğunun Harry tarafından kapıdan fırlatıp atıldıkları söylenmiş. Öyle görünüyor ki Bella Harry'i durdurmaya çalışıyormuş ama Harry onu dinlememiş. Kısa bir süre sonra, Severus ve birçok başka Ölüm Yiyen Bella tarafından onu ve Lucius'u takip etme talimatını almış. Onlara Harry'i çevrelemeleri ama ona zarar vermemeleri söylenmiş."

Dumbledore burada durup Snape'e baktı. Yağlı saçlı büyücü sessizlik içinde oturuyordu. Dumbledore'un sözlerine Potter'ların verdiği tepkileri gözlemliyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Harry'i bulduklarında, Bella ve Lucius'la gitmeyi reddetmiş. Orada geçen bütün konuşmadan anlaşıldığı kadarıyla kulağa öyle geliyor ki Harry ona Harry'nin çocukluğuyla ilgili gerçeği, nasıl ve ne zaman Godric's Hollow'dan kaçırıldığı hakkındaki gerçeği anlatan biriyle tanışmış. Harry kaçmış ve Ölüm Yiyenler Voldemort'a eli boş dönmek zorunda kalmışlar." Dumbledore bitirdi.

James kalbi patlayacakmış gibi hissetti. Şu an bir sürü duygu hissediyordu. Harry'nin o canavarı sonunda terk ettiğini duymanın verdiği zevk karşı konulmazdı, Harry'nin çocukluğu hakkındaki gerçeği öğrenmesinin mutluluğu da öyle. Ama aynı zamanda, James kocaman bir miktar da endişe ve Harry'nin nerede olduğuna dair tedirginlik duyuyordu. Harry nereye gidecekti? Elbette geri eve, Godric's Hollow'a gelecekti. Onlar hakkındaki gerçeği biliyordu, o zaman neden Harry eve gelmesindi? James ayrıca şimdi oğlu için gerçek korkuyu hissetti. Bakanlık Harry'e açıklaması için bir şans verir miydi? En başta sahip olması gereken bir hayatı yaşaması için ikinci bir fırsat şansı verirler miydi?

"Harry şimdi önceden de daha yara almaya müsait bir noktada. Sadece Bakanlık ve Yoldaşlık değil, Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenler'i de peşinde olacak şimdi. Şimdi Harry'i bulup onu hem Voldemort'dan hem Bakanlık'tan güvende tutmamız mecburi. Bir kere Harry bizimle oldu mu, Bakanlık'la bir şeyler düzenleyebiliriz. Ama korkarım ki şu anda, Bakan Fudge benim söyleyeceğim tek bir kelimeyi bile dinlemeye istekli değil" dedi Dumbledore sessizce.

"Bunun ikiniz için de zor olduğunu biliyorum. Ama lütfen bunu bir geriye düşme olarak görmeyin. Bu mükemmel bir şey, Harry gerçeği öğrendi. Daha fazla Voldemort tarafından kullanılamayacak. Bir kere Harry bizle oldu mu, diğer bütün problemleri halledebiliriz. Sadece kimse onu bulmadan önce biz ona ulaşmalıyız" Dumbledore direkt olarak James ve Lily'e konuştu. Remus ve Sirius da sessizlik içinde, bu bilgiyi sindirmeye çalışarak oturdular.

"Kim...kimdi? Harry'e gerçeği söyleyen. Kim olduğunu biliyor musun?" James sordu sessizce.

Dumbledore cevap vermeden önce bir anlığına James'e baktı.

"Peter Pettigrew'dü"

Bir kerede dört kafada hızla yukarı kalktı.

"Peter!" Sirius tükürdü ismi, sanki vebalıymış gibi.

"Evet Sirius, Harry'e gerçeği söyleyen Peter'dı. Nerede ve nasıl Harry'i gerçeğe ikna etti, bilmiyorum. Ama Lucius tarafından yapılan bir yoruma göre, Kılkuyruk Harry'le konuşmuş." Dumbledore cevapladı.

Snape kalanı Harry'i konuşup tartışırken sessizlik içinde oturdu. Snape neden bu masada oturduğundan bile emin değildi. Dumbledore, Snape'in bulduklarını anlatmada iyi bir iş çıkartıyordu. Ama Snape toplantı resmi olarak başladığında, hatıralarının Yoldaşlık üyelerine gösterilmek için kullanılacağını biliyordu.

Yoldaşlık üyeleri vardıktan kısa bir süre sonra Snape'in hatıraları Harry ile Lucius arasındaki karşılaşmayı göstermek için kullanıldı. Yoldaşlık, Harry'nin Hortkuluğu çıkarıp yok ettiğini gördüğünde, bazı oldukça sesli nefes çekmeler duyuldu. James ve Lily oğullarının yıkılmış ve tamamen kırılmış halini görerek hareketsizce oturdular. Bella'ya bakarken gözlerinde kızgınlık ve incinmişliğin parıldadığını görebiliyorlardı. Hortkuluğu havaya fırlattığında ellerindeki titremeyi görebiliyorlardı. Harry ne yaptığını bilmiyordu. Fazla rahatsızdı. O kadarı görülüyordu. James, Harry'nin dünyasının üzerine yıkılmış olduğunu biliyordu. James, Harry'i bulabilmeyi diledi. Oğlunu rahatlatmak istedi. Onu güvende, Harry'nin bir süredir hissetmediği şekilde güvende hissettirmek istedi.

Toplantının sonunda, tepkiler büyük ölçüde tahmin edilebilirdi. Bazı Yoldaşlık üyeleri Harry'i aramaya hazırdı, onu Yoldaşlık için yakalamaya. Diğerleri, Alastor Moody gibi, bu hatıranın Harry ve Bella'nın oynadığı bir oyundan fazlası olmadığına ikna olmuşlardı. Harry'i isyan etmiş gibi gösteren bir oyun, ki Seherbazlar'ın aklı karışsın.

"Hadi ama Albus, bu maskaralığı göremiyor musun! Harry, Voldemort'un saflarında bir casus olduğuna emindi. Snape'e güvenmiyordu! Hogwarts'da olduğunda bu kadarı açıktı. Belki de bu oyunu Snape'in önünde düzenlemiş olduklarını ki o sana rapor edebilsin, ve sen de Harry'e zarar getirilmemesi, ama yakalanması emrini verebil diye olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Bu, Seherbazlar'ın Harry'i yakalamaları ama onu öldürmeye çalışmamaları anlamına gelirdi. Ayrıca Harry'nin yine bizi Hogwarts'dayken son kez yaptığı gibi çapraz ateşte bırakabileceği anlamına da gelirdi." dedi Moody yüksek sesle.

"Alastor, bence bunda fazla çözümleme yapıyorsun. Harry'nin Seherbazlar'dan korkmak için hiçbir sebebi olmazdı. Voldemort'a da Harry'e verilenin benzer bir hüküm verildi. 'Yakalandığı yerde Öpücük uygulanacak' Ancak yine de Voldemort kendini saklamaya uğraşmıyor ya da terörünü estirmeyi bırakmıyor" Dumbldore, Moody'i ikna etmeye çalıştı.

Sonunda, birçok Yoldaşlık üyesi Moody'e katıldı. Diğerleri bunun Seherbazlara ulaşmak ve 'Öpücük'ten kurtulmak için bir oyun muydu yoksa Harry'nin Voldemort'u terk etmesi dürüst müydü emin değillerdi. James ve Sirius yaralayıcı sözlerinden ötürü ciddi anlamda Moody'i karargahtan dövüşerek çıkarmışlardı.

Üç çapulcunun akıllarında olan tek şey Harry'i bulmaktı, herkesten önce.

Harry'nin Voldemort'a karşı olan isyanından beri üç gün geçmişti ve hala ondan hiçbir iz yoktu. Snape, Ölüm Yiyenler'in de Harry'i bulmada şansları olmadığını rapor etmişti. Ondan hiçbir iz yoktu. Sanki Harry kendi dünyalarından basitçe yok olmuş gibiydi.

James ve Lily giderek etraflarındaki insanlardan daha ve daha fazla tedirgin oluyorlardı. Harry'nin nereye gitmiş olabileceğini anlamıyorlardı. Neden eve onlara gelmemişti? Damien'a her şeyi anlatmaya karar verdiler. Düşünseli olayından beri, James ve Lily Damien'a her şeyi anlatıyorlardı.

"Seninle hiçbir bağlantı kurmadı?" James sordu Damien'a her gün.

"Hayır, baba! Eğer kurarsa söz veriyorum size söyleyeceğim, tamam mı!" Damien cevap verirdi tedirgin bir tonda.

Yoldaşlık toplantısından sonraki dördüncü akşam saat 6 civarındaydı ve üç Potter da Godric's Hollow'daydı. Damien, Hermione'nin ona bir gün önce vermiş olduğu bütün çalışmayla beraber oturuyordu. Lily akşam yemeğini hazırlamakla meşguldü ve James Sirius'la Harry'i bulmadaki bir sonraki adımlarını konuşuyordu.

Birdenbire telefon çaldı ve Sirius zırlama sesine zıpladı.

"Merlin! Lily, neden bu kalp-krizine-sebep-olan-makineyi bu evde tutmaya ısrar ediyorsun?" Sirius sordu, kalbinin olduğu yerde göğsüne masaj yaparken.

"Sadece telefon, Patiayak" Lily cevapladı mutfaktan.

"James, lütfen benim için açar mısın" Lily bağırdı, yemek hazırlamaya devam ederken.

"Ne için? O aptal şeyi kullanan tek kişinin kızkardeşin olduğunu biliyorsun. Eğer telefonu ben cevaplarsam büyük ihtimalle krize girer" James cevapladı.

Bu doğruydu. Potter'ların evlerinde bir muggle telefonu olmasının tek sebebi Lily'nin kızkardeşi, Petunia'nın sihirli yolu kullanarak onunla asla temas kurmayacağına yemin etmesiydi. Eğer Lily, Petunia'yla konuşmak istiyorsa ya da eğer Petunia'nın onla bağlantıda kalmasını istiyorsa o zaman bir telefon edinmek zorundaydı. Lily'nin anne babası öldükten sonra Lily'e kızkardeşine göz kulak olacağına dair söz verdirtmişlerdi. Lily sadece huzur ve sessizlikle hallolsun diye katılmıştı. Petunia çekilmezdi ama onun tek kardeşiydi. Lily'nşn hiçbir şey olmasa en azından kızkardeşi Petunia Dursley'nin hayatında herşeyin iyi olup olmadığını arayıp öğrenmesi güzeldi.

Doğrusu Petunia'nın onu yılın bu saatinde araması garipti. Lily'nin Petunia'dan telefon aldığı tek zaman Noel civarı ya da Dudley'nin doğum günüydü. Mart'ın ikisinin de zamanı olmadığına göre, Lily telefonun çalmasına şaşırmıştı.

"Yalnızca cevapla şunu!" dedi Lily daha çok gıcık olarak.

"Tamam" James iç geçirdi masadan kalkıp telefona doğru giderken.

"Eğer Hermione'yse, ona neredeyse bitirdiğimi söyle!" Damien seslendi babasına.

"Evet efendim" James dalga geçti cevaplamak için çalan telefona uzanırken.

"Alo, Potter'ların evi" dedi James, ahizeyi kaldırırken.

Cevap yoktu. James bir yanıt duymak için bekledi ama kimse konuşmadı. James uzakta trafik sesi duyabildiğine göre öbür tarafta kimse yoktu.

"Alo? Alo?" James tekrar etti, telefona kafası karışarak bakarken. Telefona doğru şekilde, Lily'nin ona gösterdiği gibi cevap verdiğini biliyordu ve dürüst olmak gerekirse, o kadar da zor değildi.

"Alo, orada kimse var mı?" James sordu tekrar, şimdi birazcık sinir olarak.

"Kim?" Lily sordu mutfaktan.

"Bilmiyorum, cevap yok" James yanıtladı.

James öbür uçta bir tepki duyduğunda telefonu kapatmak üzereydi. Duyacağını asla düşünmediği bir sesti, bu şekilde değil en azından.

" Baba "

James kelimenin söylendiğini duyarken kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Çok sessizdi ve James sesteki acıyı hissedebiliyordu. James telefona sarıldı, kalbi göğsünde sertçe atıyordu.

"Harry?" James sesini yükseltemeyerek fısıldadı. Bir anlık duraklamadan sonra, Harry cevapladı.

"Evet, benim"

James oğlunun sesini duyarken dizlerinin büküldüğünü hissetti. O kadar yorgun, o kadar bitkin geliyordu ki kulağa. James o kadar çok şey söylemek istedi ki. Harry'e iyi olup olmadığını, nerede olduğunu, nasıl olduğunu sormak istedi, ama James'in bütün becerebildiği zayıf bir sesle sorabildiği tek bir soru oldu.

"Harry! İyi misin?"

Harry tekrar cevaplamak için bir anlığına durdu. Kelimelerinden emin değilmiş gibiydi.

"Ben...ben iyiyim. Ben sadece demek istedim ki...ben, ben özür dilerim!"

James bir anlığına afalladı. Özür! Ne için özür. Neden Harry özür diliyordu? O yanlış hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Onca yıl önce Kılkuyruk tarafından kaçırılması onun suçu değildi. Kılkuyruk'un evine gelmesine ve Harry'i onlardan almasına izin verdiği için James'in suçuydu. James neden Harry'e özür dilediğini soramadan önce, Harry tekrar konuştu.

"Sana bir şans vermeliydim. Ben...ben seni dinlemeliydim. Sana hiç fırsat vermediğim için özür dilerim. Herşey için özür dilerim! Sana söylediğim ve yaptığım herşey için"

James, Harry'nin neden bahsettiğini anladı. Harry uçurumdaki olay yüzünden suçlu hissediyordu. Harry, James'i öldürmeye çalışmıştı. Eğer Sirius onu kurtarmamış olsa, James o gün ölürdü. 'Büyük ihtimalle Harry'nin hiç eve gelmemesinin sebebi bu. Çok utanç dolu!' James düşündü kendi kendine. Bütün dürüstlükle konuşmak gerekirse, James o olayı tamamen unutmuştu. Harry'nin düşünselinin içeriğini öğrendikten ve 'Alex'i arayıştan ve Longbottom'ların keşfinden sonra James tamamen Harry ve kendisi arasında o gün uçurumda geçenleri unutmuştu.

"Harry, dinle beni. Özür dilemene gerek yok. Seni suçlamıyorum. Sen gerçeği bilmiyordun" James, Harry'i teselli etmeye çalıştı.

Harry cevap vermedi ama nefes alışının sesinden James Harry'nin yıkılıyor olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

"Harry, neredesin? Bana nerede olduğunu söyle, gelip seni alacağım" dedi James aciliyetle. Bu noktada Sirius, Lily ve Damien etrafında toplanmışlardı. James'in 'Harry' adını söylediğini duymuşlar ve konuşmayı dinlemek için James'e doğru koşturmuşlardı.

"Hayır" Harry tepki verdi sessizce ama meydan okuyarak.

"Harry, lütfen anlamıyorsun. Tehlikedesin! Yardım etmeme izin vermek zorundasın" dedi James çaresizce.

"Bana yardım edemezsin" Harry cevapladı. Sesi şimdi çok daha güçlüydü, ama James Harry'nin konuştuğu yaralanmış tonu hissedebiliyordu.

"Daha fazla başını belaya sokmak istemiyorum. Öylece eve gelip herkesin beni yalnız bırakmasını umamam. O şekilde yürümez! Eğer eve gelirsem, Bakanlık devreye girecek ve beni onlara teslim etmeni isteyecek" dedi Harry sessizce.

"Ve bunu yapacağımı mı düşünüyorsun?" James sordu.

"Seçeneğin olmayacak. Yapmazsan, seni de Azkaban'a atacaklar. Sen karışamazsın. Damien'ın sana ihtiyacı var. A-annemin sana ihtiyacı var!"

James kalbinin Harry Lily'e 'anne' derken tekrar acı dolu bir şekilde hopladığını hissetti.

"Harry..." James başladı ama Harry onu kesti.

"Aradım ki özür dileyebileyim. Başka bir yol olsaydı, bir kalp atışında eve gelirdim. Ama ben Hogwarts'dan kaçtığımda şansımdan vazgeçtim. Kimse bana başka bir şans vermeyecek. Onlara ne söylersen söyle"

"Harry! Hayır! Sen yanlış anladın. Başka bir şansın olacak! Harry, lütfen sadece beni dinle, neredesin. Güvende olman gerek Harry. Herkes seni arıyor. Hem Ölüm Yiyenleri hem Seherbazları yenemezsin!" James çaresizce Harry'i James'in ona yardım etmesine izin vermesi için ikna etmeye çalıştı.

"Merak etme, baba. Ben saklanmada oldukça iyiyim" dedi Harry ve James, Harry'nin yüzündeki üzgün gülümsemeyi hayal edebildi.

"Harry, yapma bunu. Lütfen!" James yalvardı.

"Hoşçakal, baba. Benim yüzümden başını daha fazla belaya sokma"

"Harry, Hayır! Yapma..." James telefonun bağlantısının kapanmasını duyarken konuşmayı bıraktı.

James ahizeyi bıraktı ve telefona gözlerini dikerek durdu.

"James! Ne oldu? Harry ne dedi? O nerede? Nasıl? James! Cevap ver bana!" Lily bağırdı, cevapları ondan almaya çalışırken.

"Çatalak?" Sirius sordu, James koltuğa yığılırken.

James ona gözlerini dikmiş üç solgun yüze baktı. Harry'le olan konuşmasını tekrarlaması neredeyse yirmi dakikasını aldı. Sonunda, hepsi gözyaşları içindeydi.

"Öylece saklanamaz! Nereye gidecek? Nerede uyuyacak? Yiyecek olmadan nasıl hayatta kalacak? Hayır! Harry bu şekilde hayatta kalamaz! Onu bulmak zorundasın, James. Onu bulmak zorundayız" ağladı histerik bir Lily.

"Yani, en azından tek bir şey biliyoruz" dedi Sirius düşünceli bir şekilde. Üç Potter da Sirius'a baktı.

"Harry büyücülük dünyasında değil. Muggle dünyasında. Sizinle bağlantı kurmak için bu yüzden bir muggle telefonu kullandı. Sihirli haberleşme sistemlerinin ağır bir şekilde izleneceğini biliyor. O yüzden o riski alamazdı. Muggle dünyasında olmalı" Sirius bitirdi açıklamasını.

"Ama Harry o telefon görüşmesini yapacak parayı nereden buldu?" Damien sordu.

"Güzel nokta! Bence tekrar 'Alex'i aramaya gitmemizin vakti geldi" dedi Sirius sessizce.

"Bence lanet olası kafayı yedin sen!" bağrındı Draco, arkadaşına dikkatle bakarak.

"Draco, başka yolu yok" Harry cevapladı sakince.

"Evet var! Söylediğimi yap. Çıkar kıçını buradan!" dedi Draco yine.

Harry iç geçirdi ve oturdu. İki çocuk Harry ve Draco'nun en sevdikleri gizli oyun yerleri olan küçük binada duruyorlardı. Riddle ve Malfoy malikanelerinden iyi bir miktar mesafe uzaktaydı ve Harry kimsenin buradan haberdar olmadığına emindi. Harry yalnızca birkaç gece kalmıştı burada. Çoktan başka bir yerde kalmak için ayarlamalar yapmıştı. Büyücülük dünyada kalmak onun için çok tehlikeliydi. En azından muggle dünyasında, oldukça az kişi onu tanıyordu.

Harry bu öğleden sonra Draco'yu burada belirirken gördüğüne şok olmuştu. Draco'nun Harry'nin buraya geleceğini tahmin bile edebileceğini düşünmemişti.

"Dinle, Harry! Burada kalamazsın" Draco denedi tekrar.

"Biliyorum, bugün ayrılacağım." Harry cevapladı, düşünmeden zonklayan yara izini ovalarken.

"Hayır, onu demek istemiyorum. Demek istediğim burada kalamazsın! Bu yerde daha fazla. Ülkeyi terk etmek zorundasın. Git. Buradan uzak olduğu sürece, istediğin yere git"

"Ben ondan ne kazanacağım? Voldemort beni nereye gidersem gideyim bulur, Draco. Ülkeyi terk etmek benim için bir seçenek değil!" dedi Harry kızgınlıkla. Şimdi son bir saattir bu noktayı tartışıyorlardı.

"O zaman ne yapacaksın? Hayatının kalanı boyunca burada mı saklanacaksın. Karanlık Lord'dan bir adım ileride kalmaya mı çalışacaksın! Biri seni yakalayana kadar ne kadar zaman? Bir Ölüm Yiyen olmasa o zaman bir Seherbaz yakalayacak seni. Harry, dostum, gözlerini açmak zorundasın. Eğer burada kalırsan ölü etsin. Babam bana Karanlık Lord'un seni ellerine geçirdi mi bazı oldukça nahoş planları olduğunu söyledi" dedi Draco korkulu bir sesle.

"Yaa, önce beni ellerine geçirmesi gerekecek!" dedi Harry acı ve sert bir tonla.

"Harry, hayatının geri kalanı boyunca ne yapmayı planlıyorsun? Ondan ve Bakanlık'tan kaçmayı mı?" Draco sordu kuzguni saçlı çocuğa.

Harry, Draco'ya baktı, zümrüt gözleri gri olanlara kitlendi.

"Hayatım? Benim hayatım ben ailemden koparılıp alındığımda benden alındı, Draco. Voldemort benden her şeyi aldı, çocukluğumu, anne babamı, ailemi, geleceğimi, hayatımı! Ondan her şeyi alacağım. Benim için önemli olanı aldı. Şimdi ben de onun için en önemli olanı alacağım!"

"O nedir" Draco sordu sessizce, zümrüt gözbebeklerinin intikamla yandığını görürken.

Harry cevap vermeden önce pis pis sırıttı.

"Ölümsüzlüğü"

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (benim) Notu: Yorum dilenmeye başlamadan önce birşey belirtmem gerek sizlere! Şimdi, Harry'nin 'baba' deyişi çok duyguluydu gerçekten fakat orada açıklanması gereken bir durum var. Şöyle ki;
> 
> Harry orada 'dad' diyor, Voldemort'a dediği baba'ysa 'father' şeklinde. Dolayısıyla Türkçe'de size bunu yansıtamıyor olsam da arada ince bir farklılık var. Evet ikisi de baba anlamında ancak 'dad' daha gündelik ve sıradan bir seslenme şekliyken 'father' daha resmi bir kelime, akrabalık belirtilmesi gereken daha ciddi durumlarda -yani arkadaşına söylediğin değil de daha resmi bir yerde söylediğinde mesela- 'father' dersin 'dad' daha gündelik kalır ya da arada belli bir mesafe varsa yazar 'dad'den çok 'father'ı tercih eder. Derdimi anlatabildim mi bilmiyorum ama neden bu önemli ki? ya da bunu bildik de ne oldu ki? sorularına cevap olarak 'siz bilin de...ileride az buçuk önem taşıyacak' diyeyim. Çünkü o yerler geldiğinde Türkçe'sinde nasıl açıklayacağım emin değilim ve bilmeniz gerekiyor bu ufak bilgiyi...


	38. Alex Arayışı

38\. Bölüm – Alex Arayışı

Alex arayışı yeniden başlamıştı. James, Sirius ve Remus muggle dünyasını Harry'e ait herhangi bir işaret bulmak için geniş çapta arıyorlardı. Remus, Longbottomlar ile konuşmaya karar verdi. Onların Harry'den haber aldıklarına emindi. Remus karavana yürürken kalbinin göğsünde çılgınca attığını hissetti. Remus kapıyı tıklattı ve sabırla birinin açmasını bekledi. Frank kapıyı açtı ve uykulu bir şekilde Remus'a baktı.

"Evet, sizin için ne yapabilirim?" Frank sordu, gözlerinden uykuyu silmeye çalışırken.

"Evet, merhaba. Bu sabah sizi rahatsız ettiğim için çok özür dilerim, ama bana yardım edip edemeyeceğinizi merak ediyordum. Alex adında genç bir adamı arıyorum."

Frank gözlerini ovuşturmayı bıraktı ve dosdoğru Remus'a baktı. Frank'in gözlerinde garip bir çeşit ateş parladı.

"Alex? Neden onu arıyorsunuz?" sordu, biraz agresifçe.

"Dövüş kulübündeki yeteneği hakkında çok şey duydum. Merak ediyordum da onun için sahip olabileceğim bir iş fırsatı için onunla konuşabilir miyim." Remus bunu baştan aşağı düşünmüştü.

"Sizin kulübünüz onun geldiği tek kulüp olduğundan, sizde alabileceğim herhangi bir iletişim bilgisi var mıdır diye merak ettim." Remus bitirdi kibarlıkla.

"Üzgünüm, ama hayır! Alex bunu meslek olarak yapmakla ilgilenmiyor. Buraya sadece bazen birazcık stres atmak için gelir. Ona ait hiçbir bilgi veremem size. Bu tamamen gizlidir. Şimdi, rahatsız olmazsanız" Frank kapıyı yüzüne çarpmadan önce Remus'a gitmesini işaret etti.

Remus, Sirius ve James'in bekleyen formlarına yürüdü.

"Ee, şans bulabildin?" James sordu Remus onlara katılır katılmaz.

"Frank, Harry'nin nerede olduğunu biliyor. Sadece söylemiyor" Remus cevapladı.

"Harry'nin orada Longbottom'larla olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" Sirius sordu, kocaman karavana bakarak.

"Hayır, sanmıyorum. Ama o kesinlikle Harry'nin nerede olduğunu biliyor. Benim onu sormamla endişelenişinden söyleyebiliyorum." Remus cevapladı.

Üç çapulcu ayrıldı ama Longbottomlar'ı tekrar kontrol edeceklerinden emin oldular. Eğer 'Alex' onlarla iletişimini koruyorsa, o zaman onu yakalayabilmek için burada olmak önemliydi.

John yatağına geri döndü. Uzun bir gece geçirmişti. Dün geceki ilk maç öyle başarılı olmuştu ki John sonrasındaki toplanmayla geç saate kadar ayakta kalmıştı. Alex ona yardım edecek kadar iyi olmuştu. John yatağında, Fiona'nın uyuyan formunun yanına uzandı. John birkaç gün öncesini, Alex'in kapısında belirişini düşündü.

Geçmişe dönüş

Kapıda gürültülü bir tıklatma vardı ve Fiona kapıyı açmaya gitti.

"Alex? Merhaba, sorun nedir?" Fiona sordu, elini Alex'in içeri girmesine yardım etmek için uzatırken.

John o an Nigel'la beraber oturuyor, çocuğun uyumasına yardım ediyordu. Başını kaldırdı ve yorgunluktan bitkin görünen bir Alex'in içeri geldiğini gördü.

"Alex? İyi misin?" John sordu, Nigel'ın uyuyan formundan ayrılıp Alex'e yürürken.

Alex titriyordu ve baştan ayağa sırılsıklamdı. Dışarıda şiddetli bir yağmura yakalanmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Evet, ben iyiyim. Sadece seninle hızlıca bir şey konuşmak istedim. Haber vermeden geldiğim için üzgünüm" dedi Alex, şimdi içinde durduğu su havuzuna suçlulukla bakarak.

"Aptal olma, buraya her zaman gelebileceğini biliyorsun" dedi Fiona, bir havlu çıkarıp Alex'e verirken. Alex titreyen ellerle havluyu aldı ve saçını kurulama girişiminde bulundu.

"Böyle bir havada dışarıda ne yapıyordun?" John sordu, Alex'i şüpheyle gözlerken.

John her zaman Alex'in ne kadar her zaman soğukkanlı ve aklı başında görünüyor oluşundan etkilenmişti. Çocuk dövüşlerinden birindeyken bile, asla kazanıp kazanmayacağı konusunda tedirgin ya da tereddütlü görünmezdi. Alex, John'un tanıdığı en kendine güvenen kişiydi. Alex'in sadece on dokuz yaşında olması onu şaşırtırdı. Yaşına göre kendinden çok emin görünüyordu.

Yine de bugün John anında Alex'in farklı göründüğünü fark etti. Alex bir şekilde o güveni kaybetmiş gibi görünüyordu. Zümrüt gözleri acı ve endişeyle gölgelenmiş görünüyordu. Titreyen elleri de Alex'in bir şey hakkında sıkıntılı olduğuna işaret ediyordu. Alex'in sesi bile kulağa farklı geliyordu.

"Eee...ben sadece yağmura yakalandım" Alex cevapladı sessizce, sırılsıklam saçını kurutmaya devam ederken.

"Cidden o kıyafetlerden kurtulmalısın. O şeyler içinde öleceksin!" dedi Fiona ve Alex'in giymesi için bir şeyler bulmaya koşturdu.

Alex'in yüzünden geçen üzgün gülümseme John'un dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Bir şey kesinlikle ters gitmişti Alex için.

"Alex? Ne oldu? Herşey iyi mi?" John sordu tekrar.

Alex hemen cevap vermedi ve sadece başını salladı.

"Herşey iyi. Ben yalnızca yarın kulübe katılacağımı söylemeye geldim"

John bunu duyduğuna daha da şaşırmıştı.

"Ama ben senin bir süreliğine gerçekten meşgul olacağını ve bir dövüşe katılamayacağını söylediğini sanıyordum" John cevapladı.

"Evet, ama planlarımda bir değişiklik oldu, olur mu?"

John, Alex'e baktı. 'Bu aynı çocuk mu ki bile?' düşündü kendi kendine endişeyle.

"Evet, tabii ki olur" John cevapladı yüksek sesle.

"Ee, bir şey daha var..." Alex, John'dan başka yere baktı ve sonraki kelimeleriyle mücadele eder gibi göründü.

"Kazanç...kazançlar. Eğer...eğer bu sefer...bu sefer onları alabilir miyim onu bilmek istedim. Paraya bir şey için ihtiyacım..." Alex sustu ve sözlerine utanmış göründü.

"Alex, sana daha önce de söyledim. Kazançlar senindir. Onları sen kazanıyorsun, o zaman sen alırsın. Bekle burada." John talimat verdi.

John çekmecelerden birine gitti ve küçük siyah bir kitap çıkardı. Alex'e getirdi ve ona verdi.

"İşte, bu senin"

Alex kitabı aldı ve dikkatle açtı. İçerisinde basılı sayılar olan küçük bir kitaptı. Alex kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle başını kaldırıp John'a baktı.

"Bu senin. Kazançların sana ait olan payını senin için kenarda tutuyordum. Biliyorum sen her zaman o paraya ihtiyacın olmadığını ve bütün hepsini almamı söyledin ama o paraya ihtiyacın olacak bir günün gelebileceğini biliyordum. O yüzden senin için ayrı bir hesap açtım. Bu para senin. Bununla ne istersen yapabilirsin. Ayrıca oynadığın her maç için kazançdaki senin payını da alabilirsin. Her zaman söylerim, yağmurlu bir gün için biriktirmelisin. Bugün seninkisiydi." dedi John, Alex'in ıslak kıyafetlerine işaret ederken.

Alex, John'un berbat şakasına gülümsedi. Küçük kitabı sıkıca tuttu ve içindeki basılı figürlere baktı. Ona bir süre yetecek kadar para vardı. Minnettarlıkla başını kaldırıp John'a baktı.

"Ben...ben ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum" Alex tepki verdi.

"O zaman bir şey söyleme" John şakalaştı.

Fiona telaşla içeri girdi ve Alex'e birkaç kuru kıyafet verdi. Bir çift kot ve beyaz tişörttü.

"İşte, çabucak bunlara değiş. Bir kemer de var. Başka türlü asla John'un kıyafetlerini giyemezdin." John'a arsızca gülümsedi ve Alex'i üstünü değiştirmesi için özel bir odaya yönlendirdi.

Alex, John ve Fiona'dan kısa bir süre sonra ayrıldı. Fiona tarafından zorla birazcık beslendi ve yağmur durur durmaz, Alex çıktı.

Son

John yatağında Alex'in takip eden geceki dövüşünü düşünerek yattı. Harika bir geceydi. John genellikle bir haftada kazandığından daha fazla para kazandı o gece. Alex'in mucizesiydi. Çocuk yalnızca olağanüstüydü. John onunla konuştuğunda Alex iyi gibi görünse de John bir şeylerin doğru olmadığını hissedebiliyordu. Sanki Alex bir çeşit travma geçirmiş gibiydi. Her zamanki halinde değildi. Ama John ve Fiona ne kadar onu konuşmak için zorlasalar da Alex sadece içine kapanır ve hiçbir şeyin ters gitmediğini ısrar ederdi.

O adamın bugün gelişi, Alex'in nerede olduğunu soruşu sadece John'u daha da fazla endişelendirdi. Alex yanlış çeşit insanlara bulaşmıştı. Belki bu yüzden dövüşlerden kendi payını almayı istemişti. Paraya ihtiyacı vardı. Alex dün gece de dövüşe katılmıştı. Her geçen gün daha ve daha fazla yorgun görünüyordu. John, Alex'in alnını sıklıkla ovaladığını fark etmişti. John ona başağrısı olup olmadığını sormuştu ama Alex soruya sadece omuzlarını silkmişti. Alex hakkında bir şeyler çok ama çok tersti. Yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. John sadece nasıl ona bunu vereceğini bilmiyordu.

Damien iyi bir modda değildi. Hermione, Ron ve Ginny'le son dört saattir oturup Hermione'nin uydurduğu daha fazla çalışma ödevleriyle boğuşuyordu. Bugün Hermione'nin evindeydiler. Damien anne babasını o muggle dünyasında yaşadığından ve diğer her şeyden ötürü Hermione'nin evine gitmenin güvenli olduğuna ikna etmişti. Ama onlar yine de Charlie Weasley'i üçüyle beraber göndermişlerdi. Charlie, Mr. Granger ile oldukça samimiydi ve şu an aşağıda, siyaset tartışarak –hem muggle hem büyücü- oturuyorlardı.

"Hermione, bu anlamsız. Neden Kuylines'ın 150 kullanımını öğrenmekle uğraşmalıyız! Bunun kimseye ne faydası olabilir ki?" Damien sordu, somurtarak.

"Damy, lütfen tekrar değil" dedi Hermione, hala Ron'la olan Eski Yazılar çalışmasından başını kaldırmayarak.

"Hayır, ama bu doğru. Eğer hiçbir şey öğrenmemiz gerekiyorsa bu Savunma olmalı. Bize yardım edecek tek şey o. O ve belki şifa, o da yardımcı olabilir" Damien devam etti.

Diğer üç genç başlarını kaldırıp yüzlerinde acıklı bir ifadeyle Damien'a baktılar.

"Damy, biliyoruz Yoldaşlık'a yardım etmek istiyorsun, hepimiz istiyoruz! Ama yüzleşmek zorundasın. Dumbledore ve bizim ebeveynlerimiz asla bizim savaşa yardım etmemize izin vermeyecekler. Benim ve Hermione'nin bile yardım etmesine izin vermiyorlar ve biz yakında reşit olacağız! Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e karşı savaşmaya yardım etmemize hiçbir şekilde izin vermeyecekler" Ron cevapladı.

"Ben sadece neden bizim hala bununla uğraştığımızı bilmiyorum" dedi Damien asık suratla.

Dört genç çocuk anne babalarına Harry'i bulmaya ya da herhangi başka bir Yoldaşlık işine yardım etmelerine izin vermeleri için yalvarmışlardı. Tek söyledikleri şey ayak altında dolaşmamaları ve okul derslerine sıkı çalışmalarıydı.

"Ne biliyor musunuz? Bence hepimizin bir araya ihtiyacı var. Hadi bir yürüyüşe çıkalım" dedi Ginny tüy kalemini koyup ayağa kalkarken.

Herkes hepsinin biraz havaya ihtiyacı olduğuna katıldı. Bu yüzden dört genç çocuk bir yürüyüşe çıktı. Elbette Charlie onlara eşlik ediyordu. Charlie, Hermione ve Ron'la konuşurken Damien ve Ginny onların önünde yürüyorlardı."Sana sormak istiyordum. Ee...ondan hiç, hiç haber aldın mı?" Ginny sordu sessizce.

"Sana sormak istiyordum. Ee...ondan hiç, hiç haber aldın mı?" Ginny sordu sessizce.

"Hayır, üzgünüm Gin. Babamla konuşmak için aradığı zaman dışında, Harry hiçbir iletişim kurmadı" Damien cevapladı üzgünce.

Damien parmaklarını boynunun etrafındaki kolyenin içine gömülmüş pürüzsüz siyah taştan geçirdi. Sözüne sadık kalmış ve Layhoo Jisteen'i çıkarmamıştı. Siyah taşın pürüzsüz temasını hissettikten sonra hep rahatlamış hissediyordu.

"Babam ve kalanı onu aramaya çalışıyorlar. Neredeyse hergün onu aramak için çıkıyorlar. Ama hiç başarıya ulaşamadılar." Damien devam etti.

Ginny üzgünce başka tarafa baktı. Duygularını Damien'dan gizlemek zordu. Damien'ın onun Harry'e karşı nasıl hissettiğini bildiğini biliyordu ama Harry'le kan bağı olan Damien'ken onun ortadan kayboluşunun onu nasıl etkilediğinden şikayet etmek duyarsızca olurdu.

"Tamam Damy, onu yakında bulacağız. Profesör Dumbledore ona bir şey olmasına izin vermeyecek. Anne ve baban onu güvende tutacak. Bundan eminim." dedi Ginny avutucu bir sesle.

Damien onun güzel sözlerine omuz silkti. Harry'nin eve gelmiyor olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'nin, kalanının Bakanlık ya da Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından zarar göreceği korkusuyla geri dönmeyeceğini bilecek kadar onu tanıyordu. Damien arkadaşının sözlerini bile dinlemeyerek Ginny'le beraber yürüdü. Kendi bunalımlı düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu. Damien'ın bütün istediği Harry'le konuşmak, onun iyi olup olmadığını görmekti. Abisine yardım etmek istiyordu, ne şekilde edebilirse. Ama eğer Yoldaşlık ve Bakanlık ve Ölüm Yiyenler, Harry'i bulmada bir şans elde edemiyorlarsa, o zaman onun ne şansı vardı?

"Damy! Gin! Buraya giriyoruz" Hermione bağırdı onlara.

Damien ve Ginny dönüp baktıklarında Hermione'nin büyük bir markete işaret ettiğini gördüler. Damien ve Ginny geri, markete yürüdüler.

"Biraz atıştırmalık alacağız, biliyorsunuz çalışmamızı bitirirken yemek için" Hermione açıkladı, markete girerken.

"Ben buna katılırım" dedi Ron mutlulukla, Hermione'nin peşinden içeri atılırken.

Charlie kardeşinin yüzündeki hayranlık ifadesine güldü. Ron yemeğini severdi ama muggle şekerlerini ve onların basitliğine bayılırdı. Değişken renkler yoktu, canlı çikolata kurbağaları yoktu ve değişken aromalar yoktu. Sadece basit tatlar ve basit karışımlar vardı ki bu Ron'u şaşkına çevirirdi.

Damien da dükkanın içine girdi ama arkadaşlarının ters yönüne gitti. Kötü bir moddaydı ve Ron muggle şekerleri ve atıştırmalıklarıyla ilgili konuşurken sinir olmak istemedi. Zayıfca Ginny'nin Charlie'yi onu takip etmekten Damien'a biraz yer açmasını söyleyerek durduğunu duydu. Ona teşekkür etmek için zihnine not düştü. Ginny iyiydi. Her zaman onu gözetirdi. Damien onun da ne kadar Harry'i kaybetmeye canının yandığını biliyordu. Onu kurtaran çocuğa tamamen aşık olmuştu. O çocuğun çoğu yetişkinin korktuğu biri olması yeterince zordu. Tüm zamanların en korkulan büyücüsüyle yetişmişti. Ama şimdi Harry tüm onlardan uzaktaydı ve Ginny yine de onu tanımak için bir fırsat bulamıyordu. Ginny hala Harry'den hoşlanıyordu, aslına bakılırsa oldukça hoşlanıyordu, ama bunu saklamakta bayağı iyi bir iş çıkarıyordu. Damien düşüncelerini temizlemek için başını salladı.

Alıp götürülen yemek servisi veren ufak bir bölüme gelmişti. Damien'ın karnı açlıkla guruldadı. Birazcık kahvaltı yapmıştı ama Hermione'nin evinde öğle yemeğini atlamıştı. O zaman o kadar da aç değildi. O zaman saat öğleden sonra 1'di, şimdiyse neredeyse 5. Yakında akşam yemeği zamanı gelirdi. O zaman da Damien eve gidiyor olurdu. Damien satışta olan yiyeceklere baktı. Oldukça lezzetli gözüküyordu aslında. Damien bir süre amaçsızca dolandı. Tam Damien dönüp diğerlerine bakmanın zamanı geldiğine karar vermişti ki garip bir görüntü olduğu yerde durmasına sebep oldu.

Damien'ın gözüne alıp götürülen bölümden yürüyerek çıkan biri ilişti. Kişinin sırtı Damien'a dönüktü ama Damien onu anında tanıdı. Dağınık siyah saçlar hemen kendini ele veriyordu.

Damien abisine doğru koştu. Harry çıkıştan yürüyerek çıkmadan hemen önce, Damien onu kolundan yakaladı. Harry döndüğünde Damien'ın ona baktığını gördü. Harry onu tutan kişiye atılmaya hazırdı, ama kim olduğunu ve ufak kardeşinin yüzündeki ifadeyi görmenin üzerine, Harry hareketinin ortasında durdu. İki çocukta bir anlığına birbirlerine baktılar.

Damien ilk iyileşen oldu.

"Harry? Sen ne..." hemen sonra Damien, Charlie'nin sesinin onu çağırdığını duydu.

Birinin onu almaya gelip gelmediğini görmek için döndü. Charlie'nin etrafta ona bakındığını gördü. Düşünmeden, Damien Harry'i dükkândan dışarı itti. İki çocuk caddenin köşesine koştular ki görüntüden çıksınlar.

"Damien, burada ne yapıyorsun?" Harry sordu bir kerede.

"Beni unut, sen ne yapıyorsun burada? Etrafta bu şekilde dolaşmamalısın! Herhangi biri seni görebilir ve Bakanlık'a ihbar edebilir" dedi Damien rahatsız olmuş bir sesle.

"Bu muggle dünyası, Damy! Çok az insan beni tanır burada" Harry cevapladı.

"Yine de, Harry! Bu tehlikeli. Bir yığın muggle doğumlu büyücü ve cadı var seni tanıyacak!" Damien, Harry'nin ne kadar risk alıyor olduğuna inanamadı.

Birinin Damien'ın adını seslendiğini duyduğunda Harry tepki vermek üzereydi. Ses yaklaştıkça Damien paniklemeye başladı. Charlie ve Ron'un ona seslendiğini duydu.

"Harry, biri seni görmeden önce gitmen gerek!" dedi Damien aciliyet dolu bir sesle. Harry ayrılmak için döndü ama Damien o gidemeden önce kolunu yakaladı.

"Harry, seninle nasıl bağlantı kurabilirim?" Damien sordu.

"Benimle bağlantı kuramazsın!" dedi Harry bir kerede.

"Harry, bunun için zamanımız yok, ya sen bana seninle bağlantı kurmak için bir yol verirsin ya da babama senin buranın yakınında görüldüğünü söylerim. Seni bulup eve getirmekte hiç sorun yaşamayacaktır!" Damien Harry'i tehdit etmek istemiyordu, ama Harry'nin tekrar ortalıktan kaybolmayacağından emin olmanın tek yolu buydu.

Harry onun gerisine bakmadan önce Damien'a kaşlarını çattı, sesler yaklaşıyordu.

"İyi! Benimle burada buluş, tam bu noktada, yarın öğlen. Geç kalma ve tek başına gel, tamam?" dedi Harry çabucak.

"Tamam" Damien cevapladı.

Harry hızlıca ayrıldı ve Damien Harry'nin etraftaki insanların içine karışarak kaybolmasını izledi. Damien derin bir nefes aldı ve etrafına döndü. Sadece köşeyi dönmüştü ki deliye dönmüş bir Charlie'ye çarptı.

"Damien! Neredeydin? Neden kimseye söylemeden dükkandan çıktın?" Charlie sordu bir kerede.

"Birazcık midem bulandı orada. Temiz hava için dışarı çıktım. Sizi korkutmak istemedim, pardon" Damien cevapladı sağlam bir sesle. Kendi sesini kalbinin gümlemesinden zorlukla duyabiliyordu.

"Peki, sadece bir dahaki sefere dışarı çıkarken birine söyle" dedi Charlie daha yumuşak bir sesle.

Beşi Hermione'nin evine geri döndü. Akşam yemeği Damien için sessizdi. Açlığı yok olmuşa benziyordu. Damien gecenin geçmesini ve gelecek sabahın gelmesini bekleyemiyordu. Sonunda Harry'le tekrar buluşmak için bir fırsatı olacaktı. Damien eve varana kadar sessiz kaldı. Charlie onu geri Godric's Hollow'a götürmek için bir anahtar yapmıştı. Evine gelir gelmez, Damien yatağına doğru acele etti. Anne babasıyla yüz yüze gelip de Harry'le karşılaştığı gerçeğini saklayamayacağını biliyordu. Harry'le tekrar konuşma fikri, onu gidip anne babasına herhangi bir şey söylemekten alıkoyan tek şeydi. Damien eğer babası bulacak olursa, yarın Damien'ı takip etmekte ısrar edeceğini biliyordu. Harry'i eve gelmeye zorlardı. Damien da Harry'nin eve gelmesini istiyordu, ama Harry'nin zorlanmasını istemiyordu. Harry bütün hayatı boyunca yapmak istemediği şeyleri yapmaya manipüle edilmişti. Bunun artık durmasının zamanıydı.

Damien, Harry'nin yarın gelmesini umarak rahatsız bir uykuya düştü.

Damien, Harry'nin olmasını söylediği tam o noktada durdu. Tekrar saatini kontrol etti. Öğlene birkaç dakika vardı. Damien anne babasına yine Hermione'yi ziyaret ediyor olduğunu söylemişti. Annesi birazcık şüpheci görünmüştü ama Damien ona ödevini tamamlamadığını, bu yüzden de Hermione'nin ona bugün yardım edeceğini söylemişti. Damien onu, Ron, Ginny ve Charlie'nin de yine bugün orada olacağına ikna etmeyi becermişti. Neyse ki Remus'tan Lily için bir mesaj vardı, bu yüzden Damien'ın ricasını kabul etti ve Remus'la buluşmak için acele etti. Damien, Hermione'nin evine gitmek için dün geceki anahtarı kullandı.

Damien, Granger'ların evinin içine hiç girmedi. Direkt olarak yiyecek dükkanına yöneldi. Damien sonrasında Hermione'nin evine gitmeyi planlıyordu. Son on dakikadır dükkanın köşesinde duruyordu.

Birdebire Damien birinin arkadan ona yaklaştığını hissetti. Etrafında döndü ve Harry'nin arkasında durduğunu gördü. Damien hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce, Harry ona sessiz kalmasını ve onu takip etmesini işaret etti. Daha çok sinir olmuş görünüyordu ve Damien sessizce kendine asla Harry'i tekrar tehdit etmemeyi ya da ona şantaj yapmamayı hatırlattı. Bayağı bir süre yürüdüler, bütün süre boyunca Harry Damien'ın birkaç adım önünde kaldı. Damien'ın gelip gelmediğini görmek için bile dönüp bakmadı.

Harry ufak bir binanın önünde durdu. Damien'ın gözlerine kapının hemen üstündeki tabela ilişti. Üzerinde 'Barnsley Yolculuk Hanı' yazıyordu.

Damien içeride olana kadar sessiz kalmaya karar verdi. Harry içeri girdi ve bir grup merdivenden çıktı. Bir anahtar çıkardı ve sağındaki bir kapıyı açtı. Damien çabucak Harry'i içeriye takip etti ve Harry'nin kapıyı kapatıp kilitlediğini duydu. Sonunda Harry daha genç olan çocukla göz kontağı kurdu.

"Tamam, öncelikle, eğer bir daha öyle bir numara çevirecek olursan, yemin ederim Damien, seni gelecek yüzyıla yumruklarım" dedi Harry. Damien, Harry onu tehdit etmeye devam ederken sessizlik içinde durdu.

"Neden beni o şekilde tehdit edebileceğini düşündün bilmiyorum, ama emin ol, bir daha yapmana izin vermeyeceğim. Umuyorum babam buraya gelene kadar benim çoktan ayrılmış olacağımı fark ediyorsundur. O yüzden senin buraya gelmene katılmamın tek sebebi sana birkaç şeyi açıklayabilmekti." Harry, Damien'ın yine o büyük gülümsemelerinden birine büründüğünü görürken konuşmayı durdurdu. Fakat bu kez gülümsemesinin arkasında ufak bir üzüntü vardı.

"Ne?" Harry sordu birazcık sinir olarak.

"Hiçbir şey, sadece...bu ona 'baba' olarak seslenişini ilk duyuşum, o kadar"

Harry, Damien'ın haklı olduğunu fark ederken hareketsizce durdu. Harry hiç fark bile etmeden James'e 'baba' demişti. Harry iç geçirdi ve Damien'a yürüdü. İki çocuk da yatağa oturdu ve birbirlerine gariplikle baktılar.

"Damy, üzgünüm. Sana bağırmak istemedim, ama beni bunu yapmaya zorlamamalıydın. Emniyette kalmanı istiyorum ve bu da benden uzak kalmak anlamına geliyor" dedi Harry sessizce.

"O senin düşündüğün. Söyle bana Harry, eğer eve gelirsen, bu hayatı nasıl bizim için daha zor yapacak? Hala Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından hedef alınıyoruz! Burada bir savaşın ortasındayız. Eğer hiçbir şey olacaksa, senin bizimle olman bizi ancak güçlendirir" Damien, Harry'nin eve dönmek için sebepleri görmesine çalışıyordu.

"Bakanlık ne olacak? Büyücülük dünyasının geriye kalanı ne olacak? Bütün hepsi adalet istiyorlar. Karanlık Prens'in Voldemort'un emri altında tüm yaptığı şeylerin hesabını ödemesini istiyorlar" dedi Harry sessizce.

Damien sessizdi. Harry'nin demek istediğini anladı. Bakanlıkla beraber, Harry'nin suçları için cezalandırmasını isteyen pek çok insan vardı, Neville gibi. Bir mucizeyle Profesör Dumbledore Harry'i Bakanlık'tan özgür bırakmayı becerse de nasıl büyücülük dünyasının geriye kalanının Harry'i affetmesini sağlayacaktı?

"Belki, belki onlara senin şimdi farklı biri olduğunu açıklayabiliriz" Damien demeye başladı ama Harry onu kesti.

"Kaç insanı ikna etmeye çalışacaksın? Bu mümkün değil Damien."

Damien, bundan sonra Harry'i eve gelmeye ikna etmeye çalışmayı bıraktı. İki erkek kardeş oturdu ve bir sürü şey hakkında konuştu, Hogwarts'ın kapanışı, Yoldaşlık ve onların Harry'i yakalama girişimleri, Gelecek Postası'ndaki güncel makaleler ve Bakanlık'ın Lord Voldemort'u yakalamaya ne kadar yakın olduklarına dair yaptıkları açıklamalar.

"Bakanlık'ın bir şansı bile yok" Harry dudak büktü, Damien Bakan'ın en son konuşmasını ona aktarmayı bitirirken.

"Bakan Fudge onun için nereye bakmaya başlayacağını bile bilmiyor" Harry devam etti.

Damien, Harry'e yakından baktı.

"Harry, sen onlara yardım edersen nasıl olur, Bakanlık'a demek istiyorum. Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'le ilgili her şeyi biliyorsun. Belki onlara nerede bulma..." Damien, yine Harry tarafından kesildi. Sadece bu kez yalnızca Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeye bakarak konuşmayı cümle ortasında durduran Damien'dı.

Harry, Damien'a atılmamak için kendini zorlukla tutuyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Yumrukları sıkıca kapalıydı, parmak eklemleri beyaza dönmüştü ve yüzü hafif pembe bir renge bürünmüştü. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

"...tekrar" Harry sıkılı dişlerinin arasından tıslamayı başardı.

Damien bir anlığına Harry'nin öfkesinin korkusuyla vurulmuştu.

"Asla Bakanlık'tan yan almayacağım ya da onlara yardım etmeyeceğim" Harry tıslamaya devam etti Damien'a.

"Ama, bütün demek istediğim hem sen hem de Bakanlık Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i bitirmek istiyor, o zaman neden güçleri birleştirmeyesiniz" Damien açıklamaya çalıştı. Harry ayağa kalktı ve Damien'dan birkaç adım uzağa hareket etti. Kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştığı belliydi.

"Damien, ben Voldemort'u bitirmek istemiyorum! Ben sadece...ben açıklayamam..." Harry yatağın karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu, başı ellerinde.

Damien ne diyeceğini ya da ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve Harry'e gitti.

"Harry, anlamıyorum. Eğer Voldemort'a karşı değilsen o zaman neden onu terk ettin?"

Harry yavaşça başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı. Zümrüt gözleri Damien'da sabitlenmişti. Birkaç saniyeden sonra konuştu.

"Onu terk ettim çünkü bana yalan söyledi. Sen anlamazsın" dedi Harry ve Damien'dan uzağa baktı.

"Bir dene" dedi Damien yumuşakça ve Harry'nin yanına oturdu.

Harry bir anlığına Damien'a baktı ve sonra derin bir nefes aldı.

"Voldemort'un ne yaptığını öğrendiğimde, bana söylediği bütün yalanları, benim için endişe gösterdiği bütün zamanları, bütün yalanları ve aldatmacayı. Ben...ben sadece koptum. Herşeyi gerçekten sindirmeden önce hareket ettim. Onu terk ettim çünkü zihnimin tekrar 'obliviate' edilmesini istemedim. Kullanılmak ve manipüle edilmek istemedim. Dumbledore'a ya da Bakanlık'a ya da onun gibi bir şeye katılmak için terk etmedim! Terk ettim çünkü kullanılmak istemedim. Göremiyor musun Damien, eğer eve geri gelirsem, Bakanlık tarafından yakalanıp Azkaban'a atılacağım ya da Voldemort'a karşı savaşmaya zorlanacağım. Dumbledore tarafından Voldemort'a karşı bir silah olarak kullanılacağım. Bunu yapamam! Voldemort'u öldüremem! Ne yaparsa yapsın, onu öldürmem mümkün olmayacak!"

"O zaman, yapmayı planladığın ne? Öylece ayrılmayı ve Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in ellerinin sana ulaşmayacağını mı umacaktın? Hadi ama Harry, sana yaptığı onca şeyden sonra. Onun öylece bunlardan kurtulmasına izin vereceksin?" Damien sordu.

"Ben asla onu demedim. Ben onu öldüremeyeceğimi söyledim. Hayatımı mahvederek kurtulabileceğini asla söylemedim! Ona ödettireceğim, Damien. Bundan şüphe duyma. Voldemort bebekken beni öldürmüş olmayı dileyecek." dedi Harry soğukça.

"Ne yapacaksın?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin sözlerine cidden merak duyarak.

"Onu ben biliyorum. Senin içine girmen gerekmiyor. Senin buraya gelmene katılmamın sebebi sana bazı şeyleri açıklamaktı. Tek bir kişiye bile beni gördüğünü ya da benle konuştuğunu söyleyemezsin. Buraya asla bir daha gelemezsin. Zaten olasılıklar benim bir yere bağlı kalmayacağım yönünde. Etrafta çok fazla yer değiştiriyor olacağım. Ben sadece sana, sana ve etrafındaki herkese olan davranış şeklim için gerçekten üzgün olduğumu söylemek istedim. Beni aramaya çalışma. Sadece bu pisliğin içine karışma, Tamam?"

Damien ayağa kalktı ve inanamazlıkla Harry'e baktı.

"Sen gerçekten inanılmazsın, bunu biliyor musun?" Damien bağırdı Harry'e.

"Ne?" Harry kafası karışarak sordu.

"Gerçekten de benim yürüyüp gitmemi ve seni bir daha hiç görmememi mi bekliyorsun? Gerçekten de buradan yürüyüp gideceğimi ve sana asla yardım etmeye çalışmayacağımı düşünüyorsun. Ne zaman bizim kardeş olduğumuzu anlayacaksın? Bizim birbirimize yardım etmemiz ve birbirimizi gözetmemiz gerekiyor! Eğer ben senden yürüyüp gidersem ve seni böyle bir zamanda yalnız bırakırsam, o zaman ben dünyanın en kötü kardeşiyim!" Damien bitirdi.

Harry, Damien'a şaşkın bir ifadeyle bakıyordu, Damien aldırmayarak devam etti.

"Ne söylediğin umurumda değil! Sana yardım etmeye çalışmaya devam edeceğim."

"Bana yardım etmek? Nasıl? Nasıl bana yardım edeceksin? Bana yardım etmek için ne yapabilirsin?" Harry sordu.

"Bilmiyorum! Her şeyi. Yardıma ihtiyacın olan her şeyi. Yüzleş, Harry. Voldemort'a karşı ne yapmaya karar verdiysen, tek başına yapamazsın. Ben sana yardım edeceğim" Damien cevapladı.

İki çocuk da tartışmaya ve Harry'nin sonunda pes ettiği noktaya kadar çekişmeye devam ettiler.

"İyi! Tamam. Yardım edebilirsin! Benim Büyücülük dünyasıyla olan bağlantım olabilirsin. Ama şunu anla Damien, eğer bundan kimseye bahsedersen..."

"Oh hadi ama, Harry, senin hakkında kimseye gevezelik yapacağımı gerçekten düşünüyor musun! Güven bana birazcık." Damien belirtti.

Harry başını ona sallamadan önce Damien'ı bir anlığına düşündü.

"Gitsen iyi olur, bu bugün için yeterli bence." dedi Harry sessizce.

"Evet, kimse benim kayıp olduğumu fark etmeden önce Hermione'lere geri dönmem gerekiyor. Harry, seninle nasıl bağlantı kuracağım?" Damien sordu kalkarken.

Harry bunu bir dakikalığına düşündükten sonra kotunun cebinden bir cep telefonu çıkardı.

"İşte, al bunu. Ben başka bir tane alırım" dedi Harry sessizce.

"Bu nedir?" Damien sordu küçük cihazı Harry'den alıp ona yakından bakarken.

"Bunu sadece muggle sihri olarak düşün" dedi Harry, Damien'ın hayran ifadesine gülümserken.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Bak, seninle her konuşmam gerektiğinde sana bir mesaj göndereceğim"

"Bir ne?" sordu Damien.

"Bir mesaj. Buradaki küçük pencereyi görüyor musun, burada kelimeler belirecek. Ben sana nerede ve ne zaman benimle buluşmanı bildiren mesajı göndereceğim. Şimdi dinle beni, Damien. Hiçbir şartta beni aramıyorsun ya da benim iznim olmadan beni görmeye gelmiyorsun, tamam?"

"Tamam" Damien cevapladı. Hala garip cep telefonuna bakıyordu.

"Ayarlarını kurcalama. Ben telefonu sessize aldım. Sana bir mesaj gönderdiğimde, otomatik olarak alacak ve titremeye başlayacak. Hiçbir şey duymayacaksın, ama eğer telefon üstündeyse, titreşimleri hissedeceksin. Sadece mesajı oku ve sonra sil, tamam"

Damien başını tekrar salladı ve Harry telefonun kullanımını gösterdikten sonra, Damien yeni 'Muggle sihirli oyuncağı'ndan oldukça mutluydu.

"Sadece benim...biliyorsun, gizli işlerdeyken öğrendiğim bir şey" Harry gülümsedi ve Damien'a göz kırptı.

Damien gizli işlerle Harry'nin muggle dünyasında Alex olarak geçirdiği zamandan bahsettiğini biliyordu. Damien, Harry'e 'Alex' hakkındaki bilgisinden bahsetmedi. Damien, Harry'i tekrar kızdırmak istemiyordu.

Damien kısa süre sonra ayrıldı. Harry onunla o öğlen buluştuğu yere, dükkanın köşesine yürüdü ve ona yakında bir mesaj göndereceğine söz verdi.

Damien, Hermione'nin evine gitti ve dün olduğundan daha iyi bir moddaydı. Hermione Damien'ı gördüğüne şaşırdıysa da, olayın garipliğini sorgulamadı. Damien onunla birkaç saat geçirdi ve sonra eve anahtarla döndü.

Olaylar Damien'ın umduğundan çok daha iyi gidiyordu. Şimdi Harry'le düzenli olarak iletişimdeydi ve ayrıca ona ailelerini parçalayan kişiye karşı savaşmasında yardım edebiliyordu.

Damien, Harry'den ilk mesajını aldığında Kovuk'ta çalışıyordu. Damien, Harry'i dinlememiş ve telefonu kurcalamıştı. Garip telefon hakkında fazla meraklıydı ve çeşitli farklı menülere girmişti. Hangi noktada Damien telefonu 'Sesli'ye almayı becermişti bilmiyordu. Sadece garip bir ses duyduğunda bunu fark etti.

Damien, Ron, Ginny ve Hermione hepsi masada oturuyor, bir Bitkibilim sorusunu tartışmanın ortasındaydılar ki komik bir ses çevrelerinde duyuldu. Önce Damien ne olduğunu fark etmedi, ama sonra çabucak sesin cebinden geldiğini fark etti. Alelacele mümkün olduğu kadar ihtiyatla sesi kapatmaya çalıştı, ama etrafındaki üç genç çocuk da sesin ondan geliyor olduğunu fark etmişlerdi.

"O nedir?" Ron sordu, telefonu Damien'dan almaya çalışarak.

"Hiçbir şey, hiçbir şey" Damien boş yere lanet olası, hala bip sesleri çıkartan şeyi saklamaya çalıştı.

"O nedir? Bütün o sesi o çıkartıyor, nereden aldın onu?" Ginny katıldı.

Hermione her şeyi sessizce izleyen tek kişiydi. O tabii ki onun ne olduğunu biliyordu, bir muggle doğumlu olarak sürekli muggle eşyaları görmeye alışkındı. Damien'ın bir cep telefonu vardı! Ama neden? Ve onu nereden almıştı? Elbette annesi ona vermemişti. Bir büyücünün ona sahip olması anlamsızdı. Kimi arayacaktı?

Hermione sessiz kaldı ve Damien'ın onun hiçbir şey olduğunu iddia edip garip cihazı tartışmak istemediğini söyleyerek telefonu saklamasına izin verdi. Hermione Damien tuvalete gidene kadar bekledi ve sonra o çalan şey hakkındaki gerçeği Ron ve Ginny'e çabucak fısıldadı. Üçü de bunun ne hakkında olduğunu görmek için gözlerini Damien'dan ayırmayacaklarına anlaştılar.

Damien birkaç dakika sonra tekrar geldi. Harry'nin ona gönderdiği mesajı okumuştu. Damien'ın Harry'le bu akşamüstü 5te aynı yerde buluşmasını söylüyordu. Damien arkadaşlarına iyi hissetmediğini ve eve gidiyor olduğunu söyledi.

Diğer üçü onu durdurmadı, ama Hermione akıllıca Damien'ın üzerine bir takip büyüsü yaptı. Bu şekilde sonraki 12 saatte, Damien'ın nerede olacağını görebilecekti.

Damien'ın Kovuk'tan ayrıldığını ama anahtarın onu götürdüğü yer olan Godric's Hollow'a geri dönmektense çocuğun Hızır Otobüs'ü çağırıp muggle dünyasına gitmek için ayrıldığını fark etmeleri çok uzun sürmedi.

Hermione, Ron ve Ginny çabucak asalarını kavradılar ve kendilerini Damien'ı gittiği yere takip etmeye hazırladılar. Hızır otobüs Damien'ı küçük bir muggle kasabasının merkezinde bıraktı. Hermione yaşadığı yere yakın olduğunu gördüğüne şaşırdı. Üç genç çocuk Hermione'nin evine anahtarla ulaştı. Hermione'nin bu sabah Kovuk'a gelmek için kullandığı anahtardı. Üç çocuk Damien'ı Hermione'nin onu takip etmek için yarattığı özel haritayı takip ederek izledi. Kısa süre sonra, koyu renk saçlı çocuğun bilir adımlarla küçük bir binaya doğru yöneldiğini görerek haritaya daha fazla ihtiyaç duymadılar.

Üç genç çocuk binanın ismini görmek için bile durmadı. Eğer gözlerini bir anlığına ayırırlarsa, o zaman Damien'ı kaybedebileceklerinden çok korkarak Damien'ı sadece yakından takip ettiler. Damien'ın bir kapı önünde durduğunu ve kapıyı dört kez tıklattığını gördüler. Ron, Ginny ve Hermione köşenin öbür tarafında saklanıyorlardı. Damien'ın neden buraya geldiğine dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu. Neden Damien yalan söylemiş ve muggle dünyasına gelmişti? Sebebi o kadar çabuk görmeyi beklememişlerdi.

Kapı açıldı ve üç genç çocuk Harry'nin kapıda durduğunu gördüler kısa süreyle. Harry kapıyı açtı ve Damien'ın içeri gelmesine izin verdi. Damien içeri girdiğinde kapı kapandı. Üç genç çocuk şok için hareketsizlikle durdular. Harry'i görmüşlerdi. Muggle dünyasında yaşıyordu. Damien bunu biliyordu ve şu an onunla beraberdi.

"Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?" Ron sordu diğer ikisine.

xxx


	39. Harry'nin Küçük Yardımcıları

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm adı ele verdi sanki... hafiften... :))
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

Bölüm notu:

Bölüm adı ele verdi sanki... hafiften... :))

Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

39\. Bölüm – Harry'nin Küçük Yardımcıları

Hermione paniklemiş aklını çalıştırmaya çalışıyordu.

"Hermione, ne yapmalıyız?" Ron sordu tekrar.

Hermione kahverengi gözlerini Ron ve Ginny'e bakmak için kaldırdı. İkisi de endişeli ve kafaları karışmış görünüyordu.

"Biz de içeri girmeliyiz" dedi Hermione hafiften titrekçe.

Ron ona kocaman gözlerle baktı.

"Kafayı mı yedin? Harry bizi öldürür!" Ron bağırdı.

Hem Hermione hem Ginny onu bir kerede susturdular.

"Haydi" dedi Hermione ve kapıya doğru yürüdü, Ron ve Ginny birazcık kararsızca takip ettiler.

Hermione kapıda durdu ve bütün cesaretini topluyormuş gibi göründü. Kapıyı hafifçe tıklattı ve sonra açtı. Kapının kilitli olmadığına şaşırmıştı. Üç genç çocuk kapıda durdular ve Harry ile Damien'ın yatakta oturmuş bir konuşmanın ortasında olduklarını gördüler.

Harry çoktan ayaklanmıştı ve Ginny elinde gümüş bir şeyin ışıltısını gördüğünü düşündü, ama Harry çabucak o her ne silah ise cebine kaldırdı. Harry'nin yüzündeki hiddet ifadesi üç genç çocuğun dönüp kaçabilmeyi dilemelerine sebep oluyordu. Yine de kararlı bir şekilde oldukları yerde durdular.

Üç çocuğa koşup onları içeri girmeye acele ettiren Damien oldu. Çabucak kapıyı kapadı ve kilitledi.

"Ne cehennem! Siz çocuklar ne yapıyorsunuz burada?" Damien bağırdı.

Ron gözlerini Harry'den ayırdı ve arkadaşına baktı.

"Biz de sana aynı şeyi sorabiliriz dostum! Sen ne yapıyorsun burada?"

Damien, Ron'a baktı ve ona bağrınmanın eşiğindeydi ama fikrini değiştirmiş gibi göründü.

"Siz millet nerede olduğumu nasıl bildiniz?" Damien sordu, Harry'e doğru dehşet dolu bir bakış atarken.

"Seni takip ettik" dedi Hermione düşünmeden. Hemen biraz önce Damien'ın başını Harry'le ciddi belaya soktuğunu fark etti. Harry'nin hala sessiz olan formuna bir bakış attı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk Damien'a öldürücü bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

Damien kafası karışmış görünüyordu ve de korkmuş. Ela gözleri Harry'den Hermione'ye fırladı.

"Ne? Bu mümkün değil!" bağırdı Hermione'ye.

"Şimdi bir önemi yok, seni bulmuş olmamız iyi bir şey. Harry'i bulduğunu bize nasıl söylemezsin? Neden bunu sakladın? Yardım etmek isterdik, biliyorsun bunu!" Ginny dedi Harry'e bakmadan.

"Kimsenin yardımına ihtiyacım yok" dedi Harry sessizce ama dört çocuk onun sesinin gelmesiyle zıpladılar.

"Çıkın dışarı" Harry tısladı onlara.

"Hepiniz çıkın"

"Harry..." Damien demeye başladı ama Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Hayır, Damien. Eğer takip edildiğini söyleyemiyorsan, ve de üç kişi tarafından, o zaman bana yardım etmen mümkün olmayacaktır!" Harry onlara bağırmıyordu, ama ses tonundaki hayalkırıklığı açıktı.

Damien arkadaşlarına doğru acıyla baktı. Abisine yardım etme şansını az önce mahvetmişlerdi.

"Hepiniz çıkın, şimdi!" Harry talimat verdi.

Kimse hareket edemeden önce, Hermione Harry'e doğru cesur bir adım attı. Şimdi ona en yakın duran o'ydu.

"Hayır" dedi kararlılıkla.

Ron sanki ona yıldırım çarpmış gibi göründü. Tepkisini görmek için Harry'e doğru baktı. Harry hareketsizce durdu, bu kızın sorununun ne olduğunu çözmeye çalışıyor gibiydi.

"Efendim?!" Harry sordu zehir gibi.

"Çıkmayacağız. Bu Damien'ın suçu değildi. Üzerine iz sürücü bir büyü koyduk. Takip edildiğini fark etmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Ginny'nin de söylediği gibi onu takip etmemiz iyi bir şey. Biz...biz seni gerçekten bulmak istiyorduk, Harry" dedi Hermione.

Hermione'nin ağzından çıkan son sözleri duyarken Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri karardı.

"Evet, beş bin galleon'a değer, bahse girerim" Harry cevapladı.

Üç genç çocuk Harry'e gözlerinde derin bir incinme ifadesiyle baktılar. Ginny, Weasley ateşini tutamayarak ileri atıldı.

"Nasıl cüret edersin! Nasıl böyle bir şeyi düşünebiliriz bile? Başına on bin galleon konulsa da daha az umurumuzda olamazdı! Seni asla ihbar etmezdik" Ginny resmen çığlık attı ona.

Harry ona bakmak için döndü. Buz gibi bakışı onu süzdü, titremesine sebep olarak.

"Yapmaz mıydınız?" Harry sordu yine, ona karşı inanmayan bir ifadeyle bakarken.

Bu kez Hermione konuşmayı ele aldı.

"Harry, herkesin gözünün aç olduğunu ve seni altın için Bakanlık'a teslim edeceğini düşünüyor olabilirsin, ama biz öyle değiliz. Eğer buna inanmazsan o zaman bunu sadece hayatlarımızı kurtarmanın geri ödemesi olarak düşün, senin hayatını kurtarmak için nerede olduğunu saklayacağımızı"

Harry birazcık afallamış göründü.

"İyi! Söylemek istediğinizi söylediniz, şimdi çıkın" Harry dedi onlara.

"Henüz bitirmedim" dedi Hermione sakince.

"Sana yardım etmek istiyorum, Harry" Hermione devam etti basitçe.

Ron, Ginny ve Damien, hepsi Hermione'ye baktı. Kimse bu sözlerin onun ağzından gelmesini beklemiyordu.

"Bana yardım etmek istiyorsun?" Harry sordu, yüzünde başka bir inanamaz ifadeyle.

"Evet"

"Peki, bana ne çeşit bir yardımda bulunabileceğini düşünüyorsun? Bana yardım bile edebileceğini düşündüren nedir? Merlin! Siz, hepiniz, bunun bir çeşit oyun olduğunu sanıyorsunuz, aptal bir okul projesi! Bu gerçek hayat! En aptal Ölüm Yiyen'e karşı bile bir şansınız yok, tanrı aşkına nasıl oluyor da bana Voldemort'a karşı savaşmam için yardım etmeyi bekliyorsunuz!" Harry bağırdı.

Dört çocuk Harry 'Voldemort' kelimesini bağırırken ürperdi ama sessiz kaldı.

"Bana yardım edemezsiniz! Bana yardım etmek için yapabileceğiniz hiçbir şey yok. Aslına bakılırsa, sizin sürekli olarak benimle buluşup durmanız eğer biri sizi takip edecek olursa, benim başımı belaya sokar." Harry devam etti.

Hermione, Harry konuşmayı durdurana kadar bekledi.

"Yanılıyorsun, Harry. Ben sana yardım edebilirim. Sana daha önce de söyledim, en basit şeyler yardımcı olabilir, sadece kabul etmeye hazır olman gerek"

Harry başını kaldırıp Hermione'ye baktı. O sözleri net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu.

"Haklısın. Hiçbirimiz düello etmede çok iyi değiliz. Bırak V-Voldemort'u Ölüm Yiyenler'e karşı bile bir şansımız olmaz." Harry, Hermione Karanlık Lord'un adını ilk kez söylerken arkadan gelen şaşkın nefes çekmeleri duydu.

"Ama, yardımıma ihtiyaç duyabileceğin başka şeyler var. Diğerleri için konuşamam, ama ben sana mümkün olan her şekilde yardımcı olacağım. Bir çeşit temasa ihtiyacın olacak, büyücülük dünyasıyla bir bağlantıya. Ben o olabilirim. Hepimiz onunla yardımcı olabiliriz. Her ne yapacak isen. Eminim sana onunla yardımcı olabiliriz. Çatışma yerinde seninle beraber duracağız demiyorum. Ben sadece sana basit şeylerle yardımcı olabileceğimizi söylüyorum, sırf senin için burada olmak bile olsa da"

Harry, Hermione'nin sözlerine şoka uğramış göründü.

"Neden?" sordu.

"Neden bunu yapmak isteyesin? Arkadaşmışız falan değil ki, bırak onu, sana karşı korkunçtum. Neden bana yardım etmeyi öneriyorsun? Bana karşı hiçbir sadakatin olmamalı!" Harry sordu, tamamen Hermione'nin niyetine kafası karışmış olarak.

Hermione üzgünce Harry'e baktı ve derin bir nefes aldı.

"Söyle bana, Harry eğer Voldemort kazanırsa, büyücülük dünyasına ne olacağını düşünüyorsun? Benim gibi insanlara ne olacak? Ailem gibi? Temizlenecek ilk kişiler biz olacağız. Muggle'lar ve muggle doğumlular ilk hedef alınanlar olacak, peşinden de Ron'un ailesi gibi aileler. 'Kan hainleri' olarak etiketlenmiş aileler. Avlanacağız ve öldürüleceğiz, hepimiz. Onun amacı bu, değil mi. 'Bütün sihir yalnızca Safkanlar tarafından sahip olunmalı'. Bu yüzden bunu yapıyorum, Harry. Geriye yaslanıp kendi kaderimi ve ailemin kaderini bir başkasının ellerine bırakmak istemiyorum. Geride durup savaşın bizim tarafımızdan kaybedilişini izlemek ve bunun hakkında hiçbir şey yapamıyor olmak istemiyorum. Bu sana yardım etmeyi de kapsıyor. Haklısın, sana karşı hiçbir sadakatim yok, ama sana ikinci bir şans vermeye hazırım, eğer sen de bana bir şans verirsen"

Hermione bitirdi ve Harry'e baktı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk Hermione'nin sözlerini dinlerken hareketsizce durdu. Hermione, Harry'nin onun ona yardım etmesine izin verip vermeme konusunda bocaladığını söyleyebiliyordu. Sözleri kesinlikle onu vurmuştu ve Harry onun hevesini kıracak bir mazeret bulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Eğer yakalanırsan ne olacağını fark ediyorsun? Bilinen bir suçluya yardım etmekten Azkaban'a gönderilirsin. Beni ihbar etmediğin için cezalandırılırsın." dedi Harry. Dosdoğru Hermione'yle konuşuyordu. Diğer üç çocuk sessizce durdu, Harry ve Hermione'yi hayretle izleyerek kimin pes edip yenilgiyi kabul edeceğini merak ettiler.

Hermione, Azkaban'ın düşüncesiyle birazcık solgunlaştı, ama boğazını temizledi ve devam etti.

"O köprüyü oraya gelirsek ya da geldiğimizde geçeriz. Eğer ailemin kaderlerini güvenceye alabilirsem ve de diğer muggle doğumluların, o zaman bu ödemeye razı olduğum bir bedel"

Harry sesinin titremesinden cesur olmaya çalıştığını ama mükemmel bir şekilde başarısız olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Harry onu suçlamadı. Azkaban'ın düşüncesi onu da korkutuyordu.

Harry köşedeki iki kızıla baktı.

"Siz ikiniz de onunla aynı fikirdesiniz" Harry sordu.

Ginny ve Ron bir saniyeliğine birbirlerine baktılar, sonra beraber cevapladılar.

"Evet"

Harry üçüne baktı. Bakışı Damien'a kaydı. Dört genç çocuk kendilerini neyin içine soktuklarını fark ediyor gibi görünmediler. Yine de Harry onları geri çevirmek için geçerli bir mazeret bulamadı. Harry sağladıkları yardımı kullanabilirdi. Hermione'nin de söylediği gibi, büyücülük dünyasıyla bir bağlantıya ihtiyacı vardı.

"Peki" Harry pes etti.

Dört genç çocuğun yüzlerindeki sevinç ifadesi Harry'i hafifçe gülümsetti. Gülümsemeyi çabucak kaşlarını çatarak gizledi.

"Ama hepiniz söylediğim şeyi yapmak ve her emrime uymak zorundasınız. Anlaşıldı mı?"

"Anlaşıldı!" geldi cevap uyum içinde.

Harry dört çocuğa baktı.

'Ben kendimi neyin içine soktum böyle' Harry düşündü kendi kendine, dört çocuğun arasında uçuşan heyecanlı fısıldaşmaları görürken.

Hermione her şeyi ayarlamıştı. Harry'le haftada üç kere buluşacaklardı. Bu üç kerede çocuklar anne babalarına nerede olduklarıyla ilgili yalan söyleyeceklerdi. Hermione Kovuk'a gittiğini söylerken Damien Hermione'nin evine gittiğini söylecekti ve Ron ve Ginny de Damien'ın evinde buluştuklarını söyleyecekti. Hermione Yoldaşlık toplantılarının tekrar başladığına şükran duyuyordu, bu şekilde kimse onlara eşlik etmek için gelemezdi.

Harry konumunu değiştirmişti. Şimdi Hermione'nin evinden daha uzak olan başka bir yolculuk hanında kalıyordu ama hana gitmek için bir muggle taksisi kullanıyorlardı. Hermione anne babasının ona hala harçlık verdiklerine çok memnundu öbür türlü onlardan para almak için mazeret üretmesi gerekecekti. Harry hala onlarla cep telefonuyla iletişim kuruyordu, Hermione telefonu tekrar sessize almıştı.

İlk buluşmaydı, ve herkes Harry'nin etrafında olduklarından dolayı birazcık gergin hissediyordu.

"Güzel oda" Ron yorum yaptı, bir yatak, bir grup çekmece ve ufak bir gardırobu olan küçük odaya girerken. Öbür uçta bir kapı vardı ki o da tahminen tuvaletti.

Harry kapıyı Ron'un arkasından kapattı ve ona bir bakış attı.

"Evet, gerçekten güzel. Bir ucundan diğer ucuna üç saniye civarında yürüyebiliyorum! Harika!" dedi Harry sarkastik bir şekilde. Ron bir şekilde Harry'e hakaret ettiğine dehşete uğramış göründü. Şaşkın bir ifadeyle Damien'a baktı.

"Onunlayken sahip olduğu odayı görmedin" Damien açıkladı bir fısıldamayla. Ron ne olduğunu idrak ederken başını salladı.

Damien, Harry'nin Draco'yla konuşurken olan hatırasında tanık olduğu devasa odayı hatırladı. Ortak salonun dört katı boyutunda gibi görünen bir odaydı ve Harry'nin yatağı dört kişinin uyumasına yetecek kadar büyüktü. Harry'e bu oda klostrofobik bir yer gibi hissettiriyor olmalıydı, bir hapishane hücresi gibi.

Harry yürüdü ve kapıyı kilitledi. Dönüp dört gergin çocuğa bakarak durdu.

"Ee? Oturun" Harry talimat verdi onlara.

Dört çocuk yatağa sıkıştı ve Harry onlara sinir olmuş bir ifadeyle baktı. Dört çocuk kendilerini yataktan kaldırdılar ve yere oturdular. Harry pis pis sırıttı ve elini salladı. Beş sandalye gardıroptan ve çekmecelerden biçim değiştirdi. Hermione, Harry'nin biçim değiştirme kabiliyetine hayranlıkla baktı ve yavaşça sandalyelerden birine oturdu.

Harry, Ron'un asasını çıkardığını gördü. Bir kerede Harry, Ron'a uzandı ve asasını kavradı. Ron şaşkın ve şok içinde göründü, Harry ondan asasını çekip alırken.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" Harry tısladı ona.

"Hiçbir şey, sadece birazcık parşömen yaratacaktım, bilirsin, not almamız gerekirse diye." Ron, Harry'nin hiddetiyle sarsılmış görünüyordu.

"Hiçbir şeyin notunu almana gerek yok! Ben sana ne yapman gerektiğini hatırlatırım. Hepiniz, benimleyken asla sihir kullanmamayı unutmamanız gerek" dedi Harry tehlikeli bir sesle.

"Neden?" Ginny sordu.

"Asalarınızın hepsi Bakanlık'da kayıtlı. Bütün asalar onlara kayıtlı. Bu şekilde ne çeşit büyü yaptığının ve nerede yaptığının izini sürebiliyorlar. Eğer Bakanlık muggle'ların yerleşik olduğu bir alanda önceden izin olmadan sihir yapıldığını fark edecek olursa, sizi takip etmeye başlarlar. Buradaki bir şey onlara benim varlığımı haber verir ve benim saklanmak için muggle çevrelerini kullandığımı öğrenirler." Harry açıkladı.

"Bu zaten yeterince zor olacak, bir de muggle yetkililerin peşimden gönderilmesiyle uğraşamam, ve Bakanlık bunu anında yapar" Harry devam etti.

"Peki ya biraz önce yaptığın sihir?" Damien sordu.

"O asasız büyüydü, izi sürülemez. Asasız büyü bu tür durumlarda kullanabileceğin tek sihir, ama asasız yalnızca birkaç şey yapabildiğim için, o alanda kısıtlıyım."

"Bir asayla büyü yapamadığını mı demek istiyorsun?" sordu Ginny.

"Asam Bakanlık'da kayıtlı değil, ama Voldemort'un bizim asalarımızı takip etmek için kendi yöntemi var. Bu yüzden basit olarak asamı sadece aşırı durumlarda ve çabuk ayrılabileceğim, çoğunlukla büyücülük dünyasındaki konumlarda kullanabilirim. Kimsenin henüz nerede kaldığımı öğrenmesini istemiyorum" dedi Harry acı sertlikle.

Damien, Harry için kötü hissetti. Bir cadı ve büyücü için sihirsiz yaşamak berbat bir şeydi, ve Harry için korkunç olmalıydı.

"Demişken, Damy seninle özel olarak konuşmam gerek. Gitmeden önce konuşurum, tamam" dedi Harry.

"Tamam" Damien cevapladı, Harry'nin neden onunla özel konuşması gerektiğine birazcık kafası karışmış görünerek.

Harry oturdu ve ilk toplantılarına başladı.

"Peki, ilk şeyler ilk. Açıklamak istiyorum ki birçoğunuz Voldemort'u yok etmek için burada olduğumu düşünebilir fakat durum bu değil"

Beklendiği gibi, Hermione ve Ron şaşkın göründü. Damien bunu zaten biliyordu bu yüzden tepki vermemişti ve Ginny de endişeyle Harry'e bakıyordu.

"Ben kimsenin askeri değilim, Voldemort'un değil ve kesinlikle Dumbledore'un da değil. Büyücülük dünyası umurumda değil. Bu savaş umurumda değil. Voldemort'a karşı yapmayı planladığım her ne ise tamamen saf ve basit olarak intikam yüzünden. Beni ailemden çalarak benden hayatımı aldı, o yüzden ben de onun hayatını alacağım, gerçek anlamda" Harry sözlerinin etkisinden zevk almak için durdu.

Hermione delice düşünüyor, Harry'nin ne demek istediğini çözmeye çalışıyordu. Ron her zaman göründüğü gibi kafası karışmış görünüyordu. Damien ve Ginny aynı kafa karışıklığıyla omuzlarını silkmeden önce birbirlerine baktılar.

"Voldemort ölümsüz kalmak için bazı ayarlamalar yaptı" Harry açıkladı.

"Hortkuluklar yaptı. Bunlar içlerinde ruhunun bir parçasını barındıran nesneler. Bu şekilde, bu Hortkuluklar güvendeyken her kim ona saldırmayı denerse, Voldemort öldürülemeyecek. Benim planladığım, bu Hortkulukları bulup yok ederek Voldemort'u tekrar ölümlü yapmak. Hortkulukları onun hayatı, ben onları yok etmeyi planlıyorum, onun aynı benim hayatımı yok ettiği gibi. İsterseniz ilahi adalet diyebilirsiniz." Harry çocukların yüzlerindeki saygıyla karışık korku ifadelerine gülümsemeden edemedi.

"Ama bir şeyi tamamen netleştireyim. Voldemort'u öldürmeyi ne planlıyorum ne de asla yapacağım. Bana affedilmez şeyler yapmış olabilir, ama yine de beni yetiştirdi. Bana ilgi gösterdi, sahte ve gizli bir amaç için olsa da, bana baktı. Asamı ona kaldıramam. Ben sadece siz milletin bunu anlamasını istiyorum." Harry sesinden incinmişliği uzak tutmaya çalıştı ama yine de içeri sızdı.

"Şimdi, yedi Hortkuluk yaptığı dışında Hortkulukları hakkında çok fazla bir şey bilmiyorum. Bir parça onun içinde, o yüzden onu unutabiliriz. İkinci parça gümüş bir kolyenin içindeydi. Salazar Slytherin'e aitti. O da listeden silinebilir"

"Neden, ona ne oldu?" Ron sordu.

"Ben yok ettim" Harry cevapladı basitçe.

Ron hayretle Harry'e baktı.

"Sen...yok ettin? Ne zaman?" Ron sordu.

"Ne önemi var?" Harry çıkıştı ona. Harry hatasını fark etti ve kendini sakinleştirdi.

"Üzgünüm, sadece...en iyi hatıralarımdan biri değil" Harry açıkladı kırmızı bir Ron'a.

Ron başını salladı ve Harry'nin devam etmesine izin verdi.

"Yani, geriye beş Hortkuluk kalıyor. Onlar neler ve neredeler, hiçbir fikrim yok" Harry bitirdi.

Hermione hızla kafasını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı.

"Bu kadar? Bu Horkulukların ne ya da nerede olduklarını bilmiyorsun? Onları bulmayı nasıl planlıyordun?" sordu hayalkırıklığına uğramış bir sesle.

"Görüyorsun ya, onları araştırma fırsatı bulamadım, bilirsin, bütün büyücülük nüfusunun kellemin peşinde olmasıyla falan!" Harry cevapladı ters bir şekilde.

Hermione bir anlığına düşünceli göründü.

"Hortkuluklar, onlar hakkında duydum ya da en azından ismin bir yerde bahsedildiğini duydum" dedi Hermione, çoğunlukla kendine.

"Pek olası değil. Hogwarts size Hortkuluklar hakkında hiçbir şey öğretmez. Bu sihrin en karanlık çeşidi. Bir Hortkuluk yapmak için, bir hayat alman gerekir. Bunun soğukkanlılıkla yapılması gerekir ve ruhunu ayırabileceğin parça sayısı da çok fazla değil. Voldemort maksimumunu yaptı. Yedi kere. Yedi en güçlü rakamdır. En sihirli rakamdır. Yedi Hortkuluktan daha fazlasını yapamazsın." Harry açıkladı.

Hermione düşünceli görünmeye devam etti, Hortkulukları nerede duyduğunun hatırasını bulmaya çalışırken kahverengi gözleri kısıldı, ve kaşları birleşti. Birden küçük bir 'ah!' sesi çıkardı ve heyecanla Ron'a baktı.

"Ron! Kovuk'ta çalıştığımız o zamanı hatırlıyor musun? Fred ve George bir önceki gece olan Yoldaşlık toplantısında uzayan kulakları kullanmaya çalıştıklarını söylediler. Hortkuluklardan bahsettiler! Hatırlasana, çok komik bir kelime olduğunu düşünmüşlerdi. Kelimenin geçtiğini duyduyklarında kıs kıs gülmeye başladılar ve Mrs. Weasley onları duydu ve sonra uzayan kulaklara el koydu ve onlar bu Hortkulukların neler olduğuna dair daha fazla bir şey duymadan önce onları dışarı attı. Hatırlamıyor musun?" Hermione sordu.

Ron, Hermione'ye baktı ve sonra hatırlamış göründü.

"Evet, aslına bakarsan hatırlıyorum. Hortkulukların azı dişleri olan küçük hayvanlar olduğunu ve Yoldaşlık'ın onları Ölüm Yiyenler'in üstüne salmayı planladıklarını düşün..." Ron sustu ve Harry utanmış bir ifadeyle baktı.

Harry, Ron'a bastırılmış bir sinir olmayla bakıyordu.

"Besbelli şaka yapıyorlardı" Ron kardeşlerinin yaptığı aptalca önerileri kapatmaya çalıştı.

"Besbelli" Harry tekrarladı alaylı bir sesle. Bu Gryffindorlar'ın onunla çalışmasına izin verdiğine pişman olmaya başlıyordu.

"Herneyse, devam et" Damien teşvik etti.

"Evet, ee...yani bu demek oluyor ki Dumbledore ve Yoldaşlık bu Hortkuluklar hakkında bir şey biliyor. Büyük olasılıkla onlar da onları bulmaya çalışıyor" Hermione bitirdi.

"Eh, ellerini onlara süremeyecekler. O Hortkuluklar benim tarafımdan yok edilecek, sadece benim" dedi Harry güvenle.

"Siz millet bana yardım etmek istiyordunuz, değil mi?" Harry sordu, zümrüt gözlerinde muzip bir ifade belirerek.

Dört çocuk yavaşça kafalarını salladılar, Harry'nin onlara ne yaptıracağını merak ederek.

"Peki, ilk göreviniz bu." Harry hareket etti ki diğerlerine daha yakına eğilebilsin. Diğer dört çocuk da daha yakına geldi.

"Yoldaşlık'ın Hortkuluklar hakkında sahip olduğu bütün bilgiyi bana getirin"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien, hepsi Damien'ın odasında oturarak nasıl Hortkuluklar hakkındaki tüm bilgileri bulup Harry'e götüreceklerini çözmeye çalıştılar.

Harry'le beş gün içerisinde buluşmak için anlaşmışlardı. Harry, Hortkuluklar hakkındaki bilgiye ulaşmayı becerebilip beceremediklerini görmek için Damien'a başka bir mesaj atacaktı. Damien kendi düşüncelerindeydi. Onun Harry için tamamlaması gereken ek bir görevi vardı. Damien son buluşmanın bitiminde Harry tarafından kenara çekilmişti. Harry Damien'dan bir yerlerde saklı olan ve hala James'te olan asıl asasını bulmasını istemişti. Harry asanın onun için çok önemli olduğunu ve o asanın izini Voldemort sürebilse de Harry'nin onu kullanırken daha rahat olduğunu söylemişti. O, Harry'nin hayatının büyük kısmında kullandığı asaydı. Damien, Harry'e asasını bulup ona geri getirmek için her türlü girişimde bulunacağını söylemişti. Damien bunu nasıl yapacaktı, hiçbir fikri yoktu.

"Bir şey bulmamız lazım, yakında" dedi Ginny, sessizliği kırmak için.

"Peki, bir seferde bir adım atalım." dedi Hermione.

"İlk olarak Yoldaşlık toplantısına girmemiz gerek, sonra bilgiyi Harry'e nasıl götüreceğimizi bulabiliriz. Ama nasıl içeri gireriz?" dedi Hermione, yüksek sesle düşünerek.

"İçeri giremeyiz, hiçbir yolu yok. Profesör Dumbledore bizim yapacağımız bütün kılık değiştirmelerin ardını görür ve eğer toplantılardan birine kapıyı kırıp içeri dalarsak anne babalarımız büyük olasılık bizi canlı canlı gömer." Ron işaret etti.

"Tamam, peki ya babanın pelerini, Damien? Birimiz onunla içeri sızamaz mı sadece?" Ginny sordu, olası bir çözüm bulmaya çalışarak şiddetle düşündü.

"Yapamayız, Moody görünmezlik pelerinlerinin içini görebiliyor. Deli gözü neredeyse her şeyi görüyor" dedi Damien üzüntüyle.

"Ondan başka, eminim Profesör Dumbledore da hissedebiliyor. Onu ne zaman Hogwarts'da kullandıysam, hep Profesör Dumbledore'un söyleyebildiğinden emindim" Damien ekledi.

"Yalnızca uzayan kulakları kullanıp toplantıyı dinleyemez miyiz?" Ginny tekrar denedi.

"Aptal olma! Annem Fred ve George'u yakaladıktan sonra, kesinlikle kapıya biraz sarsılmaz tılsımı yapmıştır, ki kapının altından hiçbir şey sokamayalım" dedi Ron.

"Sadece fikir öneriyorum Ronald! Sen neden bir şey önermeyi denemiyorsun?" Ginny geri çıkıştı.

"Tamam, tamam! Yeter." Damien bağırdı her ikisine de.

"Aslına bakarsan, Ronald iyi bir noktaya değindin! Fred ve George Yoldaşlık toplantılarını dinlemek için çok defa denemiş olabilirler. Belki bu da birlik çabası istiyor." dedi Hermione gözlerinde garip bir parıltıyla.

"Kesinlikle üzerinde kötü bir etki bıraktık" dedi Ron sessizce Damien'a.

Birkaç günden sonra, bir sonraki Yoldaşlık toplantısı yer alacaktı. Hermione her şeyi planlamıştı, ve oldukça riskli bir plan olmasına rağmen, herkes fikre katılmıştı. Tek problem Weasley ikizlerini planın onlara ait olan kısmını yapmaya farkında olmadan katılmaya ikna etmekti.

Hermione bu kısmı da ayarlamıştı. Tek yapması gereken egolarını zorlamaktı ve herşey yerli yerine oturacaktı. Böyle bir dolap çevirmek konusunda oldukça tedirgindi, ama herkes istediklerini elde etmenin tek yolunun bu olduğuna katılıyordu. Bu yüzden, toplantının olduğu gün, altı genç çocuk kendilerini Yoldaşlık'ın Karargahı'nda buldular. Kendi odalarına götürüldüler ve etrafta dolanmamaları söylendi. Mrs. Weasley çıkar çıkmaz, plan harekete geçti.

"Ginny, reşit olduktan sonra ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?" Hermione sordu normal bir sesle.

"Yani, Fred ve George katılmaktan hoşlanacağımı düşünüyordum, biliyorsun şaka dükkanı fikirleriyle. Çok eğlenceli olabilirdi." dedi Ginny muhabbetle.

İki kız da normal seslerle konuşuyorlardı ve özellikle yüksek sesle konuşmuyorlardı, yalnızca yeteri kadar yüksek ki ikizler konuşmalarına kulak misafiri olabilsinler. İkizler isimlerinin bahsi üzerine etraflarında döndüler ve Ginny'nin gelecek planlarının ne olduğunu duydular.

"Hadi ama, Ginny! Neden zamanını öyle bir şeyle boşa harcamak isteyesin? Çok fazla potansiyelin var. Biraz daha anlamlı bir şey yapmalısın" dedi Hermione sessizce Ginny'e.

Umut ettikleri sonucu elde ettiler. Fred ve George, Hermione'nin yorumunu duydu ve itirazlarla patladılar.

"Boşa harcamak da ne demek!" Fred bağrındı.

"Ginny canının istediğini yapabilir!" George katıldı.

"Tabii ki yapabilir, ben sadece sihriyle daha...yapıcı bir şey yapması gerektiğini söyledim, o kadar!" Hermione cevapladı.

"Ne gibi? Sen ne yapacaksın, Hermione? Herkesi sürekli olarak işe yaramaz, amaçsız bilgilerle mi sıkacaksın? Ya da sihrinle daha yaratıcı bir şey mi yapacaksın?" Fred bağırdı ona.

Bu noktada Ron araya girdi.

"Hadi ama çocuklar, bu biraz fazla oldu"

"Evet, ona bağırmayın. O sadece fikrini söyledi" Damien katıldı.

"Yani siz de ona katılıyorsunuz o zaman. Bir şaka dükkanı işletemeyeceğimizi düşünüyorsunuz? İyi! Hepinize göstereceğiz" dedi George kızgınlıkla.

Bingo! Bu dört çocuğun kızgın ikizlerden almayı umdukları tepkiydi. Ginny çabucak ayağa kalktı ve abilerine katıldı.

"Hadi, gidip geleceğimizi tartışmalıyız" dedi Ginny, ikizleri odadan dışarı yöneltirken.

Ron, Hermione ve Damien, rahat bir nefes bıraktılar. İlk kısım plana göre gitmişti. Şimdi herşey Ginny'nin planın bir sonraki kısmını halledip halledemeyeceğine kalmıştı.

Ginny'nin dolabı çevirmesi yalnızca on beş dakika aldı. Ron, Hermione ve Damien zemin kattan ikizlerin çıldırmış bağrışlarını ve Ginny'nin dehşet dolu çığlığını duydular. Hermione ve iki çocuk koşarak zemin kata indiler. Onları bekleyen görüntü korkutucuydu. Bütün bunlar planlanmış da olsa, yine de izlemesi kolay değildi.

Ginny yerde yatıyor, ağzından, burnundan ve kulaklarından şiddetle kanıyordu. Fred ve George kanın akışını durdurmaya çalışıyorlardı ama durdurmak için hiçbir şey yapamıyorlardı. Ron ileri atıldı ve kontrolsüzce ikizlere bağırmaya başladı.

"NE YAPTINIZ? GINNY! AMAN TANRIM!"

"Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Sadece basit bir şaka yapacaktım, ama büyü ters gitti! Durmayacak!" Fred ve George küçük kızkardeşlerinin kan kaybından ölmesini durdurmaya çalışırlarken neredeyse gözyaşları içindeydiler.

Hermione ter içinde kaldığını hissetti. Ginny'nin iyi olduğunu biliyordu, ne de olsa küçültülmüş kan tüplerini Ginny'nin ağzına, burnuna ve kulaklarına yerleştiren kendiydi. Ginny'nin bütün yapması gereken ağzındaki tüpü ısırmasıydı, yerleştirilmiş bütün tüpler ters büyü yapılana kadar sahte kan tedarik edeceklerdi. Ginny kendi kanından hiç kaybetmiyordu. Ron doğru anda ters büyüyü yapma talimatı almıştı. Ama yine de, Ginny'nin yerdeki, burnundan, ağzından ve kulaklarından kanayan görüntüsü oldukça rahatsız ediciydi.

Hermione fikri Fred ve George'un kaytarma atıştırma paketlerinden almıştı, onlar kanama pastillerini kullanmışlardı ama Hermione bir adım daha ileri gitmiş ve aynı formülü tüpleri yapmak için kullanmıştı. Sahte kan bir problem değildi, Hermione muggle şaka kutularında kullanılan sahte kanı kullanmıştı. Onun bütün yaptığı basit bir büyüydü, ve kan tüplere tekrar dolmayı sürdürüyordu.

Hermione ve Damien odaya acele ettiler, Yoldaşlık toplantısının yapıldığı odaya. Hermione kapıyı tıklatma ihtiyacı bile duymadı, kapı çok kızgın görünen bir Mrs. Weasley tarafından çekilip açılmıştı.

"Ne oluyor?" Mrs. Weasley bağırdı kapıyı açar açmaz.

"Mrs.-Mrs. Weasley, G-Ginny! Ginny- bir şey ters gidiyor!" Hermione kekeledi ve Mrs. Weasley onu geçerek hızla koşup bütün bağrışın geldiği yöne doğru giderken kenara çekildi.

Damien ve Hermione, bütün Yoldaşlık çığlık ve bağrış seslerine doğru acele ederken geride durdular. Mrs. Weasley'nin deliye dönmüş bağrınması Yoldaşlık'ın bütün üyelerinin dikkatini çekmişti.

Son kişi de odayı terk eder etmez, Hermione ve Damien şanslarını kullandılar ve içeri sızdılar. Fred ve George'a olacaklardan dolayı korkunç hissettiler, ama hepsi de onların şakalarının çok ileriye gittiklerine karar vermişlerdi, bu onları birazcık sakinleştirirdi.

Hermione ufak kayıt küresini çıkardı ve küçülttü. Diagon Yolu'na gitmeye zamanı olduğu için memnundu. Bu Büyücülük dünyasında kullanılan en iyi kayıt cihazıydı. Hermione, Ginny'nin Yoldaşlık üyelerinin dikkatlerini dağıtmasını planlamıştı ki odaya sızabilsin ve ufak kayıt cihazını yerleştirebilsin. Bu şekilde bütün toplantı kayda alınacaktı ve onlar da küreyi Harry'e götürebileceklerdi.

Hermione işe koyuldu ve Damien'ın da yardımıyla, küreyi küçültüp perde yığınının içine yerleştirdi. Bu şekilde yol üstünde olmazdı ve kimse de kazara göremezdi. Hermione, Moody ya da Profesör Dumbledore'un kayıt cihazını fark edemeyeceklerini umdu, ama şimdi herşey kadere kalmıştı. Hermione tam küreyi yerleştirmiş ve Damien'ı tutup ayrılmak için dönmüştü ki kahverengi gözlerine önündeki masadaki bir parşömen yığını ilişti. Hermione gümüş bir kolyenin çizimini gördü, birbirine geçmiş bedeninin iki yanında iki kafası ve parıldayan yeşil gözleri olan bir yılan biçimindeydi. Hermione kolyeyi tanıdı. Harry'nin üstünde görmüştü, o gün Gryffindor yatakhanesinde, ısırık yarasını iyileştirmeye yardım ederken. Hermione garip kolyenin omuz yarasını incelemek için eğildiğinde gözüne iliştiğini hatırladı. Harry'nin son buluşmalarındaki sözlerini hatırladı. 'İkinci parça gümüş bir kolyenin içerisindeydi. Salazar Slytherin'e aitti. O da listeden silinebilir'.

Hermione'nin gözleri, önündeki çizimin Harry'nin yok etmiş olması gereken Slytherin'in Hortkuluğu olduğunu fark ederek büyüdü. Hermione, Slyhterin'in kolyesinin yılan biçimli olması gerektiğini düşünmüştü, tam uyuyordu.

"Damien, bu kağıtlar, bence Hortkuluklar hakkında!" Hermione fısıldadı Damien'a.

Damien odaya geri gelen herhangi birini dinlemeye konsantre olmakla meşguldü ve bu yüzden onu ilk seferde duymadı.

"Ne?" dedi bir kerede ama Hermione çoktan masaya doğru yürüyordu.

"Hermione!" Damien sessizce bağrındı, peşinden acele ederken.

Hermione çabucak asasını çekti ve bir büyü mırıldandı, hemen nefesinin altından.

Komik mavi bir ışık birkaç parça parşömeni ve masadaki küçük kitabı kaplamaya başladı. Damien, Hermione'ye ne yaptığını soramadan önce, mavi bir flaş göründü, ve de kitabın ve parşömen parçalarının tıpatıp aynıları masaya hafif bir tak sesiyle vurdu. Damien, Hermione'nin bu belgelerden yaptığı kopyalara gözünü dikmişti, ama o bir şey söyleyemeden önce, dışarıdan duyulan bir bağırış oldu.

Hermione çabucak kopyalanmış şeyleri cebine kaldırdı ve dışarı koşmadan önce Damien'ı tuttu. Yaklaştıklarında Profesör Dumbledore'un hala kan kusan Ginny'nin yanında eğiliyor olduğunu gördüler. Fred ve George'un gözlerinde Mr. ve Mrs. Weasley'le beraber yaşlar vardı.

Hermione planın son kısmını hatırladı ve Moody'e koştu.

"Seherbaz Moody! Lütfen bir şey yapın! Ölmesine izin veremezsiniz! Lütfen, lütfen, bir şey yapın" Hermione bağırdı gözlerine sahte gözyaşları getirirken.

Moody çok endişeli görünüyordu ve sıkıntılı genci sakinleştirmeye çalıştı, ama bu alanda hiç tecrübesi olmadığından, acınası bir şekilde başarısız oldu.

"Korkma, korkma, herşey düzelecek" dedi oldukça rahatsız bir şekilde.

"NASIL! NASIL DÜZELECEK? BİR ŞEY YAPMAK ZORUNDASINIZ!" Hermione bağırdı ona, ki şimdi Yoldaşlık'ın çoğu üyesi Hermione'ye bakıyordu ve bazıları Moody'e sıkıntılı kızı sakinleştirmesi için yardıma bile geldi.

Bu gereken tepkiydi, Ron bu fırsatı karşı büyüyü mırıldanmak için kullandı, çoğu göz Hermione ve Moody'nin üzerindeydi. Ron onu direktman karşı büyüyle vurabilecek kadar yeterli miktarda Ginny'nin yakınında duruyordu. Hermione, Moody'nin dikkatini Ron Ginny'i karşı büyüyle vururken ondan başka yerde tutmanın önemli olduğunu biliyordu. Sihirli gözü Ron'un Ginny'i iyileştirdiğini görebilecek tek şeydi. Hermione'nin ufak panik atağıyla beraber, Moody başka bir şey fark etmek için fazla meşguldü onunla. Ron, Ginny'i karşı büyüyle vurur vurmaz kan akmayı durdurdu ve Ginny zayıf ve güçsüz gibi yaparak kalkıp oturdu.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny! İyi misin? Oh benim zavallı bebeğim. Ne cehennem oldu? Kim yaptı bunu sana? Söyle bana!" Mrs. Weasley kanla kaplanmış kıza sarılıp saçını öpmenin ortasındaydı.

Ginny bayılıyormuş gibi yaptı ve bir kerede odalardan birine aceleyle götürüldü. Hermione ve Damien peşlerinden oldukça solgun görünen ikizler ve Ron'la beraber gittiler.

Ginny uyandı ve 'Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum' ve 'Sadece uyumak istiyorum'dan oluşan oldukça ikna edici bir performans sergiledi. Kimse Ginny'nin özellikle o duruma nasıl geldiği hakkında konuşmadı. İkizler dehşete düşmüş görünüyorlardı, Ron ve Hermione onlara 'hiçbir şey demeyin, sonra halledilecektir' diyen temkinli bakışlar attılar. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron ve ikizlerle beraber eve acele ederken Damien ve Hermione'ye iyi olup olmadıkları soruldu ve tekrar odalarına dönmeleri rica edildi. Damien yakalanacağının korkusuyla kimsenin gözlerine bakamadığını hissetti. Anne babası fark etmiş görünmediler ama Damien, Profesör Dumbledore'un ona ve Hermione'ye yüzünde tuhaf bir ifadeyle baktığını yakaladı. Ancak hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Damien ve Hermione odalarını kilitlediler ve yere rahatlamış bir tomak halinde yığıldılar. Yapmışlardı! Yoldaşlık'ı kandırıp Hortkuluklar hakkında bilgi almayı başarmışlardı. Toplantının kalanı küreye kaydedilecekti ki o da bir sonraki buluşmalarında Harry'e götürülecekti. Onunla beraber, Hermione başarıyla Yoldaşlık'ın Hortkuluklar hakkındaki bütün kağıt işlerini de kopyalamıştı.

"Onu nasıl yaptın, Hermione? O büyüyü yapmayı nereden öğrendin?" Damien sordu, Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarının neler olabileceğine dair birçok, birçok not içeren kitabın sayfalarını karıştırırken.

Hermione ufak bir sesle söylemeden önce hafiften utanmış göründü.

"Profesör McGonagall bana ikinci sınıflara Biçim Değiştirme için yardımcı dersler veriyorken öğretmişti. Notlarımı birden fazla kere hazırlamam gerekmediği anlamına geliyordu. Büyüyü kati bir şekilde başka kimseye öğretmemem söylenmişti" açıkladı.

"Neden?" Damien sordu masumca.

"Hadi ama, Damien! Ben herhangi bir belgenin tıpatıp kopyasını yapacak bir büyü söylesem Ron'un ne söyleyeceğini hayal edebiliyor musun? Ödev yapmak için tek bir parmağını oynatmazdı. Gider sadece benimkilerin hepsini kopyalardı!" Hermione açıkladı.

Damien kıkırdamasını bastırdı ve ellerindeki kağıtlara baktı. Başarılarından çok gurur duyuyordu. Hermione'ye döndü ve heyecanlı bir sesle söyledi.

"Bir sonraki buluşmamızı bekleyemiyorum. Harry çok etkilenecek!"

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Yediden daha fazla Hortkuluk yapılabileceğini biliyorum, ama bu hikayenin amacı için ben yediyi maksimum yaptım.


	40. Hufflepuff

40.Bölüm - Hufflepuff

Harry dört gururlu çocuğun arasında oturdu. Önünde adı geçen Jason Riley'e ait günlüğün kopyasıyla beraber çeşitli çizimler olan başka parşömenler vardı. Hermione, Ron ve Damien bu parçalara nasıl ulaştıklarını açıklarkan Harry sessizce oturdu. Kayıt küresi de Harry'nin önüde duruyordu. Damien daha sonra görünmezlik peleriniyle beraber Yoldaşlık toplantı odasına sızmıştı. Hermione yeterli bilgiye sahip olduklarını ve o yüzden de küreyi alıp Harry'e getirdiklerini söylemişti.

Eğer tamamen dürüst olursa, Harry dört Gryffindor'un görevlerini tamamlanmasını hiç de beklememişti. Başarısızlıklarıyla heveslerinin kırılacağını ve sonra da onu yalnız bırakacaklarını umuyordu. Hikayeyi tekrar anlatırlarken ışık saçan yüzlerine baktı.

Harry günlüğü aldı ve dikkatlice açtı. Harry içinde değişik bir duygu baloncuğu hissetti. Harry, Riley'i öldürmüştü ve bundan hiç pişmanlık da duymuyordu. Adam pislikti, birçok acıdan sorumluydu ve Harry görevine gönderildiğinde ona Riley'nin Lord Voldemort'a şantaj yapmaya çalıştığı söylenmişti. Harry o zaman kendisinin hissettiği öfkeyi hatırladı. Riley, Harry tarafından ihanet suçu için öldürülmüştü. Riley onun zaaflarını açığa çıkartma tehdidiyle Voldemort'a ihanet ediyordu. Harry bu düşünceleri uzaklaştırdı. Harry'e tüm hayatı boyunca ihanet etmiş biri için aldığı ihanet intikamı hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu.

Harry bunun yerine günlüğe odaklandı. Olabilecek Hortkuluklarla ilgili fikirlerle doluydu. İçinde hiçbir kesin şey yoktu. Hortkuluk olduğu kesin olan iki nesne Slytherin'in kolyesi ve siyah bir günlüktü. Harry önündeki dört genç çocuğa baktı.

"Evet, daha önce de söylediğim gibi, kolye listeden çıkarılabilir. Günlük içinse, onun ne olabileceğine dair benim şüphelerim var"

Ron, Hermione, Damien ve Ginny günlük hakkında zorlamadılar, ama dikkatle Harry'i dinlediler.

"Bunun içinse" dedi Harry, günlüğü kaldırırken.

"Öyle görünüyor ki bu, diğer Hortkulukların neler olduğuna dair tahminler ve fikirlerden fazlası değil. Burada elle tutulur bir şey yok" Harry bitirdi, kitabı geri masaya fırlatırken.

"Yine de göz gezdirmeliyiz. Belki bazı ciddi ipuçları vardır içinde" dedi Damien, kitabı alıp kaldırırken.

Beş çocuk küçük masanın etrafına toplandı ve kağıtlara bakmaya başladılar.

"Bu Riley denen kişinin kesinlikle çok fikri varmış" Ron yorum yaptı, kağıtlar dolusu yazıya göz atarken.

"Riley de kim ki zaten ve nasıl Hortkulukları öğrendi?" Ron sordu.

"Bir Ölüm Yiyendi" Harry tepki verdi, incelediği kağıtlardan başını kaldırmadan.

Bütün dört çocuk Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Ölüm Yiyendi? Hani, artık Ölüm Yiyen değil gibi mi?" Damien sordu, sıkıntılı hissederek.

"Evet, artık değil" Harry cevapladı basitçe.

Dört çocuk buna nasıl tepki vereceklerini pek bilemedi. 'Artık'ın anlamını mükemmelen anladılar ve Harry'nin bu bilgiyi nasıl bildiğini öğrenmek istemediler, bu yüzden onun yerine kitabın içindeki bilgiye odaklandılar.

Saatler gibi gelen bir süreden sonra, beş çocuk sonunda Hortkulukların kimlikleri hakkında biraz ipucu veren bir bölüme geldiler.

'Bu Horkulukların kimliklerini kimsenin kesin olarak bilmemesine rağmen, tek bir şey kesin. Bu Hortkulukların dördü, çok güçlü dört Cadı ve Büyücü'ye ait olan nesneler. Daha da garip olanı bu dördünün kim oldukları gerçeği. Onlar Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun dört kurucusundan başkaları değil. Ancak Salazar Slytherin'e ait olan yılan kolyesi dışında Karanlık Lord tarafından hangi nesnelerin kullanıldığı henüz bilinmiyor. Diğer üçü herhangi bir şey olabilir'

Hermione kalktı ve Harry'e tuttuğu gevşek bir parşömeni verdi. Harry, kalanlarından farklı bir elyazısıyla yazılmış olduğu için merakla ona baktı. Kesinlikle Riley'nin elyazısı değildi. Harry, Hermione'nin masaya geri acele edip küreyi aldığını gördü. Birden küre siyaha döndü ve Dumbledore'un sesi odayı doldurdu.

"Daha önce de söylediğim gibi, Voldemort'un Hortkulukları için arayış yakında başlamak zorunda. Son zamanlarda başka şeyler tarafından meşgul edildik, ama önceliğimiz bu Hortkulukları bulmak ve yok etmek..."

Dumbledore konuşmaya devam etti ve Yoldaşlık'ın belli üyelerine emirler vermeye başladı. Ron ve Hermione hastalıklı bir darbeyle Yoldaşlık'ın bütün üyelerinin isimlerini kaydetmiş olduklarını fark etti. Eğer bu yanlış ellere düşecek olursa, bu tam bir kaos anlamına gelirdi. Beş çocuk Dumbledore'un emirlerini yakından dinledi, ama hiçbir şey onlara ipucu veriyor gibi görünmedi. Harry başını eğip besbelli Dumbledore'un elyazısıyla yazılmış olan parşömene baktı. Parşömen Dumbledore'un aldığı notlarla doluydu. Dumbledore sayfanın sonuna sekiz harf yazmıştı.

SSGGHHRR

"GG'nin açılımı Godric Gryffindor. SS, Salazar Slytherin. HH, Helga Hufflepuff ve RR, Rowena Ravenclaw" Harry kendi kendine konuştu.

"Neden onlar, demek istediğim neden Hogwarts'ın kurucuları?" Damien sordu.

"Onlar sadece Hogwarts'ın kurucuları değillerdi, aynı zamanda oldukça güçlü kişilerdi. Onların saf sihir gücü birçok büyücünün bugün bile rekabet edemeyeceği bir şeydi. Voldemort her birine ait olan nesneler kullanmış olmalı. Mantıklı. Gücü temsil edecek bir şey isterdi o." Harry bitirdi.

Harry küreyi kapattı ve önündeki dört çocuğa baktı.

"Bu Hortkulukların nerede olduklarını Yoldaşlık'tan önce bulmam gerek" dedi Harry sessizce.

"Onların ne olduklarını nasıl bulacağız? Hogwarts'ın kurucularına ait olduğu söylenen 100'den fazla eşya olmalı. Nasıl olup da hepsinin izini sürmeye başlayacağız?" Ginny sordu.

"Bakın, bu konuştuğumuz Voldemort. Eğer bir objeye ruhunun bir parçasını koyacaksa, bahse girebilirsiniz ki çok büyük bir güç geçmişi olan bir objeye koyacaktır. Dört kurucuya ait olduğu söylenen birçok eşya var, ancak aslına bakılırsa onlar sadece sahteler. Ben bunu kolaylıkla çözebilirim. Bütün yapmam gereken önce sahteyi gerçekten ayırmak. Sonra nesnelerin kendileri nadir olmalı. Voldemort daha azını kabul etmez."

"Hogwarts'ın kurucuları! Hala inanamıyorum. Neden Hogwarts?" Ron sordu şaşkınlık ifadesiyle.

"Daha önce de söylediğim gibi! Onlar sadece Hogwarts'ın kurucuları değillerdi. Onlar ender biçimde güçlü olan bir kısımdılar. Onlara ait nesneleri seçmesi mantıklı. Ayrıca, Voldemort her zaman Hogwarts'a yakın hissetti. Ait olduğunu hissettiği bir yerdi. Şimdi bile, hiçbir zaman Hogwarts'ı yok etmek için ele geçirmek istemedi, kendinin yapmak için istedi. Babam Hogwarts'a çok yakındı. Aslına bakarsan, orada işe girmeyi bile denedi" dedi Harry, Voldemort'un ona tam olarak o hikayeyi anlatışını hatırlayarak.

Harry, Damien'ın yüzündeki ifadeyi gördüğünde durdu. Harry aslında kasıtlı olmadan Voldemort'a 'baba' dediğini fark etti. Harry, Voldemort'a adıyla hitap etmek için çok zorluyordu kendini, ama yalnızca aradan kaçmıştı.

"Hangi pozisyon için denedi?" sordu Ron, tamamen odada tırmanan gerilimin farkında olmayarak.

"Sen ne düşünüyorsun, Ronald?" dedi Hermione yüzünde bir sinir olma ifadesiyle.

"Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma" Ginny bitirdi, Ron hala bilmiyor görünürken.

Odadaki sessizlik çok sinir bozucuydu. Damien konuşmak için boğazını temizledi.

"Ee, Hortkulukları yapmak için hangi objeleri kullandığını düşünüyorsun?"

"Evet sanırım bu bizim tekrar ortaya çıktığımız yer oluyor" dedi Hermione, öyle ya da böyle neşeyle.

"Kuruculara ait gerçek eşyaların neler olduğuna ve nerelerde konumlandırılmış olduklarına dair biraz araştırma yapabiliriz. Ondan yola çıkarak bir ihtimal neyin bir Hortkuluk yapılmış olmaya en yatkın olduğunu çözebiliriz" Hermione devam etti.

Harry sıkıntılı göründü ama tepki olarak omuzlarını silkti.

"İyi, benim telefonumu bekleyin, benle buluşmadan önce" dedi Harry, dört çocuk ayrılmak için eşyalarını toparlarken.

Üç hafta geçti ve beş çocuk düzenli bir şekilde buluşmaya devam etti. Hogwarts'ın kurucularına ait olduğu söylenen çok, çok fazla eşya vardı. Yaygara koparmaya yatkın bir Hermione'nin dört çocuğa söylediğine göre toplamda 120 tane.

"Bunu nasıl azaltabileceğimizi bilmiyorum, bu yalnızca çok fazla!" dedi herkese son buluşmalarında.

"Bütün yapmamız gereken kesinlikle Hortkuluk olmayanları listeden çizmemiz. Biliyorsunuz, yeterince nadir olmayanları. Ondan sonra daha olası olanlara konsantre olabiliriz" Damien önerdi.

Böylece, bir liste yapmaya başladılar. Hermione iyi yapmıştı. Diagon Yolu'ndaki büyücü kütüphanesine gitmeyi becermişti. Hermione ve Ron, belli bir miktar sihirsel önemi olan çeşitli yerlerde bulunan mümkün olduğunca fazla obje hakkında bilginin yanında Hogwarts'ın dört kurucusunun tarihi hakkında birçok kitap almayı başarmışlardı.

Zorlu ve yorucu bir üç saatten sonra, sonunda birazcık şans yakaladılar.

"Buna bakın! Buradakine" Ginny bağırdı heyecanla.

"Helga Hufflepuff'a ait en ünlü obje nesiller boyu birbirine geçmiş olan Hufflepuff aile yadigarıdır. Hufflepuff yadigarı üzerinde bir porsuk olan aile arması kazınmış küçük gümüş bir kadehtir. Zamanımızın en pahalı yadigarlarındandır" Ginny alıntıyı okumayı bitirdi ve Harry'e baktı.

"Bu olmak zorunda. Hufflepuff'a ait bir Hortkuluk olarak kullanılabilecek başka pek fazla şey yok. Hufflepuff'a ait olan diğer tek şeyler Hogwarts'ı gerçekten idare ediyorkenden kalma" Ginny dosdoğru Harry'le konuştu.

Harry kitabı Ginny'den aldı ve alıntıya kendisi baktı. Ginny haklıydı. Bu tanıma mükemmelen uyuyordu. Hermione hızlıca başka bir kitaba bakıyordu.

"Hayır, olamaz" dedi iç geçirerek.

"Ne?" Harry ve Ginny sordu aynı anda.

"Kadeh, o bir Hortkuluk olamaz" Hermione devam etti.

"Neden olmasın?" Ron sordu, Hermione'ye kafa karışıklığıyla bakarak.

"Çünkü Sihir Bakanlığı'nda tutuluyor. Her zaman orada olmuş" dedi Hermione kitabını kaldırıp Bakanlık'ın korumasında olan bütün önemli mülklerin listesi olan makaleyi gösterirken.

Dört çocuk birazcık sönmüş göründü. Bir Hortkuluğun kimliğini bulmaya çok yaklaşmışlardı, ancak tekrar yere yıkılmışlardı. Fakat Harry makaleye yakından bakıyordu. Birdenbire Harry gülmeye başladı. Hermione, Ron, Ginny ve Damien hafif endişeli ifadelerle Harry'e baktılar.

"Ee...Harry! Sen iyi misin?" Damien sordu.

Harry birazcık sakinleşti ve Damien'a hala gülümseyerek baktı.

"Bu mükemmel! Göremiyor musun, Damy? Kadeh en güvenli yerde. Bakanlık'ın kendisinde. Kimse, Dumbledore bile Bakanlık'ı Hortkuluk için kontrol etmeyi düşünmez. Bakanlık'ın içinde bol miktarda casus var. Voldemort kolaylıkla birini kadehi alması ve sonra da tekrar yerine koyması için ayarlayabilirdi. Kadeh kesinlikle bir Hortkuluk." dedi Harry afallamış çocuklara.

"Peki, ama Merlin'in hangi adına Bakanlık'a girip kadehi yok edeceğiz" Ginny sordu.

"Siz millet hiçbir yere gitmiyorsunuz. Sizin yardımınız bilgi toplama kısmıyla sınırlı. Ben gerçekten Hortkuluğu yok edecekken hiçbirinizin benimle gelmesine izin vermiyorum." dedi Harry bir kerede.

Kimse onunla tartışmadı. Şanslarını zorlamaktan daha iyisini biliyorlardı.

"Peki, o zaman sen nasıl Bakanlık'a gireceksin?" Damien sordu daha çok arsızca.

Harry bir anlığına düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş göründü. Başını kaldırıp Damien'a bakmadan önce gözleri bir saniyeliğine parladı. Gülümsedi ve kafası karışmış bir Damien'a sordu.

"Bir sonraki Quidditch maçı ne zaman?"

Damien bir gece önce ona yaklaştığında James şaşırmıştan da öteydi. Bir sonraki gün için Quidditch maçına iki bilet kazanmayı becermişti.

"Ne dersin baba? Ron da gidiyor olacak. Sen ve ben, yarın maçta. Ne dersin?" Damien sordu ona.

"Damy, yarın bir maça konsantre olabileceğimi düşünmüyorum. Şu an işim başımdan çok aşkın. İş ve Yoldaşlıkla beraber Harry'e ulaşmak için de zaman tükeniyor. Hayır, Hayır Damy, üzgünüm. Gerçekten de havamda değilim" James cevapladı.

"Oh, haydi ama baba! Bana bir maç borçlusun. Bulgaristan ve İrlanda maçını hatırlıyor musun? Lütfen, baba. Birazcık rahatlamaya ihtiyacın var. Sadece bir maç" İki saatlik iyi bir yalvarma ve duygusal şantajdan sonra Damien babasını gitmeye ikna etmeyi başardı.

Hermione planın kendisine ait olan kısmını henüz bitirmişti. O ve Ginny'e yaşlandırma iksirini hazırlama görevi verilmişti. Harry görünümünü değiştirmek için bir asa kullanamadığından ve de asasız olarak yapamadığından, James Potter gibi görünmek için bir yaşlandırma iksiri içmek zorundaydı. Açıklığa kavuşmuştu ki Harry'nin ortalıkta kendi gibi görünerek dolanmasının tek sebebi fiziksel olarak görünümünü değiştiremiyor olmasıydı.

Damien ve Ron, Quidditch maçında James'e eşlik ediyorlardı. Onların görevi James Potter'ı mümkün olduğu kadar Bakanlık'dan uzak tutmaktı. Bu büyük ihtimalle en zor olan şeydi, ne de olsa Bakanlık'ın içinde zaten bir James Potter varken James'in Bakanlık'ta bitivermesi olabilecek en kötü şeydi.

Harry yaşlandırma iksiri olan küçük şişeyi tutarak durdu. Hayatında ilk defa, Harry babası gibi göründüğüne minnettardı. Harry iksiri tek seferde dikti. Bir kerede Harry değişmeye başladı. Birkaç santim uzadı ve yüzü tam olarak babası, James Potter gibi görünmek için değişti. Hermione ve Ginny hayranlıkla Harry'yi önlerinde, tamamen James Potter gibi görünerek dururken izlediler. James'ten tek farklı olan şey Harry'nin gözleriydi. Onlar hala zümrüt yeşiliydi. Hermione, Harry'e bir gözlük verdi, James'inkilerin aynısı. Harry onları aldı ve Hermione'ye baktı.

"Tak onu" teşvik etti.

Harry gözlüğü taktı ve bir kerede Harry'nin gözleri James'e ait olan açık kahverengiler gibi göründü.

"Camlara tılsım koydum ki gözlerin kahverengi gözüksün" Hermione açıkladı.

Harry etkilenmişti, ama yorumlarını kendine sakladı.

"Peki, sizinle sonra bağlantı kuracağım. Eve gidin ve unutmayın. Siz çocuklar hiçbir şey bilmiyorsunuz" dedi Harry kapıdan dışarı çıkarken. Hermione ve Ginny nefeslerini bıraktılar. İkisi de ilk Hortkuluk arayışlarının başarılı olduğuna dua ettiler.

xxx


	41. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayalkırıklığına uğramayacağınızı düşündüğüm bir bölüm
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

41\. Bölüm - Plan

Lord Voldemort şu an olduğundan daha sinirli olmanın mümkün olmadığını düşünüyordu. Beceriksiz Ölüm Yiyenler'i Harry'i kaybedeli bir aydan fazla olmuştu ve hala nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir ipuçları yoktu. Voldemort daha fazla zaman kaybetmeyi göze alamazdı. Bu savaşı Harry olmadan kaybedecekti ve eğer olaylar şu an olduğu gibi gitmeye devam ederse, diğer taraf Harry'e ondan önce ulaşacaktı.

Ancak, Lord Voldemort hala büyük bir parçasının Harry'i sadece savaştan başka nedenlerden dolayı istediğini kabul etmiyordu. Harry'i özlemişti, ama Hortkuluğuyla yaptığı gösteri Voldemort'u kemiriyordu. Hiç hayatında Harry'nin onun gibi bir şey yapacağını beklememişti. Ama Voldemort, Harry'nin diğer Hortkulukların neler olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri olmadığını biliyordu, bu yüzden Voldemort'un onun hakkında endişelenmesine gerek yoktu. Harry hafızası modifiye edilmeden önce ağır bir biçimde cezalandırılacaktı.

Karanlık Lord'u kızdıran diğer bir şey de buydu. Basitçe Harry'nin hafızasını silmek için fazla zaman geçmişti. Bir aydan daha fazla! Bu demek oluyordu ki Harry ele geçirilmek ve Voldemort'a getirilmek zorundaydı. Lord Voldemort çok güçlü hafıza tılsımları yapmak zorundaydı Harry'e, başka kimsenin Harry'nin zihniyle oynamasını riske atamazdı. Lord Voldemort hangi bilgileri ve hatıraları saklaması, hangilerini de silmesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

Karanlık Lord daha henüz talimatlarını vermişti. Harry'i Lord Voldemort'a getiren kişinin gücünü artırmayı garanti edecekti. Neredeyse herşey için kullanılabilecek saf bir sihir dalgası alacaklardı. Bu, Ölüm Yiyenleri gerçekten heyecanlandırdı. Şimdi Harry'nin başına bir ödül vardı. Bakanlık'ın beş bin Galleon'luk ödülünü fazlaca geçen bir ödül. Bu Ölüm Yiyenler'e Harry'i yakalamak için daha fazla motivasyon olacaktı. Lord Voldemort, Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin odadan dışarı acele etmeleri izleyerek durdu. 'Yakında' düşündü Voldemort. 'Harry tekrar benimle olacak, yakında'.

Harry, Sihir Bakanlık'ı olan binaya girdi. Ron, Bakanlık binası hakkında bilmesi gereken her şeyi Harry'e anlatmıştı. Ron ve kardeşleri binayı o kadar fazla ziyaret etmişlerdi ki mekanı ezberlemişlerdi.

Harry telefon kulübesine ulaştıktan sonra, Ron'un ona verdiği kodu tuşladı. Ron kodu, babasını ve abisini, Percy'i, birçok kere kullanırken izlediğinde ezberlemişti.

2-4-8-9-3-4-0

Harry kodu tuşladı ve bir kerede bir kadının sesi kulübeyi doldurdu.

'Hoşgeldiniz, lütfen isminizi ve ziyaret amacınızı bildirin'

Harry boğazını temizledi ve net bir şekilde konuştu.

"James Potter, Seherbaz, görev raporu bildirimi" dedi açıkça.

Harry pek de James gibi kulağa gelmiyordu, ama Harry içeri girdiğinde fazla konuşmayacağını düşünmüştü, o yüzden sadece yapabildiği en iyi James taklidini yapmak zorundaydı.

Kadının sesi kulübede tekrar yankılandı.

'Teşekkürler. Sihir Bakanlığı'nda iyi bir gün geçirmenizi dileriz'

'Para üstü' kısmından küçük bir kart çıktı ve Harry çabucak kartı aldı. Bir kerede telefon kulübesi hareket etmeye başladı. Aşağı doğru hareket ederek yer altına indi. Harry, kalbi içeride vahşice atarken hareketsiz durdu. Bakanlık'a giriyordu. Eğer Harry yakalanacak olursa, bir daha dışarıyı göremezdi, asla. Bu binadaki her bir kişi Harry'i arıyordu, ve Harry onların binasına yürüyüp giriyordu.

'Umarım buna değer' Harry düşündü kendi kendine.

Telefon kulübesi durdu ve kapı açıldı. Harry muhteşem bir salona girdi. Salon bütün kenarlarını kaplayan birbiri ardına şömineler olan gerçekten büyük bir yerdi. Ortada ve köşede birer masa vardı. Ron ortada olanın Harry'e ziyaretçilerin giriş yapmaları ve asalarını teslim etmeleri için olduğunu söylemişti. Köşedeki masaysa Bakanlık çalışanları içindi. James bir Seherbaz olduğundan o asasını yanında tutabilirdi, ne de olsa acil bir durum halinde ona ihtiyacı olurdu.

Harry köşedeki masaya ne için geldiğinin bilincinde olan biri edasıyla yürüdü. Mümkün olduğunca normal görünmeye çalıştı. Nereye gittiğini bilmiyormuş gibi görünmek istemiyordu.

Ron ona masada oturan kişinin Benjamin Hugh olduğunu söylemişti, ama herkes ona Benjie derdi. İyi bir adamdı, ama eğer iş arkadaşları ailesi hakkında sormazlarsa üzülürdü. Karısı ve üç çocuğu vardı, ve Damien Harry'e babalarının her zaman Benjie'nin çocukları hakkında sorduğunu söylemişti.

Harry orta yaşlı adama yürüdü ve adamı, Benjie'yi, ona kocaman gülümserken gördü.

"İyi günler Mr. Potter. Bugün nasılsınız?"

Harry de Benjie'ye gülümsedi.

"İyi. Sen nasılsın Benjie? Karın ve çocukların nasıl?"

"Oh, onlar da iyi. Yakında tatile gidiyorlar" Benjie cevapladı.

"Güzel, Güzel. Ben sadece bir şey alacağım. Sonra görüşürüz" dedi Harry ve çabucak ikili meşe kapılara gitti.

Harry ıssız koridora girerken rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Harry eğer Bakanlık Hufflepuff'ın kupasının kayıp olduğunu fark ederse babasının başının belaya gireceğinden endişeleniyordu. Ama Harry kimsenin onu görmesine izin vermeyi planlamıyordu, ya da James'i, kadehi alırken ya da onunla beraber çıkarken. Umuyordu ki kimse kadehe ne olduğunu fark etmezdi. Ve eğer bir şekilde, James bu işin içine sürüklenecek olursa, ona kefil olacak bir sürü insan olacaktı, ne de olsa o bir Quidditch maçındaydı.

Harry koridor boyunca acele etti ve asansörlerden birine girdi.

Hermione'nin kitabına göre, Hufflepuff'ın kadehi binanın güvenlikli emanet bölümündeydi. Ron ya da Damien'ın yardımcı olamadığı tek şey buydu. Bu bölümün nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu.

Harry asansöre bindi ve departmanların isimlerini gördü. Direktman en olası departmanı gördü. 'Güvenli ve Özel, Yetkisiz giriş yok' isimliydi. Bu olmalıydı.

Harry 23. kata çıkmak için butona bastı. Harry planının işe yaramasını umuyordu. Çok fazla dikkat çekmek istemiyordu. Harry 15. kattayken asansör açıldı. Kahverengi saçlı ve gri gözlü uzun bir adam asansöre bindi. Harry kafasını eğik tuttu. James'in ne kadar kişi tanıdığını bilmiyordu ve yakalanmak istemiyordu.

"Sorun nedir, Potter? Bu günlerde kendini saklamaya mı çalışıyorsun?"

Harry başını kaldırdı ve adamın onunla konuştuğunu gördü.

"Ne?" Harry cevapladı. Harry söyleyebiliyordu, sadece adamın konuşma biçimine ve ona bakış biçimine bakarak onun James'le arkadaş olmadığını.

"Seni suçladığımdan değil. Eğer benim de oğlum bir katil olsa, ben de saklanırdım" adam devam etti.

Harry sanki biri üzerine buz gibi soğuk bir su dökmüş gibi hissetti. Bu adamın söylediği şeye inanamıyordu. Harry'nin elleri yumruk olmuş, sıkılıyken bu aşağılık adama doğru bir adım attı.

"Ne? Bana da bir tane indirecek misin, Keith'e yaptığın gibi? Sana hatırlatmak zorundayım Potter, yanlış hiçbir şey söylemiyoruz. Senin oğlun bir katil. İnsanların ona böyle seslenmesine alışmalısın"

Harry afallamıştı. Babası onun yüzünden bir sürü zorluk yaşıyordu. İşteki insanlar ona hakaret ediyorlardı. Bu Keith denen adam çoktan James yüzünden pataklanmıştı ve şimdi bu aptal da bela arıyordu.

"Belki de çeneni kapatmalısın ya da birisi senin için kapatacaktır, kalıcı olarak" Harry tısladı ona.

"Bu bir tehdit mi?" adam sordu.

"Öyle mi geliyor kulağa?" Harry cevapladı.

"Arkanı kollasan iyi edersin, Potter. Herkes senin için en iyisini istemiyor"

Harry gözlerini devirdi. Aptal adam birini doğru düzgün tehdit bile edemiyordu.

"Dinle, bunun aslında ne hakkında olduğu apaçık ortada. Sen kıskanıyorsun çünkü ben üst rütbe Seherbazlardan biriyim ve kişisel hayatımda neler olursa olsun, tepede olmaya devam edeceğim. Eğer sıcağa dayanamıyorsun, dostum, yalnızca dışarı çıkmalısın" dedi Harry pis bir sırıtışla.

Son cümle Harry'nin ağzını terk eder etmez, Harry elini salladı ve adam metal asansörün yan tarafına fırlatıldı. Adam sarsılmıştı ama hala bilinci açıktı.

"Sen ne...Ne cehennem yaptığını sanıyorsun sen?" adam bağırdı ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve öne eğildi ki dosdoğru adama baksın. Harry gözlüklerini indirdi, zümrüt gözleri zümrüt mücevherler gibi parıldadı. Adam ağzını dehşet içinde açtı.

"Sen...Sen! Sen O'sun!" kekeledi şok içinde.

"Gerçekten ağzından çıkanlara dikkat etmelisin. Gelecek defa, bir katil senin için kapayabilir seni değersiz pislik!" dedi Harry zehir gibi.

Harry avucunun alt kısmıyla adama vurdu ve başarılı bir şekilde onu sırtının üzerine yığdı. Sersemlemiş adam asasını çekip çıkarmaya çalıştı, ama Harry elini hızla kaldırdı ve asayı ondan aldı. Harry asayı onun yüzüne doğrulturken adam hala yerdeydi.

"Hmm, şimdi görelim bakalım. Bu acınası büyücü bozuntusuna ne yapmalıyım? Bakalım." Harry dalga geçti.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve asayı bir kere salladı.

Adam küçülmeye başladı ve kısa süre sonra adamın yerinde küçük bir bokböceği duruyordu.

"Mükemmel" Harry sırıttı, biçim değiştiriltmiş büyücü asansörün metal zemini boyunca kendini ezilmekten korumaya çalışma çabasıyla kaçacak yer ararken.

"Şimdi, istediğin gibi yapmakta özgürsün. Şu anki halinde daha bir uygun." Harry güldü.

Kısa süre sonra bokböceği asansörün kapılarından geçip çıktı. Harry kendi kendine James'le öyle konuşarak hak ettiğini bulduğunu düşündü. Sadece bir biçim değiştirme büyüsüydü ve birkaç saat içerisinde etkisiz olacaktı. Ayrıca o büyünün kendisinin içerisinde olan bir koruma büyüsü de vardı. Demek oluyordu ki kişi bir hayvan biçimine dönüştürüldüğünde, ya da bu durumda, bir böceğe, zarar görmezlerdi. O yüzden biri o bokböceğinin üzerine bile bassa, ölmezdi, yalnızca yaralanırdı.

"En azından şimdi Potterlar'dan uzak duracak" Harry kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Harry 23. kata ulaştı. Kapılar açılır açılmaz dışarıya çıktı. Koridoru boş gördüğüne memnundu. Harry derin bir nefes aldı ve görünmezlik pelerinini üzerine geçirdi. Depo odalarına açılan kapıyı gördü. Harry kapıların önüne konumlandırılmış dört Seherbaz gördü. Gerçekten bunun işe yaramasını diledi. Eğer bu adamlardan herhangi biri görünmezlik pelerinini tespit edebiliyorsa o zaman Harry plan B'ye geçmek zorunda kalacaktı ve o da bir sürü ölü Seherbaz içeriyordu. Böylesine nazik bir zamanda onu yapmamayı tercih ederdi.

Harry asasını karşı köşeye doğrulttu ve pencerenin patlamasına sebep oldu. Seherbazların ikisi anında savaş moduna geçtiler ve asaları çekilmiş halde, kargaşanın ne hakkında olduğunu görmeye hazır olarak pencereye koştular. Diğer ikisi kapıların önüne hareket ederek onları daha da fazla korudular. Harry yavaşça onlara doğru hareket etti. Onu göremedikleri açıktı. İki Seherbazın hemen önünde durana kadar ilerledi. Mümkün olduğunca sessiz olmaya çalışarak, Harry cüppelerinin içinden küçük şişeyi çıkarttı. Gözlerini iki Seherbazdan ayırmadan, Harry şişeyi açtı. Bir kerede koridoru çığlık sesi doldurdu. İki Seherbaz zıpladı ve onların başlangıç şoklarının ortasında Harry onları geçerek kapıyı çekip araladı. Çığlık atan şişe, sesin nereden geldiğini göremeyen Seherbazların önüne atıldı. Harry kapıyı geçti ve içeri girdi. Görünmezlik pelerinini üzerinde tutarak ileri doğru koştu. Odanın yatay sıralarla ve sıraların da raflarla bölünmüş olduğunu gördü. Harry üçüncü sırada duran küçük gümüş kadehi görene kadar ilerledi. Cam bir fanusla çevrelenmişti ve oldukça muhteşem görünüyordu.

Harry yok etmek zorunda olmasına neredeyse üzgün hissetti. Harry görünmezlik pelerinini çıkardı. Elini fanusa uzattı ve üzerine yerleştirilmiş koruma büyülerini hissetti. Elini fanusun üzerine doğru hareket ettirdi. Bu asasız olarak yapılmak zorundaydı, aksi takdirde asa kullanımı alarm çanlarını harekete geçirirdi. Bu sadece bir kapının kilidini asasız olarak açmak gibiydi. Sadece bilmen gerekiyordu, hangi kilitleri açacağını. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve önündeki sihre konsantre oldu. Sihirsel bağları direktman halletti. Üç dakikalık saf konsantrasyon gerektirdi, ama Harry sonunda önündeki sihri nötralize etti. Büyünün devre dışı kaldığını belirten klik sesini duydu.

Harry cam fanusu kaldırdı ve gümüş kadehi çıkardı. Harry'nin parmakları kadehe değer değmez, yara izi acıyla kızgınlaştı. Harry ondan hiçbir ses kaçmasına engel olmak için dudağını ısırdı. Harry'nin yara izi Slytherin'in kolyesini yok ettiğinden beri aktif haldeydi. Artık daha çok düzenli bir acı gibiydi, ama bazı zamanlar cansızlaşır gibi olmaktaydı. Harry fark etmişti ki kendisinin gitmesiyle beraber Voldemort büyük olasılıkla her zaman olduğundan daha kızgındı.

"Kesinlikle bir Hortkuluk" Harry mırıldandı kendi kendine, yara izini ovarken.

Kadehi güvenli bir şekilde cüppelerinin cebine kaldırdı. Harry görünmezlik pelerinini üzerine geçirdi ve temkinli bir şekilde kapıya doğru hareket etti. Tam zamanında hareket etmişti, üç seherbaz odanın içerisine giriyorlardı.

'Lanet olsun' düşündü Harry yoldan çekilirken. Seherbazlar farklı objeleri aydınlatan mavi ışık grupları ateşliyorlardı. İçeriye birinin girip girmediğini görmek için bir konum tespiti büyüsü yapmaya çalıştıkları açıktı. Problem kimin girdiğini bilmiyor oluşlarıydı, bu yüzden tespit büyüsü sadece rastgele ateşlenmekteydi. Eğer o ışıklar Harry'e vuracak olsaydı, aydınlatılırdı ve de herkesin onu görebilmesi mümkün olurdu.

Harry inanılmaz bir hızla hareket etti, ve kısa süre sonra üç Seherbazı geçmeyi becerdi. Harry bir Seherbazın halen dışarıda konumlanmış olduğunu gördü. Harry onu geçti ve çok yavaşça merdivenlere doğru süzüldü. Merdivenlere ulaşana kadar Harry nefesini tuttuğunu fark etmedi. Nefesini o kadar uzun süreli tutmaktan göğsü ağrıdı. Harry rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Merdivenlerden aşağı acele etti ve ana kata inmek için asansörü kullanmadan önce birkaç kat aşağı indi, kadeh emniyetli bir biçimde cebindeydi. Harry hiç büyük bir problem yaşamadan bu kadar ileri gidebildiğine inanamıyordu.

Damien ve Ron şanslarına inanamıyorlardı. Gittikleri maç 40 dakika içinde sona ermişti. Apral Arayıcı, Snitch'i rekor sürede yakalamıştı ve oyun doğru düzgün başlamadan önce bitmişti. Şimdi eve dönüş yolundaydılar ve Damien ve Ron ya Harry'nin çoktan başardığı ve Bakanlık'tan ayrıldığı ya da James'in işe gitmeyeceği için dua ediyorlardı.

"Baba, bu akşam hep beraber yemeğe gitmemiz gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun?" Damien sordu babasına, eve giderken arabayla.

"Evet, eğer sen istiyorsan. Sanırım annen için de iyi olur. Son zamanlarda çok stresli." dedi James sessizce.

"İyi. Bence sen eve gelip ona kendin söylemelisin. Sen eve gelip ona sürpriz yaptığında her zaman heyecanlanıyor" dedi Damien çabucak.

"Tamam" James kıkırdadı.

Damien ve Ron, James'in dosdoğru Godric's Hollow'a gittiğine memnun olarak koltuklarında geriye yaslandılar.

Tam iki çocuk kendi konuşmalarına dalarken, Ron Damien'ın ilerisine baktı ve nefes kesti.

"Ne?" Damien sordu.

"Bak!" Ron tısladı ona.

Damien etrafına döndü ve dehşet içinde Sihir Bakanlığı'nın dışına vardıklarını gördü. Arabaları binaya girmek için kullanılan telefon kulübesine doğru gidiyordu.

"Baba! Ne yapıyorsun? Bugün işe gitmeyeceğini sanıyordum" Damien sordu, en sahte sakin sesiyle.

"İş için gelmedim. Sadece iki dakikalığına uğramam gerek. Bir şey almam lazım." dedi James cevapladı arabayı park ederken.

Ron ve Damien panik dolu bir bakış paylaştılar. Şimdi ne yapacaklardı? Onların işi James'i Bakanlık'tan uzak tutmaktı. Gitmesine şimdi izin veremezlerdi. Harry büyük olasılıkla hala içerideydi.

"Oh, peki" Damien dedi James'e ve 'yandık' sözünü oluşturmak için Ron'a döndü. Kızıl saçlı çocuk da pür panik içerisinde yığılmaya hazır görünüyordu.

"Mr. Potter, siz içeri girmeden önce sizinle kısa bir şey konuşsak olur mu?"

James arabayı park etti ve dönüp arka koltukta oturan iki çocuğa baktı.

"Tabii ki"

Ron, Damien'a baktı, besbelli Damien'ın bir şey söylemesi gerektiğini işaret ediyordu. James ufak oğluna baktı.

"Bir sorun mu var, Damy?" James sordu.

Damien Ron'a kötü kötü baktı ve sonra dönüp babasına baktı.

"Eee...evet. Aslında bunu nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum, ama, ee..." Damien yorgun beynini çalıştırmaya ve iyi bir oyalama düşünmeye çalışıyordu.

"Damy, bu gerçekten önemli mi, yoksa biz eve gidene kadar bekleyebilir mi?" James sordu kapıyı açıp arabadan çıkmaya hazırlanırken.

"HAYIR! Demek istediğim, seninle bunun hakkında konuşmam lazım. Eğer annem öğrenecek olursa, anlayacağını sanmıyorum" Damien yumurtladı. Bu James'in dikkatini çekti. Etrafında döndü ki yüzünü tamamen Damien'a çevirebilsin.

"Damy, sorun nedir?" sordu, samimi bir şekilde endişeyle.

Damien sindi. Babasını üzüyordu, gerçekten ihtiyacı olmadan.

"Eee, görüyorsun ya. Şöyle ki. Eee, ben bu insandan hoşlanıyor gibiyim. Biraz daha büyüyene kadar kimseyle çıkamayacağımı söylediğinizi biliyorum, o yüzden bu kişiye pek yaklaşmadım. Ama şimdi Hogwarts'dan ayrıldık ve ben şimdi hiç ona sorma şansım olup olmayacağını bilmiyorum" Damien yarı gerçekle gitmeye karar verdi.

"Oh! Peki, kim bu kişi?" James sordu bir gülümsemeyle.

"Eee, o ee, Sam. Ben gerçekten Sam'den hoşlanıyorum ve ben düşünüyorum ki..." Damien, James'in öksürmesiyle kesildi.

"Sam! Sen Sam adındaki birinden hoşlanıyorsun!" James sordu.

"Evet" dedi Damien çabucak, neden babasının yüzünden rengin çekildiğinden pek de emin olamayarak.

"Oh, eee. Bence bunun hakkında başka bir yerde konuşmalıyız. Böyle değil" dedi James, şimdi yüzü pembeleşmeye başlayarak.

"Baba, ben şimdi bunun hakkında konuşmak istiyorum. Sam yalnızca caddenin öbür tarafında oturuyor. Ve eğer senin için sorun yoksa, bu kızı gidip görmek isterim" dedi Damien homurdanarak.

"Kız! Sam bir kız. Sam bir kız!" dedi James bayağı bir rahatlamış görünerek.

Damien, James'in o 'Sam' ismini söylediğinde ne düşündüğünü fark etti.

"Evet, Sam, bilirsin Samantha'nın kısa hali. Geçen Temmuz bize gelmişti. Hatırlıyorsun?" Damien sordu, ondan kaçmaya çalışan kahkahayı bastırarak.

"Oh, evet, evet. Güzel kız. Hoş kız. Severim onu. Ama Damy, sen hala birazcık gençsin. Bence en az bir on beş yaşında olmalısın kimseyle çıkmaya başlamadan önce. Tamam" dedi James, şimdi oldukça utanmış görünerek. Samantha isimli kimseyi hatırlamıyordu, ama sadece Damien'a katılmaya gönüllüydü.

"Tamam! Ama anneme söyleme. Benimle sadece dalga geçer. Sam onun en iyi öğrencisi, görüyorsun ya." Damien açıkladı.

"Merak etme" James cevapladı.

Damien'ın gülümsemesi Harry'nin aynı babaları gibi görünerek telefon kulübesinden çıkışını yakalarken hafiften kayboldu. Harry çabucak kalabalık caddeye doğru yöneldi ve birkaç dakika sonra kayboldu.

James arabasından çıktı ve iki çocuğa o Bakanlık'a giderken uslu durmalarını söyledi. Damien ve Ron, James gider gitmez kahkahalara boğuldular.

"Mükemmeldi, Damy. Ona kalp krizi geçirteceksin sandım!" Ron bağırdı.

"Aklıma gelen tek şeydi. Ve yalan söylemiyordum. Sam bayağı seksi" dedi Damien muzipçe.

"O benim dönemimde!" dedi Ron birazcık sert biçimde.

"Yani, ondan hoşlanamam çünkü benden üç yaş büyük?" Damien tartıştı.

"Peki, peki, istediğinden hoşlanabilirsin. Ee, Harry gitti yani." dedi Ron pencereden dışarı bakarak.

"Evet, umalım ki herşey plana göre gitti" dedi Damien sessizce.

James ana salona girdi ve çabucak Benjie'ye doğru yürüdü.

"Hey Benjie, nasılsın? Karın ve çocukların nasıl?" James sordu, resepsiyonistin yanında durduğunda.

Benjie James'e bir garip baktı.

"Ben iyiyim Mr. Potter. Ama bence siz unutkanlaşmaya başladınız. Bana bu öğlen nasıl olduğumu sordunuz zaten"

James Benjie'ye kafa karışıklığıyla baktı.

"Neden bahsediyorsun? Ben bugün daha ilk defa içeri girdim." dedi James gülerek.

"Hayır, bugün buraya ikinci gelişiniz. Aslına bakarsanız, sadece iki dakika önce ayrıldınız. Ben kendim size el salladım" dedi Benjie, James'e biraz sinir olmuş biçimde bakarak.

"Sen ne...?" Birden herşey James için anlamlandı.

James kapılardan başka kelime etmeden dışarı fırladı. Kendini telefon kulübesine attı ve aptal makinenin daha hızlı gitmesini emretti. Harry Bakanlık'a gelmişti. Harry Bakanlık'a girebilmek için kendini James'e benzetmişti. Benjie yalnızca birkaç dakika önce ayrıldığını söylemişti. Belki James onu hala yakalayabilirdi.

James dışarı acele etti ve caddenin köşesine koştu. Gözleri her yerde Harry'i arıyordu, ama kuzguni saçlı çocuktan hiçbir iz yoktu. Damien ve Ron ağırlaşan kalplerle James'in etrafta koşturmasını, besbelli birini aramasını izlediler.

"Bütün bilgiyi inkar et" Ron fısıldadı Damien'a, James onlara doğru fırtına gibi gelirken.

Damien ve Ron kendilerini Bakanlık'taki odalardan birinde otururken buldular. James onlardan hiç şüphelenmemişti. Arabaya acele etmiş ve ikisinin de Bakanlık'ın içine gelmesini söylemişti. Bir durum vardı ve eve geri dönmeden önce onu halletmesi gerekiyordu.

Durumun gergin olduğunu söylemek az kalırdı. Bütün Bakanlık birinin Bakanlık'a sızmış olmasına hengame içindeydi ve de bu kişinin Karanlık Prens oluşu daha da stresliydi. James her şeyi kontrol altında tutmaya çalışmıştı ama Benjie James tekrar Bakanlık'a geldiğinde çoktan alarmı aktive etmişti.

"Bir çocuk Bakanlık'a geliyor! Onun boş vaktinde geliyor, ne cehennem yapmak için geldiyse yapıyor ve kimse fark etmeden ayrılıyor! Bunun nasıl mümkün olduğunu açıklayın!" Bakan Fudge kükredi.

James çekindi, Bakan bağırdığı için değil ama her yere uçuşan tükürük olduğu için.

'Hangi salak ona söyledi' James düşündü kendi kendine. O sadece Harry'nin neden Bakanlık'a geldiğini bilmek istiyordu. Böylesine tehlikeli bir şey yapmak için ne amacı vardı? Kısa süre sonra Harry'nin neden geldiği belli oldu. Alarm aktive edildikten sonra, bütün departmanlara gün boyu sıra dışı hiçbir şey olup olmadığı soruldu. 23. kata yerleştirilmiş Seherbazların öne adım atıp öğlen erken saatlerde olan garip şeyleri açıkladıkları zaman buydu. Baştan sona yapılan bir aramanın sonucunda, paha biçilemez Helga Hufflepuff'a ait kadehin kayıp olduğu rapor edildi.

Bu her şeyin dengesini altüst etti. Bakan Fudge bunu nasıl açıklayacağının paniğine kapıldı. O günün olaylarının büyücülük dünyasına yayılmayacağını emretti. Hiçbir şart altında büyücü nüfusu Karanlık Prens'in Bakanlık'ta vals yaptığını ve öylesine paha biçilemez bir eseri aldığını öğrenmeyecekti.

James ve Sirius kendi paniklerine kapıldılar. Harry Bakanlık'a girmek için böylesine bir riske girmişti. Neden? Neden Harry Hufflepuff'ın kadehini istemişti? Dumbledore'un bilgilendirilmesi gerektiğini biliyorlardı. Belki de o buna biraz aydınlık kazandırabilirdi.

Ron ve Damien odanın içinde, dışarıda olup bitenlerden tamamen bihaberdiler. Onlar sadece onlardan şüphelenilmediğine memnundular. Güvendeydiler. Birdenbire yüksek bir bağırış sesi iki çocuğu zıplattı ve ikisi de kapıya acele ettiler. Damien babasını ve Sirius Amcası'nı uzun kahverengi saçlı bir adamla bazı çok yüksek sesli kelimeler paylaşırken gördü. Adam bir Seherbazdı, Damien ve Ron'un Charles Blake olarak tanıdığı bir Seherbaz. Oldukça kibirli ve başkalarıyla kavgaya girmeyi seven kendini beğenmiş bir adamdı. James ve Sirius'tan nefret ederdi, ta Hogwarts'daki beraber günlerinden beri. Sirius bir keresinde Damien'a Blake'in sadece onu ve James'i kopyalamak için bir Seherbaz olduğundan emin olduğunu söylemişti.

"Diyorum sana, o buradaydı, ve ben onu gördüm!" Blake bağırdı öfkeyle James'e.

"Kim? Kim buradaydı? Anlamlı konuş, olur mu!" James bağırdı.

"Oğlun! O buradaydı. Bana saldırdı!" Blake tekrar bağırdı. Suratı öfkeden mora dönüyordu.

"Neden bahsediyorsun? Onu gördüysen neden gitmesine izin verdin?" Kingsley Shacklebolt araya girdi.

"Onu tutuklardım! Ama o...o...ben..." Blake konuşamaz gibi oldu.

Açıktı ki Harry Blake'in sessiz kalmasını sağlamak için her ne yaptıysa onu oldukça etkiliyordu. Gerçek şuydu ki Blake bir bokböceğine dönüştürülmek konusunda utanıyordu. Eğer o gerçek duyulacak olursa, asla ondan iyileşemezdi. O yüzden yalnızca dönüp uzaklaşmaya karar verdi. Dönmeden önce James'e pis bir bakış attı. Son yapacağı şey bile olsa intikamını alacağına kendine yemin etti.

Harry odasının kapısını açtı ve içeri girdi. Kapıyı kilitledi ve yatağına gitti. Kadehi çıkardı, elinde tuttu. Öyle görünüyordu ki Voldemort sakinleşmişti, Harry'nin yara izi bu kez acımıyordu. Harry kadehi inceledi. Gerçekten çok güzeldi. Harry kendisini kadehe çekilmiş hissetti, Slytherin'in kolyesine çekildiğine benzer şekilde. Harry gözlerini kadehten ayırdı ve kadehi yatağa, yanına koydu.

Harry elini saçından geçirdi. Kadehi almıştı ama onu yok edebileceğinden emin değildi. Kolye farklıydı. Harry onu bir öfke anında yok etmeyi becermişti. Ama bu farklıydı. Yok etmek için hangi büyüyü kullanmak gerektiğini bile bilmiyordu. Harry geri, gümüş kolye paramparça olmadan önce hissettiği kızgınlığı düşündü. O zaman sebep olan olan şey öfkesi olmuştu.

Harry kadehi tuttu ve ona odaklandı. Voldemort'un ona güzel sözler söylediği bütün o zamanları düşündü, Harry'e güçlü olduğunu ve 'ebeveynlerinin' onu bu güç yüzünden sevmediğini söylediği bütün o zamanları düşündü. Voldemort'un sözlerini düşündü.

"Senin içinde bir karanlık var, Harry. Sana saf güç veren bir karanlık. Ebeveynlerinin senin hakkında nefret ettiği şey buydu. Onlar bunu anlamadılar. Senin karanlığın zaferimizin sorumlusu olacak"

Harry'nin gözleri diğer bir anda siyaha döndü ve elindeki kadeh toz bulutuna patlamadan önce alev aldı. Harry'nin gözleri anında zümrüt yeşil hallerine geri dönmüştü. Ellerindeki toz yığınına baktı. Harry elini kapattı, tozu yumruğunda tuttu.

"Sen hatalıydın Voldemort, içimdeki karanlık zaferimizin sorumlusu olmayacak ama senin düşüşünün sorumlusu olacak"

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Hortkuluk da gitti kaldı geriye 4!Evet millet, yorumlarınızı okumak için gözlerimi kocaman açtım bekliyorum, göreyim ne düşünüyorsunuz?!! :))


	42. Sevindirici Olaylar

42\. Bölüm – Sevindirici Olaylar

Albus Dumbledore'u söyleyecek birşeysiz bırakan çok fazla şey yoktu, ama James ve Sirius'u dinledikten sonra, Dumbledore kendisini tek bir kelime sarf edemeyecek halde buldu. Harry'nin Bakanlık'ın kalbine öylesine kolayca yürüyüp girebileceğini asla hayal edemezdi. Harry Dumbledore için halen az çok bir gizemdi. Dumbledore çocuğu her çözdüğünü düşündüğünde, gidip buna benzer öyle bir şey yapıyordu ki herkesin dengesini alt üst ediyordu.

Dumbledore'un her şeyden daha ilginç bulduğu şey, aldığı objeydi, Helga Hufflepuff'ın kadehi. Neden o kadeh? Özellikle o objeyle ilgili Harry'i böyle bir risk almaya itecek ne vardı? Dumbledore basitçe kadehin değerinden dolayı olmadığını biliyordu. Harry'e oldukça para sağlayacak birçok başka daha az güvenlikli olan yerlerde var olan eşyalar vardı. Hayır, başka bir şey olmalıydı.

Dumbledore sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve mavi gözlerini kapattı. Olabilir miydi? Hufflepuff kadehinin bir Hortkuluk olması mümkün müydü? Bu mantıklı olurdu. Harry kadehi almıştı çünkü bir Hortkuluktu. Ama Voldemort ellerini kadehe nasıl sürebilmişti? Her nasıl yaptıysa ama, Voldemort kadehi bir Hortkuluk yapmak için kullanmış olmalıydı. O yüzden Harry kadehi çalmıştı! Bu olmak zorundaydı. Harry'nin Bakanlık'a girmesini mantıklı gösterecek Dumbledore'un tek düşünebildiği şey buydu. Dumbledore gözlerini açtı ve iç geçirdi.

"Sanırım Harry'nin neden Bakanlık'a geldiğini biliyorum" dedi Dumbledore yorgun bir sesle.

James, Sirius, Remus ve Lily anında dönüp ona baktılar.

"Harry Hufflepuff'ın kadehini almak için geldi. Bu kadarını hepimiz biliyoruz. Ama bence asıl soru neden kadehi aldığı." Dumbledore bir anlığına durdu.

"Kadeh bir Hortkuluktu" dedi Dumbledore basitçe.

Bu sözleri takiben gelen nefes çekmeler durum bu kadar gergin olmasaydı komik olurdu.

"Nasıl...sen nasıl bunu biliyorsun? Nasıl emin olabiliyorsun?" Lily sordu.

"Emin olamam. Ancak mantıklı gelen tek şey bu. Voldemort'un büyücülük dünyası içerisinde birçok casusu var. Ben her zaman Bakanlık'ta da olduğundan endişeli olmuştum. Voldemort'un kadehi çalması ve sonra yerine tekrar koyması için casuslarından birini kullanmış olması mümkün. Aslında oldukça dâhice. Voldemort'un Hortkuluğu, Bakanlık'ın kalbinde duruyor. Onu bitirmeye çalışan Seherbazların ta kendileri onun bir parçasını dışarı kuvvetlerden emniyette tutuyor."

James ve Sirius, Dumbledore'un sözlerine birazcık hasta ve solgun göründüler.

"Yani, yani sen Harry'nin kadehi onun bir Hortkuluk olduğunu öğrendiği için aldığını düşünüyorsun?" James sordu.

"İnanıyorum ki durum bu olabilir" Dumbledore cevapladı.

"Yani, Harry de Hortkulukların peşinde?" Sirius sordu.

"Harry Voldemort'tan kaçtığından beri, Harry'nin ne yapmayı planladığını merak ediyordum. Harry eve, gerçek evine, geçmişi yüzünden gelemeyeceğini hissediyor. Büyücülük dünyasında hayatına yeniden başlayamaz çünkü herkes onu Karanlık Prens olarak tanıyor ve onu Bakanlık'a teslim etmekte tereddüt etmez. Harry kaçıp hayatını muggle olarak yaşayacak biri değil. O yüzden bu geriye çok fazla bir şey bırakmıyor. Şimdi Harry'nin ne yaptığını anlıyorum. İntikamını alıyor. Harry Hortkulukların peşinden Voldemort'tan intikamını almak adına gidiyor" Dumbledore açıkladı.

James ve Lily kalplerinin göğüslerinde vahşice çarptığını hissedebiliyorlardı. Harry Voldemort'a çok açıkça karşı gidiyordu, Hortkuluklarını yok ediyordu. Harry'nin sonunda Voldemort'a karşı gitmesine gurur ya da memnuniyet hissetmek yerine, iki ebeveyn de gerçek korku hissettiler. Eğer Harry Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından yakalanacak olursa, Voldemort ona ne yapardı? Snape, Voldemort'un Harry'i hafızasını modifiye edip tekrar Karanlık Prens'i olarak istediğini söylemişti. Voldemort Harry'i oğlu gibi yetiştirmiş olabilirdi ve Dumbledore'un da önerdiği gibi ona karşı yumuşak bir noktası olabilirdi, ama Karanlık Lord onun en sevgili Hortkuluklarının bir ya da daha fazlasını yok etmiş bir çocuğa ne yapardı? James üzerine düşünmek bile istemedi.

"Harry'e ulaşmamız lazım! Voldemort ulaşmadan önce!" James dedi en kontrollü sesiyle. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus ve Lily ona daha fazla katılamazlardı.

"Peki, şunun üzerinden benimle bir kere daha geç" dedi Harry yorgun bir sesle.

"Bunun bu kadar karmaşık neyi var, benimle Godric's Hollow'da buluşacaksın ve herkes düğündeyken ikimiz asana bakacağız" Damien planını tekrarladı.

"Tamam, tamam. Bekle, kimin düğünü?" Harry sordu uykulu bir şekilde.

"Bill ve Fleur! Harry, sen beni dinliyor musun bile?" Damien sordu.

"Sana onların düğününden geçen hafta bahsettim, hatırladın? Bill Weasley, Ron'un abisi!" Damien devam etti.

Harry başka bir esnemeyi bastırdı ve ufak kardeşine yorgun gözlerle baktı.

"Evet, ama herkes senin yokluğundan şüphelenmeyecek mi?" Harry sordu.

"Hayır, Ron ve Hermione o kısmı halledecek" dedi Damien, fısıldaşan çifte doğru işaret ederek. Harry sadece başını salladı ve gözlerini ovuşturdu.

"Sen iyi misin? Günlerdir uyumuyormuş gibi görünüyorsun" dedi Damien, Harry'nin kırmızı gözlerine ve yorgun yüzüne bakarken.

"Ben iyiyim" dedi Harry bir kerede.

Damien, Harry'i zorlamamaya karar verdi. Onun yerine onu son birkaç gündür rahatsız eden soruyu sordu.

"Harry, neden özellikle bu asa? Başka bir asa almak için ayarlamalar yapabilirsin. Neden eski asanı geri almak hakkında bu kadar sertsin?"

Harry gözlerini ovuşturmayı bıraktı ve Damien'a baktı. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny de durdu ve Harry'nin tepkisini izledi.

"O asa özel" Harry cevapladı basitçe.

"O kadar özel olan nedir?" Damien zorladı.

Harry içinden bir nefes bıraktı ve Damien'a baktı.

"O asa özel olarak benim için hazırlandı. Başka kimse o asayı kullanamaz. Sadece bana karşılık verir. Voldemort tarafından izi sürülebilecek bile olsa, onu hafiften değiştirdim ki yakalanmadan belli büyüleri yapabileyim" Harry cevapladı.

"Ne tür büyüler?" Damien sordu bir kerede.

"Sadece basit şeyler, Affedilmez lanetler gibi şeyler falan değil, yalnızca çağırma büyüleri ya da biçim değiştirme büyüleri ya da onun gibi şeyler" Harry cevapladı.

Damien sessizleşti. Harry'nin bu asaya ihtiyaç duyduğu açıktı. Şimdi çok uzun süredir sihir kullanmadan yaşıyordu.

"Biçim değiştirme büyüleri mi dedin?" Ginny sordu.

Harry, Ginny'e bakmadı bile. Son birkaç hafta Harry'nin dört çocukla çok zaman geçirmesi anlamına gelmişti. Sonuç; dört çocuğun Harry'le oldukça açık ve çok daha rahat olmaya başlamaları olmuştu. Kimse Ginny Weasley kadar büyük oranda rahatlamamıştı. İlk başta zorlukla konuşurdu, ama şimdi Harry'le sürekli olarak konuşup ona sorular sormakta gayet rahattı. Harry'nin pişman olmaya başladığı bir şey olarak...

"Evet, biçim değiştirme büyüleri, neden?" dedi Harry, başını kaldırıp Ginny'e bakmadan bile.

"Yani, sadece onun için pek de bir asaya ihtiyacın yok, neredeyse her şeyin biçimini değiştirebiliyorsun" dedi basitçe Ginny.

Harry başını kaldırdı ve kızıl saçlı kıza baktı.

"Ama kendimi değiştiremiyorum. Nesneleri kontrol edebiliyor ve dönüştürebiliyorum, ama kendi görünüşümü değiştirebilmek için asamı kullanmak zorundayım"

Dört gencin de beynine tam anlamıyla dank etti. Elbette! O yüzden Harry etrafta kendi gibi görünerek dolaşıyordu. Kendi görünüşünü değiştiremiyordu. Asasız olarak bir görünüş büyüsü yapamıyordu. Eğer Harry asasını geri alırsa, görüntüsünü değiştirebileceği ve bu sayede de daha kolay saklanabileceği için çok daha güvende olacaktı.

"Peki, yani seninle yarından sonraki gün Godric's Hollow'da buluşacağım o zaman" dedi Harry Damien'a.

Harry asasını geri almak için sabırsızlanıyordu. Sihirsiz yaşayarak Harry için çok fazla zaman geçmişti.

Damien, Bill ve Fleur'un düğününden uzaklaşmanın ne kadar kolay olduğuna inanamıyordu. Bütün yetişkinler düğünde olanlarla o kadar meşgul haldeydiler ki kimse Damien'ın eve kaçıp uç uç tozuyla Godric's Hollow'a dödüğünü fark etmemişti.

Damien oturma odasına adım atarken tören cüppelerinden kurumu silkti. Çabucak evin arka kapısına gitti. Aynı planlandığı gibi, Harry onu bekliyordu. İki çocuk içeri girdi ve Harry'nin asasını aramaya başladılar.

Damien bildik suçluluk hissinin ona ağırlık yaptığını hissetti. Bu Harry'nin Godric's Hollow'a ikinci gelişiydi ve iki seferde de anne babası bilmezken Damien biliyordu. Ama Damien aynı zamanda Harry'nin eve gelmeye zorlanamayacağını da biliyordu. Harry'i kalmakta rahat olmadığı bir yerde kalmaya zorlamanın hiçbir anlamı yoktu.

Harry sonunda asasını asıl çekmece grubunun arkasındaki saklı bir çekmeceye gizlenmiş olarak bulana kadar bütün evi aradılar. Harry yanlışlıkla takılmamış olsaydı ama bulunmazdı.

Harry siyah tahta asayı elinde tuttu ve bir kerede içindeki sihrin ona acele ettiğini hissetti. Damien, Harry'nin görüntüsüne gülümsemeden edemedi. Gerçekten de bir cadının ya da büyücünün asalarına ne kadar bağlandığı garipti. Harry'nin durumundaysa, o asa Harry'nin hayatını birçok kere kurtarmaktan sorumluydu. Ayrıca, Harry bir şekilde sihirli çekirdekte değişiklik yapmayı becermişti ki sadece ona cevap versin ve Harry aynı zamanda onu belli bir miktar kullanıp da Voldemort tarafından izi de sürülmeyebilirdi. Bütün bunlar toplandığında asayı Harry için paha biçilemez yapıyordu.

"Şimdi ne?" Damien sordu, Harry asasını cebine koyarken.

"Şimdi sen Weasleyler'e geri dönüyorsun, benim yapmam gereken birkaç şey var" Harry cevapladı, iki çocuk arka kapıya yürürken.

Damien, Harry'nin etrafına ne kadar tepkisiz olduğunu fark etti. Bu onun eviydi ama yine de, Harry ona karşı hiçbir ilgi göstermiyordu.

"Harry, sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?" dedi Damien, bunu Harry'e sormaya karar vererek.

"Hmm" Harry cevapladı, pencereden dışarı o çıkmadan önce kimsenin olmadığından emin olmak için göz gezdirirken.

"Sen...demek istediğim, eğer seçeneğin olsa...sen...sen eve gelmek ister miydin?" Damien sordu.

Harry dışarı bakmayı bıraktı ve yüzünü daha genç olan çocuğa döndü.

"Neden soruyorsun?"

"Sadece...ben senin Godric's Hollow'dan etkileneceğini düşünüyordum. Bilirsin, ne de olsa evimiz vs., ama senin umurunda değilmiş gibi görünüyor" dedi Damien biraz üzülerek.

"Sırf hiçbir şey söylemiyorum diye bu hiçbir şey hissetmediğim anlamına gelmiyor. Eğer yapabilseydim eve gelirdim. Bu yalnızca mümkün değil, o yüzden ben de düşünerek ve pişman olarak zaman kaybetmiyorum. Bu yardımcı olmayacak bana" dedi Harry, Damien'ın çocuksu davranışına biraz rahatsız olarak.

"Doğru, evet. Üzgünüm, sadece sormak istedim, üzgünüm" Damien özür diledi.

Harry, Damien'a geri Weasley'lere gitmesi talimatını vermeden önce bir kere daha dışarıyı kontrol etti. Harry, 'Harley'nin Yolculuk Hanı'ndaki odasına geri dönmek için sessizce Godric's Holluw'u terk etti.

Damien Kovuk'a geri döner dönmez, bir şeylerin feci şekilde ters gittiğini biliyordu. Keyifli konuşma ve gülme sesleri yerine, dehşet dolu bağırışlar vardı. Fleur oldukça hareketsiz biçimde duruyor ve Yoldaşlık üyeleri birbirleri aralarında bağırırken izliyordu.

İlk başta Damien yetişkinlerin ne hakkında bağrıştıklarını anlayamadı, sonra belli kelimeler Damien'ın şoka girmiş sisteminden geçerek ona ulaştı.

"Saldırıya uğradık...yardım etmek zorunda...Dumbledore şimdi gitti...ona ulaşamıyoruz...elli Ölüm Yiyen civarında...bir şey yapmak zorunda!"

Damien kalbinin midesine çöktüğünü hissetti. Bir saldırı olmuştu ve Yoldaşlık üyeleri bir araya gelmeye ve Bakanlık Seherbazları'na destek olmaya çalışıyorlardı. Damien'ın gözleri etrafını taradı ve bir kerede babası ve iki vaftiz babasını kalabalığın içinde tespit etti. Asaları çoktan çekilmişti.

Damien arkadaş grubunun olduğu yere acele etti.

"Tanrıya şükür geri döndün! Bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum!" Ginny fısıldadı ona, endişeli bir sesle.

"Ne oldu, neler oluyor?" Damien tekrar sordu.

"Bir saldırı oldu! Korkunç bir şey. Ölüm Yiyenler en az iki yüz kişi öldürmüşler! Aynı zamanda Profesör Dumbledore da kayıp. Sen ayrıldıktan kısa süre sonra o da düğünden ayrıldı. Dedi ki acil bir çağrıymış ve ayrılması gerekiyormuş, sonra yirmi dakika sonra bir saldırı olduğu haberleri geldi. Kimse Dumbledore'a ulaşamıyor, nerede olduğunu bilmiyor" Ron bitirdi.

Damien haberler üzerine ağzının kuruduğunu hissetti. İki yüz ölü! Daha önce hiç bu kadar ciddi bir şey olmamıştı. Babasının annesine sarıldığı gözüne ilişti, sonra Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley ve arkalarında birçok başka Yoldaşlık üyesiyle beraber kapılara döndü. Damien kapıya doğru adım atan başka bir figür gördü, ama bastırılmış bir bağırış onu durdurdu. Damien, Bill'in de diğer Seherbazları takip ettiğini fark etti.

"Bill! Gidemezsin! Bugün gidemezsin, bugün senin düğün günün! Sen Seherbaz bile değilsin!" Mrs. Weasley bağırıyordu oğluna.

"Anne, öylece geride duramam. Seherbaz olmayabilirim, ama fazlasıyla yardım edebilecek bir büyücüyüm. Gidiyorum." Bill tepki verdi.

Mrs. Weasley tartışamadan önce, Fleur yeni evlendiği kocasına doğru adım attı. Güzel yüzü Bill'in gözlerine bakarken korku ve acıyla bezenmişti.

"Zorundayım Fleur, anlaman gerek. Bu benim görevim. Lütfen, gitmeme izin ver. Geri döneceğime söz veriyorum." Bill karısına yalvardı. Fleur başını eğdi ve sessizce yolundan çekildi. Mavi gözlerindeki ifade açıktı.

'Dönmek zorundasın'

Yoldaşlık üyeleri sonunda Bakanlık Seherbazlarının Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından katledildiği konuma ulaştığında, ilk düşünceleri durumun ne kadar umutsuz olduğuydu. Onlardan çok fazla vardı. Zemin masumların kanıyla yıkanmıştı ve baktıkları her yerde yıkımdan başka hiçbir şey görmediler. Bu bir zamanlar küçük barış dolu bir büyücü kasabasıydı ama şimdi yanan bir harabeden başka bir şey değildi.

James bir kerede harekete geçti. Üç Ölüm Yiyen'den oluşan bir grupla düello etmeye başladı ve başarılı bir şekilde onları yere serdi. Uzun süredir ilk defa James öldüren laneti Ölüm Yiyenler'e uygularken bir öfke dalgasının onu sardığını hissetti. Onları tutuklayıp mahkemeye koymakla ilgilenmiyordu. Ölmeyi hak ediyorlardı, hepsi.

James diğer Seherbazların nerede olduğunu ya da ne yaptıklarını bilmiyordu. Tek düşünebildiği her yere dağılmış masum kurbanların bedenleriydi. Cesetlerin içinde genç adamlar, kadınlar, genç çocuklar bile vardı! Bu, James'in sahip olabileceği herhangi rasyonel düşüncenin sonuna neden oldu. Önüne gelen her Ölüm Yiyen'e öldüren laneti ateşledi ve başarılı bir şekilde ona uçan lanet kalabalığını bloke etti.

Damien masalardan birinde Hermione, Ginny ve Ron'la beraber oturdu. Atmosfer endişe ve ızdırapla ağırlaşmıştı. 'Ne düğün günü ama', düşündü Damien üzüntüyle gözü yaşlı geline bakarken. Fleur ailesi tarafından rahatlatılırken, diğer konuklar da sıkıntılı Mrs. Weasley'i sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Arthur, Charlie ve Bill, hepsi Ölüm Yiyenler'le savaşmak için gitmişlerdi. İkizler de gidip yardım etmek istemişler ama gerçek hayattaki düellolarla fazla tecrübeleri olmadığı için geri tutulmuşlardı.

"Siz...siz ona haber vermemiz gerektiğini düşünüyor musunuz?" Ginny fısıldadı sessizce.

"Ben de aynı şeyi düşünüyordum" Ron cevapladı.

"Telefon yanımda. Ona yazılı bir mesaj gönderebiliriz. Belki yardım edebilir" Ron devam etti.

"Yapamayız" Hermione fısıldadı aciliyetle.

"Neden olmasın?" Damien sordu, saldırı hakkında ona haber vermezlerse Harry'nin kızacağını biliyordu. Belki Harry Ölüm Yiyenlerle olan savaşa yardım edebilirdi.

"Bir düşünün! Eğer o öğrenecek olursa o zaman o gidip yardım etmek isteyecek. Bu demek olacak ki onun Ölüm Yiyenler ya da Bakanlık tarafından yakalanması için büyük bir ihtimal olacak. Bir görünüş büyüsü yapsa bile, yakalanma riski çok yüksek. Onu tehlikeye atmış olacağız." Hermione bitirdi.

Damien, Hermione'nin sözlerini tartarak sessizlik içinde oturdu. Haklıydı. Bu çok riskliydi. Harry kazara yakalanırsa ne olurdu? Dolaylı olarak görünüş büyülerini kaldıracak birçok büyü vardı. Harry çok fazla risk altında olurdu! Hayır, Harry'nin bunun dışında kalması daha iyi ve emniyetli olurdu. Ayrıca, Dumbledore er ya da geç haberdar olacaktı. Herşey sonunda iyi olacaktı, Damien umuyordu.

James başarılı bir şekilde Ölüm Yiyenler'le düello ediyordu. Öfkesi ona yeni bir güç vermişti. Birdenbire, bir lanetin kalkanına vurarak titremesine yol açtığını hissetti. Kalkanı zar zor yerinde kalabilmişti. James öylesi bir lanetten sorumlu olan kişiyle yüzleşmek için döndü. Yalnızca birkaç büyücünün öyle güçlü bir lanet yapabileceğini biliyordu, onlardan biri Dumbledore'du ve diğeriyse...James hızla etrafında döndü ve kan kırmızı gözlerin kötülükle parıldadığını gördü. Voldemort!

James içerisinde olan bütün kızgınlığı kaybetti. Onun yerine saf bir öfkeyle doldu. Bu adam için hissettiği nefret o kadar yoğundu ki ayağının altındaki zeminin sallandığını hissetti. Voldemort James'in gözlerindeki öfkeyi gördü ve ona pis pis sırıttı. Voldemort'un pis sırıtışı ona fena bir şekilde Harry'i hatırlatırken James bir hiddet dalgasının onu sardığını hissetti.

"Genelde herkes üstünde böylesi bir etkim yoktur. Benim için bazı çok güçlü duyguların olmalı" dedi Voldemort sakince, zeminin sarsılışına atıfta bulunarak.

James onu sarıp sarmalayan öfkenin arasından konuşmayı zorlukla becerdi.

"Herkes senin ellerinde benim çektiğim gibi acı çekmedi" James tükürdü ona.

"Gerçekten, ben ellerimi hiç sana sürdüğümü hatırlamıyorum? Emin ol sürmüş olsaydım, bugün burada duruyor olmazdın." Voldemort devam etti kendi hastalıklı sakin sesiyle.

James Karanlık Lord'a doğru bir adım atarken öfkeyle dişlerini sıktı. Bu adam James'in ailesinin tam olmayışının sebebiydi. Harry'nin çocukluğu olmadan büyümesinin sebebiydi. Harry'nin korkunç bir istismara maruz kalmasının, Harry'nin hiçbir gelecek ihtimali olmayan aranan bir büyücü olmasının sebebiydi, bu adam yüzündendi. James asasını sıkıca kavradı.

"Fiziksel acı bende açtığın yaralarla karşılaştırdığında hiçbir şey!" dedi James, Voldemort'un ona gönderebileceği herhangi bir lanetten kaçmaya hazır olarak, ama Karanlık Lord konuşmadan zevk alıyormuş gibiydi ve James'e hiçbir lanet ateşlemeyi planlamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Sen oğlumu aldın! Onu bir katil yaptın. Çocukluğunu çaldın ve geleceğini mahvettin! Bunlar bir babada açabileceğin en kötü yaralar"

Voldemort tekrar gülümsedi, besbelli James'in sıkıntısından zevk alıyordu.

"Ee şimdi ne, Potter? Planladığın küçük bir intikam var mı?" Voldemort alay etti James'in asasını daha da sıkı kavradığını görürken.

James'in gülümseme sırasıydı.

"İhtiyacım yok. Öyle görünüyor ki kader çoktan senden intikamını almaya başladı. Sen benden oğlumu çaldın. Kader de onu senden uzaklaştırdı."

Voldemort hareketsiz durup James'in sözlerini dinlerken yüzündeki gülümseme kayboldu. James tekrar gülümsedi ve devam etti.

"Ben acı çekmek zorunda kaldım, ama şimdi sen de aynı şekilde acı çekiyorsun. Harry'i başka bir amaç için almış olabilirsin, ama ona yakınlaşma hatasını yaptın. Ona gerçekten değer vermeye başladın. Harry senin oğlun oldu. Ve şimdi Harry seni terk etti ve asla isteyerek sana geri dönmeyecek! Sen de aynı benim kaybettiğim gibi bir oğul kaybettin"

James asanın çekip çıkarıldığını ve ona doğrultulduğunu görmedi bile. James ancak Cruciatus laneti üzerine yapıldığında hissettiği yoğun acıyla ne olduğunu anladı. James yere vurdu ama acı içinde bağırmayı reddetti. Voldemort laneti kaldırdı ve önündeki adama gözlerini dikti.

"Nasıl cüret edersin! Sen bana hakaret etmeye cüret ediyorsun! Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun ve Harry hakkında da bilmiyorsun. O bana geri dönecek. Bir kere sakinleşti mi, geri dönecek" Voldemort belirtti, yakut kırmızı gözlerinde garip bir ışıltıyla. James'in üzerine bir kez daha Cruciatus lanetini uyguladı. Ama bu kez James hazırdı. James kendini lanetin yolundan attı ve Voldemort'a bir lanet fırlattı. Bu yalnızca Karanlık Lord'u kızdırdı ve bir kez daha James'i acı içinde seyirip titreyerek yere attı.

James lanet kaldırıldıktan sonra kalktı. Her uzvu ağrıyordu ve hareket etmeye çalışırken dudaklarının arasından kaçan acı sesini durduramadı. Voldemort'a baktı ve yavaşça ayağa kalkıp ağzından kanı silerken hafifçe güldü.

"Harry'i tanımayan sensin. Harry benim kanım. Sonsuza dek benim oğlum olarak bilinecek. Potter! Bu onun kimliği. Onu benden aldın, ama büyüyüp aynı benim gibi görünmesine engel olamadın. Masumiyetini aldın, ama başkaları için olan tutkusunu alamadın. Ona bütün yanlış şeyleri öğretmeyi denedin, ama Harry yine de birkaç iyi şey öğrenmeyi becerdi. Harry asla senin olmayacak, o her zaman bir Potter olacak!"

James, Voldemort bir kemik kıran lanetle kemiğini parçalarken bacağında patlayan acıyı hissetti. James yere vurdu ve acı içinde bağırdı. Voldemort'la asla dövüşemeyeceğini biliyordu. Bu mümkün değildi, ama James bütün o şeyleri ona söylemek istemişti, onun için korkunç bir ölüm anlamına gelse bile. En azından Voldemort'a Harry'nin gerçek babasının kim olduğunu göstermişti.

Voldemort James'in düşmüş bedeninin önünde durdu. Kırmızı gözlerinde manyakça bir ışıltı vardı. Asasını kaldırdı ve dosdoğru James'in göğsüne doğrulttu. James'in zihninin acıyla patlamasına sebep olan bir lanet mırıldandı. Tam bir ızdırap içinde çığlık attı. James canlı canlı derisi yüzülüyormuş gibi hissetti. Kendi derisi acıyla yanıyordu. Kanı burnundan ve ağzından dışarı boşalıyor, James'in öğürmesine ve kendi kanıyla boğulmasına sebep oluyordu. Voldemort laneti kaldırdı ve James Potter'ın kanlı formuna baktı.

"Veledine veda edememen çok kötü o zaman" dedi zalimlikle dolu bir sesle.

Asasını James'in başına doğrulttu.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Yüzlerce kilometre ötede, küçük bir muggle kasabasında, kuzguni saçlı bir çocuk ızdırap içinde çığlık attı. Harry yara izini kavradı ve korkunç, acı dolu bir bağırış kopardı.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayanora James.... ya da sayanora mı?


	43. Kan Bağları

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyecanlı bir noktadan devam ediyoruz,
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

43\. Bölüm - Kan Bağları

Asansörlerin kapısı açıldı ve Harry dışarıya acele etti. Ağır yaralanmış cadıların ve büyücülerin olduğu çeşitli odaların bulunduğu uzun koridoru hızlı adımlarla yürüdü. Harry kulaklarında kendi kanının kükremesinden başka hiçbir şey duyamıyordu. Yara izi acıyla patlar patlamaz korkunç bir şeylerin olduğunu biliyordu. Harry ızdırap verici acıdan henüz iyileşmişti ve kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Yara izinin acıması hiçbir zaman iyiye işaret değildi.

Harry'nin şüpheleri Damien'dan mesaj aldığında onaylanmıştı. Mesajı okurken Harry'nin kalbi durmuştu.

'BABAM AĞIR YARALI, OLABİLDİĞİNCE ÇABUK ST MUNGOS'A GEL'

Harry delicesine Damien'ın hatta annesinin bile izini aradı. Kimseyi göremedi. Harry köşeyi döndü ve küçük kardeşinin başı ellerinde oturur halini gördü. Yalnızdı. Harry çabucak yanına gitti. Damien ona doğru hızlanan ayak seslerini duyarak başını kaldırıp baktı. Harry kendisini gizlemek için bir görünüş tılsımı altında olduğundan Damien'ın onu tanımayacağını biliyordu. Harry, St Mungo's Hastanesi'ne bir görünüş tılsımı olmadan gelemezdi.

Harry asasını çıkardı ve çabucak tılsımı kaldırdı ki Damien onu tanıyabilsin. Harry, Damien'ın oturduğu yerden kalkıp ona doğru hızlanışını görürken koridor boyunca adımlarını hızlandırdı. İki kardeş kollarını birbirlerinin etrafına attılar. Harry onun gözyaşı izleriyle dolu olan yanaklarını fark ederken Damien'ın ne kadar sıkıntılı olduğunu görebiliyordu. Damien hala Harry'nin omzunda hıçkırıyordu. Harry onu nazikçe kendinden çekti ve kendi içinde dolaşan duygularla savaşmak zorunda kaldı. 'Eğer Damien ağlıyorduysa, bu şey mi demek oluyordu...James...'

"Damy, ne oldu?" Harry boğularak söylemeyi becerdi.

"Ben...ben bilmiyorum! Şifacılar içeride babamla beraber...annem, Siri Amca, ve Aylak da içeride onlarla beraber. Sen gelmeden hemen bir saniye önce içeri girdiler. Bilmiyorum, Harry! Babam çok kan kaybetti! O...O görünmüyordu...o canlı görünmüyordu!" Damien tekrar gözyaşlarına boğuldu.

Harry hareketsizce durdu Damien'ı dinlerken. Kalbinin göğsüne deli gibi vurduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

"Damy, ona ne olduğunu biliyor musun? Nasıl yaralandı?" Harry sordu.

Damien o, Kovuk'a döndüğünde olan her şeyi Harry'e anlattı. Harry sessizce, Ölüm Yiyenler'in saldırısının ayrıntılarına midesi taklalar atarak dinledi.

"Siri Amca dedi ki babam o...o...onunla düello ediyormuş. Bunu ona o yaptı! Onu öldürmek üzereymiş, ama Profesör Dumbledore tam zamanında gelmiş. Öldüren lanet babama çarpmak üzereymiş, ama Profesör Dumbledore onu kurtardı. Siri Amca dedi ki Profesör Dumbledore babamı lanetin yolundan accio ile çağırmış. Eğer onu zamanında yapmamış olsaydı, bamam ölmüş olurdu!" dedi Damien çatlayan bir sesle.

Harry, Damien'ın bahsettiği 'o'nun kim olduğunu biliyordu. Damien, Voldemort'tan bahsediyordu. James, Voldemort tarafından saldırılmış ve neredeyse öldürülmüştü! Harry içerisinde garip bir duygunun kabarcıklar çıkarttığını hissetti. Dumbledore'dan nefret ediyordu. Onu aynı Voldemort'un yaptığı gibi kullanmaya çalıştığı için ondan nefret ediyordu. Harry iki büyücü arasında hiçbir fark görmüyordu. İkisi de güç istiyorlardı ve ikisi de bu süreçte onu kullanıp kurban etmeye gönüllüydüler. Ama şimdi bu büyücü Harry'nin babasının hayatını kurtarmıştı.

"Sen neden yalnızsın? Arkadaşların neredeler?" Harry sordu, böylesi sıkıntılı bir zamanda kardeşinin yalnız bırakılmasına kızarak.

"Onlar üst kattalar. Bill, Ron'un abisi, o da ağır yaralı. Şu an ameliyatta" Damien cevapladı üzgünce.

"Bill! O...o..şey değil mi..." Harry başladı ama pek de bitiremediğini fark etti.

"Evet, o bugün evlenen. Fleur'a, karısına söz verdi, geri döneceğine. Geri döndü ama yüzü...korkunç derecede hasar görmüş, Harry. O cidden kötü yaralı. Hala vücudundan bütün o camları çıkarmaya çalışıyorlar."

Harry hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce yaklaşan ayak seslerini duydu. Harry hızlıca tekrar tılsımları yaptı. Harry'nin kıyafetleri St Mungo's çalışanlarının üniformalarına değişti. Çabucak yürüyüp Damien'ı geçti ve odaların dışına yerleştirilmiş belgeleri kontrol ediyormuş gibi yaptı.

Lily, Sirius ve Remus dışarı, koridora çıktılar, Lily koştu ve hafifçe ağlayarak Damien'a sarıldı. Sirius ve Remus ölümcül bir şekilde solgun görünüyorlardı.

"Anne! O nasıl? Anne! Sorun ne?" Damien sordu korkulu bir şekilde.

"Henüz bilmiyoruz Damy, Şifacı Davis hala onunla ilgileniyor." dedi Sirius, hıçkıran Lily'i sıkıntılı çocuktan çekip ayırırken.

Harry her şeyi birkaç metre öteden izledi. Annesinin ağlayan halini görürken kalbinin ağrıdığını hissetti. Onun için orada olmak istedi, ama biliyordu ki eğer bu mümkün olsaydı bile, onu nasıl teselli edeceğini pek bilmezdi.

Birkaç dakika sonra, Şifacı Davis odadan çıktı. Üç yetişkin ve Damien bir kerede ayaklandılar ve Şifacı'ya doğru hızlandılar. Harry hemen köşenin öbür tarafında duruyor, Şifacı'nın vermek üzere olduğu haberleri dinliyordu.

"Şifacı Davis! O nasıl? İyi olacak mı?" Lily sordu hemen.

Harry köşenin öbür tarafına bir göz attı ve orta yaşlı Şifacı'nın Lily'e üzgün gözlerle baktığını gördü.

"Gerçekten üzgünüm Mrs. Potter, ama kocanız hiçbir gelişme göstermiyor. Karanlık bir lanetle vurulmuş, Markiline laneti ile. Bu kurbanı sihrinden söküp ayırır. Onları çok az ya da hiç sihirsel bellekle bırakır. Hepinizin farkında olduğu gibi, iyileştirme yalnızca hasta vücudunu ve zihnini iyileştirmek için içlerindeki sihri kullanırsa yapılabilir. Maalesef ki, Mr. Potter'ın içinde çok az sihir kalmış durumda bu yüzden hiçbir şifa tılsımımıza ya da iksirlerimize yanıt vermiyor. Vücudu, sihri kendini yenileyene kadar devam edemez. Gerçekten üzgünüm, Mr. Potter geceyi atlatamayacak"

Harry, Şifacı'nın ağzından çıkan son birkaç kelimeyi duyarken dizlerinin gevşediğini hissetti. James ölecekti! Atlatamayacaktı!

Harry diğerlerinin tepkilerini yavaş çekimde gördü. Lily Şifacı'ya kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu, zümrüt gözleri kızgın yaşlarla doluyordu. Başını sallamaya ve bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başladı. Harry boğuk kelimelerini ancak duyabildi. 'Hayır, hayır, hayır, bu doğru değil! Olamaz! Beni bırakmayacak, beni bırakamaz'

Sirius ve Remus, ikisi de Şifacı'yı beyaz cüppelerinden yakaladılar ve ona bağırmaya başladılar.

"Ne demek istiyorsun, atlatamayacak! Tabii ki atlacak" Sirius bağırdı bir kerede.

"Bir şey yapmak zorundasınız Şifacı Davis, James'in bir ailesi var! Bir karısı ve iki çocuğu var. Ondan ümidi kesemezsiniz" Remus haykırdı.

"Ben gerçekten üzgünüm, ama söylediğim gibi, umutsuz bir durum. Yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok. Üzgünüm" dedi Şifacı Davis, nazikçe Sirius'un ellerini yakasından ayırırken.

"Peki ya biri James'e sihrini bağışlarsa? O zaman iyi olur, değil mi? Hayatta kalabilir" dedi Lily bir kerede.

Şifacı üzüntüyle başını salladı.

"Bu mümkün olmaz. Öncelikle donör transferden hayatta kalmaz. Sihrini birine vermek çok acılı ve tehlikeli bir şeydir. Sihrimiz bizim hayat kaynaklarımıza bağlı. Buna ek olarak, Mr Potter için gerekli olan miktarda sihir öyle bir miktar ki birinin o kadarını vermesinin hiçbir yolu yok. Son olarak, eğer biri transferi yapmayı göze alabilirse, o zaman onlar kan bağı olan birileri olmak zorunda. Bunun işe yaraması için iki sihirsel çekirdeğin oldukça benzer olması gerektiğinden, sadece kan bağı olan kişiler sihirlerini bağışlayabilir."

Damien ağzını açtı, besbelli sihrini önerecekti.

"Üzgünüm oğlum, sen çok gençsin. Daha tam sihrine kavuşmuş bile değilsin. Transfer seni öldürür ve babanı kurtarmak için yeterli bile olmaz." dedi Şifacı sempati duyarak.

Harry, gönülsüzce başını sallarken Damien'ın ela gözlerinden düşen yaşları görebiliyordu. Şifacı, bu saldırı yüzünden St Mungo'nun dört yüzden fazla yaralısı olduğunu söylerek yürüyerek uzaklaştı. Onlarla ilgilenmeliydi. Şifacı yürüyüp giderken, Lily etrafında döndü ve yürek burkan bir ağlayışla sarsılmadan önce Damien'a sarıldı. Anne ve oğul, ikisi de yere çöktüler ve birbirlerinin kollarında ağladılar. Sirius ve Remus, üzüntülü kadın ve çocuğu teselli etmeden önce, ikisi de kendi gözyaşlarını yuttular.

Harry annesinin ve kardeşinin, babasının kesin ölümüne ağlayışlarını izlerken kalbinin ağrıdığını hissetti. Harry öylece ileri çıkıp onları rahatlatabilmeyi diledi. Umutsuzca onlarla beraber olmak istiyordu şimdi. Gözyaşları dolu gözlerle Sirius'un Damien'ı yerden kaldırmasını ve Remus'un hıçkıran Lily'e sarılmasını izledi.

"Ne olduğuna bak, Aylak. James beni bırakacak! Beni asla terk etmeyeceğine söz verdi. Sonsuza dek beraber yaşayacağımıza yemin etti! Beni bırakamaz, yapamaz" Lily, Remus ona sarılıp onu sakinleştirmeye çalışırken ağladı. Remus eski arkadaşını teselli edecek hiçbir kelime bulamadı. Ne diyebilirdi? 'Herşey iyi olacak?' bu nasıl söylenebilirdi bile? James onları terk ederse hiçbir şey iyi olmayacaktı.

Sirius ufak vaftiz oğluna sarılırken ağlıyordu. Damien, Harry'e bir göz attı. Gözleri buluştu ve iki çocuk da sözsüz olarak birbirlerini teselli ettiler. Üç yetişkin ve genç çocuk yavaşça odaya, James'in olduğu yere yürüdüler. Sessizce içeri, onunla birlikte olmak için girdiler. Harry etrafında döndü ve yere çöktü. Soğuk zeminde, duvara yaslanarak oturdu. Harry ne hissettiğini bilmiyordu. Öncelikle ona hiçbir zaman doğru dürüst sahip olmamasına rağmen Harry, James'i kaybetmenin düşüncesine hayal edilemez bir acı içerisindeydi. Damien ve Lily için hissettiği acı kafasını karıştırıyordu. Onların hissettiği acıyı hissedebiliyordu. Sirius ve Remus'un yası bile onu etkiliyordu. Ama Harry aynı zamanda bütün bunların sorumlusu olana karşı delice yanan bir öfke ve kızgınlık hissediyordu. Voldemort! Bunun sorumlusu oydu. Bunu James'e o yapmıştı.

Harry elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi. Harry ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Riskliydi ve de çok tehlikeli, ama Harry'nin aklında, hiçbir alternatif yoktu. James'i kaybetmeyecekti.

Harry tılsımının yerinde olup olmadığını kontrol etti. Tanınmaz olduğundan emin oldu. Asasını boğazına doğrulttu ve sesini değiştirdi. Şimdi çok daha kalındı. Harry ne yapacağını bilerek odaya doğru yürüdü. Güm güm atan kalbini sakinleştirmek için derin bir nefes aldı, kapıyı yumuşakça tıklatıp içeri girdi.

Harry'nin ilk gördüğü şey, bir yatağın etrafındaki ufak insan grubuydu. Yatakta yatan James'i ilk kez gördüğünde Harry kendisinden gelen hızlı nefes çekmeyi bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Ölümüne solgundu ve bir sürü makineye bağlıydı. Harry boğazını temizledi ve dosdoğru Sirius'a baktı.

"Pardon, gerçekten özür dilerim ama birkaç dakikalığına hepinizin odadan çıkmasını rica etmek zorundayım. Mr Potter için makinelerden birini değiştirmem gerekiyor." Harry diğerlerinin görmesi için küçük bir makine kaldırdı.

Sirius şüpheyle Harry'e bakıyordu. Damien dehşete düşmüş görünüyordu. Kılık değiştirmiş Harry olduğunu biliyordu. Annesine baktı ve kalkmaya teşvik etmek için nazikçe elini tuttu.

Ancak çıkmadan önce, Sirius konuştu.

"Makineleri değiştirmenin amacı ne ki? Şifacı Davis umudun olmadığını söyledi!" dedi kızgınca.

"Her zaman umut vardır" dedi Harry sessizce.

"Ben sadece bana söyleneni yapmak zorundayım, lütfen, izin verirseniz. Sadece birkaç dakikanızı alacağım" dedi Harry biraz daha yüksek sesle.

Remus, Sirius'un kolunu tuttu ve nazikçe onu odadan dışarı ittirdi, ağlayan Lily ve Damien da peşlerinden çıktı. Harry, o odadan çıkmadan önce Damien'la hızlı bir bakış paylaştı. Harry, Damien'ın anladığını ve herkesi mümkün olduğunca odadan uzak tutmasını umdu.

Harry çabucak kapıyı kilitledi ve kapının üzerine 'Silencio' tılsımı yaptı. Gerçekten de kimsenin onu bölmemesini umdu. Harry etrafında döndü ve babasına baktı, önündeki yatakta yatıyor, son nefeslerini alıyordu. Harry görünüş tılsımını kaldırdı ve yatağa yürüdü.

Harry yatakta hareketsizce yatan figüre baktı. James'e bağlı olan makinelerden biri, vücudunda şu an bulunan sihir seviyesini gösteriyordu. Harry, Şifacı Davis'in haklı olduğunu görebiliyordu, James'in içinde çok az sihir kalmıştı. Harry, Voldemort'un James'i vurduğu laneti biliyordu. Korkunç bir lanetti ve büyük olasılıkla yapabileceğin en karanlık lanetlerden biriydi.

Harry, James'in yüzüne baktı. Nefret ederek büyüdüğü adama dikkatle bakarken boğazının gerilerinde bir düğümün büyüdüğünü hissetti. Harry, Potterlar hakkındaki bütün o korkunç hatıralarının yalan olduğunu biliyordu, ama onlarla beraber gelen duygulara engel olamıyordu. Harry küçük bir çocukken babasının onu sevmesi için yapabileceği şeyleri düşünerek geceleri ayakta kaldığını hatırlıyordu. Harry iyi olacağına ve babasının onu sevmesini sağlayacağına kendine söz verirdi. Babasının onu her zaman sevmiş olmasını ve asla onun canını yakmamış olmasını fark etmenin verdiği kalp ağrısı, Harry'nin Voldemort'tan nefret etme sebeplerinden biriydi. Harry derin bir nefes aldı ve halen hareketsiz olan James'le konuştu.

"Komadayken diğerlerini duyabildiğin doğru mu bilmiyorum. Beni duyabiliyor ve anlayabiliyor musun cidden bilmiyorum, ama şu an başka şansım yok. Ne söyleyeceğimi bile bilmiyorum." dedi Harry, fısıltıya yakın bir sesle.

"Senden nefret ederek büyüdüm. Hep senin yok edildiğini görmek istedim, ve kendim de başarmaya yaklaştım. Yine de, bugün seni bu şekilde gördüğümde, sanki benim de bir parçam ölüyormuş gibi hissediyorum. Ben...ben seni tanımıyorum. En sevdiğin yemek nedir, ya da en sevdiğin renk nedir bilmiyorum. Haftasonları ne yapmayı sevdiğini ya da hobilerinin neler olduğunu bilmiyorum. Bir tanesi hariç, Quidditch! Senin hakkında bütün bildiğim bu. Quidditch'i seviyorsun." Harry duygularına hakim olmak için titrek bir nefes almak zorunda kaldı.

"Batırdığımı biliyorum. Geri gelmek için bir şansım vardı ve ben mahvettim. Ben gerçekten üzgünüm, Tanrım, ben çok üzgünüm. Eğer zamanda geriye gidebilsem, her şeyi düzeltirdim, ama yapamam. Bütün bu sihrimle bile saati o kadar geriye döndüremem. Baba, lütfen seni tanımam için bana bir şans ver. Biliyorum bu bir olasılık, büyük bir olasılık ki hiçbir zaman seni tanıyamayacağım. O kadar uzun hayatta kalmayacağım, ama artık sen burada değilsin diye asla seni tanıma şansım olmayacağını bilerek yaşayamam. Hayatta kalmak için, o küçük umut ipliğine ihtiyacım var."

Harry son kelimeleri James'e söylerken asasını sıkıca kavradı. Asasını bir bıçağa dönüştürdü ve bir anlığına sessizce durdu. Bunu yapabilirdi. Babasını kurtarabilecek tek şey buydu. Harry, büyü işe yararsa, ona ne olacağını bilerek, bir anlığına bocaladı. Yolculuk Hanı'ndaki odasına ulaştığı sürece, o iyi olacaktı.

Harry babasının elini tuttu ve çevirdi ki avucu yukarı baksın.

"Benim kanımdan seninkine, benim özümden sana, ben sana özümü veriyorum, ki seninki onarılsın"

Harry keskin hançeri avucundan geçirdi ve elinin üzerinde belirgin bir kesik açtı. Aynı şeyi James'in avucuna yaptı ve eli boyunca akan küçük kan damlacıklarını gördü. Son kelimeler Harry'nin ağzını terk ederken, Harry kesik elini James'in eline yapıştırdı. İki yara birbiriyle kilitlendi ve Harry kavurucu bir acının onu sardığını hissetti. Harry, sihri ondan söküp alınır ve kendi yarasından James'e transfer edilirken zorlukla tuttu çığlıklarını. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve yere yığılmamak için yatağın kenarını kavradı. James doğru miktarda sihri alana kadar bağlantıyı koparmamalıydı. Harry bilincini açık tutmak için savaşıyordu, daha önce hiç bu kadar acı içinde olmamıştı. Dayanılmazdı. Harry daha fazla acı haykırışlarını tutamadı ve havayı kesen bir çığlık bıraktı.

'Silencio' büyüsünün kimsenin onu duymasına engel olacağına minnettardı. Harry gözlerini açılmaya zorladı ve James'e baktı. Etrafında garip bir ışıltı vardı ve cildinin solgunluğu neredeyse anında değişiyordu. Harry gözlerini James'in sihirsel belleğini gösteren makineye sürükledi. Harry seviyenin hızla arttığını görebiliyordu. Birazcık daha fazlaydı gerekli olan ve sonra James iyileşmek için yeterli miktara sahip olacaktı.

Harry yatağı sıkıca kavradı, gerçekten buna daha fazla tahammül edemiyordu, kalbi acıyla patlayacak gibi hissediyordu. Harry başka bir ızdırap dolu bağırış kopardı.

"Lütfen, lütfen, dur, dur" Harry bağırdı.

Kendiyle savaşıyordu. Bir parçası durmayı ve bırakmayı istiyordu, ama öbür parçası dayanıyor ve bırakmayı reddediyordu. Harry dizlerinin gevşediğini hissetti ve eğer bırakmazsa yere yığılacağını biliyordu. Harry monitöre baktı ve seviyenin ihtiyaç olan miktara ulaştığını gördü. Harry elini babasından çekip ayırdı ve yere yığıldı. Bağlantı anında koptu ve Harry bütün vücudunun titrediğini hissetti. Baştan ayağa terliyordu. Titreyen uzuvlarla, Harry kalkıp oturdu ve James'e baktı. James'in avucundaki kesik Harry'nin gözleri önünde iyileşip kapanmaya başladı. Harry kendi elini kaldırdı ve kesiğin hala orada olduğunu ve bolca kanadığını gördü. Harry birkaç damlanın yere düştüğünü gördü. Çabucak yataktan bir parça çarşaf kopardı ve elini sardı. Asasını geriye dönüştürdü ve ayağa kalktı. Harry zorlukla ayakta durabiliyordu, dizleri titriyordu ve bütün vücudunun acıyla ağrıdığını hissedebiliyordu. Sulanmış gözlerle, Harry James'in normal bir şekilde nefes aldığını gördü. Harry çabucak kapıya doğru yürüdü. Görünüş tılsımlarını tekrar yerine koydu, başarıyla bitkin görünümünü sakladı. Kapının kilidini açtı ve dışarı çıktı, dikkatlice yaralı elini cebine soktu. Hiçbir şeye çarpmasını istemiyordu.

"Herşey halloldu, teşekkürler" dedi Harry hızlıca asansörlere doğru adım atarken, ne kadar çabuk buradan çıkarsa, o kadar iyiydi.

Harry, Lily, Sirius, Remus ve Damien odaya girip bir kerede James'e ne olduğunu görürken verdikleri tepkileri görmek için bile beklemedi. Harry asansörün kapısı kapanırken Remus ve Lily'nin Şifacı Davis'e seslenişlerini duydu.

James, bulanık kafasının netleştiğini hissetti. Gözlerini açmayı denedi ama beyaz ışık hassas gözlerine vururken çabucak kapattı onları. James sanki biri yavaşça odadaki sesi açıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. İlk başta kendi kalp atışı dışında başka bir ses yoktu. Sonra bazı fısıldamalar duydu, ama ne söylendiğini çıkaramıyordu. Daha sonra sesler yavaşça yükselmeye ve kelimeler netleşmeye başladı.

James, Lily'nin onun adını haykırdığını duyabiliyordu, ve fonda Damien'ın sesini çıkarabiliyordu. Ağzını açmak ve onlara iyi olduğunu söylemek istedi ama sanki ağzında bir şey varmış gibi konuşamadı. James gözlerini açılmaya zorladı ve ilk çıkarabildiği şey orta yaşlı bir adamın yüzü oldu. James görüntüsünü biraz daha netleştirebilmek için birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gözlüklerinin olmadığını fark etti ama konuşup onları isteyemiyordu.

James orta yaşlı adamın onunla konuştuğunu duydu.

"Mr Potter, St Mungo Hastanesi'ndesiniz. Ben Şifacı Davis. Beni duyabiliyor musunuz?"

James sadece başını sallayabildi ve onu yapmak bile acıya sebep oldu. James titrek bir şekilde elini kaldırdı ve ağzında her ne var ise çekmeye çalıştı ki konuşabilsin. Aslında orada hiçbir şey olmadığını bulduğuna oldukça şok olmuştu. James'in bulanık zihni ona ağzının yalnızca şiştiğini ve hassas olduğunu söylemeye çalıştı. Bu yüzden konuşmakta zorlanıyordu. James tekrar konuşmaya çalıştı fakat bütün çıkan boğuk bir fısıltı oldu. Bir kerede James'in bulanık görüntüsü ona doğru hızlanan iki kişi ayırt etti, Lily ve Damien.

James onların gözyaşlarıyla lekelenmiş yüzlerine bakarken kalbinin ağrıdığını hissedebiliyordu. Gerçekten de onları bir daha hiç göremeyeceğini düşünmüştü. Kendisine doğru hızlanan yeşil ışık grubunu hatırlıyordu. Voldemort'un onu öldüreceğini ve ailesini bir daha asla göremeyeceğini ya da Harry'i eve geri getiremeyeceğini biliyordu. James belli belirsiz bir büyüyle vurulduğunu hatırladı, ama öldüren lanet değildi. Vücudu şiddetle sarsılmıştı ve tam ters yöne fırlatılıp atılırken etrafındaki havanın onu yalayıp geçtiğini hissetmişti. James'in bilincini kaybetmeden önce son hatırladığı şey Dumbledore'un ona endişeyle bakan yüzüydü.

James, Dumbledore'un tam zamanında geldiğini ve onu kurtardığını fark etti. James bir kez daha konuşmaya çalıştı.

"L-Li-Lily!" diyebildi, oldukça acılı bir şekilde.

Lily, James'in alnını öperken yüzünün yanını nazikçe okşadı.

"Buradayım, James, buradayım" dedi yumuşakça.

"Mrs Potter, lütfen Mr Potter'ı muayenemi bitirmek zorundayım" Şifacı Davis araya girdi.

James, Sirius'un sert tonunu duydu.

"Ne için! James iyi, senin sayende de değil. Sen ondan umudu kesmiştin! Bunu nasıl açıklıyorsun?"

James, Şifacı'nın ondan umudu kesmesine şaşırmadı. O kendisinden yaşayacağını umudunu kesmişti.

"Mr Black, lütfen kendinize hakim olun. Ne olduğunu öğrenmem gerekiyor. Bir büyücünün sihirsel belleğinin bir an tehlikeli bir biçimde düşükken diğer bir anda neredeyse normal seviyelere dönmesi öylece mümkün olan bir şey değil!"

James kalkıp oturmaya çalıştı ki Sirius'u görebilsin. Damien bir kerede hareket etmesini engellemek için babasını göğsünden hafifçe ittirdi. Hiçbir şey demeyerek babasının gözlüklerini nazikçe burnunun üzerine yerleştirdi. James, Damien'a minnettar bir bakış attı.

"Peki o zaman nasıl açılıyorsunuz" Remus sordu, biraz daha nazikçe olmasına rağmen tonunda saklanmış bir sinir vardı. İki adamın da Şifacı'ya, James açıkça iyileşebiliyorken James'in kurtulamayacağını söylediği için kızgın oldukları açıktı.

"Bilmiyorum, size daha önce de söylediğim gibi, Mr Potter'ın sihirsel belleği neredeyse tükenmişti. Nasıl normal seviyeye çıktı, bilmiyorum. Şimdi çıkmış olabilecek kimse var mıydı sizinle beraber burada?" Şifacı sordu.

"Hayır, burada James'le sadece biz dördümüz vardık." Lily cevapladı.

"Mr Potter, biliyorum bu biraz zor bir şans, fakat komadayken kimsenin varlığını hissettiniz mi?" Şifacı sordu.

James gümleyen kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Tecrübe ettiğinin garip bir koma rüyası olduğuna emindi. Bu mümkün değildi. Harry buraya gelmiş olamazdı, değil mi? James rüyanın ne olduğunu pek bilmiyordu, ama Harry'nin güçlü bir varlığını hissetmişti, uyanmadan hemen kısa süre önce. James başını salladı, tamamen bir yabancıya Harry'den bahsetmek istemedi. Şifacı birazcık hayal kırıklığına uğramış göründü.

"Peki, sanırım bir şekilde öğreneceğiz, sizi kontrolümü tamamlamam lazım" dedi, bu sefer yüzünde ufak bir gülümsemeyle.

Şifacı yatağın öbür tarafına yaklaşır yaklaşmaz yatak çarşaflarının üzerindeki koyu kırmızı renkli birkaç damla sıvıya baktı. Gülümsemesi yok oldu ve kaşlarını çatmış bir ifade yerini aldı.

"Nedir bu?" dedi, çoğunlukla kendine.

Odadaki herkes Şifacı'nın bahsettiğine baktılar. James'in yaraları sıkıca bandajlıydı, onun kanı olmasına imkan yoktu. Şifacı yere baktı ve yerde de birkaç damla gördü.

Şifacı Davis küçük bir şişe çıkardı ve sihir yardımıyla birazcık kan topladı. Sonra asasını onun üzerine doğrulttu ve bir büyü mırıldandı.

Bir kerede kan dolu şişenin üzerindeki etikette bir isim belirdi. Şifacı Davis etikete baktı ve sonra James'e ve diğerlerine, yüzünde dehşete düşmüş bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Diyor ki bu kan Harry James Potter'a ait!"

xxx

Harry nasıl yolculuk hanına geri dönmeyi becerdi, bilmiyordu, ama bir şekilde yere yığılmadan önce odasının içine ulaşıp kapıyı kilitlemeyi başardı. Harry baştan ayağa titriyordu. Ateşin onun üzerindeki güçlü kavrayışını hissedebiliyordu ve yatağına girmek için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyordu, ama ulaşamadı.

Harry daha önce hiç hasta olmuş sayılmazdı. 'Potter' hatıralarından birinde bir kez gerçekten hasta olduğunu hatırlıyordu. İyileşmesi için kendi başına bırakılmış ve dolu dolu üç günü odasındaki küçük karyolada yatarak geçirmişti. Bütün süre boyunca üşümüş, titremiş ve bir kez bile olsun hiçbir ilaç verilmemişti.

Harry o zamanı iyi hatırlıyordu ve her zaman kendine bakacağına ve asla tekrar hasta olmayacağına yemin etmişti. Kimsenin hastalığı atlatması için ona yardım etmeyeceğini biliyordu ve öylesi savunmasız, kolay yaralanabilir olmak onu iğrendiriyordu.

Harry yatağına tekrar ulaşmaya çalıştı, ama bir kez daha yere yığılmadan önce yalnızca yarı yolu gidebildi. Harry sihrinin kendini yenilemesi için en az on gün geçeceğini biliyordu. Büyü yapıldığı için ateşi çıkmıştı. Eli zonkluyor ve hala şiddetli bir şekilde kanıyordu. Harry çok iyi iyileşemeyecekti ve sihri kendini yenileyene kadar iksirlerin onun üzerinde etkisi olmayacaktı. Harry o zamana kadar hayatta kalabilmeyi diledi, bilinci kapanmadan önce.

xxx

James, Şifacı'nın biraz önce söylediği şey karşısında kalakalmıştı. Harry'nin kanı yerde her tarafta ve yatağındaydı! Ne olmuştu? Harry şimdi neredeydi? Neden buraya gelip kendini tehlikeye atsındı?

"Ne dedin? Bu mümkün değil!" dedi Lily, Şifacı'ya bir kerede.

"Burada bulunan kana göre, kan bir Harry James Potter'a ait. Anlıyorum ki o sizin büyük oğlunuz?" Şifacı sordu, Harry Potter'ın kim olduğunu çok iyi bilerek. Büyücülük dünyasındaki herkes Harry Potter'ın kim olduğunu bilirdi.

"Evet, ama buraya gelmiş olamaz, onu görürdük, biz..." aniden Lily etrafında döndü ve Sirius'a baktı. İkisi de ne olduğunu anladı.

"O, o adam! Makineyi değiştirmek için gelen adam! O'ydu, o olmak zorunda!" Lily bağırdı.

"Ne adamı, hangi makineyi değiştirmek için?" Şifacı sordu bir kerede.

Lily ve Sirius nasıl hastane çalışanı üniforması olan bir adam tarafından odadan çıkmaları istendiğini açıkladılar. En az on beş dakika James'le yalnız kalmıştı.

"O zaman bu gizemi çözüyor. Büyük oğlunuz kocanızın iyileşmesinden sorumlu, Mrs Potter. Size sihir transferinden bahsettiğimi hatırlıyor musunuz? Öyle görünüyor ki oğlunuz da dinlemiş ve transferi yapmaya karar vermiş olmalı. Kanının burada bulunmasının sebebi bu"

Lily şokta görünüyordu.

"Ama dediniz ki transfer çok tehlikeli ve donör sihrini transfer ederse ölür!"

"Gerçekten de dedim. Ancak, bazen son derece güçlü bir bireyin, ya da istisnai miktarda sihirsel enerjiye sahip bir kişinin sihirlerinin bir kısmını verip de hayatta kalabilecekleri gibi bir alışılmadık durum da var. Ama yapması oldukça zor bir şey. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, tamamen yalnız başına, hiçbir yardım ya da gözetim olmadan yapabilmiş olmasına şaşırdım"

"Ne...ne olur ona, demek istediğim Harry ne tür bir durumda olur?" Lily sordu, cevaptan korkarak.

"Korkarım ki oldukça fazla bir acı içinde olur, Mrs Potter. Üzgünüm ama zalimce dürüst olmak zorundayım sizinle. Gerçekten de bir çeşit şifai ilgi görmeli. Sihri normal seviyesine geri dönene kadar yardıma ihtiyacı olacak. Görüyorsunuz ya, bir kere sihriniz bir başkasına transfer edildi mi vücudunuz zayıflar. Söylediğim gibi, bir kişinin sihri onun yaşam kaynağına bağlıdır, o yüzden eğer o sihir bir başkasına verilirse, o zaman kişinin vücudu şoka girer. Ateşlenebilir, mide bulantısı, ağrılar ve acı hissedebilir, ve bazı durumlarda başka ciddi hastalıklar geliştirebilirler. Her şekilde, oğlunuzun, Harry'nin, yardıma ihtiyacı var. Hiçbir yardım olmadan kendine bakamaz."

Şifacı'nın sözleri kimse üzerinde kaybolmamıştı. Şifacı'nın son kelimeleriyle demek istediği şey Harry'nin şu anki durumunda hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen ya da Seherbazla savaşamayacak olmasıydı.

James elleri yumruklara sıkılmış halde oturdu. Harry bunu onun için yapmıştı. James'in hayatını kurtarmak için kendi sihrini feda etmişti! Harry'nin aldığı risk muazzamdı. Öncelikle buraya gelerek ve sonra da öylesine tehlikeli bir büyü yaparak. Ya bir şey ters gitseydi! James kızgın gözyaşlarına hakim oldu. O, Harry'nin babasıydı! Onu koruması gerekiyordu. Onun yerine onun on altı yaşındaki oğlu babasını korumak için muazzam tehlikelerle yüzleşiyordu.

Damien, Şifacı'nın söylediği her sözü dinledi. Damien'ın Harry'e karşı saygısı büyüktü. O abisiydi ve Damien biliyordu ki onun yerinde olsa Harry'nin hayatında başında geçenleri geçiremezdi. Ama Harry'nin babaları için böyle bir şey yapacağı gerçeği, Damien'ın Harry'e daha bile fazla saygı duymasına sebep oldu.

Damien herkesi dışarıda bıraktı. O Harry'e bakacaktı. Ne de olsa Harry'nin nerede olduğunu bilen tek kişi oydu.

xxx


	44. Tuhaf Şans

44\. Bölüm – Tuhaf Şans

Harry gece bir ara uyandı. Hala odasının soğuk zemininde yatıyordu. Gözlerini açtı ve nerede olduğunu görmek için başını kaldırmaya çalıştı. Etrafına bakmaya çalışırken görüntüsü bulanıklaştı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk dikkatle kendisini yerden kaldırdı ve onu saran acıya inledi. Yükselmiş ateşi yüzünden gözlerini zorlukla açabiliyordu.

Harry sonunda yatağına ulaşabildi ve üzerine yığıldı. Üstünü değiştirmekle bile uğraşmadı ve onun yerine yatağa tamamen giyinik bir şekilde uzandı. Ağzı kuru ve dili sanki yaraymış gibi hissediyordu. Harry su almak için tekrar ayağa kalkmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu, asasız sihri ona yardım etmezdi, belleği yenilenene kadar değil. Ne kadar susamış olursa olsun, Harry tekrar ayağa kalkamadı, onun yerine yatağına kıvrıldı ve ateşin sebep olduğu başka bir uykuya daldı.

Damien endişeden ölüyordu. Babası hala hastanedeydi, Şifacı Davis onu gece orada tutmak istemişti, yalnızca yaralarının düzgün iyileştiğinden emin olmak için. Şifacı Davis, yasa tarafından Harry'nin St Mungos'da göründüğünü haber vermek zorundaydı. Tahmin edildiği gibi basın anında oradaydı. Zaten saldırının sonucu rapor edildiği için oradaydılar. Damien çabucak, basın tarafından taciz edilirse diye eve götürüldü. Karanlık Prens'in kardeşi ve diğer her şey olarak o kolay bir hedefti. Lily onu gözünün önünden ayırmıyordu.

Damien'ın bildiği kadarıyla, Weasley ailesi hala hastanede Bill'le beraberdi. Her halükarda onlardan yardım isteyemezdi. Onlar kendi aile krizlerindeyken, onlardan yardım istemenin doğru olmadığını hissetti.

Bu geriye bir tek Hermione'yi bırakıyordu. Damien ona birkaç kez telefonla ulaşmayı denedi, fakat anne babası onun henüz hastaneden dönmediğini söyleyip durdu. Damien ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Harry büyük olasılıkla korkunç bir durumdaydı ve yanında birine ihtiyacı vardı, ama Damien'ın evden ayrılmaya izni yoktu. Arkadaşları da yardıma gidemiyorlardı.

Damien annesinin yanından izin isteyerek ayrıldı ve yukarı kata yöneldi. Dışarı çıkması gerekiyordu, ama nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Görünmezlik pelerini de hala Harry'deydi, o yüzden onu kullanamazdı.

Damien bir çözüm düşünmek için kendini zorlayarak yatağında oturdu. Cep telefonunu çıkardı ve Harry'e başka bir mesaj gönderdi. İyi olup olmadığını bilmek istiyordu. Belki Şifacı olduğundan daha ciddi göstermişti durumu. Belki Harry sadece birazcık hasta hissediyordu, ama iyiydi. Harry'e üç mesaj gönderdikten ve bir saatten daha fazla bekledikten sonra, Damien paniklemeye başladı. Cevap yoktu. Harry'nin başı dertte olabilirdi, gerçekten hasta olabilirdi.

Damien yalnızca doğru olduğunu hissettiği şeyi yapmaya karar verdi. Ayağa kalktı ve montunu geçirdi üzerine. Odasındaki şömine canlanırken penceresinden dışarı tırmanmak üzereydi.

Damien çabucak şömineye koştu. Odasındaki şömineyi kullanan tek kişiler arkadaşlarıydı. Gerçekten de Ginny Weasley'e ait olan baş şöminede görünüyordu. Cidden yorgun ve sanki o gün çok fazla ağlamış gibi gözüküyordu.

"Gin! İyi misin?" Damien sordu çabucak.

"Hayır pek değil, sen nasılsın?" Ginny sordu boş gibi bir sesle.

"İyiyim, her şeyi düşünürsek. Bill nasıl?" Damien sordu, korkuyla.

"Hala aynı. Komada. Şifacı dedi ki uyanacak olmalı, ama..." Ginny sesini kaybetmiş gibi göründü.

"Ginny, çok üzgünüm. Mrs Weasley nasıl?" Damien sordu, Bill'in haberleriyle yasta hissederek.

"Hastanede, o ve Fleur ikisi de gece onunla beraber kalıyorlar. Geriye kalanımız eve döndü. Hermione de burada. Anne babası senin aradığını söylediler"

"Evet, eee, hastanede ne olduğunu duydun mu?" Damien sordu tereddütle.

"Onun geldiğini mi demek istiyorsun? Evet hepimiz duyduk. Babanı kurtardı! Yaptığı çok cesurcaydı" dedi Ginny sessizce.

"Evet öyle, ama başı belada. Şifacı dedi ki sihrini babama transfer ederek, Harry kendini gerçekten hasta etmiş ve zayıflatmış. Yardıma ihtiyacı var. Sen şömineden aradığında ben evden kaçıp ona gitmek üzereydim" dedi Damien çabucak.

"Damien kendi başına gidemezsin. Bu güvenli değil. Ve ya annen senin kayıp olduğunu fark ederse?" dedi Ginny bir kerede.

"Önemli değil! Onunla sonra uğraşabilirim. Gidip Harry'e yardım etmek gerek. O gerçekten hasta!" dedi Damien endişeyle.

Ginny bir dakikalığına düşünüyor gibi göründü.

"Bekle biraz" dedi ve sonra bir saniyeliğine kayboldu.

Damien bir saniye önce başının durduğu boşluğa bakarak kaldı. Birdenbire ateş söndü ve havanın esip geçen sesi geldi. Damien tam zamanında Ginny şömineden dışarı devrilirken yoldan çekildi.

Ginny ayağa kalktı ve kıyafetlerini silkeledi. Damien hala yerde oturuyor kızıl saçlı kıza gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu.

"Ne?" Ginny sordu onun kalkmasına yardım ederken.

"Bana geldiğine dair bir uyarı verebilirdin" dedi Damien birazcık sinir olarak.

"Seninle geliyorum. Hermione Kovuk'ta beni idare edecek. Ben de seni idare etmesi için büyü yapacağım." hızla yürüdü ve yatakta bir yığın belirmesini sağlayan karmaşık bir büyü yaptı. Sonra onu Damien'ın yorganıyla kapadı.

Damien'a doğru acele etti ve asasını yüzüne doğrultu.

"Bir şey söyle" dedi.

"Ne gibi?" Damien sordu oldukça aptal hissederek.

"Bu iş görür" Ginny cevapladı ve asasını yığına doğrulttu. Damien yığının bir beden şeklini aldığını gördü. Ama hatları yoktu ve birazcık korkutucu görünüyordu.

Şimdi eğer annen gelirse ve sana seslenirse, bu senin için senin sesinle cevap verecek. Yalnızca birkaç kelime, 'uykum var' ya da 'sabah konuşuruz' gibi. George öğretti bunu bana. Büyü bayağı kolay gerçi. Hiçbir karmaşık ya da özel soruları cevaplayamaz. Sadece basit şeyler."

"Ya annem beni yatağımdan çekip çıkarmaya çalışır ve benim aslında orada olmadığımı görürse?" Damien sordu.

"O zaman açıklamayı döndüğünde yapabilirsin" dedi Ginny bir kerede.

İki genç de pencereden dışarı tırmandı ve su borusundan aşağı indi. Çabuk davranarak hemen Hızır Otobüsü çağırdılar. İki genç de muggle kasabasında bırakılmak için beklerken, Damien kafasındaki soruyu Ginny'e sordu.

"Gin, benim yüzümden gelmedin değil mi? Yani, biliyorum ailenin başından henüz bir trajedi geçti. Bu gece ailenle kalmak isteseydin anlardım."

Ginny gözyaşlarının eşiğinde göründü ama tek bir yaşın düşmesine izin vermedi.

"Kovuk'da kalsaydım, yalnızca hasta olana kadar ağlardım. Uzaklaşmam gerekiyordu. Bill...Bill kimsenin onun yüzünden ağlamasını istemezdi. Bundan kurtulacak, biliyorum. Her zaman öyle cesur olmuştur, biliyor musun? Ve her halükarda, bana Harry'i anlattıktan sonra, bütün gece yatağımda ağlamaktansa ona yardım ederek daha işe yarayacağımı düşündüm!"

Damien kolunu onun çevresine sardı ve kulağına teşekkürünü fısıldadı. Kısa süre sonra Yolculuk Hanı'nın yolunu tutmuşlardı. İdare büyük olasılıkla iki çocuğu gece bu kadar geç saatte Hanları'na almayacağından içeri sızmak zorunda kaldılar. Harry'nin odasına acele ettiler ve kapısını sessizce tıklattılar. Cevap yoktu. Ginny tekrar tıklatmayı denedi ama hala hiçbir cevap yoktu.

Damien asasını çekip çıkardı, ama Ginny onu durdurdu.

"Hayır, Damy! Harry'nin ne söylediğini hatırla! Sihir yok"

"İçeri nasıl gireceğiz o zaman?" Damien sordu asasını cebine geri koyarken.

Ginny sıkıca düşündü. Birdenbire saçıyla oynamaya başladı ve küçük bir tel toka çekti.

"Onunla ne yapacaksın?" Damien sordu, kafası karışmış görünerek.

"Muggle Bilimleri dersimdeki filmlerden birinde görmüştüm. Bir hırsızın bunlardan birini kullanarak bir eve girdiğini görmüştüm. Nasıl yaptığını pek bilmiyorum, ama denemeye değer."dedi Ginny rahatsızca.

Eğildi ve tel tokayla kilidi karıştırmaya başladı. Yarım saat gibi gelen bir süreden sonra, kapının kilidi açıldı.

"Sonunda! Merlin, neden muggle'lar hayatı kendileri için bu kadar zorlaştırmak zorundalar? Kilitleri açmak için daha iyi bir şey bulmaları gerek!" dedi Damien, Ginny ayağa kalkarken.

"Evet, çünkü hırsızların evlere girmeleri için uğraşmamaları gerekiyor. Kesinlikle daha kolaylaştırmalılar" dedi Ginny alayla.

İki genç odanın içine acele ettiler ve kapıyı mümkün olduğunca ses çıkarmadan kapattılar. Etraflarında döndüler ve direktman Harry'nin yatakta titreyen formunu fark ettiler. Damien ve Ginny ona koşturdular.

Harry yatakta kıvrılmıştı ve ter içindeydi. Saçları alnına yapışıyordu ve gerçekten solgun görünüyordu. Ginny ve Damien onu nazikçe döndürdüler ki sırt üstü yatsın. Damien Harry'nin alnına elini koydu, genç yüzünde endişeli bir ifade vardı.

"Yanıyor, ateşini düşürmek zorundayız" dedi bir kerede.

"Peki, önce kıyafetlerini çıkarmalıyız. O dışarı kıyafetleri içinde pişecektir. Ben gidip onun için biraz soğuk su alacağım."

Ginny odanın köşesindeki ufak buzdolabına gitti. Şişe su haricinde, buzdolabında hiçbir çeşit yiyecek yoktu. 'Merlin, ne yiyor?' Ginny düşündü kapağı kapatıp, buzluğun kapağını açarken. Aradığı şeyi orada buldu. Buz, çok miktarda buz.

Ginny bir kap aradı, suyu koyabileceği bir şey. Küçük plastik bir kutu buldu, bir zamanlar içinde pilav varmış gibi görünüyordu. Çabucak banyoya gitti ve kutuyu yıkadı. Soğuk suyla doldurdu ve sonra buzu içine koydu.

Yatağa geri geldi ve Damien'ın başarıyla Harry'nin ağır paltosunu ve tişörtünü çıkarmış olduğunu gördü. Şimdi yalnızca pantolonu vardı üzerinde. Ginny hızlıca yatak çarşafının köşesini yırttı. Bez parçasını buz gibi soğuk suya batırdı ve Harry'nin yanan alnına koydu. Harry uykusunda inledi ve Ginny kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. Çok acı içindeymiş gibi görünüyordu. Ginny, Harry'nin çabuk iyileşmesini diledi. Harry'i bu kadar acı içinde görmek korkunçtu.

Damien yatak çarşafından başka bir parça yırttı ve buzdolabından bir şişe su aldı. Beze biraz bu döktü ve nazikçe, suya batmış bezi Harry'nin dudaklarına tuttu. Su damlaları Harry'nin ağzına düştü ve yine Harry rahatlamış göründü. Ağır ve düzensiz olan nefes alışı birazcık düzelmişti.

Ginny, Harry'nin elindeki kana batmış bez parçasını fark etti. Damien çabucak bezi çözdü ve Harry'nin avucundaki kesiği gördü. Çok derin görünmüyordu, ama hala kanamaya devam ediyordu.

"Şimdi ne yapacağız? Elini bandajlamak için hiçbir şeyimiz yok. Bence üzerine bir çeşit antiseptik solüsyon sürülmesi gerek" dedi Damien endişeli bir fısıltıyla.

Ginny tedirginlikle dudağını ısırdı. Yaralara nasıl muamele edileceğine dair hiçbir şey bilmiyordu.

"Ron ne yapılacağını bilirdi. Hermione bile, muggle tedavisini bilirdi, ne de olsa sihir ona henüz yardımcı olmayacak" dedi Ginny, ne yapabileceklerini düşünmeye çalışırken.

"Damien, sadece yarayı yapabildiğin kadar temizlemeye çalış, sonra yatak çarşafından biraz daha şerit yırt, nasılsa çarşafları zaten mahvettik, yapmışken devam edelim."

Damien ona söyleneni yaptı. Yatak çarşaflarını şeritlere parçaladı ki Harry'nin elini bandajlayabilsin. Yarayı da suyla becerebildiği en iyi şekilde temizledi, sonra şeriti sıkıca yaranın üzerine bağladı. Harry'nin bilincinin kapalı olduğuna memnundu, aksi takdirde acı onun için çok fazla olurdu.

Ama yara kanamayı durdurmayı reddediyor gibi göründü. Her iki saat ya da civarında, bandaj tamamen kana bulanıyordu ve Damien yarayı temizleyip tekrar mümkün olduğunca sıkı bandajlamaya çalışıyordu. Damien Harry'nin yarasıyla ilgilenirken, Ginny alnına soğuk bezler koyarak Harry'nin ateşini düşürmeye çalışmaya devam etti.

Ateşini düşürmek ve kanamayı durdurmaya çalışmak dışında, iki genç çocuk başka ne yapacaklarını bilmiyorlardı. Harry'i uyandırmaya çalıştılar, ama tepki göstermiyordu. Gece geçti ve iki genç Harry'nin yüksek ateşini düşürmeye çalışmaya devam ettiler.

Damien Harry'nin yüzünde biriken teri görebiliyordu, yine de titriyordu. Cildi soluk, nemli ve yapışkandı ve sık sık Harry ateşten kaynaklanan uykusunda inliyordu. Gece ilerledi, ve Ginny soğuk suya bezi batırıp Harry'nin alnına koymaya devam etti, tüm süre boyunca Harry'nin çabucak iyileşmesi için dua etti. Damien sürekli olarak Harry'nin elindeki bandajı değiştiriyor, tüm süre boyunca giderek daha ve daha fazla endişeleniyordu.

"Gerçekten de şimdiye kadar kanamayı durdurmalıydı! Çok fazla kan kaybediyor!" dedi Damien yorgunlukla, Harry'nin elini şimdi o gece sekizinci kere bandajlarken.

Plastik kutuya daha fazla buz koymaya devam ettiler ve sürekli olarak Harry'nin ateşini kontrol ettiler. Sabahın erken saatleri geldi ve hala Harry uyanmamıştı. Damien paniklemeye başladı.

"Neden uyanmıyor? Bir şey ters gitti! Belki büyü düzgün çalışmadı. Harry'i hastaneye götürmeliyiz!"

"Damy, Harry'i hastaneye götüremeyiz. Sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun ki Ölüm Yiyenler'i tedavi etmiyorlar ve onlar için, Harry en büyük Ölüm Yiyen. Harry iyi olacak. Ateşi gerçekten yüksek, o yüzden uyanmıyor. Sadece sakinleş" Ginny sıkıntılı çocuğu yatıştırmaya çalıştı.

Kısa süre sonra güneş yükseldi ve Damien biliyordu ki yakında eve geri dönmesi gerekiyordu. Annesi öbür türlü onun yokluğunu öğrenirdi. Birkaç saat sonra düzgün şifai materyalle geri döneceğine söz vererek, Damien ayrıldı. Ginny, Harry'nin ateşini düşürmeye devam etti. Şimdi yorgunluktan bitkin haldeydi. Bir gece önce bütün gece boyu ayakta kalmış, abisinin düğünü için hazırlık yapmıştı ve sonra bir de dünün olayları onu tüketmişti. Ve her şeyin üstünde, bütün geceyi Harry'nin yanında geçirmişti. Ginny abisinin düşüncesiyle gelen acılı gözyaşlarını sildi. Bill ve Fleur bugün balayına gideceklerdi, onun yerine Bill hastanedeydi, hayatı için savaşıyordu ve karısı da onun başında oturuyor, kaderin onların birlikte bir yaşam geçirmelerine izin vermesi için ağlıyor ve dua ediyordu.

"Bu adil değil" kendi kendine fısıldadı. Bill iyi bir insandı, bunların hiçbirini haketmiyordu.

Ginny'nin kahverengi gözleri Harry'nin üzerine düştü. Bütün gece göründüğünden biraz daha huzurlu görünüyordu. Ginny alnından bezi aldı ve nazikçe siyah saçları Harry'nin yüzünden çekti.

"Ona bak. O da bunların hiçbirini haketmiyor. O da iyi bir insan. Babası için ne yaptığına bak. Herkesten kaçmak zorunda, neden? Onun suçu bile değil! Kimse ona bir şans vermeye istekli değil. Bu adil değil!' Ginny düşündü üzüntüyle kendi kendine.

Ginny, Harry için olan duygularının zamanla değişeceğini düşünmüştü. Haklıydı. Duyguları son birkaç ay içinde daha da yoğunlaşmıştı. İlk başta Ginny onu, onun hayatını kurtardığı için sevdiğini düşünmüştü. Harry onun kurtarıcısıydı. Çok uzun süredir düşündüğü çocuktu. Ama gerçekler su yüzüne çıktığında, geriye çekilmişti, çünkü onun için savaşmaya gönüllü değildi. Bu fazla zordu, o yüzden peşini bırakmıştı. Ginny bunun için kendini azarladı.

Ginny, Harry'le ilk karşılaşmasını hatırladı, Hogwarts koridorlarında. Harry ona çarptığında ona karşı nispeten iyi olmuştu, Ginny ona kötü şeyler söylemeden önce. Ginny, Harry'nin onu orada yaptığından dolayı pek affetmemiş olduğunu çıkardı.

Ginny, Harry'nin Hogwarts okul cüppeleri içerisindeki hatırasına gülümsedi. Olumlu bir şekilde şirin görünüyordu, bütün kızların onun için deliye dönmesine şaşmamak gerekti. Ve sürekli somurtması herkesi onun için daha bile fazla deliye döndürmüştü.

Ginny önünde yatan kuzguni saçlı çocuğa baktı. Harry'le geçirdikleri son birkaç ayın onun için olan hislerini canlandırdığını fark etti. Onu gerçekten de seviyordu. Harry'nin de onu asla sevmeyeceğini bilse de -şu an hayatında olan çok fazla şey vardı- yine de Ginny ona aşık olmaya engel olamadı.

Ginny bez parçasını Harry'nin alnına geri koydu ve yorgunlukla gözlerini kapattı. Çok yorgundu. Öyle olmasını kastetmemişti ama Ginny kendisini Harry'nin yanına kıvrılmış ve bitkin bir uykuya dalarken buldu.

Harry uyandı ve ışık gözlerine vurduğunda bir kerede hafifçe inledi. Neden bu kadar hasta hissettiğini bulması birkaç saniyesini aldı. Sonra James'in ve sihir transferinin hatırası üşüştü kafasına. Harry yaralı elini yüzüne kaldırdı ve etrafına sarılı bezden yapılmış bandajı gördü. Kesinlikle onun eline sardığından farklıydı. Alnındaki bezin kaydığını hissettiğinde Harry kalkıp oturmak üzereydi. Bezi çekti ve kafası karışarak baktı. 'Ne cehennem...' düşündü etrafına bakarken. İşte o zaman yanında uzanan kızıl saçların görüntüsünü yakaladı. Eğer Harry bu kadar zayıf hissediyor olmasaydı, büyük olasılıkla şaşkınlıkla yataktan dışarı zıplardı.

Harry yanında yatan kişiye yakından baktı, derin uykudaydı. Kim olduğunu görmek için dikkatlice yüzündeki saçları kenara çekti, aslında kim olduğunu zaten biliyor olsa bile. Ginny Weasley yanında uyuyordu. Harry uyuyan kıza baktı ve başını salladı. 'Damien'ın bu işte parmağı var. Biliyorum' düşündü kendi kendine. Damien'ın da orada olup olmadığını görmek için etrafına baktı, ama orada olan başka kimse yoktu.

Harry bir kez daha kalkıp oturmaya çalıştı ama vücudu protesto etti. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve yavaşça nefes alıp vermeye çalıştı. Ginny yataktaki hareketle kıpırdandı. Gözlerini açtı ve bir kerede Harry'nin uyanık olduğunu gördü. Çabucak yatakta kalkıp oturdu ve utanarak ona baktı. Harry'nin yanında uyuya kalmıştı! Onun için daha küçük düşürücü bir şey olamazdı. Çabucak yataktan dışarı tırmandı ve Harry'nin tarafına acele etti.

"Harry! Merlin'e şükürler olsun, uyanıksın. Nasılsın?" dedi çabucak, Harry'nin henüz uyanmış olduğuna ve onun yanında uyumuş olduğunu fark etmediğine dua ederek.

Harry kızarmış yüzlü kıza bir bakış atıp tekrar kalkıp oturmaya çalıştı. Bir kerede Ginny elini uzattı ve Harry'nin yatakta oturmasına yardım etti. Harry kızın ona yardım etmesine birazcık sinir olmuş göründü ama bir şey demedi.

"Ateşin hala düşmeyi reddediyor. Damien yakında burada olacak. Biraz şifai materyal almak için gitti sadece. Ron ve Hermione de her an burada olabilirler" dedi Ginny, Harry'e hepsinin onun iyileşmesine yardım etmek istediğini göstermeye çalışarak.

Ancak Harry kızıl saçlı kızın geriye bir adım atmasına sebep olarak ona kızgınlıkla baktı.

"Hiçbir yardıma ihtiyacım yok! Ben kendime bakabilirim!" Harry yapıştırdı. Kimsenin onu böyle zayıf ve kolay incinir halde görmesini istemiyordu.

Ginny afallamış göründü. Daha henüz bütün bir geceyi ona bakarak geçirmişti ve onun ona bütün söyleyebildiği buydu! Ginny yaptığının tanınmasını istemiyordu. Bir teşekkür bile istemiyordu, ama Harry'nin onun yardımını istemediğini duymak istemiyordu. Bu sadece yaralayıcıydı.

"Oh, üzgünüm Harry, senin asla kimsenin yardımına ihtiyacın olmadığını unuttum. Sen sadece süper insansın, değil mi? Sen yaralanmazsın, sen kanamazsın ve diğerleri gibi etkilenmezsin. Doğru muyum? Dün gece benden ve Damien'dan önce gayet iyi gidiyordun. Yüksek bir ateşin yoktu, elin kontrol edilemez şekilde kanamıyordu ve dün gece gerçek anlamda ölümün eşiğinde değildin. Sanırım biz sadece zamanımızı harcadık." dedi Ginny, ünlü Weasley öfkesine hakim olamayarak.

Harry onu sadece bilmezden geldi ve hala zonklayan başağrısından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Neden kimsenin sana yardım etmesini istemiyorsun, Harry? Artık belli olduğunu düşünüyordum, biz hepimiz sana önem veriyoruz. Samimiyetle veriyoruz. Herkesi sürekli olarak itmek yerine, belki de diğerlerinin sana yaklaşmasına izin vermelisin. Düşündüğün kadar kötü olmadığını fark edeceksin" dedi Ginny, öfkesini tekrar kontrol altına almaya çalışarak.

Harry, Ginny'e sadece yorgun bir bakış attı ve örtüyü kaldırdı. Bacaklarını yatağın kenarından sallandırıp kendini yataktan dışarı itmeye çalıştı. Bir kerede Ginny, Harry'e yardım etmek için elini uzattı ama Harry kızgınca elini itti.

"Sakat değilim!" tısladı ona.

Harry'nin kızgın zümrüt gözlerine bakarken Ginny bir adım geri attı. Harry başka tarafa baktı ve kendisini ayakları üzerine itti. Acıyla kendini banyoya yönlendirdi ve kapıyı çarpıp kapattı. Yere yığıldı ve bir dakikalığına gözleri kapalı oturdu. Ginny'nin sadece yardım etmeye çalıştığını biliyordu, ama Harry kimsenin o bu kadar savunmasızken onu görüp yardım etmesini istemiyordu. O zayıf değildi, kendine bakabilirdi.

Harry banyodan dışarıya önce olduğundan daha da hasta hissederek çıktı. Başı dönüyordu ve mide bulantısının yerleştiğini hissediyordu. Bir kerede yine yalnız olduğunu fark etti. O banyodayken Ginny ayrılmıştı. Ginny'nin gittiğine mutlu olmak yerine, Harry üzgün hissetti. Neden böyle hissettiğini anlayamadı. Ginny'nin onu yalnız bıraktığına mutlu olmalıydı, şimdi belki biraz dinlenebilirdi. Ama bunun yerine bu kadar hasta hissediyorken yalnız olmasına neredeyse üzgün hissetti. Harry kafasını temizlemeye çalışarak başını salladı. 'Ateş yüzünden olmalı' düşündü. Bir şekilde ateş, onu daha iyi hissetmek için yanında birileri olmasına ihtiyacı varmış gibi hissetmesine neden oluyordu. Harry kötü hissediyorken aslında kimseye ihtiyacı olmadığını biliyordu. Harry kimsenin onun için üzülmesini istemiyordu, kendi de dahil.

Harry tekrar yatağına yöneldi ve içine tırmandı. Üstünde bir şey olmadığını ancak şimdi fark ediyordu. Harry ne olduğunu merak edemeden önce ateşin sebep olduğu başka bir uykuya daldı.

Harry kapısının yakınında bir kargaşa duyarak uyandı. Anında kalkıp oturdu, gözlerinden uykuyu kırpıştırmaya çalıştı. Ginny'nin kapıda duran formunu gördü, elinde birkaç plastik çanta tutuyordu.

"Sadece benim" dedi sessizce.

Harry rahatladı ve derin bir nefes bıraktı. Bir sebepten ötürü gerçekten her sese zıplar haldeydi. Harry sessizce Ginny'nin kapıyı kilitleyip yatağına yürümesini izledi. Ginny ona bakmıyordu ve çantalarla oynamaya başladı.

"Nereye gittin?" dedi Harry. Sesinin bir fısıltı olarak çıkmasını kastetmemişti. Boğazı gerçekten hassastı ve sesi kırılıyordu.

Ginny cevap vermeden önce ona baktı.

"Yiyeceğe ihtiyacın var, düzgün yiyeceğe" dedi, içinde çorba olan küçük bir kap çıkarırken. Harry'nin yanına geldi ve ona kabı verdi.

Harry aç olmadığını söylemek üzereydi ama çorbanın kokusu Harry'nin fikrini değiştirmesine sebep oldu. Gururunu yutabilirdi, sadece bu seferliğine. Sessizce kabı aldı ve kızın odadaki varlığını tanımayı reddetti. Sessizlik içinde çorbayı içti. Cennet gibi bir tadı vardı. Çorbanın ne çorbası olduğundan bile emin değildi, ama işe yarıyordu. Midesi onunla rahatlamış hissetti. Harry boş kabı yanına koydu.

Harry kabı koyarken elinin yine kana batmış olduğunu fark etti. Eli hala ağrıyordu ve Harry bu şekilde devam edemeyeceğini biliyordu. Derin bir kesik bile değildi.

"Ron yakında buralarda olur. Eminim o senin için ona bir bakabilir" dedi Ginny, odanın öbür tarafından. Küçük bir sandviç yemeyi bitirmişti. Harry, muggle yemeği almak için parayı nereden bulduğunu merak etti. Harry soruyu boş verdi. Pek de umrunda değildi zaten.  
Kapıda ufak bir tıklatma oldu ve Ginny kapıya acele etti. Ron, Hermione ve Damien odaya girdi. Üç genç çocuk Harry'nin yanına koşturdular.

"Harry! Merlin'e şükürler olsun uyanıksın! Dün gece bizi çok korkuttun. Şimdi nasılsın? Daha iyi misin?" dedi Damien.

Harry diğer üçünü bunun içine karıştırdığı için Damien'a gerçekten sinir olmuştu. Kimsenin onu hastayken görmesini istemiyordu, ama sesindeki samimi endişeyi duyarak Harry Damien'a bir şey söylememeye karar verdi, henüz değil en azından.

"Ben iyiyim" dedi Harry. Sesi şimdi çok daha iyi geliyordu kulağa. Çorba ona gerçekten yardımcı olmuştu.

"Tabii, şu elini görelim" dedi Ron sessizce.

Harry, Ron'un solgun yüzünü gördü ve büyük olasılıkla hala abisi için üzgün olduğunu fark etti. Harry, Bill'in kurtulup kurtulmadığını merak etti. Ginny, Harry'nin düşündüğü soruyu sordu.

"Bill'den hiç haber var mı, Ron?"

Ron'un yüzü cevap verirken birazcık solgunlaştı.

"Hala aynı. Dün gece, onlar, onlar onu neredeyse kaybetti. Şükürler olsun ki, Şifacı Davis onu geri getirmeyi başardı. Şimdi durumu sabit"

Harry neden iki Weasley'nin abileri ve aileleriyle beraber olmalılarken onunla zaman geçirmekte ısrar ettiğini pek bilmiyordu.

Ron kana bulanmış bezi Harry'nin elinden aldı. Eli hiçbir iyileşme belirtisi göstermiyordu. Ron, Hermione'nin beraberinde getirdiği küçük kutuyu açtı. Harry onu muggle ilk yardım çantası olarak tanıdı. Ron sessizce yarayı temizleyip düzgün bir bandajla sararken Hermione ona çeşitli materyaller verdi.

Hermione yanında getirdiği muggle ilaçlarını Damien'a verdi. Hepsi biliyordu ki iksirler Harry'e yardımcı olmayacaktı, sihri normale dönene kadar değil. Öksürük şurubundan ateş düşürücü tabletlere kadar her şeyi getirmişti. Hermione, Harry'e günde kaç tane alması gerektiğini söyledi, ama Harry onu dinlemiyordu. Ateş onu sarmalarken zihni uzağa sürüklenmeye başlıyordu. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve yastıklarına yaslandı. Tekrar uyumak istiyordu. Belli belirsiz Hermione'nin adını seslendiğini duydu ama Harry tepki veremeden önce bilincini kaybetti.

Hermione odanın köşesindeki arkadaşlarının kalanına katıldı. Harry ateşi yüzünden yine bilincini kaybetmişti.

"Çocuklar, burada boyumuzu çok aşıyoruz. Harry'e yardım edemeyiz. Düzgün şifai ilgiye ihtiyacı var. Ne yaptığımızı bile bilmeyerek onunla ilgilenebilirmiş gibi yapmamalıyız. Muggle ilaçlarının Harry'e yardım edip etmeyeceğini bile bilmiyorum." dedi Hermione endişeyle.

"Ne yapabiliriz? Onu St Mungos'a götüremeyiz, başka ne yapmalıyız bilmiyorum" dedi Ginny, besbelli Ron ve Hermione'nin Harry'e yardım edemediğine sıkıntılanarak.

"Belki...belki anne babama söylemeliyiz. Belki ona yardım edebilecek bir tek onlardır. Kimsenin ona zarar vermesine izin vermezler" dedi Damien pes ederek. Gerçekten de bu şekilde Harry'nin ona olan güvenini istismar etmek istemiyordu, ama başka ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu. Harry'nin yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Şimdiye kadar çoktan birkaç kere ateşi yüzünden bilincini kaybetmişti. Ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar, ateşi düşmüyordu.

Diğer üç genç çocuk birbirlerine baktılar. Kimse Damien'ın anne babasına gerçekleri söyleyip söylememesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Kimseye onun konumunu söylerlerse Harry'nin kızgından da öte olacağını biliyorlardı. Dumbledore büyük olasılıkla Harry hakkında öğrenir ve Harry'nin iyileştikten sonrasına kadar ayrılmamasından emin olurdu. Bu Harry için bir seçenek değildi. O kaçardı ve sonra dördü de bir daha asla Harry'e yardım edemezlerdi.

"Hayır, yetişkinlerle hiçbir şey söylememeliyiz. Bunu halledebiliriz. Sadece her seferinde bir sorunla ilgilenmemiz gerek" dedi Ron.

Herkes Ron'a bakmak için döndü. Bu Ron'un bu kadar otoriteyle ilk defa herhangi bir şey söyleyişiydi. Kimse onunla tartışmadı. Bill'in saldırısının Ron'u sarstığı açıktı.

"En büyük problemimiz ateş. Bekleyip muggle ilaçlarının onun için ne yaptığını görmeliyiz. Ginny, soğuk kompresleri uygulamaya devam et. Ben gözümü elinin üstünde tutacağım. Şimdi düzgün sardığıma göre sorun çıkarmamalı" Ron devam etti.

Ginny bir kerede soğuk bezlerle Harry'le ilgilendi. Ginny'nin biraz uyumasına izin vermek için bir süreliğine Damien devraldı.

Günler geçti ve dördüncü günle beraber, Harry'nin ateşi ciddi miktarda düşmüştü. Hala çok zayıftı ve zorlukla uyanık kalabiliyordu. Şikayet etmiyordu ama. İlk gün Ginny'le olan kelimelerinden sonra, Harry sessiz kaldı ve diğerlerinin onunla ilgilenmesine izin verdi. Biliyordu ki aslına bakılırsa yardıma ihtiyacı vardı, ama bunu asla sesli olarak kabul etmezdi. Diğer dördünün onun ne kadar hasta olduğu hakkında büyük bir muhabbet döndürmediğine minnettardı. Gerekli olandan daha fazla yaygara koparmadılar etrafında. Dördü Harry'i geceleri yalnız bıraktı ve gündüzlerini onunla geçirdiler.

Harry kapısındaki yüksek sesli tıklatmayla uyandı. Harry kalktı ve yorgunlukla kapıya gitti. Bitkinliğin ne zaman geçeceğini merak etti. Muggle ilacı işe yarıyordu, ama oldukça yavaş. Harry kapıya ulaştı ve düşünmeden çekip açtı. Dört çocuğun bugün birazcık daha erken geldiğini düşünmüştü. Ama dört çocuk yerine, siyah cüppeler içerisindeki üç adamla karşılaştı.

Harry büyünün göğsüne çarptığını hissederken pek de tepki gösterecek fırsatı bulamadı. Harry büyünün gücüyle şiddetli bir biçimde yere fırlatıldı. Harry tam zamanında bakıp üç Ölüm Yiyen'in odaya gelip arkalarından kapıyı kapattıklarını gördü.

"Merhaba Prens, uzun zaman oldu görüşmeyeli" dedi Nott asasını Harry'nin göğsüne hedeflerken.

Harry tepesinde duran üç Ölüm Yiyen'e alarm halinde baktı. Zorlukla ayakta durabildiğini biliyordu, nasıl onlarla savaşacaktı. Sihri onlarla savaşmaya yetecek kadar güçlü değildi. Büyüleri acınası bir şekilde zayıf olurdu.

Harry yavaşça ayağa kalktı, göğsünde yanan kemer yaralarıyla ürpermemeye çalıştı. Üç Ölüm Yiyen asalarını Harry'e doğrulttular. Harry bir kerede hepsini tanıdı.

Nott, Kerr ve Reid. Harry becerebildiği kadar dik durdu. Fiziksel olarak zayıf olabilirdi, ama bu onlardan korktuğu anlamına gelmiyordu.

"Hala sinir bozucu başkalarını savunmasızken lanetleme alışkanlığın mı, Nott?" dedi Harry en güçlü sesiyle.

Nott keyifle Harry'e baktı. Harry'nin hasta olduğunu görebiliyordu, solgun benzi ve titreyen elleri her şeyi söylüyordu.

"Sorun nedir, Prens? Birazcık soğuk mu aldın?" Nott dalga geçti.

Harry düşmanca Nott'a bakarken kızgınlık içinde yumruklarını sıktı. Bu, Harry'nin bütün varlığıyla nefret ettiği bir Ölüm Yiyen'di. Harry'nin onun yaşamasına izin vermesinin tek sebebi Voldemort'un Harry'e ona zarar veremeyeceğini söylemiş olmasıydı.

"Ee, beni nasıl buldun? Bayağı uzun sürdü bu arada" dedi Harry. Onları konuşturmaya devam etmek zorundaydı. Harry bu pislikten bir çıkış yolu bulmak zorundaydı.

"Bayağı kolaydı, bütün yapmamız gereken senin acınası kardeşini takip etmekti. Onu birkaç gün izledik ve son üç gündür buraya düzenli olarak geldiğini gördük. Gerçekten de zor olmadı" dedi Nott kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle.

Harry içinden beşe kadar saydı. Şu an Damien'a kızamazdı. Önündeki Ölüm Yiyenler'le olan bu karşılaşmadan hayatta kalmak zorundaydı ve sonra Damien'ı öldürebilirdi! Harry üç Ölüm Yiyen'in etrafına baktı. Tek kaçış yolu üç adamın arkasındaki kapıydı. Harry sadece ayakta kalabilmek için mücadele ediyordu, kaçabilmek için bu üç adamla savaşabilmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Umutsuzca başka bir kaçış yolu bakındı. Harry'nin asası onu kavraması için fazla uzağındaydı.

"Hadi ama, Harry. Bu haldeyken bizimle dövüşebileceğini düşünmüyorsun, değil mi? Kendine güven bir şey, ama bu sadece aptallık olur" dedi Kerr hastalıklı bir gülümsemeyle.

"Gidelim" dedi Reid ve Harry'i tutmak için uzandı.

Harry beklediği fırsatı elde etti. Reid onu tutmaya çalışır çalışmaz, Harry yoldan çekildi ve başarılı bir şekilde Reid'in bacağını tekmeledi. Reid acı için uludu ve Harry ondan asayı aldı. Reid zemine vurdu.

Bir kerede Harry iki Ölüm Yiyen'le karşı karşıyaydı. Harry bir asayla şu an işe yaramaz olduğunu biliyordu, ama Ölüm Yiyenler bunu bilmiyordu. Onlar Harry'nin yalnızca fiziksel olarak hasta olduğunu söyleyebiliyorlardı, ama sihir transferi hakkında bir şey bilmiyorlardı. En azından Harry bilmediklerini umdu. Ama bu günlerde hep olduğu gibi, şans onu terk etmişti. Harry kapıya doğru yaklaşırken Nott tekrar güldü.

"Hadi ama, Harry. Hepimiz sihrini Potter'a harcadığını biliyoruz. Kendini kurtarmak için tek bir şey yapamazsın. Sessizce gel ve sana zarar vermeyeceğiz, çok değil" dedi Nott çarpık bir gülümsemeyle.

"Unut gitsin. Seninle hiçbir yere gitmiyorum" Harry belleğinde olan ufak miktardaki sihre ulaşabilmek için umutsuzca çekiştiriyordu. Transferden beri beş gün geçmişti, Harry'nin sihri yenileniyordu, ama henüz normal seviyede olmak için yeterli değildi. Eğer Harry sihrini şimdi toplarsa, kaçmak için tek bir atış hakkı olurdu, bütün hepsi buydu, tek bir atış.

Harry derin bir nefes aldı. Öldüren laneti yapamazdı. İçinde yeteri kadar sihir olmadığını biliyordu. Harry, Nott'un gözlerine baktı ve zemine bir lanet gönderdi.

"MOMENTUM EXPUR" Harry bağırdı oluşturabildiği en güçlü sesiyle.

Bir kerede zemin sallandı ve üç Ölüm Yiyen'in ayakları üzerinde kalmaya çalışırken dikkatleri dağıldı. Harry'nin ihtiyacı olan bütün zaman buydu. Büyüyü yapmadan önce, zaten kapıya ulaşmıştı. Harry kapıyı çekip açtı ve koştu, ağrıyan vücudunun ona izin verdiği kadar hızlı.

Harry koridor boyu ve merdivenlerden aşağı koşarken büyülerin onu ıskalayıp geçtiğini hissetti. Ön kapıya acele ederken kör bir şekilde koştu. Çok hasta oluşu başka bir yolculuk hanına taşınmasına engel olmuştu. Harry asla bir yerde üç günden fazla kalmıyordu. Harry caddeye koştu ve umutsuzca sağına ve soluna baktı. Nereye gitmeliydi? Mugglelardan uzaklaşmalıydı, olabildiğince uzağa gitmeliydi. Ölüm Yiyenler memnuniyetle mümkün olduğu kadar çok öldürürlerdi, her Ölüm Yiyen'in atlayacağı bir mazeretti.

Harry sağına ve gelen trafiğin içinden koştu. Yolun diğer tarafına acele ederken ucu ucuna bir araba tarafından çarpılmaktan kurtuldu. Harry üç adamın hala onu kovalayıp kovalamadıklarını görmek için hiç arkasına bakmadı. Yere vuran ayak seslerinden takip edildiğini söyleyebiliyordu. Daha hızlı koşmakta zorlanırken Harry'nin nefesi göğsünde sıkıştı. Kırmızı bir ışık grubunun hemen yanından geçtiği mağazalardan birinin camına vurduğunu gördü. Hala ona ateş ediyorlardı!

Harry yavaşlamaya başlıyordu. Vücudu daha fazlasını kaldıramıyordu. Harry bacaklarındaki kasları çalışmaya devam etmeleri için zorladı. Göğsü acıyordu ve Harry oldukça bayılacak gibi hissetmeye başlıyordu. Şu an yığılamayacağını kendine söyleyerek kendini daha da zorladı. Voldemort'a geri gidemezdi. Tekrar onun akılsız kuklası olmayacaktı.

Harry bir parka açılan kapıları gördü. Çabucak içeri koştu. Bu parkın gerçekten büyük olduğunu ve birçok ağaç olan büyük bir ağaçlık alanı olduğunu biliyordu. Belki orada saklanabilirdi. Harry parka ve ağaçlara doğru koştu. Saklanması gerekiyordu.

Yalnızca Harry bir kere ağaçların içinde karanlık saklı bölgeye dikkatlice gizlendiğinde koşmayı bıraktı. Ağaçlardan birine tutundu ve tekrar nefesini yakalamaya çalıştı. Harry dizlerinin çözüldüğünü hissetti ve sessizce yere yığıldı. Gözlerini kaparken yüzünde biriken teri sildi. Harry'nin bütün duyabildiği kendi gümleyen kalp atışıydı. Gün henüz hala çok erkendi, birçok muggle ya işte ya da çocuklar okulda olduğundan parkta kimse yoktu. Harry hiçbir muggle'ın etrafta olmayacağını biliyordu, o yüzden Ölüm Yiyenler kendi sinirlerini kimseden çıkaramazlardı.

Harry arkasından gelen üç adamı hiç duymadı. Zihni onu tekrar sarmalayan yüksek ateşle savaşmaya çalışıyordu. Harry yaşlanan gözlerini açtı ve tekrar ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Harry ayaklanır ayaklanmaz birinin onu arkadan tuttuğunu hissetti. Boynunun etrafına bir kol atıldı ve hala Reid'in asasını sıkan eli de kavrandı. Harry sezgileriyle tepki verdi. Dirseğini adamın karnına indirdi ve kendini serbest bırakmaya çalıştı. Maalesef ki Harry'nin gücü onu başarısızlığa uğrattı, adam Harry'nin saldırısını bilmezden geldi ve onun yerine onu dizlerinin arkasından tekmeledi. Harry bir kerede yere düştü. Kaburgalarından şiddetle tekmelendi ve sırtının üzerine döndürüldü. Harry ona saldıranın Reid olduğunu gördü.

Harry'nin içinde hiçbir güç kalmamıştı. Nott ve Kerr üzerinde Cruciatus lanetini uygularken yoldan çekilemedi. Harry Cruciatus'la daha önce hiç vurulmamıştı. Harry çığlık atmamak için çabaladı ama boş yereydi. Yerde saf bir ızdırap içinde kıvranırken havayı yaran bir çığlık ağzını terk etti. Elindeki yara ile göğsündeki kemer yarası açıldı ve kanamaya başladı. Sonunda lanet kaldırıldı ve Harry'i hava için soluklanırken bıraktı. Başı acıyla patlayıp açılacak gibi hissediyordu. Harry gözlerinin önündeki kırmızı noktaları kırpıştırdı. Bir ağız dolusu kanı tükürdü ve uzuvlarının titremesini durdurmak için derin nefesler almaya çalıştı.

"Yeter artık haydi, tekrar kaybetmeden önce onu geri götürelim," Kerr dedi Nott'a.

"Rahatla, hiçbir yere gitmiyor. Baksana ona. Acınası çocuk bırak kaçmayı ayağa bile kalkamıyor" dedi Nott, Harry'nin düşmüş formuna yaklaşan bir adım atarken.

"İntikam fırsatını elde etmek için yeterince uzun bekledim. Parmaklarımdan kaçıp gitmesine izin vermeyeceğim" dedi tehditkar bir sesle.

Asasını Harry'e doğrulttu ve Harry bir kerede boynunun etrafında sürünen bir şey hissetti. Kendini kurtarmak için elini kaldırmaya çalışırken Harry nefes almaya uğraşarak soludu. Tam o anda, Harry ellerinin arkasına zorlandığını ve onları sihirli bir bağın tuttuğunu hissetti. Harry zümrüt gözleriyle inanamazlık içinde Nott'a baktı.

Nott asasını kaldırırken Harry'e sadist bir gülümseme verdi. Bir kerede Harry boynunun etrafındaki halatla havaya fırlatıldı. Harry ayaklarının zemini terk ettiğini hissetti. Hava kaynağı kesilirken Harry çırpınmaya başladı. Ellerini bağlardan kurtarmaya çalıştı ama fazla sıkı bağlıydılar. Harry, Nott'un ona ne yaptığına inanamadı. Harry neden Nott'un bunu yaptığını anladı. Bir kere Harry Voldemort'a teslim edilip hafızası modifiye edildi mi kimse ona zarar veremezdi. Bu şekilde, Nott onu efendisine teslim etmeden önce intikamını alıyordu.

Harry boş yere kendini serbest bırakmaya çalışarak çırpındı. Nefes alamıyordu. Hava kaynağı tamamen kesilmişti. Harry'nin görüşü kenarlardan grileşmeye başladı ve biliyordu ki yakında yığılıp kalacaktı. Harry'nin bütün duyabildiği üç Ölüm Yiyen'in ona gülüşlerinin soluk sesiydi.

Birdenbire Harry kendisinin zemine çarptığını hissetti. Yere sert düştü ve hava için hızla soludu. Harry açgözlülükle ağrıyan ciğerlerine olabildiğince hava doldurmaya çalıştı. Harry'nin görüşü hala bulanıktı ama Ölüm Yiyenler'in onun etrafına düşen bedenlerinin çıkarttığı güm seslerini duydu. Biri onlara saldırmıştı. 'Şansımı biliyorsam, büyük olasılıkla Seherbazlardır, ne de olsa muggle çevresinde sihir belirlediklerine göre' Harry yorgunca düşündü kendi kendine.

Bir çift elin onu sırtının üzerine döndürdüğünü hissetti ve Damien'ın endişeli yüzünün bulanık görüntüsü ona bakıyordu. Bayılmadan hemen önce Harry'nin zihni ona rahatlamasını söyledi.

Damien Harry'nin ismini bağırıyordu, ama kuzguni saçlı çocuk bayılmıştı. Ginny ellerini çözdü ve Damien çabucak iğrenç halatı abisinin boynundan çıkardı. Damien o korkunç Ölüm Yiyenler'in ona ne yaptığına inanamıyordu.

Ron ve Hermione çabucak Harry'i asalarıyla kontrol ettiler. Harry hala nefes alıyordu ama tekrar berbat bir durumdaydı. Yaraları kanıyordu ve ateşi tekrar çok yüksekti. Nefes alışı ağır ve zordu.

Ginny üç Ölüm Yiyen'in muggle parkına kaybolduklarını fark ettiği için şansına teşekkür etti. Siyah cüpperler içindeydiler ve anında Ölüm Yiyenler olarak tanınır haldeydiler. Dört genç çocuk Ölüm Yiyenler'in ardından onlara casusluk etmek ve neden muggle dünyasına geldiklerini görmek için gitmişlerdi. Harry'i de orada bulmayı hiç beklememişlerdi, tamamen kanlı ve Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından işkence görürken.

"Şimdi ne yapacağız? Artık muggle dünyasında kalamaz! Voldemort onu biliyor. Ne yapmalıyız?" Hermione sordu endişeyle.

Damien da aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. Harry'nin yardıma ihtiyacı vardı, sadece iyileşmek için değil ama aynı zamanda gizlenmek için de.

"Başka seçeneğimiz yok. Bence onu eve götürmeliyiz." dedi Ron birkaç saniyelik duraklamadan sonra.

"Ama, peki ya Dumbledore? Ve Harry onu yetişkinlere götürmemizle bizden çok mutlu olmayacak." dedi Ginny, Harry'nin ağzından kanı silerken.

"Yetişkinler hakkında hiçbir şey demedim. Harry, Godric's Hollow'a gitmiyor. Harry'nin eve gelmesiyle demek istediğim onun Kovuk'a gelmesiydi." Ron söyledi önündeki şok olmuş çocuklara.

xxx


	45. Ayrı Yollar!

45\. Bölüm – Ayrı Yollar!

Üç şoka uğramış genç, ne dediğini anlamak için Ron'a baktılar.

"Eee...üzgünüm, ama...ne cehennemden bahsediyorsun sen!" Damien patladı.

"Kovuk, en güvenli yer orası. Harry iyileşene kadar orada kalacak. İki haftadan daha uzun sürmeyecektir. Bunu kolaylıkla idare edebiliriz" dedi Ron sakinlikle.

"Peki ve tam olarak onu nerede tutmayı planlıyorsun? Var olmayan görünmez odada mı!" dedi Ginny alayla.

"Hayır, ondan daha iyi bir yerde" dedi Ron, Ginny'e dik dik bakarak.

"Ronald, lütfen çabuk açıkla, onlar uyanmadan önce Harry'i gerçekten de buradan çıkartmamız gerek" dedi Hermione, üç bilinci kapalı Ölüm Yiyen'e işaret ederek.

"Tamam, benimle gelin, oraya vardığımızda açıklayacağım" dedi Ron.

Çabucak Harry'i kaldırdı ve cisimlenmeye hazırlandı. Testini henüz geçmemişti, ama şimdiye kadar birçok kere cisimlenmişti bile. Damien, Ron'a tutundu ki üçü birlikte cisimlenebilsinler ve Hermione'yle de Ginny cisimlendiler. Beşi, Kovuk'un dışında belirdiler.

Evin içine koşmak yerine, Ron Harry'nin baygın bedenini küçük garajlarına götürdü.

"Ronald! Ne yapıyorsun?" Ginny tısladı ona ama Ron onu bilmezden geldi.

Üç genç çocuk basamaklar boyu Ron'u takip ettiler ve kendilerini garajın üzerine inşa edilmiş küçük bir odada buldular. Hermione mobilya olarak bir tek iki yatağa sahip olan oldukça küçük ve tozlu odaya girerlerken şaşkınlıktan dili tutulmuş görünüyordu.

Ron, Harry'i yatağın üzerine yerleştirdi ve sonra üç gence bakmak için döndü.

"Tamam, açıkla" Hermione emretti Ron'a.

"İşte, hepinizin söylediği gibi, şimdi Harry'nin seçenekleri kısıtlı. Artık muggle dünyasında yaşayamaz, tamamen iyileşene kadar değil en azından, ve büyücülük dünyası onun için hala çok tehlikeli. Harry'nin tek seçeneği ya burada ya da Godric's Hollow'da kalmak. Eğer o..." Ron kızgın bir Hermione tarafından kesildi.

"Burada! Sen gerçekten Harry'nin burada kalması gerektiğini düşünüyorsun! Harry çok hasta. Düzgün bir yere ihtiyacı var, arka bahçenizdeki bir harabeye, buz gibi bir barakaya değil!" Hermione bağırdı.

Ron birazcık afallamış göründü. Tekrar konuşmaya çalışmadan önce Hermione'nin ona bağırmayı bitirmesini bekledi.

"Bitirmeme izin ver! Harry'nin kalması için buranın en iyi yer olduğunu söylemiyorum, ama başka seçeneğimiz yok. Evin içinde yeteri kadar oda yok, ve onu içeride gizli tutamayız. Bu barakayı Fred ve George şaka ürünlerinin 'deney aşaması' için kullanılıyordu. Yatakodalarının iyi bir kısmını yaktıktan sonra, babam onlara ürün testlerini bir tek bu odada yapabileceklerini söyledi. Burada çok vakit geçirdiler. Buraya artık kimse gelmiyor. Hiç kontrol edilmiyor. Ve buranın soğuk ve tozlu olmasıyla ilgili olarak da birkaç temizlik tılsımı ve sonra da ısıtma ile bu yer oldukça konforlu olur" Ron bitirdi.

"Ron, bunun yine de çok riskli olduğunu düşünmüyor musun, ya Fred ve George buraya tekrar gelirlerse, ya da başka birinin geleceği tutarsa?" Damien sordu, açıkça Harry'nin yaşama şartlarından mutsuz olarak.

"Kimse buraya gelmeyecek. Annem ve Fleur gerçek anlamda Bill'le beraber hastanede kalıyor. Bill eve geldiğinde bile, o ikisi ona bakmakla meşgul olacak. Babam hep işte, Charlie zaten çoktan Ejderhalarla olan işine geri dönmek için gitti. Hepiniz Percy'i biliyorsunuz, her zamanki gibi işle meşgul. Fred ve George içinse, şaka dükkanıyla ilgili anlaşmayı bitirdiler. Dükkanın üstünde ufak bir daire bile aldılar, yani onlar da taşınıyor olacak. Haberleri düğünden sonraya saklıyorlardı, bilirsiniz, Fleur'un yerini çalmak istemediler. Yarın dükkanı teslim almak zorunda oldukları için dün anneme söylediler. Bu geriye bir tek bizi bırakıyor. Ayrıca kapılar üzerinde diğer büyüleri de yapabiliriz ki buraya bizden başka hiç kimse gelemesin" Ron bitirdi.

"Sadece Harry'i burada tutmak acımasızca geliyor" dedi Ginny, etrafına, soğuk ve ürpertici odaya bakarken.

"Hayır, Ginny. Onu yetişkinlerin eline bırakmak acımasızca olurdu. Mr ve Mrs Potter onu Dumbledore'dan saklayamazlar. Harry'nin korktuğu gibi Dumbledore büyük olasılıkla onu kendi evinde esir tutar. Harry'nin ayrılmasına izin vermez. Sonra Moody'i ve Yoldaşlık'ın kalanını da unutma. Çoğu sadece Harry'i Bakanlık'a teslim etmek istiyor. Bu Harry için yapabileceğimiz en iyi ve en güvenli şey. Güven bana." dedi Ron yatıştırıcı bir şekilde.

Ginny başını salladı ve Damien'a baktı. On üç yaşındaki çok sıkıntılı hissediyordu. Bu hiç iyi değildi. Uyandığında Harry'nin tepkisi ne olacaktı. Weasley'lerin arka bahçesinde yaşayacağı söylendiğinde ne söyleyecekti. 'Kesinlikle iyi bir şey değil' Damien düşündü kendi kendine Ron'un herkese Harry'nin iyileşmesine yardım etmeye başlamak için talimatlar bağırdığını duyarken.

xxx

Nott, Reid ve Kerr hepsi Lord Voldemort'un önünde sessizlik içinde durdular. Ne kadar titremelerini durdurmaya çalışırlarsa çalışsınlar, engel olamıyorlardı. Onlardan yayılan korku etraflarında duran Ölüm Yiyenler'in kalanını etkiliyordu. Herkes korkuyla Karanlık Lord'u izliyordu. Üç Ölüm Yiyen biraz önce Harry'i nasıl tekrar kaybetmeyi becerdiklerini açıklamışlardı. Salaklar Karanlık Lord'a Harry'nin nasıl bir grup çocuk tarafından kurtarıldığını bile anlatmışlardı.

'Aptallar' düşündü Malfoy kendi kendine. Eğer yerlerinde o olsaydı, Karanlık Lord'a asla o kadar ayrıntı vermezdi.

Lord Voldemort üç gerizekalıyı dinledi. Asasını Kerr'e doğrulttu ve ona bir yeşil ışık grubu gönderdi. Kerr sessiz olanlarıydı. Bütün süre boyunca orada korkuyla titreyerek durmuştu. Kerr'in cansız bedeni yere düştü ve diğer iki Ölüm Yiyen anında dizleri üzerine düşerek Karanlık Lord'a onları da öldürmemesi için yalvarmaya başladılar.

Lord Voldemort onlara ucu bucağı olmayan kırmızı gözleriyle baktı. Nott'u ayağa kalkmaya zorladı ve ona buz gibi bir sesle bir soru sordu.

"Bana her şeyi anlattın mı Nott?"

"E-e-evet Lord'um, h-her şeyi!" Nott kekeledi cevap olarak.

"Peki, nasıl oluyor da sırf bir grup çocuk tarafından tuzağa düşürülebiliyorsunuz?" Lord Voldemort sordu tehlikeli bir sesle.

Nott kızgınlıkla parıldayan yakut kırmızı gözlere bakarken sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Besbelli Harry'e işkence etme kısımlarını dışarıda bırakmıştı. Gerçek şuydu ki Nott Harry'nin acı çekmesine o kadar kendini kaptırmıştı ki diğer iki Ölüm Yiyen arkalarından yaklaşan dört çocuğu fark etmemişti. Nott ter içinde kalıyordu. Onu Riddle Malikanesi'ne cisimleyebilecekken Harry'nin canını yakarak zaman harcadığını öğrenseydi Lord Voldemort ona ne yapardı? Nott bu düşünceye istemsiz olarak titredi.

Lord Voldemort, Nott'un bilgi sakladığını söyleyebiliyordu. Nott boş yere bir yakın hat Ölüm Yiyen'i değildi. Birçok yeteneği ve gizli iş çevirebilme kabiliyeti olan yeterli bir Ölüm Yiyen'di. Bu yüzden onun hazırlıksız yakalanması ve de özellikle çocuklar tarafından yakalanması şüpheliydi. Lord Voldemort Nott'un bir çocuk tarafından saldırıldığı başka bir defa olduğunu biliyordu ama o Harry'di ve bu her şeyi oldukça değiştiriyordu. Harry güçlüydü, yedi yaşındayken bile. Bu işte daha fazla bir şeyler vardı.

Lord Voldemort kırmızı gözlerini Nott'a gömdü ve titreyen adama kendini toplaması için bir şans bile vermeden Lord Voldemort zihnine ve hatıralarına girdi. Nott umutsuzca saklamaya çalıştığından bulması pek de zor değildi. Lord Voldemort, Nott'un çok hasta ve bitkin görünen bir Harry'e saldırdığını görürken kalbinin uzun bir atlayış yaptığını hissetti. Voldemort'a Harry'nin hasta oluşu çarptı. Harry neden hastaydı? Hiç hastalanmazdı! Harry hasta olmak için fazla güçlüydü. Sonra Voldemort, Harry'nin acınası James Potter'ı kurtarmak için yaptığı sihir transferi yüzünden acı çektiğini fark etti! Voldemort kızgınlığını kontrol altında tutabilmek için sabrının son kısmına asıldı.

Ancak, o sabır Reid'in Harry'e arkadan saldırıp onu tekmelemeden önce şiddetle yere fırlatışını gördüğünde kayboldu. Nott intikam almak hakkında bir şeyler söyledi, sonra da düşmüş çocuğun boynunun etrafına sarılan bir halat yarattı. Lord Voldemort daha fazla izlemek istemedi, daha sonra ne olmak üzere olduğuna dair iyi bir fikri vardı ama ayrıca dört çocuğun onun Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin üçüne nasıl saldırdığını bilmek istiyordu.

Lord Voldemort Harry'nin o korkunç halatla havaya atılışını görürken içinin öfkeyle dolduğunu hissetti. Harry çırpındı ve kendini serbest bırakmaya uğraştı ama girişimleri boş yereydi. Lord Voldemort yere vurmadan hemen önce Harry'nin gözlerinin başının arkasına yuvarlandığını görürken kulaklarında Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin delice gülüşleri yankılandı.

Nott onun yükseltme tılsımını kimin durdurduğunu görmek için etrafında döndü ve dört çocuğun asaları kaldırılmış ve dosdoğru onlara doğrultulmuş şekilde önünde durduğunu gördü. Kızıl saçlı bir çocuk şokta görünen Kerr'e bir 'Sersemlet' büyüsü fırlattı, Kerr anında yere vururken aynı anda kahverengi, çalı gibi saçları olan bir kız da yükselttiği bir ağaç dalıyla Reid'i yere yığdı. İki Ölüm Yiyen de anında yere vurdu. Nott grubun ortasında duran siyah saçlı bir çocuğa bir lanet gönderdi. Büyü çocuğa çarpmadan hemen önce durdu ve havaya karışmış gibi göründü. Siyah saçlı çocuk Nott'un büyüsü ona doğru hızlanırken gözünü bile kırpmadı. Nott'a onu yere yığmayı başaran bir 'Sersemlet' gönderdi.

Lord Voldemort kendini hatıradan çekip çıkardı ve Nott'un donup kalmış formunun tepesinde durdu. Bu Ölüm Yiyen'in aptallığı yüzünden, Harry yakalanıp tekrar ona getirilememişti. Voldemort yalnızca Harry'i yakalama ve onun canını yakmama emrini vermişken Nott Harry'nin canını yakmaya cüret etmişti.

Lord Voldemort Nott'u kendinden ileri fırlattı, ve adam saniyeler içerisinde yere çarptı. Nott korkulu gözlerini efendisine çevirdi ve acınası bir şekilde ağlamaya başladı. Lord Voldemort asasını Nott'a doğrulttu ve Nott bir kerede bağırıp canı için yalvarmaya başladı.

"Hayır! Hayır! Lordum, lütfen, beni öldürmeyin! Lütfen, beni affedin, bir daha asla sizi bozguna uğratmayacağım. Yemin ederim! Lütfen, Lordum lütfen, merhamet edin"

Lord Voldemort soğuk sesiyle cevapladı.

"Asanı Harry'e kaldırmadan önce benim gazabımı düşünmeliydin. Herkesten çok senin, onun canını yakan kimseyi tolare etmeyeceğimi bilmen gerekiyor"

Yeşil ışık huzmesi Voldemort'un asasından yıldırım gibi çıktı ve Nott'u göğsünden vurdu. Işık onları sonsuza dek terk ederken Nott'un gözleri karardı. Herkesin gözleri Nott'un hareketsiz bedenine sabitlenmişti.

Lord Voldemort üçüncü Ölüm Yiyen'e bakmak için döndü. Reid hemen dizleri üzerine düştü ve deli gibi özür dilemeye başladı. Titreyen halini kocaman hıçkırıklar terk ederken ettiği sözler zorlukla anlaşılır haldeydi.

Lord Voldemort onu duyuyormuş bile gibi görünmedi. Asasının bir hareketiyle adamı yere itti ve onu da öldürdü. Üç Ölüm Yiyen'in bedenleri toplanıp onlardan çabucak kurtulundu.

Lord Voldemort kimseyle konuşmak istemedi, ona bir kere bile bakmadan Bella'yı geçti. Zihni endişeyle doluydu, Harry için değil, ama yeterince garip bir şekilde, 'diğer Potter çocuğu' için. Lord Voldemort özel odalarında oturdu ve çocuğa vurmadan önce görünürde kaybolan büyüyü düşündü. Olağanüstü güçlü görünmüyordu. 'Yani Harry'nin öz kardeşi' diye düşündü. Lord Voldemort kafasını temizlemek için salladı. Harry yalnızca onun yüzünden güçlüydü. Onu Slytherin'in varisi yaparak güçlü yapan Lord Voldemort'tu. Harry'nin ona bağlı olan atalardan kalma iki soyu vardı. Onun olağanüstü güçlü olmasının sebebi buydu. Sadece bir Potter olmakla hiçbir alakası yoktu. Hayır, çocuğun onu koruyan başka bir etkeni olmalıydı. Ama ne olabilirdi? Ve nasıl o kadar güçlüydü? Çocuk gözlerini bile kırpıştırmadığından ya da saldırıya tek bir tepki bile göstermediğinden kendisinin dokunulamaz olduğunu biliyor gibi görünüyordu. Lord Voldemort iç geçirdi ve şakaklarını ovdu. Başı ağrımaya başlıyordu. Bu gizemin dibine ineceğine kendine söz verdi. Harry'i içerdiğini biliyordu, bir şekilde o bunun içindeydi.

xxx

Harry yoğun bir başağrısıyla uyandı. Sulanmış gözlerini açtı ve etrafına baktı. Bir kere daha, Harry kendini yalnız bularak uyanmıştı. Bu sefer ama çevresini tanımadı. Panik içeri yerleşti ve yataktan çıkmaya uğraştı. Bitkin vücudu öylesine aniden hareket ettirilmeye karşı çıktı ve Harry yatakta oturarak sonlandı. Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri etrafını taradı ve mümkün olduğu kadar çok bilgi toplamaya çalıştı.

Küçük bir oda gördü önünde, Yolculuk Hanları'nda olan her zamanki odalarından daha küçük. Yerde yıpranmış görünen bir halı vardı ve oda yeterince temizdi ama kokuyordu, sanki genelde içeride yaşanmıyormuş gibi. Daha çok küfe benzer bir kokusu vardı. Harry mide bulantısı hissiyle savaştı ve kusma isteğini gidermek için göğsünü ovdu.

Harry yattığı yatağa baktı. Karşısına konulmuş benzer bir yatak vardı. Harry üşümüyordu ama yine de bir titreme geçti bedeninden. Ölüm Yiyenler mi onu buraya getirmişti? Hayır onlar kesinlikle saldırıya uğramışlardı. Harry onların bedenleri yere vurduğunda zeminin sallanmasını hissettiğini hatırladı. Bayılmadan hemen önce Damien'ın endişeli yüzüne baktığını hatırladı.

Birdenbire tam da o kişi kapıyı açıp içeri girdi. Harry kapıda duran Damien'ın yorgun ve çok endişeli formuna baktı. Harry'nin yanına acele ederken Damien'ın ela gözlerinin şaşkınlık ve rahatlamayla büyüdüğünü gördü.

"Uyanıksın! Merlin'e şükürler olsun! Gerçekten paniklemeye başlamıştım. Beş saat oldu!" dedi Damien, Harry'nin yatağına yaklaşırken.

Ateşinin hala yüksek olup olmadığını görmek için Harry'nin alnına uzandı ama Harry ondan uzaklaştı. Damien, Harry'nin tepkisiyle şok olmuş göründü ama sorunun ne olduğunu soramadan önce Harry onunla konuştu.

"Neredeyim ben?" Harry sordu sessizce, ama bastırılmış kızgınlığın belirtisi açıkça oradaydı. Damien, Harry'nin tepkisini bilmezden gelmeye karar verdi, şimdilik.

"Seni nereye götüreceğimizi bilmiyorduk, muggle dünyasında kalamazdık, o yüzden seni buraya getirdik, burası...burası Kovuk. Weasley'lerdesin." dedi Damien, Harry'nin delirmemesini umarak.

Çok geçti, Harry çoktan yataktan dışarı tırmanmıştı ve öfkeyle Damien'a gözlerini dikmişti.

"Ben neredeyim? Beni nereye getirdiniz?" Harry sordu inanamazlıkla.

"Ko...Kovuk'a" Damien tekrarladı, birinin şu an onunla beraber olmuş olduğunu dileyerek.

Harry yatağa dayanmadan ayakta durmaya çalışırken bacaklarının birazcık titrediğini hissetti. Damien'a doğru bir adım attı, ama Damien'ın korku içinde bir adım geri attığını görerek durdu. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve öfkesini yatıştırmaya çalıştı.

"Harry, sorun nedir? Neden bu kadar kızgınsın?" Damien sordu.

Harry öfkesi üzerindeki kontrolünü kaybetti ve şok olmuş çocuğa bağırdı.

"Sorun nedir? Sen gerçekten bana sorunun ne olduğunu soruyorsun. Lanet olsun, Damien! Beni öldürebilecek mümkün olan her şeyi yaptın! Ve o işe yaramadığından, beni Yoldaşlık üyelerinin kapısına getirdin! Ve bir de kızgınlığımı gerçekten sorguluyorsun!"

Damien sessizlik içinde durdu, Harry'nin ona bağırmasına izin verdi. Odanın üzerinde Silencio vardı, o yüzden kimse zaten onları duymazdı. Harry kendini sakinleştirmek için bir nefes aldı.

"Damien, bana gerçeği söyle. Yakalanmamı mı istiyorsun?" Harry sordu, becerebildiği kadar sakince.

"Hayır!" Damien cevapladı, Harry'nin bunun gibi bir şeyi söylemesine bile şok olarak.

"O zaman, neden bunu bana yapıyorsun?"

"Harry, benim...benim başka seçeneğim yoktu. Ne yapacağımızı bilmiyorduk, Ölüm Yiyenler senin muggle dünyasında kaldığını biliyordular! Bizim..." Damien, Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Nasıl öğrendiklerini tahmin etmeyi neden bir denemiyorsun? Devam et, Damien, bunu bulmaya bir çalış neden yapmıyorsun!" Harry atıştı çocukla.

Harry bunun Damien'ın suçu olmadığını biliyordu, ama her tarafı ağrıyordu ve başı acıyla zonkluyordu. Boğazı o aptal Nott yüzünden şiş hissediyordu ve hepsinin tepesinde, Harry Weasley'lerin arka bahçesinde kalıyordu!

"Neden beni suçluyorsun? Ben kimseye seni anlatmadım" dedi Damien, neredeyse duyguyla kırılan bir sesle.

"Tek kelime etmen gerekmiyordu. Seni takip ettiler! Seni üç gün boyu takip ettiler, sen farkına bile varmadan. Bir kereliğine üç arkadaşının seni takip etmesini fark etmemek bir şey, ama üç adamın, siyah cüppeler içinde seni üç gün boyu takip ettiğini fark etmemek! Nasıl olur da öyle bir şeyi fark etmezsin?"

Harry göğsünün acıdığını, görüşünün bulanıklaştığını hissetmeye başlıyordu ve Harry sezgisel olarak yatağa tutundu. Üzerine oturdu ve derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ben...ben ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Çok özür dilerim. Beni nasıl takip etmeyi becerdiklerini bile bilmiyorum. Ben çok dikkatliyim, ben...ben, Harry lütfen, affet beni, ben gerçekten çok özür dilerim" dedi Damien yere çömelip Harry'e bakarken.

"Özür dilemenin hiçbir anlamı yok. Ben geri götürülseydim ne olacağını biliyor musun? Hafızam silinip temizlenirdi ve tekrar akılsız bir kukla olmaya geri dönerdim! Ve Voldemort'un ilk yapacağı şey beni sizin hepinizi öldürmeye göndermek olurdu!" Harry gözyaşları dolmuş ela gözlere baktı ve kendisini tekrar başka tarafa bakarken buldu.

"Unut gitsin, Damien. Benim hatam. Ben gerçekten de senin benim hakkımda tedbirli olacağını düşündüm ama senden çok fazla şey istiyordum. Sadece git!"

Damien Harry'le konuşmayı denedi, ama Harry tepki vermeyi reddetti. Sonunda gözü yaşlı çocuk pes etti ve ayrıldı. Harry de ayrılırdı, eğer yere yığılmadan iki ayağı üzerinde durabilmeyi becerebilseydi.

Damien Kovuk'un içine koşturdu ve diğer üç çocuğa Harry'nin dediklerini söyledi.

"Bu söyledikleri çok mantıksızca! Senin suçun değildi. Kimsenin seni takip ettiğini nasıl bilecektin? Ben gidip onunla konuşacağım" dedi Ginny, Damien'ın Harry'le olan konuşmasını duyduktan sonra.

"Hayır, Gin. Bırak gitsin. Harry haklı. Ben batırdım. Harry yakalanabilir ve geri götürülebilirdi ve bu tamamen benim suçum" dedi Damien üzgünce.

"Sadece bana bir iyilik yap. Bunu ona geri götür" dedi Damien, ona Harry'nin asasını verirken. Damien Harry'nin yolculuk hanındaki odasına geri gitmişti ve hesabını kapatıp Harry'nin eşyalarını almıştı.

Ginny asayı aldı ve Damien'a halden anlayarak baktı. Hermione yanına geldi ve daha ufak çocuğa sarıldı.

"Yalnızca kızgın şu an. Ona zaman ver, Damy. Yatışacaktır. Senin bunların hiçbirinin olmasını kastetmediğini fark edecektir.

Ginny ve Hermione biraz yiyecekle Harry'e gittiler. Ufak odaya adımlarını atar atmaz, kuzguni saçlı çocuğun çoktan uyumuş olduğunu gördüler. Ginny yemek tabağını Harry'nin yatağının yanına koydu ve yemeği sıcak tutmak için bir büyü yaptı. Hermione kapıda durup Ginny'i bekledi.

Ginny Damien için üzgündü, ama aynı zamanda fark etti ki Harry'e pek kızamıyordu. Daha henüz o Ölüm Yiyenler'in ellerinde dehşet verici bir şeyden geçmişti. Ginny halatın geride bıraktığı derin morluğu gördü Harry'nin boynunda. Sezgisel olarak uzandı ve nazikçe morluğa dokundu, Harry'nin işkence görmesinin hatırasıyla öfkelenerek.

"Hayvanlar" fısıldadı kendi kendine kızgınlıkla.

Ginny ve Hermione ayrıldı ve bir sonraki sabaha kadar Harry'i kontrol etmediler. Dört genç çocuk Harry'le konuşmayı ve durmadan özür dilemeyi deneseler de, Harry kimseye tepki vermedi.

Günler geçti ve Harry yavaşça iyileşti. Ona ne yemek getirilirse yedi ve Hermione tarafından ona getirilen çeşitli ilaçları içti. Harry'nin herhangi bir çeşit tepki verdiği tek kişi Ginny'di. O zaman bile, yalnızca tek kelimelik yanıtlarla cevapladı.

Ron haklıydı. Kimse garajın üzerindeki küçük odayı araştırmaya gelmedi. Molly ve Fleur hala iyileşen bir Bill'le çok zaman geçiriyorlardı. Fred ve George sürekli olarak uğruyorlardı, ama Diagon Yolu'ndaki dükkanlarına tekrar acele etmeleri gerekiyordu. Percy ve Arthur işten geldiklerinde yorgunluktan bitap düşmüş oluyorlardı ve bu yüzden kimse dört genç çocuğun Weasley'lerin garajında geçirdikleri zamanı hiç fark etmedi.

On günden sonra, Harry tamamen iyileşti. Sihirsel belleği kendini yeniledi ve Harry asla yüksek sesle kabul etmeyecek de olsa, dört çocuk ona gerçekten iyi bakmışlardı. Ufak odasının konforlu bir hissi vardı, ama Harry yine de sonunun geldiğine memnundu.

Son gününde, dört çocuk tekrar umutsuzca onunla konuşmaya çalıştılar.

"Şimdi nereye gideceksin? Ayrılmadan önce gerçekten de birkaç gün daha beklemelisin. Henüz tamamen iyileşmiş gibi görünmüyorsun" dedi Hermione endişeyle.

"Bizimle ne zaman bağlantı kuracaksın?" Damien sordu çekinerek.

Harry pelerinini almadan önce çocuğa baktı.

"Hiçbir zaman" Harry cevapladı basitçe.

"Hadi ama Harry dostum! Hepimiz üzgün olduğumuzu söyledik, bizden daha fazla ne istiyorsun?" dedi Ron, sesinde bir sinir olma belirtisiyle.

"Sizden hiçbir şey istemiyorum. Hiç istemedim. Hepiniz bana yardım etmek için ısrar ettiniz. Hepimizin sürekli buluşmalarıyla tehlikeye girebileceğimi size söyledim. Şimdi oldu. Bunun gibi başka bir riski almıyorum. Bitti! Siz millet daha fazla bana yardım etmiyorsunuz" dedi Harry tartışmayı bitiren bir sesle.

İki kız söyleyecek söz bulamamış göründüler. Hepsi Harry'nin kızgın olduğunu biliyordu ama onları öylece kesip atacağını düşünmemişlerdi. Özellikle de hepsinin ona yardım etmek için aldığı o kadar riskten sonra. Son iki haftayı yavaşça onun tamamen iyileşmesi için geçirmelerinden bahsetmeden bile. Kimse hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce, Ron Harry'le konuştu.

"O zaman, bu kadar! Sen bitti diyorsun ve birdenbire bitiyor! Herşeyin o kadar içine girdikten sonra, hepimiz sırf sen öyle diyorsun diye sadece arkamıza yaslanacağız! Sen ne istiyorsan onu yapabilirsin, Harry. İstediğini söyleyebilirsin! Biz buna başladık ve son Hortkuluk yok edilene kadar geri adım atmıyoruz!"

Sözleri ufak odanın duvarlarında yankılandı. Bir anlığına kimse konuşmadı. Damien nefesini tutuyor, Harry'nin tepkisini bekliyordu. Harry sessizce yürüyüp Ron'u geçti ve kapıya uzandı.

"İstediğinizi yapın, sadece benim yoluma çıkmayın" dedi Harry Ron'a, kapıyı açıp ona kimsenin ettiğinden daha fazla yardım etmiş olan dört çocuktan uzaklaşmadan önce.

Harry nereye gitti ve nasıl Ölüm Yiyenler'den saklanmayı başardı, kimse bilmiyordu. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien akıllarını olası Hortkulukları araştırarak meşgul ettiler. Damien olabildiğince zamanı Kovuk'da geçirdi. Araştırma yaparak ne kadar fazla zaman geçirirse, o kadar az zaman ne kadar abisiyle konuşmayı özlediğini düşünmek zorunda kaldı. Damien, Harry'nin tekrar onunla iletişime geçeceğini biliyordu. Harry sakinleşecekti ve eninde sonunda onu affedecekti. Damien umuyordu.

Bill üç haftadan sonra sonunda eve döndü, ve beklenildiği gibi, Kovuk oldukça meşguldü. Akrabalar Bill'i görmeye ve ona çabuk iyileşmesi için dilekler dilemeye geldiler. Sonuç olarak, dört çocuk Godric's Hollow'a taşındılar.

Harry Kovuk'u terk ettikten sonraki ancak dördüncü haftada, dört çocuk sonunda bir sonraki Hortkuluk'a dair bir ipucu yakaladı. Gelecek Postası'nda bir kupür vardı, Sihirli Sanat Eserleri ve Ünlü Şaheserler Galerisi'ndeki bir sergi reklamıydı.

Bütün Galeri'deki en pahalı nesne şüphe götürmeksizin bir Hortkuluk'du. Normal bir tüy kalemin beş katı büyüklükte olan altın bir tüy kalemdi. Rowena Ravenclaw'a aitti.

Dört çocuk birbirlerine şok içinde baktılar. Tüy kalemin anlatımı bir Hortkuluk'a uyuyordu. Hogwarts kurucularından birine aitti, çok pahalıydı ve hiç şüphe götürmeksizin önemli bir sihirsel tarihe sahip olan sihirli bir nesneydi. Dünyanın etrafında değişik yerlere taşındıktan sonra kısa süre önce Londra'daki Galeri'ye taşınmıştı.

"Peki, o zaman bu kesinlikle bir Hortkuluk, anlaştık?" Ron sordu.

Diğer üçü katılarak başlarını salladılar.

"Ama, anlamıyorum. Bu tehlikeli değil mi! Demek istediğim V-Voldemort için. Bu nesneyi herkes çalabilir. Bunu neden korumayacağını anlamıyorum" dedi Ginny, yüksek sesle düşünerek.

"Aynı Kupa'da olduğu gibi. Hortkuluklarını bilerek mekanın üzerinde çok koruma olan yerlere koyuyor. Ve eğer kimse onu çalmayı başarırsa, büyük olasılıkla yok etmek istemeyeceklerdir, ne de olsa pahabiçilemez bir eser. Bu Tüy Kalem orada öylece, herhangi birinin kaldırıp almasına hazır duruyor olmayacak. Voldemort'un üzerine kendi koyduğu koruma büyüleri dışında Galeri'nin de kendi koruma büyüleri olacak üzerinde." Hermione açıkladı.

"Peki, ne yapacağız? Yoldaşlık'a mı söylüyoruz, yoksa kendi başımıza mı ilgileneceğiz?" Damien sordu.

Dört çocuk birbirlerine baktılar ve hiçbir şey söylemeden bunu kendi başlarına halledeceklerine anlaştılar. Eğer başarısızlığa uğrarlarsa o zaman her zaman bunun olası bir Hortkuluk olduğuna dair biraz kanıt yerleştirebilirlerdi Yoldaşlık'a.

"Tamam, o zaman yarın ayrılıyoruz, anlaştık mı?" Ron sordu.

"Anlaştık"

Birkaç kilometre uzakta, küçük bir odada Harry elinde Gelecek Postası'ndan kupürü tutarak durdu. Altın Tüy Kalem! Harry bunun hiç şüphesiz bir Hortkuluk olduğunu biliyordu. Galeri yarın açılıyordu.

'Yarın' düşündü Harry kendi kendine. Yarın bu tüy kalemi yok edecekti.

xxx


	46. Altın Tüy Kalem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naksiyon, naksiyon...
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle kuzum, iyi okumalar!

46\. Bölüm- Altın Tüy Kalem

Sihirli Sanat Eserleri ve Ünlü Şaheserler Galerisi bütün yaşlardan cadılar ve büyücülerle oldukça kalabalıktı. Üçüncü kattaki sihirli öğrenim oyunlarını denemek için hevesli çocukların yanında daha büyük çocuklar birçok savaşta kullanılmış olan çeşitli silahları gözlemliyorlardı. Yetişkinlerin de ilgisini meşgul tutacak birçok eser vardı ve genel olarak Galeri'de herkesin ilgisine göre bir şeyler vardı.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien içeri oldukça mutlu bir şekilde girdiler ve birkaç dakikayı çevrelerine hayranlıkla bakarak geçirdiler. Gerçekten de muhteşem bir binaydı. Cam kubbeli çatısı ve büyük altından sütunlarıyla beraber insanda hayranlık bırakıyordu. Ron duvarların içerisine gömülmüş, onları birer parıldayan sınır çizgisi gibi gösteren mücevherlere bakıyordu.

Sonunda dikkatlerini ellerindeki işe verdiler; Altın Tüy Kalem'e. Bulması pek de zor değildi, Galeri'nin birinci katında tam ortaya yerleştirilmişti. Dört gençten herhangi birinin hayatları boyunca gördükleri en güzel şeydi büyük olasılıkla. Saf altından yapılmıştı ve mürekkebin de altın olduğuna dair rivayetler vardı. Cam bir fanusun içerisindeydi.

Dört genç etrafına konulmuş korumayı fark ettiler. Galeri'nin çevresine konumlandırılmış olan birçok muhafız vardı ve dört genç biliyordu ki herhangi bir şey çalmak ve sonra kaçmak imkansız olacaktı. Galeri'nin kapanış saati gelene kadar geriye kalanını gezdiler.

Muhafızlar Galeri'yi kilitlemeden önce son dakika kontrollerini yaptılar. Her zaman aynı prosedürdü. Kişisel olarak muhafızlar neden kimsenin Galeri'den herhangi bir şey çalma riskine gireceğini bile anlamıyorlardı. Mekanın üzerine yerleştirilmiş olan birçok farklı koruma büyüsüyle beraber oradan kaçmak imkansızdı. Sonunda son büyü de yapıldı ve muhafızlar ana kapıları kilitleyerek evlerine gitmek üzere ayrıldılar.

Galeri'nin şimdi kararmış koridorlarında, Hermione ve Ginny görünmezlik pelerininin altından çıktılar. Ron ve Damien birbirlerinin üzerindeki hayalbozan büyülerini kaldırdılar ki onlar da daha fazla siyah duvarlarla kamufle olmasınlar. Dört genç çocuk içinde durdukları karanlık koridora baktılar. Herşeyin üzerinde tüyler ürpertici bir parıltı vardı. Birçok kırmızı ve yeşil, birbirlerinin içerisinden geçen ışıklar vardı, besbelli kimsenin alarmları çalıştırmadan onları geçememesinden emin oluyorlardı.

"Tamam, şimdi ne?" Ron fısıldadı Hermione'ye.

"Şimdi ne için geldiysek onu alıyoruz" Hermione cevapladı basitçe.

Damien, Nimbus süpürgesinin sıkıştırılmış halini çıkardı ve saniyeler içerisinde tekrar normal büyüklüğüne geri döndürdü. Süpürgeye bindi ve havaya yükselirken geriye kalanına arsız bir gülümseme fırlattı. Tavanın en tepesine kadar kendini yükseltip çok dikkatlice cam çatı boyunca ilerledi. Kırmızı ve yeşil ışık kalabalığı küçük bir platform üzerine yerleştirilmiş ufak bir kontrol kutusundan geliyordu. Damien geçen ışıkların ona dokunmuyor olmasına çok dikkat etti, aksi takdirde alarmlar çalışır ve başları hayal edebileceklerinden çok daha büyük bir belaya girerdi.

Damien sonunda kontrol kutusunun yanında durdu. Kutuyu çalıştırmak ya da kapatmak için asanın yerleştirilmesi gereken küçük bir delik gördü üzerinde. Damien kutuda çalışacak tek bir asa olduğunu biliyordu, o yüzden sensörleri devre dışı bırakmak için başka bir yol bulması gerekiyordu. Damien derin bir nefes aldı ve siyah kutuyu açtı. Dikkatlice o küçük deliğe küçük bir plastik tüp yerleştirdi. Ateş püskürmeye başladı ve dakikalar içerisinde plastik tüp erimiş ve şimdi deliğin içerisini kaplamıştı. Damien daha sonra asasını yerleştirdi ve sağa doğru çevirdi, ışıklar bir kerede kapandı. Damien kendine gülümsedi ve kutuyu kapattı.

Plastik tüp, Fred ve George'un çıkarttığı başka bir üründü. Adı basit bir şekilde 'Anahtar'dı. Her kilitli kapıyı açabileceği garantisi verilen devrimsel bir üründü. Kilitlerin içerisinde eriyerek şeklini değiştiriyordu ki herhangi bir anahtar, ya da şu anki durumda bir asa, kilidi açmak için kullanılabilsin. Tek sakıncası erimiş plastik o kadar aşındırıcıydı büyük olasılıkla birinci kullanımdan sonra kilit bozuk ve tamamen kullanılamaz hale gelirdi. 'Hala üzerinde çalıştığımız bir şey' demişti Fred, Damien hakkında sorduğunda. Damien ihtiyaçları olması ihtimaline karşı plastik tüpü yanına almıştı. Damien çabucak erimiş plastiğin kalıntılarını kilitten temizledi. İkizlerin, hakkında hiçbir haberleri olmayan bir konuda suçlanmasını istemiyordu. Eğer Seherbazlar kontrol kutusunu, üzerinde herhangi bir oynama için kontrol edecek olurlarsa, sensörleri devreden çıkartmak için ne kullanıldığına dair hiçbir ipuçları olmayacaktı.

Damien kalanına katılmak için aşağı hızlandı. Dört genç çabucak Altın Tüy Kalem'e yöneldiler. Ne kadar çabuk buradan çıkarlarsa, o kadar iyiydi.

Harry çatının üzerine inerken ayağının zemine çarptığını hissetti. Doğruldu ve muhafızların onu duyduğuna dair onu uyaracak herhangi bir sese karşı dikkatle etrafı dinledi. Kendi nefes alışının sesinden başka bir ses yoktu. Harry çabucak çatının öbür ucundaki kapıya ilerledi. Camdan kubbe, çatının ortasında yer alıyordu ve Harry diğer uca ulaşmak için onun etrafından dolaşmak zorundaydı. Çatının ucuna inebilmek için süpürgesinden atlaması gerekti. Harry kapının kilidi açmak ve üzerine yerleştirilmiş herhangi bir büyüyü devre dışı bırakmak için elini üzerinden geçirdi.

Harry kapının açılışının çıkardığı klik sesini duydu ve hızlıca basamaklardan aşağı koştu. Galeri'yi o akşamüstü, kılık değiştirmiş haliyle gezmiş ve Tüy Kalem'in konumunu görmüştü. Şimdi bütün yapması gereken iki saatte bir olan kontrollerini yapmak için herhangi bir muhafız gelmeden önce çeşitli büyüleri devre dışı bırakmak ve Tüy Kalem'e ulaşmaktı. Birinci kata ulaşmak için Harry'nin devre dışı bırakması gereken birçok, birçok büyü vardı.

Harry birinci kata ulaşır ulaşmaz yalnız olmadığını biliyordu. Dört genç çocuğun fısıldaşmasını ve birbirlerine farklı talimatlar verişini duyabiliyordu. Harry birinci kata tam Damien zemine doğru uçarken gelmişti. Harry onların aptallıklarına sinir olmamaya çalıştı. Neden her şeyi olduğu gibi bırakamıyorlardı? Olayın içinde olmak konusunda çok ısrarcıydılar.

Üç gencin Damien'ın sırtına vurup 'iyi iş' diye fısıldamalarını duydu. Harry gözlerini devirdi. Damien koruma büyülerinin bir setini devre dışı bırakmıştı, hala birçok başkası vardı. Harry çabucak Tüy Kalem'i barındıran cam fanusa yöneldi.

Harry duvarların içine saklanmış hiçbir alarmı çalıştırmamak için oldukça dikkatliydi. Birçok ziyaretçinin hayranlıkla izlediği mücevherler aslında çok hassas sensörlerdi. Eğer hiç kimse Galeri kapalı olması gerekliyken duvarlara dokunursa, o zaman Seherbazlar'a sessiz bir alarm gönderirdi. Harry kimsenin duvarlara dokunmadığını ya da onlara yaslanmadığını bile umdu.

Harry dört gencin birkaç adım arkasında durdu. Cam fanusa bakıyor ve onu kaldırmak için en iyi yolu bulmaya çalışıyorlardı.

"Bence Wingardium Leviosa iş görür" Ron önerdi.

"Hayır, fanus kaldırılırsa büyük olasılıkla alarmları çalıştırır. Bence bir şekilde camı delmek daha iyi olur" Hermione önerdi.

"Onu nasıl yapacağız? Bence Ron'un fikri daha iyi" Damien cevapladı.

"Neden yalnızca parçalamıyorsunuz? O halleder" dedi alaylı bir ses.

Dört genç arkalarındaki sesi duyarken hızla etraflarında döndüler. Harry'i orada dururken görmeyi pek beklememişlerdi.

"Harry? Sen nasıl...ne yapıyorsun burada?" Ron sordu.

Kelimeler ağzını terk ederken dahi, Ron kulağa ne kadar aptalca geldiğini fark etti.

"Sadece Galeri'de akşam geç bir gezintiye çıkayım dedim. Sence ne cehennem için buradayım?" Harry yapıştırdı ona.

Harry gruba yürüdü ve onlara sert bir bakış attı.

"Soru sizin burada ne cehennem yaptığınız olmalı?" Harry dedi Ron'a.

"Bayağı açık olmalı, bunun bir Hortkuluk olduğunu bulduk. O yüzden onu yok etmeye geldik" dedi Ron kendine güvenen bir sesle.

Harry kızıl saçlı çocuğa tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Gerçekten! Ve tam olarak nasıl bunu yapacaktınız?" dedi Harry alayla.

"Hey, buraya kadar geldik. Yok etmek için bir yol bulacağız" Hermione katıldı.

Harry buna gözlerini devirdi ve kızgınlığını sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

"Bakın! Siz milletin neyin içine girdiğinize dair hiçbir fikri yok. Tüy kalem orada öylece, herhangi birinin alması için duruyor olmayacak! Sizin herhangi bir ihtimalle uğraşamayacağınız şekillerde korunuyor. O yüzden şimdi ayrılırsanız en iyisi olur, kimsenin canı yanmadan önce"

"Bu bir tehdit mi?" Ron sordu, Harry onu tehdit ediyorsa ne yapabileceğini pek de bilmeyerek.

"Kulağa öyle mi geliyor?" Harry yapıştırdı ona. Gerçekten neden bu kadar kalın kafalıydılar?

"Bak, senin buraya gelip bizim çıkmamızı emretmenin hakkın olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Buraya kadar geldik, eminim kalanını da halledebiliriz" Ginny ekledi.

Damien sessizlik içinde duruyordu. Harry'le tartışmayı pek de istemiyordu. Abisini göreli çok uzun zaman olmuştu.

"Bunu hep beraber yapamaz mıyız sadece?" dedi Damien ufak bir sesle. Herkes ona bakmak için döndü, Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri ela olanlara kilitlendi ve Harry onların içinde üzüntüyü gördü.

"Size daha önce de söyledim, bu bir okul projesi değil! Ciddi olarak yaralanabilirsiniz. Şimdi yolumdan çekilin, ben sizi zorlamadan önce" dedi Harry, asasını çekip çıkarırken.

Harry gerçekten de asasını dört gence kaldırmak istemiyordu. Hastayken ona ciddi anlamda yardımcı olmuşlardı ama aynı zamanda onların Harry'yi Hortkuluk'u kaybetmesi riskine sokacak herhangi bir alarmı çalıştırmalarını da riske atamazdı.

Harry asasını çeker çekmez, Ron olabilecek en kötü şekilde tepki verdi. Bir yandan ona bağırırken asasını Harry'e yükseltti.

"Bu tam tipik sen! İstediğin gibi olmuyorsa, o zaman zorla alırsın. Bütün çalışmayı biz yaptık ve Hortkuluk'u yok eden de biz olacağız! Voldemort başkalarının da canını yakıyor, sadece senin değil! Abimin yaralanmasının sorumlusu o! Bunu yok etmek için her hakkım var benim"

Kimse Ron'u durduramadan önce, kızıl saçlı çocuk etrafında hızla döndü ve cam fanusa bir büyü bağırdı.

"REDUCTO" bağırdı ve bir kerede cam fanus parçalanarak Altın Tüy Kalem'i mahvolmuş fanusun içerisinde yalnız bıraktı.

"HAYIR!" Harry bağırdı, ama çok geçti. Ron çoktan mahvolmuş fanusa uzanmış ve Altın Tüy Kalem'i çıkarmıştı.

Ron Tüy Kalem'i elinde tuttu ve zaferle Harry'e ve diğerlerine baktı.

"Gördün, Harry! O kadar da zor..." Ron, korkunç bir ses salonu doldururken kelimelerini bitirme fırsatı bulamadı.

Harry hariç herkes, keskin bir çığlık sesi onları çevrelerken zıpladı. Yukarı baktılar ve bir kerede birçok figürün tepeden üstlerine indiğini gördüler. Birincinin yere vurduğunu görürken Ginny çığlık attı. Birkaç saniye içerisinde bütün salon bu garip figürlerle doldu. Siyah savaş kıyafetleri içerisindelerdi ve ellerinde kılıçlar vardı, ya da ilk bakışta el gibi görünen şeylerinde. Dört genç onların dehşete düşmesine sebep olarak fark ettiler ki bileklerine bağlı olan parıldayan uzun kılıçları vardı. Elleri yoktu! Bu figürlerin bedenlerinin her bir santimi siyah kumaşla kaplıydı. Yüzleri bile siyah miğferler altına saklanmıştı. İnsan gibi görünüyorlardı ama dört dehşete düşmüş gence yürüyüş şekillerinden açıktı ki aslında insan değillerdi. Garip, mekanik bir yürüyüşleri vardı.

Dört genç alelacele figürlerden gerilediler. Pek kasıtlı olmayarak, Harry'nin arkasına saklandılar, bu figürleri gördüğüne şaşırmış görünmeyen tek kişinin.

"Ne cehennem! Nedir bunlar" dedi Ron, Tüy Kalem'i kendine daha da yakın tutarken.

"Onlara Korakilee deniyor. Voldemort'un emirleriyle Hortkuluğunu korumak için buradalar. Onun tarafından yaratılmış olan yaratıklar" dedi Harry onlara sakince.

"Onlarla dövüşebilir miyiz?" Hermione sordu, Korakilee'leri ihtiyatla gözlerken.

"Biz hayır. Eğer siz onlarla dövüşmek istiyorsanız buyurun, hiç durmayın" dedi Harry ona asit gibi.

"Harry! Bizi burada bırakmayacaksın değil mi?" Ginny sordu, destek için Damien'a tutunurken.

"Siz millet buraya kadar bensiz idare ettiniz, neden sonuna kadar olmasın. Ben, Korakilee'ler sizinle işlerini bitirdiğinde Tüy Kalem'i alırım." Harry ekledi haşin bir tonda.

"Bırak şunu, Harry. Bizi burada böyle bırakmayacaksın, o yüzden bırak şu tehditleri. Sen bu şeylerle dövüşebilirsin değil mi?" dedi Damien bir kerede.

Harry kardeşine baktı ve yüzüne bir gülümsemenin sızdığını hissetti. Harry onları bu Korakilee'ler ile bırakmayı planlamıyordu. Gerçek şuydu ki Harry bile bu Korakilee'leri yenip yenemeyeceğini bilmiyordu.

"Onlarla dövüşemem, Damy. Onlar Voldemort tarafından yaratıldılar. Öldürülemezler çünkü zaten yaşamıyorlar" dedi Harry dürüstçe.

Bu açığa çıkan şey karşısında dört genç panikledi. Korakilee'ler şimdi sıkı bir grup haline toplaşmış beş gence doğru geliyorlardı. Onları çevreleyen en az yüz Korakilee vardı. Öndeki Korakilee Ron'a ve Tüy Kalem'e doğru hareket etti. Ron bu korkunç yaratıkları geriletecek tek şeyin Tüy Kalem olduğunu anladı. Bunu yapmak istemiyordu ama başka bir alternatifi olduğunu sanmıyordu. Tüy Kalem'i geriye Korakilee'ye vermeye niyetlenerek, Tüy Kalem'i tutan elini uzattı. Onu geri verebilmeden önce ancak, Harry Ron'un elini yakaladı.

"Ne cehennem yaptığını sanıyorsun sen?" Harry tısladı ona.

"Hayatta kalmaya çalıştığımı" Ron cevap olarak tısladı.

"Tüy Kalem'i alsalar bile senin canını bağışlamayacaklar. Ayrıca, o Hortkuluk'un gitmesine izin vermemin hiçbir yolu yok şu anda. Tüy Kalem Voldemort'a götürülecek ve ondan sonra kimse ona ulaşamayacak" Harry tepki verdi.

"Ne olursa olsun, Tüy Kalem'i bırakma" Harry talimat verdi Ron'a.

Kızıl saçlı çocuk Tüy Kalem'i cüppesinin cebine kaldırdı ve asasını titreyen elinde kaldırdı. Şimdi grup her saniye onlara daha da yaklaşan bu yaratıklar tarafından çevrelenmişti.

"Ben şimdi dediğimde, 'reducto' büyüleri atmaya başlayın. Miğferlerini hedef almaya çalışın. Kalkanlarınızı yükseltin" Harry diğer dört gence fısıldadı.

Harry'nin söylediğini yaptılar ve asalarını çıkardılar, ancak asalarını saklı figürlere doğrulturken elleri titriyordu. Harry kendi asasını ona en yakın olan Korakilee'ye doğrulttu.

'Bu işe yaramak zorunda' Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Umuyordu ki Krokilee'ler onların kaçmasına yetecek kadar yavaşlarlardı.

"ŞİMDİ" Harry bağırdı ve bir kerede birçok kırmızı ışık grubu havayı doldurdu ve en yakın Korakilee'lere tam yüzlerinden vurdu. Hermione bu yaratıkların yüzleri olmadığını fark ederken çığlık attı. Sadece kocaman bir delik vardı, gözler yok, burun yok, ağız yok, hiçbir şey yok!

"Bizi nasıl görebiliyorlar?" Hermione bağırdı, başka bir reducto lanetini gelen bir Korakilee'ye fırlatırken.

"Göremiyorlar! Sadece korumaları gereken nesneyi hissedebiliyorlar" Harry bağırdı, üç Korakilee'yle olan dövüşün ortasında.

"Bu bir tek Tüy Kalem'i hissedebiliyorlar anlamına mı geliyor? Bizi hissedemiyorlar?" Damien sordu, o da aynı şekilde kendisini kalkanıyla koruyarak iki Korakilee'ye ardı sıra iki lanet fırlatırken.

"Hayır! Çevredeki canlıları da hissedebiliyorlar" Harry bağırdı bir Korakilee'yi kafasından tekmeleyip aynı anda diğerine bir lanet fırlatırken.

Beş genç ne kadar Korakilee'ye saldırırsa saldırsın, daha fazlası gelmeyi sürdürdü. Miğferleri parçalanmış olanlar bile tekrar kalkıp kör bir şekilde gençlere doğru geliyorlardı.

"Buradan çıkmamız gerek! Bunu sürdüremeyiz" Ginny bağırdı ve bir kerede Damien'ı tutup saldıran bir Korakilee tarafından ikiye ayrılmasını engellemek için onu aşağı çekerken.

Sanki işaret verilmiş gibi, salonun ana kapıları açıldı ve üç muhafız içeri geldi, besbelli Galeri üzerindeki düzenli kontrollerini yapmak için. Muhafızlar sıradanın dışında hiçbir şeyin olmasını beklemiyorlardı bu yüzden beş genç çocuğun garip görünüşlü siyah kıyafetler içerisindeki kişiler tarafından çevrilmiş olduğunu görmek oldukça şok ediciydi. Üç muhafız herhangi bir şey yapamadan önce, Harry diğerlerine bağırdı.

"KOŞUN!"

Harry, Ginny ve Damien'ı yakaladı ve kalkanını yükseltti. Mavi parıldayan balon onları Korakilee'lerin saldırılarından korudu. Kılıçları kesmeye ve üç gence ulaşmaya çalıştı ama Harry'nin kalkanı bütün saldırıları engelledi.

"Takip edin!" Harry bağırdı Ron ve Hermione'ye. İki genç kalkana mümkün olduğunca yakın koştular. Harry'nin kalkanı beşini birden kaplayamazdı, Harry, Ginny ve Damien'ı hep birlikte ancak kapayabiliyordu.

Üç muhafız Korakilee'lerle dövüşmeye başlamışlardı ama bu garip varlıkları nasıl indireceklerine dair kayıplardaydılar. Bir kere beş genç kapılara ulaşmayı başardıktan sonra, Ron muhafızlara bağırdı.

"Gidin, onları durduramayacaksınız!"

Üç muhafız Ron'a katılmaya fazlasıyla memnundular ve beş genç dışarı çıkar çıkmaz, üç muhafız kendilerini dışarı attılar ve kapıları çarpıp kapattılar. Hepsi durdu, hızlı hızlı nefes alarak ve daha fazla hava çekmeye çalışarak. Dört genç böyle bir şeyden hayatta kalmayı başardıklarına inanamıyorlardı, üzerlerinde tek bir çizik olmadan.

"O şeyler de ne cehennemdi? İnsan değillerdi! Siz içeride ne yapıyordunuz?" muhafızlardan biri sordu derin nefeslerin arasında.

Birden muhafızlardan biri Harry'i gördü ve yüzündeki renk bir kerede çekildi.

"Sen! Sen o'sun! Ka- Karanlık Prens" kekeledi asasını çıkarıp Harry'e doğrulturken.

Bir kerede dört genç Harry'i muhafızdan ve asasından bloke ettiler.

"Yanlış anlıyorsun! Harry şimdi değişti! O artık onunla değil" Damien açıklamaya çalıştı ama deliye dönmüş muhafızlar şimdi hepsi birden asalarını Harry'e doğrultuyorlardı.

"Yoldan çekilin aptal çocuklar! Onun neler yapabileceğini bilmiyorsunuz!" bir tanesi bağırdı Harry'i hedef almaya çalışırken.

Harry nazikçe dört genci itti ve dik bir şekilde muhafıza yürüdü.

"Tam olarak neler yapabilirim?" Harry sordu sessizce.

Üç muhafız da hala asalarını ona doğrultuyorlardı, ama hiçbiri gerçekten de Harry'e saldırabilecek gibi görünmüyorlardı.

"Gerçekten başka bir yol olmasını dilerdim, ama maalesef ki yok" dedi Harry sessizce.

Kimse tepki veremeden önce Harry atıldı ve elini muhafızın yüzüne indirerek onu yere yıktı. Diğer iki muhafız Harry'e iki lanet gönderdiler, ama Harry yoldan çekilirken ikisi de ıskaladılar. Birkaç saniye içerisinde Harry üç muhafızı da yere indirmişti. Dört genç sessizlik içinde kenarda durdular, korkulu bir şekilde Harry'nin asasını üç titreyen figüre indirmesini izlediler.

Hepsi Harry'nin Hogwarts Ekspresi saldırıya uğradığında o Ölüm Yiyen'i öldürmesini görmüşlerdi. Harry'nin şimdi üç Muhafızı öldürebileceğini biliyorlardı. Ancak hepsi Harry'nin yapmayacağını umuyordu. Bu muhafızlar onlar için pek de bir tehdit oluşturmuyorlardı. Harry de muhafızlarla ilgili ne yapması gerektiği konusunda karar vermekte zorlanıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Dört genci onunla beraber görmüşlerdi. Bunu kesinlikle Seherbazlar'a rapor ederlerdi.

Harry asasını ilk muhafıza indirdi ve tısladı; 'Obliviate'. Aynı şeyi diğer iki muhafıza da yaptı. Dönüp uzaklaşırken kimsenin gözleriyle buluşmadı. Üç Muhafız ayağa sersem gibi kalktılar ve Galeri'den uzaklaştılar. Evlerine gidiyormuş gibi görünüyorlardı.

"Eh, bu çok daha kötü gidebilirdi" dedi Ron, Tüy Kalem'i çıkarıp ona hayranlıkla bakarken. Hepsi Harry'e yetiştiler.

"Nasıl daha kötü gidebilirdi?" Ginny sordu yüzünde sinir olmuş bir ifadeyle.

Kimse tepki veremeden önce, boyalı cam pencereler parçalanırken aynı anda Galeri'nin kapıları çarpıp açıldı ve siyah bir bulut caddeye döküldü. Korakilee'ler henüz bitirmemişlerdi.

"İlla sorman gerekiyordu!" Harry dedi Ginny'e, hepsi dönüp bu ölümcül yaratıklardan mümkün olduğunca uzaklaşmaya çalışarak yol boyunca koşmadan önce.

Kendilerini muggle dünyasının sınırlarında bulana kadar koştular. Galeri çok arkalarında kalmıştı ama Korakilee'ler hala onları takip ediyorlardı. Hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Korakilee'ler kısa süre sonra tekrar beş genci çevrelemişti, çok hızlı hareket ediyorlardı! Sanki beş bitkin gencin çevresine cisimlenmiş gibilerdi.

"Oh Tanrım! Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?" Hermione bağırdı kendi etrafına bakıp tamamen çevrelenmiş olduklarını görürken.

Harry'nin gözüne onlara yakın bir muggle arabası ilişti. Harry bunun büyük olasılıkla tek hayatta kalma şansları olduğunu biliyordu.

"Çabuk, arabaya binin" Harry bağırdı ona koşup kapıları açmak için asasını kullanırken, ki beş genç kendilerini arabanın içine atabilsin.

Hermione, Ginny ve Damien arka koltuklara tırmandılar ve Harry kendisini sürücü koltuğuna atarken kapıları çarpıp kapattılar. Harry asasını kontağa vurup arabanın canlandığını duyarken Ron'un kendisini yanındaki yolcu koltuğuna iliştirdiği gerçeğini zorlukla farketti.

Harry ayağını gaza vurdu ve araba yol boyunca hızlanıyordu. Harry, Korakilee'lerin arabaya yetişmek için koştuklarını gördü. Birkaçı arabaya tutunmayı becerdi ve içeri girmeye uğraşıyorlardı. Yanındaki pencere parçalanırken Damien tam zamanında eğildi. Korakilee'lerden bir tanesi pencereyi parçalamıştı ve şimdi kılıcıyla onu parçalara ayırmak için Damien'a ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Hermione üzerine bir 'Reducto' büyüsü attı ve başarılı bir şekilde onu arabanın yanından fırlatmayı başardı. Harry'nin yanındaki pencere parçalandı ve cam kırıklarının üzerine yağdığını hissetti. Bir kerede Harry dirseğini pencereden dışarıya vurdu ve Korakilee'nin miğferini parçaladı. Siyah figür arabadan düştü. Arabanın tepesine tırmanan Korakilee sürüsüyle savaşmaya çalışırken Harry arabayı limitlerine kadar zorladı.

"Harry! Araba kullanmayı nereden öğrendin?" Ron sordu canı pahasına koltuğuna tutunurken.

"Öğrenmedim" Harry tepki verdi, arabanın çoğu sakinini bir kenara savuran keskin bir dönüş yaparken.

Korakilee'ler hala arabayı takip ediyorlardı ve Harry ne kadar hızlı sürerse sürsün, Korakilee'ler hiçbir yenilme belirtisi göstermiyorlardı. Birdenbire Harry gürültülü bir tak sesi duydu, arabalarının tepesine bir şey inmişti.

"EĞİLİN!" Harry bağırdı ve tam zamanındaydı, arabanın çatısı yarılıp beliren bir kılıç Ron'un başını ıskalayıp geçti. Harry, Korakilee'yi düşürmeye çalışarak arabayı şiddetli bir şekilde döndürdü.

Kılıç alelacele geri çekilip sonra tekrar itildi, bu kez arabanın arka tarafına yakındı ve iki kız ile Damien bıçaklanmaktan kendilerini korumak için arabanın zeminine sıkışmışlardı.

"Ron! Devral" Harry bağırdı, asasını bir kılıca dönüştürüp hareket eden arabadan dışarı tırmanmaya başlarken.

Ron, Harry pencereden çıkıp arabanın çatısına kaybolurken izledi. Sürücü koltuğuna tırmandı ve arabanın hızını korudu. Harry'nin hareket eden arabadan fırlayıp atılmasını istemediğinden arabayı fazla sarsmamaya uğraştı. Bu hızda, Ron Harry'e ne olacağını düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra, Harry tekrar belirdi. Pencereden yolcu koltuğuna kayıp oturdu ve hızlı hızlı nefes aldı. Kolunda nahoş bir kesik vardı ama onun dışında nispeten yaralanmamış görünüyordu.

"Sen iyi misin?" Ron sordu, arabayı sürmeye devam ederken.

"Evet" Harry derin nefeslerinin arasında söyleyebildi.

Ron bir şey söylemedi ama önünde çözülen sahneyi görürken hızla nefes çekti. Tam önünde siyah bir kütle yolu tamamen kapamıştı. Korakilee'ler orada toplanıyorlardı ve bir set oluşturmuşlardı. Arabanın bütün hepsinden geçmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Onlardan en az üç yüz tane vardı!

"Harry" dedi Ron korkuyla. Hermione, Ginny ve Damien hepsi de önlerindeki görüntüye göz atıyorlardı. Kimse hiçbir şey demedi, büyük olasılıkla korku onları boğduğu için. Araba Korakilee kütlesine dalacaktı ve onlar tarafından yutulacaktı.

"Ne yapıyoruz?" Ron zorlukla kelimeleri çıkarmayı becerdi.

"Sürmeye devam et" dedi Harry korkuyla bağlı bir sesle değil ama kararlılık dolu bir sesle.

Ron Harry'e baktı ama söyleneni yaptı.

"Tüy Kalem" dedi Harry ve Ron bir şey söylemeden Altın Tüy Kalem'i ona verdi.

Harry Tüy Kalem'i aldı ve üzerine konsantre oldu. Bu şeylerin onları takip etmesinin sebebi Tüy Kalem'di. Eğer ortada Tüy Kalem olmazsa, onların saldırması için de bir sebep olmazdı. Korakilee'ler intikamı ya da korkuyu anlamıyorlardı. Onlar korumak için yaratılmışlardı. Hepsi buydu. Korumak için yaratıldıkları nesne varlığını sürdürmeyi bıraktığında, kendileri de varlıklarını sürdürmeyi bırakırlardı. Harry öyle umuyordu en azından.

Harry zihninde herkesi bloke etti. Altın Tüy Kalem'e baktı ve Tüy Kalem'in gerçekten ne olduğuna konsantre oldu. Voldemort'tu. Voldemort'un bir parçasıydı. Harry'nin hayatını mahveden aynı Voldemort. Aynı kişi, ona yalan söyleyen, aldatan ve ihanet eden. Harry Voldemort'un ona sebep olduğu bütün can acıtıcı şeyleri düşündü. İçerisinde tanıdık öfke yangınının patlamasını hissetti. Harry, James'in kıkırdayan bebek bir Harry'i havaya atıp sonra onu tekrar yakalayışını resmetti. Bebeğin burnuna kondurduğu ufak öpücükleri resmetti. O resim kızgın bir James'in üç yaşındaki bir Harry'i yakalayıp onu yere fırlatışı, sonra da kemerini çıkartıp tekrar ve tekrar küçük çocuğa indirişiyle yer değiştirdi. Harry kemerler üzerine inerken neredeyse onları hissedebiliyordu. 'Hepsi Voldemort'tu, her biri Voldemort'tu' Harry düşündü kendi kendine.

Harry'nin gözleri siyaha döndü ve bir kerede Altın Tüy Kalem alevler içinde kaldı ve dört hayrete düşmüş gencin önünde, Tüy Kalem toz bulutuna dönüştü. Tam o anda araba Korakilee sürüsüne daldığından tam zamanındaydı. Araba birçok sayıda kılıç tarafından vuruldu ama Hortkuluğun yok edildiği o anda, Korakilee'ler siyah bulutlara dönüştüler. Araba onların içinden hızla geçti ve beş genç Korakilee'lerin hiçbir şeye dönüşmelerini izlediler.

Ron rahatlama dolu derin bir nefes bıraktı. Tam olarak nedenini bilmeden Harry'e itaat etmişti. Ona güvenmişti ve sonuç olarak kurtarılmışlardı. Ron tam olarak nasıl Harry'nin onları yeneceğini bilmeden arabayı Korakilee sürüsüne daldırmıştı. Ron biliyordu ki Harry olmadan o Korakilee'ler karşısında hiçbir hayatta kalma şansları olmazdı.

'Şimdiden sonra, sadece Harry'nin Hortkuluklarla ilgilenmesine izin ver' Ron düşündü kendi kendine. Ron sadece Harry'nin oraya ulaşmasına yardım etmekten mutluydu. Ron yardım ettiği sürece, bütün istediği buydu.

"Ee, buradan nereye gidiyoruz?" Ron sordu sessizce.

"Sadece, sürmeye devam et" Harry cevap verdi yorgunlukla.

Ron başını salladı ve yol onları nereye götürüyorsa oraya sürmeye devam etti.

xxx


	47. Gryffindor'un Hortkuluğu

47\. Bölüm - Gryffindor'un Hortkuluğu

Artık Lord Voldemort'un her toplantıda kötü haber alması sıradan olmuştu. Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin önünde her duruşunda daha fazla aksilik haberi veriyorlardı. Savaş elden çıkmaktaydı. Ölüm Yiyenler'in isyana ve kaosa sebep olmak için gittikleri her yerde, Seherbazlar onların önlerinde, onları kıstırmaya hazırlardı. Yeni üyelerinin çoğu çoktan yakalanmış ve Azkaban'a gönderilmişlerdi.

Lord Voldemort gözleri kapalı halde son toplantıyı kafasından çıkarmaya çalışarak oturdu. İşe yaramaz Ölüm Yiyenleri'nden iki tanesi Sihirli Sanat Eserleri ve Ünlü Şaheserler Galerisi'ne girildiğini ve çalınan tek şeyin Altın Tüy Kalem olduğunu söylemek için koşarak ona gelmişlerdi. Lord Voldemort'un haberi veren Ölüm Yiyenleri öfkeye bağlı olarak anında öldürdüğünü söylemeye gerek yoktu. Korakilee'lerinin hırsızlıktan sorumlu olan kişinin kaçmasına izin vermeyeceklerini biliyordu. Eğer Tüy Kalem geri alınmadıysa o zaman bu tek bir şey anlamına geliyordu. Hortkuluğu yok edilmişti!

Lord Voldemort, herhangi bir şekilde Korakilee'leri altetmeyi becerip Hortkuluğunu yok edebilecek tek kişinin onun Harry'sinden başkası olmadığını biliyordu. Lord Voldemort bu kez kızgınlığını tutmamıştı. Öfkesinin onu ele geçirmesine izin vermişti. Harry başka bir Hortkuluğunu yok etmişti. Bu şimdi iki Hortkuluk etmişti. Slytherin'in Kolyesi ve Ravenclaw'un Tüy Kalemi. Harry'nin en başından beri kalkıştığı bu muydu? Evi Hortkulukları bulup onları yok etmek için terk etmişti! Bir şekilde Lord Voldemort buna inanmak istemedi. Harry'nin eve döneceğinden o kadar emindi ki. Bir kere başka bir yere ait olmadığını gördüğünde, Harry'nin Lord Voldemort'a geri dönmekten başka seçeneği olmayacaktı.

Ama şimdi, Lord Voldemort Harry'nin ona karşı savaş ilan ettiğini kabul etmeye zorlanıyordu. Lord Voldemort Ölüm Yiyenleri'ni Harry'i getirmeleri için kati emirlerle göndermişti. Başarısızlığa uğrarlarsa, Lord Voldemort hepsine korkunç ölümler sözünü vermişti.

Karanlık Lord odasında Harry'nin ihanetiyle nasıl ilgileneceğine dair derin düşünceler içerisinde otururken yumuşak bir tıklatma onu böldü. Başını kaldırıp baktığında kapılarını asasız bir şekilde açtı ve kapının eşiğini geçip ayakları dibinde dizleri üzerine düşen titreyen bir figür gördü.

"L- lordum!" geldi zayıf bir ses.

Lord Voldemort adamı tanıdı. Sadık müritlerinden biriydi ve birçok şeyden sorumluydu. Genellikle bu Lord Voldemort'un hazinelerinin bulunmasına engel olmaktı. Lord Voldemort birçok sayıda sihirli nesne edinmişti, her birinin kendi amaçları vardı.

"Kalk, Corbett. Neden buradasın? Seni çağırmadım" dedi Voldemort yorgunlukla. Rahatsız edilme modunda değildi hiç.

"Ö-özürlerimi sunarım Lordum, ama sizi büyük bir talihsizlikten haberdar etmek için geldim"

Lord Voldemort içinden inledi. Şimdi ne ters gitmiş olabilirdi? Daha fazla kötü haber kaldırabileceğini sanmıyordu.

"Ne talihsizliği?" sordu, şimdi önündeki titreyen figüre bakıyordu.

"Lordum, Ka-Karanlık P-Prens gitmeden, he-hemen önce, bana gelmişti. Sizin m-mülklerinizden birini almak için talimat vermişti. Dedi ki sizin emirlerinizleymiş. B-ben ona vermek istemedim, ama nasıl, nasıl ikna edici olabildiğini biliyorsunuz"

Lord Voldemort gülümsedi, evet, Harry oldukça ikna edici olabilirdi. Ne de olsa ikna sanatını Lord Voldemort'un kendisinden başka kimseden öğrenmemişti.

"Ne aldı?" Lord Voldemort sordu. O dönemde Harry'nin hala ona sadık olduğunu biliyordu. Her ne aldıysa, çok önemli olamazdı.

"L-lordum, o, o Lay-Layhoo Jisteen'i aldı!"

Lord Voldemort midesinin dibinde küçük çaplı bir patlama olmuş gibi hissetti. 'Layhoo Jisteen, Harry Layhoo Jisteen'i aldı!' Bir kerede ayağa kalktı ve Corbett'in titreyen formunun tepesinde durdu.

"Neden bana hemen haber vermedin?" tısladı Ölüm Yiyen'e.

Corbett bir cevap kekelemeden önce kızgın Karanlık Lord'dan geriye çekildi.

"Ben...ben düşündüm ki Prens bana sizin talimatlarınızla gelmişti. Ancak bugün, Prens'in sizin mülklerinizden birini yok ettiğini öğrendiğimde bana Layhoo Jisteen'e dair yalan söyleyip söylemediğini merak ettim"

Lord Voldemort korkan adama ölümcül bir bakışla durdu. Bu iyi değildi. O Layhoo Jisteen eşsiz bir taştı. Dumbledore'a karşı son darbe olarak kullanılacaktı. Lord Voldemort korku içinde büzüşüp ayaklarına kapanmaya başlayan Corbett'e asasını doğrulttu.

"Lütfen! Lütfen Lordum, affedin beni! Ona taşı vermek istemedim, ama Prens hayır cevabını kabul etmedi. Özür dilerim! Lütfen affedin beni"

Voldemort Zihnefend uyguladı ve Harry'nin taşın hemen çıkarılmasını emrederkenki hatırayı gördü. Gerçekten de Lord Voldemort'un emirleriyle taşı aldığını söylemişti. Voldemort hatıralardan senelerdir hissettiğinden daha çok kızgın hissederek çıktı. Sadece Harry mülklerinden birini çaldığı için değildi, ama bunu ona sadık olduğunu söyleyerek yaptığı gerçeği yüzündendi.

Voldemort cezasıyla daha sonra ilgileneceğini söyleyerek Corbett'in ayrılmasını emretti. Sandalyesinde tekrar neden Harry'nin yalan söylediğini ve ondan çaldığını düşünerek derin düşünceler içinde oturdu. Neden Harry bunu yapsındı? Slytherin'in Kolyesi ve Ravenclaw'un Tüy Kalemi, Harry'nin de ona yalan söylendiği için olan kızgınlığı yüzünden yok edilmişti. Voldemort bunu anlıyordu. Hala Harry'e inanılmaz derecede kızgındı, ama en azından Harry'nin hareketleri anlamlıydı. Ama Layhoo Jisteen'in çalınması hiç anlamlı gelmiyordu. Harry o taştan ne isterdi?

Lord Voldemort tanık olduğu hatırayı düşündü. Harry birazcık rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu. Ayrıca biraz huzursuzdu, neredeyse taşı çalmak konusunda tedirgindi. Harry'nin gözlerindeki tedirgin ifade, onu daha önce görmüştü. Birdenbire, Voldemort bir şey hatırladı.

Voldemort'un Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırıldıktan sonra Harry'i 'Potter çocuğu'nu kurtarmak hakkında sorguladığı gündü. Harry tedirgin ve çocukla daha fazla ilişki kurmamasının söylediğine birazcık rahatsız olmuş görünmüştü. Olabilir miydi? Harry taşı bunun bir geri ödemesi olarak mı almıştı? Hayır, bu Harry'nin yapacağı bir şey değildi. Harry Voldemort'un söylediği her şeye itaat ederdi, hoşlansa da hoşlanmasa da.

Lord Voldemort göğsündeki acıyı rahatlatmak için bir nefes bıraktı. Harry ona yalan söylemişti. Harry Lord Voldemort'un onun olduğunu düşündüğü kadar ona sadık değildi. Harry taşı bir amaç için çalmıştı ve Harry arkasından iş çevirdiğine göre bu Voldemort'un katılmayacağı bir şeydi. Harry taşla ne yapmıştı? Voldemort'u gecenin kalanı boyunca rahatsız eden bu oldu.

xxx

Sirius ağrıyan başını rahatlatma umuduyla şakaklarını ovdu. Çok iyi uyumamıştı ve şimdi bunun hesabını ödüyordu. Dumbledore başka bir Yoldaşlık toplantısının ortasındaydı ve Sirius'un baktığı her yerde yorgun görünen yüzler vardı. James onun yanında oturuyordu ve Dumbledore'un her sözünü dikkatle dinleyen tek kişi gibi görünüyordu. Genellikle bu konu çok dalga geçmelik bir konu olurdu ne de olsa Sirius bir Profesör'e tam dikkatini verdiği için James'le alay ederdi, ama durum komik olmaktan çok uzaktı. Bakanlık, Altın Tüy Kalem ve Hufflepuff'ın Kadehi'nin Harry tarafından çalındığına ikna olmuştu. Bu büyük olasılıkla doğru iken, Bakanlık tarafından gösterilen gerekçe gerçekten çok uzaktı. Cornelius Fudge'a göre Harry iki ağır korumalı objeyi Voldemort'un emirleriyle çalmıştı. Harry'nin Voldemort'un safını terk ettiğine inanmıyordu ve Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarını kendi emniyetine geri getirmeye çalıştığına ikna olmuştu.

Dumbledore Bakanı durumun bu olmadığına dair ikna etmeye çalıştığını ama Fudge'ın Dumbledore'un Harry hakkında söyleyeceği hiçbir şeye inanmaya hazır olmadığını rapor ediyordu. Fudge'a göre, Dumbledore'un o seçilmiş kişi olarak düşünüldüğü için Harry'e karşı yumuşak bir noktası vardı. Fudge elbette, kehanetler gibi çerçöp şeylere inanmıyordu ve bu yüzden bütün şeyi reddediyordu.

"Korkarım ki şimdi, Harry'nin ona karşı başka iki tutuklama emri daha var, iki son derece paha biçilemez sanat eserinin hırsızlığı" dedi Dumbledore bütün odaya.

Sirius, James'in gözlerini kapayıp yavaşça nefes aldığını gördü. Öfkesini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Sirius çocukluk arkadaşının duygularını kontrol etmek için mücadele edişini izlerken hissettiği halden anlama daha da yoğunlaştı. James'in bu kadar şeyden geçmesi adil değildi. Sırf oğlunu tekrar kaybetmenin duygusal travmasıyla uğraşmak zorunda değil, aynı zamanda sürekli olarak Harry'nin yakalanacağı ve ya Voldemort ya da Bakanlık tarafından cezalandırılacağı korkusuyla endişelenmek zorundaydı.

'Alex' arayışları hiç de iyi gitmiyordu. Öyle görünüyordu ki Harry takma adı 'Alex'i bayağı bir zamandır kullanmamıştı. Toplantı bitti ve Sirius çabucak eve gitmek için kalktı, umutsuzca yatağına girmeye ve uyuyup şu başağrısının geçmesine ihtiyacı vardı.

"Sirius! Bir dakika, seninle konuşmam gerek" Dumbledore'un sesi geldi, Sirius'u ayrılmaktan durdurdu. İstemeye istemeye Sirius etrafında döndü ve tekrar yerine gitti.

Bir kere masada bir tek Dumbledore, James, Remus ve Sirius kaldı mı, Dumbledore konuştu.

"Korkarım ki daha fazla kötü haberim var" dedi ciddiyetle.

Sirius kalbinin teklediğini hissetti, 'daha fazla kötü haber! Herşey daha ne kadar kötü olabilirdi ki?'

"Geri 'John ve Fiona'yla Alex hakkında konuşabilir miyim görmek için ve belki onu son zamanlarda görmüşlerdir diye gittim. Ama öyle görünüyor ki kayıplar"

James'in başı bu sözler üzerine hızla kalktı.

"Kayıp? Kayıplar'la ne demek istiyorsun? Bu nasıl olabilir? Sen dedin ki onları sürekli olarak izleyen birileri var. Nasıl bu şekilde gözden kaçırabilirler?" James sordu, sözlerini kızgınlık doldururken.

Dumbledore başını eğdi, açıkça utanç içinde ve üzgün bir sesle cevapladı.

"Ağır bir gözetim altında tutturuyordum onları. Bu nasıl oldu hala emin değilim. Öyle görünüyor ki 'John ve Fiona' başka bir yere taşınmışlar sadece İngiltere'de değil. Aldığım bilgiye göre, görünen o ki yurtdışına taşınmışlar. Reddedemeyecekleri bir teklif almışlar ve taşınmışlar"

Sirius haberleri sindirirken hareketsiz bir biçimde oturdu. Onları kaybetmişlerdi. Harry'e yardım etmek için, belki Bakanlık'tan gelen hükmünü azaltmak için mükemmel bir şeyleri vardı ve kaybetmişlerdi. Şimdi Frank ve Alice'i bulmak imkansız olacaktı. İki kişiyi izlerini sürecek hiçbir şey olmadan seninle aynı ülke içinde arayıp bulmak zordu, ama tamamen farklı bir ülkede bulmaya çalışmak! Bu imkânsızdı. Onları ne muggle'lar olarak ne de büyücü olarak takip edebilirlerdi.

"Yani ne demeye çalışıyorsun? Onlar gittiler! Oğlumun hayatını kurtarabilecek tek şey, Harry'i kurtarmada çok önemli olan iki insan gitti. Buna inanamıyorum!" James gürledi.

"James, onları geri getirmenin bir yolunu bulacağım. Her zaman bir yol vardır. Ben bulacağım, söz veriyorum" dedi Dumbledore yumuşakça, kızgın babayı sakinleştirmeye çalışarak.

James öfkeli bir bağırış kopardı ve masadan kalktı, bu süreçte masayı da ters çevirerek.

"BIRAK ŞUNU! Bana boş umutlar vermeye çalışmayı bırak! Yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yok. Seni en başında asla dinlememeliydim. Ne demiştin, 'Hogwarts Harry için en güvenli yer. Voldemort asla oraya gelmeye cüret edemez' ve ne oldu! Ölüm Yiyenler'in Hogwarts'ın kapı eşiğinden Harry'i alıp götürmelerine engel olamadın! Onları durduramadın. Ve şimdi Frank ve Alice'i kaybettin. Nasıl Harry'nin onları öldürmediğini kanıtlayacağız! Harry'nin aslında onların hayatlarını kurtardığını ve hala onları güvende tutmaya çalıştığını!"

Bu sözlerin bitişini sessizlik takip etti. James elleri yumruk olmuş halde duruyordu ve derin nefesler alıyordu, sanki uzun bir mesafe koşmuş gibi.

"James, ben gerçekten seni rahatlatabilecek..." Dumbledore başladı ama James tarafından kesildi.

"Rahatlatmak? Beni cidden rahatlatmaya çalışıyorsun. Onu nasıl yapacaksın? Nasıl kimse kaderinde ölümden başka hiçbir şey olmayan on altı yaşındaki bir oğlu olan bir babayı rahatlatabilir? Oğlum büyük ihtimalle on yedinci doğum gününe bile ulaşamayacak, Dumbledore! Bana nasıl kimsenin beni bu konuda rahatlatabileceğini açıkla?"

Bunu söyleyerek James odadan fırtına gibi çıktı, çıkarken de kapıyı vurup kapattı. Remus ve Sirius tam olarak ne diyeceklerini bilemeyerek sessizlik içinde oturdular. Sonunda Remus garip sessizliği kırdı.

"Dumbledore, üzülme, James çok fazla baskı altında. Dediklerini kastetmedi"

Dumbledore geceyarısı mavisi gözlerini kurtadama çevirdi ve ona gülümsedi.

"Evet kastetti, ama onu suçlamıyorum. Ben gerçekten de James'i de Harry'i de yanılttım. Ama telafi etmeyi planlıyorum. Harry bundan hayatta kalacak. On yedinci yaşını değil yetmişinci yaşını da kutlayacak! Ve evinde, ailesiyle beraber kutlayacak. Size bunun sözünü veriyorum"

xxx

Harry kulağındaki tiz sesi duyarken inledi. Kanlanmış gözlerini açtı ve Hermione'ye bakmak için döndü. Çalı gibi saçlı, kahverengi gözlü kız dikkatle Harry'e bakıyordu.

"Ee katılıyor musun?" sordu tekrar.

"Neye katılıyor muyum?" Harry sordu ona yorgunlukla.

"Gryffindor'un Hortkuluğu hakkında katılıyor musun?"

Harry'nin kafası karışmış bakışı üzerine Hermione devam etti.

"Dinliyor muydun bile? Yine uyuya mı kaldın? Tanrım Harry, geceleri hiç uyuyor musun?" sordu ona.

Harry başını tekrar serin masaya indirip yüzünü kollarıyla saklamadan önce ona düşmanca bir bakış attı. Soğuk cam yanan, ağrıyan yara izini rahatlatıyordu. Sanki yara izi sürekli olarak alevler içinde gibiydi. Bazen çok fazla gelirdi ve Harry gerçekten bilincini kaybeder ve saatler sonra zonklayan bir başağrısıyla uyanırdı. Düşünmüşken, Harry yara izinin acımadığı bir zamanı hatırlayamıyordu. Tüy Kalem'i yok ettiğinden beri nispeten daha kötüydü.

"Harry?"

Kuzguni saçlı çocuk tekrar Hermione'ye bakmak için kendini kaldırdı.

"Sorun nedir, Harry? Söylediklerimize hiç dikkat etmiyorsun bile. Hasta mısın?"

Harry gözlerini devirdi, sonunda aptal kızda birkaç jeton düşüyordu.

"Öylesin değil mi? Gözlerinden söyleyebiliyorum. Nedir? Başın mı? Grip misin?" Hermione sordu sesinde açık bir endişeyle.

"Hayır, grip falan değilim. Ben iyiyim, sadece çok iyi uyumuyorum hepsi bu." Harry yalan söyledi.

Biraz daha dik oturdu ve diğerlerinin ona endişeyle baktığını gördü. Ron ve Ginny, Harry'e gözlerini dikmiş ve sessizce Harry'nin hasta göründüğüne katılıyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlarken Damien ona doğru Harry'nin ateşini kontrol etmek için geliyordu. Damien alnını hissetmeye çalıştığında Harry eline vurup uzaklaştırdı.

"Bırakın şunu! Söyledim size, ben iyiyim. Bu saçmalığı bırakın ve her ne yapıyorsanız ona dönün."

Damien onu umursamadı ve abisinin alnına elini koydu. Bir kerede Damien'ın parmakları yanan yara izine dokunurken Harry acı içinde tısladı.

"Kafa iyi görünüyor, yara izi hariç." dedi Damien yüksek sesle.

"Belki, belki bir süre uzanmalısın. Uyku almalı." dedi Ginny sessizce. O da Harry'nin gözlerinin ne kadar kırmızı olduğunu fark etmişti. Aşırı derecede kanlanmışlardı.

Harry ancak onları bilmezden geldi ve bunun yerine bir kitap aldı ve sayfaları karıştırmaya başladı. Okumuyordu. Gerçek şuydu ki zorlukla görebiliyordu. Görüntüsü bulanıklaşmaya başlıyordu. Birkaç saniye sonra, Harry sonunda yenilgiyi kabul etti ve yavaşça kalktı.

"Kapa çeneni!" dedi Damien'a, o Harry'e bir 'ben-sana-söylemiştim' bakışı atarken.

Harry yatağına düştü ve anında uykuya daldı. Dört genç tekrar Harry'nin odasında olduklarına inanamıyorlardı. Harry hepsinin kaldığı yere gelmesine izin vermek konusunda direnç göstermişti ama dört genç onu ikna etmeyi becermişlerdi. Çevrelerine karşı daha farkında olmaya ve Harry'nin odasına gelir ve oradan ayrılırken ekstra dikkat göstermeye söz vermişlerdi.

Sonunda ancak, kazanan görünmezlik pelerini olmuştu. Damien ve Ginny kolaylıkla pelerinin altına sığabiliyorlardı, o yüzden onlar pelerinin altında beraber yolculuk ediyor ve geride kalan Ron ve Hermione de kılık değiştirerek seyahat ediyorlardı. Ron her zaman yaşlı bir kadın görünümüne değiştirildiği için oldukça utanç vericiydi. Bildiği tek biçim değiştirme büyüsü oydu. Hermione kendisini bıyıklı ve pahalı bir takımı ve çantası olan genç bir adam görünümüne sokuyordu. Yine de Hermione ve Ron kılıklarını düzenli olarak değiştiriyorlardı. Hermione büyüyü Ron için yapmak zorunda kalıyordu.

Harry bu ayarlamalarla mutluydu ama yine de konumunu her üç günde bir değiştiriyordu.

"İyi olduğunu düşünüyor musunuz?" Ginny fısıldadı.

"Bilmiyorum. Gerçekten bitkin görünüyor. Sanki sürekli olarak bir şeyle savaşıyormuş gibi." dedi Hermione, kaşları endişe ile çatılırken.

"Bence yara izi için ona bir şey getirmeliyiz. Hareketlilik gösterdiği belli. Bence biraz acı dindirici ve rüyasız uyku iksiri iş görür." dedi Ron sessizce.

Dört genç anlaştı ve sessizlik içinde çalışmaya devam ederek yorgun çocuğun uyumasına izin verdiler.

İksirler işi çözmüş gibi görünüyordu. Harry iksiri aldığında yara izinin birkaç saat boyu onu rahatsız etmediğini buldu. O birkaç saatte Harry her ne ihtiyacı varsa acı tekrar katlanılamaz hale gelmeden önce yapmayı becerdi. 'Buna bir çözüm bulmam gerek' Harry düşündü o günkü beşinci acı dindirici iksiri kafaya dikerken. Acı dindirici iksirin çok bağımlılık yapabilen bir şey olduğunu biliyordu ve Harry'nin en son ihtiyacı olan şey bir bağımlılıktı. Parası bitiyordu ve şu an dövüşüp daha fazla kazanmak için kendini yeterince iyi hissetmiyordu.

"Harry, sanırım ben buldum!" Hermione'nin sesi Harry'i daldığı düşüncelerinden çıkardı.

Harry heyecanlı kızın yanına yürüdü. Hermione ellerine büyük bir kitap tutuşturdu.

"Bak Harry! Kılıç! Gryffindor'un yakut kaplamalı kılıcı! Bir Hortkuluk olmak zorunda. Tanıma mükemmelen uyuyor." dedi Hermione heyecanlı bir sesle.

"Yani, o olabilir, ama peki ya Seçmen Şapka! Demek istediğim o da Godric Gryffindor'a aitti değil mi?" dedi Ron düşünceli bir şekilde.

"Evet, ama kendi kendine konuşabilen bir şeyi bir Hortkuluk yapacağını zannetmiyorum. Bu güvenli olmazdı değil mi? Demek istediğim herhangi birine onun ruhunun bir parçasını taşıdığını söyleyebilirdi." Ginny ekledi.

Harry parıldayan kılıcın siyah beyaz hareket eden resmine baktı. Gerçekten de oldukça muhteşem görünüyordu. Hermione haklıydı. Diğer bütün Hortkuluklara uyuyordu. Çok muhteşemdi, belli güce ve sihirsel bir tarihe sahip bir objeydi ve Hogwarts'ın kurucularından birine aitti.

"Ee, bu güzelliğin nerede tutulduğuna dair hiçbir fikri olan?" Harry sordu dört gence.

Hermione ağırlığını rahatsızca bir ayağından öbürüne geçirdi ve ona bakmadan cevapladı.

"Eee...evet, aslında. O şeyde tutuluyor...eee...Hogwarts'da."

xxx

Sirius neden her zaman kısa çubuğu çekenin o olduğunu bilmiyordu. Gerçi bu kez nedenini biliyordu, Remus dönüşümünden iyileşiyordu, James hala Dumbledore'a kızgındı ve onun için hiçbir şey yapmazdı ve Dumbledore'un kendisi de Fudge'la yine başka bir toplantı ile meşguldü.

'Neden pes etmiyor? Fudge onu şimdi asla dinlemez." Sirius düşündü kasvetle, büyük merdivenlere yürürken.

Sirius Hogwarts'a son kez gelişini düşünmek istemedi. Harry'nin Voldemort'a kaçtığı gündü. Sirius uzun, koyu renk saçlarını gözlerinden çekti. James, Lily ve Damien'ın Harry'i kaybetmelerinin yasına o kadar dalmıştı ki Sirius hiç durup bütün bunların onu nasıl etkilediğini düşünmemişti. Sirius Harry'nin vaftiz babasıydı. Harry Peter tarafından kaçırılmadan önce, Sirius'a karşı oldukça uyumluydu. Uzun saçlarıyla oynamayı severdi ve iki elleriyle tutar ve Lily ya da James Sirius'u kurtarmaya gelene kadar bırakmazdı.

Sirius hatıralara gülümsedi. Asla o küçük kuzguni saçlı çocuğun büyüyüp ikinci en korkulan büyücü olacağını düşünmemişti. Ve yine de Sirius biliyordu ki Harry'nin kalbi iyiydi. James için ne yaptığına bir bak. Sihrini ona bağışlarken kendi hayatını riske atmıştı. Ve peki ya Damien! Harry ona o koruma taşını verdiğinde yakalanma riskine girmişti. O taş sayesinde, Damien çoğu tehlikeden nispeten güvendeydi. Sirius kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu ve kısa süre sonra kendisini aslında İhtiyaç Odası'nı gizleyen tuvalin önünde buldu.

Sirius hala Dumbledore'a o Gryffindor'un Hortkuluğunun ne olduğunu bulduğunu söylediğinde inanmamıştı. Sirius Dumbledore'dan şüphe duyduğu için değildi. Hayır, sadece Voldemort'un bir Hortkuluğu hemen Dumbledore'un burnunun dibine yerleştirdiğinin ve bütün bu yıllar boyunca kimsenin, Dumbledore'un bile keşfetmediğinin düşüncesiydi.

Godric Gryffindor'un kılıcı. Bütün hepsi birazcık fazlaydı. Nasıl olur da Dumbledore bir şeylerin pek doğru olmadığını hissetmemişti? Nasıl Voldemort'un ruhunu hissetmemişti? Sirius zihnine kendine gelmesini söyledi. Yaşlı Okul Müdürü'nden o kadar fazla şey beklemek adil değildi. Dumbledore gibi bir dahi bile bulmadan önce ne aradığını bilmek zorundaydı. Ve Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarını ancak birkaç ay önce öğrenmişti.

Sirius kılıca konsantre oldu ve tuvalin önünden üç kez geçti, ona talimat verildiği gibi. Bir kerede önünde bir kapı belirdi. Sirius kapıyı açtı ve Merlin'e bir kez olsun her şey plana göre gittiği için teşekkür ederek içeri girdi. Ancak bir kere içeri girdiğinde, Sirius ne kadar hatalı olduğunu fark etti.

"Merhaba, Black! Bunu mu arıyorsun?"

Harry yakut kaplamalı kılıcı kaldırdı ve Sirius'un yüzündeki şok ifadesine baktı. Harry, Black'in kapının dışında yürüdüğünü duymuştu ve biliyordu ki biri odanın içine geliyordu.

Harry'e çoktan ihtiyaç odasından bahsedilmişti, Ron'un abileri bu bilgiyi Ron'a geçirmişlerdi. Harry yalnızca odadan Gryffindor'un kılıcını isteyerek şansını deniyordu. Hermione'ye göre, ihtiyaç odası Harry ne sorarsa sorsun Hogwarts içinde bulunduğu sürece ona verirdi.

Sirius büyümüş gözlerle önündeki kuzguni saçlı çocuğa bakıyordu. Harry farklı görünüyordu. Zayıflamıştı ve sanki çok iyi uyumuyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Zümrüt gözleri cansız görünüyordu ve genç yüzü çoktan stres işaretleri gösteriyordu.

"Harry!" Sirius fısıldadı, odanın içine girerken.

"Ne...ne yapıyorsun burada? Buraya nasıl geldin?" Sirius sordu.

Harry yorgun bir ifadeyle Sirius'a baktı. Dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme belirdi.

"Bu yerden uzak kalamadım. Biliyor musun doğru, bir kere Hogwarts'a geldin mi gelmeye devam etmek zorundasın." dedi Harry alaycı bir sesle. Kılıcı kaldırdı ki Sirius görebilsin.

"Hadi ama, Black! Tam olarak sen ne için buradaysan ben de onun için buradayım. Gryffindor'un kılıcı!" dedi Harry.

"Harry, kendini bu şekilde riske atamazsın. Seherbazlar seni bulurlarsa..." Sirius, Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Seherbazlar? Zaten bir Seherbaz tarafından bulundum. Son kontrol ettiğimde sen Bakanlığın resmi bir Seherbazıydın." dedi Harry sakince, hala gözlerini daha büyük adamın yüzünden ayırmayarak.

Sirius vaftiz oğluna baktı ve kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti.

"Harry, ben her şeyden önce senin Vaftiz babanım. Lütfen, bana güvenmek zorundasın. Biri sana ulaşmadan önce benimle gel." Sirius, Harry'nin onunla savaşmamasını umdu. Bitkin görünüyordu, gerçekten yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

Harry ancak, ondan geriye adım attı, kılıcı daha sıkı kavradı.

"Yapamam." cevapladı basitçe.

"Yapabilirsin, Harry! Bunu tek başına yapmak zorunda değilsin. Bunu tek başına yapamazsın. Kendine bak. Yorgunluktan bitkin haldesin! Lütfen, benimle gel." Sirius Harry'e doğru adım attı ve Harry'nin bu kez ondan geriye adım atmadığını gördüğüne memnundu.

"Bana yardım edemezsin" dedi Harry sessizce, Sirius'a bakıp gözleriyle ilk kez buluşurken.

"Belki ben değil, ama James edebilir! Lily edebilir. Lütfen Harry, sadece eve gel. Söz veriyorum Bakanlık asla seni öğrenmeyecek." Sirius daha yakına başka bir adım attı.

"Peki ya Dumbledore?" dedi Harry birdenbire. Sirius kalbinin Harry'nin sözlerine büyük bir atlayış yaptığını hissetti. Harry sanki Sirius'la gelmeyi düşünüyormuş gibi konuşuyordu.

"Sen istemiyorsan bilmek zorunda değil." Sirius cevapladı.

Harry bu cevapla kalakalmıştı. Sirius'un Dumbledore'un Harry'nin eve dönüşünü bilmek zorunda olduğuna dair onunla tartışmasını bekliyordu. Bir anlığına Harry hareketsiz, kılıcı bir elinde asasını diğerinde sıkıca kavrayarak durdu. Sirius tereddütle sessiz çocuğa yaklaştı. Tam önünde durdu.

"Hadi, Harry. Eve gelme zamanı." dedi sessizce.

Harry Sirius'a baktı ve ilk defa Damien'ın hakkında konuştuğu şeyi gerçekten takdir etti. Sirius'un cidden birini apaçık olmadan rahatlatma yöntemi vardı.

"Bir evim yok artık. On beş yıl önce kaybettim. Üzgünüm, ama seninle gelemem. Yola çıktığım şeyi bitirmem gerek." Harry konuşurken kılıcı sıkıca tuttu.

Sirius umutsuzca inatçı çocuğa baktı, neden hayatı bu kadar zorlaştırmak zorundaydı?

"Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Ben de intikam istiyorum, James ve Lily'de öyle, Dumbledore bile. Hadi ama Harry, şimdi hepimiz aynı taraftayız. Beraber savaşabiliriz."

"Hayır" Harry başını salladı ve bir adım geriye attı. Sanki Sirius'la gitme arzusuyla savaşmaya çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu.

"Bunu kendim yapmam gerek. Benim savaşmak için kalanınızdan farklı bir sebebim var. Size katılmayacağım. Ona karşı savaşmamın sebebi o değil." Harry söyledi ona.

Sirius şimdi sabrını kaybetmeye başlıyordu, Harry'i sadece tutup buradan çıkmak için bir anahtar kullanmayı düşündü. Ama o planla ilgili tek bir sorun vardı. Yanında bir anahtar yoktu ve Hogwarts'ın üzerinde hala cisimlenmeyi engelleyici büyüler vardı. O yüzden umutsuzca Harry'le bir çeşit uzlaşmaya varmaya çalıştı.

"Tamam, bizimle beraber savaşman gerekmiyor. En azından bana seninle iletişime geçmek için bir çeşit yol ver. Ya da sadece James ve Lily'i görmeye gel, sadece bir kereliğine. Seni görmek için can atıyorlar, iyi olup olmadığını görmek için. Özellikle de transferden sonra."

Harry, Sirius'a bakmak için hızla başını kaldırdı.

"Onu biliyorsunuz?" Harry fısıldadı.

"Elbette biliyoruz! Şifacı bize transferi yapabilecek olanın kan bağı olması gerektiğini söyledi ve sonra senin kanını yerlerde bulduk o da bütün gizemi büyük ölçüde çözdü." dedi Sirius sarkastik bir sesle.

Harry herkesin onun James için ne yaptığını bilmesine birazcık rahatsız göründü. Bunun babası ve onun arasında özel bir şey olması gerekiyordu.

"Bak, Harry bütün istediğim birkaç saatlik bir zaman. Sadece James ve Lily'i görmek için benimle gel. Sen istemiyorsan seni kalmaya zorlamayacaklar. Lütfen, yalnızca benimle gel"

İşe yarıyormuş gibi göründü. Harry elindeki kılıca baktı ve sonra başını kaldırıp Sirius'a baktı. Harry'nin Sirius'u çözmeye çalıştığı belliydi, Sirius'un gerçeği söyleyip söylemediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Sonunda Harry olabilecek en küçük baş işaretiyle tamam dedi. Sirius kalbi sevinçle patlayacakmış gibi hissetti. Harry eve geliyordu. James ve Lily, Harry'i kalmaya ikna ederlerdi, Sirius Harry'nin pes edip kabul edeceğini biliyordu. Bir kere tekrar onlarla birlikte oldu mu ebeveynlerini bırakmak istemeyecekti.

İkisi de sessizlik içinde ihtiyaç odasından yürüp çıktılar ve kalenin dışına yöneldiler. Felaket vurduğunda büyük salonda, devasa kapılar yaklaşıyorlardı. Mavi bir ışık grubu uçarak ona gelirken Harry şiddetle geriye fırlatıldı. İkisi de, hem Sirius hem Harry etrafta neler olduğuna konsantre olmak için fazla kendi düşünceleriyle meşguldüler. Aynı zamanda kalede onlardan başka kimse olmadığını düşünmüşlerdi.

Sirius sezgisel olarak çocuğun kalkmasına yardım etmek için Harry'e doğru gitti. Harry'nin cüppelerinde kocaman bir kesik vardı ve birinin ona sokma laneti gönderdiği açıktı. Harry ve Sirius ikisi de başlarını kaldırıp baktılar ve en az on Seherbazın ana kapılarda durduğunu gördüler. Asaları çekilmişti ve Harry'e doğrultulmuştu. Sirius öfkeliydi. Hepsine pis pis baktı ama hiçbir şey yapamadan önce kalanından bir kişi öne çıktı ve onlara kıkırdamaya başladı. Aptal Seherbazın kim olduğunu gördüğünde Sirius'un öfkesi daha da yoğunlaştı. Blake'di ve sanki Noel erken gelmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Harry yavaşça, asasıyla beraber elinde gizlenmiş Hortkuluğu da tutmak konusunda dikkatlice ayağa kalktı.

"Vay be, bunun işe yarayacağını hiç düşünmemiştim, ama hakkını teslim etmem gerek Black. Planın mükemmel işledi!" dedi Blake yüksek, neşeli bir sesle.

Sirius ona bağırmadan önce hırladı.

"Sen ne cehennemden bahsediyorsun?"

Blake'in sırıtışı cevap verirken yüzüne yayıldı.

"Hepimize burada kalıp bize senin buradaki genç Mr Potter'ı almanı beklememizi söylediğinde, ben bunun asla işe yaramayacağını düşünmüştüm. Onu sessizce gelmeye ikna ettin. Söyle bana, sırrın nedir?"

Sirius kulaklarına inanamadı. Blake düpedüz yalan söylüyordu! Sirius, Blake'in burada olduğunu bile bilmiyordu ve asla onun yanında çalışmazdı, hayatı buna bağlı olsa bile. Blake yalnızca Harry'nin Sirius'un onu aldattığını düşünmesine çalışıyordu. Herkes Sirius'un Harry'nin vaftiz babası olduğunu biliyordu ve Blake de Sirius ve James'in hayatını cehenneme çevirmek konusunda kararlı olduğu için, bu Harry ve Sirius'un ilişkisini bozmak için onun yoluydu.

Sirius hızla etrafında döndüğünde Harry'nin ona inanamazlık ve şok ile baktığını gördü. Sirius ağzının Harry'nin zümrüt gözlerindeki incinmişliğe bakarken kuruduğunu hissetti.

"Harry! Hayır, ben yapmadım...o yalan söylüyor!"

Ama bu gidebileceği en ileriydi, Harry geriye, ondan uzağa bir adım attı, ve yanan gözlerindeki ifade Sirius'u ter içinde bırakıyordu. Harry'nin Sirius'a karşı hissedebileceği ne kadar güven varsa onu kaybettiği açıktı. Sirius'a başını salladı ve Sirius'a olan kırgın bakışı Sirius'un Blake'in boğazını parçalamasına sebep oldu.

"Gelin şimdi, Mr. Potter. Geriye kalan pek seçenek yok." dedi Blake ona gülerek.

Sirius Harry'nin elinin cüppelerine kaybolduğunu gördü, ama bağırmadan ya da onu durdurmak için hiçbir şey yapamadan önce, Harry çoktan hareket etmişti bile.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim, eğer ısıya dayanamıyorsan, yalnızca dışarı çıkmalısın."

Harry dedi, küçük üçgen şekilli bir objeyi neredeyse tembellikle fırlatırken. Obje Seherbazların önünde zemine çarptı ve bir kerede zemini sarsan bir patlama oldu. Sirius hem görür hem de alevlerin çarpışmanın etkisiyle patladığını hissederken kendini yere attı. Seherbazların hepsi patlamadan ileri fırlatılmıştı. Hogwarts'ın büyük salonu kimseyi ya da bir şeyi görmeyi imkansız hale getiren yoğun kara bir dumanla kaplanmıştı.

Nasıl hiç ölü olmamıştı bu bir mucizeydi ama bir kere bütün Seherbazlar öksürerek ve boğularak dışarıya çıktılar mı yangını kontrol altına almayı becerdiler. Sihirli yangın kontrol altına alındı, yine Hogwarts üzerine yerleştirilmiş birçok koruma büyüsünden biri sayesinde. Yangın söndürüldü ama bütün bildikleri Harry Gryffindor'un kılıcı ile kaybolalı çok olmuştu.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' Ama haayıııııır!! ' benim tepkim açık net bu vallahi.


	48. Kalp Dinlemez!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu aralar hiç heyecansız bölümümüz yok galiba :)
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

48\. Bölüm - Kalp Dinlemez!

"Umurumda değil! Onu hak etti! Ne cehennem düşünüyordu? Onu öldüreceğim"

Sirius Seherbaz arkadaşlarından üçünü geçmek için bir girişimde daha bulundu ki Blake'e ulaşabilsin.

"Black! Otur aşağıya! Kendine hakim olman gerek" Kingsley bağırdı, sert bir şekilde Sirius bir sandalyeye iterken.

Sirius istemeye istemeye oturdu ama köşeye oturtulup yaralarına Bakanlık Şifacılarından biri tarafından bakılan kahverengi saçlı Seherbaza düşmanca bakmaya devam etti.

"Birşeyin kalmayacak" dedi tombul hemşire, alnındaki kesiği iyileştirmeyi bitirirken. Odadan uzaklaştığına minnettar olarak yürüyüp çıktı. Fazla gergindi orası.

"Şimdi, tam olarak ne olduğunu açıkla" dedi Kingsley derin gürleyen sesiyle.

"O köşedeki aptala neden sormuyorsun!" Sirius tükürdü. Blake'e çok kızgındı. Onun yüzünden, Harry tekrar kaçıp gitmişti. Eve gelmeye o kadar yakındı ki. Harry'i geri getirmeye ne kadar yakın olduğunu her düşünüşünde içerisinde yeni bir öfke darbesinin patladığını hissetti.

"Sen ne diye oradaydın ki zaten?"Sirius bağırdı, Sirius'un gerçekten onu pataklayıp gözünü morartıp, dudağını patlatıp ve bir de alnında kocaman bir kesik açtığına oldukça şaşkın görünen Blake'e.

"Ben Bakanlık'ın emirleriyle oradaydım. Bizden gidip sana Kılıç'ı getirirken eşlik etmemizi istedi. Neden yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunu düşündü bilmiyorum ama besbelli Kılıç çok pahalı ve önemli ve de hemen Bakanlığa getirilmesi gerekliydi" Blake geri bağırdı Sirius'a.

"Eh o harika işledi" dedi Sirius sıkılmış dişlerle.

Blake ona sadece kızgın bir bakış attı ve sanki omuzlarından düşecekmiş gibi başını tutmaya devam etti.

"Bana vurmaya hiçbir hakkın yoktu!" dedi birkaç saniyelik duraklamadan sonra. Sirius ona doğru, etrafındaki üç Seherbazı başarıyla savurup hızla gelirken anında söylediğine pişman oldu. Sirius Blake'i cüppesinin yakasından yakaladı ve şiddetli bir şekilde sarstı.

"Hiçbir hakkım yoktu! Senin Harry'e düpedüz yalan söylemeye ne hakkın vardı? Ne olacağını düşünüyordun?"

Blake Sirius'dan silkinmeye çalışırken korkuyla sindi. Kingsley bir kere daha Sirius'u Blake'den ayırdı ve iki adamı da sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

"Acınası suratını saklasan iyi edersin Blake! Bir kere öğrendi mi James'in ne yapacağını hayal etmek bile istemezsin!" Sirius tısladı sarsılmış Seherbaza kendini Kingsley'den kurtarıp odadan çıkmadan önce.

Kapıdan çıktıktan kısa süre sonra dosdoğru birine tosladı.

"Gittiğin yere dikkat et olur mu!" Sirius hırladı yabancıya.

"Hey! Öfkene hakim ol, Patiayak"

Sirius başını kaldırdığında James'in yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle ona baktığını gördü.

"Öfke nöbeti niye?" James sordu Sirius kendini James'i önünde durur görmenin başlangıç şokundan kurtarmaya çalışırken. Hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce, James konuşmaya devam etti.

"Blake'i adam akıllı bir patakladığını duydum!" dedi James sırıtarak.

"Salak bu sefer ne yaptı?"

Sirius tabii ki James'e her şeyi anlatmayı planlıyordu ama her şeyi hemen şu an anlatmayı pek de beklemiyordu. James'e baktı ve ona ne olduğunu anlatmak konusunda birazcık kaygılı hissetti. James aslında her zamankinden daha iyi bir modda gibi görünüyordu.

"Çatalak, belki de benim ofisime gitmeliyiz. Koridorun ortasında bu şekilde konuşmak istemiyorum" dedi Sirius bir yandan James'in gözleriyle buluşmamaya çalışarak.

"Ee, peki. Eğer istiyorsan" dedi James, bir şeyin ters olduğunu biliyordu. Sirius için elini gerçekten başka bir Seherbaz'a yükseltmek, Blake gibi bir Seherbaza bile, büyük bir olay olmuş olması gerekti.

Bir kere Sirius James'i güvenle ofisinin içerisinde oturur hale getirdi mi ona her şeyi anlattı. Harry'i eve getirmeye ne kadar yaklaştığını, Harry'nin nasıl tamamen yorgun ve bitkin göründüğünü ve eve gelmesi sorulduğu için neredeyse birazcık rahatlamış göründüğünü. James oturdu ve Sirius'un ona anlattığı her şeyi dinledi. Elleri sıkı yumruklar haline kıvrılmıştı. Dişleri o kadar sıkılı haldeydi ki çenesi acımaya başladı, James, Blake'in nasıl Sirius'un Harry'i eve getirme girişimini sabote ettiğini dinledi. Beklendiği gibi, James ayağa fırladı ve Blake'in ofisine inmeye niyetlendi ki aptal adamı parçalara ayırabilsin.

Ama James ofise ulaştığında ona Blake'in eve gittiği ve sonraki birkaç gün boyu işe dönmesi beklenmediği söylendi. Öfkeyle burnundan soluyarak, James ofisten fırtına gibi çıktı. Olan şeyle nasıl uğraşması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Herşey James için ters gidiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Sıkıntılı adam Bakanlık'tan çıktı ve o gece geç saatlere kadar tekrar görülmedi. James Godric's Hollow'a geri döndü ve hayatında ilk defa, Lily'le konuşmayı reddetti. Kendini odasına kilitledi ve bir sonraki güne kadar dışarı çıkmadı.

Lily, Sirius ve Remus onu rahatlatmaya çalıştılar, ama James hiçbirini dinlemedi. Kalbini kıran şey Harry'nin eve getirilememiş olması gerçeği değildi. Oğlunun eve gelmeyi istediği ancak gelemediği gerçeğiydi.

Harry zamanını giderek daha ve daha fazla dört 'çalışma arkadaşı'yla geçirir halde buldu kendini. Şimdi bütün dört Hortkuluğun da yok edilmesiyle, beş genç tekrar son Hortkuluğun ne olabileceğini bulmaya çalışmaya dönmüşlerdi. Kılıç o Hogwarts'dan geri döner dönmez Harry tarafından yok edilmişti. Şimdi son Hortkuluğun büyük ihtimalle ne olabileceğini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Riley'nin defterinden biliyorlardı ki siyah günlük bir Hortkuluktu fakat son Hortkuluk bulması çok zor gibiydi.

Hogwars'ın dört kurucusuna ait dört Hortkuluğun izini sürmek nispeten daha kolaydı, ama şimdi, siyah günlüğün nerede olabileceğine dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu. Harry siyah günlüğün konumunu bulmaya çalışmaktan önce son Hortkuluğun kimliğini bulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Bu umutsuz! Şimdi ne yapacağız? Ne kullandığını tahmin etmemizin hiçbir yolu yok" dedi Ron elini masaya vurup referans kitaplarının yere düşmesine sebep olarak.

"Bunu bir şekilde halletmenin yolunu düşünmemiz gerek sadece. Yapabileceğimiz pek başka bir şey yok" dedi Ginny, büyük bir karanlık büyü potensiyeli taşıyan tehlikeli yasak objeleri listeleyen bir kitabı alırken.

"Bence Yoldaşlığa geri dönmemizin zamanı. Profesör Dumbledore'un da son Hortkuluğun ne olduğunu bulmaya çalışıyor olması gerek. Belki bir yerlere ulaşabiliriz" dedi Hermione, Harry'e ihtiyatla bir bakış atarak.

Harry Yoldaşlığın çok yardımcı olacağını düşünmüyordu. Ne de olsa diğer dört Hortkuluk hakkında bütün bilgiye sahiptiler ve yine de onlara Harry'den önce ulaşamamıştılar. Harry'i rahatsız eden şey Voldemort'un bu iki Hortkuluğu daha da tedbirli bir şekilde sakladığı gerçeğiydi, ne de olsa diğer dördü yok edilmişti. Harry yara izindeki artan acıdan biliyordu ki Voldemort'un onun Hortkuluklarını yok ettiğinden haberi vardı. Acıyla mücadele etmek giderek daha ve daha zorlaşıyordu. Acı dindirici iksirler eskisi kadar etkili olmuyordu ve Harry biliyordu ki onları içmeyi sürdüremezdi. Ama şu an, Harry'nin başka seçeneği yoktu. Yara iziyle ilgili ne yapacağını bütün altı Hortkuluktan da kurtulduktan sonra karar verirdi.

Toplantı dört gencin Yoldaşlıktan alabilecekleri ne bilgi varsa getirmeye söz vermeleriyle son buldu. Kristal hala odada saklıydı, bütün yapmaları gereken onu toplantı sonunda oradan almaktı.

Harry Yoldaşlıktan hiçbir yardım gelmeyeceğine emindi. Ama başka bir seçeneğin eksikliğinden ötürü onların sağlayacağı her ne bilgi olursa onu kullanmaya katıldı. Şu anda yatağında oturuyor Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarını saklayabileceği yerlerin bir listesini yapmaya çalışıyordu. Günlüğün büyükbabasına, Marvolo Gaunt'a ait olanın aynısı olduğunu biliyordu.

Bazıları Voldemort'un duygusal nedenlerle büyükbabasının günlüğünü kullanmış olduğunu düşünebilirdi fakat Harry bundan iyisini biliyordu. Voldemort tam olarak duygusal cinsten bir adam değildi. Büyük olasılıkla günlüğü, Büyükbabasından geriye kalan tek eşya olduğu ve de Gaunt ailesi Slytherin varislerinin sonuncusu olduğu için kullanmıştı. Voldemort'un kendisi direkt olarak Salazar Slytherin'in son varisiydi. Harry'i atalardan gelme zinciri sürdürmesi için işaretlemişti, ancak Harry direkt bir varis değildi.

Harry yara izine hafifçe dokundu ve şimşek biçimli izi parmaklarıyla takip etti. Hemen daha iki saat öncesinde yaşadığı saldırıdan hala acımaktaydı. Bir süredir öylesi bir saldırıya uğramamıştı. Bu saldırıyla beraber başka bir burun kanaması olmuştu. Voldemort bazı gerçekten kötü haberler almış olmalıydı. 'Büyük olasılıkla bütün dört Hortkuluğu hakkında öğrendi' Harry düşündü kendi kendine.

Voldemort Harry'e yara izinin Voldemort'un Harry'i Riddle Malikanesi'ne geldiği gece kutsadığı sıradakigüç akışının sonucu olduğunu söylemişti. Harry şimdi yara izinin bir kutsama değil korkunç bir lanet olduğunu fark ediyordu. Harry'i Voldemort'a bağlı tutuyordu. Sürekli olarak acı çekmesine sebep oluyordu. Harry zihnine kendine gelmesini söyledi. Şimdi beslendiği bütün yalanlara dalmanın vakti değildi.

Harry kapısında bir tıklatma duyarak hızla başını kaldırdı. Ayağa kalktı ve asasını cebinden çıkardı. Sessizce kapıya yürüdü ve kapıyı açmaya hazırlandı. Kimseyi beklemiyordu. Dört gencin, önce Harry onları çağırmadan onu görmeye gelmemesi gerekiyordu. Harry, nasıl Nott ve arkadaşları tarafından saldırıldığını hatırlayarak asasını daha sıkı kavradı. Kapıyı yalnızca birazcık açtı ve bir kerede canlı kızıl saçları gördü. Dört gencin içeri gelmesine izin vermek için kapıyı çekip tamamen açtı.

Harry kapıyı çarpıp kapattı ve kaşlarını çatarak dört gence bakmak için döndü.

"Ne cehennem yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz? Size özellikle ben sizi çağırmadığım sürece asla beni gelip görmemenizi söyledim! Ne cehennem yapıyorsunuz?" dedi Harry sinirle.

Dört genç birbirlerine baktılar ve o zaman Harry farklılığı fark etti. Dördü de bir şey hakkında biraz solgun ve endişeli görünüyordu.

"Ne oldu? Sorun nedir?" Harry sordu büyük bir miktar daha yumuşakça.

Ginny ilk konuşandı.

"Sana böyle gelmemizin doğru olmadığını biliyorduk ama hepimiz senin ne olduğunu bilmen gerektiğine karar verdik. Gazetedense bizden öğrenmen daha iyi"

"Neden bahsediyorsun? Ne haberi?" Harry sordu. Dört gencin ona bakış şekilleri konusunda paniğe benzer bir hisse kapılıyordu. Sanki Harry her an patlayacak diye kaygılılarmış gibi.

Ginny Damien'a baktı ve Damien Harry'e doğru adım attı.

"Biz tam Yoldaşlığa casusluk yapıyorduk. Bu sefer uzayan kulakları kapının altından geçirebildik. Moody orada değildi o yüzden kimsenin bizi yakalama tehlikesi yoktu. Toplantı planlanmamıştı bu yüzden bence kimsenin kapıya bütün tılsımları yerleştirme fırsatı da olmadı. Çok fazla heyecan olduğunu söyleyebiliyorduk.Görünen o ki Yoldaşlık Voldemort'un yakın hattından birini yakalamış"

Damien sanki devam edip etmemesi gerektiğinden emin olamayarak durakladı. Harry içinde sıkıntılı bir hissin tırmandığını hissetti. Yoldaşlık kimi yakalamıştı?

"Harry, lütfen delirme..." Damien demeye başladı ama Harry onu kesti.

"Damy, lütfen...sadece söyle bana, kimi yakaladılar?" Harry kimin yakalanmış olduğuna dair berbat bir hisse kapılıyordu. Yanılıyor olduğunu umdu.

Damien söylemeden önce Harry'e endişeli bir bakış attı.

"Bellatrix Lestrange'i"

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Damien'ın hemen biraz önce söylediği şeyi sindirmeye çalışarak hareketsizce durdu. Yoldaşlık Bella'yı yakalamıştı! Onu yakalamışlardı ve büyük ihtimalle Ruh Emicilere teslim edeceklerdi. Bella'nın başında da Harry'le aynı ceza hükmü vardı. Duruşma olmayacaktı. Bella gibi birine Öpücükten kaçma fırsatı vermezlerdi. Bu büyük olasılıkla Harry'nin daha önce öylesi bir saldırıdan acı çekmesinin sebebiydi. Voldemort besbelli Bella'nın ele geçirilmesine öfkeliydi. O sadece önemli bir yakın hat üyesi değil, ama aynı zamanda Harry'nin Voldemort'un kalbinde ufak bir yere sahip olduğunu bildiği tek Ölüm Yiyendi. Büyük olasılıkla Voldemort'un gerçekten umursadığı tek insandı.

"Onu hemen iki saat önce yakalamışlar. Bakanlıkta tutuluyor" Damien diyordu, fakat Harry zorlukla onu dinliyordu. Kulaklarında kükreyen kan dışında zorlukla bir şeyler duyabiliyordu.

"Nasıl...nasıl yakaladılar onu" Harry sordu, neden bunu bilmenin önemli olduğundan pek emin olamayarak.

"Profesör Dumbledore'du. Kelso Kasabası'nda olan bir baskın sırasında yakalamış onu. Daha fazlası var Harry, Profesör Dumbledore'un onun izini sürmesinin sebebi...o...o Hortkuluklardan birine sahip" dedi Damien yavaşça.

Harry ona şaşkınla baktı. Şu an Hortkuluklar hakkında hiçbir bilgi beklemiyordu.

"Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama Profesör Dumbledore Bella'da Horkuluğun olduğunu keşfetmiş. Ben hala Hortkuluğun ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ayrılmak zorunda kaldık ama o Hortkuluğun şu an Bakanlık'ın gözetiminde olduğunu söyledi"

Harry'nin zihni endişeli düşünceler seliyle doldu. Bella'nın yanında bir Hortkuluk vardı. Bir baskın zamanında Bella'yla beraber olacak ne olabilirdi? Bu hiç anlamlı değildi.

Birdenbire Harry neyin Hortkuluk olduğunu fark etti. Nasıl kendisi onun bir Hortkuluk olduğunu keşfetmemişti bu bir merak konusuydu.

"Yüzük! Black aile yüzüğü! Onun hayatında taktığı tek mücevher o. Safkan olan ve çoğu Voldemort'un sadık müritleri olan Black ailesine ait." dedi Harry. Aslında kimseye söylemiyordu, yalnızca yüksek sesle düşüncelerini anlamlandırıyordu.

"O olmak zorunda! Black aile yüzüğü bir Hortkuluk" dedi Harry başını kaldırıp Damien'a bakarken.

"Yani şimdi Bakanlık'ta. Büyük ihtimalle yakında yok ederler onu." Hermione ekledi.

"Bella'yı ne zaman Azkaban'a götürüyorlar? Dumbledore onun hakkında hiçbir şey söyledi mi?" Harry sordu.

Tekrar dört genç birbirlerine baktı ve hiçbiri cevaplamadı. Harry'e söylemeyi istemedikleri bilginin bu olduğu açıktı.

"Ne?" Harry sordu hepsinin davranış şekline sinir olarak.

"Yani, görüyorsun ya, olay da bu. Onu Azkaban'a götürmüyorlar. Kaçma riskini almak istemiyorlar. Onlar...onlar Ruh Emicileri ona, Bakanlık'a getirecekler. Öpücüğü bu gece emrediyorlar" dedi Ron bir yandan Harry'nin gözlerine bakmamaya dikkat ederek.

Harry hava ondan sökülüp alınmış gibi hissetti. Bu gece! Bella Öpücüğü bu gece alacaktı. Harry ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Başı dönüyordu.

Harry Bella'nın da Voldemort kadar yalan söylemekten ve ona ihanetten sorumlu olduğunu biliyordu, ama bu yine de Harry'i onu umursamaktan alıkoymuyordu. Harry eline geçen ilk fırsatta Bella'nın onu Voldemort'a teslim edeceğini ve büyük olasılıkla üzerine hafıza tılsımları yapacağını ki tekrar kullanılmaya ve manipüle edilmeye geri dönsün, biliyordu. Buna rağmen, Harry geride durup onun tamamen mahvedilmesine izin veremediğini fark etti.

Başka kelime söylemeyerek Harry döndü ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. Bir kerede dört genç ona doğru acele ediyordu.

"Harry! Nereye gidiyorsun?" Damien bağırdı Harry'nin kolunu yakalamaya çalışırken, ama Harry onu sadece silkeledi ve kapıya yöneldi.

"Harry! Nereye gidiyorsun?" Damien tekrarladı Harry'nin kolunu yakalayıp çekerken ki Harry'le yüz yüze durabilsin.

"Bırak Damien" dedi Harry sakince ama Damien çoktan iki elle ona tutunuyordu.

"Hayır Harry! Oraya gitmeyi düşünüyor olamazsın. O Bakanlık'ta! Ona yardım edecek hiçbir şey yapamazsın" Damien abisine açıklamaya çalıştı ama Harry onun tutuşundan çıktı ve ona kızgınlıkla baktı.

"Geride durup onun mahvolmasını izlemeyeceğim!"

"Harry, lütfen makul ol. Ne yapabilirsin ki sen? Bakanlık'a öylece yürüyüp onu alıp dışarı çıkamayacaksın. Ancak kendini tehlikeye atacaksın!" dedi Ginny o da Harry'nin kolunu tutup onu bir intihar görevine girişmekten alıkoymaya çalışırken.

"Evet, demek istediğim, bu Bellatrix. O da sana ihanet etmekten V-Voldemort kadar sorumlu. Ona karşı hiçbir sadakatin olmamalı" Ron ekledi. Hala Voldemort'un adını yüksek sesle söylemekten birazcık rahatsızdı. Harry dönüp Ron'a baktı, yeşil gözlerinde acılı bir ifade vardı.

"Siz milletin anlamasını beklemiyorum, ben kendim tamamen anlıyor değilim. Bütün bildiğim Bella'nın Öpücüğü almasına izin veremeyeceğim. Ona yardım etmezsem, sadece bu seferliğine, kendimle yaşayamam"

Bu sözler üzerine diğer dört genç sakinleşti. Hermione Harry'e baktı ve sonra Damien'ın bakışıyla buluşmak için döndü.

"Peki Harry, eğer bunu yapmaya kararlıysan o zaman yap. Ama hiçbir plan olmadan Bakanlık'a girip bir kurtarma operasyonuna girişemezsin. Ne yapacağın hakkında düşünmen gerek" dedi Hermione gergin bir sesle.

"Mione! Harry'nin bir Ölüm Yiyen'in kaçmasına yardım etmesine yardım etmiyoruz! Bu Azkaban'da müebbet hapis demek!" Ron bağırdı.

"Ona yardım etmeyeceğiz. Biz sadece Harry'nin kendisinin oradan çıkabileceğinden emin oluyoruz." Hermione açıkladı.

"Sorun yok, Hermione. Ben tam olarak ne yapacağımı biliyorum" dedi Harry ve Damien'a bakmak için döndü. Genç çocuk o bakışın ne olduğunu tam olarak bilirken yutkundu.

Bella hücresinde, rutubetli soğuk yerde titreyerek oturdu. Duvara zincirlenmişti ve son bir saattir boş yere kendini serbest bırakmaya uğraşıyordu. Nasıl yakalandığını hala anlamakta zorlanıyordu. Bir dakika o aptal Seherbaz üzerinde Cruciatus lanetini uygularken diğer bir dakikada yere yıkılmış ve dosdoğru Dumbledore'un kollarına iniş yapmıştı. O da gözünü bile kırpamadan onu vücut kilitleme büyüsü altına almıştı!

Ama onu rahatsız eden bu değildi, Ruh Emicilerle yüzleşmeye gönüllüden de öteydi, bütün süre boyunca Karanlık Lord'a olan sadakatini ilan ederek. Ne de olsa bu bütün Ölüm Yiyenler'in Karanlık Lord'a katılırken aldıkları bir riskti. Hayır, onu rahatsız eden Bakanlığın nasıl yüzüğü öğrendiğiydi. Onun bir Hortkuluk olduğunu biliyorlardı. Ama nasıl? Onu soğuk ter içinde bırakan buydu. Efendisini çok büyük bir şekilde başarısızlığa uğratmıştı. O ona öylesine önemli bir şeyle güvenmişti ve Bella onu güvende tutamamıştı.

Bella zincirlerle bağlı elini çevirirken ızdırap içinde yüzünü buruşturdu. O lanet olası Seherbaz parmaklarını kırmıştı ki yüzüğü ondan alabilsin. Bella iyi bir mücadele vermişti ama sonunda kırık parmakları onu yolda bırakmıştı ve şimdi yüzük ondan alınmıştı. Bella hala paniklemiş zihnini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ve bu yüzden de hücresinin kapısının açıldığını ve birinin sessizce içeri geldiğini fark etmedi. Fısıldanan bir 'Lumos' dikkatini çektiğinde ancak başını kaldırıp baktı.

Baktığında hiç görmeyi beklemediği bir yüzü gördü. Kişiye kaşlarını çattı ve ismini sanki bir lanetmişcesine tükürdü.

"Black! Ne istiyorsun?"

Sirius aydınlatılmış asayı indirdi ve kuzenine baktı. Bir zamanlar bildiğin ve sevdiğin birini acı içinde ve şimdi Bella'nın olduğu gibi zaptedilmiş halde görmek kalp kırıcıydı. Sirius kirli zemine oturdu ki onunla aynı göz hizasında olabilsin. Bella ona yalnızca düşmanca baktı.

"Zevkle seyretmeye mi geldin? 'Söylemiştim' demeyecek misin? Sen de onların kalanı kadar acınasısın." Bella bağırdı, duygularını kontrol edemeyerek.

Sirius hiçbir şey söylemedi ve onun yerine asasını onun bağlı ellerine doğrulttu.

"Ne yapıyorsun? Beni yalnız bırak, Black!" Bella tısladı ona ve ondan uzağa dönmeye çalıştı ama zincirler etrafta fazla hareket etmesine izin vermiyordu.

Sirius asasını Bella'nın kırık eline doğrulttu ve bir şifa büyüsü fısıldadı. Bir kerede Bella parmaklarındaki ve elindeki zonklayan acının azaldığını ve bir sıcaklığın onu doldurduğunu hissetti. Gözlerini istemsizce kapattı ve rahatlayarak bir nefes bıraktı. Son bir saattir o el onu öldürüyordu. Karanlık gözlerini açtı ve Sirius'a baktı. Ona yardım etmişti. Bella Sirius'un onun canını yakmaya geldiğini düşünmüştü, savaşın zıt saflarındaydılar ve ondan başka ne bekleyebilirdi ki.

"Bell" Sirius fısıldadı.

Bella ondan kaçındı. Kimse ona öyle seslenmiyordu artık. O ya Bellatrix'di ya da Bella. Bell yalnızca Sirius'un ona çok gençlerken seslendiği isimdi.

"Bell, bana bak. Lütfen, bana bak" Sirius'un fısıldanmış kelimeleri onu yakaladı ve kuzenine ait olan o mavi gözlere baktı.

"Bunun olmasını asla istemedim ben, Bell. Bunu biliyorsun. Senden o kadar çok defa onu terk etmeni, bana geri gelmeni istedim ki. Ama sen aklına onu takip etmeyi koymuştun. Çok geç değil Bell. Terk et onu. Affedilmek için yalvar ve onun hakkında bilgi öner Bakanlık'a. Sana merhamet edeceklerine dair bana söz verdiler, Öpücükten kurtulacaksın! Lütfen Bell, bunu kaçmak için son şansın olarak düşün!"

Sirius Bakanlık'ın ona tanıdığı şansı kullanması için yalvarıyordu. Tamamen Dumbledore'un ve Sirius'un Bakanlık'ı Bella'ya bir şans vermeleri için taciz etmelerinden ileri geliyordu. Ama son kelimeler ağzından bile çıkmadan önce, Sirius Bella'nın o seçeneği kullanmayacağını biliyordu. Bella başını salladı, dudaklarında delice görünen bir gülümseme vardı.

"Onu asla terk etmeyeceğim! O benim Efendim ve hep de öyle olacak. Sana acıyorum, Sirius. Sen onu hiç anlamadın. O Potter'lara çok dalmıştın! Onlar senin aklını Bulanıklar ve Mugglelar hakkında saçmalıklarla doldurdular. Öyle asil bir ailedendin ki! Black ailesi! Ve sen ne yaptın? Herşeyi bir kenara attın ki o kendilerine yardım etmek için çok zayıf ve acınası olanlara yardım edebilesin. Benim kimsenin yardımına ihtiyacım yok, Black! Ben Efendim için mutlulukla ölürüm, bu ona olan gerçek sadakatimi gösterecektir, sonsuza kadar."

Sirius dengesiz kuzenine öylece bakmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamadı. Geri getirilmek için fazla uzağa gitmişti, ve Sirius ona yardım etmek için hiçbir şey yapamazdı. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Sirius, o açık bir şekilde yardımı istemediğine göre Bella'ya yardım edilemeyeceğini biliyordu, ama yine de onu ona ihtiyacı olduğu bir zamanda yüzüstü bırakıyormuş gibi hissetmeye engel olamadı.

Gözyaşlarıyla mücadele ederek, Sirius ayağa kalktı ve kuzenine son bir kez baktı. Ondan yürüyüp uzaklaştı ve hücreyi koşup uzaklaşmayı ve o Ruh Emiciler onun ruhunu almaya geldiklerinde burada olmayı istemeyerek terk etti.

Bella da ağlama dürtüsüyle mücadele ediyordu. Sirius'un ona yardım etmesini istediğinden değil, hayır, o Voldemort'a sadık kalmak konusunda katiydi. Üzülüyordu çünkü gerçekte ölmek istemiyordu. Ölümünün yakın olduğuna şüphesi yoktu, Voldemort ona yardım etmezdi, o Bakanlık'ın kalbindeyken olmazdı. Bella Efendisi'nin kendisini o şekilde riske etmesini istemezdi ama aynı zamanda bir şekilde Öpücükten kurtarılmayı diliyordu. Ruhunun senden sökülüp çıkartılması tam olarak öyle kolaylıkla karşılayacabileceğin bir şey değildi.

Ayakseslerinin kapıya yaklaştığını duydu ve bir saniye içerisinde hücre kapısı açıldı. Bu kez Bella'nın beklediği biriydi, ama gördüğüne hiç de mutlu değildi.

"Gitme zamanı, Bellatrix" dedi Fudge, asasını ona doğrulturken.

Zincirler anında yere düştü ve Bella yavaşça ayakları üzerinde yükseldi. Ayaklarının titrek ve zayıf hissettikleri için onun ağırlığını taşıyabileceğini düşünmüyordu ama Bella yine de ayağa kalktı ve kapıya yöneldi. Bakan'ın yalnız olduğunu, ona eşlik eden hiçbir Seherbaz olmadığını gördüğüne şaşırdı. Ayrıca Ruh Emiciler'in görünürlerde olmadığına da şaşırdı. Ne oluyordu?

"Bir şey deneme yoksa pişman olursun!" dedi Bakan Fudge, bir bileğinin etrafına bir kelepçe geçirip diğerine bağlarken. Kafası karışmış bir Bella'yı hücrelerden sürükleyip götürdü ve merdivenlerden aşağı yöneldi.

Bella'nın kafası herhangi bir şey söylemek için fazla karışmıştı, o yüzden sessizce takip etti. Kendisini Ruh Emicilerle yüzleşmeye yetecek kadar güçlendirmeye çalışıyordu ve bu yüzden de kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu. Ancak üzerlerinden gelen aceleci ayakseslerini ve yüksek sesleri duyduğunda bu onu bir şeylerin doğru olmadığına uyardı.

"O gitmiş!" boğuk bir ses duyuldu üzerlerinden. Fudge olduğu yerde durdu ve yukarısından gelen sesi dikkatle dinledi.

"Ne demek istiyorsun 'o gitmiş'? Kim onun hücreden çıkmasına izin verdi?" başka bir ses kükredi, bu kulağa oldukça tanıdık geldi, düşündü Bella kendi kendine.

"Eee...eiim...siz verdiniz, Bakan" ilk ses cevapladı tereddütle.

Bella onun yanında duran Fudge'a bakmak için hızla döndü. O hala yukardan gelen seslere odaklanıyordu.

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun? Ben onu buraya getirildiğinden beri görmedim!" Bakan'ın sesi gürledi.

"Ama...ama efendim, ben sizi kendim gördüm. Birkaç dakika önce geldiniz ve onu beraberinizde götürdünüz" ilk ses ciyakladı.

Bella'yla beraber olan Bakan çabucak Bella'ya döndü.

"Gitmemiz lazım, haydi!"

İkisi de koridordan aşağı koşmaya başladılar ve salonun öbür ucundaki kapılara deli bir koşu koparttılar. Küçük dar bir kapının yanında durdular ve duvarın yanında durup derin derin nefes alıp verdiler, hem sinir karışımı yüzünden hem de çok hızlı koşmanın.

"Kim...kimsin sen?" Bella sordu ama sahte Bakan ona cevap veremeden önce, cevap kendisini gösterdi.

Bella, Fudge'ın yuvarlak hatları büzüşüp incelmeye başlarken izledi. Saç düzensiz siyah karışık bir saçla yer değiştirdi ve Bakan'ın yuvarlak mavi gözleri tanıdık zümrüt yeşili gözlere dönüştü.

Bella nefessiz bir şekilde durup sahte Bakan geniş cüppeleri çekip çıkarır ve altındaki siyah muggle kıyafetini gösterirken izledi. Önünde duran çocuk çabucak elinden kelepçeyi çıkardı ve kenara fırlatıp attı.

"H-Harry?" Bella sordu, önünde duranın Harry olduğuna pek inanmaya cesaret etmeyerek. Onu görmemişti şimdi çok uzun aylardır.

Kuzguni saçlı çocuk ona baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Onun elini kavradı ve ikisi de dar kapıdan içeriye koştular ve iki geçit olan bir noktaya gelene kadar durmadılar. Harry bir saniyeliğine bekledi, sonra Bella'yı sağa giden geçite çekiştirdi. Önlerinde küçük bir asansör vardı. Çok eski ve emniyetsiz görünümlüydü, ama dışarı çıkmanın tek yoluydu.

Harry ve Bella kendilerini eski asansöre çektiler ve Harry onları Ron'un Harry'e hakkında bahsettiği binadaki gizli odaya götürecek buton kombinasyonunu tuşladı. Ron'un doğruyu söylediğini umdu.

Bella tekrar Harry'le konuşmaya çalıştı, ama Harry halen onu bilmezlikten geliyordu, kalbi göğsünde güm güm atıyordu. Kaçmaya çok yakındı. Bütün yapması gereken o küçük odaya ulaşmak ve sonra da binadan çıkmaktı. Zamanında yapabilmeyi ümit etti.

Asansör durur durmaz, Harry ve Bella kapıya atıldılar ki odadan çıkabilsinler. Bu onları binanın arkasına yönlendirirdi ki oradan da bütün yapmaları gereken binadan çıkmak için acil çıkışını kullanmaktı.

Ancak kapıya ulaşamadan önce, kapı çekilip açıldı ve Harry ve Bella oldukları yerde kaldılar. Önlerinde duran, kapıyı engelleyen ve onlara bir asa doğrultan kişi, Sirius Black'di.

xxx


	49. Karanlık Lord'un Gazabı

49\. Bölüm – Karanlık Lord'un Gazabı

Harry ağırlaşan bir kalple Sirius'un odanın içine gelmesini ve arkasından kapıyı kapatmasını izledi. Eli Bella'nın üzerindeydi. Harry onun önüne geçti ki Sirius'un asası onun yerine kendi göğsünü hedef alsın. Sirius'un gözlerinde Harry'nin Bella'yı bloke etmesini izlerken bir şey titreşti.

"Buraya gelerek çok büyük bir risk aldın, Harry" dedi Sirius, sesini alçak tutmaya dikkat ederek.

Harry cevap olarak Sirius'a sadece baktı, gözlerini ona doğrultulmuş asada tutmaya dikkat ederek. Bella hareketsiz duruyor, bütün sahnenin gözleri önünde çözülmesini izliyordu. Onun yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Asası üzerinde değildi ve etrafında bir silah olarak kullanabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

"Bakanlık'ın kalbine tekrar geleceğini düşünmüyordum, bir defası yeterince tehlikeliydi" Sirius devam etti.

Kalbi gürültüyle ve acı vererek vuruyordu göğsünde. Çok zor bir kararla karşı karşıyaydı. Kişisel duyguları bir Seherbaz olarak taşıdığı yükümlülükle çatışıyordu. Eğer Seherbazlık yükümlülüklerini yerine getirirse, Vaftiz oğlunu ve kuzenini Ruh Emiciler'e teslim ediyor olacaktı. Öbür taraftan eğer ikisinin de gitmesine izin verirse bir Ölüm Yiyen'i serbest bırakıyor ve Harry'i de bir kez daha kaybediyor olacaktı.

"O zaman kaçtım. Şimdi neden olmasın?" Harry cevapladı, gözlerini Sirius'da sabit tutarak. Harry Sirius'u çözmeye çalışıyordu. Eğer onları tutuklayacak olsaydı, şimdiye kadar yapardı. Öte yandan, ikisinin de gitmesine izin vermek Sirius'un yapabileceği bir şey değildi, değil mi?

"Harry, ne yaptığını farkında mısın? Bella'nın kaçmasına yardım ederek, yalnızca işleri kendin için daha kötü bir hale getiriyorsun. Bakanlık bunu asla unutmayacak ya da seni bu hareketten mazur görmeyecek"

Harry Seherbaz'a gülümsedi, o daha çok Harry'nin tepkisine afallamış görünürken.

"Bakanlık'ın yaptığım hiçbir başka şeyi unutmayı ya da mazur görmeyi planladığını sanmıyorum. Listede bir suç daha olsa ne çıkar? Ne olursa olsun, Black, Bella'yı bu gece benimle götürüyorum. Onun Öpücük'ü almasına izin vermeyeceğim"

Sirius önünde duran iki figüre çaresizce baktı. O daha fazla herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden önce bir bağırış duyuldu.

"Black! Black! Onlardan hiçbir iz var mı? Konumun nedir?"

Ses Sirius'un kemerine iliştirilmiş küçük kristal bir küreden geliyordu. Seherbazlar arası bir iletişim yöntemiydi. Harry tepkisini görmek için Sirius'a baktı. Harry asasını eline çağırma sürecindeydi. Bella'yı buradan çıkaracaktı, öyle ya da böyle.

Hala Harry'e ve Bella'ya bakarak, Sirius Kristal'e uzandı ve parmağını üzerine koydu.

"Negatif, onlardan hiçbir iz yok. Binadan çıkmış olmalılar. Ana salona doğru gidiyorum ben. Herkesi oraya topla"

Harry ve Bella, ikisi de durdu, tek kelime edemeyerek. Sirius onları korumak için yalan söylemişti! Harry ve Bella için kendini riske atıyordu.

Sirius parmağını Kristal'den çekti ve acı dolu gözlerle Harry'e baktı.

"Sana söyledim, ben her şeyden önce senin Vaftiz babanım. Umarım, bu sefer bana inanırsın" dedi Sirius, kapıyı açmak için arkasına uzanırken.

Harry'nin kelimeleri boğazında takılı kaldı. Tam olarak ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Blake'in ona Sirius'un onu tutuklamayı istediği hakkında yalan söylediğinden şüphelenmişti, ama Harry Sirius hakkında pek de fazla bir şey bilmediğinden, Sirius'un neler yapabileceğinden emin değildi. Ancak, şimdi Harry Sirius'un ona doğruyu söylediğini biliyordu. Gerçekten de ona değer veriyordu.

"Sadece bana söz ver, Harry. Bütün bunlar bittikten sonra, eve geleceksin. Sadece bir geceliğine bile olsa" dedi Sirius üzüntüyle, Vaftiz oğluna bakarken.

Harry'nin boğazı sıkışmış hissediyordu, o yüzden bütün yapabildiği katıldığını göstermek için başını sallamak olabildi. Bununla beraber, Sirius kapıyı açtı, Bella'ya doğru son bir bakış attı ve sonra gitti. Harry ve Bella hareketsizce durdular, biraz önce ne olduğundan tam emin olamayarak. Sirius ikisini de tutuklamak için gelmişti, ama onun yerine yalnızca onlara yardım etmişti. İkisi binanın arka tarafına doğru giderken herkesin dikkatini ana salona çekmişti, ki salon da bu arada binanın ön tarafındaydı.

Harry Bella'nın elini çekiştirdi ve Bella şokundan çıkmış göründü. İkisi de başka birileri gelmeden önce odadan dışarı acele ettiler. Yer ıssızdı ve kapıdan fırlayıp çıkmak Harry'nin yalnızca birkaç dakikasını aldı. Kendilerini oldukça dik, uzun bir tünelin içinde buldular ama Harry ve Bella ikinci bir düşünce olmaksızın tırmanmaya başladılar. Bakanlık binası yeraltındaydı, o yüzden tünel yukarı doğru çıkıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Elleri ve yüzleri kirle kaplanmış halde, iki yorgun figür küçük bir pencereye ulaşmayı başardılar. Harry ve Bella çabucak pencereden tırmandı. Geniş taştan bir odanın öbür ucunda bir kapı vardı. Harry ve Bella ona koştular ve çekip açtılar. Bir kerede bir soğuk hava esintisi yüzlerini yalayıp geçti ve saçlarını karıştırdı. Harry Bella'yla beraber, Bakanlık binası görüntüden çıkana kadar koştu.

Bakanlık binası tamamen görüntüden kaybolmadan önce ikili nefeslenmek için durmadı. Bella bir tuğla duvara yaslandı ve ciğerlerini doldurmak için derin nefesler aldı. Bakanlık'tan kaçtığına inanamıyordu! Sonunun yakın olduğuna o kadar emindi ki kendisini Ruh Emicilerle yüzleşmeye hazırlamıştı. Onlarla karşılaşmak zorunda kalmamanın getirdiği rahatlama ezici bir kuvvetteydi. Karanlık gözlerini ondan yalnızca birkaç adım ötede durup, hızla soluyan çocuğa bakmak için döndürdü.

Her zaman Harry'nin ona değer verdiğini bilmişti, o hiç göstermese bile. Kendisi de öyleydi, her zaman onun, onun için ne kadar anlam taşıdığını kabul etmeyi reddeder halde. Hayatlarına giren o küçük çocuğa aşık olmuştu. O tek kadın Ölüm Yiyen'di ve bu yüzden de Harry'e bakacak tek kişi. Nasıl ve ne zaman olduğunu bilmiyordu, ama bir şekilde Harry onun içinde annelik hislerini uyandırmayı becermişti. O Lily'nin olduğu kadar Harry'nin annesiydi. Lily onu yalnızca dünyaya getirmişti. Onu yetiştiren Bella'ydı, hasta hissettiğinde ona bakan, dünyanın işleyişini ona öğreten. Harry onun oğluydu ve bu sevgiyi hiç şu an hissettiği kadar güçlü olmamıştı, çocuğun dikleşmesini ve yalnız ve güvende olduklarını kontrol etmek için etrafına bakınmasını seyrederken.

Ona hiçbir şey söylemeden, Harry Bella'dan yürüyüp uzaklaşmaya başladı.

"Harry!"

Harry durdu ama ona bakmayı reddetti. Bella etrafından yürüdü ki yüz yüze durabilsinler.

"Harry, nereye gidiyorsun?" sordu ona.

Yine Harry onu cevaplamayı ya da ona bakmayı bile reddetti. Gözlerini yerde sabit tuttu.

"Eninde sonunda yola geleceğini biliyordum. Öylece çekip gitmek için bizimle çok fazla zaman harcadın! Karanlık Lord'a senin bir gün geri döneceğini söyledim. Gel, Harry. Eve gel" Bella son birkaç kelimeyi söylerken elini tuttu. Bella Harry'nin onu tekrar Voldemort'a katılmayı istediği için kurtardığına ikna olmuştu. Bu iki Hortkuluğu yok ettiği için Harry'nin özür dileme yoluydu.

Harry başını Bella'ya bakmak için kaldırdı. Bir kerede Bella hatalı olduğunu fark etti. Zümrüt gözleri onu son kez gördüğünde yanan aynı alevle yanıyordu, Harry kolyeyi yok etmeden hemen önceki gibi.

"Hayatını kurtardım Bella, sana tekrar katılmayı istediğim için değil. Seni kurtardım çünkü senin mahvolmanı istemedim."

O sözlerin Harry'nin ağzından çıktığını duyarken Bella'nın öfkesi alevlendi.

"Yani, bana bir iyilik yapıyordun! Beni kurtarmak için neden kendini riske attın? Bana değer verdiğin için mi? Eğer bu doğruysa Harry, o zaman benim böyle canımı yakmazdın. Eve gelirdin, onu terk ettiğin ve ona zarar vermeye çalıştığın için Lord Voldemort'tan özür dilerdin. Sana kızgın olacak, ama seni affedecektir. Seni korkunç derecede özlüyor, Harry. Her şeyi geride bırakacak. Yaptığın her şeyi unutacak. Sen Hortkuluklarının ikisini yok ettin, onun için cezanlandırılacaksın. Sen de bunu biliyorsun. Ama bütün onlardan sonra, herşey normale geri dönecek. Sen bir kez daha bizimle olacaksın" Bella bunları çok hızlıca söylüyordu sanki Harry'den çok kendisini, her şeyin gerçekten de normale döneceğine ikna etmeye çalışıyormuş gibi.

"Normale geri dönecek! Ve normal nedir senin için, Bella? Benim için benim hatıralarımın tekrar silinip alınması mı? Bir kez daha Voldemort'un kuklası olarak kullanılmaya geri dönmek mi? Hayır, öyle dikte edilip kontrol edilen bir hayata tamam diyebileceğimi sanmıyorum!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi Bella'ya, öfke onu sarmalarken.

Bella Harry'e hiddetliydi. Kocaman gözlerle ona gözlerini dikip baktı. Harry sadece Karanlık Lord'un ismini öylesi bir küstahlıkla dile getirmeye cüret etmemişti, Karanlık Lord'un ona verdiği hayatı aşağılıyordu. Lord Voldemort'un emirlerine itaat etmek büyük bir onurdu ve Harry buna hakaret ediyordu. Asasının onunla olmasını diledi ki Harry'i küstahlığı için özür dilemeye ve sonra da Karanlık Lord'a geri dönmeye zorlayabilsin.

İkisi de durdu, dik dik birbirlerine bakarak. Hiddet ikisini de konuşamayarak birbirlerine dik dik bakmak dışında başka bir şey yapmamaya zorluyordu. Sonunda Harry bakışını ondan koparıp ayırdı.

"Seni Bakanlık'tan çıkarmam gerekiyordu. Ben de öyle yaptım! Benden başka bir şey bekleme. Ben hala yaptığım şeyi yapmaya devam edeceğim. Yanılıyorsun. İki Hortkuluk yok etmedim. Onlardan dört tanesini yok ettim! Ben ona asla dönmeyeceğim, Bella. Benim sana tekrar katılmam için umut etmeyi bırakman gerek"

Bella'nın kalbini kıranlar büyük olasılıkla bu kelimelerdi. Bütün bu süre boyunca o Harry'nin onlara geri döneceği konusunda ikna olmuştu. İki Hortkuluğu yok etmiş olması gerçeği anlaşılmamıştı tam olarak aklında. Lord Voldemort'un kendisi Harry'le suçları için ilgileneceğini ama ondan sonra, Harry'e taze bir başlangıç verileceğini söylemişti. Ama şimdi, Bella Harry'nin asla Lord Voldemort'a dönemeyeceğini görebiliyordu. Dört Hortkuluk yok etmişti! Dördünü! Lord Voldemort elbette bunun için Harry'i affetmezdi.

Harry'i Riddle Malikanesi'ne sürüklese bile, Karanlık Lord'a karşı isyan ederdi, o kadar ki bu büyük olasılıkla hayatını sonlandırırdı. Harry gitmişti ve asla geri gelmeyecekti.

Bella acı dolu gözlerini Harry'nin yüzüne çevirdi. Harry'nin Efendisi'nin Hortkuluklarından o kadar çoğunu yok etmiş olduğu gerçeğine öfke hissetmiyor oluşuyla kendisine şaşırdı. Onun yerine daha çok Harry'e ne olacağından korkuyordu. Bundan hayatta kalamayacaktı. Lord Voldemort sonunda Harry'le karşılaştığında, Harry'e korkunç bir ölüm verecekti.

"Oh Harry! Neden? Neden bunu yapman gerekiyordu? Sadece her şeyi mahvettin. Seni affedecekti! Öyle yapacağını söyledi, ama şimdi...şimdi seni affedemeyecektir. Neden onun Hortkuluklarını yok etmen gerekiyordu? Onu yok etmeyi nasıl istersin?" dedi Bella gözyaşları gözlerine dolarken.

"Onu yok etmeyi istemiyorum! Senin yok edilme fikrine dayanamıyorsam Bella o zaman onu yok etmeyi düşünmem mümkün değil. Ben yalnızca ondan intikam almak istedim. O benden hayatımı aldı, geleceğimi. Ben de onunkini alıyorum" Harry cevapladı basitçe.

Bella korku dolu gözlerle ona baktı. Harry ondan bir adım uzaklaştı. Şimdi ayrılmak istiyordu. Bu onun için daha fazla katlanması çok acı vericiydi.

"Git, Bella! Git buradan ve Bakanlık seni aramayı bırakana kadar başını eğik tut"

Bella ondan başka yere baktı, yüzünden aşağı düşen yaşları saklamaya bile uğraşmadı.

"Ben geri gidiyorum! Sen zaten Efendimin Hortkuluklarının dördünü yok ettin! Daha fazlasının yok edilmesine izin vermeyeceğim. Beşinci Hortkuluk için geri gidiyorum!"

Bella binaya doğru hareket etmeye başlayamadan önce, Harry kolunu yakaladı.

"Bir anlamı yok. Çoktan yok edildi. Ben Fudge gibi yapıyorken, Seherbazların havaya uçurduğunu gördüm. O gitti! Beşinci Hortkuluk gitti, Bella"

Harry, o dehşet içinde dizleri üzerine düşerken neredeyse Bella için üzgün hissetti. Bella bunun mümkün olmadığını söylemeye devam etti. Yüzük böyle yok edilemezdi. Harry Bella'yı bu şekilde bırakmak istemedi, ama Seherbazların onların olduğu yöne doğru gelişlerinin sesleri Harry'i Bella'yı yerden kaldırıp onu sarsmaya, ki şoktan çıksın, zorluyordu.

"Git!" tısladı ona.

Bella cisimlenmeden önce Harry'e sor bir kez baktı. Harry kendisini ıssız caddenin öbür ucunda park edilmiş bir kamyonun arkasına attı. Seherbazların hızla geçmesini izledi ve Seherbazlar içerisinde babasını ve Sirius'u görürken daha da alçağa saklandı. Onlar çabucak Harry'nin saklandığı noktayı geçtiler. Harry etrafında döndü ve kamyona yaslandı. Bu onun için yorucu bir geceydi.

Harry elini cebine soktu ve küçük yüzüğü çıkardı. Bir anlığına ondan yayılan gücü hissederek elinde tuttu. Bella'ya yalan söylemek zorunda kalmıştı. Eğer öyle yapmamış olsa o zaman Bella asla yüzük olmazdan gitmezdi. Harry yüzüğü kaybettiği için Bella'ya ne olacağından korkuyordu. Harry, Voldemort'un Bella'yı cezalandıracağından ama sonra ucunu bırakacağından oldukça emindi. Bella, Voldemort'un ona Cruciatus'dan başka bir şey yapması için Voldemort için fazla değerliydi.

Harry yüzüğü kaldırdı ve ona baktı. Bakan gibi yapıyorken alması epey kolay olmuştu. Harry Bakanlık'a kılık değiştirerek girmiş, aptal Bakan'ı ilaçlamış ve Damien'ın annesinin özel stoğundan arakladığı hazır yapılmış Çok Özlü İksir için biraz saçını almıştı. Ondan sonra, Seherbazların yüzüğü koruduğu odaya girmişti. Besbelli, yüzüğü yok etmede başarılı olamamışlardı. Denedikleri her olağan büyü onları başarısızlığa uğratmıştı. Kullandıkları büyülere Harry gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tutmuştu. Yüzüğü onlardan almış ve sonra Bella'nın kaçmasına yardım etmişti. Apral Bakan gizlice ilaçlandığını fark etmemişti bile. O sanmıştı ki yalnızca ona 'sadık bir hayranı'nın gönderdiği en iyi Ateşviskisi'nden dolu bir kadeh içerken uyuya kalmıştı.

Harry yüzüğe odaklandı ve bir kez daha, içerisindeki hiddet ve kızgınlık yüzüğü birkaç dakika içerisinde yok etti. Harry tozu üzerinden silkti. Bu giden beşinci Hortkuluktu! Şimdi geriye tek bir Hortkuluk kalmıştı! Harry saklandığı noktandan çıkmadan önce etrafına dikkatle baktı. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien'ın endişeyle onu bekledikleri caddenin köşesine geri cisimlendi.

"Nasıl gitti? Ona kolay ulaştın mı? Yüzüğü aldın mı?"

Harry soruların çoğunu bilmezden geldi ve kararmış yolda ileri doğru hareket etti. Bir kere hepsi karanlıkta gizlendiklerinde Harry onlara her şeyin iyi gittiğini söyledi. Onlara yüzüğün yok edildiğine ve Bella'nın Bakanlık'tan güvende olduğuna dair güvence verdi. Harry Sirius'la ve Gordric's Hollow'a gitmekle ilgili kısmı dışarıda bıraktı. O çeşit bir bilgiyle Damien'a güvenebileceğini düşünmüyordu. O büyük olasılıkla Harry'i bu gece gelmeye zorlardı!

"Yani, herşey iyi gitti o zaman. Bu güzel!" dedi Ron çok daha rahat bir sesle.

"Evet" dedi Harry, endişeyle Voldemort'un Bakanlık tarafından yakalandıktan ve Hortkuluğu kaybettikten sonra Bella'ya nasıl davranacağını düşünerek.

"Umalım ki herşey düzgün gitsin" ekledi bir fısıltıyla.

xxx

Bella kararmış odada durdu. Elleri korkuyla titriyordu. Lord Voldemort arkası ona dönük şekilde duruyordu. Efendisine nasıl ele geçirildiğini, yüzük için işkence gördüğünü ve sonra da Harry tarafından kurtarıldığını anlatmayı henüz bitirmişti. O ve Harry arasında geçen konuşmayla ilgili her şeyi ona anlattı. Ancak Bella kendisini ona dört hortkuluktan bahsetmeye getiremedi. Efendisini bilgilendirmek için fiziksel olarak kelimeleri oluşturamadı. Durdu, korkuyla olduğu yere kök salarak. Sonunda Voldemort ona yüzünü döndü.

Bella o kızgın kırmızı gözlerden başka yere bakabilmeyi diledi. Voldemort hiç hayatında bu kadar kızgın görünmemişti. Ona doğru yürüdü. Ölüm Yiyenler'in geriye kalanı Karanlık Lordları'nın Bella'ya yaklaşmasını izlerken nefeslerini tuttular. Bella'nın Lord Voldemort tarafından nadiren cezalandırıldığı genel olarak bilinen bir şeydi. Bazılarının söyleyeceği gibi, Karanlık Lord'un bayan Ölüm Yiyen'e karşı 'yumuşak bir noktası' vardı. Ancak, Ölüm Yiyen denizinin içerisinde duran en yeni üye bile Bella'nın bugün cezalandırılacağını söyleyebiliyordu. Malfoy öne yakın durdu, yüzü Lord Voldemort'un müstakbel baldızının tepesinde durmasını izlerken tamamen duygusuzdu. Malfoy yıllarca Bella'yla beraber çalışmıştı ve içerisinde yükselen panik duygusuna engel olamadı. Her ne olacaksa çabuk olmasını umdu.

"Gitmesine izin verdin"

Kelimeler fısıldanmıştı ama yine de geniş odada yankılanmayı başardılar. Bella dehşete düşmüş bakışını o yanan kırmızı gözlere bakmak için kaldırdı.

"E-efendim, başka seçeneğim yoktu. Asam yoktu, onu benimle gelmeye zorlayacak hiçbir şeyim yoktu."

Voldemort ona bakmaya devam etti.

"Beni başarısızlığa uğrattın, Bella"

O dört kelime Bella'nın bütün benliğini sarstı. Bakışı tutamayarak gözlerinin yere düşmesine izin verdi. Efendisini daha önce hiç başarısızlığa uğratmamıştı. Af dileyecek hiçbir kelimeyi dahi oluşturamadı.

"Beni başka herhangi birinden çok daha fazla başarısızlığa uğrattın. Bugün iki yeri doldurulamaz şey kaybettin. Yüzüğüm ve oğlum." Voldemort'un sözleri öyle bir hayalkırıklığıyla konuşulmuştu ki Bella yerin yarılıp onu tamamen yutmasını diledi.

"Sana yüzüğümü onu hayatınla koruyacağına güvenerek verdim. Onun yerine sen kendini kurtardın ve şimdi de benim önümde durmaya cüret ediyorsun!"

Malfoy korkuyla titredi. Bu çeşit bir kızgınlık kimseye daha önce hiç yöneltilmemişti. Her ne kabustan geçmek zorunda kalacaksa Bella'nın yüzleşmeye yetecek kadar güçlü olduğunu umdu.

"Haklısınız, Lordum. Sizi başarısızlığa uğrattım! Yüzüğünüzü korumaya çalışarak ölmeliydim. Lütfen, Efendimiz. Sizi nasıl yüzüstü bıraktığımı bilerek yaşayamam, beni cezalandırın."

Ölüm Yiyenler Bella'nın ceza isteyerek bayağı bir cesareti olduğunu düşündüler. Onlar kendilerini Efendilerinin ayaklarına atar ve affedilmek için yalvarırlardı, birçoğu hiçbir şey edilmeyeceklerini bilse bile.

"Cezalandırılacaksın, Bella." dedi Voldemort sessizce, ama asasını ona kaldırmak yerine uzandı ve yumuşakça yanağını okşadı. Bella anlık olarak afallamıştı ama çabucak dokunuşa yaslandı. Karanlık Lord'un onu affetmeye karar verdiğine minnettardı. Voldemort onu bırakır ve onun şaşırmış yüzüne bakarken alayla gülümsedi.

"Sen herkesten daha iyi biliyor olmalısın. Ben asla affetmem!"

Bella Voldemort'un aklını okuduğunu fark etti ve dimdik durdu ve işkence lanetinin ona fırlatılmasını bekledi.

"Benim sevgili, Bellatrix'im. Sana Cruciatus yapmayacağım."dedi Voldemort, yine sesi Bella'nın beklediğinden çok daha nazikdi.

"Gerçekten bunu yapmayı istemedim, ama beni çok büyük bir şekilde yanılttın. Olan şey düzeltilemez bu yüzden cezan da buna uyumlu olmak zorunda."

Bella buz gibi soğuk dehşetin onu sarmaladığını hissetti. O ne demekti? Yoluna gönderilen ne çeşit bir cezaydı?

Voldemort Bella'ya baktı, neredeyse sevgiyle.

"Seni özleyeceğim, Bella" dedi yumuşakça, eğilerek ki sadece Bella söylenen kelimeleri duyabilsin.

Voldemort asasını kaldırdı ve Bella'nın başına doğrulttu. Bella kendini Avada Kedavra için hazırladı. Voldemort'un düzeltilemez cezayla demek istediği bu olmalıydı. Yine Voldemort onun aklını okudu ve ona aslında öldüren laneti de yapmayacağını söyledi.

Bu noktada bütün oda nefeslerini tutuyordu. Voldemort'un sözleri herkesin ne olacağına dair ihtiyatlı olmasına sebep oluyordu.

Fısıldanan büyülü sözler duyuldu ve bütün oda hareketsizliğe düştü. Bella su katılmadık bir dehşetle Voldemort'un asasından hayalete benzer bir figürün belirmesini izledi. Ancak inciye benzer bir beyaz olmak yerine, bu figür siyahlar giyinmiş, küflü görünümlü paçavralar içindeydi. Yüzü bir kukuletanın altında tamamen saklıydı ve çürüyen parmakları Bella'ya uzanmıştı. Bütün oda soğuğun ciğerlerine sızdığını hissetti. Voldemort'un ne yarattığına dair hiçbir şüpheleri yoktu. Bu bir Ruh Emiciydi.

"L-Lordum! Hayır!" Bella soluk soluğa söylemeyi becerdi, dehşet verici figürden gerilemeye çalışırken. Donmuş uzuvları fazla hareket etmesine izin vermedi ve yere düştü.

Malfoy dehşet dolu gözlerle izledi. Ona yardım edemezdi. Bunu biliyordu. Kimse ona yardım edemezdi. Aklı hala Voldemort'un Bella'ya böyle bir ceza vermesiyle sersemlemiş haldeydi. Nadiren üzerine bir crucio yaptığı kadına.

"Başarısızlığa uğramış bir Ölüm Yiyen'in bana bir yararı yok, Bella. Bana ruhumun bir parçasını kaybettirdin. Onu kendi ruhunla ödemen gerek" bunu söyleyerek, Voldemort Ruh Emici'den uzaklaştı. Yürüyüp gitti, Ruh Emici'yi Bella'nın tepesinde bıraktı.

Bütün oda Bella'nın besbelli en kötü hatıralarına atılırken çırpınıp çığlık atmasını izledi. Etraftaki Ölüm Yiyenler Bella'nın çığlığının sesi oda boyunca yankılanırken izlediler. 'Hayır, hayır lütfen, yardım edin, yapma, lütfen, hayır!' gibi kelimeler duvarlardan sekti. Malfoy kukuletalı figürün ona tutunmasını ve kukuletasını indirmesini görürken çaresiz kadından başka yere baktı.

Adamların çoğu iğrenmeyle izliyordu. Birçoğu birinin crucio'nun sancıları altında bırakılmasını izlemeyi eğlenceli bulurken, bu işkence düpedüz mide bulandırıcıydı. Bella'nın inlediği kelimeler sefil şey ağzını Bella'ya alçaltırken birdenbire durdu. Odayı dolduran ses pencereleri paramparça eden cinstendi. Herkes Bella'nın vücudu ruhu ondan söküp alınırken sarsılışını izledi.

Sonunda Ruh Emici uzaklaştı, uyanışında cansız görünen bir Bella bıraktı. Ruh Emici Voldemort'un asasına geri uçtu ve içerisine kayboldu. Malfoy Bella'nın yerde yatan, cansız görünen bedenine baktı.

"Kurtulun ondan!" Voldemort tısladı, odadan çıkarken.

Malfoy hareket etmedi ama uyuşmuş bir şekilde etraftaki Ölüm Yiyenlerin onun bedenini kaldırıp odadan çıkarmalarını izledi. Bunun olmasını beklememişti. Bella gitmişti. Çabucak odadan çıktı, o yerde daha fazla tek başına olmak istemeyerek.

İki yüz elli kilometre ötede, Harry yatağında yara izinde patlayan ızdırap verici acıyla soluk soluğa kalarak kalkıp oturdu. Bir eli başının üzerine yapışmıştı ama aklı yara izine odaklanmıyordu. Harry daha biraz önce ilk görüsünü tecrübe etmişti. O gece Riddle Malikanesi'nde olan her şeyi görmüştü.

"Bella!" fısıldadı acıyla, yataktan çıkmaya çabalarken.

Harry körce caddeye koştu. Cüppelerini üzerine geçirmeyi ve asasını elinde sıkıca tutmayı ancak becermişti. Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu ama bir şekilde kalbi ona Hogsmeade'e gitmesini söylüyordu. Karanlık bir yolun arkasına kadar bütün yolu koştu ki Hogsmeade'e cisimlenebilsin. Şimdi erken sabah saatleriydi ve etrafta oldukça bir miktarda muggle vardı ama Harry'nin aklı pek de düzgün bir şekilde fonksiyon göstermiyordu. Henüz biraz önce Bella'nın hayalet tipinde bir Ruh Emici'den Öpücük'ü almasını görmüştü. Hogsmeade'e ulaşmak zorundaydı!

Harry Hogsmeade'in işlek caddelerinin ortasına cisimlendi ve bir kerede kalbi dehşet içinde koca bir atlayış yaptı. Yolun ortasında duran büyük bir kalabalık vardı, bağırıyor ve yerdeki bir şeye işaret ediyorlardı.

Harry varlığının bir kasaba dolusu büyücü tarafından bilinmesini sağlayarak kendini içine soktuğu tehlike hakkında düşünmedi bile, büyük kalabalığa acele etti. İnsanların yerdeki yalnız figürü lanetlemeyi durdurmasına çabaladı ama herkes yerde yatan kişi hakkında çıldırmış görünüyordu. İçlerinde duranın Harry olduğunu bile fark etmediler! Başka bir seçeneği yoktu. Asasını yere doğrulttu ve haykırdı.

"MOMENTUM EXPUR!"

Bir kerede zemin sallandı ve etraftaki insanlar birbirleri üzerine düşerken çığlık attı. Harry asasını kanla kaplanmış figüre doğrulttu ve etrafında bir koruma baloncuğu oluşturdu. Büyücüler büyüleri yapanın Karanlık Prens olduğunu gördüler ve asalarını ona çevirdiler. Harry onları kendinden öteye fırlatıp atmak hakkında ikinci kere düşünmedi bile.

Harry figürü kavradı ve ona ulaşmaya çalışan kızgın büyücü kalabalığından uzağa cisimlendi. Issız bir noktaya cisimlendi. Çabucak onlara kimsenin saldırmasına izin vermeyecek birkaç tılsım yaptı. Yavaşça bütün bunlar boyunca hareket etmemiş olan figürü döndürdü.

Titrek bir elle Harry kişinin kalkıp oturmasına yardım etti. Şimdi kanla keçeleşmiş koyu renk saçları yüzünden çekti. Harry bütün şeyi hayal ettiğini ummuştu. Bella iyiydi ve Voldemort onu öylesi ciddi bir şekilde cezalandırmamıştı. Ancak bütün umutları o cansız karanlık gözlerin ona bakışını gördüğünde yıkıldı. O gözlerde geriye kalan hiçbir şey yoktu. Uyuşmuş bir şekilde beraber büyüdüğü yüze baktı. Bella her zaman onun için orada olmuştu. Onu yetiştirmiş, onunla ilgilenmiş, bütün bildiği büyüleri öğretmiş ve hayatında düzenli bir karakter olmuştu.

Harry ona baktı, bir tanıma belirtisi arayarak, Ruh Emici'nin başarısız olduğuna işaret edecek bir şey. Bella'nın hala orada olduğuna dair küçük bir kanıt parçası. Harry onun omuzlarını tuttu ve kadını ona bakmaya zorladı. Ama girişimleri boşunaydı, önündeki kişi ona olan her şeyden bihaberdi.

"Bella" Harry fısıldadı.

Hiçbir şey. Ondan gelen hiçbir tepki yoktu. Harry onun ismini tekrar söylemeye çabaladı. Sesi kırılıyordu ve duygularını daha fazla geride tutamıyordu.

"Bella! Bella, hayır! Lütfen, lütfen bu doğru olmasın! Bella!" Harry çığlık attı ama ondan gelen hiçbir tepki yoktu.

Harry kollarını evlatlık annesinden bütün geriye kalan cansız kabuğun etrafına attı. Adını tekrarlamaya devam ederken ağladı. Onu sıkıca sarılarak tuttu, kanını kıyafetlerinin her tarafına bulaştırarak ama umurunda değildi. Bella'yla olan bütün yaşamı zihninde belirdi. Onu tabağındaki her şeyi yemeye zorlayışı. Belli bir büyüyü doğru yapamadığında onunla şakayla alay edişi. Yara izi acıdığında onun yanında geçirdiği geceleri. Diğer Ölüm Yiyenler'in önünde gururlu bir anne gibi onu övüşü.

"Özür dilerim, Bella. Özür dilerim...hepsi benim suçum...çok özür dilerim. Seni yüzüstü bıraktım, seni yüzüstü bıraktım" Harry'nin sözleri hıçkırıkları arasında zorlukla duyulur haldeydi. Harry bundan büsbütün sorumlu hissediyordu. Voldemort'un bunun gibi kalpsiz bir şey yapacağını bilmiş olmalıydı. Bella'ya yüzüğü vermiş olmalıydı belki o ruhunu bağışlardı.

Harry'nin suçlulukla dolu zihni karşılığında Bella'yı koruyacak yüz bir farklı şey yapabilirmiş gibi hissettiriyordu onu.

Daha önce hiç böyle ağlamamıştı. Bütün vücudu hıçkırıklarla sarsıldı. Ama aynı zamanda, daha önce hiç Bella gibi birini de kaybetmemişti. Harry yası içinde öyle boğulmuştu ki etrafındaki tılsımların devre dışı bırakıldığını fark etmedi. Bir elin nazikçe omzuna dokunduğunu hissetti. Harry Bella'dan çekildi ve başını kaldırıp baktı. Sirius'un yüzü o Harry'nin yanına otururken gözüne ilişti. Onun da gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. Yakışıklı yüzü Bella'ya bakarken acıyla doluydu.

"S-Sirius! Sirius, bak, bak ne oldu!" Harry haykırdı Bella'ya bakarak.

Sirius bir kolunu Harry'nin etrafına sardı ve diğerini de kuzeninin. İkisini de ondan da hafif hıçkırıklar kaçarken yakın tuttu. Bella'yı kaybetmeyi hiç istememişti. Onun dün gece Harry'le gitmesine izin vermesinin bir parça sebebi de buydu. Onu Öpücük'ten kurtarmak istemişti.

Sirius'a yalnızca birkaç dakika önce bilinmeyen bir çağrı tarafından Bella'ya Voldemort'un Ruh Emicisi tarafından Öpücük'ün verildiği ve Hogsmeade'in ortasına bırakılıyor olduğu söylenmişti. Kendi aceleyle çıkmıştı. Etraftaki insanlar tarafından Harry'nin adı çıkmış Ölüm Yiyen'i, Bella'yı kurtarmaya geldiği söylenerek Harry'i bulmak çok uzun sürmemişti.

Sirius kuzenine baktı ve bir ürperti hissetti. Bella'nın karanlık gözlerinin içinde hiçbir yaşam yoktu. O çok...boş görünüyordu. 'Bella artık orada değil. Bu sadece onun boş kabuğu' dedi Sirius kendine.

"Haydi, Harry. Onu buradan götürmeliyiz" dedi Sirius çocuğu bırakırken.

Harry ondan çekildi ama Bella'yı bırakmayı reddetti.

"Onu nereye götürüyorsun?" Harry sordu kırılmış bir sesle.

"Bakanlık'a değil. Onu...olacağı bir yere..." Sirius sustu, cümleyi nasıl oluşturacağını bilemeyerek. Ne söyleyecekti? Güvende olacağı bir yere? Bella gitmişti. Ruhu ondan sökülüp alınmıştı. Bu sadece onun bedeniydi. Hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Azkaban'da bir hücrede oturuyor olabilirdi ve aradaki farkı bilmezdi.

"Onu Azbakan'a göndermeyeceksin, değil mi?" Harry sordu, neredeyse Sirius'un aklını okuyarak.

Sirius başını salladı. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, ama Harry burada açıkta daha fazla oturduğu sürece daha fazla risk altına giriyordu. Sirius ve Harry Bella'nın ayağa kalkmasına yardım ettiler, ama kendi başına ayakta duramazmış gibi görünüyordu. Harry ızdırap içinde görünürken Sirius onu kollarına aldı.

"Harry?" Sirius sordu, çocuğun ondan uzağa adım attığını görerek. Harry'nin onla gelmesini istiyordu. Harry'nin böyle bir zamanda yalnız olmaması gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

Harry gözyaşlarını sildi ve Sirius'tan bir adım uzaklaştı.

"Bunu bitirdiğimde geleceğim. Dün gece verdiğim sözü hatırlıyorum. Sizi görmeye geleceğim, bir kere bile olsa. Söz veriyorum."

Harry kendini cisimlenmeye hazırlarken asasını kavradı.

"Ona iyi bak" dedi Harry sessizce. Onun için kimsenin yapabileceği hiçbir şey olmadığını biliyordu ama yine de onun bedenine bakılması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Sirius başını salladı ve kendi de cisimlenmeye hazırlanırken onu sıkıca tuttu.

Üçü birden durdukları noktadan aynı anda cisimlendiler, geride bir tek havada asılı kalan ızdırap yankıları bıraktılar.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boğazımızda bu hikayenin bıraktığı yumru sayısı hiç de azımsanacak gibi değil sanki...


	50. Eldeki İşe Odaklan

50\. Bölüm – Eldeki İşe Odaklan

Sirius, Bella'yla beraber gidebileceği tek bir yer düşünebiliyordu. Onu kendi evine götüremezdi, orası Yoldaşlık'ın Karargâhı olarak kullanılıyordu. Bella gitmiş bile olsa, Sirius çoğu Yoldaşlık üyesinin bedeni Bakanlık'a teslim etmekte ısrar edeceğinden emindi ki Azkaban'a gönderilebilsin. Sirius onun olmasını istemiyordu. Bu yüzden, tek bir seçeneği vardı geriye kalan; Godric's Hollow. James ve Lily'nin ona bir şeyler ayarlamakta yardımcı olacağını biliyordu.

Sirius kapı çekilip açıldığında ve James dışarı koşarak Sirius'a geldiğinde evin arkasına henüz cisimlenmişti. Besbelli Sirius'un kollarında bir beden taşıyarak cisimlenişini pencereden görmüştü.

"Sirius! Ne oldu? Aman Tanrım! O...o..." James gözlerini Bella olan boş kabuğa dikmiş bakıyordu.

Sirius ancak ileri doğru birkaç adım sendeleyebildi, James çabucak Bella'nın bedenini ondan aldı. Sirius'un bütün gücü onu terk etmişti. Harry'nin önünde cesur ve güçlü olmaya çalışıyordu ama şimdi arkadaşıyla beraber olduğunda kendisi de çözülmeye başlıyordu.

James eve Bella'yı taşımayı ve Sirius'a yardım etmeyi becerdi. Bir kerede James oturma odasındaki koltuğa Bella'yı elinden geldiği kadar nazikçe yerleştirdi. Sonra Sirius'un koltuğun yanındaki bir sandalyeye oturmasına yardım etmek için acele etti.

"LILY! LILY!" James bağırdı, Sirius sandalyeye çöker çökmez.

"James! Sorun nedir? Neden bağırıyorsun...?" Lily oturma odasındaki görüntüyle karşılaşırken sustu.

Sirius başı ellerinde, çok üzgün görünerek oturuyordu. Koltuğa bir bakış sebebini açıkladı. Lily, Bella'yı koltuğunda yatar, büyük karanlık gözleri, garip bir şekilde boş, tavana dikilmiş halde gördüğünde şok ve şaşkınlık içinde haykırmamayı ancak becerdi.

"Oh Merlin! Sirius! Ne oldu?" Lily söyleyecek başka bir şey düşünemedi. Evinde bir Ölüm Yiyen olması sinir bozucuydu, ama daha bile rahatsız edici olan onun böyle, gözlerini tavana dikmiş, her şeyi ve herkesi bilmezden gelerek yatıyor olmasıydı. Bella'yla ilgili bir şeylerin çok ters olduğu açıktı.

Çok zorlukla, Sirius onlara ne olduğunu anlattı. Duygularını toparlamak için çok defa durmak zorunda kaldı. Onlara aldığı telefonu, varır varmaz Hogsmeade sakinlerinin Bellatrix'i almak için Karanlık Prens'in geldiğinden onu bilgilendirişini anlattı. Sirius sonunda Harry ve Bella'yı bulduğunda onu karşılayan sahneyi açıklarken çözülüp ağlamaya başladı.

Bu noktada artık üç yetişkinin hepsinin de gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. James ve Lily, Bella'ya karşı hiçbir acıma hissetmiyorlardı. Ne de olsa o Voldemort'a katıldığında tam olarak ne yaptığını bilen bir yetişkindi. Ancak onlar Sirius ve Harry'nin hissetmiş olmaları gereken kalp kırıklığını hissettiler ve sırf o sebepten ötürü, James ve Lily her ne şekilde yardım edebilirlerse etmeye gönüllüydüler.

James ve Lily, ikisi de Harry'nin Bella'ya ilk ulaştığına şaşkındılar. Ne olduğunu ve onu nerede bulacağını nasıl bilmişti? Sirius onlara Harry'nin nasıl yıkılmış olduğunu ve onunla konuşma şeklini anlattığında kalplerinin kırıldığını hissettiler. James oğlunun yas tutuyor olmasına ve onu orada teselli edecek kimsenin olmamasına inanılmaz çaresiz hissetti. Harry'nin Sirius'un onu teselli etmesine izin verdiğine birazcık memnun oldu. Bu demek oluyordu ki Harry Sirius'un düşman olmadığını fark etmişti, özellikle de Hogwarts'daki Blake olayından sonra.

Sirius Bakanlık'ta, Bella kaçtığında Harry'le karşılaştığı gerçeğini bir sır olarak saklamıştı. James'e bile ondan bahsetmemişti. Sirius biliyordu ki Bakanlık'ın Bella'yı kimin kurtardığına dair hiçbir kanıtı yoktu ve o da bunu böyle tutmak istiyordu. Sirius gerçekte onu Harry'nin kurtarmış olduğunu bilen tek kişiydi. James de bundan başka hiçbir ruha bahsetmezdi, ama Sirius yine de herhangi bir şey söylemenin riskli olduğunu hissetti. Bu da geniş çapta bilinmeden de Harry'nin kayıtlarında yeteri kadar şey vardı.

"Harry nereye gitti?" Lily sordu, Sirius olayın kendi tarafını anlatmayı bitirdiğinde.

"Bilmiyorum. Ama bitirdiğinde eve geleceğine söz verdi bana. Söz verdi" dedi Sirius endişeli görünen ebeveynlere.

James ve Lily bunu tartışmanın doğru zamanı olmadığını biliyorlardı, o yüzden sadece başlarını salladılar ve arkadaşlarını teselli etmeye devam ettiler.

Sirius sakinleştikten sonra, James sordu ona.

"Yapmak istediğin nedir?"

Sirius şişmiş gözlerle ona baktı.

"Ben...ben bilmiyorum. Onu benimle beraber eve götüremem, ve Bakanlık'ın kontrolü ele alıp onu Azkaban'a göndermesine de izin vermeyeceğim!" dedi Sirius çok duygusal bir şekilde.

James ve Lily gizlice, koltuklarında yatan boş kabuğun aradaki farkı bilmeyeceğinde anlaştılar ama arkadaşları için sessiz kaldılar.

"Ben, ben sanırım, benim Cissy'i aramak gerek, o devralmak isteyecektir. O onun kızkardeşiydi" dedi Sirius küçük bir sesle.

James, Sirius'un Narcissa'dan nefret ettiğini biliyordu, çoğunlukla Lucius Malfoy'la evlendiği ve Sirius'un onun ailesinin yakınında hiçbir yere gelmesine izin vermeyi reddettiği için. Sirius onun pis Ölüm Yiyen kocası gibilerle arkadaş olmayı istediğinden değil ya, ama yine de, Sirius onun aile olduğunu ve en azından Narcissa ve oğlu, Draco Malfoy'la konuşmaya izinli olması gerektiğini hissettiğinden. Damien ona Draco'nun ne kadar burnu havada, kendini beğenmiş ve sığ bir insan olduğunu ve Sirius'un onun gibileri tanımadan daha iyi olduğunu söyleyerek Sirius'u daha iyi hissettirmeye çalışırdı.

"Eğer onun yapılacak en iyi şey olduğunu düşünüyorsan, ama onun çoktan bildiğini düşünmüyor musun? Demek istediğim kocası ona söylemiş olmalı" dedi Lily rahatlatıcı bir sesle.

"Cissy bilseydi, o zaman şimdiye kadar ona ulaşırdı." Sirius cevapladı.

Ne yapmaları gerektiğini ve Dumbledore'un dahil edilip edilmemesi gerektiğini tartışmaya devam ettiler. Üç yetişkin kapının dışında duran dört endişeli genci hiç fark etmedi. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien çalışıyorlardı, başka bir deyişle, son Hortkuluk hakkında bilgi arıyorlardı, James'in Lily'e bağırışını duyduklarında. Hepsi de ne olduğunu görmek için kapıya sokuldular. Sirius'un onlara söylediği her şeyi duydular. Bella'nın cansız görünen bedenine bile bir göz attılar. Dört genç çabucak ve sessizce tekrar yukarı kata yöneldiler. Bir kere güven içinde Damien'ın odasına girdiklerinde, dörtlü paniklemeye başladı.

"Aman Tanrım! Bu sadece korkunç!" dedi Hermione bir kerede.

"Biliyorum, Öpücük! Ve hem de Voldemort'un emirleriyle. Demek istediğim Bellatrix resmen tapınıyordu adama. Öylesi bir cezaya çarptırılmak...acıyı hayal etmeye bile başlayamıyorum" Ron ekledi.

"Ne yapmalıyız?" Ginny sordu.

Diğer üçü ona tuhaf ifadelerle baktılar.

"Ee, hiçbir şey. Onun için hiçbir şey yapamayız. Bir kere Öpücük uygulandı mı geriye döndürmenin hiçbir yolu yok." dedi Ron, bütün süre boyunca Ginny'e o sanki yeni bir kafa çıkartmış gibi bakarak.

Ginny sinir olarak dişlerini sıktı.

"Harry hakkında! Harry hakkında ne yapmalıyız?" sordu sıkılmış dişlerinin arasından.

Diğer üçü çabucak hatalarını fark ettiler ve birbirlerine utanarak baktılar.

"Ee, bilmiyorum? Ne yapabiliriz? Demek istediğim şu an bizimle konuşmak istemeyecektir. Fazla üzgündür." dedi Damien üzüntüyle.

Abisini o böyle yas tutarken kimsenin onu görmesini istemeyeceğini bilecek kadar tanıyordu. Ama aynı zamanda, onu böylesi bir zamanda tek başına bırakmak da epey bir zalimce görünüyordu.

"Onu görmeye gitmeliyiz. Demek istediğim ya bir şey yaparsa...biliyorsunuz...düşünmeden! Voldemort'a çok kızgın olabilir ve gidip ona saldırmaya çalışabilir" dedi Hermione gergin bir sesle.

"Tabii ki yapmaz! Son Hortkuluğu yok edilene kadar Voldemort'u yenmek için hiçbir umut olmadığını biliyor." dedi Ron bir kerede.

"Harry bunu biliyor, ama şimdi net bir şekilde düşünemeyecektir, değil mi? Hepiniz Sirius'un ne söylediğini duydunuz, Harry tamamen yıkılmış. Bence ona gitmeliyiz. Şimdi arkadaşlarına ihtiyacı var" dedi Ginny ayağa kalkarken.

"Bence önce ben onu arasam daha iyi olur. Bizim onu gelip görmemizi isteyip istemediğini görmek için" dedi Damien cep telefonunu çıkarırken.

Hepsi bunun en iyi seçenek olduğunda anlaştılar. Harry ilk iki seferde telefonuna cevap vermedi. Damien numarasını üçüncü kez çevirdiğinde, Harry ikinci çalışta açtı. Sesi garip bir şekilde boğuk geliyordu kulağa. Damien'ın midesi Harry'nin ağlaması düşüncesiyle takla attı.

"Harry! Ben Damien. Ben...ben Bellatrix'i duydum." Damien söylemeyi becerdi çabucak.

Telefonun öbür ucunda bir cevap yoktu, o yüzden Damien konuşmaya devam etti.

"Ben çok üzgünüm, Harry. Sen iyi misin?" Damien sordu, ona başka ne söyleyeceğini bilemeyerek. Sözleri kendi kulağına kof ve boş geliyordu ama Damien gerçekten ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Harry yine cevaplamadı ama Damien dinlediğini biliyordu, Harry'nin nefesini öbür uçta duyabiliyordu.

"Senin iyi olup olmadığını görmek istedim. Harry? Gelip seni görmemizi ister misin?" Damien sordu, Ginny'e katılıp Harry'i görmeye gitmiş olması gerektiğini düşünmeye başlayarak. Harry'nin acı çektiği ve yanında birilerine ihtiyacı olduğu açıktı. Ancak, bu noktada Harry sonunda konuştu.

"Sadece beni yalnız bırakın, Damien. Şu an kimseyi görmek istemiyorum."

Bunu söyleyerek, Harry kapattı, Damien'ı ne yapacağını bilemez halde bırakarak. Gerçekten Harry'e yardım etmek istiyordu ama şimdi Harry ona yapmamasını söylediğine göre ona gidemezdi.

Damien Harry'nin sözlerinin tam tersi bir şey yapmaktan daha iyisini biliyordu o yüzden o ve kalanı Harry'i görmeye gitmedi. Hepsi ona biraz alan bırakmaya karar verdiler. Dört genç o gün daha sonra toplanıp Lily tarafından Kovuk'a götürüldü. Yetişkinlerden hiçbiri dört gencin Bella'yı duymuş ve görmüş olduklarını bilmiyordu. Ama dördü bundan hiç kimselere tek bir kelime etmeyeceklerinde anlaştılar.

Damien Bella'yla olan olaydan sonra dört gün boyunca Harry'le konuşmadı. Harry'nin cebini her aradığında, kapalıydı. Bella Godric's Hollow'dan taşınmıştı ama nereye, o kimseye ifşa edilmemişti. Damien anne babasına soramadı çünkü o zaman onlara kulak misafirliği ettiğini kabul etmek zorunda kalırdı. Sirius Amcası'nın o o kadar üzgünken Damien'ın onu görmüş olduğu gerçeğinden hoşlanacağını düşünmüyordu.

Dört genç son Hortkuluk, siyah günlük hakkında ne bilgi bulabilirlerse toplamaya devam etmeye karar verdiler. Bu zamanı bulabildikleri kadar bilgi bularak geçirebilecekleri kanısına vardılar. Bu şekilde Harry iyileştiğinde, bazı iyi haberleri olurdu. Ancak, siyah günlük hakkında dört gencin bulabildiği hiçbir bilgi yoktu. Günlük hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorlardı ve bu yüzden de nereden aramaya başlayacaklarını bile bilmiyorlardı.

Damien Hermione'nin evindeydi ve stres dolu bir 'çalışma seansı'ndan sonra hepsi kafalarını temizlemek için uzun bir yürüyüşe çıkmaya karar verdiler. Şimdi Mayıs'ın ikinci haftasıydı ve günler daha aydınlık ve sıcak olmaya başlıyordu. Dört genç caddeler boyu yavaş yavaş, alçak seslerle aramalarını iyileştirmek için ne yapacaklarını konuşarak yürüdüler. Nereye gittiklerine dair pek de düşünmüyorlardı ve sonunda kendilerini Hermione'nin evinden iyi bir mesafe uzakta buldular.

"Bence geriye dönmeliyiz. Annenler yakında geri gelecek" dedi Ron bir kolunu Hermione'nin etrafına sararken. Çabucak ondan uzaklaştı, birazcık kırmızı göründü. Bunu son günlerde çok fazla yapıyordu. Hermione'ye iltifat eden bir şeyler söylüyor ve sonra üzerini kapatmaya çalışıyor ya da elini tutmaya çalışıyor ve sonra gerilip bırakıyordu.

'Tanrım, sadece öne çıkıp söylemeli şunu' Ginny düşündü kendi kendine, Ron'un kızarıklığını Hermione'den saklamaya çalışmasını görürken.

Damien Ginny'nin elini tutup onun ve diğer ikisinin arkasında durmalarına sebep olduğunda tam karşıdan karşıya geçmek üzereydiler.

"Damy, ne..." Ginny söylemeye başladı ama Damien'ın işaret ettiği yere baktı.

Biraz mesafe uzaklıkta, dağınık saçlı bir çocuk bir kafeye doğru yürüyordu. Damien'ın sadece gözüne ilişmişti ama onun Harry olduğundan emindi. Garip olan şey o değildi ancak. Harry'nin yanında onunla beraber yürüyen belli bir sarı saçlı Slytherin vardı. Ginny ve Damien, Ron ve Hermione'ye Harry'le Draco'yu işaret etti. Bir kerede dört genç çabucak iki çocuğu takip etmeye başladı.

Neden Harry Draco'yla konuşuyordu? O Slytherin şimdi ne istiyor olabilirdi? Damien bir kere Harry Voldemort'u terk etti mi, bunun Harry ve Draco'nun arkadaşlığının da bittiği anlamına geldiğine emindi. Harry ve Draco birbirleriyle konuşmuyorlar gibi görünüyordu, iki çocuk da sessiz bir şekilde kafeye doğru yürüyorlardı. Damien ve diğerleri Draco'nun güvenli olmadığından ve Harry'e karşı hiçbir tehdit teşkil etmediğinden emin olmak istediklerinde anlaştılar.

Harry ve Draco, ikisi de kafenin içine kayboldular. Dört genç kafenin içine dalamayacaklarını biliyorlardı ve yapsalardı da Harry onlara sinir olurdu, bu yüzden geriye tek bir seçenek kalıyordu. Ginny ve Damien içeri görünmezlik pelerininin altında sızarken Hermione ve Ron kafenin dışında kaldı. Damien nereye giderse gitsin pelerini yanında götürmeyi alışkanlık haline getirmişti.

Bir kere ikili emniyet içinde gizlendiklerinde kafenin kapısı birinin girişi veya çıkışıyla açılana kadar beklediler. İki çift ayrılırken içeri sızdılar ve bir kerede Harry'nin Draco'yla beraber oturduğu yeri buldular. Damien ve Ginny kendilerini kalabalık kafe içinde dikkatle hareket ettirdiler ve sonunda Harry ve Draco'nun ne söylediklerini duyacak kadar yaklaşmayı becerdiler.

Damien ve Ginny dolu olan bir masanın arkasına çömeldiler ve iki çocuk arasındaki konuşmanın ne olduğunu dikkatle dinlediler.

"Sanırım bunun olacağını bilmem gerekiyordu. Son zamanlarda cidden birbirlerinin sinirlerine dokunuyorlardı. Sürekli kavga ediyorlardı, ama yine de şok edici oldu. Onu asla terk edeceğini düşünmezdim, ama işte ortada. Annem sonunda babamdan ayrıldı"

Damien ve Ginny, ikisi de Draco'nun ne söylediğini duyarak nefeslerini çektiler. Anne babası ayrılıyordu! Damien Draco'dan nefret etse de onun için kötü hissetmeye engel olamadı. Hiçbir çocuğun şu an büyük olasılıkla Draco'nun içinden geçtiği şeyden geçmesinin adil olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi ama kupasından uzun bir yudum aldı. Damien abisini yakından izledi. Harry son zamanlarda kesinlikle biraz kilo kaybetmişti. Gözleri daha koyu görünüyordu ve sonunda konuştuğunda, sesi kulağa farklı geliyordu, sanki günlerdir kimseyle konuşmamış gibi.

"Sen de annenle aynı zamanda mı ayrılacaksın?" Harry sordu, Draco'ya bakmayarak.

"Hayır, benim hala halletmem gereken birkaç şey var. Annem Bella Teyzemi onunla götürecek. Sanırım Marcus Amcam onları eve götürmek için geliyor. Marcus Amcam her zaman anneme babamdan ayrılmasını ve onunla İspanya'da yaşamasını söylerdi, ama annem evliliğin bir gün yola gireceği konusunda kararlıydı. Bella Teyzem'e olan şeyle ama, sanırım o annem için son darbeydi. Babamın ona yardım etmeye çalışmadığına inanamadı."

Draco'nun sesinde üzgün bir tını vardı. Bu ne Damien'ın ne de Ginny'nin Draco Malfoy için asla mümkün olabileceğini düşündüğü bir şeydi. Babası ve annesi hakkındaki konuşma şekliyle, herkes Draco'nun hiçbir problemi olmayan mutlu bir ailesi olduğu izlenimi altındaydı. Damien ve Ginny, Harry'e bakmadan önce bir bakış paylaştılar.

Harry de oldukça rahatsız görünüyordu. Sandalyesinde kıpırdandı ve konuşmadan önce Draco'dan başka yere baktı.

"Var mı...Bella'nın hiçbir biliyorsun...belki iyileşme şansı? Gerçek bir Ruh Emici değildi, o yüzden belki yapılabilecek bir şey olabilir?"

Draco başını salladı.

"Sanmıyorum, dostum. Ruh Emici gerçek olmayabilir, ama etkileri yine de aynıydı. O gitti" dedi Draco üzüntüyle.

Harry ağzını kapattı ve sadece başını salladı gariplikle. Damien iki arkadaş arasındaki gerginliği hissedebiliyordu. Sonunda Draco konuştu.

"Senin suçun değildi. Kimse seni suçlamıyor, Harry. Kendine bunu yapmayı bırak."

Harry, Draco'dan başka yere baktı ve konuşmakta zorlanıyor gibi göründü.

"Onu bilmiyorsun" neredeyse fısıldadı.

"Harry! Bir aptal gibi davranıyorsun! Sen ona hiçbir şey yapmadın. Onu lanetleyen sen değildin" dedi Draco kızgınlıkla ona. Damien da Ginny de Draco'nun onunla konuşma şekline şok olmuşlardı. Draco'nun Harry'le o şekilde konuşmaya cesareti olacağını düşünmüyorlardı.

Harry Draco'ya baktı, gözleri suçlulukla doluydu.

"Yaptım sayılır" dedi sessizce.

"Ne?" Draco sordu.

"Yüzük bendeydi. Yüzük bendeydi ve ona geri vermedim. Kaybettiği için cezalandırılacağını biliyordum, ama asla öyle bir cezaya çarptırılcağını düşünmedim. Öpücük'ü almasından ben sorumluyum"

Harry bütün bunları çok sessizce söylemişti ama sözler Damien'ın kulaklarında çınlıyordu. 'Merlin! Onun sorumlu olduğunu düşünüyor. Tanrım, neden sözlerini duymazdan gelip onu görmeye gitmedim. Besbelli yardıma ihtiyacı vardı' Damien düşündü sefilce kendi kendine.

Draco Harry'e bakıyordu, Harry'nin ortaya döktüğü şeye besbelli edecek kelime bulamayarak. Birkaç dakika sonra Draco konuşmak için boğazını temizledi.

"Bu yine de seni sorumlu yapmaz. Yüzüğü ona geri veremezdin. Bunu biliyorum. Sen asla onun ona Öpücük'ü vereceğini düşünmedin, kimse düşünmedi." Draco Harry'i teselli etmeye çalıştı ama Harry'nin ifadesinden ona inanmadığı açıktı.

"Herneyse, ben sadece hepimizin yakında ayrılıyor olduğumuzu bilmen gerektiğini düşündüm. Ben Malfoy Malikanesi'yle ilgili işlemler ve diğer şeyler biter bitmez gidiyorum. Ben sadece düşündüm ki eğer onu tekrar görmek istersen, biliyorsun son defa o zaman yarın görebilirsin."

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi ve her ne içiyorsa ondan başka bir yudum almadan önce sadece başını salladı.

"Senin burada tek başına olman tehlikeli değil mi? Belki sen de annenle gitmelisin." dedi Harry, konuyu Bella'dan değiştirmeye çalışarak.

Draco üzüntüyle gülümsedi ve sarışın başını salladı.

"Babamla nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. Bana ettiği kelimelere hiç dikkat eden biri olmadı. Artık bana söyleyebileceği ya da yapabileceği canımı yakacak bir şey kaldığını sanmıyorum. Asasını asla bana kaldırmaz, en azından sanmıyorum."

Damien Draco için kötü hissetti. Gerçekten de onun için işlerin o kadar zor olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. 'Şımarık bir velet gibi davranmamalıydı o zaman' dedi aklı ona.

"Biliyor musun sen onu terk ettiğinden beri, ondan uzak durdum. İkimiz de onun ne kadar benden hoşnut olduğunu biliyoruz. Onunla yüzleşmenin benim için özellikle akıllıca olacağını düşünmedim. İşte o zaman cidden düşünmeye başladım. Öyle görünüyor ki, sadece sen oradaysan ben onun hattında olmak istiyormuşum. Sanırım senin benim kıçımı sürekli olarak ondan kurtarmana alışmıştım. Sen orada olmasan, ilk seferinde öldürülürdüm. Babam da bunu biliyordu. Ondan uzak durmamı emretti."

Damien ve Ginny başka bir bakışı paylaştılar. Tam olarak Draco'nun bahsettiği bu 'O'nun kim olduğunu biliyorlardı. Lord Voldemort'tan bahsediyordu. Draco'nun eğer Harry orada değilse bir Ölüm Yiyen olmayı istemediğini öğrenmek Damien'ı şok etti. Çok çocuksu bir şey gibi görünüyordu. Eğer en iyi arkadaşın bir şeyi yapmıyorsa sen de yapmak istemezsin. Ama Damien Draco'nun söylediklerinden Lord Voldemort'un onu pek sevmediğini çıkarttı. Öyle görünüyordu ki Draco sadece Harry yüzünden tolare ediliyordu. Harry'nin gidişiyle, Voldemort Draco'nun canını yakmaya çalışırdı, Harry etraftayken yapamadığına göre.

"Şimdi gitmem gerek. Dinle Harry, söylediğim hakkında düşün. Ciddi anlamda düşünmelisin onu." dedi Draco ayağa kalkarken.

Harry sadece Draco'ya baktı ve o da ayağa kalktı.

"Bunu bitirmem gerek. Bir kere hepsi bittiğinde teklifine katılabilirim" dedi Harry cebinden birkaç muggle kağıt parası çıkartıp masaya bırakırken.

Damien kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. Ne teklifiydi bu? Neden Draco Harry'e bir teklif yapardı? Harry'nin ne yapmasını istiyor olabilirdi ki?

Damien o ve Ginny, Harry ve Draco'nun çıkabilmesi için yoldan çekilmek zorunda kalırlarken bunun hakkında düşünme fırsatı hiç bulamadı. İkisi de Harry ve Draco kafeden ayrılırlarken izledi. Yavaşça ve dikkatle, Damien ve Ginny de ayrıldı. Endişeli görünen bir Ron ve Hermione'yle buluştular. Bütün dörtlü konuşmanın ne hakkında olduğu üzerine bir kelime etmeden önce Hermione'nin evine gitmek üzere oradan ayrıldılar.

Sonunda dördü de Draco için kötü ve Harry hakkında da endişeli hissediyordu. Draco Harry'e ne teklifinde bulunmuş olabilirdi? Damien'ın bu teklif hakkında kötü bir hissi vardı, bununla ilgili bir şey yalnızca doğru hissetmiyordu.

Peşinden gelen güne kadar Harry Damien'ı aramadı. Telefonuna bir mesaj bırakarak onunla Yolculuk Hanı'nda buluşmalarını istedi. Dördü her zamanki şekilleriyle Yolculuk Hanı'na gittiler. Odaya girer girmez, havada rahatsız edici bir gerginlik hissettiler. Bu Bella'yla olanlardan sonra ilk buluşmalarıydı ve dört genç Harry'le nasıl konuşacaklarından emin değillerdi. Bahsetmeliler mi yoksa sadece bütün şeyi bilmezden mi gelmelilerdi. Harry odaya geldiklerinden birkaç saniye sonra onlar için durumu kolaylaştırdı.

"Ne olduğu hakkında hiçbir şey söylemeyin. Son Hortkuluk'a konsantre olmamız gerek"

Dörtlü başlarını salladılar ve Bella hakkında konuşmak zorunda kalmadıklarını rahatladılar. Gerçek şuydu ki Harry'e pek taziyede de bulunamazlardı, hepsi Bella'dan nefret ediyordu. Kadın Ölüm Yiyen mutlulukla Voldemort'un emirleri üzerine hepsine ölesiye kadar işkence ederdi. Ama Harry'nin hatrına onun hakkında iyi bir şey söylemek zorundaydılar. Neyse ki Harry onlara kolay bir seçenek sunmuştu. Ondan hiç bahsetmeyin.

Beş gencin hepsi bir kez daha son Hortkuluk'un nerede olabileceğine dair derin bir konuşmaya düştüler. Kesin olarak onun siyah günlük olduğunu biliyorlardı. Ama zor olan konumu bulmasıydı.

Harry hepsine günlüğün tarihini açıkladı, orijinal olarak kime ait olduğunu. Diğerleri Voldemort'un bir Hortkuluk olarak öyle bir eşya kullanmasına şaşırmışlardı.

"Peki, şimdi bunu bir düşünelim. Voldemort büyükbabasına ait bir şey kullanmış. Bu onunla bir bağı olan tek eşya, Slytherin'in kolyesi hariç. Günlük diğer bütün Hortkuluklardan farklı. O büyükbabasına aitti. Kişisel yaşamının bir parçası. Onun bir müzede ya da Bakanlık'ta olacağını zannetmiyorum. Büyük ihtimalle kendi tarafından korunulacaktır." Hermione tartışma sürerken aldığı bütün notları sesli okudu.

"Harry, kişisel bir bağı olan bir yer kullanmış olabileceğini düşünmüyor musun? Demek istediğim onunla bağı olan bir yer?" Ginny sordu düşünceli bir şekilde.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Harry cevapladı, bunun nasıl işe yarayacağına kafası karışarak.

"Yani, bir düşün. Her bir Hortkuluk Voldemort'la bağı olan bir yere yerleştirilmiş ya da birine verilmişti. Gryffindor'un kılıcı Hogwarts'a yerleştirilmişti ve sen Voldemort'un Hogwarts'ın ilk evi olduğunu hissettiğini söyledin. Hufflepuff'ın kadehi Bakanlık'a yerleştirilmişti çünkü Voldemort Bakanlık'ı ele geçirmek istiyor. Bu onun en büyük amacı değil mi? Büyücülük dünyasını ele geçirmek. Altın Tüy Kalem, Salazar Slytherin tarafından kurulan bir müzeye yerleştirilmişti. Binaya girdiğimde okumuştum. Diyordu ki Salazar Slytherin o zaman onun mülkiyetinde olan bütün sihirli eserleri sergilemek istemiş. Slytherin'in kolyesi ve Black yüzüğü sana ve Bella'ya verilmişti çünkü ikinize en yakındı."

Ginny bitirdi ve Harry'e baktı. Bella konusunu açmak istemiyordu ama Hortkuluklar hakkındaki teorisini bitirmesi gerekiyordu. Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi ama sadece derin düşünceler içinde göründü.

"O yüzden...o yüzden bence günlüğün de benzer bir kalıpta olması mümkün. Voldemort'un yakın hissettiği bir yer, ya da üzerinde güce sahip oldu..." Ginny, Harry'nin başı hızla kalkarken durdu. Zümrüt gözlerinde garip bir ifadeyle Ginny'e bakıyordu.

"Ne dedin sen?" sordu.

Ginny birazcık ürkmüş göründü. Harry şu an biraz sinir bozucu gözüküyordu.

"Eee...dedim ki Voldemort günlüğü kendini yakın hissettiği bir yere ya da üzerinde güce sahip olduğu bir yere koymuş olmalı" Ginny tekrarladı.

Harry bir şeyi kafasında döndürüp düşünüyormuş gibi göründü. Birkaç dakika boyunca tekrar konuşmadı.

"Ee...Harry? Sen iyi misin?" Ron sordu, çocukla ilgili bir şeylerin ters olduğundan korkarak.

Birdenbire Harry başını kaldırıp Ron'a baktı ve gülümsedi. 'Peki, bu deli görüntüsüne pek de yardımcı olmuyor' Ron düşündü kendi kendine.

"Sadece günlüğün nerede olduğunu buldum. Çok anlamlı geliyor." Harry bağırdı.

"Nerede?!" dördü de aynı anda sordu.

"Ginny'nin söylediği gibi, günlük Voldemort'un güçlü hissettiği bir yerde olacaktır, onunla bağı olan bir yerde. Ve özellikle bu Hortkuluk da geçmişiyle bağlantılı olduğuna göre, bence konumu da geçmişine bağlı olmalı" Harry açıkladı.

Harry'nin o kadar dalıp gitmiş gözükmesinin sebebi netleşti ve dördü de içlerinden bir nefes bıraktı. Harry devam etti.

"Bence Hortkuluk onun çocukluğuyla bağlantısı olan bir konuma yerleştirilmiş olacaktır. Şimdi, emin bir şekilde diyebilirim ki büyüdüğü yetimhane olmayacaktır, ne de olsa o yerden nefret ediyordu. Gaunt Evi olamaz, o yer yıllar önce yıkıldı. O zaman geriye tek bir yer kalıyor. Mağara."

Herkes Harry'e baktı, daha fazla açıklamasını umarak. Harry tepkilerini gözlemledikten sonra devam etti.

"Voldemort bana başkaları üzerinde gücü olduğunu ilk fark ettiğinde o ve yetimhanenin çocukları bir gezide olduklarını söylemişti. Orada içinde yılanlar olan bir mağara bulmuş. Voldemort o zamana kadar yılanlarla konuşabildiğini bilmiyormuş. Ona hep zorbalık eden iki çocuk varmış. Voldemort onları mağaraya yöneltmiş ve sonra, yani, yılanları onlara saldırtmış. Yılanlara onları ısırmamaları talimatını vermiş ne de olsa iki ölü bedeni açıklamak istemiyormuş, ama onları korkutmuş. Gerçekten bu kelimeleri söylemişti, 'gerçek gücü ilk hissedişim o iki çocuk üzerindeki saldırı emrini verdiğimdeydi'. Eğer herhangi bir yer olacaksa, günlük mağaraya yerleştirilmiştir. Bundan eminim."

Herkes bu haberler altında biraz ezilmiş görünüyordu. Eğer Harry haklıysa ve günlük gerçekten mağaradaysa o zaman bu demek oluyordu ki hepsi başarmışlardı. Günlük yok edildikten sonra, bu Voldemort'u tekrar ölümlü yapıyordu. Bu demek oluyordu ki büyücülük dünyası Voldemort'tan tamamen kurtulmaya bir adım daha yakın olacaktı.

"Peki, o zaman bu mağara nerede?" Damien sordu, kollarındaki tüylerin heyecandan kalktığını hissederek.

"Konum hakkında kabataslak bir fikrim var. Tamamen emin değilim ancak. Ama bulacağım." dedi Harry.

"Hayır, Harry. Bulacağız." dedi Ron, yüz yüze gelmek için ayağa kalkarken.

"Evet, hepimiz seninle geliyoruz" Damien ekledi.

Harry onlara inanamazlıkla bakıyordu.

"Siz kafayı mı yediniz? Benimle gelemezsiniz! Yeri bulmak zorundayım ve bulana kadar birkaç günümü alabilir. Siz millet beni yavaşlatamazsınız. Bunu hızlıca yapmamız gerek."

"Kesinlikle Harry, bunu hızlıca yapmamız gerek. Voldemort büyük ihtimalle son Hortkuluğunu var gücüyle koruyordur. Tek başına gitmemelisin. Ve seni yavaşlatmayacağız. Eğer hiçbir şey olacaksa ancak bizim yardımımızı kullanabilirsin. Beş çift el yalnızca bir çiftten çok daha yararlı olur" Hermione söyledi.

Harry hala ikna olmamıştı.

"Peki ya anne babalarınız? Elbette siz milletin kayıp olduğunu fark edeceklerdir. Onlara ne diyeceksiniz?" sordu.

Bunun üzerine dört genç dönüp birbirlerine baktılar.

"Biz...biz onlara kampa gittiğimizi söyleriz" dedi Damien birkaç saniyelik düşünmeden sonra.

"Evet, o bayağı iyi gider. 'Hey anne, baba. Biliyorum şiddetli bir savaşın ortasındayız, ama ben sadece gidip birkaç günlüğüne açıkta uyuyacağım. Sonra görüşürüz, eğer hayatta kalırsam' kafanı kullan Damy!" Ginny çıkıştı ona.

Damien sadece kaşlarını çattı ve sonra gülümsemesine engel olmaya çalışan Harry'e baktı.

"Bence onlara sadece birkaç günlüğüne birbirimizin evlerinde kalacağımızı söylemeliyiz. Damien, Ron ve Ginny senin benim evimde kaldığını söyleyebilir ve ben de annemle babama Damien'la kaldığımı söylerim. Bir sürü çalışmamız olduğunu ve benim bütün hepinize test çözdürdüğümü söyleriz. Bu inanılır olur" dedi Hermione birkaç dakikalık dikkatli düşünmeden sonra.

Diğer üçü yalnızca gülümsedi ve katıldı.

"Ya anne babalarınız birbirleriyle iletişim kurmayı deneyecek olursa, siz millet anında yakalanırsınız." dedi Harry tekrar, bununla kurtulamayacaklarını işaret etmeye çalışarak.

"Benim anne babam büyücü aileleriyle nasıl iletişim kuracaklarını bilmiyorlar ve hem Ron'un hem de senin anne baban benimkilerle o kadar arkadaş falan değiller. Sorun çıkmayacaktır" Hermione omuzlarını silkti.

Harry çıkabilecek başka bir problem düşündü ama dört genç onu yakından izliyorlardı, söyleyebileceği herhangi bir şeye çözüm önermeye hazır olarak.

"Geliyoruz, Harry. Kabul et gitsin" dedi Ron arsızca Harry'e gülümserken.

Harry ona kaşlarını çattı, sonunda pes etti ve hepsine gelebileceklerini söyledi.

"Sadece hazır olun, yarın ayrılıyoruz" dedi, hepsi odasından çıkarlarken.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve son Hortkuluk. Bir nevi daha bir heyecanlı aslında, daha bir gizemli. Ne de olsa Hortkuluklardan sonra ne olacağını bilmiyoruz. Bakalım...


	51. Son Hortkuluk

51\. Bölüm – Son Hortkuluk

Beş genç son görevleri için birlikte sabahın erken saatlerinde yola çıktılar. Varış yerlerine ne kadar çabuk ulaşırlarsa herkes için o kadar iyiydi. Damien, Ron ve Ginny anne babalarını nereye gittiklerine dair ikna etmek konusunda hiç sorun yaşamamışlardı. Öyle görünüyordu ki Yoldaşlık'ın kendine ait bazı problemleri vardı ve ebeveynleri çocuklarının ayakaltından çekilmelerinden ancak çok mutluydular. Granger'ların onlara göz kulak olacağına emindiler. Hermione'nin ebeveynleri Hermione'ye birkaç günlüğüne bir büyücünün evinde kalmasına izin vermek konusunda çok daha gönülsüzdüler. Bir süredir evlerine getirilen Gelecek Postası'nı okuyorlardı ve giderek o da o dünyanın bir parçası olduğundan kızlarının güvenliği hakkında daha fazla endişeleniyorlardı.

Hermione sonunda anne babasını onun 'Potterlar'a' gitmesi için ikna etmeyi onlara Mr Potter'ın bir Seherbaz olduğuna ve onun evinin olabilecek en güvenli yer olduğuna dair güvence vererek başardı. Ayrıca cep telefonunu yanına aldı ve onları her gün aramaya söz verdi.

Yani, her şeyin hazır olmasıyla beraber, beş genç tren istasyonuna yöneldiler. Voldemort'un büyüdüğü yetimhanenin olduğu belli bir küçük kasabaya ulaşmak için muggle trenini yakalamaları gerekiyordu. Harry mağaranın çevre alanda olduğunu biliyordu. Bütün bagajları küçültülmüş ve ceplerine yerleştirilmişti. Tren yolcukları boyunca kimse konuşmadı. Kasabaya cisimlenebilirlerdi ama bir tek Harry kesin konumu biliyordu. Tekrar, Harry gençleri onla gelmekten vazgeçirmeye çalıştı.

"Bu yolculuk hepimiz beraber ancak daha zor olacak. Ben tek başıma gidersem çok daha kolay ve çabuk olacaktır" demişti Harry dört genç ayrılmaya hazırlanırken.

"Sana çoktan söyledik, Harry. Hepimiz seninle geliyoruz. Eğer bizi yanında götürmezsen, biz kendimiz bir yolunu buluruz. Ve bir Hortkuluğu aramak için son defa ayrıldığımızda ne olduğunu hatırlıyorsun." dedi Ginny herkes anlamlı bir şekilde Ron'a bakmak için dönerken.

Ginny elbette Ron'un Altın Tüy Kalem'le verdiği falsodan bahsediyordu. Onun telaşı yüzünden, hepsi hayatlarını kaybetmiş olabilirdi.

Harry Ron'un kırmızı yüzüne baktı ve ifadesine kahkaha atmamak için kendini tuttu. Kardeşine pis pis sırıtan Ginny'e bakmak için döndü. Hepsinin hafızalarını 'obliviate' edeceği ki hiçbiri Hortkulukları hatırlayamasın ve onları burada bırakacağı hakkında şaka yapmayı düşündü, ama bunu asla onlara yapamazdı. Onun yerine Harry omuzlarını silkti ve onları Yolculuk Hanı'ndan dışarı yönlendirdi. Belki onların yanında geliyor olması kullanışlı olabilirdi. Hayatında ilk defa, Harry dört gencin eşlik edişine aldırış etmedi. Trene binerlerken fark etti ki onlarla o kadar uzun süredir düzenli bir temas halinde kalmıştı ki onların yanında neredeyse rahat hissediyordu. Özellikle bir tanesi, onu neredeyse onunla gelmelerine katıldığına memnun ediyordu. Hermione'nin yanına otururken tekrar kızıl saçlı kıza baktı. Harry sonunda yüzünde bir gülümseme belirmesine izin verdi, tekrar saklamadan önce.

Yoldaşlık kaos içindeydi. Beş yok edilen Hortkuluktan haberdar olalı şimdi üç gün olmuştu. Elbette daha ilk Hortkuluğun yok edilişi herkes tarafından biliniyordu, bütün Yoldaşlık Harry'nin onu havaya uçuruşuna dair Snape'in hatırasını izlemişti. Ama dünyadan kaybolan diğer Hortkuluklar bir gizemdi. Bakan ilk başta çalınan bu güçlü, yeri doldurulamaz nesnelerin aslında Voldemort'a ait olan Hortkuluklar olduğu fikrini başından savmıştı.

Her zamanki gibi, Bakan elindeki problemden çok şöhreti için endişeliydi. Eğer Büyücülük dünyası Voldemort'un Hortkuluklar yaptığını ve bu nesnelerin öylesi sihirsel öneme sahip olduklarını öğrenecek olursa, o zaman kesinlikle makamından atılırdı.

Ancak, Albus Dumbledore bu nesnelerin Hortkuluklar olduklarını biliyordu ve ayrıca onları yok edenin kim olduğunu da biliyordu. Yoldaşlık'ı öğrendikleri hakkında bilgilendirdi. Dumbledore ve birkaç güvenilen Yoldaşlık üyesi bitmek bilmeyen defalarca, Bella'dan alınan Black yüzüğünü yok etmeyi denemişlerdi. Hangi büyü ya da uğursuzluk laneti kullanırlarsa kullansınlar, yüzüğün yüzeyinde bir çentik bile açabilmeyi başaramamışlardı. Dumbledore biliyordu ki Bella'nın kaçmasına yardım eden Harry'di. Aynı zamanda biliyordu ki yüzüğü de Harry almış olmalıydı. Dumbledore her zaman Voldemort'u yok edebilecek olanın Harry olduğuna, tek olduğuna inanmıştı ve bu sadece kanıtlıyordu. Dumbledore ve diğer birçok Seherbaz Hortkulukta bir çizik bile oluşturamamışlarken, Harry yalnızca onu yok etmeyi arzulayarak Slytherin'in Hortkuluğunu paramparça etmeyi başarmıştı.

Dumbledore Harry'nin gözlerinin kendi zümrüt yeşillerinden siyahın en koyusuna dönmeleri hakkında merak etmişti. Bunun Harry'nin genç bir yaştan beri sahip olduğu bir şey olduğu sonucuna varmıştı. Harry'nin o iki çocuğa yardım edişinin anısını hatırladı, o henüz sadece yedi yaşındayken. Onlara yardım etmeden hemen önce, Dumbledore Harry'nin gözlerinin koyulaştığını gördüğünü hatırladı. Arkasındaki sebep daha sonra çözülmesi gereken bir şeydi. Problem Bakan'ın şu an o nesnelerin aslında Hortkuluklar olduğunu kabul etmiş olması, fakat yok edenin Harry olduğuna inanmayı reddetmesiydi. Harry'nin Voldemort'un safını hiç terk etmediği ve Hortkulukları, Bakanlık'ın onlara ulaşması durumuna karşılık güvende tutmak için topladığı konusunda katiydi.

Kimse Bakan'ı hatalı olduğuna ikna edemedi. Slytherin'in kolyesi istisnası haricinde, kimse Harry'nin başka bir Hortkuluğu yok ettiğini görmemişti. Harry'nin gerçekte aslında onların Voldemort'tan kurtulmalarına yardım ettiğine dair hiçbir kanıtları yoktu.

Dumbledore'un çağrısını yaptığı toplantı Yoldaşlık üyelerini ikna etmek içindi. Birçoğu Dumbledore'a katıldı. Ona çok fazla inançları vardı ama Harry onları daha önce çapraz ateşte bıraktığı için, inançları sarsılmaktaydı. Birçoğu Dumbledore'un Harry'i Hogwarts'da tutmasına ve onu Aydınlık'a döndürmesine güvenmişlerdi. Harry'nin kaçışı ve sonra Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırışıyla, birçok Yoldaşlık üyesi aynı çocuğun dünyayı şimdi bir zamanlar bir parçası olduğu aynı beladan kurtarmaya çalıştığına inanmayı zor buluyorlardı.

Ancak Dumbledore'la açık bir şekilde tartışan tek üyeler Moody ve diğer birkaçıydı. James toplantılarda oturmayı bırakmıştı. Sonrasında bir brifing alırdı. Bu temel olarak Moody'i öldürme dürtüsünü kontrol edemediğindendi. Adam ağzını her açtığında Harry hakkında biraz pislik kusardı.

James, Grimmauld Meydanı'nda diğer odada, sonunda her şeyi arkasında bırakmanın nasıl olabileceğini düşünerek oturdu. Harry'nin eve gelmeye söz verdiğini biliyordu, Sirius öyle söylemişti. James Harry'nin eve yakında gelmesini diledi. Oğlunu şimdi çok uzun süredir görmemişti. Oğlunun sesini son kez duyduğunda Voldemort'u terk ettikten sonra yaptığı telefon görüşmesindeydi. O hala gözlerine yaşlar getiriyordu. Harry ona 'Baba' demişti. James asla Harry'nin ona öyle dediğini duyamayacağını düşünmüştü.

Kapı açıldı ve Lily içeri geldi. Çileden çıkmış görünüyordu.

"Lily? Sorun nedir?" James sordu, karısının fırtına gibi gelip yanına oturuşunu görürken.

"O...o...Seherbaz! Yemin ederim onu öldüreceğim!" Lily bağırdı otururken.

"Kim? Moody! Aptal herif bu sefer ne söyledi?" James sordu, sıcaklığın yüzüne yükseldiğini hissederek.

"O...o...oh, tekrar bile edemeyeceğim! Sana yemin ederim James, o adam ellerimde ölecek!" dedi Lily tekrar. James asasından gerçek duman çıktığını fark etti.

"Lils, sen ne yaptın?" James sordu, Lily'nin biraz önce asasını kullandığını bilerek.

Lily kocasına baktı ve başını salladı.

"Haketti! Kollarında kemikleri yokken Harry'i kimseye teslim etmek hakkında düşünmeyecek!"

James durum bu kadar gergin olmasa kahkaha atabilirdi.

"Sen, sen kollarındaki kemikleri kaybettirdin! Oh, Lily. Bu mükemmel!" dedi James karısına gülümserken. Lily yaşlarla dolu gözlerle başını kaldırıp ona bakarken gülümsemesi kayboldu ama.

"Sadece o değil ama, değil mi? Oradaki herkes Harry'i mahvetmek istiyor. Kaç tanesini durdurabiliriz? Hayır, James hiç de bizimle ilgili değil. Moody iyi bir arkadaştı ve şimdi ikiniz de aynı odada bile oturamıyorsunuz ve ben onu öyle lanetlediğime inanamıyorum! Bunun nasıl düzeltilebileceğini bilmiyorum. Biz ne yapacağız? Neden herkes sadece oğlumu yalnız bırakamıyor? Ona olan herşey yüzünden zaten cehennemden geçiyor! Neden bize onu bulmamız ve güvende tutmamız için yardım edemiyorlar? Neden Dumbledore'a inanmıyorlar? Onun her sözüne inanırlardı! Moody'nin daha şimdi yaptığı gibi asla ona saygısızlık etmezlerdi!"

James histerikleşmiş karısının etrafına kollarını sardı ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Ancak onu rahatlatacak hiçbir sözü yoktu. Basitçe sorularının cevaplarını bilmediği için. Onun yerine onu sıkıca tuttu ve ağlamasına izin verdi.

"Ben s-sadece onun e-eve gelmesini istiyorum! Ben b-bebeğimi geri istiyorum!" Lily fısıldadı hıçkırıklar arasından James'in göğsüne.

James güvence sözleri fısıldadı. Ona Harry'nin eninde sonunda eve geleceğini söyledi. James ondan emin olacaktı. Ama derinlerde, James biliyordu ki Harry'nin eve gelmesi problemlerinin çözümü değildi. Problem onu hayatının geriye kalanı boyunca nasıl güvende tutacaklarıydı. Yine de, James Harry'nin eve gelmesi için dua etti. James Harry'i güvende tutmak için her şeyi yapardı. Gözlerini kapattı ve kapalı gözkapaklarının arasından yanan gözyaşlarının düşmesine izin verdi.

Damien dik yamaca tırmandı ve geride kalmamaya çalıştı. Sarp tepelerle çeviriliydiler ve baktığı her yerde bir tek devasa ağaçların onu çevrelediğini görebiliyordu. İleri doğru birkaç adımı koştu ve Ginny'e yetişti. Harry yolu gösteriyordu ve sık ağaçlık boyu geriye kalanından çok daha rahat yürüyebiliyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Yalnızca iki saat civarında bir süredir yürüyorlardı ve Damien çoktan yorgun hissetmeye başlıyordu.

Harry yolu gösteriyordu ve diğerlerinden iyi bir miktar adım ilerideydi. Hermione ve Ron beraber yürüyorlardı, ama birbirleriyle konuşmuyorlardı. Hiçbir şeye takılıp düşmemeye ve Harry'nin görüntüsünü kaybetmemeye konsantre olmakla fazla meşguldüler. Ginny ve Damien en arka sırayı oluşturuyorlardı.

Yoğun ağaçlıklar boyu, derine ve daha derine, arkalarındaki küçük kasabaya dair bütün işaretler kaybolana dek yürümeye devam ettiler. Harry'nin bu mağaraya dair hiçbir kesin istikameti yoktu, ne de olsa daha önce hiç orada olmamıştı, ama iyi yön duygusunun onu yönlendirmesine izin veriyordu. Mağaranın epey gözlerden uzak olması gerektiğini ve sihirli olarak kilitli olacağını biliyordu. Bütün Harry'nin yapması gereken belirlemek için yeteri kadar yakına gitmekti. Harry arkasında zorlanan, umutsuzca ona yetişmeye çalışan dört gencin gayet farkındaydı, ama Harry gerçekten de onlar için yavaşlayamazdı.

Birkaç saat daha sonra Harry diğerlerinin birazcık dinlenmesine izin vermek için durmak zorunda kaldı. Dört gencin kırmızı ve nefes nefese kalmış görünen yüzlerine alayla gülmemek için kendini tuttu. Ron en kötüsü görünüyordu. Hepsi oturdular ve Damien paketlediği beş şişe suyu çıkardı. Hepsi ağaçların gölgesine oturdular ve soğuk sularını yudumladılar. Hava Haziran'ın ortasında olduğundan oldukça sıcak hale gelmeye başlıyordu. Harry sudan yalnızca ufak bir yudum aldı, etrafa bakınmakla fazla meşguldü. Daha fazla ne kadar gitmeleri gerektiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Öyle görünüyordu ki bu mağara çok derine saklanmıştı.

"Hey Harry, sana bir şey sormak istiyordum"

Harry, Ron'un yüzüne bakmak için döndü.

"Eee, yani, Düello Kulübü'ne geldiğin zamanı hatırlıyorsun? O harika kalkanı yükseltmiştin! Ben sadece merak ediyordum...da...onu yapmak gerçekten zor mu?" Ron sordu ufak bir tereddütle.

Harry cevap vermeden önce bir anlığına Ron'a baktı. Ron'un çok uzun süredir Harry'nin düello yetenekleri hakkında soru sormak istediği açıktı, ama bunu mümkün kılmayan bir durum çıkmıştı hep ortaya. Harry bir anlığına düşündü ve sonra sıradan bir şekilde cevapladı.

"Hayır, zor değil. Herkes yapabilir, eğer sihirlerini o seviyede kontrol edebilirlerse"

Ron'un gözleri aydınlanmış gibi göründü ve Harry ondan gelecek soruyu çoktan biliyordu.

"Harry, onu nasıl yapacağımı bana gösterebilir misin?"

Harry bir anlığına düşündü.

"Şimdi doğru zaman değil. Mağarayı arıyor olmamız gerekiyor."

"Biliyorum, sadece, yani, eğer saldırıya uğrarsak, en azından kendimizi birazcık daha iyi koruyabiliriz" dedi Ron heyecanlı bir sesle.

Harry bunun üzerinde bir anlığına dolaştı. Kalkanı gerçekte yaratması o kadar zor değildi ve Ron kendilerini korumaya ihtiyaçları olduklarına dair iyi bir noktaya değinmişti.

Harry onlara kalkanın nasıl yaratılacağını o akşam daha sonra göstermeye karar verdi. Harry mağaraya bugün ulaşmayacaklarını biliyordu. Ona ulaşması bir ya da iki gün alacaktı o yüzden gece için çekildiklerinde, Harry onlara ne yapmaları gerektiğini gösterecekti.

O sözle, dört genç biraz canlanmış göründü ve Harry'i ağaçlık boyu, tek bir şikayet etmeden takip ettiler.

Ron babasının sihirli çadırını yanına almıştı. O kadar sıklıkla kullanılmıyordu o yüzden kimse kayıp olduğunu fark etmezdi. Hermione ve Ginny epey bir miktar yiyecek almışlardı, fakat Harry çok fazla yememeleri konusunda ısrar etti, bu mağarayı arayarak ne kadar zaman geçirmeleri gerekeceğine dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu ne de olsa.

Küçük bir akşam yemeğinden sonra çadır kuruldu. Hermione ve Ginny oraya sihirli olmayan bir çadır kurdular, Hermione'nin anne babasına aitti. Ama bu çadırı sadece iki kız paylaştığından, çok kötü değildi. Erkeklerin çadırı banyosu ve herşeyiyle çok daha büyüktü. Dört genç, sıcak geceden oldukça hoşnut, günün ağrı ve acılarının söndüğünü hissederek yerleşti. Kimse, Harry hariç, bu gezinin ne kadar yorucu olacağını fark etmemişti.

Harry etraflarına başka bir tılsım yaptı, asasız olarak, ki herhangi bir tehlikeli şey onların yönüne gelirse uyarılsınlar. Harry Damien'ın yanına yerleşirken herkesin beklentiyle ona baktığını fark etti.

"Ne?" Harry sordu, etrafındaki heyecanlı yüzleri gözleyerek.

"Kalkanı nasıl yaratacağımızı bu gece göstereceğini söylemiştin" dedi Damien bir kerede.

'Oh lanet, onu unuttum' Harry düşündü kendi kendine.

"Evet, peki" dedi Harry yüksek sesle ve ayağa kalktı. Diğerleri de ayaklandı, Harry'den öğrenmeye hevesli görünerek.

Harry Ron'a bakmak için döndü, ne de olsa ona kalkan hakkında soran Ron'du.

"Tamam, yapman gereken ilk şey toplayabildiğin kadar çok enerjiyi özünden toplayabilmek."

Ron'un yüzündeki ifade kafa karışıklığına değişirken Harry durdu.

"Ne?" Harry sordu, birazcık sinir olarak.

"Ee, özüm?" Ron sordu, sanki kelimeyi hiç duymamış gibi görünerek.

Harry sinir olarak dişlerini sıktı. Çok fazla sabrı yoktu, özellikle de yorgunken.

"Evet, bilirsin, sihirsel özün. Sihir beleğini içeren hani."

Ron Hermione'ye bakmak için döndü ve sonra cevapladı.

"Bir sihirsel özün ne olduğunu biliyorum. Sadece ondan enerji toplamakla ne demek istediğini bilmiyorum"

Harry bir elini saçından geçirdi ve iç geçirdi. Damien kendisini Harry'nin ne kadar babalarına benzediğini söylememek için durdurmak zorunda kaldı.

"Tamam! O zaman en baştan başlayalım. Sihirsel özünün nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?" Harry sordu, on altı yaşındaki bir büyücünün özün konumunu bilmemesinin hiçbir mümkünatı olmadığını düşünerek.

Ron ancak birazcık şaşkın görünüyordu. Tereddütle Hermione'ye baktı, ama kahverengi saçlı kız ona yalnızca baktı. O besbelli özün nerde olduğunu biliyordu ama Ron'un bilmediğine biraz hayal kırıklığına uğramış görünüyordu. Ron tuhafça elini kaldırdı ve kalbinin üzerine koydu.

"Burada?" sordu emin olmayarak.

Harry'nin yüzündeki ifade paha biçilemezdi. Kızıl saçlı çocuğa bir şey söylememek için dilini ısırıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Onun yerine Ron'a doğru yürüdü, ve aptal çocuğu incitmemek için ciddi anlamda çabalayarak Ron'un elini kalbinden kaldırıp alnının üzerine yerleştirdi.

Damien ve Ginny sessiz kahkahalarla ikiye katlandılar ve Hermione de ayrıca Ron'un yüzündeki ifadeye gülmemeye çalışıyordu. Ron'un yüzündeki kızarıklık saçı kadar canlıydı. Yavaşça elini indirdi ve alık alık Harry'e baktı.

Harry ondan birkaç adım uzaklaştı ve ona baktı.

"Özünü toplamayı öğrenmen gerek. En başından öğrenmiş olman gereken şey buydu. Herkesin farklı bir özü vardır, aynı kullandığınız asalar gibi. Bu yüzden belli asalar diğerlerinden daha iyi iş görür. Benim seninkini kullanamayacağım gibi sen de benim asamı kullanamazsın, çünkü asalarımız bizim özlerimizle bağlantı kurar ve sihir yapmak için oradaki enerjiyi kullanır. Eğer bir muggle bir asayı kaldıracak olsaydı, asa hiçbir şey yapmazdı, çünkü onların hiçbir sihirsel özü yok. Muggle'lar farklı çeşit bir sihir kullanıyorlar. Onlar buna 'maddeden üstün zihin' diyorlar. Zihinlerini belli bir yönde düşünmeye zorluyorlar." Harry sözlerinin sindirilmesi için durdu. Dört genç çocuktan aldığı tam dikkat Harry'i birazcık rahatsız ediyordu. Hiçbir zaman birilerine bir şey öğretecek biri olmamıştı.

"Yani, bir tam vücut kalkanı yaratmak için, özünü yönlendirmeyi öğrenmek zorundasın. Sihrinin her şeyden çok bir sezgi haline gelmesine izin vermen gerek. Kalkanın gücü senin özünün gücüne bağlıdır. Özünü daha güçlü yapamazsın. Onunla doğduğun bir şeydir"

Ron bu haberlerle birazcık hayal kırıklığına uğramış göründü.

"Yani, eğer kalkanım güçlü değilse, lanetleri dışarıda tutmakta başarısız olacaktır?" Ron sordu, bunu öğrenmenin zaman kaybı olduğunu hissederken, kendini güçlü bir büyücü olarak düşünmüyordu.

"Kendini her lanetten bloke edemezsin, ama eğer bir tam vücut kalkanını yükseltebilirsen kendini bazı nahoş lanetlerden koruyabilirsin. Hepiniz beraber dursanız ve vücut kalkanlarınızı aynanda yaratsanız, hepsi birleşerek geçilmez bir tane oluştururlar." Harry açıkladı.

Bunun üzerine, dört genç birazcık canlanmış göründüler.

"Tamam, peki nasıl enerjimizi topluyoruz?" Damien sordu, asasını çıkararak.

"Onu kaldırabilirsin. Henüz asalarınızı kullanamazsınız. Ben size asalarınızı kullanmadan öğretmeye çalışacağım. Eğer methodu öğrenirseniz, pratikte de deneyebilirsiniz, bir kere eve gittiniz mi, ya da burada bir ihtiyaç doğarsa" dedi Harry sessizce.

Harry becerebildiği en iyi şekilde, ona bu büyünün nasıl öğretildiğini hatırlamaya çalışarak açıkladı. Tam vücut kalkanını ona kimin öğrettiğini hatırlarken kalbi bir takla attı. Lord Voldemort ona öğreterek birçok saatlerini geçirmişti. Harry hatırayı bir kenara itti ve önündeki dörtlüye konsantre olmaya devam etti.

Hiçbiri Harry'nin açıkladığına ulaşabildiklerini hissetmedikleri iki saat boyunca pratik yaptılar. Yorgun ve kendilerine birazcık hayalleri kırılarak, dört genç gece için çekildiler. Harry daha fazla pratikle iyi olacaklarına dair onları temin etti. Harry dışarıda, ormanlıktayken hiçbir çeşit savunmayı kullanmaya ihtiyaçları olmamasını umdu. Herşeyin nasıl kötüleşebileceğini düşünmek istemiyordu.

Beş gencin mağaraya ulaşmayı becermeleri üçüncü güne kadar mümkün olmadı. Ron tam vücut kalkanını her fırsatta pratik ediyordu ve daha dün gece etrafında oldukça solgun bir tutam sarı ışık bulundurmayı başarmıştı. Bütün bunları asasız olarak pratik ediyordu, bu yüzden onun için bunun gibi bir şeyi asasız olarak becerebilmek çok büyük bir meseleydi. Harry ışıldayan bir Ron'a büyüyü bir asayla yaptığında büyük olasılıkla etrafında sarı renkli bir baloncuk oluşturacağını söyledi.

Bu, kalanlarına da kalkanlarını yükseltmeye konsantre olmaya devam etmek konusunda esin kaynağı oldu. Bir tek Ron ve Hermione büyüden bir reaksiyon almayı becerdi. Hermione'nin etrafında kaybolmadan önce parıldayan pembe bir enerji yüzüyordu. Bu, Damien ve Ginny'i büyüyü çalıştıramayan tek kişiler yaptı.

"Benim gerçekten ihtiyacım yok her halükarda, zaten bütün ihtiyacım olan korumam var" Damien övündü boynunun etrafındaki Layhoo Jisteen'e işaret ederek.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama kardeşinin yönüne bir bakış attı. Sonunda sık dallar arasından kendilerine yol açıp da kendilerini oldukça yıldırıcı görünümlü bir mağaranın önünde bulduklarında öğleden sonranın ortasıydı. Sanki güneş ışığı bir şekilde ona ulaşmayı başaramıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Karanlığa asılmıştı ve mağaranın etrafındaki hava bile seni iliklerine kadar titretiyor gibiydi.

"Oh...Merlin! Bu mu?" Ron sordu mağaraya bakarken. Gitmek istediği bir yer değildi.

Harry etrafına baktı ve yüzlerindeki korkuyu ve isteksizliği gördü. O, kendisi korkulu bir çekinmenin onu sarıp sarmaladığını hissediyordu. Hepsi mağaraya doğru, sıkı bir grup halinde yürüdüler. Bir kere mağaranın ağzına ulaştıklarında bir şok darbesiyle fark ettiler ki giriş tamamen göçmüş haldeydi. İçeri girmenin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Harry asasını çıkardı ve kalanına da aynı şeyi yapmaları için işaret etti. Harry bu mağaranın ve çevresindeki alanın sihirle öylesine ağır bir şekilde korunduğunu varsayıyordu ki herhangi bir büyü yaparak yakalanmalarının hiçbir yolu yoktu.

Beş genç asalarını mağaranın ağzına doğrultular ve bağırdılar, 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Ancak girişi kapayan kayalar orada kalmaya devam etti. Hepsi birlikte 'Reducto' ve birçok başka büyüler de dahil olmak üzere farklı lanetler bağırdılar.

Bütün hepsi kapalı girişe bakarak durdular. O kadar yaklaşmışlardı ki ve şimdi içeri girmek için hiçbir şey yapamıyorlardı. Üç gün tamamen boşa gitmişti.

"Haydi, yola koyulmamız gerek. Bunun bir faydası yok" Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'i mağaradan uzağa yönlendirdi ve Damien da birkaç adım arkalarında, asık suratlarla yürüdüler.

Harry yüzü girişe bakarak olduğu yerde durdu. Şimdi pes etmeyecekti. Bu Hortkulukların sonuncusuydu. Geri dönmeyecekti. Buraya girmenin bir yolu vardı. Olmak zorundaydı. Birdenbire Harry'nin aklına bir fikir geldi ve mağaraya doğru birkaç adım daha attı.

Harry yavaşça elini mağaranın ağzına uzattı ve ona talimatlar tıslamaya başladı.

"Açıl, sana emrediyorum" Harry tısladı Çataldili'nde.

Dört genç oldukları yerde dondular ve Harry'nin yılanların kadim dilinde konuştuğunu görmek için döndüler. Hiçbiri Harry'nin bir Çatalağız olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ron ve Hermione'nin yüzlerinde huzursuzluk ifadeleri vardı. Birinin o şekilde tısladığını duymak oldukça ürperticiydi. Damien, her zamanki gibi, abisinin sihirsel yeteneklerine hayranlık içindeydi. Onu hiç de rahatsız etmiyordu. Ginny tamamen Harry'nin büyüsüne kapılmıştı. Etraflarındaki havayı dolduran garip tıslama sesleriyle olduğu yere çakılarak durdu.

"Lanet olsun, o bile kulağa seksi geliyor" Ginny fısıldadı.

Hermione ona keskin bir bakış fırlattı ve onu kaburgalarından dirsekledi. Ginny de ona bir bakış attı ve yan tarafını ovdu. Harry'nin yaptığı her şeye cezbediliyorsa buna engel olamazdı ya.

Kayalar kaymaya başlamadan önce Harry talimatlarını Çataldili'nde üç kez tekrarladı. Ağır kayaların hareket ettirilmesinin sesi ağaçlığı doldurdu ve zemin sallanmaya başladı. Dört genç oldukları yerde, kayaların kenara çekilerek mağaraya doğru bir yol oluşturmalarını izleyerek durdular.

Harry girişe doğru birkaç adım attı ve sonra arkasına baktı. Çabucak onu takip etmeleri için onlara işaret etti. Bir kerede dört genç içinde oldukları transtan çıktılar ve ona katılmak için koştular. Mağaranın içine girer girmez, kayaların girişi kapatmak için tekrar yerlerine döndüklerini duydular. Ron paniklememeye çalıştı ve Hermione'yle beraber, asalarını önlerinde tutarak yürüdüler.

Mağaranın derinliklerine inerken kimse konuşmadı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, 'lumos' tılsımını yapmaya ihtiyaç yoktu, mağara parlak bir ışıkla dolduruluyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Harry mağaranın daha derinlerine inen bir basamak grubunun yakınında yürümeyi bıraktı. Dört genç bununla onun arkasında durdular.

"Ron" dedi Harry sessizce.

"Evet?" Ron cevapladı, Harry'nin bu noktada ne söylemek istediğini merak ederek.

"Ne olursa olsun, hiçbir şeye dokunma!" dedi Harry ona bakmak için arkasını dönmeden.

Ron böylesi talimatlar aldığına şaşkındı.

"Peki, ama niye..." Ron'un sözleri Harry yoldan çekilirken boğazında tıkandı. Mağaranın neden parıldadığının sebebi netleşti ve Ron çenesinin hayret içinde düştüğünü hissetti.

Bu basamakların sonunda, dağlarca mücevher gibi görünen, tepeleme yığılmış şeyler vardı. Mağaranın içerisindeki parıldayan ışık kaynağının sorumlusu onlardı. Hermione, Ginny ve Damien'ın Ron'a benzer ifadeleri vardı yüzlerinde.

Hepsi, önlerindeki hazinelere aptalca bakarak durdular. Altın ve gümüş yığınlarıyla beraber her renkte parıldayan mücevherler, mağaranın zeminine dağılmış haldeydiler. Bu kıymetli taşlardan bir tanesi bile Ron ve ailesini hayatlarının kalanı boyunca rahatça yaşamalarını sağlamak için yeterli olurdu.

Harry'i basamakların aşağısına, tüm süre boyunca parıldayan mücevherleri gözleyerek takip ettiler.

"Eee...neden Ron hiçbir şeye dokunamaz?" Damien sordu, gözlerini ondan sadece santimetreler uzakta olan altın dağından ayırmaya çalışarak.

"Çünkü burada gördüğünüz her şey lanetli. Sadece davetsiz misafirleri tuzağa düşürmek için buraya yerleştirilmişler." Harry açıkladı başı çekmeye devam ederken.

Ron kalbinin göğsündeki asıl yerine kanat çırptığını hissetti. Eğer lanetliyse herhangi bir şey almanın hiçbir anlamı yoktu. Harry'i sessizce, davetkâr hazineyi görmezden gelerek takip ettiler.

Mücevherlerden uzaklaşarak bir geçitten aşağı yürüdüler. Harry her birkaç adımda bir, nereye gideceğini çözmeye çalışarak durdu. İçine düştükleri geçit o kadar dardı ki beş genç geçit boyunca yürümek için tek bir sıra oluşturmak zorunda kaldı.

"Harry, nereye gideceğini nereden biliyorsun?" Ginny fısıldadı, yetişmekte zorlanırken.

"Bilmiyorum" Harry fısıldadı cevap olarak.

Ginny onun ona bir gülümseme gönderdiğini gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Kafasını salladı ve dengesiz zeminde dikkatle yürümeye devam etti.

Sonunda geçit genişledi ki hepsi birlikte yürüyebilsin.

"Sonunda! O birazcık fena bir sıkışmaydı!" Ron bağırdı köşeyi dönüp kalanıyla buluşurken.

Kimse onu cevaplamadı ve Ron neyin ters olduğunu görmek için ileriye baktı. Bakmamış olmayı diledi.

Onları karşılayan bir erimiş lav denizi gibi görünüyordu. Kırmızı, kızgın sıvı devasa bir dalga oluşturuyormuş gibi göründü. Hızla mağaranın tavanına ulaşıyordu.

"Harry!" Hermione feryat etti onun eline tutunurken.

"Kimse hareket etmesin! Olduğunuz yerde kalın" Harry bağırdı kükreyen ateşin üzerinden.

Ron çoktan geri gitmeyi denemişti ve arkalarındaki alanın tamamen kapanmış olduğunu bulmuştu. Geri gitmelerinin hiçbir yolu yoktu.

"Kapana kısıldık!" bağırdı, maruz kalmak üzere oldukları korkunç ölüm üzerine panikleyerek.

"Ron! Hareket etme, herkes olduğu yerde kalsın, ancak kötüleşir!" Harry açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Nasıl daha kötüleşebilir?" Damien bağırdı, o da duvara doğru gerilerken.

"Korkun onu gerçek yapacak. Eğer hiçbir korku göstermeyip olduğun yerde kalırsan, sena zarar vermez!" Harry bağırdı.

Ron bundan ciddi olarak şüphe duydu. Çoktan lavdan gelen sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu. Dehşet içinde lav dalgasının hızla onlara doğru gelmeye başlayışını izledi. Birkaç saniye içerisinde erimiş lav dalgası onları yıkayıp geçecekti.

"Güvenin bana! Olduğunuz yerde kalın! Hiç hareket etmeyin. Ondan korkmayın, gerçekten burada değil!" Harry tekrar bağırdı.

Kimse ona gerçekten inanmadı, hızla gelen, onlara doğru uzanan lav dalgasının aslında orada olmadığına inanmak güçtü ama dört genç Harry'nin sözünü dinledi. Ona güvendiler, sonuç olarak burada ona yardım etmek için hayatlarını riske ediyorlardı.

Hermione zayıf dizleri onun altında çözülmekle onu tehdit ediyor olduğundan destek için Ron'a tutundu. Ron onu kavradı ve ikisi de birbirlerini yakın tuttular. Damien hareket etmek için fazla korkuluydu ve duvara yapışmış olarak durdu. Ginny sezgisel olarak uzandı ve Harry'nin eline tutundu. Harry onun elindeki kavrayışı sıkılaştırır, onu güvende olduğuna dair temin ederken rahatlamanın onu sardığını hissetti.

"Güven bana" Harry fısıldadı ona.

Ginny ona bir tek başını sallayabildi ve gözlerini kapadı. Sıcaklık başlarını döndürmeye başlıyordu. Ter yüzlerinden aşağı akıyordu. Yine de, kimse hareket etmedi. Birbirlerine tutunarak durdular. Harry Ginny'e tutundu ve Ginny'nin yüzünü onun göğsüne gömdüğünü hissetti.

Dalga etraflarına alev tükürerek onlara doğru geldi. Sıcaklık gerçekten de dayanılmaz hale geliyordu. Dalga tam onları yıkıp geçmeden hemen önce birdenbire bir tutam kırmızı dumana dönüştü. Kimseye dokunmadan önce yok oldu. Sıcaklık gitmişti ve herkes soğuk havanın onları yıkadığını hissetti. Ron ve Hermione gülseler mi ağlasalar mı bilmiyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı. Damien pür rahatlama içerisinde öylece yere yığılmıştı.

Ginny ancak hala Harry'nin göğsüne gömülmüş haldeydi ve çekilip ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı. Büyük kahverengi gözlerini açtı ve etrafına bakmadan önce Harry'e baktı. Hiçbir alev, ya da lav ya da herhangi çeşit bir tehdite dair hiçbir işaret görmedi. Harry'nin parıldayan gözlerine tekrar baktı ve cesareti toplayabilse hemen şimdi onu öpebilirmiş gibi hissetti. Harry onu ondan uzaklaştırdı, ama ona gülümsemeye devam etti.

"Söyledim size millet, gerçek değildi" güldü, Damien'ın yerden kalkmasına yardım ederken.

"Ama, sıcaklığı hissedebiliyorduk ve peki ya onun bize doğru hızlanmasının sesi ne olacak" Ron dedi bir kerede, bacaklarının çalışmasını sağlamaya çalışarak.

"Hepsi zihninizde. Korkunuz onu gerçek yapacaktı. Eğer ondan kaçmayı deneseydiniz, bu sadece onun size daha çabuk ulaşmasına sebep olurdu. Eğer olduğunuz yerde durursanız, siz ondan korkmadığınız için size zarar vermeyecektir. Bu Voldemort'un en sevdiği büyülerden biridir, korku uyandırmak ve onu diğerlerine karşı kullanmak." Harry açıkladı, ileri doğru yol alırlarken.

"Kimse ondan korkmadığımızı söylemedi ki. Biz sadece sana güvendiğimiz için söylediğini yaptık" dedi Ron, hala dehşet içinde titrerken.

Harry cevap vermedi ama buna birazcık kızardı. İleri doğru yürümeye devam etti. Dairesel bir odaya giden ufak bir açıklık vardı. Devasa bir odaydı ama yerin ortasında duran yalnızca tek bir obje vardı.

Damien küçük siyah kitabın, daha çok terk edilmiş gibi görünerek, zeminin ortasında duruşunu görürken nefesini çekti. Harry onlara odanın girişinde kalmaları için işaret etti.

Harry günlüğe doğru yürüdü ve yanına çömeldi. Kitabın kaldırılmasını engellemek için üzerine ne büyülerinin yerleştirildiğini görmek için elini günlüğün üzerinden geçirdi. Yerleştirilmiş hiçbir büyü olmadığını bulduğuna daha çok şaşırmıştı. Uzandı ve kitabı kaldırdı. Kolaylıkla eline geldi ve Harry yara izinin acıyla karıncalandığını hissetti. Kitabı kaldırdı ve bir anlığına hareketsizce durdu. Hortkuluğu almaktan onu durduran herhangi bir büyünün eksikliği Harry'nin sıkıntılı hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Oraya konmuş o kadar çok başka büyü vardı ki, elbette bu noktada da bir tane olurdu.

Ancak hiçbir şey olmadığında, Harry yavaşça dört gence doğru yöneldi. Hepsi de siyah kitaba hayranlık dolu ifadelerle baktılar. Yapmışlardı, son Hortkuluğu almışlardı. Şimdi Harry Hortkuluğu yok ederdi ve bu da Voldemort'un ölümsüzlüğünün sonu anlamına gelirdi.

Harry kitabı cüppesinin içine kaldırdı ve hepsi geriye mağaranın girişine yöneldiler. Geri dönüş yolu çok daha kolaydı. Onları artık durduran hiçbir şey yoktu. Ginny Harry'le beraber, girişe doğru yakınlaştıkça ifadesinin kararmasını izleyerek yürüdü. Kayalar çoktan yoldan çekilmişler, çıkışa giden yolu açığa çıkarmışlardı.

"Sorun nedir?" Ginny sordu.

"Hiçbir şey. Sadece, beni kitabı almaktan engelleyecek daha fazla bir şeyler bekliyordum. Yerleştirilmiş bütün o diğer büyülerden sonra, birazcık...garip geldi" dedi Harry bir anlığına düşündükten sonra.

"Büyük olasılıkla kimsenin asla o diğer büyüleri geçmesini beklemediği içindir" Ginny önerdi.

'Belki' Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Yine de ikna olmuş değildi ama.

Ancak şüpheleri korkunç bir şekilde onaylandı, mağaranın dışına adımını attı ve hepsinin küçük bir Ölüm Yiyen ordusu tarafından etraflarının sarılmış olduğunu buldu.

xxx


	52. Olabilecek En Kötü Şey Nedir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biraz hareket, biraz heyecan, hadi bakalım!
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

52\. Bölüm – Olabilecek En Kötü Şey Nedir?

Beş genci çevreleyen kırk, belki elli civarında Ölüm Yiyen olmalıydı. Harry etrafındaki hava yok olmuş gibi hissetti. Hissettiği panik yüzünden nefes almakta zorlandı. Bütün bu adamlarla tek başına dövüşmek imkansıza yakın olurdu, ama onunla beraber olan dört gencin eklemiş olduğu zorlukla, Harry nasıl bundan hayatta kalacağını ve diğerlerinin de hayatta kalmasına yardım edeceğini bilmiyordu.

Dört gencin onun yakınına toplaştığını hissetti, hepsinin asaları çekilmişti, ama Harry Ölüm Yiyenler'le dövüşmek hakkındaki ilk şeyi dahi bilmediklerinden emindi. Önlerindeki adamların hepsi maskelerini takıyordu ama içlerinde bir tanesi hemen öne çıkıyordu. Uzun beyaza yakın sarı saçlar her zaman kendini ele veriyordu. Lucius Malfoy'un onlara doğru adım attığını görürken Harry kalbinin kızgınlıkla çarptığını hissetti.

"Sonunda şansın tükendi gibi görünüyor, Harry." dedi ona.

Harry asasını sıkıca kavradı ve önündeki adamları inceledi. Umutsuzca dört gençle beraber kaçabileceği bir yol düşünmeye çalışıyordu.

"Şansın bununla hiçbir ilgisi yok. Ben yalnızca sizin kalanınızdan daha iyiyim" Harry dalga geçti. Kızgın Ölüm Yiyenler'in sakar, beceriksiz Ölüm Yiyenler'e eşit demek olduğunu biliyordu. Bütün gereken tek bir nahoş yorumdu ve çoğunluğu sakinliklerini kaybederlerdi.

Malfoy kalanına işaret etti ve bir kerede Harry'nin etrafındaki daire küçülmeye başladı. Ölüm Yiyenler üzerlerine kapanıyorlardı. Asaları beş gence doğrultulmuştu ve ne kadar yaklaşırlarsa kaçmak o kadar zor olacaktı.

'Hadi bakalım' Harry düşündü kendi kendi düelloya hazırlanırken. Dört gencin ona yetişmeyi becerebilmelerini umdu. Gerçekten de başka bir seçenek var değildi zaten.

Bir Ölüm Yiyen yeterince yakına gelir gelmez Harry ona bir asit yağmuru büyüsü gönderdi, Ölüm Yiyen bir kerede asasını düşürdü ve yüzünü kavrayarak acı içinde ulumaya başladı. Harry kalkanını yükseltti, lanet yağmuru onun ve diğerlerinin üzerine yağarken sahip olduğu gücün her bir parçasını kalkanı yerinde tutmak için ortaya koydu. Hepsi toplaşmış vaziyette olduğu için, parıldayan baloncuk beşini birden korudu. Bütün elli adam kalkana tekrar ve tekrar vuruyor, kırıp geçmeye çalışıyorlardı. Harry kalkanının yükün altında titrediğini hissetti. Hiç bu kadar çok lanetle başa çıkmak için kullanılmamıştı. Harry kalkanının çok fazla dayanmayacağını biliyordu. Lanet fırtınasının üzerinden talimatlarını bağırdı.

"Kalkan kırılacak! Kırıldığı an onlara büyüler ateşlemeye başlayın. Ne büyüsü olduğu umrumda değil! Hedef alabiliyorsanız kafalarını alın! Birlikte kalın ve enerjinizi çağırın! Kalkanlara şimdi her zamankinden çok ihtiyacımız var!" Harry parıldayan mavi balon çatlamaya ve kırılmaya başlarken bitirdi söylemeyi.

Harry'nin kalkanı kırılır kırılmaz, dört genç hareke geçti. Ron ve Hermione çoktan kalkanlarını yükseltmek için enerjilerini çağırmaya başlamışken Damien ve Ginny atabildikleri en güçlü 'Sersemlet' büyülerini fırlattılar. Sarı ve pembe balonlar kaynaşarak birleşti ve dört genci korudu. Harry çoktan düello etmeye başlamak için uzaklaşmıştı. Hepsi karanlık ağaçlıkta sığınabilmek için inanılmaz bir hızda hareket ediyorlardı. Harry hiç vakit kaybetmedi ve adamlara ateşleyebildiği en karanlık büyüleri gönderdi. Anında üç Ölüm Yiyen'i öldüren lanetle aşağı indirdi. Harry, Affedilmezleri Voldemort tarafından kullanması talimatını almadığı sürece asla kullanmazdı, Voldemort'un iznini almadan bir Affedilmezi kullandığı tek sefer Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırdığı zaman Sirius'un üzerinde Cruciatus lanetini uyguladığı seferdi.

Harry Affedilmezleri kullanmaktan nefret ederdi. Ölüm Yiyenler'in kalanının aksine, Harry işkence lanetini ya da öldüren laneti yapmaktan hiçbir zevk almıyordu. Bu onun için sadece bir emirdi. Voldemort'un emrinde hangi laneti kullanması talimatı verilmiş ise onu yapardı. Ancak, bugün Harry can almak için değil korumak için kuvvetle ateşliyordu. Lanetleri yaparken kendisini ve arkadaşlarını oradan çıkarmak için ezici bir arzu duymak dışında hiçbir şey hissetmedi. Harry daha sonra fark edecekti ki bu onları ilk kez arkadaşları olarak kayda geçirdiği zamandı. Damien'ı her zaman korurdu, ona şüphe yoktu, ama diğerleri genellikle yol üstündeydiler, araya giriyorlardı. Ama şu an, Harry hepsini oradan canlı çıkarmayı istiyordu ve yani, başka bir nedenden ötürü değil ama hiçbirinin canının yanmasını düşünmeye dayanamadığındandı.

Başka bir beden kilitleme büyüsü ona doğru gelirken Harry kendini yere attı. Harry yalnızca 'sersemlet' ve beden kilitleme lanetleri ile hedef alınıyordu. Öyle görünüyordu ki öldüren lanetler sadece dört genç üzerinde kullanılıyordu ki bu arada onlar da mucizevî bir şekilde vurulmaktan kaçınmayı beceriyorlardı. Ron ve Hermione'nin tam vücut kalkanları büyü kalabalığını uzakta tutmayı başaramamıştı. Harry'ninki gibi çatlamış ve kırılmıştı. Bu yüzden kendilerini öldüren lanetin yolundan başka yöne atmaktan başka seçenekleri yoktu. Harry uzun bir Ölüm Yiyen'e başka bir öldüren lanet gönderdikten sonra hızla etrafında döndü ve kalbinin ağzına fırlamasına sebep olan bir şey gördü. Damien hemen biraz önce dört Ölüm Yiyen'in diğer üç gencin üzerine hedef aldığı Crucio'ların önüne adımını atmıştı. Harry tepki gösteremeden önce, Damien kendini büyülerin yoluna fırlatmıştı. Harry'nin gözleri önünde dört büyü Damien'ın göğsüne doğru hızlandı ama asla ona vurmadılar. Basitçe ondan yalnızca birkaç santim önce havaya karıştılar. Bir kerede dört Ölüm Yiyen yere Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin büyüleri ile fırlatıldılar. Harry fark etti ki Damien'ı kurtarmaktan sorumlu olan Layhoo Jisteen'di ama Harry benzersiz taşın onu öldüren lanetten koruyup korumayacağı konusunda emin değildi. Harry taşın onu en karanlık lanetten korumasının mümkün olmayacağından emindi.

Harry etrafındaki bedenlerin sayısına hızlı bir yoklama yaptı. On beş civarında Ölüm Yiyen öldürmüş olmalıydı. Bedenleri zemine yayılmıştı. Dört genç kendileri içerisinde on Ölüm Yiyen'i indirmeyi becermişti. Harry yalnızca sersemletilmiş olduklarını biliyordu, ne de olsa hiçbirinin öldüren laneti yapabilmiş olması mümkün değildi.

Harry onlar karanlık ağaçlığa atılır, koşarak onları takip eden Ölüm Yiyenler'e büyüler hedef alırken onların peşinden koştu. Çocuklar, Harry'nin söylediğini yaptılar ve kafalarına hedef aldılar. Harry sık ağaçlık boyu onların peşinden elinden geldiği kadar hızla koşuyordu.

Harry'nin onlara yetişebilecek mesafeye girmesinden hemen önce bir büyünün onun yanından hızla geçtiğini ve önünde patladığını hissetti, alevler etrafında patlayarak Harry'i çevrelediler ki kalanıyla olan bağlantısı kesilsin. Dört genç sesin üzerine oldukları yerde durdular ve asaları ateşi söndürmek için kaldırılmış halde ona doğru hareket etmeye niyetlendiler.

"HAYIR! Sadece gidin buradan!" Harry bağırdı onlara.

Dört genç Harry'i yalnız bırakmaya dehşete düşmüş göründüler. Gerilediler ve ona yardım edecek bir yol bulmak için çaresizce etraflarına bakındılar. Harry onlara gitmeleri için tekrar bağırdı ve Ron ve Hermione'nin Damien ile Ginny'nin direnen ve mücadele eden formlarını alevlerden ve Harry'den uzağa çekiştirdiğini gördü.

Harry etrafını döndüğünde kapana kısılmış olduğunu gördü. Ateş onu arkasından bloke ederken önünde en az yirmi beş Ölüm Yiyen'in durduğunu gördü. Harry ona yaklaşan kim olursa indirmeye hazır bir şekilde durdu. Adamlar hareketsizce durdu, kimse ona ulaşmak için hareket etmedi. Harry güm güm atan bir kalple sarı saçlı bir Ölüm Yiyen'in diğerlerinin önüne yürüyüşünü ve yüzü Harry'e bakarak duruşunu izledi. Adam uzandı ve maskesini çıkardı. Harry zaten onun Lucius Malfoy olduğunu biliyordu. Gri gözleri asası Harry'e doğrultulmuş halde dururken kızgınlıkla yanıyordu.

"Asla buna geleceğini düşünmemiştim" neredeyse fısıldadı.

Bir sarsıntıyla Harry fark etti ki Malfoy'un gözlerinde derinlere gizlenmiş, başka bir duygu vardı. Pişmanlıktı. Harry, Malfoy'un onun Voldemort'un safından ayrılmasından etkilendiğini biliyordu. Şüphe götürmeksizin öncelikle Harry'i dolaylı bir şekilde Kılkuyruk'a yönlendirmekten sorumlu olduğundan cezalandırılmıştı. Sonra onu yakamakta şimdi çok uzun süredir başarızlığa uğramıştı. Harry, Malfoy'un ona karşı hissediyor olması gereken kızgınlığı anlıyordu. Harry'nin kabul etmeye hazırlıklı olmadığı baba Malfoy'un ona karşı hiç sevgi hissetmiş olmasıydı. Harry'ye göre, onun ve Voldemort'un ağzından çıkan herşey yalandı. Yalnızca ona ihanet etmek ve onu bu savaşta bir silah olarak kullanmak için kullanılan numaralardı. Harry tanıdık öfkenin içerisinde yandığını hissederken asasını daha da sıkı kavradı.

"Şimdi gidecek hiçbir yer kalmadı. Eğer direnirsen yalnızca her şeyi kendin için daha zorlaştıracaksın." Malfoy demeye devam etti, Harry'e doğru tereddütlü bir adım atarken.

Harry bir adım uzaklaştı ve arkasındaki alevlerin ısısının yoğunlaştığını hissetti.

"Canını yakmak zorunda bırakma beni, Harry" dedi Malfoy, Harry'nin yine dengesini bozan kısık bir sesle.

"Zaten yaktığından daha fazla yakamazsın canımı." Harry geri fısıldadı, kendi kanının kulaklarında kükrediğini duyarken.

Malfoy bu ifadeye afallamış göründü. Yüzünü ifadesizleştirmeden önce bir anlığına rahatsız göründü.

"İstediğin gibi olsun" dedi ve diğer adamlara işaret etti.

Her biri ona bir lanet gönderdi. Harry onların geçmesine engel olan kalkanını yükseltti. Ama yirmi beş lanetin gücü ona vurdu ve Harry'nin sendelemesine ve yere düşmesine sebep oldu. Harry yere düşerken kalkan da yalpaladı ve iki sokma laneti kendilerine aradan geçecek bir yol bularak Harry'i vurdular, biri göğsünden ve diğeri elinden.

Harry acıyla nefes çekti ama bir kerede ayağa kalktı. Başka bir asit yağmuru laneti fırlattı ama Ölüm Yiyenler'i ıskaladı. Kalkanı başka bir lanet yağmuruyla vurulurken Harry sendeledi. Yine Harry kontrolü kaybetti ve kalkanı yalpalayarak başka bir lanetin ona vurmasına izin verdi. Biri ona kemik kıran laneti gönderir, besbelli asa tutan elini hedef alırken -ancak Harry'i onun yerine kaburgalarından vurmuştu- parçalayıcı bir acının onu sardığını hissetti. Kırık kaburgaları üzerine bir elini yerleştirerek Harry 'sersemlet' büyüleri ona hedef alınırken kalkanını yükseltmeye çalıştı. Kalkanı zamanında yükselmediğinden Harry kendini büyülerin yolundan atmak zorunda kaldı. Harry ayaklandı ama bir işe yaramayacağını biliyordu. Kalkanını daha uzun süre tutmak için fazla yorgundu. Onu yoruyorlardı ki yakalanabilsin. Yorgunluktan bitkin haldeydi ve er ya da geç sersemlet büyüsüyle vurulacaktı.

Asalarını ona doğrultmuş adamlara düşmanca bakarak durdu. Çoğu kalbini hedef alıyorken birkaç tanesi yüzünü işaret ediyordu. Harry'nin etrafında hala kalkanı vardı, ama bu kez Ölüm Yiyenler onu hiçbir şeyle vurmadılar. O Harry'e yürürken hepsi Malfoy'a baktı. Malfoy Harry'nin dövüşü kaybetmeye başladığını görebiliyordu. Kalkanı fazla uzun süre tutması mümkün olmayacaktı.

"Yetti mi?" sordu, asasını kalkanın içinden Harry'e doğrulturken.

Sorusuna cevap olarak Harry cüppelerinin içine uzandı ve siyah günlüğü çekip çıkardı, öfke ve hiddet onu sarmalıyordu. Eğer yakalanacak ve geri götürülecekse, önce intikamını almayı başardığından emin olacaktı. Geriye bir tek son Hortkuluk kalmışken başarısız olmayacaktı.

Harry hiddet dolu gözlerini Malfoy'a döndürerek günlüğe bakarken gri gözlerinde tutulan korkudan büyük zevk aldı.

"Cehenneme kadar yolun var" Harry tısladı Malfoy'a, bakışını siyah günlüğün üzerine döndürmeden önce.

Harry'nin bütün yapması gereken Bella'yı ve Sirius onu tutarken gözlerindeki o boş bakışı hatırlamak oldu ve kavurucu bir öfke onu doldurdu. Siyah günlük bir alev topuna patladı ve birkaç saniye içerisinde toza dönüştü.

Sanki ruhunun bir parçasını kaybeden Voldemort'tan çok Malfoy'muş gibi görünüyordu. Gri gözleri korku ve şokla büyüdü. Harry'e bir lanet gönderirken öfkeyle kükredi.

Harry sahip olduğu bütün enerjiyi kalkanını güçlendirmesi için itti. Harry'nin kalkanı onu korudu ama tekrar lanetlerin muazzam darbesi Harry'i geriye doğru sendelettirdi. Arkasındaki alevlerin içine düşmemeyi ancak becerdi.

Onun devam etmek için enerjisi olmadığı için tam Harry kalkanının çatlayacağını düşünürken, etrafındaki havayı bir ses doldurdu ve zemini salladı. Birkaç Ölüm Yiyen bir şey ağaçlardan onlara doğru hızla gelirken yoldan atılmak zorunda kaldılar. Bir anlığına herkes Harry'i ve onu ele geçirmeyi unuttu. Görüntü karşısında nefesleri kesilerek durdular. Devasa bir ağaç üzerlerine yıkılmıştı. Zemine yapışarak ateşin içine bir köprü oluşturmuştu. Harry ağacın öbür tarafında Hermione ve Ginny'nin asaları Ölüm Yiyenler'i işaret eder halde durduklarını çıkartabiliyordu.

Harry hiç zaman kaybetmedi. Arkasına başka bir asit yağmuru büyüsü gönderdi ki kimse onu düşmüş ağaçtan yapılmış köprü boyunca takip edemesin. Koşabildiği en hızlı şekilde koşarak öbür tarafa geçti. Bir saniyeliğine bile durmadı. Dört genç ona katıldılar ve hepsi Ölüm Yiyenler'den uzağa koştular. Büyülerin etraflarında uçuşarak onları geçtiğini hissedebiliyorlardı ama koşmaya devam ettiler.

Harry ağaçlıkların derinliklerine doğru gittiklerini biliyordu. Ne kadar derine giderlerse saklanmada daha iyi bir şansları olurdu. Harry bu öfkeli adamları ufak bir muggle kasabasına doğru yönlendirmek istemiyordu.

Harry ve kalanı devasa bir kayanın yanında durdular ve arkasına saklandılar. Onlara takip edildiklerini ya da edilmediklerini söyleyebilecek herhangi bir ses için dikkatle dinlediler. Hepsinin nefeslerini yakalamaları gerekiyordu. Harry eline baktı ve sokma lanetinin derin bir kesik bıraktığını gördü. Diğerlerinin ona endişeyle bakışını yakaladı. Büyük olasılıkla şu an nasıl hissediyorsa öyle görünüyordu. Kırık kaburgalarındaki acı onu bayılacakmış gibi hissettiriyordu ve göğsü ve eli sokma lanetinin acısıyla zonkluyordu.

"Sen iyi misin?" Damien fısıldadı.

Harry ona başını salladı ve sessiz olması için işaret etti.

Harry, Malfoy'un sesini diğerlerine talimatlar bağırırken duyduğunda zihnen inledi. Kız bir titremeyi bastırırken Ginny'e baktı.

"Harry! Gelmeden önce cisimlenme duvarlarını yerleştirdiğimiz için senin burada olduğunu biliyoruz. Kaçamazsın! Durumu kendin için kolaylaştır ve sessizce gel!" Malfoy'un sözleri ağaçlık boyunca yankılandı ve Harry kalbinin göğsünde daha da gürültülü attığını hissetti.

"Eğer sessizce gelirsen, müritlerine bir kaçma şansı vermeye söz veriyoruz. Şimdi teslim ol!" bağırdı ve sözleri yüksek sesle yankılandı.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione'nin onun gözünü yakalayıp umutsuzca başlarını sallayarak ona Malfoy'u dinlememesini işaret ettiğini gördü. Harry her halükarda onu dinlemeyi planlamıyordu zaten ama onlara ufak bir gülümseme verdi. 'Müritlerim, bak bu yeni' düşündü kendi kendine.

Harry kayanın etrafından bir göz attı ve Malfoy'un yine maskesini takıyor olduğunu gördü. Onlardan yirmi beş tane vardı, umutsuzca etrafta onu arıyorlardı. Harry bitkin aklını çalıştırmaya çalıştı. Cisimlenme duvarlarıyla beraber, kaçamazlardı. Harry yalnızca onları küçük parçalara ayırabilse adamları aşağı indirebileceğinden emindi, bütün ihtiyacı olan biraz zamandı.

"Peki, siz millet burada kalın. Ben bunu bitireceğim" dedi Harry, ama Damien tarafından durduruldu.

"Ben seninle geliyorum" dedi kararlı bir şekilde genç çocuk.

Harry böyle zamanlarda neden Damien'ı başına aldığını bilmiyordu.

"Ne?" Harry sordu, Damien'ın olabilecek en aptalca mazeretle geleceğini bilerek.

"Kalkanın hepsine karşı sana yardımcı olamaz. Zaten bunu kanıtladın. Layhoo Jisteen beni ve etrafımdakileri koruyor. Ben senin kalkanın olabilirim." dedi Damien bir kerede.

Harry ona bakakaldı. 'Aha, kesinlikle duyduğum en aptalca şey' düşündü kendi kendine.

"Damy, eğer küçük kardeşimi bir insan kalkan olarak kullanacağımı düşünüyorsan o zaman düşündüğümden de kalın kafalısın!" Harry tısladı ona.

"Başka bir yolu yok, hiçbir lanet benim üzerimde çalışmıyor. Onları indirmene yardım edebilirim" Damien asasını sıkıca kavrarken ısrar etti.

"Onu bilmiyorsun! Öldüren lanet büyük olasılıkla Layhoo Jisteen'in sahip olduğu bütün korumayı hükümsüz kılacaktır! Saçmasapan planlar yapmayı bırak ve burada kal, görünürden ve yoldan uzak" dedi Harry, saklandığı yerden çıkmaya hazırlanırken.

"Harry, bunu tek başına yapmana izin vermiyoruz. Hepimiz buraya sana savaşmana yardım etmeye hazır olarak geldik. Hepimiz seninle geliyoruz" dedi Ron, o da asasını sıkıca kavrayıp kendisine yaklaştırırken.

"Senin yanında duruyoruz, Harry. Bu yaptığımız son şey olsa da!" Hermione ekledi, duygusal gözyaşlarını uzak tutarak.

Harry, sadakatlerine kendi kalbinin acıyla sıkıştığını hissederek etrafına, hepsine baktı.

"Siz milletin bütün yapması gereken kalkanlarınızı yükseltmek ve onları orada tutmak. Tamam?"

Dört genç başlarını salladılar. Ron ve Hermione birbirlerine baktılar ve hiçbir şey söylemeden ellerini tutuştular. Ginny ve Damien onların yanlarına sıkışarak, tam vücut kalkanlarını yükseltmek için daha önce yaptıklarından daha da fazla odaklandılar. Harry ortadaydı, Hermione ve Ginny'nin yanında.

"Şimdi" dedi Harry ve beş genç kayanın arkasından dışarı fırladılar.

Harry, Ölüm Yiyenler'e lanetler ateşlemeye başladı ve dört tam vücut kalkanı anında yükselirken tüm çevresinde sihirli bir dalgalanma hissetti. Parıldayan sarı ve pembe baloncuklar Ginny'nin mor ve Damien'ın turuncu olanlarıyla birleşti. Yaratılan balon Ölüm Yiyenler'in saldırılarını tutmaya yetecek kadar güçlüydü.

Harry bir kalkan yükseltmek zorunda olmadığı için etraftaki Ölüm Yiyenler'e olabildiğince çok uğursuzluk laneti ve büyüler göndermeye serbestti. Onlara en yakın adamları hedef alarak, lanetleri ve büyüleri ateşlemeye başladı.

Harry onların Harry'e çarpması halinden çekinerek öldüren laneti kullanmaya cesaret edemediklerini söyleyebiliyordu. Voldemort elbette bütün Hortkuluklarını yok ettikten sonra, Harry'i kendi elleriyle öldürmek isterdi. Ölüm Yiyenler güçlü kalkanı kırıp geçmeye çaıştılar ama kalkanı zayıflatamadılar.

"Yapıyoruz! Aman tanrım gerçekten bütün lanetleri engelliyoruz!" Ginny bağırdı heyecanla.

Dört genç böylesi güçlü bir şey yaratabilmeleriyle beraber zevkten kendilerinden geçiyorlardı. Harry de memnundu, ama kalkanın fazla dayanmayacağını biliyordu. Onlardan çok fazla enerji alıyordu.

"Hazırlanın, daha çok fazla tutmayacak" Harry bağırdı tam çok renkli balon çatlamaya başlarken.

Harry bir başka on Ölüm Yiyen'i daha indirmeyi becererek şimdi geriye halledilmesi gereken sadece on beş adam bırakmıştı. Ama şu anda artık bu adamların öfkeleri en tepedeydi. Beş genç bir grup yeşil ışık uçarak onlara doğru gelirken eğildiler. Harry fark etti ki artık Harry'nin hayatını riske atıyor olmayı umursamıyorlardı. Lucius Malfoy tarafından komuta edilen elli Ölüm Yiyen'lik ordu tecrübesiz bir grup genç tarafından, Harry hariç elbette, korkunç bir şekilde bozguna uğratılmıştı.

Tam vücut kalkanının onları Avada Kedavra'ya karşı koruyamayacağını bildiklerinden daha da fazla öldüren lanet ateşlediler. Gençler kalkanlarını bırakarak asalarını çektiler ve Ölüm Yiyenler'le şiddetle düello ettiler, öldüren lanetler onlara doğru hızlanırken yoldan çekildiler. Harry kendi öldüren lanetlerini mümkün olduğunca fazla Ölüm Yiyen'e doğrultmaya çalıştı.

Birdenbire beş gencin dikkatini başka bir ses dağıttı. Duyulan bağırışlar ve cüppelerin havada uçuşmasının karıştırılmayacak sesi vardı. 'Oh hayır! Destek çağırdılar!' Harry düşündü, başka bir elli Ölüm Yiyen'in ortaya çıkmasının düşüncesiyle panikleyerek.

Ağaçların arkasından hızla gelenler Ölüm Yiyenler değildi ama. Yanan odunluktan gelen yoğun kara dumanın görüntüyü kapatmasıyla çıkarması güçtü. Harry'nin dikkati başka bir Ölüm Yiyenle dağıldı ve bu yüzden onlara doğru hızlanan adamları görmedi.

Damien bir Ölüm Yiyenle ateşli bir şekilde düello etmekle meşguldü ve tanıdık bir sesi duyduğunda daha henüz bir vücut kilitleme büyüsüyle onu yere indirmişti.

"Damy!"

Damien asasını onun arkasında duran kişiye doğrultarak etrafında döndü. Damien kimin onun önünde durduğunu görürken dizlerinin zayıfladığını ve kalbinin şokla ağzına fırladığını hissetti.

"Baba!"

James önündeki manzaraya kocaman gözlerle bakarak durdu. Küçük oğlu, onun muggle'larla olması, emniyette olması gereken on üç yaşındaki oğlu Ölüm Yiyenlerle vahşi bir savaşın ortasındaydı. Yırtılmış ve çamurlu muggle kıyafetleri içinde, yüzünde şok ve korku açık bir şekilde yazılı olarak ona bakan genç çocuğa gözlerini dikip baktı.

James hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce, bir Ölüm Yiyen'in Damien'a nişan alıp öldüren laneti ateşlediğini gördü. James Damien'ı kendisine çağırarak onu yoldan çekip aldı. James Ölüm Yiyen'e bir lanet fırlattı ve aşınmış bir kaya parçasının arkasına sığınmadan önce Damien'ı yakaladı.

"Burada kal!" James bağırdı ona. Damien ona karşı gelmeyi düşünmüyordu bile.

Babası yer alan çatışmaya katılmak için koşarken cansızca izledi. Keskin bir çığlık Damien'ı zıplatıp etrafına baktırdı ve Ron'un yere düştüğünü gördü.

"Oh Tanrım! Hayır!" Damien bağırdı Ron'un acı içinde bağırarak yere yığıldığını görürken.

Bir kerede dört Seherbaz onu çevreliyor, ona bir kemik kıran lanet gönderen Ölüm Yiyen'den koruyorlardı. Ron bacağını kavradı ve acı içinde uludu. Hemen Seherbazlar Ron'u, Hermione ve Ginny'le beraber Damien'a getirdiler. Dört genç bir araya toplaştılar. Ron hızlı ve kısa nefesler alıyordu ama bağırmayı durdurmayı başarmıştı.

"Ron! İyi misin? Oh Tanrım!" Hermione haykırdı onu rahatlatmaya çalışırken.

"Ben i-iyiyim" Ron demeyi becerdi gözlerini kapayıp sakinleşmek için titrek bir nefes almadan önce.

Harry Ron'un düştüğünü görmüştü ve Seherbazları gördüğünde ona yardım etmek üzereydi. Midesinin dibinin düştüğü gibi düşerek Harry ona Seherbazlar tarafından doğrultan büyüleri atlattı ve bir çeşit korunağın arkasına geçmeye çalıştı. İşte o zaman Harry'nin gözleri babasını buldu, üç Ölüm Yiyenle düello ediyordu. Harry, Damien ve diğerleri için herhangi bir işaret aradı. Onlara ne olacağı konusunda panik hissetti. Yer Seherbazlarla doluydu, kim ki şimdiye kadar o dördünün burada Harry'le beraber olduğunu görmüşlerdi. Harry onları hiçbir yerde göremedi.

Kabus gibi durumu bir kenara iterek, Harry ona hem Ölüm Yiyenler hem Seherbazlar tarafından doğrultulan lanetlerden kaçınmaya odaklandı. Seherbazlar tarafından gönderilen lanetleri atlattıktan sonra, Harry Ölüm Yiyenler'e bir uğursuzluk laneti seli gönderdi.

Damien babasının geri ona doğru hızlandığını gördü. Diğer üç genci onun etrafında fark etmiş olmaya daha da kızgın görünüyordu. Tek bir kelime etmeden cüppelerinden oval bir obje çıkardı ve sertçe onu Damien'ın ellerine zorladı. Damien üzerinde James Potter yazılı olan gümüş objeye baktı. Ona kafası karışarak bakarak, Damien konuşmak üzereydi ki James onu kesti.

"Sadece sıkıca tut!" dedi ve diğer üç gence de tutmalarını söyledi. Birkaç saniye sonra dört gencin hepsi de ağaçlıktan bir anahtarla ayrılıp dosdoğru Sihir Bakanlığı'na gönderilirken göbek deliklerinin hemen altında bir içeri çekiliş hissettiler.

Harry, Seherbazların geriye kalan Ölüm Yiyenler'i indirdiğini gördü. Buradan çıkması gerektiğini biliyordu. Pek daha fazla dövüşemezdi de zaten. Kaburgaları alev almış gibi hissediyorlardı ve eli korkunç bir şekilde zonklarken asasını tutmakta zorlanıyordu.

Malfoy'un kalan Ölüm Yiyenler'e, şimdi geriye kalan sadece altı ya da yedi tane vardı, cisimlenme duvarlarının kaldırıldığı sinyalini verdiğini gördü. Cisimlenebilirlerdi. Bir seri pop'la beraber Ölüm Yiyenler görünürden kaybolmaya başladılar. Harry etrafta dolanmadı. Bir Seherbaz tarafından gönderilen bir vücut kilitleme lanetinin yolundan fırlayıp çekildikten sonra Harry de cisimlenmeye hazırlandı. Ortadan kaybolmadan saniyeler önce gözlerini babasınınkilere kilitlemeyi başardı.

James yalnızca Harry'nin uzağa cisimlenmesini görmesinden bir saniye önce Harry'nin gözleriyle buluştu. James çaresizce Harry kaybolurken izledi. Harry'nin iyi olup olmadığını görmek için bile bir fırsatı olmadı.

Ölüm Yiyenler de cisimlenerek uzaklaşmışlardı arkalarında ölü olanlarını bırakarak, hiçbiri yakalanmadan önce. Seherbazlar etrafı süpürerek cesetlerin ortasında kimsenin canlı olmadığından emin oldular. James beklememişti ama. Olay yerinden ayrılmış ve Bakanlık'a dört gencin burada Harry'le ne cehennem yaptıklarını açıklayabileceklerine dua ederek geri dönmüştü.

James, Damien ve diğerlerine ne olacağını düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Zaten Bakanlık'tan koruması gereken bir oğlu vardı. Seherbaz anahtarını onları tehlikeden çıkarmak için Damien'a verdiği için Bakanlık'ın dışına cisimlendi.

Binaya girer girmez, çabucak ikinci kata koştu. Çocukların olacakları yerin orası olduğunu biliyordu. Köşeyi dönerken, çok solgun görünen bir Arthur Weasley gördü. Sirius da oradaydı ve ikisi de derin bir konuşmanın içerisinde görünüyorlardı.

James onlara yaklaşırken, Sirius onu gördü ve bir kerede arkadaşına koşturdu.

"James! Neler oluyor? Gerçekten çocuklar orada mıydı? Dövüşüyorlar mıydı Ölüm... Ölüm Yiyenlerle?" sesinden açıktı ki Sirius dört genç çocuğun o kadar çok tehlikeli Ölüm Yiyen'i aşağı indirdiklerini ve de hikayeyi anlatmak için hayatta kaldıklarını hayal etmekte zorlanıyordu.

James hiçbir şey söylemedi ama başını salladı. Arthur'a bakmak için döndü.

"Hepsi ayrı odalardalar, neden onun...onunla oldukları hakkında sorgulanıyorlar" dedi Arthur oldukça gergin bir sesle.

James halden anlar bir şekilde ona baktı ama Damien için olan kendi tedirginliği onu arkadaşına rahatlatıcı herhangi bir şey söylemekten alıkoyuyordu.

"En iyisi içeri girelim" James söylemeyi becerdi ve üç adam dört farklı odada sahne alan sorgulara tanık olmak için gözlem odasına girdiler.

xxx


	53. Damien'ın İkilemi

53\. Bölüm – Damien'ın İkilemi

"Tekrarlar mısınız lütfen Mr Potter, sizi anladığımdan pek emin değilim."

Damien iç geçirdi ve ona gözlerini dikip bakan orta yaşlı Seherbaz'a baktı.

"Hangi kısmı?" sordu kabaca. Açıklamasının üzerinden zaten dört kez geçmişti çoktan.

"Bütün hepsini" Seherbaz cevapladı, gözlerini genç çocuğun yüzünden ayırmayarak.

Damien başka bir nefes aldı ve hikâyesini tekrarladı.

"Size daha önce de söylediğim gibi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve ben bir parkta yürüyorduk. Bilirsiniz muggle dünyasında. Hepimiz Hermione'nin evinde kalıyorduk ve o yüzden biraz hava almak için dışarı çıkmaya karar verdik. Ama dışarı çıktığımızda köşeye sıkıştırıldık ve Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından yakalandık. Bizi oradan cisimlenmeye zorladılar ve o korkunç ağaçlıklara götürdüler. Bizi nasıl öldüreceklerini ve cesetlerimizi o ağaçlıklarda hayvanlar bulsun diye bırakacaklarını anlatıp duruyordular." Damien durdu ve titrek bir nefes alıyormuş gibi yaptı.

"Harry gelip bizi kurtardığında bize saldırmak üzereydiler. Ama çok fazla Ölüm Yiyen vardı, Harry hepsiyle tek başına dövüşemezdi o yüzden biz de ona yardım etmek zorundaydık. Siz millet gelip bizi kurtarana kadar elimizden gelenin en iyisini yaptık"

Damien bitirdi ve sandalyesinde sakince oturan Seherbaz'a baktı. Damien'a dikkatle bakıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Damien başka tarafa bakmayı reddetti. Burada önemli olanın göz teması olduğunu biliyordu. Eğer Damien başka tarafa bakarsa bu Seherbaz'ın Damien'ın yalan söylediğini düşünmesine sebep olabilirdi.

Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin de bu hikâye bağlı kaldıklarını umdu. Kayanın arkasında yaralı bir Ron'la beraber saklanıyorlarken bu hikâyeyi uydurmuşlardı. Birşeyler bulmak için yalnızca birkaç dakikaları olmuştu. Damien, hikâyeyi yuttuğunu umarak Seherbaz'a baktı.

"Benim anlamıyor olduğum şey..." Seherbaz söylemeye başladı ve Damien kalbinin midesine hızlı bir düşüş yaptığını hissetti.

"...neden Ölüm Yiyenler'in sizi bir muggle kasabasına götürüp orada öldürmek isteyecekleri. Ölüm Yiyen saldırılarında pek alışılagelmiş bir şey değil. Sizi öldürmek istiyorlardıysa, neden sizi yakaladıklarında yapmadılar? Muggle dünyasında olduğunuzu söyledin. Sizi orada da öldürebilirlerdi. Sizi birkaç dakika sonra zaten öldürmeyi planlıyorlarken kaçırma derdine girmeleri hiç anlamlı gelmiyor."

Damien gözlerini dikip adama baktı. 'Çeşmeleri açmanın vakti' düşündü kendi kendine.

"Bakın, neden öyle yaptıklarını bilmiyorum. Ben-ben onların...onların düşünme şekillerini açıklayamam. Ben sadece ölmediğime memnunum! Eğer Harry, Harry zamanında gelmemiş olsaydı...bize ne olacağını düşünmeye korkuyorum!" Damien bunu söylerken ela gözlerini yaşlarla doldurdu.

Seherbaz ona boş bir ifadeyle baktı. Önünde oturan duygusal çocuğa karşı hiçbir tepki göstermeden. Damien gözlerini ovuşturdu ve gözyaşlarından utanmış gibi yaptı.

"Üzgünüm, sadece...ben bütün bunlardan cidden sarsıldım. Sadece eve gidip uyumak istiyorum"

Seherbaz bununla yumuşamış göründü. Ayağa kalktı ve onun için bir bardak su yarattı.

"Sadece rahatla. Birkaç dakikaya ihtiyacım var. Hemen döneceğim"

Damien başını salladı ve suyu aldı. Seherbazın odadan çıkmasını izledi. Damien, onu izleyen insanların yüzünü görmesini istemeyerek yüzünü kollarına sakladı. Odanın gözlendiğini biliyordu. Sirius ona birkaç defa sorgu odalarının izlenebildiğini söylemişti. Kalbi babasının onu şu an izliyor olduğu düşüncesiyle göğsüne delice vurdu. Herkesin hikâyelerine inandıklarını umdu. Mr ve Mrs Granger sorgunun içine girmedikleri sürece, bir sorun çıkmazdı.

Kapı açıldı ve Damien her kim girdiyse onunla yüz yüze gelmek için döndü. Üç arkadaşının odaya acele ettiklerini gördüğünde sandalyesinden fırladı. Hermione kollarını daha ufak olan çocuğun etrafına attı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.

"İyi misin, Damy?" fısıldadı.

Damien başını salladı. Diğer üçünün izlendiklerini ve dinlediklerini biliyor olduğunu umdu. Gerçekten neler olduğu hakkında hiçbir şey söylememelerini ümit etti, bu onları tümden ele verirdi. Hermione konuşmaya devam ederken anlaşıldı ki diğer üçü bundan daha akıllılardı.

"Gerçekten bugün ölmeye ne kadar yaklaştığımıza inanamıyorum. Eğer Harry gelip bizi kurtarmamış olsaydı ne olurdu bilmiyorum. Hepimiz şimdi ölmüş olurduk." Hermione başını ellerine koydu ve hafifçe ağlamaya başladı.

Damien kendisinin oyunculukta iyi olduğunu düşünüyordu ama Hermione'ye hakkını teslim etmesi gerekti. Herşeyini performansına veriyordu.

Ron yanına geldi ve ona rahatlatıcı kelimeler fısıldayarak sarıldı. Damien, Ron'un tekrar yürüdüğünü fark etti. Bacağı Bakanlık şifacıları tarafından düzeltilmiş olmalıydı.

"Ron, bacağın nasıl?" Damien sordu arkadaşına bakarken.

"Yeni gibi" gülümsedi. Oldukça yorgun gözüküyordu ama. Damien Ginny'e sarıldı ve dört çocuk da masanın çevresine oturdular.

Kimse konuşmadı ama orada sessizce, kendi düşünceleri içinde oturdular. Damien dört arkadaşın beraber olmalarına izin verilmesinin sebebinin hata yapıp da onları ele verecek bir şey söylesinler diye olduğunu biliyordu. Bakanlık'a karşı oldukça kızgındı. 'Harry haklı. Ölüm Yiyenler'den daha iyi değiller. Bizi burada böyle oturtturuyorlar. İşkenceden çok da uzak değil!' düşündü kızgınlıkla kendi kendine. Başını masaya alçattı ve gözlerini kapattı.

Harry'nin iyi olup olmadığını merak etti. Abisinin yaralı olduğunu biliyordu ama Harry olarak, hakkında hiçbir şey söylemez ya da göstermezdi. Damien şimdi bir süre boyunca Harry'i göremeyeceğini biliyordu. Bakanlık herhangi bir şeyden kuşkulandılarsa gözlerini onlar üzerinde tutabilirlerdi.

Kapı tekrar açıldı ve bu kez Damien kalbinin ağzına fırladığını hissetti. Sirius ve James peşlerinde Mr Weasley ve çocukları sorgulayan dört Seherbaz ile birlikte odaya girdi.

Damien babasına baktı, ama öyle görünüyordu ki James ona bakmıyordu.

"Herşeyin üzerinden geçtik ve sanırım size başka pek soracak bir şey kalmadı. Hepiniz eve gidebilirsiniz. Umarım ne kadar şanslı olduğunuzu fark ediyorsunuzdur ama. Çok fazla çocuk Ölüm Yiyenler'le dövüşüp de hikâyeyi anlatmak için yaşadıklarını söyleyemez" dedi Seherbaz genç çocuklara bakarak. Damien adamın gözlerindeki takdiri fark etmeden edemedi.

"Dövüşen biz değildik aslında. Dövüşmenin çoğunu Harry yaptı. Biz sadece yoldan çekildik" dedi Ginny küçük bir sesle.

Bir kerede dört Seherbaz birazcık gerildi ve Ginny'e baktı. Mr Weasley bile rahatsız görünüyordu.

"O konuda, son bir sorum var" dedi Damien'la beraber olan Seherbaz. Damien içten içe inledi.

"Nasıl oldu da o sizi kurtarmaya geldi? Sizin tam olarak nerede olduğunuzu ve başınızın belada olduğunu öylece bilmiş olması garip görünüyor"

Damien fark etti ki Seherbazların onları burada tutup defalarca sorgulamalarının sebebi buydu. Harry'nin gerçekten de birilerine yardım ettiğine inanmayı reddediyorlardı. Eğer hepsi Harry'nin onları öldürmeye çalıştığını söylemiş olsalar bir kalp atışında onlara inanırlardı. Ama Harry'nin onları kurtarmış olduğu gerçeği, bu onlar için yalnızca mantıksız ve inanılmazdı.

Damien bu adamlara karşı o kadar güçlü bir şekilde nefret hissetti ki onlara hakaretler savurmamak için dilini ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Neden yalnızca Harry'i yalnız bırakamıyorlardı?

"Bizim orada olduğumuzu nasıl bildi bilmiyoruz" Damien Ron'un söylediğini duydu.

"Ona soracak pek fırsatımız olmadı. Biz sadece sonsuz derecede minnettarız" Ron bitirdi.

Seherbaz Ron'a bakıyordu, yüzündeki ifadeden Harry'nin kimseyi kurtardığına inanmadığı açıktı. Hermione başını kaldırıp Seherbaz'a baktı, gözlerinde garip bir ifade vardı ve birdenbire onlardan biriyle konuştu.

"Aslında ben Harry'le Ölüm Yiyenler arasında bayağı garip bir şey olduğunu hatırlıyorum." dedi düşünceli görünerek. Bütün Seherbazların dikkatini kendi üzerine çekmişti.

"Pek anlamıyorum ama, Harry ilk geldiğinde ve o adamları bize zarar vermekten durdurduğunda, garip bir konuşma geçti aralarında. Ölüm Yiyenler'den biri, onun diğerlerinin lideri olduğunu varsayıyorum, Harry'e bir şey hakkında bağırmaya başladı. Harry'nin bir hain olması hakkında ve bir şeyi...bir...bir Hortkuluğu, evet adı buydu, onu yok etmekten sorumlu olduğu hakkında bir şeyler dedi."

Damien kocaman gözlerle Hermione'ye bakıyordu, aynı şekilde Ron ve Ginny de. Yavaşça Ginny'de yakaladı.

"Oh evet, ben de hatırlıyorum. Hortkuluk da ne cehennem?" diye ekledi.

"Bilmiyorum ama Harry'e bayağı kızgındılar. Sürekli olarak Harry'nin onları yok etmenin hesabını ödeyeceğini söyleyip durdular. Ama Harry hiç de korkmuş görünmedi. Cüppelerinden siyah bir günlük çıkardı ve bunun son Hortkuluk olduğunu söyledi. Kimse hiçbir şey yapamadan önce, Harry onu yok etti. İşte o zaman çatışma gerçekten patladı!" Hermione bitirdi.

Damien ona büsbütün bir hayranlık içinde bakıyordu. Kız bir dahiydi. Seherbazlara Harry'nin bütün Hortkulukları yok ettiğine dair kanıtı, onların hepsinin işin içinde olduğu gerçeğini ele vermeden vermişti.

Damien Seherbazlara baktı, hepsinin ağızları açıktı ve yüzlerinde samimi bir şok ifadesi vardı. Hermione'ye duyduğunun bu olduğundan emin olup olmadığını sordular. Hermione hikâyeyi tekrarladıktan sonra, birbirlerine heyecan ve şok karışımıyla baktılar.

"Evet, hepiniz gidebilirsiniz artık, eğer hatırladığınız başka bir şey olursa, lütfen bize hemen bildirin!" dedi Seherbazlardan biri, odadan dışarı acele ederlerken.

Mr Weasley bir kerede Ginny'e sarıldı ve rahatlatıcı bir kolunu sardı oğlunun etrafına ve onları odadan dışarı, Mrs Weasley'nin aşağı katta, ağlamaktan darmadağın olmuş bir şekilde beklediğini fısıldayarak yönlendirdi. Hermione'ye ona onu anne babasının evine götüreceğini söyleyen Sirius sarılmıştı. Onlar odadan çıkarlarken, Damien'ın gözüne babasının görüntüsü ilişti. James odanın köşesinden kıpırdamamıştı. Damien'a bakıyordu, gözlerinde öfke gizlenmişti. Yavaşça James kapıya doğru hareket etti, oğluna tek bir kelime etmeden odayı terk etti. Damien kalbinin ağırlaştığını hissetti. Kalan herkes onların olayları anlatımlarına inanmıştı ama James değil. Babası ona inanmıyordu, tek bir kelimesine dahi.

Godric's Hollow'a olan yolculuk Damien'ın tecrübe ettiği en rahatsız olanıydı. Arabada tam bir sessizlik içinde oturdular. James hala ona hiçbir şey söylememişti. Damien arka koltukta, babasına bir şey söylemek istemeyerek oturdu. Durumu dağıtacak ne söyleyebileceğini bilmiyordu. Sonunda Godric's Hollow'a vardılar ve Damien eve girmek için babasının arkasından acele etti.

James daha önce hiç Damien'a böyle davranmamıştı. Damien'a yapmaması gereken bir şeyi yaptığı için tavır gösteren genellikle Lily'di ve James her zaman güler geçerdi. Damien'ın babasının gerçekten kızgın göründüğünü hatırladığı tek zaman Harry'nin eve geldiğini ve Damien'a Layhoo Jisteen'i verdiğini öğrendiği gündü. Damien hatırayla ürperdi. Babasını bir daha hiç o kadar kızgın görmemeyi umut etmişti.

James hala Damien'a hiçbir şey söylememişti ve oturma odasına doğru yönelmişti. Damien zavallı bir halde onu takip etti. İçeri girdiğinde annesinin başını şömineden çektiğini gördü. Besbelli birini uç uç tozuyla aramaya çalışıyordu. James ve Damien'ın odaya girmelerinin görüntüsü üzerine, çabucak ayağa kalktı.

"Damien! Oh Merlin'e şükürler olsun iyisin!" bağırdı ve bir kerede oğlunu sıkıca kucakladı.

Damien bir şey söylemedi ve sıcak kucaklamayı memnuniyetle kabul etti. Mr Weasley ve Sirius'un diğerlerini teselli etmiş ve kendi babasının onu tamamen bilmezden gelmiş olduğu gerçeği Damien'ın en çok bozulmasına sebep olan şeydi.

O onun yaralı olup olmadığını görmek için dikkatle ona bakarken annesine sıcak bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

"Anne, ben iyiyim" ona güvence verdi usulca.

"Son yarım saattir senin nerede olduğunu görmeye çalışıyorum. Hemen biraz önce Bakanlık'ta Tonks'la konuşuyordum, ama o sizin hepinizin bir süre önce ayrıldığınızı söyledi" Lily açıkladı, bir kez daha Damien'a sarılırken.

"Ne oldu? Nasıl oldu da Ölüm Yiyenler'in ortasında buldunuz kendinizi?" sordu oğlunu bırakırken.

Damien bir şey söylemedi ve babasının hareketsiz haline baktı. James'in sırtı onlara dönüktü ve üzerinden dışarı cüppelerini çıkarıyordu. Damien cevap vermediğinde, Lily kocasına döndü.

"James, sorun nedir? Ne oldu? Biri bana ne olduğunu söyleyecek mi?" sordu bir oğluna bir kocasına bakarak.

Damien babasıyla şimdi yüzleşmeye karar verdi. Ona her şeyi açıklaması gerekiyordu. Sessiz muameleye daha fazla dayanamıyordu.

"Baba..." Damien başladı ama James tarafından kesildi.

"Yapma!" James bunu sessizce söylemişti ama kelime sanki Damien'ı boydan boya kesmiş gibiydi. On üç yaşındaki şok içinde yalnızca baktı babasına.

"Bana öyle deme! Beni baban olarak düşünmediğin belli. Eğer öyle olsaydı bana senin yaptığın gibi muamele etmezdin." James Damien'la yüz yüze gelmek için döndü ve açık kahverengi gözlerindeki kırgınlık Damien'ı sözlerinden daha fazla huzursuz etti.

"James! Ne diyorsun sen?" Lily söyledi inanamazlıkla.

"Damy'le nasıl öyle konuşursun?"

James Lily'e bakmak için döndü, yakışıklı yüzüne kızgınlık oyuluydu.

"Ne hissediyorsam onu söylüyorum. Hayatımda hiç bu kadar incinmedim! Asla kendi oğlumun bana yalan söyleyeceğini düşünmemiştim!"

Damien hareketsizce durdu ve babasının sözlerinin onu içeriden kesmesine izin verdi. Babasının hiçbir şey için incinmesini asla kastetmemişti.

"Bugün kurtulması düpedüz aptal şansından başka bir şey değil Lily. Bugün oynadığı numaralar için Azkaban'da birçok yılla yüzleşiyor olabilirdi, o ve kalan arkadaşları!" James konuşmayı bıraktı ve Bakanlık'tan gelmelerinden beri ilk kez, James Damien'la göz teması kurdu.

"Ne düşündüğünüzü bilmiyorum Damien, ama Bakanlık hikâyenize inandığı için çok şanslısınız. Aslında Harry'le beraber olduğunuzu bulmuş olsalardı ne yaparlardı biliyor musun?" sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Baba, ben değildim..." tekrar Damien James tarafından kesildi.

"Sen bana Harry'le beraber olmadığını söylemeden önce, bir şey açıkla bana. Ölüm Yiyenler'in bana nasıl seni kaçırıp zorla başka bir yere götürdüklerini açıkla bana o kolye hala boynundayken!"

Damien anında Layhoo Jisteen'ine uzandı. Onu tamamen unutmuştu. Elbette, Bakanlık'taki hiç kimse kolyenin ona sunduğu korumayı bilmiyordu. Babası hariç hiç kimse. O yüzden James anında Damien'ın yalan söylediğini biliyordu. Kolye halen Damien'ın boynunun etrafındayken ona zarar verecek hiçbir şeyin olamayacağını biliyordu. Özellikle de Ölüm Yiyenler ona saldırma fırsatını bile bulmadan önce ondan uzağa fırlatılıp atılırlardı.

Damien ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Garip bir şekilde ebeveynlerinin önünde, ikisiyle de göz teması kurmaya cesaret edemeyerek durdu. Lily yalnızca orada gözlerini dikmiş oğluna bakıyordu, ağzı şok içinde açık kalmıştı.

"Bakanlık'ın sana inandığına minnettarım. Aksi takdirde..." James durdu ve sakin bir nefes aldı. James'in hala olanların şokundan iyileşiyor olduğu açıktı. Damien bir Azkaban hükmünün çok yakınına gelmişti.

Damien'a baktı ve ona doğru birkaç adım attı. Damien derin bir nefes aldı ve onunla göz teması kurdu.

"Sana bunu yalnızca bir kere soracağım, Damien. Bana yalan söylemeyi bile düşünme" dedi James onun önünde dururken.

Damien sadece başını sallayabildi zavallı bir şekilde. James'in ona ne soracağını biliyordu.

"Bugün Harry'le olmayı planlamıştın, değil mi? Onunla düzenli bir temas halindeydin?"

Damien derin bir nefes aldı ve tekrar babasına baktı. Yalan söylemenin bir işe yaramayacağını biliyordu.

"Evet" cevapladı sessizce. Annesine bakmaya cüret dahi etmiyordu.

"Bu ne kadar süredir devam ediyor? Ne zaman onunla buluşmaya başladın?" James sordu, sesi bastırılmış öfkeyle titredi.

Damien bunun hakkında yalan söylemeyi düşündü, ama sonra vazgeçti. Eğer başı belaya girecekse büsbütün itiraf etsindi bari.

"Üç aydan biraz fazladır" cevapladı.

James tepki vermedi. Damien'a gözlerini dikerek orada durdu. Elbette Damien'ın Harry'le düzenli bir temas halinde olduğunu fark etmişti, ama hiç Damien'ın Harry'le üç ay kadar uzun bir süredir temas halinde olduğunu ve anne babasına söylemediğini düşünmemişti.

James çenesi sıkılmış, elleri yumruklara kıvrılmış halde durdu. Umutsuzca Harry'i arayarak geçirdiği onca zaman, muggle dünyasına 'Alex'i arayarak gittiği, güvenliği hakkında endişe duyduğu ve iyi olması için dua ettiği onca zaman, o ve Lily'nin içinden geçtiği bütün o işkence boyunca Damien gizlice Harry'le buluşuyor idi. James henüz şu an onu sarıp sarmalamış olan kızgınlığı zorlukla kontrol edebiliyordu.

"Defol" James tısladı Damien'a.

Damien şok içinde bir adım geri attı.

"Baba?"

"Defol! Defol, Damien, pişman olacağım bir şey yapmadan önce, çık git gözümün önünden!" James bağırdı korkmuş çocuğa.

Lily anında Damien'ın önünde duruyordu.

"James!" davranışı karşısında şok içinde ona baktı.

James hiçbir şey söylemedi ama ikisinin de etrafından dolanarak evden fırtına gibi dışarı çıktı, kapıyı o kadar sert çarptı ki menteşelerinden sallanır halde kaldı.

Damien gözyaşları içerisindeydi. Babasının hiç bu yanını görmemişti. Babasının ne kadar kızgın olursa olsun, asla ona elini kaldırmayacağını biliyordu, ama onun gözlerindeki hiddet onu korkutmuştu.

Annesine baktı. Lily de titriyordu. Kızgınlıktan mı yoksa James'in tepkisinin şokundan mı, Damien bilemedi.

"Anne" Damien sessiz hıçkırıkları arasında söylemeyi becerdi.

Lily oğluna bakmak için döndü. Gidip ona sarılmak istiyordu, ama o da Damien'ın böylesine önemli bir şeyi onlardan saklamış olmasına öfkeliydi.

"Bence yukarı çıkmalısın" dedi zorlukla.

Damien sanki biri ona sert bir tokat atmış gibi hissetti. Öylece annesine bakakalarak durdu. Bir an sonra sözü dinledi ve sessizce odasına gitti. Ancak odasına vardığında gözyaşlarının düşmesine izin verdi.

Günün kalanı daha iyi değildi. James eve gece geç saatte döndü ve hiç Damien'la konuşacak modda değildi. O gece Damien'ın annesiyle babasının tartıştığını duyduğu ilk geceydi.

Sonraki gün, Damien yalnızca annesi tarafından tanındı. Lily de Damien'a kızgından da öte olsa, ona James'in davrandığı gibi davranamazdı. O genç çocuğa bakmayı bile reddediyordu. Damien babasıyla konuşmayı denedi ama hiçbir tepki almadığında pes etti. Acı bir şekilde babasına kötü bir moddayken ne kadar Harry'i andırdığını söyleyecekti ama yaraya daha henüz tuz basmanın akıllıca olmadığına karar verdi.

Damien aşağı gelip öğle yemeği yemeyi reddederek günün kalanını odasında geçirdi. Umutsuzca Harry'le konuşmak istedi. Eğer abisini eve gelmeye ikna edebilirse, herşey hallolurdu. O zaman anne babası onu affederdi. Damien şimdi görevleri tamamlandığına göre Harry'nin kapılarında belirmesini yarı bekliyordu. Voldemort'un ölümsüzlüğü yok edilmişti. Geriye kalan Hortkuluk yoktu. Sirius'a göre, Harry işini bitirdiğinde eve gelmeye söz vermişti. O yüzden, umuyordu ki Harry şimdi evin yolundaydı.

Biri Godric's Hollow'a geldi, ama Harry değildi. Remus ve Sirius bütün o Ölüm Yiyen ve Bakanlık şeyinden sonra herkesin nasıl olduğunu görmek için gelmişlerdi. Kızgın bağrışlarla neler olduğuna dair doldurulduktan sonra, Remus akşamı Lily'nin yardımıyla James'i sakinleştirmeye çalışarak geçirdi. Sirius sessizce üst kata en genç Vaftiz oğlunu görmek için yönelmişti.

Birkaç gözyaşından sonra, Damien açıldı ve her şeyi Sirius'a anlattı.

"Ben sadece ona yardım etmek istedim, Siri Amca. Düşündüm ki eğer ben Harry'nin nerede olduğunu babama söylersem, babam Harry'i eve gelmeye zorlardı. Harry onu istemiyordu. Ben Harry'nin tekrar kaçacağını ve sonra ona yardım etme fırsatımızın asla olmayacağını biliyordum! Ben sadece ona yardım etmeye çalıştım. Neden annemle babam bunu anlayamıyorlar?" duygusal bir Damien, Sirius tarafından teselli edilirken sordu.

Sirius sempatiyle baktı ona.

"Sen Harry'den yana yanlış hiçbir şey yapmadın. Ama hareketlerinin James'e nasıl göründüğünü anlamak zorundasın. James'in nasıl umutsuzca Harry'i aradığını biliyorsun. Sen belki fark etmiyor olabilirsin ama baban son birkaç aydır ne yiyor, ne uyuyor ne de doğru dürüst rahatlıyor. Damy, baban acı çekiyor çünkü her dakika Harry için en kötü olandan korkuyor. Bütün istediği oğlunun güvende olması. Elinden geliyorsa hiç kimsenin ona zarar vermesine izin vermeyecek. Sen son üç aydır Harry'nin nerede olduğunu biliyordun, onunla iletişim kurma yollarını biliyordun ama o bilgiyi kendine sakladın. Bütün o süre boyunca, James ve Lily Harry'i bulmak için herkesle ve her şeyle mücadele ediyorlardı. James senin tarafından ihanete uğramış hissediyor. O senin ona Harry'i eve getirip onu güvende tutmasına izin verecek kadar güveneceğini düşünüyordu."

Damien tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama Sirius onu susturmak için elini kaldırdı.

"Senin öyle kastetmediğini biliyorum. Asla James'in canını yakmazsın. Ben bunu biliyorum ve o bile bunu biliyor. Ama şu an gerçekten sinirli. Sakinleşecek ve o zaman sen de her şeyi ona açıklayabilirsin." Sirius teselli etti sıkıntılı çocuğu.

Ama James sakinleşmedi. Bütün hafta geçti ve James hala bakmayı ya da Damien'ın varlığını tanımayı bile reddetti. Lily Damien'a Harry'le iletişim kurmak için hiçbir yolu olup olmadığını sormuştu. Babasına tereddütlü bir bakışla, Damien her zaman Harry'nin onunla bağlantı kurduğunu söyleyerek cevapladı. Cep telefonu hakkında herhangi bir şeyden hiç bahsetmedi. Telefonu Harry'nin onunla bağlantı kurması ihtimali için elinde tutmak istiyordu. Damien giderek ve giderek Harry'nin eve henüz gelmemiş olmasıyla ve telefon bile etmemiş ya da iyi olduğunu söylemek için hiçbir çeşit mesaj göndermemiş olmasıyla daha fazla tedirginleşiyordu.

Ron, Hermione ve Ginny halden anlayarak o son haftanın onlara ne kadar korkunç olduğunu anlatırken Damien'ı dinlediler. Hepsi Kovuk'ta Ron'un odasında oturuyorlardı. Aşağıda gerçekleşen bir Yoldaşlık toplantısı vardı, şimdi Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarının yok edildiği ortaya çıkmışken.

Damien beraberlerinde getirildiğine memnundu. Evde pek de kendi başına kalamazdı o yüzden şimdi arkadaşlarıyla beraber oturuyordu. Damien ebeveynlerinin Weasley'leri ya da Granger'ları bu bütün pisliğin içine dâhil etmediklerine sonsuz derecede minnettardı. Weasley'ler hala çocukların Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından kaçırıldıklarını ve Harry'nin onları kurtardığını düşünüyorlardı. Mr ve Mrs Granger halen kızlarının karıştığı tehlikeli şeyler hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorlardı. Damien çıkarttı ki anne babası gerçek daha fazla kişi tarafından bilinirse insanların bulacağından ve Bakanlık'ın tekrar işin içine gireceğinden fazla korkuyorlardı.

Dört genç çocuk Damien bitirirken zavallı bir şekilde oturdular.

"...ve şimdi bana bakmıyor bile. O ilk günden beri benimle konuşmadı. Ben sadece bana bakmasını diliyorum, ters ters bile baksa kabulüm."

Hermione anında Damien'ın yanındaydı ve yumuşakça ona sarılıyordu.

"Eminim sakinleşecek ve seni affedecektir. Sana sonsuza dek kızgın kalamaz" fısıldadı yatıştırıcı biçimde.

Damien sadece başını salladı.

"Beni rahatsız eden başka bir şey daha var. Harry benimle bağlantı kurmadı. Biliyorum çatışmada yaralandı ama eminim o kadar kötü değildi. Şimdi, sadece ona ne olduğunu merak ediyorum. Hepimizin iyi olup olmadığını sormak için bile bir mesaj göndermedi bana" Damien bitirdi.

"Saklanıyor mu yoksa ona ne oldu bilmediğim için ben de ona mesaj ya da başka bir şey göndermedim. Onun yüzünden kimsenin onu yakalaması riskine girmek istemiyorum." Damien ekledi.

Kimse tepki veremeden önce, Damien şaşkın bir şekilde zıpladı ve kotunun cebine uzandı.

"Damy, ne...?" Ginny başladı ama Damien'ın heyecanla cep telefonunu çıkardığını görürken durdu. Telefonun ani titreşimi yüzünden zıplamıştı.

Damien çabucak mesajı okudu ve ela gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü.

"Ne! Ne diyor? İyi mi o?" Hermione sordu, Damien mesajı tekrar ve tekrar okuyarak sessizlik içinde otururken.

"Evet, sadece...ben bunun doğru olup olmadığını bilmiyorum?" şaşkın göründü ve sonra küçük pencereye yürüyerek dışarı göz attı.

"Ne? Doğru olmayan ne?" Ginny sordu o da pencerede ona katılırken.

"Harry'nin dışarıda bizi beklediğini söylüyor." Damien söyledi onlara.

Dört genç çocuk kimse tarafından yakalanmamayı umarak, sessizce dışarı sızdılar. Çabucak arka kapıyı açtılar ve dışarı adım attılar. Harry'nin gönderdiği mesaja göre, onları garajın üstündeki ufak odada bekliyordu. Sihir transferinden ve Ölüm Yiyenler'in saldırısından yavaşça iyileştiği aynı odada.

Dört genç asalarını önlerinde tuttular. Harry'nin Kovuk'a geleceği garip görünüyordu. Genellikle o onların muggle dünyasına gelip onunla buluşmalarını isterdi. Damien memnundu ama. Dışarı kaçıp Harry'le buluşabileceğini sanmıyordu, altında olduğu katı ev hapsinden sonra değil.

Dikkatlice küçük odanın kapısını açtılar. Harry'nin yatağın üstünde oturduğunu görürken toplu bir rahat nefes bıraktılar. Harry başını kaldırıp dört gence ve asalarına baktı ve onlara gülümsedi.

"En azından siz millet bir şey öğrenmiş" dedi bir gülümsemeyle, ayağa kalkarken.

Damien Harry'e ilk koşandı. Kollarını abisinin etrafına doladı ve sanki canı pahasına tutunuyormuş gibi tutundu ona.

"Nedir bu sarılmalar falan?" Harry şakalaştı Damien'ı kendisinden ayırırken.

Damien cevaplamadı ama yalnızca ona yakın durdu. Diğerleri odanın içine girdiler ve arkalarından kapıyı kilitlediler. Harry aldığı bütün yaralardan iyileşmiş gibi görünüyordu. Yüzü hala birazcık zayıf görünüyordu, ama onun dışında iyiydi.

Herkesin iyi olup olmadığını sorduktan sonra hepsi odadaki iki yatağa oturdular. Harry dört gencin Bakanlık'a anlattıkları hikâyeyi dinledi. Bakanlık'tan emniyette olduklarını fark ederken içten içe rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Buraya böyle gelmemeliydin. İçeride bir Yoldaşlık toplantısının olduğunu biliyor musun? Dumbledore ve bütün Yoldaşlık üyeleri senden yalnızca birkaç metre ileride" dedi Ron endişeyle.

Harry onlara yalnızca pis pis sırıttı ve cevapladı.

"Biliyorum"

"Biliyor musun?" Ginny şaşkınlıkla sordu.

"Evet, düşündüm ki siz milletle buluşmak için en iyi zaman olur. Sizin ortalarda olmadığınıza dair en ufak fikirleri olmaz"

Herkes ona sadece gözlerini dikip baktı. Harry'nin gerçekten çok çarpık bir düşünme biçimi vardı.

"Peki, ee şimdi ne oluyor?" Ron sordu, sesine hafif bir heyecan sızarken.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Harry sordu.

"Yani, Hortkuluklar tamamen bitti. Demek istediğim hepsi yok edildiler. Voldemort şimdi herkes kadar ölümlü." Konuşurken yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtma vardı.

"Yaptık! Demek istediğim, sen yaptın. Sen hepsini yok ettin ama hepimiz de yardım ettik. Birlikte hepsini bitirmeyi başardık. Bundan sonra ne yapacaksın? Ölüm Yiyenleri mi bitireceksin? Her ne planlıyorsan, ben de parçası olmak istiyorum" dedi Ron heyecanla.

Harry kendi aksine gülümsedi ona. Herkesin saldırıdan kurtulduğuna ve hepsinin sözlerine bağlı kalıp onu ele vermediklerine memnundu.

"Geleceğin neleri elinde tuttuğu hakkında düşünmedim" Harry demeye başladı sessizce.

Damien bir kerede onu kesti.

"Ben sana söyleyeyim. Eve gelip beni annemle babamın işkencesinden kurtarmak zorundasın."

Harry ilk başta hafifçe şoka uğramış göründü. Damien Bakanlık'tan geri geldikten sonra neler olduğuna dair anlatırken sessizlik içinde oturdu. Harry, James'in Damien'a o şekilde davranmış olmasına şaşkındı. Harry'nin eve gelmemiş olması Damien'ın suçu değildi.

"...yani görüyorsun ya, sen eve gelene kadar, annemle babam benim hayatımı mümkün olduğu kadar zorlaştırmaya devam edecekler." Damien bitirdi zavallılıkla.

Harry pek de ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Düzgün bir şekilde Damien'la yüz yüze olmak için döndü ve omzuna rahatlatıcı bir elini koydu.

"Eminim zamanla seni affedeceklerdir. Sana sonsuza dek kızgın kalamazlar"

Damien buz gibi su, başından aşağı dökülmüş gibi hissetti. Oturdu ve Harry'nin sözlerini algılamaya çalıştı. 'Zamanla' o ne demekti?

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Eve geliyorsun, değil mi?" Damien sordu korkunun içeri sızdığını hissederek.

Harry pişmanlıkla Damien'a baktı. Damien'ın yalnızca gözlerine bakabilmek için mücadele ediyormuş gibi göründü.

"Damy, eve gelirsem işlerin kötüleşeceğini biliyorsun. Eve geri dönüp Bakanlık'ın ve Yoldaşlığın fark etmeyeceğini ummak kadar basit değil."

Harry konuşuyordu ama Damien kulaklarındaki kanın kükremesinden onu zorlukla duyabiliyordu. Harry eve gelmiyordu. Godric's Hollow'a geri dönmeyi hiç planlamamıştı.

"Ama, ama sen Siri Amca'ya eve geleceğine söz verdin. Dedin ki bir kere işini bitirdiğinde eve gelecektin" dedi Damien, duygularını kontrol etmek için mücadele ederek.

Harry kederle ona baktı.

"Bazı sözler yalnızca bozulmak için verilir"

Damien duygularını kontrol etmek için olan çatışmayı kaybetmiş gibi göründü. Harry'e dik dik bakarak ayağa kalktı.

"Bunu yapamazsın! Birilerine öylece umut verip ondan sonra onları öyle ezemezsin. Bunu yapmaya hiçbir hakkın yok!"

Harry Damien ona bağırırken sessiz kaldı. Diğer üçlü manzaradan rahatsızlıkla başka tarafa baktı.

"Neden buraya geldin ki zaten? Neden bizimle burada buluşmaya zahmet ettin? Veda etmek için..." Damien Harry'nin neden geldiğini fark ederken sözünü tamamlayamadı. Neden Harry süregelen bir Yoldaşlık toplantısı varken Kovuk'a gelme gibi bir risk almıştı?

"Veda etmeye geldin" Damien fısıldadı, her şeyi idrak ederken.

Harry'nin yüzündeki ifade doğru olduğunu onayladı. Hiçbirinin Harry'i son kez göreceği zaman buydu.

"Böyle çekip gidemezsin! Ben izin vermem. Herkesten bütün bu pisliğe sırf sen yine üstümüzden geçip gidesin diye katlanmadım!" Damien bağrındı Harry'e. Harry de ayağa kalktı ve gözlerindeki yumuşak ifade sertleşmişti.

"Ne yapacaksın? Söyle bana! Durma Damy, bütün Yoldaşlık sadece birkaç adım uzaklıkta. Neden içeri gidip onlara benim burada olduğumu söylemiyorsun?"

Damien ona vurmaktan daha çok başka bir şey istemeyerek Harry'e dik dik baktı.

"Belki de öyle yapmalıydım. Belki şimdi oraya gidip babama senin burada olduğunu söylemeliyim. O zaman o zorunda kalırsa seni saçından tutup eve sürükleyebilir. Umurumda olmaz!" Damien sık nefesler alıyordu ve gözyaşlarının eşiğinde görünüyordu.

"Ama onu yapacak olsaydım, çoktan yapmış olurdum. Kendime kimsenin senin canını yakmasına ya da sana yapmak istemediğin bir şeyi yaptırmasına izin vermeyeceğime söz verdim. Ben sadece asla senin eve gelmeyi istemediğini düşünmedim!" Damien bağırdı acı acı.

"Başka ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum!" Harry geri bağırdı Damien'a. Odadaki herkes sessizdi, gerilim yüzünden nefes dahi almıyorlardı.

"Her şeyi nasıl daha iyi hale getirebilirim bilmiyorum. Eğer buradan gidersem, herkesin bensiz daha iyi olacağını biliyorum" Harry devam etti birazcık daha usulca.

Damien gözleri kırgınlıkla parıldayarak Harry'e baktı. Ona herhangi bir şey söylemeyi reddetti.

"Bak, hepimiz istediğimizi aldık. Hortkuluklar gitti. Birlikte bitirdik onları! Bitti. Biz kazandık" Harry amacının nihayete erdiğini açıklamaya çalıştı. Şimdi gitmesi gerekiyordu.

Damien gözlerinde yaşlar parıldayarak abisine baktı.

"Hayır, ben kaybettim. Eğer sonunda seni kaybettiysem ben nasıl kazanmış olabilirim? Ben sana Voldemort'u yenmeye yardım etmek istediğim için yardım etmedim. Sana yardım ettim çünkü seni hayatımda geri istedim. Hepimizin belki, bir gün, her şey bittiğinde aile olabileceği umuduyla. Eğer sen gidersen ben kaybettim, Voldemort kazandı"

Bunu söyleyerek, Damien kapıya yürüdü ve Harry'nin seslenişlerine tepki vermeden yürüyüp gitti.

Diğer üçlü orada, gerilimin içinde kaybolarak durdular. Kimse ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Harry Damien'ın ayrılışına acılı görünüyordu. Böyle hoşçakal demek istemiyordu.

Harry rahatsızca kalanına baktı.

"Bakın, ben sadece demek istedim ki, ki...ben hiç siz millete gerçekten yardımınıza ne kadar teşekkür borçlu olduğumu söylemedim. Siz millet orada olmasanız bunu bu kadar çabuk bitiremezdim, o yüzden...ben sadece size bunu söylemek istedim"

Hermione aldıkları garip teşekküre gülümsedi.

"Bir şey değil, Harry" dedi yumuşakça.

"Biz gidip ona baksak iyi olur" Ron eve işaret etti. Harry yalnızca başını salladı.

Ayrılmadan önce Hermione Harry'e yürüdü ve fısıldadı.

"Gitmeden önce, bence uygun bir şekilde hoşçakal demen gereken bir kişi daha var."

Harry gözlerini kapının yanında duran kızıl saçlı kıza kaldırdı. Gözlerindeki dökülmemiş yaşlar Harry'nin dikkatinden kaçmış değildi. Başını tekrar salladı Hermione'ye.

Ron ve Hermione, Harry'e hoşçakal ve iyi şanslar diyerek çabucak çıktılar. Harry'nin ayrılması konusunda çok mutlu görünmüyorlardı, ama onu durdurmaya hiçbir hakları varmış gibi de hissetmiyorlardı.

Ginny kapının yanında durdu. O da ayrılmak istedi ama her nasılsa bacakları ona tepki vermiyordu. Kararlı bir şekilde zeminde duruyorlardı.

Harry onun yanına yürüdü ve açık kapıyı kapatarak yüzünü ona döndü. Harry Ginny'nin kendisi hakkında nasıl hissettiğini tam olarak biliyordu. Damien onun ona 'hala çılgınca aşık' oluşu hakkında birçok ipucu bırakmıştı. Harry o sözlere hiçbir zaman aldırmamıştı. O zamanlar pek de kimsenin onun hakkında nasıl hissettiğiyle canını sıkmıyordu. Harry her zaman Ginny'e karşı olan kendi hislerini derinlere gömmüştü. Kendisine kendisinin hiçbir geleceğinin olmadığını söylemişti. Onlar için olası bir gelecek yokken kimsenin umutlarını beslememeliydi.

Harry önündeki kızıl saçlı kıza, ona diyeceğini pek de bilmeyerek baktı.

"Sanırım sen de bana gitmemem gerektiğini söylemek istiyorsun." dedi Harry bir anlık duraklamadan sonra.

Ginny yüzünde üzgün bir gülümsemeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Senin için hiçbir değişiklik yapar mıydı?" sordu sessizce.

Harry yalnızca ona baktı, cevap zümrüt gözlerindeydi.

"Eğer sen karar verdiysen Harry, senden kalmanı istemeyeceğim."

Harry onun cevabına şaşırdı.

"Gerçekten böyle mi hissediyorsun?" sordu, neden bilmek istediğini bilmeyerek.

"Benim ne hissettiğimin bir önemi yok. Ne istediğimin bir önemi yok. Senden hiç bir şey istemedim, Harry. Şimdi istemeye niyetli değilim" Ginny'nin gözyaşları gözlerinden dökülerek yüzünden aşağı süzüldü. Onları silmedi.

"Ginny. Benim geleceğimin çok belirsiz olduğunu biliyorsun. Ne kadar süre burada olacağımı bile bilmiyorum. Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum ve ben sadece sana zamanını boşa harcamamalısın demek istiyorum. Senin bir geleceğin var. Benim yok. Boşa harcama" dedi Harry usulca, onun gözyaşlarını silme dürtüsüne direnerek.

Ginny tekrar gülümsedi ve onun gözlerinde derinlere kaybolarak Harry'e baktı.

"Ben senden asla senin için olan hislerimin karşılığını istemedim. O yüzden bana seni sevmememi söyleyemezsin, Harry. Geleceğim umurumda değil. Tek umurumda olan gelecek, seninkisi"

Ginny yürüyerek uzaklaştı ve çıkmak için kapıyı açtı. Ona bakmak için döndü, yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı.

"Biliyor musun Harry, eğer bana beni sevmediğini ve seni sevmeyi bırakmamı söylemiş olsaydın, seni dinleyebilirdim. Ama senin bizim birlikte bir geleceğimiz olmadığını söylemiş olduğun ve de bunu neredeyse pişmanlıkla söylemiş olduğun gerçeği, o bana işte umutsuzca bilmek istediğim cevabı verdi."

Harry ona yalnızca gözlerini dikip bakabildi. Harry'nin saklamaya çalıştığını o bulmayı becermişti. Ginny gözlerini onunla son kez kilitledi ve fısıldadı.

"Seni asla unutmayacağım, Harry"

Harry o kapıdan yürüyüp çıkarken gülümsedi. Boş odada, kalbinin kırılmasına engel olmaya çalışarak durdu.

"Ben de seni, Ginny" fısıldadı kendine.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry'nin vedasına Şebnem Ferah'tan 'Hoşçakal'ı yakıştırmış olmam... Bir deneyin beraber okumayı belki siz de seversiniz :))


	54. Harry'nin En Kötü Günü

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Nasıl desem... Hikayenin kilometre taşı bölümlerinden biri olmaya aday çünkü bir kez daha her şey geri dönülemez şekilde değişecek...
> 
> Beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

54\. Bölüm – Harry'nin En Kötü Günü

Damien'ı sonunda sakinleştirebilmek bir saat aldı. İlk başta aşağıya inip anne babasına her şeyi anlatmaya hazırdı, ama diğer üçü Damien'ın yalnızca kızgın olduğunu ve aslında bunu yapmak istemediğini biliyorlardı. Yalnızca çaresizce Harry'nin kalmasını sağlayacak bir yol arıyordu.

Lily Damien'a eve gitmeye hazır olduklarını söylemek için yukarı geldiğinde, Damien odadan başı eğik bir şekilde zorla yürüyüp çıkabildi. Lily şefkatle oğluna baktı, onun duygularını babası yüzünden üzgün olduğu düşüncesiyle yanlış okuyarak.

"Sakinleşecek, Damy. Ona yalnızca biraz zaman ver" dedi bir kolunu ufak oğlunun omuzları etrafına sarıp ona sarılırken.

Damien cevaplamadı. Ne yapması gerektiğine dalıp gitmişti. Eğer şimdi sessiz kalırsa, hepsi Harry'i kaybederlerdi, büyük olasılıkla sonsuza dek. Damien babasının şöminenin yanında gitmeye hazır bir şekilde durduğunu gördü. Odada yalnızca Mrs Weasley vardı. Geri kalan herkes ayrılmıştı. Damien diğer herkesin söylediklerini boşverip yalnızca babasına her şeyi anlatmaya karar verdi.

"Baba"

James ona baktı ama cevaplamadı.

Damien herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden ancak, Ginny'nin yalnızca birkaç dakika önce söylediği sözler ona geri geldi.

'Harry bütün hayatını bir kafesteymişcesine yaşadı. Çok özenli bir kafes ama yine de bir hapis hayatı. Voldemort asla Harry'nin doğru dürüst bir hayat yaşamasına izin vermedi. Eğer onu seviyorsan Damy, onu özgür bırakmak zorundasın. Eğer onu hiçbir şey yapmaya zorlarsan mutlu olmayacaktır. Gitmesine izin ver. Bu onun istediği. Bir kere olsun Harry istediğini yapabilmeli'

Damien'ın yeni bulunmuş gücü onun sözlerini hatırlarken kırıldı. Ginny'nin de Harry'nin kalmasını istemek için onun kadar sebebi olduğunu biliyordu. Ama eğer o onun gitmesine izin verebiliyorduysa, Damien'ın da denemesi gerekirdi.

"Damy?" Lily sordu, hepsi Damien'ın ne demek istediğini görmek için bekliyorlardı.

Damien söyleyecek bir şeyi olmadığını belirtmek için yalnızca başını salladı.

James eve ilk gitmek için şömineye gitti. Sonra Damien gidecekti ve ardından da Lily.

Şömine yeşile döner ve James gözden kaybolurken, Damien şömineye doğru hareket etti. Pencerenin önünden geçti ve sezgisel olarak dışarı baktı. Sadece bir anlığına durdu.

Harry hala dışarıdaydı. Harry'nin gölgelerden dışarı çıkmasını izledi, yalnızca birazcık ki Damien onu görebilsin. Damien koşarak dışarı çıkmayı arzuladı. Belli belirsiz başını Harry'e salladı, gözyaşları gözlerinde tekrar parıldıyordu. Harry ona veda etmek için yavaşça elini kaldırdı. Damien da elini kaldırdı ve sonra saçlarından geçirdi, gönülsüz vedasını gizlemek için.

Damien öylece pencerenin yanında dikilemeyeceği için hareket etmek zorunda kaldı. O şömineye doğru yürürken Harry'nin uzaklaştığını gördü. Damien gözlerini ondan ayırırken Harry tekrar gölgelerin içine kayboldu. Başı aşağıda, Damien şömineye acele etti. Boğazının gerisindeki düğüm yüzünden konuşmayı ancak becerebiliyordu. Annesine göz attı. Ona endişeli bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. James'in ona karşı olan davranışı dışında bir şeylerin onun canını sıktığını biliyordu. Lily onunla sonra konuşup ne olduğunu görmeye karar verdi.

Damien Godric's Hollow'a vardı ve odasına acele ederek arkasından kapıyı kilitledi. Onunla bu gece biri konuşacak olursa duygularını kontrol edemeyip yıkılacağını biliyordu.

xxx

Damien tekrar Kovuk'taydı. Şimdi Harry onları ziyarete geleli iki gün olmuştu. Şimdiye kadar Harry büyük olasılıkla gitmişti. James ve Lily, Arthur ve Molly ile buluşmak zorundaydı ve bu yüzden Damien'ı da beraberlerinde getirmişlerdi. Hermione, Damien varır varmaz gelmişti. Dört arkadaş, Ron'un odasında ne söyleyeceklerini pek de bilmeyerek oturdular.

Sonunda Hermione konuyu gündeme getirdi.

"Kimse ondan başka bir şey duydu mu?" bunun üzerine herkes başlarını salladı.

"Şimdiye kadar çoktan gitmiş olmalı" dedi Ron tereddütle.

Damien bir şey söylemedi.

"Nereye gittiğini düşünüyorsunuz?" Hermione sordu.

Damien son iki günü Harry'nin nereye gittiğini merak ederek geçirmişti. Harry'e o kadar kızgındı ki ona nereye gittiğini sormayı düşünmemişti bile. Her halükarda Harry'nin onlara söyleyeceğinden değildi zaten.

"Bilmiyorum, ama istediğinize bahse girerim Draco Malfoy'la beraber gitti" Ginny cevapladı.

"Neden öyle söylüyorsun?" Ron sordu.

"Yani, o gün onları beraber gördüğümüzde, Malfoy Harry'e 'teklif'ini düşünmesini söylemişti ve Harry işi bittiğinde düşünebileceğini söylemişti. Bence Malfoy Harry'e onunla beraber gelmesini söylüyordu. Size her şeyine bahse girebilirim o konuşma onun hakkındaydı" Ginny bitirdi.

Damien bunu merak etti. Bir olasılıktı. Harry sarışın Slytherin ile en iyi arkadaştı. Büyük olasılıkla onun yanına gitmişti. Bu düşünce Damien'ın kanını dondurdu. Harry o iğrenç, kendini beğenmiş, burnu havada salağa kendi ailesinden daha çok güveniyordu.'Ama onu kendi ailesinden çok daha uzun süredir tanıyor. Neden ona güvenmesin ve daha yakın olmasın.' kafasındaki bir ses söyledi ona. Damien düşüncelerini temizleyip önündeki muhabbete odaklanmak için başını salladı.

Dört arkadaş Harry'nin nerede olacabileceğine dair olasılıkları tartışmaya devam etti. Hiçbiri aşağıdaki kargaşayı duymadı ve yalnızca birileri Ron'un odasına hızla daldığında bir şeylerin ters olduğunu fark ettiler. Damien kapı çekilip açılır ve Fred ile George önlerinde durarak, hızlı hızlı nefes alırken kalanıyla beraber zıpladı. Besbelli yukarı bütün yolu koşmuştular.

"Fred? George? Siz çocuklar ne yapıyorsunuz burada? Ne zaman geldiniz?" Ginny söylemeye başladı ama ikizler hızlı hızlı bir şeyler söylemeye başlarken kesildi. Birbirlerinin üzerinden konuşuyorlardı ve sözlerinden hiçbiri anlam ifade etmiyordu. Bir şeye heyecanlanmış gibi görünüyorlardı.

"Voa! Durun. Her seferinde biriniz!" Ron bağırdı ikizlerin yaptıkları gürültünün üzerinden.

"Şimdi geldik dükkandan! Haberlerden sonra gelmek zorundaydık! Siz millet duydunuz değil mi?" Fred sordu dört gence meraklı bir bakışla.

"Neyi duyduk? Ne haberlerinden bahsediyorsunuz?" Hermione sordu.

İkizlerin yüzlerindeki ifadeden yola çıkılırsa, büyük haberler olmalıydı.

"Vay canına! Nerelerdeydiniz? Son iki saattir bütün haberlerde! Onu yakaladılar. Bakanlık sonunda onu ele geçirdi!" Fred devam etti.

"Kimi ele geçirdi?" Ginny sordu, Bakanlık'ın Voldemort'u ele geçirmeyi becermiş olabileceğini düşünerek.

"Karanlık Prens! Harry! Harry'i yakaladılar" George cevapladı heyecanla.

Sanki hava ortadan yok olmuş gibiydi. Damien kelimeler içeri sinerken nefes almakta zorlandı. Harry yakalanmıştı! Zamanında kaçmayı başaramamıştı. Sonunda ele geçirilmişti. Damien etrafındaki bağırışların belli belirsiz farkındaydı.

"NE! Ne zaman? Bu nasıl oldu?" Ron bağırdı.

"Bilmiyorum. Biz haberleri daha şimdi kendimiz duyduk. Bütün Büyücülük dünyası zevkten kendilerinden geçmiş vaziyette. Onun, ne kadar, yedi aydır mı ne peşindelerdi? Sonunda yakaladılar artık. İki saatten az bir süre içinde Öpücük'ü alıyor" Fred söyledi onlara.

Bu Damien'ı şokundan çekip çıkarmış gibi göründü. Odadan fırladı, basamaklarda sendeledi ama ayakta kalmayı becerdi. 'Bunu yapamazlar! Ona Öpücük'ü veremezler! Yapamazlar bunu işte. Bu oluyor olamaz' düşündü basamaklardan aşağı koşarken. Bacakları zayıf hissediyordu ama Damien kendini yere yığılmamaya zorladı.

Weasley'lerin mutfağına ulaştı ve yalnızca kıyamet olarak anlatılabilecek şeyi gördü. Mr Weasley, Sirius ve Remus hepsi birbirlerine farklı şeyler bağırıyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı. Bir Seherbaz gördü, Kingsley Shacklebolt, bütün farklı soruları cevaplamaya çalışıyordu. Mrs Weasley bütün sahnenin önünde çözülüşünü yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle izliyormuş gibi görünen Lily'nin yanında duruyordu. Damien babasını onu daha önce hiç görmediği kadar solgun halde dururken belirledi. Ancak o yalnızca gözüne ilişmişti çünkü bir sonraki saniye James mutfaktan Bakanlık'a gitmek için fırlayıp çıkmıştı. Sirius, Remus, Arthur ve Kingsley dışarı James'e katılmak için koştular. Küçük mutfağı terk ettiler ve cisimlenme noktasına koşturdular. Mrs Weasley, Damien'ın fark ettiği üzere ağlamayan ya da histerik bir dağınıklıkta olmayan Lily'e ne söylemesi gerektiğini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Bu Damien'ı onu bir çöküntü yaşarken görmekten daha çok korkuttu.

Lily hala kapının yanında duruyor, James'in yalnızca saniyeler önce durduğu noktaya gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Gözleri cam gibiydi. Şoktaydı! Damien onun yanına gidip onu rahatlatmaya enerjisinin olmuş olduğunu diledi, ama şu an rahatlatmaya ihtiyacı olan Damien'dı. Arkadaşlarının varlığını arkasında hissetti. Ama kimse hiçbir şey söylemedi ona. Damien sahnenin önünde çözülmesini izleyerek orada durdu.

"Şimdi bitti, değil mi? Şimdi huzura ererler. Bebeğimi öldürdükten sonra, herkes huzura erer" dedi Lily garip bir şekilde sakin bir sesle.

Molly Lily'e korku ve sempatiyle baktı. Arkadaşına sarıldı ama Lily ondan silkindi.

"Hayır, beni teselli etme. Kimse beni teselli edemez şu an"

"Lily, tatlım, herşey bitmiş değil. Dumbledore orada Bakanlık'ta. Onların Harry'nin canını yakmasına izin vermeyeceğini biliyorsun. Bu pislikten çıkmanın bir yolunu bulacaktır o" Molly sıkıntılı anneye güvence vermeye çalıştı.

Lily etrafında döndü ki yeşil gözleri Molly'e odaklansın.

"O Tanrı değil. Dumbledore herkesi kurtaramaz. Özellikle de Harry'i. Bakanlık onu yok etmeyi o ilk bize geri geldiğinden beri istiyor. Şimdi durmayacaklar. Onu bir daha asla görmeyeceğim. Onu son bir defa görmeme bile izin vermeyecekler!" bununla beraber Lily yıkıldı ve Molly ona sarılarak ve onunla beraber ağlayarak yere yığıldı. Molly de bir anneydi ve Lily'nin şu an içinden geçtiklerinden asla geçmemek için yalnızca dua edebilirdi.

Damien da kapının yanına yığıldı ve Hermione'nin ona sarıldığını, sıcak gözyaşlarının boynuna düştüğünü hissetti. Annesi haklıydı. Şimdi Bakanlık Harry'e sahip olduğuna göre, onun gitmesine izin verecek değillerdi. Harry iki saatten kısa bir süre içerisinde Öpücük'ü alıyordu. Damien hıçkırıklara boğulurken gözlerinin yaşlarla yandığını hissetti. Bitkin zihni abisine yardım etmek için ne yapabileceğini düşünmeye çalıştı, ama Damien şimdi Harry'e yardım etmek için kimsenin yapabileceği bir şey olmadığını biliyordu. Harry'nin kaderi mühürlenmişti.

(3 Saat önce)

Harry son parasıyla resepsiyoniste ödeme yaparken iç geçirdi. Onu bir süreliğine idare edecek kadarını bulundurduğundan emin olmuştu, ama John ve Fiona ABD'ye gitmek üzere ayrıldıklarından beri, Harry dövüş kulüplerine gidip daha fazla para kazanacak enerjiyi kendinde bulmamıştı.

Harry, John ve Fiona'ya veda etmek için bir fırsatı olmadığına pişmanlık duyuyordu. Onları bir gece görmeye gitmiş ve karavanlarının başka birileri tarafından devralındığını görmüştü. Yaşlı adam Harry'e, 'Alex'e yazılmış bir mektup vermişti. John ona bırakmıştı, geri çevrilmeyecek kadar iyi bir sözleşme karşısına çıktığı için onun ve ailesinin ABD'ye taşındıklarını açıklıyordu. Mektupta John bu şekilde ayrılmaktan nefret ettiklerini, ancak Alex hiçbir iletişim bilgisi bırakmadığı için doğru dürüst bir veda etmeden ayrılmak zorunda kaldıklarını söylemişti.

Harry üzgündü ama memnundu da. Bu yeri terk ettiklerine ve şimdi güven içinde gizleniyor olduklarına memnundu. Harry eski Longbottom'lar üzerinde bu kadar güçlü bir korumacılık geliştireceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Hiç şüphesiz küçük Nigel'a karşı korumacıydı. Harry onun Voldemort'a ilk kez itaatsizlik ediş sebebi olduğunu biliyordu. Harry, Nigel'a herhangi bir şey olsaydı ne yapardı bilmiyordu. Böylesi daha iyiydi. Hayatlarını Voldemort'tan uzakta yaşarak mutlu olurlardı.

Harry ellerini ceplerine soktu ve dışarıdaki güneşli öğleden sonraya adımını attı. Bir saatten az bir süre içerisinde Draco'yla buluşacaktı. Harry cisimlenmek için en iyi noktayı gözleyerek yol boyunca dolandı. Düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu, Damien hakkında, Ginny ve annesiyle babası hakkında düşünceler. Harry anne babasını görmek isterdi, yalnızca son bir kere. Ama Harry eğer onları görme riskine girerse, yakalanabileceğini ya da anne babasının başını belaya sokabileceğini biliyordu. Harry'nin en son istediği şey ebeveynlerinin ya da Damien'ın ona yardım ettikleri için Azkaban'a atılmalarına sebep olmaktı.

Harry düşüncelerine öyle dalmıştı ki onu takip eden ayak seslerini hiç duymadı. Karanlık bir yolda gözden kaybolmak üzere köşeyi dönerken, bir şeyin ona kafasının arkasından vurduğunu hissetti. Harry ellerini hızla başına kaldırdı ve dizleri üzerine düştü. Görüntüsü bulanıklaştı ve neredeyse kendinden geçti. Ona her ne vurduysa neredeyse kafatasını çatlatmıştı!

Harry birinin kolunu kavradığını hissetti, Harry'nin elinde asası vardı, karnının biraz altındaki çekilmeyi hissederken asasını kullanmaya hazırdı. Anahtarın hortumuna çekilirken, Harry kendinden geçti.

Harry baygınlığından birinin 'enervate'i tıslamasıyla geri getirildi. Halsizce gözlerini açtı. Başı acıyla zonklarken inledi. Uzanıp başını tutmaya çalıştı ama kollarını hareket ettiremediğini fark etti. Harry gözlerini açılmaya zorladı ve karanlık bir odada olduğunu gördü. Elleri arkasında birleştirili ve besbelli bağlıydı. Harry paniğin içeri yerleştiğini hissetti. Yakalanmıştı! İlk düşüncesi onu ele geçirenlerin Ölüm Yiyenler olduğuydu. Ama yara izinin acıyla patlamıyor olduğunu fark ederken bu düşünceyi başından savdı. Baş ağrısını daha da kötüleştirmemek için yavaşça başını döndürdü. Nerede olduğunu çıkarmaya çalışarak karanlığa göz gezdirdi.

"Sorun nedir? Tanımadın mı burayı?" bir ses çınladı, Harry'nin sese irkilmesine sebep olarak.

Harry kalkıp oturmaya çalıştı, ama zorlukla hareket edebildiğini fark etti, yalnızca ellerinde değil bütün vücundunda onu bağlayan ipler vardı.

Birdenbire bir figür önüne adım attı. Asasında ışık yandı ve odanın aydınlanmasını sağlayarak odanın köşelerine doğru dolanıyormuş gibi göründü. Harry önünde duran figüre iki kez bakmak zorunda kaldı. Beklediği onca kişi içinde, bu asla hayal edeceği biri değildi.

"N-Neville?" Harry sordu, önünde dikilenin gerçekten de seçilmiş kişi olduğundan emin olmaya çalışarak.

Neville yüzüne çarpık bir gülümsemenin yayılmasına izin verdi. Harry onu son gördüğünden beri çok değişmişti. Yedi ay olmuştu ama yine de, bu Neville tamamen farklıydı.

Gözlerindeki yumuşak ifade ve sesindeki nazik ton gitmişti. Fiziksel olarak da farklı görünüyordu. Birazcık kilo kaybetmiş gibi görünüyordu, en başta zaten hiç şişman olmasa da. Göğsü daha genişti ve fiziği çok daha düzgün görünüyordu. Kendine de daha fazla güveniyormuş gibi gibiydi. Harry'nin tepesinde dururken, asası elinde sıkıca kavranmıştı. Gözleri soğuk bir hiddetle doluydu.

Harry bir kez daha kendini serbest bırakmaya çalıştı.

"Neville! Beni dinlemek zorundasın..." Harry demeye başladı ama Neville Harry'i bir 'silencio' büyüsü ile vururken kesildi.

"Hayır Harry, bugün, sen dinleyeceksin. Sana nerede olduğunu göstermek istiyorum"

Bunu söyledikten sonra, Neville asasını hafifçe vurdu ve Harry'nin bağlı formu havaya kaldırıldı, böylece ayakları zemine değmiyordu ama dik duruyordu.

Harry oda daha iyi görünür hale gelirken sessiz bir nefes çekti. Harry, Longbottom'ların evinin kalan yıkıntılarının içinde duruyordu. Zümrüt gözleri odayı taradı. Oturma odasıydı, Harry'nin şimdi neredeyse üç yıl önce içinde olduğu aynı oda. Harry Neville'e baktı ve dehşetin onu sarmaladığını hissetti. Neville gözlerini dikmiş neredeyse aç bir ifadeyle Harry'e bakıyordu. Harry bakışı mükemmelen anladı. İntikamın açlığıydı. Neville kasıtlı olarak Harry'i buraya getirmişti ki annesiyle babasının ölümlerinin intikamını alabilsin.

"Bu eskiden benim evimdi. Büyüdüğüm yerdi. Sen gelip benim ailemi paramparça etmeye karar vermeden önce benim mükemmel bir hayatım vardı. Sen annemle babamı öldürdün, tam burada, kendi evlerinde. Kendi evinde işkence edilip öldürülmenin nasıl hissettirmiş olabileceğini biliyor musun? Kendi mabedinde?"

Neville bunları Harry'nin duyup duyduğu en soğuk tonda söylemişti. Kendini serbest bırakabilmeyi diledi. Herşeyi Neville'e açıklayabilirdi. Ona inanacağından değil ya. Harry şimdi ülkede bile olmadıklarından Neville'i annesiyle babasını görmeye dahi götüremezdi.

Harry bağlarına karşı debelendi, eğer ellerini serbest bırakmayı becerebilirse, Neville'i uzağa fırlatıp atabilir ve kaçabilirdi. Harry asasını kullanabilseydi bile, asla Neville'in canını yakamayacağını biliyordu. Bunu John ve Fiona'ya yapamazdı. Eğer Harry Neville'le düello etseydi onu öldürerek sonuçlanırdı. Harry bununla yaşayamazdı.

"Sen büyük olasılıkla yaptığın şey hakkında iki kere bile düşünmedin!" Neville bağırdı asasını sallayıp Harry'nin duvara sert bir şekilde çarpmasına sebep olurken. Harry yere bir yığın halinde düştü.

Neville kendi hareketlerine biraz şaşkın göründü. O bağlıyken Harry'nin canını yakmayı kastetmemişti. Bu Neville'in yapacağı bir şey değildi. Gözlerini kapattı ve nefes alışını biraz daha yavaşlamaya zorladı. Harry'ye yürüdü ve tepesinde durdu.

"Merak etme. Ben senin gibi acınası bir korkak değilim! Onlara saldırmadan önce birini silahsızlandırmaya ihtiyacım yok." Bunu söyleyerek Neville tekrar asasını salladı ve fısıldadı 'finite incantetum'.

Harry iplerin yok olduğunu ve 'silencio' büyüsünün de kaldırıldığını hissetti. Harry onu saran acıya inlememeye çalıştı. Sırtı duvara oldukça sert vurmuştu. Tanıdık bir asanın önüne fırlatıldığını gördü. Kendi asası.

Harry başını kaldırıp Neville'e baktı. Asasını kaldırdı ve ayağa kalktı.

"Seninle dövüşmeyeceğim, Neville" dedi Harry zoraki bir sesle.

Harry'nin şimdi çıkıp gitmekten daha fazla istediği bir şey yoktu. Neville'in ölümünden sorumlu olmazdı.

Neville'in gözleri Harry'nin sözlerine kızgınlıkla parıldadı. Asasını Harry'e doğrulttu ve ona tısladı.

"Evet dövüşeceksin! Son üç yılımı annemle babamın intikamını almak için bir fırsat kollayarak geçirdim! Son yedi ayı, senin izini sürerek geçirdim. Şimdi seni buldum, benden yürüyüp gitmeyeceksin"

"Benimle dövüşemezsin, Neville. Eğitimli Seherbazlar beni indiremediler. Sen nasıl başaracaksın?" Harry, Neville'i yürüyüp gitmeye korkutabilmeyi umuyordu.

Ancak Neville yalnızca gülümsedi, neredeyse üzgün bir gülümsemeyle.

"Hayatta kalma şansımın farkındayım. Kimse seninle bir düellodan kurtulmadı. Geriye yaslanıp senin etrafımdaki herkesi öldürmeni izlemektense, anne babamın intikamını alarak, bir çatışmada ölmeyi yeğlerim!"

Harry o suçlamayı inkar etme fırsatını hiç bulamadı. Neville ona bir 'Reducto' laneti gönderdi ki Harry de ancak bloke etmeyi becerdi. Neville'in lanetlerinin ardındaki güç Harry'nin hayal edeceğinden daha fazlaydı. Hogwarts'daki düello kulübü kesinlikle sihirsel enerjisini odaklamaya yardımcı olmuştu.

Harry başka bir üç lanetten daha kaçındı ve kendisini odadan dışarı atmayı becerdi. Ayağa kalktı ve kapıyı patlatıp açmaya çalıştı ama kapı yerinden oynamıyordu. Harry, Neville'in yalnızca kendi açabileceği şekilde kilitlemiş olduğu çıkarımını yaptı. Harry'nin kilidi çözüp açacak zamanı yoktu. Neville koridora gelerek ona katıldığında başka bir laneti bloke etti.

Harry, Neville'e saldırmamayı oldukça güç buluyordu. Kendini savunmak Harry için bir sezgiydi. Yapmayı öğrenerek büyüdüğü bir şeydi. Öfkeli çocuğa lanetler göndermemek için kendini fiziksel olarak durdurmak zorunda kaldı.

Harry kuvvetli lanetleri bloke etmeye çalıştı ama onlar üzerine yağmaya devam etti. Neville'in iki asa çıkardığını gördüğünde Harry şaşkınlıkla nefes çekti. Harry'den fikir alıyordu. Harry bir Düello'da iki asa kullanmış tek kişiydi.

Harry bir sokma lanetinin kalkanından içeri sızıp yan tarafından ona vurduğunu hissetti. Acıya nefesini çekti ve sinirinin üstündeki kontrolü kaybetti. Pek de düşünmeyerek bir sokma laneti ateşledi. Harry'nin Neville'e karşı kullandığı ilk lanetti.

Neville omzundan vurulmuştu. Geriye sendeledi ve omzunu kavradı. Harry'nin gözleri şokla büyüdü. Kendi içindeki savaşı kaybedip çocuğun ölümüyle sonuçlanmadan önce buradan çıkmalıydı.

Neville'in ama gözlerinde zafer dolu bir ifade vardı. Elini çekip koyu kırmızı sıvının cüppelerine sızdığını görürken gülümsedi.

"İşte, bu daha iyi" fısıldadı yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle.

Harry dengesiz basamaklardan yukarı fırladı ve intihara meyilli çocuktan uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Dosdoğru en üst kata koştu ve odalardan birine atıldı. Pencereleri söküp açmayı denedi ki dışarı zıplayabilsin. Pencereler kımıldamıyordu. Harry pencereyi parçalamayı umarak üzerine iki 'reducto' laneti gönderdi. Yine de işe yaramadı.

"İşe yaramaz, Harry. Bu evin üzerine her çeşit tılsımı yerleştirdim. Kapılar ve pencereler şimdi kırılmazlar. Gidemezsin" Neville söyledi.

Harry, panik onu sarmalayarak yüzüne bakmak için döndü.

"Neville, bak, şu an nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Ama bütün gerçeği bile bilmiyorsun! Ben annenle babanı öldürmedim..."

Harry asla bitirme fırsatını bulamadı Neville onu odadan havaya uçururken. Harry pencereye çarptı ve yere bir yığın halinde indi.

"Nasıl cüret edersin! Bu kadar hayasız olduğunu düşünmüyordum! En azından yaptığını kabul et seni piç kurusu!" Neville başka bir lanet gönderdi Harry'e ama Harry yoldan yuvarlanarak çekildi.

Bu Harry için bardağı taşıran son damlaydı. Sinirini daha fazla kontrol edemedi. Ayağa kalktı ve Neville'e başka bir sokma laneti gönderdi. Bu kez ancak, Neville bloke etti ve bir tane Harry'e gönderdi.

Harry yana bir adım atarak kaçındı ve aptal çocuğu sersemletmeyi umarak, ki ayrılabilsin, ona bir vücut kilitleme laneti gönderdi. Ancak, Neville hazırlıklıydı ve laneti tekrar bloke etmeyi becerdi.

Harry pek nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu ama her nasılsa evin çatısına ulaşmayı becermişti. Düz açık hava bir çatıydı, evin geri kalanı gibi yıkılmaya yüz tutmuştu. Harry yoluna gönderilen birçok laneti savuşturdu ve birçok defa Neville'i sersemletmeyi denedi. Ama Neville lanetleri bloke etmeye devam etti, Harry'nin sabrını kaybetmesine sebep olarak. Neville'i kolaylıkla iki dakika içerisinde bitirebilirdi, ama zihni sürekli olarak ona onu öldürmemesini bağırıp duruyordu.

"Hadi ama, Harry! Sen efsanevi Karanlık Prens'sin! 'Sersemlet'den fazlasını yapabilirsin. Düello et benimle!" Neville bağırdı ona başka bir lanet gönderirken.

Harry asasını bir kenara atabilmeyi ve yalnızca Neville'i iyi bir yumrukla nakavt edebilmeyi diledi. Gerçekten de sabrını kaybetmeye başlıyordu. Besbelli Neville de öyle çünkü birdenbire ona atıldı ve iki çocuk çatının ucundan devrilip yuvarlanmaya başladılar. Harry o şekilde üzerine zıplanılmasının şaşkınlığıyla asasını düşürmüştü.

Harry çatının kenarına tutunmayı becerdi. Neville'i de iyi bir şekilde tutmuştu ve her nasılsa, o da ona sezgisel olarak tutunmuştu. Harry kendi ağırlığı ve Neville'inkine karşı mücadele ederken sivri bir taşın eline girerek kestiğini hissetti.

Neville Harry'nin halen onu tuttuğuna şaşkınlık içinde baktı. Harry duvarın sivri taşı elini kesip açarken sıcak kanın kolu boyunca aktığını hissetti. Harry ikisi de aşağıdaki yere düşmeden önce yalnızca saniyeler olduğunu biliyordu.

Enerjisinin son kısmını çağırarak Neville'i çekti ki onu kaldırabilsin. Neville'de emniyete ulaşabilmek için çabaladı. Sonunda ikisi de kendilerini çatının kenarına çekmeyi başardılar. İki çocuk da çatının üzerine yığıldı ve hızlı hızlı soluklanarak ve ciğerlerine hava doldurmaya çalışarak orada uzandılar.

Neville de asasını düşürmüştü, ama ona uzanmak için hareket etmedi. Hala Harry'nin hayatını kurtarmış olmasının şokundaydı. Harry güvenilmez çatının altında sallandığını hissetti. Ev son bir saat içerisinde rastgele lanetler çatıyı defalarca vururken çok şeyden geçmişti. Harry oturdukları yerde çatlakların belirdiğini gördü ve tepki verecek yalnızca birkaç saniyesi oldu. Neville'in oturduğu yerde çatlakların oluştuğunu fark etti. Düşünmeden, Harry elini kaldırdı ve Neville'i tehlikeden uzağa fırlattı. Neville şaşkınlıkla yakalanmıştı ve çatının öbür tarafına uçtu. Ancak Harry kendini kurtaracak fırsatı bulamadı. Çatı çöktü, ve Harry düşerek zemine çarptı. Kendini kurtaracak hiçbir şey yapamadı. Asası onunla beraber değildi o yüzden kurtulmak için kalkanını bile yaratamadı.

Harry yere sertçe vurdu ve çatının ağır molozları altına gömüldü. Neville çatıdaki devasa deliğe sendeledi ve zümrüt gözlü çocuğun herhangi bir izine baktı. Onu hiçbir yerde göremedi.

Yavaşça ve oldukça acılı bir şekilde, Harry kendisini molozlardan dışarı çekmeyi becerdi. Dışarı süründü ve ızdırap içinde bağırdı. İki bacağı da düşüşte kırılmıştı. Kolunun ve bileğinin de kırık olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Nefesi kesildi ve soluk almak için çabaladı, bu iyi birkaç tane kaburganın da kırık olduğuna işaret ediyordu. Kendisini enkazdan kurtarmayı becerdi ve zeminde yalnızca yattı. Longbottom'ların harap evinden şimdi ayrılmayacağını biliyordu. Buradan uzağa sürünemezdi bile. Orada, başındaki kesikten kan damlayarak yattı.

Tam o sırada Harry aşağı kattaki koşuşturmayı duydu ve birilerinin kapıyı havaya uçurup açtığını biliyordu. Yukarı kata acele eden birçok ayak sesi duydu. Kalkmaya çalıştı ama kendisine acıya sebep olmadan hareket etmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Harry önünde bir grup cüppeli adamın belirdiğini gördü. Sekiz adamın asalarını ona doğrulttuğunu görürken nefesi göğsünde tıkandı. En öndeki adam yaklaştı ve ona pis pis sırıttı.

"Bak, bak, neyimiz varmış burada? Noel erken gelmiş gibi görünüyor, he çocuklar?"

Blake aşağı uzandı ve Harry'i saçlarından kavradı ve yüzünü kaldırdı ki ona doğru dürüst bakabilsin. Harry irkildi ama hiçbir sesin ondan kaçmasına izin vermedi. Blake ona dişlerinin her birini göstererek tekrar gülümsedi.

Harry'i bıraktı ve onu çevirdi ki karnının üstünde olsun. Şiddetle kollarını arkasında kıvırdı ve onları bağlamaya başladı. Kırık kolu ve bileği arkasına zorlanırken Harry'den çığlıklar koptu. Blake'i durdurmak ya da kendini korumak için hiçbir şey yapamadı.

"Hadi bakalım, Potter! Seninle tanışmayı çok isteyen birkaç tane Ruh Emicimiz var" Blake güldü Harry'i ayağa kaldırmak için çekiştirirken.

Harry kırık bacakları yüzünden ayakta duramadı ve ağırlığını Blake'in üzerine atmak zorunda bırakıldı.

Harry dışarı sürüklenirken Neville henüz kapılardan içeri sendelemeyi becermişti. Seherbazlar Neville'e baktı ve birkaçı ona yardım etmek için acele etti. Cüppelerindeki omzundan gelen kanı ve başındaki, Harry'nin onu yoldan fırlatıp attığında kafasını çarpmasından ileri gelen kocaman morluğu gördüler. Neville Harry'e bakıyordu ve yaralı çocuktan gözlerini ayırıp başka yere bakamıyordu.

"Bizimle gelin Mr Longbottom" dedi Seherbazlardan biri Neville'in dışarıya çıkmasına yardımcı olurken.

Harry Blake ile birlikte Bakanlık'a anahtarla götürülürken Neville onların onu dışarı yönlendirmesine izin verdi.

Harry karanlık bir hücrede uyandı. Elleri hala arkasında bağlıydı. Hareket etmeye çalıştı ama kelepçelerine bağlı olan zincirler olduğunu farketti, zincirler kelepçelenmiş ayaklarına doğru iniyor, bacaklarını dizlerinden bükülmeye zorluyorlardı. Kırık uzuvları ızdırapla zonklarken Harry acı içinde tısladı.

Başını birazcık kaldırdı ve etrafına bakmaya çalıştı. Hücresinde yalnızdı. Karanlıkta hiçbir şey çıkaramadı. Başını geri yatırdı ve birkaç derin nefes almaya çalıştı. Blake onu yalnızca buraya atıp gitmişti. Harry'nin yaralı olduğunu mükemmelen biliyordu ama ona Öpücük'ü yakında alacağını ve onu iyileştirmenin hiçbir anlamı olmadığını söylemeden önce onu kaburgalarından tekmelemişti.

Harry acı içinde öksürerek daha fazla kan çıkardı. Tükürdü ve acıyla dolu zihnini odaklamaya çalıştı. Şimdi gerçekten başı beladaydı. Kendisini kurtarmak için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Yürüyemiyordu bile! Bu yerden kaçmayı falan boşver...

Kendini kaderine teslim etti, bir gün yakalanacağını ve Öpücük'ün uygulanacağını biliyordu. Harry bir kez daha hareket etmeye, daha rahat bir pozisyona geçmeye çalıştı, ama hareketleri acı dışında başka bir şeye sebep olmazken durmak zorunda kaldı. Harry hücrenin kapısının açıldığını ve Blake'in, bir kulağından öbürüne yayılan başka bir sırıtışla içeri girdiğini gördü. Harry saçlarından tutulup birden dizleri üzerine çekilirken lanet etti.

"Seninle görülecek bir hesabım var, Potter" dedi Blake sessizce, Harry'i boynunun etrafından kavrarken.

Harry çırpındı ama kendini serbest bırakamadı. Blake boğazındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırırken nefes alamadı. Görüntüsü kenarlardan grileşmeye başladı ve üzerindeki kavrayışa karşı mücadele etti. Harry ona bir lanetin vurduğunu hissetti ama bilinçsizliğin karanlığına düşerken tepki gösterecek bir fırsatı olmadı.

xxx

James, Sirius, Arthur ve Kingsley Bakanlık'ın dışına vardılar ve içeri girmek için acele ettiler. James kendisini telefon kulübesine attı ve giriş almak için kodu tuşladı. Sorulduğunda adını diğerleriyle beraber bağırdı.

"Üzgünüm. Girmek için izniniz yok. Lütfen daha sonra gelin" ses yankılandı kulübenin içerisinde.

James durdu, kafası karışmıştı. Bu ne demek oluyordu?

Arthur hepsinin Bakanlık'a teker teker girmelerini önerdi. Arthur ve Kingsley anında kabul edildi. Ancak, Sirius ve James'in içeri girmeye izinleri yoktu. Acil durum anahtarlarını kullanmayı denediler ama o da işe yaramadı.

"Ne cehennem oluyor!" bağırdı James anahtarını öfkeyle fırlatıp atarken.

'İçeri girip Harry'e yardım etmem gerek. Şu an Harry'nin nelerin içinden geçtiğini Merlin bilir' James düşündü umutsuzlukla.

James ve Sirius tekrar ve tekrar denediler ama giriş almakta başarısız oldular. Arthur tekrar telefon kulübesinde yüzünde ümitsiz bir ifadeyle belirdi.

"James, Sirius. İkiniz de içeri giremezsiniz. Bütün Bakanlık binasına girişiniz yasaklanmış"

James bir çöküntünün eşiğinde göründü. Arthur'u omuzlarından kavradı ve ona bağırdı.

"Lanet olası yasaklanmamızın sebebi neymiş?" bağırdı kızıl saçlı adama.

"İkiniz de Harry Öpücük'ü alana kadar Bakanlık'a giremezsiniz. Bakan önceden sizi yasaklamış, sizin Harry'nin kaçmasına yardım edebileceğinizden korktuğu için" söyledi Arthur arkadaşına üzüntüyle.

James ve Sirius'un nutku tutulmuştu bu açığa çıkan şey karşısında. Harry'e yardım etmeleri mümkün olmayacaktı. Onu son bir kez bile göremeyeceklerdi. İki adam da telefon kulübesine doğru atıldı. Binanın içine giriyorlardı, öyle ya da böyle.

Harry başının acıyla zonkladığını hissederek tekrar uyandı. Gözlerini açtığı dakika bir şeylerin farklı olduğunu biliyordu. Soğuk sert zemin yerine, yumuşak rahat bir yatakta yatıyordu. Hoş, sıcak bir odadaydı buz gibi, nemli hücre yerine.

Harry başını kaldırdı ve kocaman dört direkli bir yatakta rahatça uzanmış olduğunu fark etti. Olayların dönüş şekline kafası karışarak, Harry yatakta oturmak için kendini kaldırdı. Kolları ve bacakları protesto etmediğinde şaşırdı. Zincirler gitmişti ve kırık uzuvlarının hepsi iyileşmiş gibi görünüyordu. Başı hala zonkluyordu ve görüntüsünü gölgeleyen siyah noktalardan kurtulmak için gözlerini kırpıştırmak zorundaydı.

"İyi, uyanıksın" aksi bir ses duyuldu, Harry'nin zıplamasına sebep olarak. Odada başkasının da olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Harry ondan birkaç metre ötede oturan adama gözlerini dikip baktı.

"Moody" Harry fısıldadı.

"Hafızanın tam olduğuna sevindim, çocuk. Herşeyin senden dövülüp pataklanarak söküldüğünden korkuyordum" Moody homurdandı ve ayağa kalktı, Harry'e doğru yöneldi.

Harry birazcık uzağa kaçındı. Moody'i son gördüğünde onu o kadar kötü lanetlemişti ki, Moody haftalar boyu komada kalmıştı. Harry, Moody'nin ona sırf canını tekrar yakabilmek için mi yardım ettiğini merak etti.

Moody cüppelerine uzandı ve küçük bir şişe çıkardı.

"İç" emretti.

Harry şişeye öylece baktı ve kızgınlıkla ona baktı.

"Evet, tabii" Harry tısladı ona.

"Boğazından zorlamak zorunda bırakma beni, çocuk. Toplayabileceğin bütün enerjiye ihtiyacın var" Moody geri tısladı ona.

Harry şişeyi ondan almak için hiçbir harekette bulunmadı. Bütün bildiği, bu bir zehir olabilirdi.

Moody iç geçirdi ve şişeyi yatağın üzerine fırlattı.

"Son dozun etkileri geçince, kendin isteyeceksin" dedi ve sandalyesine doğru yürüdü.

"Neredeyim ben?" Harry sordu, şişeyi bilmezden gelerek.

"Hala Bakanlık'tasın. Şu an benim özel odalarımdasın" Moody cevapladı ona bakmadan.

"Neden?" Harry sordu, kendini durduramayarak.

"Hala Blake'le olmayı mı tercih ederdin? İstiyorsan onu ayarlayabilirim" Moody bağırdı ona.

Harry ona geri bağırmak için ağzını açtı, ama sonra fikrini değiştirdi. Yatakta geriye yaslandı ve etrafına baktı. Her tarafı acıyordu. Tekrar uyumak istiyordu, ama Moody odadayken asla uyumayacağını biliyordu.

"Neden buradayım?" Harry sordu tekrar.

Moody başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı, yüzünden garip bir duygu geçti.

"Blake'in bakımına teslim edilmiştin. Besbelli o bir hataydı. O seninle beraber hücredeyken ben içeri geldim. Sana ne yaptığını gördüm. Kimse yetkisiz bir Cruciatus yapmaya izinli değildir. Şimdi benim bakımıma teslim edildin. O hücrede olduğun haldeyken bırakamazdım, o yüzden seni buraya getirdim" Moody cevapla boğuşuyormuş gibi göründü.

"Sen beni buraya getirdin? Sen beni iyileştirdin?" Harry sordu, duyduklarına şok olarak.

"Yani, evet" Moody cevapladı, şimdi kesinlikle rahatsız görünerek.

"Ama sen benden nefret ediyorsun. Neden bana yardım edesin? Ben senin asıl..." Harry sözlerini bitiremeyerek duraksadı.

"Ne? Senin canını yakan olacağımı mı düşünürdün?" Moody bitirdi onun için.

"İlk olmazdı değil mi?" Harry söyledi.

Moody kalktı ve Harry'e yürüdü. Harry'den başka yere bakarak yatağın ucuna oturdu.

"Benim hakkımda ne biliyorsun?" sordu sessizce.

Harry kullandığı tona afallamıştı. Moody'nin öyle usulca konuşabileceğini düşünmemişti.

"Senin hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum" Harry cevapladı dürüstçe.

"On dokuz yaşında bir Seherbaz oldum. Onların saldırıya uğrayacağı korkusuyla evlenmedim ya da kendi aileme sahip olmadım. O kadar çok şey gördüm ki başkasının hayatını sırf benim ailem oldukları için tehlikeye atmanın adil olmayacağını düşündüm."

Harry, Moody'nin neden bütün bunları ona anlattığını merak etti. Yine de sessizce dinledi.

"Alice...Alice benim kızım gibiydi. Bana çok yakındı. Düğününde onunla yürüyen bile bendim. İyi bir insandı ve onun ölümü beni yıktı. Frank ve Alice öldürüldüğünde ailem benden alınmış gibi hissettim."

Harry soğuk terler içinde kaldığını hissetti. Alice ya da Frank'in bahsinin geçmesini beklemiyordu. Yüzünü ifadesiz bir maske oluşturmaya zorladı. Moody ona bakmak için etrafında döndü.

"Benim sana o kadar...sert olmamın sebebi senin...senin benim kızıma yaptıklarını atlatamıyor oluşumdu. Onu geçip ötesine bakamadım."

Harry korkunun içine sızdığını hissetti.

"Şimdi neden bana iyi davranıyorsun o zaman?" Harry sordu zoraki bir sesle.

Moody sihirli gözü ve normal gözü dikkatle onun üzerine yoğunlaşarak ona baktı.

"Neden sen bana söylemiyorsun, Harry?"

Harry kalbinin tam ağzına fırladığını hissetti. Kelimelerin ağzına gelmesini zorlayarak, Harry içindeki panikle mücadele etmeye çalıştı.

"Bilmiyorum" fısıldadı geriye.

Moody bir şey söylemedi ama şişeyi aldı ve ona verdi.

"Yalnızca acı dindirici, ihtiyacın olacak" dedi ve yataktan kalktı.

Harry şişeyi aldı ama içmedi. Kalbi içinde delice vurmaya devam etti. Moody gerçeği bulmuş olamazdı. Frank ve Alice'le gerçekten ne olduğunu biliyor olamazdı, olabilir miydi? Hayır, hayır bu imkansızdı. Harry hariç kimse onu bilmiyordu.

Harry bütün suçlarından dolayı Öpücük'ü yakında alacağı için Moody'nin ona iyi olmaya karar verdiğini düşündü. Ne de olsa Harry her halükarda cezalandırılacaktı. Harry elindeki iksiri inceledi. Kaldırırken bileğinin etrafındaki kıpkırmızı parlayan bandı fark etti.

Harry içinde bulunduğu ruh halinin aksine gülümsedi, başka bir Bartra bilekliği. 'Bazı şeyler gerçekten de değişmiyor' Harry düşündü, iksiri tek bir yudumda diker ve iksirin üzerinde işe yaramasına izin vermek için geriye yaslanırken.

Birkaç dakika sonra Harry tekrar konuştu.

"Moody, neden ben hala buradayım? Demek istediğim, şimdiye kadar Öpücük'ü alacağımı düşünüyordum. Neler oluyor?" Harry sordu ihtiyatla. Harry Öpücük'ü almaya hevesliymiş ya da onun gibi başka bir şey olduğundan değildi. Sadece beklemeye daha fazla dayanamıyordu.

Moody cevap vermeden önce bir anlığına ona baktı.

"Öpücük emri iptal edildi"

Harry yatağından fırladı.

"Ne! Nasıl, yani bu nasıl mümkün olur?" sordu, midesi düğümlere kıvrılırken.

"Albus Dumbledore işin içine girdiğinde herşey mümkündür. Bakanı ve Büyüceşura'nın diğer üyelerini sana kendini savunmak için bir fırsat vermeye ikna etmeyi becerdi."

Harry ağzının kuruduğunu hissetti.

"Kendimi savunmak? Ne söylememi bekliyor benim?" Harry sordu, nasıl olup da bütün suçlarını açıklayabileceğini düşünürken.

Moody endişeli gençle yüz yüze gelirken tekrar gülümsedi.

"Senden hiçbir şey söylemeni beklemiyor. Bütün konuşmayı o yapacak. Bir saatten kısa bir süre içerisinde, Harry, duruşman olacak"

xxx


	55. Duruşma

55\. Bölüm - Duruşma

James pes etmeyecekti. Eğer o ve Sirius ana girişten içeri giremiyorlarsa o zaman başka bir yol bulması gerekirdi. Zorunda kalırsa Bakanlık'a kazar girerdi. Harry'i böyle bir zamanda tek başına bırakmayacaktı.

Remus da onlarla beraber duruyordu. Kovuk'tan onlarla aynı zamanda ayrılmıştı ama Kingsley tarafından karargaha gidip Yoldaşlık üyelerini toplaması talimatını almıştı. Bakanlık'ta ne kadar fazla Yoldaşlık Seherbazı bulunursa Harry'nin kötü muamele görme riski o kadar azalırdı. Yoldaşlık üyeleri Harry'e karşı Bakanlık Seherbazlarından çok daha iyi olurlardı.

"James, bundan emin misin?" Sirius sordu, onlaraa Bakanlık'a giden tünele giriş verecek gizli kapının bulunduğu siyah taşın önünde dururlarken.

"Bana şunu sormayı kes!" James yapıştırdı ona.

"Yalnızca, kimse buradan giriş yapmayı hiç denemedi." dedi Sirius siyah taş duvara bakarak.

"Her şeyin bir ilki vardır." James cevapladı, asasını sıkıca kavrarken.

"Hazır mısın?" James sordu.

Aynı anda, James ve Sirius, Çatalak ve Patiayak'a dönüştüler. Kocaman tüylü köpek duvarı kokladı ve usulca girişi bulduğunu havlayarak, sağına doğru hareket etti. Altın renkli geyik ona katıldı, böylece ikisi de girişin önünde duruyorlardı.

Remus derin bir nefes aldı ve kapıyı ortaya çıkarmak için gerekli sözleri söyledi. Siyah bir kapı belirdi ve Remus derin bir nefes bıraktı. Kapıya yürüdü ve asasıyla altı kez tıklattı.

Bir kerede kapı giriş vermek üzere çekilip açıldı. Nazik kısım burasıydı. Eğer yetkisiz olarak girmeye çalışan hiç kimse bu odaya ayağını basarsa, büyüler devreye girerek onları tuzağa düşürür ve alarmları çalıştırırdı. Ancak, James'in eğer Animagus formlarında girerlerse, alarmların devreye girmeyeceğine dair bir teorisi vardı. Bunun ardındaki sebep belirlenen auranın büyücününkü değil hayvanınki olacak olmasıydı. Sirius ve Remus bundan çok emin değillerdi ama James böyle bir haldeyken onunla pek de tartışamazlardı.

Tüylü siyah köpek ve altın geyik odaya girdiler ve bir şeyin olması için beklediler. Hiçbir şey olmadı. Girişlerinin herhangi bir çeşit kargaşaya sebep olduğunu gösteren hiçbir şey yoktu.

Remus kapının yanında bekledi. O giremezdi. Kapı usulca kapanır ve sonra taş duvara eriyerek tamamen duvarın içinde kaybolurken izledi. Çabucak binanın önüne yöneldi. Onun da Bakanlık'a girişi yasaktı. İçeri girmek için sabırla beklemesi gerekiyordu.

Bir kere odanın içine girdiklerinde, iki arkadaş yavaşça ve sessizce Bakanlık'a giden dik yokuşu gösteren ufak pencereye yöneldiler. Sirius pencerenin metal parmaklıklarını dişleriyle kavradı ve parçaladı. İkisi de kendilerini kafa üstü tünele attılar. Tünelin ne kadar dik olduğunu fark etmemişlerdi. Önce James dışarı düştü, hemen arkasından da Sirius onu takip etti. Bir kere içeri girdiklerinde insan formlarına tekrar dönüştüler.

İki Seherbaz da ayağa kalktı ve varlıklarının fark edilip edilmediğini görmek için hızla vuran kalplerle beklediler. Şaşırtıcı olarak hiçbir şey sıradanın dışında görünmedi.

"Hadi" James fısıldadı Sirius'a ve iki adam da Harry'i bulmak için yola koyuldular.

Harry kapıyı açtı ve tuvaletten dışarı çıktı. Şimdi midesindeki ne kadar az yiyecek varsa onu çıkartmıştı ya, belli belirsiz daha iyi hissediyordu. Yavaşça yatağına geri yöneldi. Başının ellerine yığılmasına izin vererek yatağın ucunda oturdu. Bir duruşma! Bir duruşması olacaktı. Dumbledore ne cehenneme oynuyordu? Harry bir duruşmanın her şeyi yalnıza, eğer mümkünse, daha da kötüleştireceğini biliyordu. Harry'nin yaptığı şeylerin yarısı hiç aydınlığa çıkmamıştı. Mesela Bella'yı Bakanlık'tan kurtarmak gibi. Bu duruşma sadece Harry'i belanın daha dibine gömecekti.

İç geçirdi ve dağınık saçlarından bir elini geçirdi. Şu an bir duş almayı çok istiyordu, ama Moody'nin kıyafetlerindeki kan lekelerini çıkarmak için kullandığı 'Scourgify' büyüsüyle yetinmek zorundaydı.

Harry hala muggle kıyafetlerini giyiyordu. Daha iyi günler görmüş siyah pantolonuna ve siyah tişörtüne baktı. Son giyeceği şeyin bunlar olacağı hakkında belli belirsiz endişeli hissetti. Harry düşüncelerini temizlemek için başını salladı. 'Şimdi yıkılma! Öyle düşünürsen bunun içinden geçmen mümkün olmayacak!" zihni bağırdı ona. Ama Harry pek de nasıl başka türlü düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Azkaban'dan kaçabilmeyi umut edemezdi ya. En iyi durum senaryosu Azkaban'da, o Ruh Emicilerle birlikte müebbet cezaydı. Harry'i rahatsız eden başka bir şey Azkaban'da kendini Voldemort'tan korumaktan aciz olacağıydı. Bekleyen bir açık hedef olurdu ve büyük olasılıkla onun ellerine teslim edilirdi. Harry Ruh Emicilerin eninde sonunda Voldemort'a teslim olacaklarını biliyordu.

Moody'nin tepesinde durduğunu hissederken düşüncelerinden koparıldı. Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve Seherbazın ona sıkıntılı bir ifadeyle baktığını gördü.

"Gitme zamanı" dedi sessizce.

Harry kalbinin adem elmasına karşı güm güm vurduğunu hissetti. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Kapıya doğru yürüdüler. Moody kapıyı açmadan önce Harry'e döndü ve cübbelerinden bir şey çıkardı.

"Bunları takmak zorundasın." dedi garipçe.

Harry Moody'nin ellerindeki zincirlere baktı ve sonra da Seherbazın tam gözlerine baktı.

"Bartra bilekliği yetmiyor mu?" Harry sordu buz gibi.

Bir cevap beklemeden Harry bandajlı bileklerini uzattı ve Moody'nin onu kelepçelemesini bekledi. Moody yaptı, her şeyi mekanik bir şekilde yapıyormuş gibi göründü. Harry ayak bileklerine zorlanan prangaları hissetti. Bileklerinden ayak bileklerine uzanan zincirler şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ağırlardı.

Harry bir adım atmayı denedi ve onu aşağı çeken zincirlerin ağırlığından ve ayak bilekleri arasındaki kısa zincirden dolayı bunun oldukça zor olduğunu buldu. O kapıyı açıp Harry'nin üst kolunu kavrarken Harry Moody'e dik dik baktı.

"Yapılmak zorunda, çocuk." dedi Moody ona bakmadan.

Harry Moody'nin bunda bir seçeneği olmadığını fark etti. Bu bütün suçluların mahkemeye getiriliş biçimiydi. Harry Moody'e yetişmek için elinden gelenin en iyisini yaptı, ama zincirler onun için fazla ağırlardı ve sürekli olarak kendi ayağına takılıyordu. Prangalar ayak bileklerine batıyordu ve eğer daha hızlı yürümeye çalışırsa, tökezliyordu. Prangalı ayakları arasındaki kısa zincir yalnızca ufak adımların atılmasına izin veriyordu.

"Moody...sen...yavaşlayabilir misin biraz, yavaşla!" Harry çıkıştı tekrar tökezleyip yara bere dolu sırtına acı dalgaları gönderirken.

Moody yavaşladı, ama yeteri kadar değil.

"Geç kalamayız!" homurdandı, Harry'i sıkıca tutarken.

Harry kendi başına hiç hareket edebileceğini dahi düşünmediği için Moody'nin sıkı kavrayışına memnundu. Bütün vücudu ağrıyordu ve Harry ağır zincirlerin sırtına sebep olduğu zorlamayı hissedebiliyordu.

Köşeyi döndüler ve Harry önündeki görüntüye inledi. Her tarafta Seherbazlar vardı. Hepsi bu uzun kalabalık koridorda duruyorlardı. Harry Seherbazın biraz yer açmaları için talimatlar bağırmasını umarak Moody'e baktı, ama Moody hiçbir tereddüt olmadan yalnızca onlara doğru yöneldi.

Seherbazlar Harry'nin bağlı formuna gözlerini dikip baktılar ve çoğu görüntüye pis pis sırıttı. Harry yüzünün utanç ve kızgınlıkla yandığını hissetti. Neden onu bütün bunların altına sokuyorlardı?

Seherbazlar Moody kalabalığın içinden Harry'i tutarak yürürken kenarlara açıldılar. Harry'nin kolu sıkı tutuştan uyuşmaya başlıyordu ama şikayet etmedi. Gözleri zemine sabitlenmişti ve gözlerini kaldırıp kimseye bakmadı.

Bir beden ona çarparken konsantrasyonu birdenbire bozuldu. Harry neredeyse yere yığılmıştı. Seherbazlardan biri, uzun, sarışın bir adam kasıtlı olarak omzunu Harry'nin yanına çarpmıştı. Harry bağlı elleriyle ağrıyan omzunu kavradı.

"Oh! Üzgünüm, seni görmedim orada!" Seherbaz güldü.

Harry acıya nefes çekti ve Seherbaza kendini beğenmiş piçin boynunu kırabilmeyi dileyerek düşmanca baktı.

"Aç gözlerini o zaman!" Moody hırladı, Harry'i uzağa çekerken.

Harry omzunu ovmaya devam etti. Acıyla zonkluyordu. Moody, Seherbazların yaşlarının gereğince davranabilmelerini diledi. Harry'nin oldukça fazla bir acı içinde olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Ovduğu omuz birkaç saat önce yerinden çıkmış olan ve Moody'nin kendisinin düzelttiği omzun aynısıydı. Ancak, şifa pek de Moody'nin iyi olduğu bir şey değildi. Bütün Seherbazların basit şifayı bildiği gibi, o da kemikleri düzeltmeyi biliyordu, ama Harry'nin Moody'nin önerebileceğinden çok daha fazla karmaşık bir şifaya ihtiyacı vardı. Bütün kırık kemikleri iyileştirebilirdi ama ezikler, bereler için hiçbir şey yapamazdı. Yaralı olmuş olan alanlarda hala biraz şişlik vardı. Harry'nin bütün yaralarından kaynaklanan acı hala oradaydı ve yalnızca doğru düzgün dinlendiğinde ve bütün gerekli iksirleri aldığında tamamen giderdi.

Harry yürümeye odaklandı, omzuna değil. Kızgınlığı halen böyle muamele görüyor olmaya ciddi bir şekilde kaynıyordu. Asansöre vardıklarında daha iyi hissetti. Orada içeride Moody ve Harry hariç kimse yoktu. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve ağrıyan sırtının birazcık rahatlamasına izin vererek duvara yaslandı. Moody görüntüye baktı, her şeyin yakında sona ermesini ümit etti, öyle ya da böyle.

James tutukluları tuttukları hücrelerin olduğu kata acele etti. Hücreleri çılgınca aradı ama oğlunu bulma şansı olmadı. Bütün hücreleri arar, aklı Harry'nin kayboluşunu açıklayabilecek her türlü korkunç düşünceyle gelirken kalbi deliler gibi attı.

Sirius da daha sakin değildi. Etrafta koşturuyor, yumuşakça Harry'nin adını sesleniyordu. Karanlık hücreler birkaç büyücü hariç çoğunlukla boştu.

"Burada değil! Başka nerede olabilir?" James sordu paniklemiş bir sesle.

"Yoldaşlıktan birini bulmak zorundayız. Onlar biliyor olabilir." Sirius önerdi ve iki adamda bir kerede yola koyuldular.

Gerçek anlamda Tonks'a çarptılar.

"Hey, dikkat edin! James? Sirius? Siz ikiniz ne yapıyorsunuz burada? Buraya gelmeye izinli değilsiniz!" dedi Tonks çabucak, onları bir köşeye çekerken.

"Tonks! Harry'nin nerede olduğunu biliyor musun? Hücrelerden hiçbirinde değildi! Onu nereye götürdüklerini biliyor musun?" James sordu, onun sorularına tamamen duymazdan gelerek.

"Yani, evet, ama siz milletin onun hakkında endişelenmesine gerek yok. Kendinizi buradan çıkarmalısınız. Eğer burada görülürseniz disiplin cezası alabilirsiniz." devam etti endişeli bir sesle.

"Disiplin cezası umurumda değil! Oğlum nerede onu bilmek istiyorum!" James kükredi, Tonks'un ürkmesine sebep olarak.

"Harry iyi. Yani, şimdi iyi. Demek istediğim böyle bir durumda ne kadar iyi olabilirse o kadar iyi." Tonks kekeledi.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Şimdi iyi! Sanki daha önce değilmiş gibi? Bana yalnızca nerede olduğunu söyle. Onu görmem gerek!" dedi James sesine bir parça yalvarma sızarak.

Tonks konuşurken rahatsız göründü.

"Yani, o...o Moody'nin bakımı altında." bitirdi garipçe.

Sirius ilk patlayan oldu.

"O kiminle! Delirdin mi! O manyağın onun yakınında bir yere gelmesine ne diye izin verdin! Onun Harry'le nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun!" bağırdı pembe saçlı Seherbaza.

"Yani ya Moody'di ya da Blake! Ve bence hepimiz Blake'in on kat daha kötü olduğunda hemfikiriz!" Tonks bağırdı geriye, şimdi sinirinin üzerindeki kavrayışını kaybederek.

"Ben Blake'in Moody'nin yapabileceklerinin yanına yaklaşabileceğini sanmıyorum." dedi Sirius sıkılmış dişlerinin arasından. James'in nutku tutulmuştu. Harry'nin halen tek parça olması için delicesine dua ediyordu.

"Oh, ben ondan o kadar emin olmazdım. Benim duyduğum kadarıyla, Moody onu Blake'ten uzaklaştırarak Harry'e iyilik yapmış. Besbelli Blake birazcık başını alıp gitmiş ve Harry büyük olasılıkla Moody onu zorla Blake'ten almasaymış hayatta bile kalmazmış!"

James ve Sirius ikisi de kadın Seherbaz'a bakakalmışlardı. Tonks anında sözlerinden pişmanlık duydu. Oğlunun meslektaşlarının ellerinde son derece acı çekmiş olmasını bilmek James'in durumunu iyileştirmiyordu.

"Ne yaptı?" tısladı Tonks'a, öfkeyle titreyerek.

"Ben...ben aslında bilmiyorum. Moody onu uzaklaştırdı ve sahiden yardım etti ona. Ben biliyorum çünkü oradaydım. Harry'i iyileştirmesine yardım ettim." Tekrar Tonks zihnen kendini tokatladı. Hemen şimdi James'e oğlunun iyileştirilmek için iki Seherbaza ihtiyaç duymuş olduğunu söylemişti. Bu hiçbir şeyi daha iyi göstermiyordu.

O daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden önce, James'in arkasında bir figür belirdi. İki adam da etraflarında hızla döndüklerinde Dumbledore'un önlerinde, Lily ve Damien onun arkasında bekler halde durduğunu gördüler.

Asansörün kapıları açıldı ve iki figür dışarı adımını attı. Olmaları gereken mahkeme salonu diğer uçta bulunuyordu. İkisi de sessizce yürüdüler. Harry fiziksel olarak konuşmasının mümkün olmayacağına emindi. Boğazı o kadar sıkı bir şekilde kasılmış gibi görünüyordu ki, konuşmayı bırak nefes almakta bile sorun yaşayacağından emindi.

Bu koridor da kalabalıktı. Ancak, bu Seherbazlar kenara çekiliyor gibi görünüyor ve o korkunç zincirler içerisindeki Harry'e gözlerini dikip bakıyorlardıysa da ona gülmediler ya da onunla alay etmediler. Harry tembelce neden öyle olduğunu merak etti. Bu Seherbazların çoğunun Yoldaşlık üyeleri olduklarını bilmiyordu. Harry gözlerini önündeki zeminde tuttu.

Moody'nin aniden durduğunu hissetti. Neyin ters olduğunu merak ederek, Harry başını kaldırıp baktı ve nefesinin göğsünde tıkandığını hissetti. Önlerinde duran ve yollarını kapayanlar James Potter ve Sirius Black'ti.

Harry olduğu yerde katışıksız şok içinde kök salmıştı. Babasının ve Vaftiz babasının bütün bu zaman boyunca nerede olduklarını merak ediyordu, ama hiçbir şey söylememişti. Onu görmeye izinli olmadıkları çıkarımını yapmıştı o yüzden de onlarla bu kadar aniden karşılaşmayı beklememişti. Babasından başka yere bakamadı. Bakmayı denedi ama görünmez bir gücün bakışını orada tuttuğunu hissetti. James de Harry'e bakıyordu, zar zor bastırılan gözyaşlarıyla. Harry o zincirlerin içerisinde nasıl görünüyor olması gerektiğinin düşüncesiyle sıcak bir hararetin içerisinde tırmandığını hissetti.

İlk konuşan Moody oldu.

"Potter..."

"Moody, lütfen. Bütün istediğim Harry'le konuşmak için birkaç saniye. Lütfen!" James bakışını yoldaş Seherbazına bakmak için oğlundan söküp ayırdı.

"Geç kalamayız. Biliyorsun..." Moody tekrar başladı ama Sirius tarafından kesildi.

"Birkaç saniyenin hiçbir zararı olmaz! Hadi ama, Moody."

Moody Harry'e baktı ve sonra tekrar James'e. Ona başını sallamadan önce derin derin soludu. Harry'i bıraktı ve birkaç adım uzaklaştı. Hala Harry'nin yakınındaydı, o yüzden herhangi bir kaçma girişiminde bulunma şansı yoktu.

James minnettarlıkla ona baktı tekrar Harry'e bakmadan önce. Ona birkaç adım yaklaştı ve Harry'nin acı dolu zümrüt gözlerine baktı.

Harry birden babasını kucaklamak için çok güçlü bir arzuyla doldu. Utanmış hissediyordu ama aynı zamanda babasının kollarına saklanmaktan daha fazla istediği bir şey yoktu. Bu zincirler olmasa, yapacağını biliyordu.

James onları Harry'den koparıp atmaktan daha fazla bir şey istemeyerek zincirlere baktı. Oğlunun yüzünü inceledi ve bir kerede yanağındaki morluğu gördü. Titreyen bir elle usulca Harry'nin yanağına dokundu. Harry babasının gözlerine bakamayarak başka tarafa baktı.

"Harry..." dedi James sessizce. Boğazı duygularla kasılmıştı. Ona o kadar çok şey söylemek istiyordu ki, ama çok az zamanı olduğunu biliyordu. Dumbledore'un ona yalnızca birkaç dakika önce söylediği kelimeleri hatırladı. Kalp kırıcı hisleri bir kenara iterek James çabucak Harry'le konuştu.

"Harry, bak bu duruşmanın çok bir anlamı olmadığını düşündüğünü biliyorum ama...ama yalnızca bana güven tamam mı. Orada her ne olursa, Dumbledore her ne söyler ve yaparsa, ona yalnızca katıl. Tamam mı?! Lütfen, Harry. Onu düzeltme ya da hiçbir bilgi paylaşma. Yalnızca Dumbledore her ne diyorsa ona uy." dedi James çabucak.

"Ama..." Harry James tarafından kesildi.

"Lütfen, Harry! Sadece bunu yap, benim için, Lily ve Damien için! Sadece katıl Dumbledore'a. O ne kadar yanlış olursa olsun! Sadece katıl ona. Onunla savaşma!" James yalvardı.

Harry başka seçeneği olmadığını hissetti. Gönülsüzce başını salladı, babasının ona verdiği garip emirlerle tedirgin hissederek.

Moody anında belirdi. Harry'nin kolunu tekrar kavradı, gerçi bu sefer daha nazikçe.

"Üzgünüm, Potter, ama şimdi gitmek zorundayız." hiç duraksamadan Harry'i uzaklaştırdı. Harry arkasına baktı ve babasıyla Vaftiz babasının diğer Seherbazlar tarafından koridordan dışarı çıkarıldığını gördü.

Her zamankinden daha da kötü hissederek Harry Moody'nin yanında zorlukla yürüdü. Bir siyah kapılar grubunun önünde durdular. Harry kalbinin göğsüne karşı hızla attığını hissetti. Kapıların üzerindeki pirinç levhaya baktı. '10. Salon'

Harry nefes alışını yavaşlatmaya çalıştı. Buydu işte. Hayatı çok yakında sona erecekti. Tedirginlikle arkasına baktı. Koridor şimdi boştu. Uzun koridorda duran bir tek kendisi ve Moody vardı.

Ona hiçbir şey söylemeden, Moody kapıları itip açtı ve Harry'i mahkeme salonuna yönlendirdi.

Harry etrafına bakmamaya çalıştı. Girdikleri geniş zindan insanlarla doluydu. Hepsi bütün zindanı çevreleyen sayısız sıralar boyunca oturmuşlardı. Harry o içeri girerken kalabalığa bir sessizliğin yayıldığını duydu. O yürüdükçe çıkan zincirlerin şıngırtısı ve vuruşu etraflarında yankılanıyormuş gibi göründü. Harry yerin ortasına yerleştirilmiş sandalyeyi gördü. Sandalyenin kollarından ve bacaklarından sarkan ağır zincirleri gözlerken hasta hissetti.

Moody onu odanın ortasına kadar yürüttü. Asasını salladı ve bir kerede Harry'i bağlayan zincirler kayboldu. Harry'nin rahatlaması, o korkunç sandalyeye alçaltılırken kısa süreli oldu. Harry zincirler hayata gelir ve kendilerini kollarının ve bacaklarının üzerinden sıkıca sararlarken nefesini tuttuğunu hissetti. Bileklerinden başladılar ve dirseklerine kadar devam ettiler. Zincirler bacaklarını sandalyenin bacaklarına bağladılar, yine ayak bileklerinden başlayıp dizlerine kadar çıkarak.

Zincirler derisini kesti, kollarındaki ve bacaklarındaki bereleri kötüleştirerek. Harry kendisini acı göstermemeye zorladı, dişlerini sıktı ve yaralı bedeni boyunca dolaşan ağrıyı bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Şimdi önünde oturan insanlardan pek de kaçınamazdı, onlara bakmaya zorlanmıştı. Kalabalığın içinde birkaç tane tanıdık yüz gördü. Kızıl saçlı adamı Arthur Weasley, Ron'un babası olarak tanıdı. Başka bir kızıl saçlı adam daha vardı ki Harry onun Ron'un abilerinden biri olduğunu varsayıyordu. Kingsley Shacklebolt ve pembe saçlı Seherbaz, Tonks dahil, birçok Yoldaşlık Seherbazı vardı.

Harry Seherbazlarla beraber oturan Sirius ve Remus'u gördüğüne şaşkındı. Onların duruşmaya gelmelerine izin verileceğini düşünmemişti. Hemen sonra babasını ve onun yanında oturan, gözlerinde yaşlar parıldayan annesini gördü. Harry çabucak ondan başka yere baktı. Bununla uğraşamazdı. Bu çok fazlaydı. Buraya gelmemelilerdi. Onun Öpücük'ü aldığını görmek onlar için korkunç olacaktı.

Harry ihtiyatla etrafına baktı. Dumbledore'u hiçbir yerde göremedi. Harry hemen ön sıranın üstündeki bankta oturan Neville'i fark ederken midesinin takla attığını hissetti. Gözlerini dikmiş Harry'e bakıyordu, bakışı hiç duraksamadan. Harry ön sırada oturan üç kişiye baktı.

Sihir Bakanı geniş, oldukça korkutucu görünen bir kadının ve Harry'nin adını bilmediği koyu renk saçlı bir büyücünün yanı sıra oturuyordu.

Bakan boğazını temizlerken oda sessizleşti.

"Şimdi, sanık burada. Başlamak üzereyiz." Konuşmaya başlamadan önce Harry'i acımasızca gözledi ve Harry o tanıdık antipatinin içerisinde kuvvetle tırmandığını hissetti.

"Harry James Potter. Bugün Büyüceşura'nın önüne Büyücülük dünyasına karşı işlediğin suçlar için getirildin. Bu suçlar Affedilmezler'in icrasını da içeriyor. Toplamda on yedi cinayet işledin ve sayısız, daha fazla ölüm ve yıkımla sonuçlanan baskında yer aldın. Bu suçlamaları inkar ediyor musun?"

Harry cevap verirken Fudge'a baktı. Sesi net ve güçlü çınladı, Harry'nin minnettar olduğu üzere.

"Hayır"

Fudge oturuma devam ederken pis pis sırıtıyormuş gibi göründü.

"Duruşma başlasın. Sorgu yargıçları kendim, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Sihir Bakanı, Amelia Susan Bones, Sihirsel Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı ve Julian Reid, Bakanlık Müsteşarı. Savunma Tanığı, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry Dumbledore'un belirdiğini görürken arkasına baktı. Bakan onun adını söylerken öylece havadan belirivermiş gibi görünüyordu. Harry onun nasıl hemen yanında belirdiğini merak etti. Binaya cisimlenmiş olamayacağından emindi.

Harry her bakışın Dumbledore'a yöneldiğini hissetti. Eski Hogwarts Okul Müdürü ancak, başını Fudge takdimlerini bitirdiği sırada eğerken herkesi bilmezden geliyormuş gibi göründü. Harry babasının gözlerini yakaladı ve yine James'in ona yalvaran bakışlar gönderdiğini gördü. Harry hala onun manipülatif yöntemlerinden ve bu savaşı kazanmak için olan açlığından ötürü Dumbledore'dan nefret ediyordu. Harry için, Dumbledore da Voldemort kadar güç açlığındaydı. Yalnızca karşıt taraflardaydılar. Ancak Harry zihnen kendine babasını dinlemesini söyledi. Bütün yapması gereken çenesini kapalı tutmaktı. Bu zor olamazdı, değil mi?

"Bence ilk açıklanması gereken şey aslında bu duruşma. Sanık sözlü olarak kendisine isnat edilen bütün suçlara katıldı. Neden bir duruşma için ısrar ettin, Dumbledore?" Fudge sordu yüzünde şüphe götürmez bir kaş çatmayla.

Ancak Dumbledore ya çatılan kaşları göremiyordu ya da umurunda değildi. Harry'nin oturduğu yere doğru birkaç adım yürüdü.

"Ben adil bir yargılamanın her cadı ve büyücünün hakkı olduğunu düşünüyorum. Bu yüzden Mr Potter da bu şansa sahip olmalı."

Fudge rahatsızlıkla şişti, Dumbledore'un sözlerini tamamen bilmezden gelirken.

"İlk suçlama," okudu önündeki bir parşömenden.

"17 kişiyi öldürmekle itham ediliyorsun. Bu ithama karşı kendin için ne söyleyeceksin?" Fudge sordu.

Harry birkaç saniyeliğine bekledi. Dumbledore'un onun için cevaplamayacağı netleştiğinde, Harry duygusuz bir sesle konuştu.

"Suçlu"

Söyleyebileceği başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Gerçekten de bu cinayetleri işlemişti. Kanıtı yokken düpedüz yalan söyleyemezdi. Onu çevreleyen kalabalığın mırıldanmaları onun yalnızca bütün olaydan daha da rahatsız hissetmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Evet, peki, şimdi bu anlaşıldığına göre, baskınlarla devam edece..." Fudge'ın lafı Dumbledore ileri hareket ederken kesildi.

"Bence ilk suçlamayla işimiz pek de bitmedi." dedi sakin bir sesle.

Fudge yanında oturan iki kişiye baktı.

"Evet bitirdik, sanık kendisi için bu ithamlara karşı Suçlu olduğunu söyledi. Eklemek istediğin nedir?" sordu kontrollü bir sesle.

"Bakan, basit bir soru sordunuz ki Mr Potter da oldukça basit bir cevap verdi. Ancak bu durum biraz daha karmaşık..." Dumbledore kesildi, Bakan sabrını kaybederken.

"Karmaşık! Bunun hakkında karmaşık olan hiçbir şey yok! Bu cinayetleri işlediğini kabul etti! Ne demeye çalışıyorsun, bunları yapmadığını mı?"

"Elbette hayır. Mr Potter bu suçlara Suçlu olarak cevap vererek gerçekten de oldukça doğruydu. Benim işaret etmek istediğim nokta, bu cinayetlerinin kendilerinin biraz daha yakından soruşturulması gerektiği." Dumbledore cevapladı sakin sesiyle.

Harry zonklayan baş ağrısı kötüleşirken hasta hissetti ve iki adamın oyunlar oynamayı bırakmasını diledi. Soruyu cevaplamıştı. Dumbledore neden tartışıyordu?

"Büyüceşûra'nın bu çocuğun işlediği her bir suça yakından bakacak zamanı yok! İlerlememiz gerek" Fudge sertçe cevap verdi.

"İstediğim noktaya dikkatinizi çekmem yalnızca bir iki saniyemi alır, eğer tek bir soruyu cevaplarsanız, Bakan?" Dumbledore cevapladı.

"Sor sorunu!" Fudge cevap verdi, iyice sinirlenerek.

Dumbledore başını eğdi ve Bakan'a sakince baktı.

"On yedi cinayetin içerisinde, kurbanların kaçı Ölüm Yiyen'di?" sordu basitçe.

Odaya bir sessizlik çöktü.

"Ne fark eder?" sordu sinirli Bakan.

"Bütün farkı eder. Şimdi, Bakan bu kurbanların kaçı Voldemort'un sadık müritleriydi?"

Çoğu kişi isme nefeslerini çekerken keskin bir soluk alma sesi duyuldu. Harry kendisini gözlerini devirmekten alıkoymayı becerdi. Hepsi o kadar acınası haldeydiler ki, bir isimden korkuyorlardı.

"Gerekli belgeler yanımda değil." Fudge cevapladı Dumbledore'a dik dik bakarken.

"Elbette, bu duruşmanın öylesine hızlı düzenlenişiyle bütün bilgiyi toplamak mümkün değildi. Özürlerimi sunarım. Ancak, ilk kanıtımı sunarken beni affedeceksinizdir." Dumbledore elini kaldırdı ve bir kerede bir dosya belirdi elinde.

Dosyayı açarak, Dumbledore bulguları rapor etti.

"Bu Mr Potter'ın resmi sabıka kayıtlarından gelen alıntıya göre, on yedi kurban içerisinde, on beşi Ölüm Yiyenler'di."

Harry gözlerini dikmiş Dumbledore'a bakıyor, bütün bunların ne anlamı olduğunu merak ediyordu.

"Bu nasıl bir şey değiştiriyor? Onlar hala insanlardı! Bu çocuğun onları öldürmeye hiçbir hakkı yoktu!" Fudge çıkıştı.

"Affedin beni, Bakan ama buna göre, siz tam olarak bu adamların yakalandıkları yerde öldürülmeleri emrini vermişsiniz." Dumbledore başka bir belge kaldırdı ve o anında kaybolarak Bakan'ın önünde tekrar belirdi.

Amelia Bones uzandı ve parşömeni alarak yakından inceledi. Parşömen on beş Ölüm Yiyen'in listesiydi ve isimlerinin yanlarında Bakan'ın yakalandıkları yerde öldürülmelerine ilişkin verdiği emirlerin ilan ediliş tarihleri vardı.

"Bundan görebildiğiniz gibi, bu Ölüm Yiyenler bu Bakanlık'ın ta kendisi tarafından ölüme mahkum edildiler. İsimlerinde zalim suçları barındıran adamlardı. Büyücülük toplumu tarafından çokça korkuluyorlardı, bundan dolayı da emirleriniz görüldükleri yerde öldürülmeleriydi. Bu yüksek derecede tehlikeli adamları öldüren bütün Seherbazlara ödül vermeye bile katıldınız."

Fudge dehşete düşmüş görünüyordu.

"Nasıl...nereden aldın bu bilgiyi?" talep etti.

"Bunun bir önemi yok. Gerçek şu ki, on beşi de sizin tarafınızdan ölüme mahkum edilmişti. Benim dikkatinizi çekmek istediğim nokta, bir tarafta bu adamların öldürülmelerine bu kadar memnunken ve görevi tamamlamayı başaran Seherbaza ödül vermeyi bile önerirken, diğer tarafta gerçekte bu adamları yok edeni cezalandırmaya isteklisiniz. Ben yalnızca bunu nasıl haklı gösterdiğinizi merak ediyorum"

Fudge'ın yüzündeki ifade paha biçilemezdi. Sudan çıkmış bir balık gibi ağzını açıyor ve kapatıyordu. Söyleyecek hiçbir söz bulamadı. Amelia Bones devraldı.

"Dünyamıza tehdit oluşturanları yakalamak veya bazı durumlarda öldürmek bir Seherbazın görevidir. Mr Potter bir Seherbaz değil. Daha reşit bile değil. Bu yüzden bir Seherbazla aynı muameleyi göremez. Bu adamları büyücülük dünyasına tehdit oluşturdukları için öldürmedi. Onları kendi kişisel amaçları için öldürdü." bitirdi.

"Çok haklısınız Madam Bones, ancak, Mr Potter bu adamları aynı sebepler için öldürmemiş olabilir, ama bence bir adamın bir eylem için ödüllendirilirken bir diğerinin cezalandırılması son derece adaletsiz. Bu adamlar bizim toplumumuzun bir parçası değillerdi. Bizim insanlarımızı tehlikeye atıyorlardı. Eğer Mr Potter onlardan kurtuldusa, her ne sebep için olursa olsun, yine de hala büyücülük dünyasına bir iyilik yaptı. Bu Ölüm Yiyenler'i öldürdüğü için cezalandırılmamalı"

Harry yumrukları sıkıca kapalı şekilde oturdu. Dumbledore'un son söylediği birkaç kelimeyi bloke etmeye çalıştı. Kimin ölümleri için kimin cezalandırılması gerektiğine karar verme hakkını ne veriyordu onlara? James'in ona söylediği sözeri tekrar etmeye devam etti. Çenesini kapalı tutması gerekiyordu, Dumbledore ile tartışma.

Amelia Bones parşömenine bir not aldı ve Julian Reid ve Fudge ile geçen birkaç fısıldanmış kelimeden sonra Dumbledore'la konuştu.

"Mr Potter'a karşı yapılan ikinci suçlama; huzuru bozan ve hayatları tehlikeye atan şiddetli baskınlara katılmak. Mr Potter, kendiniz için ne diyeceksiniz?"

Harry ağzının kuruduğunu hissetti. O hiçbir baskına katılmamıştı. Her zaman yalnız çalışmıştı. Diğer Ölüm Yiyenler'le beraber olduğu tek sefer Longbottomlar'ın evine gittiğinde ve Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki saldırıdaydı. Cevap vermeden önce durdu.

"Tek bir olay haricinde Suçlu değil." cevapladı net bir şekilde.

Fudge halen Dumbledore'un sözlerinden iyileşiyormuş gibi görünüyordu o yüzden Amelia Bones cevapladı.

"Lütfen kendinizi açıklayın." basitçe talimat verdi.

Harry, Dumbledore'un bir şey söyleyecek mi yoksa söylemeyecek mi olduğunu umursamadı. Açıklamaya başladı.

"Olan hiçbir baskına ben asla katılmadım. Parçası olduğum tek baskın Hogwarts Ekspresi olayıydı."

Hogwarts Ekspresi'nin bahsi üzerine, kalabalıkta bir bağırış dalgalanması oldu. Harry orada bulunan birçok kişinin büyük olasılıkla baskın sırasında ekspreste olan çocukları olduğunu biliyordu.

"Bir baskına dahil olduğunuz tek olay o'ydu?" Madam Bones sordu.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

Kadın başka bir not aldı ve Julian'a bir şey fısıldadı. Müsteşar da parşömene bir şey yazdı. Harry hayal edip etmediğinden emin değildi, ama Madam Bones ona neredeyse yumuşak bir ifadeyle bakıyor gibi görünüyordu. Sesi hala konuştuğunda odada yankılanıyordu ve vücudu çok sert bir şekilde duruyordu. Oldukça korkutucu görünüyordu, yine de ne zaman Harry'e baktıysa, gözlerinde yumuşak bir ifade vardı. Büyük olasılıkla bütün şeyi hayal ediyordu.

"Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki durumu açıklamak için ilk tanığımı huzurlarınıza çağırmak istiyorum" dedi Dumbledore.

Madam Bones başını salladı ve Dumbeldore net bir sesle söyledi.

"İlk tanığım, lütfen içeri girin."

Harry soluna kapıya bakmak için zorlandı. Büyüceşûra'nın önüne tanık olmak için kimin çıkacağını merak ediyordu. Kapıda koyu renk saçlı çocuğun belirdiğini gördüğünde Harry neredeyse haykırdı. Anne babasına dehşet içinde bakmak için hızla döndü. Onun bunu yapmasına nasıl izin verirlerdi?

Damien etrafına tedirginlikle bakarak içeri geldi. Gözleri Harry'e odaklandı ve kendini ona koşmamak için zorlukla tuttu. Onun yerine Dumbledore tarafından yaratılan küçük kürsüye yürüdü. Damien hafifçe yüksek platformun üzerinde durdu ve kendisini Harry'den başka tarafa bakmaya zorladı.

"Lütfen Büyüceşûra'ya tam ismini belirt." dedi Dumbledore nazikçe.

"Damien Jack Potter." geldi cevap.

"Bu yıl daha önce olan Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki olay hakkında ne söyleyebilirsin?" sordu Dumbledore.

Damien derin bir nefes aldı ve hikayesini anlatmaya başladı. Onlara Harry'nin ona özel mesaj gönderdiğini -nasıl olduğunu söylemedi- o ve bütün diğer öğrencilerin trende kalmaları söylendiğini anlattı. Bir mahkeme salonu dolusu kişiye Harry'nin onlara saldırının öğrenciler üzerinde olmadığına dair güvence verdiğini söyledi. Herkes trende kaldığı sürece, hiçbirin canı yanmayacaktı.

"Bu gülünç!" Bakan patladı Damien bitirdiğinde.

"Bu...bu çocuk sanığın kardeşi! Besbelli onu kurtarmaya çalışacak! Onun sözlerini kabul edemeyiz! O reşit değil!"

"Ben Mr Damien Potter'ın olaya ait olan hatırasını bizimle paylaşmaktan çekinmeyeceğine eminim." Dumbledore cevapladı.

Harry sinir krizi geçiriyordu. Neden Dumbledore Damien'ı bunlara maruz bırakıyordu? Damien'ın özel hatıralarının böyle yayın yapılması ona karşı adil değildi.

Fudge halen Damien'ın reşit olmadığında ve Harry'nin öğrencileri korumak istediğine dair kanıt veremeyeceğinde ısrar ediyordu.

"O reşit olmayabilir, ama ben öyleyim!" bir ses yankılandı.

Harry başını kaldırdığında Sirius'un ayağa kalktığını gördü. Damien'ın durduğu platforma doğru yürüdü. Damien'ın yanında durdu ve genç çocuğa güvence veren bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

"Ben orada Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeydim ve çatışmada yaralandım. Benim yaralandığımı görerek, Damien akılsızca davranıp bana yardım etmeye çalışmak için trenden koşup çıktı. Harry, Damien'ın hayatını kurtardı. Onu bir öldüren lanetin yolundan çıkardı. Ben onun Ölüm Yiyen'e onlara yollarına çıkabilecek öğrencileri yalnızca sersemletecekleri talimatını verdiğini söylediğini net bir şekilde hatırlıyorum. Damien'a trene kadar eşlik etti ve kapıyı bile kilitledi ki hiçbir öğrenci ayrılamasın."

Madam Bones bir kere daha parşömenine notlar alırken Fudge öfkeyle patlamanın eşiğindeymiş gibi görünüyordu. Harry gözlerini dikmiş Sirius'a bakıyordu. Uzun saçlı Seherbaz çatışmada nasıl yaralandığından bahsetmemişti. Bacağını kırdıktan sonra onu Cruciatus lanetine maruz bırakanın aslında Harry olduğundan. Bakışını Sirius'tan yere düşürdü ve suçluluk sancısının onu sardığını hissetti. Neden bütün bu insanlar o hepsine acıdan başka bir şeye sebep olmamışken ona yardım etmeye çalışıyorlardı?

Julian duruşma boyunca ilk kez konuştu.

"İfadeniz takdir edilmekle beraber, korkarım ki kabul edemeyiz. Sanıkla akrabalığınız var ve dört yüz on yedi numaralı kanuna göre, sanıkla akrabalığı bulunan hiçbir kişi olayların yanlış yorumlanması ihtimali sebebiyle tanıklık edemez."

Sirius tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama Dumbledore tarafından susturuldu.

"Eğer durum buysa o zaman ikinci kanıt parçamı sunmak zorunda kalacağım. Bunu kullanmamayı umuyordum ama öyle görünüyor ki başka seçeneğimiz yok."

Dumbledore beyaz sis girdabının olduğu şişeyi cübbelerinden çıkardı. Harry şişeyi şüpheyle gözlüyordu. Dumbledore'un göstermek üzere olduğu kimin hatırasıydı?

"Güvenlik sebepleri yüzünden tanık olmak üzere olduğumuz hatıranın sahibi kişinin ismi bu onları tehlike altına sokacağından verilemez. Ben hatırayı herhangi bir sahtecilik için test ettirdim. Üzerinde oynanmadığını söyleyen rapor burada." bununla birlikte, Dumbledore başka bir raporu yukarı ön masaya gönderdi. Yine Madam Bones aldı, içine göz gezdirdi ve sonra Dumbledore'a başını salladı ki devam etsin.

Dumbledore asasını beyaz sise batırdı ve onu dışarı çekti. Duvara yönlendirdi sisi. Bir kerede sis, renkler bulutuna patladı ve yavaşça görüntü netleşerek Hogwarts Ekspresi'ni durur halde Ölüm Yiyenler'le çevriliyken gösterdi. Bütün adamlar bir tanesi hariç beyaz maskeleri ardında gizleniyorlardı. Herkes izlerken, Harry'nin görüntüsü Ölüm Yiyenler'e bakmak için döndü. Zümrüt gözleri tehlikeli bir biçimde parıldıyordu.

"Emirlerimi unutmayın; kimse trene girmiyor. Eğer bir öğrenci trenden çıkarsa, onları yalnızca sersemletiyorsunuz, anlaşıldı mı?! Eğer hiçbiriniz bir öğrenciyi öldürecek olursa, ben onu öldürürüm."

Hatıra bu sözlerden sonra solarak yok oldu. Harry o gün onunla beraber olan Ölüm Yiyenler'i hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Onun emirlerini duyan bir tek onlar olduğuna göre bu hatırayı veren kesinlikle bir Ölüm Yiyen'di. Dumbledore duruşmaya devam ederken bunu düşünme fırsatını hiç bulamadı.

"Bunun şimdi bu konuyu kararlaştırdığına eminim. Mr Potter o gün diğer Ölüm Yiyenler'le birlikte olabilir ve Seherbazlarla da düello etti, ama aynı zamanda hiçbir öğrencinin yaralanmadığından da emin oldu. Diğer Ölüm Yiyenler'i aslında uzak tuttu. Mr Potter orada olmasaydı, Ölüm Yiyenler kesinlikle trene saldırarak, içeride kapana kısılmış savunmasız çocukları öldürürlerdi. Bir kez daha, Mr Potter farklı bir davranış gösterdi, kendi sebepleri yüzünden, ama yine de büyücülük dünyasına yardım etti."

Sirius ve Damien ikisi de bundan sonra kürsüyü terk etti ve Harry, Damien'ın Sirius ve Remus'un yanına oturduğunu gördü. Dumbledore, Harry'nin aslında büyücülük dünyasına tekrar ve tekrar yardım ettiğine dair kanıtlar göstermeye devam etti. Tanıklık etmesi için Poppy Pomfrey'i getirdi ve onun Harry'nin nasıl iki çocuğunu Ölüm Yiyenler'in başlattığı yangında ölmekten kurtardığını anlatmasına izin verdi.

Harry, Hogwarts hemşiresi Harry'i görürken Poppy'nin hatlarını ele geçiren dehşet dolu ifadeyi gördü. Onun ifadesinden koşup onu kucaklamaktan daha fazla istediği bir şey olmadığını söyleyebiliyordu. Ama Damien gibi, o da kendisini kontrol etti ve dik bir şekilde platformda durdu. İfadesini verdikten sonra, gidip banklarda, James ve Lily'nin yanında oturmak üzere ayrıldı.

Harry başının döndüğünü hissediyordu, Dumbledore'un bir sonraki hamlede ne yapacağını söyleyemiyordu. Dumbledore üçüncü tanığını sunarken kalbinin tekrar göğsünden dışarı fırladığını hissetti. Kapı açıldı ve kızıl saçlı bir kız içeri geldi. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve titrek nefesler almaya başladı. Ginny ne cehennem yapıyordu burada? Ne kadar risk aldıklarının farkında değiller miydi? İfadelerini doğrulamak için Veritaserum verilselerdi, başları çok büyük belaya girerdi. Harry'e Hortkulukların arayışında nasıl yardım ettikleri gerçeği dört çocuğu da Azkaban'a sokabilirdi.

Ginny meydan okurcasına, abisi Percy'nin keskin bakışlarını ve nefes çekişlerini bilmezden gelerek durdu. Babası ona şaşkınlık, şok ve endişe ile bakıyordu. Ama onun umurunda değildi. Harry'e yardım edecekti. Şoka uğramış Büyüceşûra'ya Harry'nin nasıl onun hayatını Hogsmeade'de saldırının olduğu o gün kurtardığını anlattı.

Ginny, Damien ve Remus'un yanına oturduğunda, bütün oda heyecanlı fısıltılarla kaynıyordu. Öyle görünüyordu ki Karanlık Prens o kadar da karanlık değildi nihayetinde.

Harry, Bakan'a bir bakış atmaya cesaret etti. Kulakları parlak bir kırmızıydı ve Harry kulaklarından gelen duman olduğuna emindi. Dişlerini sıkarak ve önündeki notlara kızgın bir şekilde bakarak oturdu. Yanında oturan diğer iki Büyüceşûra memurunu unutmuşa benziyordu. Dumbledore'un onları kolaylıkla ve tüyler ürpertici bir sakinlikle cevaplayabildiği haşin sorular kükremeye devam etti.

"Sanığın göstermiş olabileceği kazara iyiliklere rağmen, yine de sayısız Affedilmez yaptı. Bunun kendisi Azkaban'da müebbet cezadır. Bu görmezden gelinemez!" dedi Fudge, heyecanlı yüzünde bir zafer ifadesiyle.

Harry, Dumbledore'a baktı, kendisinin aksine Dumbledore'un bundan nasıl konuşup kurtulacağını merak ediyordu. Harry onun burada olduğunu veya olmadığını kimsenin fark bile etmeyeceğinden emindi. Öfkeli çatışma yalnızca Fudge ve Dumbledore arasındaydı.

"Affedilmezler'in icrası zor bir konu, ama tekrar, Bakan bir kuralın herkes için geçerli olması gerektiği konusunda tartışmak zorundayım. Eğer sizin Seherbazlarınız yetkisiz Affedilmezler icra edebiliyor ve mazur görülebiliyorlarsa, o zaman ben diğerlerinin cezalandırılmasını haklı gösterecek bir şey göremiyorum."

Fudge konuşmaya çalışıyordu, ama ondan hiçbir ses çıkmıyordu. Birkaç derin nefes aldı ve Dumbledore'a tısladı.

"Benim Seherbazlarımı nasıl böyle bir şeyle suçlamaya cüret edersin? Seherbazlarımın hiçbir yetkisiz lanet icrasında bulunduklarına dair asla öylesi olay duymadım ben!"

"Özürlerimi iletirim Bakan, ama burada oturan her bir Seherbaza üç damla Veritaserum verirseniz, kaçının yetkisiz Affedilmezler icra etmeyi kabul edeceklerine şaşıracaksınızdır." Dumbledore cevapladı. Bakışıyla etraftaki Seherbazları taradı ve kasti olarak Blake'de durdu, ki o da Dumbledore'un sert bakışı altında küçülüyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Harry de ona baktı ve Blake'e olan nefretini bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Cruciatus lanetiyle vurulmuştu ama şükürler olsun ki acı çekmeden önce kendinden geçmişti.

"Ve her şekilde..." Dumbledore devam etti.

"...Mr Potter'ın kişisel dosyasında göreceksiniz ki yer almış olabilecek hiçbir düelloda hiçbir Seherbaza karşı bir Affedilmez hiç kullanmamış. Kullandığı öldüren lanet, daha önce de açıkladığım gibi, yalnızca öldürdüğü Ölüm Yiyenler için."

Harry dosdoğru Sirius'a baktı. Onun üzerinde Cruciatus lanetini kullanmıştı. Dumbledore ya Harry'i kurtarmak için yalan söylüyordu ya da Sirius tarafından haberdar edilmemişti. Vaftiz babası gözlerinde derin duygular parıldayarak Harry'e bakıyordu. Sirius ona ne olduğu hakkında sessiz kalmıştı. Hastanede kırık bacağı için tedavi görmüştü, ama hepsi buydu. Hiç kimseye Crucio'yla vurulduğuna dair hiçbir şey söylememişti. Bir tek Damien o gün Harry ile Sirius arasında ne olduğunu biliyordu. Suçluluk bir kez daha onu kavrayışı altına alırken Harry başka tarafa bakmak zorunda kaldı.

"Yani ne önermeye çalışıyorsun, Dumbledore?" Madam Bones sordu kendi yüksek sesiyle.

"Buradaki Mr Potter'ın, aslında Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in müriti olmadığını? Aslına bakılırsa Karanlık Prens olarak bilinirken başkalarına yardım etmeye çalıştığını mı?" bitirdi geniş yüzünde soru soran bir ifadeyle.

"Ben yalnızca Mr Potter'ın hareketlerinin ardındaki gerçekleri su yüzüne çıkarmaya çalışıyorum. Siz istediğiniz gibi yorumlayabilirsiniz." Dumbledore cevapladı, gözlerinde bir pırıltı yeniden belirerek.

Harry dilini Dumbledore'a çığlık atmamak için sertçe ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Harry'i bir çeşit gizli ajan, büyücülük dünyasının kurtarıcısı olarak boyamaya çalışıyordu! Harry bu insanlara yalnızca masum oldukları için yardım etmişti. Ardında aranacak bütün hepsi buydu. Dünyanın lanet olası kurtarıcısı olmak istemiyordu!

Fudge parşömeninden başını kaldırıp Dumbledore'a baktı, Harry'nin sandalyesinde irkilmesine sebep olarak yüzünü garip çeşitte bir gülümseme kapladı.

"Peki, Dumbledore. İyi bir şov çıkardın. Bu çocuğun yaptığı her şeyi onu iyi göstermek için çarpıtmaya çalıştın. Ama sen bile bu suçu açıklayamazsın. On beş kurban Ölüm Yiyenler'di, kabul ediyorum Mr Potter'ı onların ölümleri için cezalandıramamam ne de olsa ilk başta biz onları ölü istedik, onda hakkını veriyorum. Ama bana diğer iki kurbanı açıkla. Frank ve Alice Longbottom'ın korkunç işkence ve cinayetini!"

Harry midesinin düğümlendiğini hissetti. Bunun geldiğini biliyordu ama yine de kendini hazırlayamamıştı.

"Frank ve Alice Ölüm Yiyen değillerdi! Onlar bu çocuk tarafından kendi evlerinde işkence edilip acımasızca öldürülen iyi insanlardı! Hiçbir şey değilse bile, bence bu suç onu Öpücük'e mahkum etmek için yeterli olmalı." Fudge bitirdi. Birçok Seherbazın Bakan'ın sözlerine tezahürat etmeleriyle bir gürültü oldu.

Harry ona öylesine saf bir nefretle bakıp Harry'nin kaybolabilmeyi dilemesine sebep olan Neville'e bakmaya engel olamadı. Harry'nin zihni panik içindeydi. Burada iki seçeneği vardı. Eğer onlara Frank ve Alice hakkındaki gerçeği söylerse, kendisini Öpücük'ten kurtarabilirdi. Büyük olasılıkla bir müebbet ceza alırdı ama Öpücük'ten kurtulurdu. Diğer seçenek sessiz kalmak ve onlara hiçbir şey söylememekti.

Harry neden Longbottomlar'ı öldürmediğini açıklamak için ne söyleyeceğini sıkı düşündü. Nasıl kanıtlardı? Asla onun hatıralarına inanmazlardı. Kanıt isterlerdi ve Harry bunu onlara veremezdi, Frank ve Alice'in nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bütün bildiği kadarıyla onlar Amerika'daydı. Diğer bir şey de Harry'nin halen onları karşı konulmaz şekilde korumaya olan ihtiyacı hissetmesiydi. Harry arka sıralarda oturup, onu yakından izleyen Voldemort'un casuslarını görebiliyordu. Onu bilgilendirmek için hemen ona koşarlardı. Sonra Voldemort izlerini takip edip Longbottomlar'ı öldürürdü. Harry Nigel'ı düşündü. Çocuk daha iki yaşında bile değildi! Hayır, Harry onu yapamazdı. Bir çocuğun ölümünden sorumlu olmayacaktı, özellikle de Nigel'ın. Çenesini kapalı tutmak zorunda kalacaktı. Her halükarda Azkaban'a gidecekti zaten. Belki Öpücük'ü alması daha iyiydi. Bu şekilde Voldemort ona asla tekrar ulaşamazdı.

"Bu ithamın ciddiyetini anlıyorum, ama ayrıca işaret etmek isterim ki bugüne kadar, Longbottomlar'ın ölümü bir parça gizem oldu hep. Herhangi bir cevap verebilecek tek kişiyi sorgulamak isterim. Mr Harry Potter." Dumbledore Harry'e baktı ki o da şok olmuş bir ifadeyle gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyordu.

"Hiçbir cevaba ihtiyacımız yok! Onları öldürdüğünü biliyor olmamız yeter. Hiçbir ayrıntıya ihtiyacımız olduğunu düşünmüyoruz." aynen karşılık verdi çabucak Fudge.

"Ben ayrıntıların çok önemli olduğunu düşünüyorum. Frank ve Alice bizim toplumumuzun bir parçasıydı. Bence onların nasıl öldüğünü bilmeye her türlü hakkımız var." Dumbledore cevapladı.

Gönülsüzce, Fudge Harry'i sorgulayabileceğini işaret etmek için elini salladı. Dumbledore Harry'e bakmak için döndü, mavi gözleri Harry'nin zümrüt olanlarını delip geçiyordu. Harry kalbinin o kadar hızlı atmasını durdurmaya çalıştı.

"Mr Potter. Sizin ve birkaç diğer Ölüm Yiyen'in onların evine saldırdığı gece Frank ve Alice Longbottom'la aranızda geçen olayları paylaşmak ister misiniz?" sordu.

Harry dikkatle Dumbledore'a baktı cevap vermeden önce.

"Hayır" cevapladı basitçe.

Dumbledore Harry'nin beklenmedik cevabından etkilenmiş görünmedi.

"Mr Potter, ya siz cevapları kendiniz önerebilirsiniz ya da biz Veritaserum kullanmak zorunda kalacağız." Julian konuştu Dumbledore'un arkasından.

Harry onu bilmezden geldi. O çoktan kaderini kabul etmişti. Azkaban'a gidiyordu. Öpücük'ü alıyordu. Bütün bunların manası neydi? Harry bu oyuna yeterince katlandığına karar verdi.

"Mr Potter, Longbottomlar'ın evine gittiğiniz gece, hangi niyetlerle oraya gittiniz?" Dumbledore sordu.

Harry başını kaldırıp yaşlı büyücüye baktı, nefret onu içeriden doldurarak.

"Onları öldürmek." Harry cevapladı duygusuzca.

Babasının yüzündeki ifadeyi yakaladı ve gördüğü incinmeyi bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

"Önce kimi öldürdünüz?"

Soru Harry'i fırlatıp attı. Soruya hızla nefes çekti, cadılar ve büyücüler Dumbledore'a şok içinde bakarken onun bütün çevresinde yankılanan bir reaksiyon gibi. Sormak için nasıl bir şeydi bu?

"Ne?" Harry sordu kalakalarak.

" 'Önce kimi öldürdünüz?' diye sordum." Dumbledore sordu tekrar.

"Ben gerçekten bu çeşit bir sorunun uygun olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Burada oturan Longbottomlar'ın bir aile üyesi var!" Fudge bağırdı, Neville'e doğru işaret ederken.

"Sizi temin ediyorum, Bakan, soru oldukça uygun. Mr Potter lütfen sorumu cevaplayın." Dumbledore bu kez sert bir şekilde sordu.

"Ben...ben, ee..." Harry ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Sersemlemiş aklı delice karar vermeye çalışıyordu.

"Zor bir soru değil Mr Potter. Önce kimi öldürdünüz? Frank miydi yoksa Alice miydi?!" Dumbledore sordu, sesi duruşma sırasında ilk kez yükselerek.

Harry neden böylesine bir soru sorduğunu çözmeye çalışarak Dumbledore'a baktı. Dumbledore'un ona tekrar sormak için ağzını açtığını gördüğünde, Harry aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyleyiverdi.

"ALICE! Ben...ben Alice'i öldürdüm, ilk" Harry söyledi, ellerinin titremesini durdurmaya çalışarak. Biliyordu ki eğer Nigel'ın varlığını fark etmemiş olsaydı, ilk öldürülen Alice olurdu.

"Alice Longbottom. Alice Longbottom'ı öldürdün ve sonra ne yaptın? Karısını gözleri önünde öldürdükten sonra Frank Longbottom'ı öldürerek devam ettin. İkisini de öldüren lanetle öldürdün?" Dumbledore olanları onaylamak için sordu.

Harry zayıf hissetti ve yalnızca bütün bu şeyin sona ermesini istedi.

"Evet" diye cevapladı yorgunlukla.

Dumbledore tam boyunu ortaya koyarak ayağa kalktı. Asasını kaldırıp başka bir dosya yaratırken gözlerini Harry'nin üzerinde tuttu. Dosyayı açtı ve yüksek sesle okumaya başladı.

" 'Olay yerine vardığımızda, dehşet verici bir manzara karşıladı bizi. Longbottomlar'ın evinin bizim söndürme büyülerimizden hiçbirine tepki vermeyen alevlerle sarıldığını görebiliyorduk. Frank Longbottom ve karısı, Alice Longbottom'ın hala evin içerisinde olduğunu biliyorduk çünkü hepimiz onların ızdırap dolu çığlıklarının içeriden geldiğini duyabiliyorduk.' "

Dumbledore okumayı bıraktı ve tekrar Harry'e baktı. Harry kalbi sanki birkaç atışı kaçırmış gibi hissetti. Dumbledore'a bakakaldı. 'Beni oyuna getirdi!' düşündü kendi kendine. Bütün vücudu Dumbledore'un Longbottomlar hakkındaki gerçeği, Harry'nin onları öldürmediğini bildiğini fark ederken soğuk ter içinde kaldı.

"Bu Seherbazların görgü tanığı raporundan bir alıntı, o gece Longbottomlar'ın evine ulaştıkları zamandan." Başka bir parmak şıklatma ve o rapor da Bakan'ın önünde duruyordu.

Fudge ancak raporu tamamen bilmezden geldi. Harry'e gözlerini dikip bakmakla çok meşguldü. Bütün gözler şimdi o sandalyeye zincirlenmiş, sinirden titreyerek otururken kuzguni saçlı çocuğun üzerindeydi.

"Öldüren laneti kullanarak öldürmüş olduğun iki kişinin nasıl saatler sonrasında hala çığlık atabiliyor olduğunu açıklamak ister misin?" Dumbledore sordu, Harry'e doğru eğilirken.

Harry kendini sakinleştirme girişimiyle alt dudağını ısırdı. Zümrüt gözlerini Dumbledore'a çevirdi. O gözlerde var olan ateş umutsuz bir yalvarmayla yer değiştirmişti.

"Lütfen, yapma bunu." Harry fısıldadı Dumbledore'a. Harry'nin Longbottomlar'ı güvende tutma girişimleri eğer Dumbledore gerçeği açığa çıkarırsa mahvolacaktı.

"Zorundayım, Harry." Dumbledore geri fısıldadı.

"Biri neler olduğunu açıklar mı? Longbottomlar'a ne oldu?" Fudge sordu, siniri tekrar tırmanarak.

Dumbledore dikleşti ve Harry'e baktı, ama kuzguni saçlı çocuk yalnızca başını salladı ve yere çevirdi. Onlara hiçbir şey söylemeyecekti.

"Son tanıklarımı sunmak isterim. Bunu size açıklayabilecek tek kişileri." dedi Dumbledore, son tanıklarının öne çıkmaları için onlara seslenirken.

Harry kapı açılırken korktuğu kişiler olmaması için delicesine dua ederek yavaşça başını kaldırıp baktı. Frank ve Alice kapılardan mahkeme salonunun içerisine yürürken boğuk bir hıçkırık bıraktı.

Bütün mahkeme salonu sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Hepsi son üç yıl ve civarında ölü olarak bilinen iki kişiye, onlar önlerinde şaşkın ifadelerle dikilirken gözlerini dikmiş bakıyorlardı.

"Ol...olamaz!" Fudge bağırdı birdenbire. İki kişiye parmağını kaldırıp işaret ederek Seherbazlara onları tutuklamaları için talimatlar bağırmaya başladı.

"Oh sakin olun, Bakan! Gerçekten de biziz. Bu kadar paranoyak olmayın." Frank bağırdı, Bakan'ı şok edip oturmasına neden olarak.

James, Sirius ve Remus bile gözlerini dikmiş onlara bakıyorlardı. Frank ve Alice'in hayatta olduklarını biliyorlardı ama yürüyüp duruşmaya girmelerini beklemiyorlardı. Onların yurtdışında olması gerekiyordu. Dumbledore'un onlara söylediği buydu.

Ancak, onların tepkisi Neville'inkiyle karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şeydi. Şok olmuş çocuk sözüm ona ölü olan ebeveynlerine sersemlemiş bir sessizlik içerisinde oturmuş bakıyordu. Kahverengi gözleri bir anlığına annesinin yüzünde kaldı ve sonra hızla babasına çıktı. İkisi de ona üzüntüyle gülümseyerek baktılar.

Harry onlardan başka tarafa baktı, gözleri kapalı, bütün bunların korkunç bir rüya olmasını umarak. Longbottomlar kendilerini ve Nigel'ı berbat bir tehlikeye sokmuşlardı. Şimdi Voldemort tarafından sonsuza dek avlanılacaklardı.

Mahkeme salonu Frank ve Alice'e gerçek kimliklerini onaylamak için Veritaserum verildikten sonra yatıştı. Ölümden kaçmayı nasıl becerdiklerinin hikayesini yeniden anlatırken Fudge'a bakarak platformda durdular. Alice onları kurtaranın onun hamileliği olduğunu açıklamadan önce yenilmiş görünen, zincirler içerisinde oturan çocuğa baktı. Harry'nin onun ya da Frank'in canını yakamadığını çünkü masum bir hayatın onlara dayanıyor olduğunu açıkladı.

Longbottomlar'ın başka bir çocukları daha olduğunun ortaya çıkışı şoka uğramış kalabalık boyunca dalgalandı ve bir kerede fısıltılar ve mırıldanmalar başladı. Bu, gelmiş geçmiş en unutulmaz duruşmalardan birine dönüşüyordu.

Frank ve Alice mahkeme salonuna muggle'lar olarak geçen hayatlarına dair her şeyi, nasıl garip çocuk 'Alex'in onların dövüş kulüplerinde para kazanmalarına yardım ettiğini ve sık sık onları görmeye geldiğini ve genel olarak onlarla arkadaş olduğunu anlattılar.

Dumbledore devraldı ve son günlere dek, Longbottomlar'ın güçlü hafıza tılsımları altında olduklarını açıkladı ki bu yüzden geriye büyücülük dünyasına dönememişlerdi. Dumbledore onları şans eseri gördüğünü ve onlara gerçekleri anlattığını açıkladı. Hafızalarını geri kazandıktan sonra, Harry yakalanana kadar gizli kalmak zorunda kalmışlardı, aksi takdirde hem kendi hayatları hem de Harry'nin hayatına için bir tehlike oluştururlardı.

Harry, John ve Fiona'dan aldığı mektubun sahte olduğunu anladı. Hiç Amerika'ya gitmek üzere ayrılmamışlardı. Dumbledore tarafından uzaklaştırılmışlardı. Harry kimseye daha fazla bakmak istemeyerek yüzünü aşağıda tuttu ve yumruklarını birleştirip sıktı. Yalnızca bütün şeyin bitmesini istiyordu.

Ancak, Dumbledore henüz pek de bitirmiş değildi. Frank ve Alice, Dumbledore şok olmuş Büyüceşûra'ya Harry'nin şimdi Voldemort'un yenilebilir olmasının nedeni olduğunu anlatırken platformda durmaya devam ettiler. Yok edilmiş Hortkuluklar hakkındaki gerçek Bakanlık'a ulaşmıştı ama henüz kamunun bilgisine sunulmamıştı. Bakanlık öylesi bir beyan vermeden önce tamamen emin olmak istiyordu.

Dumbledore bunun için savaşmak zorunda kalmadı, Hermione'nin Harry'nin Hortkulukları yok ettiği hakkındaki yorumu çoktan soruşturma altındaydı. Dumbledore sihirsel özleri belirlenemediğinden çalınan altı objenin yok edildiğine dair onayları bulunduran büyük bir dosyayı kaldırdı. Harry, Dumbledore onun Slytherin'in Kolyesi'ni yok edişinin başka bir hatırasını daha gösterirken cansızca dinledi. Harry hatıraya bakmadı bile, ama kendi sesini 'Söyle ona, bitti! Artık onun kuklası değilim' diye bağırırken duydu.

Herkes Harry'nin gözleri hatırada siyaha döner ve kolye küçük parçalarına ayrılırken keskin nefes alışları ve nefes tutmaları duyuldu.

Dumbledore zeminin ortasında, odayı mavi gözleriyle tarayarak durdu.

"Sahip olduğum her bir parça kanıtı, size önünüzde oturan bu çocuk hakkındaki gerçeği göstermek için sundum. Evet cinayet işledi, evet son on beş yıldır Voldemort'la birlikte yaşadı. Ama aynı zamanda, bu çocuk birçok hayatı kurtardı. Masumlara yardım etmek için onu yetiştirenlerin aksine gitti. Masumlara yardım etmek için sayısız defa kendi hayatını riske attı. Eğer o olmasaydı, bu odada oturan birkaç kişi burada olmazdı." Anlamlı bir şekilde Frank ve Alice'e ve sonra da Ginny, Damien ve Poppy Pomfrey'e baktı.

"Ayrıca bu çocuğun içinden geçtiği son mücadeleyi de ışığa çıkarmaya çalıştım. Voldemort'u yenilmez yapan Hortkulukların birçoğunu yok etti. Bakanlık'ın yok ettiği yalnızca bir Hortkuluk var ama kalanını Harry yok etti." Harry bunun üzerine hızla başını kaldırdı. Hangi Hortkuluğu Bakanlık yok etmişti?

Bir darbeyle, Harry fark etti ki Dumbledore Bella'nın sahip olduğu Black aile yüzüğünden bahsediyordu. Dumbledore büyük olasılıkla onun kayıp olduğundan kimseyi haberdar etmemişti. Sirius büyük olasılıkla kimseye Harry'nin Bella'ya yardım ettiğini söylememişti, demek ki bu yüzden o suçlamadan bahsedilmemişti. Dumbledore büyük olasılıkla Harry'nin Bella'yı ve Hortkuluğu almak için Bakanlık'a geldiği çıkarımını yapmıştı. Harry'i kurtarmak için Bakanlık'a yüzüğü kendisinin yok ettiği yalanını söylemişti.

"Eğer bugün, Voldemort mağlup edilirse, bu yalnızca Mr Harry Potter sayesindedir. Bu savaş şimdi sona ermekten çok uzak değil ve Voldemort'un düşüşünden sonra büyücülük dünyasının sahip olacağı barış tamamen bu çocuk sayesindedir."

Harry kendisini bir şey söylemekten durdurmak için dişlerini tekrar sıkmak zorunda kaldı. O büyücülük dünyasının kurtarıcısı değildi! Bunu kimseyi kurtarmak için yapmamıştı. O bunu Voldemort'tan intikamını almak için yapmıştı!

"Kararı sizlerin takdirine bırakıyorum." Dumbledore bitirdi ve durmak üzere Frank ile Alice'in yanına gitti.

İlk birkaç dakika sessizlik vardı. Ön sırada oturan üç kişi derin konuşma içerisinde görünüyorlardı. Harry yorgunlukla başını kaldırdı, Azkaban'da bir müebbet hapis cezasını kabul etmeye hazır olarak. Dumbledore onu Öpücük'ten kurtarmıştı Harry o kadarını biliyordu, ama yine de hala hayatının geri kalanını Azkaban'da geçirecekti.

Uzunca bir süre sonunda üç yetkili Harry'le yüzleşti. Fudge'ın suratı oldukça kırmızı görünüyordu. Yüksek bir sesle konuştu.

"Sanığın Azkaban'da müebbet cezasını isteyenler?"

Fudge elini kaldırdı ve mahkeme salonunda etrafına baktı. Havada birçok el vardı. Harry, Blake'in elinin bir kerede havaya fırladığını fark etti. Ancak, Madam Bones ve Julian Reid'in elleri havada değildi. Onlar Fudge, Harry'nin Azkaban'a gönderilmesi yönünde kalkan elleri sayarken sessizlik içerisinde oturdular.

"Mr Potter'ın bütün ithamlardan beraatını isteyenler?" dedi Madam Bones. Onun eli, Julian'ınkiyle birlikte havaya kalktı.

Kalkan ellere bakarken Harry'nin kalbi durmuş gibi göründü. Anne babası, Damien, Ginny, vaftiz babası ve Remus besbelli ellerini havaya atmışlardı ama öyle görünüyordu ki Seherbazların çoğunluğu da ellerini kaldırmıştı. Harry, Neville'in iki anonsa da elini kaldırmadığını fark etti.

Fudge etrafa dehşet içinde baktı. Sayı toplanırken hiçbir şey söylemedi. Madam Bones devraldı ve ayağa kalktı.

"Mr Potter. Karar açık. Bütün ithamlardan aklandınız. Gitmekte özgürsünüz." ekledi, küçük bir gülümsemeyle.

Bir kerede onu bağlayan zincirler bir tak sesiyle ondan kopup sıyrıldı. Ancak Harry olduğu yerde kaldı. Biraz önce duyduğu şeye inanamıyordu. Bu doğru muydu? Bütün suçlamalardan aklanmıştı! Ona doğru acele eden ayak seslerini duymadı bile. Bitkin düşmüş aklını temizlemek için derin nefesler alarak sandalyesinde oturdu. Özgürdü! Kimseden kaçmak zorunda değildi artık.

Harry ne olduğunu ancak iki güçlü el onu kollarından kavrayıp şiddetle sandalyeden kaldırdığında fark etti. Sıkıca kucaklandığını hissetti, Harry onu sandalyeden o kadar coşkuyla kaldıran babası olduğunu biliyordu. Babası kulağına rahatlatıcı sözler fısıldarken ensesine düşen gözyaşlarını hissedebiliyordu.

Harry kollarını babasının etrafına sardı ve o da on altı yıl boyunca ilk kez ona sarıldı. Birdenbire babasının sıcak sarılışından çekildi ve kendisinin annesine ait olan başka bir kucaklamaya çekildiğini hissetti. Bir nedenden ötürü bu Harry'i çözdü. Duyguları üzerindeki zayıflayan tutuşunu bıraktı ve gözyaşlarının annesi ağlar ve ona sarılır ve tekrar ve tekrar onu öperken düşmesine izin verdi. Harry konuşamadı bile, boğazı duygularla sıkışmıştı.

Sonunda annesinin sarılışından bırakıldı ve birinin göğsüne çarptığını hissetti. Göğsü morluklarla kaplı olduğundan birazcık inledi. Damien kendi duygularına fazla kapılmıştı, Harry'nin inlemesini fark etmedi.

Harry ne kadar süredir orada, anne babası ve kardeşiyle çevrili halde dikildiğini bilmiyordu. Sirius ve Remus'un James'in yanında, onların da gözlerinde yaşlarla, ona gülümseyerek durduklarını gördü. Kimsenin bu kararın çıkmasını beklemediği açıktı. Ya Öpücük'tü ya da müebbet. Ama Dumbledore bir şekilde yapmıştı. Harry'i kurtarmayı becermişti.

Harry büyücüyü arayarak etrafına bakındı ve işte o zaman mahkeme salonunun onlar haricinde boş olduğunu fark etti. Frank ve Alice bile gitmişti.

"Hadi Harry, gidelim buradan." dedi James yumuşakça, bir kolunu onun etrafına sararken. Harry ona minnettar bir bakış attı ve hepsi kapıya yöneldiler. Uzun bir duruşma olmuştu ve hepsinin iyileşmek için zamana ihtiyacı vardı.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vıyh! diyip alnımın terini silip atıyorum... Masa tenisinde kafanı bir o yana bir bu yana çevirerek tekip ettiğin bir oyundan farksızdı sanki. Dumbledore'u sevmiyor olabilirim, ama ortaya koyduğu performansların sağlamlığı tartışılmaz sanırım...


	56. İyileşme

56\. Bölüm - İyileşme

Ron ve Hermione Bakanlık'ın ana giriş salonunda, fazla konuşmadan duruyorlardı. Şimdi son iki saattir burada bekliyorlardı. Damien ve Ginny ile birlikte varmışlardı ama Profesör Dumbledore onların duruşmaya gelmesine izin vermemişti. Harry'e ne olduğunu öğrenene dek eve geri dönmeyi reddetmişlerdi. O yüzden ana giriş salonunda beklemeye karar vermişlerdi. Seherbazlar tarafından yönlerine keskin bakışlar atılmaya devam edildi. Ron yalnızca onlara kaşlarını çatarken Hermione fazla kaba olmamaya çalıştı.

"Sence ne kadar daha sürecek?" Ron sordu sessizce.

"Bilmiyorum" Hermione cevapladı.

İkisi de Harry'e yardım etmedikleri için korkunç hissediyorlardı. Profesör Dumbledore'a her şeyi, Harry'e Hortkulukları yok etmede yardım ettiklerini itiraf etmişlerdi. Büyüceşûra'nın önünde, bu ortaya çıkan şey daha da fazla probleme sebep olacağından dolayı ifade veremeyecekleri söylenmişti.

Ron hareketsiz kalmak için fazla tedirgindi ve volta atmaya devam etti. Hermione kendisini ona bir şey söylemekten alıkoydu. Sonunda salona yaklaşan, çıkışa doğru yol alan bir kalabalığın akışını gördü. İki genç çocuk da çabucak onlara duruşmada ne olduğunu söyleyecek birini bulabilirler mi görmek için ileri atıldılar.

Tanımadıkları birçok yüz gördüler. Ron ve Hermione gariplikle, Damien ve Ginny'i gözleriyle yakalamaya çalışarak durdular. Ron nefesini çekti ve Hermione'nin elini yakalayıp tuttu. Hemione onun kime gözlerini diktiğini görmek için o yöne baktı. Kendi ağzının şok ve şaşkınlık içerisinde açık kaldığını hissetti. Neville iki yanında iki kişiyle birlikte yürüyordu. İki yetişkinin kolları onun omuzları etrafına sarılmıştı. Ron ve Hermione iki kişiye gözlerini ayıramayarak bakakaldılar. Kesinlikle Frank ve Alice Longbottom'dılar. Longbottomlar Bakanlık'ı terk ederken sersemlemiş bir sessizlik içersinde izlediler.

"Ne cehennem..." Ron başladı söylemeye ama Percy ve Ginny'le beraber yürüyen babasını gördüğünde kesildi.

Hermione ve Ron onlara doğru koştu. Hermione gözlerini ona büyük bir gülümseme veren Ginny'ninkilerle kilitlerken kalbinin hopladığını hissetti.

"Ginny! Ginny ne oldu?" hem Ron hem Hermione bir heyecan ve sinir karışımıyla ona bağırdılar.

Ginny gülümsemeye devam etti ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Arkasından gelen birine bakmak için etrafında döndü. Ron ve Hermione onun bakışını takip ettiler ve devasa bir rahatlamayla nefeslerini çektiler.

Harry'nin etrafında küçük bir grupla beraber yürüdüğünü gördüler. Harry'nin etrafına sarılmış, Neville'e benzer şekilde, annesi ve babasının kolları vardı. Damien onunla beraber yürüyordu, yorgun yüzüne yapıştırılmış bir sırıtma vardı. Sirius ve Remus, James ve Lily'nin iki yanındaydı. Hepsi de cehenneme gidip geri gelmiş gibi görünüyorlardı.

Onların daha yakına gelmesini beklemeden, Ron ve Hermione onlara doğru atıldı. Harry çalı gibi saçları olan kızın ona doğru koştuğunu görmek için tam zamanında başını kaldırdı. Hermione kendisini ona atarken hiç kendini hazırlama fırsatı bulamadı. Hırpalanmış ve yaralı vücudu ani kucaklamaya itiraz ederken birazcık nefes kesti. Hermione ondan ayrıldı ve ona utanarak baktı. Öyle yapmayı kastetmemişti ama onun Bakanlık'tan dışarı özgürce yürüyüşünün görüntüsü yalnızca Hermione'yi düşünmeden hareket ettirmişti.

"Üzgünüm" fısıldadı ona.

Harry ona yalnızca yorgunlukla gülümsedi, pek de onu suçlamayarak. Harry'nin o kadar yorgunluktan bitkin olduğunu ki yalnızca ayakta kalmak için mücadele ediyor olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ron Hermione'nin yanında durmak için geldi. Harry'e gözleri parladı ve Harry onun da ona sarılmaya yakın olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Ron ona pek de ne söyleyeceğini bilemeyerek yalnızca gülümsemekte karar kıldı.

"Vay canına Harry. Seni serbest bıraktılarına inanamıyorum! Bu lanet olası mükemmel" dedi sonunda.

Harry onlara baktı ama hiçbir şey demedi.

James tekrar kolunu Harry'nin etrafına koydu. Harry'nin verdiği mücadeleyi görebiliyordu. 'Yorgunluktan bitkin olmalı' düşündü kendi kendine, Harry'nin yaralarının boyutunu pek de fark etmeyerek. Harry'nin yaralı olduğunu biliyordu ama Tonks'a göre, o ve Moody onu iyileştirmişlerdi.

"Hadi, gitmeliyiz" dedi nazikçe onlara. Ron ve Hermione çabucak kalanıyla birlikte yürüdü. Ginny de onlara katıldı.

Harry'nin zihni hala aklanmasının şokundan sersemlemiş haldeydi. Şimdi hayatında normal bir büyücü olarak yaşamak için bir şansı olacağına inanamıyordu. Saklanmak ve bir tutsak gibi yaşamak zorunda değildi artık. Annesiyle babasını tanımak ve Damien'la beraber büyümek için bir şansı olacaktı.

Nereye gittiğine dikkat etmiyordu ve yalnızca çıkışa yaklaştıklarını korkunç bir acı onu vurup sarmaladığında fark etti. Elektrik darbesi kolunu parçalayıp geçer ve göğsüne yayılırken kolu zonkladı. Harry acı içinde bağırdı ve bir kerede dizleri üzerine düştü. Titrek bacakları acı onu sararken altında büküldü. Acı kalbini kavrayışı altına alıyorken telefon kulübesinden uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. James ve Lily ona yardım etmeye çalışıyorlardı ama Harry şiddetle onlardan çekildi ve kendisini çıkışın eşiğinden uzağa itti. Ancak telefon kulübesinden birkaç adım uzaklaştığında acı azaldı. Harry sakinleşmek için titrek nefesler aldı ve titreyen elini göğsünden ayırdı. Gözlerine dolan yaşları kırpıştırmaya çalıştı. James ve Lily kalanıyla beraber Harry'nin yanında çömeliyorlardı, hepsinin yüzlerinde su katılmadık bir dehşet ve şok kazılıydı.

"Harry! Oh Tanrım, ne oldu?" Lily sordu çaresizce.

Harry ona kanlanmış gözlerle baktı. Bartra Bilekliğini tamamen unutmuştu. Soluk alışı hala ağır olduğundan konuşamadı. Titrekçe onlara bileğinin etrafındaki Bartra Bilekliğini göstermek için elini kaldırdı. İlk başta yetişkinler Harry'nin ne demeye çalıştığını anlayamadılar. Sonra Sirius çok soluk bir tutam kırmızı ışık fark etti, Harry'nin bileğini kapayan bandajlara yarı saklanmış halde. Harry'nin titrek elini tuttu ve bandajı çekti ki Bartra Bilekliği görünsün.

James görüntüye kızgın bir tıslama bıraktı ve anında ayaklandı. O korkunç şeyin yine oğlunun etrafında olduğuna inanamıyordu. Dört genç kafaları karışarak kırmışı ışık grubuna bakıyorlardı. Sonra Damien onu Harry'nin onları Daywalkerlar'dan kurtardıkları gün üzerinde gördüğünü hatırladı. Hala onun ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama Harry'e acı verdiğini biliyordu.

"Harry, kim onu üzerine koydu?" Sirius sordu, o da öfkesini ancak dizginliyerek.

Harry başını kaldırıp vaftiz babasına baktı. Tamamen tükenmiş hissediyordu. Yalnızca gözlerini kapatmak ve uyumak istiyordu. Zorlukla, Harry konuşmak için ağzını açtı.

"Ben-ben bilmiyorum. O zaman bilincim açık değildi" cevapladı. Sözlerinin etrafındaki insanlar üzerindeki bırakacağı etkiyi pek de bilmiyordu.

Lily nefesini çekerken üç çapulcu öfkeyle kükrüyormuş gibi göründüler. Dört çocuk genç yüzlerinde acı ifadeleriyle Harry'e yalnızca gözlerini dikmiş bakıyorlardı.

"Hadi, Harry. Seni ayağa kaldıralım." dedi Remus, Harry'nin tekrar titrek ayakları üzerine çıkmasına yardımcı olurken.

Harry durduğu yerde birazcık sallandı ama ayakta kalmayı becerdi. Aldığı acı iksiri şimdiye etkisini kaybetmişti ve Harry acının onu kaplamaya başladığını hissediyordu.

"Ben çok iyi hissetmiyorum" mırıldandı, Remus Harry'nin sandalyelerden birine oturmasına yardımcı olurken.

"Hayır, öyle hissetmeni beklemiyorum" dedi Remus, yorgunluktan bitkin çocuğu sandalyeye yerleştirirken.

"Bahse girerim üzerine onu koyan Moody'di!" Sirius kükredi kızgınlıkla.

Damien, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione yetişkinler Moody'i bulmaya giderlerken Harry'nin yanına oturdular. Lily Harry'nin yanında kaldı. Tonks'un onlara doğru koşarak geldiğini gördüğünde yaralarını kontrol etmek üzereydi.

Tonks James, Remus ve Sirius'u gördü ve onlara doğru koştu.

"Merlin'e şükürler olsun sizi buldum! Size ulaşmaya çalışıyordum. Henüz ayrılamazsınız, Harry bir Bartra bilekliği takıyor" açıkladı çabucak.

James öfkeyle ona döndü.

"Bunu bana söylemek şimdi mi aklına geliyor! Moody hangi cehennemde? Getir onu buraya da o sefil şeyi çıkarsın!"

Tonks gözleri kapalı halde oturan Harry'e baktı. Geç kaldığını fark etti. Harry çoktan ayrılmayı denemiş ve bir atağa maruz kalmış olmalıydı.

"Oh Tanrım! James ben çok üzgünüm. Ben yalnızca size Harry'le birlikte biraz alan bırakmak istedim. Düşündüm ki sizi ayrılmadan önce yakalar ve bilekliği çıkarırım, ama sizin mahkeme salonundan ayrılışınızı kaçırmış olmalıyım. Hemen onu çıkarıyorum"

Tonk Harry'e doğru hamle etti ama Sirius onu durdurmak için kolunu kavradı, gözlerinde kızgın bir ifade vardı.

"Sen! O şeyi Harry'e sen taktın?" sordu pek inanmak istemeyerek.

"Evet" Tonks cevapladı suçlulukla.

"Anlamıyorsunuz, zorundaydım! Başka bir seçeneğim yoktu" dedi çabucak, üç adamın yüzlerindeki ifadeler öldürücü ifadelere dönüşürken.

"Başka seçeneğin yoktu! Onunla ne cehennem demek istiyorsun?" James tükürür gibi konuştu onunla.

Tonks rahatsızca ona baktı.

"Harry Moody'e teslim edildiğinde, o...yani...gerçekten yaralıydı. Onu iyileştirmemiz gerekiyordu. Onu bağlı tutmak için kati emirler altındaydık. O yüzden biz..."

"O yüzden de onu alıkoymak için o şeyi taktınız üzerine!" Remus kesti onu.

Tonks'un yüzü pembenin narin bir tonuna büründü.

"Zincirleri çıkarmamız gerekiyordu ama diğer memurlar izin vermiyorlardı! O yüzden ben de onu Bakanlık'ta kalmaya zorlayarak ona Bartra bilekliğini takmak zorunda kaldım. Harry'nin iki...iki kolu ve bacağı da kırıktı. Onu bağlayan zincirleri çıkarmadan iyileştiremezdik. Harry'i o zincirlerden kurtaracak tek şey Bartra bilekliğiydi." Tonks bitirdi.

Üç adam Tonks'a dehşet dolu ifadelerle baktılar. Sessizce dört çocukla konuşan Harry'e bakmak için döndüler.

"Çıkar şunu yalnızca" James dedi Tonks'a, daha ne kadar kalp kırıklığını kaldırabileceğini pek bilemeyerek.

Tonks sessizce Harry'e doğru gitti ve bilekliği çıkardı. Harry bir anlığına ona baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Ayağa kalktı ve kalabalık çabucak, hala birbirlerine ne söyleyeceklerini çok bilemeyerek Bakanlık'ı terk etti.

Arthur onları dışarıda bekliyordu. Hızlıca James'e yaklaştı.

"Dumbledore hepimiz için bir mesaj bıraktı. Herkesin Karargah'ta toplanmasını istiyor. Çok fazla vakit almayacağını ama gelmek zorunda olduğumuzu söyledi. Harry bile" Arthur ekledi, James'in endişeli bakışının oğlunun üzerine indiğini görürken.

"Daha sonraya kadar bekleyemez mi? Gerçekten de Harry'i eve götürmem gerek" James sordu.

"Dumbledore çok sürmeyeceğini söyledi" dedi Arthur halden anlar şekilde. Harry gerçekten de yorgunluktan bitkin görünüyordu. Bütün olanlar büyük olasılıkla etkisini göstermeye başlıyordu.

İç çekerek James diğerleri ve Harry'le yüzleşmek için döndü. Dumbledore'un isteğini tekrarladı.

"Bu uygun olur mu?" Sorusunu Harry'e yöneltti. Harry'nin orada o kadar uzun süre bir tutsak olarak tutulduğu için Karargah'a gitmek istemeyeceği çıkarımını yapmıştı.

Ama Harry babasına yorgunca bir gülümsedi ve başını salladı. Harry'nin nereye gittikleri umurunda değildi. Oraya çabucak vardıkları ve o dinlenmek için bir fırsat bulduğu sürece onun için sorun yoktu.

Arthur onları direkt olarak Grimmauld Meydanı'na götürecek anahtarı verdi. Harry anahtara dokundu ve karnındaki o bildik çekilmeyi hissetti.

Ayakları birkaç saniye sonra zemine vurdu ve neredeyse dengesini kaybetti. James ve Remus Harry'i düşmekten kurtardılar. James şimdi ciddi anlamda endişelenmeye başlıyordu. Harry gözlerini zorlukla açık tutabiliyordu ve kimsenin ona ne söylediğine gerçekten tepki vermiyordu.

James bu aptal toplantıyı bitirip başından atmaya karar verdi. Harry'nin dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı ve James Harry'i eve götürmeyi çok istiyordu. Diğer dört çocuğa Harry'le kalmalarını söyledi ve çabucak yetişkinlerle beraber Dumbledore'u görmek için ayrıldı.

Harry kanepeye oturdu ve ağrıyan sırtının birazcık rahatladığını hissetti. Baştan aşağıya her yeri ağrıyordu. Kafatasındaki saçlar bile acı veriyordu. Geriye yaslandı ve gözlerini tekrar kapattı. Oturur halde gerçekten uyuyup uyuyamayacağını merak etti. Diğer dörtlü hala onunla konuşuyorlardı ama Harry'nin onları cevaplayacak gücü yoktu. Ateşin onu sarmalamaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Gözlerini yalnızca yanan alnını ferahlatan bir el hissettiğinde açtı. Ginny ya da Hermione'yi görmeyi bekledi ama onun yerine gözlerinin önünde Poppy'nin endişeli görünen yüzü belirdi.

O onu nazikçe ayağa kaldırırken Harry ona gülümsedi.

"Hadi" fısıldadı Poppy ona ve Harry'i odadan dışarı yöneltti. Dört çocuk onlara neler olduğunu sordular ama Poppy onlara yalnızca oldukları yerde kalmalarını söyledi.

Harry başka bir odaya yönlendirildi ve uzanır uzanmaz, Poppy ellerine birkaç şişe iksir verdi. Harry hiçbir soru sormadan onları içti, Poppy'nin ona ne verdiğinden hiç şüphe edeceğinden değil ya... Bir kerede Harry ağrıların ve acıların onu terk ettiğini ve rahat bir uykunun onu sarmaladığını hissetti. Gözlerini kapattı ve Poppy onu iyileştirirken kendisinin dalıp gitmesine izin verdi.

James ve Lily, Yoldaşlık'ın diğer üyeleriyle beraber oturdular. Yoldaşlık'ın her üyesi mevcut değildi, aslına bakılırsa yalnızca Weasley ailesi, Potterlar, Remus, Sirius, Moody ve Tonks oradaydı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Longbottomlar da oradaydı ancak Neville onlarla birlikte değildi. Öyle görünüyordu ki Neville hala olan her şeyin şokundaydı ve hiç kimseyle konuşmak istemeyerek kendisini üst kattaki özel odalardan birine kilitlemişti. James gidip onları düzgün bir şekilde karşılamak istedi ama Dumbledore'un boğazını temizlemesinin sesi onu oturduğu yerde kalmak zorunda bıraktı.

"Hepinize bu toplantıya geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. Biliyorum çoğumuz oldukça yorucu bir gün geçirdi o yüzden sizi çok uzun tutmayacağıma söz veriyorum. Bugün hepinizden gelmenizi istememin sebebi sizleri bugünkü duruşmadan sonra herkesin daha dikkatli olması gerektiğinden bilgilendirmek. Yalnızca Voldemort ve onun Ölüm Yiyenleri size ulaşmaya çalışmayacak ama ayrıca Büyücülük dünyasının birçok üyesi de bugün alınan karara memnuniyetsizliklerini gösterebilirler." Dumbledore dosdoğru James ve Lily'e baktı. İki ebeveyn de bunu çoktan biliyordu. Harry'nin bütün suçlamalardan aklanması hakkında herkes mutlu olmayacaktı.

"Harry'nin güvenliği son derece önemli, aynı şekilde Longbottom ailesinin ki de. Bu yüzden biz konuşurken ekstra güvenlik duvarları yerleştirmek üzere evlerinize gönderilen birer takım var. Sizin çocuklarınız da Harry ile arkadaş olduğundan ve hedef alınabileceklerinden dolayı ben ayrıca Kovuk'ta da güvenlik duvarlarının yerleştirilmesini istedim. Tonks ve Moody benden başka evlerinizi ziyaret etmeye izinli olacak tek Yoldaşlık üyeleri. Elbette Remus ve Sirius da edebilirler. Kimsenin henüz eve gitmesini istemedim o yüzden sizlerin bugün buraya gelmesini rica ettim. Birkaç saat içerisinde, güvenlik duvarları yükseltilmiş olacak ve sonra hepiniz gitmekte özgürsünüz. Önümüzdeki zamanların ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu bildiğinize eminim. Voldemort Harry'e ulaşmak için elinden gelen her şeyi deneyecek. Özellikle de Frank ve Alice hakkındaki gerçek açığa çıktıktan sonra. Size tavsiyem, James ve Lily; Harry'i tüm zaman Godric's Hollow'da tutmanız. Harry mutlu olmayacak, ama şu an güvenliği daha önemli." dedi Dumbledore ebeveynlere.

James sürekli olarak evin içinde kalmasının söylenmesine Harry'nin vereceği tepkiyi düşündü. 'Evet bu gününü aydınlatır' düşündü sarkastikçe. James Dumbledore'a katıldı ama Harry'i mutsuz etmeyecekti. Eğer Harry dışarı çıkmak istiyorsa, o zaman gidebilirdi. Yalnızca ona birkaç korumanın eşlik etmesini kabul etmek zorunda kalacaktı.

"Lütfen kendinizi rahat ettirin, ben duvarlar yükseltildiğinde sizi bilgilendireceğim, teşekkürler" bununla beraber Dumbledore oturdu.

James anında yanındaydı.

"Dumbledore, ben yalnızca demek istedim ki...sana nasıl teşekkür edeceğimi bile bilmiyorum. Sen olmasaydın Harry o duruşmadan asla kurtulamazdı. Teşekkürler!"

Dumbledore ona gülümsedi ve omzunu güvence vererek pat patladı.

"Harry kendine yardım etti. Eğer bütün o masum insanları kurtarmamış olsaydı, benim ona yardım etmek için yapabileceğim hiçbir şey olmazdı"

James ona gülümsedi. Dönüp baktığında Lily'nin Alice'e sarılıp onunla konuştuğunu gördü. Frank James'in gözleriyle buluştu ve ona doğru birkaç adım attı. Birdenbire kapı çekilip açıldı ve Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny yüzlerinde panik ifadeleriyle koşarak içeri geldiler.

"Baba! Baba! Harry başka bir nöbet geçiriyor! Ona yardım etmen gerek!" Damien bağırdı, gözyaşları gözlerinde parıldayarak.

James dışarı acele etti, odanın sakinlerinin çoğu peşinde. Odanın dışına çıkar çıkmaz, Harry'nin acı dolu bağırışlarını duydu. Sese doğru, kalbi göğsünde vahşice vurarak koştu.

Kapıları çekip açarak içeri girdi ve Harry'nin yatakta gözleri yaşlı bir Poppy ona yardım etmeye çalışarak ızdırap içinde kıvrandığını gördü. Bir kerede James Harry'nin yanındaydı. Lily'nin onunla beraber yatağa doğru acele ettiğini hissetti. İki ebeveyn de Poppy çocuğun boğazından başka bir iksiri boşaltmaya çalışırken Harry'i tutmaya çalıştılar. Grubun geriye kalanı kapıda gariplikle durdu. Damien, Ginny ve Hermione gözyaşları içindeydi. Ron da çok uzakta görünmüyordu. Moody, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Molly ve Arthur odadan çabucak çıktılar. Yabancılar tarafından o bu kadar acı içerisindeyken görülmek Harry'e adil değildi. Remus ve Sirius tereddütlü dört genci de dışarı çıkarmayı becerdi, onların Harry'i o kadar acı içerisindeyken görmelerini istemediler. Dumbledore kapıda durdu. Yüzünde kasvetli bir ifade vardı. Mavi gözlerindeki pırıltı tamamen kaybolmuştu.

Harry anne babasının onun üzerine eğildiğinin, onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştıklarının farkında değildi. Onları duyamıyordu. Bütün bildiği başının yarılıp açılacağıydı. Acı onu sanki ateş gibi yarıp açıyordu. Belli belirsiz gerçekten alnına bastırılan sıcak bir ocak demiri olup olmadığını merak etti. O vahşice kıvranırken onu terk eden ızdırap dolu iniltilerin farkında bile değildi. Kasılmalar vücudunu sarstı ve her bir spazm onu vurduğunda sırtını gererek yataktan yükseldi.

Bir eli alnının üzerine sıkıca kapanmıştı ve kimsenin onu çekmesine izin vermiyordu. Onu alıkoyan elleri hissedebiliyordu ve acı içinde bağırdı.

"Hayır, bırakın! Bırakın beni! Durun!" bağırdı haykırışlarının arasında. James gözyaşları içinde Harry'e baktı. Eğer onu bırakırlarsa, öyle vahşice çırpındığından kendine zarar verecekti.

Poppy ona başka daha fazla iksir vermeye çalıştı ama onu parçalayan çığlıklar yüzünden yutamadığı için Harry boğularak iksirleri öksürerek çıkardı.

"Ne cehennem oluyor?" Lily bağırdı gözyaşlarının arasından.

"Bilmiyorum! Hiç böyle bir reaksiyon göstermemişti. Geçirdiği nöbetlerin en güçlülerinden biri olmalı!" Poppy bağırdı cevap olarak, delice Harry'e yardım etmeye çalışırken.

James dehşet içinde Harry'nin parmakları arasından damla damla kan sızmaya başlarken izledi. Harry'nin elini alnından çekip ayırdı ve alnındaki yara izinin açıldığını gördü. Yara yeniymişçesine, kan yüzü boyunca aşağı akıyordu.

"Dumbledore!" Lily bağırdı, eski yaranın kanadığını görürken.

Bir kerede Dumbledore onun yanındaydı. Kanayan yara izine baktı ve ilk defa kayıplarda göründü. Ne yapacağını ya da ona neyin yardımcı olacağını bilmiyordu.

"Bizim yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok, geçmesini beklemek zorundayız" dedi boyun eğmiş bir tonla.

Yara izi başka bir acılı zonklamaya sebep olurken Harry tekrar ızdırap içinde çığlık attı ve elini James'ten özgür bırakarak yine başının üzerine yapıştırdı. Durmasını istiyordu. Acıyı durdurmak için her şeyi yapardı. Gerçekten de daha fazlasına katlanabileceğini düşünmüyordu.

Harry'nin burnundan taze kanın dışarı akmaya başladığını görürken James haykırdı.

"Biri, lütfen bir şey yapsın, lütfen durdurun bunu!" Lily bağırdı, ızdırap içinde kanayan oğluna bakarken.

Sanki biri acılı anneyi duymuş gibi Harry'nin çığlıkları durdu ve iniltilere dönüştü. Kıvranmayı bıraktı ve nefes alışı da yavaşlıyordu. Saldırı bitmişti. James Harry'nin diğer elini bıraktı ve Harry inlemelerini bastırmaya çalışırken izledi. Daha henüz tam uyanık değildi. Hala gözleri kapalıydı ve elini alnından indirmişti. Lily oğlunu kollarına aldı ve kendisi ağlarken ona sarıldı. Onu saçlarından öptü ve Harry'nin kanının kıyafetlerini kaplamasına aldırış etmedi.

Poppy ona bir bez verdi ve o Harry'nin yüzünden kanı silmeye başladı. James kalbi kırılarak izledi. Hiçbir anne baba çocuklarını kanla kaplanmış ve o kadar çok acı içinde görmemeliydi. Voldemort'a sorumlusu olduğu için lanet etti. Voldemort'un bu şekilde Harry'nin canını tekrar ve tekrar yakacağını biliyordu, biri sonunda kalpsiz piçi öldürene kadar.

Dumbledore odadan çıktı, bu da şimdi bilinci kapalı olan Harry'le bir tek James, Lily ve Poppy'i bıraktı.

Dumbledore herkesle beraber sessizce, derin düşünceler içerisinde oturdu. Dört çocuk o onları sakinleştirmek için hepsine sıcak çikolata içirtirken Molly'nin yanına toplanmışlardı. Atmosfer tamamen değişmişti. Neşeli olmak yerine, herkes derin endişe ve tedirginlik içerisinde oturdu. Çoğu Harry'le ilgili neyin ters olduğunu bile bilmiyordu.

"Dumbledore, ne...ne oluyordu Harry'e?" Alice sordu küçük bir sesle.

Dumbledore ona bakmak için döndü, yüzünde üzgün bir ifade vardı.

"Harry Voldemort tarafından bir yara iziyle lanetlenmiş. O alnındaki şimşek biçimli yara iziyle. İz Voldemort ile bağlantılı. Voldemort özellikle güçlü bir duygu hissettiğinde, bu mutluluk da aşırı kızgınlık da olsa, Harry'e muazzam derecede bir acıya sebep oluyor. Ben Harry'nin biraz önce uğradığı saldırının Voldemort'un senin ve Frank'in hakkındaki gerçeği öğrenmesi yüzünden olduğunu tahmin ediyorum. Büyük olasılıkla Harry tarafından ihanete uğramış hissediyor, bundan dolayı da Harry bugün geçmiştekilerin hepsinden daha güçlü bir acı hissetti." Dumbledore bitirdi.

Hem Frank'in hem Alice'in yüzlerinden birer suçluluk ifadesi geçti. Kalanı da Dumbledore'un açıklamasını dinliyordu ve Harry'e karşı bir tutam acı hissettiler.

"Zavallı çocuk" Molly mırıldandı, dört boş bardağı alırken.

Dört genç sessizce oturdular. Şimdi özgür olduğuna göre Harry'nin normal bir hayatı olacağından o kadar emindiler ki. Bu, Harry'nin Voldemort hala etraftayken hiçbir zaman özgür olmayacağının çok acımasız bir hatırlatıcısıydı.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin yanından ayrılmayı reddettiler. Poppy umutsuzca onları çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu ki Harry'i iyileştirmeyi bitirebilsin. Poppy zavallı ebeveynlerin oğullarının ne kadar kötü yaralandığını görmelerini istemiyordu. Onun o korkunç ataktan acı çekişini görmeleri yeterliydi. Daha fazla kalp kırıklığına ihtiyaçları yoktu.

Birkaç dakikalık tartışmadan sonra, Poppy pes etti. Gerçekten de Harry'i iyileştirmesi gerekiyordu.

Nazikçe Harry'i karnının üzerine çevirmeden önce James ve Lily'e sert bir bakış attı. James onun Harry'nin uyuyan formunu kaldırmasına yardım etti. Bir kere Harry karnının üzerinde oldu mu, Poppy sihirle Harry'nin tişörtünü çıkarmadan önce anne babaya son bir kez baktı.

James görüntü karşısında nefesini bile çekemedi. Biri onu midesinden tekmelemiş gibi hissetti. Harry'nin sırtında çok sayıda morluk vardı, hepsi birleşip sanki bütün sırtı devasa bir morlukmuş gibi görünüyordu. Ayrıca Neville'le olan düellosu sırasında çatıdan düştüğünde derisine saplanan kıymıkların sebep olmuş olması gereken birkaç küçük kesik vardı. Nasıl Harry yürüyebilmişti bile, James'in hiçbir fikri yoktu. James Poppy'i dinleyip odadan çıkmış olmayı diledi. Harry'nin bu görüntüsünü asla unutmayacağını biliyordu.

Lily çabucak ileri çıkmış ve hiçbir şey söylemeden Poppy'nin şifa merhemini Harry'nin sırtına sürmesine yardımcı olmaya başlamıştı. Poppy ona baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Lily kendisini ağlamamak için zorladı. Çok fazla gözyaşı dökmüştü. Harry'nin şu an iyileşmeye ihtiyacı vardı daha fazla gözyaşına değil.

Hem Poppy hem Lily merhemi Harry'nin sırtına yaydılar ve uyuyan çocuktan rahatlamış bir reaksiyon aldılar. Lily öyle korkunç bir olayda Harry'nin omurgasını kırmadığı için şanslı olduğunu biliyordu.

Çok vakit geçmeden morluklar merheme tepki vermeye başladı ve renkleri açılıyormuş gibi göründü. Nazikçe, James ve Poppy Harry'i döndürdüler ki daha fazla merhem Harry'nin yaralı göğsüne sürülebilsin. Lily Poppy'e yardım etmekle çok meşguldü ve James'in yanında kaskatı kesildiğini fark etmedi. Poppy'nin James'e iyi olup olmadığını sorduğunu duydu ve dönüp baktığında onun Harry'nin yüzüne kızgınlıkla baktığını gördü. Onun verdiği tepkiye büsbütün şaşırarak o da Harry'nin yüzüne baktı.

"James, sen ne..." Lily, James'in yavaşça Harry'nin boynuna uzandığını gördüğünde sustu. Lily James'in parmaklarının Harry'nin boynuna hafifçe dokunduğunu gördü ve hastalıklı bir darbeyle Harry'nin boynunun etrafında daha fazla morluk olduğunu gördü, parmak şeklinde morluklar. James'in parmakları oğlunun boğazındaki morluklara nazikçe dokunurken titredi.

Lily bacaklarının onun altında titrediğini hissetti. Oğlunun yanına yatağa oturdu ve içinde kabaran duygularla mücadele etti. Nasıl bunu yapardı biri Harry'e? Birinin ellerini Harry'nin boğazının etrafına sardığının ve onu boğmaya çalıştığının düşüncesi Lily'i öfkeden hasta etti. James birdenbire parmaklarını Harry'den çekip ayırdı ve odadan fırtına gibi dışarı çıktı. Lily arkasından seslenmedi çünkü James'in durmayacağını biliyordu. James hayatında hiç o kadar öfkeli görünmemişti.

Poppy'nin merheme tekrar uzandığını ve Harry'nin boğazına doğru hareket ettiğini gördü. Üzgünce ona baktı.

"O iyi olacak." Güvence verdi ona sessizce. Lily başını salladı ve Harry'i iyileştirmeyi bitirmek için ayağa kalktı. Evet, Harry iyi olacaktı. Bir daha asla kimsenin oğlunu incitmesine izin vermeyecekti. Bir daha asla!

James birkaç saat sonra Karargah'a geri geldi. Hala öfkeyle titriyordu ve morarmış bir eli destekliyordu. Öyle görünüyordu ki James Bakanlık'a dalmış ve Blake'e uğursuzluk laneti yapmaya tenezzül dahi etmemişti. Yalnızca gidip Blake'e yumruğunu defalarca indirmişti, vücudunun yapabildiği kadar çok parçasına.

James'i kana bulanmış bir Blake'ten söküp ayırmak üç Seherbazı almıştı. James'in hiddetten gözü dönmüştü. Kendini Seherbazlar'dan kurtarıp onu boğazlamak için Blake'e atılmaya devam etmişti. Ona her türlü şeyi bağırıyordu. Etrafında ne olduğunun pek farkında olmadan.

Sonunda sakinleştiğinde çevredeki Seherbazlar'a Blake'in Harry'e ne yaptığını anlatmıştı. Blake ileri bir soruşturmaya dek Seherbazlık görevlerinden uzaklaştırılmıştı. Blake hala ciddi ciddi kanayan bir burun ve kırık bir çeneyle Bakanlık'tan ayrılmıştı. James Blake'in cezasından pek tatmin olmuş değildi ama Bakanlık'tan dışarıya eşlik edildi ve sert bir şekilde Blake'ten uzak durması söylendi. Bakanlık cezalandırmalarla ilgilenecekti. James basit bir, 'onu oğullarımın yakınında bir yerde görürsem, öldürürüm!" ile cevapladı.

James Karargah'a geri döndüğünde derin uykuda olan bir Harry buldu. Bütün yaralarıyla ilgilenilmişti. Poppy ona Harry'nin büyük olasılıkla en azından sonraki birkaç saat boyunca uyuyor olacağı söylendi. James ve Lily, Harry'nin uyumasına izin vermek için başka bir odaya gittiler.

James mutfağa girdiğinde ufak oğlunun arkadaşlarıyla beraber oturduğunun görüntüsünü yakaladı. Sıcak bir gülümseme verdi ona. Bütün bu kaosun ortasında Damien'ı tamamen boşlamıştı.

Damien başka tarafa bakmadan önce ona tereddütle baktı. James'in anlık olarak kafası karıştı. Damien'a yürüdü ve nazikçe kolunu etrafına koydu.

"Damy?"

Daha genç çocuk onunla yüz yüze gelmek için döndü. Suratında garip bir ifade vardı.

"Sanırım benimle tekrar konuşuyorsun o zaman?" sordu sessizce.

James bir darbeyle neden Damien'ın ona öyle baktığını fark etti. James Damien'a karşı son hafta ve civarında sessiz muameleyi gösteriyordu. Mahcup bir şekilde ona baktı. Damien'a karşı haksız davranmıştı. Ona kızgındı, ve kızgınlığı yerindeydi ama ona o kadar uzun süre o şekilde muamele etmemeliydi.

"Sana sonsuza dek kızgın kalamam." dedi yumuşakça.

Damien onunla tartışma dürtüsü ile yalnızca hepsine omuz silkip babasıyla tekrar arayı iyileştirmek arasında mücadele ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu. James ona sarılırken hiç karar verme şansı olmadı. Damien arkadaşlarının orada, gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyor olduklarını umursamadı bile. Babası tarafından tekrar rahatlatılmak gerçekten iyi hissettiriyordu. Damien onu şu son günlerde gerçekten özlemişti.

"Seni özledim" fısıldadı babasına.

James çocuğun kızarmasına sebep olarak hafifçe başını öptü.

"Ben de öyle" fısıldadı geriye.

"Şimdi Harry evde olduğuna göre, bana eğer Harry'nin güvenliğini ilgilendiriyorsa benden hiçbir şeyi sır saklamayacağına dair söz vermeni istiyorum, tamam mı?" dedi James yüzünde katı bir ifadeyle.

"Söz" dedi Damien, babasına gülümseyerek. 'Harry evde olduğuna göre' sözlerini sonunda duymak çok iyi geliyordu.

Güvenlik duvarları sonunda yerlerine konulmuştu. Longbottom ailesi, Neville hala anne babasından başka hiç kimseyle konuşmayı reddederek eve gitti. Moody ve Tonks da, tekrar uğramaya söz vererek ayrıldılar. Weasley ailesi de ayrılmak istedi ama Ron, Ginny ve Hermione Harry kalkana kadar kalmakta ısrar ettiler. Harry'nin iyi olduğunu görene kadar ayrılmayı reddettiler. Harry hala Voldemort'un o saldırısından sonra uyanmamıştı.

James Poppy'e bunun normal olup olmadığını sordu ve yorgun hemşire,

"Boğazından aşağıya boşalttığım bütün o iksirlerden sonra sabaha kadar uyuyacaktır, hiç şüphen olmasın! Böylesi daha iyi. Vücudunun çok fazla iyileşmeye ihtiyacı var. Ne kadar fazla uyursa o kadar iyi iyileşecektir" ile tepki verdi.

Ancak, bu gençleri eve gitmeye ikna etmek konusunda hiçbir şey yapmadı. Sonunda dört gencin Karargah'ta Potter ailesi ile birlikte kalabilecekleri kararlaştırıldı. James içerisinde uyanmak yerine Harry'nin Godric's Hollow'a giriş kapısından yürüyüp girmesi konusunda ısrar etti. Bu da onların Harry uyanana kadar beklemek zorunda kalacakları anlamına geliyordu.

Bu yüzden dört genç geceyi Karargah'ta geçirmek üzere yerleştiler. Molly de sonunda Remus'la beraber orada kalarak sonlandı.

"Ee, öyle görünüyor ki pijama partisi veriyoruz bayağı bayağı" Sirius kıkırdadı bütün misafirler için daha fazla battaniye ve yastıklar yaratırken.

Harry halsizce gözlerini açtı ve görüşünün uyum sağlayabilmesi için birkaç kez gözünü kırptı. Etrafına baktı ve nerede olduğunu çıkarmaya çalıştı. Gecenin ortasıydı, etrafındaki karanlığa bakılırsa. Yara izinde hala ince bir yanma hissedebiliyordu. İze dokunmak için bir elini kaldırdı. Yara izini kapayan bir bant bulduğunda şaşırdı. 'Sanırım Longbottomlar'ı biliyor' düşündü Harry zavallıca kendi kendine.

Harry kendini oturma pozisyonuna kaldırdı. Şimdi öncesine göre çok daha iyi hissediyordu. Hala birazcık halsiz hissediyordu ama en azından etrafta hareket etmesi acı vermiyordu artık.

Harry yatakta oturdu ve yanındaki küçük masaya baktı. Gerçekten de içmek için bir şey istiyordu. Şimdi yirmi dört saattir hiç su içmemişti.

Yolunu kapayan bir şey olduğunu fark ettiğinde yataktan dışarı çıkmak için hamle etmişti. Harry annesinin ve babasının uyuyan formlarına birazcık şaşkınlıkla baktı. Harry onların hemen şu an onunla beraber olmasını beklemiyordu. O her zaman yalnız uyanmıştı, ne kadar yaralanmış olursa olsun.

Harry annesinin ve babasının uyuyan, yarı sandalyede ve yarı onun yatağının yanında olan görüntülerini oldukça eğlenceli buldu. Görüntüye sessizce güldü. Yatağın öbür ucunu kullanarak kalktı ve ayakucunda masaya gitti. Kendine tazeleyici sudan bir bardak doldurdu. Bir kere susuzluğunu yeteri kadar giderdiğinde yatağına ayakucunda geri gitti.

Yatağına tırmandığında, hareket Lily'i birdenbire uyandırdı. Başını kaldırdı ve Harry'nin örtüleri tekrar üzerine çektiğini, yatakta oturduğunu gördü.

Bir kerede kalkıp oturdu, bütün uyku gözlerinden anında yok oldu. Harry onun kalkıp oturduğunu fark etti ve ona bakmak için döndü. Bir anlığına gözlerini dikip birbirlerine baktılar, ne söyleyeceklerini pek bilemeyerek.

"Nasıl...nasıl hissediyorsun?" Lily sordu, gariplikle.

Harry ona gülümsedi.

"Çok daha iyi"

Lily rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Bu iyi" dedi, daha çok kendine.

"Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsiniz" dedi Harry sessizce.

Lily kafası karışarak Harry'e baktı.

"Ee...neyi?" sordu.

"Geceyi benle geçirmek. Şimdi iyiyim. Siz millet gidip rahatça uzanmalısınız" dedi Harry, pek de neden bunu söylediğini bilmeyerek. Anne babasının ayrılmasını istemiyordu.

Lily ona yalnızca sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Bizi merak etme. Biz burada oldukça rahatız" dedi.

Lily bundan zevk alıyordu. Harry'le konuşmak ve onun sana tepki olarak kaşlarını çatmaması ve düşmanca bakmaması çok güzeldi. Harry de aynı şeyleri düşünüyormuş gibi göründü. Yüzü hafifçe kızardı ve bakışını annesinden kaçırdı.

"Ben...ben yalnızca söylemek istiyorum ki...size davrandığım gibi davranmamalıydım. Ben...ben bütün hepsi için üzgünüm. Eğer bilseydim..." Harry, Lily sandalyeden yatağına hareket ederken kesildi. Ona sarılarak onu sarmaladığında Harry'i şok etti. Harry birkaç saniye sonrasına kadar gerçekten tepki vermedi.

"Kimse seni suçlamıyor, Harry. Sana bütün hayatın boyunca yalan söylendi. Başka türlü nasıl davranacağını bilmiyordun. Lütfen, kimsenin dediklerini ya da yaptıklarını sana karşı tutacağını bir saniyeliğine bile düşünme."

Lily onu bıraktı ve Harry'e baktı, zümrüt gözler zümrüt gözleri delip geçti.

"Sadece hepsini unutmalıyız. Baştan başlamak için bir şansımız var. Tamam?" ekledi rahatlatıcı bir şekilde.

Harry onun sorusuna başını salladı, önceki hareketlerinin öyle aceleyle unutulacağına hala pek de inanmayarak.

James bütün konuşma onu uyandırırken kıpırdandı. Açık kahverengi gözlerini açtı ve Harry ve Lily'nin yatakta oturduğunu, sessizce konuştuğunu gördü. Kalkıp oturdu ve boynunu ovdu. Garip bir açıyla uyumuştu.

Lily de Harry de ona bakmak için döndüler. Lily gülümsedi ve tekrar sandalyesine oturmak için yataktan kalktı.

"Harry, iyisin?" James gevelemeyi becerdi, uykulu sesine lanet ederek.

"Evet, iyiyim" Harry tepki verdi, James'in boş yere uyanmaya çalışma şeklinden zevk alarak.

James ikna olmuş gibi görünmedi. Uzandı ve Harry'nin alnına bir elini koydu.

"Hala ateşin var. Ben ateş düşürücü iksiri alayım" kalkıp iksiri almaya hamle etti ama Harry onu durdurdu.

"Baba"

James oturduğu yerde kaldı. Harry ona her 'baba' dediğinde onu saran duyguyu anlatamıyordu. Yüzünü düz tutmaya çalıştı ama bir gülümseme yine de yüzüne zorla yayıldı.

"Sadece kal, daha fazla iksire ihtiyacım yok" dedi Harry sessizce.

James ve Lily Harry'nin daha öncesinden ne kadar farklı olduğuna şaşkındılar. Bir kısmı onlara düşmanca bakmıyor ve yaralayıcı şeyler söylemiyor olduğundandı. James ve Lily konuşmanın çoğunu yaparken Harry yatakta kayıp uzandı ve onları dinledi. Harry ne söylendiğine dikkat bile etmiyordu. Anne babasının yalnızca sesleri yeterliydi.

"Harry, yiyecek bir şey istiyor musun?" Lily sordu birdenbire onun bütün gün boyu hiçbir şey yemediğini fark ederek.

Harry saate bakmak için başını yastıktan birazcık kaldırdı.

"Saat sabahın dördü" dedi alayla.

"Yani? Ne zaman acıkırsan o zaman yersin, saat kaç olursa olsun" dedi James bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry başını salladı.

"Aç değilim. Sabah yerim"

James ve Lily Harry'i zorlamamaya karar verdiler. Büyük oğulları hakkında öğrendikleri hiçbir şey varsa o da Harry'nin herhangi bir şey yapmaya zorlanmaktan nefret ettiğiydi.

James ve Lily, Harry uyurken olanlar hakkında konuşmaya devam ettiler. Ona güvenlik duvarlarının yerleştirildiğini ve Weasley çocuklarının Hermione ve Damien'la beraber geceyi orada geçirdiklerini söylediler. Harry rahatladığını hissedebiliyordu ve uzun süre geçmeden önce tekrar derin bir uykuya dalmıştı. James ve Lily bütün gece Harry'le beraber kaldılar, yalnızca oğullarının huzurla uyumasını seyrederek, büyük olasılık aylardır ilk defa.

xxx

Lord Voldemort kaybetmişti. Mümkün olduğunu düşünmemişti ama kabul etmek zorundaydı şimdi her şeyi kaybetmişti. Harry ona ihanet etmişti. Hortkuluklarının avlanıp yok edilmesiyle o kadarını zaten biliyordu. Hayır, Lord Voldemort'u tamamen mahveden şey Harry'nin ona hala 'baba' diye sesleniyorken ona ihanet ettiğinin bilgisiydi. Onun önünde, ona sadık olduğunu iddia ederek durmuş ve bütün süre boyunca Longbottomlar'a yardım etmişti. Harry emirlerine karşı gelmişti ve yalnızca onları öldürmemiş değil, onların hayatta kalmalarına da yardım etmişti.

Voldemort casus Ölüm Yiyenleri'nden ikisinin bedenleri odadan sürüklenirken izledi. Haber veren Ölüm Yiyenleri öfkesi yüzünden öldürmüştü. Ona Harry'nin duruşması ve Longbottomlar'ın gelişi hakkında anlatmışlardı. Ayrıca ona Bakanlık'ın gerçekten de Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarının altısının da yok edildiğini onayladığını söyleyebilmişlerdi.

Voldemort, Hufflepuff'ın kadehi ve Gryffindor'un kılıcının da yok edilmiş olduğunun farkında değildi. Harry'i sonsuza dek kaybettiğini kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Ama gerçekten kalbini kıran şey Harry'nin ona ihanet etmiş olması değildi. En başında Harry'nin ona karşı asla gerçekten de sadık olmadığının zor gerçeğiydi. Ona daha en başında karşı gelmişti. Longbottomlar'ın yaşamasına izin vermişti, Layhoo Jisteen'i çalmıştı ve Voldemort'un safını terk edip onun Hortkuluklarını yok etmeye başlamıştı.

Voldemort kendisine onun Harry'sinin Longbottomlar'ın kurtarıldığı o gecenin kendisinde öldüğünü söyledi. Onun Harry'si artık burada değildi. Onun sadık ve itaatkar oğlu Harry, Longbottomlar'ın yaşamasına izin verdiğinde öldürülmüştü.

'Peki, Potter, savaş istiyorsun. Sana bir savaş vereceğim.'

Voldemort kendisine Harry Potter'a ödettireceğine dair sessiz bir söz verdi. Bütün büyücülük dünyası Karanlık Lord'un gazabı ve intikamına şahitlik edecekti.

xxx


	57. Uyanış

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her şey yavaş yavaş rayına oturuyor gibi sanki...
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

57\. Bölüm - Uyanış

Harry sabah kısık seslere uyandı.

"Hayır, git! Hala uyuyor. Dinlenmeye ihtiyacı var"

"Çok uzun süredir uyuyor zaten! Hadi ama, kaldır onu da biraz kahvaltı edebilsin"

"Sirius, çocuktan beter davranıyorsun!"

"Lils, ben hala çocuğum, duygusal olarak hiç değilse. Hadi ama! Onu uyandırmalıyız."

"Merlin'e yemin ederim, eğer onu uyandırırsan seni diri diri yüzerim!" Lily tehdit etti.

Harry öylesi bir tehditle gelen gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Gözlerini açtı ve odadaki iki tartışan yetişkine baktı.

"Biraz yiyeceğe ihtiyacı var. Boş mideyle nasıl iyileşecek?" Sirius tartıştı yüzünde içten bir ifadeyle.

"Haklı olduğu bir nokta var" ekledi Harry.

Lily ve Sirius hızla döndüler ve Harry'nin yataktan dışarı çıkabilmek için üstündeki örtüleri ittiğini gördüler.

"Harry, seni uyandırdığımız için çok özür dilerim. Patiayak'a sesini alçak tutmasını söyledim!" dedi Lily bir yandan ona bir bakış atarken.

Sirius ancak yalnızca onun bakışını bilmezden geldi ve büyük vaftiz oğluna baktı.

"Sen iyisin?" sordu, yüzüne genellikle yapışık olan gülümsemeyi kaybederek.

Harry cevap verirken gözlerini devirdi.

"Ben iyiyim, herkesin bana şunu sormayı bırakması gerek" geveledi.

Sirius ona gülümsedi.

"Aşağıda kahvaltı servis ediliyor. Ben gidip kendimizi tıka basa doldurmayı öneriyorum" dedi Sirius bir yandan Lily'e arsız arsız gülümserken.

"Benim gerçekten de önce duş almam lazım" dedi Harry bir kerede. Blake'in onu fırlattığı hücrenin o berbat rutubetli kokusunu hala alabiliyordu.

"Baban senin için biraz temiz kıyafet alıyor. Neden sen duş almıyorsun, ben de onları getiririm bu sırada." Lily sağındaki kapıyı işaret etti.

Sirius ve Lily, Harry banyoya yürürken çıktılar. Duşun altında rahatladıktan sonra, Harry odasına yalnızca bir havluya sarılı olarak geri girdi. Kendisini aynada yakaladı ve bir kerede göğsündeki ve karnındaki solan morlukları gördü. Yüzü çok kötü görünmüyordu. Yanağı hala ona Blake'in verdiği morluklara sahipti, ama onun dışında iyi gözüküyordu. Yara izinin ne kadar kırmızı ve taze göründüğünü fark etti. Frank ve Alice hakkında düşünürken Harry bir pişmanlık sancısı hissetti. Voldemort onlara ulaşana kadar huzura ermeyecekti. Harry şimdi kendisinin de daha hiddetle avlanacağını biliyordu. Dün gece çektiği acıya bakılırsa, Voldemort Harry'nin kanına susuzdu.

Harry Voldemort hakkındaki bütün düşünceleri itip uzaklaştırdı. Şu an onun hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu. Bir çift mavi pantolonu aldı ve üzerine geçirdi. Kapı açıldı ve Lily içeri Poppy'le beraber girdi. Harry hemşireye o ona doğru acele edip onu tekrar kontrole başlarken sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"İyi, merhem işe yarıyor gibi görünüyor. Giyinmeden önce biraz daha sür. Ben de sırtına biraz süreceğim. Ne kadar şanslı olduğunu bilmiyorsun Harry. Yukarıdaki birisi seni gerçekten seviyor" yorum yaptı, merhemi eline alırken.

Lily Harry'e baktı ve gülümsedi ama bu kez gülümsemesinde ufak bir parça da üzüntü vardı. Harry fark etti ki üzüntüyle göğsündeki morluklara bakıyordu. Harry etrafında döndü ve merhemi Poppy'den aldı.

"Sorun yok. Ben hızlı iyileşirim, bunu senin şimdiye kadar biliyor olman gerek. Buna ihtiyacım yok" Harry şişeyi kenara attı ve Poppy'nin itirazlarını bilmezden geldi. Çabucak yatağın üzerine onun için bırakılmış beyaz üstü geçirdi.

"Ee, eğer şifa merhemleri ile iksirlerini sevmiyorsan o zaman binalardan atlamayı bırakmalısın!" Poppy çıkıştı ona.

"Sanki kasten yapıyormuşum gibi değil ki sanki" Harry güldü, Lily'nin kalbinin bir atışı kaçırmasına sebep olarak. Bu onun güldüğünü doğru düzgün ilk kez duyuşuydu. Harry'nin gülüşünü sevdiğine karar verdi.

"Evet, belki değil, ama eğer yaralanacaksan, o zaman iyileşmek için bütün şifa iksirlerini..." Poppy, Harry nazikçe onun elini tuttuğunda kesildi.

"Endişelenmene gerek yok. Bana yardım ettiğin için sana ne kadar teşekkür etsem az Poppy." dedi Harry yumuşakça.

"Ben bir hemşireyim, Harry. Bu benim işim" Poppy ona gülümsedi.

"Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun" Harry cevapladı birazcık rahatsız görünerek.

"Büyüceşûra'nın önüne çıkıp ifade vererek kendini ve aileni riske attın. Bunu yapmak zorunda değildin" Harry devam etti, şimdi gözlerine bakmaktan kesinlikle kaçınarak.

"Eğer sen olmasaydın, Harry, benim bir ailem olmazdı" Poppy neredeyse fısıldadı. Harry'nin alnına oldukça bir anne gibi ufak bir öpücük kondurdu ve gözlerini gizlice silerek odadan çıktı.

Lily sevgiyle oğluna baktı.

"Hadi, Harry. Herkes seni bekliyor" dedi. Harry annesiyle beraber, mümkün olduğunu düşündüğünden daha fazla rahat hissederek yürüdü.

Harry mutfağa girmeden hemen önce durdu. Damien'ın sesini babasının ve Ron'unkiyle beraber duydu. Bir anlığına, annesine de dinlemesini işaret ederek durup dinledi.

"Ona bakmayı sürdürmenden hoşlanmıyor. Fazla dikkatten gerçekten rahatsız oluyor" geldi Ron'un sesi.

"Evet, ve eğer ona sürekli olarak iyi olup olmadığını, ya da iyi hissedip hissetmediğini sormandan kesinlikle nefret ediyor" Damien ekledi.

"Ben ona kefil olurum!" Sirius ekledi kıkırdamayla.

"Başka?" James sordu, kulağa sanki not alıyormuş gibi gelerek.

"Yani, eğer etrafında sakin ve sıradansan seviyor. Etrafında çok fazla yaygara koparılmasından hoşlanmıyor, özellikle de onun hakkında" Damien ekledi.

Harry tartışmanın konusuna bir kahkahayı bastırdı. Annesine gülümsedi ve ikisi de içeri girmek için kapıyı açtılar.

"Ayrıca insanların onun hakkında arkasından konuşmasından da hoşlanmıyor" Harry ekledi mutfağa girerken.

James, Sirius, Damien ve Ron, hepsi yüzlerinde suçlu ifadelerle Harry'e bakmak için döndüler.

"Harry, uyanmışsın" Damien bağırdı heyecanla, şoku atlatarak.

"Evet, ve hiçbiriniz sormadan önce, iyi hissediyorum" dedi Harry masada babasına katılırken.

Ron kelimeler neredeyse ağzından çıkıyorken birazcık kızardı. James düşkünce yanına oturan Harry'e baktı.

"Ben sadece düşündüm ki Damien seni o kadar iyi bildiğine göre, bilgisini kalanımızla da paylaşabilir" James dedi Harry'e.

Harry, babasının ve abisinin kahvaltı masasında birlikte oturan görüntüsüne kocaman gülümsemeye engel olamayan Damien'a baktı. James'in biraz önce söylediğine yorum yapmadı. Onun yerine çevresini gözlemledi. Annesinin Mrs Weasley'le beraber birkaç adım ötede kahvaltı hazırlıyor olduğunu gördü. Sosislerin ve pastırmanın kokusu ona sürüklenerek midesinin açlıkla guruldamasına sebep oldu. Harry Voldemort'u terk ettiğinden beri düzgün bir öğün yememişti.

Sirius'la derin bir konuşmanın içerisindeymiş gibi görünen Ron'a baktı.

"Hermione'yle Ginny'nin de burada olduğunu söylediğinizi sanıyordum" dedi babasına.

"Buradalar. Sadece daha aşağı inmediler" James cevapladı.

"Hey! Ne zaman söylediniz bunu ona?" Damien sordu, yüzünde sinir olmuş bir ifadeyle.

"Eee...dün gece" James cevapladı.

"Neden bize Harry'nin uyanık olduğunu söylemediniz? Geride kalmamızın tek sebebi Harry'i uyandığında görebilmekti!" Damien bağırdı bir kerede.

"Damy, saat sabahın dördüydü. Ve zaten, on dakika içerisinde tekrar uykuya daldım" Harry temin etti onu.

Damien babasına kızgın bakışlar atmaya devam etti.

"Yine de...beni uyandırabilirlerdi..." geveleyip mızıldanmaya devam etti.

Kapı açıldı ve Harry baktığında Hermione ve Ginny'nin içeri girdiklerini gördü. Yüzlerinde endişeli ifadeler vardı ama Harry'nin masada oturan, yeni gibi iyi gözüken görüntüsü üzerine yüzleri bir kerede aydınlandı.

"Harry! Oh Tanrı'ya şükürler olsun ayaktasın! Nasılsın? Daha iyi hissediyor musun?" iki kız da ona sorular fırlatmaya başladı.

Harry şimdiye kadar zaten çok defa cevaplamış olduğu soruya tekrar gülümsedi.

"Yeni gibiyim" dedi onlara onlar da masaya otururlarken.

Lily ve Molly kahvaltıyı geniş masaya taşıdılar. Molly Harry'e baktı, ama ona hiçbir şey söylemedi. Bir tepsi sosis ve pastırmayı dosdoğru önüne yerleştirdi ama. Harry kahvaltı etmeye başladı ve ne kadar rahat olduğunu fark ett. Bunun sebebinin dört genç çocukla bütün o zamanı geçirmiş olması olduğunu biliyordu. Geceyi orada geçirdiklerine memnundu.

Kahvaltı biter bitmez bulaşıklar ortadan kalktı, ama grup yerlerinde kaldı. Hepsi yalnızca basit şeylerden konuşuyordu, duruşma ya da ona benzer hiçbir şeyden değil.

Harry kapının tekrar açıldığını ve iki çocuğun içeri girdiğini fark etti. Harry onları tanımadı ama onlar masayı tarıyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı ve gözleri onun üzerinde kaldı. Harry'e kocaman sırıttılar ve içeri yürüdüler.

James ve Sirius iki çocuk masaya yürürlerken ayağa kalktılar. Herkesin iki çocuğa gözlerini dikip bakmalarına bakılırsa, kimsenin onları daha önce görmediği açıktı. Harry de oturduğu yerden kalktı, ikilinin gözlerinin nasıl ona sabitlenmiş olduğuna birazcık rahatsız olarak.

"Herkese merhaba. Rahatsız olmayın. Biz sadece Harry'i görmeye geldik" dedi bir tanesi neşeyle.

Harry onlara bakarken birazcık afallamış göründü. Ondan büyük görünüyorlardı, belki yirmi bir, belki yirmi iki yaş civarındaydılar. İkisinin de kahverengi saçları ve parlak mavi gözleri vardı. Kardeştiler, Harry birbirlerine çok benzeyişlerinden öyle olduklarını söyleyebiliyordu. Oldukça uzun ve sanki gülümsemeyi durduramıyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı.

"Bizi tanımadın, değil mi Harry?" bir tanesi sordu sırıtarak.

"Hayır" cevapladı Harry basitçe.

"Vay canına, Harry! Şömineden içeri iterek kaç çocuk kurtardın Ölüm Yiyenler'den, bir de bizi hatırlamıyorsun!" diğeri güldü.

Oda sessizdi ve her göz şimdi Harry'nin üzerindeydi. Harry dikkatle iki çocuğa baktı ve sonra onları on sene önce Riddle Malikanesi'nden kaçmalarına yardım ettiği iki çocuğun aynısı olarak tanıdı. Harry kan ve kirle kaplı olduklarından yüzlerini pek de net görememişti. Harry karanlık koridorlar boyu ve ev cinlerinin odalarına doğru hızla koştuğunu hatırladı. Onları ev cinlerinin şöminesine ittirmiş ve onlara uç uç tozuyla eve gitmelerini söylemişti. Onları evlerinin adını söylemeye zorlamak zorunda kalmıştı ki kaçabilsinler.

"Keroon Meydanı" Harry fısıldadı hatıra ona geri gelirken.

"Ah, yani hatırlıyorsun" ikili kahkaha attı Harry onlara su katılmadık bir şaşkınlıkla bakarken.

Harry o olayı unutamazdı. Neredeyse onun yüzünden Nott tarafından öldürülmüştü.

"Evet, hatırlıyorum" dedi Harry yüksek sesle.

"Ben yalnızca siz ikinizle bir daha karşılaşacağımı hiç düşünmemiştim" dedi Harry. Başı hala dönüyordu.

"Dünya küçük" bir tanesi cevapladı.

James ve Lily gözlerinin içi gülen iki çocuğun Harry'le konuşmasını izlediler. Onlar da iki çocuğu hatırlıyordu. Onların kurtarılışının hatırasını Harry'nin düşünselinde izlemişlerdi.

"Oh, hiç görgümüz yok! Kendimizi bile tanıtmadık. Ben David Bones ve bu da kardeşim, Darrell Bones." dedi David elini Harry'ninkini sıkmak için uzatırken.

"Bones?" Harry sordu onunla el sıkışırken.

"Evet, Bones" David cevapladı derin bir gülümsemeyle.

"Siz...siz akraba olamazsınız..." Harry başladı ama gürleyen bir ses tarafından kesildi.

"Haklısın, Harry."

Harry ve mutfaktaki herkes döndüklerinde Amelia Bones'un kapıda durduğunu gördüler.

Dosdoğru Harry'e bakıyordu ve ona sıcak bir şekilde gülümsüyordu.

"Onlar benim oğullarım"

Harry oda boyunca yankılanan nefes çekmeleri duydu. Demek Harry mahkeme salonunda Amelia Bones'un ona verdiği bakışları hayal etmemişti. Onca yıl önce oğullarını kurtardığı için Harry'e yardım ediyor idi.

Amelia Bones gözlerini hiç Harry'den ayırmadan sakince odaya yürüdü. Oğullarının yanında durdu ve bir elini David'in omzuna koydu.

"Hep çocuklarımın canlarını kurtarmalarına yardım eden o garip çocuğun kim olduğunu merak etmiştim. Bir kaçma yolu bulmuş ve şans eseri, oğullarımı da bulmuş olan başka bir tutsak olduğunu varsaymıştım. Eğer onlara yardım etmemiş olsaydın hayatım nasıl olurdu bilmiyorum"

Harry yüzünün utanmayla yandığını fark etti. İltifatları gerçekten de iyi karşılaşayamıyordu.

"Yani, o yüzden bana yardım ettiniz. Dumbledore'a benim için savaşması için bir şans verdiniz." Harry sordu gözlerini Madam Bones'un yüzünde sabit tutarak.

Amelia cevap vermeden önce hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Mr Potter, sizi temin ederim ki bir Ölüm Yiyen gibi davranmış olsaydınız size oğullarım için ne yaptığınıza bakmaksızın Azkaban hükmünü verirdim. Ben işimi çok ciddiye alırım ve eğer siz herhangi çeşitte bir tehdit oluşturuyor olsaydınız büyücülük dünyasını tehlikeye atmazdım."

Harry ondan başka yere baktı. Yalan söylediğini biliyordu. Yargısı duruşmaya çıkan çocuğun oğullarını kurtaranla aynı çocuk olduğu gerçeğiyle körleşmişti.

"Ancak yargıç panelinde olduğuma memnunum. Bakan Fudge sizin kaderinize çoktan karar vermiş gibi görünüyordu. Mr Reid ve ben araya girmemiş olsam Dumbledore'un vakayı savunmasına izin vermezdi."

Harry birdenbire aklının gerisini dürtüp duran bir şey hatırladı. Dumbledore, Bakan'ın belli Ölüm Yiyenler'in yakalandıkları yerde öldürülmesi hükmüne dair kanıt sunmuştu. Bakan Fudge kanıt karşısında tamamen şok olmuştu. Dumbledore'a o bilgiyi nereden aldığını bile sormamıştı. Şimdi anlamlı geliyordu. Amelia Bones ona vermiş olmalıydı. O Sihirsel Yaptırım Dairesi'nin başkanıydı. Onun kesinlikle o tür bilgilere ulaşma imkanı vardı.

"Sizdiniz değil mi? Dumbledore'a Ölüm Yiyenler'in yakalandıkları yerde öldürülme hükümlerinin verildiği bilgisini veren." Harry sordu, cevabı çoktan bilerek.

Amelia'nın yüzüne yapıştırılmış pis bir sırıtış vardı.

"Söylediğim gibi, Bakan Fudge size adil bir duruşma şansı vermeyi planlamıyordu. Ben yalnızca bütün gerçeklerin aydınlığa çıkarıldığından emin olarak yardımcı oldum"

Bunu söylerek James ve Lily'le konuşmak için döndü. Harry durdu, düşüncelerinde kaybolarak. Duruşmanın ağır bir şekilde Dumbledore ve onun Yoldaşlık'ı tarafından etkilendiğini biliyordu. Orada olan Seherbazların çoğunun Yoldaşlık üyeleri olduğuna ve Harry'e yardım etmeleri talimatını aldıklarına bahse girmeye gönüllüydü. O yüzden onu bütün ithamlardan aklamak için oy veren o kadar çok kişi vardı.

David ve Darrell kalanıyla beraber oturdular ve onlara Harry'nin fotoğrafını Gelecek Postası'nda gördüklerini ve bir kerede annelerine onların kaçmasına yardım eden çocukla aynı kişi olduğunu söylediklerini anlattılar. Harry yalnızca yarı dinliyordu. Başka bir şeye dikkatini vermek için hala duruşmada olanlara fazla dalmış haldeydi.

Eninde sonunda Bones ailesi ayrıldı ve onlarla birlikte Weasley ailesiyle beraber Hermione de gitti. Harry, ailesi ve Sirius ile Remus'la beraber bırakıldı. Onlar da ayrılmaya hazırlanıyorlardı.

"Harry, ben unutmadan önce, bunlar eşyaların" Sirius Harry'e asasını ve Harry'nin küçük iksir stoğunu içeren ufak kutuyu geri verdi. Bakanlık'tan Harry'e iade etmek için almıştı.

"Teşekkürler" Harry mırıldandı çabucak asasını ve kutusunu kotuna tıkarak.

Harry, Godric's Hollow'a geri dönmenin düşüncesine garip bir duygular karışımı hissetti. Heyecanlıydı ve bir parçası sonunda eve geri dönüyor olmaya mutluydu. Ancak, başka bir parçası yalnızca zihnine kazınmış gibi görünen görüntülerden kurtulamıyordu. O kadar çok soğuk geceyi, titreyerek ve ağlayarak geçirdiği tavan arasını görebiliyordu. Zihninde her odayı ve istismarın ve dövülmenin hatıralarını net bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Onları yapanın anne babası olmadığını biliyordu. O sürede Godric's Hollow'un içinde bile değildi. Ama yine de orada kalmanın düşüncesiyle üzerinden geçen titremeye engel olamıyordu. İleri çıkıp konuşabilmeyi ve gitmek istemediğini söyleyebilmeyi diledi, ama anne babasının anlamayacağını biliyordu. Harry'nin onlarla kalmayı istemediğini düşünerek yanlış sonuca atlarlardı. O yüzden Harry sessizce kendisini eve gitmeye hazırladı. Ona bunu yaptığı için Voldemort'tan nefret etti. Harry'nin ev algısını tamamen mahvetmişti.

Potterlar ayrılmadan hemen önce, küçük bir ev cini önlerinde belirdi. Harry'nin siyah kotunu ve tişörtünü tutuyordu.

"Efendi, bu giysilerden kurtulmak için izin almak istedim" dedi ev cini, Sirius'un önünde derince eğilerek.

Sirius kıyafetlere baktı ve çabucak cevapladı.

"Evet, bence Harry artık bunlara sahip olmadan da hayatta kalabilir. Büsbütün yeni bir gardırobu olacak, ona şüphe yok." dedi Harry'e göz kırparken.

"Siz nasıl isterseniz, Efendi" dedi ev cini, tekrar derince eğilerek. Harry onu durduğunda tam cisimlenmek üzereydi.

"Bekle! Dur bir dakika" Harry acele etti ev cinine.

Herkes şaşkınlık içinde Harry'e bakıyordu. O kıyafetleri saklamak istiyor olamazdı.

"Harry, ne..." James Harry'nin siyah kotu ev cininden alıp arka ceplerini karıştırdığını gördüğünde sustu. Katlanmış bir parça kağıt çıkardı ve çabucak kotunun arka cebine tıktı. Yırtık pırtık görünen kotu ev cinine geri verdi ve ona şimdi kıyafetleri yok edebileceğini söyledi.

Harry geriye küçük gruba yürüdü ve aldığı kağıdın ne olduğuna dair hiçbir açıklama önermedi. Birkaç saniye sonra, Potterlar ayrılmaya karar verdiler. Bütün o şeyin ne hakkında olduğunu daha sonra çözebilirlerdi.

xxx


	58. Godric's Hollow

58\. Bölüm – Godric's Hollow

Harry kendisini Godric's Hollow'un dışında, annesi, babası ve Damien ile çevrili halde duruyor buldu. Kalbi göğsünde acı verir şekilde çarpıyordu ve belli belirsiz midesi bulanıyordu. Annesinin elini kendisininkine geçirdiğini hissetti. Ona baktı ve gergince gülümsedi.

"Eve hoş geldin, Harry" dedi James yumuşakça, kapıyı açıp onları evin içine yönlendirirken.

Harry eşikten geçti ve hemen oturma odasına yönlendirildi. Bu sefer dışında iki defa daha Godric's Hollow'da bulunmuştu. Ama iki seferde de, Harry yalnızca belli bir sebepten dolayı orada olduğunu biliyordu, ya Layhoo Jisteen'i Damien'a vermek için ya da asasını bulmak için. O seferlerde kalmayacağının farkındaydı. Ama şimdi kalmak için burada olduğunu biliyordu ve bu yer onun evi olacaktı. Harry bunun hakkında nasıl hissettiğini pek de bilmiyordu. Oturma odasına girerken kendini hazırladı.

İlk izlenimi bütün evin çok yaşanmış bir görüntüsü olduğuydu. Fazla düzenli değildi ama dağınık da değildi. Aydınlık dekore edilmiş bir odaya yürüdü ve odanın onun hatırladığından farklı olduğunu fark etti. Ferah odanın çevresine baktı ve kalbinin birazcık sakinleştiğini hissetti. James ve Lily dışarı cüppelerini çıkarırlarken sessizce odayı gözlemledi. Damien tepkisini görmek için Harry'i yakından izliyordu.

Harry şömine rafına yayılmış fotoğraflara baktı. Yürüdü ve bir darbeyle, kendi fotoğrafını gördü, kıkırdayan ve karyolasından çıkmaya çalışan bir bebek. Damien'ın da benzer fotoğraflarını görürken gülümsedi. Damien'ın bir fotoğrafı vardı, Hogwarts'daki ilk günü olmalıydı. Gönülsüzce, ağlamaklı bir Lily tarafından sarılınıp öpülüyordu.

Harry sonraki birkaç dakikayı sessizce odanın çevresine bakarak geçirdi. Düşüncelerinden Lily tarafından çıkarıldı.

"Harry, odanı görmek ister misin?" sordu yumuşakça. Lily Harry'i odasına götürürken Damien'a olduğu yerde kalması söylenmişti.

Harry üst kata Lily tarafından yönlendirildi. Sahanlığa ulaştığında odasına doğru yürürken tavanarasına çıkan küçük merdivenlere garip bir bakış attı. Ufak bir çocuğun ağlamalarını neredeyse duyabiliyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve hatıraları uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. 'Burada olmadı. Bunu yapmayı bırak.' dedi kendisine kızgınlıkla.

Lily onu eski misafir odasına yönlendirdi. Oda çok büyük değildi, ama Damien'ınkinden büyüktü. Dört direkli bir yatağı vardı ve geniş dört kapılı bir gardırobu. Ufak bir masa pencereye bakıyordu. Harry oda hakkında yorum yapmadı. Lily'nin dikkatle onu izlediğini fark etti. Odanın içine yürüdü ve yatağın üzerine oturdu.

"Ee...her şey...her şey iyi mi?" Lily sordu.

Harry ne demesi gerektiğini pek de bilmiyordu. Gerçekten de yorum yapılacak hiçbir şey yoktu.

"Evet" demeyi becerdi bir iki saniye sonra.

Lily biliyordu ki Harry'e oda gerçekten küçük görünüyordu. Voldemort'la birlikteyken Harry'nin sahip olduğu odayı unutmamıştı. Ama yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Harry'e verebilecekleri tek oda buydu.

"Biraz dinlenmek ister misin, akşam yemeğinden önce?" Lily sordu. Hala o korkunç yakalanışından ve Voldemort'tan gelen saldırıdan iyileştiğini biliyordu.

"Evet, tamam" Harry cevapladı.

Burada olmaktan oldukça rahatsız hissediyordu. Godric's Hollow'da yaşamanın zor olacağını düşünmüştü, ama bu yalnızca dayanılmazdı. Gerçekten de kendine ait zamana ihtiyacı vardı, düşüncelerini bir düzene koyması gerekiyordu.

Lily çıktı ve James ve Damien'a onun dinlenmesine biraz izin vermelerini söylemek için aşağıya indi.

Harry yatağına uzandı. Nefes alışını yavaşlatmaya odaklandı ki rahatlayabilsin. Bunun olacağını biliyordu. Godric's Hollow'a getirildiğinde fazlasıyla ürkeceğini biliyordu. Harry hatıralarının gerçek olmadığını kendine tekrar etmeye devam etti. Olan her şey için Godric's Hollow'u suçlamamalıydı. Ama ne kadar çok denerse denesin, fark etti ki hatıraların ona geri gelmesini durduramıyordu. Yan tarafına dönerken iç geçirdi. Sırtı batmaya başlıyordu ve başındaki yaraların acıyla zonkladığını hissediyordu. Kendi fark etmeden önce hala tamamen giyinik bir şekilde yatağında yorgun bir uykuya daldı.

Uyandığında Damien'ı tepesinde dolanıyor buldu. Harry anlık olarak kardeşinin yüzünü ona bakıyor halde gördüğüne şaşırdı. Harry yatağında kalkıp otururken Damien ona sırıttı.

"Uyanıksın! Zamanıdır yani. Biliyor musun Harry on altı yaşındaki biri için bayağı fazla uyuyorsun!" dedi ona soru soran bir bakış atarken.

Harry ona yalnızca sinir olmuş bir bakış attı. Damien'ın Harry'nin yaralarının boyutunu bilmediği açıktı.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" Harry sordu geri uzanır, zonklayan baş ağrısını yatıştırmaya çalışırken.

"Hiç akşam yemeği ister misin diye görmek için geldim?" Damien cevapladı Harry'nin yatağının ucuna otururken.

Harry şu an aç hissetmiyordu. Hala vücudunu sarmalayan ağrıları ve acıları hissediyordu ve yalnızca biraz daha uyumak istiyordu.

"Aç değilim"

"Tamam, annem öyle söyleyebileceğini düşünmüştü. Bana sana senin için bir tabak ayıracağını söylememi söyledi, eğer sonra yemek istersen diye." Damien cevapladı.

Harry gözlerinin tekrar ağırlaştığını hissedebiliyordu. Tepki olarak yalnızca başını salladı. Damien ona endişeli bir bakış attı.

"İyi olduğundan emin misin?" sordu.

"Daha bu sabah babama dediğin neydi senin?" dedi Harry, Damien'a şakadan bir bakış atmaya çalışarak.

Damien hatıraya kızardı ve cevapladı.

"Senin iyi hissedip hissetmediğinin sorulmasından nefret ettiğin"

"O zaman beni sinir etmeyi bırak sen de" dedi Harry.

"Peki, gideceğim, ama gitmeden önce, üzerini değiştirmen gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun?" Damien sordu Harry'nin kıyafetlerine anlamlı anlamlı bakarak.

"Ee...ben, benim başka kıyafetim yok"dedi Harry kıyafetlerine bakarken.

Damien kalktı ve gardıroba yürüdü. Çekip açtı ki Harry içerideki giysileri görebilsin. Harry yataktan çıktı ve yeni giysilerle dolu olan gardıroba yürüdü. Damien'a soru soran bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Annem ve babam bütün bunları sen Hogwarts'dayken aldı. Düşündüler ki sen Noel için ve sonra yaz için eve geldiğinde, en azından kendi kıyafetlerin olur" Damien açıkladı.

Harry kalbinin düşünceye acıyla sıkıştığını hissetti. Anne babası o onları Voldemort'a geri gitmek için terk ettiğinde yıkılmış olmalılardı. O gün daha önce Hogsmeade'de James'le neler olduğunu aklına getirdiğinden hatıraya ürperdi. Harry onu öldürmeye o kadar yaklaşmıştı ki. Yüzüncü kere, Harry babasını kurtardığı için Sirius'a teşekkür etti.

Damien anne babasına Harry'nin biraz daha dinleneceğini söylemek için çıktı. Harry çabucak bir çift rahat görünümlü pijama aldı ve üzerini değiştirmeye karar verdi. Yatağına geri kıvrıldı ve anne babasının hayatlarını zavallılaştırmak için yaptığı her şeyi sıkıca düşündü. Utanç ve suçlulukla sarılarak, Harry bundan sonra onlara daha az problem olma kararı aldı. Bu düşüncelerle beraber, Harry tekrar uykuya daldı.

James ve Lily kapıyı araladılar ve karanlık odanın içine göz attılar. Harry günün çoğunda uyumuştu ve akşam yemeği bile istememişti. İyi olup olmadığını görmek için onu kontrol etmek istediler. İki ebeveyn de Harry'le mümkün olduğunca çok zaman geçirmeye hevesliydiler ama aynı zamanda onu çok fazla dikkatle boğmak da istemiyorlardı. Harry'nin zamanının çoğunu yalnız geçirdiğini görmek için onun çocukluk hatıralarından yeteri kadarını görmüşlerdi. İkisi de Harry'e etrafında bir ailesi olduğuna alışması için ihtiyaç duyduğu kadar vakit vermeye anlaşmışlardı.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin yatağında oldukça huzurlu bir şekilde uyuduğunu gördüler. Lily Harry'nin karnının üzerinde yattığını gördüğünde gülümsedi. 'Bebekken de öyle uyurdu' diye düşündü kendi kendine. Yanına yürüdü ve nazikçe, onu uyandırmamaya çalışarak, ateşini hissetmek için alnına elini koydu.

"Ateşi gitmiş" fısıldadı James'e.

"İyi" geldi cevap.

"Peki, çıkmalıyız. Poppy dedi ki iyileşmek için bol bol uyumaya ihtiyacı var" dedi Lily James'i yataktan uzağa çekerken.

James uzandı ve nazikçe örtüleri Harry'nin omuzlarına çekti. Döndü ve kapıya yürümek üzereydi ki masanın yanındaki sandalyenin sırtına fırlatılmış bir şey fark etti. Yakından baktı ve Harry'nin kot pantolonunun sandalyeye atılmış olduğunu gördü, ama gözüne takılan arka cepten dışarı sarkan bir parça beyaz kağıdın köşesiydi. Harry'nin eski kıyafetlerinden aldığı kağıdın ne olduğunu merak etmişti. Gerçekten ona bağlı görünmüştü. Ev cini kıyafetlerini yok etmeden önce, ona acele edişi... Harry'nin onu çabucak cebine tıkış şeklini görmüştü. Lily'e baktı ve ona sırıttıktan sonra, sandalyeye yürüdü.

Ne olduğunu görmek için tam kağıdı çekip çıkarmak üzereydi ki bir el onunkini kavradı. Baktığında Lily'nin ona dik dik bakıyor olduğunu, güzel yüzünde şok olmuş bir ifade olduğunu gördü.

"James! Hayır, yapmamalısın. Bu özel. Özel eşyalarına bakmamalısın" fısıldadı ona.

"Lily, bir şey yapmayacağım. Ben yalnızca bunun ne olduğunu görmek istiyorum. Eminim Harry dert etmeyecektir" fısıldadı geriye.

Lily tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama James dudaklarına bir parmak koydu ve Harry'e işaret etti.

"Onu uyandıracaksın" fısıldadı ona.

Lily onun elini bıraktı ama ona dik dik bakmaya devam etti.

"Peki, ben bunun bir parçası olmayacağım. Harry'i kendime kızdırmak istemiyorum" dedi ona, kollarını göğsünde çapraz ederken.

James onun ona verdiği bakışa kıkırdadı ve kağıdı çekip çıkardı. Çeker çekmez bunun bir kağıt olmadığını fark etti, çok daha kalın bir şey gibi geliyordu eline. Katlanmıştı. James kağıdı açtı ve kağıdın ne olduğunu gördüğünde nefesini çekti. Açık kahverengi gözleri kağıda sabitlenmişti ve konuşamıyor gibi görünüyordu. Söyleyecek kelime bulamıyor gibiydi ve Lily gözlerinin yaşlarla parıldadığını gördü. Lily kocasının garip tepkisine baktı ve merakının onu ele geçirmesine izin verdi. Yanına gitti ki o da kağıdın ne olduğunu görebilsin.

James'in tuttuğu kağıda bakarken Lily de hafifçe nefesini çekti. Her ne bekliyorduysa, bu o değildi. James bebek bir Harry'nin James ve Lily tarafından öpülüp sıkıştırılan bir fotoğrafını tutuyordu. Kameraya el sallıyorlardı ve eğilip birbirlerini öpüyorlardı. Lily fotoğrafı anında tanıdı. Albümünde sakladıklarından biriydi, gizli odada saklanmıştı. Hala bir şey söyleyemeyerek fotoğrafa gözlerini dikmiş olan James'e baktı.

Harry'nin eski kıyafetleriyle beraber yok edilmekten kurtardığı şey buydu. Pantolonunun arka cebindeydi, bu da demek oluyordu ki Harry bu fotoğrafı hep üzerinde taşımıştı. 'Bu fotoğrafa en başında nasıl ulaştı ki?' Lily düşündü kendi kendine. Fark etti ki bunu yanında taşıdığına göre Harry'nin anne babası için güçlü bir sevgi hissediyor olması gerekti. Harry'nin böyle bir şey yapacağını düşünmek kalbini ağrıttı.

James fotoğrafı tekrar katladı ve Harry'nin kotunun arka cebine geri döndürdü. Fotoğraftan o da Lily kadar etkilenmiş görünüyordu.

"Haklıydın. Harry'nin özel eşyalarını karıştırmamalıyız" dedi garip, zoraki bir sesle.

İki ebeveyn de Harry'nin uyuyan formuna yürüdüler ve Lily onu kucaklama dürtüsünü bastıramadığını fark etti. Eğildi ve onu usulca öptü. Harry birazcık hareket etti ama derin bir uykudaydı ve uyanmadı. James ve Lily, Harry'nin odasından çıktılar, ikisi de sessizce kendileriyle Harry'e kaçırdığı bütün sevgiyi vereceklerine sözler verdiler.

Harry birdenbire uyandı. Ne rüyası gördüğünü hatırlayamadı ama hoş bir şey olmadığını biliyordu. Yalnızca evden gelen garip sesleri dinleyerek yatağında uzandı. Saate göz attı ve sabahın beşi olduğunu gördü. Neredeyse bütün gün uyumuştu! Harry yatakta yalnızca dinlenmeye çalıştı, ama midesi açlıkla gurulduyordu. Oldukça susuz hissediyordu, kalkıp gidip biraz su içmeye karar verdi. Sessizce, önceki gün hissettiğinden çok daha iyi hissederek kalktı. Sırtı daha iyi hissediyordu ve baş ağrısı gitmişti.

Harry ses çıkarmadan, kimseyi uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek basamaklardan aşağı indi. Hala uykuyu gözlerinden silmeye çalışıyordu ve nereye gittiği hakkında pek de düşünmüyordu. Evin içinde yolunu biliyordu ve ayakları onu sezgisel olarak mutfağa götürdü. Işığı açtığında kendisini aynı onun hatırladığı şekliyle görünen mutfakta dururken buldu. Harry mutfağın görüntüsüyle dondu. Mutfağa geldiğinde ne hissedeceği hakkında düşünmemişti. Sanki biri sesi açıyormuş ve o kendi çığlıklarını, babasına canını yakmaması için yalvarmasını duyabiliyormuş gibiydi. Harry gözlerini kapatıp sıktı ve çığlıkları bloke etmeye çalıştı. İşe yaramadı. Babasının sesinin ona 'Sen yemeğimi yakarsan, ben de seni yakarım' diye tıslayışını açıkça duyarken midesinin döndüğünü hissetti.

Harry geriye, mutfaktan olabildiğince hızlı çıkmaya çalışarak sendeledi ama öyle görünüyordu ki bacakları ona itaat etmeyeceklerdi. Kendisinin 'Hayır baba! Lütfen yapma! Lütfen baba, üzgünüm, her şey için üzgünüm! Lütfen yapma' diye çığlık attığını duyarken dayanamadığını hissetti.

İleri acele etti, elleri arka kapıda birbirine dolandı. Buradan çıkmak zorundaydı, burada daha fazla kalmaya katlanamazdı. Kapıyı çekip açtı ve dışarı acele etti. Serin yaz havası o dışarı doğru sendelerken yüzünü yaladı. Harry yere yıkılmadan önce evden birkaç adım uzaklaştı. Serin çimenlerde, titrek nefesler alarak oturdu. Sanki bütün hava ondan sökülüp alınmış gibi hissediyordu. Bunun için hazırlıklı değildi. En kötü hatırası biraz önce, o en az beklerken yüzeye çıkmıştı.

'Benim sorunum ne?' düşündü kızgınlıkla kendi kendine, sakinleştikten sonra. Bütün o olayların burada olmadığını, anne babasının onun içinden geçtiği bütün o acıdan sorumlu olmadığını biliyordu. Onların hepsinden Voldemort sorumluydu. Tekrar ayağa kalktı ve geri yola koyuldu. Ancak, ne kadar çok denerse denesin, kendisini içeri geri girmeye ikna edemedi. Yalnızca dışarıdaki basamaklarda oturmakla yetindi. Orada ne kadardır oturuyordu bilmiyordu. Kendi düşüncelerine dalmıştı. Omzunda sıcak bir el hissetti ve başını kaldırdığında Lily'nin ona baktığını gördü. Lily oğlunun yanına oturdu ve birkaç dakika boyunca, ikisi de tamamen sessizlik içerisinde oturdular. Güneş yükselirken gökyüzünün pembeye dönüşünü izlediler.

"Seni uyandırmak istememiştim" dedi Harry sonunda.

"Uyandırmadın" cevapladı Lily yumuşakça.

"Sadece bir şeyler içmek için aşağı indim, uyuyamadım" Lily devam etti.

Harry sadece başını salladı. Sabahın erken saatlerinde dışarıda oturarak kendisini çok aptal hissediyordu. Başını kaldırıp annesine bakmadı. Gözlerini yerde sabit tuttu. Lily'nin neden Harry'nin dışarıda oturuyor olduğunu sormaya ihtiyacı yoktu. O ve James bunun geldiğini görmüş olmalılardı. Harry büyük olasılıkla korkunç bir zaman geçiriyordu, yalnızca cehennem olarak hatırlayabildiği bir yere geri gelmişti. Harry'nin etrafına bir kolunu sardı ki Harry de ilk başta gerilmiş gibi görünse de sonra birazcık rahatladı. Kimsenin ona sarılmasına alışkın değildi. Onun için garipti.

"Burada kendi hatıralarını yaratacaksın, Harry" dedi yumuşakça ona.

Harry tekrar yalnızca başını sallayabildi, Godric's Hollow hatıralarının onu asla terk etmeyeceğini bilse de. Yalnız olmuş olmayı diledi ya da yoluna atılan her şeyle başa çıkabiliyor olmayı. Büyük bir çabayla annesine baktı. Gözlerinde sempati görmeyi bekledi, Harry'i sindiren bir şey. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Harry'nin onun gözlerinde parladığını gördüğü tek şey anlayış ve sevgiydi. Annesi nazikçe onun elini tuttu ve onu ayağa kaldırdı. Onu mutfağa yönlendirdi ve oradan da oturma odasına.

"Yiyecek bir şeyler ister misin?" sordu Harry koltuğa otururken.

Harry soruya gülümsedi. Lily'nin bütün endişesi bunun hakkındaymış gibi görünüyordu. Harry'nin iştahı.

"Bir şeyler yemek için çok erken" Harry cevapladı.

"Sıcak bir içeceğe ne dersin?" sordu. Sabahın erken saatlerinde dışarıda oturmak için hala fazla serindi, Temmuz olsa bile.

"Evet, tamam" Harry cevapladı.

Lily mutfağa kayboldu ve tekrar çıktı, neredeyse hemen, elinde iki dumanı tüten kupayla.

Harry içeceği aldı ve içerisindeki koyu renkli sıvıya baktı. Soru sorarak annesine bakmadan önce kokladı.

"Ne?" diye sordu Lily, kendi bardağından bir yudum alırken.

"Bu ne?" Harry sordu, samimi bir şekilde kafası karışmış görünerek.

"Sıcak çikolata" Lily cevapladı.

Harry ona başka bir kafası karışmış ifadeyle baktı.

"Neden çikolatayı eritip sonra içiyorsun?" sordu.

Lily Harry'nin sorusuna güldü.

"Bu gerçek bir içecek. Muggle'lar da içiyor, ama bizim bir sürü, bir sürü başka tatta olanlarımız var. Bana daha önce hiç sıcak çikolata içmediğini söyleyemezsin" dedi.

Harry cevap vermedi, ama minik bir yudum aldı. Bir anlığına tadını aldı ve başka bir yudum daha aldı.

"Onaylıyorsun diye kabul ediyorum" Lily güldü, Harry içeceğini saniyeler içerisinde bitirirken.

"Kesinlikle" Harry cevapladı yüzünde oldukça mahcup görünen bir sırıtmayla. Daha önce sıcak çikolatanın tadına hiç bakmamıştı.

Lily ve Harry başka bir kupa daha sıcak çikolata içtiler ve Harry kendisini annesinin yatıştırıcı sesini dinlerken rahatlar halde buldu.

Harry Godric's Hollow'a geleli dört gün olmuştu. Sirius ve Remus, Potterlar'ı ziyaret eden tek kişilerdi. James Harry'e herkesin onlara bir aile olarak tekrar bağlanmaları için yalnız geçirecekleri biraz zaman verdiklerini söyledi.

Harry zamanının çoğunu Damien'la geçirdi. Geçirebildiği kadar çok zamanı Godric's Hollow'un dışında, bahçelerinde yazın zevkini çıkararak geçirdi. Hiçbir şey değilse de Harry'nin durumu günler geçtikçe kötüleşti. Kabuslar görmeye başladı. Geceleri dehşet dolu hatıralarını yeniden yaşayıp durdu. Her gece soğuk ter içinde kalarak uyanıyordu. Ne kadar çok çabalarsa çabalasın kendisini kabuslardan kurtaramıyordu. Sekiz yaşından beri hiç bu kadar kıvranmamıştı. Bu hatıraların hepsini düşünseline depolamıştı ama bir nedenden ötürü artık işe yaramıyordu. Harry tekrar Godric's Hollow'da olmanın bir şekilde o hatıraları yeniden tetiklediği çıkarımını yaptı.

Harry kimseye gecelik işkencesinden bahsetmedi. Düşündü ki kimsenin yapabileceği bir şey yoktu o yüzden hakkında şikayet etmenin de hiçbir anlamı yoktu.

Lily Harry'nin durulacağını ummuştu ama her şey yalnızca daha da kötüleşiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Odasında olmak ya da Damien'ın odasında onunla zaman geçirmek konusunda hiçbir problemi yoktu. Ama tavan arasına ya da mutfağa gitmeyi reddediyordu. Eğer zorundaysa oturma odasında zaman geçiriyordu. Harry mutfağa kahvaltı etmek için bile gitmeyeceğinden James ve Lily bütün öğünlerini oturma odasında yemeye başladılar.

James ve Lily kabusları bilmiyorlardı ama Harry'nin her gün acı çekişini görebiliyorlardı. Yorgun görünümünün günbegün daha da kötüleştiğini fark ettiler. James ve Lily bir akşam dışarıda, sessizce Harry hakkında konuşuyorlardı.

"Pek de başa çıkmıyor, değil mi?" dedi Lily üzgünce, James'e bakmak için dönerken.

James ağır ağır iç geçirdi. Harry'nin her şeyi çok farklı ve garip bulacağını biliyordu ama hiç bu kadar zor olacağını düşünmemişti.

"Lily, ben bir süredir bunun hakkında düşünüyorum. Bence bunu düzeltmemiz için sadece tek bir seçeneğimiz var"

Lily biraz daha dik oturdu, bütün dikkatini kocasına verdi.

"Bence taşınmalıyız" dedi James sessizce.

Lily önce tepki vermedi. James'in ciddi olup olmadığını çözmeye çalışarak oturduğu yerde kaldı.

"Taşınmak? Godric's Hollow'dan?" sordu.

"Evet. Harry Voldemort'tan kaçtığından beri bunun hakkında düşünüyorum. İlk başta üzerine fazla düşünmedim. Önce Harry'e ulaşmam gerekiyordu. Düşündüm ki Godric's Hollow'da gelip yaşamak onun için zor olabilir. Ama Harry'nin bu kadar etkileneceği hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Gözlerinin altındaki karanlık halkalara bakılırsa geceleri fazla uyku alıyormuş gibi görünmüyor. Hatıralarının ardını göremiyor ve ben onu suçlamıyorum. Bence bunu çözmenin tek yolu Godric's Hollow'dan ayrılmak"

Lily kocasına bakakalmıştı, önerisi karşısında tamamen afallamıştı.

"Ama...ama sen Godric's Hollow'u çok seviyorsun" dedi Lily ona sessizce.

James önündeki eve bakmak için döndü. Bu doğruydu. Bu evi anne babasından miras almıştı. Özel bir bağı vardı. Nesillerdir Potter ailesindeydi. Gözleri evi dolaştı ve tekrar ağırca iç geçirdi.

"Seviyorum, ama oğlumu daha çok seviyorum. Eğer o burada yaşamaktan mutlu değilse, o zaman ben de burada kalmak istemiyorum."

Lily kollarını onun etrafına sardı ve usulca onu öptü. James için Godric's Hollow'dan ayrılmayı düşünmenin bile büyük bir şey olduğunu biliyordu. Başka bir yere ne kadar para harcayabileceklerini tartıştılar. James her şeyi düşünmüştü. Birikimlerini daha büyük bir yer satın almak için kullanmayı önerdi. Bu bilgiyi şimdilik kendilerine saklamaya karar verdiler. Her şeyi halledene kadar Harry ya da Damien'a söylemek istemediler.

xxx


	59. Yerleşme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bir yandan huzur dolu ve güzel şeyler olurken, diğer yandan sorunlar da hiç eksik olmuyor. Bu çocuğun kaderi mi yoksa bu yalnızca 'hayat' mı bilmiyorum...
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

59\. Bölüm - Yerleşme

James arabayı yolda bir noktada durdurdu. Dışarı çıktı ve heyecanla Harry ile Damien arabadan dışarı tırmanırken izledi. Lily'le hızlı bir bakış paylaştı ve gülümsemesini saklamayı becerdi.

"Bu ne kadar sürecek? Ben açlıktan ölüyorum" Damien homurdandı, babasına yürürken.

"Sadece iş için bir şey almam gerekiyor. Sonra gidip yemek yiyebiliriz." dedi James ailesini ön kapıya yönlendirirken.

Harry ve Damien takip ettiler, sessizlik içerisinde önlerindeki güzel evi gözlediler. Muhteşemdi. Beyaza boyanmıştı ve çevresinde dönümlerce arazi vardı. Kapıya yaklaştılar ve James kapıyı birkaç defa tıklattı. Kimse cevaplamadığında, dikkatle kapıyı açmayı denedi. Kapı açıldı ve James içeri yürüdü, peşinden de Lily.

Harry başkasının evine öylece içeri girmenin garip olduğunu düşündü ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Babasının neden bir restoranda yemek yolundayken hepsinin birden bu kişiyi ziyaret etmesinde ısrar ettiğini merak ediyordu. Harry bu kadar çabuk halkın içine çıkmaktan çok emin değildi. Bilerek Gelecek Postası ve diğer bütün haberleri okumaktan kaçınmıştı, duruşmasından başka bir şeyle dolu olmadıklarından emindi. Başka insanların duruşma hakkında ne düşündüklerini okumak istemiyordu. Daha az umurunda olamazdı. Ama diğerlerinin ona nasıl tepki vereceklerini ve daha da önemlisi ailesine nasıl muamele edeceklerini düşünmekten rahatsız oluyordu. Bir restoranda oturmalarına izin verilir miydi bile? Ama Harry şimdi iki haftadır Godric's Hollow'da tıkılıp kalmıştı. Tek sığınağı arka bahçesi olarak, Harry birkaç saatliğine bile olsa Godric's Hollow'dan uzaklaştığına memnundu. James birinin evine hızlıca uğraması gerektiğini söylediğinde hepsi arabadaydılar. Sadece bir şeyin dosyasını almak için bir dakikalığına. Harry memnuniyetle arabada kalırdı ama içeri gelip merhaba demesi gerektiği söylenmişti.

Harry muhteşem evin içine girdi ve sessizce eve hayran kaldı. Çok modern dekore edilmişti ve oldukça sıcak bir hissi vardı. İçeri, Harry'nin oturma odası varsaydığı yere yürüdüler ve burada yaşayan kişiye dair herhangi bir işaret aradılar.

"Vay canına, bu yer gerçekten de bir şey! Kim yaşıyor burada, baba?" Damien sordu etrafındaki pahalı mobilyaları gözlemlerken.

James Damien'la yüzleşmek için döndü ve konuşmadan önce Lily'nin elini tuttu.

"Biz yaşıyoruz"

Harry ve Damien odanın çevresine bakmayı bıraktı ve anne babalarına bakakaldılar. James'in yüzünde devasa bir sırıtma oluştu ki Lily'nin sırıtışıyla mükemmelen uyumluydu.

"Sürpriz!" iki ebeveyn bağırdı gülerek.

Harry ve Damien onlara bakmaya devam ettiler, hiçbir şey söyleyemeyerek.

"Bunun size bir şok olarak gelebileceğine biliyoruz, ama babanız ve ben bir süredir düşünüyoruz ve daha büyük bir yere ihtiyacımız olduğuna karar verdik. Değişen zamanlarla birlikte yaşama stilimizi de değiştirmek zorunda olduğumuzu düşündük" dedi Lily hala yüzüne yapışık bir gülümsemeyle.

Damien odada, ağzı şokla açık halde duruyordu. Harry öte yandan, Lily'nin söylediği şeyle birazcık kaskatı kesilmiş görünüyordu. 'Değişen zamanlar' Harry onun ne demeye çalıştığını biliyordu. O, Harry, hayatlarına geri gelmişti ve bu ev değişikliği onun yüzündendi. Onları Godric's Hollow'dan ayrılmaya zorlamaktan o sorumluydu. James açıklamaya çalışırken sessizce durdu.

"Biz sadece Godric's Hollow'un artık bize uyacak kadar yeterince büyük olmadığını hissettik. Anneniz her zaman beni kendi iksir laboratuarına sahip olmakla ilgili sıkıştırırdı ve bu yerin içine çoktan inşa edilmiş bir yer altı laboratuarı var. Beş yatak odası var, sadece üçün aksine ki bu da Patiayak'la Aylak'ın da Noel ve diğer şeylerde kalabileceği demek oluyor. Ben her zaman kendi Quidditch sahası olan bir yer istemiştim o yüzden bu da bu evi kesin galip yaptı" James ekledi bir sırıtmayla.

"NE!" Damien sevinçle patladı.

"Burada bir Quidditch sahası var! Aman Tanrım!" Damien bir kerede sahayı görebilir mi diye pencereye acele ederek hem James'e hem Lily'e keyifle kahkaha attırdı. Harry ancak olduğu yerde durdu, hiç hareket etmedi.

James Harry'nin tepkisine baktı ve biraz sönmüş göründü. Harry ona yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. Onun şok olduğunu görebiliyordu ama aynı zamanda bir şey hakkında üzgün de görünüyordu. James kalbinin göğsünde güm güm vurduğunu hissetti. Bunu onun için yapmıştı, neden Harry de Damien gibi mutlu ve heyecanlı değildi?

"Biliyorum hepsi birazcık ani oldu, ama biz sadece size sürpriz yapmak istedik. Eşyalarımız bu geceye kadar paketlenip buraya getirilmiş olacak. Geri gidip sizin eşyalarınızı alacağız. Paketlemenin çoğunu dün yaptık" James Harry bakışını ondan ayırır ve başka tarafa bakarken durdu.

Damien koşarak geri James'e geldi.

"Buna inanamıyorum! Biz gerçekten burada yaşayacağız! Bu harika. Demek istediğim Godric's Hollow ve hepsini seviyorum, ama kendi Quidditch saham! Oh ben Ron'a söyleyene kadar bekleyin"

James Damien'ın tepkisine gülümsedi. Harry'i de aynı şekilde mutlu görmek istiyordu. Belki de Harry'nin yalnızca şokta olduğunu ya da evin onun için Damien kadar çekici olmadığını düşündü. Ama hayır, bu olamazdı. Evin içine girdiğinde Harry'nin etkilenmiş ifadesini görmüştü. Onlara bunun yeni evleri olduğunu söylediklerinde ifadesi kararmıştı.

"Hangisi benim odam?" Damien sordu kelime anlamıyla heyecanla olduğu yerde zıplarken.

"Yani, ana yatak odası bizim. Başka bir ana yatak odası daha var ki onu bir misafir yatak odası olarak saklayacağız. Sizin seçmeniz için başka üç oda daha var. Yalnızca birbiriniz arasında hangi odanın kendinizin olacağına karar verin." dedi Lily ona.

Damien oturma odasından dışarı acele etti, koşarken Harry'i yakaladı.

"Harry, hadi" dedi onunla gelmesi için çekiştirmeye çalışırken.

"Sen istediğin odayı seçebilirsin, Damy" dedi Harry, hala olduğu yerde durarak.

"Harry, sorun nedir?" Damien sordu Harry'nin hiç de heyecanlı olmadığını fark ederken.

Damien Harry'nin ne zaman sinirli ne zaman bir şey hakkında gerçekten dertli göründüğünü söyleyebilecek kadar onunla vakit geçirmişti. Damien ona yaklaşırken heyecanının birazını kaybeder gibi göründü.

"Harry?" sordu tekrar Harry gözlerini ondan ayırırken.

"Ben iyiyim, sadece git ve odanı seç. Benim babamla konuşmam gerek" dedi Harry ona, bir yandan babasına soğuk bir ifadeyle bakarken.

Damien Harry'nin elini bıraktı ve şaşkınlıkla ebeveynlerine baktı. Lily ayrılmak için fırsatı kullandı. Damien'ı uzaklaştırarak ona odaları göstermek için onu üst kata çıkardı.

Bir kere Lily ve Damien ayrıldığında, Harry boğazını temizledi.

"Şimdi Damien gittiğine göre, bana taşınmamızın gerçek nedenini söylemek ister misin?" sordu babasına.

James cevap vermeden önce dikkatle Harry'e baktı.

"Nedenini sana söyledim. Daha büyük bir yere ihtiyacımız vardı o yüzden de buraya taşınıyoruz."

Harry tekrar kızgınlıkla başka yere baktı. James Harry'nin tepkisine tamamen afallamıştı. Ona doğru birkaç adım attı ve usulca sordu.

"Harry, sorun nedir? Yeni bir eve taşındığımıza senin de kalanımız kadar heyecanlı olacağını düşünmüştüm"

Harry başını kaldırıp James'e baktı.

" Sen heyecanlı mısın Godric's Hollow'dan ayrıldığın için?" sordu.

James onu cevaplamakta tereddütlü göründü ve Harry tekrar ondan başka yere baktı.

"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm" dedi sessizce. Kendisine bir söz vermişti, Godric's Hollow'daki ilk gecesinde, anne babasına daha fazla sorun çıkarmayacaktı. Yine de bir şekilde onları başka bir yerde yaşamaya zorlayarak, onları evlerinden ayırmayı becermişti. Hepsi onun suçuydu.

"Harry, sana yalan söylemeyeceğim. Artık Godric's Hollow'da yaşamamanın düşüncesiyle üzüntü duymuyor değilim, ama aynı zamanda burada yaşamayı da gerçekten hevesle bekliyorum. Buraya taşınmaya karar verenler ben ve annendi. Biz bu kararı verdik, o yüzden besbelli biz de bundan mutluyuz" James onu ikna etmeye çalıştı.

James'in kalbinin acıyla atlayış yapmasına sebep olarak Harry üzüntüyle ona baktı.

"Bana yalan söyleme, baba. Neden bu kararı verdiğinizi biliyorum. Siz Godric's Hollow'dan ayrılmak istemediniz. Benim yüzümden ayrılmak zorunda kaldınız."

"Hayır, Harry. Biz hiçbir şey yapmak zorunda kalmadık. Ayrıldık çünkü, söylediğim gibi, daha fazla yere ihtiyacımız vardı. Ayrıca, bu ev bize istediğimiz her şeyi önerdi o yüzden ben de iyi bir fırsat olduğunu düşündüm" James cevapladı şimdi birazcık zorla.

"O zaman söyle bana, baba. Eğer bu ev istediğiniz her şeye sahipse, nasıl oluyor da daha önce taşınmadınız? Neden Godric's Hollow'da on altı, neredeyse on yedi yıl kaldınız! O zaman taşınmak istemediniz mi? Nasıl oldu da ben size geri geldikten iki hafta sonra taşınmaya karar verdiniz?" Harry sordu hararetle. Kızgınlığını ve incinmişliğini saklamaya çalışıyordu ama şimdi sesinde kendini belli ediyordu.

James de sabrını kaybetmeye başlıyordu. Bütün bunları Harry için yapmıştı ve hepsi yüzüne patlamıştı.

"Neden bu kadar önemli olduğunu anlamıyorum! Neden ortada olmayan bir şey yüzünden bu kadar sıkıntı yapıyorsun?" James sordu, sesini istemsiz olarak yükselterek.

Harry ondan uzaklaştı. Umutsuzca sinirine hakim olmaya çalışıyordu ama kontrolünden çıkıyordu.

"Çünkü acı bir şekilde açık baba, bunu benim Godric's Hollow'da yaşamak için çok zayıf olduğumu düşündüğün için yaptığın! Benim orada yaşamakla başa çıkamadığımı düşündüğün için gidip benim yüzümden kendi evini feda ettin!"

"Bu doğru değil! Senin zayıf olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Her şeyi arkanda bırakmak için gerçekten çok çaba sarf ettiğini biliyorum ama bunun yapılamaz olması senin suçun değil. Hatıraların baş etmek için fazla korkunçlar. Yetişkin bir adam onun gibi bir geçmişle baş edemezdi. Nasıl senin baş etmeni beklerim? Seni suçlamıyorum, Harry. Hiç suçlamadım ve hiç suçlamayacağım" James onu ikna etmeye çalıştı. Şimdi anlıyordu, Harry onların taşınmasından sorumlu hissediyordu.

Harry ağır bir şekilde soluk alıyordu ve aklında oluşan kelimeleri söylememeye çalıştı. Ama kelimelerini daha fazla kontrol edemiyor olduğunu gördü.

"Ne kadar daha kendini beni suçlamaktan alıkoyacaksın? Ben geri geldiğimden beri, hayatınızın tamamen dağıldığını inkar edemezsin. Eninde sonunda, baba, benim size geri gelişimden pişman olacaksınız" dedi, sözleri ağır bir şekilde acıyla bezeli olarak.

James kendisini Harry'e bağırmaktan durdurmak için sahip olduğu her bir parça sabrı kullanmak zorunda kaldı. Nasıl böyle bir şey düşünebilirdi bile? James'in Harry'i kaybetmesiyle içinden geçtiği bütün o kalp kırıklığından sonra, oğlu onu böylesi bir şeyle suçluyordu.

Harry'e becerebildiği kadar sakince yürüdü. Onu tuttu ve kendisine bakmaya zorladı.

"Bir daha asla böyle bir şey söyleme. Senin bana geri gelişin başıma gelen en iyi şeydi. Öyle bir şey düşünmeni bile istemiyorum. Sen benim oğlumsun, ilk evladımsın. Senin hayatıma girmenden asla pişman olamam"

Harry James'ten başka tarafa baktı, yüzünü alçalttı ki James onu göremesin.

"Neden onca yıl boyu Godric's Hollow'da kaldığımızı merak ediyorsun? Sebebi sendin, Harry. Sen yalnızca iki haftalıkken Godric's Hollow'a getirilmiştin. Sen ilk kelimelerini Godric's Hollow'da söyledin. Sen ilk adımını orada attın. İlk defa yuvarlandın, ilk defa yardım almadan oturdun, ilk defa bana emekledin. Senin bütün hatıraların oradaydı ve annen ve ben o yerden ayrılmaya katlanamadık. Bütün sahip olduğumuz oydu, Harry. O birkaç hatıra sensiz bütün o yıllar boyu bizim devam etmemizi sağlayan tek şeydi. O yüzden Godric's Hollow'dan ayrılmadık."

Harry babasına bakmayı reddetti. Kalbi o sözleri dinlemekten ağrıdı.

"Seni hiç unutmadık Harry. Tek bir gün bile biz senin hakkında düşünmeden geçmedi." dedi James usulca, sesini güçlü kalmaya zorlayarak.

"Ama şimdi artık o hatıralara ihtiyacımız yok. Şimdi sen yanımızdasın. Ben seni evinde mutlu ve rahat görmek istiyorum. Seni rahatlamış ve bizimle geçirdiğin zamandan zevk alırken görmek istiyorum. Bunun kimsenin kontrolünün ötesinde olan sebeplerden ötürü, Godric's Hollow'da mümkün olmadığını biliyorum. O zaman ben ve annen bütün bunların mümkün olacağı başka bir eve taşınmaya karar verdiysek, nesi yanlış bunun? Biz çocuklarımızı mutlu ve huzurlu görmek istiyoruz."

Harry sonunda başını kaldırıp babasına baktı, kendisini onun bütün sözlerine inandırmaya çalışarak. Babasının açık kahverengi gözlerindeki içtenliği gördü ve kalbinin birazcık hafiflediğini hissetti.

"Ben...ben denedim, biliyorsun değil mi? Ben gerçekten o hatıraları uzaklaştırmaya çalıştım ama..." Harry James tarafından kesildi.

"Biliyorum, Harry. Biliyorum. Hiçbir açıklama yapmak zorunda değilsin." dedi James iki elini de rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Harry'nin omuzlarına koyarken.

Harry kalbinin babasının sözlerini duyarak hafiflediğini hissetti. Gerçekten de onu suçlamıyordu. Hareketleri ve sözleri yüzünden oldukça aptal hissederek James'ten uzaklaştı. Yeni evlerindeki ilk günlerini tamamen mahvetmişti.

James Harry'nin kırmızı ve utanmış görünen yüzünü fark etti.

"Bence acele edip Damien bütün hepsini almaya karar vermeden önce odanı seçmelisin."dedi bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry güldü ve kapıya baktı.

"Evet, sanırım öyle yapmalıyım" dedi.

Üst kata çıkıp yeni evlerinin kalanını görmek için odadan çıktı. Kapıda durdu ve geriye James'e baktı. Harry bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama fikrini değiştirdi ve aceleyle odadan çıktı. James odada, bugünden itibaren Harry'nin sonunda huzur içinde yaşayabileceğini umarak kaldı.

xxx

Herkesin yeni Potter Malikanesi'nde yaşamaya ne kadar çabuk alıştığı hayret vericiydi. Lily sanki hep burada yaşamış gibi hissediyordu. Ev Godric's Hollow'dan çok daha büyük de olsa, evi çok daha iyi çevirebiliyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Harry ve Damien da gerçekten çok iyi yerleştiler ve çoğu günü dışarıda Quidditch oynayarak geçirdiler. Evin üzerine yerleştirilmiş olan güvenlik duvarları çocukların saldırı korkusu taşımadan istedikleri kadar uçabilecekleri anlamına geliyordu. Evin etrafında sahip oldukları boş arazi miktarı onlar için mükemmeldi.

James Harry'i ona onun için özellikle inşa edilmiş bir antrenman alanı göstererek şaşırttı. Evin arka tarafına yakın bir yere yerleştirilmişti ve Harry'nin antrenman için ihtiyacı olan her şeye sahipti. Üzerine yerleştirilmiş gizlilik büyüleri vardı ki bu da Harry'nin huzur içinde çalışabileceği ve eğer görülmek istemiyorsa kimse tarafından tespit edilemeyeceği anlamına geliyordu. Antrenman alanına yerleştirilmiş, kapalı alanda çeşitli donanımlar sağlayan birkaç oda bile vardı. Antrenman alanı Harry'nin Voldemort'la birlikteyken sahip olduğu kadar büyük değildi ama yine de kendisine ait özel çalışma yeriydi. James onu evin çevresinden dolaştırıp ona göstermeye götürdüğünde Harry'nin nutku tutulmuştu. Anne babasının bunu onun için yaparak sarf ettikleri muazzam eforu ve çektikleri sıkıntıyı gözleyerek hiç hareketsiz durmuştu.

"Siz...siz yapmak zorunda değildiniz..." Harry kekelemeyi becerdi, şoka bağlı olarak.

"Yani, Damy Quidditch sahasını aldı, annen özel İksir laboratuarını aldı o yüzden senin de seni gerçekten mutlu eden şeyi alman ancak adil olurdu." James cevapladı bir gülümsemeyle. Harry'nin antrenman düzenine ne kadar bağlı olduğunu bilmek için hatıralarını yeteri kadar görmüştü. Bu Harry'e güven veriyordu, düello yeteneklerini geliştiriyordu ve öyle görünüyordu ki onu neşelendiren tek şeydi.

Harry'nin yüzünde çevreyi incelerken kocaman bir sırıtma belirdi. Birkaç dakika sonra babasına döndü ve ona sordu.

"Peki ya sen? Eğer hepimiz bizi mutlu eden bir şey aldıysak, sen seni mutlu eden ne aldın?" Harry sordu, samimi bir merakla.

James Harry'nin sorusuna gülümsedi. Onun ışıldayan yüzünü gözledi ve basitçe cevapladı.

"Ben en iyisini aldım. Çocuklarımın yüzlerindeki gülümsemeleri görmeyi"

Harry, Potter Malikanesi'ne geldiğinden beri daha fazla kabus görmemişti. Yeni dünyası içinde rahat hissetmeye başlıyordu ve ailesinin eşliğinden gün geçtikçe daha ve daha fazla zevk alıyordu. Her gün ailesi hakkında yeni bir bilgi öğreniyordu. Annesinin çok iyi bir bahçıvan olduğunu öğrendi ve ona ön bahçelerine bazı yeni çiçek tarhları açmasına bile yardım etti. Babasının onlara Quidditch oynarken koçluk yapmayı sevdiğini öğrendi. Harry ve Damien'la yeni taktikleri ve uçuş yöntemlerini tartışarak saatlerini harcardı. Damien, yani, o sadece Damien'dı. Harry anne babasıyla olan belalardan nasıl sıyrılabildiğine ve bir şekilde her zaman her tartışmayı kazanarak sonuçlandığına hayret ederdi. Aslında oldukça kurnazdı. Harry kendisini yalnızca geriye yaslanıp ailesinin birbirleriyle etkileşimlerini izleyebilir ve bazı zamanlar onlarla birlikte büyümüş olmaya özlem duyar buldu. Üzüntüsünü silkip atar ve onları tanıma fırsatını bile elde edebilmiş olduğuna şanslı hissederdi.

Hala duruşması hakkında garip hissediyordu. Dumbledore'u duruşmasından beri görmemişti ve dürüst olmak gerekirse yaşlı büyücüden yana kafası karışmıştı. Dumbledore'un onun hayatını sırf onu Voldemort'a karşı bir silah olarak kullanabilmek için kurtardığına o kadar emindi ki. Harry, Voldemort'u alt edecek bir çocuğa dair bir kehanet olduğunu biliyordu, ama kehanetin tam detayını bilmiyordu. Bilmek de istemiyordu zaten. Dumbledore'un inandığı gibi kendisinin seçilmiş kişi olmadığına emindi. Harry, Dumbledore'un ona onun tarafından köşeye sıkıştırılmadan önce rahatlaması için birkaç gün verdiğine emindi. Harry ihtiyaç duyduğunda Dumbledore'la ilgileneceği çıkarımını yaptı. Şimdilik başka bir şey hakkında umursamak için ailesiyle beraber olan yeni hayatından fazla zevk alıyordu.

Harry kahvaltı etmek için alt kata yöneldi. Genellikle kahvaltı için aşağı inen son kişiydi ama bugün içeri yalnızca annesi varken girdi, herkes için kahvaltı hazırlamakla meşguldü.

"Günaydın" dedi Lily neşeyle, Harry gelip masaya otururken.

"Günaydın" Harry cevapladı.

Oldukça uykulu ve huysuz bir Damien mutfağa girmeden önce çok geçmedi. Harry'nin karşısına oturdu ve kendisini dirseklerinin üzerine bırakmadan önce kocaman esnedi.

"Günaydın, Damy" dedi Lily oğulları için bir tabağa biraz pastırma doldururken.

"Günyaynıdımn" geldi zorlukla duyulur bir cevap.

Harry uykulu çocuğa baktı ve masanın üzerine eğildi.

"Ne?" Harry sordu, Damien'ın dediğini deşifre etmeye çalışarak.

"Bize 'Günaydın' dedi" Lily cevapladı onun için, şakayla Damien'ın saçlarını karıştırırken ki saçları da bir değişiklikle Harry'ninki kadar dağınık görünüyordu.

Harry Damien'a kaşlarını kaldırdı ve sonra Lily'e bakmak için döndü.

"Damien'ın sabahlarla arası pek iyi değil" Lily fısıldadı yumurtaları almak için pişiriciye dönerken.

"Oh" Harry Damien'ın yarı uyuyan formuna sırıttı.

Harry kendisinin her zaman sabahları uyanık olduğuna memnundu. Uyanır uyanmaz yataktan zıplayıp çıkardı. Sessizce Damien'ın kime çektiğini merak etti. Sorusu oldukça uykulu ve eşit miktarda huysuz görünen James mutfağa girdiğinde anında cevaplandı.

"Gü-üünay-dın" dedi James esnerken.

Harry görüntüye hafifçe gülmeye engel olamadı. James Damien'ın yanına kendini bıraktı ve hem baba hem oğul ikisi de masada uykuya dalabilirlermiş gibi göründü.

"Peki, neyse ki Harry bana çekmiş" dedi Lily, James'in önüne büyük bir tabak kahvaltı koyarken.

Harry daha fazla katılamazdı.

Kahvaltılarından sonra, bu neyse ki James ve Damien'ı uyandırdı, Harry ve Damien o gün daha sonra bir parti olacağından bilgilendirildiler.

"Bir parti? Ne için?" Damien sordu.

"Yani, bir yeni ev partisi. Arkadaşlarımızın çoğu yeni evi görmediler ve biz de yalnızca bir partinin iyi olacağını düşündük, bilirsiniz herkesi tekrar görmek için iyi bir yol" Lily cevapladı.

Harry'nin bunun hakkında kötü bir hissi vardı.

"Kimler geliyor?" sordu. Annesinin 'herkesi' deyiş şeklinden hoşlanmamıştı.

"Sadece birkaç arkadaş." dedi Lily, Harry'e bakmadan.

Harry'nin şüpheleri bir insan kalabalığı eve geldiğinde onaylandı. Harry ve Damien oturma odaları bir sürü insanla dolmaya başlarken izlediler.

"Sadece birkaç arkadaş. Birkaç arkadaş? Tanrı aşkına anne. Eğer bu birkaçsa büyük bir partinin ne olduğunu görmekten nefret ederim!" Harry çıkıştı annesine mutfakta.

Kızarmış bir Lily cevapladı.

"Yani, eğer sana tam olarak kaç kişinin geliyor olduğunu söyleseydim kızacağını biliyordum! O kadar da kötü değil. Bunlar bizim yakın arkadaşlarımız. Eğer onlarla tanışır sen de arkadaş olursan iyi olur" ekledi gözlerinde bir yavru köpek ifadesiyle.

Harry ona yalnızca gözlerini devirdi ve hiçbir şey söylemedi. Gerçekten hiçbiriyle arkadaş olmak istemiyordu. Bu insanların kendileri yalnızca birkaç kısa hafta önce onu öldürmeye hevesliydiler. Harry'nin nasıl biri olduğuna dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu o zaman neden Harry onları tanıyarak vakit harcamalıydı. Ancak bunların hiçbirini annesine söylemedi. Dilini tuttu ve eğer bir şekilde bu geceyi hiçbir büyük problem olmadan atlatırsa her şeyin iyi olacağını düşündü.

Bütün Weasley ailesi geldi ve Harry Ginny'i gördüğünde kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Beyaz bir elbise içerisinde kesinlikle müthiş gözüküyordu. Kızıl saçı at kuyruğuyla toplanmıştı. Sıradan giyinmişti ama harika görünmeyi becermişti.

Harry duruşmasından geri geldikten sonra Ginny'le çok kısa konuşmuştu. İkisi de birbirleriyle konuşmaktan kaçınmışlardı, Kovuk'taki konuşmaları hala zihinlerinde tazeydi. Harry hala Ginny hakkında ne yapması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Ondan hoşlanıyordu. O kadarını o bile şimdi biliyordu ama durumunun onunla çıkmaya başlamak için yeteri kadar iyi olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Şimdi Seherbazlar ya da Yoldaşlık tarafından avlanmıyordu, ama Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenleri hala peşindeydi. Şimdi Longbottomlar hakkındaki gerçeği bildiklerinden daha da öfkeyle peşindeydiler. Harry durumun daha iyi olduğuna ikna olmuş değildi. Hala çok belirsiz bir geleceği vardı. Ginny'nin onun yüzünden acı çekmesini istemiyordu. Ama aynı zamanda ona her baktığında daha da fazla çekildiğini hissediyordu.

Molly yanına geldi ve Harry'e sevgi dolu bir bakış verdi. Ona sarılmanın eşiğindeymiş gibi göründü ama kendini kontrol etmeyi becerdi.

"Nasılsın, Harry tatlım? Daha iyi hissediyorsun umuyorum ki" sordu ona sevgiyle.

"Eee, evet. İyi hissediyorum" Harry cevapladı daha çok kafası karışmış hissederek. Mrs Weasley'i o kadar iyi tanıyor bile değildi. Neden onun nasıl hissettiği umurundaydı?

Ron geldi ve doğrusu kolunu yumruklayarak Harry'i şaşırttı.

"İyi misin dostum? Nasıl gidiyor?" sordu.

Harry tepki olarak sırıttı. Ron sonunda ona olan korkusunun üzerinden gelebilmişti ve normal bir arkadaş gibi davranıyordu.

Harry'nin tanımadığı bir grup insanın yanında Hermione de geldi. Bütün Yoldaşlık oradaydı. Harry, Tonks ve Moody ve Kingsley'nin ona doğru yol aldıklarını gördü ve çabucak görüntüden çıktı. Hiçbiriyle henüz konuşmaya hazır değildi. Damien hemen şimdi Ron ve Hermione'ye evin etrafını göstermesi gerektiğini söylüyordu.

Harry çabucak Ginny'nin elini yakaladı, ona en yakında duran oydu ve acele eden bir sesle söyledi.

"Evet, evet. İyi fikir. Hadi gidelim!"

Beş genç kalabalık odadan dışarı acele etti. Harry aldığı merhaba'ların çoğunu duymazdan geldi. Hiçbirini tanımıyordu, neden onlarla konuşarak zaman harcasındı.

Harry fark etti ki üst kata yürürlerken hala Ginny'nin elini tutuyordu. Onu bıraktı ve ona bakmayı reddetti. Kısa süre sonra Harry ve diğerleri bütün odaları görmüşlerdi ve Damien kelime anlamıyla olduğu yerde, arkadaşlarına Quidditch sahasını göstermenin heyecanıyla zıplıyordu.

"Bu ev hakkındaki en iyi şeyi daha görmediniz! Gelin, hemen buranın dışarısında" dedi Damien onları dışarı yönlendirirken.

"Vay canına! Bir Quidditch sahası! Bu gerçekdışı. Kendi Quidditch sahan var?" Ron sordu, sesi her kelimeyle yükselerek.

"Evet! İnanabiliyor musun?" Damien cevapladı, Ron'un sesine kendisininkiyle uyum göstererek.

Hermione, Harry ve Ginny'e mağlup bir ifadeyle baktı. Bu iki çocuğu Quidditch'ten uzak tutmanın yalnızca hiçbir yolu yoktu. İki çocuk James'in onlara aldığı yeni süpürgelere bakmak için sahanın öbür ucunda koşarlarken Hermione onlara acele etti.

Harry ve Ginny birkaç dakikalığına yalnız bırakıldı. Ne diyeceğini biliyor olmayı dileyerek, Harry kızıl saçlı kıza baktı. Kendi zihnine kendine gelmesini söyledi ve onunla konuştu.

"Ginny, sana bir şey söylemem gerekiyor." başladı.

Ginny dosdoğru Harry'e bakmak için etrafında döndü, kahverengi gözleri Harry'nin yüzünden hiç ayrılmadı.

"Ben, ben sana...teşekkür etmek istedim. Bilirsin Büyüceşûra'nın önünde ifade verdiğin için. Onun için teşekkür ederim." Harry bir süredir bunu ona söylemek istemişti.

Ginny gülümsedi. Başka bir şey beklemiş olduğu açıktı.

"Bir şey değil, Harry. Bütün yaptığım gerçeği söylemekti, o kadar da zor değil" bitirdi, gözlerinde garip bir ışıltıyla. Harry, Ginny'nin onun ona karşı nasıl hissettiği hakkındaki gerçeği ima ettiğini bilerek başka tarafa baktı.

Harry hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce, diğer üçü geri geldi ve beş genç içeri girmek için döndüler. Hiç beklemediği birini gördüğünde Harry henüz içeri yürümüştü. Ama ondan yana çok safça bir düşünceydi. Dumbledore elbette burada olacaktı. Eğer bütün Yoldaşlık'ı davetliyse, o zaman elbette Dumbledore da davetliydi. Harry koyu yeşil cüppeler içinde, sakinlikle odanın öbür tarafından ona gülümseyen büyücüye baktı.

Harry maksatlıca ona yürüdü. Anne babasının partisini mahvetmeyecekti, ama aynı zamanda Dumbledore'un onu Azkaban'dan kurtardığı için, Harry'nin onun istediği her şeyi yapacağını düşünmesine izin vermeyecekti. Harry ondan başka tarafa bakmayı reddederek Dumbledore'un önünde durdu.

"İyi akşamlar, Mr Potter. Umarım iyisinizdir?" Dumbledore sordu kibarlıkla.

"Ben iyiyim. Bence konuşmamız gerek" Harry başka bir odaya gitmek için işaret etti ama Dumbledore onu durdurdu.

"Oturup birçok konuda konuşmamız fazlasıyla gerekli. Ama bu gece o gece değil. Anne babanız bu geceye çok çaba harcadılar. Ben ikimizin de geceden keyif almasının ve konuşmamızı başka bir güne kadar bırakmamızın en iyisi olduğunu düşünüyorum" bunu söyleyerek Dumbledore gidip James ve Lily'i görmek için ayrılardı ve geride olduğu yerde Harry'i bıraktı.

Harry kafası karışarak başını salladı. O adamı kimsenin anlamasının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Arkasında bir bağırış duyduğunda yalnızca birkaç adım atmıştı.

"Lex! Lex! Lex!"

Harry hızla etrafında döndü ve küçük kahverengi saçlı bir çocuğun ön kapıdan dosdoğru ona koştuğunu gördü. Küçük çocuğu kollarına alırken kalbinin keyifle atlayış yaptığını hissetti. Nigel'ı şimdi aylardır görmemişti. Ne kadar büyüdüğü hayret vericiydi. Nigel kollarını Harry'nin etrafına sardı ve ona sıkı sıkı sarıldı.

"Lex, sen neredeydin? Ben sana bakıyordu" Nigel söyledi ona, Harry'den ayrılırken.

Harry konuşmasının ne kadar netleştiğine hayret etti.

"Tam buradaydım, Nigel."dedi Harry. Şimdi büyük olasılıkla 'Alex' sözcüğünü söyleyebilecekken Nigel'ın ona hala 'Lex' diye seslenmesini şirin buldu.

"Harry"

Harry, Nigel hala kollarında döndü ve Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin kafaları karışmış yüzlerini gördü.

Harry fark etti ki Neville'in küçük bir kardeşi olduğunu öğrenmiş olmalarına rağmen, hiçbiri henüz Nigel'ı görmemişti. Neville'in düşüncesiyle, Harry onu bulup bulamayacağını görmek için etrafında döndü. Onu hiçbir yerde göremedi.

"Harry, bizi tanıştıracak mısın yoksa tanıştırmayacak mısın?" Damien'ın sesi Harry'i Neville arayışından çıkardı. Nigel'a gülümsedi ve sonra Damien'a baktı.

"Damien, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Sizi Nigel'la tanıştırmak isterim. Nigel bu benim kardeşim, Damien ve bunlar da benim arkadaşlarım" dedi Harry, Nigel yabancı grubundan utanarak çekilirken.

"Merhaba, Nigel" dedi dört genç yüzlerinde kocaman gülümsemelerle.

"Lex, benim de kardeşim var." Nigel dedi Harry'e. Harry kaşlarını kaldırdı.

'Evet, biliyorum var' dedi nefesinin altından.

"Nigel, bence bizim de Alex'le konuşmamız gerek!"

Harry arkasına baktı ve Frank ve Alice'i orada dururken gördü, onları görmenin karşısında midesinin düğümlere kıvrıldığını hissetti. Onlarla ve onlara ne yaptığı hakkındaki gerçekle bir gün yüzleşmesi gerekeceğini biliyordu, ama bununla nasıl ilgileneceği hakkında düşünmemişti.

Harry Nigel'ı yere indirdi ve Longbottomlar'a bakmak için döndü. Frank ve Alice kızgın ya da rahatsız görünmüyorlardı. Ama gülümsemiyorlardı da. Sanki ateşi çıkıyormuş gibi hissederek onlara yürüdü.

"Kısaca bir konuşabilirsek, Alex" dedi Frank ve Harry utanç içinde irkildiğini hissetti.

Nigel çabucak Damien tarafından kaldırıldı ve Harry oturma odasından dışarı çıkıp misafir odalarından birine yürürken James ve Lily'i görmeye götürüldü.

Harry kapıyı arkalarından kapadı ve bununla uğraşmak zorunda olmamayı diledi. Yavaşça dönerek Frank ve Alice'in gözlerini Harry'nin yüzünden hiç ayırmadan ona bakarak durduklarını gördü.

"Peki, ilk atışı kim yapmak ister?" Harry sordu. Bunu halledip kurtulmanın en iyisi olduğunu çıkarmıştı. Frank ve Alice yüzlerinde sinsi sırıtışlar belirerek birbirlerine baktılar.

"Atış yapmak falan istemiyoruz. Biz yalnızca konuşup hislerimizi ortaya dökmemiz gerektiğini düşündük" Alice cevapladı.

"Eğer söyleyecek bir şeyiniz varsa, o zaman söyleyin" dedi Harry rahatsızlık onu sarmalarken.

"Ben senin bize bir açıklama borçlu olduğunu düşünüyorum" dedi Frank sessizce. Gözlerinde sert bir ifadeyle.

Harry rahatsızlığın Frank'in ağzından çıkan kelimeleri duyarken kızgınlığa dönüştüğünü hissetti.

"Bir açıklama? Bence olan her şey oldukça kendi kendini açıklıyor. Ne söylememi istiyorsunuz?"

"Hayatlarımıza bizim için karar verebileceğini sana düşündürenin ne olduğunu açıklamaya ne dersin?" Frank sordu, gözlerini halen Harry'de sabit tutarak.

Harry bozulmamaya çalıştı. Frank ve Alice'in ona kızgın olacaklarını çıkarmıştı ama ayrıca onların Harry'nin hareketlerini anlayacaklarını da düşünmüştü.

"Başka ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Sadece on dört yaşındaydım ve o durumla nasıl başa çıkabileceğim hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Elimden gelenin en iyisini yaptım. Yaptığım şey için üzgün değilim. Hem kendimi hem sizi korumamın tek yoluydu. Eğer hepsini tekrar yapmam gerekseydi yapardım." Harry cevapladı onları geri çekilmeden.

Alice bunun üzerine konuştu.

"Harry, kimse seni bizi kurtarmak için ne yaptığın hakkında suçlamıyor. Haklısın. Gerçekten de bizi Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den gizli tutmanın başka bir yolu yoktu. Ama Harry neden onu terk ettiğinde bize de hafızalarımızı geri vermedin? Hafızalarımızı eski haline getirmeliydin"

Harry neden hafızalarını geri döndürmediğini açıklayamadı. Onları kurtarmak, Nigel'ı güvende tutmak için yaptığını açıklayamadı. Her halükarda ona inanacaklarına inanmıyordu.

"Bakın, şimdi bir önemi yok. Yapmış olmam gereken bir sürü şey var. Her şeyi açıklamanın hiçbir anlamı yok" dedi Harry şimdi daha çok sinir olarak. Neden Harry'i o kadar aptal hissettirmek zorundaydılar? Onlara yardım etmek ve onları güvende tutmak için bütün o belaları atlatmıştı ve onlar yalnızca etraflarında dönüp onu hafızalarını geri getirmediği için suçluyorlardı.

"Bence hislerinizi gayet açık belirttiniz. Siz milletin anne babamla iyi arkadaşlar olduğunu biliyorum. Ve benim hakkımda nasıl hissettiğinizi anlıyorum, o yüzden ben sizden uzak dururum ki benim etrafımda rahatsız hissetmeyin"

Harry bunu söyledikten sonra gitmek için döndü ama omzundaki bir el tarafından durduruldu. Alice tarafından döndürüldü, Harry'e ufak bir gülümsemeyle bakıyordu.

"Biliyor musun, Harry. Dumbledore hafızalarımızı geri getirdiğinde, sana çok kızgındık. Hayatlarımızın neredeyse üç yılını kaybetmiştik. Oğlumuzu korkunç bir savaşın ortasında yalnız bırakmıştık. Senden daha fazla nefret edemezdik"

Harry belli belirsiz patlamadan önce daha ne kadarını kaldırabileceğini merak ederek Alice'den başka tarafa baktı.

"Ama sonra Nigel'a bir baktık ve fark ettik ki her ne yöntem kullandıysan kullan, ya da her ne yaptıysan yap, onun hayatını kurtarmak için yaptın. Ondan sonra sana kızgın kalamazdık. Nasıl 'Alex' adındaki genç bir çocuğun bize yardım ettiğini, bizim iyi olduğumuzdan emin olmak için gelip bizi gördüğünü hatırladık. Bunu yapmak zorunda değildin. Hafızalarımızı temizleyip bizi kendi ayaklarımızın üzerinde durmamız için muggle caddelerine atabilirdin. Ama yapmadın. Bizi John'la tanıştırdın, bize o karavanı verdin ki bu arada şimdi sihirle bir ev kadar büyük olması için büyütüldüğünü fark ediyoruz. Bizimle temasta kaldın ve dövüşlere katıldın, sadece biz rahatça yaşayabilmek için yeterince para kazanalım diye. Onca şeyden sonra sana nasıl kızgın kalabiliriz?"

Alice'in şimdi gözlerinde parıldayan yaşlar vardı. Harry'nin elini tuttu ve güçlüce sıkarak Harry'nin başını çevirip ona bakmasını sağladı.

"Ben Harry'nin Frank ve Alice'le, Alex'in John ve Fiona'yla sahip olduğu aynı ilişkiye sahip olmasını istiyorum. Bunun olabileceğini düşünüyor musun?"

Harry o sözleri duyarken kendi kalbinin sancıdığını hissetti. John ve Fiona'yı son derece özlemişti. Tepki olarak başını sallamaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamadı.

"Güzel, şimdi bence baban seni arayarak kapıyı kırmadan önce partiye katılmalıyız" Frank güldü Harry'nin sırtına şakayla vururken.

Harry fark etti ki Frank ve Alice kasten onların ona kızgın olduğunu düşünmesini sağlamışlardı, sadece onu cezalandırmak için. Onlara çıkışmak için fazla yorgundu onun yerine zihninin gerisinde yalnızca omuz silkti. Neville hakkında ve onun bütün bunlar hakkında nasıl hissettiğini sormak için ağzını açtı ama sonra sormamaya karar verdi. Eğer Neville burada değilse, o zaman bu onun Potterlar'la hiçbir şey yapmak istemediği çıkarımını yapmaya yeterdi. Harry'nin daha az umurunda olamazdı.

Partiye katıldılar ve Frank ve Alice arkadaş gruplarının olduğu yere gitti. Harry kendi arkadaş grubuna katıldı ve onlar da sadece yeni evden ve olup biten her şeyden konuştular. Harry'nin başı ağrımaya başlıyordu. Odada şimdi o kadar çok insan vardı ki. Bu kadar çok insanla hiç bu kadar fazla zaman geçirmemişti. Ona doğru atılan bakışların farkındaydı ve onlar gerçekten sinirini bozuyordu. Sadece kendi işlerine bakamıyorlar mıydı? Bir süre sonra artık katlanılamaz olmaya başlıyordu. Harry diğerlerine biraz dışarı çıkacağını söyledi, yalnızca temiz hava almak için. Çabucak onların onunla gelmesine itiraz etti ve kendi başına birkaç dakikaya ihtiyacı olduğunu açıkladı.

Dışarıya yürüdü ve ön basamaklara oturdu. Yorucu bir gece olmuştu. Frank ve Alice'le olan konuşması onu yormuştu. Yatağına kaybolmaktan daha fazla istediği bir şey yoktu. Baş ağrısını başını ovarak geçirmeye çalıştı. Gerginlikten kaynaklanan bir baş ağrısıydı ve yalnızca uyudu mu geçeceğini biliyordu. Ayağa kalktı ve odasına sızmayı düşündü. Bu kadar parti ona yetmişti.

Kalktı ve içeri girmek için döndü ki hemen sonra bir ses onu durdurdu.

"Sorun nedir? Partinden keyif almıyor musun?"

Harry dönmeden önce kim olduğunu biliyordu. Neville'le yüz yüze gelmek için etrafında döndü. Ondan yalnızca birkaç adım ileride duruyordu.

"Neville" dedi Harry karşılama olarak. Gerçekten de bu gece onunla uğraşamazdı.

Neville tepki vermedi. Ona doğru birkaç adım daha attı ve yüzünde sert bir ifadeyle Harry'nin önünde durdu.

"Ee, yeni hayatının keyfini çıkartıyor musun, Potter?" sordu ve Harry ona karşı bir sinir dalgası hissetti.

"Bunun seninle ilgisi ne?" Harry sordu, içindeki son sabır teline tutunmaya çalışarak.

"Ben sadece nasıl o kadar çok hayatı mahvetmiş birinin kendi hayatından vicdan azabı çekmeden zevk alabildiğini gülünç buluyorum" Neville cevapladı, şimdi başka bir adım daha yaklaşarak.

Harry iç geçirdi ve ayrılmak için döndü.

"Seninle uğraşacak zamanım ya da sabrım yok Longbottom. O yüzden yalnızca git" dedi Harry sırtı çocuğa dönük olarak.

"Zaman? Benimle zaman hakkında konuşmaya cüret etme, Potter. Sen benim hayatımdan ailemle geçireceğim üç yılımı aldın. Onun hakkında söyleyecek neyin var?" Neville tükürür gibi söyledi.

Harry ona bakmak için etrafında döndü.

"Hiçbir şey. Senin ne kaybettiğin umurumda değil. Eğer ben olmasaydım çok daha fazlasını kaybetmiş olurdun, o yüzden kapa çeneni!" Harry geri yapıştırdı. Bunu ona söylemek istemiyordu. Kimseye hiçbir iyilik yaptığını göstermekten nefret ederdi ama Neville şu an yalnızca Harry'yi zorluyordu.

"Yani sırf onları öldürmedin diye, bir çeşit ödül hak ettiğini mi düşünüyorsun? Acınasısın! Yine de onları benden aldın! Bir kardeşim olduğunu bile bilmiyordum! Bunun nasıl hissettirdiğini biliyor musun? Son üç yılının yalanlardan başka bir şey olmadığını fark etmek! Bir kardeşin olduğunu bile bilmemek, o bu dünyaya ilk geldiğinde görmek için orada olmamak! Bana sebep olduğun acı hakkında hiçbir fikrin yok"

Harry eli kapıda durdu. Zümrüt gözleri acıyla parlıyordu. Kalbi sanki sökülüp parçalanmış gibi hissediyordu.

"Haklısın, Neville. Onun nasıl hissettiriyor olabileceğine dair hiçbir fikrim yok. Hayatını yaşamak ve sonra hepsinin yalanlar olduğunu fark etmek. Bir kardeşin olduğunu bilmemek. Onunla beraber büyümemek. Tekrar ve tekrar kullanılmış ve farkında olmamış olmak. Senin canının yakıldığı gibi canının yakılması. Aileni kaybetmek hakkında ben ne bilirim ki?"

Neville'in yüzündeki kafası karışmış ifadeyi gördüğünde Harry konuşmayı bıraktı. Fark etti ki Harry'nin hayatının nasıl olduğunu herkes bilmiyordu. Voldemort'un ona yalan söylediğini ve onu anne babasından nefret ederek yetiştirdiğini herkes bilmiyordu. Ama bu noktada Harry'nin umurunda değildi. Neville onu bunun gibi bir şeyle suçlayamazdı. Harry Voldemort gibi değildi. O kimsenin canını Voldemort'un onun canını yaktığı gibi yakmamıştı. Harry buna inanmayı reddetti.

"En azından sen üç yıl sonra ailenle tekrar beraber olma şansını yakaladın. On beş yılı dene bir de! En azından sen anne baban tarafından sevilerek büyüdün. Senin onlara ait yalnızca mutlu hatıraların vardı. Onların hatıraları yakanı bırakmıyor, onlardan kaçamıyor değildin!" Harry konuşmayı durdurmak istedi ama sanki içindeki bir şey içeride birikmiş her şeyden yalnızca kurtulmak istiyordu.

"Heh! Eğer sana kalsaydı ben ailemi bir daha asla göremezdim. Duruşmadayken kimseye onları anlatmadın bile! Eğer onları geri aldıysam senin sayende değil!" Neville tükürür gibi söyledi Harry'e.

Harry'e şimdi artık yetmişti. Eğer ayrılmazsa bu şey Neville'in boynunun onun tarafından kırılmasıyla sonlanacaktı. Ama Harry hareket edemeden önce, Neville ona yaklaştı. Gelip Harry'le kapı arasında durarak onu bloke etti.

"Aslında senin suçun da değil ama, değil mi? Bu sadece senin yapmak için yetiştirildiğin bir şey. Başkalarının hayatlarını parçalamak. İşkence edebildiğin kadar çoğuna etmek. Başkalarının acı çekmesine sebep olmaktan bir tür hastalıklı zevk alıyorsun değil mi?" Neville kendi hiddetinde o kadar kaybolmuştu ki söylediği şeylerin yarısının farkında değildi.

"Annemle babamı saklamaya çalıştığına şaşırmamam gerek. Büyük olasılıkla büyücülük dünyası onların ölümünün yasındayken onların senin tutsakların olduğunu bilmekten derin bir tatmin duydun"

"Kapa çeneni, Longbottom!" Harry bağırdı, ona vurmamak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yaparken ama Neville konuşmayı sürdürdü.

"Dumbledore'un duruşmanda senin hakkında söylediklerine tek bir saniyeliğine inanmıyorum. Sen normal bir büyücü değilsin. Sen Voldemort'u yok etmeye çalışmadın! Sen Voldemort tarafından oyuna getirilmiş masum bir çocuk değilsin. Kimse o kadar aptal değildir, kullanıldıklarını görmeyecek kadar. Sen Voldemort tarafından kullanılmak istedin. O yüzden o kadar uzun süre onunla kaldın. Eğer başkalarını öldürmekten ve onlara işkence etmekten nefret ediyorduysan o zaman neden o kadar uzun süre yaptın? Sen Karanlık Prens olmaktan zevk aldın! Başkalarını öldürmekten zevk aldın ve annemle babama da işkence etmekten kesinlikle lanet olası zevk aldın ve Nigel'ın da canını yakardın eğer..."

Harry'nin eli hızla kalkıp onu boynundan kavrarken Neville kesildi. Asasını çekmeye çalıştı ama Harry elini de tutarak, onu savunmasız bıraktı. Neville tutuşun ne kadar kuvvetli olduğuna kalakalmıştı. Harry onu yakına çekerken soluk almaya çalışıyordu, öfke Harry'nin gözlerinde parlıyordu ve Neville Harry'nin onu öldüreceğinden emindi.

"Sırf senin acınası hayatını daha önce bir kez bağışladım diye, senin boynunu kırmaktan her zaman kendimi alıkoyacağım anlamına gelmiyor! Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun! Çeneni kapalı tut ve ben de senin yerine kapatmak belasına girmeyeyim!" Harry tısladı ona.

Harry'nin bileğindeki tutuşu kemiği kırarak sonuçlandığında Neville acıyla inledi. Boğuluyordu ve maviye dönmeye başlamıştı ki Harry onu öyle bir güçle bıraktı ki Neville kendini yerde, nefes almak için hızla hava çekerken buldu.

Harry yerdeki çocuktan uzaklaştı ve fırtına gibi evin içine girdi. İçeri gelir gelmez annesinin ve Alice'in kapıya doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. Annesi durdu ve Harry'nin kızgın yüzüne baktı.

"Harry" Lily başladı ama Alice küçük bir 'oh' sesi çıkardığında konuşmayı bıraktı. Neville'in kırık bileğini nazikçe tutarak ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığını görmüştü. İkisi de ona yardım etmek için dışarı acele ettiler.

Harry onları bilmezden geldi ve hızla odasına çıktı, kapıyı çarpıp kapattı. Neville'le başka bir saniyenin daha onun ölümüyle sonuçlanmış olacağını biliyordu. Öfkenin ve hiddetin onu sarmaladığını hissederek, Harry parti kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu ve cüppelerini üzerine geçirdi. Buradan gitmeye ihtiyacı vardı, kimse onunla konuşmadan önce sakinleşmek için yalnızca birkaç saatliğine.

Aklında bu düşünceyle, Harry pencereyi çekip açtı ve dışarı tırmandı. James onun ve Neville'in arasında ne olduğunu öğrenmek için odasına daldığında çoktan gitmişti.

James, kalbi Harry'nin bir kez daha kayboluşunun düşüncesiyle deliler gibi atarken boş odada durdu.

xxx


	60. Gelecek Elinde Neleri Tutuyor?

60\. Bölüm – Gelecek Elinde Neleri Tutuyor?

James bütün süre boyunca kendisini sakin kalmaya zorlayarak alt kata koştu. Harry'nin kendisine bakmaktan fazlasını yapabileceğini biliyordu, ama bu yine de Ölüm Yiyenler'in ona neler yapabileceğine dair korkunç düşüncelerin aklına gelmesini engellemiyordu. Mutfağa hızla girdiğinde Lily, Sirius ve Remus'u bir yere toplanmış, oldukça üzgün görünerek dikilirlerken buldu. Dumbledore, Moody, Arthur, Molly ve Tonks onlardan birkaç adım ileride duruyordu. Longbottomlar henüz gitmişlerdi ve onlarla birlikte, misafirlerinin çoğu da ayrılmıştı. Öylesi mükemmel bir geceye çok kötü bir sondu. James Lily'e doğru acele etti, sesini sağlam tutmaya çalıştı.

"Harry gitmiş" demeyi becerdi cesaretini kaybetmeden önce.

Lily'nin gözleri kocasının sözlerini sindirirken şokla büyüdü.

"Odasında değil. Onu hiçbir yerde bulamıyorum. Malikene'den ayrılmış!" dedi James şimdi paniklemiş bir sesle.

Dumbledore ve Yoldaşlık'ın kalan üyeleri James'in paniklemiş sesini duyduktan sonra çabucak küçük gruba katıldılar.

"Tamam, panik yapmayalım. Çocuk kafasına koyduğu yerde kalabiliyor. Hepimiz bunu biliyoruz!" Moody söyledi onlara boğuk sesiyle.

"Bütün yapmamız gereken yayılmak ve ona bakmak. O kadar uzağa gitmeyecektir. O bile güvenli olmadığını biliyor" devam etti.

James endişe içinde dudağını ısırdı. Harry sinirliyken pek de o kadar rasyonel düşünenlerden değildi. Harry'e tüm zaman Potter Malikanesi'nde kalması gerektiğini söylemediği için kendisini azarlamaya devam etti. Bu onu durduracağından değildi ya...

James kasıtlı olarak Dumbledore'dan başka yere baktı. Son derece güçlü büyücü James'in Harry'i Malikane'nin içinde kalmasına dair bilgilendirme talimatlarına uymadığını söyleyebilirdi. James'in şimdi pek de ona endişelenecek vakti yoktu. Herhangi kötü bir şey olmadan önce, yalnızca Harry'i tekrar emniyete ulaştırmalıydı.

Grubun hepsi Harry'i aramak için ayrıldı. Molly Ron, Ginny ve Hermione'yi Kovuk'a geri götürdü. Dört genç çocuk olanlara oldukça üzgün görünüyorlardı. Hepsi de sessizce Neville'i suçladı. Harry'nin öyle saldırmasına ve sonra da Malikane'yi terk etmesine sebep olacak bir şey söylemiş olması gerektiğini biliyorlardı.

Damien çabucak cep telefonunu çıkardı ve Harry'i aramayı denedi, ama Harry'nin telefonu kapalıymış gibi görünüyordu. Lily telefona sorgulayan bir bakış doğrulttu ama hakkında sormamaya karar verdi. Daha fazla stresi kaldırabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Malikane'yi tekrar aradılar ve dışarı, araziye bile Harry'i aramak için çıkıp baktılar. Ona tekrar ve tekrar seslendiler, ama cevap yoktu. Lily ve Damien içeri geri döndüler ve zavallıca salonda oturdular. Damien abisine telefonuyla ulaşmaya çalışmayı sürdürdü ama hiç şans bulamıyordu.

"Hadi Harry! Aç şu lanet olası telefonu" dedi Damien hüsranla, numarasını tuşlayıp Harry açar diye soluğunu tutarken. Ama Harry hiç açmadı ve telefonun kapalı olabileceğini ve daha sonra tekrar aramasını söyleyen aynı mesaj tekrar ve tekrar döndü.

Damien ve Lily yatağa gitmeyi reddetti. İkisi de telaşlı akşamlarından sonra yorgundular, ama Harry'nin nerede olduğunu bilmeden uyuyamazlardı. İkisi de sessizlik içinde masada, kendi rahatsız edici düşüncelerinde kaybolarak oturdular.

James ve Sirius aramalarından geri geldiklerinde sabahın erken saatleriydi. Şimdi Harry'i altı saattir arıyorlardı. İki adam da yorgunluktan bitkindiler ve odaya girer girmez koltuğa yığıldılar. Lily ve Damien halen uyanıklardı ve bir kerede onlara acele ettiler.

Lily Harry'i bulup bulmadıklarını sormak üzereydi, ama iki adam Malikane'ye Harry'siz ve yüzlerinde endişe çizgileriyle geldiklerinden dolayı acı verici bir şekilde ortadaydı ki onu bulamamışlardı.

Lily onun yorgun gözlerine bakarak James'in yanında eğildi.

"Her yere baktık. Diğerleri hala onu arıyor. Birazcık dinlenmek için onu eve getirmek zorunda kaldım. Kolay kolay gelmedi gerçi" dedi Sirius, James'i gözlerken.

James kaybolmuş görünüyordu. Başı eğik bir şekilde oturuyordu ve söyleyecek kelime bulamıyormuş gibi göründü. Lily'nin gözlerine bakamıyordu bile. Eğer Harry'i kaybederse ne yapacağını düşünüp durdu. Nasıl Lily'nin yüzüne bakardı? Eğer Harry'i korumada başarısız olduysa nasıl Damien'ı güvende tutardı?

James tam bir sessizlik içinde otururken Sirius Lily ve Damien'la konuşuyordu. Etrafında konuşulan hiçbir kelimeyi algılamıyordu bile. Kızgınlıkla Harry ve Neville arasında Harry'nin o kadar şiddetle hareket etmesi ve sonra o şekilde fırlayıp gitmesiyle sonuçlanan ne olduğunu merak etti. Her halükarda, Harry gece, kimseye söylemeden Malikane'yi terk etmekten daha iyisini biliyor olmalıydı. Bu yalnızca bela aramaktı.

Koridordaki bir ses herkesin dikkatini yakaladı ve hepsi anında konuşmayı bırakarak başka herhangi bir sesi duyabilmek için kulaklarını açtılar. Ön kapının kapandığını ve holde yürüyen ayak seslerini duyduklarında, dörtlü kim olduğunu görmek için kapıya koşturdu.

Kapıyı çekip açan ve hole çıkan ilk kişi James'di. Harry'nin holde duran görüntüsünü yakalarken muazzam bir rahatlamanın onu boydan boya yıkadığını hissetti. Harry dört kişinin öylesi bir aceleyle odadan koşarak çıktığını görürken olduğu yerde durdu. İlgiyle onlara baktı, neden Damien'ın sabahın dördünde halen ayakta olduğunu merak etti.

James Harry'nin, tamamen sapa sağlam, yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle orada durduğunu görürken dizlerinin zayıfladığını hissetti. Yorgun görünüyordu ve yeşil gözbebeklerinin ardında hala sıkıntı ve kızgınlık vardı. Bir kerede James rahatlamanın sinire dönüştüğünü hissetti. Nasıl Harry öylece çekip giderdi? Herkesin ne kadar endişeleneceğini fark etmiyor muydu?

Harry onlardan başka yere baktı ve odasına gitmek için basamaklara yöneldi. Kimseyle konuşacak havada değildi.

"Nereye gittin?" Lily sordu, sesi duyguyla titreyerek.

"Dışarı" Harry cevapladı, ona bakmadan.

Bu James'i sersemlemiş sessizliğinden çıkarmış gibi göründü.

"Dışarı? Bütün söyleyeceğin bu mu? Dışarı çıktın? Öyle çıkıp gitmeden önce birilerine söylemen gerektiğini düşünmedin?" James sordu, öfkesi onu sarıp sarmalarken.

Harry basamakların ucunda durdu ve ona bakmak için döndü.

"Hayır" cevapladı basitçe.

James Harry'e doğru hareket etti ama Sirius hemen kolunu yakaladı.

"Çatalak yapma. O güvende ve evde. Minnettar olmalısın" fısıldadı ona.

James bir şey söylemedi ama kolunu Sirius'un kavrayışından kurtardı.

Damien çabucak abisine basamaklarda katıldı.

"Neden dışarı çıkmadan önce hiçbir şey söylemedin?" Damien sordu.

"Çünkü herkes partiye çok dalmıştı, o yüzden kimsenin benim nerede olduğumu fark etmeyeceğini düşündüm" Harry cevapladı duygusuzca.

"Tabii ki fark ederdik! Bunu sanki seni bilmezden geliyormuşuz gibi çevirmeye çalışma Harry, çünkü sen de bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun" dedi Lily, o da gelip Harry'nin önünde dururken.

Harry tepki vermedi ve onun yerine uzaklaşmak için döndü. Kimseyle uğraşmak için fazla yorgundu.

"Harry..." Lily başladı ama bölündü.

"Bunu sabah yapamaz mıyız?" Harry sordu bıkkın bir sesle.

"Hayır, yapamayız. En azından neden Neville'in canını yaktığını açıklamak zorundasın" dedi Lily.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi ama gözleri tehlikeli bir biçimde parıldadı. Başka tarafa baktı ve kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

"Bunun bir önemi yok" cevapladı.

"Önemi yok! Harry, bileğini kırdın! O bizim evimizde bir misafirken sen onun canını yaktın. Bir neden olmak zorunda!" Lily neredeyse bağırdı ona.

Harry'e yetmişti. Üşümüştü, yorgundu ve olan her şeyle yeterince dolmuştu.

"Belki de ne olduğunu ona sormuş olman gerekiyordu! Eminim sana bütün o saçmalığı memnuniyetle tekrar ederdi! Ama bana bağırma! Bu gecenin bir felaket olması benim suçum değil!" Harry geri bağırdı.

James geldi ve Lily ile Harry'nin arasında durdu. Durumun kontrolden çıktığını görebiliyordu. Lily'nin kalanından daha kötü bir siniri vardı ve Harry onun tersine çattığı için pişman olacaktı.

"Lily, sakinleş" fısıldadı ona. Lily gözlerini kapattı ve sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldı. James dikkatini Harry'e çevirdi.

"Harry, neden Neville'in canını yaktığın umurumda değil. O çeşit bir davranışı haklı gösterecek hiçbir şey olmuş olamaz. Ve bir de durumu daha da kötüleştirmek için, sonuçları hiç düşünmeden buradan çıkıp gittin. Son altı saattir aklımızdan neler geçti biliyor musun? Kafamıza üşüşen bütün o korkunç düşünceler! Yoldaşlık'ın yarısının hala dışarıda seni aradığının farkında mısın?" James söyledi ona.

Harry bu noktada her ne sabrı vardıysa onu da kaybetmiş gibi göründü.

"Ben kendime bakabilirim! Senin Yoldaşlığına hiçbir ihtiyacım yok benim. Son on beş yılda onlar olmadan hayatta kalmayı başardım, şimdi de başarırım. Kimsenin beni aramaya gitmesine ihtiyacım yok! Ayrıca, siz millet beni aramanız gerekirken aramadınız. Neden şimdi zahmet edesiniz!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi James'e, yeşil gözleri öfkeyle yanıyordu.

James ve Harry sessizce birbirlerine bakarak durdular, ikisi de başka tarafa bakmayı reddetti. James o ifadeyle ona doğrultulan suçlamayı açık bir şekilde duyabiliyordu. Harry anne babasını onca sene önce onun için orada olmamakla suçluyordu. Harry'nin bir parçasının o Voldemort'a götürüldüğünde onu aramadıkları için anne babasını suçladığı ortadaydı. James Harry'le konuşurken kızgınlığını ve incinmişliğini yutmaya çalıştı.

"Bunu yüzüme vurma, Harry. Onca sene önce olan durumu sana çoktan açıkladık. Kimsenin senin hayatta kaldığına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Eğer senin hala hayatta olduğunu bilseydik seni arayarak bu dünyayı parça parça ederdik!" dedi James ona, bir yandan titreyen ellerini durdurmaya çalışarak.

Harry bakışını ayırdı ve kızgınlıkla yere baktı. James daha fazla hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce Sirius araya girdi.

"Çatalak dostum. Bence hepimize bu kadarı yetti. Harry şimdi evde, emniyette. Ben gidip herkese döndüğünü haber vereceğim. Siz de birbirinizi hırpalamayı bırakın." dedi Sirius kapıya yaklaşırken.

Ayrılmadan önce durdu ve Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Sadece meraktan; nereye gittin?" sordu.

Harry yorgun gözlerle ona baktı.

"Hiçbir yere, antrenman alanındaydım" cevapladı.

Sirius eli hala kapıda durdu. Ağzı açık halde Harry'e bakakalmıştı. James ve Lily bile şok içinde Harry'e bakıyordu.

"Yani, bütün bu zaman biz seni arayarak deliye dönerken, sen kendi arka bahçendeydin?" Sirius sordu.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

"Oh, peki o zaman. Gelecek sefer seni aramaya başlamak için bir noktamız var artık" dedi Sirius, James'in gözleriyle buluşurken. Antrenman alanının üzerine o gizlilik büyüsünü yerleştirmenin kötü bir fikir olduğunu biliyordu.

"Ama Harry, ben ve annem sana sesleniyorduk. Bizi duymadın mı?" Damien sordu, o da Harry'nin nerede olduğunun şokundan iyileşirken.

"Duydum. Ama kimseyle konuşacak modda değildim" Harry cevapladı.

"Ve şimdi de değilim, o yüzden ikiniz de bana bağırmayı bitirdiyseniz, ben yatağa gidiyorum" dedi Harry anne babasına ve ikisini de basamakların ucunda dikilirken bıraktı.

James ve Lily peşinden gitmemeye karar verdiler. Bunu sabah kararlaştırırlardı. Onlar da, bu partiyi vererek en kötü hatayı yaptıklarını hissederek yatağa gittiler. Harry besbelli bütün arkadaşlarıyla tanışmaya hazır değildi. Onun neredeyse izole bir ortamda büyüdüğünü biliyorlardı. Voldemort yalnızca Ölüm Yiyenleri'nden ikisinin Harry'nin yanına yaklaşmasına izin vermişti. Lucius ve Bella. Harry'nin tek konuştuğu çocuk Draco Malfoy'du. Ona büyük bir arkadaş grupları olduğunu göstermek istemelerinin sebebi buydu. Yalnızca konuşacak birkaç kişiyle sınırlı olmadığını göstermek için. Harry'nin bu kadar boğulacağını fark etmemişlerdi. İkisi de ona Neville hakkında sormamaya karar verdiler. Bir şeyin onu çok rahatsız ettiği açıktı o yüzden iki ebeveyn de Harry sakinleşene kadar onu kendisini açıklamaya zorlamamaya karar verdiler. James'in daha endişeli olduğu şey Harry'nin Yoldaşlık'ın onu arıyor olmasına verdiği tepkiydi. James biliyordu ki Harry o bebekken onu aramadıkları için anne babasını suçluyordu. Voldemort'la büyümüş olmasının sebebi onlardı. James bile Harry'i aramadığı için kendisini suçluyordu. Sabah bununla ilgili Harry'le ciddi bir konuşma yapmaya karar verdi.

xxx

Damien o gece daha sonra Harry'nin odasına sızdı. Harry uyanıktı ve Damien'la konuştuktan sonra sakinleşmişti. Ona Neville'le ne olduğunu anlattı. Damien sonunda söyleyecek söz bulamaz haldeydi.

"O pislik! Sana öyle bir şey söylediğine inanamıyorum. Onu bir daha gördüğümde kıçına tekmeyi basacağım!" dedi Harry'e.

Harry kendi aksine gülümsedi.

"Evet, bu ona öğretir Damy" dedi, Damien'ın kendini savunarak Harry'i yumruklamasına sebep olarak.

"İyi bir iki yumruk sallayabilirim haberin olsun. Senin kadar iyi değil ama" Damien dedi gülerek Harry'e. Bir şey düşünürken sessizleşti.

"Harry, bunu sana daha önce sormak istemiştim. Başkalarına öğretmekten ve her şeyden nefret ettiğini biliyorum ama merak ediyordum. Bana nasıl dövüşüldüğünü öğretebilir misin?" sordu umutla.

"Sen zaten nasıl dövüşüldüğünü biliyorsun" Harry şakalaştı, Damien'ın onu yumrukladığı karnını ovarken.

"Ben ciddiyim! Nasıl senin gibi dövüşüldüğünü bilmek istiyorum. Sen muggle yöntemini biliyorsun. Bence bu harika"

Harry üzerine düşünüyormuş gibi yaptı.

"Bilmiyorum, Damy. Demek istediğim beni bu kadar özel yapan tek şey o. Eğer sana öğretirsem, sen de benimle aynı seviyede olacaksın. Bunu istediğimi sanmıyorum" dedi Harry ona.

Damien bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Harry'e sarkastik bir bakış attı.

"Yani, senin özel bir şeyin olmak zorunda tabii. Sadece tipinle fazla ileri gidemezsin. Sanırım bu muggle dövüş şeyine ihtiyacın var" Damien kahkaha attı Harry ona bir kitap fırlatırken. Damien'a kafasından vurdu ve iki çocuk da içtenlikle güldüler.

"Hadi ama, Harry. Cidden, bana öğretir misin? Senin o muhteşem antrenman alanın var. Bence benim senin Quidditch sahamda oynamana izin verdiğim gibi, senin de onu benimle paylaşman ancak adil olur"

"Kim sahanın senin olduğunu söyledi ki?" Harry sordu Damien'ı gözlerken.

"Benim olduğunu biliyorum. İlla birinin bana özel olarak söylemesine ihtiyacım yok. Ee ne düşünüyorsun? Bana öğretecek misin?" Damien sordu tekrar.

Harry neden yapmaması gerektiğine dair herhangi bir sebep bulamadı. Damien'a ona öğreteceğini söyledi ama bir tek eğer onu şimdi uyuması için yalnız bırakırsa. Damien katıldı ve heyecanla odasına gitmek için çıktı. Harry bir taraftan öbürüne döndü ve yorgun vücudu ile aklının rahatlamasına izin verdi. Damien'la konuşarak Neville'i ve onun yaralayıcı sözlerini unutmayı becermişti. Konuşmak için Damien'a sahip olduğuna minnet duydu. Sümüklü burunlu, şımartılmış bir velet olan kardeşi olmasa ne kadar kayıp olacağını düşünmeden edemedi. Harry çok ihtiyacı olan uykuya dalıp giderken gülümsedi.

xxx

Harry bir sonraki sabah kahvaltı boyunca sessiz kaldı. Annesi ve babasıyla birlikte otururken gerilimin havada sallandığını gerçekten hissedebiliyordu. Hala dün gece hakkında ona sinirli olduklarını biliyordu. Harry konuyu açmamaya kararlıydı. İkisi de onunla konuşuyorlardı ama Harry'nin son derece rahatsız edici bulduğu bir gariplik vardı ortada.

Sonunda babası masadan kalkarlarken konuyu gündeme getirdi.

"Seninle dün gece hakkında hızlı bir şey konuşmak istiyorum" dedi yorgun bir sesle.

Harry onu ve annesini oturma odasına takip etti. Damien garip garip onlara baktı, sonra bu 'delilik' bitene kadar odasına gittiğini anons etti. Kimse onu durduramadan önce çabucak çıktı.

"Peki, dün geceye ne eklemek istiyorsunuz?" Harry sordu.

Neville'e yaptığı şey için ona kızgın olmaya hakları olduğunu biliyordu. O hareket bir partinin ortasında uğraşmak için oldukça utanç verici olmuş olmalıydı. Ama Harry ne kadar isterse istesin daha az umurunda olamazdı. Partiyi planlarlarken bunu düşünmüş olmalılardı. Onunla hiçbir şey tartışmamışlardı bile.

"Dün gece hakkında..." Lily başladı James'e doğru bir bakışla.

"...sana bağırdığım için özür dilemek istiyorum. Senin için o kadar endişeliydim ki duygularımı çok da iyi kontrol edemedim. Ama Harry, bizim neyin içinden geçtiğimizi de anlamalısın. Dün gece senin...senin yok olduğunu gördüğümüzde bizim ne hissettiğimizi bilmiyorsun" dedi Lily gözlerinde aklından çıkmıyormuş gibi görünen bir ifadeyle.

Harry anında onu öyle üzdüğü için suçluluk hissetti. Ona neredeyse on altı yıl önce, Kılkuyruk tarafından alındığı o geceyi hatırlatmayı kastetmemişti. Annesinin titreyen ellerine baktı ve kızgınlığının sönüp gittiğini hissetti.

"Sizi üzmeyi kastetmedim. Benim sadece bir süreliğine dışarı çıkmaya ihtiyacım vardı. Ben sadece böyleyim. Üzgünsem ya da kızgınsam, dışarı açık havaya çıkmam gerek. Tek sakinleşebileceğim yol bu." Harry açıkladı.

"Olan oldu. Sana sen ve Neville arasında dün gece ne olduğunu sormayacağım, senin bunun hakkında konuşmayacağını biliyorum. Ben yalnızca senin davranışının kabul edilemez olduğunu anlamanı istiyorum" dedi James, kulağa ne kadar katı geldiğinden nefret ederek.

Harry rahatsızlıkla ona baktı.

"Benimle sanki beş yaşındaymışım gibi konuşmak zorunda değilsin! Davranışımın nasıl olması gerektiğini tam olarak biliyorum ben. Bana söylemen gerekmiyor"

James tartışacakmış gibi göründü, ama onun yerine koltuğa oturdu ve teslimiyetle Harry'e baktı.

"Senin bir çocuk olmadığını biliyorum. Ama bunun gibi şeyler söylemek zorundayım, özellikle de sen gelen misafirlerin canını yaktıktan sonra. Ama şimdi ona girmek istemiyorum. Benim şu an daha endişeli olduğum şey senin güvenliğin." James Harry yüzünü buruşturmamaya çalışırken izledi.

"Harry, biliyorum sen kendine bakabilirsin ama Malikane'nin dışına çıkmanın ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun. Ne olmuş olabileceğini sana söylememe gerek yok" dedi James, Harry'nin sinirinin daha ve daha fazla artığını izlerken.

"Haklısın, bana söylemen gerekmiyor" Harry cevapladı kızgınlıkla.

James derin bir nefes bıraktı. İşler plana göre gitmiyordu. Harry ona sinirleniyordu.

"Harry, ben seninle tartışmıyorum. Bana sinirlenmeni istemiyorum. Sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun eğer her şey benim elimde olsaydı, üzerinde hiçbir çeşit kısıtlama olmazdı. Ama işler benim kontrolüm altında değil."

Harry bu sözleri duymanın üzerine yumuşamış gibi göründü. Geldi ve o da oturdu, konuşurken yere baktı.

"Biliyorum." cevapladı onu usulca.

"Sadece...hala kimin peşimde olduğunu düşününce sanki kocaman bir hakaretmiş gibi hissediyorum. Ne de olsa ben onların içinde büyüdüm. Yalnızca gerçekten...garip geliyor, neredeyse can acıtıcı" Harry bitirdi gariplikle.

Lily dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle James'e baktı. Onlar bunu hiç öyle düşünmemişlerdi. Harry'nin Voldemort ve onun Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin peşinde olmasıyla neden geçtiğini pek de anlamamışlardı. Kendi problemleriyle fazla tükenmişlerdi.

"Başa çıkmanın zor olduğunu biliyorum, ama zamanla daha iyi olacak. Her şey birazcık sakinleşene dek, bence senin için en iyisi dışarı tek başına çıkmaman" dedi James en rahatlatıcı sesiyle.

Harry hemen tepki vermedi. James'le yüz yüze gelmek için yavaşça başını kaldırdı.

"Korktuğunuzu biliyorum ve bunu anlıyorum. Ama küçük korkmuş bir fare gibi saklanmayacağım. Ben kendi arkamı kollayabilirim ve siz de bunu biliyorsunuz. Kendi evimde bir tutsak gibi kalmamın hiçbir yolu yok." Harry cevapladı.

James'in de Lily'nin de yüzlerinde mağlubiyet ifadeleri vardı. Harry'nin böyle tepki göstereceğini biliyorlardı.

"Eğer dışarı çıkmak istiyorsan, bunda sorun yok. Ben hep içeride kalman gerektiğini söylemiyorum. Bütün söylediğim, yanında biri götürmelisin. Sadece dışarı tek başına çıkma. Bütün dediğim bu" James karşılık verdi, Harry'nin yalnızca katılmasını umarak.

Harry onun yerine başını salladı ve güldü.

"Benim korumalarla dışarı çıkmamı istiyorsun! Gerçekten bunun saldırıya uğrarsam yardımcı olacağını mı düşünüyorsun. Merlin, senin korumaların büyük olasılıkla sadece ayak bağı olup daha fazla sorun çıkartırlar"

"Harry..." Lily başladı ama kesildi.

"Bakın, bunu sizinle tartışmıyorum. Ben çocuk değilim o yüzden öyleymişim gibi davranmayın. Ben hayatımı on dört yaşından beri riske atıyorum. Her göreve gönderildiğimde tehlikeyle yüzleşiyordum. Arkamı kollamayı biliyorum ben. O yüzden bırakın bu konuyu, tamam?"

Bununla birlikte, Harry kalktı ve odadan çıkarak geride hem James'i hem de Lily'i güvenliği için öncekinden daha da fazla tedirginlikle bıraktı.

xxx

Harry güvenliği hakkında daha fazla uzun konuşmalar dinlemeye hazır değildi o yüzden James ile Lily'nin şu an konuyu rafa kaldırmaktan başka seçenekleri yoktu. Harry sonraki birkaç günü dışarıda Damien'la beraber geçirdi, Damien ondan kendini savunmayı öğreniyordu. Her şey kademeli olarak iyileşiyordu. Harry Damien'a öğretirken iyi bir ruh halindeymiş gibi görünüyordu. Ama içeri Dumbledore'la konuşmak üzere çağrıldığında iyi modu ortadan yok oldu. Öyle görünüyordu ki Dumbledore yalnızca geçerken uğramıştı, tek başına, ve Harry'le hızlıca konuşmayı rica etmişti.

Harry'nin neden Dumbledore'un onunla konuşmak istediğine dair oldukça iyi bir fikri vardı. Şimdi birkaç hafta boyu yalnız bırakılmıştı. Dumbledore büyük olasılıkla Harry'le onlara Voldemort'u yakalamaya yardım etmesi için konuşmanın vakti olduğunu düşünmüştü. Gerçekten de öyle, Dumbledore konuyu neredeyse anında dile getirdi.

"Bakanlık'a karşıt çok güçlü hislerin olduğunu biliyorum Harry. Seni tamamen suçlamıyorum. Sana karşı sert davrandılar ve seninle ilgili soruşturmalarından da vazgeçmediler. Ama sen de Yoldaşlık'a önerebileceğin potansiyel yardımın farkındasın. Eğer bize yardımcı olmaya gönüllü olursan, Voldemort'u yakalayabiliriz" Dumbledore ona söyledi kendi her zamanki sakin sesiyle.

Harry ondan birkaç adım ileride duruyordu. Onunla beraber oturmayı reddetmişti ve onunla beraber zorunda olduğundan daha fazla zaman geçirmeyi istemediğini açıkça göstermek istemişti. James ve Lily, Dumbledore'un yanında oturuyorlardı ve konuşma boyunca sessiz kalmışlardı.

"Ve neden benim yardım önermeyi isteyeceğimi düşünüyorsun?" Harry sordu becerebildiği kadar sakince.

"Bir şeyi anlamanı istiyorum, Dumbledore. Sen olmadan Bakanlık'tan asla özgür bırakılmayacağımı biliyorum. Şimdi sana bir hayat borcum olduğunu anlıyorum. Sen beni Hogwarts'da olan her şeyden sonra bile kurtardın. Sana karşı nankör olduğumu düşünme, çünkü değilim." Harry sözleri üzerine Dumbledore'un dudaklarında yayılan ufak gülümsemeyi gördü.

"Ama bu demek değil ki sen benden her ne istersen yapacağım. Bu, sana ya da senin Yoldaşlık'ına ya da Bakanlık'a herhangi birini yakalamak için yardım edeceğim anlamına gelmez. Bu öyle işlemez" Harry Dumbledore'un oturan formuna birkaç adım yaklaştı.

"Bir kukla olarak kullanılmayacağım, Dumbledore. Voldemort tarafından kullanılmayı reddettim ve senin tarafından da kullanılmayacağım. Bence bu savaştan söz ettiğimiz sürece, ben payıma düşenden fazlasını yaptım. Hortkulukların hepsi yok edildi. Eğer Voldemort'u istiyorsan o zaman peşinden kendin gidebilirsin. Beni bunun dışında bırak!"

Harry gitmek için döndü ama Dumbledore'un sesi tarafından durduruldu.

"Seni bunun dışında bırakacağım, Harry, eğer istediğin buysa. Ama ben Voldemort'un seni bu savaşın dışında bırakacağını sanmıyorum. Onu nasıl halledeceksin?" Dumbledore Harry'i korkutmak istemiyordu, ama Harry'nin kendisinin bu savaşın bir parçası olduğunu fark etmesi önemliydi, o istese de istemese de.

" Bunun seni ilgilendirdiğini sanmıyorum. Ben onu kendim halledeceğim. Onun yolundan uzak duracağım" dedi Harry önemsemezce.

Dumbledore üzüntüyle gülümsedi Harry'e.

"Çocuğum, eğer bu kadar kolay olmuş olsaydı... Bana inanmayacağını biliyorum, ama bunu sana her halükarda söylemek zorundayım. Kehaneti biliyorsun, değil mi?" Dumbledore bunu söylerken, James ve Lily'nin yüzlerinden rengin çekildiğini fark etti Harry.

Cevap olarak başını salladı.

"Biliyorum, ve ayrıca senin ne düşündüğünü de biliyorum. Kehaneti yapılanın ben olduğumu düşünüyorsun. Ama bence ben bu konuda Bakanlık'tan yana taraf alacağım. Fudge ve benim büyük olasılıkla aynı şeyi düşünüp düşünebileceğimiz tek şey. Kehanet tam bir çöp!" dedi Harry hiç kimse araya giremeden.

"Harry, kehanet gibi şeylere inanmasının zor olabildiğini biliyorum ve seni ikna etmek için yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yok. Bütün söyleyebileceğim Kehanet'in de söylediği gibi, eğer sen Voldemort'u öldürmezsen o zaman onun seni öldüreceği, öyle ya da böyle" Dumbledore bitirdi üzgünlükle.

James ve Lily, ikisi de tepkisini görmek için Harry'e baktılar. Dumbledore'un eğer Voldemort Harry'i kendisi öldürmezse, o zaman Harry'nin yara izinin eninde sonunda onu öldüreceğini ima ettiğini biliyorlardı. Harry'nin öfkelenip Dumbledore'a bağırmaya başlamasını ya da basitçe odadan çıkıp gitmesini bekliyorlardı. Ancak Dumbledore'a bakarken dudaklarına yayılan gülümsemeyi gördüklerine şaşkındılar.

"Yara izimi kastediyorsun" dedi basitçe.

Üç yetişkin Harry'e şok içinde bakakaldılar. Harry'nin yara izinin ölümüne sebep olacağı ihtimalini bildiğini bilmiyorlardı. Tepki vermediler ve yalnızca büyük gözlerle Harry'e gözlerini dikip baktılar.

"O gün annemle babama Hastane Kanadı'nda söylüyorken duydum seni. Kulaklarım çok iyidir" Harry şaka yaptı.

"Nasıl...nasıl bu kadar sakin olabilirsin bunun hakkında?" Lily sordu korkulu bir şekilde.

"Çünkü anne, ben buna inanmıyorum. O zaman inanmadım ve şimdi de inanmıyorum. 'Diğeri varlığını sürdürürken ikisi de yaşayamaz' söylediği bu, değil mi? Ben ve Voldemort şimdi neredeyse on yedi yıldır birlikte hayatta kaldık! Ben kehaneti tam bir saçmalıktan başka bir şey olarak görmüyorum." Harry cevapladı.

"O zaman Voldemort'un kehanete olan inancını nasıl açıklıyorsun? Seni sen yalnızca bir bebekken öldürmeye çalışma noktasına kadar inandı. Eğer o inanıyorsa o zaman sen de belki ardında bir miktar doğruluk olabileceğini düşünmüyor musun?" Dumbledore sordu.

"Onun inanıp inanmaması önemli değil. Mesele şu ki, ben inanmıyorum" bununla beraber, Harry odadan ayrılmak için döndü. Dumbledore kehanetin ciddiyetini anlamasını sağlamaya çalışmak için Harry'e seslendi.

"Beni ikna etmeye çalışmaya zahmet etme. Hiçbir zaman olmayacak. Ben senin kurtarıcın değilim, Dumbledore. Büyüceşûra'ya ne demiş olursan ol, ben senin için savaşacak ve Voldemort'un sonunu getirecek olan değilim. Her ne olursa olsun, ben asla asamı Voldemort'a kaldırmayacağım"

Harry odadan çıktı ve geride üç yetişkini kendi iç karartıcı düşüncelerine bıraktı.

xxx

James ve Lily tekrar kehanet konusunu açmadılar. Harry'i onlarla tartıştırmak dışında başka bir şeye ulaşmayacağını biliyorlardı. James içten içe Harry'nin Dumbledore'a katılmayı reddettiğine memnundu. Her zaman Harry'nin savaşın dışında ve Voldemort'tan mümkün olduğunca uzak tutulması gerektiğini hissetmişti. Eğer James'in Harry'i büyütme şansı olmuş olsaydı, onu Yoldaşlık'tan ve savaştan olabildiğince uzak tutardı. Damien'ı büyütme şekline benzer biçimde. James'in gözlerinde, eğer hiç kimse savaştan uzak tutulmayı hak ediyorsa, bu Harry'di.

James ana oturma odasında Remus, Sirius ve Lily'e beraber yüksek derecede keyifli bir konu hakkında derin bir konuşma içerisinde oturuyordu. Harry'nin yaklaşan on yedinci doğum günü.

"Peki, o zaman tema ne olacak?" Sirius sordu, bir çok farklı seçeneği tartışırlarken.

"Onu sonra halledebiliriz, konuk listesini tamamlamak zorundayız" dedi Lily telaşlı bir sesle.

"Yani, gelin minimumda tutalım. Tekrar yaralılar olsun istemeyiz" Sirius şaka yaptı.

"Bence önce konuma karar vermeliyiz" dedi Remus bütün uygun mekanları listeleyen ufak kitabı kaldırırken.

"Evet, önce onu halletmeliyiz." Lily katıldı.

"Onlar yiyecek içecek hizmetini de verdikleri sürece her yer olur. Yiyecek en önemli şey" Sirius ekledi.

"Yemekten başka bir şey düşünebiliyor musun sen?" Lily azarladı onu.

Sirius gülümsedi ve başını salladı.

"I-ıh!" güldü.

Kahkahaları şömine yeşil alevlerle canlanıp Moody odaya adımını attığında kısa kesildi.

"Çocuklar! Bir durum var! Hogsmeade saldırı altında" söyledi çabucak.

Bir kerede James, Remus ve Sirius ayakları üstüne zıpladılar.

"Alarmı biraz önce aldık! Yol üzerinde sizi de almak için geldim. Hemen gitmemiz gerekiyor"

Dört Seherbaz aceleyle ayrılarak Lily'i tek başına, herkesin güvende kalması için dua ederek bıraktılar.

James ve diğerleri olay yerine vardıklarında etraf korkunç haldeydi. Her yerde alevler vardı, Hogsmeade'deki insanlar evlerinin güvenliklerine koşuyorlardı. Mağazalar, restoranlar ve çeşitli diğer binalar ateşe verilmişti ve Ölüm Yiyenler onlar yanan binalardan koşarak kaçarlarken masum insanlara işkence ediyor ve onları öldürüyorlardı.

James ve diğer Seherbazlar harekete geçerek, ellerinden geldiği kadar çok Ölüm Yiyen'i indirmeye başladılar. Dövüş kuvvetli bir tanesiydi ve birçok defa, Ölüm Yiyenler bir araya gelip ikiye bir düello ederlerken James neredeyse ateş havuzlarına düşüyordu.

James şiddetle düello etmekle meşguldü ve nereye doğru yol aldığını fark etmedi. Biraz önce iki Ölüm Yiyen'i indirmiş ve daha fazlasıyla dövüşmek için köşeyi dönmüştü ki bir görüntü onu olduğu yerde durdurdu.

Önünde etrafındaki evleri havaya uçurarak yaratılmış açıklık bir alan vardı. Yıkılmış evlerin molozları yere yayılmıştı ve etrafta tüyler ürpertici bir sakinlik vardı. Alevler yoktu, çığlık atan insanlar yoktu. Ölüm gibi sessizdi. James önündeki manzarayı görürken arkasındaki lanet bağırışları kaybolmaya başlar gibi göründü. Dehşet verici manzarayı görürken nefesi göğsünde tıkandı.

Önündeki sihirle yaratılmış bir platformdu. Yükseltilmişti ve yukarı çıkan en az yirmi basamağı vardı. Platformun tepesinde siyah mermer bir mezar vardı. Ay ışığında parlıyordu ve yalnızca ona bakarak seni kemiklerine kadar donduruyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Ama bu James'i şok ve korku içinde geri adım attıran şey değildi. Üzerindeki gümüş yazıları öylesine parlayan –ki James bu mesafeden okuyamıyordu- siyah mezar taşıydı. O yazıları görürken kelimeler James'in zihnine kazınmış gibi göründü. Harry James Potter.

James önünde duran mezarın görüntüsünü tamamıyla algılarken hasta hissetti. Arkasında çekilen nefesler duydu ve döndüğünde Moody, Sirius, Remus ve Arthur'un ona katıldığını gördü. Onlar da dehşet içinde oldukları yere kök salarak ve önlerindeki manzaraya gözlerini dikerek durdular. Kimse herhangi bir şey söylemek için sesini bulamadı. O kadar korkunç bir manzaraydı ki. Sonunda, Remus ilerledi ve James'in omzuna bir elini koydu.

"James, bu gerçek değil. Harry güvende. Bu yalnızca boş bir mezar ve o şekilde de kalacak" rahatlatmaya çalıştı arkadaşını.

"Ben aynı fikri paylaşamayacağım" soğuk bir ses çınladı etraflarında.

Bir kerede Seherbazlar asalarını kaldırdılar ve önlerinde duranın kim olduğunu görmek için karanlıkta bakınmaya çalıştılar. Hemen basamakların bitiminde bir siyah bulut yükseldi. Birdenbire uzun, cübbeli figürler belirdi önlerinde. Karşılarında duran otuz civarında Ölüm Yiyen olmalıydı. Ama James ön safta duran uzun figüre odaklanmıştı. Kırmızı parıldayan gözleri kukuletalı cübbenin içinden ateş gibi parlıyorlardı.

Yavaşça Voldemort kukuletasını indirdi ki Seherbazlar onu görebilsin. Kimse hiçbir lanet fırlatmamıştı ama asalarını birbirlerine doğrultuyorlar, öfke ve gerginlikten dolayı zorlukla sabit tutabiliyorlardı.

"Küçük hediyem hakkında ne düşünüyorsun, Potter? Ona uyduğunu düşündüm ben, sence?" dedi Voldemort yüksek tonlu soğuk sesiyle.

James asasını sabit tutmaya ve Voldemort'u hedef almaya çalıştı, ama titreyen ellerinin ve deliler gibi atan kalbinin ona hiç de yardımcı olmadığını buldu.

"Bütün bu ayarlamaları yaptık ki sana şahsen bunu gösterebileyim. Senin kalanından önce görmek isteyeceğini düşündüm." Voldemort devam etti hastalıklı sakin sesiyle.

"Sen rüya görmeye devam edebilirsin, bir daha asla Harry'nin yakınına gelemeyeceksin!" James bağırdı ona hiddet içinde.

James'in ürpermesine sebep olarak Voldemort pis pis sırıttı.

"Ona bir kere ulaştım. Bu kez bana ne engel olacak?"

James'in arkasından bir lanet gönderildi ama Voldemort'a dokunamadı. Tam vücut kalkanını yükselterek laneti saptırmıştı. James tekrar onun Harry'e ne kadar benzediğini fark eferken hasta hissetti.

"Aptal olma. Onu tekrar dene ve Ölüm Yiyenlerim hepinizi küçük parçalara ayırır" dedi tehditkarca.

"Hepinizi öylece öldürüp kurtulabilirim şimdi, ama intikamımı aldığımda yüzlerinizi görmek istiyorum. Ben sizin kurtarıcınızı öldürürken umudun gözlerinizden yok olduğunu görmek istiyorum!" dedi Voldemort ve öfkesiyle beraber sesi de yükseldi. Dosdoğru James'e baktı.

"Onu benden aldığın güne pişman olacaksın! Eğer onu yalnız bırakmış olsaydın, yaşardı. Ama senin karışman her şeyi mahvetti. Onu alıp götürdün, yasını tutarken bunu hatırla. Ölümünden sen sorumlu olacaksın!" Voldemort söyledi James'e.

James ona bir lanet gönderemeden önce, Ölüm Yiyenler'den biri hamle etti ve James'e bir sokma laneti göndererek asasını tutan elin kesilip açılmasına sebep oldu. James asasını düşürdü ve eli kanamaya başlarken acı içinde tısladı. Voldemort'a onu parçalara ayırmaktan daha fazla bir şey istemeyerek baktı.

"Hogsmeade'deki insanlar Karanlık Lord'un intikamına tanıklık edecekler. Onlar bana ihanet edenlere ne olduğunu görecekler" Voldemort anons etti yüksek bir sesle ki evlerinde saklanan insanlar duyabilsin.

"Oğlunu buraya sürükleyeceğim ve onu diri diri gömeceğim!" Voldemort tısladı dondurucu bir sesle, gözleri hiddetle yanarak.

"Herkes onun ölürken attığı çığlıkları duyacak ve senin ona yardım etmek için yapabileceğin hiçbir şey olmayacak. Ölümünü çaresizce izleyeceksin ve suçlayabileceğin tek kişi kendinsin!" Voldemort söyledi ona.

Bir kerede birçok ışık grubu Voldemort'a doğru yol aldı. Herkes, James de dahil olmak üzere ona lanetler ateşlemişti. James asasını yerden almış ve ona yaralanmamış eliyle bir lanet göndermişti. Hiçbiri Karanlık büyücüye ulaşamadan önce, o ve çevredeki Ölüm Yiyenler önlerinde yok oldu. Voldemort'un soğuk kahkahası kaybolmadan önce havada çınladı.

James ve diğerleri, Dumbledore da dahil, mezarı yok etmeye çalıştılar, ama öyle görünüyordu ki etrafında görünmez bir duvar vardı ve hiç kimsenin yakınına gelmesine izin vermiyordu. O umutsuzca mezarı yok etmeye çalışırken isim, Harry James Potter neredeyse James'in yüzüne vurarak parladı.

Yenilgiyi kabul etmek ve ayrılmak zorunda kaldılar, James yaralıydı, aynı şekilde diğerleri de. James gözlerini siyah mermer mezardan ayırmadığından Sirius ve Remus tarafından sürüklenerek uzaklaştırılmak zorunda kalındı.

"Olmayacak, Çatalak. Kimsenin Harry'nin yakınına gelmesine izin vermeyeceğiz. O Harry'e bakamadan bile önce Voldemort'u yok edeceğiz" dedi ona Sirius, Remus da yavaşça geriye yürürlerken benzer şeyler söyledi.

James tepki vermedi. Kulaklarında çınlayan yalnızca tek bir şey vardı. Kanını donduran o kelimeler.

"Ona bir kere ulaştım. Bu sefer bana ne engel olacak?"

xxx


	61. Tepkiler

61\. Bölüm - Tepkiler

Gece oldukça geç bir saatti, James geriye Potter Malikanesi'ne döndüğünde Harry ve Damien yatağa gitmişlerdi. Lily hala ayakta, tedirginlikle James'in geri dönmesini bekliyordu. Oğullarına James'in Yoldaşlık meseleleriyle ilgili görüşmek için Weasley'leri görmeye gittiğini söylemişti. İki oğlunun, özellikle de Harry'nin, James'in Ölüm Yiyenler'e karşı savaşmaya gitmesiyle endişeleneceğini biliyordu. James Lily'e siyah mezarı ve Voldemort'un tehditlerini anlattı. Lily şok dolu bir sessizlik içerisinde James'i dinlerken ve giderek daha ve daha fazla korkuyla dolarak oturdu. Konuşma bittiğinde, iki ebeveyn de dehşete düşmüş sessizlik içerisinde oturuyorlardı. Sonunda Lily boğazını temizledi.

"Bu...bu o-olmayacak. O-o hiçbir şey yapamaz Harry'e! Olmasına izin vermeyeceğiz!" dedi Lily, James'ten çok kendisine güvence verir bir sesle.

James tepki vermedi. Voldemort'un tehditlerini yerine getirmesinin bütün ihtimallerini düşünmeye engel olamıyordu. Birincisi, Harry Malikane'nin içerisinde kalmayı reddediyordu. Dışarı çıktığında yanında koruma götürmeyi başka tek bir laf ettirmeden reddetmişti. Bu Harry'i direkt olarak riske sokuyordu ve James Voldemort'un onu emniyetten dışarı çekmek için oynayabileceği pis oyunları düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

James korkunç bir baş ağrısının kafasında zonkladığını hissederken şakaklarını ovdu. Yatağa kıvrılıp bunun olduğunu tamamen unutmaktan daha fazla istediği başka bir şey yoktu. Ama yapamazdı. Tüyler ürpertici siyah mermer mezarın, orada üzerinde Harry'nin adıyla beklediğinin görüntüsünü unutamazdı. Gözlüklerini çıkardı ve gözlerini ovarak, kendisini yıkılmamaya zorladı.

Lily onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Onun için daha kolaydı, o mezarı görmemişti. Oğlunun adını, mezar taşının üzerinde parıldarken görmemişti, Voldemort'un Harry'e karşı yaptığı tehditleri duymamıştı. O yakut kırmızısı gözlerde intikam alacağına yemin ederken yanan ateşi görmemişti. Bütün hepsini gören James'di.

James yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve yukarı yöneldi. Kendisini Harry'nin kapısının önünde dururken buldu. Lily onun kapıyı açıp içeri girdiğini gördü. James'e birkaç dakika vermeye karar verdi. Büyük olasılıkla kendisine Harry'nin emniyette olduğuna dair güvence vermek istediğini biliyordu. Sabırla James'i beklemek için sessizce kendi odasına gitti.

James Harry'nin derin uykuda olduğunu gördü. Ayakları onu dosdoğru ona götürdü. Onu uyandırmak istemiyordu ama uyuyan oğlundan yürüyüp uzaklaşamadığını fark etti. James Harry'nin sakin nefes alışını gördü, rahatlamış görünüyordu. James'in zihni rahatsız edici düşüncelerle doluydu. Mezar, Voldemort'un tehditi, Harry'nin isminin o korkunç mezar taşında parlayış şekli. James Voldemort'un sözlerinin tekrar kulaklarında çınladığını duydu. 'Ona bir kere ulaştım. Bu sefer bana ne engel olacak?'

James sonunda çözüldü ve sessizce yere, Harry'nin yatağının yanına yığıldı. Kalkıp çıkmak istiyordu, Harry'i uyandırmak istemiyordu. Ama bütün vücudu uyuşmuş gibi görünüyordu. Kendisini o kadar yenilmiş hissediyordu ki. Harry'nin Voldemort tarafından istenildiğini, arandığını ve avlanıldığını biliyordu ama siyah mezarı görmek James'in Harry'nin tam olarak ne kadar tehlike altında olduğunu fark etmesine sebep olmuştu. James Voldemort'un Harry'den uzak durduğundan emin olmak için ne yapabilirdi ki? Kendi evinden bile ayrılmaya izinli değilse Harry'e nasıl normal bir hayat verebilirdi ki?

Kendi gözyaşlarında ve endişelerinde kaybolmuştu ve onun sessiz hıçkırıklarının Harry'i uyandırdığını fark etmedi. Harry birinin odasında olduğunu fark ederken yatağında döndü. İlk başta Damien olduğunu, yalnızca ona bir oyun oynadığını düşündü. Sonra bu kişinin ağladığını fark etti. Düzensiz nefes alışı ve bastırılmış hıçkırıkları duyabiliyordu. Bir kerede Harry elini salladı ve odasındaki ışıklar yandı. Harry babasını yerde, başı ellerine gömülmüş halde, hıçkırıklar ondan kaçarken omuzları sallanarak gördüğüne şok olmuştan da öteydi.

Bir kerede yataktan dışarı tırmandı ve babasının önünde çömeldi. Korkunç düşünceler hızla zihninden geçti. Neden babası ağlıyordu? Sirius'a bir şey mi olmuştu? Ya da Remus'a? Başka bir saldırı daha mı vardı?

"Baba! Baba, sorun nedir? Ne oldu?" Harry sordu, deli gibi atan bir kalple.

James hemen cevap vermedi. Başını kaldırıp oğlunun endişeli yüzüne baktı. Oğlunu kucaklamak için en güçlü dürtüyü hissetti. Onu kalbine yakın tutmak ve onu kaybetmenin korkusuyla hiç bırakmamak. James'in kişisel sakinliğini parçalayan bu oldu. Harry'i tekrar kaybetmenin düşüncesi. Harry'nin alınması ve bir daha asla geri gelmemesinin düşüncesi. Bu içini parçaladı.

James Harry'nin paniklemiş ifadesine bakarken duygularını kontrol etmeyi becerdi.

"Hiçbir şey, hiçbir sorun yok, Harry. Üzgünüm...üzgünüm seni uyandırdım" demeyi becerdi gözyaşları yüzünden aşağı akmaya devam ediyor olsa da.

Harry neyin ters olduğunu umutsuzca çözmeye çalışarak babasını tuttu. Neden babası bu kadar...yıkılmış görünüyordu?

"Baba, ne oldu? Sirius iyi mi? Bir şey mi oldu?" Harry sordu tekrar.

James tepki olarak başını salladı, Harry'nin odasına gelmemiş olmayı diledi. Gerçekten de Harry'nin o mezardan haberdar olmasını istemiyordu. Siyah mermer mezarın görüntüsü James'in zihninde tekrar belirdi ve bir kerede, James tekrar çözülüyormuş gibi göründü.

"Harry...Harry, lütfen..." James söylemeyi becerdi kendini sakinleştirmek için derin bir nefes almadan önce.

Harry şimdi soğuk terler içerisinde kalıyordu. Ne cehennem oluyordu?

"Sen...bana söz vermek zorundasın, lütfen Harry, lütfen bana Malikane'den tek başına ayrılmayacağına söz ver." dedi James.

Hiçbir anlam ifade etmediğini biliyordu. Ama şu noktada James'in bütün umurunda olan Harry'e Potter Malikanesi'nden ayrılmayacağına yemin ettirmekti. Eğer Harry daha fazla risk almazsa, Voldemort tarafından döşenen hiçbir tuzağa da düşmezdi.

Harry kalakalmıştı. Sabahın üçünde uyanıp babasını yerde, sanki biri ölmüş gibi hıçkırıklarla ağlarken bulmuştu ve onun bütün söylediği şey, 'Malikane'den ayrılma'ydı.

"Baba..." Harry başladı ama James elini yakalar ve onu sıkıca kendisininkinin içinde tutarken cümlesini tamamlayamadı.

"Sadece bana söz ver, Malikane'den tek başına ayrılmayacağına yemin et! Bir daha başka hiçbir şey istemeyeceğim, Harry. Lütfen, sadece istediğimi yap. Lütfen!"

Harry babasının gözlerinde parıldayan korkuyu görebiliyordu. Onunkileri tutarken ellerindeki hafif titremeyi bile hissedebiliyordu. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama James'i kesinlikle iyi korkutmuştu. Harry tartışmak istedi. Babasına ardını kollayabileceğini ve öylece evinin içinde saklanmayacağını söylemek istedi. Ama babasının ona bakış şekli. Bakışının neredeyse ona katılması için yalvarıyor olması, Harry'e dilini ısırttı. Tamam demesi gerekeceğini biliyordu, en azından şimdilik. O bu kadar savunmasız görünürken babasını geri çeviremezdi.

"Peki, baba. Malikane'den tek başıma ayrılmayacağıma söz veriyorum. Yemin ederim, tamam mı?"

James bir kerede rahatladı. Hareketsizce, kendisini toplamaya çalışarak oturdu. Elleri hala Harry'ninkileri tutuyordu ama James bırakmak istemiyordu. Sonunda Harry ellerini ayırmayı becerdi ve onun ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti.

"Ne oldu?" Harry sordu tekrar ama James cevap olarak yalnızca başını salladı.

Ona hiçbir şey söyleyemezdi. Hepsinin tepesinde, Harry'nin Voldemort'un tehdidine ne kadar incineceğini biliyordu. Harry hala Voldemort'a değer veriyordu, James bunu biliyordu. Voldemort'un canını yakmaya reddiyle, asasını ona kaldırmayacağıyla acı verici bir şekilde açıktı ki Harry'nin bir parçası hala onu seviyordu. Voldemort'un onu öldürme, onu diri diri gömme planlarını fark ederse Harry kim bilir nasıl hissederdi. James hatıraya ürperdi.

Harry'i uyandırdığı için tekrar özür diledi. Ona yatağına geri dönmesini söyledi. Harry onu neyin sıkıntıya soktuğunu yine sormaya çalıştı, ama James cevaplamadı. Ona o kadar derin duygularla baktı ki Harry üzerinden bir titremenin geçtiğini hissetti. Sessizce, James kendi odasına gitmek için ayrıldı. Harry yatağına geri döndü ama uyumadı. James'in öyle hareket etmesine sebep olan neyin olmuş olabileceğini düşünmeye devam etti.

xxx

Bir sonraki gün, James hiçbir Gelecek Postası'nın etrafta kalmadığından emin oldu ki Harry bulmasın. Gazete siyah mezarın resimleriyle doluydu. Medya, Voldemort tarafından yapılan son saldırının raporlarını basmıştı ve siyah mezarla beraber çok iyi bir haber kaynağı bulmuşlardı. Remus ve Sirius sabah oldukça erken gelmiş ve James ile Lily'nin sakinleşmesine yardımcı olmuşlardı. Lily gözlerini Voldemort'un bıraktığı tehditten ayıramamıştı. Mezardan kurtulmak için ona her köşeden saldırıldığı açıktı ve hiçbiri işe yaramamıştı. Öyle görünüyordu ki mezar olduğu yerde kalıyordu.

Harry günün geriye kalanını babasını öyle korkutacak ne olduğunu çözmeye çalışarak geçirdi. Ama onun birçok sorusu bir kenara atıldı ve bu da oldukça sinir olmuş bir Harry'i zamanını tek başına antrenman yaparak geçirmeye yöneltti. Damien'a da mezardan hiç bahsedilmedi. İki çocuk da sonraki birkaç günü James'in ani aşırı korumacılığına sebep olanın ne olabileceğine dair kendi fikirleriyle gelerek geçirdiler. Gerçeğe hiç yaklaşamadılar.

İki çocuk da Harry'nin odasında takılıyor, patlamalı pişti oynuyorlardı ki onu da çok sıkıldıkları için Damien Harry'i oynamaya zorlamıştı. Harry odasının dışında fısıldayan sesleri duyarken oynamayı bıraktı. Damien da oynamayı bıraktı ve dikkatlice dinledi.

"...bu sadece biraz saçma görünüyor şimdi"

"Hayır öyle değil. Bunlar onun içindi, onları almalı!"

"Evet, ama, gerçekten kullanamaz ki hiç birini. Yaşı onlar için büyük artık"

Bu noktada Harry kapısını el işaretiyle açtı ve annesiyle babasını kapının önünde, yüzlerinde suçlu ifadelerle dururken gördü. Harry soru soran bir ifadeyle kaşını kaldırdı.

"Eee, merhaba. Biz sadece bir şeye karar vermeye çalışıyorduk" dedi James, Lily'e son bir yalvaran bakış atarak ki o bakışı da Lily bilmezlikten geldi.

"Kapımın önünde mi?" Harry sordu, sahte masumiyetle.

Damien gülmesini tutamadı ama kimse fark etmedi.

"Biz sadece sana bir şey vermek istedik ama en iyi zamanın ne zaman olacağına karar veremedik. O yüzden sanırım şimdiden daha iyisi olmadığına göre...işte" dedi Lily, o ve James Harry'nin odasına girerlerken. Önünde büyük bir kutu tuttu ki kutuyu daha önce arkasında saklıyordu. James gönülsüzce iki benzer kutu daha çıkardı.

Damien anında üç karton kutuya doğru acele edip onların ne olduğunu sordu ama Harry yatağın üstünde kaldı. Üç kutunun içinde ne olduğunu biliyordu, ne de olsa onları bulmak değiştirmişti hayatını. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve annesiyle babasına doğru yürüdü.

Çömeldi ve yavaşça kutulardan birini açtı. Aynen düşündüğü gibi, rengârenk paketlenmiş hediyelerle doluydular. Zihni hediyelerini tekrar görürken uğuldadı. Onlarla ilk karşılaştığında yaşadığı şoku hatırladı. Damien hediyelere gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu.

"Ona ne aldınız? Bunların bütün hepsini mi? Ben de birazını istiyorum!" bağırdı.

Lily sert bir bakışla onu susturdu ama James kollarını ufak oğlunun etrafına sararak kulağına onların Harry'nin kaçırdığı hediyeleri olduğunu fısıldadı. Damien anında çocukluğuna kızardı ve sessiz kaldı.

Harry hediyeleri kutudan çıkardı ama hiçbirini açmadı. James bir kerede konuştu.

"Gerçekten saçma olduğunu ve senin bu şeylerin çoğunu kullanmak için fazla büyük olduğunu biliyoruz, ama annen senin onları alman konusunda ısrar etti. Onlar senin içindi, sana onları asla verebileceğimizi düşünmemiş olsak bile." James biraz önce söylediği şey üzerine birazcık garip hissederek durdu.

Harry başını kaldırıp bakmadığında ya da hiçbir şey söylemediğinde, James bunu Harry'nin kesinlikle bu hediyelerin aptalca olduğunu düşündüğüne dair bir işaret olarak kabul etti. Çabucak garip durumu iyileştirmeye çalıştı.

"Eğer onları istemiyorsan onları başkasına verebilirsin. Biz alınmayız! Hiçbirini kullanmayacaksın her halükarda, sadece bir düşünceydi..." Harry'nin yavaşça ona baktığını görürken kesildi.

Yalnızca zümrüt gözlerindeki ifadeydi James'i sessizleştiren. Minnettarlık ve sevgiyle doluydular. Harry hediyelerden birini alıp titreyen ellerle açarken James kalbinin acı verici bir şekilde hızlı attığını hissetti. O sadece dört yaşındayken alınmış bir Noel hediyesiydi. Mavi renkli bir oyuncak hipogrif kucağına düştü. Harry'nin kucağında kalktı ve kanatlarını açarak uçmaya hazırlandı. Saçma bir şekilde alçaktan uçarak havalandı. Harry o odasının çevresinde uçar ve James'in dizine çarparken güldü.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin onun için hediyeler tutma fikrinin aptal olduğunu düşünmediğine sevindiler. Fark ettiler ki bu onun doğum günü ya da Noel için ilk defa bir hediye alışıydı. Voldemort asla Harry'nin doğum gününü kutlamamıştı ve alıp aldığı hediyeler de Voldemort'un düşmanlarını bitirmesi için kullanması amacıyla silahlar olmuştu.

Harry anne babasına teşekkür etmek istedi, ama sözcükleri bulamadı. Bu kadar inanılmaz derecede hayret verici bir şey için nasıl teşekkür edebilirdi? Onu her Noel'de ve doğum gününde hatırlamışlardı. Ağlamamak sahip olduğu her bir parça kontrolü gerektirdi.

Anne babasının Harry'nin hiçbir şey söylemesine ihtiyacı yoktu. Bir hediyeyi her açışında gözlerinin parlaması ve özellikle eğlenceli bir hediye her ortaya çıkışında ondan kaçan o masum kahkaha yeteri kadar ortaya koyuyordu. Harry'nin bununla ne kadar derinden etkilendiğini biliyorlardı.

Harry Damien'a hediyelerini açmasına yardım etmesini söyledi ve daha genç olan çocuk anında yere oturarak hediye paketlerini yırtıp açmaya başladı. James ve Lily mutlulukla iki oğulları beş yaşındaki çocuklar gibi, hediyeler açıp içerisindeki çocuksu hediyelere kahkahalar atarken izlediler. James biliyordu ki bu, Harry'nin her zaman gülümsemeyle dönüp bakacağı bir hatıraydı.

xxx

Söz verdiği gibi Harry, Potter Malikanesi'nin dışına tek bir adımını atmadı. Antrenman alanında birçok saatini Damien'la beraber geçirdi, ufak kardeşinden gizli gizli oldukça gurur duyuyordu. Damien doğal bir dövüşçüydü, Harry gibi, ve temel şeyleri son derece hızlı kavramayı becermişti.

James kendini Voldemort'u bulup yok etmeye adadı. Aynı Harry bir bebekken ve kehanet henüz ışığa çıkmışken olduğu gibiydi. James o zaman da çok çalışıyordu. Ailesini giderek daha ve daha az görüyordu ve evdeyken kendisini ofisine kilitlemeye kadar vardırmıştı. Bunun ailesiyle arasında yarattığı mesafeden nefret ediyordu ama James Voldemort'dan başka hiçbir şeye odaklanamıyordu. Gözlerini her kapadığında o korkunç mezarın önünde onu belli belirsiz görebiliyordu ve Voldemort'un soğuk kahkahası kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Kimse mezarı yok etmeyi başaramamıştı henüz.

Lily elinden gelenin en iyisini deneyerek James'le konuşmaya ve onu daha fazla rahatlatmaya çalıştı ama söylediği hiçbir şey onun fikrini değiştirmiyordu. Remus ve Sirius yardım edebilecekleri tek şekilde ettiler; James'e Voldemort'u yok etme arayışında katıldılar.

Harry'nin on yedinci yaş gününe tam olarak altı gün vardı. Parlak bir sabahtı, hafif bir rüzgar vardı ve güneş güçlü bir şekilde parlıyordu. Lily ve Damien dışarıda ön bahçeye son dokunuşları yapıyorlardı. Damien, James ve Sirius'un onlara katılmalarını sağlamaya çalışmıştı ama iki adam da mezardan nasıl kurtulacaklarını bulmaya çalışmakla meşgul olduklarından reddetmişlerdi. Hala medyada oldukça fazla dedikoduya sebep oluyordu ve ne kadar fazla Hogsmeade'de kalırsa, o kadar fazla korku yaratıyordu büyücülük dünyasında.

Ofis kapısı açılıp Harry içeri yürüdüğünde bir teorinin üzerinden geçmeyi henüz bitirmişlerdi. James bu günlerde Harry'le konuşma fırsatını zorlukla bulabilmişti. Büyük oğlunu incelemek için bir anlığına durdu. Kot pantolonu ve soluk mavi tişörtü içerisinde, yaşının üç katı büyüklükteki adamlarla düello edip öldürebilecek biri gibi görünmüyordu. Voldemort'un yetiştirdiği suikastçı gibi görünmüyordu. Normal genç bir çocuk gibi görünüyordu. Özellikle yüzünde bir gülümseme olduğunda, şu an olduğu gibi.

"Hey" karşıladı onları, içeri gelip arkasından kapıyı usulca kapatırken.

"Hey, sorun nedir?" James sordu, Harry asla onu görmeye gelmezdi, özellikle de ofiste.

"Hiçbir şey. Sadece sizin neler yaptığınızı merak ettim" Harry cevapladı, James ve Sirius'un oturduğu yere doğru yürürken.

"Aslında, dünyanın geriye kalanı dışarıdaki havanın tadını çıkarırken siz ikinizi burada tutan bu kadar ilginç şeyin ne olduğunu görmek istedim." Harry düzeltti kendisini.

James, büyüleyici yeşil gözler onun yönüne bakarken ona baktı, Harry'nin yüzünde arsız bir gülümseme vardı.

"Yalnızca Seherbaz işi" James cevapladı.

"Seherbaz işi! Yani sen Seherbazlar gerçekten çalışıyor diyorsun. Beni kandırabilirdin..." Harry dalga geçti, James ve Sirius ona şakadan gıcık olmuş bakışlar atarken.

"Senin dışarıda olman gerek, güneşin tadını çıkarmalısın, burada bizimle dalga geçmeli değil!" Sirius cevapladı.

"Siz de öyle. İkiniz de dışarıda olmalısınız, buraya kapanmış değil" Harry yanıt verdi.

"Harry, lütfen, halletmemiz gereken çok iş var. Hepsi bittiğinde biz de dışarı çıkıp size katılacağız" dedi James yorgun bir sesle. Son zamanlarda fazla uyku almıyordu.

Harry babasına tuhafça baktı.

"Nasıl yok edileceğini bulamayacaksın. Eğer Voldemort bir şey yarattıysa o zaman o yok edene kadar orada kalacaktır." dedi Harry ona.

James'in kafası Harry'nin neden bahsettiği konusunda karıştı.

"Ne?" sordu.

"O mezar. Nasıl yok edileceğini bulmaya çalıştığın şeyin o olduğunu varsayıyorum." Harry cevapladı sakinlikle.

James ve Sirius, ikisi de gözlerini dikmiş Harry'e inanamazlıkla bakıyorlardı. Harry mezarı öğrenmişti. Ama neden üzgün ya da öfkeli değildi olması gerektiği gibi? Neden orada bu kadar sakin görünerek duruyordu?

"Nasıl...nasıl öğrendin sen o...onu?" James sordu zoraki bir sakinlikle.

Harry tekrar gülümsedi ve Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyasını çıkardı. İki gün öncesinin sayısıydı. Siyah mezarın resmi ön sayfanın neredeyse hepsini kaplıyordu. James ona ürpertiyle baktı.

"Bunu dün buldum" Harry cevapladı.

"Peki, belki de yok etmemiz gereken oydu" Sirius dedi James'e, o ona sinir olmuş bir ifadeyle bakarken. James, Potter Malikanesi'ndeki Gelecek Postası'na ait bütün kopyaların yok edildiğinden emin olmuştu. Nasıl bir kopya ondan kaçmayı başarmıştı, bu onu aşıyordu.

Harry daha fazla bir şey söylemedi ve yalnızca Gelecek Postası'nın masaya düşmesine izin verdi. James ve Harry uzun bir bakışı paylaştılar. İkisi de konuşmadı ya da gazeteye doğru hiçbir hamle yapmadı.

"Eee, bence ben gidip Damien'ın neler yaptığına bakacağım" dedi Sirius ayağa kalkıp çabucak odadan çıkarken. James ve Harry'nin uzun bir konuşma yapacaklarını biliyordu.

Sirius çıktıktan sonra, James derin bir nefes aldı.

"Büyük olasılıkla bunu senden sakladığım için bana kızgınsın, değil mi?" sordu.

Harry cevap vermeden önce gözlerini babasının üzerinde tuttu.

"Sana kızgın değilim" dedi.

James buna birazcık rahatlamış hissetti. Hala bunun hakkında Harry'le nasıl konuşacağını bilmiyordu. Ne demesi gerekiyordu?

"Bu yüzden bana Malikane'de kalmam için söz verdirdin, değil mi?" Harry sordu sessizce.

"Evet" James cevapladı ufak bir sesle.

Harry babasının oturan formuna yaklaştı.

"Bundan o kadar korktun ki benim evden çıkmamı yasakladın? Bu biraz aşırı değil mi?" sordu sıradan bir tonla.

James inanamazlıkla Harry'e baktı.

"Aşırı? Benim buna tepkimin aşırı olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun? Merlin, Harry! Ne kadar tehlike altında olduğunu göremiyor musun?" James, Harry'nin bunun hakkında ne kadar sakin olduğuna inanamıyordu.

Harry babasının tepkisine gülümsedi ama bu kez gülümsemesinde bir parça üzüntü vardı.

"Ben ne zaman tehlike altında olmadım? Öyle görünüyor ki, Voldemort beni ben daha doğmadan bile önce istiyordu. Kimse onun hareketlerine şaşırmamalı. Eğer herhangi bir tepkim varsa, o da gidip böyle bir şey yaptığına minnettar olmak. En azından şimdi bana karşı hisleri konusunda dürüst."

Harry bitirirken başını düşürdü. James, sesindeki kırgınlığı tespit ederken kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. Bu onun için çok zor olmalıydı.

"Harry..." James başladı ayağa kalkıp ona doğru yürümeye başlarken.

"Bu hiçbir şeyi değiştirmiyor. Voldemort'un bunu yapması, bu mezarı inşa etmesi, hiçbir şeyi değiştirmiyor. Bu mezar yapılmadan önce de benim peşimdeydi, bundan sonra da benim peşimde olacak." Harry araya girdi James önünde dururken.

"Onun hakkında düşünme şeklini değiştiriyor mu peki?" James sordu. Bunu merak etmişti. Ona karşı yaptığı tehdidi gördükten sonra Harry Voldemort'un canını yakmaya gönüllü olur muydu?

Harry gözler birbirlerini delip geçerek James'e baktı.

"Söylediğim gibi, hiçbir şeyi değiştirmiyor." dedi Harry sessizce.

"O benim canımı yakmak istediği için ben de onun canını yakmayı istemeye başlayamam. Öyle işlemiyor. Biliyorum ki eğer o zaman hiç gelecek olursa, onunla yüzleşmek zorunda kaldığımda...benim yapmam mümkün olmayacak...onun canını yakamam" Harry bitirdi umutsuzca James'in bunu anlamasını isteyerek.

James bir dereceye kadar anladı. Voldemort büyütmüştü Harry'i. Onu sevdiğine ve ona değer verdiğine inandırmıştı. Harry'nin bütün onları yalan oldukları için hiçe sayması ve son on beş senedir 'baba' dediği adamı öldürmeyi düşünmesi onun için çok fazlaydı.

James rahatlatıcı bir edayla Harry'nin omzuna elini koydu. Başını Harry'e gerçekten de hislerini anladığına dair güvence vermek için sallarken nazikçe sıktı.

Harry babasına rahatlayarak baktı. Voldemort için olan hislerinin karmaşık olduğunu ve herkesin neden Harry'nin onu öldüremeyeceğini anlamadığını biliyordu. Çoğu Voldemort'un Harry'e karşı gösterdiği herhangi bir sevgiyi yalan ve aldatma olarak hiçe sayardı, ama Harry karşılığında kendi duyduğu sevgiyi hissetmeye engel olamıyordu. O yalan değildi. Harry gerçekten de Voldemort'u babası olarak sevmişti. Hortkulukları yalnızca ondan intikamını almak için yok etmişti, onu yok etmek için değil.

Harry önündeki yorgunluktan bitkin görünen adama baktı. Gözlerinin altında karanlık halkalar vardı ve cildi birazcık solgun görünüyordu. Harry fark etti ki babası bu siyah mezardan dolayı hastalıklı derecede endişelenmişti. Babasına karşı muazzam bir sevgi hissetti.

"Hadi, baba. Bu savaşa çözüm bulmaya çalışmayı bırak. Bu senin sorumluluğun değil. Voldemort yüzünden endişelenmenin sana hiçbir faydası yok. Dışarı gel ve bizimle günün tadını çıkar." dedi Harry sıradan sesiyle tekrar.

"Harry, yapamam. Gerçekten de bir dolu işim var" dedi James, bir sürü parşömenle kaplanmış masasına göz atarken.

"Eğer şimdi benimle gelirsen, seninle Quidditch oynamaya söz veririm" dedi Harry, Quidditch genellikle James'le olan bir tartışmayı kazanırdı.

James yine de tereddütlü göründü masasına tekrar bakarken.

"Hadi ama, baba. Bu sefer kazanmana izin veririm" dedi Harry pis bir sırıtmayla.

James cevap verirken Harry'e itiraz eden bir bakış attı.

"Pardon? Benim senin kazanmama izin vermene ihtiyacım yok. Ben bir oyunu hakkımla kazanabilirim!" dedi kapıya doğru yol alırken.

"Tabii, hakkınla" dedi Harry, 'hakkınla' kelimesini parmaklarıyla tırnak işareti içine alarak.

James Harry'nin yaptığı harekete güldü ve baba ile oğul, ikisi de kapıdan dışarı, günün tadını ailelerinin kalanıyla birlikte çıkarmak için yöneldiler.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Bu bölümde fazla bir hareket olmadığını biliyorum ama bütün söyleyeceğim bu bölümü fırtınadan önceki sessizlik olarak göz önünde bulundurmanız gerektiği!
> 
> Son yakınlarda millet, sadece umarım planladığım şeyi seversiniz ;)


	62. Seni Geri İstiyorum

62\. Bölüm – Seni Geri İstiyorum

"Harry! Damien! Hemen içeri girin!" Lily bağırdı dördüncü defa. Konu Quidditch oldu mu iki çocuğu sahadan ayırmanın hiçbir yolu yoktu. Lily masayı öğle yemeği için hazırlamaya geri döndü. Sonunda iki kardeş gürültülü bir şekilde tartışarak mutfağa geldiler.

"Kabul et, Damy. Sen kaybettin!" Harry söyledi ona, Nimbus 3000'ini kapıya dayarken.

"Yaptığım son iki sayıyı saymadın! Bu hile yapmak resmen!" daha genç çocuk tartıştı, yüzü kızgınlıkla kızararak.

Harry ellerini yıkadı ve masaya oturdu, her zamanki pis sırıtışı yine yüzündeydi.

"O şeylere sayı diyor olamazsın. Berbattılar" sırıttı ona.

"Kapa çeneni, Harry!" Damien çıkıştı ona, büsbütün sinirlenerek.

Lily bir kerede etrafında döndü, yüzünde sert bir ifade vardı.

"Damien Jack Potter! Abinle o şekilde konuştuğunu bir daha duymak istemiyorum" azarladı onu.

Damien yalnızca ona kaşlarını çattı ve o besbelli bundan zevk aldığı için Harry'e dik dik baktı.

"Engel olamıyor, anne. İstediklerini alamayınca şımarık veletler böyle tepki veriyor işte." Harry cevapladı Damien'ın kızarmış yüzüne sırıtarak.

Damien masanın altından sert bir şekilde, zıplamasına sebep olarak Harry'i tekmeledi ama o hiçbir ses çıkarmadı. Yalnızca ona pis pis sırıttı.

"Dikkat et, sonra benimle antrenman yapıyorsun." Harry uyardı onu.

Lily de masaya oturdu.

"Görüyorsunuz ya, işte bu yüzden Quidditch'i sevmiyorum. Sadece herkesin kavga etmesine ve sürekli olarak yarışmasına sebep oluyor." dedi iç geçirerek.

Damien içten içe gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Harry'le kavga etmeyi seviyordu. Bu...normal hissettiriyordu. Sonunda normal kardeşler gibi davranabiliyorlardı. Rekabet edip aptal şeyler üzerine küçük tartışmalar edebiliyorlardı. Şimdi Harry'nin güvenliği ve sağlığı için endişelenmek zorunda değildi. Ateşkes olarak Harry'e hafifçe sırıttı ve sonra üç saat boyu oynadığından açlıktan ölüyor olduğu için yemeğini ağzına tıkmaya başladı.

James tekrar ofise kaybolmadan önce yiyecek az bir şey almak için mutfağa geldi. Harry onu ağır bir kalple izledi. Gerçekten de babasını rahatlatmaya çalışmıştı ama bütün çabaları başarısız olmuştu. Babası sadece Voldemort ve onun aptal mezarı hakkında devamlı endişe duymayı bırakamıyordu. Harry sonunda pes etmesini umdu. Gerçekten de mezarın Voldemort dışında yok edilmesinin başka hiçbir yolu yoktu. Onun sihri o kadar kolaylıkla hakkından gelinebilecek bir şey değildi.

Sonrasında, Harry'nin söz verdiği gibi, iki çocuk antrenman alanındaydı. Harry Damien'a ileri sokak dövüşünü öğretmeye başlamıştı. On üç yaşındakine hakkını vermek gerekirse, ayak uydurmak için çok ciddi çabalıyordu.

"Hadi ama, Damy! Denemiyorsun bile. Birini öyle tekmelersen kendi ayağını kırarsın sonunda! Açıyı tamamen yanlış ayarlıyorsun." Harry söyledi ona.

"Bence benim bir molaya ihtiyacım var!" Damien soluklandı ve yere yığıldı.

"Senin sorunun bu. Çok fazla molaya ihtiyacın var. Hiç dayanma gücün yok!" Harry azarladı onu.

Damien Harry'e yalnızca yarı uyuz bir bakış atabildi.

"Şikayet etmeyi bırak ve sen de bir mola ver." dedi Damien yere yatar ve gözlerini ışıl ışıl parlayan güneşe karşı kapatırken.

Harry'nin yanına oturduğunu duydu. Birkaç sessiz saniyeden sonra, Damien kalkıp oturdu.

"Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?" dedi ufak bir sesle.

"Zaten sordun." Harry cevapladı.

Damien Harry'nin cevabını bilmezlikten geldi ve sorusunu sorarak devam etti.

"Sen...sen hiç...Kim-Olduğun-Bilirsin-Sen'in yok edilmesiyle barışık olacak mısın? Damien sordu.

Harry'nin ifadesi bir anlığına karardı. Gözlerini onu cevaplamadan önce küçük kardeşinin üzerinde tuttu.

"Neden soruyorsun?"

Damien rahatsızca kıpırdandı ve kelimelerini dikkatle seçiyormuş gibi göründü.

"Sadece...ben sadece geçen gün düşünüyordum ki, herkes senin onu yok etmeye yardım etmeni istiyor. Hepsi senin Hortkulukları ondan nefret ettiğin için yok ettiğini düşünüyor, ama sen ondan nefret etmiyorsun, değil mi?"

Harry bütün vücudunun soruya gerildiğini hissetti. Voldemort için ne hissettiğinden emin değildi artık.

Harry cevaplamadığında, Damien devam etti.

"Senin nasıl tepki verdiğini hatırlıyorum...Bellatrix Bakanlık tarafından yakalandığında. Kendin yakalanabilecek olmana rağmen onu kurtarmaya gittin. Bana bir keresinde onu da sana aynı Voldemort'un ettiği gibi ihanet ettiği için suçladığını söyledin. Yine de, onu hiç düşünmeden kurtarmaya gittin. Sanırım ben sadece Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen de hiç yakalanacak olursa benzer bir şey yapar mısın onu merak ediyorum."

Harry neden Damien'ın ona böylesi bir soru sorduğunu anladı. Harry'nin kendi güvenliği üzerine Voldemort'u seçeceğinden korkuyordu. İfadesi birazcık yumuşadı ve Damien görünür bir şekilde rahatlamış gözüktü.

"Bu farklı. Voldemort benim canımı yakmayı seçti. O kararı veren oydu. Bella...Bella yalnızca emirleri uyguluyordu." Harry o tanıdık acının kalbine sağlandığını hissetti Bella'yı düşünürken.

"O benim için çok şey yaptı. Gerçekten kastetti mi bilmiyorum, ama ona ait sahip olduğum bütün hatıralar iyi olanlar." ekledi sessizce.

"Voldemort için ne hissettiğimi bilmiyorum." Harry dedi dürüstlükle.

"Bence bir parçam ondan gerçekten nefret ediyor ama hala onun öldürülmesini düşünmeye katlanamıyorum. Ona zarar veremem, ondan ne kadar nefret edersem edeyim. Bu karmaşık" Harry bitirdi gariplikle.

"Harry, babamı senin canını yaktığını düşündüğün için öldürmeye hazırdın. Ama şimdi onun babam olmadığını ve Voldemort olduğunu biliyorsun. Neden onun hakkında farklı hissediyorsun?" Damien sordu. Asıl sormak istediği soru bu olmuştu.

Harry Damien'a baktı ve ona üzüntüyle gülümsedi.

"Ben babamın beni sevmesini bekledim, bana değer vermesini. Ondan beni kollamasını bekledim. O benim babamdı, bana bakmak onun göreviydi. Geriye bakıp maruz kaldığım istismarı düşündüğümde, James Potter'dan nefret ettim, çünkü neden canımı yaktığını anlayamadım. Bir çocuk olarak sık sık neyi yanlış yaptığımı ve beni sevmesini sağlamak için ne yapabileceğimi merak ettim. Bu yüzden ondan o kadar nefret ettim, Damy, çünkü beni sevmesi gerekirken benim canımı yaktığını düşündüm. Canımı görünen bir sebep olmadan yaktı. Voldemort'laysa, sebep tamamen açık. O beni hiç sevmedi. Ben onun oğlu değilim, onun kanı değilim. Neden beni sevsin ki? Bütün o şeyleri beni kırmak için yaptı ki beni güçlendirip ona hizmet etmemi sağlayabilsin. Bütün hepsini güç için yaptı. Bütün bildiği o. Voldemort güç kazanmak için her şeyi yapar." Harry son kısmı söylemekte zorlanırken Damien'dan başka tarafa baktı.

"Babama ait hiçbir iyi hatıram yoktu. Bütün hatırladığım onun nefretiydi. Ondan nefret etmek daha kolaydı. Ama Voldemort'la, bütün bu hatıralarım var, onun...onun bana babalık ettiği. Bütün bunları unutamam, denesem bile. Bu da ondan nefret etmeyi çok daha zorlaştırıyor"

Damien konuyu açtığı için berbat hissetti. Harry'nin iyi modunu tamamen mahvetmişti. Nazikçe omzuna dokunmak için uzandı, Harry'nin ona bakmasını sağladı.

"Bütün bunları açtığım için üzgünüm. Ben sadece meraklıydım"

Harry tepki olarak yalnızca yarı gönüllü bir şekilde omuz silkti.

"Hadi, bitirsek iyi olur" dedi Damien kendisini yerden kaldırırken. Harry de ayağa kalktı ama antrenmanı bitirmeye uygun hiçbir moddaymış gibi görünmüyordu.

Damien hiçbir şey söyleyemeden önce isminin biri tarafından seslenildiğini duydu. Harry, onun da adı Damien'ınkiyle beraber bağırılırken etrafında döndü. Ses kesinlikle annelerininki değildi. Harry anında kime ait olduğunu biliyordu. İki kardeş de antrenman alanından dışarı yöneldiler ve sesin sahibini, onlara doğru koşarken gördüler.

Hermione tam hız, yüzünde sevinç dolu bir ifadeyle koşuyordu. Çalı gibi kahverengi saçları onlara doğru atılırken arkasında uçuşuyordu. Harry onun arkasında Ron ve Ginny'nin sakinlikle, yüzlerinde eğlenen ifadelerle yürüdüğünü görebiliyordu.

"Harry! Damien! Duydunuz mu? Oh, bu mükemmel! Değil mi?" Hermione sordu yüksek tonlu, gürültülü bir sesle yanlarına yaklaştığında. Kollarını Damien'ın etrafına sardı ve ona sıkıca sarıldıktan sonra Harry'e döndü. Hem Harry hem Damien tamamen kayıplardaydılar, Hermione'nin neden bahsettiğine dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu.

Ron gülmesini tutamadı Hermione'nin arkasında durmak için geldiğinde. Ginny de zorlukla yüksek sesle kahkaha atmaktan kendini alıkoyuyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Mione, hepiniz ne hakkında bu kadar heyecanlısınız? Ne oldu?" Damien sordu Hermione resmen durduğu noktada heyecanla zıpladığı için.

"Duymadınız mı? Nasıl duymamış olabilirsiniz? Anneniz size bizden önce söylemiş olmalı. Oh, bir önemi yok" dedi kendi yorumunu bir kenara atarken.

"Duyduğum en iyi haber! Hogwarts tekrar açılıyor!" bağırdı coşkuyla.

Harry ve Damien ona gözlerini dikip bakmaya devam ettiler.

"Ve sen okulumuz ve girecek sınavlarımız olduğu gerçeğini kutluyorsun? Bekle bir dakika, ne söylüyorum ben? Elbette kutluyorsun! Sen Hermione Granger'sın" dedi Damien, koluna çalı gibi saçları olan kızdan bir yumruk yiyerek.

"Sen ne istiyorsan söyleyebilirsin, ama senin de benim kadar heyecanlı olduğunu biliyorum. Demek istediğim, bu Hogwarts!" dedi coşkuyla.

Harry onun heyecanına gülümsedi. Onun Hogwarts'a karşı hiçbir özel hissi yoktu. Orada pek de iyi bir zaman geçirmemişti. Kendi isteğine karşı orada tutulmak ve seni devamlı olarak izleyen Seherbazlar olması, pek de eğlenceli değildi. Ama kalanı için mutluydu. Özellikle de Hermione için, kız ödev yapmak ve çalışmak için yaşıyormuş gibi görünüyor olduğundan dolayı. Onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Okula gitmek istemiyormuş gibi davransalar bile, Damien, Ron ve Ginny de Hogwarts'a geri döneceklerine heyecanlıydılar.

"Mektuplarımızı yakında alıyor olmamız gerek. Geri gitmek için sabırsızlanıyorum. Bütün yakalamamız gereken şeylere inanabiliyor musunuz!" Hermione diyordu grup evin içine yürürken. Dışarıda kalmak için fazla sıcak olmaya başlıyordu.

"Bekle, eğer mektupları daha almadıysanız, Hogwarts'ın tekrar açılıyor olduğunu nasıl biliyorsunuz?" Harry sordu hepsi masanın çevresine ferahlatıcı içeceklerle beraber oturduklarında.

"Profesör McGonagall söyledi bana. Bu sabah Kovuk'taydı." cevapladı.

"Harry, sen...sen Hogwarts'a gelecek misin?" Ron sordu ağır ağır.

Harry içeceğinden başını kaldırdı.

"Her nasılsa, ben öğrenci listesinde olduğumu sanmıyorum." cevapladı.

Hogwarts'a geri gelmesinin sorulmayacağından emindi. Duruşmasında her ne olduysa olsun, çoğu kişi hala ona karşı ihtiyatlıydı ve Hogwarts Ekspresi olayı duruşmada verilen açıklamaya bakılmaksızın, her çeşit anlaşmazlığa sebep olurdu. Harry kendisinin Hogwarts'ı tekrar görmeyeceğinden emindi.

xxx

Harry'nin doğum gününe yalnızca iki gün vardı ve doğum günü partisinin bir sürpriz olması gerekiyor olsa da Harry neyin peşinde olduklarını biliyordu. Fark etmesi pek de zor değildi, Sirius ve Remus sürekli olarak fısır fısır konuşuyorlardı. Harry bazen onun sağır olduğunu düşünüp düşünmediklerini merak ediyordu çünkü onlarla aynı odadayken onun sürpriz partisinin planları hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Harry hep başka bir şeylerle meşgulmüş gibi yapıyordu, ama saat gece yarısı on ikiyi vurur vurmaz partiye dair planlar yaptıklarını fark etmeyecek kadar aptal değildi.

Hiçbir şey söylemedi ama. Düşündü ki yetişkinler de partiyi planlayarak eğlenmelilerdi. James'i ofisinden çıkaran ve samimi bir şekilde mutlu göründüren tek şey buydu.

Harry ve Damien odanın diğer köşesinde oturmuş büyücü satrancı oynarlarken, James ve Lily meşgullerdi, Harry'nin on yedinci yaşı için son ayarlamaları fısıldanıyorlardı. Harry annesinin bir konuda babasına katılmayışını duydu.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır! O temaya uymaz! Başka bir şey ayarlamamız lazım!" fısıldadı ona.

"Oh, hadi ama, Lils! Onun için mükemmel olur. Her şey 'tema'ya uygun olmak zorunda değil ki. Bırak bu da benim olsun." James yalvardı sessizce.

Harry yüzüne yayılan pis sırıtışa engel olamadı. Anne babası partiyi kimin planladığı hakkında çocuklar gibi tartışıyorlardı. Damien onun ifadesine baktı ve soru soran bir ifadeyle kaşını kaldırdı. Harry başını salladı ve oyuna geri döndü.

Tam hamlesini yapmak üzereydi ki elini hızla yara izine kaldırdı ve bağırmamak için dilini ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Damien ona alarm halinde baktı ve çoktan yardım getirmek için kendini yerden kaldırmıştı, ama Harry ona başını salladı. Yara izi sürekli olarak hareketlilik gösteriyordu. Artık Voldemort'un onun uğruna hiçbir duyguyu kontrol altında tutmayacağı çıkarımını yapmıştı. Duruşmasından geri geldiği günkünden daha kötü bir şey yaşamamıştı. Genellikle körelmeden önce yalnızca keskin bir acı şeklindeydi.

Dumbledore'un yara izinin giderecek kötüleşeceği ve eninde sonunda onu öldüreceği yönündeki teorisi yüzünden üzüleceklerini bildiğinden Harry bunun hakkında anne babasına hiçbir şey söylememişti. Kalkıp zorlukla annesinin laboratuarına gitti ve kendisine biraz acı dindirici iksirden aldı, tek yardımcı olan şey buydu.

Harry'nin sırtı ebeveynlerine dönüktü ve yavaşça küçük iksir şişesini çıkarmak için cebine uzandı. Herhangi bir ses çıkarmamak için dişlerini sıkıyordu. Damien anne babasına doğru göz atmadan önce Harry'e ciddi ciddi baktı. Hala tartışmakla meşgullerdi ve hiçbir şey fark etmemişlerdi.

Elinden geldiğince sessizce, Harry şişenin kapağını açtı ve iksiri tek seferde içti. Anında, acı tamamen kaybolmadan önce köreldi. Harry rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Damien'a iyi olduğunun sinyalini vermek için hafifçe sırıttı. Damien kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve ona hoşnutsuz bir ifadeyle baktı. Harry'nin bu saldırılardan acı çekmesinden nefret ediyordu ve yardım almayı reddettiğinde daha bile fazla nefret ediyordu. Harry ondan başka yöne baktı ve satranç oynamaya devam etti. Damien dik dik bakmayı bıraktı ve o da oyuna geri döndü.

Birkaç dakika sonra, Lily masadan kalktı.

"Peki, ben öğle yemeğini hazırlamaya başlayacağım. Patiayak'la Aylak'ın nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama yemeklerini soğuk yemek zorunda kalacaklar artık. Daha fazla beklemiyorum."

Mutfağa yönelmek üzereydi ki gürültülü bir pop sesi onu olduğu yerde durdurdu. Odadaki herkes alarm halinde ne olduğunu görmek için hızla döndüler. Odanın ortasında büyük bir alev topu bir pop sesiyle belirmişti. Alev yok oldu ve yere tek bir tüy düştü. James masadan kalkıp acele ederek tüyü yere düşmeden önce yakaladı. Harry onun bir anka tüyü olduğunu gördü.

James tüyün üzerine yazılmış bir şeyi okurken soluklaştı. Lily anında yanındaydı.

"Aman Tanrım!" fısıldadı tüyü ondan alırken.

Bir kerede iki ebeveyn de asalarını çektiler ve şömineye yöneldiler. Harry ve Damien hemen ayaklanarak onları takip ettiler.

"Harry, Damien. İkiniz de burada kalmak zorundasınız!" dedi Lily endişeli bir sesle.

"Anne, ne oldu? Nereye gidiyorsunuz?" Damien sordu anne babasının ne kadar solgun gözüktüğüne endişelenirken.

James ve Lily cevap vermediler ama onun yerine uç uç tozu kabını alarak, ayrılmaya hazırlandılar.

"Sadece içeride kalın!" James onlara talimat verdi.

James daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden önce ama, Harry uzandı ve elini yakaladı, anka tüyünü tutan elini. Harry'nin yeşil gözleri tüyde yazan tek kelimeyi okurken şok içinde büyüdü; 'Kovuk'.

Harry tüyün Yoldaşlık'tan gelen bir uyarı işareti olduğunu çıkardı. Bu demek oluyordu ki Kovuk saldırıya uğramıştı! Harry birkaç saniye önce yara izinde hissettiği acının bu saldırıyla ilgili olabileceğini fark ederken midesinin takla attığını hissetti. Babasını bıraktı ve ona kararlılıkla baktı.

"Sizinle geliyorum" belirtti basitçe.

"Harry..." James tartışmaya başladı ama Harry bir avuç uç uç tozu alıp şömineye adımını atarken kısa kesildi.

"Ben de geliyorum" tekrarladı, gitmeye hazır bir şekilde dururken.

"Ben de" Damien ekledi çabucak, geride bırakılacağından korkarak. James ve Lily'nin tartışacak zamanları yoktu, o yüzden iki oğullarının da onlarla gelmesine izin verdiler.

Önce James gitti, hemen peşinden de Harry, Damien ve son olarak Lily. Harry Kovuk'a iner inmez, midesinin düğümlere kıvrıldığını hissetti. Küçük masanın etrafında toplanmış bir bozguna uğramış ve yaralı görünen insan kalabalığı vardı. Birinin ağladığını ve teselli eden sözler mırıldanan dingin sesleri duyabiliyordu.

James ve Lily masaya acele etti ve Harry onlara acı içinde bakan tanıdık yüzleri gördü. Remus ve Sirius'un kanlanmış bir Arthur Weasley ile birlikte durduğunu gördü. Hem Remus'un hem Sirius'un kıyafetlerinde de kan vardı. Ağlayan Molly Weasley'di ve Tonks da ona eğilmiş bir bardak su öneriyordu. Başka bir kızıl saçlı, yüzü boyunca derin yaralar olan adam daha vardı. O da Molly'nin ağlamasını durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Harry onun Bill Weasley olduğu çıkarımını yaptı.

Damien'ın kolunu çekiştirdiğini hissetti. Etrafına baktığında Damien'ın başları eğik ve yüzlerinden akan sessiz gözyaşlarıyla yerde oturan Ron ile Hermione'ye işaret ettiğini gördü. Güzel, sarı saçlı bir kız onları kaldırıp sandalyelere oturtmaya çalışıyordu, ama Ron ve Hermione onu duymuyormuş gibi görünüyorlardı.

Harry, Damien'ın ne olduğunu bulmaya çalışarak onlara koştuğunu gördü ama onun içinde çoktan ne olmuş olduğuna dair hastalıklı bir his vardı. Ginny'nin görünürlerde olmadığını fark ederken kalbi neredeyse göğsünden kopup çıktı. Etrafına tekrar, kızıl saçlı kızı görmek için umutsuzca bakındı ama hiçbir yerde yoktu.

Masaya tekrar baktı ve Dumbledore'un iki tamamen yenilmiş görünen kişiye eğiliyor olduğunu gördü. Frank ve Alice hareketsizce, Dumbledore onlara kelimeler fısıldarken yüzlerini gözyaşları lekeleyerek oturuyorlardı.

"Ne oldu?" sordu James yapabildiği kadar nazikçe.

Tonks başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve hala Molly'nin almamış olduğu bir bardak suyu tutarak ayağa kalktı.

"Saldırıya uğradık. Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama bir şekilde, Kovuk'un üzerindeki güvenlik duvarları öylece çöktü! Onlardan o kadar çok vardı ki! Ölüm Yiyenler'in hiç böyle saldırdığını görmemiştim. O kadar hazırlıklıydılar ki. Öylece geldiler ve dövüş birkaç dakika içerisinde bitmişti! Yardım isteyecek zamanımız bile olmadı." Tonks bitirdi üzüntüyle.

"Birkaç dakika içerisinde bitmişti'yle ne demek istiyorsun?" Lily sordu, korku sesinde açıkça belli olarak.

Harry kalbinin daha da acı vererek çarptığını hissetti. İşte bu kadardı. Tonks onlara kimin öldüğünü söyleyecekti. Ama soruyu cevaplamadı. Frank ve Alice'e baktı ve ağlamaya başladı. Remus ondan devraldı.

"Ölüm Yiyenler Kovuk'a rastgele saldırmadılar. Güvenlik duvarları onlar tarafından kasten indirildi. Buraya özel bir amaç için geldiler." Remus da titrek bir nefes almak için dururken lafını bitiremedi.

"Aylak?" James sordu, korkunun içinde büyüdüğünü hissederek.

Frank başını kaldırıp kızarmış gözlerle James'e baktı. Kırık, içi boş bir sesle konuştu.

"Nigel'ı aldılar."

Harry hala şöminenin yanında duruyordu, ama fısıldanan kelimeleri duydu. Zemin ayaklarının altından çekilip alınmış gibi hissetti. 'Nigel, Ölüm Yiyenler Nigel'ı almıştılar.

"Onun için geldiler. Bugün burada olacağını nasıl bildiler bilmiyorum, ama bir şekilde biliyorlardı. Nigel, Nigel dışarıda Ginny ve Hermione'yle birlikteydi. Adamların cisimlendiğini gördük ve hemen hepimiz onlarla dövüşmek için dışarı koştuk. Ölüm Yiyenler bizim Nigel'a ulaşmamızı engellediler. Dördü Nigel'ı almaya çalışırken bize saldırdılar." Diğerleri herhangi bir şey söylemek için fazla hasta göründüklerinden açıklamanın kalanını Sirius yapıyordu.

"Onu tutan Ginny'di. Onların Nigel'a yaklaşmasına izin vermedi. O...o yapabileceği her şeyi yaptı, ama dört Ölüm Yiyen ona yalnızca şiddetle saldırdılar" Sirius devam etti. Molly başka bir hıçkırık bıraktı, Harry'nin kalbinin ona ne olduğu düşüncesine bir atışı kaçırmasına sebep olarak.

"O, o Nigel'ı bırakmıyordu. O piçlerin ona fırlattığı lanetler yüzünden elleri kanıyordu ama o yine de bırakmıyordu! Ölüm Yiyenler onu sersemletip Nigel'ı almaya çalıştıklarında kendisini ve Nigel'ı korumak için bir kalkan yükseltti ama kalkan çok uzun süre dayanmadı. Adamlardan biri zamanlarının kalmadığını bağırdı. Ölüm Yiyenler yardımın yakında ulaşacağını biliyorlardı, o yüzden onlar...onlar ikisini birden aldı. Onun kalkanını geçtiler ve yalnızca onu ve Nigel'ı yakalayıp anahtarla yok oldular" Sirius bitirdi yıkılmış halde.

"Oh Tanrım" James titrek bir elini geçirdi saçından söyleyecek rahatlatıcı bir şey düşünmeye çalışarak.

Molly ve Arthur tekrar gözyaşlarına boğuldular, aynı şekilde Frank ve Alice de. James ve Lily kalanı kadar hasta göründüler. Kimse bu annelerle babaların başından geçeni onlardan daha iyi anlayamazdı. Lily Alice'e sarıldı ve onu teselli etmeye çalıştı. Damien da Ron ve Hermione'nin ağlamayı bırakmalarını sağlamaya çalışıyordu. Harry bütün bunların ortasında, kendi kalbinin kırıldığını hissederek durdu. Nigel ve Ginny. İkisi de şimdi Voldemort'un merhametine kalmışlardı. Onlara neler yapabileceğinin düşüncesine ürperdi. Harry'nin kimseye Ginny için olan hislerinden bahsetmeyişinin sebebi buydu işte. Tam olarak işte bu sebepten anne babasına geri döndüğünde ondan uzak durmuştu. Onun yüzünden hedef alınacağını biliyordu. Şimdi hepsi anlamsız görünüyordu. O Voldemort tarafından alınmıştı, ve Nigel, Merlin o yalnızca bir çocuktu, sadece iki yaşındaydı! Harry bacaklarının altında titrediğini hissetti.

Şömineden tam zamanında uzaklaştı, hemen ardından alevler yeşile döndü ve Fred ile George dışarı sendeleyerek anne babalarına aceleyle koştular. Çabucak onları kucakladıktan sonra ne olduğunu bilmeyi talep ettiler. Abileri Bill tarafından onlara yalnızca Percy'nin de uç uç tozuyla oldukça sarsılmış görünerek gelmesinden saniyeler önce neler olduğu anlatıldı. Harry odanın bir köşesine doğru yalnızca ortadan kaybolabilmeyi –ki bunun hakkında düşünebilsin- dileyerek hareket etti.

Kısa süre sonra Kovuk kalan Yoldaşlık üyelerinin de varmasıyla insanlarla dolmuştu. Ginny ve Nigel'ın hikayesi tekrar ve tekrar anlatıldı. Harry odanın bir köşesinde durmaya devam etti. Etrafında ne olduğunun belli belirsiz farkındaydı. Zihni sersemlemiş gibi hissediyordu ve her Nigel hakkında düşündüğünde kalbi acı verici bir şekilde burkuluyordu. Eğer ona herhangi bir şey olursa ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Yeşil alevler bir kez daha patladı ve Harry şömineden aceleyle Neville çıkarken izledi. Gözleri bir anlığına Harry'ninkilerle buluştuktan sonra Neville başka tarafa baktı ve annesiyle babasının yerini belirledi. Alice ayağa kalktı ve bütün süre boyunca omzuna ağlayarak sıkıca Neville'e sarıldı. Hıçkırıklarla ağlayan annesi tarafından neler olduğu ona anlatılırken Neville'in yüzü soluklaştı. Bir kere Alice anlatmayı bitirdiğinde sandalyeye geri yığıldı ve Frank'in kollarını etrafına sarmasına izin verdi.

Neville şok olmuştan da öteydi. Küçük kardeşi, onun minik bebek kardeşi bilinen en kötü büyücü tarafından alınmıştı. Gözleri odayı taradı, tekrar Harry'nin üzerinde durdu. Neville'in gözleri Harry'e kısıldı ama çabucak başka tarafa baktı. Dumbledore'a yaklaştı ve onun tam önünde durdu.

"Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?" sordu zorlama bir sesle. Harry, Neville'in duygularını kontrol etmek için çok çaba harcadığını söyleyebiliyordu.

Dumbledore ona keder dolu mavi gözleriyle baktı.

"Onları geri almak için gücümüzün yettiği her şeyi yapacağız" Dumbledore cevapladı ciddiyetle.

"Geri almak! Onları geri alabileceğimizi nereden biliyorsun! Nasıl bilebiliyorsun bile onların hala...?" Neville soğukkanlılığını kaybetmiş görünerek durdu ve başını salladı, duygularını kontrol altına almaya çalıştı.

"Yapabileceğimiz başka fazla bir şey yok. Voldemort'un Nigel'ı canlı istediğini varsaymak zorundayız. Bir sebep olması gerek. Aksi takdirde, Ölüm Yiyenler onu hemen burada öldürürlerdi." Dumbledore açıkladı.

Neville yana döndü ve dosdoğru Harry'i işaret etti.

"Ona sor! O neden o canavarın Nigel'ı istediğini bilir! Hadi, sor ona!" Neville kükredi.

Harry ona bakmadı bile. Bunun gibi bir zamanda Neville'le uğraşamazdı. Ancak, Damien Ron'un yanından kalktı ve Neville'e doğru tehditkar bir adım attı.

"O da ne cehennem demek oluyor? Neden bunun için Harry'i suçluyorsun? Onun bununla hiçbir ilgisi yok!" Damien bağırdı ona.

"Tabii ki onun bir ilgisi var! Voldemort'un yaptığı her şeyin onunla bir ilgisi var. Bunun sorumlusu o! Bu onunla ilgili!" Neville geri bağırdı ona.

"Neville!" Alice Neville'i durdurmaya çalıştı ama o annesinin söyleyeceği herhangi bir şeyi duymak için fazla kızgın görünüyordu.

"Sor ona, devam et Dumbledore. Ona çok fazla güveniyorsun ya! Ondan Nigel'ı geri getirmesini iste. Voldemort'un nerede olduğunu bilen tek kişi o!" Neville devam etti.

Bir kerede, bütün gözler Harry'nin üzerindeydi. James havada yoğun duyguların sallandığını hissederek anında oğlunun yanına gitti.

"Neville, üzgün olduğunu biliyorum. Hepimiz öyleyiz. Hepimiz Ginny ile Nigel'ı geri almak için yardım edeceğiz. Ama bunların hiçbiri için Harry'i suçlayamazsın. Ben Harry'nin elinden gelen her şekilde bize yardım edeceğine eminim." Bunun üzerine Harry'nin katıldığından emin olmak için ona baktı.

Harry yine bir şey söylemedi. Kalanına doğru birkaç santim yaklaştı. Dumbledore bunu yardım edeceğine dair bir işaret olarak aldı.

"Harry, ben bunun cevabını zaten bildiğimi düşünüyorum, ama herkes için sana soracağım; bize Voldemort'un nerede olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?" Dumbledore sordu.

Harry gözlerini dikmiş ona bakan bir oda dolusu insana baktı. Yavaşça başını salladı.

"Hayır, evi Fidelius tılsımının altında ve Voldemort tek sır tutucu" cevapladı.

"Yani bize söyleyemezsin, ama bizi ona yönlendirebilirsin!" Neville tekrar bağırdı. Bu kez Frank uzandı ve Neville'in kolunu çekerek onu oturmaya zorladı.

Harry yalnızca ona konuşarak Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Kimseyi evine takip edemezsiniz. Birini takip ediyorsan yolunu kaybetmene sebep olacak yerleştirilmiş birçok tılsım var. Eğer birinin üzerine izleme cihazı yerleştirirseniz, tespit edilecektir çünkü kapılar açılmadan önce herkes iki kez Ölüm Yiyen kontrolünden geçmek zorunda." Harry cevapladı duygusuz bir sesle. Herkes onu bu kadar yakından izliyorken tepki verebileceği tek yol buydu.

Harry bitirdikten sonra kimse konuşmadı. Yerin ne kadar korunaklı olduğunu anlatırken var olan umutlar da azaldı. Neville başını ellerine düşürdü ve gerçekten de yapabileceği hiçbir şey olmadığını fark ederken yıkılıp ağlamaya başladı.

Dumbledore Seherbazlarına dışarı çıkıp onları Ginny ve Nigel'a götürebilecek toplayabildikleri kadar çok bilgi toplamalarını emretti. Harry, Snape'in Yoldaşlık'ın uyarısına gelmemiş olduğunu fark etti. O, büyük olasılıkla onlara Ginny ve Nigel'ın içinde bulundukları durumu söyleyebilecek tek kişiydi.

Kovuk'un üzerindeki güvenlik duvarları halen kimseye tepki vermiyordu. Onları tekrar yükseltmek birkaç saati daha alacaktı. James evini Weasley ailesine, onlar için daha güvenli olacağını söyleyerek önerdi.

Kısa süre sonra Weasley ailesi, Potter ailesi, Longbottom ailesi, Sirius, Remus, Moody ve Dumbledore Potter Malikanesi'ne gitmek üzere ayrıldılar. Daha geniş olduğundan hepsi birlikte oturma odasına yerleştiler. Ron ve Hermione hala bir şey söylemeyerek Harry ve Damien'ın yanına oturdular. Hava endişe ve tedirginlikle ağırlaşmıştı. Neville kendi içine kapanmıştı ve belli sıklıklarla kalkıp volta atıyordu.

"Güvenlik duvarlarının nasıl düşebileceğini anlamıyorum. Bu yalnızca anlamlı gelmiyor. Ve Merlin adına nasıl oldu da Longbottom ailesinin de bugün orada olacağını bildiler?" Moody sordu bütün odaya.

Kimse birkaç dakikalığına konuşmadı. Sonra bir nefes çekme duyuldu. Harry o kocaman gözlerle kalkıp oturur ve bir elini ağzının üzerine kapatırken Percy'e baktı. Önceden olduğundan daha da fazla solgunlaşmıştı. Zayıf bir ifadeyle anne babasına baktı.

"Ben...ben sanırım onların nasıl- nasıl öğrendiklerini biliyorum." fısıldadı.

Bütün dikkat onun üzerinde odaklandı.

"O-on beş gün önce, Ba-bakan benden, benden evimin üzerine yerleştirilmiş ko-koruma büyülerine dair ayrıntılı bir rapor istedi. Her-herkesin evinde kullanılmak için yeni bir, bir protokol olacaktı. Ben, ben ona buraya yerleştirilmiş birkaç tanesini vermiş olabilirim. Ben onun bu yerin üzerinde olan bütün o büyüleri görünce ço-çok etkileneceğini düşündüm. Ben dü-düşünmedim, ben bundan hiçbir zarar geleceğini düşünmedim." Percy bitirdi gözlerinde dehşete düşmüş bir ifadeyle.

"Sen ona evin üzerine yerleştirilmiş bütün güvenlik büyülerini anlattın? Percy, nasıl yaparsın?" dedi Molly kızgın bir sesle.

"Ben hiç düşünmedim. Bakan bana kişisel olarak gelmiş ve bu raporu hazırlamamı istemişti. Ne söylemem gerekiyordu? O benim patronum ve de Sihir Bakanı! Ona hayır diyemezdim!" Percy açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Seni lanet olası gerizekalı! Nasıl bu kadar ahmak olabilirsin! Herhangi bir salak bile Bakan olarak kılık değiştirebilir. Hiç Çok Özlü İksir diye bir şey duydun mu!" Fred patladı aynı anda George abisine doğru, onu iyi bir pataklamaya niyetli görünerek atılırken.

Bill George'u yakaladı ve onu oturmaya zorladı, bu sırada Moody de Fred'in Percy'nin canını yakmasını engelledi. Percy başı eğik şekilde oturuyordu. Harry kendisinde de hiddetin tırmandığını hissetti ama herhangi bir şey söylemekten kendisini alıkoydu. Nasıl biri patronunu mutlu etmek için kendi koruma büyülerini teslim edebilirdi? Sessiz kalmaya karar verdi. Şu an Percy hakkında yapılabilecek hiçbir şey yoktu.

"Bence Voldemort'un casuslarından birinin kılığını Fudge olarak değiştirmiş olduğunu, ki seni kandırabilsin Percy, varsayabiliriz. Kendini suçlama. Oyuna getirildin. Voldemort'un kolaylıkla yaptığı bir şey." Dumbledore onu teselli etmeye çalıştı.

"Nigel'a ne zaman ulaşma fırsatı bulacaklarını görmek için Kovuk'u göz altında tutmuş olmalılar" dedi Moody şimdi gizem ortadan kalkmaya başladığı için. Herkes bundan sonra sessizlik içinde, pek de ne yapacaklarını bilemeyerek oturdu.

Birdenbire garip bir ses duyuldu. Dışarıdan geliyor olduğu için herkes pencereye baktı. James ve Sirius çoktan asalarını çekmişlerdi ve yollarına her ne çıkarsa saldırmaya hazırlardı. Pencerenin kendiliğinden açılıp içeri büyük siyah bir kuşun süzüldüğünü görürlerken durdular. Herkes büyük kuşu izlerken o dosdoğru Harry'e uçtu. Masaya onun tam önüne indi. Harry birkaç saniyeliğine kuşa baktı. Ona görünürde herhangi bir duygu olmadan bakıyordu. Kalanı kuşun görüntüsüne nefeslerini çekmemeye çalışıyorlardı. Korkunç görünüyordu. Bir kartaldı ama tüyleri simsiyahtı. Gözleri kan kırmızısıydı ve Harry'e neredeyse nefret dolu bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. Damien onun görüntüsüyle sandalyesinde irkildi. Kimsenin aklında kartalın kime ait olduğuna dair hiçbir şüphe yoktu. Harry'nin kendisi onu birçok defa görmüştü. O, Voldemort'a aitti.

Yavaşça, Harry uzandı ve gagasından siyah renkli zarfı aldı. Kartal anında, hiç kimseyi beklemeyerek kalkış yaptı. Harry siyah zarfı ellerinde tuttu, gözlerini dikip baktı. Odadaki sessizlik sağırlaştırıcıydı. Harry zarfı çevirir ve açarken herkes nefeslerini tuttu. Bir kerede zarf ellerinden fırlayıp gitti ve önünde, bir çığırtkana benzer şekilde yükseldi. Açıldı ve siyah bir buluta dönüştü, arasından tüyler ürpertici yeşil, ağzından yılan çıkan bir kafatası belirdi. Karanlık İşaret!

Soğuk bir ses siyah buluttan çınladı ve odayı doldurdu.

"Şimdiye kadar var olan durumdan haberdar olduğunu varsayıyorum. Sana eğer bana itaatsizlik edersen o velede ve kanı bozuğa ne olacağını söylememe gerek yok. Benim yöntemlerimin fazlasıyla farkındasın. O ikisine karşı hiçbir ilgim yok, bunu sen bile biliyorsun. Eğer onları canlı istiyorsan benim söylediğim gibi yaparsın. Bana geri gel. Bugün gün batımına kadar gelmezsen yarın gün doğumunda kızın ve çocuğun parçalanmış bedenlerini teslim alacaksın. Seçim senin. Unutma, bugün gün batımına kadar! Geç kalınmasından ne kadar nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun."

Sözler oda boyunca yankılandı ve son kelimeler de biter bitmez, siyah bulut yok olmadan önce bir alev topuna dönüştü. Sözcükler zihninin gerisinde tekrarlanırken Harry hareketsizce oturdu. Kimse ne söyleyeceğini ya da ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Demek bu yüzden Nigel alınmıştı. Voldemort çocuğun uğruna Harry'nin kendini teslim etmek zorunda kalacağını bildiği için Nigel'ı almıştı. Büyük olasılıkla Nigel'ı ilk başta Harry'nin ona karşı gelmesinin sebebi olarak görüyordu. Harry, Frank ve Alice'i öldürmeyi reddemişti ve ondan gelen bir emre itaatsizlik ettiği ilk sefer buydu.

Sonunda, Dumbledore konuştu.

"İkisinin de hayatta olduklarını biliyoruz. Bu iyi haber. Yalnızca onları Voldemort'tan kurtarmak için bir yol bulmamız gerekiyor." Harry başını kaldırıp büyücüye baktı, sonra zümrüt gözlerini pencereye döndürdü. Gün batımına dek üç belki dört saat vardı. O birkaç saatte Ginny ve Nigel'ı kurtarmak için ne yapabilirlerdi ki? Besbelli, Moody de aynı şeyleri düşünüyordu.

"Dumbledore, ben çok fazla vaktimiz olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Voldemort bize sadece bugün gün batımına kadar süre verdi. Bize Harry'i takip etmemize izin verecek bir yol bulmak zorundayız." dedi Moody aciliyet içinde bir sesle.

Bir kerede James hızla başını kaldırdı ve Moody'e dik dik baktı.

"Ne! Ne dedin sen? Harry'i takip etmek? Hayır, Moody, ben kimsenin Harry'i hiçbir yere takip edeceğini sanmıyorum çünkü Harry hiçbir yere gitmiyor!" James tısladı ona.

Moody ona baktı ve dosdoğru onunla konuşmak için döndü.

"Gerçekten de başka bir yolu yok. Voldemort'un nerede olduğunu ve Ginny ile Nigel'ı nerede tuttuğunu bulamayız. Harry'i istiyor, buna teslim olmak zorundayız. Tek yolu bu" açıkladı.

"Voa, voa! Buna karar verme hakkını kim sana verdi? Harry hiçbir yere gitmiyor. O canavara pes edip teslim olmayacağız!" dedi Sirius bir kerede, kızgınlıkla ayaklanarak.

Damien her şeyin onu nasıl etkiliyor olduğunu görmek için Harry'e baktı. Harry hala elleri birleştirilmiş halde, başı aşağıda oturuyordu. Derin düşünceler içindeymiş gibi görünüyordu, neredeyse onun üstüne olan tartışmanın farkında değilmiş gibi.

"Potter, Black, beni anlamıyorsunuz. Ben onlara Harry'i vermenizi önermiyorum. Benim bütün söylediğim Voldemort'un Harry'i aldığına inanmasını sağlamamız gerektiği. Eğer Ginny ve Nigel'ı kurtarmak istiyorsak onun bunu düşünmesine izin vermek zorundayız" Moody açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Harry'i bir yem olarak kullanmayı mı demek istiyorsun? Unut gitsin! Başka bir plan yapmak zorundayız." dedi James bir kerede.

"Potter, burada iki çocuğun canları söz konusu, ölmelerine izin veremeyiz!" Moody kükredi, sabrını kaybederek.

"Ben asla öyle bir şey demedim!" James geri bağırdı. Arthur ve Frank'e döndü, ikisi de sessizce oturuyordu. İkisi de tek bir kelime etmemişti.

"Arthur, Frank. Ginny ve Nigel'ı geri alacağız! Alacağız, size bunun sözünü veriyorum. Ama benden kendi oğlumu bu şekilde feda etmemi isteyemezsiniz. Harry'i tehlikeye atamam. Voldemort onu gördüğü an öldürecektir ve büyük olasılıkla Ginny ve Nigel'ın canlarını da bağışlamayacaktır. Başka bir plan yapmak zorundayız. Lütfen benden Harry'i tehlikeye atmamı istemeyin."

Arthur ve Frank ikisi de James'e baktılar ve ona hafifçe başlarını salladılar.

"Senden asla sırf bizim çocuklarımızın canlarını kurtarabilelim diye kendi çocuğunun hayatını tehlikeye atmanı istemeyiz" dedi Arthur boğuk bir sesle.

Dumbledore bir toplantı oluşturmaya başladı, bir sürü farklı fikir ortaya atıyorlardı. Harry ayağa kalktı ve yavaşça odasına doğru yürüdü. Bir trans içindeymiş gibi görünüyordu. Kovuk'a vardıklarından beri tek bir kelime etmemişti. James o odayı terk etmeden hemen önce Harry'nin kolunu yakaladı.

"Harry, biliyorum büyük olasılıkla kendini suçlu hissediyorsun, ama hissetme. Bu senin suçun değil. Sadece bana güven, tamam mı? Her şey iyi olacak. Ginny ve Nigel'ı geri getireceğiz. Söz veriyorum."

Harry babasına onu sanki ilk defa görüyormuş gibi baktı. Gözleri babasının yüzünde oyalandı, sanki her bir detayı dikkatle ezberliyormuş gibi.

"Harry?" dedi James, Harry'nin gözlerindeki ifade onu korkutmaya başlarken.

Harry başka tarafa baktı, Molly ve Alice'e baktıktan sonra, ikisinin de yüzlerinden yaşlar akıyordu, yavaşça tekrar James'e baktı ve ona çok hafifçe başını salladı.

"Sadece içeride kal" James fısıldadı Harry odasına doğru yönelirken. Damien'a başıyla Harry'nin peşinden gitmesini ve ona göz kulak olmasını işaret etti. Damien ayağa kalktı ve hızlıca çıktı. Ron ve Hermione de ayağa kalkarak onunla beraber çıktılar, bütün ağlamadan uzaklaşmak istiyorlardı.

Damien içeri girmeden önce Harry'nin kapısını tıklattı. Onun yatağında ya da masasında başı ellerinde oturuyor olmasını bekliyordu. Harry'nin koyu renk cüppelerinin üzerine siyah pelerinini geçiriyor olmasını beklemiyordu. O peleriniyle işini bitirir ve ona bakmak için dönerken Damien kapıda durdu.

Ron ve Hermione odanın içine girdiler ve kapıyı sertçe kapattılar.

"Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" Hermione sordu ona kızgın bir tonla.

Harry ondan başka tarafa baktı ve asasını almak için hareket etti. Odasındaki üç genç çocuğa bakmıyordu bile.

"Harry, dostum. Oraya gitmeyi düşünüyor olamazsın" dedi Ron ufak bir sesle. Son sözleri söylerken sesi çatlamış gibi göründü.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı, Ron'un kırılmış halini görürken gözlerindeki ifade yumuşadı.

"Başka hiçbir yolu yok. Kimse benimle gelemez. Beni takip edemezler ve bana yardım edemezler. Bunu tek başıma yapmak zorundayım." dedi sessizce.

"Bunu yapmana izin vermeyeceğiz, Harry. Kendini böyle feda edemezsin. Sen ona teslim olduktan sonra Ginny ile Nigel'ın gitmesine izin vereceğinin hiçbir garantisi yok." Hermione açıklamaya çalıştı.

Damien kapıya uzandı. Harry'nin böyle ayrılmasına izin vermeyecekti. Anne babasına söylemek için dosdoğru aşağı kata iniyordu. Onu güvende tutmak için Harry'i odasına kilitlemek zorunda kalsalar bile, buna katlanabilirdi. Harry'i kaybetmek bir seçenek değildi. Biliyordu ki Harry eğer bugün giderse, bir daha asla geri gelmezdi. Voldemort onu öldürürdü. O kadarını Harry bile biliyordu.

Damien kapıyı açamadan önce, yüksek bir klik sesi duyuldu Harry asasız bir şekilde kapıyı kilitlerken. Yavaşça Harry'e bakmak için döndü. Asasını Ron'a döndürürken zümrüt gözlerinde çoktan pişmanlık parıldıyordu.

"Üzgünüm" fısıldadı, Ron ve Hermione'ye iki Sersemlet laneti fırlatır, onları bayıltırken. Hem Ron hem Hermione yere yığıldılar.

Harry asasını Damien'a çevirdi. Damien, Harry'nin onu lanetlemekte zorlanışını izledi. Sonunda asasını alçalttı.

"Beni lanetleyemezsin, Harry." dedi Damien ona doğru bir adım atarken. Umuyordu ki bir şekilde Harry'le konuşarak onu bu şeyden uzaklaştırabilirdi.

"Neville ve Moody'nin söylediklerini ciddiye alamazsın. Onlar neden bahsettiklerini bilmiyorlar. Yoldaşlık'ın bunun kontrolüne almasına izin vermen gerek. Lütfen Harry, gitme." Damien yavaşça Harry'e doğru yaklaştı ki onun tam önünde durabilsin.

"Harry, eğer ona geri gidersen, seni öldürür. Lütfen Harry, makul ol." Damien yalvardı ona yaklaşırken.

Harry ona baktı ve gülümsedi.

"Bunu biliyorum. Tam olarak ne yapacağını biliyorum ama yine de geriye yaslanıp Nigel'ın ölmesine izin veremem. Sırf kendimi kurtarmak için Ginny'i feda edemem. Voldemort burada durmayacak. Eğer bugün gitmezsem, yalnızca bu işin içine daha fazla insan sokacak. Bu bugün bitmek zorunda, öyle ya da böyle."

Damien soğuk dehşetin içerisine sızdığını hissetti. Harry'nin bunu yapmasına izin veremezdi.

"Geriye yaslanıp senin ölümüne yürümene izin vermeyeceğimi biliyorsun!" dedi Damien kızgınlıkla ona.

"Biliyorum" dedi Harry tekrar.

Hiçbir uyarı vermeden Harry atıldı ve Damien'a yüzünden vurdu. Damien anında kendinden geçti. Harry onu o yere vurmadan yakaladı. Nazikçe onu zemine alçalttı. Usulca saçlarını yüzünden çekti ki kardeşine doğru düzgün bakabilsin. Kardeşinin yüzüne dair bütün ayrıntıları ezberledi.

"Üzgünüm, Damy" fısıldadı ayağa kalkmadan önce.

Odasına son bir kez baktı, sonra açık pencereye yöneldi. Arkasına dönüp bakmadan, Harry geriye Riddle Malikanesi'ne gitmek için Potter Malikanesi'ni terk etti.

xxx

Harry ayağının sert zemine vurduğunu hissetti Riddle Malikanesi'nin dışına cisimlenirken. Gün batımı halen yarım saat ötedeydi. Harry yavaşça ev olarak düşünmek üzere yetiştirildiği yere doğru yürüdü. Mekânın ne kadar korku yayıyor gibi görünüyor olması garipti. Harry bunu daha önce hiç fark etmemişti. Bu yeri son kez gördüğü zamanı hatırladı. Çocukluğu hakkındaki gerçeği öğrendiği gündü.

Harry ana kapılara yaklaşırken Malikane'nin etrafına yerleştirilmiş Ölüm Yiyenler'in ona keyifle baktığını gördü. Eşiğe doğru yürürken birkaçı kıs kıs güldü bile. İki maskeli Ölüm Yiyen az ötesinde duruyor asalarını önlerinde tutuyorlardı. Kontrollerini tamamlayana kadar hiçbir şey söylemediler. Harry'nin asasını aldılar, öyle yapacaklarını zaten biliyordu. Bir kere içeri girmek için temiz olduğunda bir tanesi o yanlarından geçerken fısıldadı.

"Eve hoş geldin, Prens"

Harry onu bilmezden geldi ve elinden geldiği kadar sakince Voldemort'un odalarına yürüdü. Onunla beraber yürüyen dört Ölüm Yiyen vardı. Harry'e şimdi dokunmaya cüret etmezlerdi, ama bu sefer kaçmadığından emin olmak için onunla beraberlerdi. Harry odaya yaklaşırken yara izi karıncalanmaya ve acıyla ağrımaya başladı. Yara izinin Voldemort'un yakınındayken ne kadar acıdığını neredeyse unutmuştu. Dişlerini sıktı ve acıyı bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

Ana odanın kapıları Harry onlara yaklaştığında açıldı. Voldemort'un tahtının yanında durduğunu gördüğünde içeri henüz sadece birkaç adım atmıştı. Ginny'nin uzak bir köşede yerde Nigel'ı kendine yakın tutarak top halinde oturduğunu gördü. Oda Ölüm Yiyenler'le doluydu. Ama Harry 'baba' diyerek büyüdüğü kırmızı gözlü büyücüden başka yere bakamadı.

Harry sağlam adımlarla ona yürüdü, bütün süre boyunca yara izindeki acının kötüleştiğini hissetti. Ancak başka tarafa bakmayı reddetti. Odanın tam ortasında durdu. Voldemort önünde duran çocuğa baktı. Pencereden dışarı bakmak için başını çevirdi. Gün batımına kadar halen birkaç dakika vardı.

Harry'e doğru yürüdü, ince dudaklarında pis bir sırıtış oynayarak, kırmızı gözleri yakutlar gibi parıldayarak. Harry'nin tepesinde durdu. Ölüm Yiyenler hevesle Karanlık Prens'in düşüşünü görmek için izlediler. Herkesin şaşkınlığına, Voldemort kollarını açtı ve Harry'e sarıldı. Ginny garip manzarayı görürken nefesini çekti. Harry'nin kollarının iki yanında hareketsiz durduğunu görebiliyordu. O sarılmaya cevap vermiyordu.

Kimse neler olduğunu merak edemeden önce, Voldemort'un elinin Harry'nin saçının içine kıvrıldığını gördüler. Aniden sertçe çekti, Harry'nin başını hızla geriye attı ki onun yüzüne bakabilsin. Harry kendisinden hiçbir ses kaçmasına izin vermedi başı acı verici bir şekilde geriye çekilirken.

"Boğazını şimdi kesmeliyim! Ama bu senin için çok kolay bir ölüm olur. Hainler ölmeden önce acı çekmeli." Voldemort tısladı ona. Harry dosdoğru, Voldemort'un gözlerinin derinliklerine baktı. Tepki vermedi. Gerçek hainin kim olduğunu sormak istedi, o mu yoksa Voldemort mu.

Voldemort Harry'i bıraktı ve birkaç adım uzaklaştı.

"Her zaman senin diğerlerini korumaya olan gereksiz ihtiyacının sonunu getireceğini söyledim. Beni dinlemiş olmalıydın." Ölüm Yiyenleri'nden birine işaret etti ve o da Ginny'e gidip onu Voldemort'a doğru sürükledi.

Ginny kolları onu sürüklemek için sertçe çekilirken acıyla bağırdı. Nigel sızlandı o da sertçe çekilirken. Harry çaresizce izledi. Eğer Ginny ve Nigel'ı kurtarmak istiyorsa hamlesini yapmak için doğru fırsata ihtiyacı vardı.

Ginny Voldemort'un ayaklarına sürüklendi ve orada bırakıldı. Anında ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama yalnızca kalkıp oturabilmeyi becerdi. Harry kıyafetlerini boyamış kanı görebiliyordu. Kızıl saçları kanla keçeleşmişti ve elleri, oh Tanrım, elleri o kadar kötü kan içindeydi ki! Hala Nigel'ın ufak bedenini tutuyor, kimsenin onu almasına izin vermeyi reddediyordu. Harry küçük çocuğun da ona tutunduğunu gördü. Şoktaymış gibi görünüyordu.

Harry kızgın gözlerini Voldemort'a döndürdü.

"Gitmelerine izin vereceğini söyledin." dedi en kontrollü sesiyle.

Voldemort bir anlığına hareketsizce durdu. Bu, Harry'nin sesini altı aydır ilk kez duyuşuydu. Harry konuşurken o tanıdık sakinliğin onu kapladığını hissetti. Sesi her zaman onu sakinleştirmişti. Voldemort bu duyguları silkeleyip uzaklaştırdı. Bu onun Harry'si değildi. Bu şekilde hissedemezdi. Harry cezalandırılmak zorundaydı.

"Gitmelerine izin vereceğim, bir kere Ölüm Yiyenlerim eğlencelerinin paylarına düşeni aldıktan sonra. Görüyorsun ya, sen geldiğinde onlara eğlencelerini vereceğime söz verdim. Düşündüm ki Ölüm Yiyenlerim'in yaptıklarını izlemek istersin." Voldemort tahtına oturdu Ölüm Yiyenleri'ne işaret ederken.

Bir kerede, dört Ölüm Yiyen Ginny'e doğru geldi. Nigel'ı ondan söküp almaya çalıştılar. Ginny tekme atıp Nigel'ı ondan ayırmaya çalışan elleri ısırmaya çalışırken çığlık attı. Umutsuzca, yardım etmesi için ona sessizce yalvararak Harry'e baktı.

Üç Ölüm Yiyen'in asaları Harry'e doğrultulmuştu. Hareket dahi etse onu lanetlerlerdi. Bir Ölüm Yiyen ona yaklaşırken Harry fırsatı kullandı. Atıldı ve onu midesinden tekmeledikten sonra asasını yakalayıp onu bir kalkan olarak kullanmak üzere yukarı çekti. Diğer Ölüm Yiyenler yeterince hızlı tepki veremedi. Harry onlara öldüren laneti fırlattıktan sonra diğer Ölüm Yiyen'i yaklaşan maskeli adamların üzerine attı. Harry'nin yalnızca birkaç saniyesi vardı bir lanetle vurulmadan önce. Tek başına dövüşmek için çok fazla Ölüm Yiyen vardı. Voldemort bütün bunları sakince tahtından izledi. Harry'nin gidecek hiçbir yeri olmadığını biliyordu.

Harry çataldilinde tıslayarak yalnızca Voldemort'un kullandığı bir tuzak kapıyı açtı. Voldemort tahtında şok içinde dikleşti. Harry'nin o tuzak kapıyı bildiğini bilmiyordu. Harry açılmış kapıya doğru acele etti. Kalkanı, yönüne gönderilen lanetleri emiyordu. O kendisini ve Nigel'ı Ölüm Yiyenler'den serbest bırakırken Ginny'i yakaladı. Üçü de tuzak kapıya doğru koştular, Harry arkasına bir ateş topu gönderdi ki diğer adamlar onu takip edemesin. Riddle Malikanesi'ndeki her bir gizli geçidi biliyordu. Nigel'ı kollarına aldıktan sonra Ginny'nin hırpalanmış elini kavradı ve karanlık geçit boyu koştu. Ölüm Yiyenler'in ateşi söndürmek için büyüler bağırdığını duyabiliyordu. Yara izi acıyla patlıyordu, ama Harry kör bir şekilde geçit boyunca yol aldı.

Sonunda karanlık bir koridora çıktılar. Harry adamların arkasında koştuklarını duyabiliyordu. Voldemort ateşi söndürmüş olmalıydı ki onu takip edebilsinler. Harry çıkış kapısını kilitledi, adamları geçidin içine kıstırdı. Karanlık koridor boyu koştu. Ginny'nin arkasına bakmak için bir saniyesi oldu ve dehşet içinde Harry'nin onu tutsak hücreleri olması gereken bir yere yönlendirdiğini gördü. Sıra ve sıralar boyu duvarlardan sarkan zincirlerle beraber karanlık hücreler vardı.

"Harry" boğuk bir sesle söylemeyi becerdi onunla birlikte koşarken.

"Güven bana" Harry geri fısıldadı, yara izi onu neredeyse acıdan körleştirirken koşmaya devam etmeye çabalayarak.

Gürleyen bir ses duydular ki demek oluyordu ki Ölüm Yiyenler dışarı çıkma çabasıyla duvarı hava uçurmuşlardı. Harry bir köşeyi döndü ve ufak bir kapıyı çekip açtı. İçeri koştu ve kapıyı hemen kilitledi. Ginny küçük şömineyi ve bir sürü küçük mobilyayı çıkartabiliyordu. Fark etti ki burası ev cinleri için bir yer olmalıydı. Çabucak küçük bir şömineye sürüklendi.

"Gir içeri!" dedi Harry ona.

Ginny hızlıca şöminenin içine tırmandı. Korkunç derecede ufak bir yerdi. Sığmak için dizlerini bükmek ve dirseklerini vücuduna yapıştırmak zorunda kaldı. Çok fena engebeli bir yolculuk olacaktı. Ona Nigel'ı verdi, minik çocuk Harry onu Ginny'nin kollarına yerleştirirken mızıldanmaktan başka bir şey hala yapamıyormuş gibi göründü.

Ginny bir şey fark ettiğinde Harry uç uç tozu kavanozunu açmak üzereydi. Şömine ufaktı, çok ufak. Ginny ufak ve minyon yapılıyken, o ve Nigel ancak sığmayı becerebilmiştiler. Ama Harry'nin de oraya sığmasının hiçbir yolu yoktu.

"Harry, bekle! Sen nasıl çıkacaksın?" sordu korkuyla.

Harry şöminenin içine bir avuç uç uç tozu fırlattı, bir kerede yeşil alevlerin patlamasına sebep oldu.

"Potter Malikanesi'ne git. Herkes orada" Harry talimat verdi ona.

"Harry, hayır! Sensiz gitmiyorum!" Ginny şömineden dışarı çıkmak için hamle etti ama Harry onu durdurdu.

"Aptal olma! Şimdi gitmek zorundasınız! Onlar gelmeden önce. Lütfen Ginny, git!" Harry onu yeşil alevlerin içine itti ama Ginny onsuz ayrılmayı reddetti.

"Sensiz gitmiyorum! Beraber çıkmamız gerek" inatçılıkla tartıştı.

"Ginny, Nigel'ı düşün. Onun hayatıyla kumar oynayamazsın. Lütfen git, şimdi!" Harry yalvardı ona. Ayak seslerinin kapıya yaklaştığını duyabiliyordu. Yakında Ölüm Yiyenler içeri dalacaklardı.

Ginny kollarındaki küçük çocuğa baktı. Nigel kollarında ağlıyor ve sızlanıyordu. Çaresizce Harry'e baktı.

"Lütfen Harry, beni bunu yapmaya zorlama! Lütfen. Seni bırakamam! Başka bir yolu olmak zorunda. Bunu yapamam! Yapamam." dedi gözyaşları yüzünden aşağı akarken.

Harry ona uzandı ve nazikçe yüzünü elleri arasına aldı.

"Yapabilirsin, Ginny. Bunu benim için yap! Senden hiç bir şey istemedim. Lütfen, benim için bunu yap" bununla beraber Harry eğildi ve Ginny'nin dudaklarını bir öpücükle yakaladı.

Ginny, Harry'nin dudaklarının kendininkilere dokunuşundan başka hiçbir şey hissedemedi. Harry geri çekildi ve ona o kadar çok sevgiyle baktı ki Ginny'nin kalbi kırıldı.

"Git" zorladı onu.

Ani bir çarpma sesi geldi ve ufak odaya açılan kapı Ölüm Yiyenler onu parçalarına ayırarak açmayı denerken titredi.

Harry ondan uzaklaştı. Ginny tekrar Nigel'a baktı sonra kahverengi gözlerini Harry'e bakmak için kaldırdı. Sessizce fısıldadı; 'Potter Malikanesi'.

Yeşil alevler o ve Nigel'ın etrafında döndü. Alevler onu sarmalayıp bu yerden uzağa çekerken Ginny gözlerini Harry'nin üzerinde tuttu. Son gördüğü şey kapının havaya uçurulması ve bir lanetler selinin dosdoğru Harry'e uçmasıydı.

Ginny şömineden dışarı düştü ve yumuşak bir kilim üzerine indi. Korkunç bir şekilde titriyordu. Bir kerede bir çift elin onu kaldırdığını hissetti ve annesinin yüzü görüntüsüne girdi. Ginny hala Nigel'a sarılıyordu ve tek elle, bütün süre boyu ağlayarak kendisini annesine attı.

Molly ağladı ve tek kızını tekrar ve tekrar öptü. Ginny birinin Nigel'ı ondan çekip ayırmaya çalıştığını hissetti. Sezgisel olarak ona tutundu, bırakmayı reddetti.

"Ginny, tatlım. Artık bırakabilirsin" duydu babasının sesini ve küçük çocuğu bıraktı.

Frank ve Alice'in rahatlamayla ağlayarak çocuklarını kucakladıklarını gördü. Nigel küçük kollarını annesinin etrafına atarken şokundan çıkmış göründü ve hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya başladı.

Herkes tarafından çekiliyor, sarılıyor ve öpülüyordu. Hepsinden uzaklaşıp onlara Harry'e yardım etmelerini söylemek istedi. Onlara onu kurtaranın Harry olduğunu ve şimdi yardıma ihtiyacı olanın o olduğunu söylemek istedi.

James ve Lily'nin odanın bir köşesinde durduklarını gördü. Onun yönüne öyle bir şekilde gözlerini dikmişlerdi ki Ginny'nin daha da fazla ağlamasına sebep oldu.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin kayıp olduğunu bir saat kadar önce fark etmişlerdi. James Harry'i ve kalanını kontrol etmek için gitmiş ve üç baygın çocukla karşılaşmıştı. Onları uyandırdıktan sonra, üçlü herkese Harry'nin Ginny ve Nigel'ı kurtarmak için gittiğini söylemişti.

Harry'nin Ginny ve Nigel'la birlikte döneceğini ummuş ve bunun için dua etmişlerdi. James o dosdoğru ona bakarken gözlerini Ginny'e çevirdi. Kızıl saçlı kız yavaşça başını salladı ve daha fazla gözyaşlarına boğuldu. Biri kalbini delip geçmiş gibi hissetti. Ginny'nin ona verdiği bakışı anlıyordu. Gözlerindeki matemi açıkça okuyabiliyordu. Harry eve gelmiyordu.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeni bir Rose/Jack olayı yaşanmış gibi oldum bir an... o tahtanın üzerine ikiniz de sığardınız misali o kadar konuşmayaydınız ikiniz de oradan çıkardınız demek istiyorum bağıra bağıra! Ama biliyorum ki Harry zaten geri dönmeyi düşünerek gitmemişti, bunu o gün orada bitirmek istiyordu artık... Yine de...


	63. Bir Kurtarıcının Acıları

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UYARI: bu bölümde rahatsız edici materyal bulunabilir ve şiddetten söz edilmektedir.

63\. Bölüm – Bir Kurtarıcının Acıları

Potter Malikanesi'ndeki hava endişe ve korkunç bir kayıp hissiyle ağırlaşmıştı. Kimsenin söyleyecek teselli edici hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Herkes dikkatle, Ginny Riddle Malikanesi'nde yer alan olayların üzerinden geçerken giderek daha ve daha fazla aksileşerek dinledi. Nigel hala annesinin kucağına kıvrılmış haldeydi ve oradan ayrılmayı reddediyordu. Geri geldiğinden beri tek kelime etmemişti. Küçük çocuk Ginny onu bırakır bırakmaz Alice tarafından sarılıp sarmalanmıştı.

Poppy çağrılmıştı ki Ginny ve Nigel'la ilgilenebilsin. Küçük çocuğun içinden geçtiği travma yüzünden şokta olduğunu ama iyi olacağını söylemişti. Bir kere güvende olduğunu ve hiçbir çeşit tehlike altında olmayacağını fark ettiğinde tekrar normale dönecekti. Başına gelenleri anlamak için fazla gençti. Bütün bildiği anne babasından alınmış olduğuydu. Çevresindeki bütün o çığlıklar ve ağlamalar onu üzmüştü.

Şu an, Poppy Ginny'nin ellerini iyileştirmeye çalışmakla meşguldü. Zorlukla konsantre olabiliyordu. Aklı sürekli olarak Harry'nin nelerin içinden geçiyor olacağına gidiyordu. Ginny herkese nasıl Harry'nin onu kaçmaya zorladığını anlattıktan sonra sessizleşmişti. Hareketsizce, Poppy ellerine bandajlar sararken gözleri yaşlarla dolu oturdu. Elleri kötü bir şekilde zarar görmüştü ve iyileşmeleri birkaç günü alacaktı.

Tam karşısında Damien'ın sessiz formu oturuyordu. Yüzü hala Harry'nin saldırısından sızlıyordu. Ela gözleri şömineye sabitlenmişti sanki sessizce, Ginny'nin yalnızca yarım saat önce geldiği gibi Harry'nin de sendeleyerek düşmesini bekliyormuş gibiydi. Hala Harry'nin gittiğine inanamıyordu. Bir elin nazikçe omzunu sıktığını hissetti. Bakışını şömineden söküp ayırdı ve başını kaldırdığında Hermione'nin gözyaşlarıyla lekelenmiş yüzünü gördü. Hermione Damien'ın yanına oturdu ve onu konuşmadan teselli etti. Onu daha iyi hissettirebilecek ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu.

Uzun bir süre sonunda Dumbledore başını kaldırdı ve odanın tamamına seslendi.

"Severus'u beklemek zorundayız. Harry'e ulaşmamıza yardım edebilecek tek kişi o. Umudunuzu kaybetmeyin. Harry bunu atlatacak." Son cümlesi diğerlerinin ortasında oturan iki yıkılmış ebeveyne yönelikti.

Ne James ne de Lily, Dumbledore'un söylediği şeye bir tepki verdi. Sirius yaşlı büyücüye bakarken yılgın bir şekilde iç geçirdi. 'Eğer Snape Harry'e ulaşmak için en iyi şansımızsa, o zaman bütün umut kayıp zaten' düşündü zavallıca.

xxx

Harry sert bir şekilde taş zemine fırlatıldı. Başı yere çarparak hafifçe nefes çekmesine sebep oldu. Ayak sesleri onu çevrelerken hava alabilmek için hızlı hızlı soluyarak yattı. Yara izindeki acı midesini bulandırıyordu. Ginny ve Nigel güven içinde Potter Malikanesi'ne gider gitmez Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından gelen bir lanetler seliyle yere yıkılmıştı. Sonra elleri arkasında bağlanmış ve geriye Efendilerinin önüne fırlatılmak için sürüklenmişti.

Harry bir çift elin onu kollarının üst kısmından kavrayıp dizleri üzerine çıkardığını hissetti. Hem başı acıyla zonkladığından hem de yara izi daha şiddetle alev aldığından görüntüsü bulanıklaştı. Voldemort'un bakışının üzerine düştüğünü görmekten çok hissetti. Görüntüsü netleştiğinde Voldemort'un biraz ileride, kırmızı gözbebeklerinde kızgınlık gizlenerek dikildiğini gördü.

Harry dizleri üzerinde kaldı. Tekrar Voldemort'un önünde eğilmeye zorlanacağı için ayağa kalkmanın boş yere olduğunu biliyordu. Gözlerini eski ebeveyni üzerinde sabit tuttu, sessizce ona sözlerine sadık kalması ve intikamını alması için meydan okudu.

Voldemort asası üzerindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve sakince yürüyüp tam Harry'nin önünde durdu.

"Senin hakkında haklıydım. Deneseydin daha ahmak bir Gryffindor olamazdın!" tısladı kızgınca ona.

Harry hakaretin tanıdıklığı onu yalayıp geçerken bir gülümsemenin yüzüne yayılmasına izin verdi.

"Kanımda var ne de olsa" dedi başa baş bir şekilde.

Yara izinde patlayan acıya ses çıkarmamaya çalıştı. Voldemort Harry'den başka tarafa baktı ve onu tutan Ölüm Yiyenler'e işaret etti. Bir kerede Harry ayakları üzerine kaldırıldı. Şimdi ona göz seviyesinde bakıyordu. Voldemort eğildi, yüzü yalnızca santimler ötedeydi.

"Sahip olduğun son Gryffindor kanına kadar seni tüketmeyeceğimi düşünme sakın!" tısladı tekrar, içerisindeki hüsran ve öfke derinleşirken kırmızı gözleri parıldadı.

Harry tepki vermedi. İstedi ama bütün yapabildiği içinde olduğu acıyı azaltabilme çabasıyla dişlerini sıkmaktı. Yara izi zonkladı ve battı ve acı her geçen saniyeyle yoğunlaştı.

Voldemort birdenbire Harry'den uzaklaşarak Ölüm Yiyenleri'ne yüzünü döndü.

"Hiçbiriniz ayrılmıyorsunuz! Kimse ben izin verene kadar bu odadan geri çekilmeyecek ya da çıkmayacak!"

Bütün Ölüm Yiyenler birlik halinde tepki vererek Efendilerinin emrine katıldılar.

Voldemort bir anlığına hareketsizce durdu. Sonraki adımda ne yapacağına karar vermeye çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu. Harry'e baktı ve öfke içerisinde tekrar alev aldı. Onu tutan Ölüm Yiyenler'e işaret etti.

Harry odanın merkezine doğru sürüklendiğini hissetti. Mücadele edebilirdi ama çoktan kendini kaderine teslim etmişti. Pes etmeye ve Voldemort'un intikamını almasına izin vermeye Potter Malikanesi'nden ayrılmaya karar verdiği an karar vermişti. Voldemort'la yüzleşmekten kaçınabileceğini düşünerek aptallık etmişti. Evini terk edip Riddle Malikanesi'ne yol alırken onu bekleyenin korkunç bir ölümden başka bir şey olmadığını biliyordu. Harry'nin bütün istediği Ginny ve Nigel'ın zarar görmeden kaçmasıydı. Onu başarmıştı. Kalanı onun için önemli değildi. Voldemort'un ölümünü uzatacağını biliyordu. Bildiği tek şey buydu; acıya sebep olmak.

Harry odanın ortasında iki direğin yaratıldığını gördü. Adamlar tarafından oraya sürüklendi ve bağlı elleri, kolları direklere kayışlarla sıkıca bağlanmadan önce çözüldü. Kayışların kasları itiraz içinde çığlık atana kadar gerginlikle kollarını sıktığını hissetti. Ancak ondan hiçbir ses kaçmasına izin vermedi.

Ölüm Yiyenler Harry'nin etrafında bir daire oluşturarak toplandılar. Çoğunun gözlerinde açık bir beklenti parlıyordu. Efsanevi Karanlık Prens'e ne olacağını görmek istiyorlardı. Ancak Harry'i bu şekilde görüyor olmaya dehşetlerini maskelemeye çalışan iki Ölüm Yiyen vardı. Snape umutsuzluğunu gizlemek için sahip olduğu Zihinbend'in her bir gramını kullanıyordu. Doğru, çocuğa hiçbir zaman değer vermemişti. Ama kehaneti yapılanı da kaybetmeyi hiçbir zaman istememişti. Snape'i ikili hayatından özgür bırakabilecek tek kişi o'ydu. Harry'nin yokluğuyla, Snape'in bir casus olarak bu tehlikeli hayatı ne kadar daha sürdürmek zorunda kalacağını kim bilirdi.

Diğer Ölüm Yiyen ancak, Harry'e değer veriyordu. Kendi oğluna önem verdiği kadar ona da veriyordu. Çocuğu yetiştirmişti, ona birçok beceri kazandırmıştı ve o korkmuş çocuğun büyüyüp korku duyulan bir savaşçı haline gelmesini izlemişti. Lucius Malfoy gri gözlerini kapattı ve Harry'nin direklere bağlanmasını görürken nefes almaya çalıştı. Zihni Harry'e yardım etmesi için ona çığlık atıyordu, onu kurtarması için ama onun ya da hiç kimsenin şimdi Harry'e hiçbir şekilde yardım edemeyeceğini biliyordu. Gözlerini kapatarak Harry'ye her ne ceza verilecekse bloke etmeyi ümit etti. Kader, ancak, bugün Malfoy'la birlikte değildi.

"Maskelerinizi çıkarın" Voldemort'un soğuk sesi onlara emretti.

Malfoy gözlerini açtı ve kalan Ölüm Yiyenler'in yaptığı gibi maskesini çıkarttı.

Harry öfke onu sararken çenesini sıktı. Voldemort o işkence görürken kimin onu izlediğini Harry'nin görmesini istiyordu. İşkencesini mümkün olduğu kadar aleni yapacaktı. Ölüm Yiyenler açlıkla Harry'e baktılar, sabırsızca onun çığlık attığını duymayı beklediler ve umutla, eğer şanslılarsa, Voldemort'un ona çığlık attırması için emrettiği adam olabilmeyi dilediler.

Voldemort Harry'nin önünde durmak için yürüdü. Eğilip yaklaştı ki Harry yalnızca ondan başka hiç kimseye bakamasın.

"Olmak üzere olandan ve çok kısa hayatının geriye kalanında olacaklardan senin sorumlu olduğunu bilmeni istiyorum! Bunu sen kendi başına getirdin. Senin için öyle planlarım vardı ki ve sen hepsini fırlatıp attın! Senin için başarı ve hoşnut bir hayat planlamıştım ama son günlerini acı ve işkenceden başka hiçbir şeyle doldurmamaya karar veren sensin."

Harry sonunda içindeki hiddet kaynayıp taşarken sıkılı dişlerini gevşetti.

"Sen bana bütün hayatım boyunca acıdan başka bir şey vermedin. Neden başka türlü bitiresin ki?" dedi Harry acı acı.

Voldemort Harry'nin söylediği şey karşısında afalladı. Geriye çekildi ve gözlerini dikip yoğun bir şekilde ona baktı.

"Ben sana bir büyücünün hayal edebileceği her şeyi verdim! Sana güç verdim! Sana beceri verdim! Sana Salazar Slytherin'in varisi ünvanını bile verdim! Seni güçlü yaptım! Ve sen karşılığında ne yaptın? O aynı gücü ve beceriyi beni yok etmek için kullandın!"

Harry acı içinde çığlık atmamak için dilini ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Yara izi kesinlikle tekrar yarılıp açılacaktı. Sıkılı dişleri arasından Voldemort'a tısladı.

"Sen beni olduğum şey yaptın, bir katil!" Harry ona çok daha fazlasını söylemek istedi ama yara izinin sebep olduğu ızdırap onu bütün acı hislerini ortaya dökmekten alıkoydu.

Voldemort Harry'nin bağlı formunun daha yakınına geldi, parmaklarıyla usulca alnındaki ağrıyan yara izini takip ederek Harry'nin acı içinde inlemesine sebep oldu.

"Sen bana ihanet ettin Harry. Senin için yaptığım her şeyden sonra bana karşı döndün. Suçlarının hesabını ödemek zorunda kalacaksın" Voldemort söyledi ona sessiz, neredeyse nazik bir sesle.

Aniden Harry'den uzaklaştı. Ölüm Yiyenleri'ne dönerek herkesin ifadelerini gözledi. Adamlarından birini öne çağırdı.

"Macnair!"

Ölüm Yiyen bir kerede öne çıktı ve Voldemort'un önünde eğilerek talimatlarını bekledi. Voldemort asasını Macnair'in önüne doğrultmadan önce bir anlığına kararsız kalmış göründü. Malfoy nefesinin Voldemort'un ne yarattığını görürken boğazında tıkandığını hissetti. Voldemort'un ayakları önünde bir kırbaç yatıyordu.

"Şunu al" emretti Macnair'a, o da çabucak itaat etti.

Voldemort yüzüne bakmak için Harry'e döndü. Asasını bir kez daha kaldırdı ve bağlı figüre doğrulttu. Cübbeleri kaybolur onu herkesin önünde sadece siyah pantolonu içerisinde bırakırken hızlı bir soluk çekmeyi bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Serin hava çıplak göğsünü kırbaçlarken titrememeye çalıştı.

Harry'nin yüzünde görünür hiçbir korku izi yoktu ama Voldemort içeriden ne kadar çok korktuğunu biliyordu. Harry büyürken 'James'in onu kırbaçlamasının kabusu yüzeye çıktığında geceleri sayısız defa ağlayarak, titreyerek ve kusarak dahi uyanmıştı. Harry'e en çok acıya sebep olan hatıralardan biriydi.

"Otuz kırbaç! Daha fazla değil, daha eksik değil. Bitirdiğinizde, onu burada bırakın ve ayrılın. Hepiniz!" bunu söyleyerek, Voldemort etrafında döndü ve ardına bakmadan odayı terk etti.

Odanın kapısı kapandığında gürültüyle klik sesi çıkardı. Etraftaki Ölüm Yiyenler işkence seansının başladığını görmek için yakına geldiler. Harry hiçbirine bakmamak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyordu. Bakışını kararlı bir şekilde Lucius'tan uzak bir yere sabitledi.

Macnair önüne gelip dururken Harry'e pis pis sırıttı. Kırbacı açtı ve Harry'nin önünde sallanmasına izin verdi ki görebilsin. Harry bakışını herkesin kafalarının üzerinde bir noktada sabit tuttu. O dövülerek lanet olası bir paçavraya çevrilirken onların alay eden yüzlerine bakmayacaktı. Macnair arkasına geçti. Kırbacı Harry'nin sırtına indirdi. Ölüm Yiyenler tezahürat attılar ve 'bir!' diye bağırdılar kırbacın Harry'nin vücuduna vuruşunun sesi oda boyunca çınladığında. Kırbaç onu parçalarken Harry sertçe irkildi ama onun dışında sessizliğini korudu.

Lucius kırbacın Harry'nin arkasını parçalayışının sesini duymazdan gelmeye çalıştı. Ne kadar sıkı denerse denesin, genç çocuktan başka tarafa bakamadığını fark etti. Harry kırbaç her temas ettiğinde irkilirdi ama tek bir sızlanma onu terk etmedi. Sadece on kırbaçtan sonra, Harry'nin sırtı çokça kanıyordu. Kan sırtından aşağı akıyor ve taş zeminde küçük göletler oluşturuyordu. Harry hala tek bir kelime etmemişti. Hem Snape hem Lucius iğrenmelerini saklamaya çalışırken Ölüm Yiyenler keyifle kırbaçları sayıyorlardı. Lucius, o kendisini darbeler için hazırlarken Harry'nin boynundaki kasların gerginleştiğini gördü. Bağlı elleri yumruklara kıvrılmıştı ve ceza sırasında hiçbir ses çıkarmasa bile, nefes alışı zahmetli hale gelmeye başlıyordu.

On sekizinci darbede, Harry kırbaç önceki bir darbeyle buluşup deriyi keserken acıdan hafifçe inledi. Ölüm Yiyenler öncekinden de daha gürültüyle tezahürat ettiler ve Macnair'i Harry'e çığlık attırması için teşvik ettiler. Başka bir bağırışın çocuğu terk ettiğini duyarken Malfoy kalbinin parçalara ayrıldığını hissetti. Sırtı, kanayan kamçı izleriyle kaplıydı. Macnair Harry'nin göğsünü kırbaçlamaya başlamazsa, darbeler önceki izlerin üzerine gelerek kesecekti. Malfoy çaresizce ağır ağır soluyan ve ayakta kalmayı zor bulan çocuğa baktı. Acı, duyularını ezerken olduğu yerde hafifçe sallandı.

Hoşnutlukla 'Karanlık Prens' adını verdiği çocuğa bakarken Malfoy kalbinin tekrar acıyla büküldüğünü hissetti. Saçı terle sırılsıklam kalmıştı ve şimdi yorgunluk yüzünden aşağı düşen başına yapışmıştı. Gözleri sıkıca kapalıydı ve nefes alışı zorlaşmıştı.

Macnair Harry'nin arkasından çıktı ve gelip önünde durdu. Başka bir sadist gülümsemeyle kırbacı Harry'nin göğsüne ve omuzlarına hedef aldı. Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri kocaman açıldı ve göğsünde patlayan acıya tısladı. Acıyla dolu gözleri Lucius'unkilerle buluştu ve Lucius dizlerinin zayıfladığını hissetti. Harry'e yardım etmek istedi ama yapamazdı. Eğer Malfoy bu noktada Voldemort'a karşı giderse bu hiç kimseye hiçbir iyilik etmezdi.

Yorgunca ve duygularını yutkunarak, Malfoy son on kırbacın çocuğun göğsüne inmesini izledi. Umutsuzca, göğsü kırbaçla parçalanıp açılırken Harry'i terk eden bastırılmış haykırışları bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Macnair Harry'nin karın altından uzak durdu. Voldemort şimdilik açıkça Harry'nin canlı tutulmasını istiyor olduğundan çocuğu öldürmek istemiyordu. Darbeleri Harry'nin omuzlarına ve üst göğsüne hedef almaya devam etti. Harry'nin boynunun yanını yakalayarak onu ızdırap içinde bağırttı. Ölüm Yiyenler kahkahalarla ve keyifle gürlediler Harry'nin çığlığını duyduklarına. Macnair'a tezahürat atıyorlar ve Harry'e hakaretler bağırıyorlardı. Voldemort'un orada olmayışıyla, Ölüm Yiyenler Karanlık Prens'e karşı gerçekten hissettikleri şeyleri söylemekten korkmuyorlardı.

Uzun bir sürenin sonunda otur kırbaç bitti. Macnair şu an Harry'nin kanıyla kaplı olan kırbacı kendinden uzağa fırlatıp attı. Harry zar zor ayakta kalabilir haldeydi. Direklerden aşağı sarkıyor, ağır ağır soluk alıyor ve sırtı, göğsü ve ağrıyan yara izinde yanan acıya inlememeye çalışıyordu.

Ölüm Yiyenler Harry'nin canını yakmaya devam etmek istedi ama ona Voldemort'un izni olmadan zarar vermekten duydukları korku onları isteksizce ayrılmaya zorladı. Malfoy ilk ayrılandı. Harry'e daha fazla bakmaya katlanamıyordu. Snape'se sonuncu ayrıldı.

Voldemort'un Harry'nin ölümünü geciktirerek uzatacağını umdu ki Yoldaşlık'ın onu kurtarmak için bir şansı olabilsin. Snape ayrılmak için kapıya doğru yöneldi. Bu gidişle Harry çok uzun süre hayatta kalmayacaktı.

xxx

Yoldaşlık'ın çoğu ayrılmıştı. Bulabildikleri kadar çok bilgi bulma talimatını almışlardı. Doğrusu kimse Harry'i bulmak için ne yapabileceklerini bilmiyordu. Voldemort'u arayarak on yıllar geçirmişlerdi, nasıl onu birkaç gün içinde bulacaklardı? Kimsenin bahsetmeye cüret etmediği diğer bir gerçek de Harry'nin birkaç gün dayanmayacağıydı. Büyük olasılıkla çoktan ölmüştü.

Weasley ailesi Potterlar'la kalıyordu. Longbottom ailesi, Remus, Sirius ve Dumbledore da hala onlarla beraberdi. Nigel uyuya kalmıştı ve şu an misafir odalarından birinde yatıyordu. Ginny, Hermione, Ron ve Damien kalanı ile birlikte oturuyorlardı. Hepsi Harry'i kurtarmak için yollar aramakla meşguldüler. Maalesef ki, bütün planlarının büyük eksiklikleri vardı. Riddle Malikanesi fazla iyi korunuyordu; güvenlik duvarlarının hepsinin ne olduğunu bilseler bile hiçbirini indirmek için zamanları yoktu.

James başı patlayacak gibi hissediyordu. Harry'e ulaşmak için ortada olan herhangi bir küçük umuda tutunmaya çalışmaya devam ediyordu. Ama planlarının her biri teker teker suya düşerken, James fark etmeye başladı ki gerçekte oğlunu bir daha asla göremeyebilirdi. Dört genç çocuk yardım etmek için ellerinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyorlardı, ama yardımcı olacak hiçbir yöntem düşünemiyorlardı. Ancak tartışmanın bir parçası olmaları onlar için daha iyiydi. Yalnızca oturup onun için ağlamaktansa Harry'e yardım etmek için aktif olarak bir şeyler yapmaya çalışıyorlarmış gibi hissettiriyordu.

Kapının yanından boğuk bir ses geldi ve oturma odasının sakinleri başlarını kaldırdığında rahatsız görünen bir Neville'in kapının girişinde durduğunu gördüler.

James tekrar başka tarafa baktı. Suçu birilerine yüklemenin nafile olduğunu biliyordu ama ayrıca biliyordu ki Harry'nin öylesi bir intihar adımı atmasında payı olan Neville'in ağır sözleriydi.

"Neville?" Frank sordu.

Neville sıkıntıyla ağırlığını bir ayağından öbürüne geçirdikten sonra odanın içine ufak bir adım attı.

"Nigel mı uyandı?" Alice sordu küçük kardeşine göz kulak olan Neville olduğundan dolayı.

"Hayır, hala uyuyor" Neville cevapladı sessizce.

Gruba yürüdü, gerginlikle Potterlar'dan başka tarafa baktı.

"Ben ...ee...ben yardım etmek...istiyorum" Neville kekeledi ve zayıfça bitirdi.

"Yardım?" soruyu soran Damien olmuştu.

Neville bakışını kaldırdı ve eski arkadaşına baktı.

"Yardım etmek için ne yapabileceğimi bilmiyorum, ama bunun bir parçası olmak istiyorum. Ben...ben Harry'nin geri gelmesini istiyorum" dedi sessizce.

"Sözlerinle ona biraz daha fazla işkence edebilesin diye mi!" Damien çıkıştı ona.

"Damy" Lily yorgunlukla Damien'ı durdurmaya çalıştı ama sıkıntılı çocuk onu dinlemiyordu.

"Biliyorum bugün olan şey, benim suçumdu. Neden bütün o şeyleri ona söyledim bilmiyorum. Ben sadece Nigel ve her şey hakkında şoktaydım. Harry'nin Voldemort'a gitmesini gerçekten kastetmedim. Harry'nin beni gerçekten ciddiye alacağını düşünmedim. Ben sadece sinirliydim." Neville açıkladı.

Damien ona dik dik bakmaya devam etti ama daha fazla bir şey söylemedi. Neville masada yer aldı ve dosdoğru James'e baktı.

"Onu bulmaya ve geri getirmeye yardım etmek için elimden gelen her şeyi yapacağım. Ona borçluyum" son kısmı sessizce söyledi ama James onu yine de duydu. Zavallı görünen çocuğa baktı ve ona hafifçe başını salladı.

Birkaç saniye sonra şömine yeşile döndü ve bir figür dışarı adımını attı. Odadaki herkes anında ayaklandı, James ve Dumbledore en ön sıradaydı. Snape her zamanki normal davranışıyla cüppelerinden kurumu silkti. Gözlerini dikmiş ona bakan bir oda dolusu insana baktı. Odanın ortasına yürüdü ve dosdoğru James'in solgun yüzüne baktı. Hogwarts'daki hareketleri için birbirlerini hiç doğru düzgün affetmemişlerdi ama zamanla birlikte birbirlerinin varlığına katlanmaya anlaşmışlardı. Bugün, Snape James'in yüzündeki umutsuzluğu gördü ve eski okul rakibi için neredeyse merhamet hissetti.

"Severus" Dumbledore Snape'in bakışını James'ten kopardı ve casus Ölüm Yiyen, yaşlı büyücüye baktı.

Snape odanın tümüne hitap etmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı.

"Hala yaşıyor" belirtti basitçe.

Rahatlama herkesin içini o basit sözcükleri duyarken doldurdu.

"Ama ne kadar daha, onu bilemem" Snape devam etti.

"Eğer onu istiyorsanız, oradan çabuk çıkarsanız iyi olur çünkü Voldemort'un cezalarını çok daha fazla kaldırabileceğini sanmıyorum" Snape bitirdi.

Snape, Harry bir kere Riddle Malikanesi'ne vardıktan sonra ona neler olduğunun hızlı bir üzerinden geçti. Harry'nin cezalandırılması hakkında fazla detaya girmedi. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse herkesin tepkisiyle başa çıkabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Ve Sirius gibi olan diğerleri onu, yapamayacağı açık da olsa Harry'e yardım etmediği için mutlaka suçlarlardı.

"Severus, Harry'i dışarı çıkarmamızın hiçbir yolu var mı?" Lily sordu gergin bir sesle.

Snape başını salladı.

"Hayır, o Voldemort'un odalarında ve orada kalacak. Devamlı olarak Voldemort'un gözaltında olacak. Ona ulaşmak imkansız."

"Ona ulaşmanın hiçbir yolu yok mu? Hiç mi?" Damien sordu ufak bir sesle.

"Sanırım Karanlık Lord'a çok kibarca sorabilirsin. Gitmesine izin verebilir." Snape cevap verdi küçümseyici bir alayla.

"Kafanı kullan, çocuk! Eğer bir yol olsaydı şimdiye kadar yarısına gelmiş olurduk!" Snape çıkıştı ona.

James oğluna bağırdığı için Snape'e çıkışırdı ama şu an hiçbir enerji toplayabilecek gibi hissetmiyordu. Başı dönüyordu ve gözlerini her kapattığında, karanlığın içinde belli belirsiz görünen siyah mermer mezarı görebiliyordu.

"Eee, burada öylece oturamayız ya! Harry'nin kaçmasına yardım edemiyorsan senin bir casus olmanın anlamı ne?" Damien geriye bağırdı, sandalyesinden yükselerek.

"Benim bir casus olmamın amacı senin kafanın alacağının çok daha ötesinde. O yüzden yalnızca otur ve çeneni kapalı tut!" Snape geri çıkıştı ona.

"Hayır! Tutmayacağım! Buraya öylece gelip bize Voldemort'un Harry'e işkence ettiğini ama ona yardım etmek için yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey olmadığını söyleyemezsin! Bu yardımcı olmuyor, bu yalnızca bizim için her şeyi kötüleştiriyor! Bizim tarafımızda olman gerekiyor ama öyle görünüyor ki bize yardım etmeyi hiç de istemiyorsun!" Damien bütün bunları eski Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretmenine bağırıyordu, her zaman gözünü korkutmuş olan öğretmenin aynısına, ama bugün ondan korkmuyordu. Damien'ın onlar onu kurtarmak için yapamayacakları her şeyi listeleyerek rahatlık içerisinde otururlarken Harry'nin içinden geçtiklerini duyarken bütün hissedebildiği delice bir öfkeydi.

Snape küstah çocuğu yakalamak için uzandı. Canını yakacak değildi; yalnızca küçük veledi korkutarak çenesini kapatmak istiyordu ki kendi konuşabilsin. Parmaklarını Damien'ın yakasının çevresine saramadan önce, bir güç Snape'e çarptı ve onu odanın öbür tarafına fırlattı.

Snape duvara vurdu ve yere yığıldı. Her kim ona saldırdıysa ona karşı öfkeyle kaynayarak kalkıp oturdu. Herkesin ona ve Damien'a şok içinde bakıyor olduğunu gördüğüne şaşırdı. Kimse karışmamıştı. Damien bile kendisini korumak için tek bir lanet mırıldanmamıştı.

Snape sırtı hareketine itiraz ederken irkilerek ayağa kalktı. Birdenbire, Damien'ın yüzüne ne olduğunu anlayan bir ifade yayıldı ve cübbelerinin içine uzanarak gümüş bir kolye çıkardı. Snape siyah taşı ışıkta parıldarken gördü. Damien'a doğru, bu kez yavaşça geldi ve garip taşı inceledi.

"Bu...?" başladı, Dumbledore onun için sözlerini bitirirken.

"Evet, Severus. Bu bir Layhoo Jisteen."

Snape taşa gözlerini dikip bakmaya devam etti. Gerçekten de nefes kesiciydi. Bakışını taştan ayırdı ve Damien'ın gözyaşlarıyla lekelenmiş yüzüne baktı. Saniyeler önce içinde patlamış olan ateş onu terk etmişti.

"Bunun sana Harry tarafından verildiğini varsayıyorum?" Snape sordu.

Damien başını salladı.

"Bana beni korumak için verdi. Kimsenin bana zarar vermesine izin vermiyor" dedi Damien ona küçük bir sesle.

"Özellikle de karanlık işareti taşıyan kimsenin" Dumbledore ekledi.

Snape neden çocuktan uzağa fırlatıp atıldığını anladı. Karanlık işareti taşıyordu. Ona dokunmaya izinli olmayacaktı, hiçbir zarar verme niyeti olmasa da.

Snape taşı incelerken Damien zavallıca durdu. Hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen'in, bir casus olanın bile, ona zarar veremeyeceğini biliyordu. Aslında, ona zarar vermek isteyen kimse yakınına gelemezdi. Bütün bu güçlü tılsımları taşın üzerine yerleştiren Harry olduğu için, onların işlemediği tek kişinin o olduğunu varsaydı. Bu yüzden onu bu akşam daha önce yere yığabilmişti. Damien'ın kalbi Harry'i son kez gördüğü zamanı hatırlarken tekrar acıyla burkuldu.

Snape düşünceli bir şekilde taşa baktıktan sonra Damien'a dürüstçe baktı, pis bir sırıtış yüzüne yayılmıştı. Etrafındaki herkesi bilmezden geliyordu.

"Peki, Mr Potter. Öyle görünüyor ki nihayet Harry'e ulaşmak için bir yolumuz var."

xxx

Voldemort derin düşünceler içinde oturuyordu. Olayların böyle gelişeceğini hiç hayal etmemişti. Harry'i o kadar uzun süreden sonra tekrar görmenin hissetmemeyi tercih edeceği duyguları geri getireceğini biliyordu, ama Harry önüne, bağlanmış ve yaralı bir şekilde fırlatıldığında hissettiği muazzam öfkeyle yalnızca onun emirlerini yerine getiren Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin canını yakmamak için çok kontrollü bir şekilde hareket etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Harry, neden ona böyle ihanet etmek zorundaydı? Neden eskiden olduğu o iyi, itaatkar oğul olmaya geri dönemiyordu?

Voldemort'u en çok rahatsız eden şey, Harry'den istemsiz olarak sezdiği duygu akınıydı. Her zaman Harry'nin ruh halini ya da nasıl hissettiğini sezebilmişti. Riddle Malikanesi'ne geri dönmeye karşılık Harry'nin hissettiği öfkeyi ve acıyı sezmişti. Ayrıca biraz korkunun da izini sürebiliyordu. Harry, Riddle Malikanesi'nden canlı ayrılamayacağını biliyordu. Ama Karanlık Lord'u alabora eden belirlediği kendisine karşı duyulan sadakatti. Bu hiç anlamlı değildi. Harry Voldemort'a sadık değildi. Ona karşı gitmişti, Hortkuluklarını yok etmek için yola çıktığında ona karşı savaş ilan etmişti. Nasıl Harry hala Voldemort'a karşı sadık olduğunu hissedebilirdi?

Derinlere yerleşik bir incinme ve ihanete uğramışlık hisleri sezmişti. Voldemort'un Harry'i kaybetmek hakkında düşündüğünde hissettiği acıya o kadar benzerdi ki. Harry Voldemort'u kendisine ihanet etmekten, ona yalan söylemekten suçlarken Voldemort da Harry'i o şeylerin aynısından suçluyordu.

Karanlık Lord rahatsızlıkla başını salladı ve baş ağrısını uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Harry'i Macnair'in ellerinde bıraktığından beri huzur içinde oturamamıştı. İzlemek için kalmış olsaydı, Macnair'i daha ilk darbe Harry'e vurmadan bile önce öldüreceğini biliyordu. Harry için hissettiği korumacılığın onu ele geçirmesine engel olamıyordu.

Harry'nin böyle acı çekmesine izin vermeye niyetlenmemişti, ama Harry de işleri kendisi için kolaylaştırmıyordu. Voldemort onu cezalandırmak zorundaydı. Ölüm Yiyenleri'ne eğer ona ihanet ederlerse ne yapabileceğini gösterecek tek şey buydu. Ölüm Yiyenler'in eğer Voldemort ona ihanet ettiği için Karanlık Prens'e işkence edebiliyor ve acımasızca öldürebiliyorsa, o zaman eğer onu terk etmeyi hiç düşünecek olurlarsa onlara neler yapabileceğini fark ettiklerini umuyordu.

xxx

Harry keskin ışık gözlerine vururken inledi. Kaynağa bakmak için başını gerdi ama görüşü herhangi bir şeyi ayırt etmek için fazla bulanıktı. Sırtı ve göğsü yanıyordu. Azıcık bile hareket etse, sadece ağırlığını bir ayağından diğerine dahi geçirse, sırtı deli gibi batıyor onu hareketin ortasında durmaya zorluyordu.

Harry odanın ortasında direklere bağlı halde bırakılmıştı. Şuurunu kaybetmeyi ümit etmişti, sırf içinde olduğu devamlı acıdan kısa bir mola için bile olsa da, ama zihni uykuya dalmasına izin vermiyordu.

Işık ona yaklaştı ve Harry fark etti ki bu aydınlatılmış bir asaydı. Işık kapalı gözkapaklarını yakarken yolundan çekilmeye çalıştı ama pek hareket edebildiği söylenemezdi.

"Eğleniyor musun?" geldi bir ses ışığın arkasından.

Harry hakaret savurmak için ağzını açtı ama dışarı çıkan yalnızca kuru bir öksürüktü. Boğazı kurumuştu ve kavruluyordu.

"Daha yeni başlıyoruz, Prens!" başka bir ses ekledi.

Oda aydınlandı ve Harry iki Ölüm Yiyen'in önünde dikildiklerini görürken bir inlemeyi bastırdı.

"Hadi, seni bekleyen çok insan var" bir tanesi söyledi asasını Harry'i bağlarından serbest bırakmak için sallarken.

Harry ağırlığını taşıması için ayağa kalkmaya çalışıyordu ama zamanında beceremedi. Ölüm Yiyenler onu bağlarından serbest bırakmadan önce üzerine bir hareketsizlik büyüsü yaptılar. Kollarını tutan bağlar kaldırılırken Harry sertçe yere düştü. Ölüm Yiyenler onu tekmelemeden önce Harry'nin yaralı formuna güldüler.

Voldemort özel bir girişte durup ağır bir kalple izlerken Harry iki adam tarafından odadan dışarı sürüklendi. Ölüm Yiyenler'e normalde tutsaklarla ne yapıyorlarsa onu yapmalarını emretmişti. Onu öldürmemeleri konusunda onları uyarmıştı ancak. Herhangi bir sesi bloke etmek için kapıyı kapattı. Harry'nin çığlık attığını duyarsa sakinliğini koruyacağına güvenmiyordu.

xxx

"Bekle, ben anlamıyorum. Bu nasıl bizim Harry'e ulaşmamıza yardımcı olacak?" Sirius sordu Snape'e sinir olarak.

"Söylediğim gibi..." Snape başladı tekrar, koyu renkli saçları olan adama dik dik bakarken.

"...Layhoo Jisteen'i Voldemort'a geri götürürüz. Kaybolduğundan beri onu arıyor. Paha biçilemez bir eser ve aynı zamanda Voldemort'un kullanmayı planladığı bir şey"

"Ama, bu bize Harry'i geri vermez! Voldemort Harry'i Layhoo Jisteen'e karşılık takas etmeyecektir! Harry'i hiçbir şeye karşılık bırakmayacaktır" Damien araya girdi.

Snape öfkesini kontrol etme çabasıyla derin bir nefes aldı.

"Merak ediyorum beynin gerçekten tamamen çöp olmayan bir şey düşünme kabiliyetine sahip mi!" çıkıştı.

"Hey!" Sirius Damien'ın savunmasına atladı.

"Tabii ki Voldemort takas etmeyecektir! Taşı Harry'e karşılık vermeyi denemeyeceğiz bile. O sadece olduğun yerde öldürülmeyi istemek olur." Snape söyledi onlara bıkkın bir sesle.

"O zaman ne demeye çalışıyorsun?" James sordu. Snape geldiğinden beri ilk defa konuşmuştu. Snape karanlık gözlerini James'e çevirdi.

"Taş, Riddle Malikanesi'ne girmenin anahtarı. Hepinizin farkında olduğu gibi o güçlü bir taş. Çok büyük miktarda sihri barındırma ve kontrol etme yetisine sahip. Bunun kadar güçlü bir taş kolaylıkla bizim çıkarımız için kullanılabilir" Snape bitirdi solgun yüzünde pis bir sırıtmayla.

"Nasıl?" Damien sordu, hala tamamen kafası karışmış olarak.

"Bir izleme tılsımı"

Snape konuşan kişiyle yüz yüze gelmek için döndü. Hermione'nin olayı çözdüğüne pek şaşırmış değildi. Ona ilk kez gülümsedi ve başını salladı.

"Kesinlikle. Taş büyük olasılıkla bir izleme tılsımını gizleyebilecek tek şey. Mr Potter'ı korumak üzere büyüler ve tılsımlarla donatılmış olduğundan Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından kontrol edildiğinde hiçbir şey gösterecek olursa bile bu ancak bir yığın birbirine geçmiş büyü olur. Onlar büyülerin başıyla sonunu ayırt edemeyeceklerdir, bir izleme tılsımı kolaylıkla diğer büyüler içerisine saklanabilir. Layhoo Jisteen genellikle güçlü büyüleri gizlediğinden üzerine yapılmış hiçbir büyüyü göstermeyecektir. Başka bir parça olmuş olsaydı, Ölüm Yiyenler alırlar ve ne olduğu tamamen çözülene kadar Malikane'nin içine gelmesine izin vermezlerdi, ama herkes Karanlık Lord'un kıymetli taşını geri almak için ne kadar umutsuz olduğunu biliyor. Taşı anında tanıyacaklar ve ona vermek için acele edeceklerdir. Bu şekilde izleme tılsımı da içeriye girebilecek ve biz de kolaylıkla takip edebileceğiz." Snape bitirdi.

Snape açıklamasını bitirirken herkes sessizlik için kaldı. Damien taşa baktı, parmaklarını usulca siyah taşın üzerinden geçirdi. Zinciri tuttu ve başının üzerinden çıkarmak üzereydi ki Snape onu durdurdu.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Dumbledore ona sordu, Damien'ın kolyeyi çıkarmak üzere olduğunu görürken.

"Bunu Profesör Snape'e veriyorum. Alıp üzerine izleme tılsımını yerleştirebilir" Damien cevapladı.

Dumbledore rahatsızlıkla ona baktı sonra Snape'e döndü. İç geçirerek Snape konuştu.

"Korkarım ki ben bunu yapamam." dedi yavaşça, James ve Lily'nin sessiz formlarına göz atarken.

Damien'ın yüzündeki soru soran ifade üzerine Dumbledore konuştu.

"Görüyorsun ya, Layhoo Jisteen seni korumaya devam edecek, sen onu kendinden ayırsan bile. O yalnızca sana ve bir tek sana bağlı. Sadece Harry, üzerindeki büyüleri kaldırabilir. Onu kimseye veremezsin, özellikle de Severus'a, taş karanlık işaret nedeniyle onun dokunuşunu reddedecektir."

"Ama o zaman taşı nasıl Voldemort'a ulaştıracağız?" Ron sordu.

"Sadece bir yolu var. Damien'ı Voldemort'a götürmek zorundayız" dedi Snape bir anlık duraksamadan sonra.

Sanki odadaki hava tamamen ortadan yok olmuş gibiydi. Herkes gözlerini dikmiş Snape'e bakıyordu.

"Sen deli misin? Tamamen kafayı mı yedin?" Sirius bağırdı odanın öbür tarafından.

"Tek yolu bu. Kolyeyi çıkaramaz. Biz kolyeyi kimseye veremeyiz ve Karanlık Lord varlığını sezebileceğinden ötürü çok özlü iksir bile işe yaramayacaktır. Damien bizimle gelmek zorunda!" Snape bağırdı karşılığında.

Damien belli belirsiz bunun Snape'in adını ilk defa söyleyişi olduğu gerçeğini fark etti. Zihni korku ve endişeyle gölgelenmişti. Voldemort'la yüzleşebilir miydi?

"Hayır! Başka bir yolu olmak zorunda. Damien'ı riske atamam" dedi James tartışmanın sonu olduğunu belli eden bir şekilde.

"Keyfin bilir, Potter. Ufak oğlunu tutabilir büyük oğlunu feda edebilirsin, ne de olsa onu kurtarmanın başka bir yolu yok." Snape aynen karşılık verdi.

Damien kendine geldi ve yetişkinler arasında devam eden bağırma maçını duydu. Profesör Dumbledore herkesi sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ama ortalıkta yalnızca çok fazla duygu vardı.

Frank ve Alice tartışmaya katılıyorlardı ve aynı şekilde Weasley ailesi de. Damien sandalyesinden kalktı ve sakince, tartışmayı bırakmış kapıya yaslanıp kalanına kızgınlıkla bakan Snape'e yürüdü.

"Profesör Snape, ben sizinle gitmeye hazırım" dedi Damien sessizce.

Onun sessiz kelimeleri odanın etrafında duyuldu ve herkes tartışmayı bıraktı. Hepsi de şok içinde acılı on üç yaşındakine gözlerini dikmiş bakıyorlardı.

"Damy" Lily başladı ama oğlu tarafından kesildi.

"Bunu yapacağım anne. Eğer bu Harry'e ulaşmanın tek yoluysa, o zaman geriye yaslanıp oturmayacağım" sesinde hiçbir tartışmacı ton yoktu. Yalnızca gerçekleri belirtiyordu.

Snape önündeki genç çocuğa, sessizce cesaretine hayran kalarak baktı. James Damien'ın bakışıyla buluştu ama Damien'ın vazgeçmeyeceğini açık bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Harry'i Ginny ve Nigel'ı kurtarmaya yardım etmesine izin vermediği için kaybetmişti. Damien'ın da kimin ne söyleyeceğine ya da yapacağına bakmaksızın Harry'e yardım etmeye gideceğini biliyordu. Damien'ın bunun bir parçası olmasına izin verirse daha iyi olurdu. Çok daha güvenli olurdu.

Yönüne atılan daha fazla tartışma olmadığında, Snape önündeki gergin görünen genç çocuğa baktı. Sadece çocuğun ondan ihtiyaç duyulanı yapabilecek olmasını ümit etti.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy kaygıyla bir o yana bir bu yana yürüdü. Voldemort'un odasından geri geldiğinden beri huzur için oturamamıştı. Geride durmuş ve Harry'ye işkence edilmesini izlemişti! Bunu nasıl yapmış olabilirdi? Nasıl Voldemort bunun gibi bir şey emredebilirdi?

'Tabii, Harry'nin paramparça edilmesini izlemek zorunda olan o değildi ki!' Lucius düşündü için için.

Voldemort'un Harry'nin canını yakmayı zor bulduğu açıktı, o yüzden odayı aceleyle terk etmişti, ama Lucius ayrıca o'nun asla Harry'nin gitmesine izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Harry'den bir örnek çıkaracaktı. Diğerlerinin içindeki ona karşı olan korkuyu canlı tutmak için, yapmak zorundaydı.

Lucius ağırlıkla iç geçirdi ve oturdu. Gerçekten de Harry'nin ölmesini istemiyordu. O Hortkulukları arıyorken onu yakalayıp Voldemort'a geri getirebilmeyi ummuştu. Eğer yalnızca onu bütün Hortkulukları yok etmeden önce yakalayabilmiş olsaydı. O zaman Voldemort basitçe üzerinde hafıza tılsımlarını uygulardı ve herkes mutlu olurdu. Ama Voldemort şimdi onu yapamazdı. Harry bütün Hortkuluklarını yok etmiş, Karanlık Lord'u savunmasız bırakmıştı. Ölümsüzlüğü yok edilmişti ve Voldemort bundan Harry'i çok pişman ettirecekti.

Sarı saçlı Ölüm Yiyen alnını ovdu. Geride durmuş ve Bella'nın ruhunun o korkunç yaratık tarafından yutuluşunu izlemişti. O zaman kendini tutabilmeyi becermişti. Geride durup Harry'nin ölmesini izleyebileceğinden emin değildi.

xxx

Harry hırpalanmış vücudundan başka bir hançeri çıkarırken acı içinde inledi. Bir şangırtıyla yere düşmesine izin verdi. Bu sonuncusuydu. Harry kendisini ağır ağır soluyarak bir duvara dayayabilmeyi becerdi. Bütün vücudu ızdırap verici bir acıyla ağrıdı. Zihni neye odaklanacağını bilmiyordu. Bacağı kırıktı, köprücük kemiği çatlamıştı, aynı şekilde kaburgaları da. Sırtı ve göğsü hala acıyla yanıyordu ve şimdi vücudu boyunca hançerlerin Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından yavaşça saplanması sebebiyle oluşmuş birçok bıçak yarası vardı.

Ölüm Yiyenler yalnızca birkaç saniye önce ayrılmışlardı. Harry'nin bitirmeyi becerebildiği iki Ölüm Yiyen'in ölü bedenlerini dışarı sürüklemişlerdi. Onu önce hareketsiz hale getirmeden Harry'i bağlarından çıkarma hatasını işlemişlerdi. Harry onlara saldırmış ve yetişkin adamların kalanı tarafından pusuya düşürülmeden önce boyunlarını kırmıştı. O olaydan sonra Harry'i zincirlerle bağlı tutmuşlardı. Şimdi elleri birbirine bağlı haldeyken bile Ölüm Yiyenlerin içinde bıraktığı hançerleri çekip çıkartmayı zorlukla da olsa becermişti.

Harry şiddetle öksürerek daha fazla kan çıkarttı. Tükürdü ve yorgunlukla başını arkasındaki duvara dayadı. Voldemort onu bitirmeden önce ne kadar fazla daha işkenceye maruz bırakılacağını merak etti.

Hançerlerden birini kaldırdı ve ona yakından baktı. Hançerlerin aslında ona ait olduklarını fark ettiğinde gözyaşlarını geriye zorladı. Ona Voldemort tarafından hediye olarak verilmişlerdi. Harry birçoğunu yakın dövüşte kullanmıştı. Şimdi Ölüm Yiyenler onları, onun üzerinde kullanıyorlardı. Hançeri bir kenara attı ve kendisine hakim olmak için mücadele etti. Bunun olacağını biliyordu. Bununla yüzleşmeye hazırlıklı olduğunu düşünmüştü ama Riddle Malikanesi'nde olup da Voldemort'un emirleriyle bu kadar çok acıya maruz bırakılıyor olmak onu paramparça etti. O burada büyümüştü. Bu onun eviydi. Mabediydi. Bütün görevlerinden sonra, Harry her zaman geriye Riddle Malikanesi'ne dönüp babasının eşliğinde olmayı dört gözle beklemişti.

Harry'nin zihni acı katlanılamaz bir seviyeye ulaşırken bulanmaya başladı. Kendinden geçmeden önce, ona acıyla söylenen sözler zihninde dolaştı.

' Kendi evinde işkence görüp öldürülmenin nasıl hissettirmiş olabileceğini biliyor musun? Kendi mabedinde?'

Longbottomlar'ın harap olmuş evlerindeyken ona Neville tarafından söylenen sözler Harry'e geri geldi.

"Sanırım yeterince yakında öğreneceğim" Harry mırıldandı kendi kendine, merhametlice bilincini kaybetmeden önce.

xxx

Plan yavaş yavaş oluşuyordu. Nazik olacaktı ama başarma şansı olan tek şeydi. Snape Damien'ı yakalamış ve Layhoo Jisteen'i ondan alabilsin diye Voldemort'a getirmiş gibi yapacaktı. İzleme büyüsü Riddle Malikanesi'ne girildiğinde mekanın etrafındaki güvenlik duvarları dolayısıyla bozulacaktı, ama yirmi ila otuz dakika içerisinde kendisini düzenlemesi ve tekrar izlenebilir hale geri dönmesi gerekiyordu. Bu da Damien'ın taşı Voldemort'a vermeyi o süre boyunca Yoldaşlık'ın ve Bakanlık'ın Riddle Malikanesi'ne ulaşıp hiçbir şey olmadan önce Voldemort'u pusuya düşürebilmesi için geciktirmek zorunda olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Damien'ın bunu nasıl yapacağına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu ama onu sonra çözmek zorundaydılar. Herkes planın riskli olduğunu ve çok fazla şeyin ters gidebileceğini düşünüyordu ama başka hiçbir alternatif olmadan ellerindeki tek şey buydu.

Birdenbire Ginny kalkıp oturdu ve endişeyle Snape'e baktı.

"Taş sizi ya da hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen'i yakınına yaklaştırmazken Voldemort'a Damien'ı yakaladığınızı nasıl açıklayacaksınız?" dedi.

Herkes dönüp Snape'e baktı. Nasıl bunu düşünmemiş olabilirlerdi? Snape Dumbledore'a baktı ve ikisi de konuşmadan anlaşmış göründüler. James ikisine de bağırmanın eşiğinde göründü. Ne oluyordu?

"Bize yardım edebilecek biri var yanımda. Bu gerçekten riskli ama aynı zamanda Voldemort'a verebileceğimiz tek inanılır açıklama." Dumbledore ayağa kalktı ve şömineye yürüdü.

Bir avuç uç uç tozu aldı ve ateşe atarak bir kerede yeşil alevlerin yükselmesine sebep oldu. Başını içeri soktu ve kimsenin duymadığı bir isim fısıldadı. Birkaç saniye sonra birine Potter Malikanesi'ne gelmesini sorduğu duyuldu. Dumbledore başını alevlerden dışarı çekti ve ayağa kalktı.

"Bize ne olduğunu söyleyecek misiniz?" James sordu kızgınlıkla. Yorgundu, aklın alabileceğinin ötesinde endişeliydi ve iki oğlunun da Voldemort'un merhametinde olmalarının düşüncesine kusacak gibi hissediyordu. Ne olduğunu bilmek istiyordu.

"Birini buraya sizinle tanışması için çağırdım. Şimdi unutmayın, birçoğunuz bu kişiyi sevmeyebilir ancak Harry ona tamamen güveniyor. Bu yüzden siz de güvenmelisiniz."

Bir figür şömineden dışarı çıkmadan önce bütün söyleyebildiği buydu. Yeşil alevlerden dışarı yürüdü ve geldiğinde Snape'in yaptığına benzer şekilde siyah cüppelerini silkeledi. İnsan dolu odaya bakmak için başını kaldırdı.

Odanın sakinleri su katılmadık bir şaşkınlık içinde göründüler. Onu beklemiyorlardı.

"Malfoy!" Damien şok içinde boğulur gibi söyledi.

"Aslında, sadece Draco" sarışın genç tepki verdi, herkesi gri gözleriyle tarayarak odanın daha da içine yürürken. Gözleri Snape'in üzerinde durdu ve ona soru soran bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Ne oluyor?" sorusunu Snape'e yöneltti.

Snape o gün olan her şeyi Draco'ya anlattı. Harry'nin nasıl ızdırap çektiği kısımlarını dışarıda bıraktı. Draco Ölüm Yiyenler'in ortasında büyümüştü. Harry'e nasıl muamele edileceğinin ona söylenmesine ihtiyacı yoktu.

Draco'nun solgun yüzü daha bile fazla renk kaybetti. Farkında olmadan bir sandalyeye yığıldı ve Dumbledore'a dehşete düşmüş gözlerle baktı.

"Şimdi ne yapacağız?" sordu ve Damien kulağa ne kadar zayıf ve savunmasız geldiğine şaşırdı. Harry ve Draco'nun arkadaş olduklarını biliyordu ama hiç Draco'nun Harry'e gerçekten değer vereceğini düşünmemişti. Draco'nun sahip olduğunu bilmediği bir duyguydu bu.

"Ona ulaşmak için bir planımız var, ama senin yardımına ihtiyacımız var" Snape cevap verdi.

Draco sakinleşmek için bir anlığına durmadan önce daha da soluklaştı. Odadaki diğer herkesi bilmezden gelerek dosdoğru Snape'e baktı.

"Ben varım" dedi, ne yapması gerektiğini bile duymadan.

"Bekleyin!" konuşan Ron'du. Mavi gözleri kuşkuyla Slytherin'e kısılmıştı.

"Sen burada ne yapıyorsun ki bile? Senin bu yerden ayrılmış olman gerekmiyor muydu? Neden gitmedin?" onun Harry'e o ve annesinin gidiyor olduğunu söylediğini duymuşken Draco'nun hala burada olması yalnızca fazla şüpheliydi.

Draco kızgınlıkla ona baktı ve onu bilmezden gelmek üzereydi ki Dumbledore'un gözlerini yakaladı. İç geçirerek cevapladı.

"Gitmeyi amaçlıyordum. Aslına bakılırsa Harry'nin benle buluşması için üç saat boyunca bekledim. Harry ortada görünmediğinde ben...ben ona ne olduğunu bilmeden ayrılamazdım. Bu onun Longbottom tarafından yakalandığı gündü ki bu arada hala onun olduğuna da inanamıyorum!"

Neville keskince ona baktı ama sarışın Slytherin onu yalnızca geçiştirdi.

"İstediğin kadar dik dik bak, Longbottom! Sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun ki Harry eğer senin zavallı kıçını tekmelemek konusunda suçlu hissetmese asla yakalanmazdı!" Draco kızgınlıkla söyledi ona. Neville tepki vermedi.

"Yapmış olsaydı, bugün bu pisliğin içinde olmazdı! Bütün bunlardan ve Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den çok daha uzakta olurdu!" Draco devam etti.

"Yani sen niye gitmedin?" Ron sordu tekrar.

"Giderdim, ama Harry'e ne olduğunu öğrenmek için bekledim. Duruşmasından sonra onu görmek istedim. O benim en iyi arkadaşım. Onu kendine getirmek istedim. Benimle beraber ayrılmalıydı. Ölüm Yiyenler peşindeyken burada kalmamalıydı. Ama Harry her zaman inatçı olmuştur. Beni dinlemedi" dedi üzüntüyle.

"Sen...sen Harry'le konuştun? Bu ne zaman oldu?" James sordu, Harry'nin ne zaman onunla buluşmak için dışarı çıktığını merak ederek.

Draco James'e baktı ve ona üzgünce gülümsedi.

"Bu Harry. Etrafındakileri hareketlerinden habersiz bırakırken kendi işini yapma gibi bir yöntemi var. Benimle buluşmak için gizlice dışarı çıkardı. Son iki haftadır benimle görüşmedi gerçi." bitirdi.

James fark etti ki Harry sözünü tutmuştu. Potter Malikanesi içerisinde kalmaya söz vermeden önce Draco'yla buluşmak için gizlice dışarı çıkmıştı. Büyük oğlu için kalbi ağrıdı; bu plan işe yaramak zorundaydı. James, Harry'i kaybederse yaşayamazdı.

"Ben de gitmeye karar verdim. Harry'nin benle gelmesini istedim ama o reddettiği için o fikrini değiştirene kadar etrafta kaldım. Aslında bu hafta sonu annemle buluşacaktım. Gelip beni alması için birini gönderiyor. Profesör Dumbledore, Profesör Snape ve Harry hariç kimse burada olduğumu bilmiyordu. Bir süredir Profesör Snape ile birlikte yaşıyorum" açıkladı, soluk yüzlü adama bakarak.

Ron, Slytherin'i yakından gözledi ama daha fazla bir şey söylemedi.

"Peki o zaman, bütün bunlar da aradan çıktığına göre, bence planın üzerinden geçmeliyiz. Bir süredir Draco'ya Zihinbend öğretiyorum. Eğitimini bitirmenin yakınına yaklaşmış değil ama durum zorlayıcı hareketleri gerektirdiğinden, uzlaşmak zorunda kalacak." dedi Snape, Draco'nun ona attığı itiraz eden bakışı bilmezden gelerek.

"Ee benim ne yapmam gerekiyor?" Draco sordu herkes tekrar masanın çevresine otururken.

Snape hem Draco'ya hem Damien'a baktı ve cevap vermeden önce onlara pis pis sırıttı.

"Bence siz ikinizin oyunculuk kabiliyetlerini test etmenin zamanı geldi."

xxx


	64. Her Şeyin Sonu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budur, millet! Son bölüm. Bunun son bölüm olduğunu düşünerek, yazar bölümü ekstra uzun yazmış. Hikaye boyunca en uzun bölümle karşınızdayız! Keyfini çıkarın!
> 
> İyi okumalar...

64\. Bölüm – Her Şeyin Sonu

Snape planın üzerinden son bir defa geçerken James gerginlikle küçük oğluna baktı. On üç yaşındaki oğlunun böylesi bir risk almasına izin verdiğine inanamıyordu. Ama James başka nasıl Harry'i kurtaracağını bilmiyordu. Snape'in planı riskliydi ve neredeyse her şeyin ters gitme olasılığı vardı, ama en ufak başarma şansı bile olan tek plandı.

"Peki, tamamen anlaşıldı mı? Bir daha üzerinden geçmeyeceğim." dedi Snape sertçe, iki çocuk da ona sıkıntılı ifadelerle bakarken.

"En önemli şey zamanlama. Çok dikkatli oynamalıyız. Eğer bunu çok hızlı yaparsak, her şeyi kaybederiz" Snape söyledi bütün odaya. Ayrılmak için ayağa kalktı. Draco'ya ona katılması için işaret etti ve genç çocuk hızla onun yanına gitti.

"Birkaç saat içerisinde gündoğumu olacak. Ben Bakan'la o Bakanlık'a varır varmaz görüşeceğim. Hepimiz güçlerimizi birleştirmek zorundayız. Bu görevi tamamlamak Yoldaşlığın ve Bakanlık'ın bütün Seherbazlarını gerektirecek" Dumbledore söyledi onlara.

Dumbledore, Snape ve Draco Malikane'den ayrıldılar, Longbottom ailesi de onları takip etti. Molly ailesinin geri kalanını ve dört genci, onlara bütün güçlerine ihtiyaçları olduğunu ve en azından birkaç saat uyumaları gerektiğini söyleyerek yataklarına gitmeye ikna etmeyi becerdi. Ancak Arthur ve kendisi oturma odasına geri gelip Lily'le beraber oturarak sıkıntılı anneyi rahatlatmaya çalıştılar. Remus ve Sirius, James nasıl hissediyorsa öyle görünüyorlardı; berbat.

James bir sandalyeye yığıldı. O gece kimsenin uyumayacağını biliyordu. Birkaç saat içerisinde gündoğumu olacaktı ve James vücudundaki her kasın ağrıyor olmasına rağmen dinlenemezdi. Zihni ne olduğu ve o gün daha sonra ne olacağı düşünceleriyle fırıl fırıl dönüyordu. Yarın bu saatlerde iki oğlu da sağ salim ve güvende, yanında olabilirlerdi ya da ikisini de kaybetmiş olabilirdi.

xxx

Harry nasıl uykuya dalmayı becermişti orası merak konusuydu. Vücudu boyunca dolanan acılar yüzünden ayakta kalmıştı. Bir noktada bilincini kaybetmiş olması gerektiği çıkarımını yaptı. Yakınında bir hareket sezerken uyandı. Elleri de ayakları da hala zincirlerle bağlı olduğundan kendini korumak için yapabileceği çok bir şey yoktu. O yüzden kimin onunla olduğunu ya da ona şimdi ne yapacaklarını umursamayarak olduğu yerde kaldı.

Bir elin boynunun altından geçtiğini ve nazikçe başını yukarı kaldırdığını hissettiğinde şaşırdı. Aralık dudaklarına soğuk bardağın dokunduğunu hissetti ve birinin ona içmesi için su önerdiğini fark etti. Acı verici bir şekilde susadığından içebildiği kadar çok içmeye çalıştı. Ne de olsa sıcak bir yaz gecesiydi.

Daha fazla yutamadığında geriye çekildi ve kimin onunla olduğunu çıkarmak için karanlığın arasından görmeye çalıştı. Ona bu şekilde yardım edecek sadece bir kişi olduğunu biliyordu.

"Malfoy" Harry fısıldadı.

Aydınlatılmış bir asa Harry'nin yüzüne kaldırıldığında Lucius Malfoy'un endişeli yüzünü gördü. Harry'nin kalkıp oturmasına yardım etti, böylece duvara yaslanıyordu.

Parçalanmış sırtı pürüzlü duvara sürterken Harry başka bir inlemeyi bastırdı. Yumuşak kumaşı cildinin üzerinde hissedebilirken Malfoy'un tişörtünü tekrar üstüne geçirmiş olması gerektiğini fark etti. Zihnen ona teşekkür etti.

"Biraz daha iç" dedi Lucius.

Harry itaat etti ve biraz daha su içti ve sonra başını arkasındaki duvara yaslamak için geri çekildi.

"Hiç buna geleceğini düşünmezdim" dedi Lucius üzüntüyle, Harry ona bakmak için gözlerini açtı.

"Ben de öyle" diye cevapladı. Sarışın Ölüm Yiyen'e bakabilmek için yana kaydı.

"Ama ben ne bilirim. Görünen o ki etrafımda gerçekten neler olduğuna dair cidden hiçbir fikrim yokmuş" dedi Harry acı acı.

Lucius hareketsizleşti ve hayatında ilk defa, Harry büyük Malfoy'u utanmış gördü. Gözlerini ondan kaçırdı ve başını düşürdü.

"Harry, anlamak zorundasın. Sen çocukken olanlar...biz...yapılmak zorundaydı. Senin bizi terk etmeyeceğini garantiye almanın tek yoluydu. Biz hiç senin canın canını senden nefret ettiğimiz için..."

"Ama umurunuzda da değildim. Eğer olsaydım, bütün o şeyleri bana asla yapamazdınız" Harry onu böldü.

Malfoy tepki vermedi ve onun yerine gözlerini dikip Harry'e baktı, karşılığında söyleyecek hiçbir şeyi yoktu.

"Seni suçlamıyorum ama" Harry devam etti, ondan başka tarafa bakarak.

"Sen sadece emirlere uyuyordun, o da...Bella da." Malfoy, Bella'nın adını söylerken Harry'nin yüzündeki acıyı gördü.

"Ben yalnızca tek bir kişiyi suçluyorum, bütün bunların sorumlusu olanı. O beni evimden aldı, annemle babamdan ayırdı ve sonra da bana işkence etti. Beni tamamen kırdı. Bütün bunlardan Voldemort sorumlu. O beni yetiştirdi, bana değer veriyormuş gibi yaptı, bana baktı ve geçmişim hakkında sıkıntılıyken beni rahatlattı! Hem de bütün şey sırasında acı çekmemin sebebinin kendisi olduğunu bilirken. Ona 'baba' diye seslenmemi isteyen, sonra da hiçbir babanın yapmaması gerektiği gibi canımı yakan o'ydu!" Harry bağırdı, gözlerinde yaşlar parıldayarak. Ama gözyaşlarının düşmesine izin vermeyi reddetti. Büyürken çok fazla gözyaşı dökmüştü. Daha fazla dökmeyecekti.

"Harry..." Malfoy tekrar kısa kesildi.

"Yapma, kendini haklı göstermeye çalışma. İşe yaramayacak" dedi Harry gözlerini tekrar kapar ve hırpalanmış bedenindeki acıyı bilmezden gelmeye çalışırken.

"Kendimi haklı göstermeye çalışmayacağım. Artık bunun çok bir anlamı olmadığını biliyorum. Ben sadece demek istedim ki... senin için neyin geldiğini biliyorsun. Gitmene izin vermeyeceğini bilecek kadar onu iyi tanıyorsun, çok istese bile. Senden bir örnek çıkartacak. Sadece... lütfen sadece, onu zorlama. Onu kızdıracak bir şey söyleme. Zorunda kalırsan yalvar, yalnızca bunu kendin için durumu kolaylaştır" Harry'e yakında ne olacağını düşünmeye katlanamayarak Malfoy sustu.

Harry kuru bir kahkaha attı ve Lucius'un endişeli yüzüne baktı.

"Merak etme Malfoy, onunla savaşmayacağım. Onu yenmek için bir şansım olsaydı bile, ona zarar verebileceğimi sanmıyorum. O bana hiç değer vermemiş olabilir, ama ben ona verdim. Sen beni kırılmayacağımı bilecek kadar iyi tanıyor olmalısın. Ne yaparsa yapsın, ona asla teslim olmayacağım. Asla ona bir şey için yalvarmayacağım!" Harry bitirdi.

Bu kez Malfoy'un gülümseme sırasıydı. Uzandı ve nazikçe Harry'nin yanağına dokundu.

"Böyle söyleyeceğini biliyordum." dedi üzgünce.

Başka bir kelime etmeden, Malfoy kalktı ve aynı bir oğul gibi sevdiği çocuğa tekrar geriye dönüp bakmadan uzaklaştı.

xxx

Snape güneş doğar doğmaz Riddle Malikanesi'ne yürüdü. Draco'yu kendi evine geri götürmüş ve plan yürürlüğe girmeden önce birkaç saat uyumaya ikna etmişti. Çocuk ona itaat etmiş ve odasına gitmiş iken, Snape biliyordu ki gözlerini kapatmayacaktı bile. O, kendisi dinlenmekte zorluk çekiyordu. Devasa bir kurtarma görevi planlıyorlardı. Eğer herhangi bir şey ters giderse, onun hayatı da Draco ve hem Harry hem de Damien'ınkiyle beraber çok ani ve acılı bir sonla buluşacaktı.

Tam Snape Ölüm Yiyenler'e ait olan odaya giden kapılara yaklaşırken birinin ona bağırdığını duydu.

"Snape! Nerelerdeydin?"

Snape dönüp baktığında Macnair'ın ona doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. Yüzünü ifadesiz bir maskeye dönüştürdü. Macnair'la çok yakın değildi.

"Yapacak işlerim vardı. Neden?" diye sordu biraz aniden, başka bir Ölüm Yiyen'le konuşurken her zaman yaptığı gibi.

"Bütün eğlenceyi biraz önce kaçırdın! O hain tamamen bizimdi dün gece!" Macnair cevap verdi neşeyle.

Snape duygularını ve tepkilerini saklamada oldukça iyiydi, o yüzden Macnair biraz önce Snape'in kalbinin birkaç atışı kaçırdığını bilmiyordu.

"Ama, ben sanıyordum ki Karanlık Lord'un emirleri onu bütün gece odada bırakmaktı. Hepimize cezasından sonra ayrılmamızı söyledi" Snape soruşturdu.

"Öyle yaptı, ama sonra fikrini değiştirmiş olmalı. Bana ve birkaç diğerine onu hücrelere götürmemizi ve sonunda hala nefes aldığı sürece istediğimizi yapmamızı emretti." diye anlattı Macnair yüzünde kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle.

Snape, Voldemort'un söylediği şeyin bu olduğundan oldukça şüpheliydi ama sessiz kaldı.

"Yani, sanırım hepiniz eğlendiniz o zaman?" Snape sordu, daha az umurunda olamayacağı apaçık olan bir tonda.

Macnair pis pis sırıttı ona.

"Hepimizin o veletten ne kadar nefret ettiğini biliyorsun. Bu yerde sanki sahibiymiş gibi çalım ata ata yürüyordu! Ona ızdırap içinde çığlık attırmanın nasıl hissettireceğini hayal ettiğim bütün o zamanlar... Eh, dün gece nasıl olduğunu öğrendim. Acayip keyifliydi" Macnair söyledi ona mutlulukla.

Snape işkence oyununu hiç sevmemişti. Varlığının her bir parçasıyla nefret ederdi. Genç bir Ölüm Yiyenken bile yalnızca öldürmeyi ve işine devam etmeyi tercih etmişti. Voldemort'un güvenini kazanmak için ne yapması gerekiyorsa onu yapmıştı. Ancak Macnair başka bir hikayeydi. Nott'la iyi anlaşırlardı ve iki adam da işkence etmeyi ve tutsaklarını kırmayı çok severlerdi.

"Eee, siz dün gece eğlencenizi aldığınıza göre, bence benim de bir şansım olması ancak adil olur" dedi Snape kesin bir şekilde.

Macnair yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle Snape'e baktı.

"Sen! Ama sen bütün hepsinden nefret ediyorsun sanıyordum ben. Başkalarının kanının üstüne bulaşması ve diğer her şeyden falan?" sordu.

"Ediyorum, ama bu bir istisna. O veletin bana Hogwarts'da ne kadar işkence ettiğini bilmiyorsun. Şimdi, skoru onunla eşitleyeceğim"

Macnair Snape'e gülümsedi ve çabucak hücrelere doğru yöneldi. Snape'in kalbi içeride güm güm atıyordu. Eğer Harry dün gece gerçekten Ölüm Yiyenler'in eline kaldıysa, o zaman şimdi ne haldeydi? Ondan geriye kurtaracak bir şey kalmış olur muydu?

Hücrelere yaklaştıklarında acıdan bağırışlar ve ona eşlik eden kahkaha sesleri duyarken Snape kanının donduğunu hissetti. Öyle görünüyordu ki bazı Ölüm Yiyenler hala onunla birlikteydi.

Snape köşeyi döndü ve yüzündeki kayıtsızlık maskesini yerinde tutmayı ancak becerdi. Harry hücrenin ortasında kanayan bileklerinden asılı halde duruyordu. Tişörtü parçalanmıştı ve şimdi kanla lekeliydi ve pantolonu da kana batmıştı. Bilincini kaybetmenin eşiğinde görünüyordu. Onu çevreleyen üç Ölüm Yiyen vardı ve ellerinde bir şey tutuyorlardı. Ne tuttuklarını görürken Snape'in midesi korkunç bir şekilde takla attı. Hepsinin ellerinde kızgın ateş demirleri vardı ve sırayla çocuğun zaten yaralı olan vücuduna bastırıyorlardı.

Adamlardan biri ateş demirini sırtına yapıştırırken Harry tekrar çığlık attı. Acı içinde çırpınıyordu, sırtının büyük olasılıkla hala kanayan kırbaç izleriyle kaplı olduğunu bilerek Snape hasta hissetti.

Demir uzaklaştırıldığında, Harry düzensiz nefesler alarak öne düştü. Ancak başka bir Ölüm Yiyen kızgın ateş demirini üzerine indirirken nefesini yakalama fırsatı bulamadı. Ateş demirini bu kez Harry'nin dizlerinin arkasına bastırmadan önce Ölüm Yiyenler kötücül bir şekilde sırıttılar. Harry'nin çığlıkları hücrede yankılandı ve Snape kalbinin sese burkulduğunu hissetti.

"Bakın kim eğlenceye katılmaya karar verdi!" Macnair anons etti o ve Snape hücreye girerlerken. Diğer adamlar Snape'i meraklı ifadelerle karşıladılar.

"Bu eğlenceli olacak" dedi Macnair ve üç adam da Harry'den uzaklaştı. Bir tanesi ateş demirini Snape'e verdi. Snape aldı ve dikkatle Harry'nin önünde durmak için hareket etti.

Harry acıyla dolu olan zümrüt gözlerini açtı ve Snape'e baktı. Hiçbir şey söylemedi; Snape nefes almaktan başka bir şey için enerjisi kaldığına şüpheliydi. Ateş demirini Harry'nin yüzüne doğru kaldırdı ve işkence görmüş çocuk demirden irkilirken izledi.

"Bu Hogwarts için!" Snape tısladı ona öfkeyle.

Harry gözlerini kapattı ve kendisini çekmek üzere olduğu ızdırap verici acıya hazırladı. Ateş demirinin yüzüne bastırılışının hissi yerine, Harry'nin beklediği üzere, fısıldanan büyülü sözler ve boğuk iniltilerin sesini duydu.

Harry gözlerini açtı ve şaşkınlıkla gördü ki dört Ölüm Yiyen yavaşça hücreden dışarıya yöneliyorlardı. Yüzlerinde sersemlemiş ifadeler vardı ve etrafta sanki nerede olduklarına dair hiçbir fikirleri yokmuş gibi yürüyorlardı.

Harry hala önünde duran, bir elinde ateş demirini, diğerinde asasını tutan Snape'e baktı. Snape, onun kafası karışmış ifadesine pis pis sırıttı.

"Sanırım bir akıl karıştırıcı tılsım düşündüğünüz kadar da işe yaramaz değil, Mr Potter" diye fısıldadı ona.

Harry gözleri geriye yuvarlanıp kendinden geçmeden önce Snape'e utanmış, minnet dolu bir ifadeyle bakmayı becerdi.

xxx

Potter Malikanesi çoktan insanlarla dolmuştu. Daha sadece gün ortasıydı ama Yoldaşlığın çoğu çoktan orada, dikkatlice hareketlerini planlıyorlardı. Snape'in planı Yoldaşlığa açıklanırken havada gerginlik vardı. Çoğu Damien ve Draco'yu kullanmaya itiraz etti. Bu onlardan yapmaları için çok fazla şey beklemekti. Uzun tartışmalardan sonra, gerçekten de başka hiçbir yolu olmadığında anlaşıldı.

James kimseyle konuşmamaya çalıştı. Hayatında hiç bu kadar gergin ve tedirgin olmamıştı. Zorla kendisinin Harry'e şu an ne olduğunu düşünmesine izin vermedi. Eğer düşünürse zihninin patlayacağını biliyordu. Oğlu acı çekiyordu, James'in geri almak için herkesle mücadele ettiği aynı oğul. Korumaya yemin ettiği aynı oğul. Harry'i tekrar başarısızlığa uğratmıştı ve Harry, Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin ellerinde nelerin içinden geçiyorsa James yüzündendi. Sorumlu hissediyordu. Nasıl bunun olmasına izin verirdi?

Lily gelip yanına oturduğunda iç karartıcı düşüncelerinden aniden çıktı. Lily ellerini kendisininkilere aldı ve ona üzüntüyle baktı.

"Yapma" fısıldadı usulca ona.

"Ne?" James sordu ne demek istediğine kafası karışarak.

"Kendini suçlama. Bu senin suçun değil." diye onu teselli etti Lily.

James nasıl onun duygularını bu kadar iyi okuyabildiğini merak ederek ona baktı.

"Kılkuyruk onu aldığında nasıl göründüysen öyle görünüyorsun. O zaman da kendini suçladın. O zaman ondan umudu kesme hatasını yaptık. Aynı hatayı tekrar yapmayacağız. Harry'i geri alacağız!" Lily söyledi ona hissettiğinden daha fazla kendine güvenle.

James minnetle kollarını karısının etrafına sardı. Ondan bu kadar güçlü olmasını beklememişti. Genelde onu rahatlatan o olurdu, ama sözlerini minnetle kabullendi, kendini onlara inandırttı.

Şömine yeşile döndü ve James başını kaldırıp baktığında iki çocuğun dışarı çıktığını gördü. Hem James hem Lily ayağa kalktılar. Onları beklemiyorlardı.

"David! Darrell! Siz ikiniz ne yapıyorsunuz burada?" Lily sordu iki kardeşi tanırken.

İki çocuk da cübbelerini silkeledi ve Lily'le buluşmak için yanına yürüdüler.

"Henüz Yoldaşlıkta olmadığımızı biliyoruz ve daha Seherbaz bile değiliz, ama geriye yaslanır da Harry'e yardım etmezsek dünyaya lanet olsun. Ona bu kadarını borçluyuz" dedi David yüzünde kararlılık ifadesiyle.

Lily ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Onları kurtaranın Harry olduğunu biliyordu, ama yine de iki çocuğu cesaretleri için alkışladı. Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenleriyle savaşmak kolay olmayacaktı ve on sene önce yakalanıp işkence gördükleri yere geri dönmek zorunda kalacaklardı. Dönüp James'e bakmadan önce ikisine de sıcacık gülümsedi. Bir saniye sonra şöminede Amelia Bones belirdi.

Damien ve diğer üç genç odaya geldiler. Yukarı katta, bütün kaos ve sinirden uzaktaydılar. Bir süreliğine kendi başlarına olmaları onlar için daha iyiydi. Odaya tam Fred ve George çok sayıda kutuyla gelirken girdiler. İkizler birkaç ağır kutuyu şömineden dışarı çıkarmakta zorlanırken herkes dönüp gözlerini dikerek onlara baktı.

"Hayır, hayır yardım etmeyin! Biz hallederiz!" Fred bağırdı sarkazmla.

Hemen David ve Darrell'la birlikte Ron ve Damien da acele ettiler ve onların kutuları şömineden dışarı çıkarmalarına yardım ettiler.

"Tanrı aşkına ne olu...Fred! George! Nedir bütün bunlar?" Molly sordu onlara rahatsızlıkla bakarken.

"Neye benziyor? Bunlar açık hava ürünleri. Bir süredir bu şeylerin üzerinde çalışıyoruz." George cevapladı son kutu da şömineden dışarı çekilirken.

Molly ikizlerine inanamazlıkla baktı.

"Nasıl yaparsınız!" tısladı onlara kızgınlıkla.

"Bunun gibi bir zamanda! Nasıl siz ikiniz bu kadar duyarsız olabilirsiniz? Ürünlerinizi göstermenin sırası mı şu an?" sordu, saçıyla aynı renge dönerken.

"Anne, sakinleş! Sen bizi tamamen yanlış anladın. Hiçbir şey gösteriyor değiliz. Bütün özel ürünleri getirdik ki Ölüm Yiyenlere karşı kullanılabilsinler" dedi Fred ona, yakındaki bir sandalyeye yığılırken.

Molly hala onlara kızgınlıkla bakıyordu.

"Siz silah yapmıyorsunuz. Şaka eşyaları yapıyorsunuz. Bu nasıl yardımcı olacak?"

Fred ve George, ikisi de birbirlerine baktılar.

"Yani, hani nasıl bizi her zaman fazla...tehlikeli şaka ürünleri yapmakla suçlardın ya? Eh, endişelenmekte haklıydın." dedi Fred, kutulardan birini açmak için hareket ederken.

"Bunlar aylardır üzerinde çalıştığımız şeyler, daha bitmediler o yüzden büyük olasılıkla oldukça tehlikeliler. Kabul edilebilir bir güvenlik seviyesine getirene kadar asla bir şey çıkarmazdık ama Ölüm Yiyenler ve diğer pislikler üzerinde kullanılmak için, bunlar mükemmel!" George bitirdi.

Odadaki herkes gözlerini dikmiş iki çocuğa bakıyordu. İkizler ürünlerini çıkarır ve onlara nasıl çalıştıklarını göstermeye başlarken izlediler. Patlayan havai fişeklerden tut asit oklarına, ondan tut ne yaparsan yap kaşınmayı durdurmayan kaşındırıcı toza kadar her şeyleri vardı.

"Bu şeyler harika, ama neden bunları kullanmaya ihtiyaç duyalım? Asalarımızla düello ediyor olacağız" dedi Tonks özellikle nahoş görünen keskin dişli jileti olan bir tuzağı incelerken.

"Seherbazlar Ölüm Yiyenlerle düello etmede mükemmeller ama kalan sefil ruhlarımızın onlarla dövüşürken yardımcı bir ele ihtiyacı var, özellikle de büyük sayılarla uğraşırken" Fred cevapladı.

"Çocuklar, siz gelmiyorsu..." Arthur ikizler anında tartışmaya başlarken kısa kesildi.

"Oh evet, geliyoruz! Eğer ailemizin kalanı, bizden ufak olanlar da dahil, gidiyorsa o zaman biz de kesinlikle gidiyoruz" dedi Fred, Ron ve Ginny'i gözlerken.

"Evet, ve ayrıca, o kızkardeşimizin hayatını kurtardı, birden fazla defa. Ona yardım edeceğiz" dedi George. Bu, Arthur ve Molly'nin yüzlerindeki ifadeleri yumuşattı.

Başka hiçbir şey söylenemeden önce, şömine yeşile döndü ve Dumbledore dışarı çıktı. İnsan dolu odanın içine yürüdü. Hepsine seslenmeden önce mavi gözleri odayı taradı.

"Bakan'la konuştum. Herkesin Bakanlık'a gelmesini istiyor. İzleme tılsımını oradan takip edeceğiz. Herkes, lütfen oraya yönelin. Bütün diğer Seherbazlar da orada toplanacak."

Yavaşça kalabalık Bakanlık'a doğru gitmeye başladı. Birkaç saat içerisinde Damien'ın Riddle Malikanesi'ne doğru yola çıkıyor olacağını fark ederken James kalbinin delice vurduğunu hissetti.

Damien'ı arkadaşlarıyla gitmekten durdurdu ve bir şey söylemeden onu kolları arasına aldı. Damien çok solgun görünüyordu ve ne kadar çok denerse denesin kalbini sakinleşmeye zorlayamıyordu. Elleri titriyordu ve Voldemort'la yüz yüze gelmek hakkında her düşündüğünde midesi dehşetle takla atıyordu.

"Damy, hala zaman var. Eğer bunu yapmak istemiyorsan..." James kelimelerini kaybederken sustu.

Damien bütün gücünü topladı ve babasına rahatlatıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Hepsi hallolacak, baba. Göreceksin."

xxx

Özünde, plan oldukça basitti. Snape Riddle Malikanesi'ne Draco ve Damien'la beraber varacaktı. Layhoo Jisteen onda olduğu için Damien'ı Voldemort'a teslim etmek üzere orada olacaklardı. Taşın üzerine yerleştirilmiş olan izleme tılsımı Seherbazların geride, Bakanlık'ta Riddle Malikanesi'nin konumunu takip etmelerini sağlayacaktı. Onlar gerekli bilgiyi alır almaz Seherbazlar tam güçle gelecekler ve Voldemort ile Ölüm Yiyenlerini pusuya düşüreceklerdi. Ondan sonra kolaylıkla Harry'i kurtarabilir ve Voldemort'u yakalamak için de çok iyi bir fırsata sahip olabilirlerdi.

Bütün planı kolaylıkla mahvedebilecek yalnızca birkaç küçük problem vardı. İlk olarak, Voldemort ona güvenmediğinden Draco'nun devasa bir sorumluluğu vardı. Voldemort'a sadakatini bildirmek ve bunu, büyük olasılıkla, Harry'nin önünde yapmak zorunda olacağından bu Harry'nin en iyi arkadaşı olarak duygularını zorlayacaktı. Draco gerçek sadakatinin ona karşı olduğunu ve Harry'e karşı olmadığını Voldemort'a kanıtlamak için sahip olduğu bütün Zihinbend yeteneklerini kullanmak zorunda kalacaktı. Lucius Malfoy da bir problem teşkil edebilirdi, ne de olsa baba ve oğul konuşmuyorlardı. O da bütün şeyi mahvedebilirdi. Ama Draco karanlık işarete sahip olmayan ve dolayısıyla da onu fiziksel olarak Voldemort'a götürebileceği için Damien'ı teslim edebilecek tek kişiydi. Plan Voldemort'a Damien'ın onun Harry'nin arkadaşı olduğunu ve ona yardım edeceğini düşünerek Draco'ya güvendiğini ve onun tarafından yakalanarak sonuçlandığını söylemekti.

İkinci ana problem zamanlamaydı. İzleme tılsımı onlar bir kere Malikane'ye girdiğinde etrafındaki güvenlik duvarları sebebiyle bozulacaktı. Tekrar düzeltmek, tahmini olarak yirmi dakika civarında bir süreyi alacaktı. Kesinlikle işe yaradığını güvence altına almak ve Seherbazlara Malikane'nin güvenlik duvarları dışına cisimlenmeleri için zaman vermek üzere tılsıma yarım saatlik bir zaman tanımaya karar verildi. Bu demek oluyordu ki Damien taşı o süre boyunca Voldemort'a vermeyi geciktirmek zorunda kalacaktı. Kimsenin taşı ondan zorla alamayacağını biliyordu o yüzden taşı ne zaman teslim edeceğini kontrol edebilirdi. Ancak, Damien ayrıca Voldemort'un onu taşı ona vermeye zorlayacağını biliyordu ve büyük olasılıkla bunun için Harry'i kullanacaktı. Damien bunu nasıl kaldıracağından pek emin değildi. Abisine acı çektirildiğini ve işkence edildiğini ve özellikle de onun yüzünden olduğunu düşünmeye katlanamıyordu.

Son problem Damien'ın kendisiydi. Hayatında hiç bu derecede bir şeyle karşı karşıya kalmamıştı. Draco ve Snape, Voldemort'la başa çıkabilirlerdi ama Damien hayatında yalnızca birkaç Ölüm Yiyenle karşı karşıya kalmıştı. O zaman bile, ya Layhoo Jisteen tarafından ya da Harry tarafından korunuyordu. Karanlık Lord'la yüz yüze gelmekle nasıl başa çıkacaktı, bu herkesi rahatsız ediyordu. Bu görevin başarısı büyük oranda Damien'ın üzerindeydi. Eğer taşı çok çabuk teslim ederse, her şey mahvolurdu. Seherbazların konum bilgilerini almak ve oraya ulaşmak için zamana ihtiyaçları vardı. Eğer Damien taşı konum belirlenmeden önce verirse, o zaman Seherbazlar oraya kimseyi kurtarmak için çok geç varırlardı.

Damien, Riddle Malikanesi'ne giden sarp tepeyi yürüyerek çıkarken bu ayrıntının üzerinden geçmeyi sürdürdü. Eğer bu işe yarayacaksa aklını kullanmak zorundaydı. Draco'nun arkasında yürüyor, engebeli zeminde takılıp düşmemeye çalışıyordu. Snape arkasında yürüyordu, asası üzerine doğrultulmuştu. Damien'ın elleri, üzerlerine zincirlerle bağlıydı. Kısa bir zincir de ona bağlıydı ve diğer ucu Draco'nun elindeydi. Bunu doğru bir şekilde yapmaları gerekiyordu. Ölüm Yiyenler onları izliyor olacaktı; herhangi bir hata yapmayı göze alamazlardı.

Malikane'ye doğru yola çıkmadan önce havanın kararmasını beklemişlerdi. Bakanlık'tan ayrıldıklarında çoktan akşam olmuştu. Güneş kaybolmuş ve gölgeler görünürdeki her şeyi içine almıştı. Ne kadar karanlık olursa Seherbazlar için o kadar iyi olurdu. Onlara bir avantaj verirdi.

Damien sıcak bir gece olmasına rağmen ürperdi. Kalbi adem elmasına karşı vurdu ve bacakları altında titredi. Korkmuş gibi yapmaya ihtiyacı yoktu; Voldemort'la yüz yüze gelmekten sapına kadar dehşet doluydu. Ana kapıdaki Ölüm Yiyenler o belirdiği an Draco'yu hedef aldıkları için Snape, Draco'nun önüne geçti.

Kısık seslerle onlarla konuştu ve sonra Draco'ya işaret etti. İşaret üzerine, Draco zinciri sertçe çekti ve Damien'ı kabaca kapılara doğru çekiştirdi. Ölüm Yiyenler Damien'a baktılar ve gözleri anında boynunun etrafındaki siyah taşlı kolyeye yolculuk etti. İki adamın ona bakış şekillerine Damien ürpermemek için çaba sarf etti. Ona çok fazla nefret ve öfkeyle bakıyorlardı.

İki Ölüm Yiyen asalarını onun üzerinden geçirirken Damien hareketsiz durdu. Beklendiği gibi, asalar kolyenin üzerinden geçerken bir yığın ışıkla aydınlandı. Ölüm Yiyenler tereddütlü göründüler ama Draco ve Snape'i aynı şekilde kontrol etmek üzere devam ettiler. Bir kere kontrollerinden tatmin olduklarında iki adam kapılardan içeri yürümelerine izin vermek için önlerinden çekildiler.

Malikane arazilerine cisimlenmeden saniyeler önce Snape'in ona söylediği sözler Damien'ın kafasında çınladı.

'Bir kere içeri girdin mi, kendi başınasın. Draco ve ben Voldemort'la birlikteyken müdehale edemeyiz. Kolyeyi yalnızca zamanı geldiğinde teslim etmek zorundasın. İşaretimi bekle. Bunun başarısı sadece sana bağlı.'

xxx

Dumbledore izleme tılsımına konsantre olarak otururken havada gerilim vardı. James, izlemeyi takip edenin Dumbledore olduğuna memnundu. Başka kimseye pek güvenmiyordu. İçinde bulundukları oda insanlarla doluydu, ama garip bir şekilde sessizdi. Dumbledore'un konsantresini bozmaktan korkuyor olduklarından kimse tek bir ses çıkarmak istemiyordu.

James boğazı sımsıkı kapalıymış gibi hissetti. Kalbi içeride güm güm vurmaya devam etti. On üç yaşındaki oğlunu Snape ve Draco ile beraber Voldemort'un evine göndermişti. Zihni ona bir şeyin ters gideceği çığlıkları atıyordu.

James odaya dikkatle göz gezdirdi. Herkes sinirli ve gergin görünüyordu. Bazıları için, Remus, Sirius, Weasley ailesi ve Longbottomlar gibi, bu anlaşılırdı. Hepsi Harry'le bağlantılılardı ve ona oldukça değer veriyorlardı. Diğerleri için, bütün gerginliğe sebep olan sadece Voldemort'u kendi evinde pusuya düşürmenin fikriydi.

Dumbledore başını kaldırıp Bakanlık'a geldiklerinden beri ilk defa konuştuğunda James düşüncelerinden koparıldı.

"İzleme tılsımı şimdi devre dışı kaldı. Riddle Malikanesi'nin içindeler."

xxx

Damien'ın Malikane'ye girdiğinde etrafını gözlemleme fırsatı olmadı. Hogwarts kadar büyük görünüyordu ama üzerinde bir dehşet havası vardı. Damien buraya eğer gün içinde gelmiş olsaydı, yerin yine karanlıkla sarılmış olacağına emindi. Harry'nin burada büyüdüğünü hayal edemedi. O kadar ölü ve dünyanın kalanından kopuk görünüyordu ki.

Draco zincirini tekrar çekerken öne doğru sendeledi. Damien ona kaşlarını çattı ama yürümeye devam etti. İçten içe Draco'dan çok etkilenmişti. Genç Slytherin hatlarına mükemmel bir ifadesiz maske oturtmuştu. Gözleri soğuk ve herhangi bir duygudan yoksun görünüyordu, oysa Damien onun da kendisi kadar korkmuş halde olduğunu biliyordu.

Snape aynı Hogwarts koridorlarında yürürken, öğrencileri cezaya bırakırken nasıl görünüyorsa öyle görünüyordu. Damien, Voldemort'un odasına açılan ana kapıları gördü ve midesinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kendisine bunu yapabileceğini söyledi. Bunun üstesinden gelebilirdi.

Kapılar açıldı ve Damien zamanlarının en karanlık büyücüsüne ait odanın içine yürüdü.

Voldemort tahta benzer sandalyesinde oturuyordu ve üç büyücü odasına girerken tepki vermedi. Damien, Voldemort'a bakarken nefesinin göğsünde tıkandığını hissetti. Resimlerini birçok, birçok defa Gelecek Postası ve diğer çeşitli gazetelerde görmüştü. Ama birini bir resimde görmek bir şeyken hemen önünde duruyor olmak apayrı bir şeydi.

Damien, Snape'in onlara Voldemort'un huzurundayken ne yapacaklarına dair talimatlar verişini hatırladı. Draco'ya 'öğrendiği Zihinbend becerilerinin her bir gramını, bütün teknikleri' kullanmasını söylemişti. Sonra Damien'a dönmüş ve ona ne söyleyeceğini bilmeyerek bir anlığına durmuştu. 'Sadece, onunla göz teması kurma' demişti. 'O hiç problem değil' diye fısıldadıDamien kendine. Ona bakmak istemiyordu zaten.

Damien kendisinin şiddetle çekildiğini hissetti ve fark etti ki Snape ve Draco Voldemort'un önünde diz çöküyorlardı. Draco zinciri sertçe çekerek, Damien'ı da dizleri üzerine zorlamıştı. Damien hareket etmeye fazla korkarak orada kaldı.

"Kendinizi açıklayın" diye emretti soğuk ses.

Snape açıklamaya başladı ve Damien onun ne söylediğine dikkatini vermeye çalıştı ama aklı Harry'i aramaya konsantre oluyordu. Onu hiçbir yerde göremedi. Snape, Harry'nin Voldemort'un odasında tutulduğunu söylememiş miydi? Bu onun buralarda bir yerde olması gerek demekti.

Draco, Voldemort tarafından emredildiğinde ayağa kalktı ve Damien onun ne kadar sakin olduğuna hayran kaldı.

Draco iki ayağı üzerinde durmayı oldukça zor buluyordu. Altında titriyorlardı ve Voldemort'un bakışının onu delip geçtiğini hissedebiliyordu. Ayrıca babasının ona şok içinde bakıyor olduğu gözüne çarptı. Onu bilmezden geldi ve sahip olduğu her şeyi zihin kalkanlarını yerlerinde tutmaya odakladı.

"Yani, bana geri gelmeye karar verdin?" diye sordu Voldemort , keskin bir tonda. Damien Voldemort'un ondan ne kadar hoşlanmadığını söyleyebiliyordu.

"Lordum. Ben sizi hiç terk etmedim. Ben her zaman sizin sadık hizmetkarınızdım" dedi Draco önünde derince eğilirken.

Voldemort yavaşça sandalyesinden kalktı ve onlara doğru bir adım attı. Damien kalbinin göğsünde patladığını hissetti. 'Oh Tanrım, yalnızca olduğun yerde kal. Lütfen yalnızca uzak dur!' zihni çığlık attı.

"Bana karşı asla hiçbir sadakat göstermemişken sana inanmamı bekliyorsun" Voldemort kızgınlıkla tısladı.

Draco anlık olarak ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi ama çabucak sakinliğine tekrar kavuştu. Zihin kalkanlarını sıkıca yerlerinde tutarak, cevap verdi.

"Lordum, davranışım için özür dilerim. Ben Har...onunla sürüklenirdim. Size karşı hiçbir saygısızlık etmeyi kastetmedim. Size saygısızlık etmeyi asla hayal edemem. Ailem uzun sürelerdir sizin hizmetinizde ve ben de hiçbir şeyi onların adımlarını takip etmekten daha fazla istemem."

Voldemort Draco'nun söylemiş olduğu hiçbir şeye tepki vermedi. Yakut kırmızısı gözleriyle onu dikkatle incelemeye devam etti. Draco zinciri sertçe çekip Damien'ı ayakları üzerine zıplamaya zorlarken maskesinin kaymasına izin vermedi.

"Lordum, sadakatimi göstermek için size bir şey getirdim" Draco kabaca Damien'ı tuttu ve onu Voldemort'un önüne itti. Damien başını kaldırıp Voldemort'a bakmaya cüret etmedi. Bakışını zeminde sabit tuttu.

Voldemort Damien'ı odaya getirildiği an tanımıştı. Onu Nott'un hatıralarında gördüğünü hatırladı. Nott'un ona gönderdiği büyülerin nasıl saptırılıdığını ve yok olduğunu anımsadı. Dikkatle önündeki titreyen çocuğa baktı. Büyülerin asasız bir şekilde saptırılmasına sebep olacak hiçbir çeşit büyüyü yapabilecek kadar güçlü görünmüyordu.

"Size ait bir şeye sahip, Lordum. Korkarım ki ondan almak elimden gelmedi, o yüzden onu size getirmek zorunda kaldım." Draco bitirdi.

Voldemort ona yaklaşırken Damien başını kaldırdı. Draco, Damien'ın giydiği cübbeleri çekiştirdi ki siyah taşlı kolye görünür halde olsun. Voldemort'un tepkisi korkutucuydu. Kırmızı gözleri kızgınlıkla parlıyor gibi göründü ve sezgisel olarak Damien'ı kavramak için uzandı. Voldemort, Snape'e olduğu gibi geriye fırlatılıp atılmadı. Ona uzanmıştı ama sonra sanki yanmış gibi elini geri çekmişti. Ona öldürecek gibi bakarak Damien'ın bacaklarının altında titremesine sebep oldu.

"Harry!" Voldemort fısıldadı. Harry'nin ne yaptığını çözmüştü. Layhoo Jisteen'i çalmış ve bu çocuğu korumak için kullanmıştı. Değerli taşını almış ve onu böyle acınası bir işlevle lekelemişti. Voldemort arka kapılarda bulunan iki Ölüm Yiyene bakmak için hızla etrafında döndü.

"Onu getirin!" diye tısladı öfkeyle ve Damien kalbinin bir atlayış yaptığını hissetti.

İki adam eğildi ve efendilerine itaat etmek için aceleyle ayrıldılar. Neredeyse anında geri geldiler ve onlar Harry'nin kanlı formunu beraberlerinde sürüklerken Damien ondan kaçan bağrışı engelleyemedi. Onu zemine attılar ve iki yanında, asalarını üzerine doğrultarak durdular.

Harry orada yalnızca yattı. Nerede olduğunu görmek için kalkıp oturarak etrafına bakma girişiminde bulunmadı bile. Damien abisinin kırılmış formuna bakarken gözyaşlarının gözlerine battığını hissetti. Harry'nin kıyafetleri kanla lekelenmişti, elleri ve bilekleri kanıyordu ve parçalanmış tişörtünün arasından, Damien sırtını kaplayan derin kırbaç izleri ve kızgın yanıkları görebiliyordu. Ona bakmayı bırakamadı. Ona koşmak, ona yardım etmek istedi ama biliyordu ki izin verilmezdi. Gözlerini ondan söküp ayırdı ve Voldemort'a baktı.

Garip bir görüntüydü. Damien, Voldemort'un yüzünde Harry'e bakarken pis bir sırıtma ya da belki bir alay ifadesi bile görmeyi bekliyordu. Kötü büyücünün ona nasıl işkence ettiğine ve onu nasıl kırdığına sevinmesini bekliyordu. Ama onun yerine Voldemort Harry'e kırgınlıkla ve, garip olsa da, pişmanlıkla bakıyordu. Damien nedenini anlamadı. Bunlar Voldemort'un emirleriyle Harry'e yapılmıştı. Voldemort öyle emrettiği için acı çekmişti. Neden Harry'e bu şekilde bakıyordu?

Harry inledi ve elini alnına kaldırdı. Damien Harry'nin yara izini tuttuğunu ve onu bir sızlanmanın terk ettiğini gördü. Damien her ne sebepten dolayıysa Harry'nin durumuna Voldemort'un üzgün olduğunu biliyordu ve Harry'nin yara izinin acımasının sebebi buydu.

Voldemort düşüncelerinden kopup çıkmış gibi göründü ve Harry'nin iki yanında duran iki adama işaret etti. Aşağı uzandılar ve Harry'i kabaca çektiler ki dizleri üzerine çıkmak zorunda kalsın. Harry vücudunda patlayan acıya tısladı. Yorgunlukla gözlerini açtı ve onları nerede olduğuna odaklamaya çalıştı. Tekrar Voldemort'la birlikte olduğunu biliyordu. Yara izindeki acı buna şahitti.

Harry, Voldemort'un odasına o sonunda onu öldürmeye karar verdiği için getirildiğini düşündü. Ona yirmi dört saattir işkence ediyorlardı, belki de artık Voldemort yalnızca işini bitirecekti.

Harry'nin bulanık görüşü netleşti ve önündeki garip manzarayı gördü. Önce Draco'yu fark etti. Arkadaşı ona soğuk bir ifadeyle gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Yüzü Harry'e bakarken hiçbir endişe göstermiyordu. Harry'nin kafası karıştı. 'Draco burada ne cehennem yapıyordu? Kendisini öldürtmek mi istiyordu?'

İşte o zaman Harry, Draco'nun elindeki zinciri fark etti. Gözleri zinciri takip etti ve Riddle Malikanesi'nde asla görmeyi düşünmediği birinin yüzüne indi. Harry'nin zahmetli nefesi, gözleri kardeşinin üzerine inerken göğsünde tıkandı.

'Damien! Oh Tanrım, neden Damien burada?' Harry'nin paniklemiş zihni ona çığlık atıyordu. Damien ve Draco'yu bağlayan zinciri tekrar görene dek neler olduğunu anlamadı. Sonra korkunç kavrama onu doldurdu ve Harry en iyi arkadaşına inanamazlıkla baktı.

"Draco" Harry söyleyebilmeyi becerdi şok içinde.

Draco tepki olarak yalnızca pis pis sırıttı. İçeriden, Draco kırılıyordu. Harry'nin şu an ona attığı bakışa dayanamıyordu. Harry'nin hayatı boyunca başından geçen bütün ihanetlerden sonra, bu artık onu kesinlikle yıkacaktı. Ama Draco duyguları üzerindeki sıkı kavrayışını tuttu. O bir Slytherin'di. O, duygularını içinde derinlere gömebilir ve bunun içinden çıkmak için ne gerekliyse onu yapabilirdi.

"Neden?" Harry sordu boğuk bir sesle.

"Apaçık ortada olmalı. Benim arkadaşlığı kendimi korumanın üstünde tutacağımı düşünecek kadar saf olan sensin" Draco cevapladı, kelimelerinden zehir damlayarak.

"Neden senin kaybeden tarafına katılmak için, yetiştirildiğim her şeyin aksine gideyim ki? Ben güç istiyorum ve herkesten fazla sen, Malfoy'ların onu almak için her şeyi yapacaklarını biliyor olmalısın" diye devam etti.

Harry'nin gözlerindeki kırgınlık öfkeye döndü ve uzanıp Slytherin'i yakalamak için çırpındı. İçinde olduğu durumda Harry'nin yapabileceği pek fazla bir şey olmasa da Ölüm Yiyenler onu geride tutmak için Harry'i kavradılar.

Draco yalnızca ona pis pis sırıtarak Harry'nin öfkesini daha da besledi.

Voldemort Harry'le yüz yüze gelmek için etrafında döndü, gözlerinde hiddet parıldıyordu.

"Layhoo Jisteen'imi bunun gibi bir amaç için kullanacağını bilmem gerekirdi!" dedi kızgınlıkla, Damien'a doğru işaret ederken.

Harry'nin paniklemiş zümrüt gözleri Damien'dan Voldemort'a fırladı.

Karanlık Lord tam Damien'ın önünde durmak için hareket etti. Elini salladı ve çocuğu bağlayan zincirler bir kerede düştü. Damien şaşırmış göründü ama çabucak Voldemort'tan başka tarafa baktı.

"Üzerinde benim mülklerimden biri var. O sana ait değil. Bana geri vermeni istiyorum" Voldemort emretti.

Tahta bir kutu yarattı ve elinde tuttu. Kolyeye çocuktan çıkarıldıktan sonra bile dokunamayacağını biliyordu. Harry'i üzerine yerleştirdiği bütün büyüleri tersine çevirmeye zorlaması gerekecekti.

Damien vücudunun dehşetle uyuştuğunu hissetti. İşte buydu. Ona taşı vermeyi geciktirmesi gerekiyordu. Belli belirsiz, Malikane'nin içine girdiklerinden beri ne kadar zamanın geçtiğini merak etti. Ona saatler gibi geliyordu. Ama Snape ona daha sinyali vermediğinden bunun olamayacağını biliyordu.

Damien taşa dokunmak için elini kaldırdı. Bunun gibi bir zamanda bile, vücudunun ve zihninin, parmakları taşla temas ederken rahatladığını hissetti.

"Kendimi tekrar etmeye alışkın değilim!" soğuk bir ses çınladı ve Damien'ın kalbi sesle hızlandı. Voldemort hala elinde kutuyu tutarak duruyordu.

Damien kolyeyi çıkarmak için elini kaldırdı, daha henüz teslim etmeyecekti, sadece boynundan çıkaracaktı.

"Damy, hayır!"

Harry ona bağırırken Damien durdu. Harry hala iki Ölüm Yiyen tarafından tutuluyordu ve Damien onun kendi başına ayakları üzerinde dahi duramayacağından emindi ama bu onu kendini serbest bırakmaya çalışmaktan alıkoymuyordu.

Harry üzerinde Ölüm Yiyenler'in tuttuğu güçlü kavrayışa karşı çabaladı. Bütün vücudu korkunç bir şekilde ağrıyordu ve kırık olduklarından bacaklarının işe yaramaz olduklarını biliyordu. Ama kendini tutamıyordu. Damien kolyeyi çıkaramazdı. Onu çıkarırsa daha fazla korunmazdı. Taş hala ona bağlı olurdu ama Damien'ı onunla temas halindeyken olduğu gibi korumazdı.

"Damy! Çıkarmayacağına yemin ettin!" Harry bağırdı umutsuzlukla.

Damien Harry'e yaşlarla dolu gözlerle bakıyordu. Harry onu korumaya o kadar kararlıydı ki bunun gibi bir zamanda bile kendisininkindense kardeşinin güvenliği için daha çok endişe duyuyordu.

"Ben seni zorlamadan önce kolyeyi teslim et" Voldemort fısıldadı ölümcül bir sesle. Harry'i tamamen bilmezden geliyordu.

"Beni zorlayamazsın" Damien kelimeleri söylerken dahi, bir çizgiyi aştığını biliyordu. Olduğu yerden ayrılmadı ama Voldemort'un bakışı onu delip geçerken sindi.

Başka bir kelime etmeyerek, Voldemort Ölüm Yiyenleri'nden birine döndü ve bir şey işaret etti. Harry şiddetle yere atıldı ve üzerinde Crucio laneti uygulandı.

Harry'nin çığlıkları duvarlardan sekti ve Damien abisinin çığlıklarının onu parçalayıp geçtiğini hissetti. Bundan o sorumluydu. Kolyeyi söküp koparmak ve Voldemort'a fırlatmak istedi, ama zihninin küçük bir parçası ona bütün hepsinin yakında biteceğini söylemeye devam etti. Planın en zor kısmı buydu. Bitmesini beklemesi gerekiyordu.

Lanet kaldırıldı ve Harry bağrışlarını yutkundu. Yerde, soluklanarak ve uzuvlarına titremeyi bıraktırmaya çalışarak yattı. Damien hala kolyeyi çıkarmak için hareket etmemişti. Voldemort'un tekrar işaret ettiğini gördü ve diğer Ölüm Yiyen işkence lanetini tekrar yaptı. Harry önünde pür ızdırap içerisinde yerde kıvranırken bu kez Damien bağırdı.

Bu sefer lanet kaldırıldığında, Damien çoktan kolyeyi çıkarmak için uzanıyordu. Harry'nin daha fazla laneti kaldırabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Kolyeyi çıkarırken gözyaşlarının yüzünden aşağı aktığını fark etti.

"D-Damy!" Harry nefesi kesilerek söyledi. Damien Harry'e baktı, şimdi abisine bakarken hıçkırıklar onu özgürce terk ediyordu.

"L-lütfen yapma" dedi Harry acıyla. Konuşmak bile canını yakıyordu.

"Üzgünüm, Harry" dedi Damien hıçkırıkları arasından.

Elleri titriyordu. Snape'in ona daha sinyali vermediğini biliyordu, ama lanetleri Harry'den uzak tutmak için bir şey yapmak zorundaydı. Damien Voldemort'a doğru yürüdü, Snape ve Draco'nun ona dik dik baktıklarını hissedebiliyordu ama daha fazla geriye yaslanıp Harry'nin acı çekmesine izin vermeyecekti.

Karanlık Lord'a durabildiği kadar yakın durdu. Kolyeyi elinde sıkıca tutuyordu. Voldemort için olan korkusu buharlaşmıştı. Şimdi saf nefretten başka bir hissetmiyordu. Harry'i o büyütmüştü. Ona 'oğlum' diye seslenmişti ve şimdi ona bu şekilde işkence edilmesini emrediyordu.

Damien kutuya baktı ve sonra gözlerini Voldemort'a çevirdi.

"Bunu alabilirsin, benim ihtiyacım yok. Ama senin bir şeyi bilmeni istiyorum. Harry bize ilk geldiğinde, senin hakkında bir oğul nasıl konuşursa öyle konuştu. Sana sadık kaldı, senin hakkındaki gerçeği öğrendikten sonra bile.. Senin Hortkuluklarını yok etti, evet, ama yine de asla seni yok etmeyi istemedi! İstemiş olsaydı, sen Bakanlık tarafından uzun zaman önce bulunmuş olurdun. Ailesine geri geldikten sonra bile, Harry senin oğlun olarak kaldı. Sanırım sen hiçbir zaman bir baba olmayı öğrenmedin. Öğrenmiş olsaydın, asla başarısızlığa uğramazdın"

Damien öfkesinde öyle kaybolmuştu ki Voldemort'un elinden geliyor olsa onu o konuşmayı bitirmeden dahi önce öldürmüş olacağı gerçeğini fark etmedi bile. Damien halen Layhoo Jisteen'i tutuyor olduğundan, Voldemort ona zarar veremiyordu. Ona hiddet içinde bakıyordu ama Damien hassas bir noktaya bastığını biliyordu. Hemen sonra, Damien'ın duymayı özlemle beklediği kelimeler geldi.

"Mr Potter, söyleneni yapın!"

Snape sinyali vermişti. Üzerinde anlaştıkları sözler bunlardı. Bunlar Hogwarts'dayken Damien'a her gün söylenen kelimelerdi. Damien delicesine hafiflediğini hissetti, babasının Seherbazların kalanıyla beraber burada olduğunu fark ederken.

Kolyeyi tahta kutuya bırakmadan önce Voldemort'a acı acı gülümsedi. Siyah taşlı kolyenin kutunun dibine çarptığında çıkarttığı sesi duyarken Harry'nin dehşete düşmüş soluk çekişini duydu.

Voldemort kutuyu kapattı ve dikkatlice cübbelerinin içine yerleştirdi. Damien'a öyle bir öfkeyle baktı ki... Asasını ona doğrulturken aynı anda Harry umutsuzca ona bağırmaya başladı.

"Voldemort, yapma, lütfen! Lütfen, bırak onu gitsin!" Harry yalvarıyordu yaşlar gözlerine dolarken. Ona yalvarmanın boş yere olduğunu biliyordu, Voldemort merhamet nedir bilmezdi, ama Harry ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu.

Yalnızca birkaç adım ötede, Lucius Malfoy kalbinin burkulduğunu hissetti Harry'nin Voldemort'a yalvarışını duyarken. Sadece bu sabah Harry'nin ne dediğini hatırladı. Voldemort'a hiçbir şey için yalvarmayacağını. Harry'nin şerefinin o küçük parçasını elinde tutabilmesini ümit etmişti, ama ne yazık ki bu mümkün değildi.

"Lütfen, gitmesine izin ver! Onu bunun dışında bırak!" Harry haykırdı umutsuzca, Ölüm Yiyenler'in tutuşunda çırpınırken.

"Sen, onu bunun dışında bırakmalıydın! Bu senin yaptıklarının sonucu, benim değil." Voldemort tısladı öfkeyle.

Snape ve Draco gizlice asalarını dışarı çıkarmışlardı ve ihtiyaç olması halinde kullanmaya hazırlardı. Snape zihninde küfrediyordu. O embesil Seherbazlar hangi cehennemdeydiler? Buraya varmak ne kadar zaman alırdı?

Voldemort asasını kaldırdı ve genç çocuğun canını almaya hazır olarak tam Damien'ın kalbine doğrulttu.

"Voldemort! Hayır!" Harry bağırdı Voldemort vuruşunu yapmaya hazırlanırken.

Ancak kelimeleri dile getiremeden önce, korkunç bir patlama odada çınladı. Ölüm Yiyenlerin hepsi, kapılar, pencereler ve duvarlar patlayıp bir mavi cübbeli Seherbazlar seli odayı doldururken sığınak aradılar. Snape ve Draco asalarını çekmiş Voldemort'u hedef alıyorlardı. Damien, Voldemort'tan uzaklaşma şansını kullanarak, geriye sendelemiş ve anında Snape ve Draco tarafından korumaya alınmıştı. Onun önünde durarak onu herhangi bir lanetten koruyorlardı.

Var olan her bir Seherbaz Voldemort'un odasına doluşurken Harry şok içinde izledi. Gözleri Damien'ın üzerinde kaldı ki o da Draco tarafından siper ediliyordu. Harry'nin gözleri Draco'nunkilerle buluştu ve Slytherin ona özür dileyen bir ifadeyle baktı. Umutsuzca Harry'nin neden hareket ettiği gibi ettiğini anlamasını istiyordu. Harry onun bir oyun olduğunu anladı. Seherbazları buraya sokmak için bir plandı. Öyle görünüyordu ki Voldemort da oyunu anlamıştı. Harry yara izinin katlanılamaz bir acıyla patladığını hissetti ve haykırmamak için dişlerini sertçe sıktı. Ölüm Yiyenler asalarını Harry'e hedef alır ve onu yukarı çekerek acılı bir şekilde dizleri üzerine tekrar zorlarken üzerindeki kavrayış da sıkılaştı.

Harry babasını ve annesini, Sirius ve Remus'la beraber ön safta asaları Voldemort'a doğrultulmuş halde dururken gördü. James, gözleri Harry'i arayarak odaya göz gezdirdi. Onu bulduğunda dehşet içinde haykırmamak için çabaladı.

Harry de babasına baktı, duygularını kontrol altında tutmak için kendini zorladı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, onu bir daha hiç görmeyeceğini düşünmüştü. Yara izindeki acı kötüleşirken beliren gözyaşlarını kırpıştırdı. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin Seherbaz kalabalığının içinde durduğunu gördü. Ayrıca Frank, Alice ve Neville'i bile çıkarabiliyordu.

Harry acıdan kendinden geçmeye tehlikeli bir şekilde yakın hissetti. Yara izi gerçekten alev alevdi ve ondan kaçan iniltilere engel olamıyordu artık.

Sirius ve Remus asalarını Harry'i tutan Ölüm Yiyenlere doğrulttular. Sirius onlara yalnızca Harry'i bırakmalarını işaret etti ve korkunç derecede sayıca az kalmış Ölüm Yiyenler, Harry'i yara açacak sıkı kavrayışlarından serbest bıraktılar. Harry onu körelten acıya tıslayarak yere düştü. Sirius ve Remus çabucak Harry'e doğru yöneldiler.

Voldemort evinde duran Seherbaz kitlesini inceledi; bütün asalar ona ve Ölüm Yiyenlerine doğrultulmuştu. Snape ve Draco'nun da asalarını ona doğrulttuğunu görürken hiddetinin kaynayıp taştığını hissetti. Oyuna getirilmişti!

Kalabalığın ön kısmından uzun bir büyücü öne çıktı, asası elindeydi ama kimseyi hedef almıyordu. Voldemort eski Profesörü önünde dururken bütün boyunu ortaya sererek dimdik durdu. Dumbledore Voldemort'a bir parça üzüntüyle baktı. Yetimhaneden getirdiği o küçük çocuğun hiç büyüyüp buna dönüşeceğini düşünmemişti. Güçle saplantılı ve kara büyünün derinlerine batmıştı, yetim Tom Riddle buna dönüşmüştü; canavar Voldemort'a.

"Bitti, Tom" dedi Dumbledore sessizce.

Voldemort öfke içinde Dumbledore'a baktı. Gözleri odayı taradı, sayıca mağlup edildiğini biliyordu. Hortkulukları olmadan, Öldüren Lanet'le vurulma riskine giremezdi. Gözleri tekrar Dumbledore'da durdu.

"Daha değil!" tısladı ona.

Voldemort elini Harry'nin düşmüş formuna doğru uzattı. Kimse tepki gösteremeden ve Sirius onu yakalayamadan önce, Harry Voldemort'a doğru çekildi. Hava boyunca uçtu ve dosdoğru Voldemort'un uzattığı kollarına iniş yaptı. Voldemort Harry'i yakalar yakalamaz, ikisi de anında yok oldular.

James ve birkaç diğeri, sezgisel olarak Voldemort'a büyüler gönderdi ama Karanlık Lord hiçbiri ona vurmadan önce ortadan yok olmuştu bile. Çevredeki Ölüm Yiyenlerden bu fırsatı kullanarak çoğu da cisimlenip uzaklaşmayı becerdi. Sadece birkaç Ölüm Yiyen yakalanmış ve bağlanmıştı.

James asası hala Voldemort'un durduğu noktaya işaret ederek duruyordu. Gitmişti! Harry'i yanında götürmüştü! Voldemort her şeyin bittiğini biliyordu ama intikamını alana kadar pes etmeyecekti.

Öyle görünüyordu ki Voldemort güvenlik duvarlarını herkesin düşündüğünden çok daha iyi kontrol edebiliyordu. Saldırının olduğunu gördüğünde cisimlenme karşıtı duvarları devre dışı bırakmış olmalıydı. Tam olduğu noktada durmuştu, çünkü oradan uzaklaşabilmek için zihniyle duvarları devre dışı bırakıyordu.

Etrafta her yerde kör panik hakimdi. Seherbazlar Voldemort'un parmakları arasından kaçıp gittiğine ve Harry'i beraberinde götürdüğüne inanamıyorlardı. Çoğu Ölüm Yiyen de çabucak takip etmiş ve Seherbazlar onları durduramadan önce mekanı terk etmişlerdi. Onlar tarafından ateşlenen birçok büyü yalnızca birkaç Ölüm Yiyeni vurmayı başarmıştı.

"Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?" James birinin bağırdığını duydu.

James başını kaldırıp baktı ve Lucius Malfoy'un ona baktığını gördü. Cisimlenerek uzaklaşma girişiminde bulunmamıştı bile. Nerede duruyorsa aynı noktada duruyordu ve asalarını ona doğrultan ve Lucius'un asasını bırakmasını talep eden Seherbazlara birazcık olsun dikkat göstermiyordu. James'e gözlerinde, James'in kendinde hissettiği aynı korkuyla bakıyordu.

"Hogsmeade" Lucius fısıldadı ona, Seherbaza vurup kendi ortadan kaybolmadan önce.

"Herkes! Hogsmeade'e gidin, Şimdi!" James bağırdı ve cisimlenmeye hazırlandı. Voldemort sözünü yerine getirecekti. Harry'i siyah mezara götürmüştü.

xxx

Hogsmeade'e vardıklarında Harry yere çarptı. Bütün havanın ciğerlerinden sökülüp alındığını hissetti. Orada beliren Ölüm Yiyenler, Hogsmeade'deki insanları dışarı çıkartıp neler olduğunu görsünler diye etrafa büyüler ateşlemeye başlamışlardı.

Voldemort aşağı uzandı ve düşünmeden, Harry'i tişörtünün yakasından kavradı ve onu Hogsmeade kasabası boyunca sürüklemeye başladı.

Acı, hırpalanmış bedeninde patlarken Harry nefesini çekti. Kendisini Voldemort'un tutuşundan kurtarmaya çalıştı ama serbest kalmayı beceremedi. Nereye sürüklendiğini göremedi ve zemin onu keserken yalnızca haykırabildi. Aniden onu kesip geçen keskin uçlu taşlar hissettiğinde fark etti ki bir grup basamaktan yukarı sürükleniyordu.

Harry kalkmaya çalıştı, ama keşke bacakları ona itaat ediyor olsaydı. Bütün yaptığı onu vuran acıyı kötüleştirmek oldu. Kendisinin yere fırlatıldığını hissetti ve o anı soluğunu yakalamak için kullandı. Bütün vücudu acıyla zonkluyordu. Yorgunlukla gözlerini açtı ve bütün soluğunun onu terk ettiğini hissetti.

Büyük siyah bir mezarın dibindeydi. Mezar taşı uzun, kocaman duruyordu ve Harry'nin ismi gecede parlıyordu. Harry mezarın resmini Gelecek Postası'nda görmüştü ama yine de içini soğuk bir korkuyla doldurdu. Çaresizce etrafına bakındı. Bu şekilde ölmek istemiyordu! Diri diri gömülmek istemiyordu! Dişlerini sıktı ve kalkmaya uğraştı ama yaraları o kadar fazlaydı ki hareket edemiyordu. Yara izi hala yanıyor, ağrıyor ve Harry'i yakında kendinden geçecekmiş gibi hissettiriyordu.

Hogsmeade'in sakinleri evlerinden dışarı çıkmaya zorlandılar, böylece Voldemort'un intikamını aldığına tanıklık edeceklerdi. Harry, Voldemort'un öfkeyle mezarın üstünü yükselterek açtığını gördü. Gerçek korkunun onu kavrayışı altına aldığını hissetti. Gerçekten onu diri diri gömecekti! Harry, Voldemort'un bunu ona yapabileceğine gerçekten inanmamıştı.

Voldemort asasını Harry'e çevirdi ve onu yerden yükseltti. Harry kendisinin acılı bir şekilde yerden çekildiğini hissetti. Hogsmeade'in dehşete düşmüş insanlarının açık ağızlarla ona bakıyor olduğunu görebiliyordu. Kendisinin mezarın ağzına hareket ettirildiğini hissetti. Çırpınmanın boşuna olduğunu biliyordu. Yaralı olmasaydı bile büyüyü kırıp geçemezdi. Paniklemiş zümrüt gözleri Voldemort'unkilerle buluştu. Voldemort gözlerini dikip ona bakarken Harry havada garip bir şekilde asılı kaldı.

Voldemort, "Bunu kendi başına getiren sensin" dedi Harry'e çok kontrollü bir sesle. Harry tepki veremedi. Herhangi bir şey yapabilmek için fazla sıkı tutuluyordu.

Voldemort Harry'i mezara düşürmeden hemen önce, bir patlama duyuldu ve hava büyüler haykıran kızgın seslerle doldu. Harry, Seherbazların cisimlendiğini ve Ölüm Yiyenlere saldırdığını gördü. Voldemort hareketsiz durdu, Harry'i mezara alçaltmadan ama aynı zamanda onu büyünün acı veren kavrayışından serbest de bırakmadan.

Voldemort James'i, Lily'i ve bir grup diğer Seherbazın çılgınca onlara doğru koştuğunu gördü. Mezara giden basamaklara ulaşmadan önce görünmez bir duvara çarptılar ve geriye düştüler. James'in açık kahverengi gözleri Voldemort'un ne yaptığını görürken dehşetle doluydu.

Seherbazlar görünmez duvara büyüler fırlatmaya başladı, duvarı geçip Harry'e ulaşmaya çalıştılar. Ne büyüsü kullanırlarsa kullansınlar, Voldemort'un kurduğu bariyeri geçemiyorlardı.

Voldemort çevrelerindeki herkesin onun sessizce acı içinde çırpınmasını görmesine izin vererek hala Harry'i havada asılı bir şekilde tutuyordu. Harry gözlerini kapattı ve onu baştan aşağı saran aşağılanmayı bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

Dumbledore aniden Lily'nin yanında belirdi ve o da bariyeri kırıp geçmeyi denedi. O da başarılı olamadı. Voldemort'la konuşarak çıkar yol bulmaya çalıştı.

"Bunu yapmak istemiyorsun, Tom! Harry'i öldürmek istemiyorsun." Dumbledore ona bağırdı.

Voldemort kızgın kırmızı gözlerini Harry'e çevirdi.

"Haklısın" fısıldadı, Dumbledore'dan çok Harry'e.

"Bunu yapmak istemiyorum. Doğru düzgün bir veda etmeden değil" bitirdi. Harry'nin yükseltilmiş formunu mezardan uzağa fırlattı ve Harry basamaklardan yuvarlanarak aşağı indi.

Lily oğlunun beton basamaklara vurarak aşağı indiğini görürken haykırdı. Harry basamakların sonuna bir yığın halinde düştü, ebeveynlerinden sadece birkaç adım ileriye. Harry hareketsizce yerde yatarken James kalbinin ağzına fırladığını hissetti.

Bariyeri geçmeye çalıştı. Delice, büyü ardına büyü fırlattı üzerine ama hiçbir fark yaratmadı. Voldemort, Harry'nin düşmüş formunun yanında belirdi.

"Gerçekten bunu yapmak istemiyordum! Ona bir gelecek vermek istedim! Güçle dolu bir gelecek. Her cadı ve büyücü onun önünde eğilecekti, ama siz onu bütün bunlardan alıp götürdünüz! Bundan siz sorumlusunuz" Voldemort bağırdı James ve Dumbledore'a.

"Bütün o seneler önce yaptığım hatayı telafi edeceğim. Gözlerimi üzerine ilk düşürdüğümde onu öldürmeliydim!" devam etti.

Seherbazların bariyeri başka büyüler kullanarak kırmaya çalışan azgın ve umutsuz ataklarını bilmezden gelerek asasını Harry'e doğrulttu.

"Ona verdiğim her şeyi geri alacağım! Bu şekilde onu öldürdüğümde, yetiştirdiğim çocuğu öldürüyor olmayacağım. Harry Potter'ı öldürüyor olacağım!" tükürür gibi söyledi öfkeyle.

Voldemort büyülü sözleri söylemeden hemen önce, Harry zümrüt gözlerini açıp ona baktığında durdu. Voldemort asasını bir yaşındaki Harry'e kaldırdığı ve çocuğun ona bakış şekli yüzünden laneti saptırdığı o geceyi hatırladı. Elinin titrediğini hissetti, Harry'nin delici bakışı üzerine düşerken. 'Hayır, aynı hatayı yapmayacağım!' dedi kendine.

Voldemort laneti mırıldandı ve James bir kerede haykırdı. Voldemort'un Harry'e ne laneti gönderdiğini biliyordu. Markiline lanetiydi, Voldemort'un onu vurduğu aynı lanet. Onu sihrinden söküp ayıran ve neredeyse öldüren lanetle aynı lanet. Voldemort'un 'ona verdiğimi geri alacağım'la kastettiği buydu. Harry'i güçlerinin hepsinden söküp ayıracaktı!

Kör edici ışık huzmesi Voldemort'un asasından çıktı ve ona geleni görmemek için gözlerini kapamış olan Harry'e doğru yol aldı. Bütün Seherbazlar, Dumbledore dahil görünmez duvara saldırarak umutsuzca Harry'i kurtarmaya çalıştılar. Büyü Harry'e doğru şimşek gibi yol aldı ama ona vurmadan saniyeler önce, birdenbire durdu.

Herkes, Voldemort dahil ışık huzmesi bir tutam sise dönüşmeden önce titrerken gözlerini dikip baktı. James biri bariyeri geçmeyi ve laneti bloke etmeyi mi becerdi diye etrafa bakındı. Ama kimse ne olduğunu biliyor gibi görünmüyordu. Harry yerde hareketsiz yatıyor ve etrafında ne olduğundan bihaber görünüyordu.

Voldemort'un asası hala Harry'i işaret ediyordu ama olan şey karşısında şok içindeydi. Lanet bloke edilmişti, ama nasıl?

James ve Lily izlerken, soluk bir ışık Harry'i çevreler gibi göründü. Giderek daha ve daha çok parlaklaşmaya başladı, ta ki Harry kör edici bir ışık topunun içinde kaybolana dek. James ışığın ortasında Harry'nin görüntüsünü yakalarken nefesini çekti. Harry'nin sırtındaki kırbaçlar ve yanıklar gözden kaybolmaya başladı. James onlar da şüphesiz iyileşirken Harry'nin bacaklarının dikleştiğini görebiliyordu. Sayısız yaralarının hepsi iyileşirken Harry kıpırdandı.

James ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Harry'e kim yardım ediyordu? Kim onu iyileştiriyordu ve bunu yapmayı nasıl beceriyordu? Sorularına cevap olarak, her şeyi netleştiren bir ses duydu. O da sesi duyar ve onunla aynı sonuca ulaşırken Lily'nin yanında yüksek sesle nefesini çektiğini duydu. İki ebeveyn de ne olduğunu anlarken birbirlerine baktılar. Kasaba boyunca çalan çanların zayıf sesini duyabiliyorlardı.

Saat on ikiyi vurmuştu. Harry reşit olmuştu.

xxx

Harry'i çevreleyen ışık topu kimse ona direkt olarak bakamayana dek parlaklaşırken Voldemort şok içinde durdu. Sonunda gözden kayboldu ve yerinde, Harry'nin kendi kanından bir havuzun içinde yattığı yerde, mükemmelen iyileşmiş bir Harry durdu. Kıyafetlerinde kurumuş kan hala oradaydı ama vücudunda hiçbir yaralanma izi yoktu. Harry dosdoğru Voldemort'a baktı ve yeşil gözleri kendi normal zümrüt yeşillerine geri dönmeden önce koyu bir yeşille parladı.

Gözlerini dikip ona bakarken başını yana eğdi.

"Ne diyordun?" sordu.

Voldemort öfkeyle homurdandı ve ona bir lanet gönderdi ama Harry çoktan yolundan çekilmişti. Harry'nin bir asası yoktu ve öyle görünüyordu ki ihtiyacı da yoktu. Parmaklarını bir yumruk oluşturur gibi top halinde kıvırdı. Elini açtı ve bir kırmızı ışık topu elinde oturuyordu. Harry onu Voldemort'a gönderdi ve o da göğsünden vurularak geriye doğru uçtu.

Harry bariyere doğru baktı ve elini kaldırdı. Sert bir şekilde indirerek bir kesme hareketi yaptı. Havada bir yırtık belirdi ve sihirsel enerjiyle çatırdadı. Bir kerede Dumbledore ve Moody yırtığa asalarıyla tutunarak onu çekip açmayı becerdiler, başarılı bir şekilde bariyeri parçaladılar.

Voldemort ayağının üzerine yeniden çıkmıştı. Olayların dönüşüne öfkeli görünüyordu. Harry'e başka bir laneti hedef aldı ama yine, Harry kendisini zararın yönünden dışarı attı. Seherbazlar Voldemort'a hücum etti, aynı anda bir Ölüm Yiyen sürüsü de geldi ve şiddetli çatışma koptu. Seherbazların çoğu Voldemort'a ulaşmaya çalışıyordu ama beş Seherbaz aynı anda ona lanetler atarken bile, onu aşağı indirmeyi beceremiyorlardı. Voldemort çoğunu fırlatıp attı.

Her yerde uçuşan lanetler vardı. James, Sirius ve Remus umutsuzca Harry'e ulaşmaya, onu buradan çıkarmaya uğraştılar, ama Ölüm Yiyenler onlara kuvvetle saldırırken ona ulaşamadılar.

Harry hiçbir yere gitmeyi planlamıyordu. Bütün o korkunç yaraları iyileşmişti. Etrafındaki havanın sihirsel enerjiyle çatırdadığını hissetti. Harry hiç asasız büyüsünün ona bu kadar hazır bir şekilde itaat ettiğini hissetmemişti. Ölüm Yiyenlerin saldırısıyla dikkati dağılmıştı ve Voldemort'un nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Harry ona uçan lanetleri bloke etti ve Ölüm Yiyenlerle zahmetsizce savaşıyordu. Birdenbire gürültülü bir patlama oldu ve karanlık gece kocaman renkli bir araba dolusu havai fişek, büyük Ölüm Yiyenler grubuna doğru uçar ve birçoğunu devirirken aydınlandı.

Harry hızla dönüp baktığında Weasley ikizlerinin daha fazla havai fişeği Ron, Hermione ve Neville çevredeki Ölüm Yiyenleri iksir şişeleri gibi görünen şeylerle vururlarken ateşlediklerini gördü. Hedef alınan adamları terk eden çığlıklar Harry'e şişelerin iksirlerin aksine asitle dolu olduklarını kanıtladı.

Ölüm Yiyenler'in çoğu onunla savaşmak istemeyerek Harry'den yalnızca koşarak kaçtı. Öyle görünüyordu ki Karanlık Prens'in neler yapabileceğini unutmamışlardı.

Harry, Macnair'ın başka bir Seherbazla dövüştüğünü gördü ve içindeki kızgınlığın kaynayıp taştığını hissetti. Onun ellerinde o kadar fazla acı çekmişti ki. Bir sonraki an Macnair'ın önünde duruyordu. Ölüm Yiyen, Harry onun önünde dururken cesaretini kaybetmiş göründü.

Tek bir lanet ağzından çıkmadan, Harry Macnair'ı havaya fırlatıp attı. Macnair tahta bir çite çarptı ve yere düştü. Harry anında tepesindeydi. Onu cübbelerinin yakasından tutup kaldırdı ve yumruğunu Macnair'ın yüzüne indirerek tam donanımlı yetişkinin acı içinde inlemesine sebep oldu. Harry ondan çekilip uzaklaştı ve kıçını tekmelemeden önce ayağını öbür tarafına atıp Ölüm Yiyen'in midesine gömdü.

Macnair'ın tamamen soluğu kesilmişti. Asası Harry'nin ayaklarının dibinde, büsbütün unutulmuş yatıyordu. Harry'e bir yumruk sallamaya çalıştı ama Harry onu kolaylıkla bloke etti ve ona çenesini kıracak bir yumruk attı. Harry hızla döndü ve onu tekrar tekmeleyip adamı uçarak daha ileriye gönderdi. Macnair kırık tahta çitin bir parçası üzerine inerken korkunç bir ses çıktı. Büyük bir parça tahta karnına saplandı, Macnair devrildi ve ölü olarak yere düştü.

Çatışma yoğundu ama fazla uzun sürmeyecekti. Ölüm Yiyenler sayıca çok büyük mağlubiyete uğramışlardı. Voldemort önündeki sahneyi incelemeden önce başka bir Seherbazı indirdi. Kaybediyordu! Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin çoğu öldürülmüştü ve hayatta kalanlar da Seherbazlar tarafından tutuklanmışlardı. Kaybettiğini fark ederken içinde hiddet patladı. Seherbazlar hala azgınca savaşıyorlardı. Kırmızı gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştu ve onu meydanın öbür tarafında görürken hareketsizleşti.

Başıboş bir büyü gelip Voldemort'a vurdu ve Karanlık Lord yere düştü. Harry, Voldemort yüzünde bir hırlamayla anında ayaklanırken izledi. Fark etti ki yara izi acıyla karıncalanıyordu ama normalde olacağı gibi onu körleştirmiyordu. Voldemort birdenbire birinin görüntüsünü yakalar ve yüzünde çarpık bir gülümsemeyle Harry'e bakmak için dönerken bunun hakkında merak etmeye vakti olmadı ama. Harry, Voldemort'un ne görmüş olduğunu görmek için gözlerini çevirdi ve kalbinin ağzına fırladığını hissetti. Damien'ın sırtı Voldemort'a dönüktü ve ateşli bir şekilde başka bir Ölüm Yiyenle savaşıyordu.

Voldemort'un asasını kaldırıp farkında olmayan bir Damien'a doğrulttuğunu görürken Harry paniğin onu kapladığını hissetti. Harry de elini kaldırdı, Damien'ı yoldan itmeye niyetlenerek. Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırıldığında yaptığı gibi Damien'ı lanetin yolundan fırlatıp atabilirdi.

Damien henüz Ölüm Yiyen'i mağlup etmiş ve etrafında döndüğünde Voldemort'la yüz yüze gelmişti. Harry'nin paniklemiş zihni her şeyi kafasından çıkmaya zorlamaya uğraşıyordu ki Damien'ı zararın yolundan çekip alabilsin.

Harry her şeyi sanki yavaş çekimde oluyormuş gibi gördü. Yeşil ışık huzmesinin Voldemort'un asasından şimşek gibi çıktığını ve tam Damien etrafında dönerken ona doğru hızlandığını gördü. Harry'nin asasız 'Accio' büyüsü Damien'a ulaşmadan önce, öldüren lanet ona tam göğsünden çarptı. Voldemort'un 'Avada Kedavra'sının gücü Damien'ı geriye savurup düşürdü. Harry, Damien'ın bedeni geriye savrulup yere vururken sersemlemiş bir inanamazlıkla izledi. Bir anlığına Harry on üç yaşındakinin tekrar ayağa kalkacağını düşündü. Harry'nin gözleri kardeşinin hareketsiz bedenine sabitlenmiş, ona tekrar ayağa kalkmasını emrediyordu. Ama Harry kimsenin öldüren lanetle vurulduktan sonra tekrar kalkmadığını biliyordu.

Harry ondan sonra ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Sanki etrafındaki herkes yok olmuştu ve savaş alanında yalnızca o ve Voldemort kalmıştı. Harry'nin gözleri, bakışını Voldemort'a kilitlerken kızgın yaşlarla doluydu. Karanlık Lord asasını Harry'e doğrulttu, ama Harry zar zor farketti. Hiçbir şey duyamıyor, Voldemort'a bakarken alev alev yanan öfkesinden başka hiçbir şey hissedemiyordu.

'Damien'ı öldürdü!'

Harry'nin zihnindeki tek düşünce buydu. Ne kaybettiğini düşünürken sanki ona bir gelgit çarpmış gibiydi. Hiddet dolu gözleri Voldemort'u delip geçti. Harry'nin şu an bütün hissettiği Voldemort'a karşı saf, katıksız bir öfkeydi.

Voldemort başka bir öldüren lanet yapmak üzereydi, bu kez Harry'e hedef alınmış, ama birdenbire durdu. Harry'nin yeşil gözleri siyaha döndü, derin, koyu bir siyah. Harry elini tekrar kaldırdı ve havayı yırtan, öfke dolu bir bağırış kopardı. Voldemort birdenbire asasını düşürdü ve kalbini kavradı. Kırmızı gözleri acıyla büyüdü. Harry'e inanamazlıkla baktı ve sonra hem Harry hem Voldemort ızdırapla dolu çığlıklar bıraktılar. Harry alnını kavradı ve acı içinde bağırarak dizleri üzerine yıkıldı. Voldemort'un da bağrışlarını duydu ve zorlukla, başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Görüntü, onu asla terk etmeyecekti.

Voldemort hala aynı noktada duruyordu ama acı içinde çığlık atıyordu. Bütün vücudu alevlerle sarılmıştı. Harry görüntüyü dehşet içinde izledi, Voldemort yanmaya ve acı içinde çığlık atmaya devam ederken. Harry'nin yara izindeki acı daha önce hiç hissetmediği bir yoğunluktaydı. Başını tuttu ve ızdırap verici acıyla bağırdı. Sonra birdenbire ateş söndü ve Voldemort parçalarına ayrıldı, geriye küllerinden başka hiçbir şey kalmadı.

Harry'nin yara izindeki acı tükenip gitmeye başladı. Kanlanmış gözlerini açtı ve titrekçe Karanlık Lord'dan geriye kalanlara baktı. Uyuşmuş bir şekilde arkasında sahne alan savaşın durduğunun farkına vardı. Herkes Voldemort'un çığlıklarını duymuştu ve ona ne olduğunu görmüştü. Ama Harry'nin umurunda değildi. Tekrar ayaklandı ancak titreyen bacakları onu desteklemezken yine yere düştü. Kardeşinin bedeninin yattığı yere sendeledi.

Gözyaşları yüzünden aşağı akarak, Harry yavaşça Damien'ı kucağına çekti. Damien'ın gözleri kapalıydı ve Harry hala asasını tuttuğunu fark etti. Yavaşça Damien'ın saçlarını gözlerinden çekti ve usulca yanağına dokundu. Onu göğsüne yakın tutarken Harry hıçkırıkların ondan kopup gitmesine izin verdi. Bella'yı kaybettiğinde ağladığı gibi ağladı, ama bu çok, çok daha kötü hissettiriyordu. Ağladı ve kendini onu kurtaramadığı için suçlayarak kardeşine tutundu.

"Hey, n-nedir bu s-sarılmalar falan?" geldi bitkin bir ses.

Harry kendini çekti ve Damien'ın ela gözlerinin açıldığını ve ona yorgunlukla baktığını görürken soluğunu çekti.

"D-Damy?" Harry sordu, inanmaya cesaret edemeyerek.

Damien Harry'e baktı ve sonra gözlerini kapattı. Derin bir nefes almaya çalıştı ama acı içinde bağırarak sonlandı. Serbest elini kaldırdı ve ihtiyatla göğsüne dokundu.

"Sanırım, sanırım bütün kemiklerim kı-kırık" dedi Harry onun kalkıp oturmasına yardım ederken.

"Ama ben...ben anlamıyorum. Sana öldüren lanetle vurdu! Sana çarptığını gördüm." Harry kekeledi, duyguları onu kalan gücünden tüketerek.

Damien acıyla dolu gözlerini abisine bakmak için çevirdi. Yavaşça asasını kaldırdı ve korkunç bir şekilde irkilerek, kendi yaralı göğsüne doğrulttu.

"Finite Incantantetum" fısıldadı.

Harry'nin gözleri önünde Damien'ın boynunun çevresinde siyah taşlı bir kolye belirdi. Harry'nin nutku tutulmuştu. Damien'ın Layhoo Jisteen'i çıkardığını ve Voldemort'a verdiğini görmüştü. Biraz önce ne olduğunu çözemedi. Sonra olayları kavrama onu vurdu ve Harry hayranlık içinde kardeşine bakmak için döndü.

Hepsi bir oyundu! Damien gerçekten Layhoo Jisteen'i teslim etmemişti. Gerçek olanı bir görünmezlik büyüsüyle gizlerken Voldemort'a sahte bir kolye, Layhoo Jisteen'le aynı görünmek üzerek yaptığı bir tane vermişti. Harry tekrar kardeşine baktı, Voldemort'u o şekilde kandırdığına pek de inanamayarak.

"Çıkarmayacağıma yemin ettim" Damien dedi Harry'nin ifadesine gülümserken.

Harry siyah taşa baktı. Zarar görmemiş görünüyordu, onun en karanlık laneti yuttuğunu biliyor olmasına rağmen. İşte o zaman siyah taşın içinde yüzen bir yeşil sis girdabını fark etti. Harry taşın öldüren lanete karşı koruyabileceğini bilmiyordu. Kimsenin taşın öyle bir gücü olduğunu bilmediği çıkarımını yaptı, kimse daha önce hiç onu koruma için kullanmamıştı.

Hemen sonra Harry, annesi ve babasının onlara acele ettiğini gördü. Çabucak yanlarına geldiler ve Harry ile Damien'ı sıkıca kucakladılar. Ebeveynlerine sarılır, onları bir daha asla görmemeye ne kadar yaklaştığını bilirken Harry sıcak gözyaşlarının yüzünden aşağı aktığını hissetti. Dumbledore ve Seherbazların kalanı da çevrelerinde toplanmıştı. James ve Sirius, Damien'ın ayağa kalmasına yardım ettiler ve onu oradan uzaklaştırmaya başladılar.

"Oh Tanrım!" Damien bağırdı, Voldemort'tan geriye kalanlar gözüne çarparken.

İşte Harry'e yaptığının ağırlığı o zaman vurdu. Yalnızca birkaç adım ilerisinde dururken manzaraya soluğunu çekti. Remus ve Frank'in onu sıkıca tuttuklarına memnundu çünkü öbür türlü yere yığılacağını hissetti.

Voldemort'u öldürmüştü! Gerçekten onu yok etmişti. Harry görüşünün bulanıklaşmaya başladığını hissetti. Bacakları çalışmayı bırakmadan önce birkaç adım sendeledi. Dünyası kararırken, Harry'nin bütün hatırladığı Voldemort'un yakut kırmızı gözlerinin alevler onu sarmadan önce ona inanamazlıkla bakışıydı. İnanmayı reddettiği sözler ona doğru yüzdü.

'Diğeri varlığını sürdürürken, ikisi de yaşayamaz'

xxx


	65. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdeyi kapatıyoruz, oyun bitti!
> 
> Son sahneden zevk almanız dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

65\. Bölüm - Epilog

Akşamın hoş bir sıcaklığı vardı ve kahkaha sesleri havada çınlıyordu. Geniş oda, hepsi gece için giyinip süslenmiş insanlarla doluydu. Bakan durup odada bulunan birçoğuyla sohbet ederken kendinden son derece hoşnuttu.

James, Bakan'ın ışıldayan yüzünden başka bir tarafa bakarken ağırlıkla iç geçirdi. Odanın köşelerinden birinde, arkaplana kaybolmaya çalışarak durdu. 'Eğer bir kişi daha gelip beni kutlarsa, Merlin'e yemin ederim...' diye düşündü sinirle kendi kendine. Sirius ona odanın köşesinde katıldı ve arkadaşına zayıfça gülümsedi.

"Ne o, eğlenmiyorsun?" sordu gözlerinde arsız bir ifadeyle.

James başını yorgunlukla düşürürken ona gülümsedi.

"Böyle olacağını biliyordum, ama, sadece bütün bu şey şinirimi kaldırıyor" diye cevapladı.

"Buradaki insanların çoğu gerçekten ne olduğunu bile bilmiyor ve ben bilmeyi istediklerini bile sanmıyorum. Aptal kutlamalarına o kadar kendilerini kaptırmışlar ki nasıl olduğunu sormak için bir saniyeliğine bile durmuyorlar!" devam etti.

Sirius bir şey söylemedi. Bakan Fudge'ın düzenlediği bir kutlamadan ona ilk bahsettiklerinde ve onların bunun bir parçası olmak zorunda olduklarını söylediklerinde havada gerilim olacağını biliyordu. Arkadaşına halden anlayan bir ifadeyle baktı ve bakışını başka tarafa döndürdü. Biliyordu ki içten içe, James de Voldemort'un ölümüne büyücülük dünyasının kalanı kadar mutluydu. Ama kutlamalara pek katılamıyordu çünkü, büyük oranda, ona Harry'i kaybetmeye ne kadar yaklaştığını hatırlatıyordu. Harry'nin hayatta kalmış olması gerçekten de bir mucizeydi. Eğer tam güçlerine kavuştuğu anda kavuşmamış olsaydı, Voldemort'un Markeline Laneti ona vurur vurmaz ölmüş olurdu.

Sirius hala tam olarak ne olduğu konusunda birazcık kafası karışmış haldeydi. Bir cadı ya da büyücünün on yedi yaşına bastığında, tam sihirsel güçlerini alacakları anlamında 'güçlerine kavuşacağını' biliyordu. Kendi güçlerine kavuştuğu zamanı hatırlıyordu. Bütün vücudunu saran bir karıncalanma hissetmişti. Parmak uçları uyuşur gibi olmuş ve sihirsel enerjinin içinde çatırdadığını hissetmişti. Dünyadaki en iyi histi. İlk iki dakikadan sonra azalıp yok olmuştu.

Harry konusundaysa durum farklıydı. Dumbledore Harry'nin güçlerini çok küçük bir yaştan itibaren bir sezgi olarak kullanmayı öğrendiğini açıklamıştı. Bu, Voldemort'un eğitiminin bir parçasıydı. Harry sihirsel özünü çoğu büyücüden daha iyi kontrol edebiliyordu. İşte bu yüzden Harry hayatta kalmıştı.

On yedi yaşına bastığında ve sihirsel güçleri tam güce ulaştığında, sezgileri kontrolü devralmış ve sihri hayatta kalmak için ne gerekiyorsa onu yapmıştı. İlk olarak Voldemort'un lanetini ona vurmaktan durdurmuştu. Sonra onu iyileştirmişti çünkü Harry tehlikeli bir şekilde ölmeye yakındı. Harry kendini iyileştirmeyi başarmıştı, bu birçok büyücünün yapamayacağı bir şeydi. Dumbledore onlara Harry'nin bunu bir daha yapabileceğini düşünmediğini söylemişti. Bu o bilinçaltında yapılması gereken şeylerden biriydi. Her şeyin bilincindeyken tekrar yapma girişiminde bulunulursa, büyük olasılıkla işe yaramayacaktı.

Sirius kahkahalarla gülen insanlarla dolu olan odaya göz gezdirdi. Lily'i belirledi, Alice ve Molly'le derin bir konuşma içindeydi. Onun da bütün partiyle o ve James'in hissettiği kadar rahatsız göründüğünü görebiliyordu. Remus bir grup meraklı insan tarafından çatışma hakkında sorularla bombardıman ediliyordu. Sirius ağırlıkla iç geçirdi; o kader belirleyen, savaşı bitiren çatışmanın üzerinden üç hafta geçmişti. Sirius genel halkın Harry'le konuşmaktansa onların peşinden gelip onlara sorular sorduğunu fark etti. Buna şükran doluydu. Harry'nin ihtiyacı olan son şey insanların onu bunun hakkında konuşturmaya çalışmasıydı. Her ne olmuş olursa olsun, büyücülük dünyası hala Harry'den korkuyordu. Reşit oluşuna Hogsmeade sakinleri tanıklık etmişlerdi. Voldemort'u herkesin önünde öldürmüştü ve bunu bir asa dahi sallamadan yapmıştı. Herkes Harry'nin yaptığına ebediyen minnettarken, aynı zamanda Harry'nin içinde bulundurduğu ham gücün de farkındalardı. Bu çoğu kişinin uzak durmak için uyarı olarak kabul ettiği bir şeydi. Onu yakın zamanda rahatsız etmeyeceklerdi.

Sirius tekrar odaya göz gezdirdi. Vaftiz oğlu neredeydi? Onu bu kahrolası yere geldiğinden beri hiç görmemişti!

"Harry hala burada mı?" Sirius sordu, James'e tekrar bakarak.

James başını zoraki bir şekilde salladı ve Sirius'a üzgün gözlerle baktı.

"Keşke gelmek olmak zorunda olmasaydı. Onu zorladığım için kendime çok kızgınım. Bununla uğraşmaya hiç ihtiyacı yok" dedi James asık suratla.

Sirius sempatiyle James'in omzunu patpatladı.

"Senin kararın değildi dostum, Harry bunu biliyor. Fudge'ın onun gelmeyişine çok büyük yaygara kopartacağını biliyor. Ne de olsa bu gecenin Harry'nin Voldemort'u yenişi hakkında olması gerekiyor." Sirius arkadaşını teselli etti.

James yine de Harry'nin bununla uğraşmak zorunda olmamasını diledi. Oğlunun içinden geçtiği her şeyden sonra, bu ihtiyacı olan son şeydi.

Odanın diğer ucunda iki cam kapı vardı. Süslü görünümü olan bir balkona açılıyorlardı. Sıcak bir geceydi, ama kimse dışarıda değildi. Hepsi içeride içkilerini yudumluyor ve zamanlarının en karanlık büyücüsünün düşüşünü kutluyorlardı. Biri hariç, hepsi. Harry balkona dayanarak duruyordu. Zümrüt gözleri ileriye dikiliydi, tam olarak hiçbir şeye bakmıyordu. Sıcak hava koyu renk dalgalarını dağıttı ve Harry yorgunlukla saçından bir elini geçirdi. Parmakları yara izine hafifçe dokundu ve durup usulca şimşek şekilli yara izini parmaklarıyla takip etti. Yara izi acımamıştı. O günden beri hiç acımamıştı. Harry kulağa delice geldiğini biliyordu ama artık acımıyor olması garip geliyordu. Voldemort'un hiçbir belli duygu hissetmediği zamanlarda bile Harry yine de yara izinde hafif bir sancı hissederdi. O acıyı bloke etmeyi öğrenmişti. Şimdi kafası o acı olmadan garip bir şekilde boş hissediyordu.

Ağırlıkla iç geçirdi ve elini alnından indirdi. Onun gittiğine inanamıyordu. Voldemort gerçekten gitmişti ve o'ydu, Harry'di, bundan sorumlu olan. Harry o gün kendinden geçtikten sonra ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. İki gün sonra uyanmış ve kendini St Mungos'da bulmuştu. Damien kırık kemikleri için tedavi ediliyordu ve aynı zamanda birçok Seherbaz da orada iyileşiyordu.

Harry herkesin niyetinin iyi olduğunu biliyordu, ama ne zaman biri son çatışmayı gündeme getirse içine kapanmaya engel olamıyordu. Ne olduğu, nasıl olduğu hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu. Voldemort'un gözlerinin alevler onu sararken ona nasıl inanamazlıkla baktığını hatırlamak istemiyordu.

Gözlerini kapattı ve yavaş bir soluk bırakmaya çalıştı. O hatıranın hayatının kalanı boyunca aklından çıkmayacağını biliyordu. Dumbledore onunla konuşmaya çalışmıştı, ama Harry onu her zaman yaptığı gibi yalnızca kestirip atmıştı. Lanet olası kehanet hakkında başka hiçbir şey duymak istemiyordu!

Zihni bugün daha önce ne olduğuna doğru gezindi. Draco annesine katılmak için ayrılmıştı. Gitmeden önce Harry'i görmeye gelmişti. İlk başta iki arkadaş birbirlerine ne söyleyeceklerini ya da yapacaklarını pek bilememişti. Diğerinin bir şey söylemesini bekleyerek sessizce durmuşlardı. Harry hiç Draco'nun onun için Voldemort'a karşı gitmesinin mümkün olduğunu düşünmemişti. Draco'ya hiç o kadar güvenmemişti. Her zaman onu kendi ensesini kimse için riske atmayacak, fırsatçı biri olarak düşünmüştü. Draco'nun onu kurtarmak için o kadar çok şeyi riske etmiş olması ona derinden dokunmuştu. Gönülsüzce ona veda etmiş, Draco ayrılmadan hemen önce Harry'e hızlıca sarılmıştı.

"Bütün bunlar parçalanırsa ve parçalandığında, beni nerede bulacağını biliyorsun." diye fısıldamıştı Draco kulağına, onu bırakıp yürüyüp gitmeden önce.

Harry cevap olarak yalnızca gülümsemişti. Draco'nun Harry'nin onla gelmesini sağlamak için son bir girişimde bulunacağını biliyor olması gerekti. Draco Snape'le beraber cisimlenirken izledi, çocukluk arkadaşı, ilk gerçek dostu, başka bir yerde yeni bir yaşama başlamak için giderken seyretti.

Harry, Lucius Malfoy hakkında hiçbir haber almadı. Sarışın Ölüm Yiyen, Hogsmeade'e gelmemişti. Riddle Malikanesi'nden cisimlenmiş ve ortadan yok olmuştu. Çatışma alanından kaçmış az sayıda Ölüm Yiyen vardı. Bakanlık onları arıyordu ama Harry aramanın eninde sonunda bırakılacağını biliyordu. Kimsenin gerçekten umrunda değildi artık. Voldemort gitmişti ve diğer her şey bununla karşılaştırıldığında daha az önemli görünüyordu.

Harry biri her Voldemort'un ismini dile getirişinde suçluluğun onu parçalayıp geçtiğini hissediyordu. Voldemort'un Damien'ı öldürmeyi kastettiğini biliyordu. Öldüreceği bir sonraki de o olurdu, ama yine de, Harry suçlu hissetmeye engel olamıyordu. Onu yok edebileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Biliyordu ki Voldemort'u da aynı Hortkulukları yok ettiği gibi yok etmişti.

Voldemort neredeyse yirmi dört saat boyu Harry'ye işkence edilmesini emretmişti. O sadece bir çocukken onun canını yakmıştı. Ondan her şeyi almıştı, ama bütün bunlardan sonra, Harry yine de ona zarar vermeye katlanamıyordu. Ama Harry Voldemort'un kardeşini aldığını düşündüğünde, onu tamamen yok etmekten başka hiçbir şey istememişti. Bir kaza değildi. Harry anlık olarak Voldemort'u yok etmeyi istemişti. Voldemort'a ulaşıp ruhunun geriye kalan son kısmını parçalara ayıran, o bir anlık saf hiddet ve öfkeydi. İçindeki karanlık tam anlamıyla galip gelmişti. Onu kontrolüne almış ve bir keresinde korumaya and içtiği adamı öldürmüştü. Arkasındaki odada kahkahaların çınladığını duyarken Harry başını salladı. Hepsi ona Karanlık Lord'dan kurtulduğu için minnet doluydu, onun içinde ne kadar karanlık olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikirleri olmadan... Harry zorla bu düşünceleri susturdu. Kendisinin bu şekilde düşünmesine izin verirse bu, işleri kötüleştirmekten başka bir işe yaramazdı. O Voldemort gibi değildi! O onun gibi değildi!

Harry düşüncelerini anne babasına doğru yönelmeye zorladı. Bir şey için minnettardı. Ebeveynleri ve arkadaşları Voldemort hakkında hiçbir şey gündeme getirmemişlerdi. Ona nasıl olduğunu ya da olan her şey hakkında nasıl hissettiğini sormamışlardı. Ona normalde nasıl davranıyorlarsa öyle davranmışlardı. Annesi hastaneden eve geldiğinde ona gözünün görebildiği neredeyse her şeyi yedirtmişti ve bu belli bir yere kadar, onun için oldukça normal bir hareketti.

Harry arkasında ayak sesleri duydu ve her kim yaklaşıyorsa ona çıkışmaya kendini hazırladı. Yüzünde çoktan kaşları çatık bir ifadeyle etrafında döndü. Dört tanıdık yüzü ona gülümserken gördüğünde hatları gevşedi. Harry biraz hava almak için dışarı kaçmıştı. Dördünün kısa süre sonra peşinden geleceğini bilmeliydi.

"Bu katıldığım en bayağı parti olmalı!" Ron yorum yaptı gelip Harry'nin yanında dururken.

Harry aslında Ron'un içten içe keyifli olduğunu bildiği için gülümsedi. Bunu yalnızca Harry'nin ne kadar sıkılmış olduğunu görebildiği için söylüyordu.

"Yiyecekler kötü değil ama" dedi Damien balkon duvarının üzerine oturmak için zıplarken.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama küçük kardeşini gözlemlemek için bir saniyeliğine durdu. Damien ölmeye ne kadar yaklaştığının tamamen farkındaydı. Öldüren lanet ona temas ettiğinde göğüs kemiği çatlamış ve kaburgalarının birkaçı kırılmıştı. Boynunun etrafındaki o küçük, siyah taşlı kolye laneti kendi içine almıştı ama Damien'ı karanlık lanetin şiddetli kuvvetinden koruyamamıştı.

Damien kolyeyi hala boynunun etrafında taşıyordu, şimdi işe yaramaz olsa bile. Layhoo Jisteen öldüren lanet ona vurduğunda yok edilmişti. Yeşil sisin siyah taşın içerisinde girdap gibi döndüğünü hala görebiliyordunuz.

Damien ondan ayrılmayı reddetmişti. Anne babasına taşın artık onu korumuyor olmasının umurunda olmadığını söylemişti. Bu onun abisinden aldığı ilk Noel hediyesiydi, onu çıkarmayacaktı.

"Sen iyi misin?"

Harry Hermione'ye bakmak için düşüncelerinden koptu. Dördünün de gözlerinde anlayışla ona baktıklarını görebiliyordu. Hepsi de Harry'nin burada, Karanlık Lord'un devrilişini kutlamaktansa başka bir yerde olmayı tercih edeceğini biliyorlardı.

Harry onlara yalan söylemeyecekti. Hiç söylememişti, o zaman neden şimdi yapsındı?

"Sadece bu gece bitsin istiyorum. Neden zaten ilk başta babamın beni buraya sürüklemesine izin verdim bilmiyorum." Harry cevapladı ellerini cübbelerinin ceplerine sokarken. En azından anne babası süslü kıyafetler giymesi için ısrar etmemişlerdi.

"Burada olmayı istemeyen bir tek sen değilsin. Annem ve babam da berbat zaman geçiriyorlarmış gibi görünüyor." dedi Damien pis bir sırıtmayla.

"İyi" Harry cevapladı.

Buraya gelmesi için annesi ve babası tarafından şantaj yapılmıştı. Onun onuruna veriliyor olması gereken bir partiye Harry gitmezse nasıl görüneceğini biliyordu. Harry'nin daha az umurunda olamazdı ama her tür belayla babasının uğraşmak zorunda kalacağını biliyordu. Anlık suçluluğunun onu kontrol etmesine izin vermiş ve gelmeye tamam demişti. Şimdi, hiç zahmet etmemiş olmayı diliyordu, sonuçlara bakmaksızın.

"Gerçekten de burada olmak istemiyorsun, değil mi?" Damien sordu abisini incelerken.

Harry cevap vermedi. Yanıt ortadaydı.

Damien balkon duvarından indi ve abisinin önünde durdu. Cebinden küçük bir şey çıkardı ve Harry'nin görmesi için kaldırdı. Damien onun Nimbus 3000'inin minyatür bir versiyonunu kaldırırken Harry kafa karışıklığıyla izledi.

O ne yaptığını soramadan önce, Damien süpürgeye baktı ve üzerinden elini geçirdi. Harry'nin gözlerinin önünde, süpürge normal boyutuna büyüdü. Damien elinde süpürgeyi tutarak yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle durdu.

"Asasız büyü yapabilen tek Potter sen değilsin." dedi Harry ona hayretle bakarken.

Hermione'nin gözlerinde neredeyse sevinç ve gurur gözyaşları vardı.

Damien süpürgeyi Harry'e verdi. Harry aldı ve anlamayan bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Eğer burada olmak istemiyorsan, o zaman olmamalısın" Ron açıkladı.

Öyle görünüyordu ki dörtlü bunu önceden planlamıştı. Harry kardeşine şok içinde baktı.

"Damy, ben bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu..." Harry başladı ama Damien tarafından kesildi.

"Bu gece senin gecen. Ne yapmak istiyorsan onu yapmalısın." dedi bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry sevgiyle kardeşine baktı. Sonra gözlerini tekrar süpürgeye dikti. Buradan, bütün bu insanlardan uçarak uzaklaşmanın ve bu gecenin keyfini kendi istediği şekilde çıkarmanın fikri fazla cezbediciydi. Son bir düşünce aklına sızarak tekrar Damien'a baktı.

"Babam ne olacak? Sana bayağı kızar" Harry sordu.

"Senin için başımı oldukça belaya soktum. Bir kere daha olsa ne çıkar?" Damien dedi sırıtışı bozulmadan.

Harry de ona pis pis sırıttı ve havada asılı kalmasına izin vererek süpürgeyi bıraktı. Zahmetsizce bindi ve balkonun üzerinde dolanması için yönlendirdi. Gruba geri dönüp baktı ve zümrüt gözlerini siyah elbise içindeki kızıl saçlı kıza odakladı. Birazcık yaklaştı ve dosdoğru ona baktı. Geri geldikten sonra Ginny'le doğru dürüst konuşmamıştı. Ginny, her zaman olduğu gibi, Harry'e mesafe tanımıştı. Riddle Malikanesi'nde paylaştıkları öpücük hakkında üstüne gelmemiş ya da ilişkilerinin nereye gittiği hakkında soru sormamıştı.

Ginny, o balkonun bitimine yakın bir yerde havada sallanır, ona dikkatle bakarken Harry'e sıcacık gülümsedi.

"O zaman, benimle şimdi mi gelmek istersin, yoksa gece daha sonra geri gelip seni kurtarmamı mı tercih edersin?" Harry sordu, parlak yeşil gözlerinde arsız bir ışıltıyla.

Ginny soruyu beklemiyormuş gibi göründü ama çabucak iyileşti. Kollarını göğsünde çapraz yaptı ve Harry'e eşit miktarda arsız bir bakış attı.

"Yani şimdi, eğer seninle öylece gelirsem, hiçbir drama olmadan, bu bizim için fazla normal olmaz mı?"

Harry öne eğildi ve elini uzattı. Ginny kalbi içinde güm güm vurarak aldı. Kollarını beline dolayarak arkasına yerleşti.

"Konu bize gelince, Ginny, hiçbir şey hiçbir zaman normal değil" dedi Harry yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle.

Damien ve Hermione, Harry ve Ginny'nin sonunda birbirleriyle açık olmalarına kendilerinden geçmiş göründüler. Ron kızkardeşinin yüzüne yayılan mutluluğu görerek gülümsedi.

Harry'nin Ginny'le zaman geçirmeyi istiyor olduğu ve onlara 'biz' olarak hitap etmiş olduğu gerçeği Harry'nin Ginny'i sevdiğini söylemeye en yaklaşacağı noktaydı. Harry bir elini Ginny'ninkinin üzerine koydu ve hafifçe sıktı.

"Yalnızca gündoğumundan önce eve geldiğinizden emin olun. Yoksa babam başka bir arama ekibi daha gönderir" Damien dedi Harry kalkışa hazırlanırken.

Harry sadece gülümsedi ve onlara minnettarlık dolu bir ifadeyle baktıktan sonra gece gökyüzüne doğru kalkışını yaptı.

Üç genç çocuk içeri yönelmeden önce bir anlığına onları izlediler. Damien etrafında döndü ve babasını balkon kapılarında dururken gördüğünde olduğu yerde kaldı.

James kızgın görünmüyordu ama. Aslına bakılırsa, tam zıttı görünüyordu. Açık kahverengi gözleri gökyüzünde daha ve daha yükseğe uçan Harry'nin formu üzerindeydi ve dudaklarını bir gülümseme süslüyordu. Damien babasının ona gülümseyerek baktığını gördüğünde rahatladı.

Ona yürüdü ve babası omuzları etrafına bir kolunu sararken gülümsedi.

"Benim hiç kardeşim olmadı. Patiayak ve Aylak kardeşe en yakın sahip olduklarımdı. Benim için bunu yapacaklarını biliyorum." James dedi Damien'ın başının üstünü öperken.

Damien rahatladı ve başını kaldırıp babasına baktı.

"Baba, Harry bunu atlatacak. O iyi olacak, değil mi?" sordu sessizce.

James onun Harry'nin Voldemort'u öldürmeye hissettiği suçluluktan ve açılıp bunun hakkında konuşmayı reddetmesinden bahsettiğini biliyordu. James başını kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktı, Harry olan küçük noktaya odaklandı.

"Zaman alacak ve kolay olmayacak, ama bence Harry gayet iyi olacak." dedi James rahatlatıcı bir gülümsemeyle.

Bakan'ın onur konuğunu kaybetmeye geçireceği öfke nöbetine kendini hazırlayarak Damien'ı içeri yönlendirdi. Ama daha az umurunda olamazdı. Bütün önemli olan Harry'nin mutlu olmasıydı. James kendine bundan sonra, ne olursa olsun, Harry'nin her zaman ilk geleceğine dair sessiz bir söz verdi.

Balkona açılan kapıları kapattı ve Harry'le Ginny'nin kahkahaları hava boyunca yankılanırken gülümsedi.

Son.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hüzünlendim. Ve delicesine heyecanlıyım. Bitti! Bilmiyorum belki bu kadar büyütecek ne var diyorsunuz, bir hikaye gelir bir hikaye geçer, bir hikaye de zamanı gelir biter... ama hayatımda ilk defa böyle bir şey yaptım ve heyecanlıyım! mazur görün... :)


	66. Çevirmen Olmayan Çevirmenin Son Sözü

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu orijinal olarak, turkfanfiction.net'te hikayenin sonuna eklediğim kısa bir yazı. Aslında şu noktada çok bir önemi de yok ama anı kalsın, kaybolmasın istedim.

Bir diyeceğim var;

Merhaba millet! Bu kadar uzun bir hikayeyi paylaştıktan sonra bir küçük sayfayı kendime ayırıp gevezelik etmenin hakkım olduğunu düşündüm. Söz, sadece boş konuşma yapmayacağım. Önce sizlerle paylaşmak istediğim ancak sona bırakmamı gerektiren bir şeyden bahsedeyim:

Arkadaşlar bu hikayeye ait çok fazla çizili fan art söz konusu değil ancak, youtube’da arama kısmına Kurinoone yazdığınızda hem Kurinoone’ın profilinden hem de arama sonuçları içerisinden ulaşabileceğiniz bir çok fan yapımı video bulunmakta. Bunlar genelde fragman şeklinde yapılmış ama bazıları hikayedeki sadece bir olaya da yönelik olabiliyor. Bir göz atabilirsiniz, bilginize…

Bunun dışında size ek bilgi olarak sunabileceğim pek bir şey yok ancak belki toplamda 740 sayfalık kocaman bir hikaye okumuş olduğunuzu bilmek istersiniz.

Diğer bir söylemek istediğimse bu serinin diğer ciltlerine dair. Açıkçası burada fazla kibar olamayıp yorum yapma nezaketini gösteren diyeceğim okurlarımdan diğer ciltleri de çevirmemi istediklerini birçok kez okudum. Ancak serinin diğer iki cildi de bir bu kadar uzun neredeyse, dolayısıyla da henüz karar vermiş değilim. Kararımın ne olduğunu, çevirip çevirmeyeceğimi öğrenmek için gelecek sonbahar okul döneminin başlamasıyla beraber buradaki profil sayfama bakabilirsiniz. Çevirmeye karar vermişsem zaten 2.cilt olan A Part of Me’nin ilk bölümüyle Eylül’de tekrar görüşürüz, yok çevirmemeye karar verdiysem de profilimde biyografinin yazılı olduğu yerin sonuna çeviremeyeceğimi belirten bir not eklerim. Umuyorum ki 2.cildin çevirisini yapacak olursam yine hepiniz buralarda olursunuz ve yine hikayeyle ilgilenirsiniz.

Yaz boyunca hikayeyle ilgili yapacağım bir şey yok, 2.ciltle de ilgili bir şey en azından şu an görünürde yok fakat eğer isterseniz serinin yalnızca ilk cildini ya da ilk cildinde de anlatılmayan geçmişini –Harry’nin 1 yaşıyla 16 yaşı arasındaki bölümden- ilgilendiren kısa hikayelerden seçip çevirebilirim birkaç tane. Bu yalnızca bir öneri, eğer böyle bir şey isterseniz her bölüm sonunda bana yazabildiğiniz gibi yazıp belirtebilirsiniz. Çok isteyen kişi olursa neden olmasın Temmuz’a kadar civarlardayım, yapabilirim.

Ayrıca, hikaye boyunca yazım hatası, anlatım bozukluğu, dilbilgisi ve her türlü karşılaştığınız Türkçe hatası için üzgün olduğumu belirteyim. Çeviriyi tek başıma yaptım ve sizlerle paylaşmadan önce de kendim dışında bölümleri okuyan olmadı, dolayısıyla da hata payım normalden biraz daha yüksek olmuş olacaktır. Olabildiğince kurallara özen göstermeye çalıştım, umarım hatalar fazla rahatsızlık verici olmamıştır.

Son olarak, hikaye süresince, 65 bölüm boyunca yorumlarını benden esirgemeyen, hem hikayeyle hem de çeviriyle ilgili düşüncelerini benle paylaşan tüm okurlarıma teşekkür ederim. Bu bana ait bir hikaye değil, dolayısıyla devam etmemi sağlayan sizlerdiniz, hepinizle tanıştığım için gerçekten çok mutluyum. Ayrıca Lucid’e özellikle hazırladığı harika banner’dan ötürü bir kez daha teşekkür ediyorum. Hepiniz sağolun, var olun, 2.ciltle dönersem yine buralarda olun sizsiz yürümez bu tekne valla.:)

Kendinize iyi bakın, güzel bir yaz geçirin! Görüşmek üzere :)

*LYS’si olanlara bol şanslar ve başarılar! Hepinizin gönlünüzün istediği yerleri kazanması dileğiyle…

\----

Ek1: Bahsettiğim kısa hikayelerden birkaç tane paylaştım ve birkaç tane daha paylaşacağım gibi görünüyor. İlgisini çekenlere duyrulur! :))


End file.
